La princesa de Camelot
by Natalys
Summary: La vida de Hermione poco a poco se va consumiendo después de la guerra cuando una impactante noticia llega a ella: sus padres no son sus verdaderos padres. Sin embargo, al averiguar quienes realmente eran los que le dieron la vida será incapaz de creerlo. Atrapada en un tiempo al que cree no pertenecer, vivirá grandes aventuras junto a un príncipe presuntuoso y un mago inexperto.
1. El sacrificio de la vida

_¡Hola a todos los aventureros que se decidieron pasar por aquí!_

 _Realmente no sé qué planeo hacer con esta historia. Le tengo mucho afecto puesto que la serie Merlín se volvió con el paso del tiempo una de mis favoritas. Cuando comencé a escribir este fic no tenía realmente planeado publicarlo pero después pensé que sería interesante compartirlo con los demás. Ya me dirán, los que quieren, qué les pareció este comienzo._

 _Este fic sigue la serie Merlín desde el primer episodio aunque tendrá unos ligeros cambios puesto que Hermione estará presente. Los que vieron la serie podrán entenderlo y los que no, pues... intentaré escribir lo mejor posible para que las cosas sean claras, dando todas las explicaciones pertinentes. Si tienen dudas, no lo piensen dos veces: pregunten._

 _Sé que ya tengo otras dos historias comenzadas pero ¡No las abandonaré!. Seguiré con ellas pero el tiempo y la inspiración no me ayudan en estos momentos._

* * *

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _ **El sacrificio de una vida.**_

 **Camelot.**

Uther era un hombre serio, responsable y fiel a su reino. Ser rey de Camelot nunca fue un trabajo fácil pero era para el que había sido criado y lo afrontaba ahora con la cabeza en alto. No había nada más importante, a su modo de ver, que Camelot y su permanencia en el tiempo siendo uno de los reinos más ricos e importante de todos los tiempos. Por eso había sido crucial darle un heredero, alguien quien pudiera seguir sus pasos y se convirtiera en un poderoso monarca como él. Sin embargo, en su desesperación, había tomado decisiones equivocadas y ahora se enfrentaba a las consecuencias. Intentaba no llorar aunque el dolor que sentía era profundo. Sabía que nadie cuestionaría su momentánea debilidad dada la situación pero era debilidad al fin y al cabo y no podía permitirse el lujo de verse de ese modo. Sus enemigos podrían aprovecharse de la oportunidad creyendo que Camelot se encontraría indefensa, con un rey inservible, y eso era un error. Le dolía. Mucho. La agonía de la pérdida perforaba su corazón sangrante, dejándolo con pocos ánimos de respirar pero no bajaría la cabeza. Debería hacer, como siempre, sacrificios.

—Mi lord… ¿Quiere ver a sus hijos?

Negó sin siquiera pensarlo. No los negaba a ellos; todo lo contrario. Había deseado tanto un hijo y ahora había descubierto que había sido bendecido con dos: un niño y una niña. Los amaba a pesar de que no había puesto sus ojos ni una sola vez en ellos. El problema era que ahora se encontraba demasiado sensible, demasiado perturbado. Tenerlos en sus brazos podría romper la única cuerda que sostenía su máscara de seriedad y si eso sucedía temía ponerse a llorar como un chiquillo desconsolado.

—Están completamente sanos—siguió diciendo el galeno—Son fuertes y animosos. Incluso creo que compiten por ver cuál de los dos grita más fuerte. La niña tiene una marca en su espalda, detrás de su hombro, con forma de luna nueva, como su madre.

Uther sonrió con tristeza. Era una bendición su llegada. Una trágica bendición. Su nacimiento producía una sensación agridulce dentro suyo.

—Gracias, Gaius. Son buenas noticias—murmuró—Ahora… Quiero estar solo.

El hombre asintió y se marcho de la gran sala para dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.

Arturo, sería el heredero. Había sido el primero en nacer y, por encima, era hombre. Su hermana sería coronada princesa y pretendía criarla como tal. Quizás algún día podría llegar a desposarla con algún hijo primogénito de otro reino y así añadiría buenos lazos a Camelot. Pensar en ese próspero futuro hacía que su ánimo subiera; pero no duró mucho puesto que pronto recordó la razón de su congoja. Su mujer. La reina de Camelot. Su esposa había fallecido por su culpa.

Aunque quizás no fuera toda suya, puesto que gran parte de ésta correspondía a esa maldita bruja y a su asquerosa magia. Siempre había pensado que esos poderes especiales que tenían muchas personas no le acarrearían más que problemas pero en su desesperación había creído que quizás la magia podría concebirle su gran deseo. Debería de haber supuesto que esto no sería más que un engaño.

Nimueh. ¡Maldita!. La maldeciría una y mil veces si pudiera. Era una traidora. ¿Cómo pudo haber confiado en ella alguna vez? ¡Era una bruja! Su magia era la carga que la condenaría al infierno.

—¿No estás feliz?

Los ojos de Uther se alzaron rápidamente hacia la mujer. Hermosa, siempre joven y letal. Sus poderes le permitían aparecerse sin hacer ningún sonido y sin la necesidad de anuncios. Era escalofriante.

—¡Tú lo sabías!—la acusó con rabia—¡Sabías que mi esposa iba a morir!

Ella tuvo la desfachatez de mostrarse sorprendida por la acusación.

—Uther, te lo dije cuando viniste a mí a pedir mi ayuda. Para crear vida con magia, una vida necesita ser sacrificada. ¡Aún así no te importó! Que la vida que se pidiera fuera la Ygraine iba más allá de mis conocimientos.

—¡Mentira!—gritó caminando hacia ella, desenfundando su espada, dispuesto a acabar con ella.

Nimueh se mantuvo firme y miró al rey con seguridad.

—¿Realmente crees que puedes dañarme con esa arma? Tengo magia. ¡Soy una Sacerdotisa! Todo el poder está a mi favor, Uther Pendragón, así que no intentes nada porque puedo acabar con tu vida tan rápidamente que no tendrás tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos—lo amenazó con una calma sepulcral que logró que el rey se detuviera de repente.

La odio más que nunca. Por mentirle, por traicionarlo, por atreverse a amenazarlo de ese modo como si él no fuera más que un insecto que merecía ser aplastado. Volvió a guardar su espada pero sin dejar de mirarla con el más profundo desprecio.

—Te destierro de Camelot—dijo con lentitud, saboreando el poder que tenía—No quiero verte nunca más por estas tierras porque eso sólo te acarreará la muerte.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se estrecharon.

—Estás cometiendo un error, Uther—le advirtió.

—No. Estoy a punto de hacer lo que debí de hacer hace mucho tiempo… Todos los magos, druidas y brujos del mundo deben desaparecer. Sólo así conseguiremos tener paz.

El rey pudo ver como la mirada de la mujer que tenía enfrente se helaba de rabia pero aún así las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa burlesca.

—¿A acabarás incluso con la vida de tu hija?—le preguntó—Tenemos el don de ver el futuro, Uther, y una hija tuya, una poseedora bruja de gran magia, será tu perdición. Tu traidora. La adorarás con tu vida y cuando te des cuenta del odio que ella tiene hacia ti, no podrás soportarlo.

—¡No!—la palabra había salido de sus labios casi como un gemido ahogado.

Su niña. ¡No podía permitirlo!

—¿La matarás también a ella, Uther?—insistió Nimueh.

Los ojos del mago se cerraron con pesar.

—No es posible que tenga magia—indicó sin mirarla, dándole la oportunidad de matarlo en ese instante si ese era su deseo.

—Fue concebida gracias a la magia. Todo es posible ahora…

—¿Y el niño?

—Él es un niño normal… Pero ambos son tu sangre…

La mente de Uther se llenaba de pensamientos e ideas. Algunos mucho más macabros que otros. No podría jamás convivir con un hijo que tuviera poderes mágicos. Constantemente estaría recordando el horror que había acontecido el día de su nacimiento. Sabría que por culpa de esa misma magia que poseía, ella ahora se criaría sin su madre.

—¡Llévatela!

La sacerdotisa no mudó su expresión de burla altanera.

—Es tu hija.

—¡Llévatela y te perdonaré la vida!—insistió—Me has traicionado. Puedo llamar en este instante a toda la guardia y no podrás escapar. Te daré un plazo de una semana para que la saques de Camelot y de mi vida. Diré que la han secuestrado, haré que la busquen por el camino contrario al que tomes.

Nimueh sabía que podría enfrentarse a la guardia del rey y vencerlos sin siquiera cansarse. Podría hacerlo, pero eso no sería tan entretenido. Ahora que lo pensaba, la mejor manera de vengarse de ese hombre era hacer las cosas con calma y engañarlo, esta vez verdaderamente y no como falsamente la acusaba en ese momento. Le haría creer que apartaría a la niña de su lado por el resto de su vida y luego la haría regresar. ¿Qué pensarían todos cuando descubrieran que la "raptada" hija del rey regresaban milagrosamente y poseyendo magia? Podría criarla, enseñarle todo lo que sabía, hacerla odiar a ese hombre.

—De acuerdo—dijo finalmente—Vendré por ella esta misma noche. Tienes poco tiempo para despedirte.

No hubo despedidas. No se dio ese lujo. Si su hija tenía magia, si el destino de ella era traicionarlo de ese modo, no iba a culparla. Él había recurrido a los poderes más allá de los que un humano tenía permitido tener y ese había sido su error. No, no podía disgustarse con ella aunque eso tampoco quería decir que iba a dejar que ese destino llegase a concretarse. Por eso prefería que se marchase lejos de allí.

La miró una sola vez. Sólo una y se percató de cada uno de los rasgos de su pequeña carita. Sus ojos apenas se abrieron y vio ese color marrón extraño, casi dorados. Su corazón se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta que era el mismo tono que tenían los hechiceros cuando realizaban magia. Quiso comprobar que lo que Gaius le dijo era verdad y volteó suavemente al bebé. Allí estaba, justo detrás de su hombro: la marca de nacimiento con forma de luna nueva. Era clara y visible.

Volvió a acomodar a la niña, besó a su hijo y se alejó con el corazón roto, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar.

…

Nimueh corrió tan rápido como sus pies permitieron teniendo en cuenta que tenía una pequeña niña lloriqueando en sus brazos. ¡Maldito Uther! No podía confiarse en ese hombre. No lo haría nunca más. Cuando le dijo que iba a dejar que se la llevase había pensado que así sería, que la dejaría marcharse puesto que lo último que deseaba era tenerla a su lado. ¡Pero claramente algo había cambiando!

Un grupo de caballeros del Rey estaba tras su paso. Había utilizado varios encantamientos para impedir que la siguieran de cerca y eso le había dado unos cuantos minutos de ventaja pero no muchos. No quería cometer un error y herir a la niña. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho. Su pie pisó una piedra y resbaló. Con un brazo aferró a la bebé contra sí mientras que la otra la apoyó en el suelo para evitar que la caída las golpeara a ambas. Su palma ardió por los raspones pero no le hizo caso.

Escuchó aullidos y gruñidos. ¡Perros! Su desesperación aumentó. Se puso de pie nuevamente y volvió a correr con todas las fuerzas que podía conseguir con sus piernas. Pero podía sentir que estaban rodeándola. Logró ver una capa roja detrás de unos árboles.

¡No tenía tiempo! Sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades de conseguir salir de allí indemne. Podría conseguir salvarse a sí misma pero no a ambas. Pero no iba a dejar que la pequeña cayera en manos del rey. Antes, la haría desaparecer de ese mundo y la traería nuevamente cuanto el tiempo fuera el indicado.

Colocó a la hija de Uther Pendragón sobre el suelo húmedo. Hizo, con las puntas de sus dedos, dibujos de runas alrededor de ella mientras murmuraba palabras en un antiguo idioma que pocos sabían y que seguramente crisparían los nervios de Uther. Una luz comenzó a brillar de las runas, cada vez con más intensidad hasta casi cegar a la sacerdotisa. Entrecerró los ojos pero sus labios siguieron recitando aquel hechizo antiquísimo y misterioso, intentando concentrarse solamente en ello y no en la proximidad de los guardias del Rey.

La luminosidad aumentaba gradualmente a una velocidad alarmante, invadiendo cada rincón de aquel bosque sinuoso, haciendo desaparecer cada sombra, cada resquicio de oscuridad. Los guardias, sobresaltados, se detuvieron de repente ante aquella explosión de brillo blanquecino pero no tardaron en reanudar la marcha con más prisa hacia el sitio donde habían visto a aquella bruja que había raptado a la princesa. Uther había dado la alarma hacía un par de horas y esperaba ansioso a que recuperaran a su hija sana y salva de las garras de aquella traidora bruja.

Podían sentir que se acercaban más y más a la mujer hasta que la tuvieron rodeada. Estaba inclinada sobre sí misma, cubierta con una capa de viaje de color roja que la cubría por completo. Todos tenían sus armas desenfundadas, listas para utilizarlas con ella si la situación lo requería. Uno de los guardias se adelantó para llamarle la atención y pedirle que entregase a la niña pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para pronunciar cualquier palabra, la sacerdotisa se volteó y, en un fiero control de sus poderes, recitó un hechizo que provocó una explosión del suelo, justo a sus pies. El guardia salió volando por los aires hasta chocar contra un árbol y golpearse la cabeza. Algunos de sus compañeros fueron a socorrerlo mientras que otros dirigieron su ataque a la bruja. Pero ella siguió utilizando su magia para atacarlo y así fue abriéndose paso hasta lograr desaparecer de la vista de todos.

…

—¡¿Cómo que no pudieron atraparla?!—gritó Uther colérico a los sobrevivientes de aquella batalla contra la magia.

—Usó sus poderes, excelencia—murmuró uno de ellos, temeroso de la ira del Rey.

—¡Por supuesto!—exclamó—¡Es una bruja! Nadie podría esperar que actúe con nobleza. Eso nos prueba una cosa: la magia es algo terrible. Algo que debe ser destruido para el bien de todos… ¡Debemos encontrar a mi hija! ¡No descansaremos hasta que vuelva a Camelot! No importa lo que cueste, incluso si eso significa acabar con todo ser mágico del planeta.

…

 **Londres.**

Harry ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie lentamente. Le dolía ver a su amiga en aquella situación pero evitaba colocar en su rostro cualquier expresión de lástima o compasión porque sabía que ella lo odiaría y lo obligaría a marcharse de su casa. Lo último que deseaba era dejarla sola cuando tanta ayuda necesitaba. Sabía que, de los dos, Hermione era la que más odiaba esa situación.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a desvestirte?—le preguntó.

La chica sonrió y lo miró significativamente. Sí, él sabía cómo había sonado aquella pregunta pero ambos entendían que esa no había sido su intención.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?—le preguntó ella con voz cansina.

—No me resultará difícil. Depende de tus niveles de timidez—le respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombro.

—Después de que me viste tirada en suelo del baño vomitando mi propio estómago mi timidez ha desaparecido en lo que respecta a ti, Harry—le respondió—Pero esta vez estaré bien. Podré bañarme sola y quitarme la ropa no será difícil… Sólo llena la bañera con agua tibia y me las arreglaré sola.

Él asintió y, servicial como lo había sido desde los últimos meses, cargó la bañera con agua y le colocó esa esencia de rosas que sabía que su amiga utilizaba. Se volteó a mirarla para comprobar que se había sentado en la taza del baño para comenzar a desatarse la trenza francesa que tenía en su cabello.

—¿Estás segura que puedes sola?—insistió.

—Completamente. Si necesito tu ayuda, gritaré.

Harry salió fuera del baño dejándola, pero no cerrando la puerta por completo.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Adoraba a su amigo con todo su corazón pero estos tiempos actuaba con mucha más sobreprotección que usualmente. No podía culparlo, por cierto, pero le gustaría que entendiese que, por muy mal que ella se sintiera, él seguía teniendo su vida y debía seguir adelante con ella.

Con cuidado, se puso de pie pero se tuvo que apoyar en la pared cuando sintió un mareo violento martillando su cabeza. Odiaba esto. Odiaba sentirse débil y deber recurrir a ayuda para realizar tareas básicas como ordenar su casa, cocinar o simplemente caminar hasta el baño. Cuando sintió que su rededor dejaba de dar vueltas, comenzó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba que sólo consistía en un camisón y sus bragas. Desnuda, ingresó a la tina conteniendo un estremecimiento que recorrió toda su columna vertebral. Se sentó lentamente y se recostó, suspirando profundamente.

Todo había comenzado a ir mal después de la guerra. Había pensado que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, que el curso de la vida tomaría un camino correcto y la paz volvería a reinar. Y así había sido, pero para los demás. Para Hermione Granger habían ido de mal en peor. Primero fueron los mareos, luego los vómitos y la fiebre, luego los dolores en el pecho. Su estómago no retenía las comidas pesadas, mucho menos la carne; cualquier acción de su parte le arrebataba mucha energía dejándola cansada y con dificultades para respirar. Su corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente con pequeñas caminadas o esfuerzos. Había ido a San Mungo infinidad de veces y ningún medimago supo dar con su mal. Incluso había asistido a Hospitales muggles y había sido revisada por médicos sin magia pero tampoco allí encontraron la respuesta de su enfermedad.

Nadie sabía lo que le sucedía y pronto, gracias a Skeeter, su condición salió a la luz y toda la comunidad mágica se enteró de que la famosa heroína del mundo mágico estaba mal de salud. Quizás no había sido buena idea maldecirla como lo había hecho, aunque fue precisamente eso lo que la ayudó a descubrir la naturaleza de sus males: su magia se estaba acabando, literalmente.

Después de hechizar a la periodista se sintió peor que nunca. Permaneció tres días seguidos en cama sin hacer nada más que beber sorbos de sopas y agua. Pero su mente, siempre activa, le permitió darse cuenta que la relación siempre había estado delante de sus ojos: cada vez que hacía hechizos su cuerpo se agotaba a sobremanera. Fue ahí cuando a Harry, quien en ese momento estudiaba diversas clases de maldiciones en sus clases para convertirse en Auror y juntos descubrieron, tras muchas lecturas e indagaciones que eso era precisamente lo que tenía: una maldición milenaria que ya muchos creían imposible de realizar que carcomía lentamente su magia, agotándola con el paso del tiempo, llevándose consigo su energía, su vitalidad.

Resumiendo: la pérdida de su magia le arrebataba la vida.

Lloró mucho cuando supo que no había cura conocida e incluso por muchas semanas sólo se dedicó a intentar probar que eso no era verdad, pero fracasó. Su cuerpo y su mente, cada vez más cansados, sólo la obligaban a estar en la cama. Tardó un tiempo pero finalmente aceptó que, inevitablemente, iba a morir.

Harry era otro tema aparte. Él seguía esperanzado de que en algún momento darían con el conjuro correcto que revirtiera la maldición o que ella se salvara milagrosamente. Había intentado hablar con él al respecto pero era terco como una mula. Sólo esperaba no hacerle demasiado daño cuando el momento llegase.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?—oyó que preguntaba el dueño de sus pensamientos en ese mismo instante.

—Sí—respondió para tranquilizarlo.

—No tardes mucho. El agua se enfriará pronto.

Él siempre preocupándose, pensó con una triste sonrisa. Salió con el mismo cuidado con el que había ingresado, se secó, se vistió y lo llamó para que volviese a ayudarla.

—¿Vamos a la cama?

—No. Ya estoy cansada… Vamos a la sala. Quiero sentarme en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Él no protestó aunque la expresión de su rostro dejó en claro que estaba en desacuerdo. La dejó sentarse en el sillón amplio y encendió el fuego con magia. Hermione miró con añoranza aquello. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no realizaba ningún tipo de encantamiento!

—¿Puedes traerme una manta?—le preguntó con timidez—Tengo frío.

Rápidamente estuvo cubierta por una colcha de lana suave que calentó sus extremidades.

—Aún no llegamos a otoño—dijo él—No es normal que tengas tanto frío.

—Harry, en estas circunstancias nada en mí es lo normal—dijo queriendo hacer una broma pero obviamente no lo consiguió puesto que el ceño fruncido de Harry sólo aumentó—Estoy bien.

—¿Segura? Puedo llamar a…

—A nadie—lo cortó—No quiero que nadie más se involucre en esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sólo causaré molestias y no quiero serlo, para nadie.

—Pero me dejas quedarme a tu lado.

—Sí, pero porque sé que aunque te grite que te marches no lo harás—le contestó.

Eso sí lo hizo sonreír. Una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos verdes pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

—Es verdad—aseguró y se sentó a su lado tomando el libro que le había estado leyendo el día anterior—Ahora, ¿Dónde había quedado?

Vivir con Harry era fácil. Él la cuidada y siempre intentaba hacer todo lo mejor para ella. Hermione sabía que, si se lo permitía, sería fácil caer enamorada de él. Era un chico dulce aunque no de esa clase de románticos empalagosos que tenía medio dedo de frente y músculos de sobra. Era atractivo, gentil e inteligente. Tenía muchas cualidades que lo harían el hombre perfecto para muchas chicas enamoradizas como Ginny Weasley y ella incluida pero su relación con él ya era demasiado complicada como para agregarle otra dificultad más. Aparte, el hecho de vivir juntos ya ocasionaba rumores y había hecho que la hija de Molly terminase enfadada con ambos, creyendo que le ocultaban una relación romántica. Ser amigos era mejor para ellos. Haría las cosas más fáciles. Además, ella no necesitaba un novio en ese instante, necesitaba un amigo y pronto descubriría cuánto.

Fue un sábado por la mañana cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de su casa. Era la misma casa que había pertenecido a sus padres antes de que ella les borrase la memoria en un intento de salvarles la vida. Harry fue a atender y se encontró con un hombre alto y delgado, que usaba un traje negro y llevaba en su mano derecha un maletín del mismo tono. El chico lo miró con curiosidad. Nunca antes lo había visto en su vida.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo?

—Busco a Hermione Granger, ¿Se encuentra en casa?

—¿Quién la busca?—inquirió con más precaución.

El hombre metió la mano dentro de un bolsillo interior de su saco y le tendió una tarjeta. Donde pudo leer: _Markus White, Abogado._

—He sido abogado de la familia Granger por más de veinte años y he venido hoy para aclarar ciertas situaciones. Necesito hacer ciertas preguntas a la señorita Granger sobre el paradero de sus padres.

—Me temo que no se siente bien actualmente y no creo que…

—Señor Potter—lo llamó el abogado, sorprendiéndolo—Sé perfectamente que la salud de la señorita Granger no es la mejor pero es urgente que hable con ella.

El que lo llamara "Señor Potter" ya lo decía todo. Aquel hombre era un mago que, según parecía, practicaba una profesión muggle. Se preguntó qué era lo que lo había llevado a hacer algo así habiendo tantas posibilidades en el mundo mágico.

—Adelante—dijo después de meditarlo un momento—Le avisaré que está aquí. Si se encuentra en condiciones de atenderlo, así se hará. De lo contrario tendré que pedirle que se marche.

Markus asintió con seriedad mientras seguía a Harry al interior de la casa hasta la sala. Allí hizo que se sentara y él subió las escaleras con prisa, haciendo mucho ruido con cada uno de sus pasos hasta desaparecer en el piso superior. Tardó un momento en explicarle a Hermione quién estaba allí esperándola y, aunque no se sentía bien, ella insistió en bajar. La curiosidad siempre había sido su aliada y esta vez no fue la excepción. Tampoco le pasó inadvertido lo que su amigo le había contado: ¡Un mago era el abogado de sus padres! Era un poco extraño y tenía el presentimiento que no se trataba de una casualidad que justo él fuera contratado por sus padres.

—¿Señor White?—preguntó al verlo.

Recordaba el nombre de aquel hombre de algunas reuniones que habían tenido sus padres pero no lo había visto jamás en su vida.

El abogado se puso de pie e hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Señorita Granger. Lamento molestarla, pero ya he atrasado suficiente ciertas verdades que está en condición de saber.

Esas palabras eran demasiado extrañas. Apoyándose en el brazo de Harry, caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó en él. Le hizo una seña a White para que la imitara aunque él prefirió ocupar el que tenía a su lado. Harry, como era de esperar, se pegó a ella como garrapata.

—¿De qué verdades habla?—preguntó.

Él abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar pero pareció meditarlo y cambió las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

—Cuando un bebé mágico nace en el país, su nombre aparece inmediatamente en la lista que tiene el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería de los futuros ingresantes y, como una cuestión protocolar y burocrática, el colegio debe avisar al Ministerio sobre los hijos de padres muggles.

—¿Por qué hacen eso?—preguntó Harry.

—Porque se envía a alguien como yo, en esos caso. Una bruja o mago que conoce el mundo muggle y puede desenvolverse con naturalidad en él y así estar cerca de la familia para que, cuando llegue el momento de enterarse que su hijo tiene poderes que van más allá de su entendimiento, interceda si se presentan inconvenientes.

—¿Qué inconvenientes?—quiso saber Hermione.

El hombre suspiró con cansancio, como si pensar en eso lo agobiara.

—No se imagina, señorita Granger, la cantidad de muggles que repelen la magia y llegan a creer que sus hijos son espectros del mal o cualquier otra ridiculez. En esas situaciones, intervenimos. De lo contrario, sólo nos mantenemos al margen sin descubrir nuestra verdadera identidad. Por fortuna, sus padres no ocasionaron ningún tipo de revuelo. Estaban sorprendidos, definitivamente, pero no más allá de lo normal. Así que para ellos siempre fui un simple abogado.

—No entiendo a dónde quiere ir con esto—comentó la chica.

—Hay algo, respecto a su nacimiento, que sus padres no le dijeron nunca…

—¿Qué?

—Su nombre apareció en la lista del Colegio. No inmediatamente después de su nacimiento, sino más bien un día después. O eso suponemos…

—No entiendo…

White tomó aire profundamente antes de pronunciar sus palabras.

—Su nombre apareció en la lista en el mismo momento en que la pareja Granger la encontraba en un callejón. Oyeron el llanto de un bebé y fueron a verla. La encontraron en un rincón, cubierta con una manta y usando un pañal de tela. Cuando yo acudí, usted estaba viviendo con ellos como un hogar pasajero pero les ayudé a tramitar los papeles de adopción.

—¿Soy adoptada?

Las palabras salieron de su boca pero nunca se dio cuenta que las pronunció en voz alta. La sorpresa que la invadía en ese instante era demasiada y casi le impedía pensar con coherencia. Si no hubiera estado sentada, estaba segura que sus piernas no hubieran soportado el peso de su cuerpo. Quizás estuviera soñando, se dijo a sí misma. ¿Sus padres no eran sus verdaderos padres? Era algo demasiado grande, demasiado irreal como para ser posible.

—Tengo los papeles de adopción aquí mismo, si quiere verlos—dijo el abogado abriendo su maletín y extrayendo unas cuantas hojas que, luego de constatar que era lo que buscaba, se las tendió.

Hermione extendió su mano y se avergonzó al descubrir que ésta temblaba. Tragó saliva y tomó los papeles. Los leyó, comprobó que todo era tal cual decía aquel hombre y se los devolvió rápidamente, como si no soportase poder verlo por más tiempo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué…?—intentó preguntar pero se interrumpió de repente.

—¿Por qué nunca se lo dijeron?—completó White—Según me dijeron, iban a hacerlo, pero la oportunidad nunca se presentaba. No era muy allegado a ellos pero me hicieron prometer que si algo les sucedía, les gustaría que supiera usted la verdad.

—¿Les sucedió algo?—preguntó preocupada.

Podrían no ser sus padres biológicos pero eran los que la habían criado y cuidado con mucho esfuerzo y cariño.

—¡Oh, no!—se apresuró a aclarar—Me disculpo por la brusquedad con la que me expliqué. He llegado a enterarme que usted no desea devolverle sus recuerdos y que va a dejarlos seguir con la nueva vida que ha creado para ellos en Australia.

—Así es.

—Eso es algo que definitivamente ellos nunca pensaron que iba a suceder pero creo que cuenta como "algo". Creí oportuno informarle sobre esto porque, a pesar de que ellos nunca se lo confesaron, era algo que quería que usted supiera. Y ahora, sin sus recuerdos, no podrán nunca decírselo.

Un poco de culpa invadió su corazón pero cuando sintió un mareo llegando a su cabeza, desapareció por completo. Había tomado esa decisión después de enterarse que no había cura para su mal. ¿Por qué darles el dolor de perder una hija? ¿Para qué llegar nuevamente a sus vidas si luego se marcharía? Quería ahorrarles ese dolor, esa sensación de pérdida. No quería saber que terminarían sufriendo cuando ella muriese.

—Eso ya no tiene mucha importancia, realmente—indicó—Pero le agradezco que me lo contara.

Asombró tanto al abogado como a Harry por la calma que tuvo al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Ambos habían esperado una reacción más fuerte, más dramática de la muchacha.

—¿No está molesta?—preguntó White, contemplándola con confusión.

—Podría estarlo, señor White, ¿Pero qué sentido tendría? Para mí, sin importar si no comparto el mismo ADN que ellos, siempre serán mis padres. Los únicos que he conocido…

—¿Y no tienes curiosidad por saber quiénes fueron tus padres biológicos?—le preguntó Hrry.

Como siempre: curiosidad.

—Mucho—admitió—Pero no es como si pudiera buscarlos en este momento, ¿Verdad?

—Los hemos buscado nosotros, señorita Granger—comentó el abogado—Pero no hemos podido hallarlos. Nadie sabe cómo llegó allí y, lo más misterioso del asunto, es dónde estuvo desde el momento en que nació hasta que fue encontrada y su nombre apareció en la lista del colegio.

—No importa—murmuró algo cansada—Ya no importa nada de eso…

Harry odiaba verla así, resignada con la realidad, débil, sin luchar. Pero era la vida de ella. Él haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla, para intentar convencerla que aún había esperanzas. Solo rogaba que fuera suficiente.

Sin embargo, no lo fue.

Hermione Granger murió dos semanas después.

* * *

 **Sí, sé que este final de capítulo puede parecer trágico pero no es el final. Al menos, no para Hermione.**


	2. La princesa perdida

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias a los que leyeron esta historia y a los que dejaron comentarios. Me siento feliz. Personalmente, no pensé que alguien la leería, pero fue muy grato descubrir lo contrario._

 _Espero que este siguiente capítulo les guste. Intentaré seguir los acontecimientos de la serie cronológicamente pero entenderán que no puedo escribir cada episodio. Me saltearé algunos (sólo unos pocos) y otros sucesos saldrán de mi mente, como ocurrirá con el siguiente, que será una especie de introducción para mostrar cómo fue adaptándose a la vida de Camelot._

 _Para los que quieren saber cuándo aparecerá Merlín, les pido que no se desesperen. Ya hará su aparición. En mi mente, Hermione aparece en Camelot cuando el joven mago aún no aparecía ya que seguía viviendo con su madre._

* * *

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

LA PRINCESA PERDIDA

Arturo disfrutaba a sobremanera sus excursiones de caza. Adoraba la sensación que le otorgaba sostener un arma y ser capaz de decidir el destino de su presa. Se sentía poderoso. Y, además, sabía que si el botín era lo suficientemente bueno, su padre lo felicitaría delante de todos. Para obtener buenos resultados, era imprescindible salir casi al amanecer y ser sigiloso dentro del bosque. Los animales eran inteligentes y veloces y no dudarían en esconderse rápidamente cuando sintieran el sonido de sus pasos o el de los caballos. Por eso, iba sólo con un reducido grupo de caballeros que lo seguía de cerca y acataban cada una de sus órdenes. Aquella mañana, todo el bosque parecía inusualmente tranquilo. Tan silencioso se encontraba que resultaba algo tétrico, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Nadie quería un príncipe miedoso. Llevaban caminando alrededor de tres horas pero estaba decidido a no darse por vencido. No podía volver a Camelot con las manos vacías. Nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría esa vez.

Prestó mucha atención a todo los sonidos que había alrededor. Al principio, como había sido antes, no oyó nada, hasta que finalmente capturó el sonido de unas hojas moviéndose detrás de un arbusto denso. Hizo una seña a sus caballeros para que lo siguieran de cerca pero siempre poniendo cuidado en no pisar ninguna rama que pudiera quebrarse y así advertir a la presa del inminente ataque. Quizás era algún conejo o algún cerdo salvaje. Con su mano derecha en alto hizo una señal para que rodearan el arbusto y así impedir que escapase por cualquier sitio. Tomó su ballesta y apuntó. Todo era cuestión de paciencia. Debía de disparar en el momento justo para así…

—¡No, Sire!—exclamó de repente uno de sus caballeros.

Sólo su agilidad le permitió desviar rápidamente el trayecto de la fecha que ya casi había soltado y ésta fue a parar a un costado del arbusto, clavándose con profundidad en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué sucede?!—preguntó molesto, avanzando hacia el hombre—¡Me has hecho fallar mi tiro!

—¡Es una muchacha!—exclamó él, señalando hacia el arbusto.

Él se giró y caminó hacia la parte de atrás para comprobar que lo que decía aquel caballero era verdad. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente. Efectivamente, era una joven que debía tener la misma edad que él, o menos. Sus rasgos eran delicados y su cabello castaño claro estaba lleno de risos.

—¿Señorita?—preguntó para llamar su atención.

Pero ella no pareció oírlo. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión agónica en su rostro. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía en leves temblores, como si se estuviese muriendo de frío. Y no le sorprendía puesto que aquel día era uno fresco y ella sólo vestía un simple vestido marrón de algodón sin decoración alguna. Jamás la había visto en su vida pero algo en ella le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Rápidamente se quitó su capa y con ella envolvió a la muchacha para ayudarla a entrar en calor. Frotó con fuerza sus manos contra sus brazos, no sólo descubriendo que estaban helados, sino también que ella padecía una extrema delgadez. Frunció el ceño con preocupación. En Camelot había zonas de pobreza pero no tanta como para ver a alguien casi de piel y huesos.

Miró a su alrededor, descubriendo que todos los caballeros contemplaban fijamente sus acciones.

—Ve a Camelot y di a Gaius que vamos en camino. Rápido. Dile que se prepare—le ordenó a uno de ellos.

—Sí, mi lord—asintió y rápidamente se marchó galopando.

Arturo miró a la chica, notando que cada vez se tambaleaba más y más, hasta que terminó por caer inconsciente sobre su pecho. La tomó entre sus brazos con suavidad decidido a llevarla con el galeno de la corte.

…

—¿Estará bien?

Era la quinta vez en menos de diez minutos que Arturo preguntaba eso y Gaius, que siempre se había considerado un hombre paciente, estaba empezando a sentirse algo irritado.

—Mi lord, ¿Por qué no va a buscar a Gwen? Ella me ayudará a ocuparme de la joven—le dijo con todo el respeto que se merecía el hijo del Rey.

—Mandaré a un guardia…

—¡No!—lo interrumpió—Será mejor que vaya usted. Los guardias se distraerían fácilmente en el camino.

—Sí, tienes razón, Gaius. Iré ya mismo—le lanzó una última mirada a la muchacha que se encontraba recostada en la única cama de la habitación que el galeno utilizaba a modo de enfermería y laboratorio al mismo tiempo.

—¡Finalmente!—murmuró el anciano con alivio, volviendo a su trabajo.

No entendía qué le pasaba a Arturo. Obviamente aquella chica inspiraba algo a él, pero la pregunta era: ¿Qué? Su preocupación parecía ir más allá de la de un simple monarca hacia la gente de su pueblo. Quizás más adelante pudiera averiguarlo.

Se inclinó nuevamente sobre la joven y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales. Su temperatura corporal había aumentado un poco gracias a que el príncipe la había envuelto en su capa y ahora ya no estaba a la intemperie. Su pulso era constante y firme. Más allá de su delgadez y la palidez de su piel, no había nada que indicara algo grave. Quizás sólo estaba cansada y necesitaba alimentarse mejor para recuperar fuerzas.

—¿Gaius?

Gwen había llegado siguiendo a Arturo. El anciano estaba seguro que habían recorrido el trayecto que iba de los aposentos de Morgana, donde seguramente se encontraba la chica, hasta allí casi corriendo.

—Gracias por venir tan pronto, Gwen. Me gustaría que me ayudases con esta joven. Es necesario desvestirla y cambiarle las prendas que usa por unas más abrigadas. Quizás cuando despierte nos pueda decir quién es y porqué está en estas condiciones.

—Por supuesto que ayudaré—aseguró Gwen y se acercó a la cama.

Gaius miró a Arturo nuevamente, que seguía plantado en medio de la habitación, contemplando fijamente a la misteriosa joven inconsciente.

—¿Podría darle un poco de privacidad?—le preguntó.

El joven príncipe tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta que le hablaba a él. Parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar su mirada en el médico de la corte.

—Sí… Sí, sí, lo haré—indicó antes de salir nuevamente de allí con prisa.

—¿Qué le sucede?—preguntó Gwen cuando supo que ya no podía oírla—Me trajo corriendo diciendo que era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

—Le aseguré que no lo era. La muchacha se recuperará. Sólo le llevará tiempo—informó—Arturo la encontró en el bosque cuando cazaba y no podría asegurar qué es lo que lo impulsa a actuar tan protectoramente. Aunque ahora no importa… Debemos comprobar que no tenga ninguna herida bajo sus prendas. Ayúdame a darle la vuelta que comenzaré con su espalda.

Entre ambos, la acostaron boca abajo, girando su cabeza a un lado con sumo cuidado para permitirle respirar. Su vestido era simple, de un mismo color y sólo se prendía detrás con unos pocos botones. Gwen desprendió los primeros y deslizó la tela por encima de sus hombros para quitárselo. Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando oyó que Gaius ahogaba un grito. Asustada, giró el rostro hacia él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

El anciano no respondió en un primer momento pero señaló una marca que tenía la chica en la parte de atrás de su hombro. Gwen no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con su reacción.

—¿La marca de nacimiento?—preguntó—¿Qué hay con ella?

—La princesa perdida—murmuró sin salir de su sorpresa—La hija raptada de Uther tenía una igual.

Los ojos de la doncella de Morgana se abrieron inmensamente al oír aquello y volvió a contemplar a la chica inconsciente.

—¡¿Es posible?!—inquirió.

Había oído tantas cosas acerca de la Princesa Perdida que su persona se había convertido casi en una leyenda. Nunca se había dicho una historia que podría catalogarse como verdadera y creíble, especialmente porque se sabía que el Rey no quería que hablaran al respecto.

—No veo porqué sería imposible. Nadie supo que fue de la princesa más allá de que fue raptada—dijo pensativo—Han pasado muchos años pero las esperanzas del Rey nunca desaparecieron. Cuando secuestraron a su hija, el dolor que padeció fue enorme porque perdió a ella al mismo tiempo que a su esposa.

—¿Crees que es ella?

—Es una posibilidad aunque no podemos asegurarlo completamente. Esa decisión será responsabilidad del Rey…. Aunque eso explicaría la reacción de Arturo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Él y la princesa eran mellizos. Las personas que comparten el vientre materno tienen una relación mucho más estrecha entre ellos que los hermanos comunes. Es un vínculo fuerte que los conecta de un modo que va más allá del entendimiento de los demás.

Siguieron con su trabajo pero cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Si esta chica resultaba ser la princesa perdida, todo el reino se vería afectado por la conmoción y pediría respuestas.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Gwen contemplando su antebrazo con los ojos abiertos como platos—¿Qué quiere decir "sangre-sucia"?

Gaius se le acercó y contempló las marcas gravadas en su piel.

—Parece que alguien cortó su piel para dejarlas allí… —comentó intentando contener el horror de ese hecho.

—¿Quién haría algo así?

—Alguien que no sabía que era la hija de Uther o, por el contrario, lo sabía y quería dejarle en claro que no era digna. Esas palabras obviamente son un insulto… Vamos, sigamos. Son marcas viejas, no hay que curarlas.

—¿Cuándo irás a avisarle al Rey?—preguntó Gwen cuando terminaron de acomodar nuevamente a la supuesta princesa.

—No hay mejor momento que ahora—dijo tras lanzar un suspiro—¿Te quedarías con ella?

Gwen asintió con firmeza.

—Creo que sería prudente—continuó diciendo el galeno—que no mencionemos de momento al rey sobre esto—dijo señalando su antebrazo—Ya tendrá suficiente con la posibilidad de haber encontrado a su hija.

—Entiendo—indicó—No diré nada.

…

—Excelencia, ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?—preguntó Gaius a Uther.

Había caminado hasta la gran sala donde se encontraban padre e hijo.

—Claro, Gaius. Adelante, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

—¿Está relacionado con la muchacha?—intervino Arturo cuando él estaba por hablar.

El médico asintió aunque dudó en seguir dado explicaciones. No sabía cuánto podría pronunciar delante del hijo del rey. Después de todo, había cosas que el muchacho desconocía. Uther había sido muy cuidadoso en cuanto a lo que le había contado sobre las verdaderas circunstancias de su nacimiento.

—¿Qué muchacha?—inquirió intrigado el Rey.

—Justo estaba por informarte sobre esto, padre—respondió rápidamente Arturo, mirando algo nervioso al hombre que lo había criado—Cuando estaba cazando la encontré. Estaba sola, padeciendo frío y con clara desnutrición. La traje para que Gaius la revisara.

Uther miró primero a su hijo, algo confundido, y luego al médico de la corte.

—¿Es de aquí?

—No lo sé, padre. Jamás la había visto en mi vida. Si esa joven hubiese vivido en la ciudadela y estuviese muriéndose de ese modo, nos hubiéramos enterado. No creo que pertenezca a Camelot.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntan?

—Está inconsciente, excelencia—indicó Gaius—O al menos lo estaba hasta hace un momento—se volteó hacia el príncipe—Quizás puedas ir a comprobarlo, Arturo.

El joven asintió y salió presuroso de la habitación. El Rey frunció el ceño ante esto.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Gaius? ¿Algo que quieras decirme de esta joven?

—Así es, Sire—comenzó, pensado cuál sería el mejor modo de comenzar a hablar de aquel tema tan delicado—Arturo parece sentir cierta… afinidad… hacia la joven.

El ceño de Uther se profundizó aún más.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Desde que la encontró, se encuentra sumamente preocupado por su bienestar.

—Siempre siguiendo ciertas causas perdidas—comentó fastidiado.

—Señor, con todo respeto, no creo que se trate de eso—aseguró—Hay algo que encontré en la joven cuando estaba comprobando que no tuviera heridas. Gwen, la doncella de Lady Morgana, me estaba ayudando a desvestirla cuando vi que tenía en la parte de atrás de su hombro una marca. Una muy similar a una que había visto muchos años antes en una bebé: su hija. Tiene forma de una luna nueva.

El Rey había oído atentamente las palabras del anciano. Cuando llegó a la parte de la marca tras su hombro su corazón había comenzado a acelerarse y su piel había palidecido un par de tonos.

—Es imposible—murmuró más para sí que para que el otro lo oyera—La busqué por todos los sitios pensables, por todos los reinos. Ofrecí recompensas para quien me pudiera decir algo que indicara su paradero y sólo obtuve pistas falsas.

—Entiendo cómo puede sonar esto. Sólo quise comunicárselo. Puede ser ella como no. No quiero dar falsas esperanzas.

¿Su hija? Uther aún no podía hilar correctamente sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que llegase a su reino? ¿Sabría quién era? ¿Habría sido criada por esa maldita bruja traicionera? ¿Tendría realmente magia? ¿Había llegado allí para cumplir su misión de traicionarlo y acabar con él?

—¿Sire?

La mano de Gaius había tocado su brazo con cuidado para llamarle la atención. Había estado con la mirada perdida y con la mente en el pasado.

—¿Cómo esto se relaciona con la reacción de Arturo?—preguntó tras tragar saliva.

—Se formaron dentro del mismo vientre—explicó tal como lo había hecho con Gwen—Las personas que fueron concebidas juntas tiene una conexión que va más allá del entendimiento. Cuando una sufre, la otra puede sentirlo casi como si fuera propio. Es un nexo que los une más allá de las distancias y del tiempo. Si resulta que esta muchacha es la hermana de Arturo, su reacción es completamente normal. Tiene un sentido de protección hacia ella muy fuerte.

—¿Una conexión? ¿Cómo magia?—inquirió preocupado.

Todo el mundo sabía de la repulsión que tenía el Rey hacia la magia o cualquier cosa que se le asemejase.

—No. No es nada sobrenatural—lo contradijo con cuidado—Es muy normal, como le dije, en dos personas que comparten el vientre materno. Es una cuestión más elemental, propia del alma y del espíritu. Como si un hilo invisible los uniera.

El Rey lo meditó durante unos momentos hasta que finalmente asintió con lentitud. Su mirada aún tenía dudas pero parecía estar dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a sus palabras.

—Quiero vera—ordenó—Ya mismo.

….

Hermione no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para abrir los ojos. Sabía que debía hacerlo por una cuestión de pura supervivencia ya que no tenía idea dónde demonios se encontraba pero la terrible verdad era que tenía miedo. ¡Estaba aterrada! No entendía qué diablos había sucedido. Lo último que recordaba era haber sentido mucho dolor, tanto que había querido gritar pero sus labios permanecieron cerrados en todo momento, y luego… luego paz. ¡Y sólo lo había sabido! Era completamente consciente que toda la vida que tenía se había escapado de su cuerpo en ese instante, que el misterio de la Muerte la había arrebatado del mundo para siempre. ¿O quizás no? ¿Podría haber sido todo una alucinación? La cama sobre la que estaba acostada era algo incómoda pero se sentía completamente real. Estaba confundida y asustada y esa era una combinación que no le gustaba en absoluto.

—¿No tiene fiebre?

Aquella voz masculina no la podía reconocer.

—¡Excelencia!—exclamó una voz femenina—Me asustó.

—Mis disculpas, Gwen. Sólo vine a pedido de Gaius.

¿Quiénes eran Gwen y Gaius?, se preguntó. Ella no conocía a nadie llamado así. ¿Podría estar en San Mungo? ¿Y por qué llamó al hombre "Excelencia"?

—No, no tiene fiebre pero sigue inconsciente. Hace un momento se movió y pensé que despertaría pero no fue así.

—¿Tiene alguna herida?

—Ninguna. Gaius asegura que sólo está débil por falta de alimentos.

—Entonces hay esperanzas de que se recupere—dijo con claro alivio.

—Por supuesto…—hubo un titubeo en la voz de la mujer llamada Gwen—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Adelante.

—¿Ya la había visto antes?

—No. Jamás en mi vida…

Hermione se comenzó a preocupar más y más. En contra de sus gustos, en el mundo mágico, todos la conocían, habían oído de ella y habían visto una foto de su rostro.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tu sí la conoces?

—¡Oh, no, señor! Sólo pensé que… era extraño el modo en que se preocupa por ella.

—¿A caso no puedo hacerlo?—por el tono de su voz se podía notar que se había irritado por aquel comentario.

—No, no quise decir eso. Sólo…

—Mi deber es brindar protección a cada persona de Camelot—dijo con firmeza.

Hermione abrió los ojos en ese instante. ¡Camelot! ¡¿Había dicho Camelot?! Su corazón latió con prisa dentro de su pecho confirmándole, más allá de cualquier duda, que estaba muy viva.

—¡Se despertó!

Sus ojos enfocaron el rostro de una joven que no debía ser mayor que ella. Tenía tez morena y el cabello rizado. Su expresión iba entre la curiosidad y la preocupación. Notó que usaba un vestido largo y sencillo, típico de la Edad Media. Su respiración comenzó a ser dificultosa y su cabeza ya estaba trabajando, procesando toda la información que podía.

Un joven apartó a la muchacha para poder colocarse él a su lado. Era rubio y bastante atractivo. Su mirada parecía poseer el doble de preocupación que el de la chica.

—No te alarmes—le dijo—No te haremos daño. Estás segura aquí.

Quiso reír histérica pero se contuvo. Lo último que pensaría era que allí se encontraba segura.

—¿Dónde estoy?—exigió saber, necesitando una confirmación.

—En el reino de Camelot. Soy el príncipe Arturo. Te encontré en el bosque. ¿No lo recuerdas? Te desmayaste y te traje inmediatamente aquí para que nuestro médico te viera.

Hermione negó consecutivamente. ¡No recordaba nada más allá de que había muerto! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo había ido a parar a Camelot? ¡Precisamente a una época donde el famoso Arturo aún no era Rey sino un príncipe! No tenía giratiempos a su disposición (y si lo tuviera no sería tan imprudente como para acabar en un pasado tan lejano) y tampoco poseía una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerpo. Después de todo, había sido justamente por eso que había muerto. Porque había muerto, ¿Verdad? Ahora todo le parecía tan confuso.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?—preguntó en voz alta, más para sí misma que para los demás.

Arturo la miró significativamente.

—Eso es lo que pensaba preguntarte—indicó—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella dudó unos segundos. Si realmente estaba en el pasado, su estadía allí podría ocasionar muchos inconvenientes. Pero todo el mundo la creía muerta en su verdadero tiempo así que no podía hacer mucho daño ser sincera.

—Hermione Granger, mi Lord—dijo, recordando que se estaba dirigiendo a un príncipe—Y no sé cómo llegué a Camelot. No lo recuerdo.

El ceño fruncido que tenía Arturo se profundizó aún más al oírla decir aquello. Hermione intentó idear una rápida historia en su mente para justificar su presencia allí porque no podía simplemente decir que no recordaba absolutamente nada de nada. Estaba segura que tanto Arturo como su padre, el Rey, querrían una explicación.

Justo en ese instante, las puertas de aquel lugar en donde se encontraban, se abrieron de repente, sobresaltando a todos los que estaban allí. Arturo se sorprendió al descubrir que su propio padre se encontraba allí, tras Gaius. Gwen rápidamente hizo una reverencia ante la presencia del Rey de Camelot.

—Retírate—le ordenó Uther—Arturo, tú también.

—Pero, padre…

—He dicho que te retires—le repitió, alzando un poco más el tono de voz.

El joven apretó los labios con disgusto pero, tras asentir de mala gana, se retiró seguido por Gwen. Una vez a solas con los dos hombres, Hermione se sintió terriblemente nerviosa. El rey tenía una profunda expresión de seriedad y concentración y la contemplaba casi sin pestañar, como si estuviera queriendo comprobar algo. Cualquiera podía notar que se trataba de un rey o alguna persona rica, no sólo por la corona y algunas otras joyas que usaba, sino también por sus prendas. La calidad de la tela era alta, muy diferente a la simple túnica de algodón marrón que usaba el hombre que tenía a su lado. Ambos eran mayores, aunque éste último tenía muchas más arrugas en su rostro.

—Es bueno ver que se ha despertado—dijo el hombre mayor—Soy Gaius. Médico de la Corte del reino de Camelot.

Dándose cuenta que aún permanecía tendida sobre la cama en la que la habían colocado, intentó sentarse, ayudándose con sus brazos pero éstos parecían estar demasiado débiles y le temblaron por el esfuerzo. Gaius, dándose cuenta, se adelantó rápidamente para ayudarla.

—No es necesario que se levante—le dijo—Su cuerpo aún no se recupera. Sólo siéntese unos momentos, luego vuelva a tenderse.

Ella asintió, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón. Esa pequeña acción le había acelerado el corazón y le había bañado en sudor la frente.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó el Rey hablando por primera vez.

—Hermione Granger, excelencia—respondió tras recuperar el aliento.

—¿Y cómo has llegado a Camelot? ¿Por qué has venido?

Ella pudo notar cierta hostilidad en sus palabras aunque no entendía muy bien porqué. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

—Yo no lo recuerdo—contestó—El príncipe Arturo asegura que me encontró en los bosques pero lo último que sé es que me encontraba en mi casa.

—¿Estás casada? ¿O aún vives con tus padres?

Si le llegaba a decir que vivía con su mejor amigo y que no estaba casada, se vería en una posición muy comprometedora. Después de todo, no debía olvidar que se encontraba en plena Edad Media y que las condiciones de lo que era correcto o incorrecto con respecto a las acciones de una mujer eran muy diferentes a la de su época. Seguro se escandalizarían de oír que ya nadie permanecía virgen hasta el matrimonio.

—Vivía con mis padres—contestó—Pero enfermaron. Y yo también.

—¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

—Murieron—dijo haciendo una mueca por tal mentira, aunque era preferible a decirles que ella les había borrado los recuerdos.

No sabía si en esa época ya se había formado algún concilio que prohibiera el uso de magia delante de muggles pero no pensaba a arriesgarse a decirle a alguien que ella era una bruja.

El rey siguió contemplándola fijamente durante unos momentos antes de bajar la mirada a sus pies, como si estuviera avergonzado por algo.

—Lo siento—murmuró.

Todos guardaron silencio por un largo rato. Gaius lanzaba miradas al Rey que Hermione no lograba entender y Uther sólo miraba el suelo donde parecía sentirse muy a gusto.

—Hermione—dijo de repente el médico—No he podido evitar notar mientras te revisaba que tienes una marca de nacimiento detrás de tu hombro. Parece una luna. ¿Te importaría mostrárnosla?

Aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez más raro, pensó; pero aún así se giró un poco y, con la ayuda de Gaius, deslizó la manga que tenía sobre su hombro y dejó al descubierto su marca. Recordaba perfectamente que, aunque no era común, le gustaba aquel aspecto de ella. Tenía forma de Luna Nueva y su madre siempre le decía que se trataba de La Sonrisa de la Luna, recordando una vieja leyenda que una vez le contó. Bromeaba diciendo que quizás ella era hija de algún Rey cuya alma fue sacrificada para que las noches no fueran tan oscuras pero que un día se debelaría su verdadera identidad. Ella siempre reía al oírla, sabiendo de lo fanática que era su madre de esas historias míticas y fantasiosas.

Se oyó un largo suspiró detrás de ella, seguida por un gemido ahogado. Extrañada, se giró para comprobar de qué se trataba y descubrió que el sonido había venido del mismo Rey. Sus ojos seguían clavados en ella pero ahora estaban brillosos por las lágrimas que intentaba no derramar. Se había llevado una mano a la boca para amortiguar los sonidos pero aún así se le escapaban algunos de vez en cuando. Su rostro era el vivo reflejo de la congoja.

Hermione no supo qué sucedía ni qué hacer para consolar al hombre. Gaius se le acercó nuevamente y con calma, volvió a cubrir su hombro.

—Los dejaré a solas—dijo después de unos instantes y tras una reverencia, se marchó.

Ella intentó ponerse de pie para, al menos, dar pequeñas palmadas suaves en el hombro del Rey, aunque no estaba segura si estaba permitido o bien visto tocarlo, pero sus piernas aún no podían sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba por la maldición que llevaba dentro.

—¡No, no te levantes!—exclamó el Rey, acercándose y sentándose a su lado mientras intentaba controlarse—Gaius dijo que no debes realizar ese esfuerzo hasta que te recuperes por completo.

Primero le hablaba con brusquedad y ahora se preocupaba por ella. Definitivamente ahí estaba sucediendo algo muy raro.

—Excelencia…

—Espera, tengo que hacerte otra pregunta… ¿Tus padres eran… tus verdaderos padres?

No pudo evitar jadear ante aquello.

—N…no… ellos… ellos me encontraron abandonada—tartamudeó—Me enteré hace poco.

—¿Sabes quiénes son tus verdaderos padres?

Hermione negó.

—Pero no me importa—aseguró—Si no me quisieron o no pudieron tenerme consigo, cualquiera sea la razón, carece de importancia. Mis padres son los que me criaron y me cuidaron todos estos años.

Uther apretó los labios como si aquella respuesta no le gustase.

—¿Y si te digo quién es tu madre?—preguntó de repente.

—Perdóneme, pero no le creería.

El rey se puso de pie y asintió con formalidad.

—Te daré una habitación para que te recuperes. Estarás en mejores condiciones que aquí. Luego, cuando puedas ponerte de pie, hablaremos—le aseguró y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, se alejó.

…

—Le ayudaré a vestirse—dijo Gwen—El príncipe Arturo dijo que hoy vendría a verla.

Arturo venía todos los días pero suponía que eso de anunciarse era una cuestión protocolar que a ella le parecía un tanto exagerada. Después de todo, él era un príncipe y ella sólo utilizaba una lujosa habitación que le había dado el Rey. Si antes había tenido dudas con respecto a la actitud del monarca, ahora esas se habían multiplicado por mil. Estaba completamente segura que a desconocidos no le daba el privilegio de quedarse en el castillo y utilizar una amplia habitación con la impresionante vista de toda la ciudadela y del resto de Camelot y usar una cama con dosel y sábanas de seda.

—Gracias, Gwen. Quizás podría sentarme un rato. He estado acostada dos semanas y ya me muero de aburrimiento. Además, mis piernas nunca se acostumbrarán a andar de nuevo si estoy todo el día tirada en la cama.

La muchacha asintió.

—Le preguntaré a Gaius al respecto.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Gwen era muy servicial pero no hacía nada que no le hubiesen ordenado. Quería tomar un baño, debía de preguntarle a Gaius; quería comer manzabas, debía preguntarle a Gaius; quería tener la ventana abierta, debía preguntarle a Gaius. Cualquier minúsculo cambio debía ser consultado antes al médico de la corte.

—No me sucederá nada por estar unos momentos sentada—le aseguró.

—No puedo permitir que algo suceda. Uther me asesinaría—comentó distraídamente mientras acomodaba las ropas que el rey le había obsequiado.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó sorprendida, haciendo una de las preguntas que más rondaban por su cabeza en voz alta—No entiendo porqué el Rey se preocupa tanto por mí. Estoy agradecida, no me mal interpretes, pero es extraño.

La chica pareció darse cuenta que quizás había hablado de más y tardó unos momentos en hilar sus palabras.

—El… el Rey… se preocupa mucho por… las personas—dijo y volteó rápidamente para volver a doblar algunas prendas que hace instantes había doblado.

—Eso pude ver, pero para mí carece de explicación. Puedo apostar que Uther no otorga a todos estos beneficios—dijo y como la joven siguió haciéndose la desentendida, añadió—Por favor, Gwen, no me trates como si fuera una tonta porque te aseguro que no lo soy.

—No pretendía…

La puerta se abrió suavemente y el rostro de una mujer joven y hermosa apareció. Hermione notó que sonreía con amabilidad y en sus ojos había compasión y simpatía. Su cabello negro y largo caía en delicados risos que ocasionaron un latigazo de envidia en ella pero rápidamente lo dejó de lado y le sonrió a su voz.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó.

—Adelante, mi Lady—dijo rápidamente Gwen devolviéndole a sonrisa—Hermione, te presento a Lady Morgana.

La expresión de Hermione se volvió seria de repente al reconocer aquel nombre. ¡Por Circe, esa era Morgana, la bruja y media hermana de Arturo! Pero no era nada a lo que se esperaba. No había imaginado jamás en su vida poder conocerla y tampoco descubrir que podía parecer una joven simpática. Aunque recordaba haber leído en algún lado que la hechicera había sido muy buena en el acto del engaño.

—Perdona mi curiosidad, pero quería conocer a la joven que causó tanto efecto en la vida de Uther y de Arturo.

—No creo que tenga tanto efecto en sus vidas. Apenas me conocen—dijo Hermione, intentando dilucidar si estaba siendo sincera o no.

—Puede que hayas aparecido en sus vidas hace poco tiempo pero, créeme, nunca he visto a Uther tan… feliz. Es extraño, pero ha estado de muy buen humor. Igual que Arturo.

Esas palabras sólo hicieron que se preocupase más por los extraños acontecimientos que se estaban llevando a cabo.

—Yo sigo preguntándome qué impulsa tanta amabilidad de su parte—indicó.

—Puedo preguntárselo, si lo deseas—dijo Morgana—Dudo que me lo cuente ya que ambos suelen ser muy reservados, pero aún así, puedo hacerlo.

—Gracias—murmuró Hermione, mirándola con dudas.

…

—¿Estás lista, Hermione?—preguntó Arturo mirando a la chica.

Ella sólo suspiró. Había pasado un mes. Treinta días exactamente desde que había aparecido misteriosamente en Camelot y aún no tenía una explicación alguna de por qué había sucedido. Aquel lugar, por lo que había podido ver a través de la ventana después de que Gaius le autorizó a ponerse de pie, era asombroso. Había leído siempre de Castillos, de reyes y de torneos pero nada se comparaba con saber que podía ser testigo de todo eso. Era un mundo completamente diferente a lo que ella conocía, pero un mundo maravilloso que no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Uther había sido amable con ella todo el tiempo. Había ido, incluso, a visitarla al menos dos veces a la semana para preguntarle cómo se estaba recuperando y si se sentía cómoda en aquella habitación. Como siempre, se lo agradecía pero cuando quería entrar en el tema de porqué tanta amabilidad, él encontraba el modo de escabullirse sin responder.

Arturo tampoco pudo darle una respuesta aunque sus visitas fueron más seguidas y siempre conversaba con ella de muchas más cosas que su salud y su comodidad. Gracias a él se había enterado de cómo funcionaba la vida de un castillo, de los sirvientes y sus deberes, de las responsabilidades que tenía él como príncipe y su padre como Rey. También le habló de Gaius y le informó que llevaba años siendo el médico de la corte y que su padre confiaba plenamente en el anciano. Era tanta la facilidad con la que se podía hablar con él que incluso un día se atrevió a preguntarle sobre Morgana y, como extra, se enteró de algunas otras cosas que desconocía por completo.

—Es la protegida de mi padre—le había explicado—El padre de Morgana era un caballero que falleció en batalla. Desde pequeña se crió prácticamente a mi par.

—Pensé que era tu hermana…

—¡No!—exclamó como si la idea lo horrorizara—Morgana fue criada como si lo fuera pero definitivamente no lo es. Mi hermana…—dudó unos momentos—desapareció hace muchos años. Cuando éramos bebés.

—Lo siento.

—Fue hace muchos años, pero mi padre nunca lo superó—siguió diciendo—Cada vez que festejamos mi cumpleaños, él está dividido entre la felicidad y la tristeza.

—¿Eran gemelos?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Mellizos, según Gaius… Ella… fue raptada. Una bruja la capturó. Los guardias la siguieron hasta el bosque pero no lograron detenerla.

—¿Una bruja?

—Sí. Una infamia—dijo con desprecio—Desde ese entonces mi padre prohibió la magia en Camelot y todo lo que está relacionado con ella. Cualquier persona que sea vista realizando algún tipo de hechizo será juzgada. Si se la encuentra culpable será ejecutada inmediatamente. Mi padre siempre quiere ver los rostros de los brujos con los que se topa, no sólo para juzgarlos sino también para comprobar si es el responsable de la desaparición de mi hermana.

Hermione había palidecido. Aquello definitivamente no se lo había esperado. Haber ocultado su condición de bruja había sido una excelente idea. Lo último que deseaba era ser ejecutada sólo porque Uther creía que toda persona que utilizaba su magia era una abominación de la naturaleza.

Pero lo peor de todo era que podía sentir la magia rezumbando en su cuerpo, impulsándola a utilizarla. Sin embargo, no tenía su varita y eso era lo que más ansiaba conseguir. Quería poder hacer algún hechizo, uno pequeño y simple aunque fuera, para así comprobar que ese cosquilleo en sus dedos no la engañaba. Recordaba perfectamente que había muerto porque su cuerpo y su fuerza vital se escapaban junto con su magia. ¿Qué había producido el cambio? ¿Había sido ese viaje imprevisto al pasado por el que tampoco encontraba una explicación el que le había devuelto sus poderes y su salud? Porque ese mes que había estado allí le había ayudado más que todos los meses juntos que había ido a ver a medimagos en San Mungo. Sus músculos ya volvían a tener fuerza y se levantaba y andaba por toda la habitación, tenía apetito y comía con normalidad, había subido un poco de peso y su piel ya no se veía tan enfermiza. También había dormido maravillosamente, aunque presentía que eso se debía a la exquisita comodidad de la cama.

—¿Hermione, me estás escuchando?—preguntó Arturo con cierto disgusto—¡Hermione!

La chica se sobresaltó y miró al príncipe sorprendida.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sin entender porqué había gritado su nombre.

—Te he estado hablando pero no me estabas prestando atención—se quejó.

Claro, él podía ser una persona con la que se sintiera a gusto y con la que pudiera charlar sin problemas, pero Hermione no olvidaba nunca que él era un príncipe. Un muy orgulloso y algo malcriado. Una de las principales características que tenía era que no le gustaba, en absoluto, que no se le hiciera caso cuando él decía u ordenaba algo. Tampoco le gustaba ser humillado. Eso bien lo había comprobado una vez que la invitó a jugar al ajedrez, después de que ella dijera que se aburría allí encerrada. Hermione, quién nunca había podido ganar en su vida al ajedrez mágico contra Ronald Weasley, había masacrado las piezas blancas de Arturo. El chico se había enfurecido y dicho que aquel juego era tonto y que no se comparaba en absoluto con otros más vigorizantes y entretenidos.

—¡Hermione, lo estás haciendo de nuevo! ¿Quieres poner un poco de atención?—la reprendió—Mi padre nos espera en el comedor y si no estás lista aún, llegaremos tarde.

Era la primera vez que bajaría y andaría por el castillo. A pedido del Rey, almorzaría con él, Arturo y Morgana.

—Ya estoy lista—le aseguró.

Gwen había modificado uno de los vestidos de Morgana para que le quedasen bien a Hermione, que era más baja que la protegida del Rey.

La curiosidad era algo innato en ella por lo que no perdió detalles de su alrededor mientras bajaban por interminables escaleras y andaban por largos pasillos. Se encontraron con varios caballeros que saludaron formalmente a Arturo y le dieron una mirada curiosa a ella. Pero como el muchacho no les hacía caso ni daba explicaciones, ella lo imitó; o al menos lo intentó porque a medida que se acercaban a los sitios más concurridos, muchos se quedaban parados y murmuraban entre sí.

—Sólo mantén la vista en alto—le dijo Arturo en voz baja para que nadie más que ella lo escuchase—No apartes la mirada de nadie y la cabeza bien arriba, como si no te importara lo que tienen que decir.

Era fácil decirlo. Él parecía bastante acostumbrado a eso pero ella no. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts era Harry quién se llevaba toda la atención y, luego de la guerra, cuando su nombre se hizo conocido por ser parte del "trío dorado", su enfermedad había avanzado lo suficiente como para confinarla en su casa. Las únicas apariciones que hacía en público eran las estrictamente necesarias y, en esos casos, había odiado ser el centro de atención.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al comedor, Uther y Morgana ya estaban en sus puestos. Arturo ayudó a Hermione a sentarse a la izquierda del Rey mientras que él, luego, ocupaba su derecha.

—Gracias por invitarme, excelencia—dijo Hermione cuando comenzaron a servirles la comida—Ha sido muy amable conmigo.

Uther la miró por unos momentos antes de asentir finalmente sin decir nada. Pero Hermione insistió. Necesitaba respuestas.

—Siempre he oído de la bondad de la gente de Camelot, en especial la de su Rey, pero jamás imaginé que fuera tanta.

—Muchas son habladurías—dijo seriamente—Hay que saber ser firmes cuando la situación lo amerita pero también ser compasivos.

Gwen se acercó por detrás de Hermione y le llenó la copa con vino.

—Jamás pensé tener la oportunidad de estar en este castillo, excelencia. Aunque supongo que no da a todos este mismo trato—comenzó a decir, algo agobiada por utilizar sutilezas que Uther se encargaba de no entender—Sin querer sonar malagradecida, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tanta bondad hacia mí? No soy hija de ningún Rey, ni nadie importante.

Uther suspiró sonoramente, ganándose una mirada confusa tanto de su hijo como de su protegida.

—Por el contrario—indicó Uther—Eres hija de uno de los reyes más importantes.

Hermione lo miró asombrada.

—Debe estar confundido, mi lord.

—No, no lo estoy—aseguró contemplándola fijamente—Pero esa será una charla que tendremos luego. Ahora quiero disfrutar de la comida en tranquilidad.

Después de aquella última oración, nadie dijo nada más porque el tono que había utilizado indicaba que no había lugar para discusión. Arturo miró a Hermione fijamente, al igual que lo estaba haciendo Morgana, intentando pensar de quién se podía tratar. No recordaba haber oído su nombre antes ni haber visto jamás su cara. Pero su padre tenía buena memoria para los rostros y nunca se confundía con la identidad de las personas, así que si decía saber quién era aquella chica, él le creería. Sólo quedaba esperar a que se decidiera a hablar.


	3. Hermione Pendragon

_¡Hola de nuevo! Como el jueves de la semana que viene tengo que rendir un examen que debo aprobar si o sí y eso implica que pasaré mucho tiempo estudiando, subiré dos capítulos seguidos.  
_

 _Éste será el último capítulo tampoco aparecerá nuestro (o más bien "mi") querido mago, pero en el próximo ya hará su entrada._

* * *

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _ **HERMIONE PENDRAGON**_

Hermione probó apenas unos bocados porque la incertidumbre invadía su estómago. Obviamente Uther estaba en un error. No podía saber quién era en realidad ella y definitivamente no era hija de ningún Rey. Aunque quizás, lo que él supiera, pudiera estar relacionado directamente con su estadía en aquel tiempo.

Luego de que terminaron, Uther ordenó a Arturo que acompañara a Hermione de regreso a su habitación.

—Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente—le recordó ella intentando no sonar impertinente.

—Así es—indicó el Rey—Pero primero ve y ponte cómoda. No quiero que te agobies. Debes recordar que has estado muy enferma.

—Pero me encuentro bien…

—Haz lo que te digo—insistió con mayor dureza—Yo iré a verte dentro de unos momentos para charlar.

¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Estaba segura que insistir no sería una buena idea. Se levantó de la silla intentando contener su molestia y caminó de regreso al cuarto que le habían dado casi sin la necesidad de que Arturo le recordase el camino. Cuando llegaron, el muchacho ingresó con ella y cerró la puerta.

—¿Quién eres?

—Hermione Granger—respondió sin titubeos—y mis padres no eran reyes. Así que estoy segura que Uther está confundido.

—No, si mi padre dice conocerte debe ser así.

¿Por qué Arturo veía tan ciegamente las acciones de su progenitor?

—El rey, a pesar de ser rey, es un ser humano. Y es de humanos cometer errores—le dijo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron descolocar un poco al joven príncipe.

—Sé que mi padre no es perfecto, Hermione—dijo ofendido—Sólo decía porque él jamás olvida un rostro. Además, recuerdo que en una conversación que tuvo con Morgana, le dijo que había charlado contigo el primer día y que había averiguado algo. Cuando ella le preguntó qué no le quiso responder. Ha estado actuando de un modo muy peculiar desde que has aparecido.

—¿Peculiar en el buen o mal sentido?—quiso saber.

—Sólo peculiar. Todo el reino comenta sobre una nueva protegida. Hay algunos que dicen que eres una princesa perdida, otros la hija de un caballero fiel al reino…

—¡Genial!—exclamó con sarcasmo—Más atención sobre mí.

La experiencia que había tenido con el giratiempos en su tercer año le había enseñado que mientras más desapercibido se pasa en esos "viajes temporales" menos peligro se corre de levantar sospechas. ¡Y ahora todo el bendito reino de Cámelot sabía sobre ella!

—No es tan malo.

—Lo dices porque eres príncipe, Arturo. Ha sido así desde que naciste. Yo, por otro lado, sólo existía para mis familiares y amigos. Y estaba feliz con eso… Ahora sólo quiero regresar y que todo sea como antes.

—¿Eras feliz en tu hogar?

Ella no estaba hablando precisamente de eso, sino más bien de su tiempo, pero eso era algo que él no tenía porqué saber.

—Sí—contestó—Mis padres fallecieron pero tenía amigos que cuidaron de mí.

Arturo bufó.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Quizás no cuidaron tan bien de ti—dijo el príncipe—o no hubieras aparecido misteriosamente en Camelot.

—¿Estás insinuando que me abandonaron a mi suerte?

—No te aflijas si fue así. Muchos son amigos falsos.

¿Amigos falsos? Podía decirlo de algunos pero no de Harry. Él la había cuidado hasta el final de su vida. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo, si lloraba por ella. Esperaba que no. Le gustaría poder mandarle algún tipo de mensaje o señal que le hiciera comprender que ella se encontraba bien.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron en ese instante dejando entrar al Rey. Uther miró a su hijo con sorpresa puesto que había esperado que ya no se encontrara allí. Aquella conversación era de por sí difícil como para tener que tenerlo a él también presente.

—Arturo, vete, quiero hablar con Hermione a solas.

Aunque, a lo mejor, esto era bueno. Ambos descubrirían la verdad al mismo tiempo, meditó.

—No, quédate—dijo rápidamente, cambiando de opinión—Esto es algo que deberías escuchar.

Arturo no se había movido en ningún momento pero aún así asintió, ansioso por saber de qué iba todo esto.

—Hace muchos años—comenzó a decir Uther—mi esposa y yo ansiábamos poder dar un heredero a este reino, alguien que siguiera la línea de los Pendragon—hizo una pausa para meditar las siguientes palabras que iba a pronunciar, evitando gran parte de la historia—Fuimos afortunados al poder conseguir dos hijos preciosos y saludables; pero la desgracia quiso que mi esposa no pudiera verlos. Murió en el parto.

Arturo escuchaba más atento ahora. Las ocasiones que pudo oír de su madre o de aquellos tiempos de boca de Uther eran contadas. Su padre siempre se había resistido a contarle más de lo necesario y detestaba que él le hiciera preguntas sobre ella.

—Y esa misma noche, ingresaron a la habitación y se llevaron a mi hija…

Hermione ya había oído aquella historia de Arturo pero aún así no pudo evitar seguir indagando. Había algo allí, en ese relato, que no cerraba. Aunque no podía estar segura aún de qué era.

—¿Quién fue?

—¡Una maldita bruja!—exclamó con rabia—Con un hechizo durmió a la sirvienta que cuidaba de los niños y escapó. Cuando los guardias que custodiaban la puerta se dieron cuenta y se dio la alarma, ella ya estaba en el bosque. Aún así la siguieron y la rodearon… Yo… yo no sé qué sucedió después. Ellos aseguraron que dijo alguna clase de hechizo y que entonces mi hija simplemente desapareció. Y ella luego escapó.

—¿Cuál era el nombre de la bruja?

Los ojos de Uther se entrecerraron y miraron a Hermione con sospecha.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—¡No creerá que estoy de su lado!—exclamó ofendida.

El rey pareció darse cuenta cómo había sonado y rápidamente se relajó.

—No, no es eso—murmuró esquivo—No tiene caso decir su nombre.

—Hay algo que no entiendo—siguió diciendo ella pensando en voz alta—¿Por qué a la niña? ¿No hubiera sido mejor a varón? Después de todo, sería él el heredero. ¿O por qué no ambos para mayor seguridad? ¿Qué tenía de especial la pequeña que hizo que la llevara?

Uther parecía casi enfermo después de oír aquellas preguntas.

—¡No lo sé!—dijo con tono ofendido, como si Hermione lo hubiera acusado de algo—Las mentes de las brujas son mentes enfermas y consumidas por la maldad. Quizás vio allí la oportunidad de hacer más daño.

—O quizás Hermione tiene razón y había algo en especial en ella—meditó Arturo.

—Lo único especial era ser princesa de Camelot—gruñó el Rey.

No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación. No había esperado que Hermione hiciera tantas preguntas aún sin saber la verdad y menos que su hijo se le sumara a sacar conclusiones.

—La busqué por mucho tiempo—siguió con su historia—y seguí pistas falsas. Nadie supo decirme con certeza qué había sido de ella ni de la asquerosa bruja que la secuestró. Casi perdía las esperanzas hasta que Gaius, hace un mes, las renovó.

—¿Alguien la encontró?—preguntó Arturo con los ojos abiertos.

—Así fue—dijo mirando a su hijo con significación.

El príncipe entendió rápidamente lo que su padre quería decirle pero era demasiado imposible como para ser verdad. ¿O no? Volteó a mirar a Hermione, contemplándola bajo una nueva luz. ¿Sería posible? No tenía el mismo tono de cabello ni el mismo color de ojos pero había algo allí, en la forma de su rostro, que le recordaba al retrato que vio una vez de su madre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—le preguntó a su padre—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Se parece más a tu madre de lo que puedes imaginar. La misma forma de mirar, su nariz…

Hermione rió nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres.

—Un momento… No creerán que yo soy la princesa perdida de Camelot, ¿Verdad? ¡Es ridículo!

—Mi hija tenía una marca igual a la tuya en tu hombro, que había heredado de su madre—explicó Uther— y tus ojos. Recuerdo perfectamente ese color marrón mezclado con dorado de la primera vez que te vi. Tenías horas de nacida pero aún así me miraste y pude verlo. Ese color no cambió. Sigue ahí. Además, me dijiste que tus padres te encontraron, que no eran los verdaderos… Así que ahí está la respuesta, Hermione Pendragon. Te trato de un modo especial porque eres hija de un rey: mi hija.

…

Quizás no había sido buena idea salir a correr como si la persiguiera el mismísimo Voldemort, pensó Hermione cuando se vio rodeada de árboles. La necesidad de huir había sido demasiado abrumadora y asfixiante y ahora que se encontraba bajo un techo de ramas y hojas verdes sentía que podía volver a pensar con claridad. Cuando había oído decir a Uther que ella era su hija había querido reír. ¡Era imposible! ¡Una tontería! Ella venía del futuro, no pertenecía allí, no podía ser esa princesa raptada que todos ansiaban encontrar. ¿Pero cómo demonios explicarle al rey eso sin debelarle la verdad? Había visto la esperanza en sus ojos, las ansias en su tono de voz. Hermione no tenía idea qué se sentía perder a un hijo pero estaba segura que era una de las cosas más complicadas y dolorosas que un padre puede sentir.

Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el tronco de un árbol caído.

Cobarde, se dijo a sí misma. Sólo la cobardía la había hecho huir de ese modo. No había sabido qué rayos hacer con ese par de hombres. Les había dicho que ella no era la princesa pero ambos no dejaban de insistir y el pánico la había llenado, especialmente cuando sintió que sus manos comenzaban a hormiguear. Una sensación que le recordaba a sus años de niñez cuando sin saber que era una bruja hacía magia accidental.

Quizás si hacía algún tipo de magia delante del Rey alcanzaría para convencerlo de que ella no era su hija. Aunque eso sería igual que firmar su condena de muerte.

—¿Hermione?

Ella alzó los ojos rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y vio que Gaius, el médico de la corte, se le acercaba lentamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—cuestionó el anciano—¿Ya te sientes bien como para salir fuera?

Hermione se ruborizó levemente.

—Creo que si Uther sigue con la misma idea en su cabeza, pronto vendrá toda la guardia real a buscarme—dijo—No vendrás en su lugar, ¿verdad?

Gaius se sentó a su lado.

—En absoluto. Juntaba algunas hierbas que necesito para realizar algunas pociones.

—¿Pociones?—preguntó con interés—Pensé que no estaba permitida la magia.

—¿Quién dijo que esto es magia? Las pociones son parte de la naturaleza. Una mezcla y cocción de ciertas hierbas que hacen un brebaje que ayuda a curar ciertos males.

Hermione sonrió, recordando que en su primer año en Hogwarts, Severus Snape les había dado uno de los discursos más sorprendentes sobre pociones.

—¿Puedo ver qué has recogido?—preguntó.

El hombre asintió y le tendió la bolsa de cuero donde las guardaba.

—Tienes una buena colección—dijo reconociéndolas—Belladona, hierbabuena, lilas salvajes… ¿Cornejo?—miró a Gaius sorprendida—¿Todo esto se puede hallar aquí?

—Si prestas atención, sí. La mayoría de las personas no ven nada, ni distinguen nada, por eso me sorprende que tú lo hagas. Pudiste reconocerlas fácilmente.

—He aprendido algo de pociones—murmuró, pensando que quizás había hablado de más.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién te enseñó?

—Mmm… Mi… padre—mintió—Él preparaba algunas pocas cosas y me las enseñó. Pero nada importante. Sé reconocer algunos ingredientes y preparar algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Gaius se quedó en silencio por un largo momento hasta que se volvió a poner de pie.

—¿Regresas conmigo al castillo?

Hermione lo contempló dudosa. No tenía dinero, ni su varita, y desconocía por completo el lugar. ¿Cuál sería su oportunidad de huir de allí sin poner en peligro su vida?

—Uther cree que soy su hija—dijo sin moverse—Dijo que tú le dijiste algo cuando me encontraste que le hizo recobrar las esperanzas.

—Sólo le informé sobre la marca que tienes en tu hombro. Él mismo fue a comprobarlo después y decidió creer que eres ella.

—¡Pero no lo soy!—exclamó.

—¿Estás completamente segura?

—Sí. Que tenga esa condenada marca, el mismo color de ojos y que mis padres me hayan adoptado son meras coincidencias con las que el Rey quiere hacerse para llenar el vacío que le causa la ausencia de su hija.

—¿No te has puesto a pensar que son muchas coincidencias?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El Destino debe tener un retorcido sentido del humor si le presenta a Uther una muchacha de la misma edad que debería tener su hija, con peculiaridades que sólo ella tendría, pero que no resulta ser ella. Un sentido del humor terrible o un odio feroz hacia el Rey—dijo—¿Sabías que esa la marca de nacimiento con forma de luna nueva es sólo heredada por las mujeres de la familia de Ygraine de Bois?

—¿Ygraine?

—La madre de Arturo—aclaró Gaius—A Uther no le gusta recordarla. Le causa demasiado dolor incluso decir su nombre.

—Quizás podríamos tener un antepasado muy lejano en común—aventuró.

—Provenía de una familia rica y antigua pero las mujeres escasearon siempre y eran ellas las que pasaban la marca a sus hijas, no los hombres. La última mujer de la familia fue Ygraine… y su hija, claro. Las probabilidades de que tengan un antepasado en común son las mismas que tú seas su hija.

—O sea, ninguna…

—Las probabilidades son igual de altas, Hermione—la contradijo con calma—Es entendible que te cueste aceptar esto, pero, ¿Qué daño harías en creértelo?

—Más del que imaginas, Gaius. No sé por qué regresé aquí pero definitivamente no es donde pertenezco. En algún momento tendré que marcharme y si Uther cree que soy su hija, le romperé el corazón. Además, ¿Qué sucederá si la verdadera princesa aparece? Creerán que me aproveché de la bondad del rey.

—¿Le has dichos tus dudas a Uther?

—¡Lo intenté! Pero no quiere escucharme. Arturo está igual de cegado con la idea de que soy su hermana que no ve la realidad…

Gaius la observó largamente.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, tienes ciertos rasgos faciales idénticos a los de la difunta reina. No quiero insinuar nada—añadió rápidamente al ver que ella iba a protestar—Sólo es un comentario. Puede ser otra casualidad o no. No te pediré que creas que eres la hija del rey, sólo que no lo deseches tan rápidamente. Piensa en ello y luego, cuando quieras, habla con Uther sobre todo esto con calma.

Hermione asintió, sabiendo que ese era el mejor modo de actuar de momento. Había que ser fría y pensar con claridad las cosas. Uther le había contado que, según el relato de los hombres que perseguían a la bruja, ella había lanzado un hechizo que había hecho desaparecer a la niña. Quizás, si encontraba a la bruja, podía preguntarle sobre esto. Podría indagar al respecto y encontrar a la verdadera princesa. Pero tampoco debía olvidarse de investigar cómo era que había llegado a aquel tiempo y qué debía hacer para volver. Y para poder hacer todo esto, la mejor opción que tenía en ese instante era hacerse pasar por una Pendragon.

—Bien—dijo levantándose—Volvamos a Camelot. Pensaré en todo esto y hablaré con Uther al respecto.

Gaius asintió conforme.

Caminaron con tranquilidad por un tramo del bosque hasta que se encontraron con Arturo y grupo de caballeros. Iban cabalgando rápidamente pero cuando los vieron aminoraron la marcha. La expresión del príncipe era de puro alivio pero al verla pronto se transformó.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer una cosa tan tonta, Hermione!—exclamó furioso—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para nosotros no saber dónde te habías metido? ¡Nuestro padre está angustiado!

Hermione hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras "nuestro padre".

—Lo siento. Es que toda la situación fue demasiado…

Arturo pareció querer lanzar una sarta de palabrotas pero se lo pensó mejor.

—Lo importante es que estás bien. De ahora en adelante no saldrás sin escolta. Es peligroso que andes sola.

—Sólo me encontré con Gaius.

—Y fuiste muy afortunada. Pudiste toparte con algún traficante o asesino.

…

Después de aquello, la vida de Hermione se vio envuelta en un frenesí de acontecimientos inesperados. Su "padre" le compró los vestidos más hermosos de seda o gaza, le obsequió joyas costosísimas y le dio una sirvienta que se encargaba de despertarla todos los días y de ayudarla a cambiarse y peinarse ( _¡Como si yo no supiera hacerlo!_ , se quejaba Hermione).

Los cuentos maravillosos siempre habían dibujado a las princesas como mujeres indefensas que tras encontrar su príncipe azul viven una vida completamente feliz sin hacer absolutamente nada. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Ella, a pesar de que aún no había sido presentada al pueblo, pasaba la mayor parte del día estudiando y aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Uther le había dicho que le daría un lapso de tiempo para adaptarse a la nueva vida en el castillo. Nunca habría imaginado que eso incluiría mucho más que leer toda la historia de Camelot. Al parecer, tenía modales muy "campesinos", según el propio Rey. Quiso protestar, sintiéndose ofendida, pero Morgana le había explicado que, ahora que sería vista como Princesa, debía saber comportarse como tal.

Era extraño, pero había encontrado en la protegida del Rey una compañera para pasar el tiempo y una maestra firme pero amable. Aún no confiaba en ella porque sabía en lo que se convertiría pero no quería juzgarla antes de tiempo.

—Lo primordial es saber guardar silencio—le dijo un día Morgana en una de sus "clases"

Hermione había titulado aquellas horas: "Cómo convertirse en princesa y no morir en el intento". Aunque, después de las primeras lecciones, lo había cambiado a "Lo que hombres-idiotas-machistas quieren de una mujer".

—Creo que tendré problemas con eso—comentó.

Morgana rió suavemente.

—Puedes dar tu opinión, Hermione, cuando es requerida. Hablarás cuando quieras pero no digas nada inapropiado. Especialmente si estás delante del Rey o algún invitado importante. Es bueno que sepas llevar una charla interesante y que sepas bailar por si alguien te invita.

—No sé bailar.

—No te preocupes, te enseñaré. Ahora, continuemos con un nuevo tema: sirvientes.

—¿Qué se supone que debo saber?

—Hay algunos reyes que no los tratan bien pero aquí en Camelot siempre hemos sido amables con ellos—le explicó.

—¿Amables?—quiso reír por la ironía—El otro día vi a Arturo gritarle a un joven que era un inútil por no saber usar bien un escudo. Era su sirviente pero lo usaba como muñeco de práctica en el patio de armas.

—Arturo es un imbécil—indicó Morgana con una mueca de disgusto—Uther siempre lo rodeó de lujos y jamás le enseñó lo que es la humildad.

—Él no te agrada, ¿Verdad?

Morgana la miró algo avergonzada.

—Sé que es tu hermano, Hermione, y que estarás feliz de tenerlo a tu lado, pero puede ser muy exasperante cuando se lo propone. Bien, sigamos ahora con lo nuestro…

Hermione se abstuvo de señalar que eso no respondía su pregunta.

Arturo también la ayudó con algunas reglas básicas de protocolo, le explicó los tratados que tenía Camelot con otros reinos y le enseñó a montar. La tarde siguiente a la que se reunió con Morgana, él la llamó para avisarle que iba a mostrarle cómo usar una espada.

—¿Esto es realmente necesario?—preguntó sintiéndose extraña con aquella arma en la mano.

Era demasiado pesada. Jamás había sido fanática de ningún tipo de arma, ni las de fuego ni las consideradas armas blancas, por lo que los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada y le hacían sudar las manos. La empuñadura se deslizaba de sus dedos sin importar cuán fuerte ella apretase.

—Absolutamente—le dijo—Si algún día necesitas defenderte, tendrás que hacerlo como corresponde. Veremos tus técnicas de defensa.

—¿Qué técni…?

Arturo alzó su espada con una facilidad asombrosa y la bajó contra ella. Si Hermione no hubiera gritado y colocado su propia espada para contrarrestar el golpe, seguramente habría terminado con la cabeza partida en dos.

—¡¿Estás demente?!—le gritó furiosa—¡Pudiste matarme!

Arturo rodó los ojos.

—No exageres, Hermione. No iba a hacerte daño. Estamos practicando con espadas sin filo.

Ella constató que verdaderamente se trataba de eso pero aún así eso no calmó su enojo.

—¿Ahora quieres ver como ataco?—preguntó y antes de que él pidiera reaccionar utilizó la suya como bate y le dio un golpe al presuntuoso príncipe en el brazo.

Algunos caballeros que se habían reunido a su alrededor para observarlos se rieron.

—¡Ey!—protestó frotándose la zona golpeada y mirando a Hermione con enojo—¡Ahora verás!

Atacó nuevamente y Hermione pudo esquivar el golpe por pura suerte. Arturo, sin rendirse, volvió a blandir su espada por el aire para dejarla caer. Ella intentó detenerlo como la primera vez pero el impacto fue mucho más fuerte y terminó tirada en el suelo algo aturdida. Con la punta de su pie, Arturo empujó el arma de su mano y puso la punta de la suya en el cuello de la joven.

—Si fuera un asesino ya estarías muerta. Eres demasiado lenta al reaccionar y tienes poca fuerza en tus bracitos. Tu posición es vergonzosa. Debes poner el pie derecho delante del izquierdo al defenderte.—le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie—Vamos…—insistió.

Hermione no lo aceptó. Con el orgullo que le quedaba, se levantó por su cuenta.

—Tienes que apoyar con fuerza tus pies en el suelo. Muévete sólo cuando sea necesario para atacar o esquivar pero no pierdas el equilibrio.

Buscó la espada y se la tendió. Ella lo miró con disgusto.

—¡Intento enseñarte a protegerte!—argumentó

De mala gana, volvió a tomarla.

—Ahí vamos a empezar—dijo señalando sus manos—Tómala justo debajo de la guardia con tu mano derecha y lo que resta con la izquierda. Usarás ambas manos para dar mayor fuerza a tus golpes. Cuando alguien viene a atacarte, mantenla a esta altura—le mostró cómo hacerlo—ligeramente inclinada hacia la frente y el esternón de tu atacante.

Esta vez le hizo una seña antes de golpear. Hermione apretó su mandíbula y esperó el impacto pero no fue tan difícil de bloquear como la primera vez.

—Muy bien—dijo Arturo con orgullo—Ahora, cuando ataques, apuñala el cielo levantando tu mano izquierda más allá de la altura de tus ojos y luego atácalos con tu espada, usando tu mano derecha para guiar la hoja y tu mano izquierda para proporcionarle potencia.

Para desgracia de Hermione, los caballeros siguieron reuniéndose a su alrededor pero sus siguientes ataques y defensas no fueron tan desastrosos como los primeros. Claramente no pudo derribar ni una sola vez a Arturo pero no fue porque no lo intentó. Él tenía la desfachatez de sonreírle burlonamente cada vez que se deslizaba con facilidad por el terreno desviando sus golpes.

Idiota narcisista, gruñó en su mente.

…

—Excelencia…—llamó al rey quién cruzaba andando por el pasillo camino a la entrada del castillo.

—Hermione, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames padre?

Ella lo alcanzó rápidamente. Se suponía que debían encontrarse allí para ir montando hasta la ciudadela donde habían armado una especie de atrio. Era el día de su presentación al pueblo y ella aún no había podido hablar con Uther. Él siempre encontraba una excusa para evitar el tema. Tampoco había logrado averiguar gran cosas puesto que sus lecciones ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo.

—De eso precisamente quería hablarle.

—¿Cómo quieres llamarme, entonces?—preguntó sin dejar de andar.

—No, no de eso… Bueno, sí, porque está relacionado…

—Hermione, estás balbuceando—-Uther se detuvo de repente y ella lo imitó.

—Lo siento… eh… padre… Yo quería hablarle sobre eso de que soy su hija. Aún me resulta difícil de creer. Quiero hacerlo, pero ¿Y si no es así? ¿Qué sucederá cuando venga la verdadera princesa?

Uther suspiró con exasperación.

—Hermione, nadie vendrá—le dijo con firmeza—Eres mi hija. Lo sé. Arturo también sabe que eres su hermana. Según Gaius, los niños que se crían en el mismo vientre comparten un lazo especial que los une. Y mi hijo se ha preocupado por ti desde el primer momento en que te vio. Pensé que incluso a ti te resultaba fácil estar a su lado.

—Así es, pero…

—¡Suficiente!—le ordenó enfadado—Ya hemos hablado de este tema, Hermione, no volveré a hacerlo. Ahora vamos, subirás al caballo y partiremos. Arturo nos está esperando.

Quiso tener una rabieta y empezar a pisotear el suelo como una niña malcriada. ¡Cabezotas! Uther se negaba a escucharla. Quería hablar con él antes de que se hiciera la fastidiosa presentación pero parecía que no iba a tener la oportunidad.

Una hora después estaba de pie delante de una multitud que la contemplaba con curiosidad, oyendo a Uther dar un discurso.

—Había tenido miedo de que este momento nunca llegase, que quedase sólo como un sueño que jamás se cumpliría. Pero hace un mes, mi suerte cambió. ¡La suerte de todos! Mi hija, la princesa de Camelot, ha regresado—se oyeron jadeos y gritos de sorpresa—Así es. Una sorpresa para todos, pero una grata. Con ustedes, les presento a mi niña, Hermione Pendragon.

Ella sabía que tenía que dar un paso adelante, como le habían explicado, y saludar a todos pero estaba petrificada. Arturo la empujó suavemente y casi trastabilló.

Uther miró al pueblo y sonrió.

—Es algo tímida y está nerviosa—la excusó—Pero es la princesa de este reino y espero que todos la acepten como tal.

Si hubiera sabido en aquel entonces todas las aventuras que tendría que vivir, quizás hubiese vuelto a considerar la idea de huir, sin importarle que no tuviera ni su varita ni una sola moneda encima para pagar una posada o algo de comida. Hermione Granger tenía un destino mucho más grande del que podía comprender y pronto iría averiguándolo.

* * *

 _He estado investigando sobre el uso de espadas y lo que describí en el momento en que Arturo le enseña a Hermione salió de mis "clases aceleradas virtuales" ;_ así que si algún día tienen que enfrentarse a un duelo con espadas con algún maligno caballero o derrotar a un ser mitológico, no les aconsejo que sigan lo que escribí.

:)


	4. La llegada del brujo

Como dije, acá está el siguiente capítulo. Aquí comienza el primer capítulo de la serie, con ligeros cambios, y con la llegada de Merlín. Como los capítulos son extensos, los dividiré en partes en esta historia. Esta sería la primera. La semana que viene, el viernes o el sábado, subiré el siguiente. O antes, si el tiempo me lo permite, pero no quiero prometer nada.

* * *

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _LA LLEGADA DEL BRUJO_**

Hermione se sentía horrorizada. Sintió la nausea subiendo por su garganta pero se contuvo. Aquella era una de las experiencias que hubiese preferido evitar. Cuando se enteró de lo que sucedería protestó pero Uther, siempre inflexible, se negó a oírle y le recordó que había sido una bruja quién la había apartado de su hogar y que eso demostraba la maldad interior que poseían las personas portadoras de magia.

Vio como traían al prisionero al centro de la plaza y cómo un grupo importante de personas rodeaba la tarima que había sido posicionada en el sitio que había indicado el verdugo. Se oían murmuraciones de todo tipo, muchas a favor de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso a Morgana y hubiese simulado estar enferma. Miró hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de la joven y la descubrió observando por la ventana. Sus miradas se encontraron y Morgana le dio una triste sonrisa de aliento. Había tratado de desligarse de esa obligación pero el rey había asegurado que debía ver cómo eran tratados esos "seres despreciables". Cualquier cosa que pudiese decir hubiese levantado sospechas. Aún así no quiso acercarse mucho para ver.

—¡Que esto sirva de lección para todos!—dijo con voz potente Uther que se encontraba un metro frente a ella—Este hombre, Thomas James Collins, fue encontrado culpable de usar encantamientos y magia. Y cumpliendo las leyes de Camelot, yo, Uther Pendragon, he decretado que tales prácticas están prohibidas bajo pena de muerte. Yo me considero un rey benévolo y justo pero para el crimen de hechicería sólo hay una sentencia que cumplir.

Uther asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a sonar unos tambores. El acusado fue puesto de rodillas y con la cabeza en posición. El verdugo alzó su hacha filosa, esperando la señal del rey. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y retrocedió. Los gritos ahogados de los espectadores no tardaron en hacerse oír y supo que todo había acabado para el pobre hombre. Sintió sus piernas temblar pero se mantuvo firme. No quería parecer una débil mujer.

Escuchó que Uther siguió hablando sobre cómo había erradicado la magia y que anunciaba el banquete que iba a dar pero no prestó demasiada atención a sus palabras, se sentía terriblemente enferma después de lo que acababa de presenciar y quería que aquello terminase de una buena vez.

Pero un gemido de angustia se oyó por encima del murmullo de la multitud. Una mujer cruzó al frente y comenzó a hablar con dolor y furia.

—¡Sólo hay un mal en esta tierra! No es la magia, ¡Eres tú!—acusó al Rey—¡Con tu odio y tu ignorancia me quitaste a mi hijo!—lloró—Pero juro que antes de que terminen estas celebraciones terminarás llorando como yo. ¡Ojo por ojo, diente por diente e hijo por hijo!

Los ojos de Uther se abrieron horrorizados y lanzó una mirada rápida a Hermione. Volvió a contemplar a la mujer.

—¡Sujétenla!—ordenó pero tras decir un hechizo su cuerpo se fue convirtiendo en una fuerte ráfaga de viento hasta desaparecer.

Uther volteó rápidamente y con largos pasos llegó hasta dónde se encontraba Hermione. La rodeó protectoramente con uno de sus brazos y la arrastró al interior del castillo.

—¿Has visto? ¡La magia sólo causa problemas! Esto es…—se detuvo al notar que su hija temblaba considerablemente—¿Hermione?—murmuró.

Intentó, realmente, con todas sus fuerzas, contener ese sollozo pero fue imposible por mucho tiempo. ¡Uther estaba cegado por el dolor y el odio! La anciana había tenido razón, era un verdadero ignorante que atentaba contra la vida de inocentes.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó asustado a notar que la chica no dejaba de llorar—Miró a uno de sus guardias—Ve a buscar a Gaius ¡Rápido!

La llevó hasta su habitación y, tras sentarla en la cama, apareció Arturo con expresión de terror.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

Uther aún no se acostumbraba a aquello. Cuando Hermione estaba nerviosa o enojada, su hijo siempre aparecía sabiendo cuál era el mejor modo de calmarla.

—No lo sé. Empezó a llorar después de que esa bruja maldita lanzó esa amenaza—miró a su hija que seguía sollozando—¡Hermione, no permitiré que te hagan daño!

Intentó tocarla pero ella apartó su mano con brusquedad. Uther miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Gaius apenas ingresó a las cámaras de Hermione, miró primero al Rey y luego al príncipe—Déjenme a solas con ella.

Ambos se mostraron reticentes pero finalmente cedieron. Gaius buscó en su bolso una botellita que contenía un líquido rosado y se lo tendió.

—Esto te ayudará a calmarte—le informó.

—¡No quiero calmarme!—gritó ella—¡Lo asesinó! ¡Uther asesinó a ese hombre! ¿Sabes qué lo vieron hacer? ¡Sostener unos jarrones que estaban a punto de caérseles! Utilizó magia para eso y lo condenó a morir. ¡Por uno tontos jarrones! ¿Dónde hay maldad en eso? ¿Dónde está la justicia con la que Uther se reconoce? No tuvo un juicio justo… ¡Es un monstruo! ¿Y ahora quiere venir a decir que no permitirá que me hagan daño?

—Hermione, debes entender que…

—Gaius, no quieras defenderlo. Lo que ha hecho es atroz—dijo secándose las lágrimas.

El anciano suspiró.

—Lo sé—aseguró—Su visión de la magia es cerrada y no hay nada que pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión; pero sus intenciones son buenas.

—No es bueno querer erradicar del mundo la magia.

Sabía que era peligroso decir tan abiertamente sus pensamientos pero esos meses que llevaba viviendo allí le habían ayudado a descubrir que Gaius era una buena persona que no juzgaba. No se lo contaba todo y nunca lo haría pero sabía escuchar y daba buenos consejos.

—No—suspiró—Quizás con Arturo tengamos más esperanzas.

Hermione asintió mientras se preguntaba cuándo conocería el príncipe al famoso mago Merlín que lo ayudaría a convertir aquel reino en el conocido por la leyenda.

…

Uther se paseaba por el pasillo con nerviosismos. Cuando Gaius salió de la habitación de su hija, no tardó en acercársele seguido de Arturo.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido?

—Temo que ha sido una fuerte impresión la que ha padecido al ver la ejecución, mi lord—explicó el anciano—Ella es una joven que nunca ha estado antes en estas ocasiones y su mente protestó. Sólo hay que darle tiempo y se recuperará.

Ambos, padre e hijo, suspiraron aliviados.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla?—preguntó Arturo.

—Le he dado una pócima para hacerla descansar. Será lo mejor para ella. Pero puedes entrar y estar sin hacer ruido.

—Muchas gracias, Gaius—dijo Uther cuando vio que su hijo entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí—¿Crees que debo dejar de llevarla a ejecuciones?

—Será lo conveniente, señor.

—Bien. Sólo quería demostrarle que no se ha olvidado la injuria que causaron el día en que la secuestraron. Quería que sepa que combatiré la magia cueste lo que cueste…

—Creo que Hermione lo entenderá si usted simplemente se lo dice—aseguró el anciano.

—¿No podrá ir al banquete de hoy?

—No. Déjela que descanse.

Uther asintió con resignación. Se despidió del galeno y se alejó de allí. Había tantas cosas que planificar para que estas celebraciones se llevasen a cabo sin incidentes. El trabajo duro merecía ser recompensado y por ese motivo había decidido que una fiesta era lo mejor. Veinte años de búsqueda para acabar con la escoria de la magia y con esos seres infernales llamado Dragones. Había asesinado a cada uno de ellos para librar a Camelot de esos malditos escupe-fuego pero uno, solo uno, quedó encerrado bajo el mismo castillo. No tenía idea qué había sido del Dragón. Quizás terminó muriendo y si eso era así sería mejor para todos. No le importaba qué sucediera con la bestia. Lo único importante era que ya no molestaría jamás.

—¿Morgana?

Había entrado en una habitación, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta que la joven estaba allí también, observando a través de la ventana.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el banquete?

La mirada de la chica se volvió algo fría.

—No creo que cortar cabezas sea motivo de celebración—espetó disgustada—Esa pobre madre…

—Fue simple justicia por lo que hizo.

—¡¿A quién perjudicó?! Hizo magia, no hizo daño a nadie—contestó consternada.

La expresión de Uther se tensó. Odiaba que lo contradijeran, especialmente alguien como Morgana. Ya demasiado tenía con lo que le había sucedido a Hermione como para soportar también a ella.

—Tú no estuviste hace veinte años…

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a castigar a la gente por lo que pasó?—le preguntó.

—¡Hasta que la gente se dé cuenta que no hay lugar para la magia en mi reino!—gruñó y le lanzó una mirada molesta—Estarás conmigo cuando reciba a Lady Helen.

Comenzó a alejarse de allí pero debía de haber supuesto que Morgana no se callaría.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero formar parte de esta celebración!

—¡Soy tu guardián!—le gritó—Espero que hagas lo que yo digo. Si no me tienes respeto, al menos ten un poco de respeto por nuestra mejor cantante.

Y sin permitirle decir nada más, se alejó de allí. Escuchó que ella le gritaba algo, seguramente un insulto pero no le dijo nada al respecto ni se volteó a reprenderla. No tenía caso. Morgana podía ser muy terca cuando se lo proponía.

…

Lejos de allí, en medio del bosque, un campamento improvisado estaba perfectamente colocado entre los árboles. Los caballos habían sido amarrados y la tienda alzada para Lady Helen. Los guardias vigilaban atentamente. La fogata que habían encendido ayudaba a vigilar en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lady Helen tarareaba suavemente mientras trenzaba su cabello. Ser llamada por Uther para cantar para él y sus invitados era un enorme honor. Ella sabía que su voz era una de las más codiciadas pero no se vanagloriaba de ello.

De repente, sintió el sonido de unos pasos fuera de su tienda y vio una sombra caminando por el exterior. Asustada, prestó atención.

—¿Gregory?—llamó a uno de los guardias.

La respuesta tardó en llegar hasta que al final la cabeza del guardia se vio a través de la puerta de la tienda.

—¿Si, Lady Helen?

—¿Está todo bien?—preguntó algo asustada.

—Sí, madame. Con suerte llegaremos a Camelot mañana.

Lady Helen suspiró aliviada.

—Eso es bueno.

—Estaré afuera si me necesita.

La mujer asintió y vio como él se alejaba. Le había obsequiado una pequeña sonrisa al hombre pero cuando se fue su expresión volvió a ser de seriedad. Miró preocupada a su alrededor, intentando convencerse de que no sucedía nada pero cuando oyó un tarareo suave de la voz de una mujer, su corazón se aceleró en alarma. En el mismo lugar donde hacía unos instantes había estado el guardia, apareció una anciana de cabello largo. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar o decir algo. La oyó decir unas palabras en una lengua que jamás había conocido mientras sacaba una muñeca hecha de paja y una daga. El filo del arma se clavó con fuerza en el pecho de la muñeca y ella se quedó sin aire, sintiendo un terrible dolor en su corazón. Pronto, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

…

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada cuando la luz del sol pegó contra su rostro.

—Buenos días, señorita—saludó Ingrid, su sirvienta—Gwen me ha dicho que Lady Morgana tiene planificado salir a cabalgar hoy y quiere invitarla. ¿Quiere colocarse un vestido o aceptará la invitación? Si es así, buscaré su atuendo de montar…

Ingrid era una excelente muchacha un par de años menor que ella, servicial, fiel pero con el terrible defecto de no cerrar la boca nunca.

—Yo… eh…—se fregó los ojos llenos de lagañas antes de sentarse en la cama—Creo que desistiré. Ayer no me sentí muy bien y hoy prefiero tener un día tranquilo. Caminaré un poco.

—¡Muy buena decisión, señorita! Es un día excelente. Hay sol…

—Eso ya lo noté—gruñó.

No tenía idea qué le había dado Gaius el día anterior pero la había hecho dormir como si no hubiera mañana y ahora aún sentía su cuerpo y su mente algo aletargados. Tendría que ir a ver nuevamente al médico de la corte para que le quitara esa sensación de encima.

—Le he traído el desayuno. Sé que disfruta mucho del pan de la cocinera y ella, que ya la aprecia mucho, le ha mandado doble ración. También le traje huevos, queso…

—Muchas gracias, Ingrid, pero es demasiado para mí. Come un poco.

La primera vez que le había hecho ese ofrecimiento, la muchacha se había ruborizado por completo y se había quedado callada por un lapso entero de un minuto. Pero ahora ya había entrado en confianza.

—Primero usted, mi lady—indicó.

Hermione se vistió, desayunó y luego de recordarle a su sirvienta que comiese la comida que desde un principio había apartado, se marchó a ver a Gaius. En los pasillos, las personas con las que se encontraba, la saludaba con una leve inclinación antes de seguir su camino. Los primeros días, después de que se reveló su supuesta "verdadera identidad", se sintió terriblemente incómoda pero Arturo siempre estuvo a su lado aconsejándola en el mejor modo de hacer frente a todo. Ahora ya se había acostumbrado y ya no les decía que no hicieran una reverencia al verla. Su "hermano" le había explicado que era una costumbre que se debía respetar porque ella era una princesa y debía hacerles saber a los demás que era superior. Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo pero no quería meterse en líos.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de las habitaciones del médico de la corte y lo llamó.

—¿Gaius?

Se escucharon unos pasos veloces del otro lado de la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió pero no fue el anciano de cabellos blancos quién la recibió sino un muchacho alto y delgado, de impresionantes ojos azules.

—¿Sí?

No quería pensar que se le habían subidos los aires a la cabeza y que ahora ella se consideraba "superior a los demás", como había dicho Arturo, pero no estaba acostumbrada que en aquel lugar la contemplasen como si fuera una más del montón y menos que le impidieran ver a Gaius. Incluso Uther le permitía asistir ciertas tardes a las habitaciones del hombre para que lo ayudase y le enseñase a limpiar y curar todo tipo de heridas.

—¿Se encuentra Gaius?—preguntó.

—Sí, adelante.

El joven se retiró a un lado y le permitió ingresar al interior. El galeno buscaba entre sus estantes de pociones pero al verla se detuvo y la contempló de manera represora.

—¿Debes estar de pie? Te di una poción para que descansaras y permanecieras tranquila.

—¿A caso querías que durmiera para siempre?—le preguntó en tono de broma—¡Siento que mi cabeza es una bola de algodón!

—Te daré algo que te ayude, pero no lo bebas todo. Sólo unas gotas…

Comenzó a buscar entre sus ingredientes y a preparar una poción allí mismo. Hermione lo contempló unos momentos pero cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho la observaba, volteó a corresponderle la mirada.

—Hermione, te presento a Merlín—dijo Gaius notando que ambos se estudiaban entre sí—Merlín, ella es Lady Hermione, hija de Uther, princesa de Camelot.

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron inmensamente y no tardó en hacer una pequeña reverencia, como todos.

Pero Hermione no lo notó, sólo podía pensar en el nombre que había oído. ¿Merlín? ¡¿Ese era EL Merlín?! ¡Pero no era más que un muchacho que no debería tener más años que ella misma! ¿Cómo era posible? Siempre creyó que cuando lo conociera (si es que tenía esa oportunidad) se encontraría con un hombre viejo, tan viejo que no podría precisarse su edad, con el cabello y barba larga y blanca y con una mirada llena de sabiduría y conocimiento. ¡Pero no eso!

—¿Hermione?—la llamó Gaius al ver que observaba tan fijamente al chico—¿Hermione, estás bien?

—Sí—murmuró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza simulando dolor—Mmm… Creo que no me encuentro del todo bien—mintió—Iré a recostarme un rato.

Y salió de allí lo más rápidamente que pudo, dejando a los dos algo intrigados por su comportamiento.

—¿Qué le sucede?—preguntó Merlín.

Gaius presentía que allí había algo importante pero no iba a dejar salir sus ideas antes de tiempo.

—Sólo es cansancio. Ayer sufrió una descompostura—volvió a contemplar al muchacho sin saber muy bien si le traería desgracias o podrían salir indemnes de aquello—Tendremos que alejarte de los problemas. Puedes ayudarme hasta que te encuentre un trabajo pagado. Ten—le ofreció los frascos con pociones que había estado buscando antes de que llegara Hermione—Malva y Patricaria para Lady Percival. Esto es para Sir Owen. Está ciego como un topo. Adviértele que no se lo beba todo a la vez.

—Muy bien.

—Toma—giró hacia la mesa y le tendió un sándwich. Merlín sonrió encantado y agarró lo que sería su desayuno—Vete ya.

El chico comenzó a alejarse pero Gaius sintió la necesidad de advertirle.

—Merlín—esperó a que se voltease—no tengo que decirte que la práctica de cualquier encantamiento o hechizo te hará morir.

Él asintió y salió de allí comiendo.

…

Hermione miró a través de su ventana como Arturo, nuevamente, abusaba de su poder. Aún no entendía cómo ella podía soportarlo y sentirse tan a gusto con él cuando obviamente era un déspota. ¡¿Con qué necesidad tiraba dagas contra un pobre sirviente que contaba para atajar los golpes con un simple blanco de madera?! ¡Oh, pero la iba a escuchar! Ella no se quedaba callada en esos casos. Siempre le daba una dura reprimenda al odioso príncipe y él siempre se disculpaba pero luego volvía a cometer los mismos errores. ¡Era tan cabezota!

Pero su atención fue desviada, al igual que la de Arturo cuando Merlín, el chico que había conocido hacía pocos instantes, se le acercaba y le decía algo que ella no alcanzaba a oír por la distancia. Vio al príncipe andar hacia él con ese aire de suficiencia y ella ya pudo olfatear problemas. Los observó intercambiar unas cuantas palabras hasta que Arturo extendió los brazos a sus lados, como retándolo a atacarlo. Hermione rogó que Merlín no hiciera nada tan estúpido como aquello pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados porque intentó golpearlo pero fracasó.

Suspiró. Ya sabía lo que vendría ahora. Seguramente Merlín pasaría una noche o dos encerrado en los calabozos del castillo.

…

Lady Helen llegó esa misma noche. Uther había hecho que Hermione, Morgana y un grupo de caballeros esperaran a la invitada de honor a su lado en la sala de tronos. Todos se habían vestido adecuadamente para la ocasión. Quizás fuera por la emoción que todos sentían y que la contagiaba pero Hermione estaba ansiosa por conocer a la mujer que, según decía, tenía la voz más hermosa del reino. Morgana, que se encontraba a su lado, no parecía compartir el sentimiento.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó en voz baja para que sólo ella la oyese.

La protegida del rey forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí, Hermine. Sólo quiero que esto termine de una vez.

Por fortuna, las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par y dejaron entrar a una mujer de mediana edad que caminaba con paso firme y la cabeza en alto. Uther se puso de pie al verla llegar y Lady Helen le obsequió una sonrisa amable.

—¡Lady Helen! Muchas gracias por venir a cantar en la celebración—dijo el Rey.

La mujer hizo una reverencia sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—El placer es mío.

—¿Qué tal su viaje?—preguntó mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y se las llevaba a los labios para besarlas suavemente.

—El tiempo que tardó, señor.

—Lo sé, pero siempre vale la espera.

La sonrisa de Lady Helen se volvió más amplia.

—Eso espero.

—Por favor, acompáñeme—dijo Uther ofreciéndole su brazo y llevándola hacia Hermione y Morgana—Le presentaré a mi hija, Hermione y a mi protegida Morgana. Ellas serán una buena compañía estos días.

Hermione se adelantó y le sonrió con amabilidad. Le habían presentado a invitados importantes con anterioridad así que ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

—Lady Helen, es un placer conocerla. Espero que se sienta a gusto en Camelot.

La mujer hizo una reverencia cortés. Al alzar la vista contempló a Hermione con fijeza, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

—El placer es todo mío.

La emoción que había sentido desapareció por completo. Había algo que no le gustaba.

…

—¿Qué piensas de Lady Helen, Gaius?—preguntó Hermione a la mañana siguiente.

Había ido a ver al anciano porque necesitaba saber si alguien más tenía ciertos resentimientos hacia ella.

El médico pareció no escucharla. Tenía la mirada perdida, lejos de allí. Parecía preocupado.

—¿Gaius?

—¿Eh?—parpadeó—Lo siento, Hermione. Estoy algo distraído.

—¿En qué piensas? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?—preguntó acercándose a él.

El anciano suspiró.

—Merlín—murmuró—Anoche no regresó. No sé dónde se encontrará…

—Seguramente, encarcelado.

Los ojos del anciano rápidamente se fijaron en ella y la contemplaron con alarma. ¿Pensaba acaso que alguien había descubierto que hacía magia? Claro, Hermione no lo había visto, pero el nombre de Merlín no era común, mucho menos en esa época. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que este chico fuera uno normal y que por pura casualidad portara ese nombre?

—¿Encarcelado?

—Ayer lo vi enfrentarse a Arturo cuando intentó defender a uno de los sirvientes. Y ya sabes cómo es él, impetuoso y terco como una mula… Vi que los guardias lo arrastraban.

—¡Oh, por todos los Cielos! ¿A caso este chico quiere causarme la muerte?—preguntó a nadie en particular antes de volver a poner su atención en Hermione—¿Podrías, por favor, ayudarme? Te devolveré el favor como desees.

—Gaius, no tienes que devolverme nada… Además, yo no fui la que lo puso ahí. Los guardias sólo aceptarán una orden de Arturo…Pero creo que podría hablar con él.

…

—No.

—Pero, Arturo…

—¡He dicho que no, Hermione! Ese idiota se metió en asuntos que no le correspondían.

—¡Ese idiota, como lo llamas, estaba defendiendo a un hombre de tu abuso de poder!—le gritó furiosa—¿Así es cómo te convertirás en Rey? ¿Así serás cuando gobiernes?

La mirada de Arturo se volvió herida.

—Yo no…—intentó defenderse pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

—¡Ordena que liberen a Merlín ya mismo, Arturo! No hizo absolutamente nada malo.

—¡Intentó atacarme! ¿A caso no te importa?

—Lo provocaste. ¿Crees que no vi tu espectáculo?—gruñó—Haz lo que te digo u olvídate de llamarme tu hermana.

Salió furiosa de allí, dejando a un Arturo mucho más molesto. ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué siempre ella tenía que salirse con las suyas? ¡Adoraba con el alma a su hermana pero cuando quería podía ser tan insistente, tan terca! Ahora debía liberar a ese inútil si no quería tenerla de nuevo allí en menos de quince minutos despotricando nuevamente contra él.

El príncipe suspiró con resignación y tomó una manzana que se encontraba sobre la mesa. De pronto, una idea se le ocurrió y sonrió. ¡Oh, Merlín no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba!

…

—¡Merlín!—gritó Gaius nada más entrar a la celda—¡Tú! ¡Oh… tú no dejas de asombrarme! Lo primero que deberías hacer es no llamar la atención. ¡¿Y qué haces?! ¡Te comportas como un idiota!

—Lo siento.

Gaius tenía la certeza de que no estaba verdaderamente arrepentido.

—Tienes suerte. Tuve que usar mis influencias para liberarte.

La expresión de Merlín cambió rápidamente a pura felicidad.

—¡Oh, Gaius! ¡Gracias, gracias!—exclamó—No olvidaré esto.

—Bueno—titubeó Gaius—Hay que pagar un precio, Merlín…

Lo próximo que supo fue que se encontraba en el cepo, con las manos encadenadas y con el cuello atravesando el agujero de la madera. Niños y adultos se divertían a su costa lanzándole fruta podrida. Gaius cruzó delante de él riéndose por su situación.

Él intentaba mover su rostro lo mejor que podía para que nada le diera en la cara pero un tomate dio contra su cabeza y parte de su jugo corrió por su frente. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada se encontró con una chica observándolo.

—Soy Gwenevier—se presentó—Pero muchos me llaman Gwen. Soy doncella de Lady Morgana.

—Claro—intentó sonreír—Soy Merlín—extendió lo mejor que pudo su mano y ella aproximó la suya para estrechársela— Aunque muchas personas me llaman idiota.

—¡No, no, no, no! Vi lo que hiciste. Fue muy valiente.

—Fue estúpido—la contradijo.

—Bueno, no ibas a vencerlo.

—Podría vencerlo—aseguró.

—¿Tú crees?—preguntó Gwen con la duda reflejada en su rostro—Porque no pareces del tipo musculoso.

La sonrisa de Merlín se borró lentamente.

—Gracias—dijo con sarcasmo.

Gwen miró horrorizada, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¡No, no! Eres más fuerte de lo que creo. Sólo que… Arturo es uno de esos hombres rudos que salvan el mundo y… bueno…

—¿Qué?

—Tú no pareces eso.

Merlín no supo si sentirse insultado o divertido por la vergüenza de la chica.

—Me gustó que lo enfrentaras—dijo ella—Arturo es un abusivo y todos creyeron que tú eras un héroe.

—¿A sí?

Gwen asintió.

Un grupo de personas apareció delante de ellos trayendo canastas con más frutas en mal estado.

—Será mejor que te vayas. Mis admiradores han regresado—le dijo Merlín a Gwen.

 **Continuará...**


	5. La melodía encantada

¡Nuevamente yo! ¿Cómo les va, queridos lectores? Hoy es el día del gran examen y, a pesar de que debería estar estudiando decidí pasarme unos segundos por aquí y subir un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _LA MELODÍA ENCANTADA_**

—¡Lady Hermione!—llamó Merlín al ver que la muchacha caminaba en la misma dirección que él.

Ella se volteó y lo esperó aunque no parecía muy a gusto con eso. Merlín no entendía qué podía sucederle o si sólo era él quién resultaba despreciable para cualquier miembro de la realeza.

—Merlín, veo que has recuperado tu libertad.

—Eh… sí, de eso precisamente quería hablar. Gaius me dijo que usted fue quién consiguió que me liberaran.

—Sólo hablé con mi… hermano—le contestó tensándose al llamarlo así.

—Gaius asegura que si no hubiera sido por eso, no habría salido jamás. Lo que vino después fue sólo un pequeño precio que pagar.

Hermione frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

—¿Qué vino después?—preguntó extrañada.

—El cepo… la fruta…—dijo sonriendo—¿No lo sabía? Casi todo el pueblo se acercó a lanzarme tomates podridos.

—¿Qué?—gruñó.

Merlín dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente pero Hermione captó rápidamente el movimiento con sus ojos y se relajó lo más que pudo. Que no era mucho dado que se encontraba frente a mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Aunque algo le decía que eso él no lo sabía aún.

—Lo lamento. No estoy enojada contigo. Mi hermano dijo que te liberaría pero no dijo nada más… ¡Pero me va a escuchar!

—Eh…—rió algo nervioso—Si no le importa, mi lady, prefiero que no le diga nada. Quizás piense que la busqué nuevamente y quiera tomar algún tipo de represarías.

—Si no quiere enfrentarse a mí, no lo hará—dijo con seguridad.

—Gracias pero…. No gracias… Tampoco fue tan malo—dijo sonriéndole—Según mi madre, el puré de tomate puede ser bueno para la piel.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, rió ante tal ocurrencia.

—Pero aún así no se lo recomiendo, princesa…

—Hermione. Puedes llamarme Hermione…—le dijo.

—Y usted puede llamarme Merlín—le tendió la mano como había hecho con Gwen y Hermione se la estrechó con firmeza, sintiéndose emocionada por todo lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Si se lo llegara a contar a Harry él no lo creería. ¡Conocer al grandioso Merlín! Se sentía un poco tonta. Casi parecía una adolescente frente a su cantante famoso favorito.

—Bien, Merlín, me disculparás pero voy a buscar a Lady Helen. Uther quiere que la entretenga y sea la perfecta anfitriona.

Le extrañó que llamara al rey por su nombre y no le dijera "padre" o algo similar pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

—Yo también iba hacia allí—le dijo y le mostró un pequeño frasco—Gaius me dijo que Lady Helen necesita esta preparación para su voz.

—Entonces, ¿Me acompañas?

Merlín asintió sonriendo aunque estaba sorprendido por tanta cordialidad. Quizás él no era el problema después de todo. Arturo lo había tratado mal pero obviamente no era al único. Hermione, a pesar de haber actuado de un modo extraño al comienzo, estaba siendo amable.

—Sí.

Comenzaron a caminar por el castillo hasta las habitaciones de la cantante.

—¿Cuándo has llegado, Merlín? Porque no recuerdo haberte visto antes.

—Este es mi tercer día en Camelot. Me quedaré con Gaius.

—¿Y ya te has metido en problemas nada más llegar? Te doy un consejo, mantente alejado de momento de Arturo. Si vuelve a verte, se enfurecerá.

—Lo tendré en cuenta… Aunque sé que fui un tonto, sólo le pedí amablemente que dejara tranquilo al chico—Hermione lo miró con sospecha—¡Es verdad! No lo insulté… bueno, no al principio.

—Mi hermano tiende a ser un poco…—pensó en una palabra adecuada.

—¿Idiota?—preguntó riendo suavemente pero al ver la mirada que le lanzó Hermione la borró inmediatamente.

—Orgulloso—dijo ella conteniendo una sonrisa—No le gusta que nadie lo contradiga o lo enfrente. Pero aún así tiene buen corazón. No es malo.

Por fortuna, habían llegado a su destino porque sino Merlín habría resoplado ante tanta ridiculez y eso hubiese sido un grave error. No quería enfadar a la princesa y ganarse otra noche encerrado.

Merlín tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió.

—Quizás fue con Morgana—aventuró Hermione.

Él abrió la puerta y se ganó otra de esas miradas molestas de Hermione.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Son sus habitaciones privadas! No puedes entrar ahí sin su permiso.

—Sólo dejaré esto allí—dijo señalando una mesa de tocador.

Ella no se movió de su lugar mientras que él ingresó al interior. Hermione vio como apoyaba el pequeño frasquito sobre la mesa y que se distrajo con una de sus cosas.

—No andes fisgoneando donde no te llaman, Merlín—lo reprendió.

Pero el muchacho no hizo caso. Se giró con algo en la mano y Hermione contempló con horror que se trataba de una especie de muñeca hecha de paja. Le recordó a esas películas de terror donde se practicaba vudú y nuevamente tuvo un mal presentimiento. Entró sin pensarlo y se acercó al chico.

—¿Qué es esto?—lo oyó preguntar en voz alta.

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a hacer deducciones antes de tiempo aunque algo le decía que aquello era algo similar a esas cosas. ¿Pero qué hacia Lady Helen con algo así? Merlín miró hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie entraba y siguió observando lo que había sobre la mesa. Tomó un libro que se encontraba cerca. Ella, por su parte, miró a su alrededor y notó que había una tela cubriendo cada uno de los espejos. Incluso el que tenía en frente aunque la tela parecía haber resbalado y había una franja descubierta que aún reflejaba su alrededor.

Se oyeron unos pasos aproximándose y Merlín dejó rápidamente el libro donde lo había encontrado. Intentaron salir de la habitación pero Lady Helen ya se encontraba parada frente a la puerta y los contemplaba a ambos con desconfianza.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?—preguntó.

—Eh… yo… Me dijeron que le traiga esto—dijo Merlín tendiéndole el frasquito.

—Y yo he venido a invitarla a caminar por Camelot. Estoy segura que le gustará disfrutar un poco del Castillo.

La mujer miró primero a Merín y luego a Hermione antes de hablar.

—Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme aquí. Debo practicar.

—Entiendo… Vamos, Merlín…

Ambos salieron rápidamente de allí, aunque Merlín volteó a observar atrás varias veces, como si tuviera muchas dudas en su cabeza. Él no era el único. Hermione no confiaba en Lady Helen. Tenía el presentimiento de que allí había algo oscuro, algo que ella intentaba ocultar pero no sabía qué. Tampoco podía acusarla. Sabía que la magia estaba prohibida. Cualquier cosa que dijera podía enviarla a la muerte.

Sin darse cuenta, habían caminado juntos hacia la ciudadela y andaban a la par sin tener un rumbo fijo. Cada uno permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Crees que…?—comenzó a decir Merlín pero se silenció antes de terminar el comentario.

—No lo sé—murmuró respondiéndole.

Merlín no quería creer que la invitada del rey poseía magia. Era una idea muy peligrosa.

—¡Hermione!

Ella se volteó, alejando los pensamientos de aquella mujer para concentrarse en Arturo.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó horrorizado—¿Qué estás haciendo con _ese_?

Merlín suspiró y, recordando el consejo de Hermione, siguió su camino. Pero Arturo no pensaba dejarlo ir así como así.

—¡Ey, tú, no escapes!—le gritó.

Merlín se detuvo y Hermione quiso pegar a su supuesto hermano por ser tan idiota y a Merlín por dejarse provocar de aquel modo.

—¿De ti?—preguntó con burla el mago volteando.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó el príncipe—Pensé que eras tan sordo como tonto.

—Arturo… no…

—Ya te escuché una vez, Hermione, pero no dejaré que alguien como él vuelva a salirse con la suya.

Merlín bufó.

—En aquel momento dije que eras un cerdo pero no sabía que eras un Real… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Tienes a los hombres de tu papá para protegerte?—preguntó mirando al grupo de caballeros que estaba detrás de Arturo.

Hermione nunca había imaginado que Merlín fuera así y que se llevara tan mal con Arturo. La historia y las leyendas siempre decían que ambos eran buenos amigos y confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro.

Arturo rió, divertido por atrevimiento de aquel inútil.

—Podría derribarte de un soplido—dijo viendo lo debilucho que era.

—Yo podría derribarte con menos.

¡Hombres!, pensó Hermione fastidiada. Durante todas las épocas temporales debía mostrar quién era más fuerte.

—¿Seguro?—inquirió Arturo.

—Vamos—insistió Merlín y comenzó a quitarse la campera marrón gastada que usaba.

Arturo volvió a reír.

—Esto es innecesario—dijo Hermione en voz alta—¿Realmente van a pelear?

Decir que ninguno le hizo caso fue poco. Nadie la oyó. Arturo le tiró un mangual y él casi lo dejó caer, haciendo que Hermione pensase que tendría que presenciar una terrible e injusta batalla. Sabía que Arturo era un excelente luchador y parecía que Merlín apenas podía sostener aquella arma en sus manos.

—Te prevengo—dijo Arturo con toda altanería—que me han entrenado para matar.

—¿Y cuánto te has entrenado para convertirte en un inútil?—preguntó Merlín a su vez.

—No puedes dirigirte así hacia mí—le recordó.

—Lo siento. ¿Cuánto tiempo entrenaste para convertirte en un inútil… mi señor?

Arturo volvió a reír como si no le preocupase que lo acabaran de insultar, pero cuando menos lo esperaba Merlín, revoleó la masa del mangual sobre la cabeza. Por fortuna, pudo inclinarse justo a tiempo antes de que le rompieran el cráneo.

Hermione jadeó sorprendida del atrevimiento de su hermano. Volvió a girar la masa con puntas que colgaba de la cadena y estuvo a pocos centímetros de golpearlo. Merlín retrocedía y se apartaba con velocidad mientras que Arturo arremetía sin miramientos.

—¡Vamos, Merlín!—exclamó incentivándolo a atacar—¡Vamos!

Merlín volvió a retroceder hasta que chocó con un puesto. Intentó girar el mangual pero éste se le trabó en una jaula rústica. Arturo volvió a atacar y no le quedó más opción que olvidarse del arma y correr. Chocó contra un puesto de frutas y se tiró detrás de él justo a tiempo porque la masa pegó donde minutos antes había estado su mano.

Hermione corrió tras ellos, buscando en su mente alguna idea que le permitiese terminar con aquella locura. El mago volvió a retroceder hasta que terminó tropezando con unas bolsas que había en el suelo y perdió el equilibrio.

—Ahora te metiste en un lío—le dijo Arturo viendo ya su victoria.

—¡Dios!

Desesperado, vio como el príncipe giraba la cadena del mangual con velocidad, preparándose para lanzarla contra él. Detrás notó que había un par de guadañas. No lo pensó demasiado. Su vida dependía de eso. Lo más disimuladamente que pudo hizo que con magia éstas se enredasen en la cadena del mangual. Aprovechó esos instantes que el pomposo príncipe tardó en desenredarla para ponerse de pie, dispuesto a seguir luchando y no rendirse. Arturo arremetió nuevamente pero no vio como una caja de madera se movía justo en su camino, causando que el impacto le causara dolor y soltara un alarido.

Merlín sonrió orgulloso de no haber sido descubierto. Pero debía de haber supuesto que el príncipe no tardaría en recuperarse. Tuvo que esconderse detrás de otro puesto para no recibir un nuevo golpe. Se acuclilló justo a tiempo y vio una cuerda a poca distancia. Con ayuda de su magia hizo que ésta se tensara y cuando Arturo dio un paso hacia adelante, sin verla, cayó al suelo de frente y soltó el mangual. Rápidamente él lo tomó y, cuando el príncipe volvió a ponerse de pie arremetió contra él.

—¿Quieres rendirte?—le preguntó mientras lo amenazaba con pegarle con la masa.

Hermione no sabía si realmente Merlín era tan tonto como creía Arturo o sólo se hacía. Arturo jamás se rendía ante ninguna dificultad. Nunca.

—¿Lo quieres?—inquirió a su vez.

Merlín volvió a caminar hacia adelante con la masa girando en el aire.

—¿Lo quieres?—insistió—¿Quieres rendirte?

Arturo dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó contra una pila de paja, cayendo sobre ella sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a aquel loco que se atrevía a amenazarlo. A él. ¡El príncipe! Se veía en un dilema puesto que en se momento no tenía ninguna ventaja. Pero justo en ese instante, Merlín miró hacia arriba, sonriendo orgulloso de estar ganando, y vio a Hermione y a Gaius contemplándolo con desaprobación. Fue ese momento cuando Arturo divisó una vieja escoba. La tomó, se puso de pie y golpeó con fuerza la parte de atrás de las piernas de Merlín. Él volteó y recibió otro golpe en el estómago y otro en la cabeza, dejándolo casi inconsciente. Perdió el equilibrio y dos guardias lo sostuvieron, uno por cada brazo, listo para apresarlo.

—Esperen—dijo Arturo—Déjenlo ir. Quizás sea un idiota pero es uno valiente—lo miró fijamente como si intentara investigar todos sus secretos—Hay algo en ti, Merlín, que no puedo descubrir.

Después de eso comenzó a alejarse de allí.

Merlín miró nuevamente a la multitud y notó que Hermione se marchaba con su hermano. Gaius se le acercó y con la mirada letal le indicó que lo siguiera. Suspiró resignado. Ya vendría una nueva reprimenda.

…

Hermione llegó justo cuando estaban discutiendo pero se callaron inmediatamente cuando la vieron. Sintió que sobraba pero había venido a ver si Merlín se encontraba bien y no se marcharía hasta haberlo hecho.

—Lady Hermione—saludó Gaius.

Merlín, molesto, caminó hasta el fondo donde había un par de escalones que conducían a su nueva habitación y se encerró sin decir absolutamente nada.

—No deberías ser tan duro con él—le dijo al anciano—Hizo una gran estupidez, no lo voy a negar, pero Arturo tiene razón. Fue muy valiente. Nadie se enfrenta al príncipe. Aunque esté equivocado todos asienten con la cabeza y siguen sus órdenes.

—Fue un error que debe aprender a no volver a cometer—dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el muchacho lo escuchara.

Sabía que Hermione tenía razón pero no había sido por eso que lo había reprendido. Él lo había visto, ¡Había hecho magia! ¿A caso no comprendía el peligro al que se enfrentaba? ¿A caso no entendía que su madre estaría destrozada si lo ejecutaban acusado de brujería? Pero recordó las palabras que él le había dicho: "Puedo mover objetos desde antes que aprendiese a hablar. Si no puedo hacer magia, ¿Qué me queda? Soy un don nadie y siempre lo seré. Si no puedo usar magia, quizás sea mejor morir."

—¿Está herido?—preguntó ella.

—Lo revisaré y curaré si es así—le aseguró.

—Gracias, Gaius. Cuídalo mucho, es más valioso de lo que puedes imaginar—comentó antes de marcharse, dejando al anciano sorprendido por aquel misterioso comentario.

Tomó su bolsa de remedios y fue a la habitación del chico para descubrirlo tirado en la cama.

—Merlín, siéntate y quítate la camisa.

Hizo lo que le pidió y Gaius vio un feo golpe en su espalda. Había sangrado un poco pero no era una herida profunda. La limpió con cuidado.

—¿Sabes por qué nací así?—preguntó Merlín con apenas un susurro.

—No.

—No soy un monstruo, ¿o sí?

Gaius miró fijamente a su nuevo protegido.

—No se te ocurra pensar una cosa así—le dijo serio y con firmeza.

—¿Entonces, por qué soy así? Por favor, necesito saber el por qué—imploró.

Gaius suspiró. Había prometido guardar el secreto y, por más que deseaba decírselo, no podía. Lo hacía por su bien.

—Quizás haya alguien con más conocimientos que yo.

—Si tú no puedes decírmelo, nadie puede—dijo Merlín con resignación.

Gaius lo contempló fijamente, viendo la tristeza y la confusión en su rostro. Le gustaría decirle pero no podía. Se giró y cargó en un vaso una medida de una poción.

—Toma esto—le dijo—Te ayudará con el dolor.

Merlín tomó el recipiente y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Gaius se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¿Gaius?—lo llamó antes de que se fuera.

—¿Si?

Merlín dudó unos instantes antes de volver hablar.

—Lady Hermione…—comenzó sin saber cómo expresar sus pensamientos.

—¡Ah, sí! Supuse que en algún momento me lo preguntarías. Todo el mundo tiene curiosidad por ella y no es una sorpresa dado su situación.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó con curiosidad.

Gaius se dedicó a relatarle la historia abreviada del secuestro y de cómo había sido recuperada. Le dijo lo que todo el mundo sabía, lo que todos podían oír, nada más.

—Entonces… ¿Ella lleva aquí sólo unos cuantos meses?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Así es.

—¿Es por eso que es tan diferente a su hermano?

—Puede ser—indicó—Fueron criados de modo diferente. Arturo tuvo todo lo que quiso, todas las oportunidades se le presentaron. En cambio, Hermione no supo que pertenecía a la realeza sino hasta que la encontraron…

—¿Y cómo llegó al bosque?

—No lo sé. Ella no lo recuerda.

—¿Y no parece un poco sospechoso?

—Estaba gravemente enferma cuando la encontraron. Hecha piel y huesos y muriendo de frío—le explicó—Es normal que en esas situaciones la mente se pierda y olvide algunos hechos.

Merlín asintió, dándole la razón. Pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar que había algo que no encajaba en aquella historia.

…

—¿Qué opinas de este?—Morgana le mostró un vestido de color bermellón a Hermione—Es bonito, ¿No?

—Te verás muy bien. Estoy segura que les darás una noche inolvidable.

Morgana le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Eso espero—comentó—Aún no entiendo por qué se supone que debo ir con Arturo. Al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de invitarme…

—No sabía que querías eso—dijo Hermione con una mirada significativa.

La chica de cabello oscuro hizo una mueca de asco.

—No me malentiendas, Hermione, es sólo una cuestión de cortesía—le dijo—A Arturo no quiero ni tocarlo con la punta de una lanza.

—No lo pienses de ese modo—intentó consolarla—Yo también estaré allí al igual que otra decena de personas. Si no quieres ir con él, no lo hagas…

—Es fácil decirlo, pero después tendré que soportar a Uther. Si fuera por mí, ni siquiera aparecería.

—Comparto el sentimiento.

Morgana la miró y le sonrió. Su expresión estaba llena de alivio al saber que alguien la entendía. Hermione jamás se imaginaría cuán agradecida estaba de tenerla en el castillo. En ese tiempo se había vuelto una buena amiga y compañera.

—Iré a buscar a Gwen para que te ayude a prepararte—le dijo.

Ella salió de allí para hacer lo que había dicho sumida en sus pensamientos. Morgana era, sin duda alguna, una contradicción a todo lo que había oído alguna vez de ella. Le gustaría pensar que eso duraría, que sería siempre así, pero lo dudaba. El destino decía que ella se convertiría en una de las grandes enemigas de Arturo. Ahora no le agradaba el príncipe, obviamente, pero no se podía decir que lo odiaba y deseaba verlo muerto.

—¡Oh, Gwen!—exclamó al ver a la doncella—¿Estás ocupada? A Morgana le gustaría comenzar a alistarse.

—No, mi Lady. Vamos.

Caminaron de regreso hasta la habitación sólo para encontrarse a un Merlín nervioso que contemplaba a Morgana desnudarse detrás del biombo. Claramente no veía nada pero se veía en un aprieto.

—¿Gwen?—preguntó Morgana al escuchar unos pasos.

—Aquí estoy—dijo la criada antes de mirar inquisitivamente a Merlín.

El muchacho se ruborizó y le obsequió una sonrisa de disculpa. Le dejó un frasco en la mano y le señaló a Morgana antes de salir de allí rápidamente. Hermione distinguió el frasco de la poción que le preparaba Gaius a la protegida del rey todos los días, algo parecido a la pócima para dormir sin sueños que preparaban en el mundo mágico. Se había enterado que la chica sufría terribles pesadillas que la aquejaban y le causaban un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Se había preguntado muchas veces si esto tenía algo que ver con su magia aún no develada.

…

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Todos los Sires y Ladys del reino habían asistido para celebrar la captura del único dragón y el fin de esos seres. Hermione saludó a todos los que la saludaban e intentó sonreírles con amabilidad a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí. Morgana estaba en lo correcto. Festejar la muerte de todos los dragones no era algo digno, mucho menos el fin de la magia.

—¿No te diviertes?—preguntó Arturo cuando se acercó.

—Se ha puesto mucho esfuerzo en esto. Todos esperan ansiosos que Lady Helen cante.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta—le dijo él.

—No me gustan mucho las fiestas—confesó—Sé que hemos estado en otras antes pero tampoco han sido de mi agrado. Prefiero quedarme sentada frente al fuego con un buen libro…

Arturo bufó.

—¡Ay, hermanita…! Los primeros meses vivías en la biblioteca estudiando y ahora vas casi todos los días… ¿No crees que lees demasiado?

—¿No crees que lees muy poco?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Estás siendo impertinente—la acusó.

—No más de lo usual—le recordó con una sonrisa amable.

Arturo rió y la rodeó con un brazo afectuosamente. Justo en ese momento, Morgana entró y, como ella esperaba, robó todas las miradas de los hombres y causó envidia en todas las mujeres. Le hubiera gustado decir que ella era la excepción pero no sería verdad. Nunca se había considerado una persona atractiva a pesar de que sabía que tampoco estaba tan mal. Ahora su cabello era largo hasta sus caderas y sus risos, gracias a la ayuda de su sirvienta y de una esencia de rosas que Uther compraba en otro reino para ella, eran manejables y tenían una forma definida. Los vestidos también le sentaban bien porque estilizaban su figura y alargaban su cuello. Pero aún así, no se comparaba con Morgana. Era una mujer sumamente hermosa.

—Dios es misericordioso—murmuró Arturo.

Hermione apretó los labios, algo celosa. No es que estaba interesada en él, nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero nunca nadie había dicho algo así de ella, nunca nadie se la había quedado observado por largo rato tan anonado. Incluso notó que Merlín se quedaba viéndola embobado y que Gaius tuvo que reprenderlo.

—Hermione… Arturo—saludó Morgana cuando llegó a su lado.

—Te ves preciosa—le dijo Hermione sin maldad alguna.

Las trompetas no se hicieron esperar, anunciando que el rey haría su entrada. Arturo le ofreció un brazo a ella y el otro a Morgana y ambas aceptaron aunque la joven de cabello oscuro con más orgullo del que debería. Se acomodaron en sus asientos correspondientes.

Uther sonreía a medida que caminaba por el pasillo que se había dejado en el medio y cuando estuvo frente a su puesto comenzó a hablar.

—Hemos disfrutado de veinte años de paz y de prosperidad—dijo—que han traído a mi reino y a mi muchas alegrías, especialmente, el retorno de mi querida hija, Hermione—se volteó hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de felicidad—Por eso, quiero compartir con todos ustedes la voz de una de las mujeres más hermosas del reino. Con mucho honor, presento a Lady Helen de Mora.

Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados y esperaron ansioso para oírla cantar.

Ella estaba de pie en sobre una pequeña tarima y miraba a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hizo una leve inclinación y comenzó a cantar.

Sin duda era una de las voces más hermosas que alguna vez había escuchado Hermione. Era dulce y tenía una melodía calmada que la hacía sentir en las nubes. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, llenando sus pulmones por completo de aire para luego soltarlo con lentitud y relajarse así en la silla. Todos le prestaban absoluta atención a ella y la escuchaban embelesados. Lanzó una mirada a su derecha y vio que Uther y Arturo también se dejaban arrullar por ese canto.

Comenzó a sentirse tan cansada. Sus párpados pesaban y lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y dormir. Dejó que su cabeza cayera contra el respaldar de la silla y volvió a suspirar. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban relajados. Tal vez descansar unos momentos no fuera tan mala idea después de todo, pensó su mente adormilada.

Merlín fue el único que pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró horrorizado como todos lentamente caían dormidos y supo que eso no debía ser otra cosa más que algún tipo de hechizo. Rápidamente se cubrió los oídos y quiso avisarles a los demás pero incluso Hermione ya dormía sobre su silla.

Las luces de las velas comenzaron a apagar lentamente. Se cubrió los oídos con más fuerza para no oír aquella canción. Pero sus tonos iban en aumento y su mirada fija sólo se posaba en Arturo y en Hermione.

¿Qué pretendía?, se preguntó temeroso de conocer la respuesta.

Lady Helen anduvo por el pasillo sin detener su canto y cuando estaba a mitad de camino sacó del interior de su manga un par de dagas. Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron horrorizados, entendiendo lo que quería hacer. Miró a su alrededor con desesperación en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar para evitarlo hasta que notó vio que justo encima de ella se encontraba un inmenso candelabro.

Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Utilizó magia nuevamente a pesar de las recomendaciones de Gaius y dejó caer aquel pesado artefacto sobre ella antes de que pudiera lanzar las dagas contra los príncipes herederos. Su canto se detuvo de inmediato, las velas volvieron a encenderse y todos comenzaron a despertar.

Uther se puso rápidamente de pie y observó que la que una vez fue Lady Helen ahora era una mujer anciana y había dos dagas en el suelo, una más alejada que la otra de su mano.

Hermione jadeó al reconocerla. ¡Era la bruja que había amenazado a Uther por haber ejecutado a su hijo! El candelabro le había caído encima pero no estaba muerta ni inconsciente. Levantó su pecho, que era la parte de su cuerpo que no estaba aprisionado y miró fijamente a Arturo. Todos pudieron ver lo que sucedería aunque ninguno logró llegar a ella antes de que lanzara la daga más cercana.

El cuchillo voló por los aires directamente al pecho de Arturo. Hermione contempló horrorizada sin poder reaccionar cómo todo sucedía, casi en cámara lenta. Su corazón lloró de terror ante la idea de perder para siempre a su hermano.

Pero el destino parecía no querer que fuera así porque antes de que el filo diera en él, Merlín corrió y lo empujó hacia el suelo, logrando que la daga se clavara en el respaldar de madera de la silla. Todos fueron testigos de que, tras esta última acción infructuosa, la anciana agotaba sus fuerzas y perdía la vida.

Uther rápidamente se puso de pie y ayudó a Arturo. Merlín lo hizo al sentir que el Rey lo observaba asombrado.

—Salvaste la vida de mi hijo—le dijo—Y es una deuda que ha de pagarse.

—Oh… bueno—murmuró algo cohibido.

—Serás recomenzado.

—No tiene que hacerlo.

—No, claro que sí. Esto merece algo muy especial. Tendrás un puesto en la casa real… ¡Serás el criado del príncipe Arturo!—exclamó con orgullo.

—¡¿Padre?!—protestó Arturo.

Hermione no supo si reír por la expresión de consternación de ambos o sentirse ofendida por aquella extraña recompensa. El rey parecía haber sido el único de todo Camelot que no se había enterado que ese par era como perro y gato. Todos empezaron a aplaudir por la decisión del rey y Hermione se preguntó si sólo lo hacían por cordialidad o realmente creían que aquello era algo bueno. Pero ya lo diría el tiempo.

Se acercó a Arturo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó.

—Me alegra tanto que estés bien—dijo emocionada.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos suavemente.

—Nadie acabará conmigo tan fácilmente—indicó medio en broma.

Cuando se soltaron, giró hacia Merlín que aún no podía creer su suerte. O su desgracia.

—Muchas gracias, Merlín—le dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla, logrando que el muchacho se pusiera todo colorado y que su hermano protestara horrorizado por su acción.

* * *

Si hay algo que no entienden sobre la historia o si uso palabras que desconocen o utilizo el nombre de objetos que no saben qué son, me avisan, intentaré explicarme mejor.


	6. La plaga

¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente estoy acá con un nuevo capítulo. En este, a pesar de que aún sigue los acontecimientos de la serie, se sumará un nuevo personaje que de vez en cuando hará acto de presencia. Seguramente lo reconocerán porque forma parte de la saga de Harry Potter.

Saludos.

* * *

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _LA PLAGA_**

Hermione había accedido a ayudar a Gaius a recoger algunas hierbas que necesitaba no sólo porque le gustaba hacerlo y la acercaba un poco a lo que conoció sobre pociones, sino también porque ir al bosque a buscarlas implicaba estar sola. Jamás le había dicho a Uther sobre esta actividad, mucho menos a Arturo. Si se enteraban lo que hacía se lo prohibirían terminantemente porque considerarían que era muy peligroso. Cualquiera podría reconocerla y querer secuestrarla o matarla como venganza. ¡Dios sabía que el rey tenía muchos enemigos!

Hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás, cuando se llevó a cabo un torneo de combate de espadas, la vida de Arturo había estado nuevamente en peligro. Todos los caballeros del reino habían asistido en busca del honor de vencer al príncipe y de la suntuosa cantidad de oro que había como premio y entre ellos estuvo Valiant. Orgulloso, terco y un maldito asesino. Merlín había averiguado (ella aún desconocía cómo) que las serpientes que tenía pintadas en su escudo cobraban vida cuando él pronunciaba un hechizo y en medio del combate mordían al contrincante dejándolo gravemente herido. Se lo había dicho a Arturo y abiertamente habían acusado a Valiant pero no hubo pruebas suficientes y el caballero se regodeó diciendo que quizás el príncipe tenía miedo de enfrentarlo.

Ella no había pasado mucho tiempo con Merlín desde su llegada. Se saludaban con cordialidad cuando se topaban en alguna parte del castillo o si coincidían al estar con Gaius, pero nada más. Aún así, sabiendo en quién se convertiría, no podía dejar de confiar en él. Cuando oyó que había visto a las serpientes salir del escudo no le cupieron dudas de que decía la verdad. Insistió a Arturo que dejase el torneo pero debía de haber supuesto que sus palabras no serían oídas. Él no iba a dejar que nadie lo creyera falto de valor o un cobarde. Además, más que nada, quería probarse ante Uther, para que el rey lo felicitara y se sintiera orgulloso del hijo que tenía.

Por fortuna, las cosas salieron bien, aunque no para Valiant.

Hermione rodeó un árbol y encontró a unos metros más allá Artemisa. Tenía un total de cinco hierbas que encontrar y esa era la primera de la lista. Gaius la utilizaba para preparar la pócima de Morgana.

Con la pequeña daga que le había dado el médico, cortó con cuidado algunas ramitas por encima de la raíz, tal como le habían enseñado y las guardó en la bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cintura. Siguió observando hacia el suelo, enojándose cada vez que la falda de su vestido se enredaba. Eran prendas preciosas y que en aquel momento valían muchísimo pero eran poco prácticas para andar en el bosque o montar o hacer cualquier cosa que requiriese agilidad o un fácil desplazamiento. Ingrid ya llevaba cosiendo muchas rasgaduras en sus faldas.

No le llevó mucho tiempo conseguir los demás ingredientes que el galeno necesitaba. Había aprendido a encontrar todo sin adentrarse demasiado en el bosque y así poner en peligro su vida. Mientras se quedase lo suficientemente cerca como para salir y poder pedir ayuda a gritos, todo estaría bien. Le hubiese gustado poder recorrer algunos caminos y descubrir a dónde llevaban pero no tenía una espada propia con la que pudiera defenderse y robar una de la armería sería demasiado sospechoso puesto que las tenían todas bien contadas.

¡Cómo le gustaría poder tener su varita! Con ella las cosas resultarían mucho más fáciles aunque debería ser muy cuidadosa de cómo y cuándo la utilizaba. Lo último que deseaba era que descubrieran que ella era una bruja. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Uther? Seguramente no tendría consideración por su vida, sin importar que creyera que ella era su supuesta hija perdida.

Notando que aún era temprano, se dejó caer en el suelo al pie de un árbol. En el castillo apenas podía pensar con tranquilidad. Había muchas distracciones y eran raras las ocasiones en que se encontraba sola. Siempre estaba acompañada por alguien, ya sea Morgana, Arturo o su propia doncella. Si quería pasear por la ciudadela los guardias siempre iban detrás de ella a una distancia prudencial pero haciéndose notar. ¿Cómo podía pensar con tanta gente rodeándola y distrayéndola? Por eso disfrutaba demasiado sus escapadas al bosque. Allí su mente trabajaba con normalidad.

Su principal preocupación era la misma que tenía desde el instante en que llegó a Camelot. ¿Por qué allí? ¿Por qué en ese tiempo? Presentía que estaba relacionado con que la creyeran hija de Uther pero no lograba encontrar la información necesaria para llenar las lagunas que había en la historia del secuestro. Si Uther había comenzado la _Gran Purga_ después del secuestro de su hija, ¿Qué motivos llevarían a una bruja a causarle tanto daño?

El sonido de cascos contra el suelo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Asustada, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con prisa hacia el castillo pero al darse cuenta que no llegaría sin ser descubierta se escondió detrás de un arbusto frondoso. Se agachó al suelo con las rodillas y las palmas apoyadas en una pila de hojas secas pero húmedas por el rocío de la mañana y miró a través de un pequeño espacio entre las ramas.

Alto, apuesto, con ropas costosas y un caballo negro precioso perfectamente cuidado. Claramente pertenecía a la realeza. No pudo verle el rostro pero aún así supo que nunca lo había visto antes. Usaba una capa roja, de un tono más oscuro que la de los caballeros de Camelot y su escudo tenía el dibujo dorado de un león parado en sus patas traseras. Le resultó extrañamente familiar aunque no podía asegurar de dónde. Quizás lo había visto en alguno de los libros de la biblioteca.

El hombre iba sólo. Sin ningún caballero ni sirviente que lo acompañase.

Hermione lo vio andar unos metros más allá de dónde ella estaba oculta pero antes de que pudiera sentirse aliviada porque se alejaba, él se detuvo. Sintió su corazón marchar a una velocidad alarmante dentro de su pecho cuando el desconocido giró el rostro hacia atrás y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo. Para su horror, su mirada se detuvo en el arbusto. Llevó su propia mano a su boca para evitar hacer cualquier tipo de ruido pensando que se marcharía si no oía o veía nada.

Pero no. Bajó del caballo con facilidad y caminó en su dirección.

—Sal de ahí—ordenó con voz potente—¡Ahora mismo!

Hermione se debatió internamente por unos segundos pero finalmente se puso de pie. No bajó la vista. Arturo le había enseñado a no dejarse intimidar por nadie y no iba a empezar de nuevo a mostrarse vergonzosa.

El hombre era mucho más apuesto de lo que había visto a la distancia. Ojos celestes, caballo oscuro y tez aceitunada. Él también la contempló de arriba abajo sin vergüenza alguna. Su mirada se mostró sorprendida al descubrirla.

—Pensé que eras uno de los caballeros de Camelot—dijo—Me alegra ver que no es así. No me gustaría tener que dar explicaciones de por qué estoy aquí.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, muchacha.

Alzando el mentón con suficiencia, miró al desconocido con orgullo. Había interpretado aquel papel por muchos meses ya y lo sabía cumplir muy bien.

—Hermione Pendragon—dijo notando como el hombre abría la boca con sorpresa—Hija del Rey Uther. Este es su reino. Y aunque no sea uno de sus caballeros creo que tiene el deber de darme esas explicaciones que no le gustaría dar.

—Disculpe, mi lady—murmuró haciendo una reverencia—He oído de su sorpresivo regreso a Camelot pero no había tenido el placer de conocerla y admirar su belleza.

—No necesito sus halagos—dijo rodando los ojos—Dígame quién es y qué hace aquí.

—Sir Godric Gryffindor—Hizo una reverencia nuevamente, pero esta vez más pronunciada—Y vengo de visitas.

Ocultar su sorpresa no fue fácil. De hecho, estaba segura que no lo consiguió a juzgar por la mirada inquisidora que le lanzó él ya que pasaba el tiempo y ella seguía viéndolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Mientes—lo acusó una vez que pudo recuperar el habla—Si estuvieras de visitas, tu llegada se habría anunciado.

—¿Ha oído hablar de mí, Lady Hermione?—preguntó él sin inmutarse por sus palabras.

—No—mintió.

Él sonrió de lado.

—¿Y ahora quién es la descarada mentirosa? Tu expresión al oír mi nombre no deja lugar a dudas. Estoy seguro que tu querido padre te ha advertido sobre mi persona.

—No lo ha hecho…

—Por favor—bufó—Me ha prohibido la entrada a Camelot desde hace muchos años pero, por más que intenté pasar desapercibido, siempre alguien me reconoce y le advierte. Hay un precio por mi cabeza. Todos lo saben.

—Yo no lo sabía—aseguró y le lanzó otra mirada—Y si sigues vistiéndote de ese modo, obviamente te reconocerán.

Él miró sus propias ropas extrañado.

—Son costosas. Más allá de algunos sires, aquí la gente tiene apenas para sobrevivir. No pueden pagar telas como esas. Resaltas demasiado con esos colores. Si quieres adentrarte a Camelot sin ser descubierto, debes andar disfrazado de campesino.

Él lo consideró unos instantes hasta que finalmente asintió. Pero le lanzó una mirada de duda a Hermione.

—¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Y si intento colarme en el Castillo para asesinar a tu padre?

—No lo harás. No sé lo que planeas pero estoy segura que no es eso. Además, eres Gryffindor, quiero suponer que eres valiente y honorable.

El hombre la contempló fijamente por unos largos segundos, casi sin parpadear.

—Sabes quién soy—dijo con seguridad—No lo niegues.

—Si te refieres a tu naturaleza de mágica, sí. Pero no fue por Uther.

—¿Entonces quién te lo dijo?

—¿A caso importa?—preguntó con un leve encogimiento de hombros—No le diré a nadie que estuvo aquí pero será mejor que se marche y venga en otra ocasión con la vestimenta adecuada.

Godric asintió, aún sorprendido.

—¿No tienes los mismos pensamientos que tu padre con respecto a la magia?

—Sir Godric, si ha oído sobre mí, sabrá que no fue Uther quién me crió. Entiendo que la magia puede ser utilizada para realizar actos oscuros pero también sé que la mayoría de los brujos que hay en el mundo son inofensivos—miró hacia el castillo antes de volver a dirigirse a él— Ahora márchese. He tardado lo suficiente como para alertar sobre mi ausencia y no tardarán en salir a buscarme.

—¿Se ha escapado?

—Sólo necesitaba tranquilidad.

Él sonrió como si comprendiera de lo que hablara. Caminó con largos pasos hacia su caballo, lo montó y se acercó andando hacia ella nuevamente.

—Jamás olvidaré su consideración, Lady Hermione, si alguna vez necesita mi ayuda pregunte en el mercado de pueblo por _GreenEyes_. Él la llevará conmigo inmediatamente.

—He estado allí pero nunca lo he oído nombrar antes.

El hombre le giñó un ojo con complicidad.

—Ni lo hará, mi lady.

…

Ya había llegado el momento.

Sabía que ella había vuelto hacía unos meses, no sólo por los rumores sino también porque la había sentido. Había sido su magia la que había hecho que desapareciera de ese mundo y ahora la había hecho regresar. Sus poderes habían disminuido considerablemente por unos días cuando eso sucedió. Se había sentido agotada y sin fuerza pero como Sacerdotisa de la Antigua Religión no había tardado en recuperarse.

—Hermione—saboreó cómo se sentía su nombre en sus labios.

La había estado vigilando durante todos estos años, protegiéndola sin que ella lo supiera, viendo sus sonrisas y lágrimas. Había intentando no sentir nada pero en ese tiempo su corazón se había ablandado y un sentido casi maternal había crecido dentro de su pecho. Pronto la vería de nuevo. Lo sabía.

Con su regreso había abierto la puerta a la nueva oportunidad de cobrar venganza por lo que había hecho Uther. Tan sólo pensar en ese hombre su sangre hervía de rabia y odio. Quería verlo muerto pero primero lo haría sufrir y destruiría lo que más amaba: su preciosa Camelot.

Había guardado aquello por mucho tiempo. Lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y lo posicionó frente a la fuente de agua. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que la magia que corría por sus venas llenara su cuerpo. Las palabras vinieron a su boca sin necesidad de pensarlas demasiado. Pronto, el hechizo fue tomando cuerpo y el huevo que sostenía comenzó a brillar y el corazón del ser que contenía a latir. Sonrió orgullosa de su creación antes de dejarlo caer en el interior del agua para dejar que las corrientes interiores lo arrastraran a su destino.

…

—¡Buenos días, Hermione!

Se volteó para mirar a Ingrid que había aparecido a su lado. Los dos guardias que le había dado Arturo seguían tras ella. Había decidido ir a caminar por el mercado. No le permitían tomar decisiones en el aspecto político y Uther le había prohibido regalar dinero después de que la había descubierto haciéndolo, así que su único modo de ayudar que tenía de momento era comprar cosas a los vendedores locales para beneficiar la economía.

—Ingrid. ¿Disfrutas de tu día libre?

—¡Oh, sí, señorita!—exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—He dedicado el día para hacer todo lo que a mí me gusta, como usted me ordenó. Visité a unas amigas, tomé un largo baño y me puse bonita.

—He visto que estás usando el vestido que te obsequié. Te queda muy bien.

—Gracias, mi lady—murmuró algo avergonzada—¿Quiere que la acompañe?

—Es tu día libre, Ingrid, no tienes que acompañarme. Ve, sigue con tu día…

La muchacha asintió y tras hacer una reverencia salió corriendo de allí.

Ella sonrió, contagiada por el buen humor de su doncella, y siguió caminando. Vio un puesto de seda y se acercó a ver si encontraba algo para obsequiarle a Morgana pero antes de que pudiera llegar allí un hombre tambaleante se desplomó contra ella. Tomándola por sorpresa, gritó asustada y los guardias no tardaron en tomar al hombre por los hombros y empujarlo lejos de ella.

—¡No, esperen!—gritó ella cuando se dio cuenta de la palidez—¡Oh, por Circe! ¡Llamen a Gaius! ¡Rápido!

…

Gaius se inclinó sobre el cuerpo y miró fijamente. Tocó la piel fría del cadáver. Estaba acostado en el suelo boca abajo, tal como había caído cuando Hermione ordenó a los guardias que lo soltaran.

—¿No estás asustado?—preguntó Merlín.

—¿De qué?

—Podrías contagiarte de lo que sea que es.

—Esto forma parte de mi trabajo—le dijo—Es sólo un muerto. No hay nada que dé miedo.

Hermione escuchó el intercambio de palabras sin prestar demasiada atención. Sólo contemplaba el cuerpo inmóvil. Gaius lo dio vuelta y todos vieron con horror cómo su piel había adoptado un tono azulado, con las venas marcadas sobre su rostro y los ojos abiertos, completamente en blanco.

Gaius la miró y luego a Merlín. Jamás habían visto nada parecido. Era una terrible visión que podría ocasionar pesadillas.

—La gente no debe ver esto—dijo Hermione, sabiendo que sólo causaría preocupación y alarma.

—Tiene razón—indicó el Galeno—Tápalo, Merlín.

El muchacho buscó rápidamente un trozo de tela y lo cubrió. Poco después, caminaban al interior del castillo con el cadáver sobre una carreta bien cubierta. Gaius y Merlín tiraban de ella para que avanzase lo más rápidamente posible.

—Lady Hermione, no tiene porqué ver esto—susurró Gaius—Puedes irte si lo deseas.

—Este no es el primer cadáver que veo, Gaius—le dijo con seriedad.

El anciano sólo la contempló pero no comentó nada al respecto.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó Gwen apareciendo detrás de ellos.

Merlín rápidamente corrió hacia la parte posterior del carruaje para impedir que viera lo que ocultaban.

—Sólo… trayendo algo—dijo el muchacho.

—Parece pesado—comentó viendo con curiosidad.

—Algo realmente… Mmm…—titubeó el chico sin saber qué decir.

—Alguien te obsequió flores—intervino Hermione sonriéndole—¿Tienes un admirador, Gwen?

—¡Oh, no, mi lady!—dijo sonriéndole—¿Quiere una?

Ella tomó la que le regalaba y se lo agradeció.

—También tengo una para ti, Merlín—comentó—Es púrpura. El color te conviene… ¡No estoy diciendo que el rojo no te quede!—se apresuró a añadir notando que usaba una camisa de ese color.

Merlín rió algo avergonzado.

—Bueno, eh… gracias—buscó un lugar en dónde colocar la flor y terminó poniéndola en su cuello, sosteniéndola con su pañuelo—Eh… nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Hermione notó la incomodidad de ambos y pensó si podía existir algo entre ellos. Jamás había sabido si el famoso mago había tenido algún amor o un romance con alguien pero si había sido así Gwen era una excelente candidata. Era amable e inteligente y, definitivamente, se llevaban bien con Merlín.

Una vez que llegaron a las instalaciones de Gaius, colocaron el cadáver sobre la mesa de observación y comenzó a revisarlo.

—¿Sabes qué puede ser esto?—preguntó Hermione.

Sabía de muchas enfermedades mortales que azotaron crudamente aquella época pero no reconocía los síntomas que presentaba el cadáver.

—¿Alguna clase de plaga?—aventuró Merlín.

—No. Esto no es de la naturaleza. ¿Pero quién tiene este tipo de poder?

—¿Quieres decir que es magia?—preguntó Hermione, viendo el intercambio de miradas entre el médico y Merlín.

—Es concebible—aseguró el anciano.

¿Magia? ¿Nuevamente? ¿Cómo era posible que sabiendo el odio que tenía Uther hacia ella alguien tuviera el valor de causar más daño y crear más desprecio?

—¡Merlín!

El grito de Arturo se hizo oír por todo el recinto.

El muchacho hizo una mueca y corrió hacia la puerta. El tiempo que llevaba trabajando para el príncipe no había sido precisamente de color de rosas. Parecía que Arturo hacía todo lo posible para ser la persona más fastidiosa del mundo y así arruinarle todo el día. Merlín podía catalogar su trabajo como una desgraciada aventura que estaba obligado a vivir. Pero no quería quejarse, al menos no mucho.

Antes de que Arturo abriera la puerta, Merlín lo hizo y se interpuso en el camino.

—Estoy en camino. Lo siento, llego tarde…

—Estoy acostumbrándome—dijo con disgusto.

Miró a Merlín y notó que llevaba una flor sobre su pañuelo, sus ojos viajaron más allá y vio que su hermana también tenía una en su cabello, detrás de su oreja. No le extrañaba verla allí. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que pasara más tiempo en la biblioteca y con Gaius que en cualquier otra parte.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa flor?—preguntó con disgusto.

—¡Oh! Gwen me la obsequió—explicó.

Los ojos de Arturo se entrecerraron con sospecha. Miró fríamente a Merlín.

—Apresúrate—le ordenó—Y dile a Gaius que mi padre lo espera… —miró a su hermana—Hermione, vienes conmigo.

La chica no ocultó su disgusto pero igual lo siguió de mala gana.

…

Otro cadáver. Había caído limpiamente dentro del castillo y presentaba las mismas condiciones que el anterior. Uther había llamado a Gaius por eso y ella y Arturo también estaban presentes junto a un grupo de caballeros.

—¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó el rey.

—No sé, señor—confesó—Pero es el segundo caso que he visto hoy.

—¿Por qué no me informaste sobre eso?—cuestionó.

—Padre—sólo lo llamaba así cuando quería que le prestara absoluta atención—Yo llamé a Gaius cuando me topé con el primer hombre en el mercado. Estaba con él cuando Arturo lo llamó. Iba a informarte inmediatamente.

—Quería encontrar la causa, señor—indicó Gaius al notar que el rey lo contemplaba.

—¿Y qué descubriste?

—No hay conclusiones aún. El proceso científico es largo.

Incluso a los oídos de Hermione aquello sonaba esquivo.

—¿Qué me ocultas?—preguntó Uther con los ojos entrecerrados, contemplándolo con sospecha.

—Señor, no he visto nada que se le parezca. Las víctimas se mueren en menos de veinticuatro horas. Es una propagación rápida.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es la causa?—insistió.

Gaius suspiró, ya sabiendo lo que pensaría el rey al oír sus sospechas.

—Creo que la causa más probable es la hechicería.

La mirada de Uther se volvió llena de terror. Por unos instantes miró a Hermione con miedo antes de volver a posar sus ojos en el cadáver. Finalmente, se volvió hacia su hijo.

—Tenemos que encontrar al responsable

—Lo haré, padre.

—Incrementa tu actividad en la ciudad. Dobla las guardas de todas las puertas y… deja que tu sirviente trabaje con Gaius.

—¿Merlín? ¡Pero, padre…!

—Necesitamos a Gaius para encontrar la cura. Si él necesita ayuda, no se la negaremos. Si Gaius está en lo cierto, créeme, esta ciudad se convertirá en una tumba. ¡Este es el tipo de magia que corrompe y cuestiona todo lo que hemos hecho! Si no podemos contener esta plaga, la gente volverá a la magia para matar—dijo con seriedad—Debemos encontrar a este hechicero y rápido.

—Sí, padre.

…

Las guardias se redoblaron. Arturo tomó muy enserio lo que dijo su padre e hizo que todos estuvieran alerta. Buscó en el pueblo exhaustivamente sin tener resultados. Gaius, por su parte, seguía intentando encontrar una solución.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Hermione viendo un líquido turbio en un frasco de vidrio.

—En contenido del estómago del hombre—contestó.

Merlín hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿Eso te dirá quién lo hizo?—preguntó el chico.

—No, pero quizá cómo se propagó—contestó—Una cosa que sé es que se trata de magia muy oscura.

—¿Por qué alguien utilizaría la magia de ese modo?—inquirió sin entenderlo.

—La magia corrompe—respondió Hermione con seriedad—Las personas que tiene magia pueden llegar a utilizarla para su propio beneficio, olvidándose que es un poder que requiere una enorme responsabilidad.

La mirada de ambos hombres se posaron en ella y se dio cuenta que quizás había hablado sin pensar. Debía ser cuidadosa a la hora de dar su opinión al respecto.

—Pareces conocer de lo que hablas—dijo Merlín.

Ella simuló no entender las implicaciones.

—Sólo es una suposición—murmuró apartando la mirada.

—Pero no toda la magia es mala—musitó Merlín—¿Verdad?

Hermione se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa a pesar de que tenía una opinión clara.

—No es buena ni mala. Se trata de cómo la usas—dijo Gaius.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de repente, sobresaltándolos a los tres. No querían que algún oído indiscreto oyera sus palabras.

—Allí—dijo Arturo a un guardia.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Hermione furiosa—¿Vienes aquí también? ¿No te bastó con hacer que los guardias revisen dentro de mi armario?

—Tenemos que registrar todas las habitaciones, Hermione.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Gaius sin entender lo que sucedía.

—Buscamos al brujo.

—¿Por qué estaría aquí?

—Sólo hago mi trabajo—indicó.

—¿Y crees que Gaius ocultaría a un brujo?—preguntó intentando no lanzar una mirada a Merlín.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. Que busque. No tengo nada que ocultar.

Los guardias no tenían mucho cuidado. Rebuscaron en cada recoveco, en cada rincón. Incluso pisaron el suelo con fuerza, viendo si no había un túnel oculto o una puerta-trampa.

—¿Qué son estos papeles?—preguntó el príncipe.

—El trabajo de mi vida dedicado a la ciencia—respondió el anciano—Te invito a leerlo si lo deseas.

Arturo los ojeó sin prestarle demasiada atención y finalmente los dejó donde los había hallado.

—¿Y esa habitación?

—Es mía—dijo Merlín.

—¿Qué es lo que esperan encontrar con estas búsquedas?—quiso saber Gaius—Si el hechicero se está escondiendo, no será fácil encontrarlo.

—Estoy buscando pruebas de uso de encantamientos—dijo sin mirarlo antes de entrar al cuarto.

Hermione vio que Gaius murmuraba algo en voz baja para que sólo Merlín escuchase y advirtió como los ojos del chico se agrandaban horrorizados.

—Merlín, ven aquí—llamó Arturo—Mira lo que he encontrado.

Pálido, caminó hasta el interior de su habitación. Ya casi podía sentir el filo del hacha del verdugo sobre su cuello. Vio como el libro de hechizos que le había obsequiado Gaius se encontraba en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

—He encontrado un sitio donde meter cosas—le dijo nada más verlo, haciendo referencia al desorden que había en el cuarto—Se llama armario.

Sin moverse de dónde estaba, con ayuda de sus poderes, consiguió que una camisa se moviera hasta al suelo y cayera sobre el libro, ocultándolo. Arturo siguió revisando el cuarto hasta que finalmente salió fuera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarás en encontrar una cura?—cuestionó con autoridad.

—Depende de la cantidad de interrupciones que tenga—le respondió.

—Por supuesto, lo siento.—contempló a Hermione—¿Es recomendable que estés aquí?

—¿Por qué no lo sería?

—Es peligroso. Te podrías contagiar.

—Aún no sabemos cómo se contagia la enfermedad, Arturo. Tú haces tú parte para ayudar a solucionar esto, déjame que haga lo mismo aquí, ayudado a Gaius.

Arturo miró a su hermana con pesar.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti, lo sabes. No quiero que nada malo te suceda.

Hermione le sonrió cálidamente.

—Lo sé.

—Sólo… ven cuando sea realmente necesario. Intenta alejarte todo lo posible de cualquier cadáver… ¿La necesitas ahora aquí, Gaius?

—No, precisamente…

—¡Gaius!—protestó Hermione.

—Dale un poco de tranquilidad a tu hermano, querida—le pidió.

No le quedó otra opción más que salir. Era obvio que Gaius no la quería allí.

…

—¿Me mandaste a llamar?—preguntó Hermione a Uther.

Estaban en la sala de tronos y la puerta se había cerrado detrás de ella.

—Así es, Hermione.—esperó a que ella se le acercara—Se que ya hemos tenido otras ocasiones donde enfrentamos a la magia y salimos victoriosos pero tengo el presentimiento que esta vez es diferente.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—La gente muere, Hermione, y no estamos cerca de encontrar una solución.

—Estoy segura que Gaius lo conseguirá. He intentado ayudarlo pero…

—Sí, precisamente de eso quería hablarte—la interrumpió el Rey—Arturo me ha informado que quieres ayudarlo.

—¡No tiene derecho a decirte cada cosa que hago o dejo de hacer!

—Por el contrario, es tu hermano y tiene el deber de protegerte. Debe velar por tu seguridad y por tu honor.

—Puedo cuidarme sola.

Los labios de Uther se apretaron y se volvieron una delgada línea, como siempre que alguien se atrevía a contradecirlo o enfrentarlo.

—Eres mi hija—le recordó—Me debes respeto al igual que a tu hermano. No debes actuar de un modo tan hipócrita después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti—la miró con frialdad—No irás a ver de nuevo a Gaius.

—¡Pero…!

—¡He dicho que no, Hermione!

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron entrar a Arturo. Inmediatamente sintió la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada helada antes de salir de allí sin responderle. Todo era culpa de él, si no hubiera ido con el chisme a Uther ella podría seguir ayudando a Gaius.

—¿Qué pasa con Hermione?—preguntó Arturo a su padre.

Uther se sentó en su trono.

—Sólo está enfadada… Dime, ¿Ha habido algún resultado?

—Hemos mirado por toda la ciudad pero nada. Ya no sé dónde más buscar.

Uther miró apesadumbrado.

—Impón un toque de queda—ordenó—Nadie debe estar fuera tras las campanadas—se quedó pensando unos momentos.

—¿Padre?—lo llamó Arturo.

—Acordona la parte baja de la ciudad.

Arturo lo contempló extrañado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque allí es donde más víctimas hay. Aislémosla y evitemos que esta enfermedad se propague.

—Pero… ¿Y qué hay de la gente que vive allí?

—¿Crees que no lo he pensado?—preguntó—¿Qué más puedo hacer? Debo proteger al resto de la ciudad.

Arturo hizo una reverencia y se marchó. No le gustaba contradecir a su padre a pesar de que pensaba que aquello era una mala idea. Sabía cómo se ponía cuando alguien ponía en dudas sus palabras y él, como buen hijo, no quería nada más que su aprobación.

…

—¿Qué hay de diferente en esta víctima?—preguntó Gaius a Merlín.

El cuerpo estaba tendido sobre la mesa de la sala del galeno. Lo habían encontrado hace poco tiempo.

—Eh… Es una mujer—respondió diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Gaius lo miró con disgusto.

—A veces me pregunto si tu talento mágico se le dio a la persona correcta—dijo molesto—Piensa, Merlín, ¿Qué hay de diferente en ella con los demás?

—Es una cortesana—dijo Hermione apareciendo en el interior.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

—Mi lady, pensé que su padre le había prohibido regresar.

—Bueno, esperemos que no se entere de que estoy aquí, entonces—dijo mirándolos significativamente a ambos—No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras las personas mueren. Si puedo aportar algo, aunque sea mi mente, lo haré.

Gaius suspiró con resignación. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no daría marcha atrás.

—Tienes razón, Hermione, ella es cortesana—confirmó Gaius—Y las cortesanas raramente van a la parte baja de la ciudad. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Emm…—Merlín pensó—Que ella no había hablado con ningún ciudadano.

—Sí. Nos sugiere que la enfermedad no se contagia por contacto—completó la idea el anciano.

—Posiblemente han comido diferentes cosas—siguió diciendo Merlín.

—Bien, ¿Algo más?—insistió Gaius.

—¿No respiran el mismo aire?—preguntó el muchacho quedándose sin ideas.

Gaius rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo único que tienen en común?—insistió.

—Agua—murmuró Hermine—¡Es el agua!

El médico asintió.

—¿Crees que se propaga por el agua?—inquirió Merlín.

—¡Merlín, eres un prodigio!—exclamó con sarcasmo el anciano—Toma—le tendió un cubo—Busca un poco.

Merlín comenzó a marcharse.

—¿Te puedo acompañar?—preguntó Hermione—Prefiero que me descubran caminando contigo en vez de que aquí con Gaius.

—Seguro.

Ambos salieron aunque ella miró bien antes de hacerlo para comprobar que ni Uther o Arturo se encontraran cerca.

—No hay nadie—le aseguró Merlín.

—Pensarás que soy una tonta. Si Uther me descubre puede que incluso castigue a Gaius o a ti. No quiero que suceda eso.

—Te preocupas por tu pueblo, puedo entenderlo—aseguró. La miró de soslayo mientras ambos se acercaban al pozo—¿Por qué nunca llamas a Uther padre?

Hermione se sorprendió. No había pensado que alguien pusiera atención en eso. Sólo llamaba a Uther con ese apelativo cuando quería convencerlo de algo o hacer que su atención se pusiera en ella.

—Lo hago—mintió.

—Dijiste "Si Uther me descubre…"—le recordó.

—Me es difícil hacerlo, Merlín—confesó—Seguramente Gaius te contó lo que sucedió conmigo.

—Sí… Supongo… que fue un gran cambio—murmuró—Lamento que hayas visto ese lado malo de la magia.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, prestando atención a su expresión precavida.

—No pienso igual que mi padre—musitó—No me crié con él y he visto la magia actuar con desinterés y bondad. Conozco su lado oscuro también pero no creo que exterminar a todo el que la use sea la solución.

Merlín poco a poco fue formando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro hasta que parecía que la felicidad salía de sus poros. ¡No podía creerlo! Estaba seguro que jamás oiría decir palabras similares a Arturo. ¡Hermione era una persona maravillosa!

—Por favor, no le digas a nadie mi opinión sobre este tema—pidió ella—Si Uther llegara a enterarse…

—No lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Ella le sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Hermione?

La chica se volteó para ver de quién se trataba y su rostro empalideció al comprobarlo. Merlín miró a aquel desconocido sin ser capaz de reconocerlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó ella con poca amabilidad.

—Sigo tu consejo—dijo extendiendo las manos, mostrándole sus vestimentas.

Ella volteó el rostro hacia Merlín.

—Discúlpame un momento—le dijo—Ya vuelvo.

Sin mucho cuidado tomó el brazo del hombre y lo arrastró lejos de allí.

—¡Dime que no eres responsable de esto!—gruñó Hermione a Sir Godric—Si has sido tú el que ha causado esta enfermedad…

—¡Ey!—protestó el hombre, ofendido por tal acusación—Claro que no. ¿Dónde quedó eso de que yo era Gryffindor, honorable y valiente?

—He conocido Gryffindors que no lo eran—gruñó.

—¿Qué?—inquirió confundido por tal comentario.

—Nada. No importa… ¿Me jura que no ha tenido nada que ver con esto?

—Lo juro por mi vida. Mi enemistad con Uther no debe vincularse con su pueblo—indicó—No atacaría a personas inocentes.

Ella se relajó visiblemente.

—Me gustaría saber qué hace aquí—confesó—Pero este no es el momento.

—Ya sabe dónde encontrarme, princesa—le recordó—Ahora será mejor que vuelvas con tu amigo porque parece estar un poco desesperado.

Hermione asintió y rápidamente se despidió de él.

—¿Quién era?—inquirió cuando ella regresó.

—Sólo un viejo conocido—respondió—Vamos por el agua.

Caminaron hasta el pozo y Merlín comenzó a sacar agua de él, pensando en ese "viejo conocido". Hermione no había mostrado demasiada alegría al verlo. ¿Sería algún antiguo amor o alguien más peligrosos?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una sombra cruzó corriendo y llorando a su lado con desesperación.

—¡Gwen!—exclamó Hermione preocupada.

Comenzó a correr tras ella, llamándola, pero la chica no se detuvo. Merlín se apresuró y ambos la siguieron hasta las habitaciones de Gaius.

—¿Tienes la enfermedad?—escucharon que el anciano le preguntaba.

—No—negó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz entrecortada—Mi padre… ¡Por favor, Gaius, te lo ruego! ¡Sálvalo!

—Gwen, lo siento, no tengo la cura—le dijo con verdadero arrepentimiento, tomándole las manos para consolarla.

—¡Por favor!

—Lo siento. Espero que haya algo, pero hasta ahora el remedio está más allá de mi alcance.

Angustiada, se soltó y corrió al exterior. Hermione rápidamente la siguió. Ella había sido tan buena cuando llegó a Camelot. No iba a dejarla sola en un momento tan duro.

—¡Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer!—exclamó Merlín cuando se quedaron solos.

—Esperemos que esto pueda proporcionarnos una respuesta—dijo tomando el cubo de agua.

—¡Pero será demasiado tarde para el padre de Gwen!—casi gritó furioso.

Gaius no le hizo caso. Lo sabía muy bien. Pero hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos.

Enfadado por la tranquilidad del hombre, corrió a su habitación y se encerró dando un golpazo con la puerta. ¡Odiaba no poder ayudar cuando sabía que podía hacerlo! ¡Tanta impotencia, tanta frustración! Apreciaba demasiado a Gwen como para dejar que su padre muriese de ese modo tan cruel. Quizás podría hacer una excepción… sin que nadie se enterase.


	7. El monstruo en el agua

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece_

* * *

 _ **EL MONSTRUO EN EL AGUA**_

Había pensado mucho en aquello. Sabía que Gaius se enfadaría terriblemente si se enteraba de la verdad pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que el padre de su amiga falleciera. El médico le había prohibido terminantemente usar la magia para salvar la vida de cualquier persona de la ciudad pero ¡Era el padre de Gwen! Así que esperó a que cayera la noche y que el hombre con el que vivía se durmiese. Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo vio tendido en su cama, roncando suavemente. Debía atravesar la sala en sumo silencio. Había buscado en el libro de magia que tenía escondido bajo una tabla floja del suelo y había encontrado el hechizo que necesitaba.

Una vez que tuvo todo preparado, salió del castillo con sigilo. El toque de queda había sonado hacía horas y si algún guardia lo descubría podía considerar ese su fin. Casi lo consiguieron. Pero sólo casi. Cuando llegó a la casa de la chica la descubrió dormida al lado de la cama de su padre. En sus mejillas había rastro de lágrimas secas. Caminó con cuidado y casi saltó del susto cuando una tabla chirrió bajo sus pies, haciendo que Gwen se moviera. Pero no despertó.

Se aproximó a la cama y dejó la pequeña bolsita de hierbas bajo la almohada y, mientras retrocedía, musitó el hechizo que se había aprendido esa misma noche. Una tenue luz salió de debajo e iluminó el rostro del hombre. Merlín terminó de salir pero se quedó observando por la ventana. Lo vio moverse entre sueños hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos. Con cuidado, acarició la cabeza de su hija que descansaba sobre el colchón y eso fue suficiente para despertarla.

—¿Padre?—lo miró sorprendida—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Nuevamente Gwen lloraba pero de felicidad.

Merlín sonrió conforme con el resultado.

…

Las muertes seguían aumentando. Al día siguiente los cadáveres que se encontraban en las casas o caídos en las calles se duplicaron. Hermione esperó junto a Artuto y Uther a que Gaius le diera una solución.

Se acercó a una mesa y dejó un pequeño frasco de vidrio lleno de agua con una flor pálida y marchita en el interior. Arturo se acercó dispuesto a tomarlo para comprobar de qué se trataba.

—No lo toques—le advirtió Gaius—Hace no más de un par de horas que tengo eso en el agua.

—¿De dónde viene el agua?—inquirió el príncipe.

—De los suministros diarios del pueblo.

—Debemos parar de usarla.

—¡El pueblo no puede sobrevivir sin agua!—le recordó Gaius.

—¡Debemos acabar con ese brujo!—exclamó Uther.

—No creo que esté aquí, padre—le dijo su hijo.

—¡Entonces hay que extender la búsqueda a los pueblos!—le gritó.

—Hemos empezado—le aseguró Arturo—Pero no puedo buscar por todo el reino.

—Y yo no puedo quedarme quieto y ver morir a la gente—gruñó el Rey mirándolo desafiante.

Arturo bajó la mirada con vergüenza. Asintió sin mirar a nadie y salió de allí. Hermione sintió la terrible necesidad de ir a consolarlo. Sabía que había estado haciendo un duro trabajo, que había buscado al hechicero en cada casa, en cada habitación de Camelot.

…

—Estas sonriendo—dijo Hermione extrañada al ver a Gwen caminar por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Lady Morgana con un jarrón lleno de flores—No quiero decir que eso sea malo pero…

—¡Ha sido un milagro!—exclamó la chica—Mi padre se ha recuperado.

—¡Qué buena noticia! Pero… ¿Cómo sucedió?

Hasta el momento no había habido ningún sobreviviente de aquella enfermedad. Que el padre de Gwen se recuperara milagrosamente era muy extraño.

—No lo sé—dijo—Simplemente despertó en medio de la noche. Su piel ya tiene el color natural y recuperó sus fuerzas.

—Entonces es entendible tu felicidad.

Gwen asintió.

Arturo apareció en una esquina seguido por dos guardias. Hacía pasos rápidos y largos. Su expresión era decidida.

—¡Ahí está! Agárrenla.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Hermione sin poder creerlo.

Los caballeros se acercaron y tomaron uno de cada brazo a Gwen. El jarrón que sostenía terminó cayendo de sus manos al suelo.

—¿Qué significa esto, Arturo?—exigió saber Hermione.

—Gwenevier—dijo sin hacerle caso—te estoy deteniendo por los delitos cometidos en contra de las leyes de Camelot. Practicaste encantamientos.

—¡No!—exclamó Hermione.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada!—exclamó sollozando.

Morgana apreció inmediatamente al oír el alboroto.

—¡Gwen!—gritó al ver a su doncella siendo arrestada.

—¡No fui yo! ¡Ayúdenme!—le gritó a Hermione y Morgana.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—preguntó Morgana a Arturo.

—Hemos encontrado un elemento mágico en su casa.

—¡Eso es ridículo!—exclamó Morgana—¡Gwen no es una bruja!

—¿Cómo explicas que su padre se recuperó?

—¡Pero es inocente!—le gritó Hermione—¡Tu sabes que es inocente!

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?—les gruñó a ambas.

Arrastraron a Gwen por el pasillo.

—¡No, por favor! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Lo juro! ¡Arturo, por favor, escúchame!—rogó mientras intentaba desprenderse del agarre firme de los guardias—¡Soy inocente! ¡Lo juro! ¡Déjenme ir!

Merlín apareció y contempló sorprendido lo que sucedía.

—¡Merlín!—lloró la chica—¡Merlín, por favor, ayúdame! ¡¿Por qué no me escuchan?! ¡NO!

Gaius tomó a Merlín del brazo y lo arrastró en sentido contrario. Morgana rápidamente corrió detrás de Arturo y Gwen. Hermione se vio dividida pero sabía que nada que lo que dijera ayudaría a Gwen en ese momento. Lo principal era encontrar una cura y así poder descubrir quién es el verdadero responsable. Corrió para alcanzar a Merlín y al médico pero las puertas se cerraron antes de que pudieran darse cuenta que ella estaba allí.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?!—oyó que Gaius gritaba furioso—¡Te lo advertí! Ah, entiendo que hayas pensado que estabas haciendo un bien…

—¡No podía dejar que su padre muriera sabiendo que podía curarlo!—exclamó Merlín.

—¡Pero no pensaste que quizás era un poco sospechoso que sólo un hombre se recupere misteriosamente!

—Bueno, entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es… ¡Curar a todos! Nadie tiene que saber que es magia…

—¡Es demasiado tarde!—le gritó el anciano—Ellos creen que Gwen es la que causó la enfermedad y la ejecutarán por eso.

—¡Pero ella no lo hizo!

Oyó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y supo que tenía que desaparecer antes que la descubrieran escuchando una conversación privada.

…

Gwen fue, literalmente, tirada al suelo ante los pies del rey.

—Bien hecho—dijo Uther a su hijo.

—¡¿Por qué nadie me cree?!—gritó Gwen—¡Yo no hice nada! Él sólo se recuperó.

—¡Yo le creo!—se adelantó Morgana con la frente en alto—Tal vez esta enfermedad no sea mortal siempre. ¿Han pensado en eso? Quizás se recuperó naturalmente.

—¿Y qué hay del paquete de hierbas mágicas que se encontró en su casa?—preguntó con frialdad el rey.

—¡¿Qué paquete?!—inquirió Gwen con desespero y negó con la cabeza—¡Yo no sé nada de esas cosas!

—Ha sido encontrado en tu casa—indicó Uther mientas se ponía de pie. Contempló a Gwen como si no fuera más que una asquerosa escoria—Deshaz el hechizo y pon fin a este contagio.

—¡No puedo!—gimió angustiada.

—No te tendré piedad.

—¡No soy una bruja! No sé cómo parar la enfermedad.

—Si no vas a deshacer tu magia, deberé hallarte culpable—indicó.

—Pero ya le he dicho que yo no…—intentó decir pero Uther no la dejó hablar.

—Por lo tanto, tengo el deber de dictaminar una sentencia. Y bajo estas circunstancias no tengo otra opción más que sentenciarte a muerte.

Gwen palideció y se largó a llorar ruidosamente.

—¡NO!—imploró.

—Solo espero que cuando mueras la plaga del mal muera contigo—comentó con odio—Llévensela de aquí.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, soy inocente!—gritó mientras era arrastrada hacia fuera—¡Por favor, no! ¡Se lo ruego, alguien ayúdeme!

Todos comenzaron a salir de allí en completo silencio, sin querer mirarla a los ojos.

—Conozco a Gwen—insistió Morgana—Ella es mi criada, no una bruja.

—¿Has visto alguna vez a una bruja?—la cuestionó Uther—Créeme, ellas no guardan ninguna señal, ninguna marca. Ni siquiera se ve el mal en sus ojos.

—¡He visto como ella trabaja! Sus dedos están desgastados, sus uñas rotas. Si fuera una bruja, ¿Por qué tendría que hacer esto? ¿Por qué tendría que estar de rodillas en el suelo frío, mañana tras mañana, fregando, cuando podría limpiarlo todo con sólo un chasquido?—lo miró con desprecio—Como un rey vago.

Uther la enfrentó inmediatamente.

—¡No tienes derecho!

—¡Ella tiene derecho a ser juzgada por un jurado!

—¡Tengo una responsabilidad con mi reino! ¿Crees que obtengo placer en esto?

—Estás sentenciando a la persona equivocada—imploró.

—Ella tiene razón, padre—intervino Hermione— Gwen no es una bruja. Entiendo que es importante proteger al reino, salvaguardarlo de todo peligro, pero la chica tiene derecho a ser juzgada con justicia y sabiduría. ¿Dónde está eso aquí?

—Estás tan empecinado en la magia que ya no me escuchas—se sumó Arturo—Dudo que Gwen haya hecho tanto mal.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste. Viste el rastro que dejó la magia.

—Sí, pero salvar a su padre no la convierte en culpable de crear una plaga—aseguró el príncipe.

—He sido testigo de lo que la magia es capaz de hacer. He sufrido en sus manos—miró fijamente a Hermione—No puedo correr ese riesgo. Si hay una mínima oportunidad sobre esa chica, la tomaré. Ella debe morir o todo el mundo perecerá.

—No puedo entender eso—dijo Arturo.

—Un día serás rey, y lo harás—le dijo Uther mientras se sentaba en su trono—Hay mucho mal rodeando el reino. Estas decisiones deben ser tomadas.

Hermione no podía creer la terquedad del hombre. Un completo bastardo ignorante.

—Yo sé que la brujería es un mal, padre—dijo Arturo haciendo casi llorar a Hermione de rabia—También lo es la injusticia. Sé que seré rey algún día pero no sé de qué tipo, aunque en mi mente tengo un ideal que quiero alcanzar. Este tipo de situaciones serán castigadas.

—Así es—indicó Uther—La chica ha jugado con fuego y ahora será quemada.

…

Como cada vez que se llevaba a cabo una reunión con el consejo, Hermione debía estar presente y esta vez no fue la excepción. Le parecía un poco ridículo tener que estar allí y tener prohibido abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa. Su deber era escuchar y asentir cuando todos los hacían.

—¿Qué pasará si quemamos a la bruja y no detenemos la plaga?—preguntó el rey.

Ella no quería mirarlo. Sentía un terrible desprecio hacia su persona en ese instante.

—Hemos cerrado las bombas y pozos del pueblo—dijo Arturo.

—Pero el suministro de agua no durará para siempre—les recordó Gaius—Tenemos que encontrar el modo de limpiar el agua de la enfermedad.

—¿Pero cómo?

—¿Hirviéndola?—sugirió Hermione y se encogió en su asiento al sentir la mirada de todos.

Miró a su alrededor. Salvo su padre, ningún otro parecía disgustado por su sugerencia. Arturo le asintió, dándole fuerzas para seguir hablando.

—No sé cómo funcionará con la magia pero cuando el agua hierve a altas temperaturas por un tiempo determinado, las impurezas que contiene quedan eliminadas—murmuró intentando no hablar de virus y bacterias porque esos adelantos científicos no correspondían a la época.

—Podríamos intentarlo—dijo Gaius.

Las puertas se abrieron de repente dejando ver a un desesperado Merlín.

—¡Fui yo!—exclamó—¡Fui yo quién usó magia para curar al padre de Gwen! Gwen no es una hechicera. ¡Yo sí!

—¡No!—gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

¿A caso ese chico jamás pensaba? ¡Estaba destinado a ser un gran mago no a morir en la hoguera por ser acusado de hechicería!

—¡Merlín!—gritó Gaius—¿Estás loco?

—No puedo dejarla morir por mí—le dijo y se volvió a Uther—Su majestad, me pongo a su clemencia.

—Él no sabe qué está diciendo—dijo Hermione.

—Lo sé—la contradijo Merlín.

Uther miró al chico fijamente por unos instantes.

—Entonces arréstenlo.

—¡Padre, por favor!—saltó Arturo—Merlín no es un mago. ¡Es imposible!

—¿No lo has oído?

—Sí…

—Lo admitió.

—Salvó mi vida, ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Por qué se inventaría una historia así?—cuestionó Uther.

—Porque… Como Gaius dice, tiene una terrible enfermedad mental…—inventó.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó el rey un tanto divertido.

—Sí… él… él esta…

—Enamorado—completó Hermione.

—¿Qué?—inquirió Merlín sorprendido.

—De Gwen—añadió.

—¡No lo estoy!—aseguró Merlín completamente rojo de la vergüenza y la indignación.

—Sí, lo estás—dijeron Hermione y Arturo al mismo tiempo.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que ella te dio una flor—persiguió Arturo siguiendo el hilo de la historia que había inventado su ingeniosa hermana.

—Sí pero… ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ella!

—Está bien…—dijo Hermione sonriéndole con falsa condescendencia.

—Sí—indicó Arturo—Puedes admitirlo.

—Quizás te lanzó un hechizo—propuso el rey con diversión.

Arturo se acercó a su criado y le dio unas excesivamente fuertes palmadas en su espalda.

—Merlín es asombroso—dijo—Pero lo realmente asombroso es lo idiota que es. No hay modo de creer que pueda ser el brujo.

—No me hagan perder más el tiempo—pidió Uther— Déjenlo ir.

…

—¡Arturo es un idiota! ¡Y Hermione! Pensé que ella era la buena—se quejó Merlín apenas llegaron a las habitaciones del Galeno.

—Ambos hicieron lo que correspondía. Te salvaron de tu propia estupidez—le dijo Gaius.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?—cuestionó—Es mi culpa que Gwen esté por morir.

—Sí, pero no lograrías que la liberaran de ese modo. Uther los sentenciaría a ambos. Lo que debemos hacer es encontrar la causa de la enfermedad.

—Como sea… Arturo no irá a encontrarla…—se quejó el muchacho—Él piensa que es tan perspicaz… ¡Ni siquiera cuando le dije que era un mago pudo verlo!

—Es bastante difícil de detectar—le dijo con significación el anciano.

—Tal vez deba conseguir un sombrero puntiagudo…

Gaius lo contempló con seriedad.

—No creo que seas capaz de encontrar uno suficientemente grande—le contestó—En fin, olvida ya eso. Para salvar a Gwen debemos encontrar lo que está contaminando el agua.

Le lanzó un bolso a Merlín con algunas cuantas cosas.

—¡Vamos!

…

Hermione miró a través de la ventana de su habitación cómo Gaius y Merlín corrían de regreso al castillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí de allí para ir con ellos. Si habían encontrado alguna explicación de lo que causaba la contaminación del agua o si habían hallado un modo de curar a los enfermos, debía saberlo.

—¡Allí!—señaló Gaius una imagen del libro.

Ella había llegado a las habitaciones del galeno poco después que ello.

—¿Encontraron algo?—les preguntó.

Ambos alzaron la vista al escucharla e intercambiaron una de esas usuales miradas cómplices.

—Su padre no quiere que esté aquí, mi lady—comenzó a decir Gaius.

—Mi padre desconoce muchas cosas que suceden en este castillo—le respondió con rapidez, mirándolo casi sin parpadear y por unos instantes creyó que el anciano iba a preguntar de qué hablaba pero no lo hizo—Dime lo que has encontrado.

Suspirando, giró el libro y se lo mostró.

—Un Afanc.

—¿Un qué?

Jamás había oído de esas cosas en su vida pero la imagen que mostraba el libro era bastante aterradora.

—Una bestia nacida de la arcilla y conjurada solamente por un poderoso mago—explicó el hombre—Merlín y yo fuimos a buscar agua a la fuente que se encuentra bajo el castillo y que abastece toda la ciudad. Cuando sacamos una muestra, apareció.

—Ahora que sabemos que es debemos encontrar el modo de destruirla—dijo Hermione.

—Así es, ¿Pero dónde?

Era entendible su pregunta. Allí había muchísimos libros. Hermione había tenido la oportunidad de leer muchos de ellos pero no recordaba nada sobre algún Afanc.

—Esto puede tardar días—indicó Merlín—Gwen no vivirá tanto.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?—preguntó el anciano.

Así que los tres se pusieron a leer y leer. Hermione siempre se había considerado una lectora veloz pero dadas las circunstancias sentía que sus ojos y su cerebro no podían procesar las palabras con suficiente rapidez.

—Iré a verla—dijo Merlín en un momento y rápidamente se levantó.

Gaius iba a protestar pero Hermione lo detuvo.

—Déjalo. Quizá Gwen necesite un poco de compañía en esos momentos.

Al poco rato regresó y ella pensó que quizás haberle permitido marcharse no había sido buena idea ya que tenía una mirada desesperada y nerviosa. Entró y comenzó a revisar todos los libros que tenían esparcidos sobre la mesa. Leyó sus títulos y los desechó a medida que no iba hallando lo que buscaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Hermione.

Había subido las escaleras para ir a los estantes superiores y había bajado una pila de gruesos libros, repitiendo el mismo método de búsqueda.

—Busco un libro—respondió concentrado.

—¿Puedo saber cuál?—inquirió Gaius.

—Uno de elementos.

—¿Elementos?

—Sí. ¿En cuál de ellos debo buscar?

—En la mayoría. El estudio de los elementos básicos es el corazón de la ciencia.

Se quedó meditando aquellas palabras unos instantes.

—¿Cómo ayudaría eso a matar a un Afanc?—preguntó contemplándolos.

—Un Afanc es una criatura hecha de agua y tierra. Esos son dos de los elementos básicos.

—¿Y los otros dos los destruirían?—aventuró Hermione.

—Posiblemente—murmuró Gaius—Fuego y viento. Quizás pueda servir. ¡Muy buena idea, Merlín! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Eh… sólo… lo pensé…—tartamudeó con nerviosismo—Es… soy… ¡Soy mucho más inteligente de lo que todos creen!

—Nunca pensé que fueras tonto—aseguró Hermione—Bueno, sólo esta tarde cuando dijiste delante de mi padre que eras un brujo.

Merlín sonrió titubeante, repentinamente rojo.

—Sí… qué tonto de mi parte—comentó apartando la vista.

Hermione abrió la boca en un intento de consolarlo pero las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de repente dejando entrar a una Morgana furiosa.

—¡La ejecución se llevará a cabo dentro de una hora! Tenemos que probar que Gwen es inocente.

—Lo intentamos—aseguró Gaius.

—¡Por favor! Sólo díganme qué es lo que debo hacer—imploró.

—Distrae a Uther—dijo Hermione.

—¿A Uther? Pero… ¿Por qué?—inquirió extrañada—No quiero ni acercarme a él en este instante.

—Nos ayudará a conseguir tiempo. Hay un Afanc en el suministro del agua, un monstruo, y debe ser destruido porque es el que está causando la plaga. Sólo necesitamos unos minutos más…

—¿Por qué no se lo decimos simplemente?

—Es una criatura mágica. Él sólo culparía a Gwen de evocarla—explicó Gaius.

—Por favor, Morgana. Este es el modo en que puedes ayudar—insistió Hermione.

La chica miró a Hermione con decisión y asintió.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para salvar a Gwen.

—¡Genial!—exclamó Merlín—Ahora, Hermione, ve por Arturo.

—¿Arturo?—era su turno para sonar extrañada.

—No hay posibilidad de que Uther nos escuche pero sí lo hará Arturo. ¡Te escuchará a ti! Con su ayuda podremos destruir a la criatura, la plaga se irá y así el Rey verá que Gwen no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Pero él no desobedecerá al Rey—aseguró ella.

—Te escuchará si le dices algo. Él siempre lo hace.

…

Arturo entró a su habitación y encontró a Hermione parada cerca de la ventana. Se sorprendió mucho al verla. Su hermana jamás había entrado allí sin que él la invitara antes.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó y miró a su alrededor con cierta vergüenza al darse cuenta que la cama estaba sin hacer y que los restos del almuerzo aún estaban sobre la mesa—Lo siento por esto… Merlín no se encontraba bien hoy.

—Pobre—murmuró sabiendo que eso era en parte cierto—Fue capaz de enfrentarse a nuestro padre, dispuesto a dar la vida por Gwen.

—Sí—dijo distraídamente mientras tomaba una de sus camisas e intentaba doblarla lo mejor posible sin conseguir buenos resultados.

Incapaz de contenerse, se la arrebató de las manos y la dobló ella antes de devolvérsela.

—Gracias.

—Fue muy valiente—siguió diciendo ella con tono casual—No sabía que podía ser un hombre tan decidido. No puedo imaginar que alguien más haga tal cosa por mí… Tristemente—suspiró con teatralidad—la época de la valentía ha acabado. Ahora sólo se encuentran pobre hombres que no son capaces de llenar una armadura.

—¡Yo daría mi vida por ti!—dijo Arturo rápidamente algo ofendido—Eres mi hermana, Hermione. Toda mi vida he escuchado sobre ti y vi la angustia que pasaba mi padre por no tenerte. Desde pequeño siempre me imaginaba cómo sería mi vida contigo a mi lado. Y ahora estás aquí, después de tantos años. No voy a permitir que nada malo te suceda ni que nadie te arrebate de mi lado.

¿Cómo podía decirle una cosa así cuando ella intentaba manipularlo para conseguir su ayuda? Ahora se sentía culpable. Pero no podía perder de vista que intentaba salvar la vida de Gwen.

—¿Tanto me quieres?—preguntó poniendo en sus ojos una expresión triste.

Arturo captó inmediatamente lo que ella intentaba hacer. Rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

…

Hermine guió a Arturo hasta las puertas del suministro de agua donde se encontrarían con Merlín. A penas se abrió, un aire húmedo y frío salió del interior de aquel oscuro pasillo que se hundía en las profundidades del castillo.

Arturo ingresó al interior y encendió dos antorchas. Una se la tendió a ella y la otra se la quedó él. Inmediatamente después comenzaron andar. El techo y las paredes eran de la misma piedra donde se asentaba el castillo. Parecía haber sido escavado en épocas anteriores a Uther, antes de que él conquistara Camelot.

Hermione no era de las temerosas pero cuando se oyó un gruñido profundo y casi animal no pudo evitar jadear un poco asustada. Todos se detuvieron de inmediato a escuchar con atención.

—Deberías quedarte aquí—le dijo Arturo.

—Voy contigo.

—No.

—No tengo miedo.

—¡Padre nos triturará a ambos con cadenas si se entera!—exclamó—¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte como Morgana, sin intervenir en absoluto?

Merlín y ella se miraron con complicidad antes de observar a Arturo.

—¡Oh, eso es simplemente genial!—exclamó con sarcasmo—¡Apuesto que todo esto fue obra tuya, Merlín! Las involucraste a las dos.

—Él no fue—se adelantó Hermione antes de que Merlín pudiera decir cualquier cosa—Es mi decisión. Gwen es inocente, y lo sabes. Yo no me iba a quedar sin hacer nada y Morgana tampoco. Voy contigo.

—¡Por Dios, Hermione, puede ser peligroso! ¡Puedes resultar herida!

—Al igual que tu… si no te apartas de mi camino—lo amenazó antes de seguir andando.

Merlín contempló el intercambio de los dos hermanos sin querer intervenir. Hermione podía ser muy cabeza dura y, aunque no se lo diría a Arturo, eso los hacía muy parecidos.

Ellos la alcanzaron rápidamente aunque debieron de hacer pasos veloces y largos porque ella se había adelantado mucho. Hicieron su camino en silencio y por unos instantes sólo se oyó el sonido de sus pasos sobre la roca retumbar en las paredes.

—¡Esperen!—ordenó Arturo.

—¿Qué?

Acercó la luz a uno de los pasadizos.

—Me pareció ver algo… sólo habrá sido una sombra.

Con cuidado, conscientes del peligro que corrían, volvieron a tomar su camino. Aquel era un lugar que se asemejaba mucho a un laberinto. Había un camino principal que llevaba a la cámara del suministro de agua pero de él se desprendían muchos otros túneles que Hermione desconocía a dónde llevaban.

—Dispersémonos—ordenó Arturo viendo que en la cámara no había nada—Hermione, vienes conmigo.

La forma en que lo dijo daba a entender que no había posibilidad de discutir. Caminaron lentamente por uno de los pasillos interminables mientras que Merlín tomaba otro.

—Aquí no hay nada—murmuró el príncipe—Regresemos.

Dieron media vuelta pero después de un par de pasos volvieron a oír aquel rugido detrás de ellos. Se voltearon con lentitud y allí estaba. Medía casi dos metros y su piel era de un marrón oscuro. Bajo la luz de las antorchas parecía ser húmeda y viscosa, como la de un sapo.

Arturo la empujó detrás de él cuando la bestia se alzó. Sacó su espada de un movimiento mientras alzaba el fuego para golpearlo pero inmediatamente se marchó.

Merlín llegó inmediatamente, advertido por el sonido.

—¡¿Han visto eso?!

—¡Sí!

—¡Es demasiado rápido!—exclamó Arturo.

No se había marchado como Hermine había pensado, sólo se había ocultado entre las sombras pero cuando los tres estuvieron nuevamente allí, salí y gruñó, dejando a su vista sus dientes inmensos y puntiagudos. No pudo evitar gritar cuando notó que estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Merlín la tomó por la cintura y la alejó mientras que Arturo volvió a blandir su espada y la antorcha.

—¿A dónde fue?—preguntó Arturo, mirando a su alrededor sin ver al monstruo.

Merlín contempló a su alrededor y sintió unas manos que intentaban apartar las suyas. Miró hacia adelante y notó que todavía sostenía a Hermione por la cintura. La soltó como si le quemara y apartó la mirada con vergüenza.

El gruñido volvió a oírse.

—Creo que se fue por aquí—exclamó el mago mientras corría y ellos se apresuraron a seguirlo.

Había sombras por todos lados a pesar de que había antorchas para iluminar. El Afanc podía ocultarse con facilidad y su velocidad le permitía escapar de cualquier intento de ataque. Podrían tardar una eternidad en volver a encontrarlo. Pero no fue así. Volvió a aparecer por su cuenta delante de ellos. Su postura era extraña, como las patas delanteras muy largas y las traseras cortas. La espalda se curvaba hacia arriba pero a la altura de su cabeza volvía a descender más allá de sus hombros. Por cada paso que daba, iba dejando un rastro de agua detrás.

Arturo, sin perder el valor, se adelantó y alzó su espada para pegarle con el filo pero el monstruo se apartó.

—¡El fuego!—le gritó Hermione.

Ella misma aferró con fuerza su antorcha y se lanzó hacia adelante. Arturo le gritó en protesta pero no le hizo caso. Refunfuñando, volvió a adelantarse copiando a su hermana para atacar a la bestia con el fuego.

Merlín, desde lejos, contempló lo que sucedía e inmediatamente comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. Había leído el hechizo en su libro aquella misma tarde y había memorizado las palabras para pronunciarlas en el momento adecuado.

— _Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere_ —recitó y apenas terminó sus ojos adoptaron un tono dorado que sólo le otorgaba la magia.

El viento llegó inexplicablemente desde el interior de la cueva y cuando tocó el fuego que ardía en sus antorchas hizo que éste se transformara, doblando su tamaño y su intensidad. La bestia no tardó en verse envuelta por las llamaradas. Hermione cerró los ojos y alejó las manos lo más que pudo por temor a quemarse. Arturo la rodeó con unos de sus brazos con intención de protegerla pero él tampoco soltó la antorcha, permitiendo que aquel ser que tantos males había causado se siguiera consumiendo hasta deshacerse.

…

Nimueh vio con odio como sus planes se desvanecían. La fuente de agua que tenía le permitía observar todo lo que sucedía. En ese instante el líquido mostraba el rostro de aquel brujo.

—¡Merlín!—gritó y golpeó el agua salpicando por todos lados.

Ya encontraría el modo de deshacerse de esa molestia.

…

Gaius caminó con prisa hasta la sala de reuniones.

—Buenas noticias, señor—dijo distrayéndolo de sus actividades—No hay nuevas muertes y la enfermedad está remitiendo.

El rey le sonrió. Se encontraba en un muy buen humor. Su hijo le había contado sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

—Es raro. Nunca he oído de un Afanc antes.

—Es conjurado con arcilla por una poderosa magia, del tipo que sólo puede realizar un brujo antiguo—le dijo con significancia, notando como la preocupación cobraba lugar en su mente— Uno que tiene el poder de reflejar el espíritu de la vida. Encontré esto en la fuente de agua.

Le enseñó un trozo de cáscara de huevo que tenía cubierto con un pedazo de tela.

—Lleva la marca de Nimueh—se la mostró.

Eran dos V, una apuntando hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo. En el interior, un simple punto rojo que muchos podrían considerar insignificante pero que tenía más importancia de la que parecía.

La expresión de Uther se volvió lleno de incredulidad. No quería creerlo. No podía ser posible. Retrocedió unos pasos sintiendo como sus piernas apenas podían sentir el peso de su cuerpo.

—Debemos estar alertas, señor—le dijo Gaius.

Se dejó caer en una silla.

—¿Nunca voy a liberarme de ella?—preguntó angustiado.

Uther se llevó las manos al rostro.

—¿Señor?

—¡Déjame!—le ordenó con un grito.

Gaius hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

…

—¡Padre!

Hermione, Merlín y Morgana fueron testigos del momento en que liberaron a Gwen. La muchacha se tiró sobre los brazos de su padre, permitiéndose fundirse en su pecho. Cuando se soltaron, corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Gracias!—les dijo.

—No nos agradezcas—sonrió Morgana—Merlín fue el de la idea.

—¿En serio?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Así es—aseguró Hermione—Él es el verdadero héroe aquí.

Le hubiera gustado asegurar que el mago había hecho más que pensar en cómo acabar con el monstruo pero no podía revelar su secreto. Arturo parecía no querer preguntarse cómo había sido posible que las llamaradas duplicaran su tamaño pero ella no era tan ingenua como para no sospecharlo. Había sido Merlín. El viento no aparece de la nada.

—¡No sé qué decir!—dijo Gwen—Gracias. Muchas gracias.

—Les agradezco a todos—indicó su padre—Vamos, Gwen. Regresemos a casa.

Ambos se marcharon rápidamente.

Hermione comenzó a alejarse pero se detuvo de repente cuando notó que Morgana no avanzaba.

—Merlín—lo llamó la protegida del Rey—quiero que sepas que… sé tú secreto, pero no se lo contaré a nadie. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, al igual que el mago. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?

—¿Mi secreto?—preguntó notablemente nervioso.

Morgana sonrió con cierta diversión.

—Merlín, no finjas. Sé que también Hermione lo sabe.

Los ojos del chico se voltearon rápidamente hacia ella para contemplarla sin saber qué decir.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Yo no sé nada—dijo rápidamente con el corazón en el pecho latiéndole furiosamente.

¿Morgana era realmente consciente del peligro que representaba decir una cosa así en voz alta?

—Hermione, por favor, si tú fuiste la que lo reveló. Entiendo por qué no quieres que se sepa—siguió diciendo Morgana.

—Bueno… obviamente eso podría…—dijo trabándose con sus propias palabras, casi apenas pudiendo respirar.

—No se lo diré a nadie—le aseguró la chica con una enorme sonrisa—¿No te importa que te hable de ello?

Merlín miró sorprendido a ambas. Hermione estaba seria, esperando ver cuál sería su reacción. Quizás estaban hablando de otra cosa. No podía ser posible que haya descubierto que era un mago. ¡Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie!

—¿Te importa?—insistió Morgana.

—No—Merlín se mostró aliviado—No tienen idea de cuán difícil es mantener un secreto como éste.

La sonrisa de Morgana se volvió más grande.

—Bueno, puedes seguir negándolo—le dijo—Pero creo que Gwen es muy afortunada.

La seriedad invadió inmediatamente el rostro del mago.

—¿Gwen?

Morgana se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Es nuestro secreto—le susurró antes de marcharse.

Merlín miró acusadoramente a Hermione. Sabía que estaba enfadado por la pequeña mentira que había dicho para salvarlo pero ella sólo podía encontrar aquella situación muy hilarante. Sin poder evitarlo rió.

—¡No es gracioso!—la reprendió—¿Y si Gwen llega a oír tal mentira? ¿Qué se supone que haré?

—¡Ay, Merlín! Deja que el corazón te guíe.

Él sólo le lanzó una mirada fría.

—¡Tú y tu hermano acabarán conmigo!—gruñó.

* * *

 _¡Buenas noches! (porque acá son las once y dieciocho) Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura del capítulo. Sé que he sido un poco escueta en cuanto a la relación entre Merlín y Hermione. Seguramente algunos de ustedes se estarán preguntando, ¿Y el romance? Sinceramente, esa es mi parte favorita y estoy ansiosa por llegar a ella pero las cosas irán lentas entre estos dos. Como habrán leído, hasta el momento, sólo se conocen pero las cosas cambiarán un poquitito en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Como esta semana para mí será un tanto agitada, subiré, a continuación, el siguiente capítulo._


	8. El cáliz envenenado

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _EL CÁLIZ ENVENENADO_**

Hermione se colocó sobre sus ropas un manto negro que la cubría por completo. Se puso la capucha sobre su cabeza y comenzó a caminar con prisa fuera del castillo. Había tardado su tiempo pero finalmente alguien le había dicho dónde podía encontrar a _GreenEyes._ Aún dudaba de si aquello era una buena idea o no pero no le quedaba otra opción. No había nadie más en Camelot a parte de Sir Godric que poseyera magia. Era al único que podía recurrir en busca de información. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y no había obtenido ningún tipo de respuestas.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana. El sol apenas alumbraba sobre el horizonte pero los trabajadores del mercado ya comenzaban a levantarse para realizar sus labores diarios. Hermione apresuró sus pasos hasta la casa donde, según había averiguado, habitaba ese tal _GreenEyes_. Se preguntaba si tenía realmente ojos verdes o ese era algún tipo de apodo que adoptó para encubrir su verdadera identidad. Algo le decía que se trataba de la última opción. Se puso de pie delante de la puerta de madera y tocó con firmeza antes de que se arrepintiera. El corazón lo sentía en la garganta por los nervios. Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor para comprobar que los pocos ciudadanos que habían salido a las calles no prestaban atención a su presencia.

Se oyeron pasos del otro lado hasta que al final alguien vino a abrir y Hermione tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa. De hecho, aquel hombre mayor tenía los ojos verdes más brillantes y maravillosos que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de observar.

—¿Si?—gruñó—Espero que esto sea bueno. No quiero perder el tiempo con tonterías…

Hermione se retiró la capucha para que pudiera ver su rostro y el anciano se sorprendió pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca luego de unos instantes.

—¡Esto sí que es bueno! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, princesa?

El título con el que la había llamado había sonado burlón en sus labios, casi sucio, y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse interiormente de repulsión.

—Necesito ver a Sir Godric Gryffindor—pidió firmemente—Es urgente.

La boca del anciano se curvó en disgusto.

—¡No puedes ordenarme nada!—le indicó—Mucho menos con urgencia. Localizarlo llevará tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

—Depende de lo que me des a cambio.

Hermione jadeó, consternada.

—¿Quieres dinero?

—¿Quién está hablando de dinero? Quiero información. Eres la hija del Rey. Dime algo útil y quizás pueda tenerlo aquí dentro de una hora…

—-¡No lo traicionaré!—gritó.

Podía que Uther fuera un maldito ignorante pero ella no iba a traicionarlo de ese modo.

—¿No lo estás haciendo ahora?—inquirió con diversión el hombre.

—Sabe que puedo traer a toda la guardia hoy mismo y hacer que lo capturen, ¿verdad?

Aquella amenaza no causó el efecto esperado.

—¿Y cómo explicarías que me conoces?

Hermione abrió la boca, intentando decir algo ingenioso, pero la cerró inmediatamente. No había pensado realmente llevar a cabo esa amenaza. No era como Uther. Pero si lo hiciera, resultaría muy sospechoso que ella conociera a aquel anciano. Además, podría poner en peligro a Godric Gryffindor. ¡Y eso sería terrible! Aún el famoso colegio de Magia y Hechicería no se había fundado y no lo haría nunca si uno de sus fundadores era ejecutado por el rey de Camelot por practicar brujería.

—Olvídelo—gruñó y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

La mano del anciano rodeó su brazo con una fuerza demasiado asombrosa. Nadie lo esperaría que una persona de su edad.

—Puedo traerlo mañana—le dijo soltándola con suma lentitud—Por la tarde. Nunca antes.

—Bien—retrocedió todo lo que pudo de aquel hombre que le resultaba desagradable—Pero eso no significa que yo voy a decirle algo. Las razones por las que vengo aquí no tienen nada que ver con el reino.

—No tiene que decirme nada—aseguró—Ya encontraré otra forma de hacerla pagar un precio.

La miró de arriba abajo con claro interés carnal. Hermione gritó horrorizada antes de caminar lejos de allí, de regreso al castillo. No entendía cómo rayos Godric podía confiar en un hombre como aquel. ¡Era despreciable!

…

—¡De prisa, Merlín!—gritó Arturo.

—¡Ya voy!—exclamó el muchacho intentando acomodar la capa del príncipe lo más rápido posible sin que quedara mal—Si alguna vez lo hicieras por ti mismo descubrirías que es mucho más complicado de lo que parece—se quejó.

—¿Estás insinuando que no puedo hacer las cosas por mi mismo?—gruñó.

—¡No, por supuesto que no!—dijo con claro sarcasmo pero después de unos momentos de simular meditarlo añadió—De hecho, sí, eso es lo que insinúo.

Molesto y queriendo probarle que se equivocaba, apartó con brusquedad a su sirviente y se acercó al espejo e intentó hacerlo por su cuenta. ¡Pero los malditos broches no se adherían como debían y la capa quedaba torcida!

—¿Quieres ayuda?—preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta.

Ambos comprobaron que se trataba de Hermione. Ella se había colocado un vestido rojo para no desentonar con los colores de Camelot. Se había recogido un poco el cabello mientras que algunos mechones caían sobre sus hombros en risos perfectos. Merlín la contempló disimuladamente, pensando que se veía hermosa. Hacía tiempo que había comenzado a notar que la joven princesa tenía cierto atractivo. Quizás no tan obvio como Morgana pero ciertamente cautivamente. Obviamente, esta clase de pensamientos sólo se los guardaba para sí. Si Arturo lo llegase a saber seguramente lo quemaría vivo.

—No—le respondió tajantemente—Puedo hacerlo yo.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

—Permíteme el honor—le dijo apartando con cuidado sus manos y acomodando la capa para dejarla perfecta—¡Listo! Ahora apresurémonos, que Uther nos cortará la cabeza si llegamos tarde.

Merlín le lanzó una mirada de burla a Arturo cuando su hermana no veía.

—¿Qué?—se justificó el príncipe—Ella quería hacerlo. Dijo que sería un honor…

Aquel día era uno muy importante para la historia de Camelot. Había sido planeado con meticulosidad: la comida de los banquetes, la limpieza casi completa del Castillo, la contratación de más sirvientes para atender a todos los invitados.

El gran salón de Tronos fue el lugar en el cuál se llevó a cabo la bienvenida. Uther caminó hasta la mitad seguido de sus dos hijos y de sus caballeros más leales y confiables y su invitado hizo lo correspondiente. Algunos sirvientes se encontraban también presentes, listos para cumplir cualquier orden que se les diese.

—Camelot te da la bienvenida, Lord Bayard de Mercia—dijo el Rey con formalidad—El tratado que firmaremos hoy marcará el fin de la guerra y el comienzo de una nueva amistad entre nuestra gente.

Ambos reyes se estrecharon las manos con firmeza y todo el mundo rompió en aplausos.

…

—¿Por qué siempre me toca el trabajo pesado?—se quejó Merlín con Gaius.

El anciano iba acompañado de Lady Hermione y se habían encontrado por casualidad en uno de los pasillos. Él iba llevando una bolsa que, claramente, parecía pesar toneladas.

—Eres un sirviente, es lo que tienes que hacer—le contestó el anciano.

—Los brazos me van a llegar al suelo cuando termine.

—Fortalece el carácter—replicó Gaius—Como dice el proverbio: "el trabajo duro engendra…—se quedó meditando unos momentos, como si hubiese olvidado su dichoso proverbio—…un alma más fuerte"—completó.

—¡No creo que ese sea un proverbio!—protestó Merlín—Acabas de inventártelo.

Hermione rió. Ella tampoco lo creía.

—¡Eso no!—exclamó ofendido.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—le preguntó ella.

Estuvo tentado a decir que sí pero no iba a aprovecharse de su buena disposición.

—No. No es tan pesado después de todo—dijo colocando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una criada de Lord Bayard cruzó delante de ellos y justo cayó frente a ellos. Había tropezado con la bolsa que Merlín había dejado momentáneamente en el camino.

—¡Perdón!—exclamó la mujer avergonzada.

—No hay problema—dijo Hermione—Déjame que te ayude.

Se iba a inclinar a ayudarla a recoger las prendas que había tirado pero ella se apresuró a protestar.

—No es su deber, Lady Hermione.

—Déjame que yo te de una mano con eso—pidió Merlín.

Ella alzó la vista y miró al muchacho. Hermione fue testigo del momento en que sus ojos se conectaron y tuvieron un lapsus en el que nada más existió a su alrededor. Algo se removió con molestia en la boca de su estómago pero no le hizo caso.

—Hola…—saludó el muchacho mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie—Soy Merlín.

—Cara.

Tomó la mano que le tendía él y se la estrechó.

—Eres sirviente de Arturo—dijo con dulzura—Ese debe ser un gran honor.

—Sí, lo es—aseguró—Alguien debe mantener el castillo funcionando.

Gaius y Hermione contemplaron decir tal tontería Merlín. Ya habían olvidado la cantidad de veces que lo habían oído quejarse de tener que trabajar con el príncipe. Nunca había aparecido en su vocabulario la palabra "honor".

—Gracias, Merlín.

Cara lanzó una mirada a las manos del muchacho y él tardó unos momentos en comprender que quería que le devolviese las prendas que había recogido.

—¡Oh, claro! Lo siento—sonrió como un tonto mientras se los entregaba.

—Encantada de conocerte—murmuró ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima antes de seguir su camino.

Merlín siguió su andar con la mirada, sin borrar esa sonrisa idiota del rostro. Si las miradas matasen, la que le lanzó Hermione lo hubiera enterrado a dos metros bajo el suelo.

—¿No tienes que seguir haciendo que el castillo funcione?—le preguntó con gélido sarcasmo antes de caminar con prisa lejos de allí.

Merlín se quedó allí sin entender qué rayos había sucedido. Buscó a Gaius pidiéndole una explicación pero el anciano sólo se rió en voz baja.

…

Merlín colocó sobre la mesa las ropas ceremoniales que debería usar Arturo esa noche, todas respetando el color rojo de Camelot. El olor a humedad llegó a su nariz rápidamente.

—¡Ugh! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se lavó esto?—preguntó cubriéndose la nariz con su brazo cuando notó que no era lo único que se olía en las prendas.

—En algún momento del año pasado—respondió Arturo sin poner mucha atención—Antes del festín de Beltane.

—¿A caso acabó en una guerra de comida?

—¿No acaban así todos los festines?

Merlín abrió la chaqueta para que el príncipe se la midiera. Tenía algunas horas aún para hacerle ajustes por si no le quedaba.

—No lo sé—confesó—Los aires y gracia de la corte son un misterio para mí.

—Esta noche no lo serán—comentó con aburrimiento mientras se miraba a sí mismo.

Merlín lo contempló con sorpresa.

—¿Voy a estar en el banquete?—le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba su entusiasmo.

—Más o menos—se quitó la prenda—Estarás allí para asegurarte de que mi copa nunca esté vacía. Si tengo que aguantar los aburridos discursos de Bayard no veo por qué ibas a librarte tú de ellos—Miró la campera por unos momentos antes de tendérsela a su sirviente—Asegúrate de sacarle brillo a los botones. ¿Quieres ver la ropa que llevarás esta noche?

—¿No será ésta?—señaló las suyas propias.

Arturo apretó los labios como si quisiera ocultar una sonrisa.

—No. Esta noche llevarás la toga ceremonial oficial de los sirvientes de Camelot—le informó antes de ir detrás del biombo para buscarla.

Merlín pensó que aquel título sonaba importante. Pero cuando vio lo que era aquella dichosa prenda toda la seriedad viajó a su rostro.

—No estás hablando en serio—dijo.

—Muy enserio, Merlín. Hermione especialmente me sugirió la idea.

…

La firma del tratado de paz se estaba llevando a cabo pero toda la seriedad de la situación se rompió cuando Gwen rió al verlo, aunque a la chica le hubiese gustado poder taparse la boca a tiempo. Merlín la contempló disgustado. No necesitaba que ella se lo dijera, ya sabía lo ridículo que se veía.

Rojo de pies a cabeza, literalmente. Pantalones rojos, camisa roja con un gran dragón dorado bordado en el pecho, capa roja y un horrible sombrero rojo con plumas escarlatas y negras que colgaban y le caían sobre la cara.

—Bonito sombrero—le dijo Gwen intentando no volver a reír.

—Gracias.

Hermione miró hacia donde él se encontraba y le dedicó una inocente sonrisa, pero él no se lo creyó. Sabía que se había enfadado por algo con él pero aún no tenía idea de por qué. Apartó la mirada de la princesa y buscó entre la multitud a la muchacha con la que se había topado en el pasillo. Cuando la vio y sus miradas chocaron, se sacó rápidamente aquel ridículo gorro de la cabeza. Ella le sonrió adorablemente y él intentó acomodarse lo mejor que pudo el pelo.

Gwen siguió su mirada.

—Es bonita, ¿verdad?—le preguntó—Para ser una sirviente, quiero decir.

—Es preciosa como una princesa—saltó rápidamente él—Deja en paz a las sirvientas.

La doncella hizo una mueca, algo extrañada por tal comentario y luego se alejó de él.

Cuando el tratado fue firmado los aplausos no se tardaron en hacerse oír. Uther volvió a sentarse en su puesto y dejó que el otro rey diese el discurso que sabía que tenía preparado.

—Ciudadanos de Camelot,—comenzó a decir Bayard—durante muchos años hemos sido enemigos mortales. La sangre de nuestros hombres mancha la tierra desde los muros de Camelot hasta las puertas de Mercia. Y aunque recordamos a aquellos que murieron…

Merlín volvió a capturar la mirada de la bella sirviente pero ella bajó la mirada rápidamente así que para no incomodarla volvió a prestar atención al discurso.

—…No debemos permitir que nadie más se una a ellos. Como símbolo de nuestra buena voluntad y nuestra nueva amistad—una criada se acercó al rey con un cofre de madera—les obsequio estos cálices ceremoniales—Tomó uno lujosamente decorado—Para ti, Uther—mostró los dos restantes—Y para tus hijos Arturo y Hermione, con la esperanza de que nuestra amistad dure.

—Merlín—le susurró una voz cerca del oído—Necesito hablarte.

El corazón se le aceleró al tener a Cara tan cerca pero al ver su expresión supo que aquello era realmente serio.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No aquí.

Ambos salieron disimuladamente mientras el rey seguía hablando, sin notar que dos pares de ojos se fijaban en ellos. Hermione apretó los labios con disgusto y rápidamente volteó el rostro hacia el frente, pero Gwen, que se encontraba al lado de Gaius, los siguió con la mirada.

—¡Hasta que no lo vi ofrecer el cáliz a Arturo no me di cuenta!—dijo Cara con desesperación apenas se alejaron lo suficiente.

—Tranquila… Empieza del principio.

—Hace dos días llevaba el almuerzo a Bayard. Supuestamente debía llamar a la puerta. ¡No esperaba que entrara…!

Merlín estaba cada vez más confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si descubre que lo he contado me matará—dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡No, no dejaré que eso ocurra!—le aseguró—Te lo prometo. Dime lo que has visto.

Cara aún así dudó.

—Bayard no es amigo de Camelot—murmuró—Quiere el reino para sí mismo, como siempre lo ha hecho.

—¿Ha hecho algo en los cálices?

—Piensa que si matara a Arturo, le partiría el alma a Uther y Camelot caería. ¡Le vi colocar algo en el cáliz de Arturo!

—¿Cómo sabes que era el de él? ¿Qué era lo que le puso?

—Tiene su inicial para poder diferenciarlo del de Lady Hermione…—sus ojos miraron asustado—Yo… ¡no debería! ¡Me matará!

—¡Por favor, dímelo!—insistió Merlín—¿Es veneno?

Ella sólo asintió antes de estallar en lágrimas.

Merlín salió corriendo rápidamente para evitar la tragedia. No volteó a mirar atrás pero si lo hubiera hecho habría visto que Cara lo observaba con disimulo y que en cuanto desapareció una sonrisa malvada inundó su rostro.

—Y nuestras diferencias del pasado—seguía diciendo el rey Bayard—se queden en el pasado. A tu salud, Uther…

Extendió la copa hacia ellos. Todos se pusieron de pie y Hermione agradeció que su discurso finalmente estuviese llegando a su fin. Miró a su lado y notó que Morgana estaba igual de aburrida que ella y ni siquiera necesitaba ver a Arturo para comprobarlo.

Como debía, extendió su copa al igual que todos los para realizar el tradicional brindis.

—Arturo—siguió nombrando— Lady Hermione…

Arturo se preparó para finalmente beber de su copa pero el rey aún no había terminado.

—Lady Morgana…y a la salud de todo el pueblo de Camelot.

Volvió a intentar llevarse la copa a los labios por segunda vez pero en esta ocasión fue su padre quién habló.

—Y a la de los guerreros caídos de ambos bandos.

Finalmente, el largo discurso había terminado y tras alzar sus copas a la salud de todos los mencionados, intentaron beber.

—¡Alto!—gritó Merlín corriendo hacia ellos—¡Está envenenado! No beban…

Todos lo contemplaron asombrados por su interrupción. El muchacho apareció delante de la mesa donde se encontraban ellos y arrebató de las manos el cáliz de Arturo.

—¿Qué haces, Merlín?—preguntó el príncipe lleno de incredulidad.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto?—inquirió el rey.

—Bayard adulteró la copa de Arturo—dijo mirando al responsable—con veneno.

—¡Esto es un ultraje!—protestó Bayard sacando su espada listo para acabar con aquel chico impertinente.

Los demás no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, al igual que los guerreros de Camelot. Hermione contempló a Merlín con incredulidad. ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea? Se suponía que iba a ser un día importante para el reino ya que finalmente conseguirían la paz. Estaban listos para comenzar una batalla en ese mismo instante pero Hermione salió desde detrás de la mesa y corrió al lado del mago.

—Ordene a sus hombres que bajen sus espadas en este instante—le pidió con firmeza a Bayard.

—Los superamos en número—le recordó Uther con seriedad mientras aparecían caballeros y rodeaban a los del rey de Mercia.

Bayard miró a su alrededor comprobando que si intentaba atacar obviamente acabaría perdiendo.

—No toleraré que este insulto quede sin contestación—gruñó.

—¿En qué te basas para realizar esa acusación?—preguntó Uther a Merlín.

—Yo me encargo de esto—saltó Arturo pero su padre lo detuvo.

—A menos que quieras que te ahorque, me dirás por qué crees que está envenenado. Ahora.

—Se le vio colocando veneno—dijo con firmeza.

—¿Por quién?

Fue en ese instante en el que él dudó.

—No puedo decirlo.

Bayard gruñó furioso.

—¡No escucharé más!

—Dame el cáliz—ordenó Uther—Si decís la verdad…

—La digo.

—Entonces no debes temer nada.

Sabiendo que la espada en su mano lo hacía ver más culpable, la envainó con lentitud y le hizo una seña al rey para que le tendiera la copa.

—No—Se negó Uther—Si resulta ser veneno quiero tener el placer de matarte yo mismo—se giró hacia Merlín y lo señaló—Él lo beberá.

—¡No, padre!—gritó Hermione colocándose delante del mago—Si está envenenada, morirá.

—Y sabremos que decía la verdad—replicó el rey.

—¿Y si sobrevive?—quiso saber Arturo.

Se volteó hacia Bayard y se dirigió hacia él.

—Te daré mis disculpas y tendrás el placer de hacer lo que quieras con él.

—¡De cualquier modo morirá!—protestó Hermione.

—Por favor, Uther, es sólo un muchacho. No sabe lo que dice—imploró Gaius.

—En tal caso deberías haberle enseñado mejor—le reprochó el rey.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No podía aceptar aquella ridiculez. ¿A caso Uther no tenía consciencia?

—Merlín, discúlpate—ordenó Arturo—Esto es un error. ¡Yo lo beberé!

El corazón de la castaña se aceleró más. No podían morir. Ninguno de los dos. El futuro de Camelot dependía de ellos.

—Yo lo beberé—dijo pero como casi siempre sucedía, nadie le hizo caso.

—No, no—negó Merlín apartando a Arturo que quería arrebatarle la copa—Yo lo haré—contempló desafiante a Bayard.

Quiso ir hacia él pero su hermano la tomó con fuerza por el brazo, impidiéndoselo. Intentó desprenderse de su agarre pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Merlín ya había vaciado el contenido dentro de su boca. Sitió deseos de gritar de impotencia. ¡¿Por qué nunca nadie la escuchaba o le hacía caso?!

Toda la sala tenía puesto sus ojos en el muchacho, esperando para comprobar si realmente había dicho la verdad o no. No sucedió nada. Eso no era precisamente una buena noticia. Bayard no tendría clemencia con él por atreverse a acusarlo falsamente.

—No pasa nada—murmuró Merlín.

—Haz lo que quieras con él—dijo Uther al rey invitado.

—¡No, por favor!—volvió a gritar Hermione con desesperación, soltándose del agarre de Arturo y yendo hacia el Lord de Mercia—Tenga piedad es…

Pero tuvo que detener lo que estaba por decir cuando vio a Merlín toser como si algo hubiera quedado en medio de su garganta. Se llevó las manos hacia allí y volvió a toser antes de perder el equilibrio y derrumbarse en el suelo.

—¡Merlín!—gritó Hermione y corrió hacia él.

Arturo no tardó en llegar también a su lado junto con Gaius.

—Es veneno—dijo con incredulidad Uther—¡Arréstenlo!

El rey ni siquiera se defendió porque quedó observando al chico tendido en el suelo con pura incredulidad.

—¿Me oyes, Merlín?—le preguntó Gaius mientras alzaba sus párpados para comprobar sus pupilas pero no obtuvo respuesta—Tenemos que llevarlo a mis habitaciones.

Arturo y él levantaron el cuerpo inconsciente del joven.

—Lleva el cáliz. Debemos identificar el veneno.

Hermione lo tomó del suelo inmediatamente, con el corazón en la boca. Merlín no podía morir. No podía permitirlo. El trayecto a las habitaciones fue demasiado largo para su gusto. El muchacho apenas respiraba y su piel había palidecido notablemente.

—Recostémoslo en la cama, rápido—ordenó Gaius y al ver que Gwen también los había seguido le ordenó—Trae agua y una toalla.

—¿Se pondrá bien?—preguntó el príncipe.

Gaius le tocó la frente.

—Está ardiendo.

Gwen llegó rápidamente.

—¿Podrás curarlo?—quiso saber Hermione—Por favor, dime que sí.

—Primero tengo que identificar en veneno. Pásame el cáliz.

Se lo tendió y el anciano rápidamente lo tomó, poniéndose de pie para observarlo. Antes de que Gwen hiciera algo, ella tomó una toalla y la sumergió en el cubo de agua para humedecerla y así limpiar la frente del muchacho. Había comenzado a sudar pero su piel seguía sintiéndose demasiado caliente.

—Tiene algo pegado—dijo el galeno.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó Arturo apareciendo a su lado.

—Parece el pétalo de alguna clase de flor…

La extrajo con cuidado con una pinza y la observó bajo la luz del sol que entraba por una pequeña ventana en lo alto.

Merlín se movió levemente pero no despertó. Hermione no podía evitar temer por su vida. Le hubiera gustado poder conseguir besoar a su disposición pero si siquiera intentaba buscar en el estómago de una cabra la piedra todos la tomarían por loca o peor, por una bruja. Su cuerpo no dejaba de alzar temperatura a pesar de que ella hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo frío con ayuda del agua.

Gaius buscó en un estante y tomó un pesado y grueso libro. Lo abrió y rápidamente pasó las páginas.

—Ah… El pétalo es de la flor de Morteaus—se inclinó sobre el libro y leyó—"Aquel que sea envenenado por la Morteaus sólo puede ser salvado por una poción hecha por la misma flor. Esto sólo se encuentra en las profundidades de las cavernas del bosque de Balor. La flor crece en las raíces del árbol de Morteaus"

Arturo, que estaba detrás del anciano, contempló un dibujo de la flor. Frunció el ceño al contemplar otro bosquejo al lado de la misma.

—Esto no parece especialmente amistoso—señaló.

Era un monstruo alado, muy parecido a un reptil, cuya lengua serpentina estaba fuera de su boca.

—Cockatrice—dijo Gaius—Se dice que es el guardián del bosque. Altamente venenoso. Una sola gota significa una muerte segura. Pocos de los que han ido a aquellas montañas han regresado con vida.

Arturo miró las páginas del antiguo libro en silencio. Claramente meditaba sobre los peligros de aquel viaje.

—Suena divertido—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Arturo, es demasiado peligroso—le advirtió el galeno.

—Si no se consigue el antídoto, ¿Qué le pasará a Merlín?

El médico de la corte miró a su protegido con pesar.

—La Morteaus causa una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Puede aguantar cuatro ó cinco días, no mucho más… Finalmente, morirá.

La mirada de Arturo se volvió fría y tras contemplar a su sirviente lanzó una última mirada a Hermione y luego se marchó con velocidad. Ella sabía que, a pesar de los insultos y de los gritos, él había comenzado a sentir cierto afecto por el chico. Quizás fuera porque se vieron obligados a convivir el tiempo suficiente como para conocerse o porque era inevitable no encariñarse con Merlín. Era algo torpe pero tenía buenas intenciones y un corazón enorme.

Con cuidado, apartó el pelo que caía en su frente con sus dedos, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo se había enterado del veneno? Había sido realmente bueno al advertirles a todos sobre esto, sabiendo que correría peligro su vida.

Había salvado, nuevamente, la vida de Arturo.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura de estos dos capítulos. En este, los roles se han cambiado. Ya no es Merlín quién debe salvar a Arturo, sino el príncipe a su sirviente._

 _Como les dije anteriormente, las cosas irán con lentitud, pero ya se ha comenzado a notar un cambio pequeño. Merlín ha visto con otros ojos a Hermione... je, je, je..._

 ** _Consulta:_** _Les pregunto a ustedes, que quizás tengan más conocimientos que yo... ¿Qué títulos adquiriría un plebeyo al casarse con una princesa? (Ya saben obviamente a quién me refiero) ¿Sería un Duque?_


	9. Salvar a Merlín

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

 **SALVAR A MERLÍN**

—¿Qué sentido tiene tener gente que pruebe todas las comidas por ti si de todos modos van a hacer que te maten?—preguntó molesto Uther a su hijo.

—No voy a fallar, padre, aunque no lo creas—le aseguró.

—Arturo, eres mi hijo. El heredero de este reino.

—¿Qué hay de Hermione?

—Naciste primero. Si algo te sucediera ella sería la heredera pero eso no pasará. ¿Crees que te permitiré arriesgar tu vida por la de un simple sirviente?—inquirió.

—¿Por qué su vida no vale nada?—preguntó enfadado con el hombre que lo había criado.

—No, porque vale menos que la tuya—le informó sin ponerse a pensarlo.

—¡Pero puedo salvarlo! Déjame que lleve algunos hombres. Encontraremos el antídoto y lo traeremos—vio que Uther negaba con la cabeza—¡¿Por qué no?!

—¡Porque un día moriré y Camelot necesita un rey! No dejaré que arruines el futuro del reino por un caso perdido.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste. Si me sucediese algo, aquí estaría Hermione…

—¡Ella jamás será reina!—dijo con rotundidad—No ha sido preparada para reinar como tú. Con mucha suerte podré desposarla con algún príncipe heredero o algún duque…

—¿No la crees capaz?

—No—dijo con sinceridad—Amo a mi hija pero ella jamás se sentará en el trono de Camelot.

Arturo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Miró a su padre como si no lo reconociera. El rey no mudó su expresión de seriedad. Pero ese no era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre su hermana.

—Por favor, padre—dijo con más calma, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón—Él salvó mi vida. No puedo quedarme y mirar como muere.

—Entonces no mires—le espetó—Este no será el último chico que morirá por ti. Vas a ser rey. Es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte.

—No puedo aceptarlo.

—¡No irás!—le gritó.

—No puedes detenerme—dijo desafiante.

—¡Oh, ya es suficiente!—le volvió a gritar con furia—No saldrás del castillo esta noche. ¡Te lo prohíbo como tu rey! Si lo haces, quebrarás las leyes de Camelot y te deberás abstener a las consecuencias.

…

Hermione ingresó al cuarto de Arturo y lo vio frente a la chimenea, contemplando el fuego con una expresión abatida.

—No te dejó ir, ¿Verdad?—le preguntó adivinando a dónde había salido corriendo tan rápidamente.

Arturo suspiró y se volteó hacia ella.

—Lo siento. Debería de haber ido a buscarte para quedarme contigo. O al menos preguntarte cómo te encontrabas… y debería de haber hecho lo mismo con Morgana. Ella estará…

—Morgana está bien—le informó ella caminando hasta pararse a su lado—Le dio libertad a Gwen para que se quede con Merlín el tiempo necesario.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien—mintió.

Arturo le lanzó una mirada que le decía que claramente no le creía.

—Preocupada—confesó—¿Qué te dijo Uther?

Él prefería no contarle lo que había dicho de ella así que eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Me reprendió. Dijo que es un caso perdido por el cual no vale la pena vivir. Incluso llegó a amenazarme, advirtiéndome de cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias.

Ella asintió con seriedad.

—A veces lo mejor es hacer lo que uno cree justo—dijo—y al diablo con las consecuencias.

Arturo la miró sorprendido por el uso de ese lenguaje de taberna. Aunque sabía que tenía razón.

—Crees que debo ir—le dijo.

—No importa lo que yo crea—le aseguró antes de salir.

…

No le importaba lo que decidiera hacer Arturo, ella le salvaría la vida a Merlín así muriera en el intento. Durante la guerra había visto demasiadas muertes y había vivido con constante miedo ya que no sabía nunca si ese día podría haber sido el último de su vida. No quería que eso volviese a ocurrir.

Cuando la noche cayó, horas después de terminada la cena y después de mandar a Ingrid a su hogar, tomó una capa y salió de su habitación. Sabía que Uther estaría furioso cuando se diese cuenta que no estaba allí y que seguramente recibiría algo más que una reprimenda, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias.

Con pasos decididos, logró salir del castillo sin que nadie se diese cuenta de su presencia. Varios guardias cruzaron cerca de ella pero ninguno la vio. Se dirigió a la caballeriza para conseguir un caballo que la llevara hasta las cuevas que había mencionado Gaius. Se acercó al que siempre usaba y le palmeó suavemente el cuello para ayudar a que la reconociera. Buscó con la mirada la silla y se apresuró a colocar la montura tal como le habían enseñado. Ese era el trabajo de los sirvientes pero ella había insistido en aprender a hacerlo por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por ajustar la correa que iba debajo de la panza del animal, oyó unos pasos acercándose. Asustada, corrió a un rincón y se ocultó en las sombras.

—Sal—dijo Arturo casi con cansancio—Sé que estás aquí. Te vi corriendo desde la ventana de mi habitación.

Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante y lo contempló con decisión.

—No dejaré que Merlín muera.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Irás?

—Como dijiste—sonrió de lado—Al diablo con las consecuencias.

Hermione no tardó en estar a su lado ni un segundo y le dio un gran abrazo que él devolvió gustoso.

—Pero tú te quedas—le dijo cuando se separaron.

—¡Por un demonio, Arturo, no pienso quedarme aquí!

—¿Tienes que usar ese lenguaje? Eres una princesa.

—Pues seré una princesa mal hablada, me importa un comino—le respondió rápidamente—Si te atreves a dejarme aquí, no pasará ni media hora antes de que esté subida a mi caballo, cabalgando detrás de ti.

—¿A caso no escuchaste a Gaius? Es peligroso.

—¿Temes lastimarte?

—¡Claro que no!

—Pues yo tampoco. Problema resuelto—terminó de ajustar la correa—Ahora andando…

—¡Hermione, no!

—Arturo, sí. Podemos pasar toda la noche discutiendo sobre mi capacidad de montar, sobre el uso de la espada o mis técnicas de defensa pero iré de todos modos. No hay nada que puedas hacer para que yo me quede aquí.

El príncipe maldijo en voz baja, olvidándose de que debía dar el ejemplo a su hermana.

Cinco minutos después ambos salían galopando a través de los muros de Camelot. Un par de guardias los vieron y le ordenaron a gritos que se detuvieran pero no le hicieron caso. Su padre no tardaría en enterarse que lo habían desobedecido.

…

Gwen seguía al lado de Merlín a la mañana siguiente.

—Tiene mucha fiebre—dijo a Gaius—Y está hablando… ¿Qué lengua es esa?

El anciano rápidamente descubrió de qué se trataba pero simuló desentendimiento.

—Ninguna—le respondió—Es por la fiebre. No es él quién habla.

Tomó su muñeca y buscó.

—Su pulso es débil… ¿Qué…?—apartó la tela del brazo y vio una marca oscura.

—¿Qué es eso?—quiso saber Gwen.

—Nada bueno—dijo con temor—El sarpullido no debe aparecer sino hasta las últimas etapas.

Gwen abrió los ojos enormemente.

—¿Qué significa eso?—inquirió con voz estrangulada.

El médico corrió hacia su libro y leyó.

—Aquí dice que luego de que aparece el sarpullido la muerte llega en dos días.

—¿Dos? Pero dijiste que tendría cuatro.

—Algo incrementó la potencia de la flor—volvió a leer, orando internamente para que la cura pudiera llegar rápidamente—"El efecto de la flor será más rápido si se usa un encantamiento durante su preparación".

—¿Encantamiento? Bayard no es ningún hechicero. Pero entonces… ¿Quién hizo esto?

Gaius se quedó mirando la nada durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente su boca se abrió en una expresión horrorizada.

—¡No puede ser!—exclamó mientras negaba la cabeza intentando convencerse a sí mismo—Ella no se atrevería a venir aquí. A menos…

—¿Qué?—preguntó la doncella sin entender lo que cruzaba por la mente del anciano.

—¿Qué ocurrió con aquella chica?

—¿Qué chica?

—Antes de que Merlín interrumpiera en la celebración, una sirvienta de Bayard lo llevó afuera…

Gwen la recordaba.

—Tenía el cabello oscuro y era muy bonita.

—¡Encuéntrala, rápido!

Gwen no preguntó y se apresuró a salir corriendo hacia los calabozos donde mantenían encerrados a todos los del reino de Mercia. Contempló dentro de cada una de las celdas, buscándola, pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

—Déjame adivinar, no estaba allí—le dijo Gaius apenas la vio entrar nuevamente.

—Nadie la ha visto desde el banquete—le informó—¿Quién es ella?

—No es quien dice ser—respondió en forma misteriosa.

—Pero lo sabes—insistió.

—Claro. Aunque no su nombre. No el verdadero, al menos. Es una poderosa hechicera.

—Debemos contárselo a Uther—dijo rápidamente Gwen—Puede enviar jinetes detrás de ella para capturarla.

—Hace tiempo que se habrá ido. Además, es imposible saber a dónde.

Después de todo, Uther había pasado casi veinte años buscándola para poder recuperar a su hija sin obtener resultados.

—¡Oh, no!—exclamó de pronto, dándose cuenta de algo—Ella sabe que el único lugar donde se puede hallar el antídoto es en el bosque de Balor. Arturo y Hermione pueden estar yendo directo a una trampa.

…

—¡Ordené a Arturo que no fuera! ¿Y arrastró a su hermana consigo?

Uther caminaba por la habitación como un león enjaulado bajo la vigilante mirada de su protegida.

—Dudo, excelencia, que Hermione haya sido arrastrada—le respondió Morgana con frialdad.

—¡Ni una palabra más!—le gritó furioso apuntándola con el dedo.

—Mis labios están sellados—murmuró con sarcasmo.

—Pues deberías cerrarlos bajo llave…

—¡No puedes encadenar a tus hijos cada vez que están en desacuerdo contigo!—le informó.

—Sólo mira y comprenderás que sí puedo—le respondió—¡Nadie me desobedecerá! Menos mis propios hijos.

Se dio vuelta para salir de allí.

—No, claro que no—comentó Morgana con claro desprecio por lo bajo.

Pero Uther alcanzó a oírla. Giró lentamente sobre sus pies y se acercó a ella. Se inclinó sobre su delgado cuerpo amenazadoramente.

—Lo sabías, ¿Verdad?—la chica no lo miraba—Morgana, no me mientas.

Ella no pensaba decirle que incluso había ayudado a Hermione a conseguir un mapa para que la ayudase a llegar al lugar correcto.

—Arturo es mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones, y Hermione también.

—¡Sólo sólo unos niños!

—¿A caso te has fijado en ellos últimamente?—le preguntó pero cuando se dio cuenta que volvía alzar la voz intentó calmarse—Tienes que dejarles tomar sus propias decisiones.

—¿Aunque eso signifique encontrar su propia muerte?—le espetó.

…

Hermione se sentía agotada. Llevaban toda la noche y todo el día cabalgando sin detenerse. Sus piernas estaban adoloridas y su trasero ya entumecido. Pero no iba a quejarse ni demostrar debilidad. Sabía que Arturo no lo pensaría dos veces y se detendrían a descansar si ella se lo pedía pero no iba a permitir que perdiesen un tiempo valioso.

Casi dos horas después, su hermano disminuyó la velocidad cuando se toparon con un bosque.

—Balor—le informó mientras desmontaba.

Hermione apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus pies mientras que elevaba el otro por encima del cuerpo del caballo. Era una suerte tener ropa para montar porque sería realmente incómodo andar con vestidos largos. Sus piernas se estremecieron cuando tocaron el suelo y casi le hicieron perder el equilibrio pero ella logró sostenerse justo a tiempo.

El bosque era un lugar tétrico. Había niebla casi al ras del suelo y no se podía ver más allá de unos metros porque la densidad de las copas de los árboles no impedía que entrase demasiada luz. Lo peor de todo era el ensordecedor silencio que los rodeaba. Anduvieron a pie, arrastrando a los animales por las riendas detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó de repente Arturo.—¿Lo oyes?

Hermione tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que aquello parecía ser el llanto de una mujer.

—Por aquí—le indicó su hermano.

Corrieron hacia un claro del bosque y encontraron a una joven muchacha inclinada sobre sus rodillas, con el vestido rasgado, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Arturo y ella ataron los caballos con prisa y se le acercaron. Gaius le había advertido sobre los peligros de aquel lugar. Quizás necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó el príncipe, inclinándose a su lado.

Hermione notó que tenía un feo golpe en su brazo derecho y se apresuró a ver que no se hubiese lastimado la piel y tuviera una herida infectada. La chica alzó la mirada hacia ella y se alejó de su toque.

—No te lastimaré. Sólo quiero ayudarte—le dijo con calma.

Pero la joven sólo siguió contemplándola con desconfianza. Había algo en ella que le resultaba terriblemente familiar aunque no podía asegurar de qué se trataba. Algo en sus ojos. Tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes. Iba a preguntárselo pero cuando abrió la boca un gruñido gutural sonó frente a ellos y la muchacha gritó aterrada, contemplando más allá. Jamás en su vida había visto algo así.

Arturo se puso de pie y se adelantó.

—Quédense atrás—les ordenó.

—¡Ten cuidado!—le pidió Hermione con el corazón latiéndole velozmente.

Él sacó su espada y la aferró con fuerza en sus manos. La blandió amenazadoramente en el aire antes de volver a acercarse. La bestia abrió la boca y gruñó, sin temor. Intentó golpearlo varias veces sin conseguirlo hasta que se paró sobre sus patas traseras y se impulsó hacia Arturo. Pero el príncipe fue veloz y se movió de allí, rodando sobre el suelo para terminar de rodillas pero con la espada en alto. La alzó sobre su cabeza y cuando descubrió el momento adecuando, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el monstruo, logrando que el filo diera en el pecho del animal y terminara aniquilándolo.

Había visto muchas veces luchar a Arturo pero nunca se acostumbraría a ello. El peligro era algo constantemente presente, al igual que el temor de perderla. No le había costado mucho querer a aquel chico que la creía su hermana.

Arturo se puso de pie y se sacudió las hojas secas que se habían pegado a su armadura. La chica que había encontrado llorando se puso de pie inmediatamente, llena de temor, y retrocedió cuando el príncipe se le acercó.

—Está bien—le dijo—No voy a hacerte daño—señaló la herida de su brazo—¿Quién te hizo eso?

—Mi maestro—musitó con timidez—Me escapé pero luego me perdí… ¡Por favor, no me dejen aquí!

—No vamos a dejarte—le aseguró Hermione pero la muchacha se apartó de su lado y miró a Arturo, colocando en su expresión una mirada de puro temor.

—¿Me puedes llevar lejos de aquí?

—Aún no—respondió el príncipe—Hay algo que debo hacer primero.

No se habían dado cuenta hasta ese instante pero la entrada a la cueva estaba a solo unos metros de ellos.

—¿Por qué van a la cueva?—preguntó con timidez la chica.

—Hay algo que necesitamos. Y sólo podemos encontrarlo allí.

Arturo buscó su espada.

—¿Qué es? Conozco muy bien esas cuevas. Quizás pueda ayudarlos.

—Es una flor muy rara—explicó ella, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda con aquella joven mujer que parecía querer evadirla a toda costa.

—¿La flor de morteaus? Sé donde hay. Puedo guiarlos.

Hermione se tensó. No le gustó saber que ella conocía aquella planta. Quizás fuera alguna simple casualidad… o quizás no. Quería decirle a Arturo que no podían confiar en ella pero lo conocía y sabía que no permitiría que alguien insultase a una mujer indefensa, como parecía serlo aquella extraña. Pero había algo raro en todo eso: Justo una chica que aseguraba saber dónde se halaba la la flor se había topado con ellos frente a la cuevas que decía conocer muy bien, pero que aún así se había perdido.

—Te lo agradecerías—dijo Arturo antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

En menos de lo que esperaban, se encontraron dentro de la fría caverna. Habían encendido un par de antorchas y con ellas se ayudaban para ver el camino. Lejos de la luz, la oscuridad era abrumadora. Hermione miraba fijamente a esa mujer. No confiaba en ella. Sabía que la había visto en algún sitio antes pero no podía reconocer dónde.

—¿Crees que es prudente dejar que nos guíe?—le susurró a Arturo.

Su hermano la contempló fijamente, permitiéndose quedar un poco atrás para que la mujer no los escuchara.

—No tenemos muchas opciones. ¿Ya viste lo que es esto? Parece un laberinto. Podríamos estar todo el día y toda la noche buscando sin encontrar.

Sabía que tenía razón pero no le gustaba. La dama en cuestión volvió el rostro hacia atrás y ellos se apresuraron a seguirla.

A medida de que se iban adentrando en aquellos túneles la temperatura iba descendiendo. Hermione se estremeció en varias ocasiones hasta que Arturo se dio cuenta y le ofreció gentilmente su capa. Ella lo miró agradecida.

El final del túnel llegó finalmente, terminando en un enorme precipicio que parecía agrandarse si se miraba hacia abajo. Hermione, que jamás había sido amante de las altura, cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos instantes intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón. De la misma roca se desprendía un pequeño trecho que se asemejaba a un puente, uno poco confiable, permitía llegar hasta el otro lado donde, en la pared, crecía la flor que necesitaban.

Arturo observó atentamente e intentó dar un paso tentativo. La piedra bajo sus pies dio un crujido pero no se movió.

—Aléjense del borde—les ordenó a ambas.

—Arturo…

—No te preocupes, Hermione, pronto estaremos lejos de aquí.

Comenzó a acercarse nuevamente, cada vez más al medio de aquel abismo cuyo fondo no se vislumbraba. Cuando la piedra comenzó a desprenderse bajo los pies del príncipe, Hermione ahogó un grito, horrorizada. Sus ojos se fijaron sólo en aquel hombre al que había aprendido a querer como un hermano, temiendo por su vida, por perderlo. No sólo era el príncipe, el heredero al trono, era Arturo. Su Arturo, al que defendería con su vida si era necesario.

Se acercó hacia él con lentitud, preparada para aferrar su mano con fuerza y tirarlo hacia el interior si era necesario.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó la muchacha con los ojos abiertos enormemente, asustada—¡Es peligroso!

Arturo giró el rostro para verla.

—Hermione…

Pero antes de que pudiera añadir más la misteriosa joven que los había guiado hasta allí comenzó a recitar un hechizo que Hermione desconocía pero en ese momento terminó por comprenderlo. Fue algo en su expresión que le hizo volver a rememorar a la sirvienta por la cual Merlín se había quedado prendado. ¡Era la misma! Había algo diferente en su rostro, definitivamente, pero se trataba de la misma persona. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

—¡Maldita bruja!—gritó enfadada.

Arturo se sorprendió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pero Nimueh no se detuvo. Siguió pronunciando aquel hechizo que lograría que finalmente la roca se terminara de desprender de debajo de sus pies. Hermione sintió que caía pero Arturo fue veloz y la tomó del brazo con fuerza antes de saltar hacia la pared del frente y aferrarse con su mano libre al borde.

Hermione no pudo evitar gritar, aterrada. Arturo apretó los labios e intentó hacerse con todas las fuerzas que tenía para no soltarla ni soltarse. Cualquier flaqueza de su parte terminaría con ambos muertos.

—Debo confesar que esperaba mucho más—dijo la hechicera con desdén.

—¡¿Quién eres?!—gritó Arturo resoplando, sintiendo que el peso de Hermione tiraba de su brazo hasta causarle dolor.

—Creo que Hermione ya lo ha descubierto, ¿no es así?—preguntó con molestia, mirándola fijamente—No se suponía que debería ser así. Deberías de vivir. No tenía nada en contra de ti. Pero te metiste en mi camino.

Se oyó una especie de siseo escalofriante y, de pronto, muy cerca de ellos, vieron aparecer una enorme araña de patas delgadas y largas.

—Parece que tenemos visitas—comentó la bruja con diversión.

—¡Hermione, toma mi espada!—le ordenó.

Intentando no dejarse llevar por el miedo de estar colgando a quién sabe cuántos miles de pies de altura, hizo lo que su hermano le pedía. Sabía que la intención de aquello era intentar acabar con el ser horripilante pero ella se encontraba muy lejos. Vio un saliente de la roca bajo ella e intentó apoyar sus pies.

—¡Quédate quieta, Hermione, o no podré sostenernos a ambos!

Pero no le hizo caso. Logró apoyar uno de sus pies precariamente e impulsarse hacia arriba justo antes de soltar la mano de Arturo.

—¡NO!—gritó su hermano pensando que ella caería.

Sin embargo, había logrado aferrarse del mismo modo que él y sostener por su cuenta su propio peso, aunque a duras penas. Le pasó la espada y dejó que se hiciera cargo. Cuando la criatura intentó atacarlos, alzó la espada hacia adelante y la partió en dos. Hermione se pegó a la roca cuando la araña cayó hacia el vacío, justo al lado de ella. Estaba completamente segura de que Ron agradecería enormemente no tener que estar jamás en una situación similar.

—¡Muy bien!—los felicitó Nimueh—Pero no será la única. Dejaré que sus amigas acaben con ustedes dos. ¡No es mi destino que mueran en mis manos!

Dio media vuelta y se alejó, llevándose la luz consigo. La oscuridad pronto invadió el lugar por completo.

…

Merlín gimió inconsciente y Gaius se dio cuenta que el veneno había comenzado a actuar con más prisa.

—Arturo… Demasiado oscuro…

Llevaba hablando de aquel modo hacía unos cuantos minutos. Para que Gwen no sospechara absolutamente nada la había mandado a hacer unos recados que había catalogado como urgente. Y de hecho, había sido una suerte porque las palabras siguientes de Merlín fueron un hechizo que pudo reconocer. Pronto, la habitación se llenó de una luz blanquecina que había creado sobre una de sus manos.

—¡Merlín!—le habló en un intento de que lo escuchase—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Obviamente no obtuvo respuesta.

…

Arturo seguía luchando por intentar trepar por la roca. Había lanzado su espada hacia una pequeña superficie, facilitándole el agarre, pero aún así sus manos y brazos comenzaban a adormecerse del esfuerzo. Miró a su hermana y notó que apenas se movía.

—¿Hermione?—la llamó—¿Estás bien?

—Eg… Creo que… este es un buen momento para decirte que tengo miedo a las alturas—tartamudeó la chica—Estoy paralizada.

—¡Genial!—dijo con profundo sarcasmo.

Ella iba a protestar pero de repente una esfera de luz blanca comenzó a ascender desde el fondo hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Arturo contempló aquello con profundo odio.

—¡Adelante! ¿Qué estás esperando?—gritó furioso—¡Acaba conmigo!

Aquella no era magia maligna. Después de la guerra, a Hermione le resultaba fácil reconocerla.

—Arturo, no nos hará daño—aseguró sin dejar de verla.

Por más que sus ojos se posaban en aquella luminosidad con fijeza no se sentía encandilada. De hecho, sus músculos adoloridos parecían recobrar fuerzas y ya no temblaban por el esfuerzo que representaba estar colgada sosteniendo su propio peso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—cuestionó.

—¿No lo sientes?

Arturo no dijo nada pero luego de unos momentos logró mover sus pies de manera horizontal contra la pared y lograr el impulso necesario para conseguir apoyar sus brazos sobre el delgado borde que, a pesar de que tenía menos de medio metro de profundidad, le sirvió para poder tirarse encima y, finalmente, ponerse a salvo. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y fue a ayudar a su hermana. Tomó sus brazos y, con la fuerza renovada misteriosamente, pudo impulsarla hacia arriba hasta mantenerla aferrada a él. Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del chico y suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y terror. Se tomaron un minuto para recuperarse.

Hermione alzó la vista, aún aferrada a él, y vio las flores. Sin mirar hacia abajo, se desprendió y caminó lentamente hacia ellas.

—¡Deja, lo haré yo!—exclamó Arturo pero él se encontraba más lejos.

La luz comenzó a ascender por encima de sus cabezas, indicándoles el camino de salida, pero Hermione no pensaba marcharse sin antes tomar una de esas flores. No iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad después de todo lo que habían tenido que padecer. Estiró sus brazos todo lo que pudo, pero aún así no las alcanzó. Tuvo que escalar unos centímetros de la roca para poder llegar a ella, justo a tiempo antes de que una de esas arañas gigantes hiciera su presencia, acompañada de sus amigas. Sacó la mano rápidamente y Arturo la empujó hacia abajo.

—Rápido, salgamos—le ordenó.

La luz los condujo hasta la salida y, una vez allí, se desvaneció en el aire.

Arturo y Hermione galoparon a toda velocidad, de regreso a Camelot. La vida de Merlín dependía de la flor que ellos llevaban consigo. Cuando atravesaron las murallas un grupo numeroso de guardias salió a recibirlos, impidiéndole el paso. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada llena de confusión.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—les preguntó indignado el príncipe—¡Déjenme pasar!

—Lo siento, señor. Ambos están bajo arresto—le dijo uno de ellos con seriedad—Por orden del rey.

…

—¡Me desobedecieron!—gritó Uther con furia.

Ambos estaban en celdas contiguas pero el rey había decidido ir a la de ella. Se había colocado justo enfrente de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

—Por supuesto que sí. La vida de un hombre estaba en juego—dijo Hermione con rotundidad—No dejaré morir a Merlín.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto la vida de ese sirviente?

Si tan sólo él supiera, pensó. Pero no podía explicarle que se convertiría en uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos.

—¡Él sabía que se estaba poniendo en peligro, pero aún así lo hizo! Sabía lo que pasaría si bebía de ese cáliz. ¡Dio su vida por mi!—respondió Arturo por ella—Merece ser salvado. Y hay más…

—¿Qué?

—Había una mujer en el bosque. Sabía de la flor. No creo que fuera Bayard quien intentó envenenarme.

—Por supuesto que fue él—dijo con terquedad el rey.

Arturo buscó dentro del bolsito de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón y sacó la flor.

—Gaius sabe lo que hay que hacer con esto—le dijo mientras se la daba a través de las rejas y él la tomaba—Enciérrame un mes si quiere, pero dásela y deja en libertad a Hermione, ella no tuvo nada que ver en esto. Te lo suplico…

Uther miró a su hijo con seriedad y luego contempló la delicada flor de tonos amarillos. Finalmente, estrujó entre sus manos con fuerza y la arrojó al suelo.

Hermione no tuvo voz para gritar. Miró al hombre que creía ser su padre con el más puro desprecio mientras su corazón se destrozaba.

—Tienen que aprender que hay un modo correcto de hacer las cosas—les dijo Uther—y uno incorrecto.

—¿Y crees que el tuyo es el correcto?—le espetó furiosa—No eres nada más que un cobarde que se oculta detrás de este castillo, queriendo conseguir un poder que jamás te pertenecerá. ¡Me das lástima, Uther Pendragon! Tuviste en tus manos el poder de salvar la vida de uno de los hombres más importantes de este castillo, pero sin embargo sólo demostraste ser un simple ignorante que fue cegado por las ansias de poder y el miedo a…

La bofetada no la esperó nunca. El dolor vino inmediatamente, fuerte y ardiente, sacándole lágrimas de los ojos.

—¡NO, PADRE!—gritó Arturo viendo cómo pegaba a su propia hija con tal fuerza que le volteaba el rostro y le hacía sangrar el labio inferior.

—¡Aquí soy tu padre!—exclamó Uther sin oír a su hijo—Y deberás respetarme. Pero si no quieres hacerlo, recuerda que sigo siendo tu rey. ¡Así que cállate!

—¡NO!

Las llamaradas de las antorchas doblaron su intensidad cuando ella gritó y durante tres largos segundos iluminaron completamente la zona de celdas, caldeando el ambiente. Uther miró asustado a su alrededor y luego a su hija. Sus ojos se habían abierto inmensamente y miraban asustado a la joven. Hermione retrocedió, también espantada de sí misma. Hacía muchos años que no hacía magia accidental y ese no era precisamente el mejor momento.

Sin decir nada, el Rey salió de allí rápidamente.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Arturo.

—No lo sé—mintió mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y se abrazaba a sus rodillas.

Le dolía el golpe que le había dado Uther pero más le dolía el corazón al saber que la flor había sido destruida y que no podrían salvar a Merlín.

…

El cuerpo de Merlín estaba cubierto en sudor. Gwen intentó bajarle la temperatura con agua pero no funcionó.

—No le queda mucho tiempo—dijo Gaius—¿Sabes si Arturo y Hermione consiguieron la flor?

—No. Uther prohibió que cualquiera vaya a verlos—miró a Merlín gimiendo de dolor—¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer?

—Sólo la flor lo salvará.

—Entonces me colaré en los calabozos.—dijo con decisión.

—Gwen, eso es muy peligroso.

—No me importa, Merlín morirá si no lo hago.

Gaius tardó un momento en responder, hasta que finalmente asintió.

—Te cuidado.

…

Los guardias estaban apostados en cada esquina. Gwen intentó aparentar normalidad y disimular su nerviosismo a medida que se acercaba a ellos.

—Comida para los prisioneros—anunció, mostrándoles la bandeja que tenía en sus manos con queso y un poco de pan.

El guardia le hizo una señal para que avanzara. Estaba apurada pero no apresuró sus pasos porque podía resultar sospechoso. Se acercó a las celdas y vio que ambos estaban sentados uno cerca del otro, aunque separados por una reja de barrotes. Hermione tenía su rostro oculto entre sus brazos.

El que la había acompañado le abrió la puerta de la celda de Arturo primero. El príncipe sólo la contempló en silencio mientras ella dejaba el plato a su lado. Se puso de pie y se acercó a contemplar qué había traído. Ella se alejó y comenzó a retirarse. Había esperado tener la oportunidad de decirle algo pero el guardia vigilaba de cerca.

—Espera un momento—la detuvo él—No podría comerme esto. Es asqueroso. Por cómo está no creo que le siente bien a nadie. No le daré de probar eso a mi hermana.

Gwen volvió a tomar la bandeja, notando que Hermione no alzaba la vista en ningún momento. Cuando bajó la mirada a la comida tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa al ver que en medio de los trozos de pan se encontraba la flor. Algo aplastada y marchita pero entera.

…

La poción había sido un éxito. Por unos momentos el corazón de Merlín se había detenido y Gaius y Gwen habían pensado lo peor pero en medio de los auto reproches el muchacho había abierto los ojos y al verlos abrazados había lanzado uno de sus usuales comentarios burlescos.

—¡Qué vergüenza, Gaius! Tienes la edad para ser su abuelo.

El alivio que en ese instante sintió fue una de las sensaciones más reconfortantes que tuvo la desdicha de vivir. Desdicha porque antes había tenido que padecer con la idea de haberlo perdido para siempre.

Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba bien, debía hacer lo que correspondía.

—Majestad, ¿Podemos hablar?

Había caminado hacia la sala de reuniones del castillo sabiendo que el Rey se encontraría rodeado de sus consejeros y caballeros.

—Ahora no. Estoy ocupado.

—Por favor, es importante.

—Las noticias del arresto de Bayart han llegado a Mercia. Están a punto de atacarnos—le informó para que entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

—Temo que lo que tengo que contar puede influenciar los planes—le aseguró—Por favor, sólo será un momento.

Suspirando con resignación, hizo una señal para que el anciano lo siguiera lejos de los oídos curiosos de los demás.

—Sé quién trató de envenenar a Arturo—dijo Gaius.

—Yo también—indicó—Está encerrado en las mazmorras.

—No fue Bayard. El veneno era mágico. Reconocería la mano del que lo hizo en cualquier lado—miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie escuchaba—Nimueh.

El rey dejó mostrar su nerviosismo.

—Debes estar equivocado.

—Ojalá lo estuviera.

—¡No puede ser! La hubiéramos reconocido. Su rostro de bruja es difícil de olvidar.

—Es una poderosa hechicera—le recordó el anciano—Puede hechizar los ojos del que la mira.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba?

—El veneno que ingirió Merlín se potenció con el uso de magia.

—¿Intentas decir que conspiró con Bayard para matar a Arturo?

—No, Bayard es inocente—le aseguró y señaló la mesa donde los demás consejeros planeaban métodos de defensa y de ataque—Mira lo que ha ocurrido. Esto es lo que ella quería desde el principio. Una guerra traería miseria a Camelot.

Uther asintió rápidamente.

—¿Cuánto falta para que el ejército de Bayard alcance nuestras murallas?—pregunto a uno de sus caballeros.

—Un día, quizás menos—le respondió.

—Deberíamos mandar la caballería a su encuentro…—lo meditó—Ordena a los hombres que no salgan de Camelot hasta que dé la orden.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron rápidamente.

—Has tomado la decisión correcta—le aseguró Gaius, miró a el rey guardar silencio—¿Crees que es necesario informar a Arturo y a Hermione sobre Nimueh?

—Jamás—respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

…

La guerra había sido evitada. Al menos, por el momento. Morgana miraba como el Rey de Mercia se marchaba junto a Arturo. Él y Hermione sólo habían permanecido encerrados un día y una noche antes de que Uther les permitiera salir en libertad.

—Ya puedes empezar a alardear—le dijo al príncipe—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—No lo sé—confesó con seriedad—Hermione ayudó pero había alguien más.

Morgana lo miró extrañada.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé. Alguien que sabía que estábamos en peligro y envió una luz para mostrarnos el camino. Le debo mi vida.

Ella tomó su brazo y le dio un suave apretón.

—Me alegra que estés de regreso—le confesó con sinceridad antes de marcharse.

Uther, que se encontraba unos metros más allá, se le acercó cuando vio que su protegida se alejaba.

—Arturo…

Todavía estaba enfadado con su padre. Había golpeado a Hermione y eso sería algo que jamás le perdonaría.

—La mujer que encontraste en el bosque…—comenzó a decir el rey—¿Qué te dijo?

—No mucho. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando matarme—dijo y Uther se relajó notablemente—Aunque era raro.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estaba completamente a su merced. Hermione me advirtió sobre no confiar en ella pero no la escuché… Podría habernos matado, padre, en ese mismo instante. Pero no lo hizo. Dijo que nuestro destino no era morir en sus manos.

—Aquellos que practican la magia sólo conocen el mal. Desprecian y buscan destruir la bondad donde sean que la encuentran y por eso es que te quería muerto. Ella es el mal.

—Suena como si la conocieras.

—La conozco—Arturo lo contempló sorprendido—Conocer el corazón de un hechicero es conocerlos a todos. Hiciste lo correcto. Incluso aunque me desobedecieras. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Arturo. Nunca lo olvides.

El príncipe comenzó a sonreír pero se detuvo inmediatamente. Se volvió hacia su padre y lo miró con seriedad.

—Siempre que pensé que tus decisiones eran las correctas dejé que se cumpliera lo que dijeras. Pero no fue así en este caso porque sabía que Merlín merecía vivir tanto como yo. Hermione también comprendía eso, por eso fue conmigo a pesar de mis intentos de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Uther se estremeció al oír el nombre de su hija.

—Hermione es…—comenzó a decir pero Arturo lo interrumpió.

—Es mi hermana y es mi deber defenderla de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño. Y eso te incluye—lo miró fijamente—así que jamás vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima porque lo lamentarás.

…

Alguien golpeó la puerta con timidez y Arturo fue a abrir y vio a Merlín parado allí, cubierto con una manta.

—¿Así que estás vivo?—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… sí, más o menos… —le contestó—Fui a buscarte a tus habitaciones pero no estabas. Pensé que quizás te encontrabas aquí.

Arturo miró hacia atrás, cerrando un poco la puerta para que no viera el interior.

—Mmm… bueno, sí. Estoy acompañando a Hermione.

—Gaius me dijo que ustedes fueron a buscar la flor que salvó mi vida. Debo darles las gracias.

—Sí… un sirviente medio decente es difícil de encontrar—comentó con burla.

—¿Puedo ver a Hermione? Quiero agradecérselo también…

—Eh… ella no…

—Deja que entre, Arturo—dijo una voz desde el interior.

El príncipe suspiró fastidiado pero se hizo a un lado para permitirle ingresar. Al principio no la vio hasta que observó en el fondo, cerca de la ventana. Estaba sentada en una amplia silla, luciendo un vestido simple celeste. Su cabello estaba suelto y sus risos caían sobre sus hombros. Se veía hermosa.

—¿Qué te pasó?—preguntó inmediatamente cuando vio que tenía el labio roto y parte de la mejilla roja y amoratada.

—Sólo un golpe—aseguró sin darle importancia—He tenido peores.

—¿Peores?

Ella sólo sonrió.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien… Gaius asegura que dentro de unas horas terminaré de recuperarme completamente.

Él no era tonto, sabía que intentaba distraerlo pero a pesar de que la curiosidad lo carcomía dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Además, ese golpe no podía ser algo "sin importancia". Cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente notaría que dedos parecían haberse marcado sobre la piel de la muchacha.

—¿Fue Uther?—preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

—Merlín—advirtió Arturo.

—¡Fue mi culpa!—exclamó angustiado—Lo siento. Si no hubiera…

—Merlín, no fue tu culpa. El rey y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias. Hice algo que no debía y dije cosas que hubiera sido preferible callar. Enfureció y sí, fue él quien me golpeó, pero quiero hacer todo lo posible por olvidarlo. Así que te agradecería que no vuelvas a mencionar nada más sobre esto…

Él asintió, totalmente furioso con el rey.

—Será mejor que te marches—dijo Arturo tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia fuera.

Cuando supo que su hermana no lo vería, golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—¿No sabes mantener tu bocota cerrada?

—¡Tu padre no tiene ningún derecho a golpearla!—exclamó.

—Es el rey, lo tiene, pero eso no significa que sea correcto. No soy idiota. ¿Crees que permitiré que esto vuelva a suceder?—miró a Merlín y adoptó una actitud más seria—Mañana te espero temprano. Hay muchas cosas que hacer…

Se dio vuelta para marcharse.

—Arturo… Gracias.

El príncipe sin darse cuenta suavizó su mirada.

—A ti también.

* * *

 _¡Buenas tardes! Estoy actualizando antes de ir a clases así que me disculpo si encuentran algún error. Siempre trato de leer todo el capítulo antes de subirlo pero hoy no pude hacerlo._

 _Como leyeron, Arturo aprecia a Merlín, a su modo, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Sin embargo, lo que realmente preocupa es que Hermione ha hecho magia accidenta. Aunque parece que Uther está en negación y no quiere aceptarlo... Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla esto._

 _Saludos._


	10. Lancelot

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

 **LANCELOT**

Había ido a golpear la puerta del irrespetuoso anciano incontables veces, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

—¡Perdiste tu oportunidad, princesa! Sir Godric estuvo esperándote toda la tarde y no apareciste. No volverá a confiar en tu palabra.

¡Había querido explicarle que no había sido su intención! Una fuerza mayor le había impedido asistir a la reunión, una que era, ciertamente, de vida o muerte. Desde el instante en que Merlín cayó al suelo, envenenado, cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera preocupación por su salud, desapareció de su mente. Su única y principal intención fue salvarle la vida sin importar lo que costase. No recordó la dichosa reunión que ella misma había concretado y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, tampoco habría ido. Aunque quizás habría podido hallar el modo de informarles que no podría asistir.

—¿Qué te sucede?

Hermione miró a Merlín. Se había inclinado a recoger un hongo de los que necesitaba Gaius pero la observaba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Nada.

—Has estado muy callada últimamente—le dijo sonriéndole—Deberías estar feliz. Arturo está tan ocupado entrenando a los nuevos caballeros que apenas pasa tiempo molestándote…

Intentó sonreír ante la broma del muchacho pero sólo hizo una mueca.

—¿No me digas que lo extrañas? O quizás yo no sea una compañía suficientemente buena—siguió insistiendo, intentando mejorar su ánimo—¿Debería ponerme una armadura y dar gritos totalmente incongruentes mientras golpeo a cualquiera en un intento de demostrar mi superioridad?

—¿Para qué hablar si tú lo haces por los dos?—le preguntó tras reír— Y, aunque Arturo pueda parecer un neandertal a veces, tiene buenas intenciones.

Merlín frunció el ceño.

—¿Neandertal?—preguntó sin entender.

Hermione se maldijo a sí misma. Aquel era un término que todavía no existía.

—No importa… Será mejor que nos apuremos o Gaius se enfadará.

Comenzó a ayudarlo a recoger los que crecían a los pies de un árbol. Se sentía cómoda con Merlín. Era un buen chico, divertido e ingenioso. Le hubiese gustado poder decirle que sabía sobre su magia, que podía confiar plenamente en ella porque jamás en su vida lo acusaría. Pero el problema sería explicar por qué sabía ella sobre eso. Nunca lo había visto hacer magia, realmente, pero no era necesario. Últimamente, sus poderes podían sentirlos casi como si fueran tangibles. Cada vez que estaba a su lado era como si un campo de fuerza la rodeara. Era su magia acariciándola.

Sin que se diera cuenta él, lo observó. No era precisamente guapo pero sin duda tenía su atractivo. El cabello corto y negro se le veía mejor cuando estaba todo revuelto como en ese instante, y sus ojos azules eran abrumadoramente atrapante.

Una especie de graznido se oyó, alertándolos. Todo sucedió rápidamente. Antes de que siquiera pudieran comprender lo que estaba pasando, tuvieron que ponerse de pie y correr por sus vidas. El animal estaba furioso, habían invadido su territorio y salía a defenderlo. Hermione giró la cabeza hacia atrás y comprobó que, efectivamente, sus ojos no la habían engañado la primera vez. Se trataba de un grifo. ¿Pero qué rayos hacía uno allí? De todas las veces que había estado en los bosques de Camelot jamás había visto nunca ningún animal mágico.

Fue un momento de distracción que pudo costarle la vida. Una rama en el suelo y pronto se vio tirada boca abajo con aquella bestia sobre ella. Merlín lo notó y se detuvo para volver sobre sus pasos a socorrerla pero antes de que lo lograra alguien saltó hacia el animal blandiendo la espada para asustarlo.

—¡Espera!—intentó gritarle Hermione mientras se ponía de pie pero el misterioso hombre no la oyó.

Intentó cortar una de sus alas o cualquier parte de su cuerpo, pero el filo no atravesaba sus plumas ni su piel. Volvió a blandirla con más fuerza pero terminó partiéndola en dos. Se volteó aterrorizado hacia Hermione y corrió hacia ella, tomándola del brazo con fuerza.

—¡Corre, corre!—le gritó.

Merlín, el hombre y ella, forzaron sus piernas a andar a máxima velocidad, esquivando árboles y rocas. El animal era veloz. Se oían los cascos de sus patas delanteras golpeando con fuerza el suelo del bosque. Cuando llegaron a un claro y vieron un tronco caído, saltaron encima de él y se ocultaron detrás. Pero el grifo llegó hasta allí. Desplegó sus alas y rápidamente se alzó a los cielos.

—Se fue—dijo el hombre respirando con dificultad.

Ella también luchaba por volver a llenar de aire sus pulmones.

—Salvaste mi vida—murmuró contemplándolo—Muchas gracias.

El extraño asintió mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

—Soy Hermione—le dijo tendiéndole la mano—Y él es Merlín.

—Lancelot—murmuró antes de gemir y tomarse un costado.

Ella le apartó la mano y vio como la herida comenzaba a mancharle la camisa rota con sangre. Contempló a Merlín alarmada y enseguida supieron lo que tenían que hacer: llevarlo con Gaius.

…

El médico de la corte lo tuvo bajo estricta vigilancia a pesar de que aseguró que la herida no era profunda. La limpió y la vendó con firmeza para que no se abriera y causara demasiado dolor. Lancelot durmió todo ese día y toda la noche. Gaius aseguró que eso era bueno porque lo ayudaría a recuperar fuerzas. A la mañana siguiente, fue Merlín quien lo encontró despierto y comenzaron a hablar.

—Desde que era un niño he soñado con venir aquí—le dijo Lancelot—El propósito de mi vida es unirme a los caballeros de Camelot—Merlín le sonrió y él suspiró—Sé lo que estarás pensando, que espero demasiado. Después de todo, ¿Quién soy? Ellos escogen lo mejor y a los más valientes de la tierra.

—Lancelot…

—¿Si?

—Te van a adorar—le aseguró.

—¿Lo harán?

Merlín asintió con entusiasmo.

—Te he visto luchar. Podrías avergonzar al mismo Arturo.

—Lo dudo…

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que iré a hablar con él ahora mismo—se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta.

—¿Conoces a Arturo?—preguntó Lancelot sorprendido.

—¡Oh, sí!—aseguró rodando los ojos—Además, puede que te deba un favor…

—¿A mí?

—Lancelot, ayer salvaste la vida de su hermana.

…

—¡Bien, cucarachas presuntuosas!—gritó Arturo al grupo de caballeros que lo rodeaba—Esta es la prueba final. Si logran pasarla, se convertirán oficialmente en caballeros de Camelot.

Hermione no estaba segura que llamándolos de aquel modo sirviera de motivación pero había aprendido a no meterse en estos asuntos. Era mejor ser solamente una testigo pasiva. Notó que Merlín y Lancelot se acercaban también a observar y los saludó con una pequeña inclinación. Merlín le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, pero el otro hombre hizo una reverencia muy protocolar y asumió que el mago ya le había contado quién era ella.

—Debo de agradecerte de nuevo, Lancelot, por haberme salvado—dijo.

—Sólo hice lo que se suponía que debía de hacer—respondió y miró hacia el centro de la plaza de entrenamiento donde Arturo se había colocado.

—Deberán enfrentarse al más temido de los enemigos—siguió diciendo su hermano—la última máquina de matar… A mí.

—¡Qué modesto!—exclamó Merlín con sarcasmo y ella golpeó suavemente su brazo para que guardara silencio, a pesar de que pensaba lo mismo.

—El reto de última hora es combate libre—miró a un hombre inmenso que blandía las espadas con petulancia—Grimond, segundo hijo de Wessez—lo llamó mientras sacaba su propia espada y esperaba—Tu tiempo comienza ahora.

Uno de los hombres del reino volteó un reloj de arena para controlar el tiempo que transcurría.

El tal Grimond siguió cortando el aire con sus espadas y antes de atacarlo, lanzó un grito de guerra. Pero Arturo, casi con aburrimiento, se inclinó justo a tiempo y con su codo le pegó en el estómago, haciéndolo doblar en dos. Aprovechó esto para alzar su rodilla con toda fuerza contra su nariz, rompiéndola. El combatiente cayó de espalda, gimiendo de dolor. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir orgullosos de las habilidades del príncipe.

—¡Vaya!—Lancelot exclamó—Es muy bueno.

—Mi hermano siempre ha sido bueno en combate. Me ha enseñado muchos trucos pero yo jamás seré tan buena… —confesó con una pequeña sonrisa—Ha estado muy estresado estos días. Los caballeros de Camelot son cada vez menos.

—Mmm… Hermione—comenzó a decir Merlín con una sonrisa nerviosa que ella encontraba muy tierna—Queríamos pedirte un favor…

—Si puedo hacerlo, lo haré—aseguró.

—Lancelot quiere convertirse en caballero.

No se sorprendió. De hecho, ya lo sabía. Su nombre había resonando en su cabeza desde el primer momento en que lo oyó puesto que sería famosamente reconocido por ser uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda del Rey Arturo. Pero Arturo aún no era rey, y ese no era el único inconveniente.

Miró al hombre apuesto, no queriendo decirle la cruel realidad.

—Me temo que eso no está en mis manos. Deben hablarlo con Arturo—les contestó antes de girar y marcharse.

Merlín se quedó estupefacto, viendo cómo la princesa se alejaba a toda prisa. ¿Qué le sucedía? Si alguien podía lograr convencer de cualquier cosa a Arturo, ese alguien era ella. Y lo sabía. ¿Por qué no quería ayudarlo?

—Espérame aquí—le dijo a Lancelot.

Corrió detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

—¡Te salvó la vida!—le dijo—¿Lo recuerdas?

Hermione se volteó sorprendida por su arrebato. No le había dicho las cosas con amabilidad. De hecho, en ese momento, la contemplaba con absoluta seriedad.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente—le aseguró.

—¿Y así es cómo se lo pagarás? ¿Con indiferencia?

—Merlín…

—¡No! ¡Pensé que eras mejor que Arturo! Que eras más comprensiva, que entenderías que el deseo de Lancelot es defender Camelot, defender a tu pueblo…

—Merlín…

—Pero obviamente prefieres actuar con frialdad…

—¡Merlín!—le gritó, deteniendo sus palabras que comenzaban a herirla—Te perdonaré tal impertinencia sólo porque te considero mi amigo. Si fuera como mi hermano, te castigaría. Pero no lo soy. Y lo que crees indiferencia es simplemente un modo de esquivar la situación. Es injustificable de mi parte pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero no tuve el valor para decírselo. Él no podrá ser un Caballero. Al menos no hasta que las leyes cambien.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El primer código de caballería de Camelot establece que sólo podrán convertirse en caballeros aquellos miembros de la nobleza que lo deseen y que demuestren ser capaces.

—¡Pero Lancelot es muy capaz!

—Lo sé. Me salvó la vida, lo vi luchar. Sé que es valiente y capaz. Pero no es un noble, Merlín, y aunque intente convencer a mi hermano, Uther jamás lo permitirá.

…

Arturo enrolló el cinturón alrededor de su espada y se lo tendió a Merlín, quien ya llevaba consigo parte de la armadura del príncipe. Iba caminando por una calle de la ciudadela, de regreso al castillo.

—Es el tercero que falla este mes—se quejó Arturo—¿Cómo puedo defender Camelot con una basura como esa?

—Creo que podría ayudar…—comenzó a decir.

—¿Tu? No tienes idea de lo que conlleva ser un caballero. Coraje, fortaleza, disciplina.

—No, no, por supuesto que no… Pero conozco a alguien que sí.

—¿Si?

—Salvó la vida de Hermione.

Arturo se detuvo de repente y miró a Merlín seriamente.

—¿La vida de Hermione estuvo en peligro?

Todos sabían lo sobre-protector que era con su hermana y, ahora que veía su reacción, se arrepentía de haber mencionado ese detalle.

—Bueno, no… quise decir…—tartamudeó—Salvó mi vida. No la de Hermione… no sé por qué dije eso…

Los ojos de Arturo se estrecharon.

—Merlín, ¿Por qué me mientes?

—¡No lo hago!—dijo intentando parecer completamente seguro—Salvó mi vida.

—Entonces, ese es un trabajo de principiantes—le espetó.

—No, él es realmente bueno. Lo juro.

—Estoy seguro que es estupendo, pero seguramente conocerás el primer código de caballería de…

—Sí—suspiró—La conozco.

—Bien. Entonces, a menos de que tu amigo sea de la nobleza…

—Lo es—lo interrumpió.

Arturo se sorprendió.

—¿Lo es?

—Absolutamente.

—Muy bien. Tráelo al campo de entrenamiento mañana. Asegúrate de que traiga su sello de nobleza.

…

—Hermione.

—¿Si, Merlín?

Ella se encontraba en la biblioteca del Castillo, como cada tarde.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—No quiero prometer nada que no pueda cumplir—le dijo recordando lo sucedido anteriormente—Así que primero dime qué es lo que deseas y después de diré si puedo ayudarte o no.

—No es nada fuera de la ley… creo… Sólo quiero que me ayudes a encontrar un libro.

Merlín podía ser muy inteligente y original pero el conocimiento que iba adquiriendo no venía todo de los libros, precisamente. No era un ábido lector y por eso encontró sospechoso que pidiera aquello.

—¿Cuál?

—No sé cómo se llamará pero necesito uno que contenga escudos de armas y una lista de todas las familias nobles de este reino o cercanos…

—¿Qué planeas?—lo miró con suspicacia.

—Hermione… yo… realmente no quiero meterte en problemas… Sólo ayúdame con eso.

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon. Odiaba que la dejara fuera por querer protegerla. No era una chiquilla tonta que caía en problemas constantemente y sabía cuidar de sí misma.

—¿A caso me crees tonta?—cuestionó llevándose las manos a sus caderas—Si lo que piensas hacer es hacer pasar a Lancelot por un noble, te diré que es un mala idea. Si Uther lo llega a descubrir lo matará.

—Pero no lo sabrá si nadie se lo dice—aseguró intentando convencerla—Te salvó la vida, Hermione, ¿no puedes mentir por él para ayudarle a cumplir su sueño? No es nada malo. ¡Quiere ser un caballero y luchar por Camleot!

—Merlín, es una locura. ¡Demasiado peligroso!

Él dio un paso hacia adelante y tomó su mano sin siquiera pensarlo. Hermione se tensó ante el contacto porque la había tomado desprevenida. Merlín la miró a los ojos, fijamente. ¡Por Circe! ¿Qué tenía esa mirada azul tan penetrante que le causaba escalofríos?

—Por favor…—rogó el mago acariciando la parte superior de su mano con su pulgar.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron completamente rojas. Bajó la mirada hacia el sitio donde la estaba tocando para comprobar si era magia o electricidad lo que corría en el punto de contacto. Merlín la soltó rápidamente, también ruborizado, y se alejó un paso de ella, como si se hubiese dado cuenta que había estado haciendo algo muy incorrecto.

La miró con nerviosismos. Intentó hablar pero sus palabras no salieron. Se llevó la mano con que la había tocado hacia su cabeza y se pasó sus dedos por su pelo, despeinándose, en un intento de sacarse la sensación de suavidad de sus yemas.

Hermione le dio la espalda y rebuscó en un estante hasta dar con el que buscaba.

—Toma—le dijo sin mirarlo—Este libro puede ser útil. Nombres, títulos, reinos y escudos de todas las familias. Tuve que aprenderlo hace unos meses, así que podré aconsejarte que busques entre los apellidos más nuevos. Uther se enorgullece de mantener fuertes amistades con las casas de nobleza más antiguas y ricas y prefiere olvidar las demás…

Merlín tomó el grueso tomo, procurando no volver a tocarla.

—Gracias.

—Yo iré a devolver estos—les señaló los que estaba leyendo—y luego volveré a ayudarte.

Necesitaba poner un poco más de distancia entre ambos para calmar su corazón y ordenar sus pensamientos. Tomó sus libros y se alejó. Obviamente sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia él, de otro modo, su cuerpo no reaccionaría de ese modo. Pero eso no quería decir nada, se dijo a sí misma. Se había sentido atraída hacia Harry en su momento pero nada había sucedido y ambos habían podido convivir como grandes amigos. ¿Por qué debería de ser diferente ahora?

Tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó con lentitud. Cualquier tipo de atracción que sintiera en ese momento, ya pasaría.

Más tranquila gracias a sus pensamientos, regresó a donde había dejado al chico y lo vio cerrando el libro rápidamente tras guardar algo dentro de su chaqueta.

—No has arrancado una hoja, ¿verdad?—preguntó casi amenazadoramente.

—¡No!—exclamó ofendido—No haría algo así.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Eg… —sonrió con nerviosismo—De hecho, ya acabé.

—¿Ya? ¿Qué hiciste?—sonrió con burla—¿Falsificar el seño de nobleza?

Merlín rió entrecortadamente pero no respondió. Cerró el libro y lo guardó donde correspondía.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó ella.

—A hablar con Lancelot… Sé que lo destrozará la noticia de no poder ser un caballero pero deberé decírselo.

Hermione asintió.

—Voy contigo…

…

Merlín entró a las habitaciones de Gaius e inmediatamente Lancelot se puso de piel.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó con emoción—¿Has hablando con él?

—Le hablé…—dijo justo cuando entraba Hermione.

Sin embargo, el hombre joven estaba tan ansioso por conocer la respuesta de Merlín que no la vio ingresar.

—¿Y?

—Y…—Merlín se hizo esperar—Le gustaría conocerte.

Los ojos de Lancelot se abrieron inmensamente, llenos de sorpresiva alegría.

—¡Gracias!—estrechó las manos de Merlín con fuerza—¡Gracias!

—Ey, no hay problema—le contestó sonriendo pero rápidamente puso una expresión seria en su rostro y miró hacia un lado antes de aclararse la garganta—No eres noble, ¿Verdad?

—¿Un noble?—preguntó Lancelot con diversión ante lo ridículo de la idea—¡No! ¡Buen señor, no! ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, es sólo que… digamos que no…—comenzó a tartamudear.

—La primera ley de Camelot establece que sólo aquellos de sangre noble pueden servir como caballeros—dijo Hermione, adelantándose y como esperaba, la expresión de felicidad del joven hombre ser borró inmediatamente—Uther creó los caballeros para proteger el reino de aquellos que deseaban destruirlo. Sabía que tenía que confiar en sus caballeros con su vida, entonces sólo eligió a aquellos que juraron serle leales.

—La nobleza—completó Merlín con resignación.

—Así fue como la primera ley de Camelot nació—siguió diciendo—Y desde ese día sólo los hijos de nobles han servido como caballeros.

Lancelot se dejó caer sobre una silla, como si el peso de la noticia fuera demasiado para él. Odiaba tener que decirle eso, pero quería que fuera completamente consciente de la realidad si es que Merlín lograba convencerlo de aquel loco plan.

—¡Es tan injusto!—se quejó el mago.

—Lo es—estuvo de acuerdo, contempló al hombre—Lo lamento, Lancelot. No te imaginas cuánto. Si por mí fuera iría ahora mismo a hablar con Uther pero todos conocen su temperamento y su absoluta inflexibilidad.

Se acercó a su lado y colocó suavemente una mano en su hombro. Él había apoyado sus codos sobre sus rodillas y había cubierto su rostro con sus manos. Parecía tan cansado, tan agobiado, que no pudo evitar sentir cierta compasión. No se merecía esto, en absoluto. Si él no hubiera estado en aquel lugar del bosque, quién sabe qué hubiese ocurrido. Era su destino ser uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, pero, ¿Ese momento era ahora?

—¿Por qué deseas tanto ser un caballero?—le preguntó con suavidad.

Lancelot alzó la mirada hacia ella.

—Cuando era un niño, mi aldea fue atacada por bandidos de la llanura del norte—explicó—Ellos fueron masacrados, mi madre, mi padre, todos…Sólo yo escapé. Juré ese día que nunca más me quedaría sin hacer nada ante la tiranía. ¡Hice del arte de la espada, mi vida! Desde ese día, cada día que estaba despierto, la dediqué a combatir. Cuando estuve listo, partí hacia Camelot—les dedicó a Merlín y a ella una sonrisa triste—Y ahora supongo que mi viaje termina. Todo por lo que he luchado… en vano.

—Te doy mi palabra—dijo con firmeza Merlín—cueste lo que cueste, haré esto bien.

Lancelot lo contempló confundido.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer, Merlín—indicó.

El muchacho sonrió.

—Pero tenemos esto—dijo sacando el papel que Hermione lo había visto ocultar rápidamente en la biblioteca.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tu sello de nobleza—respondió con una sonrisa.

—No entiendo…

—Damas y caballeros, les presento a Lancelot—desplegó el papel para que lo vieran—quinto hijo de Lord Eldred de Northumbira.

—¡No, Merlín, no!

—¡Oh!—volvió a enrollar el papel—Entonces, no quieres ser caballero…

—¡Claro que quiero!—exclamó poniéndose de pie con enfado.

—Las reglas no lo permiten, ¿verdad? ¡Malditas reglas! ¡Las reglas están equivocadas!—indicó casi con demasiada teatralidad.

—¡Pero es una mentira! Eso va en contra de toda mi postura—argumentó.

—¡Tienes el mismo derecho que cualquiera de ser un caballero! ¡Lo sé!

—Pero las reglas…

—No estamos rompiendo las reglas—aseguró—Sólo doblándolas un poco… Pon un pie dentro, haz la prueba, y si lo logras, no importará tu sangre, si eres noble o no. Serás juzgado por tus méritos. Si te convierte es caballero sabrás que es porque te lo has ganado.

Hermione quiso bufar. Definitivamente, Merlín pertenecería a Slytherin. Era un maravilloso manipulador.

Lancelot la miró a ella. Por unos instantes había parecido convencerse pero al verla y darse cuenta delante de quién estaban discutiendo ese tema, se volvió a mostrar reticente.

—No—aseguró—No puedo.

—Yo no diré nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa—dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie a su lado—No estoy de acuerdo, pero no los delataré—se volteó hacia Merlín y le arrebató el certificado de nobleza—¿Y tú de dónde rayos sacaste esto?—le preguntó observando detenidamente el escudo y las palabras—Parece real…

El joven mago sonrió con orgullo.

—Tengo mis trucos—aseguró.

Ella sólo le lanzó una mirada fría antes de devolvérselo. No necesitaba más respuestas: magia.

…

Gwen midió el largo de las piernas de Lancelot intentando no ruborizarse. Luego, rodeó su muslo con su cinta para saber cuál era el contorno. Hermione y Merlín observaban desde una esquina.

—Esto es muy…eh…—Lancelot se aclaró la garganta suavemente—amable… de tu parte… eh…

—Gwen—completó la doncella poniéndose de pie para medirle el largo de los brazos—Abreviación de Gwenevier.

—Entonces, gracias, Gwenevier—dijo Lancelot, contemplándola fijamente.

—No me agradezcas a mi—indicó bajando la vista—Agradécelo a Merlín y a Hermione. Ellos harían todo por cualquiera que se lo merezca. ¿Podrías levantar tus brazos, por favor?

Él hizo lo que ella le pedía. Gwen sacó la medida de su pecho.

—Creo que es genial que ellos te hayan conseguido una oportunidad.—dijo—Necesitamos hombres como tú.

—¿Tú lo necesitas?—preguntó.

El rostro de Gwen se volvió rojo inmediatamente.

—¡Oh, no, no personalmente yo...! ¡ Pero… ya sabes… Camelot! ¡Camelot necesita caballeros! No sólo Arturo y su gente, sino también personas como tú y yo.

—No soy un caballero aún, mi lady.

—Y yo no soy lady—dijo sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente.

Hermione giró su rostro hacia Merlín para ocultar una sonrisa. Esos dos parecían tener cierta conexión.

Por un momento ninguno dijo nada hasta que Gwen pareció darse cuenta que se lo había quedado observando demasiado embobada.

—Bien, terminamos—indicó—Debería tenerlo listo dentro de poco tiempo. Un placer conocerte, Lancelot.

Le tendió la mano para que la estrechase pero él la tomó con suavidad y se inclinó para dejar un beso encima de ella. Gwen enrojeció, otra vez, y su respiración se volvió rápida.

Merlín le hizo una señal, ya que debían de regresar. Lancelot no pudo evitar lanzar una última mirada a la sirvienta de Morgana. Hermione no recordaba haber oído que el famoso caballero tuviera algún tipo de romance con nadie. Salvo con la misma Reina. Aunque de ese tema siempre hubieron muchas versiones. Algunos aseguraban que Lancelot y la esposa de Arturo eran sólo amigos, otros que vivieron un amor incluso antes de que ella se casara con el rey de Camelot. Quizás esa historia había opacado cualquier otro amor que hubiera tenido. Salvo que Gwen fuera la…

Se detuvo inmediatamente, y, como iba delante, Merlín casi chocó contra ella.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó el mago.

Pero ella sólo miraba a la doncella. ¿Podría ser posible que esa Gwen fuera la Gwenevier de Arturo? ¡Si era así, había sido tan ciega! Pero jamás se había imaginado que él se terminara casando con una sirvienta. ¡Uther enloquecería!

—¿Hermione?—preguntó la muchacha con preocupación—¿Estás bien?

Asintió, aunque aún le costaba procesar la información. Un tiempo atrás había pensado que la chica quizás hubiera podido tener sentimientos hacia Merlín, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así. Ellos sólo eran y serían amigos.

—¿Segura?

Esta vez fue Lancelot quién la cuestionó.

—Sí, sólo me di cuenta de algo—indicó—Vamos, dejemos a Gwen que trabaje.

Se encaminaron de regreso al castillo. Hermione dejó que ellos dos se adelantaran y se permitió estar unos pasos atrás.

—Gwenevier parece ser encantadora—oyó que decía Lancelot.

—¡Oh, sí, sí, lo es!—aseguró Merlín—Y la mejor modista de Camelot, te lo prometo.

—¿Ustedes dos…?—hizo un gesto con sus manos— Ya sabes…—dijo en voz baja.

Merlín rió divertido por la idea.

—No, no, no—negó con su cabeza rápidamente mientras sonreía—Sólo amigos.

Hermione no quiso pensar en por qué sentía alivio al oír una confirmación de su propia boca.

…

—Bueno, pareces un soldado de verdad—dijo Merlín al ver a Lancelot completamente ataviado con sus prendas nuevas y su cota de malla.

—¿Verdad que sí?—preguntó Gwen contemplándolo con buenos ojos.

Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—¿En serio?—inquirió Lancelot—No lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Te he visto luchar, lo harás bien—intentó tranquilizarlo—Si mi hermano no te acepta es más idiota de lo que Merlín asegura que es.

Lancelot sonrió sin realmente querer hacerlo. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Justo en ese instante, Arturo acababa de terminar de entrenar con los caballeros.

—Esta es tu oportunidad—le indicó Merlín—Ve por ella.

Tomó aire profundamente antes de acercarse al príncipe. Los tres se quedaron de espectadores y vieron como se presentaba. Arturo tomó su sello de nobleza y, justo cuando él se inclinaba para hacer una reverencia, lo golpeó en el rostro con tanta fuerza que lo tumbó al suelo.

—Reacciones lentas—dijo simplemente el príncipe—En el campo de batalla ya estarías muerto.

Hermione contempló anonadada la injusticia de la acción y no tardó en correr hacia ellos.

—¡Arturo Pendragon!—gritó furiosa.

Su hermano alzó la mirada y al verla se encogió en sí mismo pero intentó disimularlo rápidamente.

—¡Querida Hermione! No sabía que también Merlín te había metido en esto…

—¡No quieras intentar ser amable conmigo después de lo que acabas de hacer!—le ordenó con enfada—¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Cómo lo golpeas de ese modo?!

—Fue una prueba—se excusó.

—¡Una prueba! Pues entonces yo buscaré algo duro para pegarte en la cabeza y argumentaré que se trata de una prueba… ¡Para comprobar qué tan duro es tu ego!

—¡Podría estar muerto en el campo de batalla!—repitió—Sus reacciones son demasiado lentas…

Antes de que Hermione apareciera, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse al príncipe tan abiertamente. Cada vez que los veían discutir todos procuraban estar en primera fila para hacer de testigos en sus pleitos. Resultaban refrescantes y entretenidos. Especialmente porque la mayor parte del tiempo era el príncipe heredero quién perdía.

Hermione intentó pegarle en el brazo, pero Arturo comprendió sus intenciones y la detuvo justo a tiempo. Aprovechando esa distracción, ella lo golpeó con su otra mano libre en la cabeza.

—Las tuyas también—le aseguró.

El príncipe contempló a Hermione herido. Odiaba que lo desacreditase delante de todos sus caballeros.

—Le daré otra oportunidad—gruñó—cuando esté listo.

—Ya estoy preparado, señor—dijo Lancelot sacando su espada.

—Lo estás, ¿verdad?—le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que a Hermione le advirtió que habría problemas—Bien. Entonces empezarás limpiando los establos.

Todos los presentes rieron ante la idea. Lancelot se mostró contrariado. Miró a Merlín que, para darle ánimos, alzó sus pulgares hacia arriba.

—¡Arturo!—lo reprendió Hermione.

Su hermano la contempló con frialdad.

—Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente—le indicó—Sígueme. No seré tan desconsiderado como tú como para reprenderte delante de todo el mundo. Yo sé cuál es mi lugar.

Él la llevó hacia el interior del castillo, más específicamente a sus habitaciones.

Hermione suspiró, adivinando lo que se le venía encima.

—Lo siento—dijo—No debí de decirte aquello delante de todos tus caballeros…

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó Arturo—¡Es inconcebible! Si alguien más me hubiese hablado de ese modo lo mandaría a prisión inmediatamente, Hermione.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo…

—¡No, no creo que lo hagas!

Eso la sorprendió. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado con ella antes.

—Arturo…

—Escúchame bien, Hermione. ¡Esos hombres que entreno allí fuera confían en mí, confían en que los guiaré por el camino correcto! ¡Todos lo esperan! Algún día seré rey de Camelot y no podré ganarme el respeto del pueblo si estás confrontándome a cada instante. Si algo no te agrada, dímelo, pero no de ese modo. ¡Pensarán que soy un hombre blando y sin firmeza para reinar! Si eso llegara a suceder, todo se descontrolaría. Nos atacarían porque vería en mí debilidad el reflejo de la debilidad de todo Camelot.

Hermione a veces olvidaba que él sería rey. Desacreditar su autoridad era algo peligroso. Se acercó hacia él, completamente arrepentida de lo que había hecho. La culpa era un sentimiento que no toleraba, por lo que siempre intentaba hacer las cosas de un modo correcto para estar en paz consigo misma.

—Lo lamento—dijo con lentitud—Realmente lo hago—aseguró—Prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Arturo contempló el pesar en el rostro de la muchacha y no pudo evitar ablandarse. Hermione podía con él. No podía estar enfadado con ella por mucho tiempo.

—Sé que esto aún es nuevo para ti, Hermione, y tal vez no fui lo suficientemente buen hermano y guía. Dejé eso para Morgana, cuando era mi responsabilidad.

Hermione le sonrió.

—Dudo que me hubieses enseñado bien las técnicas de cortejo o el sutil arte de organizar un banquete.

Arturo negó con la cabeza, divertido, aunque cuando puso verdadera atención en lo que ella dijo, su rostro se llenó de seriedad.

—¿Cortejo?—inquirió—¿Por qué debiste aprender esas cosas? No es como si te fueras a casar ya mismo. Acabas de volver a Camelot, no permitiré que te marches tan pronto… Además, a penas eres una niña…

—No soy una niña—lo contradijo.

—¡Pero no puedes ser cortejada aún!—sus ojos se agrandaron con horror—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Hay alguien que está cortejándote, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Quién se atrevería? Soy la hija de Uther, ¿recuerdas?

Eso pareció tranquilizarlo y asintió mientras suspiraba lleno de alivio.

—Bien, porque si alguien intentara cualquier cosa contigo, lo mataría. Lo digo en serio.

Arturo se dispuso a marcharse pero Hermione lo detuvo.

—Espera…—él se volteó—Por favor, dale una oportunidad a Lancelot. Se la merece.

…

—Lady Hermione, ¿Puede, por favor, dejar ese libro para que pueda terminar de peinarla?

Ingrid casi la obligó a alzar la cabeza para poder trenzar su cabello.

—Nadie importante vendrá al reino—le aseguró—y nadie más prestará atención si llevo mi cabello suelto o no. Hay cosas más importantes que estar siempre arreglada.

—Para usted, que es una princesa, estarlo es tan importante como todo lo demás.

Ella iba a protestar nuevamente pero las campanas de la alarma se oyeron por todo el castillo. Hermione se puso de pie inmediatamente y se acercó a la ventana con prisa para comprobar qué estaba sucediendo. Muchas personas heridas ingresaban por la puerta hacia el interior del patio, cruzando las murallas. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el exterior, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de su doncella que le decían que eso podía ser peligroso.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?—logró preguntar a pesar de que estaba sin aire.

Había encontrado a Merlín y a Gaius atendiendo a un par de mujeres que tenían golpes y heridas. Lancelot no tardó en aparecer y repetir la misma pregunta.

—Su pueblo fue atacado por una banda de monstruos—dijo Gaius.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. ¿Podía ser posible que se tratasen de Grifos?

…

—¿Estás segura?

—Así es, Hermione—dijo Gwen—Arturo aseguró que le daría una oportunidad a Lancelot de enfrentarlo.

—Creo que la necesidad de conseguir caballeros le está afectando, aunque con Lancelot no cometerá error alguno… ¿Cuándo se enfrentarán?

—Ahora mismo.

—¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí?—le preguntó antes de comenzar a andar con prisa hacia el patio de entrenamiento.

Merlín ya estaba allí, observando atentamente. Llegaron justo cuando estaba comenzando y ambos, con sus armaduras correspondientes, hacían chocar sus espadas una y otra vez. Arturo era muy bueno pero Lancelot no se quedaba atrás. Varias veces logró pegarle en el casco del príncipe sin que éste pudiera anticipar y evitar el golpe. Sin embargo, no lo hizo caer.

Lancelot blandió su espada en el aire y la hizo girar para que pegara justo a la altura del cuello de su contrincante pero Arturo fue más rápido y se agachó justo lo necesario para evitar el golpe antes de volver a atacar. El joven logró evitar sus golpes por unos momentos más hasta que el príncipe utilizó la empuñadura de su espada para golpearle el rostro con fuerza, haciéndole caer hacia atrás. El casco voló por los aires mientras que él quedó tendido en el suelo sin gracia alguna, con los ojos cerrados.

Gwen, que miraba atenta la escena, se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

Arturo clavó la espada en el suelo y se quitó su propio casco.

—Vergüenza—dijo acercándosele.

Frunció el ceño al ver que no respondía. Tampoco lo había golpeado tan fuerte, se dijo. Se inclinó hacia él para comprobar su respiración cuando Lancelot abrió los ojos, lo empujó al suelo con fuerza y, tras tomar su espada abandonada, presionó la punta en su cuello.

—¿Se rinde, señor?—preguntó.

Los guardias no tardaron en hacer su presencia y tomaron a Lancelot del brazo, desarmándolo inmediatamente. Arturo se puso de pie de un solo movimiento. Hermione rogó que no temiera, de nuevo, haber perdido el respeto de los demás. No sería tan compasivo con él como lo había sido con ella.

—¡De rodillas!—ordenó con un grito y cuando los guardias lo obligaron a hacerlo, le puso la punta de la espada en su pecho.

Gwen parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, por lo que la rodeó con un brazo para darle consuelo. Si su hermano llegaba a dañarlo, no tendría consideración con él. Pero debería de haber supuesto que no sucedería algo así. Arturo tenía buen corazón y sabía reconocer a un verdadero caballero cuando lo veía.

...

—Levántate, Sir Lancelot—ordenó Uther con una sonrisa—Caballero de Camelot.

Ese era un evento que jamás imaginó presenciar. Lancelot de rodillas con la espada del rey yendo de uno hombro al otro. Cuando se puso de pie, todos rompieron en aplausos. Gwen, que se encontraba más allá, cerca de Morgana, fue la que más énfasis puso en su alegría.

—¿Quién es este hombre?—preguntó en voz baja la protegida del rey—Parece salido de la nada.

—Lo sé—dijo su doncella sin apartar la mirada de él—Ha sido una sorpresa para todos nosotros.

El rey se aproximó al recién nombrado caballero y palmeó afectuosamente uno de sus hombros.

—Nos hace un gran honor, Sir Lancelot—indicó—La caballería es el origen de Camelot.

—El honor es mío, señor…

—Tu padre estará muy orgulloso.

—Sí, señor—dijo algo tenso, volviendo a sentir los nervios a flor de piel.

—No he visto a Lord Eldred desde hace muchos años, parece que más que los que imaginaba.—se quedó mirando a Lancelot—La última vez que lo vi, sólo tenía cuatro hijos.

—Bueno… aquí estoy—dijo sin saber qué otra cosa añadir.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te hemos esperado por mucho tiempo. Disfruta de las celebraciones.

El rey se alejó hacia una de las sirvientas con el sello en la mano, dejándolo rodeado de sus nuevos compañeros, quienes lo saludaron alegremente.

—Lleva este sello a Geoffrey de Monmouth, el genealogista de la corte—dijo el rey a la criada—quiero su opinión lo más pronto posible.

…

Hermione no era adepta a las celebraciones. No cuando los pueblos del reino eran atacados. Pero allí estaba, en aquella cena en honor del nuevo caballero. Lo contempló conversar con Arturo con tranquilidad y rogó internamente para que eso siguiera así. Si lo llegaban a descubrir, su destino estaría fijado y no sería bueno. Quizás no habría sido buena idea mantener la boca cerrada. Debería de haber protestado más e intentar convencer a Merlín de que era una terrible equivocación.

—¿Por qué esa cara? ¡Deberíamos estar celebrando!

Hablando del rey de Roma, pensó al oírlo.

—Celebraré cuando esté completamente segura de que esto no acabará mal—le dijo.

—¡No, tú también!—gimió con cansancio—Gaius ya me advirtió. ¿A caso no lo puedes ver? ¡Es caballero! Su sueño se cumplió. Es feliz.

—Pero si este no es su momento, sólo estamos poniendo su vida en peligro—intentó hacerle entrar en razón.

—¿Y cuándo será ese momento?

—Yo… no lo sé—mintió—Sólo estoy preocupada.

—Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.

La contempló de esa manera en que sólo él sabía hacerlo y ella no pudo más que asentir.

Arturo golpeó con su puño la mesa para llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Hermione volteó y vio que tenía su copa en alto.

—Señoras y señores, por favor brinden conmigo por nuestro nuevo recluta, nuestro nuevo caballero de Camelot, Sir Lancelot.

Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados antes de beber a su salud. Hermione sólo tomó un sorbo mientras que Merlín apresuró el contenido de su jarra de cerveza.

Continuará...


	11. Teoría

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

 **TEORÍA**

La mañana no llegó con buenas noticias. Apenas terminó de desayunar, Hermione se enteró que habían arrestado a Lancelot. No se preocupó en estar peinada, como tanto insistía Ingrid. Corrió hacia la sala de reuniones y comprobó que lo tenían de rodillas, sujetos de los brazos. El alma se le cayó a los pies al verlo así.

—Dime lo que me dijiste—ordenó el rey a Geoffrey.

—Estas credenciales son falsas—aseguró mostrando los papeles que había conseguido Merlín—El sello es falso. Falsificación del más alto nivel, pero falsificación al final. No hay registro de un quinto hijo de Lord Eldred. Por eso, él…

—Mintió—dijo con frialdad el Rey—¿Lo niegas?

Lancelot negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor.

—Has roto el primer código de Camelot. Has traído la vergüenza a todos nosotros y a ti mismo. No eres digno de la caballería. Nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás—el rey hablaba con una fría calma y eso no auguraba nada bueno—Quítenlo de mi vista—ordenó a los guardias.

Se lo llevaron con brusquedad de allí a pesar de que Lancelot no oponía resistencia alguna.

—Señor…—lo llamó Arturo.

—¿Contradices mi sentencia?—preguntó Uther sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Su engaño es inexcusable—aseguró—Pero no quiso hacer daño. Estoy seguro de ello. Él sólo quería servir.

—El primer código es un sagrado vínculo de confianza—dijo con autoridad—Es lo que une a los caballeros. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en un hombre que te ha mentido?

Arturo no supo que decirle. Miró hacia adelante y vio a Hermione oyendo su intercambio. No era necesario preguntarle para saber qué opinaba sobre la dichosa ley. Mucho menos sobre la sentencia de su padre. Desde que Uther la había golpeado, ella se mantenía lo más alejada posible de él, aunque Arturo dudaba que fuera por miedo.

…

Hermione fue a ver a Merlín pero Gaius le dijo que había ido a visitar a Lancelot. No le extrañaría descubrir que el muchacho estaba lleno de culpa, como ella en ese instante. Debía hacer algo, aunque aún no sabía qué.

Merlín no tardó en llegar. Miró primero a Hermione y luego a Gaius.

—Por favor, no me digan: "Te lo dije"—pidió dejándose caer en una silla.

—Lo hecho, hecho está—dijo Gaius—Vengan, miren esto…

Estaba ojeando un libro con sumo interés. Ambos se acercaron con curiosidad.

—Un grifo—dijo Hermione reconociendo la imagen inmediatamente—Eso es lo que nos atacó cuando estábamos en el bosque.

Merlín y Gaius la miraron con extrañeza.

—¿Cómo sabes qué es?—preguntó Merlín—Jamás en mi vida había visto un animal así.

Hermione se dio cuenta tarde de su error. Nuevamente había abierto la boca sin pensar. Estaba por inventar cualquier mentira para remendar su equivocación cuando comenzaron a oírse, desde el exterior, las campanas de alerta, seguido de gritos aterrorizados. Fueron hacia a ventaba y vieron a las personas corriendo por sus vidas. El Grifo sobrevolaba por los aires de Camelot, atacando, buscando a su siguiente presa. Hermione comprobó, aterrada, como Arturo corría hasta el medio de la plaza de armas y gritaba desesperado en un intento de llamar la atención de la bestia para que fuera hacia él. Entendía que su deber era proteger a su pueblo, ¿Pero tenía que ponerse en peligro de ese modo?

Los caballeros lo rodearon cuando él los llamó. Todos con sus escudos cubriéndolos y las espadas en alto para blandirlas contra el animal. El Grifo extendió sus alas y bajó en picada contra ellos. Todos cayeron pero se pusieron de pie inmediatamente. Arturo, quien tenía una lanza en sus manos, intentó lanzársela pero ésta rebotó como si fuera de goma. La piel forrada en plumas era una coraza imposible de penetrar. El animal bajó hasta la plaza de armas y contrajo sus alas. Sus graznidos se oían por todo el castillo, potentes y amenazadores. Arturo y sus caballeros se pusieron nuevamente en posición de defensa. Cuando el príncipe gritó, todos corrieron a atacar.

El corazón de Hermione casi se detuvo. Sólo podía ver a su hermano poniéndose en peligro para salvaguardar la vida de sus ciudadanos. Era un joven valiente, un digno Gryffindor.

Rodearon al Grifo y comenzaron a atacarlo desde diferentes ángulos. Pero el animal daba zarpazos y abría su filoso pico cerca de sus manos. Arturo volvió a tomar la lanza entre sus manos y, cando vio el momento oportuno, teniendo más proximidad, la lanzó contra su cuello pero lo único que consiguió fue que se quebrara en dos. El animal se alzó en sus patas traseras y se tiró hacia él, logrando que cayera al suelo de espalda.

Hermione gritó cuando vio que el monstro se alzaba nuevamente para tirarse encima de él. Quiso ir y hacer algo pero Merlín la tomó por la cintura, impidiéndoselo.

—¡Suéltame!—le ordenó, mientras intentaba apartarlo, pero él no cedió.

—Es peligroso…

—¡Pero es mi hermano!—gritó con desesperación.

¡Haría cualquier cosa por salvarlo!

—Ya está a salvo—dijo Gaius, quién había quedado observando la escena a través de la ventana—El Grifo huyó.

Merlín la soltó y ella no tardó en correr escaleras abajo. Cuando finalmente logró encontrarse con Arturo, saltó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Arturo no dudó ni un segundo en devolverle el abrazo y aferrarla contra su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra su pecho y su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Cansado, pero vivo. Hermione no había sentido nunca antes un alivio tan grande como en ese momento, al comprobar que se encontraba sano y salvo.

—Ya… todo está bien—intentó tranquilizarla él—Nada malo te sucederá.

Hermione se apartó y lo contempló sorprendida.

—No tengo miedo por mí—le aseguró—Estaba preocupada por ti.

La mirada de Arturo se aclaró y miró con afecto como sólo ocurría cuando estaba con su hermana.

—¡Dijiste que tus caballeros eran los mejores de la tierra!—exclamó Uther apareciendo frente a ellos—Lo has probado hoy.

Le dio una palmada de orgullo en el hombro de su hijo.

—Todo lo que sé es que sigue ahí fuera—replicó con Arturo.

—El reino ha sido amenazado por esta bestia por demasiado tiempo… Debemos terminar con esto ahora.

—Padre—llamó Hermione, dando un paso hacia adelante.

El rey la miró con cuidado. Desde que la había golpeado apenas la saludaba. Siempre intentaba mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

—Sé lo que es esa bestia—dijo—Un Grifo. Un monstruo mitológico, mitad león, mitad águila.

—¿Mitológico?—entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia—Habla claro de una vez y no des más vuelta.

—Un ser mágico—aclaró—Un arma común no podrá contra él. Sólo la magia.

Ella recordaba lo que había estudiado en sus años de colegio. Los Hipogrifos eran parientes cercanos de estos seres, pero mucho más civilizados. Los Grifos, por el contrario, no respetaban a nadie, gustaban saborear de carne humana y eran sumamente territoriales.

—¡Estas equivocada!—indicó—Es una criatura de carne y hueso, como cualquier otra. Arturo lo ha probado hoy.

—No estoy tan seguro, padre—lo contradijo Arturo—Creo que puede haber alguna verdad en lo que dice.

—¿Qué verdad?—cuestionó.

—El Grifo estaba desarmado pero aún así ninguna de nuestras armas logró hacerle daño. Fueron inservibles.

—¿Inservibles? No lo creo—dijo con seguridad—No. Probó nuestro acero una vez y la próxima, será la última—miró a Arturo—¿Cuándo estarán listos tus caballeros otra vez?

—Una hora, quizás dos—respondió.

—Bien. Acabaremos con esto esta noche.

Se alejó de ellos con seguridad. Merlín y Gaius, que habían llegado momentos después que ella, intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación.

—Arturo, por favor… no puedes…—rogó.

Su hermano la miró con tristeza pero sin titubear.

—No hay otra cosa que podamos hacer—murmuró—Iré a avisar a los caballeros.

Hermione se volteó hacia Gaius.

—Déjame ver tu libro—le pidió—Por favor, debo encontrar el modo de destruirlo…

—Hermione, como dijiste, el único modo de salvarlo, es destruyendo a la bestia con magia.

Ella lo miró fijamente, casi sin parpadear.

—¿Y crees que eso me importa?—le preguntó.

Gaius intercambió una rápida mirada con Merlín antes de asentir e indicarle que lo siguiera.

En menos de diez minutos, ella se encontraba rodeada de libros que leía con desesperación. Merlín la contemplaba pensativo a unos metros.

—¿Es verdad?—le susurró al médico para que sólo él lo oyera—¿El Grifo no puede morir si no es con magia?

—Así es. Estoy seguro. Si Arturo se enfrenta a él, morirá. Hermione lo sabe muy bien, aunque no me explico cómo lo supo. Pero no tiene importancia en este momento…

—Debemos insistir con Uther.

—En lo que respecta a la magia, nuestro rey está cegado para razonar—lo miró significativamente—Y ahora, la magia es nuestra única opción.

—¿No estarás sugiriendo que yo…?

Gaius asintió varias veces seguidas, lanzándole miradas a Hermione para comprobar que no estaba oyendo su conversación.

—Incluso si Hermione hallara algo en los libros, no nos sería de ayuda. Si es tu destino proteger a Arturo, este es tu momento.

—Pero no puedo hacerlo…

—Si no lo haces, entonces Arturo perecerá.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡No, no! No tengo magia tan poderosa—gruñó.

—Eres su única oportunidad.

—¿Si quiera te importa que me pasara a mi?—le preguntó a acusadoramente, alzando la voz—"¡Haz esto, Merlín! ¡Haz aquello, Merlín! Sólo me quedaré aquí a calentar los pies junto al fuego…"

Hermione alzó la vista al oír al muchacho.

Gaius se le acercó.

—Merlín—le dijo sin alzar el tono de voz pero con mucha sinceridad—Eres la única persona por la que me preocupo en este mundo. Daría mi vida por ti sin pensarlo. Pero, ¿Para qué? No puedo salvar a Arturo. No es mi destino. Lo siento… No sé más que decir.

Merlín bajó la mirada, sintiéndose algo culpable por sus palabras. Sabía que Gaius se preocupaba por él pero a veces sentía que absolutamente nadie se daba cuenta de sus esfuerzos. Era una sensación horrible que odiaba sentir.

—Tenemos dos horas para encontrar cómo matar a esa cosa—dijo firmemente.

Miró más allá del anciano y comprobó que ella bajaba rápido la mirada. ¿Había escuchado algo? ¿Corría peligro?

…

Lancelot se sorprendió al ver que Arturo abría la puerta de la celda. Se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Debí de haberlo supuesto—gruñó el príncipe con molestia—¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? ¡No pareces un caballero!

—Lo siento.—murmuró avergonzado.

—¡Yo también lo siento!—gritó furioso— Lo siento porque…porque peleas como un caballero. Y yo necesito… Camelot necesita…—no completó la frase.

Ahora estaba arrepintiéndose de haber ido allí. Pero no podía permitir que un guerrero como Lancelot se pudriera en aquellas celdas.

—La criatura—dijo el hombre.

—No podemos matarla—completó él—Nunca me enfrenté a algo como eso.

—Yo lo enfrenté solo—dijo Lancelot—Hace unos días, en el bosque.

Merlín le había advertido que no dijera nada sobre Lady Hermione y no lo haría.

—Hay algunos que creen que la criatura, este Grifo, es una criatura mágica y que sólo puede ser destruido con magia.

—¿Crees en eso?

—No importa lo que yo crea—aseguró—La magia está prohibida en Camelot.

Lancelot se dio cuenta de que había algo que quería decir pero que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

—Gracias—dijo finalmente.

Lancelot lo contempló extrañado.

—¿Por qué, señor?

—Por salvar a Hermione.

—Yo nunca…—comenzó pero Arturo lo interrumpió.

—No me mientas. Merlín me lo dijo accidentalmente hace unos días. Intentó corregirse pero es terrible mintiendo. No sé qué haría si tuviera que guardar un enorme secreto del que dependiera su vida… Supongo que sólo viviría unos pocos minutos… En fin, gracias. Le salvaste la vida a mi hermana por eso no puedo dejarte aquí. Hay un caballo esperando fuera…

—Gracias, gracias, señor—repitió haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Lancelt—lo detuvo—tómalo y nunca vuelvas a este lugar.

La expresión del hombre joven se volvió implorante.

—No. No, por favor. No es mi libertad lo que busco. Sólo deseo servir con honor.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, déjame ir contigo.

—No puedo. Mi padre no sabe nada de esto. Te doy la libertad pero no puedo hacer más que eso… Ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

…

Gaius extrajo un libro y se lo tendió disimuladamente a Merlín. El muchacho revisó rápidamente y leyó el hechizo que mencionaba, procurando no llamar la atención de Hermione.

—Nunca he pronunciado un hechizo tan poderoso—dijo por lo bajo al médico de la corte.

—Deberías ir a practicar… Sabes que puedes hacerlo. Tienes la magia dentro.

Merlín se encaminó hacia fuera de la habitación. Hermione lo vio hacerlo pero guardó silencio. Algo dentro de ella le decía que ya habían dado con el hechizo. Pero claro, no se lo iban a decir. Quizás si lograba que confiaran en ella lo suficiente. Quería hacerse amiga cercana de Merlín y poder compartir con él el secreto de su magia. Sin embargo, eso era algo difícil dado que ella era la hija del Rey Uther, el monarca que odiaba con todo su ser a todo aquel que usara esa clase de poder.

Suspirando, cerró el libro que tenía delante. ¡Cómo extrañaba hacer magia! Le hubiese gustado ser ella la que salvara a Arturo, pero no tenía varita y toda la magia que había hecho en aquella época había sido accidental.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?—preguntó el médico de la corte.

—Sí, sólo preocupada—alzó la vista hacia él—¿Merlín irá con Arturo?

—Creo que sí. Aunque asumo que sin que él lo sepa. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, le importa la vida de tu hermano.

—Mmm…

—¿Importa?

—¡Por supuesto!—exclamó—Merlín se ha vuelto un buen amigo y no me gusta pensar que algo malo pueda llegar a sucederle.

Gaius suavizó su mirada.

—Eres una joven muy amable, Hermione. Merlín sabe valorar eso.

…

Hermione miró a través de la ventana cómo Arturo y los demás caballeros se marchaban. Su corazón apenas podía latir con normalidad. Tenía miedo de que algo malo le sucediese. Hacía meses que se había encariñado demasiado con él y ahora, cada vez que pesaba en él, lo hacía como si se tratara de su propio hermano, el que nunca tuvo, el que nunca conoció.

Morgana vino desde atrás y la abrazó consoladoramente.

—Estará bien—le aseguró—Aturo es un excelente guerrero.

Le gustaría creerle, tener esperanzas, pero le costaba demasiado. Sus ojos ardían con las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. ¡Se sentía tan impotente! ¡Quería ayudar pero no podía hacerlo! ¡No sabía cómo! Si tan sólo pudiera hacer magia…

La idea se fue consolidando en su mente con firmeza. Alzó los ojos al exterior y pudo ver como su hermano se alejaba. Decidida, hizo que Morgana la soltara y ella comenzó a marcharse.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Tengo algo importante que hacer—fue toda la explicación que dio.

Hermione se colocó una capa sobre sus hombros y la capucha sobre su cabeza. No tomó la salida principal, donde seguramente habían quedado algunos cuantos caballeros vigilando. Se dirigió hacia la armería y, comprobando que no había nadie allí, tomó la primera espada que encontró. Salió del castillo sin ser demasiado cuidadosa. Se sentía demasiado ansiosa, demasiado desesperada como para vigilar. No se dio cuenta que un par de ojos la siguieron desde una ventana en lo alto. Su destino: una casa cerca del mercado.

Tocó la puerta con fuerza y esperó unos momentos. Cuando no la atendieron volvió a golpear con su puño consecutivamente.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees como para..?!

El anciano había abierto la puerta de repente y en cuanto lo hizo, quedó callado, completamente sorprendido, al ver allí a la princesa. Hermione dio un paso hacia el interior con el filo del arma tocando la piel del cuello del hombre amenazadoramente. No tenía intención de hacerle daño, pero eso él no lo sabía.

—Llévame ahora mismo con Sir Godric—le ordenó.

 _GreenEyes_ pareció tardar unos momentos en recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero cuando lo hizo en su boca apareció una sonrisa burlesca que ella odió inmediatamente.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio?

—Tu vida—le dijo con firmeza, presionando aún más el filo pero sin llegar a cortarlo.

El hombre se carcajeó.

—¡No te atreverías!

—Escúchame bien, imbécil—le dijo aproximando su rostro hacia él, contemplándolo con un ardor abrumador—No juegues conmigo. No ahora, porque no estoy de ánimos. He intentado ser amable pero si no me dejas otra opción… lo haré…

—Lady Hermione—dijo una voz profunda, apareciendo a su lado—Baje el arma, por favor. Creo que Salazar no podrá contenerse y terminará hechizándola… o besándola. Nunca se sabe cómo funciona la mente de este hombre.

Hermione se apartó inmediatamente y miró al hombre que había estado buscando con desespero. Tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta del nombre que había mencionado.

—¿Salazar? ¿Salazar Slytherin?—inquirió anonadada, llevándose una mano al corazón.

Sus ojos se posaron en aquel anciano sin poder creer que ese era el fundador de Slytherin. El que tendría herederos que tendrían herederos que, en algún momento, darían vida a Voldemort.

Salazar sonrió, como si estuviera demasiado orgulloso de saber que lo había reconocido. Dio un largo paso hacia adelante para terminar muy cerca de ella. Metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de su larga túnica gris y sacó su varita. Se la pasó sobre su mano derecha, bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione. La mano, que en un principio había tenido manchas y arrugas, poco a poco fue adquiriendo un tono más claro y la piel pareció recobrar vida hasta que finalmente volvió a tener el aspecto del de una persona joven. Alzó inmediatamente la vista y miró sorprendida. El anciano había desaparecido y delante suyo había un hombre joven que quizás tendría unos cinco años más que ella, de ojos celestes y cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros. Le sonreía de un modo burlón, casi depredador.

—Debería de haberlo sospechado…—dijo más para sí que para los otros dos.

Sir Godric le indicó que se sentara delante de una mesa de madera y ellos tomaron su lugar en frente.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que formar parte del engaño, Hermione, pero debemos mantener la identidad de Salazar en secreto. No queremos que el Rey descubra que tiene un mago en su preciada ciudad… Lo condenaría inmediatamente.

Hermione seguía observando al fundador de la casa de las serpientes sin poder creerlo.

—No confío en ti—le dijo sin detener su lengua—Tu odias a los muggles.

—¿Muggles? ¿Cómo conoces ese término, princesa?

—No es asunto tuyo—le espetó—Pero tu desprecio hacia las personas sin magia es legendario.

Él, en vez de sentirse ofendido, sonrió.

—¿Me puedes culpar? Tu padre es un vulgar muggle, cuya ignorancia ha llevado a magos, druidas y a cualquier otro ser mágico a la tumba. Ha asesinado a niños y mujeres inocentes sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones… y su hijo seguirá su camino.

—¡No es verdad! Arturo no es así.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

—Tú apareciste hace pocos meses, princesa—le recordó, siempre llamándola por el título pero con un tono despectivo—No lo viste criarse y seguir ciegamente las órdenes de Uther. Arturo es tan culpable como su padre. Tiene grandes atrocidades sobre su espalda.

Negó con la cabeza. Se negaba a aceptar aquellas tonterías. Era una maldita serpiente que no merecía ser escuchada. Se volteó hacia Sir Godric.

—Quiero hablar contigo, a solas—le ordenó.

—Salazar es de confianza…

—No me importa. Lo que tengo que decir es demasiado importante. No confiaré en nadie más que en ti.

Él suspiró resignado.

—Bien. Pero no podemos hablar aquí—dijo poniéndose de pie—Acompáñame a mi hogar.

Ella se puso de pie y él le tendió la mano para que la tomara.

—Haremos algo llamado _Aparición_. Es…

—Sé lo que es.

Salazar y Godric intercambiaron una mirada que intentaba no plasmar demasiada sorpresa. La princesa de Camelot conocía demasiadas cosas.

Hermione sintió el usual tirón de la aparición. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía y el efecto que tuvo en su cuerpo fue devastador. Cuando finalmente sintió que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, tuvo que aferrarse a Sir Godric para no caer. El hombre la tomó con fuerza, aferrándola contra su cuerpo hasta que finalmente pudo abrir los ojos sin sentir que todo giraba a su alrededor. Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue lo cerca que estaba el rostro de él. Se apartó con prisa, algo ruborizada.

—Lo siento—se disculpó.

—No te preocupes. Es común que las primeras veces causen ese efecto. Uno termina acostumbrándose.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y comprobó que se encontraba en un castillo. Las paredes de piedra eran un poco más claras que las de Camelot pero se sentían igual de frías. Se encontraban en una sala grande, que tenía una inmensa chimenea encendida y una larga mesa rodeada de sillas. Parecía ser un comedor.

—¿Estamos lejos?—preguntó.

—Sí. Hubiera llevado muchos días llegar aquí a caballo. Aparecerse es el método más fácil de viajar, aunque hay que ser cuidadosos… —la miró fijamente—Dime, Hermione, ¿Por qué querías verme? Fui aquella tarde pero nunca apareciste.

—Hubo complicaciones—respondió—La vida de un amigo estaba en peligro…

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Merlín? Oí que el sirviente el príncipe Arturo había bebido de su copa envenenada.

—Sí, él—dijo sin dar demasiado detalles.

Godric se quedó observándola sin avergonzarse. Se daba cuenta que era una joven dama hermosa y no podía evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia ella. Más ahora que entendía que era una ferviente defensora de sus amigos y que no temía enfrentarse a quién fuera para conseguir lo que quería. La tenacidad no era una cualidad que muchos sabían admirar. Pero él sí.

—¿Por qué querías verme?—repitió—Ahora estamos aquí.

—¿No hay nadie que pueda escucharnos?

—No.

—¿Sirvientes?

—No de los que deban preocuparte—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella adivinó que se refería a Elfos domésticos. Le hubiera gustado poder darle una larga charla sobre los derechos de esos seres pero sabía que no podía cambiar eso, por mucho que quisiera.

—¡Perdóname! Qué descortés de mi parte… por favor, siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Tenía un nudo en el estómago que no aflojaría hasta que supiese que Arturo y Merlín estaban sanos y salvos en Camelot.

—¿Qué sabes de los viajes en el tiempo?—preguntó sin querer seguir deteniendo el momento.

Sir Godric se extrañó.

—Muy poco—confesó—He oído que sólo las Sumas Sacerdotisas saben de ese tema pero que aún así lo tratan con respeto y temor. Puede ser muy peligroso.

—De donde yo vengo, los viajes en el tiempo siguen siendo considerados como peligrosos, pero no son algo extraño. Sus efectos en la vida de los "viajeros" son aún estudiados pero no se realizan demasiados experimentos con ellos porque se puede cambiar el pasado de modo que resulte trágico para los que viven en el futuro.

—¿Y de dónde vienes?

—Del futuro y soy una bruja.

Las dos palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire por unos momentos.

—Mientes.

—No lo hago—aseguró—¿Por qué crees que sé de ti o de Salazar? He oído sobre ustedes.

—No, es imposible. ¡Eres la hija del Rey!

—No lo soy. He intentado convencer a Uther de eso pero él está convencido de que soy su hija, la joven que raptaron cuando apenas tenía un día de vida. Sé que esto suena a locura pero no miento… Yo… bueno, no puedo decirte mucho. Entenderás por qué… No pertenezco a este tiempo.

—No, Hermione, tú lo haces…

—¡No!—exclamó—Llevo meses aquí, intentando dar con algún brujo que pueda ayudarme. Pensé que había dado con uno pero él no puede ayudarme aún. Por eso he acudido a ti. Quiero volver a mi tiempo…

—Hermione, escúchame—le dijo con calma—No sé qué es eso de ser del futuro…

—¡No te estoy mintiendo!

—No, no lo digo por eso… ¿Cómo explicártelo? Los viajes en el tiempo son peligrosos porque el "viajero", como lo llamaste, sufre los efectos de estar en el tiempo equivocado. Su cuerpo se agota, su energía se va… Toda su naturaleza sabe que no pertenece allí. Tu llevas meses aquí y no pareces haber tenido problemas de salud. ¿O sí?

Ella negó. Desde que había llegado a Camelot se sentía mejor que nunca. Cuando era pequeña siempre vivía enferma, con resfríos y gripes fuertes que fueron disminuyendo su intensidad a medida que pasaron los años. Durante el colegio, no había sufrido de nada, hasta que finalizó la guerra y su cuerpo comenzó a deteriorarse.

—Pero tengo recuerdos—insistió—Mis padres, mis amigos, mis años de colegio… Yo soy hija de muggles y me enteré que era una bruja a los once años. Recuerdo cada una de las situaciones que tuve que vivir, Godric. ¡Estudié magia! ¡Incluso algunos me insultaron por no ser Sangre Pura!

—Eso suena muy a Salazar…

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo apretó los labios con disgusto. Él la contempló por un largo momento hasta que finalmente suspiró.

—Cuéntame qué se supone que sucedió contigo y por qué Uther cree que eres su hija.

No tardó mucho en hacerle un resumen de la historia. Le narró el secuestro, sus sospechas, y los años que el rey pasó buscando a su hija. Le informó también que ella era adoptada, que sus padres la habían encontrado, que había estudiado durante siete años magia y que al final había enfermado gravemente hasta morir.

Sir Godric permaneció meditando unos instantes.

—Entiendo—dijo finalmente—Y, aunque asumo que esto no te gustará, creo que eres la hija de Uther.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿A caso no me has oído?

—Perfectamente. Es sólo una teoría, Hermione. Creo que la hechicera que te secuestró fue una Sacerdotisa y, al verse rodeada, su única oportunidad de hacerte desaparecer fue enviarte a un tiempo lo suficientemente lejano… Allí, tu cuerpo fue deteriorándose con lentitud, perdiendo la magia, la esencia, ya que no era el lugar al que pertenecía, no era su tiempo…y moriste y regresaste.

—No. No. No… me resulta demasiado increíble para ser verdad…

—Pero, piénsalo, eso explicaría por qué no recuerdas cómo apareciste en Camelot. Un hechizo lo suficientemente potente te traería de regreso y esa clase de poder sólo lo tendría una Sacerdotisa.

Se dejó caer en la silla, demasiado abrumada como para poder pensar con claridad. Él se acercó hacia ella y colocó una mano sobre su brazo.

—Hermione, sólo es algo que se me ocurrió. Para saber la verdad, la opción que te queda, es hablar con la Sacerdotisa que secuestró a la hija de Uther. Ella te dirá la verdad.

—Pero ni siquiera sé su nombre…

—Entonces deberías comenzar a indagar al Rey. Estoy seguro que él sabe algo más que no te dijo.

Ella asintió. También tenía la impresión de que Uther no le había contado todo. Pero su relación ahora era demasiado mala. Su simple presencia le causaba una sensación que se aproximaba demasiado al odio. Sin embargo, si quería saber la verdad, no le quedaría otra opción.

—Gracias—dijo Hermione—por ayudarme en esto… Creo que está demás decirte que esto no puedes confiárselo a nadie.

—No lo haré…

—Hay algo más que quisiera pedirte, si no es mucho problema.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero una varita mágica.

…

—¡Hermione! ¿Dónde te habías metido?—le preguntó Morgana, llegando a ella y abrazándola con fuerza—He estado tan preocupada. Uther vino a preguntar por ti hace unos momentos pero le dije que te habías ido a la biblioteca a leer, que necesitabas una distracción para no preocuparte a sobremanera…

—¿Sabes qué quería?—Morgana negó—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Con Arturo. ¡Regresó! Está bien. ¡Fue Lancelot quien logró vencer al Grifo! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Puedo...¿Dónde está?

—Esperando… Ven, vamos…

Ambas caminaron de prisa hasta quedar frente a la sala de reuniones. Allí lo vieron de pie, inquieto. Dos guardias cuidaban las puertas cerradas. Hermione se adelantó.

—¡Lancelot!

Él pareció aliviado de verla.

—Lady Hermione…

—Me he enterado de lo que has hecho. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

—Sentí que era mi deber. Arturo me dio la libertad ya que te rescaté una vez pero me ordenó que me marchara… pero no podía hacerlo. No cuando me necesitaban.

Merlín apareció en una esquina y los vio a ambos.

—¿Qué sucede?—se oyeron gritos desde el interior de la sala—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Decidir mi destino, supongo—respondió el caballero.

—Te devolverán el título de caballero, por supuesto. ¡Mataste al Grifo!

Lancelot le lanzó una mirada a Merlín.

—Tuve ayuda—dijo misteriosamente.

La expresión del joven mago palideció al comprender. Lo había oído recitar el hechizo para que la lanza atravesara el animal. Miró a Hermione, pero ella había vuelto al lado de Morgana.

—No sé a qué te refieres…

—¿"Bregdan anweald…"?—dijo repitiendo las palabras que había oído momentos antes de que soltara la lanza contra la bestia—Te escuché. Te vi.

Merlín volvió a lanzar miradas asustadas hacia las dos mujeres.

—No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie—aseguró Lancelot—Pero no puedo responsabilizarme por lo que no hice. No habrá más mentiras ni engaños.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó Merlín con preocupación.

—Lo único que puedo hacer…

Sin dar más explicaciones caminó de prisa hacia las puertas y las abrió de un empujón. Los guardias lo retuvieron de inmediato.

—Quiero decir algo—imploró Lancelot—Sólo eso.

—Esperen—ordenó el Rey—Déjenlo hablar.

Ambos guardias lo soltaron lentamente.

—Perdóneme, señor—comenzó a decir—Vine a despedirme.

Arturo lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—¿Qué es esto, Lancelot?—lo cuestionó.

—Les he mentido a ambos y ahora hay conflicto entre ustedes. No puedo soportar esa carga y tú no debes soportar la mía. Debo empezar de nuevo, lejos de aquí. Quizás entonces el Destino me de otra oportunidad para demostrar que soy merecedor de ser Caballero de Camelot.

—Pero, Lancelot, eso ya nos lo has demostrado—aseguró Arturo.

—Pero debo demostrármelo a mí mismo—indicó—Su alteza. Príncipe Arturo—Miró tanto al padre como al hijo e hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

Hermione había oído todo desde el exterior. Cuando Lancelot la vio, se detuvo.

—No quiero escuchar de nuevo que debo quedarme—dijo.

—No lo diré—le aseguró ella—Puede que este no haya sido tu momento, Lancelt, pero sí habrá uno. Quizás dentro de muchos años recuerdes esta situación como una experiencia algo hilarante, pero para ese entonces ya estarás usando la capa con el escudo de Camelot. Ten paciencia, porque eso sucederá. Ahora lo único que puedo añadir es… Hasta luego, Sir Lancelot. Nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse.

Él le sonrió afectuosamente. Hizo una nueva reverencia y se marchó.

…

Hermione esperó que Merlín se diera cuenta de su presencia. Parecía demasiado concentrado en su trabajo de pulir la armadura de Arturo. Cuando alzó la vista, se sobresaltó al encontrarla allí.

—¡Hermione! Me asustaste… ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, en realidad… Sólo quiero hacer algo que le prometí hacer a Lancelot antes de que se marchara esta mañana.

Él se mostró confundido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me pidió que te diera cierto reconocimiento porque, al parecer, has ayudado a acabar con el Grifo—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí?—preguntó temeroso—¿Te dijo algo más?

—No. Y me pidió que por favor no preguntara y que no dijera nada a nadie más, ni siquiera a Arturo—le contó—Y no lo haré.

—¡Oh…!—parecía realmente aliviado—Yo no necesito ningún tipo de reconocimiento.

—Salvaste la vida de mi hermano, Merlín, creo que sí lo mereces… Puede que no sea mucho, pero me han contado por ahí que te gusta mucho el pan de frutas…

—¡Me encanta el pan de frutas!—exclamó con los ojos abiertos llenos de emoción.

—¡Excelente! Porque le he pedido a la cocinera que prepare uno para ti. Tienes que recogerlo dentro de media hora, más o menos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Gracias, Hermione! ¡Muchas gracias!

Ella sólo asintió. Merlín la vio dar media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero algo la detuvo. Se giró nuevamente y se inclinó hacia él para dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—No te imaginas cuán feliz estoy de que hayas regresado a salvo—le confesó con energía—y de que hayas traído de regreso a mi hermano.

Sin más, casi salió corriendo de allí. Merlín se llevó la mano al lugar donde ella lo había besado, sintiendo su cara arder. Una sonrisa enorme fue apareciendo en su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Ese beso había sido mejor recompensa que cualquier pan de fruta.


	12. El sueño de Morgana

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece_

* * *

 ** _EL SUEÑO DE MORGANA_**

 _El cuerpo inconsciente de Arturo se sumergía en las aguas turbias del lago. Parecía uno de esos juncos que se mecían sin voluntad por el viento a las orillas, pero en vez de permanecer allí, se iba adentrando más y más en aquel líquido prisionero. La luz se filtraba desde la superficie y hacía brillar su armadura. El cielo no se podía ver completamente, porque una figura ocupaba la mayor parte del campo de visión. Era una mujer que sonreía orgullosa. Nadie podía negar que su hermosura encandilara a cualquier hombre, que la dulzura de su rostro no inspirara a poetas y héroes, pero el brillo poderoso de sus ojos no dejaba lugar a dudas: había maldad en su interior. Era ella la que había conseguido que el príncipe de Camelot fuera atraído hacia las profundidades de lago, hundiéndose para hacer de aquel sitio su tumba._

Morgana se despertó sobresaltada, con el nombre de Arturo en sus labios. El corazón le latía rápidamente y el miedo y la adrenalina se mezclaban en su cuerpo. Intentó llevarse una mano a su pecho, en un intento de calmar la velocidad de sus latidos, y se dio cuenta que ésta temblaba notablemente. La cerró en forma de puño con fuerza.

Sólo había sido un sueño, se dijo. Nada más que una pesadilla.

…

Arturo se acuclilló en el suelo del bosque y contempló a su presa. Estaba a una distancia bastante larga, por lo que, teniendo sumo cuidado, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, procurando que sus pies no hicieran ningún tipo de ruido. No quería que advirtiera su presencia y huyera. Casi conteniendo el aliento, colocó una rodilla en el suelo y alzó la ballesta, teniendo el dedo justo encima de la palanca que dispararía la flecha. Todo era cuestión de ser paciente y de saber cuál era el momento oportuno. Fijó su mirada y…

—¿Qué es?

Alguien golpeó con fuerza su costado, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Tuvo que sostenerse contra un árbol, armando un alboroto tremendo, para no caer al suelo.

—¡Eres un completo bufón, Merlín!—gritó furioso Arturo.

—Sólo preguntaba…—dijo el muchacho intentando excusar su torpeza.

—¡¿A quién?! ¿A mí o al ciervo? Se supone que estamos cazando, se requiere rapidez, sigilo y una mente rápida—le pegó detrás de la cabeza con fuerza.

Había veces en que no podía creer que alguien fuera tan torpe e idiota como su sirviente.

—Entonces, tú serás capaz de arreglártelas solo con…

Un grito aterrorizado interrumpió sus palabras.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó.

—¡Cállate!—le ordenó Arturo.

Prestaron atención para ver si podían advertir de dónde provenían los gritos.

—¡AYUDA!

Arturo tomó su espada que traía Merlín y corrió. Su sirviente no tardó en seguirlo. Los gritos continuaron, guiándolos hacia el lugar correcto. Llegaron a uno de los caminos que atravesaba el bosque y que se utilizaba como ruta de comercio con otros reinos y vieron a un grupo de asaltantes atacando a un hombre y a una joven mujer.

—¡No, no, no! Se los suplico. ¡Piedad!—gritaba el hombre que era amenazado a punta de espada mientras que a la joven la rodeaban e intentaban arrebatarle su bolso.

Arturo alzó su ballesta y disparó contra uno de los bandidos. Los demás giraron para comprobar qué había sucedido y, al verlo, corrieron hacia él. Tomó su espada y comenzó a defenderse, incapacitando uno a uno a los asaltantes. Uno de ellos cayó hacia atrás, adolorido, pero en seguida se puso de pie. Merlín vio que el príncipe estaba demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta que aquel volvía al ataque. Miró hacia arriba y vio una rama justo encima de la cabeza del hombre.

—¡ _Forbearnan firgenholt_!—exclamó sin alza demasiado la voz.

La magia se apoderó de su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaron con un tono dorado, y lo que había ordenado se cumplió. La gran rama se quebró del tronco y cayó hacia el suelo, atraída por la gravedad, justo encima de la cabeza del asaltante.

Arturo logró desarmar a uno de ellos y, de un golpe certero, enterró el filo de su espada dentro de su pecho. El cuerpo cayó si vida en el suelo. Se giró, aún sosteniendo el arma en sus manos y miró al último. El hombre palideció y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer cosa alguna, corrió asustado.

Arturo miró hacia arriba, viendo que la rama se había caído encima del bandido.

—Un golpe de suerte—murmuró sin darle demasiada importancia.

—¡Espero que eso te sirva de lección!—gritó Merlín con fuerza, viendo como el último asaltante corría por el bosque esquivando los árboles. Arturo le lanzó una mirada llena de incredulidad—¿Qué?—inquirió sin comprender—Te estaba cubriendo la espalda.

Arturo puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia el hombre y la joven. Ella se abrazaba a él con desesperación.

—¿Están bien?—les preguntó—¿No los han lastimado?

La chica se giró y se quitó la capucha de su capa, permitiéndoles ver su hermoso rostro. Arturo se congeló al verla. ¡Era la criatura más preciosa que había visto en toda su vida! Una mirada suave y afectuosa, un rostro con forma de corazón, una piel cremosa y un cabello largo de color castaño claro.

—No—le contestó la chica—Gracias a ti. Soy Sophia y éste es mi padre—señaló al hombre que estaba detrás suyo.

—Arturo Pendragon, a su servicio—dijo el príncipe con una reverencia profunda para besar el dorso de sus dedos con suavidad.

Sophia siguió la mirada de aquel gesto con atención y una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

…

—¡Hermione!

El grito de Arturo la sobresaltó. Rápidamente dejó el libro y corrió hacia él con preocupación. Arturo parecía algo desesperado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Tenemos visitas! ¡Rápido, ven!—le dijo tomándola de la mano para comenzar a arrastrarla por los corredores del castillo hasta la sala de reuniones del rey.

Uther estaba sentado en su trono y escuchaba con atención a un hombre algo mayor. Podía llegar a tener unos veinte años menos que Gaius pero aún así se notaba el cansancio y los años en su mirada. Se ayudaba de un báculo para sostenerse. A su lado había una joven de lindo rostro que guardaba silencio pero que, al verlos entrar, dirigió su mirada directamente a Arturo antes de bajar la vista con aparente vergüenza. Ella también tenía un báculo, aunque de menor tamaño que el del hombre. Quizás, pensó Hermione, no los utilizaban precisamente para ayudarse a moverse sino que éstos indicaban rango y poder.

Ellos se posicionaron al lado del rey y prestaron atención.

—Mi nombre es Aulfric, heredero de Tirmawr—dijo el anciano antes de señalar a la chica—Y esta es mi hija, Sophia.

La muchacha hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Están muy lejos de su hogar—dijo Uther—¿Qué los ha traído a Camelot?

—Nuestro hogar fue saqueado por asaltantes,—explicó Aulfric—apenas pudimos escapar con las pocas posesiones que podíamos llevar.

Hermione notó que Arturo contemplaba a Sophia.

—Corren tiempos peligrosos—dijo el rey—¿Qué piensan hacer?

—Viajamos al oeste hacia Caerleon, donde tenemos familia y espero, podamos empezar una nueva vida.

—Deben quedarse aquí por un tiempo—pidió Uther—Interrumpan su viaje. Una noble familia como la suya es siempre bienvenida en Camelot.

Ambos dieron una amplia reverencia de agradecimiento y respeto al Rey y giraron para marchar tras uno de los sirvientes que le indicaron en camino. Hermione notó que ahora era Sophia quien contemplaba a Arturo y le dedicaba una sonrisa sólo para él. No se consideraba celosa, al menos no con él, pero no le gustó esa conexión que parecían tener.

Arturo comenzó a alejarse de la sala rumbo a sus habitaciones y ella lo siguió, al igual que Merlín.

—¿Los viste llegar?—le preguntó a su hermano.

—No. Los rescaté—le contestó—Un grupo de asaltantes estaba atacándolos en el bosque.

—¿En el bosque?—frunció el ceño—Eso es extraño.

—Huían, Hermione—le recordó.

—Sí, pero pudieron haber tomado el camino de comercialización—refutó—¿Por qué habrían de venir por el bosque que es doblemente peligroso?

Arturo intentó darle una razón lo suficientemente convincente pero no la halló.

—No lo sé, pero no importa de todos modos—le aseguró.

Llegaron al cuarto del príncipe.

—Asegúrate de alojarla en una habitación decente—le dijo a Merlín mientras se quitaba los guantes y los arrojaba con descuido sobre la mesa.

—La de la puerta de al lado están libre—dijo el sirviente con cierta picardía.

—Esos estarán bien—murmuró y puso una sonrisa—¡Excelentes, de hecho!

Se quitó el saco y miró hacia un lado para encontrar a Merlín sonriendo tontamente y a Hermione con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—¡Cállense los dos!—les gruñó.

—No he dicho nada—dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Ni hace falta—les espetó mientras seleccionaba otra campera nueva y limpia.

—¡Quiero que les quede claro que mis intenciones hacia Sophie son completamente honrosas!—les espetó.

Merlín comenzó a guardar las cosas que el príncipe iba desacomodando. Arturo miró a Hermione y notó que ella seguía enfadada. Suspiró.

—Alójala en una habitación al otro lado del castillo—ordenó pero enseguida se excusó—Es más cálido, más cómodo…

—De acuerdo—dijo Merlín—Ella es… eh… muy hermosa…—comentó con liviandad.

—Sí, lo es—estuvo de acuerdo el príncipe.

—Y tus intenciones son honorables—le recordó.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¿Entonces qué problema hay que se quede en la puerta de al lado?—inquirió Merlín.

Hermione no pudo contenerse y le pegó en el brazo. El muchacho la miró sorprendido, incapaz de entender qué había hecho para ganarse ese golpe.

—Ninguno—dijo Arturo pensándolo bien—Me has convencido. Alójala en la habitación de al lado. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve!

—Arturo, no puedes…

—Hermione, por favor. No pienso entrar a hurtadillas por la noche en su habitación.

—Espero que así sea porque si no te juro que te arrepentirás—lo amenazó antes de seguir a Merlín que se había apresurado a salir cuando vio que la princesa arremetía contra su hermano.

—¡Espero que estés contento!—le espetó molesta y cruzó de largo sin detenerse a hablarle.

…

Hermione se refugiaba con Gaius siempre que estaba demasiado enfadada. El anciano era buena compañía y solía dar buenos consejos.

—¿Quieres decirme sobre qué se trata ahora?—le preguntó sin mirarla—Puedo sentirte dar pisotones en el suelo.

Ella detuvo su caminata furiosa de repente, dándose cuenta de su actitud.

—Lo siento—dijo avergonzada—Es Sophia Tirmawr. Hay algo en ella que no me gusta. Ha puesto demasiada atención en Arturo, Gaius, y él le corresponde. Eso no puede ser bueno.

El anciano se volteó y la contempló con calma.

—Arturo algún día se casará, Hermione.

—¡Eso lo sé! No me importa que se case con… la persona correcta—aseguró corrigiéndose a último momento ya que iba a decir el nombre de Gwen—Pero Sophia no lo es.

—Es de la nobleza, según tengo entendido. Puede que su reino haya sido destruido pero sigue teniendo sangre noble y, seguramente, una importante dote. Si Uther lo considera apropiado, no dudará en proponer un acuerdo matrimonial.

—¡Eso es absurdo!—le espetó—Arturo debe casarme por amor…

—Son ideas muy románticas y poco adecuadas para la situación. Incluso la tuya.

—¿La mía?—preguntó extrañada.

—Algún día Uther encontrará un príncipe o un rey con el que acordará tu matrimonio.

—Pues esperará sentado a que le obedezca.

Las puertas de las habitaciones del galeno se abrieron de repente. Morgana entró pero al ver a Hermione allí se disculpó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, no quiero molestar.

—No, adelante, Morgana—le pidió Hermione—Si quieres hablar a solas con Gaius, me iré.

La chica dudó unos momentos hasta que al final negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Caminó hasta Gaius y lo saludó. El anciano dejó un beso en su frente lleno de afecto.

—Lamento el desastre—se disculpó mirando alrededor—La mayoría es de Merlín.

Ella le restó importancia al asunto. Miró primero al médico y luego a Hermione.

—He tenido otro sueño—murmuró.

A Hermione ya no le resultaba extraño oír aquello. Con el paso de los días, Morgana había aprendido a confiar en ella lo suficiente como para contarle sobre sus raras pesadillas y sueños que le impedían dormir con tranquilidad.

—Ya veo.

—Vi a Arturo—murmuró con la voz entrecortada y los ojos demasiado brillosos—tendido en el agua, ahogándose. Había una mujer observándolo desde la superficie, observándolo morir—sus ojos se posaron sobre Hermione—Y ahora ella está aquí, en Camelot.

Gaius le sonrió con amabilidad.

—La mente nos puede jugar malas pasadas. Toma elementos de la vida diaria y crea su propia fantasía.

Hermione dudaba seriamente que este fuera el caso. Muchas veces, cuando Morgana le relataba sus sueños, ella terminaba descubriendo que alguno de ellos se volvían realidad, como si la protegida del rey pudiera ver el futuro. ¿A caso este era una demostración de sus poderes? Ella jamás había creído en la adivinación puesto que era una ciencia muy inexacta, pero aquel poder que tenía Morgana parecía ser muy real.

—¡Pero tuve este sueño antes de que ella llegara a Camelot!—le espetó a Gaius.

—Debes estar equivocada.

—¡Sé lo que vi!—aseguró con enfado—¡Era tan real, tan intenso! Lo vi morir, Gaius. Ella lo va a matar.

Sin embargo, el anciano siguió negándose a creerle.

—Son sólo sueños, Morgana—le aseguró colocando sus manos suavemente en los hombros de la muchacha—¿Te estás tomando el somnífero que te preparé?

—No sirve de nada—contestó con un dejo de desesperación.

—Ten—fue a buscar a su repisa un frasquito—Prueba con este. Te inducirá un sueño profundo.

Morgana lo tomó, no muy convencida.

—No tienes nada que temer—le dijo el galeno.

Ella forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, Gaius.

La chica comenzó a alejarse pero Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Morgana—la llamó y esperó a que se volteara—No le digas nada de esto a Uther—le pidió—No debes preocuparlo. Ya tiene demasiados problemas.

La joven sonrió y asintió antes de salir.

Gaius le lanzó una mirada recelosa.

—Debemos tener cuidado con esa tal Sophie—dijo con firmeza Hermione—No confío en ella y obviamente Morgana tampoco.

…

Morgana gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando despertó del mismo sueño. La habitación de Hermione no se encontraba lejos de la suya por lo que, al oírla, se levantó y corrió hacia allí. Los guardias que siempre vigilaban su puerta ya habían entrado y buscaban a algún atacante o algún tipo de monstruo. Hermione les ordenó que se marcharan inmediatamente y eso hicieron.

—¿Morgana?—preguntó.

Sólo se escuchó un sollozo. Se apresuró a ir hacia su cama y descubrió a la chica temblando incontrolablemente, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se subió a su lado y la abrazó.

—¡Lo veo morir!—exclamó entre lágrimas—Una y otra vez… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?

No podía decirle nada que pudiera cambiar el futuro. No quería adelantar ningún suceso. Morgana se enteraría de que poseía magia en algún momento de su vida pero no sería ella la que se lo diría. Los brazos de la protegida del rey la rodearon. Le permitió llorar y le susurró que todo iría bien. Por más que sabía que la joven que tenía en sus brazos un día intentaría matar a Arturo con sus propias manos, en ese instante, no podía más que compadecerla y sentir mucho afecto. Morgana no era mala persona y no se merecía transformarse en una.

Se quedó con ella el resto de la noche y volvió a su habitación a la mañana siguiente sólo para vestirse antes de regresar a desayunar a su lado. Ambas fueron testigos del momento en que Arturo y Sophie salían en caballo a trote veloz.

—¿Estás segura que es ella?—le preguntó Hermione.

—Absolutamente. Nunca podría olvidar esa cara.

Gwen, que también se había enterado de los últimos sucesos, se mostró muy preocupada.

—Deberías hablar con el rey—dijo.

—¿Y qué le digo?—preguntó Morgana—¿Qué veo el futuro?

—Si crees que la vida de Arturo corre peligro…—continuó su doncella.

—Ya sabes cómo reaccionaría—la interrumpió.

—Pero eres su protegida—le recordó—No te haría daño.

Hermione estaba segura que ese no sería impedimento alguno para el hombre.

—Odia la magia más de lo que se preocupa por mi—le espetó Morgana.

—Eso no es verdad—la contradijo Gwen.

La mirada de Morgana se volvió fría y llena de rencor.

—¿Quieres ponerlo a prueba?—inquirió.

—¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer?

Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a Morgana para demostrarle que ella creía en sus palabras y que no la juzgaba por sus sueños.

—Haremos lo que se supone que debemos hacer—le dijo a Gwen—Intentar detenerla nosotras mismas.

…

Hermione había buscado a Merlín por todos lados sin resultados. Incluso había preguntado a la cocinera, quién sólo agradeció al Cielo que el muchacho no estuviera hurgando entre sus cosas para robar un trozo de pastel de manzana o una pata de pollo. Como último recurso, se dirigió al Rey.

—Padre, ¿Has visto a Merlín?—preguntó con suavidad, sabiendo lo tensa que era su relación.

Uther alzó la vista de los pergaminos que estaba leyendo y contempló unos segundos a su hija.

—En el cepo—dijo— Arturo y yo debíamos salir a patrullar con la guardia pero el inepto de su sirviente olvidó avisarle.

—Mmm…

Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a ir hacia la ciudadela donde se encontraba el cepo. Seguramente Merlín tendría la cara llena de tomates podridos.

—Hermione, espera—la detuvo.

Ella se volteó y contempló al rey con cierta impaciencia.

—¿Si?

—Hace un tiempo he querido hablar contigo—comenzó a decir—para disculparme.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Padre?

—No debí golpearte—siguió diciendo—Sólo estabas defendiendo lo que creías justo. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel momento y que has estado enfadada conmigo. No quiero que las cosas sigan así, Hermione. Eres mi hija. He pasado años sin poder tenerte como para tener que perderte ahora por un conflicto tan insignificante.

¿Insignificante?, se preguntó ella. ¡Aquello no había sido insignificante!

—Me rompiste el labio—le recordó con enojo—-y tuve la marca de tu mano en mi mejilla por semanas.

La expresión del rey se volvió agónica.

—¡Lo lamento! Me dejé llevar por la ira que sentí en ese momento—intentó justificarse—Sé que no tengo perdón pero quiero tenerlo. Te quiero mucho más de lo que crees, Hermione. Muchísimo. Daría mi vida por ti y por Arturo sin dudarlo dos veces. Si no te hubiera amado desde el primer día, ¿crees que hubiese pasado tantos años buscándote?

Quizás Uther amara a su hija perdida, pero Hermione no era ella. Y para probarlo necesitaba que él confiara y le contara la verdad de lo que había sucedido cuando Arturo y su hermana nacieron.

—Creo que el mejor modo de proceder—dijo cuidadosamente—será olvidarlo. Tampoco quiero vivir enojada.

Uther le sonrió afectuosamente. Se puso de pie y se acercó para abrazarla y besarle las mejillas. Hermione lo dejó hacer, aunque en ningún momento pudo sentirse cómoda con esos gestos de afectos. No eran suyos completamente.

…

Merlín vio aproximarse a Hermione con paso decidido y temió que ella tomara uno de los tomates que seguían arrojándole los ciudadanos de Camelot. No sabía si todavía estaba enfadada con él o no. Aunque aún no había averiguado el porqué de su enojo.

Cuando la princesa se acercó a su lado, los tomatazos de detuvieron y todos se apresuraron a simular estar ocupado en otras cosas más interesante.

—¿Dónde está Arturo?—cuestionó.

—Buenos días para ti, Alteza—la saludó moviendo suavemente las manos, todo lo que podía dado que estaba en el cepo.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Merlín—lo reprendió—Sé que encubriste a Arturo para que él saliera con esa tal Sophia.

Merlín notó que ella hacía una mueca de disgusto cuando pronunciaba el nombre de la princesa invitada.

—Ella no te agrada, ¿verdad?—le preguntó.

—Obviamente, no—espetó—Ella oculta algo.

—A mi me pareció alguien normal—dudó unos momentos—Normal para alguien de la realeza. Cuando he hablado con ella para colocarla en la habitación y llevarle mantas, ha sido amable.

—¡Eres un hombre, claro que te parecerá "amable"! Tú mismo dijiste que era hermosa. Pero sólo es una cara bonita. No deberías dejarte encandilar tan fácilmente por una sonrisa… Ahora dime dónde fue mi hermano.

—Sólo sé que salió con Sophie a pasear por el bosque. Nada más. ¡Y no me dejo encandilar por nada!

Pero Hermione no oyó porque ya regresaba corriendo hacia el castillo. Merlín frunció el ceño y volteó el rostro cuando un olor terrible llegó a su nariz. Al frente suyo estaban preparados nuevamente algunos niños y mujeres con más fruta podrida.

—Había olvidado lo divertido que es esto—comentó con sarcasmo.

…

—¡Esto es un error!—gruñó Hermione a Morgana—Cuando pensé que iríamos a espiarlos no pensé que tendríamos que salir con la excusa de cazar.

—No vamos a cazar nada—le recordó—Sólo vamos a vigilar que Arturo no se meta en problemas. ¿Lo has visto? Actúa como un tonto enamorado.

—Lo sé—aseguró—Casi parece amor a primera vista.

—Casi.

Hablaban en susurros para que los guardias que las acompañaban no las oyeran. El rey les había otorgado autorización para salir a "cazar" con la condición que no fueran solas porque consideraba que los bosques eran sitios muy peligrosos para dos damas como ella. ¿Cómo decirles que no? Si llegaban a marcharse solas sin su autorización tendrían que soportar una buena reprimenda que no querían oír.

Hermione hubiera preferido venir sola, pero Morgana no se lo hubiese perdonado. Ahora que tenía una varita en su poder, gracias a Sir Godric, ya no se sentía tan inútil ni indefensa. El único inconveniente que había era que no pudo practicar. En ningún momento del día se quedaba sola. Cuando iba a sus habitaciones Ingrid estaba detrás de ella. Cuando andaba por el castillo era Arturo o Morgana quienes la acompañaban. Y si iba al bosque a buscar cosas para Gaius, Merlín la seguía. Sabía que no había ningún motivo aparente para creer que su magia no funcionaba pero no quería cometer la imprudencia de querer lanzar un hechizo y que este no funcione. Hacer aquel viaje de espionaje habría sido una buena oportunidad.

Caminaron por un largo trayecto en el interior del bosque. Morgana sostenía en sus manos una ballesta como si fuera un abanico, con naturalidad, como si no le costara en absoluto aferrar el arma. Había veces en que Hermione se sorprendía y se asustaba un poco con la fiereza que aparecía en la mirada de la protegida del Rey. Pero en esta ocasión, sólo la admiraba, porque demostraba que, por más que pudiera considerar a Arturo un presuntuoso, lo quería y se preocupaba por él. Le gustaría que fuera así por siempre, pero sabía que no.

—Allí están—dijo de repente, deteniéndose.

Hermione miró hacia donde Morgana señalaba. Aunque con cierta dificultad por la distancia que los separaba, pudo ver a la pareja de pie cerca del río. Sophia sonreía encantadoramente y se acercaba lentamente a Arturo como si estuviera a punto de besarlo. Pero claramente estaba diciendo algo que no alcanzaban a oír. El príncipe no hacía nada, simplemente la observaba fijamente, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta de cuál eran las intenciones de Morgana e impedirlo, la protegida del rey alzó la ballesta y disparó en dirección a ellos.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!—le espetó, arrebatándole la ballesta de las manos para tirarla lejos, como si fuera algo hecho de mal puro.

—No le di a ninguno—se excusó.

No lo había hecho, era verdad, pero estuvo a punto de perforar con la flecha la cabeza de Sophie.

—No planeamos matar a ninguno—le gruñó frenética—¡Pudiste dar a Arturo!

—He practicado con la ballesta desde que tenía seis años, Hermione, mi puntería es excelente—le aseguró—Sólo quería separarlos.

Vieron que Arturo se aproximaba a los guardias con pasos largos y firmes. Estaba bramando de furia. Morgana tomó del brazo de Hermione y la arrastró hacia un grupo de árboles más frondosos y bajos, llenos de arbustos en su base, lo que impedía que cualquiera las viera.

—Había otras formas de separarlos.

—Podríamos haber tardado el doble o incluso llegar demasiado tarde con los mismos resultados—le aseguró—¿A caso no la viste? Parecía estar recitando un hechizo. ¿Y si lo quiere embrujar?

—Vi que hablaba pero no sé si recitaba un hechizo o un poema—le espetó—Fue demasiado riesgoso, Morgana. ¡Prométeme que no volverás a hacer una locura como esa!

De mala gana, la chica se lo prometió.

…

Merlín entró a las habitaciones que compartía con Gaius soltando un aroma que hacía fruncir la nariz de cualquiera.

—¿Has estado jugando con comida, Merlín?—se burló el médico al verlo.

—El rey me puso en el cepo—contestó cruzando delante de él hacia una de las mesas del fondo donde llenó un cuenco con agua.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez?—le preguntó con molestia.

—Nada—aseguró y al ver la mirada de incredulidad que le lanzaba el anciano, añadió—No he hecho nada. Esta vez no fue mi culpa. Arturo quería escaparse de ir con Uther en una patrulla con los guardias. Así que lo cubrí y me eché la culpa.

—¿Y Arturo estaba dispuesto a que hicieses eso?

—Fue su idea.

Se inclinó sobre el cuenco y comenzó a lavar los trozos de tomate y otras frutas podridas de su cabello.

—¿Qué le habrá hecho abandonar sus deberes? Debe de haber sido algo terriblemente importante.

Merlín alzó la cabeza y sonrió con picardía.

—Sophia.

—¿La chica del bosque?—inquirió con sospechas.

Merlín asintió y sin dejar de sonreír volvió a su trabajo de limpiar su cabello.

—Quería salir todo el día con ella. Está atontado—explicó.

—Pero ellos se acaban de conocer—argumentó.

—Lo sé. Supongo que habrá sido amor a primera vista.

—Sí—murmuró—Supongo que habrá sido eso.

Todo era demasiado raro. Por muy hermosa que fuera una joven, Gaius dudaba seriamente que Arturo se cegara completamente y dejara de lado sus deberes. Decidido, salió dejando a Merlín con su cabello y se encaminó hacia las habitaciones privadas de los invitados del rey. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos. En el pasillo esperó a que una sirvienta se alejara lo suficiente como para entrar sin que se diera cuenta.

La habitación estaba vacía y eso le permitió contemplar todo con detalle. Era lujosa, una de las mejores del castillo. Sin embargo, algo rápidamente captó su atención. Allí, recostado en la pared, había un báculo. Era alto como él mismo y en su superficie estaba tallada. Un cristal celeste coronaba la punta. Ramas se enredaban sobre él, dándole un toque único.

—¿Le puedo ayudar?

Gaius soltó rápidamente el báculo, dejándolo donde lo había encontrado, y giró. Un hombre mayor lo contemplaba con seriedad.

—Discúlpeme—se apresuró a decir—La puerta estaba abierta y pensé que alguien podría de haber entrado.

—Eso ha sido lo que sucedió—indicó mirándolo significativamente.

Gaius se apresuró a dar una reverencia llena de respeto.

—Discúlpeme por haberle sorprendido—pidió—No volverá a pasar.

—Asegúrese que así sea.

…

Hermione vio que Sophia y Arturo regresaban al castillo y se apresuró a correr para alcanzar a la chica luego de que se despidiera. Aun estaba enfadada con Morgana por disparar aquella flecha y por eso había decidido realizar un poco de investigación sola, al mejor estilo Harry Potter: oyendo a escondidas.

Vio a la chica subir las escaleras al segundo piso del castillo pero cuando se detuvo de repente, se vio obligada a esconderse detrás de un muro. Oyó que se disculpaba con Morgana.

—Lo siento. Lady Morgana, ¿verdad? Soy Sophia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—oyó que la protegida del rey preguntaba sin ocultar su hostilidad.

—Mi padre y yo somos invitados.

—Estás mintiendo—la acusó—Sé lo que estás haciendo aquí y no dejaré que ocurra.

Durante unos momentos se hizo silencio.

—¿Arturo sabe lo que sientes por él?—cuestionó Sophia sin la misma voz llena de calma. Morgana no respondió—Por supuesto que sí, pero supongo que él te ha rechazado.

—No pienses que puedes engañarme.

—No es necesario. Tú ya lo estás haciendo suficientemente bien.

—¡Aléjate de él!

—¿O qué?—quiso saber—Los celos son un rasgo poco agradables en una mujer.

—Si le pasa algo a Arturo… Te encontraré. Cueste lo que cueste—la amenazó.

Morgana terminó de bajar las escaleras con pasos fuertes. Estaba furiosa, tanto, que no vio a Hermione semioculta. Ella la miró caminar hacia el exterior y se preguntó si realmente había sido rechazada por el príncipe. Debería preguntárselo. Pero eso quedaría para otra ocasión porque en ese momento oyó que Sophia subía las escaleras y la siguió hasta su habitación. Las puertas no estaban cerradas, por lo que pudo oír sin mucha dificultad. Sólo esperaba no toparse con ningún criado que delatara su presencia.

—No has estado tanto tiempo afuera como esperaba—oyó que le decía el padre.

—Nos interrumpieron—explicó la chica con brusquedad.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Casi me matan… Por unos momentos sentí cómo sería ser un mortal—confesó como si le doliera la idea—¡Él me salvó!—escupió las palabras con rabia—¡Alguien tan débil me salvó a mí! No puedo soportar seguir así ni un minuto más.

—No tendrás que hacerlo—aseguró el hombre—Una vez que te ganes su corazón las puertas de Avalon se abrirán de nuevo para nosotros y podremos recuperar nuestra verdadera forma.

—Necesito más tiempo.

—Debes apresurarte. El médico puede ver quién somos en realidad…

¿Gaius lo había averiguado?, pensó sorprendida. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

—Y él no es el único—añadió Sophia—Morgana también. Teme sus poderes pero eso no la detendrá por mucho tiempo.

—Mañana debes terminar el encantamiento o perderemos para siempre la oportunidad de deshacernos de estos cuerpos mortales.

Hermione ya no tenía duda alguna. Sophia quería matar a Arturo, aunque aún no comprendía bien por qué. Había oído aquel nombre, Avalon, antes, pero no lograba recordar con precisión qué era. Decidida, se encaminó hacia las habitaciones de Arturo. Haría todo lo posible para convencerlo de que no debería salir con ella de nuevo. No tocó la puerta, simplemente la abrió y entró.

Arturo la miró sorprendido.

—Estás contagiándote del mal hábito de Merlín—la acusó—Debes golpear para que te den permiso…

—¿A ti te gusta Sophia?

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron inmensamente al escuchar la pregunta hecha de lleno.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Pareces tenerle cariño.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo.

—No necesariamente. Sólo… jamás te vi sucumbir tan rápidamente ante los encantos de una mujer.

Arturo le sonrió.

—¿Tú también?

—¿Cómo que yo también?

—Morgana ya vino a darme un discurso parecido… Le dije que no tiene por qué estar celosa.

Hermione frunció el ceño, incrédula. A veces él podía ser un verdadero narcisista.

—¿No crees que te halagas demasiado?—inquirió—Estamos preocupadas por ti. ¡Ella no es lo que dice ser!

—¿Qué te hace suponer eso? Y no me vengas con cosas ridículas como presentimientos. Morgana ya lo intentó y no funcionó. Habló de sueños, pesadillas… todas mentiras por no querer decirme la verdad.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y contempló a aquel joven príncipe que cada vez le parecía menos inteligente.

—¿Y cuál es esa verdad?—quiso saber.

—Que le gusto, obviamente…—rodó los ojos—Morgana es encantadora y hermosa, es verdad, pero no es la clase de mujer que a mí me gusta.

—¿Y Sophia si?

—Sophia es… mejor. Es la mujer más hermosa que tuve el privilegio de conocer. Es delicada, sutil… como una flor.—miró a su hermana sin borrar la sonrisa.

—¡Por todos los Cielos, Arturo!—lo interrumpió asqueada por la dulzura de sus palabras hacia esa mujer que no lo merecía—¡Abre los ojos!

—No debes preocuparte, Hermione. Siempre serás la primera mujer de mi vida. La más importante… y Sophia, la segunda.

…

Hermione se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana, dispuesta a impedir que Arturo saliera con Sophia, pero cuando fue a buscarlo, descubrió que ya había partido.

—¡¿Dónde demonios se han metido hoy?!—le gritó a Merlín cuando lo descubrió en el cepo, por segunda día consecutivo—¡Idiota!

Tomó un tomate que encontraba en el suelo que no se había deshecho por completo y se lo arrojó a la cabeza.

—¡Ey! ¡Eso duele!—protestó el mago, incapaz de defenderse—¡Las personas lo arrojan desde mayor distancia!

—¡Pues debería tirarte papas para haber si así te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!—le espetó.

Merlín hizo una mueca.

—Ya lo han hecho—confesó.

Ella no había hablado en serio sobre eso pero al ver el feo moretón que tenía sobre su frente, no pudo evitar suavizar su enojo. Se acercó y comenzó a quitarle los trozos de tomate y otras frutas podridas del cabello con cuidado. El chico enrojeció inmediatamente.

—Eres un tonto, Merlín—le dijo sin verdadera maldad—Mi hermano está en peligro… ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora para impedirlo?

Los ojos azules de él se abrieron inmensamente.

—¿En peligro?—preguntó—¿Por qué?

Antes de explicárselo, ella corrió hacia los guardias y les ordenó que lo liberaran. No quería comenzar a hablar en medio de toda aquella gente y que oídos indiscretos escuchasen lo que no debía. Si alguien podía hacer algo, ese era Merlín.

—Vamos a ver a Gaius—dijo.

Él iba detrás de ella con prisa.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Aquí no, Merlín…

Entraron a las habitaciones del galeno y cerraron las puertas tras ellos. Gaius miró a Merlín con desaprobación.

—No otra vez, Merlín…

—Cualquiera pensaría que se aburrirían de arrojarle fruta a la misma persona, pero no.

—Merlín…—lo interrumpió Hermione—Tú te lo buscaste. No deberías de haber encubierto a mi hermano. No con Sophia…

—¿Por qué no?—quiso saber—Es sólo una chica…

—Me temo que no, Merlín—indicó el galeno.

Gaius y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Ambos sabían que tenían que explicarle algunas cosas al chico antes de llegar al centro de la cuestión.

—¿Qué sabes sobre los videntes?—quiso saber Hermione.

Ella confiaba lo suficiente en él como para decirle lo de Morgana.

—No mucho—confesó algo confundido por la pregunta—Se supone que son capaces de ver el futuro… como los profetas.

—Se dice que es una habilidad innata—comentó el médico de la corte—Aquellos que la tienen, nacen de ese modo. Algunos ni siquiera son conscientes de que lo que ven, es el futuro. Viene a ellos en forma de sueños.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con Sophia?—preguntó.

—La noche anterior a la que ella y su padre llegaran a Camelot—respondió Hermione—Morgana tuvo un sueño. Sophia estaba en él…

—¡¿Antes de que llegara a Camelot?!—dijo sorprendido.

Hermione asintió y miró a Gaius para que continuara con sus propias explicaciones.

—Desde que era pequeña, he estado vigilando los sueños de Lady Morgana.—expuso—Aunque he intentado auto convencerme de lo contrario, me he dado cuenta de que algunas cosas que ella dice que ha soñado, terminan sucediendo.

Merlín lo oía con atención, casi incapaz de creer aquello.

—He guardado el secreto ante Uther—siguió diciendo el anciano—El don de la profecía se acerca demasiado al de la magia.

—¿Crees que Morgana es una vidente?

—No, no lo creo—hizo una pausa—Lo temo.

—Merlín, Morgana soñó que Arturo moría a manos de Sophia—le explicó Hermione.

—¿No pudo haber sido sólo un sueño?—cuestionó el muchacho—Tal vez la mujer que vio Morgana era una parecida a Sophia.

—Eso espero—confesó Gaius—Pero… fui a sus habitaciones. Necesitaba corroborar que todo era un error.

—¿Qué descubriste?—preguntó Hermione.

—Aulfric me descubrió y, en su momento de ira, sus ojos cambiaron de color.

Merlín pareció entenderlo pero Hermione no.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Gaius giró el rostro para contemplarla fijamente.

—La magia hace que los ojos se tornen de un color diferente. Hay magos y brujas cuyos ojos, al realizar un conjuro, cambian un tono dorado… Es el poder mágico corriendo dentro de ellos lo que produce ese cambio.

—¿Quiénes son?

—No me preocupa quiénes son—aseguró Gaius—Sino qué quieren con Arturo.

…

Hermione y Merlín estaban ocultos detrás de una pared, cerca de las habitaciones de Arturo. Oyeron que la puerta se abría de repente y del interior salía Sophia para encontrarse con su padre.

—Está preparado. Mañana hará lo que esperamos que haga—murmuró la chica.

—Bien. Lo has hecho bien… Yo iré a ver a los ancianos…

Merlín le hizo una seña que indicaba que cuidara a Arturo.

—¿A dónde vas?—lo detuvo ella cuando vio que comenzaba alejarse.

—A descubrir quiénes son los ancianos…

Ella asintió. Quería ir con él pero sabía que debía quedarse a descubrir si Arturo se encontraba bien o no.

—Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré—le aseguró.

Una vez que no vio a nadie, corrió en al interior de la habitación de su hermano. Lo vio sentado sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

—¿Arturo?—lo llamó.

El príncipe parpadeó varias veces, como saliendo de un sueño, y le sonrió al verla.

—Hermione… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas.

Él se puso de pie y le dedicó una sonrisa inmensa.

—Mejor que nunca—confesó.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué tanta alegría?

Arturo asintió sin pensárselo un segundo.

—Sophia—dijo—Ella es el amor de mi vida.

Hermione lo miró con seriedad.

—No es así—lo contradijo—Te ha hechizado—intentó hacerlo entrar en razón— Ella no es quién dice ser.

Arturo rió de buena gana.

—¿Dije algo gracioso?—cuestionó Hermione con enojo.

—Sí, de hecho… —sonrió pero rápidamente sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo—porque prefiero creer que es algún tipo de broma. No quiero pensar que estás acusando a la mujer que amo de ser una bruja.

—¿Amarla? ¿Qué demonios sabes del amor? No puedes amar a nadie que acabas de conocer, que…

—¡Suficiente!—le gritó interrumpiéndola—¡He oído suficiente, Hermione! No me importan tus celos idiotas. Tus intentos de separarnos serán inútiles… Me casaré con ella y nadie lo impedirá.

…

Merlín siguió al padre de Sophia por un largo trayecto por medio del bosque hasta un lago. Se ocultó detrás de una rama para observar sin ser detectado. Que fuera de noche, también ayudaba. Lo observó pararse en la orilla, con aquel báculo en su mano.

—¡Solicito audiencia con los ancianos de Sidhe!—gritó y comenzó a recitar un complejo hechizo que él jamás había oído en su vida.

El hombre alzó el báculo con su brazo en alto, por encima de su cabeza y la piedra que tenía en la punta se iluminó, al igual que toda la superficie del lago. El agua parecía haber comenzado a encenderse gracias a una extraña magia y del interior surgía una luz celeste que se elevaba hacia el cielo. Unas pequeñas bolas de luz salieron del agua y volaron cerca del anciano antes de apartarse. Eran rápidas y brillaban con intensidad por lo que iban dejando una especie de estela tras de sí. Merlín intentó comprender qué era aquello pero no podía verlo bien. Iban y venían de un lado hacia el otro. Enfocó su mirada en una, sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente y la magia hizo su trabajo. Toda la escena perdió velocidad. El viento que soplaba y que hacía que las hojas de los árboles se movieran se volvió una lenta brisa y los juncos se movieron casi imperceptiblemente.

Le gustaba usar su magia de este modo, sin necesidad de hechizos de por medio. Le resultaba tan fácil, tan natural… Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Eran seres mágicos, como nunca los había visto. Eran pequeños, luminosos y tenían alas como las libéluas y cuando se agitaban hacían un sonido suave. Su cuerpo era como la de los humanos, salvo por su piel que tenía un tono azulado.

—¡He acudido ante tu súplica de una oportunidad para ganar el viaje de regreso hacia Avalón y una vida de inmortalidad!—gritó el hombre.

Uno de aquellos seres se le aproximó y lo señaló con la punta de su dedo.

—Tu castigo por matar a otro Sidhe es un cuerpo mortal y una vida mortal—le recordó—Nunca te será posible regresar a Avalón.

—El crimen fue mío, no de mi hija—imploró.

—Las puertas también permanecerán cerradas para tu hija... salvo que el alma de un príncipe heredero sea ofrecida…

—¡Gracias! Una vida inmortal para mi hija es todo lo que deseo… Así que les prometo traer al mayor príncipe, ¡Arturo Pendragon!

Los ojos de Sidhe se llenaron de codicia. Sin decir absolutamente nada, se alejó y entró al agua. Los demás seres lo imitaron y pronto todo volvió a la normalidad. La luz desapareció y el anciano rió feliz por la oportunidad que se le otorgaba.


	13. La fuga de Arturo

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 ** _Lotus-one:_** _Como siempre digo, gracias por leer la historia y tomarte el tiempo de comentarla. Siempre es bueno para el que la escribe saber que hay gente del otro lado leyendo. Merlín es una serie que comencé a ver por casualidad, en realidad y me enamoré del joven mago atolondrado. Es un personaje que me pareció enternecedor, uno de los que va evolucionando con el tiempo y no que nació simplemente sabiendo manejar extraordinariamente bien sus poderes. Si la puedes ver, te recomiendo la serie. Es como "otra vuelta de tuercas" a la leyenda del Rey Arturo y el mago Merlín._

 _No fue mi intención hacer una Hermione débil. En realidad, confieso que pensé escribir que, al llegar a Camelot, sea una bruja consumada, como siempre, pero eso sería demasiado fácil. Ella tendrá que indagar un poco sobre porqué no puede hacer magia y ese porqué está relacionado con algunos de los personajes que ya han aparecido. Además, en cierto modo, es mejor. Ella debe permanecer bajo perfil. Si Uther sospecha, será su fin._

 _Creo que me sobrepasé con la respuesta. Lo siento. ¡Saludos!_

* * *

 **LA FUGA DE ARTURO**

—¡Avalón! Lo que viste en el lago debe de haber sido Avalón—dijo Gaius a Merlín con los ojos inmensamente abiertos, llenos de sorpresa.

La mañana siguiente llegó con prontitud. Los tres estaban reunidos en las habitaciones del médico de la corte discutiendo sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

—¿Qué es…?—comenzó a preguntar, sacando las palabras de la boca de Hermione.

—La tierra de la eterna juventud—respondió antes de que pudiera terminar—Se supone que sólo unos momentos antes de la muerte los mortales pueden alcanzarla.

—Y yo la he visto y sigo vivo—dijo Merlín, consciente de la gran oportunidad que tuvo.

—¡Eso es increíble!—exclamó el galeno—¿Cómo era?

—¡Eso no importa!—interrumpió Hermione, quien había estado en silencio hasta ese momento, oyendo todo lo que decía Merlín—¡Van a sacrificar a Arturo!

—Y ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son ellos todavía—dijo el mago.

—Sí, lo sabemos—contradijo Gaius mientras les mostraba el libro que había estado leyendo—He encontrado una escritura como esta en el báculo de Aulfric. Es Ogham, una caligrafía antigua—leyó lo escrito con dificultad pero en seguida se los tradujo—"Para tener la vida y la muerte en tus manos". Por la escritura y lo que viste en el lago, queda claro: son Sidhe.

—Eso no suena a nada bueno.

—Son maestros de hechizos.

—¿Crees que Arturo ha sido hechizado?—inquirió Merlín.

—No tengo ninguna duda—respondió Hermione—Anoche prácticamente me echó de su cuarto y me dijo que nada lograría separarlo de Sophia. Me temo que el sueño de Morgana se está haciendo realidad.

Las puertas se abrieron de repente y, efectivamente, apareció la chica que había mencionado. Sus ojos buscaron desesperados a la princesa.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó corriendo hacia ella—Arturo ha pedido una audiencia con el rey, debemos ir inmediatamente.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en terminar de recorrer la distancia que separaba las habitaciones del galeno con la de la sala de reuniones del Rey. Hermione se apresuró a llegar al lado de él, junto a Morgana, mientras Arturo permaneció en frente. Unos pasos más atrás se encontraba Sophia y su padre. Gaius y Merlín se quedaron de espectadores a lo lejos.

—El motivo de esta audiencia, padre—comenzó a decir el príncipe—es tratar un asunto de gran importancia. Seguramente habrás notado que Lady Sophia y yo hemos llegado a ser muy cercanos.

Uther sonrió.

—No demasiado, espero.

—Estamos enamorados—dijo.

El rey contempló a su hijo con cierta diversión antes de voltear el rostro hacia Hermione, como si intentara de compartir una broma. Ella no encontraba divertida la situación. Su padre no sabía toda la verdad y dudaba que le creyera si intentaba decírsela.

—Es por eso que hoy vengo ante ti—siguió diciendo el príncipe—para pedirte permiso para contraer matrimonio.

La sala se quedó en absoluto por unos instantes hasta que finalmente el rey no pudo contenerse y rió abiertamente.

—Supongo que estás bromeando—dijo.

—No. Voy a casarme con ella.

—Pero se han conocido hace dos días—les recordó Uther.

Arturo no encontraba aquello a gusto.

—Estamos enamorados—aseguró con rotundidad, como si aquello fuera excusa suficiente para justificar la locura del pedido.

—¿Enamorados?—inquirió —No teníamos idea de que fueras tan romántico, ¿Verdad, muchachas?—les preguntó a Hermione y a Morgana.

—No, es una caja de sorpresas—dijo su protegida con seriedad.

—Eso no es romanticismo—aseguró Hermione y miró a Arturo fijamente—es estupidez.

El príncipe se mostró decidido.

—Me voy a casar con ella. No me importa lo que piensen. Ninguno de ustedes.

La mirada de Uther perdió todo rastro de diversión.

—Pensé que habías venido a pedirme autorización.

—Por cortesía, nada más…

Arturo giró y extendió la mano. Sophia la tomó y se dispusieron a marcharse juntos de la sala.

—Guardias, cierren las puertas—ordenó el rey.

Inmediatamente se hizo lo que dijo. Uther se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hijo.

—Has olvidado en la corte de quién estás—le dijo.

—¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Me casaré con ella!

El rey suspiró con cansancio, como si toda la situación lo agobiara.

—Arresten a Sophia y a Aulfric Tirmawr—decretó.

Arturo soltó la mano de la chica y se volteó hacia su padre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—E informen al verdugo que se solicitan sus servicios para mañana a la mañana—siguió el rey sin hacer caso a su hijo.

—¡No puedes hacer esto!

—Sí, puedo. ¡Y a menos que muestres un poco de respeto, lo haré!

La amenaza surgió efecto. Arturo bajó la cabeza, abatido. El rey lo contempló por unos momentos antes de asentir con formalidad.

—Libérenlos—pidió y los guardias lo hicieron. Se dirigió a Arturo—Tienes toda una vida por delante. Estoy seguro que Sophia es tu primer amor, pero seguramente no será el único. Disfruta mientras puedas.

El príncipe hizo una reverencia y se marchó de allí. Pronto lo siguieron todos los demás. Uther suspiró y volvió a sonreír. Arturo siempre había sido una sorpresa. Pero jamás esperó que viniera ante él con tal locura.

—Padre…

—Hermione… ¿Qué haces aquí aún? Dime, por favor, que no vienes también a decirme algo similar. ¿A caso quieres huir con algún príncipe? ¿Tener un romance con algún caballero?

—Padre, deberías tomártelo con más seriedad—pidió.

—¡Es joven, insensato y cree estar enamorado! Dale una semana y estará detrás de las faldas de otra chica. Ya te sucederá a ti y haré lo mismo: impedir que hagas una locura.

—¡Padre, por favor! Sophia no permitirá que eso suceda…

—¿Tienes algo en contra de la chica?

—Es… es sólo que no me cae bien—dijo—Has visto cómo ha cambiado a Arturo.

—¡Es un tonto enamorado!

—¡Es peligrosa!

—¿Peligrosa? ¿Para quién?

—Para Arturo.

Uher la contempló fijamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es una especie de presentimiento…

—¿Y qué te ha hecho ella para que tengas ese presentimiento?—cuestionó.

—Nada, aún… pero lo hará…

—Hermione, estos últimos meses has sido la consentida de Arturo. Te ha dado obsequios, te llevaba a pasear, ha pasado mucho tiempo a tu lado… y ahora viene esta muchacha y la crees una amenaza. Ella no ocupará tu lugar.

—No, no es eso… ¡No quiero que le haga daño!

Uther le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—Sufrirá unos cuantos días y luego se le pasará… Será un modo de madurar. Déjalo vivir un "amor" prohibido.

…

Hermione corrió hacia el dormitorio de Arturo y descubrió que Merlín ya estaba allí, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

—Creo que el rey ha sido un poco duro pero tiene algo de razón—estaba diciendo el mago.

—¡Te he ordenado que te vayas!—le gritó Arturo—Déjame en paz.

—Sé que crees que estás enamorado de Sophia, pero no es verdad—insistió.

—¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué pienso?

—Soy tu amigo…

—¡No, eres mi sirviente!

El príncipe comenzó a buscar cosas y acomodarlas en una bolsa de viaje.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Hermione.

Ambos se voltearon a verla.

—Nadie impedirá que me case con ella—aseguró Arturo.

—¡Arturo, no puedes! Ella te ha hechizado. Estás bajo un encantamiento…

—Te dije que intentarían separarnos—dijo la voz suave de Sophia, quien había entrado al cuarto junto a su padre.

—Lo sé—indicó el príncipe, mirándola embobado—No permitiré que eso ocurra.

—¡No la escuches!—imploró Merlín.

—Podemos fugarnos juntos—le dijo Sophia a Arturo—Alejarnos de este lugar, de esta gente…

Hermione dio un paso frente a aquella asquerosa bruja. La miró fijamente, llena de rabia y odio.

—Aléjate de él.

Sophia le sonrió altaneramente.

—¿Y qué se supone que harás para impedirlo?

—¡Te vi!—gritó Merlín señalando al hombre mayor—Te seguí y te vi—se volteó hacia Arturo—Planean sacrificarte.

—¿Dejas que tu sirviente hable así a tus invitados, príncipe Arturo?

—¡Te seguí—insistió—y escuché todo! Sé lo que planean. ¡Tienes que creerme!

—¡Arturo, ella ni siquiera es humana!—aseguró Hermione—Quiere controlarte… ¡Mírame a los ojos! ¿Te aconsejaría yo alguna vez mal? Soy tu hermana. Hermione. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que sería la primera mujer de tu vida, que todas las demás estarían en segundo lugar? Por favor, Arturo….

El príncipe la miró con dolor, como si pensar en esas palabras le causara una angustia colosal.

—¡Vayámonos! ¡Vayámonos esta noche, Arturo!—rogó Sophía, haciendo que apartase la mirada de Hermione.

—¡Son criaturas mágicas!—exclamó Merlín—Mira las inscripciones en su bastón—Quieren sacrificar tu alma para comprar tu inmortalidad…

El muchacho intentó tomar el báculo del hombre pero éste lo apartó y lo contempló amenazante. Sus ojos se habían tornado de un brillo rojizo.

—¡Mira!—rogó—Mira sus ojos… ¿Los ves?

—Lo veo todo—dijo Arturo con los iris del mismo color granate.

Hermione notó que Sophia había murmurado algo.

—¡Maldita!—gritó y sin pensarlo cerró su mano en un puño y le pegó con fuerza en la nariz.

La chica gritó, llevándose una mano hacia allí, al notar el intenso dolor. La sangre había comenzado a caer.

—¡Me rompiste la nariz!—lanzó un grito nasal.

Hermione sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo con brusquedad, hasta hacerla chocar contra la pared con fuerza. El impacto le hizo perder el aire por unos momentos.

Merlín intentó aprovechar la distracción para atacar al hombre y robarle el báculo pero él fue más rápido y lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo volar hacia donde estaba Hermione. La cabeza del mago chochó contra la pared y su cuerpo aprisionó el de ella. Ambos terminaron perdiendo el conocimiento.

…

Morgana los vio alejarse al amanecer. Los tres iban cubiertos con capuchas oscuras para confundirse con la oscuridad. Sin detenerse a meditar que se encontraba sólo usando su camisón, corrió hacia las habitaciones de Hermione. Tocó la puerta y ésta rápidamente se abrió.

—¡Hermione…! ¡Oh! Ingrid… ¿Se encuentra Lady Hermione?

La muchacha se mostró sorprendida.

—¿No está con usted, Lady Morgana?—cuestionó—Ella no vino en toda la noche. Ni siquiera a la hora de su cena. Pensé que había ido a su habitación, como la última vez.

Morgana retrocedió unos pasos, muy preocupada.

—¡Lady Morgana!—gritó Ingrid cuando la vio correr lejos.

Ella ni siquiera la escuchó. Atravesó el castillo a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraba Gaius.

—¡Se han marchado!—gritó cuando abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo al anciano—Arturo se ha marchado con ella. ¡Ella se lo ha llevado!

—Cálmate…

La chica llegó hasta donde se encontraba él.

—Sé que no me crees, pero estoy segura que va a ocurrir… ¡Arturo va a morir!

—Te creo—le aseguró.

Morgana estaba invadida por la desesperación. Sus ojos estaban demasiado brillosos y no podía quedarse quieta.

—Debo decírselo a Uther.

—No, no puedes—la tomó por los brazos para que se quedara en un solo lugar.

—¡Pero tengo que hacer algo!

—No puedes contarle a Uther sobre tu sueño—intentó convencerla—Si le dices a Uther que viste el futuro te acusaría de brujería.

Morgana negó con la cabeza, intentando desprenderse para ir con el rey.

—No tengo otra opción. No podré vivir sabiendo que dejé morir a Arturo.

—Nos conocemos hace muchos años—habló con calma para no aumentar sus nervios—Confías en mi, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí, por supuesto!

—Entonces, confía en mí ahora—le pidió—Quédate aquí y no digas ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

—Pero, Arturo…

—Yo me ocuparé de eso—le aseguró.

Morgana asintió. Gaius la soltó lentamente y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A encontrar a quien puede ayudarlo.

—Gaius… Hermione…no sé dónde está ella.

El anciano intentó no mostrar la preocupación que sentía ante esta noticia.

—También la encontraré.

No tardó mucho en entrar por la puerta de las habitaciones de Arturo. Y allí estaban, tal como sospechaba, los dos. Inconscientes. Corrió hacia ellos y le tomó el pulso. Era fuerte. Zarandeó a Merlín con suavidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—le preguntó cuando notó que comenzaba a mover la cabeza y las manos.

—Aulfric—murmuró—¿Dónde está Arturo?

Intentó sentarse, ayudándose con sus brazos, pero todo dio vueltas a su alrededor. Gaius lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—¿Qué es ese zumbido?—preguntó antes de agitar la cabeza—¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Ella sigue inconsciente. Parece que se golpeó…

—Sí, primero Arturo y luego yo choqué contra ella… Cuídala… Debo ir rescatar a Arturo…

—Espera. A penas puedes sostenerte en pie.

—Tengo que irme…

—¿Te ha lanzado un hechizo con su báculo?

—Sí, sólo a mi… Hermione sólo se golpeó con fuerza.

—Has sobrevivido sólo gracias a tu magia. Es una suerte. Por favor, espera…

—¡No! Tengo que irme…

—¿Ha cesado el zumbido?

Merlín parpadeó con lentitud y volvió a agitar la cabeza.

—Sí.

—Mentiroso.

Intentó apartarse de los brazos del anciano que seguían sosteniéndolo con firmeza para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

—Tengo que irme y ayudarlo. Si no lo hago, Arturo morirá. ¡Eso no puede pasar!

—Los Sidhe son despiadados. Debes tener mucho cuidado.

Merlín asintió e intentó sonreír con confianza.

—Sé lo que hago—aseguró y comenzó a caminar.

—Merlín—lo llamó Gaius—Por aquí—le señaló el camino de salida.

El muchacho sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad.

—Sólo te ponía a prueba—le dijo al anciano.

Gaius suspiró. Al menos, el chico no había perdido su sentido del humor, pensó antes de girar hacia la princesa.

…

Merlín rogó que la punzada de dolor que martillaba en su cabeza se detuviera pero los pasos largos y rápidos que hacía al correr por medio del bosque sólo parecían aumentarlo. Intentó no hacerle caso y sólo concentrarse en su objetivo: salvar a Arturo. Sabía que lo iban a llevar al mismo lago donde se encontraban las puertas de Avalón y ese trayecto le llevaría bastante tiempo. No quedaba cerca pero sabía que si mantenía el ritmo lograría llegar al menos en quince minutos. Los otros tenían una buena ventaja por encima de ellos pero no se iba a dejar abatir. Iba a lograrlo. Debía hacerlo.

Por desgracia, por su naturaleza torpe, en varias ocasiones cayó al frío suelo pero rápidamente se levantó y siguió su camino. Merlín llegó justo en el momento en que Sophia besaba suavemente los labios de Arturo y el príncipe, como si se hubiese dormido inmediatamente, caí hacia atrás, en el interior del agua. El padre de la chica se encontraba en la orilla, con las manos en lo alto, recitando un hechizo. La voz de la joven no tardó demasiado en acompañar sus palabras.

Merlín notó que en el suelo, a los pies del anciano, se encontraba el báculo de Sophia. Sin que se diera cuenta, hizo que el objeto volara hasta sus manos rápidamente. Apuntó la piedra hacia él y murmuró el mismo hechizo que lo había oído pronunciar. Una luz blanquecina se desprendió y dio directamente en Aulfric. El hombre tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que pasaba antes de que su cuerpo comenzaba consumirse como si estuviese siendo quemado y terminara explotando como si fuera de papel.

Sophia giró el rostro, horrorizada.

—¡No!—gritó y comenzó a correr hacia la orilla pero el agua hacía más difícil su capacidad de moverse.

Merlín no perdió el tiempo e hizo con ella lo mismo que con su padre. Inmediatamente después, dejó caer el báculo y corrió hacia el lago. Se quitó la campera que tenía y se lanzó al interior. Desesperado, buscó al príncipe.

—¡Arturo!—lo llamó—¡Arturo!

Pero no logró ver nada. Se sumergió y nadó, buscándolo pero cuando sintió que el aire se le agotaba volvió a salir. Respiró profundamente y volvió a sumergirse, obteniendo los mismos resultados.

—No…¡No, no, no!

No se iba a rendir. Se adentró más al lago, y nadó a más profundidad. El agua se volvía turbia y ya no entraba sol lo que le impedía ver cualquier cosa pero su mano logró tocar algo que se asemejaba mucho a un brazo. Lo tomó sin dudarlo y tiró de él con fuerza mientras le ordenaba a sus piernas que pataleasen con fuerza para no hundirse. Sus pulmones comenzaron a doler por la falta de oxigeno pero finalmente pudo salir a la superficie. Aspiró con profundidad, aliviado. Arrastró el cuerpo inconsciente de Arturo hacia la orilla haciendo un enorme esfuerzo. Finalmente, se dejó caer, completamente agotado.

…

—¿Mi hermano dónde está?

—Está bien—le aseguró Merlín—Está descansando en su habitación.

Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos inmediatamente y besó su mejilla.

—Muchas gracias, Merlín.

El chico se volvió de color granate y rió con nerviosismo.

—No fue nada, en realidad…

—¿Está despierto?

—No. Pero seguramente pronto lo estará. ¿Gaius te contó el plan?

Ella asintió con seguridad, ocultando una sonrisa.

Hermione, Merlín y Gaius rodeaban la cama del príncipe. Cuando él gimió, apenas moviéndose, se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

—¿Arturo?—preguntó Merlín.

—¿Qué paso?—inquirió el príncipe, sin atinar a mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo ni dejar de mirar hacia el techo—¿Dónde estoy?

—¿Te acuerdas de algo?—quiso saber Hermione.

Gaius miró con atención al chico, esperando su respuesta.

Arturo intentó sentarse en la cama pero su cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Se llevó una mano hacia la frente.

—¡Oh! ¡Mi cabeza!—se dejó caer de nuevo entre las almohadas y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos nuevamente, se quedó estático, recordando—Había una chica… Le pedí algo a mi padre relacionado con ella. Le pedí…—se quedó pensando unos momentos hasta que se sentó de repente en la cama, con los ojos abiertos llenos de horror—¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso mismo me pregunté yo—exclamó.

—Nosotros también—dijo Merlín señalando a Gaius—Especialmente cuando te escapaste con ella anoche.

—¡¿QUE HICE QUÉ?—gritó.

—Merlín tuvo que traerte de vuelta a Camelot—dijo el médico.

Arturo parecía cada vez más horrorizado ante lo que oía. Su rostro se contorsionaba en una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa. Casi no podía creer lo que le decían. ¡Era demasiado ridículo! ¿Él? ¿Casarse y huir?

—No recuerdo nada de eso.

Gaius miró a Merlín y a Hermione con falsa preocupación.

—Debe ser por el golpe.

—¿Qué golpe?

—Bueno…—Merlín dudó—Cuando te encontré, no entendías razones. Así que tuve que obligarte.

Ahora sí la expresión del príncipe era de pura incredulidad.

—¿Conseguiste dejarme inconsciente? ¿Tú?

—Sí,—asintió—con un trozo de madera.

—Sólo lo hizo para devolverte a casa sano y salvo—dijo Hermione.

—¡Nadie debe saber de esto!—les ordenó, apuntándolo con el dedo índice, como si ese fuera un gesto que causara temor—¡Nadie! ¿Entendido?

Nuevamente intercambiaron miradas cómplices antes de asentir.

…

—Cuando no te presentaste a patrullar esta mañana pensé que te habías fugado en un arranque de pasión con Sophia—dijo Uther.

Arturo suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Durante unos momentos, sólo hubo silencio en aquella sala de reuniones. Él se aclaró la garganta y Merlín dio un paso al frente rápidamente.

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho—comenzó a decir el mago—Porque entonces yo no estaría aquí delante de usted, sintiéndome como un idiota… de nuevo.

El rey se acercó hacia Merlín con lentitud.

—Esto te ocurre casi a diario—dijo.

—Hubo un error y no fue culpa de nadie—aseguró el muchacho pero al sentir la mirada furiosa de Arturo se corrigió—De hecho, creo que sí, fue mía…

—¿Alguien podía contarme qué pasó?

—Bueno…—comenzó Merlín.

—Alguien con cerebro—pidió el rey.

—Después de que Sophia se fuera, quise despejar mi mente y salí a cazar un rato—explicó Arturo.

Morgana se sintió contrariada.

—¿Y matar puede curar un corazón roto?—cuestionó.

—No—aseguró—Pero ayuda. Merlín debía anunciar que llegaría recién hoy por la tarde.

El rey volvió a posar los ojos en Merlín y él se sintió empequeñecer.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de enfermedad mental?—lo cuestionó.

—Probablemente…—murmuró sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

—Lo estoy estudiando, señor—saltó Gaius.

—Por el bien de todos, espero que encuentres una cura—le dijo Uther—O nos enfrentaremos a una escasez de comida.

Merlín rió suavemente, algo confundido.

—¿Escasez de comida?—preguntó pero pronto comprendió qué quería decir con aquello.

Diez minutos después, se vio golpeado no sólo por tomates sino también por manzanas, naranjas y todo vegetal lo suficientemente bueno como para ser lanzado. Definitivamente, la gente jamás se aburría de aquello.

…

—Toma.

Hermione le tendió un pequeño frasquito de color azulado que contenía un líquido algo espeso. Merlín lo tomó, lleno de curiosidad. Lo abrió y a sus fosas nasales llegaron aromas mentolados y frescos que le recordaron las mañanas de invierno.

—¿Qué es esto?—le preguntó.

—Es… un tónico que preparé yo hace un tiempo—confesó—Ayuda a que el cabello quede mejor cuando te lo lavas. Creo que te hará falta después de haber recibido tanta fruta podrida.

—Y vegetales…—le recordó con cierta diversión—Gracias, Hermione… ¿Cómo lo preparaste?

—Con un poco de esto y aquello. Todos ingredientes que encontré en el bosque. Hace unas semanas que lo tengo guardado. Lo hice en uno de mis viajes a las habitaciones de Gaius. Él tiene muchas cosas allí.

—¿Tú no lo necesitas?—preguntó pero enseguida abrió los ojos con horror—¡No es que esté insinuando que tu cabello es feo! ¡No, no lo es! Tampoco creo que lo necesites… pero si quieres… Te lo devolveré.

Hermione le sonrió.

—No lo necesito. Tengo otro para mí que tiene aroma a flores. Y, créeme, sé cómo luce mi cabello—hizo una seña a sus incontrolables risos— Parece un arbusto.

—Yo creo que es lindo—aseguró rojo—Ya sabes… lindo para ser un arbusto… ¡No, no un arbusto! No quise decir eso, perdóname…

Hermione rodó los ojos. Él era tan dulce a veces.

—Entiendo—aseguró—Sólo usa un poco con el agua. Hará espuma y tendrás que enjuagar pero notarás buenos resultados. Cuando se te acabe, me pides más y lo preparo gustosa.

—Gracias—repitió.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por Arturo. Incluyendo culparte por lo que no debes. Eres un buen amigo… —hizo una pausa—Supongo que está demás que te diga que no debes decirle a nadie sobre Morgana. Ni siquiera a ella misma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es peligroso, Merlín. No está lista aún. Y si Uther lo sabe, la matará.

El chico asintió.

—¿Le has dicho lo que ha sucedido?

—Le he dado la misma versión que le dimos a Arturo… nada más.

—Pero tú tampoco sabes nada más—recordó—Nunca me preguntaste qué fue lo que realmente pasó.

Hermione lo contempló con interés.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a decirme la verdad?—preguntó.

—Yo… eh… bueno. Hubo un…

—Merlín,—lo detuvo antes de que dijera una sarta de mentiras—no sé qué pasó y realmente no me interesa. Bueno, sí, lo hace, pero no voy obligarte a que me digas algo. Lo que importa en este momento es que trajiste a mi hermano de regreso.

—¡Vaya! Gracias…

Ella le dedicó una amable sonrisa antes de alejarse. Merlín se la quedó observando un momento, fijándose en el modo en que el vestido se aferraba a su cintura. Pero rápidamente agitó su cabeza apartando esos inapropiados pensamientos de su mente. Miró la botella y decidió ir a probarla en ese mismo instante. Apestaba a tomates podridos.

* * *

 _ **Adelantos del siguiente capítulo:**_

 _—Si yo tuviera magia… ¿Ordenarías que me mataran?_

 _Arturo se detuvo inmediatamente. Ella había murmurado la pregunta lo suficientemente alto para que él la oyese. Se volteó y la miró algo confundido._

 _—¿Por qué preguntas eso? Tú no tienes magia._


	14. Druida

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 ** _Lotus-one:_** _¡Hola! Usualmente no tardo mucho en subir los capítulos, incluso puede que a veces suba dos a la semana ya que tengo bastante avanzada esta historia._

 _¡Sí! Merlín está empezando a mirar con otros ojos a Hermione pero no deja de tener presente que él es un sirviente y ella una princesa. Es imposible que algo suceda entre ellos porque, si los descubren, Merlín perderá la cabeza. Al menos, eso es lo que él piensa._

* * *

 _ **DRUIDA**_

El niño aferraba la mano del hombre con fuerza. Todo en aquella ciudad le resultaba desconocido y lo asustaba un poco. No importaba cuántas veces intentaban convencerlo de que todo saldría bien. Él tenía el terrible presentimiento de que no sería así. Un presentimiento tan fuerte y certero que casi podía asegurar que sería verdad.

Se acercaron a la tienda de especias. Varios cuencos llenos de polvos y hierbas desprendían todo tipo de aromas irreconocibles. El vendedor, miró al hombre que acompañaba al niño e inmediatamente lo reconoció.

—¿Tienes mis suministros?—preguntó—Debemos abandonar la ciudad inmediatamente.

El vendedor le tendió una bolsa de cuero bien cerrada.

—Aquí está… todo lo que pidió—los miró a ambos con pesadumbres, casi con arrepentimiento—Lo siento.

El hombre no entendió por qué se disculpaba hasta que vio que comenzaban a aparecer guardias de la caballería de Camelot armados con lanzas y espadas. En una acción involuntaria y fugaz bajó la mirada hasta el pequeño y notó sus grandes ojos azules llenos de temor. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que conseguir escapar de allí. Ese no era su hogar. Hizo que se inclinara por debajo de la mesa del vendedor y él lo siguió. Luego, comenzó la persecución. Corrieron lo más velozmente que pudieron, esquivando personas y objetos. El hombre tumbó una mesa para obstaculizarles el camino a sus perseguidores pero no los detuvo por mucho tiempo.

Aferrando la mano del pequeño, intentaron salir al bosque pero por el camino vieron más guardias, así que tuvieron que regresar hacia el castillo. Todos lo contemplaban con curiosidad. Uno de los caballeros, que pareció salir de la nada, saltó sobre ellos con la espada aferrada en sus manos. La blandió con agilidad y, antes de que se pudiera hacer algo, logró dar en el brazo del niño que gritó lleno de miedo y de dolor. El hombre sabía que era grave, que debía atenderlo, pero no tenía tiempo. Lo protegió con sus brazos. El guardia quiso atacar de nuevo pero esta vez no se contuvo. Extendió su mano y con su magia hizo que una fuerza invisible lo empujara hacia atrás, contra el muro.

Miró a su alrededor, pero los ciudadanos estaban lejos de ellos y no lo habían notado. Aliviado, siguió corriendo pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que no saldrían vivos de allí. No los dos. Los guardias habían comenzado a llegar casi en todas direcciones, menos desde las murallas. Derrotado ante la inevitable fatalidad del momento, tomó al niño y lo obligó a que lo mirale. Quiso decirle tantas cosas, despedirse, aconsejarle, pero no había tiempo.

—¡Corre! ¡Corre!—le ordenó—¡Corre!

Le indicó el camino hacia el castillo y con ayuda de su magia hizo que las grandes puertas de la muralla se comenzasen a cerrar, dejando sólo paso para el pequeño. Miró como se alejaba y, tras cruzar, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar por última vez antes de que las puertas finalmente se sellaran.

Él se giró a enfrentar a su destino.

…

Merlín no había esperado sentir el grito, pero lo sintió. Vino de repente a su cabeza y dejó en su pecho una sensación de pánico y desespero. Había detenido su andar de repente, en medio del pasillo, con el corazón acelerado. No había sabido de donde venía pero le había parecido reconocer la voz de un niño. Luego, lo sintió otra vez. Fuerte y claro. Lo llamaba por un nombre que él jamás había oído pero en el interior de su ser sabía que lo llamaba a él.

Sin duda era un niño.

—Ayuda—decía la voz—por favor.

Salió al exterior del castillo y volvió a oírla. Fuerte y clara, triste y llena de sufrimiento. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, dudando de si estaba oyendo realmente aquello o si comenzaba a volverse loco.

Miró alrededor del patio, buscando. Hombres y mujeres de la ciudad vendiendo algunas cosas. Sirvientes acarreando ropas o agua. Guardias recorriendo el lugar como lo hacían habitualmente… hasta que lo vio. Estaba semioculto detrás de una carreta, sentado sobre el suelo, con una capa verdosa cubriéndolo de la cabeza a los pies. El niño alzó la mirada y posó sus inmensos ojos azules directamente en él. No debía de tener más que nueve o diez años.

—Tienes que ayudarme—dijo la voz infantil en su mente—Por favor. Ayúdame.

Tenía magia y, por alguna inexplicable razón, sabía que él también.

El niño desvió la mirada cuando un grupo de guardias entraron corriendo a la plaza.

—Busquen por allí—ordenó.

—¡Por favor!—en su mente se oyó un grito desesperado—Están buscándome.

Merlín no sabía cómo funcionaba pero hizo lo que le resultó normal. Pensó en la frase como si estuviera a punto de pronunciarla pero ésta nunca llegó a sus labios.

—¿Por qué te están persiguiendo?

El pequeño tardó unos momentos en volver a comunicarse con él.

—Van a matarme.

Merlín entendió perfectamente. Las tontas reglas de Uther de acabar con todas las personas que tuvieran magia también aplicaban para los niños.

Aprovechando que los guardias miraban hacia otro lado, se ocultó en una de las entradas del castillo. Miró al pequeño cuyo nombre aún desconocía y le hizo una señal para que fuera hacia allí.

—¡Ven, corre!—le ordenó sin pronunciar ninguna palabra en voz alta.

El niño miró primero a su alrededor para confirmar que nadie observaba antes de correr hacia Merlín. Sujetaba su brazo herido con su mano con fuerza, intentando que no sangrara más. Pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino, uno de los caballeros giró el rostro y lo vio.

—¡Allí está!—gritó—¡Alerten a los guardias!

Merlín se metió en el interior, para que no lo descubrieran, esperándolo para salir a correr inmediatamente. Cuando llegó, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró por el pasillo. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie que los viera. Debía llevarlo a un lugar seguro. No con Gaius, definitivamente. Estaba seguro que el médico lo reprenderá y lo obligaría a dejar al niño a manos de Uther. Tenía que ir con Hermione. Ella era la única persona que podría llegar a entender la situación. No tenía las mismas ideas que su padre y no era tan dura como su hermano. Pero justo cuando estaba encaminándose hacia su habitación, oyó las voces de los guardias gritando.

—¡Rápido! Casi lo tenemos… ¡Por allí!

Tuvo que tomar una decisión precipitada. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró y que resultó ser la de Lady Morgana. Ella y Gwen estaban riendo y charlando pero cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y ellos entraron, se quedaron estáticas, contemplándolos casi sin entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Se te ha olvidado lo que es llamar a la puerta, Merlín?—cuestionó Morgana.

—Lo están persiguiendo—explicó señalando al niño—No sé qué hacer.

Contempló a las dos jóvenes mujeres que se encontraban allí, suplicante. Morgana bajó la mirada al chico y lo contempló fijamente por unos eternos momentos.

Unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron saltar sobresaltados.

—¿Mi Lady?—preguntó el guardia al otro lado.

—Allí—dijo señalando un pequeño espacio, al lado de una pequeña ventana, que tenía una cortina.

Merlín corrió y arrastró al chico consigo. Corrió la cortina para ocultarlos y contuvo el aliento.

Morgana abrió la puerta cuando comprobó que no se los veía.

—¿Si?

—Siento molestarla, mi señora, pero estamos buscando a un niño. Creemos que tomó este camino.

—No he visto a nadie. Aquí sólo estamos mi doncella y yo—dijo señalando a Gwen.

La puerta estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para permitirle ver parte de la habitación. Morgana sabía que si le impedía mirar, podría levantar sospechas.

—Será mejor mantener las puertas cerradas.

—Por supuesto—le sonrió con amabilidad—Gracias.

Detrás de la cortina, Merlín soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero justo en ese instante sintió que el niño se desmoronaba contra él. Lo tomó rápidamente, sin saber qué hacer.

Morgana y Gwen aparecieron de inmediato.

—¿Qué le sucede?—preguntó la protegida del rey, inclinándose sobre el pequeño con preocupación.

Merlín apartó su mano del brazo y comprobó que había sangre en ella. La herida era profunda y no se veía nada bien. Los tres intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación.

…

—El druida sólo vino a Camelot para buscar suministros—dijo Arturo a su padre—No quería hacer daño a nadie. ¿Es realmente necesario ejecutarlo?

—Absolutamente—contestó el rey sin mirarlo porque estaba concentrado leyendo y firmando unos papeles—Aquellos que usan magia no pueden ser tolerados.

—Pero los druidas son gente pacífica—dijo Hermione.

El rey apartó la vista de sus cosas para mirar a su hija.

—Si les damos la oportunidad, traerán nuevamente la magia a Camelot—le contestó tajantemente—Predican la paz como una táctica de engaño. Sólo quieren complotar contra mí. No debemos mostrarnos débiles.

Hermione resopló pero una mirada de advertencia de parte de Uther le recordó que no debía contradecirlo. Pero resultaba tan difícil. ¡Cada vez estaba más paranoico!

—Mostrar misericordia también es signo de fortaleza—dijo Arturo.

—Nuestros enemigos no lo verán así—lo contradijo el rey—Tenemos el deber de proteger este reino. La ejecución del druida dará ese claro mensaje.

Se puso de pie, dejando los papeles a un lado. Tomó una copa y bebió antes de retirarse.

Sin mirar atrás, dio su última orden.

—Busca al niño en cada parte del castillo. No puede estar lejos.

Arturo y Hermione permanecieron en silencio unos momentos después de que el rey se marchó.

—No pienso ver tal atrocidad—dijo rotundamente ella.

—No necesitas ir. Nuestro padre ya no te obliga.

—Y aunque lo hiciera, preferiría antes huir—escupió las palabras con rabia—¡Es increíble que esté tan ciego! No toda la magia es mala.

Arturo la miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente sobre ese tema delante de él.

—Las personas no son malas—la contradijo su hermano—pero la magia sí. ¿No has visto en todo este tiempo cómo la han usado para manipular o asesinar?

—Eso es sólo lo que tú has visto—indicó—Arturo, hay mucho más allá de las paredes que rodean este castillo. Mucha más magia de la que conoces…

—¿Y debo suponer que tú sí lo haces?—preguntó serio.

Hermione se dio cuenta de su error inmediatamente. ¡Siempre hablaba de más!

—No—mintió y bajó la mirada.

—Entonces no puedes decir nada más, Hermione. Estás en igual situación que yo.

Hermione apretó los labios con molestia, conteniendo las palabras. Le hubiera gustado decirle lo equivocado que estaba al compararlos pero, obviamente no lo hizo. Su hermanos comenzó a alejarse de allí, rumbo a la ejecución del druida que había atrapado.

—Si yo tuviera magia… ¿Ordenarías que me mataran?

Arturo se detuvo inmediatamente. Ella había murmurado la pregunta lo suficientemente alto para que él la oyese. Se volteó y la miró algo confundido.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? Tú no tienes magia.

…

Había llegado el momento. Ella estaba completamente sola.

Arturo y Uther estaban ocupados en la ejecución injusta del pobre hombre. Morgana quién sabe dónde se había metido. A Merlín no lo había visto en todo el día. E Ingrid estaba ocupada haciendo mandados. Muchos ciudadanos se habían quedado a mirar el "espectáculo" que había preparado el rey para demostrar que él era el que mandaba allí y los guardias estaban atentos para controlarlos. Imaginó que nadie notaría a una persona salieron por el castillo, con una capa cubriéndola de pies a cabeza. No esperaba que Merlín, observando desde la ventana de Morgana, la viera y, peor, la reconociera. El joven mago sintió curiosidad pero, tras mirar atrás y ver al niño que intentaba recuperarse de una grave herida, dejó esos pensamientos para otro momento.

Los guardias de la puerta de entrada de los muros no le prestaron demasiada atención ya que escuchaban las palabras que había comenzado a pronunciar el Rey para anunciar los delitos por los que sería ejecutado aquel hombre. Apresuró sus pasos, cruzó la parte baja de la ciudad, y salió hacia el bosque. En varias ocasiones contempló hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie la seguía o notaba su escapada. No tardó mucho en ingresar y dejar que la maleza y los árboles la rodearan.

Le gustaba aquel lugar, no sólo porque la soledad le permitía pensar con claridad sino también porque le recordaba mucho al Bosque Prohibido. Había días en que simplemente se levantaba totalmente melancólica, extrañando enormemente todo lo que había conocido una vez en su tiempo. Recordar que todos la creían muerta no ayudaba a mejorar su humor y tenía que hacer enormes esfuerzos para levantarse de la cama y simular estar feliz para no llamar la atención de nadie. Pero esos días eran los pocos. La mayor parte del tiempo se sentía extrañamente a gusto allí, se sentía cómoda a pesar de las grandes desventajas que tenía la época. Nunca antes se había detenido a pensar lo fácil que había sido sólo abrir el grifo y tomar una ducha. En aquel tiempo, el agua era un bien muy valorado y costaba demasiado llevarla desde el poso hasta la cocina, donde era calentada a la temperatura justa para luego ser trasladada a sus habitaciones. Todo ese esfuerzo para que ella, la hija del Rey, se diera un baño.

Sintió una brisa fría chocando contra su rostro y se estremeció levemente, pero no se detuvo. No estaba segura de a dónde iba. Sólo necesitaba estar lo suficientemente lejos de toda persona para poder practicar. Hizo unos cuantos metros más hasta que casualmente dio con un claro. Intentó contemplar hacia atrás y ver el Castillo pero todos los árboles eran tan espesos y crecían cerca el uno del otro, que no lograba divisarlo. Eso era precisamente lo que quería. Estaba segura que allí nadie la vería.

Sacó su varita y la estudió nuevamente. En muchas ocasiones ya la había observado fijamente, percatándose de algunos detalles. Era de Sauce, de un color marrón claro. A sus ojos era simple pero elegante. Aproximadamente treinta centímetros y tenía un único nudo a unos diez centímetros de la parte inferior. Lo que más llamaba su atención era que en él había elegante letra S tallada. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué significaba pero atinó a imaginar que se trataba de una especie de firma de su creador. La sentía ligera y liviana entre sus manos y un poco diferente a la que había tenido en su tiempo. No tenía idea qué clase de centro poseía pero iba a preguntárselo la próxima vez que viera Sir Godric.

Recordaba que la primera vez que había ido a comprar una con sus padres a lo de Ollivander, el anciano le había advertido que éstas eran las que elegían al mago, y no al revés. Sólo rogaba que la elección que había hecho Gryffindor, fuera la correcta.

Cuando se la había pedido a Sir Godric, él había permanecido por tanto tiempo en silencio, meditándolo, que pensó que se negaría. Pero no había sido así. Simplemente le aseguro que no eran fáciles de conseguir y que tardaría en hacérsela llegar. Estuvo dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio pero él le había pedido que lo considerara un obsequio.

Fue dos semanas después de aquel día que, al despertar y abrir los ojos, la vio apoyada sobre su almohada. Su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho y su cuerpo se llenó de una ansiedad abrumadora, pero no tuvo tiempo a hacer nada porque Ingrid ingresó a la habitación, deseándole un buen día. La había escondido rápidamente para que la muchacha no la viera e hiciera preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a responder.

Pero ahora, allí estaba, lista para usarla. A su mente vinieron cientos de hechizos que había aprendido a lo largo de sus años de estudio, algunos más complejos que otros. Intentó decidirse por uno, pero le resultó complicado. Finalmente, quizás por una cuestión de nostalgia, se decidió por uno de los más significativos de su primer año de colegio. Miró a su alrededor, buscando, hasta que finalmente encontró una piedra del tamaño de su puño. Aferró su varita con firmeza y apuntó a ella.

—¡ _Wingardium leviosa_!—dijo, recordando hacer el movimiento correcto con su muñeca y repitiendo la palabra como era debido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus cuidados, la piedra se elevó por el aire a demasiada velocidad, como si hubiera sido arrojada por alguien extremadamente fuerte. Lanzó un pequeño grito, algo asustada, y perdió la concentración, haciendo que el hechizo se rompiera. La roca llegó hasta un determinado punto de elevación, por encima de las copas de los árboles y bajó nuevamente, atraída a la tierra por la fuerza de gravedad y chocó contra el suelo con fuerza, hundiendo la tierra bajo su peso.

¡¿Qué demonios había sucedido?! ¿Había hecho algo mal? Aquello nunca antes le había pasado. O los hechizos no salían a la primera o salían a la perfección. Jamás le había ocurrido algo así. Parecía como si la magia que había empleado fuera demasiada para un hechizo tan simple. ¿Era eso posible? ¿O era un problema con su varita? Quizás no fuera la adecuada.

Decidió probar de nuevo, con otro hechizo, pero trató de evitar cualquiera con el que pudiera salir dañada. No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si lanzaba un _Confringo_. Tomó aire profundamente, procurando calmarse, cerró los ojos y dejó por unos segundos su mente en blanco. Siempre le había resultado muy difícil no pensar en nada pero durante unas vacaciones de verano había asistido a clases de yoga y éstas le ayudaron a conseguirlo. Cuando elevó los párpados para enfocarse en un punto preciso, el hechizo salió de su boca con naturalidad.

— _Aguamenti_.

¡No fue un delicado chorro de agua, sino más bien una especie de tsunami! El agua salió con fuerza y rudeza, mojando enseguida todo a su alrededor y salpicándola a ella en el camino. Inmediatamente cortó el hechizo.

—¡Maldita sea!—gruñó, furiosa, y tiró la varita al barrial que se había formado a sus pies.

—¿Esa es forma de tratar a una varita?

Hermione volteó rápidamente para encontrar a un divertido Salazar Slytherin contemplándola. Estaba con sus vestimentas de anciano pero había dejado caer el encantamiento envejecedor, mostrando su rostro atractivo y joven.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó sin dejar de observarlo—¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? ¿A caso me estabas siguiendo?

No confiaba en él. Ni un poco.

—Los cortesanos siempre exigiendo—dijo haciendo caso omiso a sus preguntas—¿A caso nadie te enseñó un poco de respeto? Es lo mínimo que puedes darme después de lo mucho que he hecho por ti.

—¿Lo mucho que has hecho por mí? ¡Por favor, Slytherin!—puso los ojos en blanco—Ni siquiera quisiste llevarme con Sir Godric.

—No hablo de eso—aseguró con altanería—Veo que no te lo han informado así que lo haré yo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Quién crees que hizo esa varita? ¿Godric? Él ni siquiera podría distinguir entre una de Abeto de otra de Roble.

Hermione no podía creer aquello. Era simplemente imposible. En todos los libros que leyó jamás se mencionaba que el fundador de la casa de las serpientes elaborara varitas. Durante siglos había sido la familia Ollivander quien había tenido ese honor.

—¿Crees que miento?—le preguntó el hombre leyendo en su expresión el desconcierto—Puedes buscar una S en el nudo.

Hermione sabía que estaba allí, la había visto.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer varitas?—ahora la curiosidad podía más que su desconfianza.

—Hace unos años, cuando necesité una… No es común que un mago tenga varita. Usualmente se entrena y aprende durante años a simplemente guiar la magia con sus manos y hechizos.

—Eso suena demasiado complicado.

—Lo es. Los pocos que poseemos varita somos una… nueva generación, por así decirlo.

Era demasiado interesante todo aquello. Siempre había creído que Merlín había sido el guía que puso los cimientos para que la magia evolucionara y se transformara en lo que ella conocía pero no había esperado enterarse que los fundadores también formaran parte de esa misma historia.

—Muchas gracias por la varita—dijo con sinceridad.

Salazar sólo asintió, reconociendo su gratitud.

—Pero me temo que no funciona conmigo—añadió.

El mago no ocultó su sorpresa al oírla.

—¿Disculpa? Todas mis varitas funcionan a la perfección.

—No discuto su funcionamiento en sí, sino su función siendo yo su dueña.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—La varita elige al mago, Slytherin, no al revés.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Eso es lo más tonto que he oído.

—Piénsalo. Las varitas son elementos creados para canalizar la magia de su portador pero, en sí mismas, también poseen magia por el centro que las componen. Si la magia de su interior no es compatible con la del mago o bruja que la posee, los hechizos no salen como deben.

Él lo meditó unos instantes hasta que alzó sus ojos estrechos a su rostro.

—¿Dónde has aprendido eso?—preguntó con cuidado.

Hermione empalideció levemente pero intentó que su metedura de pata no fuera tan notable.

—Es una cuestión lógica, ¿no? Al igual que cuando una persona no te cae bien. Simplemente no hay compatibilidad entre ellos.

—Eres rápida para inventar excusas…

—¡Yo no he inventado nada!

—Déjalo pasar—indicó—Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte cómo hiciste para saber sobre la existencia de las varitas mágicas cuando hemos hecho todo lo posible para que permanezcan en secreto—sus ojos centellaron—Pero lo averiguaré algún día.

—No hay nada que averiguar.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó, formando una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo que usted diga, Alteza real—dijo y volvió a ponerse serio—Puede tiene cierta lógica lo que me has dicho, pero quizás, en tu caso, no sea así.

—¿Y entonces, cuál sería mi caso?—quiso saber.

—Debes ganarte su respeto. Si, como dices, la magia que posee corresponde al centro que tiene, puedo entender que te costará conseguirlo.

Hermine giró para contemplarla. Aún seguía allí tirada en medio del barro acuoso. Se inclinó y la tomó. La limpió con su propia capa.

—¿Cuál es su centro?—inquirió.

—Fibra de corazón de Dragón.

Eso no era extraño. Su anterior varita también tenía el mismo centro.

—¿Y eso es importante?—preguntó.

La sonrisa presuntuosa del hombre volvió a posarse en sus labios.

—Demasiado si se tiene en cuenta que el dragón en cuestión sigue vivo. Esta fue una de las primeras varitas que hice. Había probado con pelos de unicornios y raíces de mandrágora pero no me convencieron. Fue entonces cuando lo conocí…

—¿A quién?

—Al dragón que tiene tu padre escondido debajo del castillo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente.

—¿Eso es verdad?—inquirió—Siempre he oído sobre el supuesto dragón e incluso lo leí en los libros de historia de Camelot pero nunca lo creí. ¿Por qué dejarlo vivo si acabó con todos los demás?

—No lo sé. Quizás deberías preguntárselo.

—¿A mi padre? Él es muy reservado con sus palabras, especialmente con aquellas que se relacionan con el pasado.

—Qué conveniente—dijo con sarcasmo—En fin, es parte del corazón de Kilgharrah lo que contiene tu varita. Él, voluntariamente, lo donó.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? Los dragones no son conocidos precisamente por su bondad hacia los hombres. Son independientes e indomables…

—En eso te equivocas. Los señores dragones pueden. Ellos dan una orden y esos seres deben cumplirla, aún en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Conociste alguna vez a alguno?

—Jamás. Uther terminó asesinando a todos—dijo con desprecio.

La miró y de repente se puso tenso, como si recordara que ella era hija de aquel maldito rey.

—Para dominar tu varita debes saber demostrarle tu valor—le informó con seriedad—Los dragones son seres orgullosos y resentidos, poco dispuestos a confiar. Tu varita es igual.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?

Salazar sacó un pequeño frasquito del interior de su túnica y lo bebió. Delante de los ojos de la chica, fue transformándose en un anciano cuyo rostro estaba plagado de arrugas.

—Has un hechizo que valga la pena realizar—le dijo antes de voltear y marcharse con pasos ágiles.

…

Merlín tenía muchas cosas en su mente, pero en ese instante el pensamiento principal estaba relacionado con el chico que se escondía dentro de las habitaciones de Morgana. Miró el plato que tenía delante de sí y removió la comida con cierta distracción. Alzó la vista y contempló a Gaius que se encontraba a unos metros, sobre su mesa de trabajo.

—¿Sabes algo sobre los druidas?—le preguntó intentando sonar casual

—No mucho—contestó sin prestarle demasiada atención ya que estaba demasiado abstraído en sus tareas—Son gente muy reservada. Especialmente ahora que están siendo perseguidos por Uther.

Tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir unas cuantas notas hasta que una terrible idea se le ocurrió. Se puso derecho de repente.

—Merlín—lo señaló con la punta de su pluma—Dime que no estás metido en esto, por favor.

—¿Yo?—dijo haciéndose el desentendido—¿Metido en qué?

—Para alguien que oculta un secreto tan grande—dijo mientras se acercaba a él—eres un pésimo mentiroso.

—No he hecho nada—intentó insistir.

—Merlín…

El joven mago suspiró y apartó la mirada del anciano.

—He escuchado al chico llamándome—confesó—No estaba por ningún lado, sólo en mi mente.

—Sí, he oído de esa habilidad—comentó Gaius.

Merlín rápidamente lo contempló.

—Los druidas buscan niños con semejantes dones para hacerlos sus aprendices—siguió diciendo pero volvió a mirarlo con un deje de advertencia—Mientras estén buscando al niño debes tener mucho cuidado si no quieres perder la cabeza.

—Siempre soy cuidadoso, tú lo sabes—le dijo sonriendo, intentando parecer inocente.

—Así es, Merlín, desafortunadamente, lo sé—aseguró.

…

La cena de aquella noche fue terriblemente silenciosa. Arturo aún estaba guiando la búsqueda del niño. Hermione y Morgana no tuvieron ninguna excusa que darle al rey y así evitar su compañía. Ambas estaban perdidas en sus propios pensamientos, ajenas a las miradas que le lanzaba el hombre.

La protegida del rey no dejaba de pensar en el niño. Estaba pálido y herido. A penas había probado unos pocos bocados y eso no ayudaba a su pronta recuperación. Sabía que si Uther se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, no tendría consideración con su persona. ¿Por qué era incapaz de entender la inocencia del niño? ¿Cómo culparlo por algo que él no eligió? ¿A caso no podía ser posible que la magia eligiera a la persona?

—¿Debo preocuparme?—preguntó Uther rompiendo el silencio—Ambas están muy silenciosas hoy.

—Estoy bien—dijo Hermione distraídamente, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca para masticarlo con desgana.

—¿Morgana?—la llamó el rey—¿Algo va mal?

—No, mi señor. Sólo estoy algo cansada. Quizás no soy la mejor compañía esta noche.

Hermione alzó la mirada hacia la chica, notando que, efectivamente, se encontraba algo desganada. Inmediatamente se sintió algo culpable por estar tan distraída en sus propios asuntos como para no darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Tendría que hablar con Morgana más tarde.

—Sólo me preocupo por ustedes—aseguró.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y dejaron entrar a un Arturo claramente agotado. No las miró en ningún momento y se dirigió directamente hacia el Rey.

—¿Alguna nueva noticia?—preguntó el hombre.

—Hemos llevado una búsqueda exhaustiva pero no hemos hallado nada—respondió con un suspiro—El chico no aparece.

Hermione notó que Morgana prestaba demasiada atención a la conversación de los dos hombres.

—¿Eso quiere decir que has fallado en tu búsqueda?—dijo su padre recostándose en su silla.

—Quizás abandonó la ciudad—comentó Hermione, enfadada porque Uther siempre encontraba el modo de culpar a Arturo de cada fracaso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que un niño herido fue capaz de huir de la ciudad? ¡Tonterías! Alguien lo está ocultando y debemos descubrir quién.

—Es un niño—intentó hacerlo razonar—¿Qué daño podría hacer?

—Es un druida—dijo con más fuerza Uther.

—Los druidas quieren destruir el reino de tu padre—le dijo Morgana a Hermione con enfado.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía?, se preguntó, incapaz de creer que estuviera diciéndole una cosa así.

—Y supongo que tú eres una experta en druidas—dijo Arturo saliendo en defensa de su hermana.

—Morgana, Arturo… está bien. Hay que redoblar esfuerzos—miró a su hijo—Sigue buscando hasta encontrarlo.

El príncipe contuvo un suspiro de cansancio y asintió antes de salir. El resto de la cena transcurrió en el mismo tenso silencio. Cuando finalmente se despidieron de Rey, ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia sus habitaciones.

—¿Qué sucede, Morgana?

La chica la miró extrañada por un momento pero finalmente le dedicó una sonrisa, pero a Hermione le pareció algo ensayada.

—Nada, Hermione, ya lo dije. Sólo es cansancio.

—¿Has tenido nuevamente pesadillas?

—Siempre las tengo—dijo dejando que la sonrisa cayera—Sólo es cansancio, Hermione… Te pido que me perdones por hablarte de ese modo durante la cena. No fue mi intención sonar tan dura.

—No te preocupes—le aseguró.

Siguieron andando en silencio y no tardaron en llegar frente a las habitaciones de Morgana.

—¿Quieres que vaya a pedirle una pócima más fuerte a Gaius?

—No, no es necesario. Iré a dormir inmediatamente—no le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente.

Definitivamente, allí estaba sucediendo algo. A pesar de que sabía que la joven no terminaría por buen camino, Hermione siempre había recibido amabilidad y buenos tratos de su parte. Nunca le había contestado como lo había hecho aquella noche ni había actuado de un modo tan cortante.

La iba a dejar tranquila esa noche pero regresaría a la mañana siguiente para comprobar cómo se encontraba. Quizás una noche de sueño fuera lo que necesitaba. Hermione, definitivamente sí lo necesitaba. Había estado durante horas buscando el hechizo adecuado para realizar pero todos los que habían intentado realizar habían salido igual de desastrosos que el primero y el segundo.

Caminó hasta su cuarto, esperando poder conciliar el sueño inmediatamente. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente. A parte de su incapacidad para realizar un hechizo correctamente, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si realmente había un dragón bajo sus pies. Quería preguntárselo a alguien que no fuera su padre. Él seguramente encontraría demasiado sospechoso aquel interrogatorio y sería capaz de pensar que ella pensaba liberar a aquella bestia. No creía que Morgana supiera y Arturo estaba demasiado ocupado en ese momento. Tal vez, la mejor opción fuera Gaius. Pero para eso también debería de esperar al día siguiente porque ya era demasiado tarde.

Para su fortuna, dormir no le costó. Su cuerpo pareció agotarse por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho aquel día y cuando se recostó en la cama la encontró demasiado irresistible. Durmió toda la noche y se despertó sólo cuando Ingrid fue a abrir las cortinas de las ventanas para dejar entrar la luz del sol.

—Buenos días, excelencia—la saludó como cada mañana—Espero que haya dormido a gusto.

Hermione se estiró mientras se sentaba en la cama y asintió.

—Hay un sol resplandeciente fuera. Quizás pueda aprovechar a salir un rato. Su piel está volviéndose demasiado clara. No querrá que sus futuros pretendientes piensen que usted tiene un aspecto enfermizo…

—No hay pretendientes, Ingrid—le aseguró.

—Pero los habrá y…

Lo que estuviera por decir se vio interrumpido por unos golpes firmes en la puerta. Ambas intercambiaron miradas llenas de curiosidad, preguntándose quién era a esas horas.

—Un momento—dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba una bata gruesa sobre su camisón, que, a pesar de ser largo, era de una tela fina y delicada, casi traslúcida—Adelante.

Arturo y un grupo de guardias ingresaron a la habitación.

—¿De nuevo?—inquirió ella—¿A caso crees que sería tan tonta como para ocultar al niño aquí?

Su hermano le lanzó una mirada cansada.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo, Hermione—le recordó.

Tenía unas feas ojeras bajo sus ojos, lo que indicaba que él no había tenido el placer de disfrutar de una noche de sueño. Seguramente había estado organizando guaridas para buscar al niño, temiendo que intentara salir aprovechando la oscuridad.

—De acuerdo.

El príncipe la miró sorprendido.

—¿No harás un berrinche como la otra vez?

—Yo no hago berrinches—respondió—Intento ser comprensiva, Arturo. Busca donde quieras y luego márchate. Aún tengo que vestirme.

Él pareció darse cuenta recién que aún estaba con sus ropas de cama. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y apartó rápidamente la mirada para ordenar a los hombres que se apresurasen. No quería que ninguno de ellos se fijara demasiado en su hermana.

…

Merlín tocó la frente del niño y notó inmediatamente como su piel ardía.

—Tiene fiebre—le dijo a Morgana, que se encontraba a su lado contemplando con preocupación—¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

—Desde esta mañana temprano.

—Creo que su herida puede estar infectada.

—Necesita un médico—lo miró implorante.

—Ni podemos involucrar a Gaius—aseguró Merlín, aterrado ante la simple idea—Es demasiado peligroso. Además, si se entera de que estoy metido en esto, me ejecutará él mismo.

—Pero tenemos que sacarlo de Camelot y no podemos hacerlo estando enfermo. Necesitamos un médico—repitió.

Merlín lo sabía pero involucrar a Gaius era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

—Voy a tratarlo—dijo con seguridad.

—¿Sabes tratar una herida infectada?—preguntó Morgana con muchas dudas.

Merlín tardó unos momentos en responder.

—No, no precisamente—dijo—Pero aprendo muy rápido.

Ella le dedicó una mirada que claramente decía que aquello no era ningún consuelo para sus dudas.

Alguien tocó las puertas de la habitación. Intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación. Si cualquiera los descubría ya podían considerarse muertos. Merlín se colocó rápidamente al lado del niño y cerró las cortinas. Morgana se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, intentando que su expresión no pareciera tan alarmada.

—Arturo—dijo al ver al príncipe—¿A qué debo este placer?

El príncipe entró sin ser invitado y contempló la habitación con impaciencia.

—No te emociones—le dijo—No es una visita social. Estoy buscando al chico druida. Me temo que tendré que buscar en tus habitaciones.

Morgana tuvo que resistir el impulso de mirar hacia donde Merlín y el niño estaban ocultos.

—No buscarás en mis habitaciones—le dijo con seguridad.

—No te lo tomes personal—le pidió con cansancio—Ya demasiado tuve con Hermione.

La joven sonrió burlonamente.

—Estoy segura que ella estuvo encantada—comentó con ironía.

Arturo no respondió. Sólo siguió observando todo.

—¡No dejaré que te metas con mis cosas!—dijo, sintiendo cada vez más pánico.

—No me interesan tus cosas. Sólo me interesa encontrar evidencia de que el niño todavía está en el castillo…

Merlín espiaba a través de las cortinas y vio, con horror, como los zapatos que le habían sacado al joven druida estaban detrás de una columna. ¿Pero cómo alcanzarlos sin que nadie lo notara?

—Tal vez está escondido en tus habitaciones—le dijo Morgana sin perder el tono de molestia—Con el desorden que tienes no sabes qué se puede encontrar allí.

—No es mi culpa tener un sirviente tan perezoso. Ni siquiera sé donde se metió.

—¡Vaya! Ni siquiera puedes encontrar a tu propio criado y quieres encontrar al niño.

—Me conmueve la confianza que tienes en mis capacidades—dijo Arturo con sarcasmo.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor, acercándose a los zapatos.

—¿Aquí también, Arturo? ¿Realmente crees que Morgana ocultaría al niño?

Todos alzaron la vista para ver a Hermione parada en la entrada. Aprovechando esa distracción, Merlín murmuró un hechizo e hizo que los zapatos comenzaran a andar solos, de puntillas, hasta donde él se encontraba. Se apresuró a tomarlos y ocultarlos con ellos.

—Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó su hermano.

—¿A caso no puedo venir a ver a Morgana?—inquirió con vos tensa—No sabía que lo tenía prohibido.

Arturo notó que quizás se había propasado con ella al usar ese tono tan brusco. Suspirando, se disculpó.

—Lo siento… y sólo hago lo que me corresponde. Debo buscar en cada habitación del castillo.

—Pues apresúrate. Morgana y yo tenemos cosas importantes de las cuales hablar.

—Créeme, Hermione. Lo último que deseo es quedarme a charlar con ustedes…

—Entonces te ahorraré tiempo—dijo Morgana—El niño druida está escondido ahí—dijo señalando el sitio donde se ocultaba.

Merlín sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. ¡Se suponía que ella los estaba ayudando!

Arturo miró hacia el lugar donde las cortinas estaban cerradas. Era, sin duda alguna, un buen sitio para ocultarse.

—Estoy segura que tu padre estará encantado de saber cómo has perdido el tiempo en saquear mis cosas… ¡Continúa!—lo incentivó la chica.

—¿Para que puedas tener la satisfacción de hacerme ver como un tonto?—preguntó el príncipe.

—Arturo—dijo con falsa dulzura, Morgana—No necesitas mi ayuda para verte como un tonto… Vamos, echa un vistazo.

El príncipe enfureció.

—Porqué no sigues peinándote o haciendo lo que sea que haces—le dijo con molestia antes de salir de allí, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Morgana sonrió con orgullo pero cuando volvió y se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba allí, contemplándola con una expresión poco amigable, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—Hermione… qué…

Pero ella sólo se encaminó hacia las cortinas y las abrió de un tiró a pesar de las protestas de la protegida del rey.

—¿Por qué no me extraña que estés involucrado en esto?—le preguntó observando a Merlín.

El muchacho rió con nerviosismo.

—Hermione, por favor—comenzó a decir Morgana, contemplándola suplicante.

—No diré nada—aseguró—Pero eso no quita que esto es una estupidez de su parte. ¿A caso no se dan cuenta de lo peligroso que es esto?

Ambos se mostraron muy poco arrepentidos.

—¿Qué se supone que debíamos hacer, Hermione?—dijo Morgana—Es sólo un niño.

Ella suspiró, sabiendo que ya no le quedaba otra opción más que verse involucrada también. No podía hacer como si no se hubiese enterado de nada. Mucho menos viendo cómo estaba el niño. Se inclinó hacia él y lo tomó.

—¡Está ardiendo!—dijo—¿Por qué no le piden a Gaius que lo vea?

Merlín se llevó la mano a la cabeza y removió su cabello con nerviosismo.

—Eh… Bueno… él precisamente me advirtió no verme involucrado en esto.

—Pero asumo que fue demasiado tarde, ¿no?—miró la herida que estaba vendada—Está infectada… Necesitaré algunas cosas…

Le dijo a Merlín todos los ingredientes y él salió corriendo inmediatamente a las habitaciones de Gaius para robarlos. Afortunadamente, estaba vacía. Comenzó a recorrer los estantes y las mesas en busca de lo que le había pedido, intentando no olvidarse de nada. Tomó una pequeña bolsa de tela y comenzó a colocar lo que encontraba.

Debía de haber pensado en Hermione, se dijo. Gaius le había enseñado a tratar heridas y sabía que era muy buena en ello.

Las puertas se abrieron de repente y dejaron entrar al anciano. Merlín ocultó rápidamente la bolsa detrás de su espalda.

—¡Ahí estás!—le dijo al verlo—Necesito que me consigas algo de brezo.

—¿Puedo ir más tarde? Estaba saliendo.

El anciano comenzó a asentir pero se dio cuenta de la bolsa que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó con sospecha.

—¿Esto? En realidad… no es nada… sólo… suministros.

Gaius no entendía porqué el chico se esmeraba tanto en mentir si lo hacía tan mal.

—Muéstrame—ordenó.

Merlín dudó unos momentos antes de, resignadamente, abrir la bolsa y mostrarle lo que contenía. Gaius no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que lo que contenía servía para curar heridas. Alzó la mirada hacia el muchacho pero él había apartado la vista y parecía encontrar sumamente interesante sus propios zapatos.

—¿A dónde llevabas todo esto, Merlín?—le preguntó.

—Yo… Hermione me los pidió—murmuró.

¿Era su impresión o se había ruborizado levemente ante la mención de la joven princesa?

—¿Y para qué lo quería Hermione?

Merlín suspiró y finalmente lo miró.

—Encontró un animal herido y quería curarlo—mintió—Intenté decirle que te enfadarías por gastar estos elementos en una ave pero insistió y yo no pude decirle que no…

Intentó poner una expresión de arrepentimiento o algo lo suficientemente bueno como para que el anciano le creyese y creyó haberlo conseguido al verlo reír suavemente.

—Jamás pensé que te encariñarías con una muchacha en tan poco tiempo—dijo soltando una risita.

Merlín abrió los ojos con horror.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—negó con la cabeza intensamente, quizás con demasiada prisa—Es la princesa, Gaius, no podía negarme.

El anciano lo contempló con cierta picardía y Merlín sintió como su rostro ardía de la vergüenza. Era cierto que había admirado su belleza y había veces en que simplemente le resultaba imposible no observarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, pero él no era un tonto enamorado que accedería a hacer cualquier cosa por su amada. Gaius no podía estar más equivocado en esta ocasión.

—La princesa… sí, claro…—volvió a reír—Pero recuerda que deberás buscarme todos esos ingredientes que te estás llevando.

El muchacho asintió rápidamente y se apresuró a salir de allí casi corriendo, queriendo huir de la vergüenza que Gaius le hacía padecer. Tuvo la fortuna de no toparse con Arturo en ningún momento y apenas llegó a la habitación de Morgana tocó apresuradamente antes de entrar.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—le preguntó Hermione arrebatándole la bolsa de las manos.

—Gaius me descubrió—dijo incapaz de mirarla, sin dar más detalles de lo ocurrido.

Ella tomó un recipiente y lo llenó de algunas hierbas que cortó con sus manos.

—¿Tienes agua?—le preguntó a Morgana—También necesito un trozo de tela.

La chica asintió y corrió a buscar la jarra para traérsela inmediatamente. Y mientras Hermione llenaba con agua el recipiente, iba a tomar el resto de las vendas que le habían sobrado.

—Merlín, tendrás que limpiar la herida—le dijo y le lanzó una mirada rápida al niño antes de bajar la voz—Será muy doloroso para él pero es algo que debe hacerse. Necesita estar limpia antes de que unte lo que ahora voy a prepararle.

El mago asintió y tomó el recipiente con agua y hierbas. Se acercó al niño y se inclinó sobre él. Dejó el cuenco en el suelo para poder mojar la tela y escurrirla para que no chorrease. Comenzó con cuidado, recordando la advertencia de Hermione.

—Gracias, Emrys—dijo la voz del niño nuevamente dentro de su cabeza.

Según Morgana, desde que había llegado, no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra en voz alta.

—¿Emrys? ¿Por qué me llamas así?—le contestó, utilizando nuevamente ese método inusual de conversar sin necesidad de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta.

Los ojos del niño apenas se abrían, como si estuviera realizando un enorme esfuerzo.

—Es tu nombre entre mi gente—le contestó.

Merlín se quedó paralizado a causa del asombro.

—¿Saben quién soy? ¿Cómo?

Pero él ya había bajado sus párpados y se había dormido producto de la grave herida que tenía.

—¡Háblame!—le rogó.

—No sé si no puede hablar o está demasiado asustado para hacerlo—contestó Morgana a su lado, haciéndole dar cuenta que había pronunciado aquella palabra en voz alta.

Unos momentos después, Hermione les pidió que le hicieran lugar y comenzó a cubrir el corte con una especie de pasta que había armado antes de volver a vendarlo.

—Es un corte muy profundo—les dijo—y no sé cuán bien funcionará esto. Dentro de una hora le daré una pócima para bajarle la fiebre…—contempló a Morgana—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

—Por supuesto.

—Merlín, puedes irte a descansar.

Él no quería hacerlo pero tenía demasiadas dudas. Asintió y se despidió de ellas mientras corría por el castillo rumbo a las antiguas cuevas que había debajo del castillo. Ya lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores pero no cuando tantos guardias corrían de un lado al otro en busca del niño. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había ido a aquel lugar, después de sentir que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre. Pero, al igual que con el joven druida, sólo la voz resonaba dentro de su cabeza. Había sido uno de esos acontecimientos que ninguna persona jamás espera vivir.

Un dragón. Era el dragón que Uther había mantenido prisionero durante años el que lo había llamado, sintiendo su presencia, para avisarle que él, un simple muchacho, era el que iba a ayudar a Arturo a unir las tierras en Albion.

Seguía repitiéndose aquellas palabras en la mente desde aquel momento pero nunca podía terminar de creérselas. Arturo seguía siendo un príncipe presuntuoso que, a pesar de ser un poco mejor que su padre, aún no tenía madera de rey. Y él, definitivamente, no se creía el poderoso mago que Kilgharrah aseguraba que era. Sabía que tenía magia, que su magia era algo natural en él, pero no se sentía poderoso ni sabio. La mayor parte del tiempo vivía con dudas o con miedo a ser asesinado.

Sin embargo, desde la primera vez que supo de su existencia, no había podido dejar de concurrir al Gran Dragón cuando se sentía perdido. No siempre obtenía respuestas o no las que deseaba oír, pero le ayudaba más que cualquier otra persona en Camelot.

Cuando llegó hasta la inmensa cueva, que era lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar a una bestia de ese tamaño, con una antorcha en su mano, lo llamó con un grito.

—¿Hola?

El dragón salió desde atrás, lanzando un grito aterrador que lo sobresaltó.

—¿Tienes que hacer eso? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Kilgharrah rió estruendosamente mientras volaba hasta una roca frente a Merlín. Una gruesa y enorme cadena sostenía una de sus patas a la base de la cueva rocosa.

—Joven brujo—dijo el enorme dragón—No hay duda de que estás aquí por el chico druida.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—preguntó extrañado.

—Como tú, le oí hablar—indicó.

—¿Por qué me llama Emrys?

—Porque ese es tu nombre—aseguró.

—Estoy seguro que mi nombre es Merlín, siempre lo ha sido…

—Tienes muchos nombres—lo contradijo el dragón.

Merlín no entendía por qué siempre tenía que dar respuestas que dejaban demasiadas dudas. Nunca eran lo suficientemente completas como para aclarar cualquier cuestión.

—¿Los tengo?—Kilgharrah sólo asintió con su desmesurada cabeza—¿Cómo es posible que sepa quién soy? Nunca antes conocí a ningún otro druida.

—Hay demasiado escrito sobre ti de lo que todavía se ha escrito.

¿Y qué rayos quería decir eso?, se preguntó Merlín.

—No deberías proteger tanto al chico—siguió diciendo el dragón.

—¿Por qué? Él tiene magia. Es igual que yo.

—Tú y el chico tienen tanto en común como el día y la noche.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

El dragón extendió sus alas y comenzó a agitarlas para elevar lentamente su cuerpo.

—¡Espera!—le pidió el mago—¿Por qué no debo protegerlo?

Pero no consiguió una respuesta. La bestia sólo se alejó de él, perdiéndose en la oscuridad y los recovecos de la gigantesca caverna

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Como leyeron, Hermione ya tiene una varita pero cuando intenta realizar un hechizo éstos no salen bien y es muy frustrante para ella. Pero el consejo de Slytherin es muy importante en este caso: Hace un hechizo que valga la pena... Está muy relacionado con el Gran Dragón que está prisionero bajo Camelot y con cierto mago de ojos azules.

* * *

 ** _Adelantos del capítulo siguiente:_**

—Lady Hermione oculta muchos secretos. Ella es mucho más de lo que aparenta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabe mucho más de lo que dice aunque también desconoce gran parte de la verdad. Pero es inteligente y lo averiguará. Cuando descubra la verdad, será demasiado tarde…

Merlín no entendía nada. Hermione siempre le había parecido diferente pero había supuesto que era por no haberse criado con el resto de la monarquía. Aunque, ahora que recordaba, jamás le había preguntado absolutamente nada sobre su familia anterior ni sobre su vida antes de descubrir que era la hija de Uther.

...

El niño se aferró a los barrotes y contempló la oscuridad del exterior. Su rostro infantil giró hacia Hermione, mirándola con miedo.

—No te preocupes—intentó tranquilizarlo—Él vendrá.

Quiso creer en sus palabras pero en lo único que podía pensar fue en que el mago los había abandonado. Su corazón se llenó de un vacío terrible.

Merlín no vendría.


	15. El principio del fin

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 ** _Lotus-one:_** _Merlín va a entender que Hermione no es lo que parece y tendrá muchas sospechas._

* * *

 _ **EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**_

Hermione había notado que entre el joven niño y Morgana había una conexión que ella no era capaz de sentir. Entendía que quería ayudarlo y que quizás se sentía un poco allegada a él por el hecho de que poseía magia, pero su preocupación le recordaba mucho el de una madre por un hijo.

—Deben descansar—oyó que les dijo Gwen—o van a enfermar las dos.

Ella había dormitado algo la noche anterior, mientras cubría su frente con paños húmedos para ayudar a que la fiebre bajara más rápidamente. Por fortuna, a esas horas, ya su temperatura se había normalizado y ahora sólo dormía tranquilamente. No iba a mentir diciendo que no estaba cansada pero si no volvía pronto a su habitación iba a conseguir que Ingrid sospechase.

—No puedo hacerlo—dijo Morgana, que no se había movido en ningún momento de la noche de su lado—¿Y si recae?

—Es poco probable—le aseguró Hermione—Su herida ya no está tan roja e inflamada como ayer. Gaius me enseñó bien, Morgana.

—No desconfío de ti, Hermione… sólo…—suspiró con pesadumbres, como si ni siquiera ella pudiera encontrar el modo de explicarse.

—Esta tarde estará despierto—intentó tranquilizarla—y podrá estar de pie. La herida es profunda pero su cuerpo joven y su magia le ayudarán a recuperarse pronto… ¿Por qué no bajamos al mercado?

—Hermione, yo no quiero…

—Arturo e incluso Uther podrán sospechar si pasamos otro día encerrada aquí. Buscaremos a Merlín y planearemos cómo sacarlo de aquí.

—Pero aún está muy débil—protestó.

—Mientras más tiempo pase escondido, más peligro corre. Y no sólo él.

La protegida del rey bajó la mirada hacia el niño mientras tomaba su pequeña mano. Era verdad que ya no tenía fiebre pero aún seguía preocupada por su salud.

—Bien—dijo finalmente—Ve a cambiarte que yo haré lo mismo. Iremos al mercado y buscaremos a Merlín.

…

—Los guardias están registrando a todos los que salen por la ciudad—murmuró Morgana, viendo como registraban a un campesino que acarreaba madera.

—Será imposible sacarlo por aquí sin que nos descubran—dijo Hermione.

—Hay otra forma—susurró Merlín, llamando la atención de ambas—Hay una puerta secreta en la armería con un túnel que lleva a las partes bajas de la ciudad. Llevaré al chico por ese camino.

—No—Hermione rápidamente se puso tensa—Es demasiado peligroso, Merlín.

Si lo descubrían, el rey no dudaría en matarlo.

—Yo lo haré—dijo Morgana.

—¿Qué? No, no puedes… Yo soy bueno con eso de puertas secretas…

—Si Uther te descubre, te ejecutará, Merlín—explicó la joven—Soy responsable del chico. Seré yo la que lo saque del castillo.

—Te ayudaré—indicó Hermione.

—No, llamaríamos mucho la atención. Sólo seremos nosotros dos. Pero necesitaré que des una coartada por mí esta noche. No quiero que sospeche.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que no era una buena idea pero Morgana estaba decidida a no dejarse convencer por lo contrario. Quería ser ella la que llevase al niño fuera del catillo.

—Bien. Si preguntan, te cubriré.

—Necesitarás la llave de la puerta—dijo Merlín a la joven.

—¿Quién la tiene?

—Arturo…

—¿Podrás quitársela?

—Creo que no habrá problema en eso. Aunque…—contempló a Hermione—Puede que necesite ayuda para distraerlo.

…

Merlín, servicialmente, sirvió sopa primero a Hermione y luego a Arturo. Estaban en las habitaciones del príncipe, sentados uno frente al otro en una mesa pequeña mesa pero que era lo suficientemente amplia para que cupieran los dos.

Arturo se había quitado el cinturón y lo había dejado sobre la cama y en él tenía un gancho del que pendían todas las llaves más importantes, incluida la que necesitaban. Merlín le lanzaba miradas discretas, esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarse sobre ella y obtener lo que buscaba.

—Espero no importunar—dijo ella a Arturo—Hace días que no podemos tener una charla decente.

Él asintió sin abrir la boca, removiendo con la cuchara el contenido de su plato. Decir que estaba distraído era poco. Tenía la mente a millones de kilómetros de allí.

—Si lo prefieres, puedo irme y dejarte solo.

Esas palabras parecieron sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

—No, no… Lo siento. Quiero que te quedes—aseguró—Sólo estoy distraído pero prometo concentrarme.

—¿Has dormido siquiera anoche?

—Muy poco—confesó—Después de cenar seguí con mi ronda hasta muy tarde y hoy me levanté muy temprano.

—¿No hay rastro del muchacho?

Merlín le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, creyendo que ese tema era demasiado peligroso.

—Ninguno… Si no lo creyera imposible creería que desapareció…

Hermione esperó que diera unos cuantos sorbos de sopa antes de hacerle una pregunta que venía rondándole en la mente desde hace horas.

—Si fuera tu decisión, ¿Ejecutarías a un niño?

La pregunta claramente fue inesperada para él. Contempló a su hermana con sorpresa. Merlín pronto entendió que esa era la gran distracción que debía aprovechar.

—No es mi decisión—dijo, eludiendo la respuesta.

—Pero, ¿si lo fuera?

Merlín se acercó lentamente a la cama, con pasos silenciosos.

—¿Qué sentido tiene pensar en eso? ¿A caso eres la que oculta al niño?

—Sólo quiero saberlo—dijo Hermione, sin responder su pregunta—Creo que te has dado cuenta que yo no estoy de acuerdo con Uther.

—Nuestro padre sólo intenta hacer lo que cree que es mejor para el reino.

—¿Y asesinar a un niño inocente es lo mejor?

Ella se estaba olvidando que la idea era sólo distraerlo. Comenzaba a sentir que el enfado hacía mella en su interior. Arturo guardó silencio durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente, tras un suspiro, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, no lo es—murmuró—No pienso que un niño represente una gran amenaza pero nuestro padre no piensa igual y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Merlín tomó la llave procurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido pero el contacto entre los metales retumbó suavemente en el aire.

—¿Qué…?—comenzó a preguntar Arturo, volteando el rostro hacia donde se encontraba su criado.

—¡Arturo! Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte—dijo deprisa Hermione, haciendo sonar sus palabras con fuerza e importancia.

Su hermano se detuvo y volteó nuevamente a completarla con una expresión confundida.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… bueno… eh…

Merlín lo intentó de nuevo pero esta vez el cinturón se deslizó por la cama hasta el suelo, haciendo más ruido. Arturo volvió a intentar mirar hacia atrás pero Hermione, haciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lanzó un fuerte sollozo. Los ojos de Arturo la contemplaron sorprendidos. Ella se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar la ausencia de lágrimas pero siguió imitando el sonido al llanto.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó él, algo nervioso por no saber cómo consolarla—¿Por qué lloras?

—Yo… yo… ¡Sufro mucho aquí!—dijo sin siquiera medir sus palabras.

—¿Por qué?—quiso saber mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Hermione no tardó ni medios segundo en abrazarlo, obligando que diera la espalda a Merlín.

—Porque Uther no me quiere—se lamentó siguiendo con aquella ridícula perorata—¡Mi propio padre no me quiere!

Arturo comenzó a decirle que no era verdad mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Intentó separarse de ella pero Hermione no lo permitió y le hizo unas señas a Merlín para que se diera prisa. Las llaves nuevamente sonaron. Arturo intentó volver a mirar pero ella no se lo permitió y siguió con su falsa llantina. Cuando vio que el muchacho se hacía con la llave indicada, soltó a su hermano y simuló cercarse las lágrimas.

Ya no pudiendo resistir más, Arturo miró hacia Merlín pero lo vio al lado de la bandeja de comida, preparado por si era necesitado.

—¿Oíste eso?—le preguntó.

—Yo no creo que Uther no la quiera—comentó.

—¡No eso! ¿Ese sonido? Era como un tintineo…

—Yo no oí nada—respondió haciéndose el desentendido.

Arturo giró hacia el otro lado y miró por la ventana, como si buscara algo. Hermione notó que Merlín le hacía unas señas y antes de que estuviera preparada le lanzó la llave que tendría que llevar a Morgana mientras él se quedaba a terminar de ayudar a Arturo. Sin embargo, ella jamás había sido buena en todo lo relacionado a la agilidad, así que antes de que pudiera tomarlas, éstas cayeron dentro del plato de sopa haciendo el suave sonido de chapoteo.

El príncipe se giró inmediatamente.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué fue qué?—preguntó Hermione con inocencia.

—Ese sonido… un chapoteo…

—Yo no oí nada—aseguró ella—¿Merlín?

—Nada.

—¿A caso están sordos?—inquirió enojado el príncipe—¿Cómo no pudieron oírlo?

—Porque no había nada que oír, Arturo—le aseguró Hermione—Creo que el cansancio está afectándote...

Él pareció querer protestar pero finalmente lo único que hizo fue salir de la habitación con mal humor, fregándose los oídos.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír suavemente al verlo.

—Eso fue cruel de nuestra parte—le dijo a Merlín que también sonreía mientras sacaba con la cuchara las llaves de dentro de la sopa.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido—comentó el muchacho ampliando más su sonrisa—¿Viste su expresión?

Él limpió las llaves y se las tendió. La seriedad había vuelto al rostro de ambos.

—Dile que tenga cuidado—le pidió—La puerta está detrás del escudo, en el extremo final de la armería.

Hermione asintió antes de marchase a la habitación de Morgana. Tocó suavemente y se anunció antes de entrar. Gwen también estaba allí dentro, ayudando a la joven a colocarse una capa.

—¿Ya está todo listo?—preguntó.

—Sí—dijo Morgana.

Le entregó la llave y le anunció lo que había dicho Merlín sobre la ubicación de la puerta. La chica asintió, memorizándolo.

—Te preparé algo de pan y agua para el viaje—le dijo Gwen.

La tención el ambiente era mucha. Todos eran conscientes de que esa noche el objetivo era, no sólo sacar al niño de aquel lugar sino también evitar que descubrieran que eran cómplices. Si llegaban a descubrirlos, se meterían en muchísimos problemas. Especialmente Morgana. Hermione quería creer que el amor que tenía Uther por su protegida era mucho más profundo que su odio hacia la magia y su sentimiento de traición.

—Ten mucho cuidado—le pidió.

Morgana intentó sonreír para tranquilizarlas pero sólo consiguió formar una especie de mueca. Giró rápidamente el rostro antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera decirle algo más y observó al niño que estaba de pie, a un lado de su escondite. Su piel había adquirido nuevamente color y se lo veía muchísimo mejor. Se había alimentado como correspondía y nuevamente estaba vestido con sus ropas limpias, gracias a Gwen.

—Te sacaré de aquí—le dijo—Te lo prometo.

Cuando se fueron, ambos con el rostro cubierto por la capucha de sus capas, Hermione y Gwen intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación.

—Todo irá bien—dijo la doncella en voz alta aunque parecía querer convencerse a sí mismas con sus propias palabras—Me iré ya mismo para encontrarlos en mi casa. Ahí les daré un caballo y la comida.

Hermione asintió y cuando Gwen se marchó con pasos largos, ella hizo su recorrido a su propia habitación. No tardó mucho en despedir a su propia doncella, diciéndole que se encargaría de sí misma. No quería ponerse su camisón por si algún inconveniente se presentaba y debía salir corriendo a ayudar. Se tendió en la cama pero inmediatamente se puso de pie, incapaz de quedarse quieta. Dormir le resultaría imposible, al menos hasta estar segura que Morgana y el niño estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no correr ningún tipo de peligro.

Caminó alrededor de la habitación de un lado al otro, sin saber qué hacer para matar el tiempo. Intentó leer pero no podía concentrarse en las palabras. Su mente sólo estaba en ellos.

Intentó convencerse de que estarían bien. Que el camino hacia las armerías era corto y que, una vez llegada a la casa de Gwen, Merlín se encargaría de llevarlos a salvo hacia el caballo que los sacaría de Camelot. Quizás les podría resultar complicado eludir a los guardias pero quería creer que lo conseguiría.

Sin embargo, cuando oyó las campanas de la alarma sonando, sintió que su corazón caía al suelo lleno de desesperación. Corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió. Se inclinó hacia fuera, intentando ver algo, pero no pudo distinguir nada. Pero oyó que los guardias se movilizaban con pasos fuertes y la voz de Arturo resonó en la noche, gritando órdenes.

Aquello no era bueno. Nada bueno.

….

La mañana trajo las malas noticias. Esa noche había intentado averiguar algo pero no logró convencer a Arturo para que hablara con ella y, cuando quiso bajar a los calabozos, no le dieron paso. Los guardias tenían órdenes de no dejar que nadie viera a los prisioneros.

Pero a primera hora, cuando vio que llevaban a Morgana delante del rey, corrió tras ella para intentar tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, la chica apartó la mirada y dejó que los guardias la arrastrasen hasta la sala donde Uther la esperaba. Hermione no se quedó atrás y, apenas ingresó, se dio cuenta que el rey estaba de muy mal humor.

—¿Hermione, qué haces aquí?—le preguntó molesto.

—Vengo con Morgana. Intercedo por ella y te pido que…

—Eso es entre ella y yo, así que márchate—le ordenó.

—Pero, padre…—intentó insistir.

—¡Vete!—le gritó.

—Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí. No me moveré sin importar lo que digas. Morgana es mi amiga y no la abandonaré en un momento como este.

Su mirada firme le dijeron a Uther que el único modo que tendría de sacar a su hija de allí sería llamando a los guardias. Lanzó un suspiro. Ya tenía demasiados problemas con la traición de su protegida. No quería más.

—Has lo que quieras—se limitó a decir.

Hermione caminó hasta donde se encontraba parado un silencioso Arturo y dejó que el rey comenzase a interrogar a Morgana. Si él dictaba una sentencia que creía injusta no dudaría en volver a abrir la boca y defenderla.

Uther alzó la mirada hacia Morgana. Pasar la noche en las celdas parecía no haber hecho ninguna mella en su consciencia.

—Todo este tiempo has estado ocultando al niño en mi propio castillo—la acusó con frialdad—¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?

Los ojos negros de la chica no mostraron arrepentimiento.

—No quería verlo ejecutado.

—¡Te he tratado como a una hija! ¿Así es cómo me correspondes?

—Sólo hice lo que creía correcto.

—¿Y es correcto conspirar con mis enemigos contra mí?

—¡¿Cómo un niño puede ser tu enemigo?!—le gritó—Sólo es un chiquillo.

—Es un druida—dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Eso es un crimen?

—Su gente quiere verme muerto. Quieren dominar el reino y casi lo logran con la ayuda que tú le has dado—se le acercó rápidamente para lanzarle una de sus miradas llenas de desprecio.

—Entonces castígame a mi—rogó—¡Castígame a mí pero deja libre al niño! Te lo suplico.

Uther sintió la mirada implorante de la muchacha y supo que realmente se preocupaba por aquel chiquillo. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas.

—Has los preparativos para que el niño sea ejecutado mañana por mañana—le ordenó a Arturo.

—¡No!—Morgana gritó, tomándolo del brazo—¡Por favor! ¡No ha hecho nada!

El rey la tomó de un brazo y le dio un empujón para apartarla.

—Que esto sea una lección para ti…

La mirada de la joven se volvió brillante por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—Por favor—volvió a intentarlo usando una voz suave—No tienes porqué hacer esto.

Pero Uther no se dejó convencer.

—¿Me has oído?—le preguntó a Arturo—Quiero al niño muerto para el amanecer.

—Sí, padre—respondió con resignación el príncipe.

Uther dio por finalizada aquella reunión y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí, pero Morgana no pensaba quedarse callada. Iba a seguir luchando por la vida del niño sin importarle las consecuencias.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho esta gente?!—preguntó yendo detrás de él—¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN LLENO DE ODIO?!

Uther se giró de repente, con el rostro desfigurado en una expresión de ira, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, tomó su blanco cuello con una de sus manos y la empujó contra la pared, apretando lo suficiente como para advertirle de lo que era capaz de hacer.

—¡Suficiente!—gritó—¡No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más!

Hermione corrió hacia allí inmediatamente, haciendo caso omiso a los intentos de Arturo por detenerla.

—¡Suéltala!—le ordenó, al ver que la chica comenzaba a no poder respirar.

Intentó alejar a Uther pero él era un hombre mucho más grande que ella y más fuerte. La empujó hacia atrás sin tener ningún cuidado.

—No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra hasta que estés dispuesta a darme una respuesta sincera—le dijo a Morgana y luego la soltó con brusquedad antes de alejarse.

Arturo corrió tras su padre y Hermione se acercó con prisa hacia Morgana. La joven daba grandes bocanadas de aire e intentaba contener los sollozos. La abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola a su pecho para darle a entender que no estaba sola en aquella situación.

—Ven—le dijo con suavidad—Vamos a tu habitación.

Ambas caminaron lentamente hacia allí. Hermione pudo notar que la mano de Rey había dejado algunas marcas rojizas en la piel blanca de la joven. Siempre había considerado a Uther un vil tirano pero nunca lo había creído capaz de casi asesinar a la joven que había criado desde niña con sus propias manos. En aquel momento, el único monstruo era él.

Una vez en las habitaciones de Morgana, hizo que la joven se lavara la cara con agua y le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla. Poco a poco, el llanto y el miedo fueron remplazados por un feroz desprecio hacia el rey. Hermione pudo ver como poco a poco el rencor iba cobrando forma dentro del alma de la chica. Ahora lo entendía. Morgana siempre había sido buena. Su naturaleza era pacífica. Pero si en algún momento tomaba el camino equivocado, todo era culpa de Uther.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

Morgana negó con la cabeza.

Alguien golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó.

—Merlín.

Hermione fue a abrirle y, tras dejarlo pasar, cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó el mago.

Ella sólo pudo suspirar mientras le lanzaba una mirada a la chica, que aún permanecía de pie al lado de la ventana, sin ver nada en particular. Merlín siguió el camino de sus ojos.

—Tan mal… ¿Morgana?—la llamó, yendo a su lado.

—Le prometí que nada malo le pasaría—dijo con la voz estrangulada.

—No puedes culparte a ti misma—Merlín murmuró—Has hecho lo mejor que has podido.

—Pero no ha sido suficiente.

Unas cuantas lágrimas volvieron a recorrer las mejillas pálidas de la joven.

—Ahora está en la cárcel. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Durante unos momentos, aquella realizad cayó con fuerza alrededor de ellos.

—No le dejaré morir—aseguró Morgana con firmeza, secándose las lágrimas. Los miró fijamente, con decisión— ¿Puedo volver a contar con su ayuda?

Hermione asintió sin dudarlo y Merlín, tras una leve pausa, la siguió.

—Creo que podemos contar con la ayuda de alguien más—dijo Hermione.

Ambos la contemplaron con recelo.

—Sólo déjenmelo a mí—les pidió.

…

—Creo que la cárcel es suficiente castigo para un niño—dijo Arturo, intentando convence a su padre—Quiero decir… es muy joven.

—¿Y permitirle crecer más fuerte y poderoso?—preguntó el Rey—Se volverá contra nosotros.

—No sabemos si se volverá contra nosotros—lo contradijo—Él no ha hecho nada malo todavía.

—Su pueblo conspira contra mí, eso es suficiente. Es duro pero necesario. ¿Crees que obtengo algún tipo de placer al matar a un niño? ¡Ninguno!

—Entonces perdónalo por el bien de Morgana. Claramente siente un gran afecto hacia él. Temo que si lo ejecutas, jamás te lo perdone.

—¡Yo no busco su perdón! ¡Ella me ha traicionado!

—Pero aún así no la has castigado.

—Puede agradecer a la promesa que le he hecho a su padre de siempre protegerla. Él chico no cuenta con ese privilegio. Será ejecutado al amanecer. ¿Quedó claro?

No le dio tiempo a responder porque se alejó de allí con largos pasos. Frustrado, Arturo hizo su camino a sus habitaciones. Entró empujando las puertas con fuerza pero al ver a Hermione sentada en la misma silla que la noche anterior, contuvo su enojo.

—Este no es un buen momento—le dijo.

—No puedes ejecutar al niño. Romperás el corazón de Morgana.

—Tiene suerte de que nuestro padre no la ejecute a ella.

—Realmente lo es—estuvo de acuerdo—¿Pero a qué precio? Ahora deberá ver cómo asesinan al niño que quiere. Se llenará de oído. Y, créeme, no querrás tener a tu lado a una Morgana con el alma destrozada por el odio y el rencor.

Eso era lo mismo que le preocupaba a él.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Hermione? Yo también creo que nuestro padre está terriblemente equivocado pero él es el rey. Intenté hablar con él pero no quiso oírme. Y dudo que si vas tú te oiga.

—Si voy yo, le diré cosas que no le gustarán oír—aseguró, mirándolo fijamente—Empezando con asegurar que también estuve detrás de esto, ayudando a Morgana.

—¡¿Qué?!

El grito de Arturo retumbó por toda la habitación.

—He sido yo la que ha curado la herida de su brazo y la he ayudado a planificarlo todo.

No iba a decirle todavía que Merlín también estaba involucrado.

La expresión de su hermano era de pura incredulidad pero, poco a poco, mientras negaba con la cabeza y lanzaba suspiros profundos, pasó a seriedad.

—¿Por qué me sigo sorprendiendo?—se preguntó en voz alta—Ya debería estar acostumbrado a que hagas cosas tan ridículas y peligrosas como éstas… —hizo una pausa—No le diré nada a nuestro padre.

—Sé que no lo harás… pero no he venido sólo a confesar…

—¡Oh, no! Sé lo que estás pensando pero ve quitándotelo de la cabeza—le ordenó—No sucederá.

—Pero le he prometido a Morgana que la ayudaría.

—¡Romperás esa promesa!

Sabía que no era la mejor opción y que luego se sentiría un poquito culpable, pero no veía otro camino. Tendría que manipular a Arturo. Puso una expresión de pura tristeza en su rostro.

—Arturo—murmuró su nombre—¿Realmente serías capaz de dejar morir a un niño inocente? ¿Así serás cuando seas rey?—hizo que su labio inferior temblara levemente, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a llorar—Sé que no eres como Uther. Eres mejor.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos, como si sus palabras le hubieran causado un gran pesar. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se frotó la frente.

—No voy a traicionarlo—aseguró aunque sus palabras ya no tenían tanta fuerza.

—¿A caso ahora debo desconocer a mi hermano? ¿Te volverás un hombre que deja pasar tan grande injusticia?—Arturo le dio la espalda rápidamente, incapaz de soportar su mirada—Por favor. No te pido que lo hagas por el niño. Hazlo por Morgana y… y por mí.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de repente, dejando entrar a Merlín. El chico, al verlos y notar la tensión en el ambiente, supo que estaba de más.

—Lo siento. No quise interrumpir.

—Has algo útil, Merlín—le ordenó Arturo con seriedad—Ve a limpiar a mi caballo…

El joven mago asintió y comenzó a salir pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Confío en Merlín—dijo—Puede oír todo lo que decimos.

Arturo dudó pero finalmente le hizo una señal para que ingresase.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Arturo nos ayudará a sacar al niño de los calabozos.

—Aún no he dicho que sí—le recordó el príncipe.

—¿Por qué no nos salteamos la parte dónde simulas no haber tomado una decisión ya?—le preguntó—Vamos directamente a idear un plan.

Merlín negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—¡No pueden hacer eso!

Hermione lo contempló extrañada. Ella había pensado que, tal como Morgana, él entendería y querría salvar al pequeño.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Lo juzgas por ser un druida?

—¡Claro que no!—respondió rápidamente—Sólo… digo… es peligroso. Atraparon a Morgana una vez. No puede intentarlo de nuevo. Si el rey la pilla nuevamente, jamás se lo perdonará.

—Y cuando descubra de la fuga del chico, sospechará de ella—añadió Arturo.

—Pero ella no será quién lo saque… seré yo—indicó Hermione.

—¡No!—exclamaron Arturo y Merlín a la vez.

—¡Sería un suicidio!—exclamó el joven mago.

—Lo haré yo—dijo Arturo.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? Vine a ti—le dijo a Arturo-— para que me ayudaras a idear un plan, no para que lo pusieras en práctica. Si Uther descubre que no estuviste haciendo tus rondas con los guardias, te culpará. Soy la mejor opción… Sólo debemos encontrar otro modo de sacarlo y tú puedes guiar a tus hombres al lado contrario, lejos de nosotros.

Arturo lo pensó unos momentos y finalmente, en contra de sus mejores instintos protectores de hermano, asintió.

—Traerás al niño a través de la bodega de enterramiento—le dijo—Hay un túnel que lleva más allá de los muros de la ciudad.

Hermione asintió. Cuando había estudiado la historia de Camelot también había visto los planos del castillo y no había tardado mucho en memorizarlo.

—Merlín, tú buscarás mi caballo de la caballeriza. Hay una reja que cubre la salida del túnel. Trae una cuerda y un gancho de agarre. Tendrás que derribarla.

—No, no, no puedo…

—¡Merlín! ¿No lo entiendes? Puedo retrasar a los guardias pero cuando se den cuenta que el niño no está allí, irán detrás de Hermione. Y la atraparán. Tienes que estar allí para dejarle el camino liberado… Te estoy confiando la vida de mi hermana. No me falles.

Merlín negó levemente, incapaz de mirar a cualquiera de los dos. No querías fallarle pero aún las palabras del Gran Dragón resonaban en su mente. ¿Por qué era mejor no salvar al niño? Quería tener una respuesta.

—Morgana tendrá que cenar con Uther para no levantar sospechas—oyó que decía la princesa—Lo odiará, pero la convenceré para que esté con él cuando pase.

Una vez que todo estuvo arreglado, Merlín corrió nuevamente hacia la cueva donde estaba el dragón. Necesitaba una respuesta. Había dicho que ayudaría pero antes necesitaba saber el porqué de la reticencia del dragón. Había algo que no había querido decirle, pero, ¿qué?

—Necesito que me digas por qué no debo proteger al niño—dijo apenas lo vio.

—Pediste mi consejo pero luego decidiste ignorarlo.

—¡Sólo dime!—ordenó con un grito, haciendo caso omiso al inconveniente que representaba hablarle de ese modo a una enorme bestia escupe fuego como aquella.

—Si el chico vive, no podrás cumplir tu destino.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver él con mi destino?

El dragón hizo una especie de mueca que podría considerarse una sonrisa.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta—le dijo.

Merlín lo pensó unos momentos. Su destino era asegurar el bienestar de Arturo, de conseguir que él una todos los reinos y cree Albion.

—¿Me quieres decir que el niño asesinará a Arturo?—preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—Me parece que tendrás que elegir.

—No… ¡No puedes estar seguro!

—Tienes en tus manos la decisión de prevenir un gran mal.

—¡Pero el futuro no está escrito en piedra!—gritó—Debe de haber otro modo…

—Debes dejar morir al niño—ordenó Kilgharrah.

—No. Si no los ayudo, Hermione…

—Lady Hermione oculta muchos secretos. Ella es mucho más de lo que aparenta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabe mucho más de lo que dice aunque también desconoce gran parte de la verdad. Pero es inteligente y lo averiguará. Cuando descubra la verdad, será demasiado tarde…

Merlín no entendía nada. Hermione siempre le había parecido diferente pero había supuesto que era por no haberse criado con el resto de la monarquía. Aunque, ahora que recordaba, jamás le había preguntado absolutamente nada sobre su familia anterior ni sobre su vida antes de descubrir que era la hija de Uther.

—¿Es peligroso?

—Eso es algo que deberás descubrir por tu cuenta—le respondió antes de extender las alas y alejarse volando.

…

—Supongo que es la situación difícil para el chico druida lo que causa que tu frente esté arrugada como la de un lagarto—dijo Gaius durante la cena.

Merlín no respondió inmediatamente. Miró su plato sin tocar y tardó unos momentos en ordenar sus palabras para expresarlas con coherencia.

—¿Dejarías que algo terrible le pasara a alguien si eso significa evitar que algo todavía peor sucediera en el futuro?

Gaius lo contempló fijamente, casi sin expresar nada en su rostro.

—Supongo que depende de lo que signifique "terrible" y "todavía peor".

—Una de ella es mala. Muy mala—explicó—Y la otra es… impensable.

—Suena como si ya tuvieras tu respuesta—dijo el galeno—Sólo puedes hacer lo que creas correcto, Merlín, pero también ruego que eso no implique ponerte en peligro.

Merlín lo contempló fijamente y finalmente, hizo una especie de sonrisa. No iba a dejar que Arturo muriese.

—Por una vez no tienes que preocuparte por eso—le aseguró—No haré nada.

…

Morgana se volteó una vez que Gwen terminó de ayudarla a acomodar su vestido y vio la expresión seria que tenía.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó.

—Arriesgas mucho por un niño del cuál no conoces ni siquiera su nombre—dijo su doncella.

—Tenemos una unión fuerte.

—¿Más fuerte que la que tienes con Uther?

Morgana se sintió abrumada por todo lo que sucedía.

—Es algo que nunca antes he sentido—intentó explicarle—Quizás siempre he estado destinada a ayudarle.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

—No lo sé. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Le gustaría decirle que quizás era algo relacionado con la magia pero involucrar en eso a Gwen sería demasiado peligroso. Ya demasiado la había obligado a guardar silencio con sus sueños.

—Debo ir con Uther—dijo desganada.

Hermione le había explicado el plan y, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo, sabía que era lo mejor que tenían. No importaba si se humillaba un poco y mentía sobre un arrepentimiento que no sentía. Sólo quería evitar que el niño muriese.

—Buena suerte—le deseó Gwen.

—Gracias—le dijo antes de marcharse.

El camino hasta el comedor fue demasiado corto. Lo último que deseaba era tenerlo frente a ella. Los guardias de la entraba de abrieron las enormes puertas y le permitieron pasar.

—Vengo a disculparme, mi Lord—dijo procurando no sonar fría o falsa—Has sido generoso, amable y justo—sintió lágrimas en sus ojos empujando por salir y rogó que él las atribuyera al arrepentimiento—Te lo debo todo. Y, sinceramente no sé qué me pasó. Actué sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Uther sonrió con orgullo.

—Me alegra ver que has entrado en razón—dijo—Ven, cena conmigo. Dejemos este infortunado incidente atrás…

…

Haber estudiado pociones durante años le ayudó. Buscó las hierbas correspondientes, las encendió pero apagó el fuego para que sólo lanzaran humo y las dejó caer escaleras abajo, al sitio donde se encontraban los guardias que vigilaban las celdas. La humareda blanca no tardó en hacerse notar, inundando los pulmones de los hombres, mareándolos hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Hermione bajó rápidamente, cubriéndose la nariz, y tomó la llave correspondiente y se encaminó a la celda donde se encontraba el niño.

Él estaba sentado en la cama de paja, con la mirada perdida, pero cuando la vio sus ojos azules se abrieron enormemente, asombrado. Ella abrió la puerta y fue hasta él.

—No te asustes—le pidió—Te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré con otros druidas.

Le tendió la mano delicadamente y el niño no dudó ni un segundo en aceptarlo. Su pequeña mano se aferró a la suya y ella no tardó en sacarlo de allí. El túnel de los enterramientos no quedaba lejos de allí pero era oscuro y algo tétrico.

—¡El druida ha escapado!—se oyó un grito fuerte.

Su corazón se aceleró. Miró al niño y supo que él también entendía el inconveniente de aquello.

—Apresurémonos—dijo.

Comenzaron a correr por aquel pasillo y cuando finalmente se tomaron con las rejas, no pudo sentirse más que aliviada. Sin embargo, duró poco.

—¡Merlín!—lo llamó pero nadie respondió—¡Merlín!

El niño se aferró a los barrotes y contempló la oscuridad del exterior. Su rostro infantil giró hacia Hermione, mirándola con miedo.

—No te preocupes—intentó tranquilizarlo—Él vendrá.

Quiso creer en sus palabras pero en lo único que podía pensar fue en que el mago los había abandonado. Su corazón se llenó de un vacío terrible.

Merlín no vendría.

…

Las campanas de advertencia se oyeron por todo el castillo. Morgana detuvo su mano que llevaba la copa a sus labios y escuchó.

—Guardias—llamó Uther y el hombre que vigilaba la puerta no tardó en aparecer—Averigua quién hizo sonar las campanas y por qué.

—-Sí, mi lord.

…

Hermione sintió la desesperación creciendo en su interior al oír como los caballeros de Camelot comenzaban a recorrer el túnel que ellos habían tomado. Dentro de un poco doblarían la esquina y los descubrirían. Miró a su alrededor, buscando una salida, pero no vio nada. Las rejas se aferraban con firmeza al muro de piedra dura. Había llevado una espada, por las dudas, pero no creía que fuera de gran ayuda. También tenía su varita consigo y por unos momentos pensó lanzar un _bombarda_ pero con lo mal que funcionaba su magia seguramente terminaría lastimando al niño y a ella misma.

—¡Maldita sea, Merlín!—gritó golpeando con furia uno de los barrotes—¡¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?!

…

Merlín se volvió a girar en la cama. Había oído las campanas sonar pero había hecho como si no representaran nada. Sabía que Hermione estaría furiosa con él y Arturo seguramente lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa… ¡No podía! ¿Y si lo que dijo el Gran Dragón se cumplía? ¿Y si dentro de unos años el niño terminaba asesinando a Arturo?

—Emrys—oyó la voz desesperada del niño dentro de su cabeza—Emrys. ¿Dónde estás, Emrys?

Frunció el ceño y concentró toda su atención en no mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. No iba a contestarle.

—Ayúdanos. ¡Por favor! Están viniendo detrás de nosotros…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo un sollozo. ¡Por Dios! ¡Que se callara! No quería sentir esa culpa quemándole la garganta y comiéndole el alma.

—Estoy asustado, Emrys—siguió diciendo el pequeño—Me matarán y también matarán a Lady Hermione. No nos hagas esto.

Merlín se llevó las manos a la cabeza e intentó acallarlo.

—Sé que me estás oyendo. Por favor. Pensé que eras nuestro amigo. ¿Ni siquiera ella te importa? Está a punto de llorar. Ha sacado su espada y piensa defendernos. ¡Por favor, Emrys! No quiero morir. ¡Por favor! ¡Emrys! ¡Emrys! ¡Emrys! ¡Emrys! ¡Emrys! ¡Emrys!

…

—¡Saldremos de esta!—le aseguró Hermione al niño—No importa lo que tenga que hacer. Le prometí a Morgana que te ayudaría a salir.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago, el miedo recorriéndole las venas y el corazón acelerado. Su mano aferraba con fuerza a la espada, la cual sentía más pesada que nunca. Había practicado mucho y sabía manejarla lo suficientemente bien como para defenderse, pero los caballeros de Camelot eran mejores.

Las voces de los guardias se oían cada vez más cerca y ella pensó que, si no tenía otra opción, recurriría a su varita. Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo interior de su capa y la tocó con la punta de sus dedos. Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, alguien apareció del otro lado de las rejas.

—¡¿Dónde te habías mentido?!—le gritó a Merlín.

—Lo siento—se disculpó sin mirarla.

—Apresúrate, saca estas rejas.

Merlín puso el cancho entre los barrotes y, tras aferrar la cuerda a la silla del caballo, hizo que éste avanzara rápidamente hasta sacar las rejas de su lugar para permitirles salir.

Hermione no se lo agradeció ni le dirigió la palabra. Aún estaba furiosa con él. Tomó el caballo, hizo que el niño montara y se subió detrás de él.

—Adiós, Emrys—dijo el niño en la mente de Merlín—Algún día volveremos a encontrarnos otra vez.

Hermione tomó las riendas e hizo que el caballo de su hermano comenzara a avanzar. Antes de que pudiera Merlín decir cualquier cosa, ya se alejaba cabalgando a toda velocidad.

…

—Padre—Arturo entró al comedor y vio a Morgana sentada, tensa, frente al rey—Lamento informarte que el niño druida ha escapado de los calabozos.

—¿Qué?—se puso de pie de prisa—¿Cómo es posible?

—Tuvo ayuda—dijo—Los guardias están buscando en toda Camelot mientras hablamos.

—Encuéntralos—le ordenó—A él y a sus cómplices y mátalos, sin dudarlo.

Arturo tragó saliva para humedecer su garganta reseca y asintió antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Pero no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a Morgana.

Uther bajó sus ojos hacia su protegida.

—Si llego a descubrir que estás involucrada en la liberación del chico, las consecuencias van a ser extremadamente severas.

Morgana puso una expresión de desconcierto.

—Pero, mi Lord, sabes que te respeto demasiado como para traicionarte…

El rey se inclinó sobre ella, invadiendo su espacio personal intencionalmente.

—Le prometí a tu padre que te protegería, pero si me defraudas de nuevo, romperé esa promesa sin pensarlo dos veces.

Morgana empezó a respirar agitadamente pero mantuvo la boca cerrada en todo momento. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se apartó y se alejó de allí, dejándola sola. El desprecio que sentía hacia Uther cada vez iba en aumento. Siempre supo que era firme pero jamás que la quería tan poco como para no importarle si vivía o moría. Él podía ser su protector pero en su corazón ya casi no había ni una pisca de afecto para alguien tan despreciable como Uther Pendragon.

…

Hermione había galopado toda la noche sin detenerse. Le había dicho al niño que si lo deseaba podía dormir, que ella se aseguraría que estuvieran a salvo, pero él no había cerrado los ojos en ningún instante. Tampoco había abierto la boca, incluso cuando le señaló el camino hacia donde se encontrarían con los demás druidas. Sólo apuntó con su dedo índice y ella siguió ese camino.

Cuando vio a tres hombres encapuchados parados a unos metros de ella, detuvo el caballo y bajó. Ató las riendas del caballo a un árbol y luego ayudó al niño a bajar. Él la tomó de la mano mientras caminaban hacia ellos.

Uno dio un paso hacia adelante y Hermione pudo ver su rostro sonriéndole con amabilidad. El niño corrió hacia el hombre, reconociéndolo.

—Estaremos siempre en deuda contigo, Hermione Pendragon—le dijo el druida—por devolvernos al chico.

—No fui sólo yo. Mi hermano también intervino—dijo queriendo que ellos pensaran bien de Arturo—Pero les ruego que no digan a nadie que fuimos nosotros quien lo ayudamos.

—No les diremos a nadie. Tienes mi palabra.

Él hizo una reverencia ante ella y comenzó a alejarse, llevándose al niño consigo.

—Espera—lo llamó al pequeño—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

El niño miró al hombre y, al ver que asentía, se giró hacia Hermione.

—Me llamo Mordred—respondió, pronunciando por primera vez alguna palabra.

Pero ella hubiera preferido que no dijese nada. Fue como un balde de agua fría tirado en su cabeza al oír el nombre del chico. No pudo decirle nada, sólo contemplarlo casi sin parpadear. Él finalmente volteó y continuó su camino, dejándola allí, en medio del bosque, con la terrible sensación de haber ayudado al asesino de su hermano, recordando demasiado bien lo que decía la historia sobre él.

…

Merlín se cruzó con Hermione por uno de los pasillos. Iba acompañada de su doncella pero, al verlo, le hizo una seña que continuase su camino.

—¿Mi Lady?—preguntó confundida la muchacha.

—Luego te alcanzaré—le dijo—Tengo que hablar con Merlín.

La chica asintió, no sin antes mirar primero a uno y luego a otro, y luego se alejó con prisa.

Él hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Había estado esperando desde hacía dos días la reprimenda de ella o de Arturo por haber llegado tarde, pero nunca sucedió. Ella parecía no haberle dicho nada a su hermano. Había tenido la esperanza que todo se olvidase pero debería de haber supuesto que no sería así.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa—dijo.

Merlín, que había bajado la cabeza con resignación, la alzó rápidamente y la contempló confundido.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Estaba furiosa contigo porque no llegaste a tiempo pero supongo que lo que importa es que sí fuiste y no nos abandonaste.

—Pero llegué tarde…

—Casi—murmuró y luego soltó un suspiro—Supongo que habrás tenido tus razones para dudar.

—Nunca fue mi intención que sucediese eso. No a ti.

—Lo entiendo—aseguró y realmente parecía hacerlo, aunque él lo dudaba—Fue por el niño, Mordred.

—¿Así se llama?

—Me lo dijo antes de marcharse… —hizo una pausa, como si dudara si continuar hablando o no—Lo volveremos a ver, Merlín, y eso me hace preguntarme si… si hicimos lo correcto. No quiero decir que se merezca la muerte. Ahora es sólo un niño inocente… pero… tengo miedo.

Merlín la miró fijamente, recordando lo que le dijo Kilgharrah sobre ella.

 _"Cuando descubra la verdad, será demasiado tarde"._

¿Había averiguado Hermione que el destino de Mordred era asesinar a Arturo? Si era así, ¿Cómo?

—¿Miedo de qué?—preguntó.

La tristeza llenó la mirada de Hermione.

—De que él justifique el desprecio que tiene Uther hacia los druidas… Temo que su corazón se oscurezca, que deje de ser inocente y comenta una locura como… como intentar matar a Arturo.

Definitivamente, ella lo sabía.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Yo…—dudó unos instantes, apartando la vista, pero cuando volvió a observarlo sus ojos plasmaron la firmeza de su decisión—Mira, voy a dejar de dar vueltas al asunto. Sé que tú lo sabes. No habría otra razón por la cual dudaras en salvar la vida de un niño inocente. Sé que él está destinado a acabar con la vida de Arturo, pero no me preguntes cómo lo sé… Si hubiera sabido quién era antes yo quizás hubiera…—gruñó—¡Por Circe! ¡No sé lo que hubiera hecho! No iba a dejarlo morir pero tampoco lo iba a entregar tan abiertamente a los druidas.

En medio de su discurso, Merlín ya obtuvo su respuesta. Ella no parecía ser peligrosa. Se preocupaba por su hermano y no quería dañarlo. Pero también ocultaba cosas. ¿Tendría magia también? ¿Y por qué había dicho "Circe"?

—¿Quién eres?

Ella tardó en responderle.

—Yo me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta desde que llegué a Camelot—le contestó crípticamente antes de girarse y alejarse de él.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

 _Su mirada pasó del príncipe a la princesa. Desde que la había visto entrar había tenido que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no quedarse embobado mirándola. Esa noche se veía especialmente hermosa. Casi había dejado caer la jarra cuando entró por primera vez al salón. No había esperado verla transformada en aquella belleza ni tampoco había esperado su propia reacción ante ella._


	16. La coronación de Arturo

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 **LA CORONACIÓN DE ARTURO**

Nimueh sabía que se acercaba el momento de cobrar venganza. Lo había intentado antes pero había fracaso. Sin embargo, esta vez sería diferente. Uther tenía demasiados enemigos, vivos o muertos, y ellos siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar si el fin era matar el rey.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando la tumba del hombre que había jurado acabar con él, incluso si la Muerte le quitaba el alma. No tardó mucho en hallarla y sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma. Extendió su mano y recorrió la piedra tallada con delicadeza, disfrutando de la frialdad, antes de comenzar a recitar las palabras de un viejo hechizo que había aprendido hacía décadas. Sólo ella, una sacerdotisa de la antigua religión, podía hacer algo así.

— _Gehyre me, wan cniht, awac._ _Beo strangra ond steacra, forbrec…_

Cerró los ojos, tomó aire, y pronunció el nombre del hombre con el que debía acabar.

— _Uparis; awrwd_ ¡Uther Pendragon!

La piedra tallada de la tumba comenzó a rasgarse y romperse, hasta que una mano enfundada en un guante negro de caballero, salió.

Una oscura sonrisa apareció en el rostro Nimueh.

…

Hermione se había prometido a sí misma acercarse a Uther para buscar las respuestas que necesitaba. Debía ser amable con él, ganarse su confianza, para así lograr que le dijera qué era lo que realmente había sucedido en aquella época, cuando su mujer había fallecido. Quizás, con algo de suerte, podría averiguar sobre el dragón. Desde que había hablado con Sir Godric había estado meditando si hacerlo; era la opción más lógica pero no podía decir que le entusiasmaba. Uther no era precisamente una de sus personas favoritas y sólo pensar en tener que pasar tiempo a su lado le parecía una tarea desagradable. Sin embargo, aquel momento era perfecto. Iba a aprovechar su buen humor. Era la coronación de Arturo como futuro heredero del reino lo que lo tenía tan feliz. Y a ella también. Este era un gran momento histórico que estaba agradecida de poder presenciar.

Aquel día lo había pasado ayudando a Morgana a organizar la celebración que se realizaría después de la coronación y durante la tarde Ingrid la había tenido encerrada en su habitación para dejarla medianamente presentable. Un baño largo, el cabello limpio, con aroma a flores, y con un recogido que hacía ver su cuello largo. El vestido que usaría había sido traído del norte y había sido elaborado con seda blanca y bordado con hilos de oro.

—¡Se ve preciosa!—aseguró su doncella con una enorme sonrisa—Cuando entre a la sala, todos se quedarán observándola.

—No sé si eso es lo que quiera—murmuró—Odio ser el centro de atención.

—¿A caso no debería de estar acostumbrada? Es la princesa de Camelot.

—Jamás me acostumbraré…—suspiró— ¿Terminamos? Tengo que ir con Uther. El rey pidió verme antes de que comenzara la ceremonia…

Su doncella asintió.

Las habitaciones privadas de Uther quedaban en otra sección del castillo por lo que apresuró sus pasos para no llegar tarde. Se topó con muy pocos sirvientes ya que la mayoría se encontraba en la cocina o en la sala ceremonial preparando todo lo necesario. Tocó la puerta con suavidad, sin pensarlo mucho. Había pensado ir a hablar con él de todos modos.

—Adelante—se oyó su voz.

Hermione abrió y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. El rey de Camelot estaba sentado frente a una pequeña mesa redonda ubicada frente a una ventana. Ya vestí sus ropas ceremoniales y tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Al verla ingresar, tan bellamente arreglada, sonrió con orgullo y extendió sus manos para que ella fuera a su lado y las tomara. Así lo hizo aunque no se sintió cómoda tocándolo.

—Te ves hermosa—le dijo—Serás la dama más bella esta noche.

—Morgana también estará—le recordó.

Uther negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba los dorsos de las manos de Hermione con afecto.

—Ella puede tener una belleza obvia, que es fácil de admirar, pero tú tienes una más profunda, que sale a relucir en los mejores momentos y deja a los hombres pensando dónde la escondiste todo este tiempo… Te pareces demasiado a tu madre…

Hermione se sintió ruborizar. Nunca había creído ser hermosa. Su cabello era un nido y, a pesar de haber hecho que sus dientes se encogiesen un poco más de lo que realmente fueron, seguían siendo grandes. Toda su niñez había sido algo delgaducha y eso se acentuó por la guerra y luego por la maldición. Sólo cuando pasó unos cuantos meses en Camelot logró ganar más peso y que su cuerpo pudiera tener algo de esas curvas femeninas que toda mujer quiere.

—No creo…—comenzó a decir, pero el rey la interrumpió.

—Tienes una forma de mirar, a veces tímida y otras firme y decidida… Me recuerdas a ella cada vez que abres la boca y dices cosas inteligentes. Tu madre también disfrutaba de leer un buen libro y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quién lo necesitaba…

Algo dentro de su pecho comenzó a oprimirle el corazón. Era una sensación extraña, una mezcla de tristeza y añoranza. Pero ella jamás había podido conocer a esa mujer de la que hablaba Uther.

—Me hubiera gustado poder conocerla.

El rey sonrió con tristeza.

—Sé que nunca hablo de ella, pero es porque el recuerdo es demasiado doloroso—confesó hablando con lentitud, como si pensara bien en las palabras que iba a pronunciar—Arturo quizá piense que no valoré a la mujer que les dio la vida…

—Arturo no piensa eso—le aseguró—Él te quiere y te respeta. Siempre está buscando el modo de complacerte y de buscar tu aprobación—hizo una pausa, pensando las palabras con cuidado—Me gustaría que me contaras más sobre ella, padre. Quiero recordarla gracias a tus recuerdos.

El rey la contempló en silencio por unos momentos antes de asentir suavemente, aunque sin demasiado convencimiento.

—Quizás en otro momento—dijo esquivo—No quiero que nos atrasemos.

Hermione asintió, decidida a hacer que Uther cumpliese con su palabra.

—Te he mandado a llamar por una razón—siguió diciendo mientras se ponía de pie—Dame un momento.

Él se encaminó hasta el grupo de llaves que tenía, tomó una y fue hasta un armario. Lo abrió y con sumo cuidado sacó algo del interior. Era una caja de madera cuadrada, bastante grande.

—Esto es algo que deseo que tengas… y que uses esta noche, en la coronación de tu hermano.

Lo apoyó en la mesa y, con una nueva llave que sacó de dentro del bolsillo de sus prendas, logró hacer que la cerradura cediera. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente al ver su contenido.

—No—negó con la cabeza—No puedo hacerlo… No me corresponde…

—Hermione, te corresponde por completo. Tu hermano será coronado hoy como legítimo heredero del trono de Camelot pero tú también debes utilizar corona. Es una ocasión especial.

—No, no podría…

—Era de tu madre. A ella le hubiera gustado que la usases.

Hermione quiso volver a protestar pero no pudo hacerlo. Una fuerza desconocida y mayor a ella la obligó a mantener la boca cerrada. Bajó la vista y contempló aquella exquisita joya que demostraba el poder y riqueza que poseía la persona que lo utilizaba. De oro sólido, delgada y con pequeños rubíes incrustados alrededor. Era demasiado lujosa para su gusto pero no iba a decir que no era la corona más exquisita que alguna vez pudo ver.

—Es preciosa.

—Es toda tuya.

Uther la tomó y se acercó a ella para colocársela sobre su cabeza. Hermione se quedó quieta, casi sin respirar mientras sentía el peso de la corona. Tenía un irracional miedo de moverse incorrectamente y dejarla caer.

—Sólo camina con naturalidad—le dijo.

Y ella sabía que con naturalidad, para la realeza, era andar con la cabeza en alto, con la espalda recta y con los hombros hacia atrás. Siempre mostrando superioridad.

—Lo haré—aseguró—Muchas gracias, padre.

Él extendió su mano y ella le dio la suya. El rey se inclinó y dejó un suave beso en el dorso, encima de sus dedos, antes de soltarla.

—¿Puedes ir a ver que todo esté preparado?—le preguntó—Yo bajaré en un momento.

Hermione asintió y, tras una reverencia, se alejó. Uther soltó un profundo suspiro, dejándose caer en la silla. Esa clase de conversaciones siempre lo dejaban exhausto. Siempre midiendo sus palabras para no decir lo indebido. Mucho más cuidadoso debía ser con ella que tenía una mente rápida y demasiado sagaz.

…

Arturo se arrodilló delante de Uther tal como lo había ensayado aquella misma tarde. Su rostro sólo reflejaba seriedad y no el nerviosismo que sentía. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y en su padre.

—¿Juras solemnemente gobernar a la gente de este reino y sus dominios, de acuerdo a los estatutos, costumbres y leyes establecidas por tus antepasados?—preguntó Uther.

Arturo asintió formalmente.

—Lo juro, Sire.

—¿Prometes proceder con clemencia y justicias en tus acciones y juicios?

—Lo juro, Sire.

—¿Y juras lealtad a Camelot, ahora, y el tiempo que vivas?

—Yo, Arturo Pendragon, entrego mi vida y mi cuerpo a su servicio, a la protección de este reino y a su gente—dijo con voz potente y segura.

El rey asintió antes de voltearse y tomar la corona que tenía puesta sobre un almohadón ornamentado. Era parecida a la de Hermione, salvo que en vez de rubíes contenía diamantes. Con cuidado, la colocó sobre la cabeza de Arturo. Alzó los ojos y contempló a la multitud silenciosa.

—Ahora, siendo mayor de edad y legítimo heredero, serás el príncipe coronado de Camelot.

En ese instante todos estallaron en aplausos. Hermione no contuvo su felicidad y sonrió enormemente mientras aguardaba el momento de felicitar a Arturo. El príncipe se volteó hacia la multitud y saludó con formalidad.

Merlín sostenía entre sus manos una jarra con vino, listo para servir a quien se lo pidiese y a su lado se encontraba Gwen, sosteniendo una bandeja con alimentos.

—Así que… ¿Qué se siente ser el sirviente del príncipe coronado de Camelot?—le preguntó la muchacha en voz baja.

—Lavar sus calcetines reales será todo un honor—dijo con sarcasmo.

Su mirada pasó del príncipe a la princesa. Desde que la había visto entrar había tenido que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no quedarse embobado mirándola. Esa noche se veía especialmente hermosa. Casi había dejado caer la jarra cuando entró por primera vez al salón. No había esperado verla transformada en aquella belleza ni tampoco había esperado su propia reacción ante ella. Desde aquella vez en que habían hablando con tanta tensión sobre el asunto de Mordred, no habían vuelto a coincidir. Sabía que no se estaban evitando, al menos él no lo hacía, simplemente no tuvieron otra oportunidad de charlar. Ella había estado muy ocupada con la organización de aquella coronación.

Gwen lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Estás orgulloso de él ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

—¡Lo estás! Puedo verlo en tu cara.

—Que los calcetines reales estén limpios es motivo de orgullo—aseguró sonriéndole a la muchacha.

La chica miró de nuevo al príncipe, que se encontraba bastante cómodo con las felicitaciones y las adulaciones que estaba recibiendo de los presentes. Pero el momento de felicidad fue destruido cuando un sonido estridente capturó la atención de todos. El sonido de cristal rompiéndose en miles de pequeños pedazos y éstos cayendo sobre el suelo y los invitados. Se había roto una de las ventanas que se encontraban cerca del techo ya que por ella, en un movimiento casi imposible, había ingresado un caballero completamente cubierto por su armadura, montando un caballo de igual color. Su rostro estaba completamente cubierto, impidiendo que cualquiera lo identificara.

Hermione había gritado, asustada como la mayoría de los presentes.

El caballero logró aterrizar en el piso y avanzó directamente hacia el rey y el príncipe. Todos los guardias no tardaron ni medio segundo en reaccionar y sacaron sus espadas, incluyendo el monarca y su hijo.

Aquel hombre vestido completamente de negro portaba una capa larga que se dejaba caer detrás y portaba un escudo en el que se podía ver un águila con alas extendidas en plateado. Cuando llegó a donde se encontraban ellos, se quitó un guante de metal y lo arrojó delante, logrando que cayera justo frente a Arturo. Se hizo un silencio profundo después de aquello que fue roto solamente por el resoplido del caballo. Todos sabían que significaba eso. Hermione también. Había estudiado historia en la escuela primaria pero, además, recordaba de viejas historias de caballería. Un guante arrojado significaba que era retado a duelo. Un duelo a muerte.

Arturo enfundó su espada y, decidido, se inclinó para aceptar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Yo, Sir Owain—dijo uno de los guardias de Camelot—acepto su reto.

El caballero negro contempló a aquel hombre joven por unos instantes en absoluto silencio.

—Combate individual. Mañana al mediodía. A muerte—dijo una voz profunda detrás de aquella máscara.

Tras decir esto, volteó el caballo y se alejó. Todos los presentes tenían su mirada puesto en aquel hombre. Sólo Hermione notó el modo extraño en que Gaius contemplaba a aquel caballero negro. ¿A caso era reconocimiento lo que había en sus ojos?

…

Merlín contempló al médico de la corte remover un recipiente que tenía sobre el fuego con lentitud. Parecía demasiado concentrado en su actividad. Él, por el contrario, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Era todo muy misterioso y eso lo inquietaba.

—¿Has visto antes a este caballero negro?—le preguntó Merlín a Gaius, finalmente.

El galeno detuvo unos momentos sus movimientos pero no lo miró.

—No lo creo.

—¿No reconociste su emblema?

Gaius volvió a remover el líquido del recipiente con la misma velocidad anterior.

—¿Emblema?

—¿El emblema de su escudo? ¿Sabes a qué linaje pertenece?

—No puedo estar seguro. No lo vi bien—murmuró.

—No era algo común. ¿Tan pronto lo olvidaste?

El médico se detuvo y fue a buscar un ingrediente a sus estantes, murmurando algo que no parecía ser siquiera una palabra.

—¿Usted piensa que no es de aquí?—insistió el muchacho.

—No lo creo.

¿Era sólo su parecer o Gaius estaba siendo muy esquivo?

—¿Entonces qué puede estar haciendo en este reino?

El anciano suspiró.

—Merlín, tu fe en mis conocimientos es, a la vez, conmovedora e inapropiada. Quizás, si terminaste tus trabajos, puedas ir a la cama y así dejarme terminar el mío.

—Bien—gruñó y se encaminó hacia sus dormitorios pero antes de que pudiera llegar, se volteó—¿Gaius?

—¿Qué Merlín?—preguntó con cansancio en la voz.

El joven mago dudó unos momentos.

—¿Crees que Sir Owain pueda derrotarlo?

—Supongo que lo sabremos pronto.

…

Hermione y Arturo estaban situados frente a la ventana, observando a aquel misterioso caballero de armadura negra de pie fuera del castillo. Su postura era firme y decidida y, claramente amenazante. Había algo allí que claramente no estaba bien, algo que iba mucho más allá de que alguien retara a duelo a otra persona sin motivo aparente.

—No deberías dejar a Owain luchar—dijo con suavidad—Es incluso más joven que nosotros. Casi un niño.

Arturo apretó los labios con fuerza, claramente disgustado.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!—le preguntó, apartándose de la ventana—¡Pero él se lo buscó! Fue muy tonto de su parte recoger el guante.

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para impedirlo?

—El desafío ya ha sido aceptado. No puede echarse hacia atrás…

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque lo considerarían una cobardía de su parte!

—¿Cobardía? ¡Levantó el guante! El reto ni siquiera era para él, era para ti. Tampoco me gusta la idea que luches… ¿Con qué motivos vino este caballero negro? ¿A caso se siente insultado de algún modo y cree que el mejor modo de resolverlo o de vengarse es matando a una persona? ¡Eso no es razonable! Por favor, Arturo… Debes detenerlo.

El príncipe negó con gran pesar.

—No puedo, Hermione. El código de caballería lo establece así. Owain fue el que recogió el guante, él debe luchar.

—¡Pero es una lucha a muerte! Y él es apenas más que un niño…

Arturo cerró los ojos.

—Lo sé…—murmuró—Pero no hay nada que pueda yo hacer.

Quizás él no, pero ella sí. E iba a comenzar averiguando quién demonios era aquel hombre.

…

El emblema del escudo le había resultado muy familiar aunque no podía deducir a qué linaje pertenecía. Había estudiado tantos que su mente llegaba a fallar y los confundía. Siempre había considerado tener muy buena memoria pero había tantas familias relacionadas, tantos escudos de armas y nombres que en vez de tener una especie de árbol genealógico, tenía un arbusto con diminutas y milenarias ramas.

Con pasos veloces se dirigió al único lugar donde sabía que podía obtener la respuesta: la biblioteca de Camelot. Sabía que era tarde pero Geoffrey de Monmouth ya la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no asombrarse al encontrarla allí ni siquiera a las horas más impropias. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llamar al anciano para anunciar su presencia, lo oyó hablar.

—El caballero negro—decía Geoffrey.

—¿Has visto su emblema?—preguntó una segunda voz—¿Lo has confirmado? ¿Era él?

Hermione reconoció a Gaius. ¡Lo sabía! Había visto la mirada de reconocimiento que había dado al ver a aquel hombre. Se acercó cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido para poder observar sin ser descubierta. Algunos estantes podían cubrirla de momento y ocultar su presencia.

—Es el emblema de Tristán de Bois—asegura Geoffrey.

—¿Él es el único que lo ha llevado? ¿No hay nadie más que tenga un emblema así?

—Según los registros, el único.

Ellos estaban viendo un grueso libro de heráldica. Gaius se inclinó para comprobarlo y luego de unos minutos suspiró y se alejó de allí con pasos rápidos. Hermione se ocultó entre las sombras hasta que el anciano se marchó.

¿De Bois? Se repitió el apellido en su mente. Ella lo conocía muy bien. Era el mismo que el de la madre de Arturo… ¡Pero eso era imposible! Hasta donde sabía, Tristán, el hermano de aquella mujer, había muerto hace veinte años a manos de Uther. Desconocía los verdaderos acontecimientos que llevaron a la tragedia pero si de una cosa estaba segura era de que los muertos no regresaban… ¿O sí?

…

La mañana amaneció resplandeciente. El sol parecía brillar con más fuerza que nunca y a Hermione sólo le molestaba. A penas había podido dormir un par de horas la noche anterior. Su mente no se había apartado de aquellos sucesos y del último descubrimiento. Y ahora estaba allí, en la arena de combate, ocupando el lugar que le correspondía al lado de rey. Lo odiaba. No quería ver como asesinaban a un hombre. Morgana, que se encontraba unos centímetros más allá, fuera del atrio del rey y de los príncipes, también se encontraba inquieta y no dejaba de ver a aquel extraño que estaba parado fieramente con la espada desenvainada.

Cuando Arturo apareció junto a Sir Owain, la multitud expectante comenzó a impacientarse. Los nervios y la tención del ambiente eran claras. El príncipe caminó hasta el centro, dejando que los dos contrincantes quedasen frente a frente.

—La lucha será bajo la norma de los caballeros—les recordó—hasta la muerte.

Sin nada más que añadir, caminó hasta su lugar, al lado de su padre y de su hermana. Los dos caballeros se prepararon para comenzar a luchar. Levantaron sus espadas casi al mismo tiempo. Hermione no quería mirar pero sus ojos no dejaron de notar la increíble diferencia entre los dos. El caballero negro superaba claramente en tamaño a Sir Owain y su postura era mucho más firme y segura.

—Que la batalla comience—dijo Arturo con firmeza.

Inmediatamente el caballero negro atacó y Owain apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse y escapar del letal golpe que seguramente le habría roto la cabeza en dos. Sin embargo, logró recuperarse y esta vez es él quien se adelantó. Pero el caballero logró bloquear el golpe colocando su espada en medio y apartándolo con agilidad.

Arturo miró con preocupación a su caballero. Aquel extraño realmente era un buen espadachín y esa era una terrible novedad. Todos los golpes que daban eran certeros y firmes pero carentes de cualquier emoción. No había rabia en él, al menos no dirigida a Owain, quién sólo podía bloquearlos y retroceder hasta que terminó cayendo en el suelo de modo ridículo.

—¡Vamos, ponte de pie!—gritó Hermione sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo su corazón lleno de temor.

El joven caballero de Camelot logró girar sobre sí mismo en el suelo y, con agilidad, se paró y quedó detrás del extraño luchador. Con un movimiento rápido, clavó su espada en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo.

—¡Sí!—gritó Merlín lleno de emoción.

Él estaba muy seguro de lo que había visto pero Hermione no. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa que no estaba segura de si la espada había sido empuñada verdaderamente en el cuerpo del caballero negro o no. Uther, a su lado, entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie, igual de confundido que ella.

Pero el caballero negro no se mostró afectado. Se giró y, blandiendo su espada por el aire, siguió atacando a Owain como si no estuviese lesionado. Sus golpes siguieron siendo certeros y firmes pero más consecutivos, más fieros. Ahora la rabia parecía haber salido a la luz, dejando ningún lugar para la compasión. El filo de la espada chocó contra el casco de Owain, derrumbándolo en el suelo y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, el caballero la clavó en el pecho, perforando su armadura y su corazón.

Hermione bajó la mirada rápidamente, incapaz de concebir la barbaridad que acababa de presenciar. Sentía sus ojos arder en lágrimas mientras oía los gemidos de angustia y de sorpresa de la multitud que la rodeaba. Morgana sollozaba a su lado. Ella se apresuró a acercarse a la muchacha y tomó una de sus manos, dándole apoyo pero a la vez buscando su consuelo.

La protegida del rey le apretó la mano con fuerza mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la otra.

A aquel despiadado ser no le importó haber acabado con una vida de aquel modo tan vacío. Se giró hacia Uther y, tras sacarse un guante, lo tiró al suelo.

—¿Quién aceptará mi reto?—preguntó.

Arturo no tardó ni medio segundo en reaccionar, haciendo que el corazón de Hermione se cubriese de terror, pero por fortuna, Uther fue más rápido y lo detuvo antes de que saltara a la arena de batalla. El príncipe lanzó a su padre una mirada ofendida pero el rey no se inmutó.

Otro de los caballeros saltó en su lugar y tomó el guante antes de que él pudiera volver a intentarlo.

—Yo, Sir Pellinor, acepto el desafío—dijo con seguridad.

—Que así sea. Combate individual. Mañana al amanecer.

Arturo, furioso, tiró de su brazo para desprenderse de agarre de su padre. Esa batalla debería de haber sido suya. Lo último que quería era tener que ver como otro de sus caballeros perdía la vida.

Tras lanzar una última mirada a Uther, el caballero negro giró y comenzó a alejarse hasta las puertas, cruzando al lado de Merlín y Gaius.

—¿No habría que curar su herida?—le preguntó el mago al galeno.

Gaius contempló al joven con confusión.

—Le dieron…—explicó.

—Owain nunca acertó ningún golpe—lo contradijo.

—Pero… yo lo vi—aseguró—Le atravesó el pecho con la espada.

—¿Estás seguro?

Merlín asintió, completamente seguro. La magia le permitía observar todo lo sucedido con más lentitud y detalle del que podría hacerlo cualquier otra persona normal.

—Mis ojos son más rápidos que el tuyo—dijo mientras ambos giraban y contemplaban al caballero hasta que se marchaba—Debería estar muerto.

—Sin embargo, aún está vivo…

…

La cámara donde se reunía el consejo estaba en completo silencio cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, azotándose contra la pared.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste aceptar?—exigió saber Arturo, siguiendo furioso a su padre.

—Nuestros caballeros deben tener la oportunidad de probarse—dijo caminando con prisa hasta el final de la larga mesa donde se encontraba la silla del monarca.

—¡¿Has visto como ese extraño pelea?!—inquirió el príncipe, pisándole los talones.

—Estoy seguro que Sir Pellinor será un buen partido… sabrá defenderse.

—Él aún no se ha recuperado de las heridas que sufrió en Ethandun—le recordó Arturo, intentando que su padre viera el problema de aquella situación.

—No hay nada que yo pueda hacer…

Arturo se detuvo, contemplando consternado a su padre.

—¿Entonces lo envías a la muerte?

Uther se giró de repente y contempló furioso a su hijo.

—¡Fue él quien recogió el guante!—le recordó—Yo no lo envío a ninguna parte.

…

La oscuridad se vio cortada cuando las puertas fueron abiertas y la luz del exterior ingresó en aquel largo túnel. Merlín podía sentir que sus pasos y los de Gaius retumbaban contra las frías paredes.

—¿Estás seguro que debemos hacer esto?—preguntó Merlín al anciano.

—No estarás asustado, ¿Verdad?—inquirió con cierta burla Gaius.

—¡No, me encantan las criptas!—respondió con algo de sarcasmo—No debería de haber muertos en ningún otro lugar…

De repente, la puerta por la que ellos habían ingresado se cerró con fuerza, llevándose toda la luz. Ambos se detuvieron de repente y giraron el rostro hacia atrás, prestando atención. El sonido del golpe retumbó por aquel túnel descendiente por unos instantes hasta que finalmente cesó.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Merlín estático en su lugar, con el corazón latiéndole demasiado velozmente.

—Seguramente una ráfaga de viento—indicó con demasiada despreocupación—Aunque deberíamos de haber traído una antorcha—dijo al voltear y no ver nada más que la profunda oscuridad.

Merlín contempló a su alrededor y logró distinguir una vieja antorcha apagada en la pared. Extendió su mano sobre ella y murmuró.

— _Leohtbora_.

Una llamarada encendió rápidamente. Merlín la tomó y se la mostró al anciano.

—¡Práctico!—felicitó Gaius.

—Sí—dijo con orgullo sonriendo.

—Eso significa que, como tienes la luz, debes ir primero…

La sonrisa del muchacho se borró y a regañadientes se adelantó y siguió su camino hasta la bóveda. Era un túnel bastante largo, frío y húmedo. Parecía que nadie había bajado allí en mucho tiempo, lo que lo hacía más tétrico. Merlín no se sintió más feliz cuando llegaron al final. La entrada estaba abierta y pasaron rápidamente a través de ella. La luz de la antorcha formó sombras tétricas que se formaban gracias a la cantidad de tumbas que se extendían por aquel lugar.

—¿Qué estamos buscando?—preguntó.

—Vamos por allí—le indicó el anciano, señalando a la izquierda.

—¿Estamos por irrumpir en la tumba de alguien?—quiso saber.

Gaius no le respondió. Merlín suspiró, yendo hacia donde el anciano le había indicando, sabiendo que obtendría la respuesta en algún momento. Pero cuando la luz fue acercándose una silueta se formó frente a ellos, justo al lado de la tumba que tanto le interesaba al galeno.

—¿Lady Hermione?

Hermione giró rápidamente, contemplándolos con calma. Hacía unos instantes, cuando había oído el sonido fuerte de la puerta cerrándose rápidamente, no lo había estado. Por el contrario, temió haber ido directamente a una trapa o encontrarse con el caballero oscuro frente a ella. Pero al oír la tan reconocible voz de Gaius y Merlín, se tranquilizó. Debería de haber supuesto que el galeno, al igual que ella, querría averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no.

—Hola…

—¿Hola?—preguntó Gaius con cierta molestia—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? No solemos encontrarnos usualmente en las criptas y saludarnos como si estuviéramos de paseo.

Ella agradeció que la penumbra ocultara el rubor de vergüenza que inundó sus mejillas.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Busqué el escudo de armas y di von él —indicó ella con valor, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo—Mira por ti mismo…

Se apartó y dejó a la vista la tumba de piedra negra. Estaba rota, con escombros esparcidos a su alrededor. Merlín y Gaius se inclinaron y contemplaron que allí no había ningún cadáver. Estaba vacía.

—Alguien ha estado aquí antes de nosotros—dijo Hermione al contemplar la expresión de sorpresa de Merlín y la de preocupación de Gaius.

Después de eso, no tenía mucho sentido quedarse allí, por lo que juntos subieron hacia las habitaciones del Galeno en silencio. Merlín abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero Hermione le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Lo mejor era hablar sobre aquel tema en algún lugar donde oídos indiscretos no pudieran oírlos. Pero apenas entraron, dejó caer la pregunta que empujaba por salir de su boca.

—¿De quién era esa tumba?

—Tristán de Bois—dijo Gaius—hermano de Ygraine, esposa de Uther.

Merlín se volteó hacia Hermione sorprendido.

—¿Tu madre y la de Arturo?

Ella asintió, guardando silencio.

—Ygraine murió en el parto—siguió explicando el anciano con cuidado, temiendo causar un revuelo en los sentimientos de Hermione—y su hermano culpó a Uther por su muerte. Así que un día vino a las puertas de Camelot y lo desafió.

Los ojos de Merlín se llenaron de comprensión.

—¿Lo desafió a un combate individual?—inquirió.

—Sí. Uther ganó pero con su último aliento, Tristán maldijo a Camelot y juró que regresaría para lograr vengarse.

Hermione escuchó atenta la historia y todo le sonó demasiado melodramático.

—Pensé que eran las divagaciones de un moribundo—añadió Gaius.

—Pero los hombres no se levantan simplemente de la tumba—indicó Hermione—no importa cuán enojados están.

—Por eso estoy seguro que este no es simplemente un hombre—dijo el galeno—al menos, ya no.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—inquirió Merlín con preocupación.

El médico de la corte caminó hasta uno de los estantes y sacó de él un grueso libro forrado en cuerno ennegrecido. Lo abrió y buscó entre las páginas amarillentas.

—Aquí—dijo señalando una imagen. Colocó el libro sobre la mesa para que los tres pudieran verla—Apuesto que estamos tratando con un espectro.

La imagen del libro mostraba un esqueleto que se alzaba por encima de tumbas, en una de sus manos aferraba con fuerza un escudo y en la otra una larga lanza que era coronada con una calavera. Detrás de él, nubes tétricas y oscuras llenaban el cielo.

—¿Un espectro?

Conocía aquel término muggle para dar título a seres fantasmales pero dentro del mundo de la magia este título podría atribuirse a cientos de seres, desde Inferis a Dementores.

—El espíritu de un hombre muerto que es conjurado desde la tumba—explicó el anciano.

—¿Así que este es el trabajo de un brujo?—inquirió Merlín.

—Una magia poderosa puede lograr que un alma atormentada por el dolor y la rabia vuelva a la vida.

—Magia oscura—murmuró Hermione.

Gaius asintió.

—¿Cómo lo detenemos?—preguntó Merlín, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para liberar a Camelot de aquella pesadilla.

—No podemos—dijo con pesadumbres el anciano—Debido a que no está vivo ningún arma mortal puede dañarlo.

—Pero seguramente tiene que haber algo…

—No. No se detendrá hasta logre conseguir lo que vino a buscar.

—¿Y qué es eso?

Hermione tragó saliva, aterrada por la comprensión.

—Venganza.

—¿Qué significa eso para Sir Pellinor?—quiso saber Merlín.

—Me temo que nada bueno.

…

Hermione no creía en cosas que no podían ser destruidas. No después de haber visto a Voldemort y a sus horrocruxs. Objetos que a simple vista parecían normales pero que en cuyo interior se ocultaba un trozo de alma oscura. ¿A caso en esta ocasión la idea esencial no era parecida? Había que acabar con el espectro que era el alma de Tristán de Bois. Ya no estaba vivo pero su espíritu había resurgido gracias a la magia.

¿Cómo matar a alguien que ya estaba muerto? Ese era el inconveniente principal. Y, como cada vez que tenía dudas, el sitio al que se dirigió fue la biblioteca. Le había pedido a Ingrid que dijera, si alguien preguntaba por ella, que ese día no asistiría al duelo porque se sentía indispuesta. Prefería sentirse útil y buscar una solución a tener que ver cómo aquel ser acababa con la vida de otro inocente hombre.

Geoffrey sólo la observó con curiosidad cuando la vio llegar y, tras saludarla con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, volvió a posar la vista en los papeles que tenía delante de sí. Ella agradeció la discreción del hombre. Era muy cuidadoso con sus preciados libros y pergaminos y no permitía que cualquiera estuviese demasiado tiempo allí. Pero había aprendido, con el tiempo, que Hermione sentía el mismo respeto y aprecio que él por lo que siempre era bienvenida allí.

No tenía mucha idea de dónde comenzar pero no quería pedirle ayuda a Geoffrey. Él ya sospechaba de la identidad del misterioso caballero negro y no quería que se involucrara más. Si le llegase a contar al rey sobre el motivo de su visita se vería envuelta en un montón de problemas. Así que comenzó a revisar estantes por su cuenta, leyendo los títulos de cientos de ejemplares, abriendo los que podrían serle de ayuda y buscando en ellos. Pasó horas allí hasta que vio a Morgana ingresar corriendo, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se puso de pie de repente, olvidando que había tenido un libro sobre sus piernas, y éste cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido pesado que se amplificó en aquellas cámaras. Geoffrey alzó el rostro inmediatamente, dispuesto a reprenderla, pero al ver el estado en el que estaba la protegida del rey sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?—preguntaron ambos a la vez.

Hermione terminó de acortar el espacio que había entre ellas y la tomó de las manos.

—¡Arturo…!—sollozó.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo. Morgana la vio empalidecer y tuvo que sostenerla con fuerza porque la sintió tambalearse, como si sus piernas no pudieran soportar el peso de la noticia.

—¿Qué…? ¿Está…?—no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar en voz alta su miedo.

—Sir Pellinor no logró triunfar… pero yo… ¡Yo lo vi!

—¿Qué viste? ¿Qué sucedió con Arturo?

—Vi cómo Sir Pellinor lograba acertar un golpe en su pecho… ¡Debería de haber muerto, Hermione, pero no fue así!

—Te creo—dijo con prisa, casi sin prestar atención a este hecho—Pero… ¿Qué sucedió con Arturo?

—Después de la batalla y de ver cómo asesinaban a su caballero estaba furioso…—se limpió las lágrimas de su mejilla con el dorso de una mano mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones— él fue quien retó a duelo a ese hombre.

—¿Qué?... Pero… No… ¡No haría una estupidez como esa!

—Uther está furioso—dijo Morgana—Sólo espero que lo persuada de no cometer esa locura…

...

—Tenías razón.

Merlín se pasaba de un lado al otro de la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Sentía que debía mantenerse de pie y moverse porque quedarse quieto no era una opción.

—Ojalá no hubiera sido así—indicó Gaius.

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿Arturo morirá?

El anciano intentó no parecer demasiado negativo en cuanto al futuro del príncipe.

—Arturo es el mejor guerrero que tiene Camelot. Si alguien puede derrotarlo, es él.

—¡Pero tú mismo dijiste que no puede morir a manos de ningún arma mortal! Pero debe de haber otra manera… debemos hallar otro modo de destruirlo nosotros.

—¿Cómo?

Merlín corrió hacia las escaleras de su habitación.

—Si ningún arma mortal puede acabar con él….—dejó la frase inconclusa y desapareció en el interior pero tras unos momentos volvió a aparecer con un libro grueso en sus manos—quizás la magia mortal lo logre… lo haré yo.

Colocó el libro de magia que le había obsequiado Gaius tiempo atrás sobre la mesa y lo abrió.

—No, Merlín, es demasiado peligroso.

—No tenemos otra opción.

Gaius observó como Merlín siguió buscando las opciones en su libro, sintiendo que la tristeza inundaba su pecho. Estaba preocupado como todos por el príncipe pero también por Merlín. Resignado, suspiró y se alejó de la habitación, encaminándose hacia las cámaras donde se reunía el consejo. Sabía que allí encontraría a Uther. Dos guardas le abrieron la puerta y le permitieron la entrada cuando llegó. El rey se encontraba pensativo, paseándose por la sala con obvia preocupación. Cuando lo vio, se detuvo inmediatamente y su mirada se llenó de angustia. Casi parecía adivinar que las noticias que traían eran malas noticias.

—Buenas tardes, señor.

—Gaius…

—Hay un asunto de suma urgencia que debo hablar con usted—dijo sin dar demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Dímelo—ordenó.

—La tumba de Tristán está vacía—la expresión de Uther se volvió fría—Creo que ha sido conjurado desde el mundo de los muertos.

El rey se dejó caer en una silla cercana, sintiéndose impotente e inútil.

—¿Cómo eso es posible?—preguntó después de un momento, cuando pudo recobrar el habla.

—Creo que es un espectro.

—¿Un espectro?

El médico asintió con formalidad, sabiendo que estas noticias sólo destrozarían el corazón del rey.

—Él ha venido a tomar venganza por la muerte de Ygraine.

—Pero…pero fue la magia lo que la mató—musitó sintiendo como en su pecho comenzaba a formarse un nudo de culpa—Yo… no…

—Sin embargo, fue a usted a quién siempre culpó—dijo con cuidado, sabiendo lo imprescindible que era ser prudente—No puede dejar que Arturo compita. Ningún arma forjada por un mortal puede acabar con un espectro. Sólo se detendrá cuando consiga lo que vino a buscar… Arturo no puede ganar. ¡Él morirá!

—¡Pero no me escuchará!—gritó desesperado.

—¡Entonces debe decirle quién es este caballero!

—No.

—No puede ocultarle la verdad para siempre… Tiene derecho a conocer lo que realmente sucedió en aquel entonces. Tanto él como Hermione…

—¡Yo soy el rey!—le recordó con firmeza—No puedes decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer.

Gaius tomó aire profundamente, intentando hablar con calma.

—Nadie le está diciendo qué debe hacer. Es su decisión decirles a ellos la verdad o dejar que Arturo vaya hacia la muerte.

—¡Nadie más que nosotros dos sabrá el secreto del nacimiento de mis hijos!—dijo con seria amenaza.

—Son mayores, entenderán… tienen el derecho de saberlo…

—¡Nunca!—gritó—Hiciste un juramento. Te advierto que no lo rompas porque no querrás sufrir las consecuencias.

Gaius lo contempló con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado, sabiendo que el rey de Camelot nunca decía cosas en vano. Si lo amenazaba estaba seguro que no dudaría en cumplirlo. No le temía pero, en cierta forma, compadecía a ese hombre tan cegado por el dolor y el odio. Así que apartó la mirada y fingió ser sumiso.

—Muy bien, señor.

…

La oscuridad de la noche parecía enmascarar a aquel caballero. Sólo la luz de la luna ayudaba a distinguir su imponente presencia cerca de una de las torres de castillo. Se mantenía de pie, estático, con una lanza que portaba una bandera negra raída. Merlín se acercó sigilosamente, intentando no llamar la atención de aquel espectro, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. A unos metros de él, se detuvo y extendió su mano delante suyo mientras intentaba recordar el hechizo que había leído en el libro.

—¡ _Come her fyrbryne_!

Sus ojos se volvieron de un color dorado e inmediatamente una llamarada brillante y caliente nació cerca de pies e hizo un camino ardiente hasta aquel caballero oscuro, rodándolo. Pronto, las llamas lograron alcanzar sus prendas y todo su cuerpo, quemándolo.

Merlín sonrió con mucho orgullo. Cada vez los hechizos le salían mejor. Podía ver el fruto de su esfuerzo delante de él. No por nada había pasado horas leyendo y leyendo… pero cuando menos se lo esperó, las llamas desaparecieron misteriosamente, dejando al caballero de pie, impasible, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Su sonrisa se borró lentamente y contempló asombrado, sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar. La magia que había utilizado había sido poderosa y podría hacer calcinado en instantes cualquier cosa. Pero no fue así con aquel ser salido de las tumbas.

El caballero negro giró el rostro hacia donde él se encontraba y Merlín supo que era el momento de partir. Con el corazón acelerado corrió hacia las cámaras de Arturo. Si él mismo no podía acabar con aquel espectro, menos posibilidades tenía el príncipe de salir victorioso.

Abrió las puertas de la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces, decidido a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar que él combatiera. Arturo estaba con la espada en la mano, haciendo movimientos lentos, intentando ver el mejor ángulo para bloquear o encertar un golpe.

—Merlín, ¿recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos acerca de golpear…?—comenzó a decir el príncipe.

—¡Tienes que retirarte!

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—¡Porque te matará!

—¡¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso?!—preguntó con frustración—Mi padre, Morgana, Hermione…

—¿Hermione intentó convencerte para que no te presentes?

—¡Todo el bendito día!—dijo con cansancio.

—¿Y no le hiciste caso?

—Obviamente…

—¡Oh, Cielos! ¡Estás perdido!

—¡Ya deja de decir eso!

—¡Pero es la verdad! Mira… Eres el príncipe. Nadie quiere verte morir en un estúpido desafío.

—No soy un cobarde—dijo mientras volvía a observar su espada, como si la conversación lo aburriera.

—Lo sé. Te he visto superar a todos los miedos a los que te has enfrentado.

—Eso es lo que se requiere de mi, Merlín.

—Eres más que un simple guerrero—insistió—Eres un príncipe. Tienes que demostrar tu valor, es cierto, pero también tu sabiduría.

Arturo giró su rostro volviendo a posar su mirada en él. Lo contemplaba con curiosidad.

—¿Has estado hablando con Hermione?

—No… ¿Por qué?

—Ella me dijo lo mismo aunque usó algunos insultos… De cualquier modo, no pienso retirarme.

—¡Pero, escúchame! No es un guerrero corriente. No come, no duerme… simplemente está ahí, de pie, en completo silencio…—se acercó hacia la ventana y pudo contemplar al espectro bajo la luz de la luna—¡Míralo! ¿A caso eso no te dice nada?

Arturo, que había vuelto a sus ejercicios con la espada, le respondió con distracción.

—Nadie es indestructible.

—¡Si peleas con él morirás!

El príncipe se detuvo, dándole la espalda, con la mano firmemente aferrada al mango de la espada.

—No pienso seguir escuchando eso…

—¡Sólo estoy tratando de advertirte, Arturo!

—¡Y yo estoy tratando de advertirte a ti, Merlín!—gritó a todo pulmón, girando de repente y colocando el filo de su espada debajo del cuello de joven mago.

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron aterrorizados.

—¡ARTURO!

La espada cayó inmediatamente al suelo cuando se oyó el grito y una rabiosa Hermione ingresó a la habitación personificando a la furia misma.

—¡Si te atreves nuevamente a hacer una estupidez como esa te arrepentirás toda tu vida!—le gritó apuntándolo con su dedo índice y pegándole en el pecho—¡Jamás! ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Jamás vuelvas a amenazar a Merlín!

Arturo se encogió sobre sí mismo, asustado por la imagen que presentaba su hermana. Su cabello parecía haber cobrado vida propia porque sus rizos apuntaban a todas direcciones y su mirada… ¡Oh, su mirada era lo peor! Ardiente de una rabia casi ciega. Sus ojos castaños usualmente calmos ahora eran una oscura tempestad que amenazaba con desatarse sobre él y dejarlo malherido.

Cuando ella pareció entender que el mensaje había quedado claro, tomó del brazo a Merlín y lo arrastró consigo fuera de las habitaciones del príncipe. El mago, después de verla tan enfadada, se dejó llevar. No iba a arriesgarse a que se enojara con él.

…

Las cámaras del consejo se encontraban sumidas en completo silencio. Sólo la luz de unas cuantas velas sobre un candelabro iluminaban tenuemente la sala. El rostro usualmente serio del rey estaba cubierto de sombras lo que le daba un aspecto más aterrador. Solo. Sentado en una de las sillas con una copa a medio beber de vino en la mano. Había querido relajarse pero todo lo que había acontecido sólo ocupaba su mente y lo preocupaba. Las palabras de Gaius resonaban en su mente con insistencia… Ygraine… su querida… su esposa… Cerró los ojos y rememoró su rostro por unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos al recordar que ya no se encontraba con él. No había sido su culpa, se repitió una y otra vez. No había sido su culpa. Él no había sabido que para crear vida había que entregar otra a cambio… ¿Cómo habría podido saberlo?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una ventana se abrió de repente, azotándose contra la pared. Giró el rostro de prisa, asustado, temiendo que el caballero hubiese ingresado al interior para terminar su venganza de una buena vez. Pero no había nadie allí. Sólo notó el viento colándose desde el exterior. Suspirando, volvió la vista al frente para encontrarse con una joven mujer de pie frente a él. Nimueh. El rostro del rey palideció notablemente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba su presencia allí.

—Debí de haberlo sospechado—murmuró.

Nimueh le sonrió casi pareciendo adorable. Su rostro no parecía haberse dado cuenta del paso de los años y se mostraba igual de terso, femenino y casi juvenil que siempre.

—Esto es mucho más de lo que había esperado, Uther—le dijo con calma—Pronto Arturo será asesinado. Lo habrás enviando a su muerte.

—¿No estás saciada de venganza?

La mirada de la suma sacerdotisa se volvió fría.

—¿Y tú?—le preguntó a su vez—Tú empezaste esta guerra cuando me echaste de aquí y mataste a todos los de mi especie…

—¡Tú trajiste el mal que practicabas!

—¡Era tu amiga, Uther!—le recordó irritada—Me diste la bienvenida.

—¡Y traicionaste esa amistad!

—¡Utilicé la magia que tanto desprecias para darle hijos a tu esposa estéril! Sólo hice lo que me pediste que hiciera.

—¡Jamás hables de ella de ese modo! Ella era mi corazón. Mi alma… y tú me lo arrebataste—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Ella murió dando a luz a tus hijos!—exclamó dando un paso adelante, consiguiendo que Uther retrocediera—No fue mi elección. Esa es la ley de la magia. Para crear una nueva vida tenía que haber una muerte. El equilibrio debía de ser restaurado.

—¡Tú sabías que ella moriría!—la acusó.

—¡No, te equivocas!—lo miró fijamente—Si yo hubiera previsto su muerte y las terrible venganza que buscarías… nunca hubiera concedido tu deseo.

Uther dudó por unos segundos. Ella parecía completamente convencida de sus palabras. ¿Sería posible que estuviera diciendo la verdad?

—Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho—dijo con un hilo de voz.

Nimueh lo contempló sorprendida.

—¿Desearías que tus hijos no hubiesen nacido?—le preguntó, observando fijamente como Uther bajaba el rostro hacia sus manos, como si estuviese avergonzado de sus propias palabras y pensamientos. Nimueh sonrió con frialdad—Bueno, tu deseo se hará realidad mañana… Arturo morirá y podré llevarme a Hermione conmigo. Estoy segura que ella estará ansiosa de oír cómo su padre estuvo dispuesto a darla con tal de alejarla de su vida.

El rey alzó la mirada rápidamente, encontrando nuevo valor en el nombre de sus hijos.

—No dejaré que me los arrebates—indicó con firmeza.

—He visto morir a tanta gente que amaba a tus manos, Uther Pendragon—dijo sin borrar su sonrisa—Ahora es tu turno.

El viento sopló con fuerza, azotando las ventanas nuevamente. Uther miró hacia atrás nuevamente para comprobar que no había nadie más allí y cuando giró el rostro hacia donde se encontraba la hechicera descubrió que ella ya se había marchado dejando en el aire un silencio profundo que sonaba a amenaza.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Mis días han sido una completa locura pero he podido mantenerme al tanto con la escritura... hasta hoy, cuando intenté volver a ver los capítulos de Merlín en Internet para seguir avanzando con la historia pero descubrí que no podía. Eso me pone un poco nerviosa pero los buscaré en otros sitios. ¡Deseénme suerte!

* * *

 **Adelantos del siguiente capítulo:**

En este momento no sentía deseos de bendecir a nadie, mucho menos a Uther. Sus labios estaban apretados con firmeza, formando una delgada línea. ¡Estaba furiosa! Se sentía traicionada, ultrajada. Sus ojos ardían en lágrimas que no iba a derramar y sus manos estaban apretadas en puños. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer magia… Uther le había ocultado muchas cosas a ella sobre el nacimiento de sus hijos. Cosas que tenía el derecho de saber ya que la creía su hija perdida. ¡Qué atrevido de su parte! Odiar la magia cuando la había utilizado tan libremente para su bien.

...

—Pero puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir tu magia y la mía conviviendo.

Su mano derecha viajó inconscientemente al cinturón blanco de seda que marcaba la cintura del vestido. Ese había sido el único lugar en el que había sido capaz de esconder la varita que le había hecho Slytherin.

—¿Cómo puedes sentir mi magia?—preguntó, casi con miedo de revelar demasiado.

—Los dragones siempre hemos sido seres sabios porque estamos estrechamente relacionados con la esencia primitiva del mundo. La magia nos protege, nos brinda conocimientos. Forma parte de nosotros y nos permite reconocerla cuando se presenta delante de nosotros. Por eso pude saber el mismo instante en que ingresaste a Camelot, al igual que sucedió cuando vino por primera vez Merlín.

Ella se ruborizó levemente ante la mención del muchacho.

—¿Le dirás que lo seguí?—le preguntó.

Para su alivio, el enorme dragón movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, negando.

—¿Y sobre mi magia?

—Esa será tu decisión, no la mía.


	17. Excalibur

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 ** _EXCALIBUR_**

Merlín dejó que Hermione lo arrastrara por el castillo. Ella refunfuñaba en voz baja, casi de modo inteligible, sosteniendo su mano con firmeza dentro de la suya. Podía sentir sus mejillas rojas al recordar los pensamientos que había tenido al verla durante la coronación de Arturo. Si ella pudiera leerle la mente seguramente no lo hubiera defendido de ese modo firme y resuelto. Aún no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Una pequeña sonrisa creció en sus labios y sintió que su pecho se llenaba de un aire cálido y placentero.

Hermione giró de repente, deteniéndose y él se apresuró a borrar su sonrisa.

—Déjame ver…

Sin darle tiempo a preguntarse a qué se estaba refiriendo, ella tomó el rostro del mago con sus manos y lo tiró hacia atrás, dándole una perspectiva de su cuello pálido. Merlín tragó saliva, volviendo a enrojecer cuando sintió la punta de sus dedos recorriendo su piel. En cualquier otra circunstancia pudo haber sentido cosquillas pero no en aquella. Tuvo serias dificultades para respirar por un eterno momento y sólo pudo volver a llenar sus pulmones con aire cuando ella se alejó.

—Estás bien—le dijo más calmada—No dejó ninguna marca ni llegó a cortarte.

Él procuró actuar con normalidad para que ella no se diera cuenta del modo en que lo había afectado su contacto.

—¿No habrás creído que realmente quería matarme?—le preguntó con burla—Ese es sólo el modo afectuoso que tiene de tratarme… ya sabes… Gritos, golpes… Lo usual.

Hermione no sonrió.

—Sé que es mi hermano pero es injusto que te trate de ese modo—gruñó—Él es tan…. ¡Tan cabezota! ¡No quiso escucharme! Está empeñado en luchar mañana, cegado por el orgullo, creyendo que todos lo verán como un cobarde si no lo hace. Supongo que habrás estado intentando convencerlo, también.

—Sí, pero no tiene caso.

—He estado buscando en la biblioteca toda la mañana pero no encontré nada que pueda ayudar… ¡Aunque hay tantos libros! Iba de camino allí nuevamente cuando oí a Arturo gritar…

¡La biblioteca! ¿Por qué él no había pensado en eso? Quizás hubiera algo útil, aunque fuera un pequeño indicio de cómo proseguir.

—Vamos, te ayudaré.

Se encaminaron hacia allí con paso veloz pero cuando llegaron descubrieron que las puertas estaban cerradas.

—Geoffrey debe de haber cerrado con llave.

Merlín asintió.

—Puedo abrirla—dijo con firmeza—Sólo vigila el pasillo para comprobar que no venga nadie y nos descubra.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada sospechosa pero asintió y se alejó de él. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, Merlín se inclinó sobre la cerradura y murmuró un hechizo. Esperó unos segundos hasta que se oyó un suave "click" y la puerta se abrió suavemente.

—¡Hermione, ven!—la llamó.

La princesa se volvió a acercar con prisa.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?—preguntó con lo que parecía ser envidia.

Él sólo sonrió.

—Tengo mis trucos—sólo comentó antes de tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla al interior de la biblioteca.

No tardaron demasiado en comenzar a buscar en los libros que Hermione no había alcanzado a leer aún. Merlín notó que ella era una lectora veloz, que pasaba las páginas de los libros rápidamente. Él, por el contrario, tardaba un poco más en completar una página y, en varias ocasiones, sólo leía los títulos y las palabras que sobresalían.

—¿Cómo han entrado aquí?

Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír aquella voz potente de Geoffrey de Monmouth. Él era un guardián celoso de todos sus preciados libros y pergaminos.

—La puerta estaba abierta—respondió Merlín inmediatamente.

—No es verdad. Cerré con llave.

—Entonces alguien más debió de haberla abierto—dijo el muchacho mirando al hombre fijamente, intentando de sonar convincente.

—¿Y solamente entraste?

—Geoffrey—lo llamó Hermione usando una voz suave que llamó la atención de Merlín—Sólo estábamos buscando un libro.

La mirada del anciano se ablandó notablemente al observarla y Merlín tuvo que contener el resoplido que empujaba por salir de su boca.

—Está bien… pero es tarde—dijo el hombre—Quizás, si me dicen lo que están buscando, pueda ayudarlos.

Ambos dudaron e intercambiaron una mirada. Finalmente, Merlín se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos estado hablando con Gaius—comenzó a decir Hermione—y él piensa que el Caballero Negro es un espectro.

—Entonces Arturo está en un gran peligro.

—Por eso estamos aquí—siguió diciendo ella—Necesitamos encontrar un libro que nos diga cómo acabar con algo que ya está muerto.

—Bueno…—el hombre lo meditó unos momentos—He leído algunas cosas interesantes en crónicas antiguas.

—¿Qué cosas?—preguntó Merlín emocionado.

—Varias fábulas hablan de una espada…

—¿Una que puede matar lo que está muerto?

—Tanto vivo como muerto…

—¿Me puedes mostrar?

—¡Oh, por Circe!—exclamó Hermione de repente con los ojos abiertos como platos—¡¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?!

—¿Qué es?—quiso saber Merlín.

Pero ella no le respondió, simplemente se adentró a uno de los pasillos formados por estantes y se perdió en el interior. No tardó demasiado en volver a aparecer con un grueso libro que podría tener más de quinientas páginas.

—Leí esto hace unas semanas atrás cuando estaba agobiada con los preparativos de la coronación—explicó mientras colocaba el grueso libro sobre la mesa y lo abría—Quería despejar mi mente y relajarme con un poco de lectura ligera…

—¿Esto es relajante?—preguntó Merlín con una mueca casi de horror.

Tanto Hermione como Geoffrey le lanzaron una mirada molesta que lo hizo poner nuevamente una expresión de seriedad.

—Lectura ligera, decías…—la incentivó a continuar.

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada al libro y siguió pasando las hojas rápidamente, buscando.

—¡He sido tan tonta! No sé porqué no pensé en esto. ¡Una espada! ¡Pues claro que se trata de una espada! ¡Siempre lo es!

—¿Qué cosa es siempre?

—No me hagan caso—murmuró con prisa—Mmm… Veamos… ¡Aquí! Las Crónicas de Beltain cuenta una historia interesante—se aclara levemente la garganta antes de empezar a leer—"Sir Marhaus espera a la gran espada engendrada en el aliento del Dragón y la encontró…"

—Espera…—la detuvo Merlín—¿Qué has dicho sobre el dragón?

—"Engendrada con el aliento del Dragón"

Hermione se quedó observando la imagen que presentaba al lado del relato. Un dragón que respiraba fuego encima de una espada que brillaba radiante. Su mente tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de porqué Merlín estaba tan interesando en ese fragmento. ¡El dragón! ¡Él sabía sobre el dragón que se ocultaba debajo de Camelot! Alzó la mirada hacia él pero descubrió que ya se había marchado. Oyó sus pasos corriendo hacia el exterior con prisa.

—Muy buena búsqueda, Hermione—la felicitó Geoffrey—Lástima que sea sólo una fábula y que ya no queden dragones.

—Sí, qué lástima—murmuró sin dejar de observar el sitio por el cual se había dirigido Merlín. Ella no tardó ni un segundo en cerrar el libro—¿Podrías guardarlo por mí, por favor?—preguntó amablemente al hombre.

—Por supuesto.

Sólo necesitó esas palabras para salir disparada hacia afuera. Quizás esta era su oportunidad de descubrir dónde se encontraba el Dragón. En los planos del castillo que había estudiado jamás había encontrado una sala lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar una bestia como aquella pero tampoco esperaba que Uther lo dejara constatado. Mientras andaba con prisa se preguntó a dónde rayos podría haber ido Merlín. Esperaba que no a ver directamente al dragón. Quizás, se dijo, a contarle sobre sus descubrimientos a Gaius. Así que hacia allí se dirigió con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo.

Pero cuando llegó a las habitaciones del galeno descubrió que no era la única que se había encaminado a aquel lado. Uther traspasaba la puerta y la cerraba detrás de sí. ¿Qué hacía él allí? No era nada usual su presencia. Anteriormente, cuando quería hablar con Gaius, lo hacía llamar a la cámara del consejo. Procurando no hacer sonido alguno se acercó a la puerta e intentó escuchar a través de ella.

—Lo siento—dijo la voz de rey—Tú sabías que este asunto volvería a atormentarme.

Era extraño oír a Uther disculpándose. Ella siempre lo había creído demasiado orgulloso para hacer algo así.

—Quizás no tan literalmente—comentó Gaius.

—Debí de haberte escuchado. Me dijiste que nada bueno saldría de usar la brujería en el nacimiento de mis hijos.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca casi de modo automático para cubrir el grito ahogado que dio cuando oyó esas palabras. No, no podría ser verdad… Uther jamás…

—Usted quería un heredero y pensó que era la única forma. Arturo llegó para concederle ese deseo y Hermione fue una bendición.

En este momento no sentía deseos de bendecir a nadie, mucho menos a Uther. Sus labios estaban apretados con firmeza, formando una delgada línea. ¡Estaba furiosa! Se sentía traicionada, ultrajada. Sus ojos ardían en lágrimas que no iba a derramar y sus manos estaban apretadas en puños. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer magia… Uther le había ocultado muchas cosas a ella sobre el nacimiento de sus hijos. Cosas que tenía el derecho de saber ya que la creía su hija perdida. ¡Qué atrevido de su parte! Odiar la magia cuando la había utilizado tan libremente para su bien.

—Nimueh me dijo que habría un precio—dijo el rey con voz acongojada.

—Pero no sabías que sería la vida de Ygraine

Toda la rabia de Hermione desapareció al oír aquello siendo reemplazada por la más pura sorpresa.

—No puedo dejar que Arturo muera.

La sorpresa creció aún más. Siempre había sabido que Uther quería a su hijo pero jamás pensó que fuera capaz de demostrarlo tan abiertamente delante de otra persona.

—¡Entonces debes detener la pelea!

—No, yo tomaré su lugar.

Tuvo que recostarse contra la pared al lado de la puerta para soportar el peso de lo que esto significaba. Uther amaba tanto a su hijo que estaba dispuesto a dar su propia vida por él.

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

—¡Ygraine dio su vida por él!—gritó con emoción palpable.

—Uther…

—No tengo opción.

—Debe de haber otra manera.

—Mi muerte aplacará al espectro y Arturo vivirá. Lo que significa que serás la única persona que sabrá las circunstancias del nacimiento de mis hijos. Quiero que jures que mantendrás tu promesa.

—Me lo llevaré a la tumba—respondió después de una larga pausa.

—Tú siempre has sido un buen amigo a pesar de mi mal genio.

—Siempre pensé que sería tu muerte—comentó con burla.

—Ahora… hay otro favor que quiero pedirte.

Cinco minutos después Hermione caminaba por el castillo de modo casi automático. Sus pies simplemente se movían por cuenta propia, sin llevarla a ninguna parte. Acababa de oír el plan de Uther de auto sacrificarse para salvar a su hijo y ahora su mente era capaz de tomar un partido. Cuando había oído sobre el uso de la magia para conseguir que Ygraine quedase embarazada había sentido un terrible desprecio hacia él. ¿Qué derecho tenía de despreciar tan abiertamente la magia y condenar a todo el que la poseía siendo que había utilizado de ella para su beneficio? Pero ahora comprendía por qué sentía tanta rabia. Su esposa había pagado sido el precio a pagar. Comprendía, era verdad, pero eso no quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con él. Podía llegar a entender su rabia, su dolor, su angustia y su deseo de querer buscar venganza pero jamás aceptaría que con eso justificara su desprecio hacia la magia.

El dolor de Uther ante la pérdida seguía vivo y, aún así, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para salvar la de su hijo porque lo amaba. ¿Cómo podía ella odiar a alguien que quería proteger con tanto énfasis a Arturo? No podía sucederle nada malo y no sólo porque la historia dictaba que él fuera uno de los reyes más importantes de Gran Bretaña sino también porque ella había llegado a amarlo como si fuera el hermano que nunca tuvo. Si Arturo moría su corazón se destrozaría.

Por eso estaba en una situación complicada. Despreciaba a Uther por lo que hacía a los portadores de magia pero había descubierto la razón que dio origen a este desprecio, demostrando que tenía un lado humano y sensible mucho más profundo del que había podido imaginar. ¿Podría, a caso, sabiendo lo que sabía, dejarlo morir?

La respuesta era bastante clara, se dijo. Su consciencia jamás la perdonaría.

Fue entonces cuando, perdida en sus pensamientos, lo vio correr sigilosamente por el pasillo. Salió de su aletargamiento de inmediato y se ocultó tras una columna. Merlín caminaba con prisa con un objeto alargado en las manos cubierto con una tela. Una espada. Era ahí a dónde había ido él. A buscar una espada para que el dragón la forjara con su aliento. Seguramente la había sacado de Gwen. La armería estaba siempre vigilada por guardias y era más difícil llegar a ella.

Esperó unos momentos hasta que cruzó a su lado sin notarla y comenzó a seguirlo. Estaba decidida a averiguar en dónde se encontraba oculto el dichoso dragón. Para evitar hacer ruido se quitó los zapatos que llevaba y comenzó a andar descalza. Sus pies sintieron el frío suelo de piedra pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Sólo se concentró en seguir a Merlín. El joven mago se encaminó cada vez más abajo, alejándose del ala principal del castillo, hasta que llegó a una zona en la que ella jamás había estado. Lo vio tomar una antorcha y traspasar dos grandes puertas de madera que estaban entreabiertas que llevaban a una escalinata descendente que lentamente se iba angostando hasta que apenas podía traspasar una persona por ella y luego se extendía delante un camino de simple pared de cueva con grietas y estalagmitas.

Hermione siempre se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para que no la descubrieran. Al final de esa cueva, pudo ver una puerta de hierro abierta. Merlín la traspasó y se detuvo por lo que ella no pudo adelantarse más.

—Merlín—dijo una voz profunda que la sobresaltó.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?—oyó que preguntaba el joven mago.

—Puede sorprenderte, Merlín, pero mi conocimiento de tu vida no es universal.

¿A caso ese era el dragón el que hablaba? Su voz parecía retumbar en las paredes de la cueva con fuerza y, si ella apoyaba la mano contra la fría roca, podía sentirla vibrar suavemente.

—Tiene que ver con Arturo. Su vida está en peligro—respondió Merlín sin hacer caso al comentario burlesco—Morirá a menos que pueda hacer un arma que pueda matar a un muerto…

—Entonces, ¿Qué vienes a pedirme?

Hubo un instante de silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido metálico tan particular de una espada siendo desfundada.

—¿Podrías pulirla para salvar a Arturo?

El dragón pareció considerar por unos momentos aquella propuesta.

—La muerte no regresa sin motivos. ¿Por quién ha venido?

—Por Uther—respondió Merlín.

—Pues deja que tome su venganza y el espectro morirá sin mi ayuda.

—¡Pero es Arturo quién va a luchar contra él! ¡Tienes que salvarlo!

—Ese es tu destino, joven mago, no el mío—le respondió con calma.

—Pero si Arturo lucha y muere, Camelot no podrá ser lo que apuntan las profecías. No tendré destino… A menos que Hermione…

—Lady Hermione tiene un destino muy diferente. Uno que no implica reinar en Camelot.

Al oír su nombre prestó más atención pero el dragón no dio más información sobre ello.

—Un arma forjada con mi ayuda tendría grandes poderes—siguió diciendo aquella bestia.

—Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes, sólo puedes adivinar. Tú no has visto lo que yo he visto. Si lo hubieras hecho, no me estarías pidiendo esto…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—En manos equivocadas, esta espada puede hacer grandes males. Debe ser blandida por Arturo y sólo por él.

—Lo entiendo.

—Debes hacer más que entender. Debes prometerlo.

—Lo prometo—dijo con firmeza Merlín.

Hermione sintió los pasos de Merlín retrocediendo y se pegó aún más contra la roca. Las sombras la tapaban así que, aunque cruzara a su lado, sería difícil que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Desde la distancia en la que se encontraba no lograba ver absolutamente nada pero comprendió perfectamente que lo que el dragón hacía cuando una luminosidad rojiza brilló por unos instantes con fuerza hasta desvanecerse lentamente y dejar todo nuevamente en la oscuridad.

—Presta atención a mis palabras—dijo el dragón—Esta espada ha sido forjada para Arturo y sólo para él. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe utilizarla.

—Así será. Gracias.

Oyó los pasos de Merlín veloces que regresaban y rogó para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Si se enteraba que ella había estado espiándolo seguramente se enfadaría. Por fortuna, el muchacho cruzó a su lado sin verla, perdido en sus pensamientos y con prisa. Se quedó unos instantes absolutamente quieta, esperando que se alejara lo suficiente.

—Ya puedes salir de tu escondite—dijo la voz potente.

Hermione se sobresaltó al saberse descubierta por aquel imponente ser. Por unos segundos dudó en acercarse o no pero finalmente lo terminó haciendo. Tomó aire profundamente, se colocó nuevamente sus zapatos y se acercó a la puerta de metal con sumo cuidado. Ella nunca había sido amante precisamente de los dragones. Había sido Hagrid quién encontró siempre esas criaturas intrigantes y hermosas. Tan sólo debía recordar los sucesos de su primer año para darse cuenta de la magnitud de la fascinación del semigigante por ellos y el torneo en su cuarto año para comprender lo peligrosos que eran.

Miró con curiosidad a través de la abertura que daba a una inmensa caverna que se extendía por encima y por debajo de ella. El colosal dragón estaba posado sobre una roca que sobresalía del suelo y se extendía hasta llegar a la altura de la entrada. Tenía forma de reptil, con dos enromes alas descansando a sus costados. Sus escamas oscuras eran opacas, casi sin vida y sus ojos amarillos parecían tristes. Hermione sintió nuevamente la impotencia y la rabia llenándola. Los dragones eran, realmente, seres impresionantes pero peligrosos, sin embargo, nadie tenía el derecho de mantenerlos encerrados de ese modo tan cruel.

—¿Qué te han hecho?—preguntó con compasión.

Kilgharrah no contestó, casi como si le dijera que la pregunta era demasiado obvia. Quizás lo era. Ella había estudiado la historia de Camelot pero jamás hubiera creído posible que dicho dragón todavía viviera.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—Uther no tenía derecho alguno a encarcelarte y matar a los tuyos.

—Llegará el tiempo en que Uther pagará por sus acciones—dijo la potente voz de la criatura manteniendo completa calma—y tú, Hermione Pendragon, deberás decidir.

—¿Qué deberé decidir?

—Si perdonas a tu padre o lo condenas.

—Uther no es mi padre—dijo rápidamente—Yo no pertenezco aquí.

—Lo es y Camelot es tu hogar.

—Te equivocas.

—Raramente lo hago—confesó—Pero puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir tu magia y la mía conviviendo.

Su mano derecha viajó inconscientemente al cinturón blanco de seda que marcaba la cintura del vestido. Ese había sido el único lugar en el que había sido capaz de esconder la varita que le había hecho Slytherin.

—¿Cómo puedes sentir mi magia?—preguntó, casi con miedo de revelar demasiado.

—Los dragones siempre hemos sido seres sabios porque estamos estrechamente relacionados con la esencia primitiva del mundo. La magia nos protege, nos brinda conocimientos. Forma parte de nosotros y nos permite reconocerla cuando se presenta delante de nosotros. Por eso pude saber el mismo instante en que ingresaste a Camelot, al igual que sucedió cuando vino por primera vez Merlín.

Ella se ruborizó levemente ante la mención del muchacho.

—¿Le dirás que lo seguí?—le preguntó.

Para su alivio, el enorme dragón movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, negando.

—¿Y sobre mi magia?

—Esa será tu decisión, no la mía.

—Hace unos instantes… —intentó comenzar a justificarse—Sé que no debí seguirlo y escuchar. Pero cuando Salazar Slytherin me dijo que mi varita tiene centro de corazón de dragón, tú corazón, quise conocerte… No sabía que pudieras hablar pero realmente es asombroso que puedas hacerlo… ¡Hay tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte!

—Hay ocasiones que la ignorancia es nuestra mejor amiga.

—No, no es así—lo contradijo confundida por aquella declaración—Hay cosas que realmente necesito saber para aclarar mis pensamientos y darle sentido a mi estadía aquí. Seguramente tú sabrás qué sucedió realmente con la hija del rey.

—No soy el indicado para hablar sobre ese tema.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mi destino está ligado al tuyo pero no por el pasado, sino por el futuro. Mi deber es guiarte.

—¿Guiarme a dónde?

—Hermione, hay un motivo por el cual has regresado a este tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? ¿Cómo sabes que...?—comenzó a preguntar sorprendida.

—Merlín—continuó como si ella no lo hubiera interrumpido—Él es la razón de tu retorno. Él es tu destino, tu motivo de vida.

—No entiendo…

—¿No lo ves? ¿No sientes la imponente necesidad de defenderlo? Eres su guardiana, su protectora. Mientras que el destino de Merlín es proteger a Arturo y así poder unir las tierras de Albion, el tuyo es protegerlo a él. Los tiempos que vendrán estarán llenos de peligro. La nube oscura de tormenta es visible en el horizonte. Debes tener cuidado, Hermione, porque muchos querrán que Arturo no sea rey y cuando se topen con Merlín, no dudarán en intentar acabar con él.

—Pero…—dijo consternada por la noticia—¡Eso es imposible! ¡No puedo ser yo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer magia! ¡Mi varita no funciona conmigo!

Kilgharrah estiró sus alas y comenzó a agitarlas suavemente al principio hasta que tomaron velocidad. Hermione lo contempló indignada. ¡No podía ser! ¡Imposible!

—¡Has un hechizo que valga la pena!—le dijo el dragón antes de alzar el vuelo y comenzar a alejarse—Y no vuelvas hasta que lo consigas.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Eso no me ayuda!—lo llamó—¡Kilgharrah!

Pero él ya había desaparecido, dejando el sonido metálico de la cadena gruesa que se aferraba a una de sus patas traseras. Hermione gruñó, enfadada con él. ¿Por qué debía ser como los Centauros, dando información a media, soltando comentarios misteriosos? ¿Por qué no podía decir las cosas en claro? Con Merlín había sido igual. Al final, no le había dicho porqué la dichosa espada no podía…

—¡Arturo!—exclamó de repente, dándose cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

¡Su padre estaba decidido a evitar que Arturo participase y había ideado un plan con ayuda de Gaius! ¡Pero Merlín iría a llevarle la espada! Dio media vuelta y corrió rápidamente, rogando que el médico no fuera a ver a su hermano.

…

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que apartarse la vista de la ventana.

—Adelante—ordenó.

De todas las personas que hubiera esperado ver, la última era Gaius. Había pensado por un segundo que se trataba de Merlín pero había desechado rápidamente la idea. Su sirviente no tenía la decencia de llamar la puerta.

—Le he traído algo que podría ayudarte a dormir—dijo el Galeno mostrándole el delgado recipiente que llevaba en su mano derecha.

—No lo necesito.

—Te ayudará a relajarte—insistió.

Arturo vaciló unos instantes hasta que finalmente asintió y lo aceptó. Destapó el recipiente y se llevó el borde a los labios, bebiendo su contenido por completo. El sabor amargo tardó unos instantes en hacerse sentir en su lengua.

—No me lo bebería por placer—comentó haciendo una mueca de asco.

—¿Por qué no te sientas un momento?—le preguntó Gaius, tomándolo del brazo para empujarlo suavemente hacia el borde de su cama.

La mirada del príncipe se volvió un poco lejana mientras asentía y se dejaba arrastrar.

—Si te… te olvidas del sabor…después, el efecto es… bastante… agradable…

Su cuerpo cayó sentado en la cama, rebotando levemente.

—Sólo recuéstate—le ordenó Gaius.

El anciano colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del joven y lo empujó sobre la almohada. Arturo, sintiéndose aturdido y con los párpados pesados, se dejó mover. Cuando su cabeza se apoyó suavemente soltó un corto suspiro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mmmh…—hizo un sonido indescifrable antes de cerrar los ojos y terminar profundamente dormido.

Gaius le palmeó el hombro suavemente, reconfortándolo a pesar de que él no se diera cuenta de ello, antes de alejarse hacia la puerta. Con el juego de llaves que le había dado el rey, al salir, cerró la habitación, asegurándose de que nadie entraría y que él no saldría.

Hermione llegó cinco minutos después. Intentó abrir la puerta, la golpeó, llamó a su hermano pero nadie respondió. Había llegado tarde. Estaba segura que Gaius ya le había administrado el somnífero que lo mantendría profundamente dormido durante toda la condenada noche.

—¡Maldita sea!

¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer ahora? No podía ir simplemente donde Gaius y decirle que había estado escuchando a escondidas su plan y que se había enterado del secretito del rey. Además, debería de confesar que sabía que Merlín había visitado a Kilgharrah y que había creado la espada. ¿Cómo rayos explicaría todo eso sin confesar que había estado espiando? ¡Qué comportamiento tan atroz de su parte! Se sentía avergonzada. Ahora se arrepentía de haber reprendido en muchas ocasiones a Harry por oír conversaciones ajenas y meterse en problemas. Caminó de un lado al otro por el pasillo frente a la puerta de Arturo sin saber qué diablos hacer. Su mano tocó casi accidentalmente el cinturón donde ocultaba su varita y se preguntó si podría ser posible. Miró con precaución a ambos lados del pasillo y, al no ver a nadie, la sacó.

—Alohomora—susurró por si había algún guardia cerca, apuntando a la cerradura, pero nada sucedió—¡Diablos! ¡¿Cuál se supone es un hechizo que valga la pena?!

Volvió a guardar la varita rápidamente cuando sintió pasos que se aproximaban.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Uther sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Yo sólo quería ver a Arturo—dijo de prisa—Pero no me responde y tampoco está abierta la puerta. Estoy preocupada por él.

El rey contempló a su hija y luego a la puerta firmemente cerrada.

—Estoy seguro que estará bien. Debe de estar dormido y cerró para que nadie lo molestase—se acercó a ella y rodeó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros—Vamos, será mejor que lo dejemos descansar.

—Pero…

—Mañana tendremos un gran día por delante. Arturo lo sabe y quiere descansar. Déjalo dormir, Hermione.

El hombre no parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer y a ella no le quedó más opción que dejar que la acompañara hasta su habitación. Quería protestar, decirle que sabía que Arturo no dormía por cuenta propia sino que lo habían sedado, pero eso sería confesar que sabía más de lo que debería. No quería hablar de más y que Uther creyera prudente dormirla y encerrarla a ella también.

Sólo rogaba que, por la mañana, tuviera oportunidad de ir a verlo y ayudarlo a escapar o, en todo caso, de impedir que Merlín hiciera algo estúpido con la espada como intentar usarla él mismo. Quería que las cosas fueran bien pero, ¿y si no podía ser? ¿Y si Uther luchaba y moría? Contempló de soslayo al rey caminando a su lado con firmeza. Aún tenía su brazo sobre sus hombros de modo casi protector. Había hecho cosas muy malas en su vida y, si llegara a sobrevivir, dudaba que cambiara. Pero ésta podía ser la última oportunidad que tenía él de lograr algo de paz con su hija. O su supuesta hija. Hermione no pudo evitar compadecerse de él. Aún creía que había algo por descubrir sobre el secuestro de la princesa pero sabía que él no hablaría.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de sus cámaras ella se apresuró a hablarle antes de que él se marchara.

—Padre—lo llamó con voz suave que sólo reservaba para ciertas ocasiones.

Él la contempló un tanto sorprendido. Era pocas las veces en que ella lo llamaba por ese apelativo. Había sido paciente, esperando a que se adaptara a la nueva situación, intentando no presionarla.

—¿Sí?

—Yo…

Pensó en algo inteligente que decir, algo que demostrara cierto afecto hacia él pero no supo cómo expresarse sin caer en la mentira. Así que hizo lo que creyó más sincero para una despedida. Se acercó con cuidado y lo abrazó. Se sintió absurdamente incómoda al hacerlo porque Uther no atinaba a devolverle el abrazo, hasta que, luego de unos eternos momentos, sintió que sus brazos se movían lentamente y terminaban rodeando su cuerpo. Dejó apoyar su cabella sobre el pecho del hombre y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Se preguntó si era por el miedo de saber que podía morir al día siguiente o porque la emoción lo embargaba o porque sabía que eso era una posible despedida. No importaba realmente. El calor del cuerpo de él se sentía extrañamente acogedor y un sentimiento de reconocimiento la embargó, sorprendiéndola. Sintió que él inclinaba la cabeza y dejaba un paternal beso sobre su frente.

Era tan extraño. Todo, absolutamente todo de él, la desconcertaba. Había veces en que se sentía agradecida, otras en que lo despreciaba, algunas veces incluso podía llegar a odiarlo y, en muy raras ocasiones, podía alcanzar a admirarlo como en aquella ya que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de Arturo.

Hermione se separó lentamente y él se lo permitió. Podrían decir algo pero eso sería arruinar la poca paz que ambos habían encontrado en ese momento. Así que él, tras una leve reverencia hecha con su cabeza, se alejó.

No pudo dormirse enseguida. Todos los acontecimientos de ese día habían perturbado su mente, llenándola de pensamientos, algunos más confusos que otros, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño con prontitud. Haber descubierto que su Uther utilizó magia, haber podido hablar con un dragón, haberse enterado que su destino era ser la protectora de Merlín… eran todos sucesos increíblemente magnánimos. Y a eso había que añadirle la incertidumbre por el combate del día siguiente. Intentó cerrar los ojos, diciéndose a sí misma que debía dormir porque a primera hora debía ir a ver por su hermano e interceptar a Merlín pero no pudo.

Cuando finalmente cayó rendida por el cansancio fue cerca de la madrugada y tampoco fue un descanso tranquilo. Su mente, agobiada, creó sueños inquietos y llenos de miedo donde Merlín o Arturo sufrían terribles accidentes sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto para ayudarlo.

Sólo se despertó cuando Ingrid abrió de par en par las ventanas de su cuarto, iluminando la habitación de repente. Hermione gimió, apretando los párpados, sintiendo que su cabeza protestaba por la intromisión de la luz.

—Buenos días, mi lady—la saludó su sirvienta.

Hermione se apoyó con los brazos en la cama, elevándose un poco para contemplar a su alrededor e intentar darle un poco de sentido a su cerebro aletargado por el sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente pero los cerró de prisa cuando la luz la cegó momentáneamente. Intentó abrirlo otra vez, esta vez parpadeando varias veces para pode acostumbrarse. El día no era usualmente tan brillante cuando se levantaba.

—Buenos días… ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó.

—Cerca del medio día.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó poniéndose de pie de repente—¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? El combate está a punto de empezar.

—Su padre me dijo que no la despertara hasta recién. Me pidió que la deje descansar.

—¡Maldita sea!—gruñó.

Ingrid se ruborizó al oírla utilizar aquellas palabras tan poco apropiadas para una princesa pero Hermione no tenía tiempo de sutilezas. Se quitó el camisón rápidamente y se vistió a prisa, enredándose con las faldas del vestido. Aquellas prendas eran jodidamente inconvenientes cuando una estaba apurada. Su sirvienta se apresuró a salir de su estupefacción y la ayudó.

—¡Espera, tiene que peinarse!—gritó cuando Hermione salió corriendo a toda prisa nada más terminar—¡Y no lleva zapatos!

Pero ella no le hizo caso alguno. Corrió con prisa, sin darse cuenta de que estaba descalza, hasta las cámaras de Arturo. Volvió a golpear la puerta con sus puños y a llamarlo a gritos, pero no consiguió obtener respuesta. Tarde se dio cuenta que hubiera sido mejor ir a las habitaciones de Gaius para recuperar la llave aunque estaba segura que el anciano habría optado por llevarlas consigo para ver el combate. Así que la única opción que le quedaba era buscar a Merlín.

…

Merlín intentó controlar sus nervios mientras esperaba a Arturo en la armería del palacio. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche lustrando su armadura, no sólo porque el príncipe se lo había pedido sino también porque había preferido mantenerse ocupado hasta el agotamiento en vez de ponerse a pensar en todas las cosas que podrían ir mal. Cuando, ya tarde, logró apoyar su cabeza sobre su cama, se durmió inmediatamente y tan profundamente que cuando abrió los ojos al amanecer se sintió extrañamente renovado. Por unos instantes se sintió positivo y pensó que había muchas posibilidades de que Arturo saliera victorioso si tenía aquella espada. Pero mientras pasaban las horas, las preocupaciones comenzaron a hacer mella nuevamente en él.

Tomó aire profundamente, diciéndose que todo saldría bien. Después de todo, tenía la espada. Se acercó al banco donde la había colocado, esperando al legítimo dueño, y la contempló. La contempló maravillado, deslumbrado con su filo que brillaba resplandeciente gracias a la luz de la mañana. No puedo evitar el deseo de tomarla entre sus manos. Él no sabía demasiado de espadas pero al empuñarla pudo comprobar que era perfecta. El balance magistral, el largo ideal…

La puerta se abrió de repente, sobresaltándolo. Merlín alzó el rostro esperando encontrarse con un decidido Arturo pero se sorprendió al descubrir que no era precisamente el príncipe, sino, más bien, el rey.

—Esa es una hoja magnífica.

Él asintió, estando de acuerdo.

—Es para Arturo.

—Él no la necesitará hoy—dijo con firmeza, avanzando al interior de la armería—Yo tomaré su lugar.

—Pero, señor…—comenzó a decir dándose cuenta de lo que eso implicaba.

—Prepárame para la batalla—ordenó Uther con firmeza.

—Arturo es el que debe luchar.

—El conflicto es conmigo así que la batalla es mía.

Merlín buscó en su mente alguna excusa.

—No tengo su armadura—murmuró mientras intentaba volver a guardar la espada.

—No debe de haber mucha diferencia—comentó el rey.

—Bien. Voy a conseguir su espada…

—No, esta estará bien—dijo observando con maravilla la que había forjado el dragón.

—No, señor—se apresuró a decir con la mayor cordialidad posible, viendo como el rey la tomaba y la contemplaba con aprobación—Esta espada fue hecha especialmente para Arturo.

—¿Quién la forjó?

—Emm…—dudó unos segundos mientras buscaba el gorjal de la armadura y se lo colocaba—Tom, el herrero.

—Es digna de un rey.

—¿No estaría mejor con una espada en la que confíe?

—No, esta tiene el equilibrio perfecto—dijo y se quedó pensativo por unos instantes—Tom no es el herrero real—continuó—me sorprende que Arturo haya solicitado sus servicios.

—Ese fui yo—respondió casi sin pensar.

Uther lo contempló con sorpresa.

—Pensé que debía tener una espada mejor—dijo rápidamente.

—Le muestras la más extraordinaria de las lealtades.

—Es mi trabajo, señor.

—Pero más allá de la línea del deber—comentó sonando aún más sorprendido, casi dudoso.

—Bueno…—buscó los guardabrazos y se los colocó—se podría decir que hay un vínculo entre nosotros.

—Me alegro—dijo el rey, tomándolo desprevenido. Sintió la mirada del soberano sobre él, fijamente—Cuida de él.

Merlín no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que aquello sonaba a despedida. El rey sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar. Lo vio tomar un casco cuando estuvo listo y, espada en mano, se encaminó hacia su muerte. Él se quedó allí, sin saber qué demonios hacer. Se suponía que las cosas serían diferentes, que Arturo empuñaría aquella arma y que sería el único.

…

Cuando la multitud vio llegar al rey, con su capa roja hondeando con cada paso que daba, con la espada en una mano y con el casco en la otra, no tardaron en alzar un murmullo confuso. Nadie lo esperaba. Todos habían ido allí a ver al príncipe luchar contra el caballero negro, rogando silenciosamente que saliera victorioso. Al príncipe, no al rey. Incluso Morgana y Gwen, que estaban sentadas en las gradas, intercambiaron una mirada llena de sorpresa y confusión. Todos habían visto a aquel extraño luchar en dos ocasiones y ganar casi sin ningún esfuerzo.

Uther intentó aparentar calma, aunque sentía su corazón latiendo velozmente dentro de su pecho. Observando siempre adelante, vio al caballero negro de pie en medio de la zona de combate y apuró sus pasos. Sabía que no tenía sentido retrasar lo inevitable. Llegó a su lado y se detuvo a sólo pulgadas de él, contemplándolo con toda la rabia que sentía en ese instante.

—Ahora puedes tener aquello por lo que has venido…—el caballero negro giró para contemplarlo con clara tensión— Al padre, no al hijo.

Un caballero se acercó y le quitó la cama para después tenderle un escudo. Uther lo tomó después de colocarse el casco. El sudor de su frente chocó contra el frío del metal, haciéndolo estremecer levemente. Tomó aire profundamente y se puso en posición. Pero apenas lo hizo, recibió el primer golpe que a duras penas logró bloquear con su espada. Y a ese le siguió otro, y otro, y otro. Su espada y el escudo lograron evitar que terminara muerto. Sus manos se aferraban con gran esfuerzo a esos dos instrumentos que lo ayudaban a protegerse y sus pulmones comenzaban a sentir la fatiga. Sus pies sólo podían retroceder. Cuando finalmente pudo blandir su espalda e intentar golpearlo con ella, aquel espectro giró con velocidad y escapó de ella con facilidad. Uther maldijo en voz baja, sabiendo perfectamente que la batalla no estaba yendo precisamente bien.

Desde lejos, Merlín y Gaius observaban atentamente. El rey tenía desventaja. El espectro tenía la ventaja de ser más rápido y tener más fuerza que él. Todos sus golpes eran seguros y Uther debía hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitarlos. Las espadas chocaban haciendo un frío sonido metálico. Cuando el monarca bloqueó un golpe, usó el escudo para golpear el cuerpo de aquel ser, obligándolo a retroceder, doblándose por la mitad y, aprovechando esa oportunidad, con un codazo, logró quitarle el casco.

La multitud gritó horrorizada al ver el rostro del espectro. Su piel se había oscurecido y pegado al hueso. Estaba toda arrugada y reseca, como la de un cadáver que pasó años enterrado. Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban hundidas y, si no se observaba bien, incluso podían llegar a parecer vacías. El ser lanzó un gruñido lleno de furia, al sentir que su caso había desaparecido, mostrando sus dientes amarillentos y rotos.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en lo que sucedía allí que nadie notó a una mujer que irradiaba belleza, con la cabeza cubierta por su capa, sonriendo alegremente a ver como aquel ser que había invocado se lanzaba contra el rey, derribándolo y golpeándolo una y otra vez, hasta hacerlo soltar su espada. Hermione tampoco notó su presencia cuando cruzó corriendo a su lado. Aunque, si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera tardado ni medio segundo en reconocerla como la hechicera que se había disfrazado de sirvienta para envenenar a Merlín. Y tampoco le había pasado desapercibido el modo extraño en que ella la observó, con curiosidad, con anhelo, casi con diversión.

—¡Merlín!

El muchacho se volteó al oír el llamado y observó sorprendido como la princesa corría hacia él a toda prisa. Su cabello estaba sin peinar y no llevaba ninguna de las típicas joyas que debía usar para distinguirse como parte de la realeza. Tampoco llevaba zapatos, notó al ver como ella sostenía la falda de su vestido para poder correr sin tropezar.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué…?

—¡Arturo!—llegó y él la tomó por los hombros con suavidad en un intento de tranquilizarla—¡Mi padre lo encerró en su habitación!

—¿Qué?

—Él no quería que se presente y lo encerró. Intenté abrir pero no pude… ¡Tenemos que ir y…!

Se oyó un grito colectivo y ambos giraron el rostro al mismo tiempo hacia el sitio donde se estaba produciendo la lucha para contemplar, con horror, como el rey había caído al suelo y recibía insistentes golpes de su oponente. Hermione intentó correr hacia allí por puro instinto a pesar de que sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero un par de brazos la tomaron por la cintura, impidiéndoselo. Gritó horrorizada cuando la espada dio con fuerza contra el escudo de su padre, quebrándolo mientras que los brazos de Merlín la sostuvieron con más fuerza contra él.

El caballero negro intentó sacar nuevamente su espada pero ésta quedó incrustada con fuerza en el escudo. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Uther reunió fuerza y lo empujó hacia atrás. Mientras el espectro luchaba por liberar su arma, él logró tomar la suya y, sin perder un segundo, se la clavó en el pecho. El efecto fue inmediato. Una fuerza invisible que parecía salir de la herida lo empujó hacia atrás, con espada incluida, mientras que el resto de cuerpo fue consumiéndose poco a poco en una extraña llamarada hasta que, finalmente, explotó.

Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, sin poder creer lo que acababan de presenciar. Incluso Uther no atinaba a ponerse de pie y observaba el sitio donde, segundos atrás, había estado el cuerpo del caballero. Su respiración agitada fue calmándose poco a poco y su cerebro logró conectar nuevamente con la realidad, dándose cuenta que había ganado. ¡Había ganado!

Merlín soltó a Hermione y ella corrió hacia su padre, arrodillándose a su lado para abrazarlo. Era casi irracional el alivio que sentía de saber que estaba vivo. Había temido lo peor mientras corría hacia allí, con el corazón en la garganta. No entendía sus sentimientos hacia aquel hombre, siempre tan inestables. Pero, de algún modo u otro, él había logrado ganarse un pequeño lugar en su corazón.

—¡Hermione! ¡Oh, mi Hermione!—exclamó él abrazándola con fuerza—Pensé que ya no te vería más. Ni a ti ni a Arturo. ¡Oh, bendito Dios!

Ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y, cuando lo hizo, la multitud estalló en vítores.

…

—Pensé que habías dicho que no se podía matar a un espectro—dijo Uther a Gaius.

Entre él y Hermione estaban curando las heridas que tenía el rey después de la lucha. Ella tomó un trozo de lienzo y lo enrolló alrededor de su brazo izquierdo tras ponerle una pomada a base de hierbas donde tenía un feo raspón.

—Es digno de notoriedad—respondió el Galeno mientras contemplaba la espada que se encontraba al lado del rey—¿Es una nueva espada, señor?

—Es la mejor con la que he luchado.

—¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

Uther se la entregó para después colocarse su camisa, dando una inclinación de agradecimiento a su hija.

—Estoy intrigado por esas marcas—dijo.

Hermione observó la espada mientras la tenía el médico en sus manos.

—Por una parte dice "tómame"—leyó el anciano y luego dio vuelta para leer el otro lado de la hoja—y la otra "Arrójame"

—¿Qué significa?

—¿Puedo preguntar quién la hizo, señor?

—Merlín me la dio. Fue forjada para Arturo.

Hablando del rey de Roma, pensó Hermione cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejaron entrar a un muy furioso Arturo.

—Bueno, señor, estoy seguro que esas heridas sanarán pronto—dijo con prisa Gaius, guardando sus cosas con rapidez—Lo visitaré de nuevo mañana.

—Gracias, Gaius—dijo el rey—Gracias por todo.

Hermione vio como el anciano dejaba la espada a un lado y salía rápidamente.

—¡Hiciste que Gaius me drogara!—gritó el príncipe—¡No tenías derecho! ¡Debía luchar contra él!

—¡No, no debías!—lo contradijo Uther rápidamente.

—Pero el código de caballero…

—¡Maldita sea! Pensé que morirías. Y eres demasiado valioso para mí como para permitir que eso sucediera—le dijo con sinceridad, sorprendiéndolo—Significas para mí más que cualquier otra cosa. Más que todo este reino y, por supuesto, más que mi propia vida.

Los ojos de Arturo siguieron observando a su padre con sorpresa.

—Yo… yo pensé…

—¿Qué?

Hermione supo que ese era el momento idear para marcarse, pero no podía hacerlo sin antes conseguir esa espada. Había sido creada sólo para el príncipe y no podía permitir que nadie más la tuviera. Se acercó a ella y la tomó, llevándose consigo también las demás partes de la armadura de su padre. Si alguien preguntaba, diría que las llevaba a guardar a la armería.

Salió rápidamente, no queriendo interponerse en lo que sería una conmovedora charla de padre e hijo. Intentó apresurar sus pasos, sintiendo ahora el frío al estar sin calzado, para poder alcanzar al galeno.

—¡Gaius!—gritó para detenerlo cuando lo vio en el pasillo—¡Espera!

El médico se giró, sorprendido y, al verla con tantas cosas en sus brazos, caminó a su encuentro dispuesto a ayudarla.

—Déjame, lady…

—No. Sólo toma la espada.

El galeno la contempló confuso.

—¿La espada?

—Sí, hazlo—insistió—Y dásela a Merlín.

Gaius la tomó con muchas dudas.

—¿Estás segura de esto? Si el rey la pide nuevamente y no la encuentra…

—En la armería hay centenares de ellas—dijo—Esta espada puede parecer perfecta, pero no es para él… Devuélvesela a Merlín. Él sabrá que hacer… espero…

El anciano asintió.

—Pero no le digas que yo te la he dado—pidió.

—¿Por qué no?

Hermione tomó aire profundamente.

—Confío lo suficientemente en ti como para pedirte este favor. Estoy segura que tienes tus propios secretos, Gaius, y yo tengo los míos, así que te pediré que no hagas preguntas.

…

Merlín sintió los ojos de Gaius fijos en él pero intentó hacer como si no se daba cuenta de nada. Así que siguió comiendo su cena con la mayor tranquilidad posible, aunque no era mucha dado que la mirada del anciano era penetrante. Alzó la vista un segundo y se encontró con el rostro serio del anciano.

—Merlín, tú sabes por qué te estoy mirando así—dijo—Uther me dijo que fuiste tú el que le dio la espada y debe de haber sido una muy poderosa como para acabar con un muerto. ¿La encantaste?

—No—Gaius lo siguió observando si creerle—No lo hice—aseguró.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

—No fui yo—insistió.

—Lástima. Salvó la vida del rey. Yo estaría muy orgulloso de ello.

—Bueno…—comenzó a decir.

—No importa—lo interrumpió el anciano—Tengo algo para ti.

Se giró y buscó entre sus pertenencias hasta que encontró la espada envuelta en una tela. Se la quitó y puso el arma sobre la mesa. Merlín contempló anonadado.

—¿Cómo es que la tienes tú?

—Pensé que la querrías de vuelta. Algo me dice que no ha sido pensada para Uther, sino para Arturo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Merlín asintió suavemente.

—Gracias… ¿Se la robaste al rey?

—Tuve ayuda—confesó.

—¿Quién?

Gaius hizo una mueca que se asemejó a una sonrisa.

—Alguien—respondió misteriosamente—Alguien que me dijo que esperaba que supieras que deberías hacer con ella. ¿Lo sabes?

El joven mago dudó. No estaba realmente seguro de qué se supone que debía hacer con la espada. Había sido creada para Arturo pero la había utilizado Uther. Ahora estaba nuevamente en sus manos. ¿Qué hacer? Lo más lógico sería ir a ver al dragón y confesar la verdad. No sería nada agradable.

—Lo sé—dijo finalmente con seriedad.

…

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegó al lago. La vista era realmente asombrosa. El sol apenas asomaba en el horizonte y se reflejaba suavemente sobre el agua. Los pinos lo rodeaban. En el horizonte las montañas se elevaban desde el suelo e intentaban alcanzar el cielo.

Como había previsto, la conversación que había tenido con el dragón no había sido precisamente buena. ¡Se había puesto furioso al enterarse que Uther había sido el que utilizó la espada! Había asegurado que en sus manos sólo causaría maldad puesto que era un arma demasiado poderosa. Él había intentado pedir disculpa y había jurado devolvérsela pero no había aceptado.

—Lo que ha sido hecho no puede deshacerse—le había respondido misteriosamente.

Así que, tras rogarle que le dijera lo que debía hacer, le había ordenado deshacerse de ella, dejándola en algún lugar donde ningún hombre pudiera volver a encontrarla jamás. Así que allí estaba, frente al profundo lago.

La tomó con fuerza e, impulsando su brazo hacia atrás, la arrojó lejos. La espada surcó por unos momentos el cielo hasta que tocó la superficie del agua y terminó hundiéndose con rapidez. Merlín suspiró y, tras unos momentos, se alejó.

* * *

¡Buenas...! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Quizás no reconocieron a la legendaria Excalibur de la leyenda, la que Arturo extrae de la roca, pero sucederá, se los prometo. Sólo dejen que las cosas sucedan.

En cuanto a Hermione, como ven, ya averiguó algunas otras cosas... Aún no ha tomado una decisión sobre si confesar la verdad a Merlín o no pero muy pronto lo hará. ¿Cómo imaginan que sucederá?

 _ **Lotus-one:**_ He logrado ver Merlín. El único modo que tengo es en Internet porque en los canales de cable que tengo no pasan más la serie. Me alegra mucho saber que la historia te gusta, espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado.

* * *

 _ **Adelantos del siguiente capítulo:**_

—¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?—lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

—¡¿Por qué crees que yo le he hecho algo?!—preguntó con frustración.

—No ha hablado durante todo el viaje, lo cual es, de por sí, muy extraño… Pero había un modo en que pronunciaba tu nombre…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes… "Merlín"—intentó imitar el modo en que ella lo había hecho no consiguiendo realmente buenos resultados—"Merlín es un idiota"

—¿Dijo que soy un idiota?

—Bueno… no, eso lo agregué yo…—indicó—Obviamente está enfadada contigo y, no sé qué habrás hecho, pero quiero que te disculpes.

...

—Yo sé que no debería involucrarme pero… no quiero que sufras.

—No voy a sufrir—aseguró.

—Merlín…—dijo su nombre con suavidad, contemplándolo con infinito afecto—He visto como la miras.

—No, yo no…—comenzó a decir, prefiriendo mirar la punta de sus pies antes que a su madre.

—Ella es una princesa. Uther jamás permitirá que se involucre con un sirviente—ella tomó el mentón de su hijo y lo obligó a alzar la vista—Me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes porque también he notado el modo en que ella te observa.


	18. Ealdor

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 ** _EALDOR_**

Hermione no sabía qué había hecho Merlín con la espada y tampoco se lo preguntó. No quería que se enterase, de momento, que ella sabía muchas más cosas de la que aparentaba. Algo le decía que él iba a protestar si sabía que estaba destinada a protegerlo. Aunque no lo parecía, él tenía orgullo también. Prefería esperar a, al menos, poder realizar un condenado hechizo. Se sentía tan frustrada. ¡Había probado de todo! Desde hechizos sencillos, simples y básicos hasta los más complejos y peligrosos. Se había escapado al bosque, llevando su varita siempre consigo, y había practicado. Sentía la magia pulsar en su cuerpo, pidiendo salir al mundo, pero simplemente no lo conseguía. Pensó en ir con Godric nuevamente y pedirle ayuda pero no se atrevió. Él ya la había ayudado demasiado. Al igual que Slytherin, pensó con molestia. También había meditado la posibilidad de irrumpir en la cueva y hablar con el dragón, gritarle que se dejase de misteriosos comentarios y le dijera qué diablos debía hacer. Pero no lo hizo. Sería demasiado estúpido de su parte, casi como un suicidio. Así que se encontró sola y sin ideas. Había buceado en el mar de libros que tenía el castillo, desde los de la biblioteca hasta los que celosamente cuidaba Gaius. A nadie le extrañó que pasase tanto tiempo leyendo aunque en varias ocasiones descubrió al médico de la corte observándola con curiosidad. Ella sabía que él tenía muchas dudas pero no estaba dispuesta a confesar nada. No aún.

El galeno siempre había sido amable con ella, siempre se había mostrado dispuesto a ayudarla, pero una parte dentro suyo aún guardaba cierto rencor por lo que había sucedido con su padre. Estaba completamente segura que Gaius sabía toda la verdad sobre el nacimiento de Arturo pero también era consciente que no se lo iba a contar por más que se lo preguntara. Era muy fiel a Uther.

—Realmente no tienes que estar aquí—dijo Merlín, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione lo contempló con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me importa acompañarte—le aseguró mientras caminaban por la ciudadela—Arturo me ha amenazado con prohibirme la entrada a la biblioteca si no hago algo más que leer…

—¿Y crees que acompañarme a buscar agua para Gaius era lo que estaba pensando?—preguntó con cierta diversión.

Ella negó mientras lo ayudaba a cargar un cubo, dejándole el otro.

—Yo puedo—dijo él, sabiendo que la princesa no debía de hacer esas cosas.

—Por favor, Merlín, déjame sentirme útil—le rogó.

Él quiso protestar pero supo cerrar la boca. No era la primera vez que Hermione lo acompañaba en sus tareas, ayudándolo en ocasiones. No le molestaba, realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de la muchacha, pero le resultaba realmente extraño. Nunca se atrevería si quiera a imaginar a Arturo caminando a su lado, estableciendo una tranquila conversación.

—¿Estás buscando algo en particular?—le preguntó recordando que la había visto casi siempre con un libro en la mano.

—No—mintió a medias—Sólo me gusta leer.

—Eres tan inteligente.

Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba levemente ante esas palabras.

—Que disfrute mucho leyendo no significa que sea inteligente. He aprendido que hay cosas más importantes en la vida.

Merlín la contempló con seriedad, escuchándola atentamente.

—Supongo que eso estará relacionado con haber encontrado a tu padre y a tu hermano.

—Lo he aprendido desde que tenía once años—confesó—Había un par de chicos con los que no me levaba precisamente bien al comienzo, no me soportaban, pero en una ocasión me salvaron la vida y gracias a eso nos volvimos grandes amigos.

—No puedo imaginarme a alguien que no te soporte.

Ella rió suavemente.

—Créeme, con once años era un poco… insufrible—dijo con añoranza—Ellos me enseñaron a relajarme, a disfrutar de otras cosas a parte de los deberes. Nos metimos en muchos problemas tantas veces pero siempre supimos como salir adelante. Éramos tan diferentes pero sabíamos complementarnos.

Merlín observó atentamente su rostro, dándose cuenta de la pequeña sonrisita que adornaba sus labios y como sus ojos brillaban de un modo especial. ¡Dios! Era tan hermosa, pensó. Ella alzó la mirada y lo descubrió observándola. Avergonzado, giró el rostro rápidamente, intentando simular que nada había pasado a pesar de que el rojo de sus rostro decía lo contrario.

—¿Madre?—dijo de repente, dándose cuenta que la mujer que venía caminando hacia ellos le resultaba demasiado familiar.

La mujer dejó caer el bolso que había llevado consigo y corrió hacia él, sonriendo enormemente. Hermione la observó con curiosidad, notando sus vestimentas simples y su rostro amable.

—¡Merlín!—exclamó ella, dejando que su hijo la abrazara llena de felicidad.

Él sonrió, sorprendido y alegre al mismo tiempo, pero poco a poco la sonrisa fue borrándosele cuando notó el ojo amoratado que tenía. La preocupación y el enfado no tardaron en aparecer.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó serio—¿Quién te hizo esto?

Ella lo contempló con serias dudas, no sabiendo cómo responder. Parecía abrumada por la situación y que su hijo la presionara para contar lo sucedido no parecía ayudar.

—Merlín—lo llamó suavemente Hermione—¿No vas a presentarnos?

El muchacho la contempló con sorpresa, casi había olvidado que ella se encontraba allí. Cuando su madre había aparecido delante suyo no hubo otra cosa en su mente. Habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que la vio, cuando se despidió de ella para venir a trabajar a Camelot.

—Eh, sí, lo siento…—se disculpó—Madre, ella es Hermione. Hermione, ella es mi madre, Hunith.

—Un placer—dijo la mujer sonriendo, mirando primero a su hijo y luego a la chica—¿Hermione? ¿La hija de Uther no se llama así?

—Sí, madre, ella es la hija del rey. Lady Hermione.

Los ojos de Hunith se abrieron con sorpresa y no tardó en hacer la reverencia correspondiente.

—No, no es necesario tantas formalidades—se apresuró a decir Hermione, incapaz de soportar que hicieran una reverencia cada vez que la venía.

A pesar de que la madre de Merlín había notado que Hermione llevaba un exquisito vestido, jamás habría adivinado que se trataba de la princesa de Camelot. Nunca nadie esperaría ver a la hija de un rey acarrear junto a su sirviente un cubo de agua.

—¿Por qué no vamos a curar ese ojo?—le preguntó con amabilidad—Luego podrás contarnos qué te sucedió.

Hunith asintió, aún sorprendida, y se dejó guiar por Hermione al interior del castillo.

…

Hermione contempló a la madre de Merlín, quien estaba de pie en el centro de la sala de tronos. Ella y Arturo estaban sentados, uno a cada lado del rey.

—Los inviernos son difíciles en Ealdor—dijo Hunith con nerviosismo, sintiéndose pequeña delante del rey de Camelot—y hay muchos niños. Algunos no son lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir. A penas tenemos para comer y los Kanen toman nuestra cosecha. Nuestros niños no vivirán para ver otro verano… ¡Por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda!

Hermione guardó silencio, esperando por la respuesta de su padre. Hunith les había contado que, en un intento de salvar un poco de la cosecha que intentaban arrebatarle, uno de los hombres de Kanen la había golpeado.

—Ealdor es el reino de Cendred—dijo Uther—Tu seguridad es su responsabilidad.

—Hemos hablado con nuestro rey, pero… él se preocupa poco por las zonas exteriores—apretó sus labios intentando controlar un sollozo—Eres nuestra única esperanza.

El rey pareció meditar sus palabras por un instante.

—Tengo la más grande simpatía por usted—dijo finalmente.

—¿Usted nos ayudará?—preguntó esperanzada.

—Lamento decirte que no puedo hacer eso.

La expresión de desazón de Hunith decía todo. Hermione contempló enfadada a su padre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderado? La mujer había recorrido demasiadas millas, esperando poder recibir ayuda del rey de Camelot pero él se la negaba tan rotundamente.

—Estoy segura que podrás reunir a algunos caballeros—dijo sin poder evitarlo.

—El problema no son los recursos—le informó Uther.

—¿Entonces cuál?—quiso saber.

—Ealdor está más allá del canto de Aesctir—explicó el rey—Para la caballería de Camelot, estar allí sería un acto declarado de guerra contra Cendred.

Hundith no dudó en arrodillarse delante de todos los presentes. Merlín la contempló con seria tristeza. Gaius, a su lado, inclinó la cabeza y suspiró silenciosamente.

—Sé que eres un buen rey—comenzó a decir con tono implorante—Un hombre atento. Te lo ruego, por favor… ¡Ayúdanos!

—No puedo arruinar un pacto como el que tengo con Cendred—dijo con firmeza Uther—No puedo arriesgar la vida de cientos de hombres para salvar una aldea. Me temo que Camelot no puede ayudar.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y fue notable el esfuerzo que hacía para no comenzar a llorar desesperadamente. Morgana, que estaba más cerca a ella, le lanzó una mirada helada a Uther antes de acercársele y ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Tomó sus hombros con delicadeza y la llevó lejos de allí.

….

—Lo siento—dijo Arturo a Merlín cuando él se le acercó—Si esto fuera decisión mía, estaríamos ahora mismo en camino.

—Lo intentaste—murmuró el muchacho—No tienes que preocuparte. Ya estoy en deuda contigo y con Hermione por ayudar a conseguir una audiencia con el Rey.

—Desearía que Camelot pudiera ayudar a la gente sin importar cuán lejos vivieran—comentó con seriedad.

Ese era un buen deseo, pensó Merlín, pero un casi demasiado irreal. Entendía la decisión que había tomado Uther a pesar de que no le gustaba.

—Debo volver a Ealdor—dijo tras una pausa.

—Por supuesto—dijo con seriedad Arturo.

—Ha sido un placer servirlo.

Fueron esas palabras las que lograron afectar al príncipe. Contempló a su sirviente con incredulidad.

—¿Volverás allí?

Él había imaginado que regresaría nuevamente a Camelot una vez que acompañara a su madre en el viaje.

—Debo cuidar de ella—dijo—¿Entiendes?

Arturo asintió, sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo.

—Yo haría lo mismo—confesó y, tras eso, se hizo una larga pausa entre ellos—Bueno… has estado terrible—dijo finalmente, conteniendo una sonrisa—De verdad, quiero decir, el peor sirviente que alguna vez haya tenido.

Merlín asintió, incapaz de no sonreír ante la declaración. Él sabía que esa era la forma de decirle que, en cierta forma, lo iba a echar de menos.

—Gracias, señor—dijo.

…

Gwen ayudó a Merlín a empacar sus pertenencias. Había traído pocas cosas consigo cuando llegó a Camelot pero, con el paso del tiempo, había ido adquiriendo unas pocas más. Tenía libros que le había dado Gaius, algunos pocos frascos con pociones, ropa y la esencia de menta que siempre le preparaba Hermione. Pensar en ella le hizo soltar un suspiro profundo. No se había podido despedir. No sabría qué decirle porque la idea de no volver a verla nuevamente le producía una sensación desagradable dentro de su pecho.

—Aquí…

Se volteó hacia Gwen. La chica sacaba una espada de su funda y se la tendía. Merlín la tomó con ciertas dudas. Él no era de los que usaban armas y tenía un poco de dudas de porqué se la estaba dando.

—Dime cómo se siente—pidió ella.

—Sí… Eh…Sí, se siente muy bien es muy…eh… ya sabes…—golpeó el metal—como las espadas…

Gwen contuvo un suspiro de consternación. Esas no eran las palabras que esperaba oír.

—Empaqué algunas armas para ti—le informó, mostrándole la bolsa.

Merlín la contempló confundido. Eso era demasiado.

—No podré llevarlas solo.

Gwen abrió la boca, sin saber cómo decirle lo que tenían planeando hacer. Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió en ese instante y entró Morgana, vistiendo una camisa sencilla, un cinturón grueso y unos pantalones de montar.

—No tienes que hacerlo—le dijo al oírlo—Vamos contigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—inquirió él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Vas a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir—explicó Gwen—Quiero decir, armas y espadas afiladas.

—Y yo sé luchar—añadió Morgana.

—Pero… pero…—contempló primero a una y luego a otra, sin poder creerlo—No pueden… quiero decir… ¿Por qué ustedes harían algo así?

—Si fuera al revés, tú nos ayudarías—explicó Gwen—Ya lo has hecho. Salvaste mi vida, ¿recuerdas?

—Y ayudaste al chico druida a escapar de Camelot—indicó Morgana—Te lo debemos. Las dos.

—Pero podría ser peligroso…

—No nos importa, Merlín, iremos contigo, quieras o no—dijo rotundamente Gwen.

…

—¿Tienes la comida que te he preparado?—preguntó Gaius.

—Sí.

—Ten cuidado con el vino. Una olida del dental de la mesera y estarás cantando como un navegante—le advirtió tendiéndole la botella.

Merlín la tomó y la guardó en su bolso.

—Entiendo.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres una manta extra?

—Está bien, realmente—aseguró.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme—se excusó—Has lo que debas hacer.

Merlín asintió y, sin previo aviso, Gaius lo abrazó con fuerza. Conmovido, le devolvió el abrazo. A pesar de que se separaron rápidamente la idea esencial se había transmitido. Tras una última mirada, salió afuera.

Tenía un caballo preparado para él y otro para su madre. Ambos montaron y comenzaron a cabalgar por un camino, alejándose de Camelot. Pronto se le sumaron Gwen y Morgana y juntos tomaron la ruta que iba Ealdor. El camino fue tranquilo y sólo se detuvieron al anochecer para descansar. Él juntó leña y encendió una pequeña hoguera donde su madre cocinó una rápida cena mientras que Morgana se encargaba de amarrar los caballos y darle agua. Gwen preparó unas improvisadas camas para todos con las mantas que había llevado. Comieron en silencio y, tras unos momentos, decidieron ir a dormir.

Merlín se quedó sentado frente al fuego por un rato más y su madre pronto se le unió.

—Ellas no deberían estar aquí—dijo en voz baja, lanzando una mirada a las dos muchachas que dormían una cerca de la otra—Sobretodo Lady Morgana. ¿No es ella la protegida del rey?

—Sí, pero es una de las pocas que no le teme. Ella y Lady Hermione.

—No hará ninguna diferencia delante de Kanen. Ellas son mujeres.

Merlín suspiró.

—Lo sé. Pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…

Hunith asintió levemente y contempló el fuego crepitar con suavidad. Merlín la observó fijamente. Parecía cansada, agotada de la vida. Sus ojos azules, normalmente llenos de vida, parecían haberse apagado. El golpe que tenía en uno de ellos no ayudaba a mejorar su aspecto. Suavemente acercó sus dedos a la herida.

—Le haré pagar por lo que te hizo—juró.

—Debes ser cuidadoso—le rogó su madre—Prométemelo. Nadie puede averiguar lo que eres.

—No lo harán—le aseguró—nunca lo hacen.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza. Tomó su rostro suavemente entre sus manos y dejó un maternal beso sobre su frente.

—Descansemos—le dijo.

Ambos se acostaron sobre sus improvisadas capas e intentaron dormir. Hunith no tardó demasiado en conciliar el sueño, pero Merlín, por el contrario, tardó un poco en dormirse. Cuando aún era oscuro se despertó al sentir su brazo adormecido. Se giró, estiró su brazo y lo agitó. Cuando sintió que la sangre volvía a circular, tomó su manta e intentó encontrar una posición cómoda para volver a dormirse. Pero algo se lo impidió. Sus oídos lograron captar un sonido leve de hojas y ramas rompiéndose. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que las tres mujeres estaba dormidas antes de sacar, de debajo suyo, la espada que le había obsequiado Gwen. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el sitio del cual había provenido aquel sonido.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, algo temeroso de encontrarse con bandidos o traficantes. Aún no habían salido de los terrenos de Camelot pero nunca se sabía a quién se podía encontrar a la mitad de la noche en el bosque. Sus manos sudorosas se aferraban al mango de la espada con fuerza. Podía sentir que no estaba solo, que había alguien más allí, escondido detrás de los árboles. Su instinto le advertía que tuviera cuidado. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, girando sobre sus pies, observando a su alrededor con suma atención. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió la inconfundible sensación del filo de la punta de una espada presionando en medio de su espalda.

Maldijo su mala suerte.

—Te pediría todo tu dinero—dijo una voz profunda—Pero sé que no tienes.

Armándose de valor giró rápidamente, blandiendo la espada en un intento de herir a su contrincante pero él se inclinó con agilidad. Cuando se alzó, Merlín comprobó que no se trataba de ningún otro más que Arturo. Gratamente sorprendido, le sonrió.

—Merlín, baja esa espada—le pidió el príncipe—te ves ridículo.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia el sitio donde tenían el improvisado campamento y él se apresuró a seguirlo. Casi no podía creer que él estuviera allí pero no se iba a quejar. Tampoco pudo creer lo que vio cuando llegaron. Hermione Pendragon estaba inclinada sobre el fuego que había encendido nuevamente. Al verlos llegar les lanzó una mirada seria.

—¿Tú también?—le preguntó.

Su presencia sí le molestó un poco. Ella era la princesa, no se suponía que debía ir a enfrentar a un grupo de maleantes. Era demasiado peligroso.

Hermione no le respondió y contempló a su hermano.

—¿Quieres que tome el primer turno?

—¿El primer turno para qué?—inquirió Merlín, confundido.

—No, descansa. Yo me quedaré vigilando primero—indicó el príncipe.

Ella asintió y, tras buscar una manta entre sus pertenencias, la extendió sobre el suelo, cerca de Gwen y Morgana, y se acostó.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó, confundido por el modo en que ella lo trataba.

Arturo le lanzó una mirada que le pedía silencio. Ambos se sentaron al lado del fuego y permanecieron callados por un largo momento hasta que vieron que Hermione se dormía profundamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo de viaje falta?—preguntó Arturo, rompiendo el silencio.

—No sé… quizás unas cuantas horas más.

—¿Cuántos hombres tiene Kanen?

—No estoy seguro… pienso en lo que mi madre me ha dicho, quizás no menos que cuarenta.

Arturo asintió con seriedad. Aún así era un gran número y a pesar de que él y Hermione se habían sumado, la desventaja era clara.

—Será mejor que duermas—indicó Arturo—Te despertaré más tarde para el segundo turno de vigilancia.

Él asintió, sabiendo que eso sería prudente.

—Gracias—murmuró—Sé que no deberías de haber venido… no tenías porqué hacerlo. Hermione tampoco…

—¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?—lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

—¡¿Por qué crees que yo le he hecho algo?!—preguntó con frustración.

—No ha hablado durante todo el viaje, lo cual es, de por sí, muy extraño… Pero había un modo en que pronunciaba tu nombre…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes… "Merlín"—intentó imitar el modo en que ella lo había hecho, no consiguiendo realmente buenos resultados—"Merlín es un idiota"

—¿Dijo que soy un idiota?

—Bueno… no, eso lo agregué yo…—indicó—Obviamente está enfadada contigo y, no sé qué habrás hecho, pero quiero que te disculpes.

—¡Pero si no sé lo que he hecho!

—¡Son mujeres, no importa realmente! Sólo dile que lo sientes, no tienes que saber precisamente qué hiciste o dejaste de hacer… Ahora, será mejor que duermas. Mañana tenemos un gran día por delante…

Merlín asintió, aún pensando en el inconveniente con Hermione. No recordaba haber hecho nada lo suficientemente malo como para molestarla. De hecho, ni siquiera le había hablado desde que se encontraron con su madre y la llevaron con Gaius para curar su ojo. Le había agradecido, por supuesto, pero nada más. ¿Sería posible que estuviera enfadada con él porque Arturo la llevó consigo al medio del bosque? Ella siempre había demostrado ser una persona amable y valiente pero ir a Ealdor y enfrentarse a Kanen y a sus hombres podía ser demasiado. Después de todo, era una princesa. Giró el rostro y la contempló. Hermione tenía el cabello trenzado con cierta desprolijidad y muchos de sus rizos caían sobre su rostro, otorgándole mucha dulzura a su expresión relajada. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera haberse dormido tan fácilmente en aquellas circunstancias? Quizás, como él, antes de ir al Castillo, ni siquiera tenía una cama.

Había tantas cosas que desconocía de Hermione. Sólo sabía lo poco que le había contado y jamás, a excepción de cuando le dijo sobre sus amigos, la había oído hablar del pasado. Lo peor de todo—y él era muy consciente de que podía ser calificado como " _peor_ "—era que quería conocerla. Había algo en ella que le llamaba poderosa la atención, algo que lo impulsaba a acercarse más de lo conveniente.

—Deja de mirar a mi hermana, Merlín—llegó la advertencia de Arturo a sus oídos.

Rápidamente apartó la vista y contempló al príncipe.

—Yo no la estaba mirando—dijo con prisa.

Arturo le lanzó una mirada llena de seriedad y supo que lo conveniente era cerrar los ojos y dormirse inmediatamente.

Cuando volvió a despertarse ya era el amanecer y ahora era Arturo quien dormía mientras que Hermione se encontraba sentada cerca de la fogata y preparaba un rápido desayuno junto con Hunith. Al notar que hablaban, simuló seguir dormido para poder escuchar. Quizás lograra descubrir porqué ella estaba enfadada.

—No debería estar aquí, mi lady—decía su madre en voz baja—Será peligroso y los hombres de Kanen no tendrán piedad con usted. No importará que sea mujer y mucho menos que sea la hija de Uther.

—No tengo miedo—aseguró Hermione sin levantar la voz para no despertar a los demás, completamente inconsciente de que Merlín estaba oyendo—Vine porque no pienso tolerar la injusticia de lo que sucede en tu pueblo, no importa si pertenece o no a Camelot.

Descartada su teoría sobre Arturo obligándola a estar allí, sólo le quedaba seguir pensando qué rayos podía haber hecho para ofenderla.

—Pero eso puede ocasionar una guerra—murmuró la mujer—Uther se negó por eso.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, aunque sé que mi padre se enfadará muchísimo si se entera que lo desobedecimos, no podemos volvernos ciegos ante las injusticias. ¿Qué clase de personas seríamos?

Hunith sonrió levemente.

—Es una persona muy noble, todo un ejemplo a seguir… Lamento no haberla reconocido la primera vez que nos encontramos.

—Supongo que nadie está acostumbrado a ver a una princesa cargando agua—dijo con cierta diversión.

La madre de Merlín asintió.

—Estoy agradecida que mi hijo pueda contar con su amistad.

Ante estas palabras, el rostro de Hermione se volvió completamente serio.

—Realmente dudo que él pueda pensar lo mismo—dijo con claro enfado.

Merlín frunció el ceño, confundido. ¡Claro que pensaba lo mismo! ¡La amistad de Hermione era demasiado valiosa para él!

—¿Qué quiere decir?—quiso saber su madre.

Merlín esperó atento por la respuesta pero ella no respondió. Al comprobar que el desayuno estaba listo se puso de pie y comenzó a despertar a todos. Gwen y Morgana se mostraron sorprendidas al verla pero profundamente alegres de poder contar con su ayuda y la del príncipe. Cuando fue a despertarlo a él, hizo como si no había oído absolutamente nada. Se enfadaría aún más si se enteraba que había estado oyendo a escondidas. Desayunaron con prisa y luego de juntar su improvisado campamento se pusieron en marcha nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste para hacer guardia?—preguntó Merlín a Arturo mientras cabalgaban.

—Hermione se despertó antes y me dijo que ella vigilaría. La noche había sido tranquila por lo que no había peligro en dejarla… Le he enseñado a defenderse.

—Aún así…

—¿Quieres que siga molesta?—lo interrumpió—¡Ya la conoces! Si no se siente útil enloquece—se giró hacia los demás que galopaban unos metros más atrás—¡Apresurémonos! Debemos llegar antes del medio día.

A medida de que se acercaban al pueblo, los nervios de Merlín crecía. Podía ver que su madre también se mostraba cada vez más nerviosa y retorcía con sus manos las riendas de su caballo. Intentó lanzarle una mirada que lograra tranquilizarla pero ella no lo observó. Parecía completamente perdida en sus pensamientos preocupantes.

—¡NO!

El grito resonó por el bosque, llevándose consigo el silencio que hasta hace instantes atrás lo había invadido. Arturo hizo que su caballo fuera más rápido, siguiendo un camino que llevaba a Ealdor. El pequeño pueblo no tardó en aparecer a la vista de todos que habían seguido al príncipe rápidamente.

Un hombre vestido con su cota de malla de metal alzaba su hacha doble por encima de la cabeza de otro que había caído al suelo, sujetándose el estómago con una terrible expresión de agónico dolor. Arturo no tardó en reaccionar y lanzó su espada que fue a clavarse contra un poste, cerca de atacante, quien giró el rostro sorprendido. El príncipe bajó de su caballo y, con otra espada en mano, se enfrentó a uno que tenía el rostro medio cubierto.

—¡Mátenlos!—gritó el hombre que sostenía el hacha.

Merlín, Hermione y Morgana no tardaron en desmontar y comenzar a enfrentarse a los hombres que decidieron seguir aquella orden. Gwen y Hunith corrieron a ayudar al que había estado a punto de ser decapitado.

Merlín no tenía mucha experiencia con espadas y hacía todo lo que podía para defenderse. El maleante al que se enfrentaba era mucho más corpulento que él y ágil por lo que no tardó en arrinconarlo contra una pared, con su espada chocando contra la suya, a punto de matarlo.

— _Ahatian_ —murmuró él, observando atentamente la espada.

Sus ojos adquirieron un color dorado y el arma comenzó a calentarse, a tal punto que se volvió completamente roja en cuestión de segundos. El hombre sintió su mano quemar y, horrorizado, soltó la espada, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Merlín de usar la suya para acabar con él. Giró l rostro y se dio cuenta que un chico un par de años más grande que él lo observaba fijamente con cierto asombro pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Rápidamente buscó a Arturo y a Hermione y los vio enfrascados en una pelea. Ella no era tan buena como su hermano pero claramente podía arreglárselas sola.

El príncipe golpeó con fuerza a su contrincante, logrando que cayera al suelo con fuerza. Pero detrás de él apareció otro. Merlín quiso advertirle pero Morgana apreció casi de la nada y logró esquivar el golpe y girar ágilmente y clavar su espada en el abdomen del hombre.

—¿Recordando cuando te he humillado?—le preguntó la chica con burla a Arturo.

—Eso nunca pasó—la contradijo, malhumorado por haber sido salvado por ella.

El hombre que tenía el hacha, quien parecía ser el jefe de los demás, no tardó en montar, ordenando a los que quedaban vivos hicieran lo mismo. En aquella ocasión no había llevado a todos los suyos por lo que estaba en clara desventaja.

—¡Pagarán por esto!—gritó furioso—¡Todos ustedes lo pagarán con su vida!—amenazó antes de alejarse galopando con velocidad.

Durante unos momentos sólo atinaron a contemplar cómo se alejaba, con el corazón latiéndole con prisa. Merlín suspiró, dejando casi caer la espada. El muchacho que lo había observado antes se le acercó con seguridad.

—Todavía salvas tu pellejo con viejos trucos de magia—le dijo a Merlín con seriedad—Creí haberte dicho que nosotros no queremos gente de tu clase por aquí.

Merlín lo contempló sin saber cómo reaccionar pero al ver que una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en los labios del chico, sonrió enormemente.

—Yo también te extrañé, Will—le dijo a su amigo.

Will rió y rápidamente lo abrazó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y muchas veces se había preguntado qué había sido de la vida de Merlín.

—Es bueno verte otra vez. ¿Cómo has estado? He oído que has estado ganduleando con cierto príncipe…

—No, no deberías decir que soy un vago—lo dijo intentando sonar ofendido.

—¡Merlín!—gritó Arturo detrás de él—Reúne a los aldeanos, quiero hablar con ellos.

—Sí, en un minuto, estoy hablando con…

—Ahora, Merlín—le ordenó—No hay mucho tiempo.

—Sí, sire—dijo rápidamente y no le quedó más opción que hacer lo que le ordenaba.

Will le lanzó una mirada molesta a Arturo, incapaz de creer que tratara tan mal a su amigo, pero también estaba completamente incrédulo ante la sumisión de Merlín. Aquello no era nada bueno. Él no pensaba tolerar que aquel idiota decidiera el destino de su aldea.

…

—Conozco a la gente de la clase de Kanen—dijo Arturo, rodeado por los pocos aldeanos que vivían allí—Él volverá y, cuando lo haga, debemos estar listos—varios asintieron, aceptando sus palabras, lo que le dio el valor suficiente como para continuar—Primero de todo, debemos…

—¿A caso soy el único que se pregunta qué diablos es esto?—preguntó Will, caminando hacia el frente para que el príncipe lo viera y se diera cuenta que no iba a permitir que controlara su vida.

—Soy el príncipe Arturo de Camelot—se presentó.

—¡Ah, sí! Y yo el príncipe William de Ealdor—exclamó con molestia.

—Silencio—lo reprendió Hunith—Él está aquí para ayudarnos.

—¡Él hizo que las cosas empeoren!—aseguró con molestia contemplando a todos los aldeanos—Kanen volverá por venganza—se volteó nuevamente hacia Arturo—Acabas de firmar la garantía de muerte de todos.

—¡Él salvó la vida de Matthew!—insistió la madre de Merlín.

—Entendemos tu preocupación—comenzó a decir Hermione, hablando por primera vez—Pero nuestras intenciones son buenas. Vinimos aquí porque queremos ayudarlos…¿A caso pretendes seguir viviendo así?

Will no sintió ninguna simpatía por ella. No le gustó que defendiera tan abiertamente a Arturo.

—Está bien, Hermione, Hunith—las calmó el príncipe—Este es su pueblo. ¿Qué crees que deberían hacer según tú?—le preguntó a Will.

Él pareció sorprendido por unos instantes de que le pidiera su opinión pero rápidamente se recuperó para pensar en algo.

—No podemos enfrentarnos a Kanen, él tiene muchos más hombres de los que vinieron hoy—comenzó a decir.

—¿Entonces cuál es la alternativa?—inquirió Arturo.

—Démosle lo que quieren.

Cuando dijo esas palabras muchos negaron con la cabeza y murmuraron con disgusto.

—¿Luego qué?—preguntó el príncipe, incapaz de entender la lógica del chico—Todos ustedes que no mueran de hambre deberán enfrentarse de nuevo a él, la próxima cosecha y la siguiente y la siguiente…

—¡No organizaremos! Sobreviviremos—insistió Will.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo haremos eso?—se escuchó que alguien preguntó.

Will no supo qué responder.

—La única manera de detenerlos es enfrentarlos—aseguró Arturo.

—¡No!—gritó Will—Lo único que tu quieres es el honor y la gloria de la batalla. ¡Eso es lo que impulsa a hombres como tú! Sí tú quieres luchar, entonces ve y arriesga a tu propia gente. ¡No a la nuestra!

Antes de que Arturo pudiera seguir diciendo algo, se alejó con largos pasos.

—Will…—lo llamó Merlín, siguiéndolo, pero su amigo no le hizo caso.

—Voy contigo—dijo Hunith con firmeza a Arturo—Si voy a morir prefiero hacerlo luchando.

—Eso va también para mí—indicó Mattehw, el hombre al que el príncipe le había salvado la vida.

—¡Para mí también!

—¡Y yo!

Pronto fuero muchas voces las que aseguraron que iban a unirse a luchar por lo que les pertenecía.

…

Merlín siguió a Will hasta su hogar y lo encontró ordenando todo lo que los hombres de Kanen habían destruido.

—Él sabe lo que hace. Tienes que confiar en Arturo—le dijo, intentándolo hacer entrar en razón.

Su amigo sólo le lanzó una mirada llena de molestia prefiriendo permanecer en silencio antes de lanzar la sarta de insultos que tenía contra el príncipe. Odiaba ver cómo Merlín lo defendía tan ciegamente.

—Mira…la primera vez que conocí a Arturo yo era exactamente como tú. Lo odiaba. Pensé que era un pomposo y arrogante—le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ordenar.

—Eso no ha cambiado—gruñó Will.

—Pero—Merlín acentuó esa palabra—con el tiempo empecé a respetarlo, por lo que hace, por lo que debe soportar.

—¡Sé lo que debe soportar! ¡Príncipe, reyes, todos los hombres como él!

Merlín suspiró.

—Will…—lo llamó con cuidado, sabiendo que las palabras que iba a pronunciar podrían perturbar a su amigo—No metas en esto lo que le sucedió a tu padre.

—¡Yo no lo hago!—gritó rápidamente—¡¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?! ¡Eres su criado!

—¡Es mi amigo!

—Los amigos no son arrogantes los unos a los otros.

—Él no es así.

—¿En serio? Espera a que la batalla empiece y verás a quién manda a la muerte primero. Te garantizo que no será él.

—Confío en Arturo con mi vida—aseguró, siendo completamente honesto.

—¿Es así realmente?—cuestionó—¿Entonces, él sabe tu secreto?—al comprobar que su amigo no lo afirmaba, supo la respuesta y no pudo más que sentirse decepcionado—Afróntalo, Merlín, estás viviendo una mentira. Tú sólo eres el sirviente de Arturo, nada más. De lo contrario, le dirías la verdad.

…

Hermione pasó el día ayudando en todo lo que podía, al igual que Gwen y Morgana. Buscaban agua, cocían algo de ropa, dividían el poco alimento que les quedaba entre todos y ayudaban a volver las pequeñas casas a su estado normal. Los hombres de Kanen no habían dudado en desordenar y destruir todo lo que se pusiera delante de ellos. Todo el tiempo se mantuvo ocupada y eso fue bueno porque en lo último que quería pensar era en Merlín. En un par de ocasiones se topó con él pero ella sólo siguió su camino, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. No le importaba qué pensase, sólo quería que se diera cuenta que lo que había hecho había sido sumamente irrespetuoso y que le había dolido mucho. Quizás al día siguiente iría a hablar con él para preguntarle al respecto. Ese día prefirió guardar distancia porque no se confiaba de su propia boca. No quería decir algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera enormemente.

Por la noche, Hunith los invitó a quedarse en su casa. Era muy pequeña y apenas entraban todos. La mujer insistió en cederles a Morgana y a Hermione la única cama que tenía para que ambas la compartieran, mientras que los demás dormirían en el suelo con algunas mantas. Estuvo a punto de negarse pero la protegida del rey le advirtió en voz baja que no lo hiciera y pronto comprendió porqué. La madre de Merlín era muy bondadosa y, lo poco que tenía, no dudaba en compartirlo. Si ella llegaba a negarse ante su ofrecimiento, la ofendería. Así que ambas se tumbaron e intentaron dormir.

Hermione cerró los ojos pero permaneció un largo rato despierta. A su lado, Morgana rápidamente cayó en un sueño profundo.

—¿Siempre has dormido en el suelo?—oyó que su hermano le preguntaba a Merlín.

Ambos estaban tendidos un metro más allá, algo alejados de las damas. Podía imaginar lo difícil que era para Arturo tener que pasar la noche así. Él se había criado durmiendo en los mejores colchones, con sábanas de seda y almohadas de plumas.

—Sí, la cama que tengo en Camelot es más lujosa en comparación—respondió Merlín.

—Debió de haber sido duro…

—Mmm… Como una roca.

—No, no quise decir sobre el suelo… Debió de haber sido duro para ti. Difícil.

—Eh… No realmente. No conocía nada diferente. La vida es simple aquí. Comes lo que cultivas y todo el mundo hace lo justo. Con comida en la mesa y techo sobre tu cabeza eres feliz.

—Parece… agradable—dijo buscando la palabra adecuada para intentar no insultar aquella vida.

—Lo odiarías—aseguró Merlín con cierta diversión.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, dándose cuenta de lo bien que conocía Merlín a su hermano.

—Sin duda… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Las cosas habían… cambiando—oyó que respondía con cuidado.

—¿Cómo?

Un silencio largo se extendió entre ellos. Hermione supo lo que el mago estaría pensando. La magia había sido el motivo por el cual se había ido. En una aldea tan pequeña como aquella, tan cercana a Camelot, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que él era diferente.

—¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntame y deja de hacerte el interesante!—insistió el príncipe.

Merlín rió suavemente.

—Este ya no era el mejor sitio para mí—dijo momentos después con seriedad—Yo quería encontrar algún lugar diferente.

—¿Tuviste suerte?

—No estoy seguro aún—contestó con sinceridad.

Nuevamente se hizo una pausa entre ellos.

—A veces me pregunto qué clase de vida habrá tenido Hermione antes de llegar a Camelot—dijo Arturo—Si habrán sido buenos con ella, si los que la criaron la quisieron… si sufre por haberlos perdido.

—¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?

—Yo…—titubeó—yo no puedo hacerlo. No quiero causarle malestar. Sé que mi padre le ha preguntado algunas cosas pero no las suficientes. Él prefiere hacerle creer que todo lo que dejó atrás quedó en el olvido… Creo que tiene miedo.

—¿Miedo a qué?

—A que ella se vuelva a marchar.

—¿Y tú temes lo mismo?

Arturo suspiró, y Hermione comprendió que pronto cambiaría de tema. Él no era bueno dejando salir sus sentimientos.

—Ya es tarde. Debemos dormir. Mañana comenzaremos a entrar a los hombres. Va a ser un largo día. Apaga la vela.

Merlín hizo lo que le ordeno y nuevamente se tumbó sobre el suelo. A pesar de que tenía los ojos abiertos, Hermione sólo distinguió oscuridad. Si no había dicho a nadie sobre su pasado fue porque prefirió ser precavida. Muchas cosas que ella había vivido estaban muy lejos de la comprensión de las personas de aquella época.

…

—¿Aún no has aprendido a vestirte por ti mismo?—preguntó Morgana a Arturo cuando vio que Merlín lo ayudaba a colocarse algunas prendas.

—No tienes un perro y te traes el plato por ti mismo—le contestó—Sin ofender, Merlín.

—No ha problema.

Hunith apareció trayendo un plato consigo y caminó directamente hacia Arturo.

—Todavía no ha acabado su desayuno, príncipe Arturo—le dijo la mujer, tendiéndole el plato.

Arturo contuvo una mueca al ver aquella pasta blanca viscosa.

—¿No lo hice?—inquirió con falsa sorpresa.

—Vamos, come—lo incentivó Morgana con burla.

Arturo se vio obligado a probar un bocado e hizo todo lo posible para que su estómago, que estaba acostumbrado a otra clase de alimentos, no lo devolviera.

—Mmm…—simuló disfrutarlo pero en cuanto Hunith se alejó entregó el plato a Gwen—Vamos—le dijo a Merlín—Necesitamos madera en gran cantidad.

Morgana y Arturo salieron de prisa. Gwen probó la comida, pensando que realmente no estaba tan mal. Quizás un poco desabrida pero era comida al fin y al cabo. Merlín terminó de doblar la camisa del príncipe y la llevó detrás de las cortinas que había, que servían de separación entre la habitación y el resto de la casa.

—¡Oh, lo siento!—cerró sus ojos rápidamente y se volteó, sintiendo que sus mejillas se volvían rojas muy pronto.

Hermione aún se estaba vistiendo, colocándose una nueva blusa, cuando él ingresó. Afortunadamente no había logrado ver demasiado. Sólo la piel aparentemente suave de su estómago plano. Merlin intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa porque su corazón se había acelerado demasiado con esa simple imagen.

—Ya terminé—respondió ella, cruzando a su lado.

—Hermione…—la tomó por el brazo, deteniéndola, cuando ella giró y lo contempló con seriedad se apresuró a soltarla—Yo… yo… lo siento.

Hermione lanzó una mirada hacia atrás y notó que Gwen estaba agradeciendo por el desayuno a Hunith en nombre de Arturo para luego macharse.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—le preguntó, colocando las manos en sus caderas.

Merlín maldijo interiormente a Arturo por darle ese estúpido consejo. ¡¿A quién se le ocurriría disculparse sin saber porqué lo hacía?!

—Yo… por… por lo que… te hice—tartamudeó, volviendo a enrojecer.

Hermione se mantuvo seria aunque le pareció realmente adorable el esfuerzo que hacía por intentar disculparse. Aún estaba enfadada con él, o al menos lo intentaba.

—No tienes la más mínima idea, ¿Verdad?

Merlín abrió la boca pero supo que lanzar una mentira no sería buena idea. Ella se daría cuenta que no estaría diciéndole la verdad.

—Eh… no.

Hermione apartó la mirada, pensando en cómo decirle las cosas con claridad. Tomó aire y lo contempló, intentando no avergonzarse.

—Me enfadé porque te fuiste sin despedirte—confesó, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—Pensé que éramos amigos pero cuando llegó el momento de dejar Camelot le dijiste adiós a todos menos a mí…

—Hermione…

—¡Pensé que sabias que podías confiar en mí!—exclamó sintiendo como nuevamente la molestia la llenaba—Me dolió que recurrieras a Gwen y a Morgana en vez de a mí. Si me hubieras pedido que viniera contigo lo habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Yo no se lo pedí! Y no habría podido pedirte nada, sabía que vendrías… pero no te corresponde. ¡Eres la princesa de Camelot!

—¡Pero antes soy tu amiga!—gritó y al darse cuenta de que estaba humillándose a sí misma, se giró, dispuesta a marcharse pero nuevamente Merlín la detuvo.

—Espera…—esta vez él no la soltó—Si no me despedí de ti fue porque fui… fui un cobarde. La simple idea de hacerlo me destrozaba. Temía que si me dijeras algo pudiera cambiar de opinión y quisiera quedarme allí… contigo…—sus mejillas se volvieron rojas ante tamaña confesión—Realmente valoro tu amistad. Quizás mucho más de lo que debería…

La mirada de Hermione se suavizó notablemente mientras sentía que una enorme emoción llenado su pecho. Incapaz de controlarse, se lanzó contra él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho. Pudo sentir como el corazón de Merlín comenzaba a latir rápidamente y sonrió. Los brazos del muchacho tardaron unos momentos en reaccionar pero terminaron rodeando el cuerpo de ella con mucho cuidado, casi como si temiera romperla.

El sonido de un plato chocando contra otro los separó con prisa. Ambos giraron el rostro y contemplaron a Hunith que simulaba no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Hermione tragó saliva nerviosamente.

—Debo… yo… iré a ver si necesitan ayuda—tartamudeó ella.

Merlín asintió rápidamente y, al darse cuenta que mantenía su mano entre la suya, la soltó con cierta prisa. Maldijo a su propio cuerpo por reaccionar ante Hermione cuando sintió que su rostro ardía. Ella se alejó y él la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la casa.

Hunith suspiró profundamente al darse cuenta de la reacción de su hijo y, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado verlo en esa situación, las circunstancias de ese momento no eran las adecuadas.

—Ellos se preocupan mucho por ti—comentó—Lady Hermione y el príncipe Arturo.

—Arturo haría lo mismo por cualquier pueblo, así es como es. Y Hermione tiene un enorme corazón. Siempre es amable con todos y ayuda a todo el que lo necesita.

—Es más que eso. ¡Ellos están aquí por ti!

—Sólo soy un sirviente…

—Dale más crédito a eso. Les caes bien.

—Pues eso es porque no me conocen—indicó con cierta molestia—Y si lo hicieran posiblemente estaría muerto ahora.

—Realmente no crees eso, ¿no?—inquirió—El príncipe Arturo puede parecer alguien difícil de llevar pero claramente tiene buen corazón. Y la princesa…

Merlín comenzó a sentir pánico al ver la expresión que puso su madre.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo con prisa.

—Merlín, espera—pidió y a él no le quedó otra opción más que hacerle caso puesto que era su madre y le debía cierto respeto—Yo sé que no debería involucrarme pero… no quiero que sufras.

—No voy a sufrir—aseguró.

—Merlín…—dijo su nombre con suavidad, contemplándolo con infinito afecto—He visto como la miras.

—No, yo no…—comenzó a decir, prefiriendo mirar la punta de sus pies antes que a su madre.

—Ella es una princesa. Uther jamás permitirá que se involucre con un sirviente—ella tomó el mentón de su hijo y lo obligó a alzar la vista—Me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes porque también he notado el modo en que ella te observa.

Merlín abrió los ojos enormemente y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Aquello era una completa locura.

—Debo irme—le dijo—Arturo me llamará a gritos en cualquier momento si no estoy allí pronto ayudando a conseguir leña.

Salió rápidamente, agradeciendo que su madre no volviera a llamarlo. La idea de que Hermione sintiera algo por él que fuera más que amistad era completamente absurda. Ella era una princesa, obviamente, y no podía…

—¿En dónde te habías metido?—le preguntó Arturo—Toma—le tendió un hacha—Ve a buscar madera. ¡Y que sea rápido!

Asintió tomando el hacha y comenzó a andar con grandes pasos hacia el borde del bosque. Necesitaba hacer algo porque no quería pensar en las palabras de su madre. Hermione era su amiga y nada más.

—¡Merlín!—giró y notó que Will lo seguía—¿A dónde vas con eso?

—¿Qué es lo que parece? Necesitamos leña—contestó con cierto mal humor.

—Ambos sabemos que no necesitas un hacha para derribar un árbol—le dijo.

El recuerdo de aquella vez le hizo sonreír.

—Y ambos sabemos en los problemas que me metí por eso. Casi aplasté a viejo Simmons.

—Bueno, se lo merecía—aseguró—Ese viejo estúpido…

—Nunca le agradé.

—Mucho menos después de eso.

Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo tan lejano. Ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes. Se contemplaron durante un momento, quedándose en silencio.

—¿Por qué estás siendo así?—le preguntó Merlín a su amigo.

Will terminó por acortar la distancia y se sentó en un árbol caído.

—Tú sabes porqué—le dijo.

Merlín se sentó a su lado y permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?—le preguntó Will.

—No era lo que quería—aseguró—Mi madre estaba preocupada. Cuando descubrió que tú lo sabías se enfureció muchísimo.

—Nunca le hubiera dicho a nadie.

—Sé que no lo harías…

Will contempló a su amigo seriamente.

—Podrías contra Kanen tú solo, ¿verdad?

—No estoy seguro… quizás.

—¡¿Entonces qué te detiene?!—cuestionó—¿Qué si Arturo lo descubre?

—No espero que tú lo entiendas—dijo sintiéndose incapaz de explicarle todo a su amigo.

Se puso de pie, teniendo la necesidad de moverse. Will lo imitó rápidamente.

—Pruébame.

—¡Algún día Arturo será un gran rey pero él necesitará de mi ayuda y si alguien se llega a enterar de mis poderes alguna vez debería dejar Camelot para siempre!

—¿Qué?—lo contempló incrédulo—¿Dices que prefieres mantener tu magia en secreto por el bien de Arturo, en vez de proteger a tus amigos y familia?

Merlín no quería oír aquello, no en ese momento cuando tenía tantas cosas en que pensar. Sabía que estaba actuando de un modo egoísta, que las cosas deberían ser diferentes pero no podía. ¡Simplemente no podía evitarlo! Quería ayudar pero la vida de Arturo dependía de él.

—¡Merlín!

Como no se había adentrado aún en el bosque, desde la aldea todos podían aún verlos aunque no oírlos. Hermione los había visto discutiendo y al notar que Merlín parecía demasiado molesto, decidió acercarse.

—¿Está todo bien?—preguntó—¿Necesitas ayuda con el árbol?

Will bufó y ella le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—Todo está bien, lady Hermione—dijo Merlín.

Ella lo contempló sorprendida por el uso del título. Allí no parecía estar nada bien.

—Merlín, ¿Qué es…?

—¿Por qué no va a ayudar a Morgana?—le preguntó, contemplándola con seriedad.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada confusa, sin moverse de su lugar y él terminó lanzando un suspiro lleno de resignación. Sabía que no debía de tratarla de ese modo, que, supuestamente, eran amigos, pero… ¿Lo eran realmente? ¿Confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para decirle quién era realmente él?

—Por favor, Hermione—insistió.

Ella asintió y dio media vuelta, alejándose. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Will se volteó hacia Merlín.

—Ahora entiendo—dijo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ella te gusta.

—No seas absurdo. Es la princesa—gruñó mientras llevaba consigo el hacha dispuesto a descargar toda su frustración.

* * *

 **Adelantos del siguiente capítulo:**

—Kanen atacará mañana—siguió diciendo—Es brutal. Él sólo lucha para matar, por lo que lo que nunca nos derrotará. Miren a su alrededor—les pidió—En este círculo todos somos iguales. No están luchando porque alguien se los ordena. Están luchando por mucho más que eso. Están luchando por su hogar. Luchan por sus familias, por sus amigos, por el derecho a sembrar granos en paz—contempló la expresión seria y decidida de todos, sintiéndose orgulloso de ellos—Y si caen, caerán luchando por la más noble de las causas. ¡Luchando por sobrevivir! Y cuando sean viejos y canosos, mirarán atrás, a este día y sabrán que ganaron el derecho a vivir cada uno de esos días. ¡Lucharán!—las personas comenzaron a contagiarse de su entusiasmo, asintiendo vigorosamente—¡Por sus familias! ¡Por sus amigos! ¡Por Ealdor!

...

Merlín bajó la mirada hacia la mano de ella que aún seguía sosteniendo su brazo. Hermione, al darse cuenta, se apresuró a apartarla pero él la detuvo, no sin antes lanzar una mirada hacia atrás, para comprobar que Arturo estaba demasiado ocupado con su propia armadura.

—Lo que pase aquí hoy…—comenzó—Por favor, no pienses diferente de mi.

...

—¡¿Quién hizo eso?!—exigió saber.

—¿Qué?—inquirió Merlín.

—Un viento como ese no aparece de la nada—dijo casi con rabia ciega—¡Reconozco la magia cuando la veo!


	19. El momento de la verdad

_Lotus-one: ¡Muchas gracias por leer siempre y dejarme un comentario! Intento hacer siempre un capítulo entretenido, manteniendo la línea de la serie y agregándole detalles originales para que no resulte ser lo mismo._

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 ** _EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD_**

Hermione, Gwen y Morgana observaban con atención el modo en que Arturo entrenaba a los hombres de aquella aldea. Eran todos campesinos que con mucha suerte una vez en su vida habían tenido una espada en sus manos. Él les daba consejos, les pedía concentración, les advertía sobre los peligros pero estaban muy lejos de estar preparados para la batalla que se les venía encima.

—No hay forma de que sean capaces de resistirse a Kanen—dijo Morgana mientras giraba la manivela de la piedra que utilizaba Gwen para afilar las espadas.

—Los hombres no son los únicos que pueden luchar—les informó Hermione.

Ambas la contemplaron sorprendidas.

—Arturo no lo permitirá—dijo Gwen en voz baja cuando notó que el príncipe se acercaba a hablar con Matthew.

—Ésta también es su aldea, las mujeres pueden decidir si quieren o no pelear… Deberíamos ir a hablar con ellas. Y si aceptan, no habrá nada que pueda hacer mi hermano para impedirlo.

Vieron como Matthew asentía y se alejaba. Arturo gritó una orden a los hombres que se entrenaban y luego se acercó a ellas.

—¿Cómo estamos con las armas?—les preguntó.

—No hay suficientes pero poco a poco iremos reuniendo más—aseguró Morgana.

—Pero no son las armas lo que nos preocupa—dijo Gwen—sino reunir a la gente necesaria para usarlas.

Las tres intercambiaron miradas cómplices que Arturo simuló no ver. Hermione sintió que Morgana le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo, diciéndole que era su turno de intervenir. Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

—Creemos que las mujeres también deben luchar—le dijo—No tienes suficientes hombres. Quizás, si estuviesen entrenadas para pelear tendremos más oportunidades de ganar. Pero no lo están.

Arturo tomó un cuenco y sacó agua de una cubeta. Bebió tranquilamente y, cuando terminó, las contempló por unos momentos en absoluto silencio.

—Es demasiado peligroso—dijo llanamente antes de volver a con los hombres.

Durante la noche, cuando todos dormían, Hermione sintió que Morgana tocaba su brazo en un intento de llamarle la atención para descubrir que ella estaba despierta. Se habían acostado hacía más de una hora y Arturo no tardó demasiado en dormirse profundamente.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó en voz baja, intentando no despertar a nadie.

—No tenemos otra alternativa—dijo la protegida del rey—Arturo no puede verlo. Es demasiado terco. Pero si él no está dispuesto a hacerlo, lo haremos nosotras.

—Lo sé—murmuró—Vinimos para ayudar y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Bien—Morgana le obsequió una sonrisa que ella pudo ver a medias gracias a la luz de la luna llena que ingresaba a través de un hueco en la ventana—¿Por qué has venido, Hermione? ¿Por qué vino Arturo?

Hermione se giró en la cama, para poder contemplar a su amiga. Quizás ella estaba destinada a volverse una de las peores enemigas de Arturo pero desde que había llegado a Camelot había demostrado ser una de las personas más amables que había conocido.

—Por lo mismo que tú y Gwen—respondió sin alzar su voz—Por Merlín. Arturo puede actuar como si no le importara pero… él no estaría aquí si no se preocupara por él.

—¿y tú?

—¿Yo? Creí que era obvio… Considero a Merlín un gran amigo. Jamás lo abandonaría.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más porque no había nada que decir. Intercambiaron una última mirada antes de acomodarse nuevamente en la cama que compartían y dormir, totalmente inconsciente que el joven mago estaba aún despierto y había escuchado toda la conversación.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Arturo y Merlín tenían reunidos a todos los hombres dentro de la herrería de la aldea.

—No seremos capaces de defender Ealdor sólo con espadas y músculos—dijo, intentando usar las palabras adecuadas para no desalentar a los hombres que lo rodeaban—Necesitamos un plan. Necesitamos saber la manera de limitar sus movimientos y conducirlos a una trampa. Si luchamos en sus condiciones, entonces…

—¡NO!

Todos se pusieron rígidos al oír el grito de angustia. Rápidamente corrieron al exterior y nuevamente oyeron un alarido que rompió el aire. Todos los aldeanos corrieron hacia el caballo que había venido galopando con el cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre sobre él. Arturo observó horrorizado que se trataba de Matthew, al que había mandado el día anterior a cumplir la función de vigilante. Tenía la orden de regresar inmediatamente si veía a Kanen o a alguno de sus hombres acercándose. Pero parecía que ellos lo habían visto primero.

—¡Bájenlo!—ordenó Hermione rápidamente, contemplándolo angustiada como una flecha atravesaba su espalda, donde tenía clavado un trozo de papel.

Dos personas se acercaron e hicieron lo que ella les dijo, dejándolo en el suelo, tendido de costado. Hermione se acercó y rápidamente le tomó el pulso pero no sintió nada. El hombre había muerto. Intentando contener las lágrimas y luchando con el nudo en su garganta, arrancó el papel y se lo tendió a su hermano.

—¿Qué dice?—preguntó Merlín.

—"Hagan lo que deban este día, porque será el último"—leyó el príncipe.

—¡MATTHEW! ¡NO! ¡NO!

Una mujer no tardó en aparecer y corrió hacia el cuerpo sin vida, cayendo en el suelo a su lado, lanzando sollozos desgarradores.

—¡Tú!—exclamó Will, señalando a Arturo—¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡Míralo, lo has matado!

—No ha sido su culpa—intentó intervenir Hermione, sabiendo que su hermano jamás había tenido intención de que ocurriera algo así.

—¡Si él no hubiera aparecido aquí alardeando, tratándonos como su armada especial esto no habría pasado!—gritó Will furioso.

—Estos hombres son lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchar por lo que creen—Arturo señaló a los que hace unos momentos estaban reunidos con él—Incluso si tú no lo estás…

—¡Les estás enviando a la tumba!—exclamó el joven, odiando más que nunca a el príncipe de Camelot—Has matado a un hombre. ¿Cuántos más tienen que morir antes de que te des cuenta que esta es una batalla que no podemos ganar?—contempló a Merlín, sabiendo que él entendería sus palabras—Cuando Kanen venga no tendrás opción… o seremos masacrados.

Y después de esas tétricas palabras, se alejó. Arturo se quedó allí, de pie, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hermione se inclinó sobre la mujer.

—Lamento mucho tu pérdida—le dijo y luego miró a los demás aldeanos—Ayúdenla a enterrarlo.

Mientras los demás se hacían cargo de aquello, Hermione tomó el brazo de su hermano y arrastró lejos de allí, pero sin acercarse demasiado al bosque. Él se dejó llevar, sin decir ninguna palabra. No forzó ningún tipo de conversación porque sabía que no era el momento. Decir cualquier cosa cuando la impresión estaba aún grabada en la mente sólo le podría causar más malestar. Así que sólo caminaron, dejando que sus piernas decidieran el camino, dándoles intimidad a los aldeanos para despedir a Matthew. Sintió que la mano de Arturo sostenía su brazo con fuerza, necesitando de su apoyo y, a pesar de que sabía que después tendría un moretón, no le dijo nada. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a utilizar vestidos con mangas largas para evitar que cualquiera viera la cicatriz que Bellatrix le había hecho.

—¿Piensas igual?—preguntó el príncipe momentos después.

—En absoluto—le aseguró—Creo que esta es la mejor opción…

—Pero mataron a un hombre por mi culpa… ¡Si nosotros no hubiéramos venido…!

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedía cuando llegamos?—le preguntó—Matthew estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Kanen pero interviniste, salvándole la vida. Si no hubiéramos venido, él hubiera muerto de todos modos. Tú no sabías que al mandarlo a vigilar lo atraparían. ¿Cómo habrías podido? Esto no es tu culpa…

Arturo no pudo más que abrazarla en un intento de conseguir un poco de paz interior. Cuando se separaron sintió un poco más de calma pero no aún la suficiente como para seguir con ello.

—Tendremos compañía—dijo Hermione.

Arturo la contempló confundido y luego giró para observar detrás suyo, comprobando que Merlín se acercaba a ellos con lentitud, como temiendo interrumpir su momento. Ella le hizo una seña para que se acercase y, cuando estuvo a su lado, tardó unos momentos en comenzar a hablar.

—El padre de William murió luchando por el rey Cendred, por eso él no confía en nadie de la nobleza—explicó.

—¿Crees que los aldeanos le creerán?—inquirió Arturo.

—No—dijo casi con despreocupación y una pequeña sonrisita—Él… siempre se ha metido en problemas. Se acostumbraron a ignorarlo.

Arturo no compartió su simpatía. Su expresión aún era de seria preocupación.

—¿Y si tiene razón?—cuestionó el príncipe.

—No la tiene—aseguraron Hermione y Merlín a la vez.

—Estoy tratando a estos hombres como soldados, y no lo son… ¡Los han visto luchar! Ellos… no tienen ni idea…—se volteó hacia Merlín—Tienes que decirles a todos que abandonen la aldea antes de que Kanen regrese.

—¡No, nos vamos a quedar, vamos a luchar!—aseguró—¡Y vamos a ganar!

—Merlín, no puedo hacerlo solo… Las posibilidades son muy bajas.

—¡Se puede!—insistió el joven mago—Vamos a hacer que Kanen lamente el día en que vino a este pueblo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tener listos a esos hombres para la batalla. Y el resto… se ocupará de sí mismo.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Sólo tienes que creer en ellos—le indicó Hermione, interviniendo en la conversación—Porque si no lo haces, lo notarán y la batalla estará perdida antes de empezar.

Arturo tomó aire profundamente antes de soltarlo con lentitud.

—Denme un momento—les pidió—Necesito pensar.

Ambos asintieron y volvieron hacia la aldea. Merlín esperó unos momentos hasta que supo que el príncipe no lo oiría antes de hablar.

—¿Ya empezaron a entrenar a las mujeres?

Hermione volteó a verlo, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír misteriosamente.

—Entonces, sí—dijo.

…

La noche llegó más rápidamente de lo que cualquiera hubiese deseado. Los nervios y el miedo se sentían casi de modo tangible en el aire. Hermione tenía un manto sobre sus hombros, protegiéndose del fresco que se sentía. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata dentro de la herrería, que era el único lugar lo suficientemente grande como para que todos cupieran.

—Mañana por la mañana—decía Arturo mientras caminaba alrededor de del fuego—las mujeres y los niños deberían reunir todo lo que puedan llevar e ir a los bosques.

—No vamos a ir a ningún lado—lo contradijo Hermione.

Arturo la contempló con bondad.

—Sé que quieren ayudar—dijo—pero las mujeres no pueden estar aquí, es muy peligroso.

—¡Las mujeres tienen tanto derecho a luchar por sus vidas como los hombres!—exclamó Gwen.

El príncipe la contempló sorprendido. La sirvienta de Morgana siempre había sido una persona calmada, tranquila y silenciosa. Nunca antes lo había enfrentado de ese modo. Hermione sonrió, completamente orgullosa de la futura reina de Camelot.

—Pero ninguna de ustedes sabe luchar.

Morgana dio un paso adelante.

—Te equivocas. Durante todo este día estuve enseñándoles—indicó con la cabeza en alto—Y si te atreves a decir algo respecto a mi capacidad de enseñar a luchar, deberé verme obligada a darles a todos una demostración contigo.

—No será necesario—indicó Hermione, viendo que era necesario intervenir porque el orgullo de Arturo podía saltar y aceptar el reto de Morgana—mientras más seamos, más posibilidades tendremos de vencer.

Arturo contempló la mirada firme de su hermana y de Morgana. Pronto, las demás mujeres presentes dieron un paso adelante y lo observaron fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Este es su hogar—dijo el príncipe—si quieren luchar por defenderlo, es su decisión. Sería un honor estar a su lado.

Todas se mostraron muy entusiasmadas y agradecieron al príncipe por las palabras.

—Kanen atacará mañana—siguió diciendo—Es brutal. Él sólo lucha para matar, por lo que lo que nunca nos derrotará. Miren a su alrededor—les pidió—En este círculo todos somos iguales. No están luchando porque alguien se los ordena. Están luchando por mucho más que eso. Están luchando por su hogar. Luchan por sus familias, por sus amigos, por el derecho a sembrar granos en paz—contempló la expresión seria y decidida de todos, sintiéndose orgulloso de ellos—Y si caen, caerán luchando por la más noble de las causas. ¡Luchando por sobrevivir! Y cuando sean viejos y canosos, mirarán atrás, a este día y sabrán que ganaron el derecho a vivir cada uno de esos días. ¡Lucharán!—las personas comenzaron a contagiarse de su entusiasmo, asintiendo vigorosamente—¡Por sus familias! ¡Por sus amigos! ¡Por Ealdor!

—¡Por Ealdor!—gritaron todos, poniéndose de pie con las espadas en sus manos apuntando el cielo—¡Ealdor! ¡Ealdor! ¡Ealdor!

…

Hermione acomodó mejor el chal sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Hunith. Arturo le había pedido que por favor buscase al idiota de su sirviente para que lo ayudase con los últimos detalles del plan. Era frustrante el modo en que él trataba a Merlín pero ella era consciente que, en el fondo, el príncipe lo apreciaba más de lo que imaginaba. Sólo le costaba admitirlo.

Estaba a punto de ingresar a la casa cuando oyó que la madre de Merlín le hablaba al muchacho.

—Sé lo que estás planeando hacer…

Se quedó estática. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando hacer Merlín? Esperaba que no fuera una completa locura.

—Si hay una elección, entre salvar la vida de la gente y revelar quién verdaderamente soy…—dijo Merlín luego de una pausa—Entonces, realmente no hay ninguna elección que hacer.

—No puedes permitir que Arturo sepa lo de tu don.

—¿Por qué no? Quizás deba ser de esta manera… y si no me acepta por lo que verdaderamente soy… entonces no es el amigo que yo creía que era.

Hermione pudo sentir el miedo y la decepción en la voz de Merlín. Él ya sabía que Arturo no lo aceptaría pero intentaba suavizar sus palabras para su madre. No es que el príncipe fuera realmente un mal amigo, sino que Uther le había llenado la cabeza desde su nacimiento, indicándole que las personas que tenían magia debían ser eliminadas. Era difícil derrocar viejas costumbres. Estaba segura que con Arturo lo conveniente sería ir hablándole poco a poco, hasta conseguir que comprendiera que los brujos no eran una amenaza.

—Merlín—lo llamó, apareciendo en la puerta.

El joven mago se sobresaltó, seguramente preguntándose si había oído aquella conversación. Estaba sentado en un banco al lado de su madre.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Arturo me pidió que te buscara. Te necesita. ¿Puedes ir?

Él asintió y rápidamente se puso de pie. Cruzó al lado de Hermione prácticamente sin mirarla. Se dispuso a seguirlo pero la pregunta de Hunith la detuvo.

—¿Se lo dirás a tu padre? ¿O a Arturo?

Hermione se volteó y pudo ver en sus ojos el miedo. La madre de Merlín se había dado cuenta que ella había oído más de lo que debía. Con pasos lentos se acercó a la mujer, se acuclilló y la tomó de las manos, diciéndole todo lo que no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta con aquel gesto.

—No tengo idea de lo que está hablando—comentó.

Hunith sollozó pero una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se inclinó y besó la frente de Hermione sintiendo su pecho un poco más liviano. A pesar de que no conocía muy bien a la princesa había visto lo suficiente en ella como para darse cuenta que jamás traicionaría a su hijo. No sabía qué era ni porqué de aquel presentimiento, pero iba a confiar.

…

Hermione se trenzó el cabello firmemente antes de salir de detrás de la improvisada cortina de la casa de Hunith para encontrar a Merlín preparando a Arturo. Estaba a punto de ayudarlo a colocarse su armadura cuando se lo impidió.

—No hoy—le dijo su hermano a su sirviente—Ocúpate de ti mismo.

Al igual que el príncipe y que ella misma, Merlín llevaba encima una cota de malla. Era terriblemente pesada y calurosa pero sabía que debía soportarla porque era para su propia protección.

Merlín intentaba con una mano prender el brazal sin conseguirlo. Ella se adelantó y lo ayudó rápidamente. Él le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. Una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó en voz baja.

—Mi garganta está seca—confesó.

Hermione podía sentir sus propios miedos pujando por salir. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos sudaban. Era completamente consciente de que aquella batalla podría tener graves consecuencias. Siempre había sabido que el famoso mago Merlín falleció siendo ya un anciano pero no tenía idea de cómo afectaría su propia presencia. No quería cambiar ningún hecho histórico. Podía ser demasiado peligroso.

—Todo estará bien—dijo en un intento de convencerse a sí misma.

Merlín bajó la mirada hacia la mano de ella que aún seguía sosteniendo su brazo. Hermione, al darse cuenta, se apresuró a apartarla pero él la detuvo, no sin antes lanzar una mirada hacia atrás, para comprobar que Arturo estaba demasiado ocupado con su propia armadura.

—Lo que pase aquí hoy…—comenzó—Por favor, no pienses diferente de mi.

Hermione sintió la terrible necesidad de abrazarlo, de hundir su rostro en su pecho y decirle que no importaba. Ella nunca había temido demostrar su magia, por el contrario, se había sentido completamente orgullosa de ello. Jamás había vivido lo que Merlín, estando con constante miedo de ser descubierto, de ser despreciado por sus amigos.

—Jamás—le prometió.

—¿Qué están hablando tan secretamente?—cuestionó Arturo, acercándose a ambos para contemplarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de sospecha.

Hermione estaba segura que podría estar imaginando cualquier otra cosa menos lo que era en realidad.

—Sólo estoy preocupado—murmuró Merlín, soltándole las manos a la princesa con prisa.

—Es normal tener miedo—respondió el príncipe algo más calmado, siendo conscientes que su sirviente no estaba acostumbrado a ir a guerras y a temer perder la vida en una batalla.

—No me refería a eso…

—¿Entonces, a qué?—inquirió—Si tienes algo que decir… este es el momento de hacerlo.

La expresión de Arturo era de pura calma, casi como si estuviera dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa. Merlín pensó, realmente lo hizo, en confesarle todo. Imaginó que las cosas serían más fáciles así, que tal vez había una pequeña posibilidad de que él no lo rehuyera ni lo entregara a Uther para que lo mandara a la horca.

Hermione contempló expectante como la mirada del mago crecía más y más decidida. Casi sintió el impulso de protestar pero se recordó que no sería prudente de su parte protestar.

—Arturo…—era Morgana quien había entrado a la casa—Han cruzado el río.

El príncipe salió inmediatamente y la protegida de Uther lo siguió.

—Vamos—dijo Hermione a Merlín.

Salieron al exterior, sintiendo la clara tensión en el aire. El momento había llegado.

—¡A sus posiciones!—gritó Arturo.

Hermione le lanzó una última mirada a Merlín a modo de despedida y luego se alejó junto con Gwen hasta detrás de una cerca hecha con trozos de madera. Se inclinaron allí, ocultándose a la espera del momento adecuado. Ambas tomaron aire profundamente y se estrecharon con fuerza las manos en señal de apoco cuando sintieron el sonido de los cascos de los caballos chocando contra el suelo. Por un pequeño agujero Hermione observó y se constató de la cantidad de hombres que traían Kanen consigo. Si hubieran decidido luchar los hombres solos se verían en clara desventaja pero, afortunadamente, las mujeres se habían sumado a la batalla y la diferencia entre los dos bandos realmente no era tan amplia. Aún así, los otros tenían más armas y muchísima más experiencia.

Arturo y Merlín junto a otros hombros se ocultaban detrás de los muros de una casa, casi conteniendo el aliento. Todos vieron como los maleantes llegaron a la aldea y comenzaron a invadirla poco a poco.

—Esperen un poco más—dijo Arturo sin alzar la voz para no llamar la atención—No hagan ningún movimiento hasta que yo les dé la señal…

Para Kanen y sus hombres aquel pueblo podría parecer deshabitado pero sabían que no era así.

—Salgan—gritó—Salgan de dónde estén…

Cuando Hermione vio que todos los hombres ya estaban dentro del pueblo, le hizo una señal a Gwen para que juntas comenzaran a tirar de una cuerda y así una verja improvisada se alzara, encerrándolos en el interior. Al darse cuenta que, claramente era una trampa, comenzaron a buscar una salida con desesperación.

Morgana, en otro sector, luchaba por conseguir una chispa con los dos trozos de sílex para completar la siguiente parte del plan. Pero por más que las hacía chocar no lo lograba. La desesperación comenzaba a aumentar dentro de ella, sabiendo que si eso no funcionaba todo lo demás iría en picada.

—¡Ahí va uno!—se oyó que gritó alguien—¡Mátenlo!

Hermione, con el corazón en la boca, contempló horrorizada que era Merlín quién corría hacia donde se encontraba oculta Morgana. Casi gritó cuando una flecha cruzó volando al lado de la cabeza de él y Gwen tuvo que cubrirla la boca con la mano para que nadie la oyera.

—¡Dame el sílex!—le ordenó a la chica cuando llegó a su lado.

Morgana se apartó inmediatamente. Merlín tomó la roca y las fregó, no pudiendo conseguir ni una sola chispa. Miró hacia atrás y, notando que la protegida del rey estaba contemplando preocupada el movimiento de los hombres de Kanen, decidió arriesgarse.

— _Beame_ —musitó, extendiendo su mano sobre el heno seco.

La llama no tardó en crecer, encendiendo la hilera de paja que habían colocado estratégicamente sobre el suelo, creando una muralla ardiente que los encerró aún más.

—¡Retirada!—se oyó el grito—¡Vamos por otro lado!

Gwen tomó la mano d Hermione y la arrastró consigo hacia el punto de reunión. Siempre ocultándose detrás de objetos para que no las vieran. Su plan era sencillo: sitiarlos, tapar sus rutas de escape y luego atacar.

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba Arturo y los demás, el príncipe asintió. Era el momento de la verdad.

—¡Ahora!—gritó y todos salieron con sus armas en las manos, corriendo hacia los hombres que intentaban escapar.

La lucha no tardó en iniciar. El sonido de las espadas chocando no tardó en hacerse oír junto con jadeos y gritos de dolor. Los aldeanos se agrupaban y bajaban a la fuerza a los jinetes de los caballos. Arturo derribaba a todo aquel que se le cruzaba delante. Su agilidad a la hora de luchar le permitía acabar con facilidad con quien corría para enfrentarlo. Las mujeres no se quedaban atrás. Los consejos que le había dado Morgana habían ayudado y, aunque algunas no tenían espadas sino palos largos de madera que usualmente utilizaban para colocar los panes dentro de los hornos de barro, golpeaban con ellos a los desprevenidos.

Hermione nunca había estado a favor de la muerte. A pesar de que había participado en una guerra, jamás en su vida había matado a nadie y, en aquellas circunstancias, su mentalidad era la misma. Luchaba con fuerza, defendiéndose pero intentando dar ataques sin causar daño mortal a su contrincante. Podía sentir la varita presionando contra su brazo, casi llamándola a utilizarla, pero sabía que si la sacaba sería igual de inútil. Había intentado hacer hechizos de protección y de ataque pero no había funcionado.

Cuando el segundo hombre al que enfrentó cayó inconsciente por un golpe fuerte que ella le dio en la cabeza, giró rápidamente y vio a Will derribando del caballo a uno que quería atacar a Merlín. Ella no era la única sorprendida de verlo allí. No estaba lejos de ellos por lo que pudo escuchar su intercambio con claridad.

—Casi no creo que hayas venido—dijo Merlín a su amigo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco—contestó Will.

Rápidamente comenzaron a luchar nuevamente, cada uno con un oponente diferente. Sus espaldas estaban prácticamente pegadas, protegiéndose el uno al otro. Will logró herirlo gravemente y Merlín lo mató sin miramientos. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a la muerte y no titubeaban en acabar con la vida de aquellos que amenazaban a las personas que amaban.

—¡Son demasiados!—gritó Will—Están por todas partes.

Merlín tomó aire profundamente.

—No—dijo después de unos eternos segundos—No para mí.

Will lo contempló, sorprendido de aquellas palabras. Había creído que su amigo jamás aceptaría realizar ningún tipo de hechizo delante de cualquier persona. Lo vio extender su mano por encima del suelo y su expresión se volvió llena de concentración.

— _Cume_ …—comenzó a decir.

Cuando Hermione comprendió lo que iba a hacer ni siquiera pudo pensarlo. Su cuerpo reaccionó por cuenta propia, como si no necesitara de su cerebro para hacerle saber qué acción debía seguir. Soltó la espada y dejó que la varita que le había hecho Slytherin se deslizara con agilidad hasta su mano. Desde la punta de sus pies hasta las yemas de sus dedos podía sentir la magia cosquilleando.

—¡ _Ventus_!—gritó.

Una ráfaga de viento comenzó a sus pies y fue creciendo rápidamente hasta convertirse en una enorme ventisca que alzaba consigo paja y tierra. Pero la intensidad fue en aumento y pronto todos tuvieron que sostenerse para no ser arrastrados. Algunos de los jinetes que aún estaba sobre sus caballos cayeron al suelo mientras que otros dejaron que los animales los llevaran lejos, por un camino seguro. Arturo se tuvo que cubrir los ojos pero al ver que no era suficiente utilizó su escudo como protección.

Hermione casi gritó de felicidad, sintiéndose completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero prefirió hacer que el viento menguase hasta desaparecer por completo. Rápidamente ocultó su varita pero cuando giró hacia donde se encontraba Merlín descubrió que no sólo él sino también Will la contemplaban con profunda incredulidad. Su corazón casi dejó de latir. Nadie más que ellos dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ella había sido la causante de aquel misterioso torbellino; aún así, habían averiguado su secreto y querrían tener una explicación. Especialmente Merlín.

Will, por su parte, sonrió enormemente al comprender que lo que había hecho la princesita de Camelot había ayudado a los aldeanos. Los pocos hombres que quedaban estaban siendo masacrados. Casi todos.

—¡Pendragon!

Arturo se volteó y comprobó que Kanen todavía se encontraba allí, poco dispuesto de dar esa pelea por terminada. Se había quietado el casco y mantenía aferrada el hacha doble en su mano. El príncipe se le acercó sin dudarlo sosteniendo su espada y su escudo. En su rostro no se expresaba miedo. Por el contrario, parecía estar muy seguro de sí mismo.

Kanen atacó primero pero Arturo logró agacharse, evitando el golpe del hacha. Su segundo intento de atacar le hizo perder su arma predilecta cuando el príncipe utilizó el escudo. Rápidamente buscó de uno de sus hombres muerto una espada.

Arturo atacó pero Kanen bloqueó el golpe, enredando su espada con la de él, mareándolo, hasta que le dio un codazo en el rostro. El príncipe retrocedió, sintiendo por unos momentos que el dolor le nublaba la vista. Por fortuna, logró recuperarse rápidamente y, antes de que volviera a atacar, dispuesto a matarlo, se cubrió con escudo y con la otra mano clavó la espada profundamente en el pecho.

El cuerpo de Kanen se arqueó y de su boca salió un gemido ahogado. Sus ojos inmensos contemplaron a Arturo hasta que sus piernas no pudieron soportar el peso de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Arturo no se detuvo a contemplar. Cruzó a su lado, directamente hacia donde se encontraban Merlín, Hermione y Will.

—¡¿Quién hizo eso?!—exigió saber.

—¿Qué?—inquirió Merlín.

—Un viento como ese no aparece de la nada—dijo casi con rabia ciega—¡Reconozco la magia cuando la veo!

Hermione se puso rígida y contempló al hombre que prácticamente consideraba su hermano. Si alguien debía sufrir las consecuencias, debía ser ella, lo sabía.

—Arturo…—comenzó.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Will empujó a Arturo.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó, poniéndose en medio del camino de la flecha que había lanzado Kanen con sus últimas fuerzas con una ballesta que había encontrado a su lado.

—¡Will!—gritó Merlín.

Hermione intentó tomar el cuerpo del muchacho pero era demasiado pesado para poder hacerlo, así que ambos cayeron al suelo. Merlín y Arturo rápidamente estuvieron a su lado. La flecha estaba profundamente clavada en su pecho.

—Me salvaste la vida—le dijo Arturo con incredulidad.

—Sí…—hizo un terrible esfuerzo para respirar—No sé en qué estaba pensando…

—¡Vamos! ¡Metámoslo a dentro!

Pronto se vio librada del peso encima suyo y no tardó en ponerse de pie, corriendo detrás de los hombres que se lo llevaron al interior de una casa. Lo colocaron encima de una larga mesa.

—¡Tráiganme agua y paños!—gritó Hermione con desesperación.

Sentía que las manos le temblaban mientras se colocaba al lado de Will. Sus ojos ardían en lágrimas pero no soltó ninguna.

—Ya es la segunda vez que te salvo la vida—dijo el joven a Arturo.

—¡Quédate en silencio!—lo reprendió ella, viendo el terrible esfuerzo que hacía para respirar.

—¿Segunda vez?—inquirió el príncipe.

Hermione dobló una manta que encontró y la colocó bajo su cabeza.

—Fui yo—dijo comenzando a soltar lágrimas—Yo fui el que realicé magia.

—¡Will, cierra tu maldita boca!—le gritó ella.

No podía permitir que se culpara a sí mismo. Mucho menos después de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Lo hice—insistió haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras—Vi como la desesperación aumentaba. Tuve que hacer algo…

—¿Eres un hechicero?—inquirió el príncipe.

—¡Arturo! ¡Este no es el momento!—lo reprendió ella—¡Vete! ¡Fuera!—lo empujó.

—Sí—mintió Will y forzó una dolorosa sonrisa—¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Matarme?

—¡SUFICIENTE!—gritó ahora sí, perdiendo la paciencia—¡Fuera todo el mundo! ¡¿Dónde está el agua?!

—¡Aquí!—Gwen apareció seguida por Morgana trayendo un cubo y trozos de telas que no parecían precisamente limpias pero que en ese momento eran todo lo que tenían.

Todos comenzaron a salir. Arturo le lanzó una última mirada a Will antes de dirigirse hacia Hermione.

—Has todo lo que esté en tus manos—le pidió.

Merlín no se movió del lado de su amigo. Hermione sacó su varita nuevamente. Ya no tenía sentido ocultar el hecho que tenía magia delante de ellos dos. Ya la habían visto.

— _Diffindo_ —las prendas que utilizaba se rompieron, permitiéndole contemplar la herida.

—Te lo dije—dijo Will a Merlín—Él haría que me matasen.

—Si no cierras tu boca te hechizaré para que lo hagas—lo amenazó Hermione sin apartar la mirada de la herida.

Con mucho cuidado, tomó un trozo de tela y la humedeció lo suficiente como para que luego, al apretarla sobre la herida, chorreara agua, limpiando la sangre. Will apretó los dientes con fuerza, gruñendo lleno de dolor.

—¡Ya déjalo!—le gritó a Hermione—¡Voy a morir de todos modos!

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que la primera lágrima traicionera caía por su mejilla.

—Aún puedo salvarte—dijo con la voz estrangulada por el llanto, obligándose a creer eso.

Realmente, las posibilidades eran pocas. Merlín lo sabía.

—Algún día serás un gran sirviente, de un gran rey—Will insistió en hablar con Merlín.

Hermione se inclinó y contempló la flecha. Estaba clavada demasiado honda. Estaba segura que había perforado uno de sus pulmones. Sacarla, sería una completa locura. Si la intentaba extraer, incluso con magia, resultaría una tortura para Will. Y si tenía la suerte de conseguirlo la herida sería tan profunda que no sanaría a tiempo, sin importar cuántos hechizos cicatrizantes ocupase. Moriría desangrado.

—Merlín… tengo miedo…—se estremeció completamente.

—No tengas miedo—intentó tranquilizarlo el mago, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

El aire cada vez entraba con más dificultar. Su rostro bañado en lágrimas se contraía en muecas de dolor y miedo.

—Estoy aquí—siguió diciendo el muchacho, conteniendo el llano—No te abandonaré. No a ti, Will.

Hermione se sintió pequeña e impotente. Ahora que podía hacer magia era incapaz de salvarle la vida al que no sólo había salvado a Arturo sino que también había mentido por ella. Los párpados de Will comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud hasta que finalmente cayeron completamente. Ambos oyeron su último esfuerzo por tomar aire antes de que finalmente la habitación se llenara de un sepulcral silencio.

…

Se quedaron sólo el tiempo suficiente para despedir a Will y luego comenzaron a cabalgar de regreso a Camelot. Hermione le lanzaba miradas llenas de preocupación, quién montaba algo apartado de los demás. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle algo que lo consolara pero no encontró las palabras suficientes. El dolor de la pérdida sólo se iría con el paso del tiempo. Ella lo sabía perfectamente.

—Debió de habérmelo dicho—gruñó Arturo a su lado.

—¿Qué cosa?—le preguntó.

—Él sabía que Will era un hechicero. Aun conociendo los peligros de la magia, no me lo contó…

—Era su amigo, Arturo. ¿Crees que lo traicionaría de ese modo?

—Debió.

—Yo no lo hubiera hecho—dijo con sinceridad—No si nunca hizo nada malo.

—Tener magia es de por sí algo malo, Hermione. Ciega a las personas, las corrompe.

Ella le lanzó una mirada helada.

—Hay veces en que me preguntó, si tú no eres el que más ciego y corrompido está—gruñó antes de hacer que su caballo se adelantara, no tolerando la presencia de Arturo en ese instante.

* * *

 _ **¡Me disculpo enormemente! Tenía planeado actualizar antes pero tuve algunos inconvenientes familiares que se presentaron a último momento. Por eso es que ni siquiera pude responder sus comentarios aún pero lo haré inmediatamente que termine de actualizar aquí.**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo, Merlín y Hermione tendrán una interesante charla. ;)**_


	20. Verdades

_Lotus-one: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Siempre es bueno saber que las personas leen tu historia y que gusta. Te da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y esforzarte más para que lo que salga sea bueno._

 _En éste capítulo se producirá la charla de la que quieres saber pero ten en cuenta que Hermione no irá y le contará absolutamente todo. Las dos fundadoras que aún no aparecieron lo harán, pero a su debido tiempo._

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 ** _VERDADES_**

—¿Aún sigues molesta conmigo?

Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir que Arturo le arrebataba el libro que leía de las manos. Ella había estado escondiéndose de casi todo el mundo dentro de sus cámaras, queriendo simplemente dejar de pensar.

—¡Lo estaré si no me devuelves eso ya mismo!—lo amenazó.

El príncipe rodó los ojos. Cerró el libro y contempló el título.

—Decálogo de hierbas curativas—leyó antes de posar su mirada en ella—¿Es de Gaius?

—Así es. Tengo que devolvérselo intacto, así que saca tus brutas manos de él.

Arturo frunció el ceño y le entregó el libro inmediatamente.

—Alguien está de mal humor…—murmuró—Ya han pasado tres días, Hermione, ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme? Entiendo porqué te molestaste…

—Lo dudo.

—Realmente, entiendo. No estás acostumbrada a las batallas y ese día en Ealdor viste mucha muerte. Aún estás sensible…. Y Will cayó justo encima de ti cuando lo hirieron…

Ella bufó.

—Realmente—dijo copiando la misma palabra que había utilizado él—No tienes ni idea de por qué estoy enfadada.

—¡Entonces, dímelo!—le rogó, casi gritándole.

Hermione siempre había sido dulce y amable con él. Era su hermana, a la que quería por encima de todas las demás personas del mundo. ¡No soportaba la idea de que ella estuviera enfadada! Había imaginado que con el paso de los días se le pasaría pero no había sido así.

—No lo entenderías.

—¿Por qué no me pruebas?—le pidió—Dímelo y luego júzgame.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente.

—Estoy enfada contigo porque fuiste muy insensible. Merlín acababa de perder a su amigo, el que sacrificó su vida por ti, y no haces otra cosa más que recriminarle no haberte dicho que era un hechicero…—Arturo se mostró confundido— ¿No lo entiendes aún? La magia no es el problema. El modo en que las personas la utilizan lo es.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, Arturo, no lo es… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hubieras sucedido si hubiese sido yo la que hubiese hecho aparecer el viento? ¿Y si hubieses descubierto que tenía magia?

—Pero no la tienes.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente y contempló a su hermano fijamente.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?

Arturo se quedó sin palabras. Su rostro sólo reflejaba el desconcierto y la duda. Él estaba convencido de que ella jamás podría ocultar una cosa así. Si hubiera tenido magia, lo sabría. Pero ahora parecía estar terriblemente enfadada porque él acusó a Will de ser un hechicero. ¿Por qué? ¿Podría ser posible que…?

—Lady Hermione…—Ingrid había entrado por la puerta pero al ver a los dos hermanos contemplándose tan fijamente supo que había interrumpido algo serio—Lo siento. Vendré más tarde.

Salió inmediatamente, dejándolos nuevamente. Hermione suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros, sintiéndose completamente desdichada.

—Lo siento—se disculpó sin mirarlo—No debí decir eso—aún no podía creer que estuvo a segundo de confesarle a Arturo su verdadera naturaleza—Tienes razón, estoy afectada por la muerte de Will pero no por el motivo que dijiste. La muerte no me es ajena.

—Oh… sí… tus… padres—tartamudeó, sintiéndose incómodo al tocar el tema—¿Los extrañas?

Ella casi había olvidado la mentira que había creado al llegar a aquel lugar.

—Cada día de mi vida—confesó mientras recordaba la charla que había escuchado tener a Arturo y a Merlín unas noches atrás—Siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo. Me cuidaron, me protegieron, me amaron.

Arturo se sentó a su lado.

—¿Tenías hermanos?

—No…—le sonrió con cierta tristeza—Eres el único que tiene el lujo de poseer ese título.

—Me alegra saberlo—indicó—Aunque eso representa una gran responsabilidad de mi parte… Debo ser yo ahora quien cuide de ti.

—No necesito que me cuiden—lo contradijo—Soy mayor.

—Sí, precisamente por eso. Ya no eres una niña. Debo ser yo quien ahuyente a las aves de rapiña que te rodearán y se autoproclamarán "pretendientes".

—¡Por favor, no empieces con eso!—le pidió—No tengo intención de tener pretendientes. No por el momento…

—Y cuando los tengas, deberán enfrentarse primero conmigo. Debe de ser alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Un príncipe… ¡No, un rey! Pero no mayor pero tampoco menor. Debe ser paciente e inteligente. Debe comprender que disfrutas leer pero que también debe ser firme cuando te comportas con terquedad…

—¡Oye!

—Y no tiene que ser muy apuesto. Ya sabes, todos los apuestos siempre son unos malditos mujeriegos. ¡No voy a permitir que te cases con un hombre que ande detrás de las faldas de cualquier mujer que se le cruce por delante!—exclamó con firmeza—Tiene que ser gentil y paciente contigo… pero no… "rarito"… ya me entiendes… Tampoco quiero que le gusten dar esas demostraciones públicas de afecto que son tan desagradable. ¡No quiero ver cómo te besan! Debe ser sensato y valiente. No querrás tener un marido que vaya a esconderse detrás de ti.

—¡Oh, por todos los Cielos!—exclamó, dividida entre la incredulidad y la diversión—¿A caso quieres que llenen algún formulario?

—¿Formulario?—pareció desconcertado—Yo estaba pensando más bien en un torneo de combate.

—¡Eres increíble!

Él no pareció darse cuenta del tono irónico de su voz porque le sonrió completamente complacido.

—Gracias—le dijo el príncipe—Ahora, arréglate perfectamente, que saldremos de paseo.

—¿A dónde iremos?

Arturo le sonrió misteriosamente.

—Es una sorpresa—le aseguró—¡Vamos! Llamaré a tu sirvienta—se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y gritó—¡INGRID!

Cuando dijo que iba a llamarla, ella jamás imaginó que pegaría un grito con toda la potencia de sus pulmones. Ingrid no tardó en aparecer a su lado e hizo una rápida reverencia.

—Sire…

—Ayuda a Lady Hermione a prepararse. Que use uno de los vestidos más hermosos que tenga pero que sea cómodo porque tendrá que montar.

Ingrid asintió e hizo otra reverencia cuando Arturo cruzó a su lado y se alejó.

…

—¡MERLÍN! ¿Dónde rayos te has metido?

Merlín apresuró sus pasos, siguiendo el sonido de los gritos del príncipe hasta las cámaras de éste.

—¿Si?—preguntó cuando entró.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?!—cuestionó, tirándole la camisa que se quitaba por la cabeza—Llevo media hora llamándote.

—Estaba limpiando los establos, como me ordenaste—quitó la prenda de su rostro y al ver que revolvía dentro del interior de su armario, le preguntó—¿Qué estás buscando?

—Una camisa limpia. Saldré con Hermione… ¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde puedo llevarla?

Ante la mención de la princesa no pudo evitar sentirse tenso. Ella lo había estado evitando y no entendía por qué. ¿A caso temía que él la reprendiera por tener magia?

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?

—Porque yo no tengo ninguna idea. Estaba malhumorada pero después de que se tranquilizó le prometí que la sacaría a pasear. Le dije que era una sorpresa el lugar a dónde íbamos.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—¡Porque… no tenía idea… de a dónde llevarla!—aclaró, hablando pausado, como si Merlín fuera algún tipo de idiota.

Suspirando, se acercó al armario y buscó una camisa blanca. Se la entregó al príncipe.

—¿Qué es lo que le gusta hacer a Hermione?—preguntó intentó incentivarlo a pensar.

El príncipe frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes.

—Leer—dijo finalmente—Pero no puedo llevarla a la biblioteca.

—No, pero puedes llevarla a un día de campo de lectura. Dile que busque el libro que más quiera, prepara algunos bocadillos y llévala a algún claro. Creo que le gustará.

—¡Eso es brillante!—exclamó y contempló a su sirviente sorprendido—¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió a ti y no a mi?

—¿Por qué yo soy brillante y tú no?

La expresión de Arturo se volvió amenazadora.

—Merlín…—dijo su nombre con enfado—¿Olvidas que yo soy el príncipe?

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Por qué yo soy brillante y usted no, sire?—se corrigió, burlándose de él.

Arturo no tardó en lanzarle lo primero que encontró, que fue una taza que terminó chocando contra la pared cuando Merlín la esquivó.

—¡¿Por qué no haces algo útil?!—le gritó el príncipe— ¡Ve a preparar los caballos y luego busca comida en la cocina! ¡Y no quiero que Hermione se entere que esto fue tu idea! ¡Si abres la boca, te arrepentirás!

Merlín hizo una reverencia respetuosa pero Arturo no logró verlo. Caminó rápidamente a la cocina, le pidió a la cocinera que preparase todo lo necesario para un día de campo para los príncipes y después fue a los establos. Colocó la silla de montar y las riendas a los caballos de ambos. Mientras le pedía al mozo de la cuadra que los llevara a la entrada del castillo, corrió nuevamente a la cocina a buscar lo que habían preparado. Del interior de la canasta salía el aroma del pan recién salido del horno y queso fresco. Se le hizo agua la boca mientras aspiraba con fuerza. Su estómago gruñó, hambriento, recordándole que había probado sólo unos bocados durante el desayuno.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo descubrió que Arturo ya estaba allí y no solo. Uther estaba frente a él y le hablaba con seriedad. Se acercó lentamente pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente, no queriendo que lo acusaran de escuchar a escondidas. Aún así, las palabras llegaron con facilidad a sus oídos.

—Pero, padre, le prometí a Hermione salir con ella.

—Estoy seguro que tu hermana entenderá, Arturo—aseguró el rey con seriedad—Esto es sumamente importante. Debes ir.

Sin añadir nada más, se giró y dio órdenes rápidas a un par de caballeros que habían estado esperando a que terminara de hablar con su hijo. Merlín se acercó rápidamente a Arturo.

—¿Qué sucedió?—le preguntó.

—El rey Laumax quiere arreglar un acuerdo de comercialización con Camelot. Mi padre me pidió que fuera hoy mismo porque no quiere desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta.

—¿Es tan buena?

—Excelente. Laumax tiene un reino pequeño pero con montañas rebosantes de oro. No aceptar sería un insulto hacia ellos.

—Entonces… ¿Irás?

—No me queda otra opción… Le diré a Hermione que tendré que cancelar…

—¿No iremos?—preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos giraron y contemplaron a Hermione parada sobre la escalinata. Como había ordenado su hermano, se había vestido y peinado con consciencia y Merlín pensó que no podía estar más hermosa. Sin embargo, tan pronto como ese pensamiento llegó a su cabeza se reprendió a sí mismo y se recordó que no podía pensar de ese modo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó y le contó sobre los nuevos planes.

Hermione le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—No importa—indicó—No puedo decepcionarme por no poder hacer o ir a quién sabe dónde…

—Pensé que un día de campo de lectura podría gustarte—dijo el príncipe.

—¡Oh!—se mostró decepcionada pero rápidamente cambió su expresión para no hacer sentir mal a Arturo—Otro día será.

—Realmente quería hacer esto contigo, Hermione… lamento que no pueda ser posible…

Ella asintió lentamente, notando como Merlín la contemplaba sin decir una palabra. Tenía que hablar con él, lo sabía y ya había retrasado el momento demasiado.

—Los caballos ya están listos y la comida en la canasta…—comenzó a decir Hermione—y nada me gustaría más que sentarme en silencio a leer bajo los árboles… Puedo ir yo.

—¿Sola? Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—Merlín puede ir conmigo.

El mencionado se sobresaltó. Arturo volteó y lo contempló rápidamente antes de volverse hacia su hermana.

—¿Merlín? ¿Quieres ir con Merlín?—inquirió casi sin creerlo—¿Por qué harías algo así?

—¿Por qué no? No quieres que vaya sola, entonces, él me acompañará.

—Pero… ¡Es Merlín!

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Creo que eso ha quedado claro—dijo—Puede ir conmigo. ¿O a caso sigues necesitando un sirviente las veinticuatro horas del día?

—No—dijo demasiado rápidamente—Puedo arreglármelas solo. Pero…

—¡Genial!—lo interrumpió ella antes de que agregara nada más—¡Vamos, Merlín!

El muchacho, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sólo atinó a asentir y a subirse al caballo que había preparado para Arturo. Pronto ambos comenzaron a montar, alejándose del castillo.

Muchas horas más tarde, Arturo, cuando estaba junto a sus caballeros camino a la corte del rey Laumax, se dio cuenta que Hermione no había llevado ningún libro consigo.

…

Hermione no sabía cómo comenzar a disculparse. Se sentía tan avergonzada de su comportamiento que no tenía palabras suficientes como para poder expresarse. Iban cabalgando con calma por uno de los caminos del bosque.

—Merlín…

—Hermione…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo pero al ver que el otro iba a hacerlo se silenciaron. La clara incomodidad los rodeaba a ambos. Ella siempre había sido de las que enfrentaban las cosas y no pensaba dejar que eso cambiase ahora.

—¿Le dijiste a alguien?—preguntó.

Merlín la contempló mientras negaba con la cabeza. No era necesario aclarar a qué se refería.

—¿Ni a Gaius?

—No es mi secreto—indicó el muchacho.

—Gracias…

—¿Alguien… —titubeó—alguien más lo sabe? ¿Tu padre? ¿O Arturo?

Hermione no pudo reprimir la risa que empujó en su garganta. Una risa que no tenía ni una pizca de gracia.

—¿Realmente crees que aceptarían lo que soy simplemente porque Uther piensa que soy su hija?—inquirió.

Merlín la contempló sorprendido.

—¿A caso no eres su hija?

Aquello podía tener graves implicaciones, ambos lo sabían. Hermione decidió que era mejor ser sincera con Merlín en este aspecto. No sabía lo que podría llegar a suceder en su futuro y era preferible evitar cualquier tipo de inconvenientes.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé—confesó—Cuando aparecí en Camelot todo el mundo comenzó a decir que sí lo era sin importar que yo intentara convencerlos de lo contrario. Arturo y Uther fueron los peores. Les dije que era una completa locura, que no podía tener ningún tipo de relación filial con ellos pero no me creyeron. Al final, Gaius me dio una explicación larga sobre la madre de Arturo y la marca que tenía detrás de su espalda y que yo también tengo…

—¿Marca?—inquirió algo desconcertado.

Hermione contempló que el camino se bifurcaba unos metros más adelante.

—Sígueme—le pidió a Merlín.

Hizo que su caballo galopara más rápidamente y tomó la segunda división que poco a poco iba transformándose en un sendero para caminantes. Sabía muy bien a dónde iba. Ya había ido en aquel lugar en sus escapadas del castillo en un intento de conseguir realizar algún hechizo. Cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro, desmontaron. Un par de árboles habían caído, formando aquel lugar. La vegetación del suelo rápidamente había invadido aquellos troncos, uno más que otro.

Merlín le tendió la canasta mientras él colocaba la manta que había llevado sobre el tronco menos afectado para evitar la incomodidad de sentarse sobre la madera húmeda. Hermione colocó la canasta entre medio de los dos antes de comenzar a tironear las cintas de su vestido. Los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron enormemente al contemplarla.

—¿Qué… qué estás…haciendo?—tartamudeó, adoptando un tono rojo.

Hermione finalmente había conseguido lo que se proponía. Se giró, dándole la espalda y deslizó la tela que cubría su hombro para que pudiera ver la marca. Merlín vio que la piel adoptaba un tono más oscuro allí, tomando la forma de una luna. Su mano, casi por cuenta propia, se elevó y tocó con las yemas de sus manos la piel suave y liza. Ella se estremeció levemente y sus pulmones quedaron sin aire cuando la mano de Merlín la rozó. El toque era apenas perceptible y por eso no fue capaz de creer su propia reacción. Afortunadamente, él se apartó y Hermione volvió a acomodar su vestido lo mejor que pudo, lo que no fue mucho ya que las cintas debían ser ajustadas desde atrás.

—Según Gaius—dijo una vez que logró recomponerse—Esta marca es transmitida de madre a hijas solamente en la familia de Ygraine y que hay muchas posibilidades, por ello, que yo sea su hija.

—Pero no lo crees—indicó Merlín, contemplando sus expresiones.

—Es muy poco probable—aclaró—por no decir imposible. Lo acepto, puede llegar a haber una muy pequeña posibilidad pero no soy partidaria de creer en ella…—hizo una pausa, pensando en cómo contarle lo que Sir Godric le había dicho meses atrás—Hay… un amigo—se limitó a nombrarlo—que cree que realmente soy hija de Uther. He hablado con él hace algún tiempo sobre el tema y me ha asegurado que es posible que la que me secuestró no haya sido solo una bruja normal, sino, una sacerdotisa.

—¿Quién?

—Nimuhe—susurró su nombre—La bruja que se hizo pasar por sirvienta y logró conseguir que casi murieras envenado, la que revivió a Tristán de Bois… Sé que ella sabe la verdad pero no sé cómo encontrarla…

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Gaius? Estoy seguro que él sabrá.

—Estoy absolutamente segura de eso—indicó casi con molestia—Pero él no dirá nada. Le prometió a mi padre no decir nada al respecto del nacimiento de sus hijos.

Merlín la contempló atónito. Hermione siempre había tratado con cortesía y amabilidad a Gaius pero ahora parecía mostrar un cierto rencor hacia aquel anciano que él había aprendido a apreciar demasiado.

—Pero…

—Sé que lo quieres mucho, Merlín—dijo rápidamente, viendo la expresión casi herida del mago—Y créeme cuando te digo que yo también he aprendido a tenerle mucho afecto. Pero Gaius guarda muchos secretos, algunos que ni siquiera son suyos. Lo cual no es malo. Por el contrario, muestra un enorme sentido del honor y fidelidad hacia sus amigos.

Aún no podía creerlo pero aún así, lo que decía Hermione, tenía cierta lógica.

—¿Quieres que se lo pregunte yo?

—Eso sería imprudente. Sospecharía inmediatamente si le preguntas sobre Nimuhe… yo misma he pensado en ir y enfrentarlo pero no tuve el valor. Además, no se lo merece. Sólo estoy esperando a que el momento adecuado se presente…—se encogió de hombros suavemente—He estado tanto tiempo aquí simulando ser la princesa de Camelot que dudo que haga daño aparentar un poco más.

Se quedaron en silencio después de aquellas palabras. Ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione rogaba interiormente no haberse equivocado al confesar aquello a Merlín. No le había dicho toda la verdad y dudaba de que algún día cercano pudiera decírsela. Ya había corrido demasiados peligros al confesarle a Godric que venía del futuro. Alzó la mirada y lo contempló. Se había pasado la mano por el rostro y el cabello, un claro indicio de inquietud. Se preguntó si ahora que ella le había contado algunas cosas privadas él le confesaría su secreto. Ella, claramente, no iba a mencionarlo. Esperaría a que él estuviera listo.

Conteniendo un suspiro, comenzó a quitar las cosas que había dentro de la canasta. Pan, queso, fruta y vino. Con un cuchillo cortó en trozos todo y sirvió el vino en las dos copas que habían preparado para Arturo y para ella.

—Toma—le dijo, tendiéndole una copa llena.

Merlín la aceptó y bebió un sorbo largo. Sintió deseos de reprenderlo pero se abstuvo. Sabía que él bebía sólo en raras ocasiones. Quizás en este momento necesitaba realmente fortalecer su espíritu con alcohol.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que tienes magia?—preguntó Merlín finalmente mientras tomaba el trozo de manzana que ella le ofrecía.

—Desde que tengo once años—confesó—Antes, cuando era más pequeña, pasaban cosas extrañas a mí alrededor pero mis padres nunca lo asociaron—se abstuvo de decirle que era porque no creían que la magia fuera más que simple fantasía—pero luego lo confirmaron.

—¿Cómo los tomaron?

—Sorprendidos, sinceramente, pero no tardaron en aceptarlo.

—¿No tenían miedo de lo que pudiera sucederte si alguien se enteraba?

—Bueno…—¿Cómo podía decirle que en el futuro los brujos no serían perseguidos y llevados a ejecución?—Es obvio que el temor siempre existió pero me enseñaron muy bien a guardar el secreto.

—¡Vaya que sí!—exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa—Siempre creí que había algo inusual en ti.

—¿En serio?—inquirió, intrigada.

—Sí y resultó ser que poseías magia. Aunque si no hubieras hecho ese hechizo en Ealdor jamás lo habría adivinado… Por cierto… ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras que dijiste? Jamás lo oí antes… y… ¿Qué era eso de tu mano?

Hermione podía sentir la varita dentro de la manga de su vestido. La deslizó suavemente y la sacó para mostrársela.

—Es mi varita—explicó—Con ella puedo canalizar mejor la magia que poseo y realizar hechizos con mayor precisión.

Merlín la tomó con cuidado, casi temiendo romperla y la contempló con curiosidad. Deslizó sus dedos por toda la extensión con mucho cuidado y Hermione volvió a estremecerse involuntariamente recordando el modo en que había tocado la piel de su marca. Era extraño el modo en que podía sentir su magia cosquilleando en sus extremidades cuando él sostenía su varita. ¿Por qué sucedería eso?

—¿Siempre has usado esta varita?—inquirió.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Antes tenía otra pero la perdí; cuando llegué a Camelot un amigo me obsequió ésta.

—¿Un amigo?—preguntó Merlín frunciendo el ceño—¿Hay más magos en Camelot?

—Hay algunos que permanecen ocultos pero él no es de aquí—dijo sin entrar en detalles.

—¿Podrías hacer algún hechizo para mí?—inquirió, devolviéndole la varita—Por favor…

Ella asintió pero se detuvo unos momentos para pensar qué hechizo podría realizar. Quería hacer uno que impresionara a Merlín. Finalmente, después de unos momentos, se decidió. Tomó aire profundamente mientras se ponía de pie y procuraba concentrarse. Pero la mirada de Merlín fija en ella la ponía nerviosa.

—¡Por favor, deja de mirarme así!—le gruñó.

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Agh! ¡Olvídalo!—volvió a concentrarse, cerrando los ojos unos instantes— _¡Expecto patronum!_

Una luz plateada salió de su varita pero no logró transformarse en nada corpóreo. Simplemente fue una luminosidad suave que terminó por desvanecerse en el aire. Hermione contempló aquello terriblemente decepcionada.

—¿Qué es…?—comenzó a preguntar Merlín.

Molesta, se giró hacia él lanzándole una fría mirada que lo silenció de inmediato.

—¡Eso no es lo que debía suceder!—casi le gritó—Lo intentaré otra vez.

Pero nuevamente obtuvo aquel pobre resultado. Frustrada, intentó contener sus ganas de lanzar la varita lejos de ella. Así que optó por hacer lo que más se le daba bien: pensar.

Desde que tenía quince años podía realizar un patronus corpóreo recurriendo a esos pensamientos felices que tenía desde la niñez: sus padres y sus amigos. ¿Qué había cambiado ahora? Estaba en otra época, era verdad, pero era la misma persona. Sus amigos no estaba con ella pero le gustaba pensar que, al igual que sus padres, habían continuado con su vida con normalidad. Al menos, eso esperaba. Especialmente Harry, quien había sido siempre un buen amigo.

Fue en ese instante cuando comprendió. Pensar en Harry ya no le traía felicidad. Lo extrañaba, sentía la añoranza pujando en su corazón; sin embargo, sabía que él estaría bien. Aún así, a pesar de que no era tristeza, tampoco era felicidad la que la embargaba al recordarlo. La solución era, en sí misma, simple: necesitaba nuevos recuerdos.

—Lo intentaré de nuevo—le informó a Merlín que había estado esperando en silencio, casi temiendo interrumpir los pensamientos de la joven princesa.

Hermione aspiró nuevamente, llenando sus pulmones con aire. Sintió el aroma a rocío y a vegetación llegando a su nariz. No era nada desagradable. Por el contrario, disfrutaba mucho estar en aquel lugar. Sus pensamientos recorrieron los recuerdos desde que llegó a Camelot hasta ese mismo instante. Pensó en Arturo, en su actitud petulante pero siempre siendo protector y atento con ella. No le sorprendió descubrir que él la hacía sentir feliz pero sí—y demasiado grande fue la sorpresa—que en medio de una sonrisa y de sus recuerdos, el rostro de Merlín apareció de improvisto. Sin embargo, en ese momento no quería hacerse preguntas al respecto. Lo aceptó tal cual vino, con la sonrisa casi tímida del muchacho, con ese cabello alborotado y esos ojos azules que secretamente le gustaban tanto.

—¡ _Expecto patronum_!

Esta vez el hechizo salió con más potencia y fuerza que el anterior y fue formando una figura delante de la mirada atenta de ambos. Al principio ella no logró distinguir de qué se trataba pero poco a poco la forma fue más clara. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente al ver qué era.

—¡Wow!—exclamó Merlín—¡Un dragón!

La figura no era tan grande como la de un dragón de verdad pero tampoco podría ser considerada pequeña. Tenía la altura de un hombre adulto y su cabeza debía medir al menos medio metro. Cuando extendió sus alas y las batió para elevarse en el aire y volar, dejó una estela de luz plateada detrás de sí que permaneció unos instantes antes de desvanecerse en el aire como si fuera humo. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial sobre la radical transformación de su patronus, tuvo que admitir que era espectacular. El animal volaba con agilidad y gracia, casi como si el aire fuera un océano en el que podía nadar naturalmente. ¿Sería un dragón porque el centro de su varita era el corazón de un dragón que aún vivía? ¿O había alguna otra razón?

—Esto es un patronus—explicó a Merlín que aún seguía observando maravillado—Es mi protector contra los dementores.

—¿Dementores?

—Son seres oscuros que se alimentan de la felicidad de las personas, dejándola sólo con la tristeza y el dolor. Por eso, cuando invocas a un patronus, debes pensar en aquello que realmente te hace feliz.

—¿En qué pensaste?—quiso saber el muchacho con curiosidad cuando notó que ella volvía a mover su varita y el dragón desaparecía.

—Quizás algún día te lo diga—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas rojas.

Volvieron a sus puestos anteriores y siguieron comiendo mientras Merlín no dejaba de realizarle preguntas sobre la magia que poseía. Se interesó mucho por los hechizos y las palabras que ella utilizaba para realizarlos.

—¿Quién te enseñó?—preguntó en un determinado momento.

Hermione titubeó, sin saber cómo responderle. Merlín notó rápidamente su duda.

—No pienso decirle a nadie—aseguró—Nunca te delataría.

—Lo sé—le sonrió—Es sólo que… no se supone que debas saberlo. Es un secreto.

Aquellas palabras no le gustaron. Él quería saber. Alguien le había enseñado a Hermione todos los conocimientos que poseía. Conocimientos que eran muy diferentes a los que él tenía. Jamás había oído hablar sobre patronus ni dementores ni de muchas otras cosas que ella había mencionado. Quizás ella aún no confiara lo suficiente en él como para ser totalmente sincera. Pero si pudiera ver que no eran tan diferentes.

—Yo también soy un hechicero—confesó, pensando que las palabras la sorprenderían demasiado y que tendría que hacer muchos esfuerzos para lograr que le creyera.

Sin embargo, ella sólo le sonrió y asintió.

—¿No dices nada?—inquirió confundido por su tranquilidad—¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Puedo hacer magia!

—Lo sé—aseguró—Te he visto y oí por casualidad la conversación que tenían tu madre y tú hace unas noches.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Podía sentir su temor viajando a cada sección de su cuerpo. Si Hermione se había dado cuenta cabía la posibilidad de que otros también supieran.

—Casi desde la primera vez que te vi—confesó, aumentando el desespero del muchacho—Pero, y discúlpame por esto, tuve mis dudas al principio. No es como si fuera fácil de advertir en ti.

Sabía que podía sentirse insultado pero eso realmente lo tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Y por qué nunca antes dijiste nada?

—Es tu secreto, Merlín—indicó—Pensé que cuando quisieras decírmelo, lo harías. Y lo hiciste. Aunque… bueno… pensé que nunca confiarías en mí lo suficiente como para querer contármelo.

Se quedó observándola sin entender porqué dijo esas palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Confío en ti, Hermione. Si no te lo dije antes fue porque tuve miedo. Es un poco intimidante el hecho de que seas la hija de Uther, el hombre que más desprecio tiene hacia la magia.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, tirando un rizo detrás de su oreja.

—No me refería a eso—musitó, contemplándolo con una repentina timidez—Pensé que me despreciabas después de lo que sucedió con Will. Habías visto que yo tenía magia pero aún así no pude hacer nada para salvarlo… ¡Te juro que si hubiera sabido qué hacer lo hubiese hecho, Merlín!

—Hermione…

—¡Yo nunca quise que él saliera en defensa de Arturo y terminara perdiendo la vida, y aún menos quería que se echara la culpa por lo que yo hice!

—Hermione, yo no te culpo—le aseguró, hablando rápidamente antes de que ella volviera a decir cualquier cosa—Sé que no había nada que podías hacer. Tu magia parece ser diferente a la mía pero, aún así, ni yo mismo lo hubiera conseguido. Y si Will quiso culparse por aquel torbellino fue decisión suya. Quizás pudo ver finalmente más allá del hecho de que seas de la realeza y supo que había algo bueno en ti. Tal vez pudo ver lo que yo mismo veo en este momento.

Hermione le sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo siento—musitó—Debí de haberte dicho antes. Lamento que hayas perdido a tu amigo.

Merlín asintió.

—Yo también lo lamento.

Durante unos instantes no hicieron más que contemplarse el uno al otro hasta que finalmente Hermione apartó la mirada y contempló el cielo. La tarde había ido avanzando casi sin que ellos se dieran cuenta del tiempo.

—Será mejor que volvamos—dijo—Uther se enfadará si se da cuenta que no estuve en todo el día.

Él asintió y, tras guardar las cosas que habían llevado, se pusieron en marcha para regresar a Camelot. Merlín estaba seguro que entre ellos dos un nuevo nivel de amistad había nacido. Uno más profundo y firme. La simple idea hizo que una sonrisa enorme y casi tonta apareciera en su rostro.

* * *

 ** _Adelantos del siguiente capítulo:_**

Aquello no era tan malo, se dijo después de unos momentos; había pensado que sentiría una obvia tensión entre ellos por el hecho de estar haciendo algo terminantemente prohibido pero, más allá de su propio temor inicial, no era así. Casi parecía algo normal que ella estuviera allí, en medio de la noche, sentada sobre su cama, vistiendo un…

—¿Camisón?

...

—¡Tú tienes sangre en tus manos, Uther Pendragon!—gritó Morgana entrando como una tormenta en pleno apogeo dentro de la cámara donde se reunía el consejo—¡Sangre que nunca se limpiará!


	21. La muerte de Tom

**_LA MUERTE DE TOM_**

—Qué hermoso vestido, Gwen—dijo Hermione viendo a la sirvienta de Morgana que cargaba jarrón con flores.

—¡Gracias!—la sonrisa contenta de la muchacha no dejaba lugar a dudas de su felicidad—Mi padre me lo obsequió hoy. Fue una grata sorpresa.

—Estoy segura que sí—indicó—Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Merlín?

—Creo que está limpiando las cámaras de Arturo.

—Gracias.

Ella se encaminó hacia allí, sabiendo que en ese mismo momento su hermano estaba entrenando con los demás caballeros. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró acomodando las sábanas de la cama para dejarlas completamente lisas.

—¿Ocupado?—preguntó.

Merlín se sobresaltó y giró rápidamente el rostro para contemplar a una sonriente Hermione.

—¡Oh! ¿No tenías que asistir a la inauguración del nuevo aserradero?—inquirió sorprendido—Pensé que no te vería en todo el día.

—Yo también lo pensé pero Morgana logró conseguir que Uther nos liberara—se acercó a él—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, gracias. Casi termino. Arturo llegará en cualquier momento y me amenazó con hacerme dormir toda una semana con los caballos si no conseguía que sus cámaras estuvieran relucientes.

—Sería un trabajo más fácil si no fuera un cerdo—comentó Hermione viendo la mesa donde usualmente tomaba sus comidas llenas de cáscaras de fruta, huesos de pollo y papeles enrollados.

Ella recordaba perfectamente que Harry y Ron también eran así de descuidados y, tenía que admitirlo, que Merlín no se quedaba atrás. ¿A caso todos los hombres eran tan sucios y desordenados? Lanzándole una rápida mirada a la puerta, sacó su varita y con un rápido movimiento hizo que toda la suciedad desapareciera.

—No deberías hacer eso—dijo Merlín con desaprobación—Si alguien te descubriera…

—No quieras darme un discurso de concientización—le advirtió ella—cuando tú mismo usas magia a escondidas.

Él incluso pareció querer defenderse ante tal acusación pero terminó suspirando con resignación.

—Sólo ten cuidado—le pidió.

—No te preocupes, sólo hago magia delante de ti—le aseguró y se apresuró a cambiar de tema—¿Recuerdas que mencionaste ese libro de magia que te obsequió Gaius?

Merlín, mientras juntabas las camisas esparcidas del príncipe y las doblaba, asintió.

—Me preguntaba si podría verlo.

—Seguro. Lo sacaré cuando Gaius no esté y…

—De hecho—Hermione lo interrumpió—creo que sería mejor si pudiera verlo allí. No sería conveniente que alguien me descubriera con ese tipo de libros en mi cuarto. Ingrid siempre ha demostrado ser una fiel sirvienta pero no quiero involucrarla en esto.

Nuevamente asintió, comprendiendo lo que decía pero seguía sin lograr ver qué es lo que tenía planeado hacer.

—Pensé que tal vez podía ir esta noche a tu habitación. Una vez que se duerma Gaius, por supuesto.

Merlín se quedó observándola estático, con el corazón repentinamente acelerado y sin poder respirar. La idea de ella en su habitación durante la noche mientras todos dormían era… peligrosa.

—¡Oh, no!—se apresuró a exclamar Hermione, roja como un tomate cuando comprendió porqué él la miraba de ese modo—¡No quise insinuar nada! ¡Yo… no… nunca! ¡Mejor olvídalo! Sí, eso es mejor para los dos… yo y mi bocota…

—De acuerdo—dijo Merlín, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Hermione lo contempló con dudas.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió antes de arrepentirse. Ella sólo quería ver el libro, se repitió una y otra vez. Hermione le sonrió enormemente.

—¡Gracias! Nos vemos esta noche, entonces. Será mejor que me vaya ahora, antes de que Arturo llegue y me pregunte qué estoy haciendo aquí… ¡Nos vemos, Merlín!

Ella parecía realmente feliz cuando salió y cerró la puerta, dejándolo nuevamente solo. Él, en cambio, gimió casi dolorosamente y se dejó caer en la cama. Enterró su cara en la almohada e intentó contener un grito de frustración que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente.

—¡Merlín!—el grito de Arturo no se hizo esperar.

Él intentó ponerse de pie lo más rápidamente posible y observó al furioso príncipe.

—Te ordené limpiar todo esto, ¿Y qué haces? ¡Dormir!

Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Sería mejor que se pusiera rápidamente a terminar la habitación antes de que Arturo cumpliera su promesa. Si no debería preocuparse más por las pulgas y garrapatas de los caballos en vez de tener a una bella princesa en su habitación.

…

Merlín apiló varios libros con prisa y se apresuró a llevarlos a su lugar. Rápidamente volvió y juntó la ropa que él mismo había esparcido a lo largo de la semana y la guardó en el armario sin preocuparse demasiado en doblarla. No pensaba que Hermione fuera a mirar el interior. Se acercó a la cama y la sacudió, acomodando la manta con la mayor prolijidad posible.

Gaius, desde afuera, lo veía moverse de un lado al otro puesto que había dejado la puerta abierta. Incapaz de controlarse, tuvo que preguntarle.

—¿Merlín?

—¿Mmm?—hizo un sonido para darle a entender que lo estaba oyendo pero en ningún momento se detuvo.

Salió fuera de su habitación y tomó una escoba que estaba recostada en la pared y volvió a entrar para comenzar a barrer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Limpiando—respondió escuetamente.

—Eso pude notarlo. Pero, ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?—inquirió a su vez.

—Pues… desde que has llegado, esta es la primera vez que te veo agarrar libremente una escoba. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí—asintió e intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible—Hoy me di cuenta que ocupo mucho tiempo ordenando las cámaras de Arturo pero nada las mías. Decidí que eso debe cambiar.

Gaius no supo si creerle o no pero la expresión del muchacho parecía absolutamente convencido de que debía limpiar y ante tal disposición no iba a protestar.

Un par de horas después, cuando Gaius ya descansaba, Merlín salió de puntillas hasta el pasillo, esperando ver a Hermione por algún lado. Decir que estaba nervioso era casi quedarse corto. Sus manos sudaban y no veía la hora que ella apareciera. Pero, contradictoriamente, a la vez deseaba que se quedara dormida y no apareciera. Sabía que eso último sería lo mejor. Si alguien los llegaba a descubrir juntos, incluso sin que el libro esté implicado, ambos se verían envueltos en muchos serios problemas.

—¿Merlín?

Esta vez no se sobresaltó al oírla pero su corazón igual saltó dentro de su pecho.

—Ssshhh…

La tomó del brazo y la guió por el interior. Afortunadamente, había dejado el camino despejado para que ambos pudieran ingresar sin chocarse con nada. Cuando estuvieron en sus cámaras, la soltó y rápidamente, lo más silenciosamente posible, cerró la puerta. Había encendido una sola vela cuando notó que Gaius dormía pero la luz era muy tenue y a penas vio que Hermione sacó su varita.

—¡ _Miffliato_!

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Merlín sin alzar la voz, al no sentir ningún cambio.

—Silencié la habitación—dijo ella hablando con normalidad—Pero, por favor, prométeme que jamás repetirás este hechizo ante nadie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nadie debe saberlo—dijo simplemente—¿Dónde tienes oculto el libro?

Hermione no sabía cómo afectaría el uso del hechizo en la historia del tiempo. Se suponía que Severus Snape lo inventaría dentro de muchos, muchos años.

—Oculto—respondió él mientras tomaba la vela y la acercaba a un rincón del cuarto—Temía que Arturo pudiera descubrirla en una de sus usuales revisiones.

Hermione vio como él se inclinaba hacia el suelo y, tras mover una tabla floja cuyos clavos habían desaparecido, dejaba ver un escondrijo perfecto. Metió la mano en el hueco y sacó un libro cubierto con un trozo de tela a modo de protección. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama donde tomó asiento. Ella lo siguió y cuando estuvo a su lado, Merlín le cedió el libro.

Con varita en mano, hizo que de la punta saliera una luz más potente para poder leer mejor sin esforzar demasiado la vista. Lo último que deseaba era quedarse ciega. Se cruzó de piernas para tener más altura al apoyar aquella maravilla sin la necesidad de estar tan inclinada. Tocó la tapa con sumo cuidado antes de abrirla. Sus ojos no se perdieron de ninguna palabra o imagen. Estuvieron atentos profundamente en lo que decía.

Merlín la observó fijamente absorber todo ese conocimiento. La había visto leer con anterioridad pero nunca antes su mirada había adoptado un brillo tan lleno de emoción. Cuando leía un hechizo sus labios se movían, pronunciando las palabras en absoluto silencio.

Aquello no era tan malo, se dijo después de unos momentos; había pensado que sentiría una obvia tensión entre ellos por el hecho de estar haciendo algo terminantemente prohibido pero, más allá de su propio temor inicial, no era así. Casi parecía algo normal que ella estuviera allí, en medio de la noche, sentada sobre su cama, vistiendo un…

—¿Camisón?

Hermione volteó rápidamente al oírlo.

—¿Qué?—inquirió ella, confundida.

Merlín tragó saliva, sintiendo nuevamente esos nervios profundos que parecían querer devorarle el estómago.

—Estás… en… —señaló lo que usaba—camisón.

—¡Oh!—ella le sonrió despreocupadamente—Hubiera sido muy raro si me negaba a usar mi ropa de dormir cuando Ingrid me ayudó—al contemplar la mirada nerviosa de Merlín, añadió—Espero que no te moleste.

—No—su voz salió demasiado ahogada y tuvo que aclararse la garganta e intentarlo de nuevo—No

Ella se miró a sí misma. Había sido muy cuidadosa al elegir uno de los camisones de invierno, que eran de una tela mucho más gruesa que los demás que poseía. Esos sí hubieran causado alarma en Merlín porque, a tras luz, cualquiera podía ver su cuerpo.

—¿Me prestas una capa?—le preguntó—Tengo frío.

Estaba mintiendo, obviamente, pero no quería hacer sentir a Merlín incómodo. No debía olvidarse que estaban en la Edad Media y que lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento, por más inocente que fuera, podría tener repercusiones. No se suponía que una mujer de su categoría estuviera a esas horas en las habitaciones de hombres sin compañía alguna.

Merlín se apresuró a ir hacia su armario pero, cuando lo abrió, una avalancha de prendas desordenadas cayó a sus pies. Hermione rió suavemente, recordando nuevamente la conversación que habían tenido esa mañana. Definitivamente, él también era un hombre muy desordenado.

—Toma—le tendió la capa que antes había sacudido y, cuando ella la tomó, se apresuró a volver y a acomodar sus prendas nuevamente.

Cuando se volteó, Hermione ya la estaba usando. Interiormente lo agradeció. No sabía qué sería de su mente si ella pasaba más tiempo vistiendo sólo un camisón.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente después de aquello. Hermione era naturalmente curiosa y no tenía inconvenientes en preguntarle sobre hechizos que ella desconocía o pedirle ayuda en la pronunciación. Sin embargo, en su mayoría, simplemente leía en silencio. Así que pronto Merlín se encontró dormitando hasta que finalmente cayó rendido sobre su cama.

—Merlín, ¿Cómo se lee esto?

Se volteó para mirarlo pero descubrió que ya dormía tranquilamente, soltando suaves suspiros de vez en cuando. Ya sin temor, se quitó la capa y cubrió con ella el cuerpo del muchacho para que no pasase frío. Sólo se quedaría unos momentos más y luego iría a dormir. No se sentía cansada pero no iba a aprovecharse de la buena disposición de Merlín. Además, no querría correr el riesgo de que alguien descubriera que no había estado en sus propias cámaras.

Estaba leyendo atentamente, sentada a los pies de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas para no molestar a Merlín cuando lo sintió. Fue una fuerza poderosa que invadió de repente todo el castillo. Merlín se despertó sobresaltado, sintiéndola también, pero claramente confundido. Magia. Indudablemente había sido magia la responsable de esa ola de poder inexplicable. Pero, ¿Quién había sido el responsable?

Hermione se puso de pie y, rápidamente, corrió hacia la tabla del suelo suelta para guardar el libro.

—Será mejor que me vaya—le dijo a Merlín y el muchacho asintió con seriedad.

—Ten mucho cuidado—le rogó.

Fue precavida al salir de allí. Comprobó primero que Gaius aún permaneciera durmiendo antes de apresurarse a correr hacia sus habitaciones. No habían sido los únicos dos que se despertaron por la repentina fuerza mágica porque los guardias invadieron los pasillos, haciéndole más difícil llegar sin ser descubierta. Afortunadamente, nadie la vio pero sólo tuvo unos momentos para recobrar el aliento antes de que las puertas de sus cámaras se abrieran y dejaran entrar a una Ingrid muy preocupada. Ella también se había colocado rápidamente una capa sobre su ropa de dormir.

—¡Lady Hermione, está despierta!—exclamó la chica, corriendo hacia ella—Estaba preocupada.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?—preguntó.

—No lo sé. Hay guardias por todos lados… —se oyeron las campanas de alarma—Vine corriendo para comprobar que estaba bien cuando dos caballeros me descubrieron pero el príncipe Arturo me reconoció y les pidió que me liberaran…

—¿Arturo estaba haciendo guardias?

—Creo que sí…

—Debo vestirme—dijo, decidida a ir a buscarlo.

Ingrid la ayudó con prisa y cuando estuvo lista, se encaminó hacia las puertas de salida pero se detuvo unos momentos.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Ingrid—le dijo a su sirvienta—Eres una gran amiga.

Las palabras parecieron tocarle el alma a la muchacha que sonrió enormemente como si se hubiera ganado un gran premio.

—Quédate aquí—le dijo—puede ser peligroso.

—Entonces no sería prudente que usted saliera…

—Yo estaré bien—le aseguró antes de salir.

Bajó las escaleras y se encaminó hacia el exterior cuando se chochó contra Gwen que corría velozmente.

—¡Gwen!

—¡Oh, Hermione!—la abrazó repentinamente, sorprendiéndola, pero ella no dudó en devolverle el gesto—¡Han arrestado a mi padre!

—¿Qué?

—¡Dijeron que estaba haciendo armas para los brujos!—se separó—¡Lo acusarán de traición!

—Imposible—dijo sin poder creerlo—Tu padre nunca haría algo así… Ve a despertar a Morgana. Yo iré a hablar con mi padre y mi hermano.

…

—¿Traición?—inquirió Morgana.

Ambas estaban en las cámaras de Uther. La joven sólo había tenido tiempo de colocarse un abrigo sobre los hombros antes de correr hacia allí, igual de incrédula que Hermione ante los sucesos.

—El herrero estaba trabajando con un conocido enemigo—explicó Uther.

—¿Quién?—quiso saber Hermione, casi temiendo que pronunciara el nombre de Sir Godric.

—Tauren—respondió Arturo—El líder de una banda de brujos renegados. Juró derrocar al rey.

—¿Y dónde está ese Tauren ahora?—preguntó Morgana.

Arturo apartó la mirada, molesto consigo mismo.

—Escapó—gruñó.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?—inquirió Morgana, acercándose al príncipe.

—Porque Arturo lo vio con sus propios ojos—aseguró Uther.

—Bien, pero si el hombre es quién dice ser, no puedes sentenciar a Tom sólo por estar viéndose con él—protestó la protegida del rey.

—Tenemos motivos para creer que estaba forjado armas para Tauren.

—¡Tonterías!—exclamó Hermione—Él no haría eso. Es un hombre honrado.

—Todo hombre tiene un precio—la contradijo su padre.

—No—comenzó a negar Morgana.

—He encontrado esto en la herrería donde los encontramos—dijo Arturo, deslizando un importante trozo de oro puro sobre la mesa.

Morgana estaba claramente sorprendida pero aún así se negaba a creer que el padre de su sirvienta hubiese estado involucrado en esos asuntos.

—Le pagaron—dijo—¿Y qué? Es un herrero. Es su trabajo. Le podrían haber estado pagando para hacer las herraduras del caballo de Tauren.

—¿En oro?—inquirió Uther.

A Hermione también le parecía extrañamente sospechoso. Aquella era una gran pieza de oro que podría pagar las herraduras de todos los caballos de un ejército.

—¡Es una locura!—exclamó Morgana—¡Condenaste a un hombre sin pruebas!

—Deberíamos investigar qué es lo que realmente sucedió antes de juzgarlo, padre—dijo ella con calma, sabiendo que gritándole a Uther no conseguiría nunca nada.

—No hay nada que investigar, Hermione—le respondió antes de darle una fría mirada a Morgana—Ya tengo suficientes pruebas.

Uther se alejó pero Morgana no iba a darse por vencida.

—Arturo—imploró, sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, él tenía más consciencia que su padre—¿No tienes nada que decir?

El príncipe suspiró. Estaba teniendo serios problemas para tomar una decisión. Sabía que Morana y Hermione tenían un punto pero era Uher quien dictaba las leyes y daba las órdenes.

—Padre—comenzó—el herrero cometió un crimen pero, ¿Sabemos con certeza que su intención era la traición?

Uther, que se había alejado para beber agua de su copa, se giró a contemplarlos.

—No—dijo, sorprendiéndolos—Tienen razón, no lo sabemos con certeza. Pero hay algo que sí sabemos. Una cosa esencial: la ley prevalece o el reino sucumbe.

—Pero la ley debe darle un juicio justo—indicó Morgana.

—Tendrá un juicio justo—aseguró Uther—y será encontrado culpable porque eso es lo que es.

—¡Eso no es justicia!—gritó Hermione.

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes de justicia?!—le preguntó el rey, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para hacerla callar—¡Todo este tiempo que has estado aquí pareces no haber aprendido nada! ¿No has visto cómo actúa la magia contra nosotros? Cualquiera que se vea relacionado con ella es culpable…

Morgana se estremeció. Contempló a Uther con la más seria frialdad.

—Si tú ejecutas al padre de Gwen—dijo tajantemente—yo nunca te lo perdonaré. Nunca.

Salió inmediatamente, sabiendo que no había nada más que podría decir para convencer al rey de tomar una decisión diferente.

Hermione y Arturo intercambiaron una mirada antes de volverse hacia Uther.

—Padre…—comenzó a decir ella pero el príncipe se le adelantó.

—Padre, tal vez deberíamos investigar más.

Pero Uther pareció no oírlo. Se volvió hacia su hijo.

—Tauren debe dormir en algún lugar. Alimentarse en algún lugar. Encuentra a cualquiera que lo ayude. Ellos serán castigados. Comprobarán lo que sucede cuando juegan con las leyes de Camelot.

Sus palabras eran tan firmes que Arturo no hizo más que agachar la cabeza.

—Sí, padre.

Hermione lo miró con disgusto, incapaz de creer que fuera tan sumiso, antes de salir rápidamente de allí en busca de Gwen. Iba a llevarla a ver a su padre.

…

Las celdas de Camelot estaban ubicadas en la parte baja del castillo y eran frías y oscuras. Sólo unas pocas antorchas colocadas estratégicamente en la pared permitían ver correctamente cada esquina y cada celda.

—No sabía que Tauren era un brujo—dijo Tom con desespero—Nunca quise hacer ningún daño.

Hermione podía ver la sinceridad de las palabras del hombre. Ella se mantenía a un lado de los guardias, dejando que Gwen hablara con su padre.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba sucediendo?—preguntó la sirvienta de Morgana.

A través de las verjas de la celda, sacó su mano y acarició delicadamente el rostro de su hija.

—Sabía que no te gustaría, Gwen. Siempre eres muy cautelosa. No quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad…

—¿Oportunidad?—sollozó la chica—¿Llamas a esto una oportunidad?

Tom suspiró y bajó la mirada, lleno de vergüenza.

—Lo sé. He sido un idiota. Sólo quería hacer una vida mejor para nosotros. Por ti—miró implorante a su hija—Sólo quería hacerte feliz.

—¡Pero soy feliz!—le aseguró Gwen—No necesito nada más. Tengo todo lo que quiero.

—¡Y yo lo he arruinado!—se lamentó Tom.

Gwen negó con la cabeza.

—Lo atraparemos—dijo—Encontraremos al verdadero culpable. Te lo prometo.

Le sonrió a su padre antes de despedirse y volver con Hermione. Ambas caminaron una al lado de la otra en completo silencio antes de llegar al pasillo donde Merlín y Gaius los esperaban impacientes. Gwen también había corrido a ellos para contarle lo que había sucedido y, siempre amables, no dudaron en ofrecerse para ayudar.

—¿Qué dijo?—inquirió Merlín apenas las vio.

—Dijo que Tauren vino a él, en la forja, y le ofreció pagarle una fortuna por su ayuda. No para construir armas sino para un experimento o algo así… —explicó Gwen.

—¿Qué clase de experimento?

—No lo dijo—aclaró—Sólo que utilizó algún tipo de piedra, algún tipo de magia…

Merlín y Hermione se quedaron pensativos durante un momento. Gaius también parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no vas a descansar?—le preguntó Hermione a Gwen—Te hará bien. Dile a Ingrid que te acompañe porque hoy no la necesitaré. Usa mis cámaras. Ahí estarás más cómoda.

—No creo que pueda descansar…

—Por favor, inténtalo.

Gwen asintió sin mucho convencimiento antes de alejarse.

—No lo entiendo—dijo Merlín mientras caminaban los tres hacia las cámaras de Gaius—¿Qué querría un brujo con Tom?

—Su forja—indicó Gaius—Es el mejor herrero del reino.

—¿Crees que Tom está mintiendo? ¿Qué realmente estaba haciendo armas?

—No—aseguró Hermione—Tom fue completamente sincero. Estaba arrepentido y no dejaba de decir que había sido un idiota por aceptar aquel trato.

Llegaron a las cámaras, cerrando las puertas detrás de sí.

—¿Entonces qué quería?—preguntó Merlín una vez en el interior.

—Cuando Tom fue arrestado fue encontrado un trozo de oro puro con él—dijo Gaius.

—¿Y?

—Por lo que Gwen estuvo diciendo, el experimento soporta todas las características de la alquimia—terminó por decir el galeno.

Hermione sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda cuando las palabras del anciano llegaron a tener sentido dentro de su mente. Una piedra mágica y oro. Podía ser una extraña coincidencia pero, ¿Y si no lo era?

—¿Alquimia?—inquirió Merlín, perplejo—Pero es imposible. He oído sobre alquimia pero siempre de charlatanes.

—La alquimia es una práctica muy antigua—explicó Hermione—Estudia la física, la química, la astronomía, el arte y ciertos aspectos del ocultismo. Si Tauren ha estado metiéndose en esos asuntos, puede que haya intentado manipular con magia la composición de ciertos elementos.

—¿Magia?—preguntó él—¿Eso es lo que sentimos?

—Posiblemente—respondió.

…

Morgana tocó suavemente la puerta de la casa de Gwen a la mañana siguiente pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. La abrió suavemente, no queriendo importunar, y contempló el interior vacío. Finalmente, se encaminó hacia la forja de Tom. Estaba preocupada por su amiga.

—¿Gwen?—la llamó, abriendo la puerta e ingresando.

Sus ojos buscaron en el interior pero sólo vio el desorden que habían dejado los guardias después de arrestar a Tom. Su sirvienta no se encontraba allí pero su mirada logró notar algo más que estaba tirado en el suelo. Se acercó y lo tomó. Era una pequeña bolsa de cuero negro que tenía el tamaño de su mano. Era algo pesada por lo que la abrió, llena de curiosidad y descubrió que era una peculiar piedra cuyo interior parecía brillar por cuenta propia. Su mirada se perdió unos momentos hasta que la luminosidad comenzó a desplazarse por toda la superficie lisa de la roca.

…

Hermione y Merlín se sobresaltaron cuando sintieron aquella magia nuevamente invadiendo todo lo que los rodeaba. Gaius los contempló sorprendido.

—¿Qué es?—les preguntó.

—¿No lo sentiste?—le preguntó Merlín.

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ustedes sí? ¿Ambos?

Hermione no respondió y Merlín se apresuró a distraer a Gaius.

—Fue mucho más leve que anoche—explicó—Pero aún así pude sentirlo. Fue muy extraño…

—Iré a ver a Gwen—informó ella, dispuesta a salir de allí rápidamente.

—Te acompaño—dijo él con igual prisa.

Ambos se dejaron a Gaius solo en sus cámaras. El anciano los contempló extrañado, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba que cerraban la puerta detrás de sí. Ese par le estaba ocultando algo. Lo sabía.

…

—¿Hermione?—Morgana la llamó ingresando en el interior de las cámaras de la princesa y justo vio como Merlín se separaba rápidamente del lado su amiga.

Los miró confundida. No parecían avergonzados pero claramente su llegada los había tomado por sorpresa.

—Gwen está aquí—dijo Hermione, actuando con normalidad, hablando sin alzar la voz—Iba a avisarte antes pero no quise molestarte. Pensé que preferías dormir un poco.

—No pude cerrar los ojos en el resto de la noche—confesó—¿Cómo está ella?

—Es fuerte—le dijo Hermione con una triste sonrisa—Lo está haciendo bien.

Señaló su cama y Morgana pudo ver como Gwen dormía cubierta con una suave colcha.

—Debemos dejarla descansar. Sólo estaba preocupada… Esta situación no es nada fácil de llevar.

Hermione y ella caminaron lejos de la cama y Merlín las siguió de cerca.

—¿Has hablado con Uther?—preguntó el chico—Te puedo asegurar que, lo que sea que haya estado haciendo Tom, no es en contra del rey.

—Lo sé—aseguró Morgana—Lo he intentado, Merlín, pero Uther… él ve enemigos en cada esquina.

—Pero Tom es el alma más gentil que conozco—aseguró el joven mago.

—Pero él se ha estado viendo con Taurel y eso lo convierte en un enemigo—dijo Morgana con una mueca de dolor, como si pronunciar esas palabras le causara sufrimiento.

—Aún hay esperanzas—dijo Hermione, intentando darle ánimos a ambos.

—No, no las hay—la contradijo Morgana con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—Ninguna.

Y tras decir esto, se marchó.

…

—¿Esos hombres serán ejecutados?—preguntó Merlín viendo una fila de unos cuatro que eran empujados por los guardias y seguidos por el verdugo.

Había dejado a Hermione cuidado a Gwen mientras él buscaba a Arturo para que le ordenase las actividades del día y lo encontró vigilando que los prisioneros no escaparan.

—Así es, Merlín—respondió Arturo con seriedad.

—¿Por orden del Rey?

—Han cometido un crimen serio.

—¿Darle a un hombre cama para pasar la noche?—preguntó incrédulo.

—No es un hombre, es un brujo—lo contradijo sin perder la calma.

—¡Quizás ellos no sabían eso!

Arturo se volteó rápidamente y lo contempló con frialdad.

—Esto no es para que cuestiones las acciones de mi padre—lo reprendió—¿Entendido?

A Merlín no le quedó otra opción más que asentir. Arturo sabía recordarle perfectamente que allí él no era más que un sirviente.

—Sí, señor.

—Ahora ve a seguir con tus tareas. No pierdas el tiempo holgazaneando.

Merlín hizo una reverencia forzosa y se alejó rápidamente de allí.

…

Las campanadas sonaron durante la cena. Esa noche sólo estaban Hermione y Arturo sentados junto a Uther cuando las oyeron. Morgana se había excusado diciendo que no tenía apetito pero todos sabían que lo último que deseaba en ese momento era estar en la misma mesa que el rey. Fue uno de los guardias que vigilaban las celdas el que le dio la noticia: Tom había escapado.

—¡Eso sólo demuestra su culpabilidad!—exclamó Uther—Sal con la guardia inmediatamente—le ordenó a Arturo—Y mátalo sin dudarlo.

—¡Padre!—protestó Hermione, poniéndose de pie de inmediato—El juicio…

—¡Por todos los Cielos, Hermione!—exclamó Uther desdeñosamente—El juicio es sólo una formalidad. Ahora sólo lo quiero muerto. ¡Ya!

El grito hizo saltar a Arturo, quien corrió rápidamente hacia afuera a cumplir la orden a pesar que era lo último que deseaba hacer. Hermione tampoco se quedó, sintiendo nada más que desprecio hacia el hombre que la creía su hija. Necesitaba encontrara a Merlín, a Morgana, a quien sea y contarle lo que había sucedido. No entendía cómo podía haber escapado Tom. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan imprudente de salir, sabiendo que aquello lo haría ver nada más que culpable?

Cuando llegó a las cámaras del Galeno, abrió la puerta sin golpear. Merlín y Gaius estaba cenando pero se detuvieron y contemplaron sorprendidos la expresión de preocupación de Hermione.

—¿Qué es?—inquirió Merlín.

—Tom escapó—informó sintiendo que el corazón se le oprimía—Y Uther ha ordenado que lo maten inmediatamente si lo descubren.

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron enormemente al oír aquello.

—¿Y Gwen?—apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de hablar, sintiendo un nudo oprimiendo su garganta.

—No puedo decírselo…No sé cómo… Yo sólo ruego que logre salir de Camelot y que huya lejos.

Desafortunadamente, el destino no estuvo a favor del padre de Gwen. Los guardias lograron rodearlo en una esquina en el interior del castillo y, como las órdenes de Uther decían, lo ejecutaron inmediatamente.

…

—¡Tú tienes sangre en tus manos, Uther Pendragon!—gritó Morgana entrando como una tormenta en pleno apogeo dentro de la cámara donde se reunía el consejo—¡Sangre que nunca se limpiará!

Sólo se encontraba el rey por lo que no tuvo que soportar la vergüenza de ser gritado de ese modo delante de los demás hombres pero aún así, aquella case de atrevimiento y acusación no permitiría.

—Te recuerdo que estás dirigiéndote a tu Rey.

—Te recuerdo que un Rey es sabio y justo—Le dijo con profundo odio—¡No eres nadie! Tus normas son sólo con espadas.

—Tú no sabes nada de lo que significa ser rey. El destino de Camelot descansa en mis manos—le recordó—Es mi responsabilidad proteger a las personas de esta tierra de los enemigos.

Morgana apretó los labios, sabiendo que las palabras que iba a pronunciar le saldrían demasiado caro.

—Entonces el reino está condenado—sentenció—Porque conseguirás que uno por uno nosotros nos volvamos tus enemigos.

—Cuidado, Morgana—le advirtió—Estás hablando de traición.

—Sólo un hombre loco oye la verdad y la confunde con traición.

La mirada de Uther se volvió letal. Morgana sintió un escalofrío de temor llenándola pero aún así no retrocedió.

—Te cuidado, niña—le dijo suavemente, advirtiéndole con una voz casi mortal—O voy a tener que moderarte.

—Sólo inténtalo.

Lo próximo que supo fue que sus brazos fueron sostenidos por dos caballeros que a rastras la llevaron a una celda enorme y fría. Intentó forcejear para escapar pero uno de los hombres la empujó con fuerza mientras que el otro tomaba la cadena con grilletes que estaba sujeta al suelo y se las colocaba alrededor de sus muñecas.

Uther apareció en la puerta de la celda y se apoyó en el marco con total calma.

—Seguirás aquí—le dijo—Hasta que aprendas tu lección.

—¡Entonces, suéltame porque ya la he aprendido!—gritó sin dejar de forcejar—No te importo. Ni yo ni a nadie, sino a ti mismo. ¡Te has vuelto loco con el poder! ¡ERES UN TIRANO!

Uther no le hizo caso alguno. Se giró y se alejó de allí. Los guardias no tardaron en seguirlo, cerrando la celda con llave. Morgana intentó correr hacia ellos pero las cadenas tiraron de sus brazos, lastimándola. Ya no había vuelta atrás, dentro suyo un terrible odio hacia Uther Pendragon cobraba vida.

* * *

 _ **Adelantos del siguiente capítulo:**_

—¡No tienes idea alguna de cómo fue mi situación! Así que, por favor, guárdate tus comentarios ridículos. Y, no, no fue igual, de ninguna manera. Su padre fue asesinado por Uther, soy completamente consciente de eso. Pero permitir su muerte no es la solución. Sólo me hará una persona igual o peor que él. ¡Me convertirá en una asesina! Y eso es algo que yo no puedo tolerar… Así que, perdóname, Merlín, por intentar salvarle la vida… Partiré mañana poco después que Morgana y el rey. Si quieres venir conmigo, eres bienvenido… pero si no…

No terminó de hablar. La rabia y los recuerdos le habían creado un nudo en la garganta.

...

—¿Tienes un mejor plan?—le preguntó.

—Para llegar a Uther necesitas a alguien cercano al él.

—¿Y tú conoces a esa persona?

—Sí… Yo


	22. Matar al rey

**_Merlín:_** _¡Gracias! Es un placer escribir esta historia. Me resulta muy entretenido hacerlo._

 ** _Lotus-One:_** _No, no se va a ir del reino de momento. Cuando leas este capítulo te darás cuenta a lo que hacía referencia. ;)_

 ** _MATAR AL REY_**

Gwen tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Tenía la mirada perdida en un punto en la pared de la habitación de Merlín. Hermione estaba sentada a su lado en la cama. La había tenido que apartar a rastras de al lado del cuerpo de su padre para llevarla allí. Suavemente le acariciaba la espalda en un intento de consolarla aunque era muy consciente que el dolor que sentía en ese momento sólo mitigaría con el paso del tiempo y nunca terminaría por desaparecer.

Merlín entró a la habitación pero no se atrevió a acercarse mucho.

—¿Cómo estás?—inmediatamente se dio cuenta que aquella era una pregunta estúpida de su parte.

Gwen negó con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo—dijo con la voz ronca de tanto llorar—Su juicio sería hoy. ¿Por qué huiría?

Ni Hermione ni Merlín tenían esa respuesta. Se miraron entre sí, incapaz de darle una respuesta. La puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando entrar a Arturo. Gwen se puso de pie inmediatamente, incapaz de olvidar que estaba delante del príncipe. Sorbió su nariz y rápidamente se secó el rastro húmedo de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Señor…

—Gwenevier, yo…—pareció querer decir algo de suma importancia pero cambió de opinión—quiero decirte que tu trabajo está a salvo. Y que tu casa es tuya de por vida.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No era eso lo que necesitaba oír ahora la chica. Se puso de pie y golpeó con su codo a Arturo, intentándolo hacer entrar en razón. Él la contempló algo confundido pero ante la mirada fija de su hermana, volvió a observar a Gwen.

—Yo… lo sé—titubeó—Sé que… no es mucho pero… emm…—se trabó con sus propias palabras y se maldijo a sí mismo interiormente— cualquier cosa que quieras, cualquier cosa que necesites… Todo lo que tienes que hacer, es pedirlo.

Gwen no pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras. Simplemente se lo quedó observando fijamente, con esos enormes ojos cafés bañados en lágrimas, poniéndolo muy incómodo. Se estaba por voltear y marcharse pero se detuvo de repente.

—Lo siento—dijo después de unos momentos.

—Gracias, señor—murmuró Gwen.

Hermione sabía que Arturo podía ser algo duro en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba pero su corazón era enorme. Le sonrió levemente y él supo que ya podía marcharse.

—Hermione, ven un momento—le pidió.

Ella se acercó y ambos salieron al exterior.

—Eso fue muy gentil de tu parte—le dijo.

Él sólo asintió queriendo dejar el suceso atrás. Tenía otra cosa más importante que decirle.

—Morgana está encarcelada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Cuando se enteró que el padre de Gwen había muerto, corrió donde Uther y lo enfrentó. No sé qué le habrá dicho pero, como la conozco, sé que no habrá sido nada bueno.

—No, no si fue lo suficientemente malo como para que Uther hiciera tal cosa… Iré a verla.

—No sé si será prudente…

—No me importa.

Cuando llegó a las celdas hizo que un guardia abriera la puerta del sitio donde se encontraba Morgana pero el hombre le advirtió que sólo bajo las órdenes del Rey liberarían a la prisionera. Ella no se dignó a contestar nada ante ese comentario puesto que la simple palabra " _prisionera_ " le resultaba repulsiva.

—¿Morgana?

La chica estaba sentada en el suelo cubierto de paja seca. Su cabello estaba revuelto y su mirada no podía ser más abatida. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. Al principio se tensó cuando la tocó pero terminó relajándose, dejándose consolar.

—Ha sido mi culpa—musitó con los ojos cerrados y la voz quebrada—Tom murió por mi culpa.

—No fue tu culpa—indicó.

Morgana apoyó la cabeza en el hombre de ella y tomó aire profundamente.

—Yo le di la llave a Tom para que escape—confesó antes de romper en llanto.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al oírla pero combatió contra la sorpresa y la abrazó con más fuerza. Sabía que sus intenciones habían sido buenas pero aquello había sido un terrible error que le había costado la vida de un hombre inocente. Sintió deseos de recriminarle por haber hecho aquello pero se contuvo al verla tan destrozada. Ella parecía lo suficientemente arrepentida. Sólo diez minutos después pudo dejarla nuevamente sola, prometiéndole que haría todo lo posible para que la liberaran lo más rápidamente posible. Pero antes de salir, Morgana la llamó.

—Hermione.

—¿Si?

—¿Le dirás a alguien lo que hice?

Ella la contempló con tristeza. Si llegaba a decir a cualquier persona, sólo la metería en más problemas.

—No—indicó—No le contaré a nadie.

…

—No puedo creer que Uther no aceptara liberarla—dijo Merlín—¡La hizo pasar toda la noche allí! ¿Sabes qué es lo que le dijo para hacerlo enfadar tanto?... ¿Hermione?

Merlín notó que la princesa estaba con la mente a cientos de kilómetros de allí. Estaba sentada frente a Gaius, quien revisaba atentamente un libro, sin prestar atención a nadie.

—¿Hermione?—la volvió a llamar, esta vez colocando una mano sobre su hombro para llamarle la atención—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué?—pareció desconcertada unos momentos hasta que finalmente asintió—Estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando… ¿Recuerdas que Tom dijo que Tauren lo había contratado para hacer un experimento con una piedra?—Merlín asintió—Pues, la única relación que puedo hacer con respecto a Alquimia, una piedra y oro es...

—La piedra filosofal—terminó Gaius por ella—Una piedra mágica que ha estado perdida por cientos de años.

—Exactamente—indicó Hermione, poniéndose de pie para ir a comprobar lo que estaba leyendo el Galeno en su libro.

Allí tenía poca información pero tenía una imagen dibujada de dicha roca.

—¿Una piedra mágica?—inquirió Merlín—¿Y qué hace?

—Teóricamente—dijo el galeno leyendo—Podría dar al portador el poder de la transformación.

Merlín miró confundido al principio pero luego sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente al comprender.

—Oro.

—Creo que podría haber sido el poder de la piedra lo que sentiste hace dos noches—dijo Gaius.

Ella jamás había visto la piedra Filosofal. Había sido Harry quien la había tenido en sus manos, con sólo once años, cuando intentaba impedir que Voldemort la tomara. No le preocupaba realmente la transformación de otros metales en oro. Era la otra capacidad de la piedra la que le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Hay otro poder que tiene la piedra—dijo suavemente—Al menos, así lo leí en algún lado.

—¿Cuál?—quiso saber Gaius.

—Inmortalidad.

—Eso es imposible—indicó Merlín.

—Es muy posible—lo contradijo—Pociones y magia combinándose puede llegar a ser muy poderosos. Esta piedra contiene un gran poder dentro de sí, pero por algo ese poder ha estado oculto todo este tiempo. ¡Y debe permanecer así! Tenemos que recuperar esa piedra. Si Tauren descubre que hace mucho más que crear oro no sólo Camelot estará en peligro...

…

Morgana fue incapaz de contemplar a Arturo cuando apareció en su celda.

—Qué orgulloso debes estar—dijo con desprecio—Hijo del poderoso Uther. Debes admirarlo mucho. ¿Trae el pequeño ayudante un mensaje o estás aquí sólo para regodearte?

Arturo la contempló fijamente sin reflejar nada en su rostro.

—¡Guardias!—llamó.

Morgana se puso de pie inmediatamente, sintiéndose asustada. Retrocedió todo lo que las cadenas le permitieron cuando los dos caballeros se le acercaron y la tomaron de las muñecas.

—Quedas libre—dijo Arturo.

Ella lo contempló sorprendida, sin ser capaz de comprender porqué estaba sucediendo aquello. Después de lo que había pasado, pensó que tendría que padecer varias noches más encerrada allí hasta que Uther creyera que ya había sido castigo suficiente. Pero no importaba realmente cuánto tiempo estuviera prisionera, sus ideas no cambiarían; por el contrario, sólo lograría que el desprecio que sentía hacia él aumentara.

Uther Pendragon no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le esperaba.

Una vez que le soltaron los grilletes no tardó ni un momento en caminar con sus largos pasos hacia fuera pero la voz de Arturo la detuvo.

—Morgana.

—¿Sí?—no se volteó a verlo sino que le habló dándole la espalda.

—Le juré que nunca desafiarías su autoridad otra vez. Le juré que habías aprendido la lección—le informó—Ve con cuidado. La próxima vez puede que no sea capaz de ayudarte.

Morgana tomó aire profundamente, sintiendo como la piel de sus muñecas ardían a causa del roce con el metal de los grilletes.

—Gracias—murmuró—Tú eres mejor hombre que tu padre. Siempre lo fuiste.

Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la vergüenza de la situación, salió casi corriendo de allí, dejando a Arturo parado en medio de la solitaria celda.

Recorrió los pasillos del castillo de Camelot con velocidad, sintiéndose incapaz de observar el rostro de cualquier persona con los que se topaba. Siempre había sentido aquel lugar como su hogar, pero en aquellos momentos cuando el odio hacia Uther estaba tan vivo dentro de su pecho, sólo podía considerarse una extraña, como si no perteneciera más allí.

Entró a sus cámaras, aún frotándose las muñecas, sin darse cuenta de nada cuando Gwen apareció en su campo de visión. Inmediatamente se tensó, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

—¡Lady Morgana!

Tuvo que apartar la mirada de los ojos inocentes de la muchacha. Cruzó a su lado con la cabeza en alto en un intento de actuar con total normalidad.

—No esperaba verte hoy—dijo.

Gwen la contempló de arriba abajo, notando su vestido sucio y arrugado, su cabello desordenado y la sombría expresión de su rostro.

—¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!—preguntó con alarma.

—Nada…Bueno—se esforzó por sonreírle—Nada que un baño caliente no pueda solucionar.

Gwen volvió a deslizar su mirada por ella, pero esta vez sus ojos se detuvieron en las marcas al rojo vivo de la piel de sus brazos.

—He pasado la noche en el calabozo—confesó finalmente Morgana, sabiendo que su amiga pediría nuevamente una explicación y sería en vano mentirle.

—Uther—el nombre del rey salió como un suspiro resignado de los labios de la sirvienta.

—No le gusta ser desafiado.

—No es sobre mi padre, ¿no?

Morgana se quedó con la mente en blanco unos segundos antes de poder decir algo para cambiar de tema con prisa.

—Tienes muchas cosas con las que ocuparte como para preocuparte por esto…

—¡No debiste hacerlo!—Gwen exclamó—No en mi nombre. Si algo te llegara a suceder, yo no podría soportarlo.

Morgana la contempló profundamente conmovida por las palabras. Gwen, al igual que ella, tenía marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

—Debes ir a tu casa a descansar—le dijo—Descansa un poco.

Pero contrariamente a lo que podía esperarse, esas palabras la alteraron.

—Estoy bien, mi señora—aseguró rápidamente.

—Insisto.

Gwen negó con la cabeza, apartando la mirada antes de ponerse a juntar un par de cepillos que habían quedado sin guardar. Los tomó y se dispuso a guardarlo.

—¿Gwen?

Morgana la miró con preocupación cuando la joven volvió a negar repetidamente con la cabeza.

—No puedo ir a mi casa.

Se acercó a la chica y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Es comprensible que te sientas sola…

—No, no es eso… Tauren…

—¿Tauren?—inquirió sorprendida.

Gwen pareció dudar unos momentos, no queriendo involucrar a Morgana en aquel asunto después de lo que le había sucedido. En realidad, no quería involucrar a nadie. Pero se sentía tan temerosa y perdida. No sabía qué hacer.

—¡Él me atacó! ¡Me amenazó! Estaba buscando algún tipo de piedra…

—¿Una piedra?—los ojos de Morgana se llenaron de comprensión pero aún así prefirió hacerle la desentendida.

—Me dijo que si no se la llevaba, me mataría. Me espera en los Bosques Oscuros. ¡Tengo que hacer algo! Si no le entrego esta piedra para mañana al amanecer…

Morgana asintió, sabiendo perfectamente lo que debía hacer. El plan iba creándose casi naturalmente en su mente. Se acercó al biombo para cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—le preguntó Gwen al verla tan segura.

—Mandaré a los guardias, por supuesto—dijo como si fuera obvio—No serás tú la que se reúna con Tauren, sino los caballeros de Camelot.

…

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada en plena madrugada. Desconcertada, contempló a su alrededor. Su habitación estaba en absoluto silencio y sólo llena de la oscuridad de la noche. Por la ventana entraba un poco de tenue luz de luna que permitía distinguir las siluetas de algunos objetos pero ninguno de ellos había sido el responsable de su súbito despertar. Tardó sólo unos segundos en reconocer a la fuerza mágica de la piedra filosofal como la responsable. Alguien tenía la piedra, obviamente, pero algo le decía que esa persona no era Tauren. Estaba segura que un hombre como él no sería tan tonto como para seguir dentro del castillo o de la ciudadela y, si lo estaba, era porque aún no había terminado de realizar lo que se suponía que había venido a hacer a Camelot.

Se puso las zapatillas y una capa sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía. Fue un impulso levantarse de la cama. La fuerza mágica de la piedra parecía ir mitigando pero ella estaba completamente decidida a descubrir quién era el que la tenía. Si era Tauren, no dudaría en enfrentarlo. No tenía miedo, aún menos ahora que podía realizar magia. Tomó su varita mágica cuidadosamente guardada dentro de la funda de su almohada y salió. Sus pies se movieron por cuenta propia, sacándola de sus cámaras hacia el pasillo, llevándola a los pasillos casi desiertos. Ella sabía que había guardias recorriéndolos pero, por fortuna, no se tomó con nadie.

No estaba asustada pero, aún así, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas hacía su corazón latir con fuerza. Intentaba hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible por lo que andaba casi de puntillas de pie.

Bajó las escaleras y, en una bifurcación del pasillo, logró ver una silueta que, al igual que ella, estaba cubierta con un manto cuya capa le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, dejando el resto entre sombras. Se escondió rápidamente detrás de la pared a la espera que se alejara lo suficiente para poder seguirla sin ser descubierta. Algo en el andar de aquella persona le parecía extrañamente familiar aunque no podía asegurar porqué. Forzó a sus neuronas a trabajar en un intento de reconocerlo pero no logró conseguir nada más que dudas.

Cuando finalmente salió a la ciudadela comenzó a sentir un poco de preocupación y, al ver que el extraño encapuchado se adentraba al Bosque Oscuro lamentó no haber tenido la oportunidad de haber llamado a Merlín para que viniera con ella. No era miedo, sabía reconocerlo, era un terrible presentimiento el que la llenaba; casi una advertencia que le decía que no le gustaría lo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

Y fue, de hecho, así.

En el interior del bosque, rodeado de árboles, con las primeras luces del amanecer aclarando el cielo, el extraño se quitó la capucha de la capa que llevaba, descubriendo su rostro.

Morgana.

Hermione sintió que se le heló la sangre y no pudo moverse. Quería creer que los motivos que había tenido la joven para salir al amanecer del castillo eran honestos pero su mente protestaba. Todo indicaba que no era así. No debería de estar sorprendida. Debería de haber sabido que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Ella conocía bien la historia de Morgana, la media hermana malvada de Arturo Pedragon, que hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para perjudicar al rey. ¡Había sido una ilusa! Casi había olvidado que el resentimiento comenzaría a formarse en su corazón, convirtiéndolo en un odio puro y profundo.

Como Morgana seguía caminando, no le quedó otra opción más que seguirla aunque ya no quería hacerlo. Pero necesitaba descubrir la verdad. Conteniendo sus pensamientos y sentimientos, continuó hasta que la protegida del rey se detuvo en medio de un camino desierto. Hermione se ocultó detrás de un inmenso árbol y contempló expectante.

Al principio, no sucedió nada pero luego, poco a poco, fueron apareciendo como salidos de la nada, hombres fuertemente armados con espadas que rodearon a Morgana. Hermione apretó su varita, dispuesta a salir en defensa de la que se había convertido en su amiga, pero cuando vio a uno en particular adelantarse, se contuvo.

—¿Dónde está tu criada?—preguntó él.

¿Qué tendría que ver Gwen en todo aquello?, se preguntó.

—He venido en su lugar—contestó Morgana, alzando el mentón para demostrar que no tenía miedo.

—Mátenla.

—¡No, espera!—gritó la chica cuando sintió que los hombres empuñaban sus espadas—Les he traído la piedra.

El hombre, quien claramente era el líder, hizo una seña con la mano y los demás se detuvieron inmediatamente. Era Tauren, no había duda de eso.

—¿Qué más ha traído, mi Lady? ¿A los caballeros de Camelot?

Morgana rebuscó en el interior de su capa y sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

—Vine sola. Lo juro.

El hombre la contempló con serias dudas.

—Dame la bolsa—ordenó.

Morgana se la entregó sin dudarlo. Hermione, oculta detrás del árbol, no podía creer la cooperación que prestaba la chica. Claramente desconocía los poderes de dicha piedra. Tauren abrió la bolsa y contempló el interior. Sonrió satisfecho.

—Ha sido muy estúpida al venir aquí—le dijo a Morgana—Yo no tenía ningún problema con tu criada. Pero usted, mi Lady Morgana, es la pupila de Uther.

Tauren sacó su espada y la colocó justo a mitad del abdomen de la chica. Pero ella sólo tragó saliva y no mostró ningún signo de temor.

—Si me matas—le dijo—Te arrepentirás.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó casi con desinterés Tauren.

Un brillo siniestro apareció en la mirada de Morgana.

—Porque quiero muerto a Uther también.

Hermione tuvo que sostenerse del árbol para no caer de la impresión pero, por suerte, unas manos tomaron sorpresivamente su cintura. Casi gritó, pero la misma persona que se pegó a su espalda le tapó la boca justo a tiempo.

—Soy yo—susurró Merlín a su oído.

Se relajo visiblemente y, con lentitud, el muchacho la soltó. Por un momento había pensado que alguno de los hombres de Tauren la había descubierto. Miró a Merlín con preocupación y por su sombría expresión supo que él también había oído aquellas palabras.

—¿Tú?—la voz de Tauren estaba llena de burla—¿Enemiga del Rey? ¿Yo voy a creer eso?

—¿Por qué habría de estar aquí, sino?

—Podría adivinar sus motivaciones—indicó—Por lo que sé, podrías ser una espía.

Morgana apretó los labios con total disgusto.

—¡¿Y esto?!—preguntó, mostrando de repente las marcas de sus brazos que le habían dejado los grilletes—¡¿Es usual que Uther encadene a sus amigos a la pared de un calabozo?!

Tauren la contempló fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Hermione no podía ver qué vio en la mirada de Morgana pero fue suficiente como para no matarla inmediatamente.

—La piedra que llevó a la forja—dijo la joven—¿Para qué fue?

—Con ella—Tauren se la mostró—un hombre puede alterar la esencia misma de las cosas. Puede convertir un poco de plomo en el más puro oro.

—¿Oro?—ahora era Morgana quien tenía la voz plasmada de burla—Un buen hombre murió en su búsqueda de riquezas, Tauren. ¡Su hija es ahora una huérfana!

—Lo siento por eso. Verdaderamente.

Lo peor de todo, pensó Hermione, fue que parecía decirlo completamente en serio.

—Pero no queríamos el oro para cubrir bolsillos—continuó diciendo él—El oro tenía otro fin. El fin de liberar a este reino de Uther Pendragon de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Los sobornos son comunes, incluso en Cámelot—explicó—Usaré la corrupción en el corazón del reino y el oro me llevará a los aposentos del rey.

Merlín suspiró con tristeza detrás de Hermione al oír aquello. Ambos pensaban lo mismo: el plan, tristemente, tenía lógica.

—Los guardias pueden ser tontos pero Uther no—aseguró Morgana.

Tauren guardó su espada, lo que significaba que confiaba en la chica.

—¿Tienes un mejor plan?—le preguntó.

—Para llegar a Uther necesitas a alguien cercano al él.

—¿Y tú conoces a esa persona?

—Sí… Yo.

…

Hermione no había regresado a aquel lugar. Sabía que debía de haberlo hecho pero no se sentía lista para volver a enfrentarse a Kilgharrah. El enorme dragón con su capacidad comunicativa y sus palabras misteriosas le resultaba un poco intimidante. Sin embargo, en ese instante se sentía tan perdida que, al regresar con Merlín, ambos en absoluto silencio, no dudó en dirigirse allí sin que nadie la viera.

—Pensé que ya no volvería a verte—dijo el gran dragón nada más ella cruzó la puerta de hierro—pero me alegra descubrir que ya puedes hacer magia.

Hermione contempló la punta de su varita que irradiaba la luz suficiente como para permitirle ver en ese lugar tan oscuro.

—Alguien quiere matar a Uther—dijo directamente.

—Lo cual no es realmente una novedad—comentó Kilgharrah.

—Morgana está involucrada—añadió.

El dragón no mostró ninguna sorpresa al oír aquellas palabras.

—¿Lo sabías?—cuestionó con incredulidad—¿Sabías que ella querría matarlo?

—No. Sé que una de sus hijas está destinada a acabar con él pero no sabía cuál—aclaró, mirándola directamente.

—¡Yo no soy su hija!—exclamó Hermione—¡No puedo serlo!

—Te empeñas tanto en negar esa realidad que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que tus sentimientos hacia Uther son los propios de una hija a un padre.

—¡Hay veces que lo odio!

—Pero otras veces lo comprendes e incluso sientes afecto hacia él. Por eso has venido hoy aquí. Quieres que yo te diga lo que quieres oír… Si simplemente lo odiaras, como aseguras, no te hubiera importado su vida.

—Me importan todas las vidas de todos los seres del planeta…

—Si odiaras a Uther dejarías que el destino se encargase de resolver el asunto. ¿No te das cuenta que sin él, la magia volvería a resurgir? ¿A caso no piensas que si el rey llegara a enterarse de tu magia y la de Merlín, no dudaría ni un segundo en aniquilarlos a los dos? Y ambos tienen un destino muy importante como para morir a manos de un tirano.

Hermione lo contempló con frialdad.

—Hablas desde el rencor—lo acusó—¡Estás furioso por lo que te hizo! ¡Yo también lo estaría! Pero su vida es tan valiosa como la de cualquiera.

Kilgharrah entrecerró los ojos.

—Cuida lo que dices—la amenazó.

Hermione tragó saliva, sabiendo que las palabras del dragón no eran vanas. Tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse.

—Si, como dices, soy hija de Uther, te aseguro que no seré yo quien acabe con su vida. A pesar del desprecio que tengo en este momento hacia su persona, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvarlo.

—Cometerás un error.

Ella asintió, aceptando.

—Entonces, que así sea—dijo antes de marcharse.

…

—¿Crees que Uther es un buen rey?

Decir que Merlín estaba inquieto era poco. Estaba sentado en una silla, al lado de un ocupado Gaius, pero aún así no podía quedarse quieto. Sus piernas se movían incesantemente, de arriba abajo.

—¿Disculpa?—inquirió Gaius, algo sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Crees que Uther es un buen rey?—repitió Merlín.

—Sí, lo creo—dijo con firmeza—aunque parezca difícil de creer dado los recientes sucesos.

—¿Difícil? No. ¿Imposible? Definitivamente.

—¡Merlín…!

—Todo el mundo lo odia.

Gaius, aún sin poder creer el curso que estaba tomando esa conversación, se puso de pie y se acercó al muchacho.

—El trabajo de Uther no es gustarle a todos. Su deber es proteger el reino. Muchos de sus métodos son adecuados. A veces va demasiado lejos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te refieres a ejecutar a todo aquel que se cruce con un hechicero por la calle?—inquirió molesto.

Gaius tardó unos momentos en responder.

—Sí—dijo finalmente—A pesar de los fallos de Uther, ha traído paz y prosperidad a este reino.

—¡¿Pero a qué precio?! ¡Al precio de mujeres y niños, de padres e hijos! ¡¿Cuándo terminará?!—gritó.

—Terminará—respondió Gaius con calma—cuando Arturos sea rey.

—¿Entonces por qué no dejamos que ese momento sea ahora?—Gaius abrió inmensamente los ojos ante las implicaciones de la pregunta—¿Por qué no dejamos que Arturo sea el rey de Camelot?

—Porque Arturo no está preparado—respondió una voz que no era la del galeno.

Merlín volteó el rostro y contempló a Hermione ingresando por la puerta. Desde que se habían despedido, después de escuchar aquellas palabras tan impactantes, no habían hablado. No le sorprendió que fuera allí pero le avergonzó un poco que escuchara sus divagaciones.

—La responsabilidad que implica ser rey es demasiado grande—siguió diciendo ella—y Arturo aún no está listo para soportarlas. Pese a lo valiente que puede ser, le falta experiencia y juicio.

Merlín apretó los labios firmemente y apartó la mirada de ella.

—Sabes mejor que nadie, Merlín—le dijo Hermione acercándose a él y acuclillándose a su lado—que te entiendo. Pero esa no es la solución—bajó la voz para que sólo el muchacho pudiera oírla—La aprecio mucho—murmuró refiriéndose a Morgana—y por eso mismo no permitiré que cometa este ultraje.

Merlín alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos castaños implorantes.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir sin saber cómo continuar.

Gaius contempló con curiosidad el extraño intercambio de ese par. No era la primera vez que los veía tan unidos, tan cómplices.

—¿Hay algo que ustedes dos quieran decirme?—les preguntó.

Hermione, de un salto, se puso de pie. Miró al anciano por unos segundos pero rápidamente apartó la vista.

—Debo irme—dijo y salió rápidamente de allí, dejándolos solos.

—¿Merlín?

El chico tampoco fue capaz de mirar a la cara al galeno.

—Yo… yo sólo no puedo. ¡No puedo decírtelo! Tendrás que confiar en mí…—reunió todo el valor que tenía para alzar la vista—Esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo.

—Confío en ti—le aseguró Gaius—Sé que tomarás la decisión acertada.

…

—¿En dónde estabas?

Morgana se sobresaltó y dejó que la puerta se soltara de su mano, haciendo que se cerrara con relativa fuerza. La princesa estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, contemplándola con el ceño fruncido. Como era de noche y sólo una vela encendida iluminaba todo, no la había visto sino hasta que habló.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó llevándose una mano al corazón acelerado—¿Qué haces aquí?

Caminó al interior de sus cámaras con la mayor normalidad posible, como si no acabara de planear un ataque con Tauren para asesinar al Rey.

—Estoy preocupada por ti—dijo—Desde que has salido del calabozo has estado distante…

—¿Me puedes culpar?—inquirió con molestia pero rápidamente recordó que se suponía que ella y Uther ya habían hecho las paces—Lamento si lo he parecido, no fue mi intención ser descortés contigo. He estado molesta, sí, pero ya no.

—¿No estás enfadada con Uther?—inquirió Hermione—Yo lo estaría.

—Hemos logrado resolver nuestras diferencias—explicó—El rey fue muy bondadoso conmigo y entendió el dolor que me causaba la pérdida de Gwen. Al igual que ella, soy huérfana.

Hermione asintió, aceptando esa parte de la historia. Uther le había dicho a Morgana que su padre había sido un caballero que pereció en una batalla; y, aunque esa no era la verdad, era todo lo que conocía la chica. Definitivamente no querría estar a su lado en el momento en que se enterase de lo que realmente había sucedido.

—Por eso hemos decidido ir mañana a Old Cairn a visitar la tumba de mi padre—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Me gustaría presentar también mi respeto.

Morgana forzó una sonrisa.

—Por más que me sentiría honrada con ese gesto, me gustaría ir sola con Uther para poder fortalecer nuestros lazos. Espero que no te moleste.

—Por supuesto que no—Insistir en querer acompañarlos sólo generaría sospechas—Espero que tengan un buen viaje.

Cuando Hermione salió de las cámaras de Morgana se encontró con Merlín esperándola. Él había seguido a la protegida del rey hasta el lugar de reunión con Tauren y se había enterado del plan. Sin decir una palabra, comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, alejándose de allí.

—¿Qué harás?—preguntó Merlín sin mirarla.

—Intervenir—respondió escuetamente.

No estaba enfadada con él, de hecho, entendía su deseo de que Arturo finalmente se transformara en Rey de Camelot. Sin embargo, no compartía sus ideas. No iba a dejar que asesinaran a Uther.

—Pensé que dijiste que no era tu padre—refunfuñó.

Hermione suspiró, deteniéndose. Él la imitó y finalmente la miró a la cara.

—Eso no importa, Merlín, su vida es valiosa a pesar de todo.

—¿A caso no piensas en Gwen?—inquirió con cierto enfado.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por tal acusación. Rápidamente lo taladró con la mirada, sintiéndose terriblemente herida.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?!—le preguntó—¡Gwen me importa mucho! Entiendo el dolor de su pérdida. ¡Me tuve que despedir de mis padres, de ambos, cuando tenía diecisiete años!

—Pero no fue igual…

—¡No tienes idea alguna de cómo fue mi situación! Así que, por favor, guárdate tus comentarios ridículos. Y, no, no fue igual, de ninguna manera. Su padre fue asesinado por Uther, soy completamente consciente de eso. Pero permitir su muerte no es la solución. Sólo me hará una persona igual o peor que él. ¡Me convertirá en una asesina! Y eso es algo que yo no puedo tolerar… Así que, perdóname, Merlín, por intentar salvarle la vida… Partiré mañana poco después que Morgana y el rey. Si quieres venir conmigo, eres bienvenido… pero si no…

No terminó de hablar. La rabia y los recuerdos le habían creado un nudo en la garganta.

…

Merlín casi no durmió en toda la noche. El día anterior había ido a visitar al dragón y él había sido el responsable de hacerle pensar que quizás, la muerte de Uther, sería lo mejor. Kilgharrah le había dejado bien claro que viviría en constante peligro mientras el rey viviera. Pero las palabras de Hermione aún retumbaban en su mente. ¿A caso él quería convertirse en un asesino? Estaba en sus manos el salvar la vida de un hombre. Uno malo, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera el padre de Hermione y, aunque ella no quería admitirlo, él había podido ver que con el paso del tiempo se había ido acercando al rey.

Cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse en el horizonte se puso de pie aún sin haber tomado una decisión. Desayunó apenas unos pocos bocados y rápidamente comenzó a hacer sus tareas con el príncipe. Estaba limpiando la cámara de Arturo cuando vio a través de la ventana a Morgana partir junto a Uther con sólo dos caballeros.

—¿Merlín?

Se volteó rápidamente y contempló al a sirvienta de la protegida del rey.

—Gwen. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo.

—Estoy bien—dijo sorprendido—Bien.

Volvió a girar el rostro hacia la ventana donde se veía al grupo alejarse. La chica siguió su mirada y sonrió levemente.

—Morgana ha sido increíble estos últimos días—comentó.

—Creo que tú ha sido increíble. Después de todo lo que ha pasado… seguir con tu vida de siempre…

—Es mejor que quedarme sentada en la casa vacía esperando que mi padre entre por la puerta—contestó la chica, ganándose una triste mirada de Merlín—Lo que más me cuesta aceptar es que la gente siempre pensará que es culpable porque intentó escapar.

—Sé que es inocente—aseguró el muchacho.

—Creo que intentó escapar porque sabía que hiciere lo que hiciere, dijera lo que dijera, lo matarían. Uther ya había tomado una decisión, él es así.

Merlín asintió, completamente serio.

—No te culparía si quisieras verlo muerto—murmuró.

Gwen se sorprendió pero rápidamente logró recuperarse.

—Si Uther muriera yo no sentiría nada—confesó—Él no significa nada para mí.

—Pero—intentó aclarar sus pensamientos—si la decisión fuera tuya… ¿Qué harías? Si tuvieras el poder de elegir entre la vida y la muerte de Uther. ¿Lo matarías? ¿Por lo que hizo?

Los ojos de Gwen se fueron agrandando a medida que oía las palabras de Merlín, totalmente anonadada con la forma en que el muchacho se expresaba. Nunca lo había visto tan serio, tan decidido y tan preocupado al mismo tiempo.

—¡No!—exclamó.

Eso descolocó a Merlín. Él había pensado que…

—¿No?—inquirió.

Gwen negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué resolvería eso? Eso me haría una asesina. Me haría tan mala como él.

Merlín no podía creerlo. ¡Era lo mismo que le había dicho Hermione! Pero en aquel momento había estado tan frustrado por el simple hecho de saber que si Uther vivía debería seguir ocultando quién realmente era que no la oyó.

—Tienes razón… ¡Hermione tenía razón!

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede?—lo vio correr hacia la puerta—¿Pasa algo malo?

—¡No!—gritó él, alejándose—¡Te veo más tarde!

Partió a toda velocidad hacia las habitaciones que compartía con Gaius y corrió hacia su habitación. Se inclinó en el suelo, justo donde se encontraba la tabla floja. La movió y sacó su libro. Pero allí, inclinado, podía ver el objeto que había guardado celosamente bajo su cama. Estaba envuelto en una tela y atado para que ningún curioso pudiese identificarlo a simple vista. Rápidamente volvió a dejar el libro y tomó aquello antes de salir nuevamente hacia las caballerizas, casi rogando encontrar a Hermione pero no fue así. Ella ya se había marchado.

Pero como no quedaba lejos y tardaría el doble de tiempo en ensillarse un caballo, prefirió confiar en sus pies. En ese momento agradeció tener piernas largas y ser más bien delgado. Eso le permitía moverse con velocidad, esquivando árboles y arbustos. No tomó por los caminos tradicionales porque corría el peligro de que lo descubriesen y prefirió andar por medio del bosque. Sabía que Old Cairn no quedaba lejos pero aún así el trayecto le pareció infinito. Cuando finalmente llegó, miró a su alrededor y vio a los caballos del grupo con el que había salido Morgana amarrados a la rama de un árbol. Pero no había señal de nadie más. Caminó unos cuantos metros más, hasta que divisó a una persona semioculta entre los árboles. Se acercó con sumo cuidado mientras desenvolvía el báculo que le había pertenecido al padre de Sophia, la chica que había intentado asesinar a Arturo lazándole un hechizo. Aquel objeto era sumamente útil y ayudaba a canalizar su magia del mismo modo en que la varita ayudaba a Hermione. Había sido una fortuna poder recuperarlo después de lo que había sucedido mientras intentaba rescatar al príncipe de una muerte segura, otra vez.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia aquella persona, temiendo que fuera uno de los hombres que seguían a Tauren. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que aquel cabello amarrado velozmente era demasiado familiar para él.

—¿Hermione?—la llamó.

La chica se giró, sobresaltada, pero al reconocerlo no tardó ni medio segundo en saltar sobre él, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Merlín se tambaleó antes de poder sostenerla.

—¡Me alegra que estés aquí!—exclamó ella llena de emoción luego de soltarlo—Acabo de llegar y mira…

Señaló unos metros delante de ella. Los dos guardias de Camelot habían sido rápidamente asesinados y dejados a su suerte pero no había rastro de Morgana y Uther.

—Vamos, seguramente estarán en la tumba.

Siguieron avanzando. El terreno era desigual, con pequeñas colinas y pastos altos que les llegaban a los tobillos. Merlín ayudó a Hermione en algunas ocasiones a pesar de que ella aseguraba que podía hacerlo. Aferraba de su mano y tiraba de ella.

—¡Espera!—exclamó en un susurro Hermione, deteniéndolo detrás de un árbol.

Dos hombres andaban delante de ellos. Tenían sus espadas firmemente aferradas en sus manos, cubiertos con cotas de malla y armadura.

—¡ _Akwele_!—exclamó Merlín, ayudándose con el báculo a dirigir el hechizo certero a uno de ellos, quien cayó hacia adelante rápidamente.

El otro giró bruscamente, buscando al responsable con la mirada. Hermione reaccionó inmediatamente. Sacó su varita de inmediato del interior de su capa y la utilizó sin dudar.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

El hombre abrió los ojos enormemente, sin comprender qué es lo que sucedía, antes de caer aturdido en el suelo. Merlín la contempló gratamente sorprendida pero ella no lo notó porque ya había continuado su camino hacia adelante donde logró ver a Tauren de pie, observando oculto a Morgana y al rey, quienes estaban arrodillados delante de la tumba.

Tauren, al oír el sonido de las pisadas, se volteó rápidamente y contempló a Hermione y luego, unos segundos más tarde, a Merlín. Por la expresión que colocó, ella supo que la había reconocido.

Merlín alzó el báculo pero Tauren rápidamente extrajo la piedra que le había devuelto Morgana y, cuando el hechizo fue lanzado, la alzó e hizo que éste rebotara y diera de lleno en el muchacho.

Hermione jadeó, totalmente sobresaltada por ese uso tan peculiar de la piedra filosofal.

—¡Merlín!—exclamó asustada, corriendo hacia él que había caído hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados.

Jamás en su vida había creído aquello posible si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos. ¿Desde cuándo la piedra podía hacer eso? Cuando la había investigado, a sus once años, sólo descubrió quién era su propietario y sus dos propiedades más conocidas: transformar el metal en oro y hacer una poción para prolongar la vida de una persona.

Llegó al lado del muchacho y rápidamente le tomó el pulso con sus dedos. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con regularidad, por lo que pudo volver a respirar. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento, totalmente preocupada por él. Si llegase a perder a Merlín… Agitó la cabeza, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No, la simple idea le causaba demasiado dolor.

—¡NO!

El grito de Morgana la asustó. Casi había olvidado que ella y el rey estaban a unos metros. Corrió hacia ellos pero se detuvo cuando vio a Uther luchado mano a mano con Tauren. Giraron en el suelo, empujándose uno al otro. La espada del rey estaba clavada en el suelo, dejándolo en completa desventaja mientras que el otro poseía una daga con lo amenazaba. En un momento, el hechicero giró, quedando encima.

—¡Muere, Uther Pendragon!—exclamó.

Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesta a defenderlo y sacrificar su secreto si era necesario, cuando vio a Morgana tomar la espada de Uther pero se detuvo inmediatamente cuando contempló, con un asombro profundo, que la chica la utilizaba para matar a Tauren, clavándosela en su espalda.

—¿Qué demonios…?—se preguntó.

Morgana había ideado todo aquello movida por la rabia. ¿Por qué razón había decidido salvarle la vida? ¿Se habría arrepentido? ¿Había sido capaz Uther, de decirle algo para hacerle cambiar de parecer?

Vio como Uther recobrara el aliento unos momentos en el suelo antes de ponerse de pie y abrazar a su protegida con todo el corazón. Morgana pareció desconcertada por unos momentos, casi incapaz de creer sus propias acciones, antes de devolverle el gesto. Una vez que comprobó que no había más peligro para el rey, se volvió hacia Merlín. El chico había comenzado a mover su cabeza, gimiendo adolorido, antes de abrir levemente los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Hermione.

—Lo siento—murmuró—Tenías razón. No debería de haber siquiera dudado en venir a ayudarte.

Ella no le respondió. Simplemente, llena de una emoción que apenas cabía en su pecho, se inclinó y dejó un muy pequeño beso en sus labios. Merlín abrió los ojos enormemente mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente y que su rostro comenzaba a arder.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

No es que se quejara. Le gustaría poder rozar nuevamente los labios de la princesa y besarla como se debía. Pero sabía perfectamente bien, al igual que ella, que había sido un mero impulso, un error, algo que no podría volver a pasar.

—Un dedal—rió suavemente Hermione, sonrojándose.

Merlín se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en sus manos.

—¿Qué?—inquirió confundido.

Ella negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia a su respuesta. Obviamente, él no entendería la referencia a su obra infantil favorita. Obra que ni siquiera había sido escrita aún.

—Vamos. Será mejor que regresemos a Camelot antes de que se pregunten dónde nos hemos metido—le dijo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

…

Quizás no debería estar tan feliz, se dijo, más aún porque sabía que no volvería a ocurrir, pero los acontecimientos de ese día le habían alegrado el día. Nunca habría imaginado que una princesa sería la responsable de darle su primer beso. Aunque no se sabía a ciencia cierta si realmente era al hija del Rey. Quizás, si no lo era, habría una pequeña esperanza para…

—¿Ha sido un día ocupado?—preguntó Gaius al verlo entrar a las cámaras.

—Tuvo sus momentos—respondió aún sonriendo.

—Escuché que Tauren intentó asesinar a Uther.

—Eso oí.

—Y que Morgana lo salvó.

Merlín asintió distraídamente.

—¿Cuántos hombres había ahí?—inquirió el galeno—¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

—Sí, algo como eso—respondió evasivo, intentando entrar a su habitación pero Gaius habló nuevamente.

—Morgana debió demostrar un coraje enorme tras haber defendido al rey frente a toda esa desventaja… —Merlín volvió a asentir—Supongo que no habrás tenido nada que ver en esto, ¿Verdad?

—Oh… bueno… sólo… cosas del fondo…

—No tienes que ser tan modesto, Merlín.

—Lo siento.

—No es una crítica—lo corrigió—Es un cumplido.

Merlín volvió a sonreír.

—Bien. Gracias, Gaius.

Se volteó, dispuesto a volver a su habitación y soñar despierto por unos momentos con el beso de Hermione, cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

—¡Han secuestrado a Hermione!—gritó Arturo, viéndose totalmente desesperado—Prepárate, Merlín, saldrás conmigo en su búsqueda.

Merlín sintió que su corazón casi dejaba de latir. ¡No era posible! ¡La había visto durante el mediodía!

—¿Por qué crees eso?—le preguntó Gaius.

—Han dejado una nota en las cámaras de mi padre...

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé. La nota sólo decía: _Ella me pertenece_.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Como ven, he dado un giro a los acontecimientos del capítulo. Los que vieron la serie recordarán que termina pero yo le daré una continuación que se unirá con el episodio que sigue. ¡Ya nos estamos acercando al final de la primera temporada!_


	23. El destino de Arturo

**_Lotus-One:_** Tienes razón. Ella es la que se la llevó... jejejeje... todo se volverá más complicado ahora.

 ** _EL DESTINO DE ARTURO_**

Hermione había tomado la piedra sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Ni siquiera Merlín. Había lanzado un silencioso _accio_ y la había guardado rápidamente dentro de uno de sus bolsillos mientras pensaba qué demonios hacer con ella. No iba a quedársela porque cualquiera podría revisar sus pertenencias y encontrarla por lo que pensó que debía ocultarla o dársela a alguien para que la ocultara hasta que la persona correspondiente la encontrase. ¿Y quién mejor para esconderla que Sir Godric? Él tenía más oportunidades que ella de encontrar un escondite seguro.

El único inconveniente de reunirse con él era que debía buscar a Slytherin antes. Gordic Gryffindor se había aparecido con ella la primera vez que había ido a su castillo y Hermione no había sido capaz de observar detenidamente el lugar como para intentar hacerlo por su cuenta.

Cuando llegó al Camelot nuevamente, se despidió de Merlín rápidamente y corrió a sus propias cámaras. Buscó un pequeño cofre en el que guardaba algunas joyas que había ido acumulando a lo largo del tiempo, obsequios de su Arturo y Uther, y volcó todo el contenido en la cama, dejándolo vacío. Allí colocó la piedra y volvió a cerrar el cofre nuevamente, utilizando un hechizo para que ningún muggle pudiera abrirlo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y salió. Casi llegaba al exterior del castillo cuando nuevamente se topó con Merlín. Le sonrió con total normalidad al verlo.

—¿Nuevamente saliendo?—le preguntó el muchacho.

—Tengo algo que hacer—le informó sin darle mayores explicaciones. No es que no quisiese contarle. Simplemente no sabía cuánto podía decir sobre Slytherin y Sir Godric—¿Nos vemos luego? Quiero seguir revisando el libro si me dejas.

—¡Sí!—respondió Merlín con demasiada prisa—Digo… sí, eh… cuando quieras….

Hermione sonrió, un tanto divertida por su modo de actuar. Quizás debía de haber luchado con más fuerzas contra el impulso de besarlo de esa misma mañana. No se arrepentía precisamente pero tampoco había sido muy inteligente de su parte.

—¡Gracias! Ahora… eh… me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego.

Él le dijo adiós con la mano y ella agradeció que no le hiciera preguntas sobre el cofre. Caminó hasta la ciudadela con prisa pero intentando no parecer desesperada para no llamar la atención sobre sí misma. Muchos la reconocían rápidamente y le daban una rápida reverencia que ella se encargaba de agradecer con una sonrisa. Cuando llegó a la precaria casa de Salazar, tocó la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Fuera!—gritó el hombre desde el interior—¡Estoy demasiado ocupado como para atender a cualquier idiota!

Pero ella no iba a marcharse de allí. Volvió a tocar, esta vez golpeando el puño durante mayor tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió de un tirón, dejando ver al Slytherin anciano. Cuando la vio sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente.

—Vete de aquí—le gruñó hablando entre dientes, mirando en todas direcciones, comprobando que algunas personas los veían con curiosidad mal disimulada.

—Vine a traerle las medicinas que le mandó Gaius, señor—le dijo ella con total inocencia.

—Yo no le pedí nada al médico—respondió con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo ella allí.

—¡Oh, no tiene porqué avergonzarse!—exclamó sonriéndole—Permítame, le mostraré cómo debe tomarlas.

Ingresó a la casa sin pedir permiso, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar e impedírselo. Salazar maldijo en voz baja, cerrando la puerta con un golpe fuerte detrás de él y caminando rápidamente hacia la mesa a juntar una pila de pergaminos esparcidos. No deseaba que ella los viera.

—¡Este es un muy mal momento!—le gritó—¡¿Te das cuenta que tu presencia aquí puede traerme problemas?!

—Lo siento, pero realmente tengo algo de lo que quiero deshacerme… Necesito ver a Godric.

—No—respondió.

Colocó los pergaminos lejos de Hermione.

—¡Es sumamente importante!—exclamó ella—Lo que tengo aquí—señaló el cofre—debe permanecer oculto. Es muy peligro y no puede caer en manos equivocadas.

Peligroso. Esa palabra llamó mucho su atención. Se giró lentamente y miró el cofre. Era de un tamaño pequeño y poco pesado, pues ella podía sostenerlo con sus dos manos sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Déjame verlo—ordenó, extendiendo sus manos para tomarlo.

—No—se negó, apartando el cofre de su lado—Sólo se lo daré a Gordic…

Salazar miró a la princesita de pies a cabeza. Tenía cierto encanto, se dijo, el único problema es que sólo confiaba en Gryffindor… y que era una sangre sucia.

—Pues, me temo, que no podrá ser—le respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué no?

—No puedo contactarme con él en este momento.

Hermione se mostró conmocionada.

—¿Por qué? ¡Si es esto es una broma….!

—¿Broma?—la interrumpió casi ofendido—Mira, princesa—la llamó siempre usando ese tono despectivo con su título—Estoy demasiado ocupado como para seguir tus jueguitos. O me dejas el condenado cofre y se lo daré cuando lo vuelva a ver o te lo llevas. Lo único que quiero es que te vayas en este momento.

—¡Pero necesito hablar con Godric!

—¡Por Circe! ¡¿Eres sorda?! ¡No puedo comunicarme con él! ¡Está de viaje!—gruñó—Estamos en medio de un gran proyecto…

—¡¿Hogwarts?!—preguntó con los ojos abiertos inmensamente.

Slytherin se tensó. Aquello era un secreto. Se suponía que nadie más que cuatro personas, él incluido, sabían sobre eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—inquirió tenso.

Hermione se mostró nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado de más… otra vez. Se suponía que ella no sabía nada. Tragó saliva e intentó inventar una excusa creíble para justificar metedura de pata.

—Godric mencionó algo la otra vez—dijo sin dar demasiados detalles—Pero me hizo jurar que no se lo dijera a nadie y no lo voy a hacer…

—Ya has abierto la boca—le recordó.

—Pero sólo delante de ti, y fuiste el que lo mencionó primero—indicó—Mira, no le diré a nadie… Lo juro por mi vida…

—¿Lo juras por la vida de tu padre?—preguntó con burla—Me enteré que hoy casi te quedas huérfana…

—Pero no fue así—aseguró con seriedad, molesta porque dijera una cosa tan cruel con tanta liviandad—Te dejaré el cofre—le indicó—pero no podrás abrirlo.

Sacó su varita del interior de la manga de su vestido y realizó un hechizo silencioso que permitiera simplemente a Sir Godric Griffindor abrirlo. Salazar la vio realizar magia, asombrado de que hubiese descubierto el modo de hacerlo, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente esperó.

—¿Tienes papel?—le preguntó ella.

Él sacó su propia varita e hizo un _accio_. Un trozo de pergamino en blanco y una pluma con tinta salió volando a su mano. Se lo dejó en la mesa. Hermione rápidamente lo tomó e hizo una rápida nota. Intentó leer lo que escribía pero no consiguió hacerlo ya que ella puso su mano delante, impidiéndoselo. Con otro hechizo, secó la tinta y dobló el pergamino.

—Dáselo a Sir Godric—le ordenó—junto con el cofre. Puedes intentar abrir cualquiera de los dos pero no lo lograrás.

—Tienes mucha confianza en tus hechizos… ¿Realmente crees que eres así de buena?

Hermione le sonrió con petulancia. Si fuera otra persona actuaría con más modestia. Pero realmente detestaba a Salazar. Su comportamiento era tan insoportable a veces.

—Sí—le contestó—Soy mejor de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la casa, pero antes de marcharse se puso de pie, justo enfrente de la puerta.

—¡Adiós, señor!—lo saludó con una sonrisa de amabilidad en estado puro—¡Recuerde beberse dos cuartos del remedio y los gases se irán! Puede quemar unas flores secas de Lavanda para combatir el mal olor.

Primero, se sintió totalmente confundido. Luego, la vergüenza y el enfado lo invadieron casi al mismo tiempo. Había entendido que ella había dicho aquello para los oídos curiosos pero era jodidamente vergonzosa la excusa que dio. ¡Y la gritó a los cuatro vientos! Pero después de un momento, cuando volvió a azotar la puerta para cerrarla de un golpe que hizo templar levemente las frágiles paredes de su casa, rió suavemente. ¡Ella era realmente increíble!

Lo peor de todo era que sabía que lo pensaba como un elogio.

Hermione caminó ya más tranquila de regreso al castillo, sonriendo divertida por la expresión de horror que había visto poner a Slytherin. La piedra ahora estaría a salvo. Al menos por un tiempo. No estaba segura en qué año sería encontrada por Flamel pero sí que debían pasar unos cuantos siglos.

—¿Señorita Granger?

—¿Si?

Por una cuestión de costumbre respondió a ese nombre que hacía tantos meses no oía y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya fue demasiado tarde. Miró sorprendida a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, reconociéndola inmediatamente.

—Nimueh—susurró su nombre con sorpresa—¿Qué haces aquí?

Comenzó a sacar la varita que había vuelto a guardar en el interior de su manga, cuando ella la tomó con fuerza del brazo, impidiéndoselo. Sus dedos se clavaron en su piel, casi lastimándola.

—Suéltame—le ordenó—O gritaré tan fuerte que los guardias no tardarán ni un segundo en aparecer.

La sacerdotisa sonrió, incapaz de sentir la amenaza en esas palabras.

—Te has contagiado de la altanería de tu padre y hermano—la reprendió—No es bonito de ver en ti… No cuando tengo tantos planes para nosotras.

Hermione tiró de su brazo, intentando apartarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—¡No pienso participar de ningún plan!—le gritó mientras se volteaba para buscar ayuda.

Pero no había nadie. Era como si la gente de la ciudadela hubiera desaparecido misteriosamente, dejándolas a ellas dos solas. Empezó a sentir la desesperación llenándola poco a poco. Sin su poder acceder a su varita o a alguien a quien pedir ayuda, se encontraba en clara desventaja. Intentó nuevamente separarse de ella, empujándola, tirando de su brazo, pero mientras más lo intentaba más se clavaban sus largos dedos en su pie, lastimándola.

—Vendrás conmigo—le dijo atrayéndola con fuerza hacia su lado—Y yo haré a tu padre pagar por todo lo que hizo…

…

Camelot era una revolución. Uther se había encerrado en sus cámaras y no permitía que nadie más que Arturo entrase a verlo. El príncipe sólo lo había hecho en una ocasión para consultarle sobre las zonas de búsqueda y lo había visto tan decaído y arruinado que había tomado la decisión de hacerse cargo de todo. Él iba a encontrar a Hermione así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba pero había enviado mensajeros a los reinos más cercanos, pidiendo información. También había preguntado en la ciudadela y allí sólo había escuchado a algunos ciudadanos decir que la habían visto llevar medicina a un anciano. Cuando interrogó al anciano, descubrió que era un maldito gruñón cascarrabias pero no representaba ninguna amenaza. Había notado la mirada curiosa que le había lanzado su sirviente cuando lo dejó ir.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó—¡Dímelo!

En esos momentos de desesperación no le importaba preguntarle cualquier cosa. Si a él se le había pasado algo, lo aceptaría. Haría todo lo posible para encontrar a Hermione. Todo.

—¿No te pareció extraño?—inquirió el muchacho—No parecía ser un hombre que requiera medicinas. No parecía enfermo.

—Era un anciano, Merlín—le dijo suspirando. Inútil, pensó con molestia, preguntarle había sido una pérdida de tiempo—Vamos a comenzar con las búsquedas en el bosque. Quizás encontremos alguna pista útil.

Nadie había dormido en toda la noche y Merlín ni siquiera lo sugirió. Asintió rápidamente y corrió a preparar los caballos para él y Arturo. A pesar de que sabía que los ancianos solían tener diversas enfermedades, algunas más notables que otras, no podía quitarse la extraña sensación que le había surgido al ver al anciano. Sabía que ocultaba algo pero no podía ir a acusarlo tan abiertamente cuando no tenía pruebas más que un terrible presentimiento.

El bosque era un lugar oscuro a aquellas horas de la mañana. Sólo unos pocos rayos fríos del sol lograban atravesar la espesa mata de pastizales, arbustos y árboles. Merlín, con cada paso que daba, sentía como su desesperación aumentaba más y más. Sentía un terrible vacío dentro suyo, una sensación de ausencia que lo abrumaba. Hermione había sido raptada por quién sabe quién y no tenían idea alguna de dónde se encontraba. Tragó saliva y apretó las manos alrededor de las riendas del caballo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—La encontraremos—oyó que dijo Arturo.

Él no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra. Simplemente asintió. Sabía perfectamente que ese intento de darle fuerzas ocultaba su propio temor. Si él sentía la sensación de pérdida taladrando directamente dentro de su pecho, no quería imaginar cómo lo sobrellevaba Arturo. ¡Era su hermana! Ya dos veces la había perdido.

Un sonido extraño los puso alerta a todos. Arturo desmonto e hizo que los demás caballeros que lo acompañaban lo imitaran. Desenvainó su espada mientras les pedía, con una señal, que guardaran silencio. El gruñido de un animal que nadie reconoció rasgó el aire. Merlín se estremeció terriblemente. Arturo se giró e hizo una seña con sus manos a dos hombres para que rodearan por la derecha y luego a los otros para que fueran por la izquierda. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa, un enorme animal saltó frente a ellos, rugiendo ferozmente.

Merlín casi gritó, viendo impresionado a aquella bestia que parecía haber salido de las pesadillas de los hombres más imaginativos del mundo. Arturo giró el rostro y tuvo que observar dos veces para constatar que la criatura realmente pertenecía a ese mundo.

Medía casi cinco metros de altura. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de una piel marrón con manchas negras, como la de un leopardo, y su cabeza… ¡Oh, su cabeza era lo más absurdamente tétrico que alguna vez pudo ver! Era idéntica a la de una serpiente cobra, llena de escamas oscuras y con una enorme boca colmillos y esa lengua bífida que salía para olfatear el aire, buscando a su presa.

Nadie lo pensó dos veces y salieron huyendo despavoridos, queriendo escapar de aquel monstruo. Los pies de Merlín apenas podían soportar la carrera. La adrenalina ayudaba pero el animal era demasiado ágil y veloz para todos. Sus patas traseras impulsaban su enorme cuerpo felino y las delanteras amortiguaban el golpe, listas para empujarlo nuevamente. Daba grandes saltos. Miró hacia atrás por una fracción de segundo y ese fue su error. Sus pies tropezaron con una rama que había delante y que él no había visto, llevándolo al suelo. Casi podía ver su propia muerte. El animal estaba un metro de lanzarse sobre él cuando sintió dos brazos fuertes tomarlo por debajo de los hombros y levantarlo. Otro par de manos lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Arturo y un caballo se habían detenido al verlo y corrieron en su rescate.

—¡Corre! ¡Rápido!—le gritó el príncipe y nuevamente salieron disparados, intentando escapar casi sin mirar en qué dirección.

Fue Arturo quien se dio cuenta que, luego de unos momentos, ya no se oían los gruñidos ni ningún otro sonido más que el de sus pisadas y sus respiraciones agitadas. Se detuvieron un momento y contemplaron a su alrededor, casi esperando a que la bestia saltara sobre ellos en algún momento.

—Lo perdimos—dijo Merlín.

—¿Quién falta?—preguntó Arturo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, contemplando el rostro de los caballeros que se encontraban allí.

—¿Dónde está Sir Bedivere?—quiso saber el muchacho, buscándolo.

El grito del pobre hombre se oyó con claridad. Un grito agónico y aterrador que les heló la sangre y les paralizó el corazón, seguido nuevamente del gruñido de la bestia. Momentos después, sólo silencio.

Todos supieron inmediatamente el terrible final.

…

—¡No podemos lidiar con esto ahora!—gritó Arturo.

Se encontraban en las cámaras donde se reunía el consejo. Había hecho bajar a su padre inmediatamente. Él no podía con las dos cosas. O buscaba a Hermione o se enfrentaba a aquella criatura. La respuesta era más que obvia. Su hermana estaba antes que todo.

—La criatura que describes tiene todas las características de la Bestia Buscadora—le informó Gaius.

—Pensé que era solamente un mito.

—Para algunos, lo es. Pero no hay que dejar de lado las posibilidades—le contestó—Se dice que la apariencia de la Bestia Buscadora trae el augurio de tiempos de gran agitación.

—Es sólo un cuento de viejas—indicó Uther.

Todos los rostros se voltearon hacia él. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había bajado. Nada más verlo, se habían asombrado de su apariencia casi enfermiza pero nadie se había atrevido a hacérselo notar.

—¿Lo es?—inquirió Gaius con escepticismo—Lady Hermione ha desaparecido ayer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Uther apretó tanto los labios al oír aquellas palabras que éstos se volvieron blancos.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes—le dijo con frialdad.

—Mira—intervino Arturo—sea lo que sea que es, está causando pánico. La gente teme que entre a la ciudad.

—Entonces debemos matarlo—dijo Uther con seriedad—Arturo, reúne a la guardia. Partirás mañana al amanecer…

—¿Yo?—preguntó extrañado. El rey asintió—Pero… ¿Qué pasa con Hermione?

—Esto es más importante de momento…

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó con incredulidad—¡Nada en este mundo es más importante que Hermione! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué no sales a buscarla?! ¡¿Por qué no te preocupas por ella?!

Uther no le respondió. Sólo siguió su camino como si no lo hubiera oído. Gaius se apresuró a seguirlo inmediatamente hasta que lo alcanzó.

—Se lo ruego, sire—le imploró—No tome esto a la ligera. ¡Esta bestia es peligrosa! Ya la había visto antes…La noche en que Ygraine murió.

El rey se volteó rápidamente.

—¡Te he dicho que no vuelvas a hablar de eso nunca!—le gritó—¡He vencido a la antigua religión! Sus advertencias no significan nada para mí. Arturo destruirá a la bestia y no tendremos que soportarla nunca más.

—¡Pero Hermione desapareció! ¡Y usted no hace nada!

—¡No eres quién para decirme qué debo o no debo dejar de hacer!—le gritó con rabia.

Gaius retrocedió un paso e hizo una reverencia, dejándolo seguir su camino. No sabía qué estaba cruzando por la mente del rey en ese momento, pero seguramente no sería nada bueno.

…

—¿Qué sabes de la bestia?—pidió Merlín a Gaius.

Él no iba a hacer oídos sordos como Arturo o Uther. Él quería saber si eso estaba relacionado con Hermione o no.

—En el corazón de la antigua religión yace la magia de la vida y la muerte. La bestia Buscadora porta ese poder. Un mordisco y mueres—contestó—Y no existe cura.

La idea simplemente lo hacía estremecer. ¿Y se suponía que Arturo debía de acabar con la bestia?

—¿Qué tiene que ver con Hermione?—inquirió.

Gaius se puso rígido ante aquella pregunta. Merlín lo contempló algo confundido. Parecía como si el anciano no quisiera responder.

—¿Por qué crees que está relacionado con Hermione?—preguntó a su vez.

—Uther claramente sabe algo o lo sospecha. De otro modo, no se mostraría tan reticente ante la idea de buscar a Hermione… ¡¿A caso olvida que se trata de su hija?!

—No, Merlín, creo que lo recuerda perfectamente.

—¡¿Entonces por qué no hace algo?!—gritó con desesperación, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse peligrosamente—¡Hermione fue raptada! Está en alguna parte, sola. ¡No sabemos qué le puede estar haciendo la persona que la tiene! ¡Puede torturarla o matarla! ¡Eso no podemos permitirlo, Gaius! ¡Yo no puedo permitirlo! ¡Ella es demasiado importante para mí!

El anciano se sorprendió. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato y su boca cayó. Siempre había sospechado que Merlín podría albergar ciertos sentimientos hacia la joven princesa pero nunca imaginó que estos fueran tan profundos como para volverlo un manojo de nervios con unas simples palabras.

—Uther tiene muchos enemigos, Merlín y cualquiera de ellos pudo haber raptado a la princesa pero dudo seriamente que alguno le hiciera daño. Quieren al rey, no a ella. Seguramente pedirán rescate o lo harán ir personalmente a él…

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—Tú siempre lo defiendes—lo acusó con rabia—¡siempre estás de su lado!

—Merlín, eso no es verdad—le dijo herido por la acusación.

—¡Sabes más cosas de las que dices pero no quieres compartirlas! ¡La vida de Hermione está en peligro! ¿Si quiera piensas en ella y te conmueves por su situación? ¿O simplemente estás protegiendo a Uther, como siempre?

—¡Merlín!

El joven mago lo contempló con profundo desprecio.

—Me decepcionas—le dijo antes de marcharse de allí, dejando al galeno de pie en medio de la habitación totalmente conmocionado.

…

Morgana se despertó gritando al amanecer.

—¡HERMIONE! ¡NO! ¡Arturo! ¡Nooooo!

Gwen corrió rápidamente por la habitación, viendo a la protegida del rey sentada en medio de la cama, con el cabello revuelto y la mirada perdida. Volvió a gritar otra vez, con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

—¡Morgana! ¡Soy yo!—le dijo sosteniéndola porque había intentado luchar contra ella cuando la tomó entre sus brazos—¡Morgana, despierta! ¡Es sólo un sueño!

La chica sollozó, parpadeando varias veces seguidas hasta lograr enfocar su mirada.

—¡Era tan horrible!—exclamó comenzando a llorar.

—Pero era sólo un sueño…

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se separaba de su sirvienta y se ponía de pie de prisa, sin importarle estar vestida sólo con su delicado camisón.

—¡Morgana! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Pero ella no la escuchó. Sus piernas hacían largos pasos, alejándose de allí, corriendo hacia el exterior. Necesitaba llegar antes de que se fueran. Necesitaba detenerlos. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista pero ya conocía la el camino de memoria. Cuando comenzó a bajar con velocidad la escalinata del exterior hacia donde se encontraba Arturo, él se volteó y la contempló confudido.

—¿Morgana? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡No te puedes enfrentar a él!—exclamó cuando llegó a su lado.

El príncipe la contempló como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

—Morgana, vuelve a la cama—le pidió. Ella intentó prenderse de su capa pero él la apartó y la sostuvo por los hombros, intentando calmarla—No hay razón para asustarse.

—¡Por favor, Arturo! He visto cosas horribles—sollozó—No puedes ir.

Merlín se adelantó, sabiendo sobre sus sueños.

—Seguramente habrá tenido un mal sueño—le dijo al príncipe—La llevaré con Gaius.

—¡No!—gritó totalmente descontrolada—¡No te dejaré ir! ¡NO!

—Por favor, Merlín, llévatela adentro—le ordenó.

El joven mago asintió y la tomó por la cintura. Ella intentó de luchar pero aún así Merlín era más fuerte. Logró conseguir que soltara a Arturo y comenzó a llevarla, casi a la rastra, al interior del castillo.

—Me aseguraré de que esté a salvo—le aseguró—Lo prometo.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Por favor, tienes que creerme! ¡NO!

Dos guardias vinieron y la tomaron con delicadeza por los brazos. Merlín dejó que ellos se encargaran. Morgana miró viarias veces hacia atrás, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, aun luchando.

Algo realmente malo estaba a punto de suceder.

…

Hermione parpadeó lentamente, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luminosidad que había a su alrededor. Extrañamente, no sentía ningún dolor, solamente su cabeza algo pesada, como si hubiese pasado demasiadas horas durmiendo. Con cuidado, se apoyó en sus codos y se sentó, contemplando a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una especie de castillo destruido. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, asustándola aún más.

—Te has despertado—dijo Nimueh al notarlo y se acercó rápidamente a ella—¿Tienes sed? Toma.

Le tendió una copa con agua cristalina y fresca. Hermione sentía su boca reseca pero se negó a aceptarla.

—Está completamente limpia—le aseguró—Mira.

Bebió de ella, tragando un largo sorbo antes de tendérsela nuevamente. Aún con dudas, tocó la copa con cuidado. Miró el contenido y vio el líquido traslúcido. Lo acercó a su nariz e intentó detectar algún tipo de aroma, sin encontrarlo. Finalmente, después de beber un muy diminuto sorbo para comprobar que tampoco sabía a nada, dejó que el líquido llenara su boca y diera alivio a su garganta. Nimueh le sonrió, alentándola.

—¿Ves?—le dijo con una inusual dulzura mientras extendía su mano y apartaba un riso de Hermione para colocarlo detrás de su oreja—No quiero hacerte daño, Hermione. Nunca quise.

—¿Qué quieres, entonces?—le preguntó, apartándose de su toque, mientras le devolvía la copa—Gracias por el agua.

—¿Me agradeces?—preguntó casi con rabia, tomando la copa y tirándola lejos de ellas—¡Después de todo lo que hice deberías estar furiosa!

—No soy como tú—le respondió Hermione, poniéndose de pie para estar a su altura—No me dejaré llevar por el enojo. Y tienes razón, estoy furiosa contigo, pero no dejaré de ser cortés. Por alguna razón quieres simular ser buena conmigo.

—No tengo que simular, Hermione. Eres prácticamente mi hija. Eres mía. ¡Tienes mi magia! ¿Te imaginas lo poderosa que puedes llegar a ser bajo mi tutela?

—¿Tu magia?—inquirió desconcertada—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cierto…—rió suavemente—No conoces toda la historia.

—Cuéntamela—le pidió cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quieres que comience por el principio?

—Sería lo conveniente—respondió con cierto dejo de sarcasmo.

Nimueh rodó los ojos pero sin dejar de mostrarse petulante delante de ella.

—¡Bien!—exclamó—Te contaré pero te advertiré que quizás no te guste lo que oigas. Prometo no mentirte—Hermione simplemente la contempló con seriedad esperando que ella comenzase—Uther quería tener un heredero. ¡Estaba desesperado! ¡Dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo! Fue ahí cuando acudió a mí. Él sabía que yo tenía magia porque nunca se lo oculté. Me dio la bienvenida a su corte, me dijo que me aceptaba tal y como era. Por eso, cuando vino casi llorando, rogándome que lo ayudase, quise hacerlo… —su expresión se volvió una máscara de frialdad—¡Le advertí las consecuencias de crear una vida! Le dije que debía de pagarse con otra a cambio pero a él no le importó—su mirada se nubló por la tristeza—Ya habrás descubierto que tu padre es un hombre pertinaz.

—Él no es mi padre—la contradijo.

Nimueh le sonrió con burla.

—Estoy segura que estarás deseando eso dentro de unos segundos—le dijo—Pero tristemente, lo es. Ygraine quedó embarazada y sin saberlo, creó dos vidas dentro de ella.

—Pero tú lo sabías—indicó Hermione.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Y no les dijiste nada? ¿A ninguno?

—¿Y arruinar la sorpresa?—dijo con burla—Eso no sería tan divertido.

—¡Divertido!—Hermione soltó una risa sarcástica—¡¿Poner en peligro la vida de una mujer es divertido?!

La mirada de la sacerdotisa se volvió fría.

—Yo no maté a tu madre, Hermione. ¡Fue Uther!—exclamó—Le advertí—repitió—Le advertí que para crear vida otra debe ser sacrificada y no le importó. ¡Yo jamás elegí a Ygraine! ¡Esa no es mi decisión!

—¡Bien! ¡Ahí tienes una vida! ¿Y la otra?—quiso saber Hermione—¿Quién dio su vida a cambio de la de la princesa?

—Nadie. Por eso te hace tan especial, Hermione. Tú naciste directamente de mi magia. ¡Desde el momento en que estabas en el vientre de tu madre supe que compartiríamos ese poder! Pensé que sería una buena sorpresa para Uther pero cuando su mujer murió, sólo te despreció. ¡Te despreció! Me pidió que te llevara lejos, que te apartara del reino…

—¡No soy su hija!—repitió Hermione, casi con desespero.

Pero Nimueh no la oyó o no le hizo caso. Siguió con su relato, contándolo con mayor pasión. Sus ojos parecían perdidos en los recuerdos pero Hermione estaba segura que si intentaba escapar, rápidamente la atraparía.

—¡Le dije que le daría tiempo para que se despidiera de ti! ¿Y sabes lo que dijo?—le preguntó pero no esperó respuesta—Que te lleve esa misma noche. ¡No tenías ni un día de vida y él ya te quería lejos por el simple hecho de que tenías magia! ¡Te despreció, Hermione! ¡Te desechó de su vida como si no fuera nada más que escoria!—le gritó—Le hizo eso a su propia hija. ¿En qué clase de padre lo convierte?

Hermione sintió un terrible nudo en su garganta. Se repitió, una y otra vez, que ella no era realmente la hija de Uther, que no podía serlo. Pero si lo que Nimueh decía era verdad… Tragó saliva y agachó la mirada… ¿Qué clase de padre era Uther Pendragon? ¿Qué clase de padre desprecia a su hijo tan rápidamente por el simple hecho de ser diferente? ¿Quién es tan frío y despiadado como para hacer una atrocidad como esa?

Al parecer, Uther lo era.

—Te tomé esa misma noche, como le había prometido—siguió contando Nimueh—Corrí por el bosque contigo en mis brazos… ¡Eras tan pequeña que temía herirte sin que me diera cuenta! Uther me había dicho que mandaría a los guardias por un camino diferente al que nosotras nos dirigíamos pero no cumplió su palabra. ¡Dejó que todos los caballeros de Camelot fueran detrás de mí!

—¿Por qué cambiaría de opinión?—preguntó, contenido sus ganas de llorar.

—Los guardias aseguraron que querían recuperarte pero yo sabía que no era así. Ellos tenían orden de matarnos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿No es obvio? ¡¿Por qué crees que inició todo esa locura de la purga?! ¡Exterminó a cada hechicero con el que se topó no solo por venganza sino también porque quería encontrarte y acabar contigo! ¡Le recordabas a su mujer! Le recordabas la razón de su muerte ¡Eres la viva imagen de su culpa!

Hermione apretó los labios, negando con la cabeza.

—Si hubiera sido así, cuando aparecí en Camelot, me hubiera matado.

—¿Has hecho magia delante de él?

—No—aseguró—Eso sería muy estúpido de mi parte.

—Y tú no lo eres—indicó—Por eso Uther no acabó contigo. Cree que mentí o prefiere creerlo… Sabe que eres su hija y por eso no se atreverá a matarte hasta que no confirme que realmente tienes magia. Pero dale una razón. Sólo una y él no dudará en hacer lo que sea necesario.

Hermione se sentía enferma, abrumada por lo que oía. Quería seguir creyendo que nada de eso era real, que ella era simplemente la hija de los Granger, la pareja amorosa que la había criado, que la había visto crecer mientras le daban todo el afecto que eran capaces de ofrecer.

—¿Qué sucedió en el bosque cuando te perseguían?—preguntó, encontrando la voz para hablar.

—Me rodearon. Yo tenía el poder para defenderme pero tú apenas tenías unas horas de vida. Si intentaba hacer cualquier hechizo defensivo o si los guardias lanzaban alguna flecha y te daban…—su voz tembló ligeramente— No, habría sido muy imprudente de mi parte tenerte en medio de esa batalla. Hice lo único lógico que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Mandarte lejos.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Qué más lejos que un futuro tan lejano que ni Uther ni Arturo ni Camelot existían? Un futuro donde ellos no eran más que una leyenda—dijo con seriedad—Te vigilé desde el primer momento. Hice que la pareja que te encontrara fuera una que te tratara bien, que te mereciera.

—¿Tú elegiste a mis padres?

—No eran tus padres realmente—le recordó—Ellos te criaron pero fue Uther quien te engendró. Pero él no te merecía. No te merece. Los Granger aceptaron tus poderes y no te despreciaron como él. Cuando recibiste tu carta, me sentí profundamente orgullosa de ti. ¡Aprendí a quererte, Hermione! ¿No puedes verlo? Podría haberte traído de regreso mucho antes pero dejé que vivieras allí hasta que fue imposible. No era tu tiempo, ni tu hogar. ¡No pertenecías allí! Tu cuerpo lo sabía, tú magia era incapaz de adaptarse, por eso fueron deteriorándose con el tiempo… Pero cuando llegaste aquí todo cambio. Lo notaste, ¿Verdad? Pudiste sentir nuevamente tus poderes corriendo por tus venas. Pudiste sentir el cosquilleo de la magia que pujaba por salir a la luz…

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—¡Porque yo te creé, Hermione! Mis poderes te hicieron… Tienes un gran potencial. Solo debes aprender a sacarlo a la luz. Hay tantas cosas que desconoces que yo puedo enseñarte. ¡No tienes idea del conocimiento que poseo! ¿No quieres aprender?

—No—dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¿No quieres estar preparada para el destino que te tocará enfrentar?

Hermione no supo a qué se refería. ¿Destino? ¿Hablaría de lo mismo que había mencionado el Gran Dragón la otra vez?

—¿Proteger a Merlín?

Nimueh asintió, colocando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción de sus labios, sabiendo que había conseguido capturar su atención.

—Así es, Hermione. Veo que Kilgharrah te ha estado enseñando bien…

—Más bien, lo mencionó—la corrigió con seriedad.

La Sacerdotisa rodó los ojos con cierta exasperación.

—Los dragones siempre actúan misteriosamente—dijo—Nunca los entendí. A pesar de que la Antigua Religión nos une, no los soporto—confesó—Por eso nunca fui a liberarlo. Grandes bestias, grandes conocimientos, pero sólo responden a unos pocos.

—Pero decía la verdad, ¿no?

—Lo hacía.

—Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabías que mi destino estaba en ser protectora de Merlín, tú misma quisiste matarlo.

—En aquel entonces no era consciente de su destino, ni siquiera del tuyo. Créeme, Hermione, la magia es como un ser viviente que evoluciona y cambia constantemente, es impredecible, por lo que conviene aprender todo lo posible para manejarla. ¿Y quién mejor que yo para darte todo esos conocimientos necesarios? Permite que yo te enseñe y descubrirás todos sus secretos.

La tentación era enorme.

—No—musitó.

Los ojos de Nimueh se estrecharon peligrosamente cuando la oyó decir aquella simple palabra.

—No lo entiendes—le aseguró.

—No—la contradijo Hermione—Tú no lo entiendes. Intentaste matar a mi hermano, acabar con la vida de inocentes en Camelot y engañaste a Merlín para que bebiera de la copa. Te lo dije, estoy furiosa contigo. No aceptaría jamás que me enseñaras nada ni si fueras la última persona del planea. No confío en ti.

La Sacerdotisa guardó silencio durante unos momentos hasta que finalmente sonrió con cruel burla.

—Es una lástima oír eso—dijo—Me habrías ahorrado unas cuantas molestias.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mandé a una de mis pequeñas mascotas a Camelot. Su trabajo era dar sólo una advertencia, pero, ahora que te has negado, me temo que tendré que cambiar de plantes.

Hermione se tensó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada grave. Sólo matar a tu hermano.

—¡No! ¡No, no puedes!—exclamó implorante—¡Cambié de opinión! ¡Dejaré que me enseñes!

—¡Oh, lo siento, mi lady!—puso una falsa expresión de lástima—Pero ya has tomado tu decisión y yo la mía.

…

La búsqueda de la Bestia fue terrible. Merlín logró acabar con ella utilizando magia, pero Arturo había sido herido. Uno de los colmillos de la criatura le había mordido en el hombro, inyectándole un letal veneno que poco a poco fue recorriendo sus venas. Cuando lo llevaron a Cámelot, apenas respiraba. Merlín había tirado todas las cosas que había en la mesa de las cámaras de Gaius para dejarla libre y unos guardias habían colocado allí el cuerpo del príncipe.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?!—inquirió Gaius, apareciendo inmediatamente.

—Lo ha mordido—explicó Merlín con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho.

—Deben decírselo al Rey—les ordenó el anciano a los dos Caballeros que habían ayudado a llevar a Arturo a aquel lugar—¡Rápido!

Ambos se alejaron a toda prisa.

—¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!—exclamó Merlín.

—Ojalá lo hubiera.

—Encontraré la cura—aseguró corriendo a sus habitaciones y buscando, bajo la tabla escondida, el libro de hechizos.

—¡Merlín!

—¡Confía en mí!—exclamó, volviendo con el libro en manos para luego apoyarlo en otra mesa.

Al verlo, Gaius abrió los ojos con horror.

—¡El rey llegará en cualquier momento!—le recordó—¡No puedes traer eso aquí!

—¡No puedo dejarlo morir! Mi destino es protegerlo. Aún no hemos hecho todo lo que podemos hacer.

El galeno lo contempló con seriedad.

—Ese es el lamento de todos los hombres—le dijo.

—Gaius—lo miró implorante—Es mi amigo.

Esperaba que esas simples palabras lograran hacerle comprender. Le había dolido mucho haber discutido con él por Hermione. No quería que ahora, cuando más necesitaba su apoyo, lo abandonase.

—Entonces, sálvalo—le dijo el anciano, concordando.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Utilizó sus poderes para buscar hechizos en el libro que ayudaran a curar heridas o impedir envenenamientos pero cada uno de los que utilizaba eran igual de inútiles.

—Quizás los hechizos necesitan tiempo para hacer efecto—dijo en un intento de darse esperanzas.

—El mordisco de la Bestia Buscadora es una sentencia de muerte que la magia no puede deshacer—indicó Gaius.

—¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!—el grito de Uther se hizo oír hasta el interior de las cámaras—¡¿Dónde está Arturo?!—no tardó en aparecer corriendo—¡Arturo!

Se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente del príncipe y lo abrazó sin dudarlo, sintiendo su lenta respiración. Su rostro estaba pálido y cubierto de un sudor frío.

—¡Has algo Gaius!—le imploró al galeno con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Lo estoy intentando, su majestad—le aseguró, colocándose delante del libro, dándole la oportunidad a Merlín de cerrarlo rápidamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de su contenido.

—Gaius encontrará una cura—aseguró el muchacho—No lo dejará morir.

—Haré todo lo posible—corrigió el anciano, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Merlín.

—Lo llevaré a su recámara—dijo el rey, colocando el brazo de su hijo alrededor de su cuello para luego alzarlo con toda su fuerza.

Arturo era casi tan grande como su padre por lo que representaba un enorme esfuerzo para Uther cargarlo. Pero no le importó. El corazón acelerado hacía que la adrenalina se esparciera por todo su cuerpo, alejando momentáneamente el miedo de perder a sus dos hijos casi al mismo tiempo.

Para llegar a las cámaras del príncipe había que atravesar el patio interno del castillo, por lo que muchos vieron con asombro como el Rey acarreaba en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su hijo. Merlín y Gaius lo seguían de cerca, incapaces de intervenir. Pero cuando finalmente el hombre no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en llano, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, el anciano hizo una seña a un par de guardias para que ayudasen. Ellos tomaron a Arturo y lo llevaron al interior. Gaius lo tomó por los hombros y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

La escena era demasiado funesta como para poder soportarla. El rey lloraba desconsolado en brazos del anciano. Morgana observaba con dolor desde la ventana de su habitación. Hermione se encontraba quién sabe dónde. Poco a poco Camelot se desmoronaba.

Merlín tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en un oscuro letargo. No tenía idea alguna de qué debía hacer así que recurrió al único ser en el que antes había conseguido consejo.

Corrió por el castillo hasta dar con el pasillo oscuro. Encendió una antorcha y velozmente entró en la cueva. El enorme dragón estaba de pie justo enfrente de la entrada.

—Le he fallado a Arturo,—dijo Merlín sin dar vueltas—fallado en mi destino.

—Sin embargo, tú no estarías aquí si eso fuera cierto—lo contradijo el dragón.

—¡Ha sido mordido por la Bestia Buscadora!—exclamó—¡Va a morir!

—¿Todavía respira?—quiso saber.

—Difícilmente—indicó.

—Entonces aún hay tiempo de curarlo—aseguró.

—¡He tratado!—exclamó con desespero—¡He tratado pero no pude salvarlo!

—No sabes cómo salvarlo—lo corrigió.

—¿Pero tú puedes decirme cómo?—preguntó intentando no crearse esperanzas vanas.

—Quizás—respondió el dragón—Pero no será fácil.

—¡Haré lo que sea!

El animal entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Lo que sea?—inquirió.

—¡Por favor!—rogó—Simplemente dime qué debo hacer.

—Muy bien. La bestia buscadora es una criatura invocada por la Antigua Religión—dijo—por lo que debes usar la misma magia antigua para salvarlo.

—Pero…La Antigua Religión desapareció hace años.

Aquellas palabras parecieron exasperarlo. Extendió sus alas rápidamente y las batió.

—¡La Antigua Religión es la magia de la tierra!—exclamó— Es la esencia que mantiene las cosas unidas. Permanecerá más allá del tiempo de los hombres.

—¿Pero cómo puede eso ayudarme?—inquirió.

—Debes encontrar a aquellos que aún la siguen. Aquellos que mantienen el dominio sobre la vida y la muerte.

—¿Dónde?

—Ve al lugar al que los hombres llaman la Isla de los Bendecidos, donde el poder de los ancianos aún se siente. Allí descubrirás la salvación para Arturo… y quizás algo más.

Merlín lo contempló extrañado.

—¿Qué más?

—A la princesa.

El pecho de Merlín se llenó de un terrible alivio. Quizás no deberías de adelantarse a los hechos pero ¿Salvar a Arturo y encontrar a Hermione de una sola vez?

—¡Gracias!—exclamó siendo absolutamente sincero.

—Merlín—lo llamó—El príncipe Arturo debe vivir, no importa a qué costo.

Aquella advertencia le extraño pero asintió antes de salir corriendo de allí hacia las cámaras de Gaius.

—Merlín, has vuelto—le mostró un frasco—Tenemos que darle esto a Arturo para hacerle más fácil su viaje…

—No, tenemos que salvarlo—dijo comenzando a buscar algunas cosas para su propio viaje.

—Ya hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos.

—La bestia viene de la Antigua Religión por lo que la cura debe estar en ella también.

—Hay algunos que practican aún ese arte…

—Ya lo investigué—dijo sin detenerse por un momento—Hay una isla detrás de las montañas blancas…

—¡NO!—gritó Gaius, sobresaltándolo.

—La isla de los Bendecidos. ¿La conoces?—le preguntó, aunque por su reacción ya sabía su respuesta.

—Era conocida como el centro de la Antigua Religión, el núcleo de su poder—respondió luego de una larga pausa.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?—preguntó con seriedad.

—¡Porque es demasiado peligroso, Merlín!

—¡Es nuestra única oportunidad!—le gritó—Tengo que encontrarla.

—¡¿Y una vez que estés allí qué pedirás?!—exigió saber.

—La salvación de Arturo—dijo con obviedad.

—La Bestia Buscadora eligió a Arturo—intentó explicarle al joven—Eso significa que la Antigua Religión ha decidido su destino.

—¡Entonces lo convenceré de que cambien de opinión!—gritó.

—¡No es tan fácil, Merlín!—gritó el anciano a su vez, alzando más la voz para hacerlo callar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, tomó aire profundamente en un intento de controlarse—Las grandes curas tienen el poder de reflejar la vida y la muerte—dijo con suavidad—pero habrá un precio que pagar. Demandarán algo a cambio… Merlín—se acercó a él, contemplándolo implorante—Por favor, te lo ruego…

Podía entender el temor del anciano pero ya había tomado una decisión.

—Lo siento, Gaius—se disculpó—Pero, sea cual sea el precio, lo pagaré encantado.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Estos días han sido de locura en mi vida así que me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes. He querido hacerlo hace unos cuantos días atrás pero ni siquiera me he podido sentar a escribir. En fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que estén ansiosos por leer el que sigue._

 _Aquí van algunos **adelantos:** _

—¿Hermione?—preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos—¡Hermione!

Él se dispuso a abrazarla pero ella retrocedió. El rey la contempló confundido. Era su hija, no había duda. Tenía el mismo vestido con el que la había visto la última vez, salvo que ahora estaba más sucio. Su cabello se encontraba algo revuelto pero esos risos le resultaban inconfundibles. Y esos ojos casi dorados… eran los de su niña. Pero ahora se encontraban ensombrecidos.

...

Incapaz de controlarse sintió que la profunda tristeza que sentía empujaba a través de su garganta y salía en forma de un sollozo. Gaius lo contempló con profundo abatimiento.

—Merlín, ojalá hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer—dijo conmovido.

...

—Hermione es mi hermana, es una princesa y está muy por encima de tu categoría—le dijo el príncipe.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Sólo somos amigos…

—¿Estás seguro que lo sabes?—le preguntó entre dientes, apretando más su pañuelo, cortándole el aire.

—Absolutamente… ¡Arturo! ¡Por favor… no respiro!


	24. La muerte de Arturo

**_Lotus-One: Si después de leer este capítulo aún tienes dudas, no dudes en hacérmelas y te las responderé lo mejor que pueda._**

 ** _LA MUERTE DE ARTURO_**

Merlín se marchó y Gaius se quedó al lado del príncipe, cuidándolo, intentando mantenerlo con vida, como le había pedido el muchacho. Pasó todo el día a su lado hasta que Gwen vino a revelarlo. Era ya tarde y el cielo se había oscurecido cuando salió de las cámaras del príncipe y, en un pasillo, se encontró con Uther contemplando a través de la ventana.

—¿Hay algo que pueda traerle, su majestad?—le preguntó.

Él no se volteó.

—El pueblo ha comenzado a despedirse—dijo observando a muchos ciudadanos de pie, frente al castillo, con velas encendidas en sus manos, velando por su príncipe.

—Aún no se ha ido, sire.

—Pero no va a recuperarse—respondió rápidamente, volteando levemente.

—No sin un milagro—indicó Gaius mientras pensaba en Merlín.

—Yo no creo en los milagros. Durante toda mi vida he tenido que luchar por lo que quería. Nunca tuve las cosas de modo fácil. Para mí, los milagros son meros cuentos para personas crédulas que luchan en contra la pérdida de la esperanza.

Gaius se quedó sin saber qué decir. Uther se giró y se alejó de la ventana.

—Seguramente pensarás que soy un ser despreciable por no tener esperanzas.

—No pesaría eso nunca, señor—le aseguró—Cada uno lidia con los conflictos a su manera.

Uther rió sin gracia.

—Pero piensas que soy un maldito por no buscar a Hermione.

El galeno se debatió internamente entre decir lo que realmente pensaba o guardar silencio.

—Asumo que tiene sus razones—dijo finalmente.

—Las tengo—confesó hablando con absoluta seriedad—Estoy aterrorizado.

Gaius lo contempló con sorpresa.

—¿Excelencia?

—¡Estoy aterrorizado, Gaius! ¡Leíste la nota! ¡No hace falta mucho para darse cuenta quién la tiene!—exclamó dejando de mostrar calma y seriedad—¡Ella! ¡Esa maldita bruja! ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra ella? ¡Sería capaz de dar mi propia vida! Pero no la aceptaría. Sabe que teniendo a Hermione me causa más dolor…

—Señor…

—Además, no sabría dónde comenzar a buscar, Gaius. Y no podía simplemente mandar a Arturo… Temía por su vida… ¡Y mira ahora! ¡Mi niña ha sido raptada y mi hijo muere en esa cama!—señaló las habitaciones del príncipe—Tengo tanto, tanto miedo de perderlos a ambos…

…

El viaje era largo pero recordaba perfectamente las palabras del dragón que le permitieron guiarse a través de las extensas tierras. Cruzó galopando velozmente el valle de los Reyes Caídos viendo las Montañas Blancas en el horizonte. Encontró un pasaje entre ellas y llegó hasta el borde de un inmenso lago en cuyo centro se veía, perdido entre la niebla, un castillo en ruinas. Desmontó y ató el caballo a un árbol. Caminó hasta la orilla hasta que vio un pequeño muelle en el que estaba amarrado un bote de madera. Decidido, subió a él y con un hechizo hizo que éste se moviera suavemente por la superficie del agua oscura.

El viento frió que soplaba le helaba la cara pero seguía con el rostro en alto, observando el castillo que iba apareciendo más claramente delante de él. A medida que se acercaba, su corazón se iba acelerando por los nervios. El bote se adentró en el interior, donde lo recibieron muros altos y llenos de humedad, con ladrillos desprendidos, que simulaban un solitario laberinto. El agua bajo él estaba cubierta de hojas muertas. Era casi la representación de la ruina de la Antigua Religión.

Tomó aire profundamente cuando el bote se detuvo junto frente a una entrada. Armándose nuevamente de valor, bajó y comenzó a caminar por el interior hasta que se encontró con una zona amplia, cubierta de un pasto muy verde y vivo, contradiciendo el ambiente mortuorio de alrededor. Había pilares tan altos como él, hechos de roca tallada que parecían haber salido desde el mismo interior de la tierra. Unos metros más allá, una especie de altar alargado.

Merlín miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien.

—¿Hola?

Durante unos momentos no hubo ninguna respuesta hasta que oyó que alguien hablaba detrás de él.

—Hola, Merlín.

Se volteó rápidamente y observó a la mujer. Su rostro era demasiado fácil de reconocer.

—¿Tú?

Ella sonrió.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Nimueh—la miró fijamente y comenzó a negar con la cabeza—No puedes ser la persona a la que el dragón se refería.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó ella sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de sus labios.

—Intentaste matarme—le recordó.

—Antes de entender tu importancia—se excusó—Y Arturo… —se detuvo unos momentos a meditar sus palabras—Ahora seré su salvación.

—¿Sabes lo que he venido a pedirte?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí.

—¿Lo harás?—le preguntó.

—No tengo el poder de reflejar la vida sin dar nada a cambio—le respondió.

—Sé que hay un precio que pagar.

—Para dar vida debe de haber una muerte—le explicó—El equilibrio del mundo debe ser restaurando.

—Gustosamente daré mi vida por la de él—indicó Merlín sin titubear.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

—Qué valiente eres, Merlín—le dijo—Ojalá fuera tan fácil…

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó confundido.

—Una vez que entres a este acuerdo no puedes salir de él.

Él no entendía a dónde quería llegar con esas palabras.

—Sea lo que sea que tengo que hacer, lo haré—aseguró—Su vida vale cien veces la mía.

Ella asintió e hizo aparecer una copa de oro.

—La copa de la vida—le indicó—Bendecida por siglos de poderosa brujería. Contiene los secretos de la vida. Si Arturo bebe agua de esta copa… vivirá…

Merlín dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose a ella. Tomó la copa que le ofrecía dándose cuenta que realmente era muy liviana. La Sacerdotisa alzó los brazos al cielo y gritó un hechizo. Rápidamente los cielos se cubrieron de gruesas nubes oscuras. Se oyó un trueno y comenzó a llover. Poco a poco la copa fue llenándose de ese líquido que caía del cielo y, cuando el contenido tocó el borde, la lluvia se detuvo de repente.

Nimueh le pidió la copa y él se la tendió. La vio colocar el agua dentro de un vial que se apresuró a cerrar y a entregárselo.

—El acuerdo está cerrado—dijo pero cuando él tomó el vial, ella aferró con fuerza su brazo, deteniéndolo y le sonrió—Espero que te agrade.

Merlín se apresuró a alejarse. Ella le daba escalofríos. Miró a su alrededor mientras andaba de nuevo hacia el bote. El dragón le había dicho que allí encontraría a…

—¡Hermione!

Ella se encontraba de pie al lado de la salida. La vio girar el rostro y descubrió sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. No lo pensó ni un momento. Verla allí, completamente a salvo, hizo que su pecho se llenara de una alegría que apenas cabía dentro de sí. Corrió hacia Hermione y la rodeó con sus brazos, alzándola del suelo. La joven le devolvió el abrazo con una fuerza abrumadora, casi clavando sus dedos en su espalda.

—¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti!—exclamó, soltándola.

Pero la mirada de Hermione sólo reflejaba una agonía que le carcomía el alma.

—¿Arturo?—preguntó con temblando—¿Él…?

—Aún está vivo—la tranquilizó—Y aquí tenemos el modo de salvarlo—le mostró el vial—Nimueh me lo dio.

Hermione lo contempló confundida.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó.

—Sí… pero debemos irnos, rápido—la tomó de la mano y la llevó al bote—Salvemos a Arturo.

Por el entusiasmo que lo embargaba Merlín no pudo notar como la expresión de la chica se ensombrecía.

…

—¡Hermione!

El grito de Gaius al verla la sobresaltó. Ella sólo le sonrió levemente, intentando contener sus ganas de huir de allí.

—¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!—le preguntó y sin esperar a que respondiera la envolvió en sus brazos.

A diferencia de con Merlín, esta vez no pudo responderle pero el anciano no se sintió ofendido.

—¿Cómo está Arturo?

—Débil—contestó con sinceridad.

—¡Mira!—Merlín se adelantó y le tendió el vial—Tenemos que darle esto a Arturo.

—¿Qué es?

—Es agua, extraída de la copa de la Vida. Si Arturo bebe de ella se recuperará… ¡Por favor, Gaius, apresúrate!

El anciano comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo de repente. El joven mago lo contempló confundido.

—¿Qué estás esperando?—preguntó.

—¿Qué precio pagaste para redimir su vida?—exigió saber—¿Qué vida acordaste?

—No tenemos tiempo.

—¡Merlín!

—No te preocupes, Gaius—intentó tranquilizarlo—Todo va ir bien.

Los tres caminaron hacia las cámaras de Arturo, donde Gaius y Merlín le dieron de beber el agua. Justo cuando estaban terminando, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron entrar a un Uther preocupado. Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, casi ocultándose detrás del anciano.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó—¿Qué le están dando?

—Es…eh….—Gaius tartamudeó—Un preparado que he hecho con las hojas de la planta de Lovelia. Es un antiguo remedio para mordeduras venenosas.

Los ojos del rey se llenaron de esperanza.

—¿Una cura?—preguntó.

—Eso esperamos. Es nuestro último recurso—miró al rey y vio sus oscuras ojeras—Quizás debamos dejarlo que descanse, mi lord…

—No voy a apartarme de su lado.

Tanto Merlín como Gaius hicieron una reverencia y se dispusieron a marcharse. Hermione los siguió en completo silencio, queriendo salir de allí inmediatamente. Pero fue ese momento en que Uther la vio.

—¿Hermione?—preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos—¡Hermione!

Él se dispuso a abrazarla pero ella retrocedió. El rey la contempló confundido. Era su hija, no había duda. Tenía el mismo vestido con el que la había visto la última vez, salvo que ahora estaba más sucio. Su cabello se encontraba algo revuelto pero esos risos le resultaban inconfundibles. Y esos ojos casi dorados… eran los de su niña. Pero ahora se encontraban ensombrecidos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Qué te pasó?

Pero ella no se dignó a responderle. Salió de allí con largos pasos, dejando a todos asombrados por la frialdad con la que trataba al rey. Uther salió corriendo detrás de ella, llamándola a grito.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, espera! ¡Ven aquí!

Ella se detuvo y se giró rápidamente, lanzándole una mirada que, si hubiera podido, lo hubiera matado en ese mismo instante.

—¡¿Para qué me quieres a tu lado, padre?!—le preguntó con su voz destilando desprecio—¿Vas a rechazarme de nuevo? ¡¿Va a seguir diciendo mentiras?!

Uther se mostró desconcertado. No quería creer que ella sabía la verdad. ¿A caso esa maldita bruja le había dicho…?

—¿De qué hablas? Hermione, por favor. Jamás te rechazaría. Eres mi hija.

Hermione iba a responderle pero notó que Merlín, Gaius y otros sirvientes más comenzaban a rodearlos, ansiosos por escuchar con detalles la discusión. Uther siguió su mirada y supo que debían apartarse de los oídos indiscretos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a una habitación del castillo.

—¡Suéltame!—exigió Hermione—¡Déjame ir!

Pero él no la soltó hasta que se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, dejándolos solos. Ella corrió lo más lejos posible inmediatamente.

—¿Dónde estuviste?—volvió a preguntar.

—Con Nimueh—contestó ella sin dudar ni un minuto en responder—Me contó una pequeña historia que estoy seguro que conoces muy bien… Sabes, realmente creí todo este tiempo estar viviendo una especie de sueño, deseando que te dieras cuenta que yo no era tu hija realmente. Que no podía serlo… —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de rabia—¡Pero ahora me entero que sí lo eres! Lo admito, he estado cegada todo este tiempo…—se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas rápidamente—negándome a ver la realidad… —rió con sarcasmo pero su voz se quebró al final—Mi propio padre me entregó porque alguien le dijo que yo tenía magia.

—Hermione, yo no…

—¿No?—inquirió desafiándolo a volver a intentar mentirle—¿Qué clase de padre eres? ¡Me despreciaste! ¿Y qué culpa podría haber tenido yo con solo unas pocas horas de vida? ¡No sabes cómo deseo no haber venido nunca aquí, no haberte conocido nunca! ¡Eres un despreciable sin vergüenza que se oculta bajo una corona! ¡Fuiste un mal esposo y un mal padre!

Uther se sentía incapaz de defenderse del ataque de palabras que le estaba lanzando su hija. Sentía su corazón romperse con cada insulto y su alma resquebrajarse lentamente. Cerró los ojos deseando que aquello acabara pronto.

—Tienes razón—murmuró.

Ante estas simples dos palabras los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente y su terrible furia se aplacó enormemente.

—¿Qué?—inquirió incapaz de creerlo—¿Dijiste que tengo razón?

Uther, tragándose el orgullo, asintió.

—Ya te he perdido una vez, Hermione. No quiero volver a perderte. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber—le aseguró— ¡En aquel tiempo estaba desesperado por tener un heredero que no pensé claramente las consecuencias! Cuando tu madre murió supe que la culpa era mía pero también de la magia, porque había sido la que me la había arrebatado—explicó—por lo que, cuando Nimueh me dijo que poseías magia, no pude soportarlo y le rogué que te alejara de mi. ¡Pero esa misma noche me arrepentí! Eras mi hija… no me importaba cómo hubieras nacido.

—¿Habrías aceptado la magia?—preguntó casi con esperanzas de encontrar un poco de bondad dentro de aquel hombre.

—Te habría enseñado a vivir con ella—le respondió y Hermione sonrió levemente; incentivándolo, Uther continuó—A darte cuenta que es peligrosa y que no debías de ocuparla jamás. ¡Podríamos haber vivido con total normalidad!

La sonrisa de Hermione fue decayendo lentamente.

—Te busqué por cada rincón pero nunca pude encontrarte. Siempre que ordenaba destruir a los brujos con los que me topaba, te buscaba entre ellos listo para sacarte de esa vida vergonzosa—siguió diciendo él—¡Te amo con toda mi vida, Hermione! ¡He estado tan preocupado por ti estos días!

Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Casi había pensado que había esperanzas para él pero no era así. Su padre. La revelación aún la hacía estremecer. Lo único bueno de aquella confesión era que había logrado arrancarle la verdad. Una verdad agridulce pero verdad, al fin y al cavo. Tomó aire profundamente y lo contempló.

—Me costará mucho tiempo perdonarte—le dijo sintiendo como una punzada de dolor comenzaba a martillar en su cabeza—pero nunca fui una persona rencorosa.

El rey asintió, entendiendo. Dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante y al ver que ella no retrocedía, se le acercó y la abrazó. Hermione no le devolvió el abrazo pero consideró un avance el hecho de que no lo rechazara. Suavemente dejó un beso en su frente.

—Me alegra que estés nuevamente aquí. Has sido muy valiente al escapar de ella.

Hermione no lo corrigió de su error. Era preferible que siguiera pensando que había huido de Nimueh en vez de tener que enterarse que la Sacerdotisa la había liberado, devolviéndole su varita inclusive.

—Ve con Arturo—le dijo—Él necesita tenerte a su lado en este momento.

Uther asintió pero pronto su ceño se frunció.

—¿Le dirás lo sucedido?

—No—ya lo había pensado—Sólo sería traer conflictos innecesarios.

—Gracias… Hermione—la miró con toda seriedad—Necesito que me digas algo y que seas completamente sincera conmigo. ¿Me prometes que me responderás con la verdad?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Él pareció dudar unos momentos.

—¿Tienes magia? ¿O simplemente fue un invento de esa maldita bruja para separarme de ti?

Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No—mintió, sintiendo la más profunda tristeza nacer en su pecho—No tengo.

El rey asintió y nuevamente le besó la frente como si estuviese completamente orgulloso de ella antes de salir de la habitación, dejándola sola. A los pocos momentos, Merlín ingresó. Su rostro tenía una expresión preocupada.

—¿Está todo bien?

—No. Uther es mi verdadero padre—le contestó ella, cruzando a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo porque si lo hacía en ese instante que se sentía tan débil se rompería en dos y terminaría llorando en el suelo desconsoladamente.

…

Merlín caminaba de un lado al otro en el interior de las cámaras que compartía con Gaius. El anciano se encontraba con Arturo y el rey… Uther… aún no podía creer que era el verdadero padre de Hermione. Había intentado hablar con ella para pedirle más explicaciones pero se había encerrado en su habitación junto con su sirvienta, Morgana y Gwen. Las tres la habían rodeado en un feroz abrazo y le habían asegurado que la harían sentir bien nuevamente. Pero él recordaba la mirada de Hermione. Parecía tan… desolada.

Las puertas se abrieron de repente y Merlín contempló a Gaius con ansiedad.

—El príncipe vive—le informó.

Aliviado, soltó un largo suspiro mientras sonreía pero la mirada preocupada que le lanzó el anciano hizo que ésta se borrara inmediatamente. Los dos sabían que debían de pagar el precio debido.

…

Hermione, una vez bañada y vestida, se acercó a las habitaciones de Arturo, no deseando nada más que verlo recuperado. Morgana le había informado que había despertado hacía menos de cinco minutos. Abrió la puerta levemente, casi ansiando correr y saltar sobre él, pero lo oyó hablando con alguien.

—Puedo recordarte acariciando mi frente…

—¿Puede?

Esa era la voz inconfundible de Gwen y sonaba terriblemente alarmada.

—Acariciaste mi frente…

—Estaba cuidado de su fiebre—se excusó ella con notables nervios.

—"Nunca pierdo la esperanza"—recordó Arturo.

—Sólo estaba hablando…

—Dime otra vez lo que dijiste—pidió.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Sí, lo recuerdas.

—No, no lo hago.

—¡Vamos! Algo del hombre que soy en mi interior…

—No, yo nunca he dicho eso.

Hermione contuvo la risa. Si ella había dicho cosas mientras él estaba inconsciente, nunca lo admitiría.

Dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Si esos dos estaban destinados a casarse sería mejor darles un poco de intimidad para que empezaran a conocerse.

…

La noche se había ido llenando de nubes oscuras que invadieron el cielo nocturno rápidamente y la lluvia no tardó en caer sobre Camelot. Merlín, sentado en su cama, solo esperaba. Iba a morir. Lo sabía porque ese era el trato que había hecho. Ahora Arturo estaba a salvo y eso era lo que importaba. Pudo oír a Gaius preparándose para ir a dormir del otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que él lo sospechaba pero no se había atrevido a confirmárselo. No quería que le diera una charla larga sobre lo importante que era y sobre lo estúpido de su actuar.

No, él creía que todo sería más sencillo si no se despedía de nadie. Todos recobrarían sus vidas con naturalidad, quizás recordándolo o no. No quería tampoco deprimirse pensando en eso. Así que se tendió en la cama y esperó a que el momento llegara. Pero fue el sueño el que ganó la partida y una hora después dormía plácidamente.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente de un sobresalto, sin saber realmente qué era lo que había despertado. El sol estaba brillando suavemente en el exterior pero aún así era demasiado temprano. Se estiró aún acostado, desperezándose, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que, de hecho, estaba más que vivo. Frunció el ceño, confundido por esto. ¿Qué había sucedido? Se suponía que debía de haber muerto porque había entregado su vida a cambio de la de Arturo.

—¡Merlín!—el grito de Gaius lo hizo saltar de la cama y ponerse de pie inmediatamente—¡Ven aquí!

Salió de su habitación sin perder tiempo. La voz del anciano estaba plagada de pánico. No se molestó en vestirse puesto que el día anterior se había quedado dormido sin haberse desvestido.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó cuando vio a Morgana de pie delante de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos—¿Qué es?

—Hermione—dijo la chica sollozando—No despierta…

No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada coherente. Simplemente salió corriendo, atravesó el patio interior y se adentró en pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la princesa. Gaius y Morgana habían salido detrás de él pero no lograron alcanzarlo. Él entró sin tocar, y vio a Ingrid, la doncella de Hermione, sentada sollozando suavemente. Uther se encontraba también allí, dándole la espalda a la cama donde se encontraba acostada a su hija, con su rostro serio.

Se acercó a ella y la observó. Nunca nadie imaginaría que había algo malo en ella puesto que todo su rostro se encontraba relajado y respiraba con suavidad. Parecía profundamente dormida. Constatando que el rey ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, extendió su mano y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Sintió la piel helada casi quemándole los dedos. Se apartó rápidamente, temblando notablemente, sintiendo su corazón oprimido en el interior de su pecho.

—No…—gimió, casi llorando.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y él giró el rostro para encontrarse con Gaius. Él y Morgana acababan de entrar.

—Su vida se apaga—explicó—No hay nada que hacer.

—¡No, debe de haber algo!—gritó.

El rey volteó el rostro y los observó atentamente antes de salir allí con prisa sin decir ninguna palabra. Merlín notó que él también parecía haber estado llorando.

—¿Puedes ir a comprobar por Arturo?—preguntó el anciano a Morgana. Ella lanzó una mirada a Hermione antes de asentir y marcharse—¿Ingrid?

La muchacha temblaba notablemente cuando alzó sus ojos hacia el galeno.

—¿Si?

—Entibia un poco de agua. Colocaremos compensas tibias en la frente de Hermione para hacerla entrar en calor.

La chica asintió, se puso de pie y también se alejó. Merlín entendió que todo lo había hecho para que ambos se quedaran solos.

—¿Con quién te encontraste?—le preguntó serio—¡¿Con quién hablaste en la isla?!

—Nimueh—respondió.

—¿Nimueh?

—Fue como tu dijiste—indicó—Ella reclamó una vida… ¡Pero yo acordé la mía, no la de Hermione! ¡Nunca haría nada para dañarla!

Incapaz de controlarse sintió que la profunda tristeza que sentía empujaba a través de su garganta y salía en forma de un sollozo. Gaius lo contempló con profundo abatimiento.

—Merlín, ojalá hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer—dijo conmovido.

…

Merlín entró en las cámaras de Gaius completamente serio. Llegaba de ver al dragón y la conversación que habían tenido no había ido precisamente bien. Kilgharrah siempre lo había sabido. Él aseguraba que no, pero Merlín sabía que el dragón siempre supo que Hermione pagaría el costo de la vida de Arturo.

El anciano se encontraba sentado con la cena sobre la mesa pero él no tenía apetito en ese instante. Se sentó frente a él, observando la nada con el rostro ensombrecido. No podía permitir que le sucediera algo a Hermione. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando como ella moría. Era simplemente… impensable. Tuvo que morderse el interior de sus mejillas para no volver a llorar.

—Tengo que salvarla.

—No puedes—lo contradijo Gaius.

—Si el equilibrio del mundo necesita una vida, entonces Nimueh puede tomar la mía—dijo con decisión—Hermione no morirá.

—No, Merlín…

—Sí, volveré a la isla—aseguró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir inmediatamente pero Gaius se apresuró a detenerlo.

—Eres joven. Tus dones, tu destino…Son demasiado preciados para sacrificarlos.

—¿Crees que me importa mi destino?—le preguntó—¡ES HERMIONE! Mis poderes no significan nada si no puedo salvarla—lo miró fijamente, intentando que entendiera cómo se sentía en ese momento—Me has enseñado tanto. Me has enseñado quién soy y el propósito de mis dones. Me has enseñado que la magia debe ser utilizada sólo para realizar grandes hazañas. Pero, más que eso, siempre me has enseñado a hacer lo correcto.

Gaius lo contempló profundamente conmovido. Había creído que lo que Merlín sentía por Hermione era sólo un capricho. Después de todo, era joven, pero ahora se daba cuenta que a pesar de que el chico no le había dado nunca un nombre a sus sentimientos, él, con todos los años que ya acarreaba encima, podía reconocerlo fácilmente. Entendía que quisiera proteger a Arturo, pues era su amigo y su destino era grande, pero Hermione… Ella, más allá de todo, era importante para Merlín.

Lo miró fijamente y, cuando una lágrima salió de los ojos del chico, sintió que su propia alma lloraba.

—Merlín…—comenzó a decir pero guardó silencio incapaz de saber qué añadir para consolarlo.

Él se limpió rápidamente el rostro antes de ponerme de pie.

—Iré a despedirme.

…

Merlín entró a la habitación de Hermione y no se sorprendió de encontrar allí a Arturo. El príncipe tenía una venda alrededor del brazo herido pero, más allá de eso, parecía completamente saludable. No giró el rostro para verlo, simplemente miraba a su hermana con seriedad. La mano que podía utilizar la tenía acariciando con afecto el brazo helado de Hermione.

—¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó.

Arturo no cambió su posición.

—Bien—respondió escuetamente.

Merlín sabía que, aunque no fuera así, jamás lo diría.

—Es bueno verte de pie otra vez—le dijo intentando sonar alegre.

El príncipe no respondió por un largo momento. Merlín había pensado primero en despedirse de Hermione y luego ir a hablar con él pero, ahora que ya estaba allí, podía aprovechar la ocasión y partir más rápidamente.

—¿Qué quieres, Merlín?—le preguntó con clara molestia—Hoy no estoy con ánimos de hablarte.

—Me temo que eso no lo decidirás hoy.

Esta vez sí volteó el rostro y lo contempló con desprecio.

—¿A caso has olvidado con quién estás hablando?

—No—le sonrió pensando que pronto Hermione estaría nuevamente llena de vitalidad—Con un imbécil. Uno de la realeza…

A pesar de la situación, Arturo suspiró y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron levemente pero la tristeza seguía en su mirada.

—A veces me pregunto si alguna vez cambiarás.

—No, te aburrirías—le aseguró el joven mago—Prométeme algo, Arturo, si tienes otro sirviente que no sea un lameculos.

—Si esta es tu forma de decirme que quieres dejar tu trabajo…

—No—lo interrumpió—Estoy feliz de ser tu sirviente hasta el día en que muera.

Arturo se puso de pie, sorprendido por esas palabras, y caminó hacia él.

—A veces creo que te conozco, Merlín—dijo—Otras veces…—dejó la frase inconclusa para que él llegara a sus propias conclusiones.

—Bueno, yo te conozco a ti—aseguró él—Y eres un gran luchador. Algún día, serás un gran rey.

—Que amable de tu parte—dijo sin poder dejar de sorprenderse.

—Pero debes aprender a escuchar tan bien como luchas.

—¿Alguna otra anotación?—preguntó sintiendo nuevamente el enfado.

—No… sólo… No seas un imbécil—le aconsejo—Mucho menos con ella—señaló la cama—Hermione siempre supo aconsejarte bien y, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la escuchas, otras simplemente quieres pasarle por encima. Hay más en ella de lo que asumes pero no te tomas el tiempo de averiguarlo.

—¿Y supongo que tú sí?—le dijo con los dientes apretados—Merlín, no te mando a los calabozos por tu atrevimiento en este momento porque quiero permanecer todo lo posible al lado de mi hermana. No sé cuánto más…—su voz se quebró en ese momento pero tomó aire profundamente y logró recuperarse—Sólo vete.

—Eso haré—le garantizó. Miró a la princesa tendida en la cama y rogó, a quien fuera que estuviera oyendo sus súplicas, que funcionara lo que estaba a punto de hacer—Dile a Hermione, cuando despierte…que… que la aprecio mucho más profundamente de lo que ella imagina.

El príncipe lo contempló con el ceño fruncido. Merlín aprovechó ese momento para escapar pero justo cuando estaba cruzando a través de la puerta, se oyó su grito.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Merlín!

Finalmente había entendido, pero él corrió con toda velocidad, huyendo. Si Nimueh no lo mataba, Arturo lo haría.

Llegó a sus cámaras para preparar sus pertenencias y se encontró con Gwen. Ella lo contempló fijamente.

—¿Gaius no estaba contigo?—preguntó.

—No—respondió confundido—¿No está aquí?

—No. Morgana me pidió que buscara su tónico para dormir pero no sé dónde está Gaius para pedírselo.

—Habrá salido a recoger algunas provisiones—indicó— Mira—se encaminó hacia la mesa—Aquí está. Esto es de Morgana.

Gwen se lo agradeció y salió de allí. Fue entonces, cuando recorrió la mirada sobre la mesa, que vio un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado con su nombre escrito en él. Lo tomó inmediatamente y lo abrió para leerlo.

 _Querido Merlín:_

 _Mi vida ya está cerca de su fin. He tenido, la mayor parte de ella, muy pocos propósitos. Muy poco que será recordado. Por el contrario, la tuya, Merlín y la de Lady Hermione, están destinadas a la grandeza. Vive según los principios que te he enseñado y, con el tiempo, serás el mejor mago de la Historia. Haberte conocido ha sido mi mejor placer y sacrificarme a mí mismo por ti y por la joven a la que amas, es un honor. Tú eres y siempre serás el hijo que nunca tuve._

—¡No!—gritó Merlín con el corazón destrozado cuando terminó de leer.

Dejó caer la carta y salió corriendo de allí inmediatamente. No perdió el tiempo en buscar su propio caballo. Tomó el primero que encontró ensillado y salió de Camelot a toda velocidad dispuesto a salvar la vida del hombre que tanto le había enseñado. Gaius era como el padre que nunca logró conocer. No podía permitir que nada malo le sucediese.

…

—Nunca pensé que volvería a verte aquí—le dijo Nimueh al anciano.

Gaius se volteó rápidamente, con el corazón acelerado. Ella había aparecido de la nada.

—Mi lady—la saludó con respeto.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así—indicó ella con seriedad.

—He venido a pedirte un favor.

—Como lo hiciste la última vez, por Uther—le recordó sin ocultar su molestia—Aunque no te gustó el resultado.

—Te ofrezco la oportunidad de enmendar la muerte de su mujer—le dijo el galeno.

—¡He salvado la vida de su hijo! ¿Qué más pides?

—Que esta vez cobres el precio justo. Merlín está dispuesto a entregar su vida a cambio de la de Hermione. Quiero que tomes la mía en su lugar.

Gaius tuvo que ver dos veces para confirmar que, de hecho, Nimueh había palidecido levemente al oír aquello.

—¿Hermione?—inquirió con un leve temblor en la voz—¿Por qué no fui capaz de ver eso?—se preguntó a sí misma.

El galeno frunció el ceño. La sacerdotisa incluso parecía conmocionada por la noticia. ¿Cómo era que no había visto aquello? Tenía grandes poderes, incluso la predicción. ¿Y por qué parecía tan afectada por la noticia de que la vida arrebatada sería la de Hermione?

—Tú la aprecias—dijo él, incrédulo.

La mirada que ella le lanzó lo silenció.

—¿Por qué debería aceptar?—le preguntó escupiendo las palabras—¡¿Por qué debería dejarte ser el héroe?! Te quedaste mirando como mataban a nuestros amigos sin hacer nada al respecto. ¡No te mereces sino la muerte! ¡Eres un traidor! Aún así, dame una buena razón para no dejar que Merlín muera…

—Merlín es el único hombre que puede devolver la magia a esta tierra. Al lado de Arturo él puede forjar un nuevo mundo. Uno lleno de paz y belleza con el que nosotros podemos soñar.

Ella caminó lentamente hacia él hasta detenerse a solos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Y tú estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por él? ¿Por ese futuro?—quiso saber—¿Estás preparado para morir? ¿Darías tu vida por Hermione? ¿Por qué?

Él no respondió. No estaba seguro que descubrir los sentimientos de Merlín hacia la joven princesa era lo correcto.

—Estoy esperando—dijo Nimueh.

—Por Merlín, daría mi vida.

…

Merlín corrió por el castillo en ruinas con toda la velocidad que tenían sus piernas.

—¡Detente!—gritó cuando la vio recitando un hechizo, con la copa en alto.

Vio a Gaius tendido en el suelo y rogó no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

—¿Vuelves tan pronto, mago?—le preguntó Nimueh, bajando la copa y caminando hacia él.

—Hermione está a salvo… ¿No es eso lo que querías?—le preguntó.

Merlín no podía apartar la mirada de Gaius.

—¿Lo has matado?

—Ese fue su deseo—respondió ella con toda calma.

Merlín la contempló lleno de furia.

—¡Di mi vida por la de Arturo!—le gritó—¡No la de Hermione! ¡No la de Gaius!

—¡A la Antigua Religión no le importa quién vive y quién muere!—gritó ella a su vez—Siempre debe de haber equilibrio. Para dar vida hay que quitar otra. Gaius sabía eso.

—¡No es la Antigua Religión la que decidió eso, has sido tú!

Los ojos azules de Nimueh flamearon de rabia.

—¿Realmente crees que le hubiera hecho eso a Hermione?—preguntó—¡Ella es mía! ¡La protegí durante todos estos años! ¿Cómo podría matarla? ¡Gaius se ofreció, Merlín y yo acepté!

Merlín no entendía por qué actuaba tan protectoramente hacia la princesa. Sabía que había sido ella la que la había raptado pero no mucho más.

—¿Y cómo crees que ella te verá cuando se dé cuenta que has matado a su amigo?—le preguntó—Te odiará.

—Me odió cuando le dije que iba a matar a su hermano pero lo salvé al final… pero nunca supe que su vida sería el precio a pagar—aseguró—Hermione es demasiado valiosa para mí. Su vida es demasiado importante. También tiene un papel que cumplir en este mundo… ¡Junto a ella, podríamos conseguir que Arturo sea el rey que todos anhelan! ¡Deberías comprender! Nosotros no debemos ser enemigos, somos casi iguales.

—¡No!—le gritó—¡Yo no comparto nada contigo!

—Pero Hermione me pertenece—le dijo—Ella es mía. Fue creada con mi magia… Y tú la quieres, ¿No? ¿Cuándo entenderás que no estoy en contra de ti? ¡Son de los traidores como Gaius!—señaló el cuerpo del anciano—Tú y yo podremos conseguir que Arturo sea rey.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo conseguiré que Arturo sea rey—la contradijo—Y tú no verás ese día. ¡ _Astrice!_

El hechizo que gritó soltó todo su poder y fue dirigido hacia la Sacerdotisa pero ella logró bloquearlo con facilidad.

—Tus trucos infantiles son inútiles contra mi—le dijo sonriendo mientras conjuraba su propia magia con sus manos—Soy una sacerdotisa de la Antigua Religión… _¡Forbearne!_

Una bola de fuego salió de sus manos y, si Merlín no se hubiese tirado al suelo, hubiera impactado de lleno en su pecho. Pero se movió justo a tiempo, consiguiendo que impactara en la pared que tenía detrás de él. Los escombros volaron por todos lados.

—Tú también eres una criatura de la Antigua Religión—le dijo con una sonrisa, creando una nueva bola de fuego con sus manos—Deberías unirte a mí. Puedo entregarte a Hermione.

—¿Crees que uniría mis fuerzas—comenzó a preguntar mientras se ponía de pie—con una magia tan egoísta y cruel? Nunca.

—Que así sea—dijo con seriedad— _¡Akwele!_

Esta vez no consiguió apartarse con suficiente rapidez y el impacto fue brutal. Sintió una fuerza tremenda que lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Su pecho ardía tanto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Apretó las manos en puños, intentando no gritar mientras olía su ropa chamuscada y luchaba para respirar.

Nimueh se le acercó y lo contempló sin sentir lástima alguna.

—Es una lástima—oyó que decía—Juntos habríamos podido conquistar el mundo.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse sin mirar atrás. Quizás, si lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado cuenta que Merlín había abierto los ojos de repente y que se había puesto de pie. Podía sentir ahora toda la magia del lugar, todo el poder. Toda la Antigua Religión estaba de su lado, dándole las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra aquella que estaba rompiendo las reglas.

—No deberías de haber matado a mi amigo—dijo con seriedad.

Nimueh se detuvo de repente al oírlo. Asombrada, lo contempló con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lo vio alzar las manos al cielo y, tal como había sucedido antes, éste se llenó de gruesas nubes oscuras. Pero no fue lluvia la que cayó sino rayos sobre su cuerpo. Uno tras otro, con toda su fuerza destructora. Merlín tuvo que cubrirse los ojos cuando el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se iluminó y terminó en una explosión de magia y luz. Luego de eso, las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer.

Él corrió hacia Gaius. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo llamó incansablemente, intentando conseguir que reaccionara. Pero no respondía. Intentó tomarle el pulso pero no pudo sentir su corazón latiendo.

—¡NO! ¡Noooo!—gritó desgarrado por una tristeza profunda.

No tardó demasiado en comenzar a llorar, sin importarle que la lluvia lo mojara. Solo quería dejar salir todo ese dolor que tenía dentro, toda esa rabia y esa impotencia. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos y sólo había conseguido que el hombre que más le había enseñado en la vida muriera. La culpa estrujaba su corazón sin piedad.

No se dio cuenta que las gotas de lluvia de esa misma magia que había convocado ingresaban a la boca del anciano y tampoco vio cuando éste parpadeó levemente.

—Merlín… Merlín…—su nombre salió demasiado suavemente de los labios del galeno.

Pero él alcanzó a oírlo y alzó el rostro hacia él, completamente sorprendido.

—¡Gaius!—gritó—¡Gaius, estás vivo!

El anciano parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué has hecho?—quiso saber.

—Nimueh está muerta—le dijo con una enorme sonrisa—El equilibrio del mundo ha sido restaurado.

—Me asombras—murmuró—Has dominado el mismísimo poder de la vida y la muerte. Todavía podemos hacer un gran mago de ti.

Merlín rió, sintiendo una enorme burbuja de felicidad dentro suyo.

—¿Crees en mí ahora?

—Bueno…Podría… podría hacerlo si… pudieras… ¡Detener esta maldita lluvia!

Merlín rió y pronto Gaius se le unió.

—Sinceramente—confesó—No tengo idea cómo hacerlo.

…

Hermione oyó que golpeaban suavemente la puerta y, cuando Ingrid la miró esperando su orden, ella asintió. Rápidamente la muchacha fue a abrir y dejó entrar a Merlín.

—Me alegra ver que te has despertado—dijo el muchacho sonriéndole.

—A mí también me alegra verte—le respondió—Sólo me gustaría que me dejaran salir de la cama.

Ingrid se apresuró a reprenderla.

—Ya sabe cuáles son las órdenes del rey, mi lady. Debe descansar al menos por otros dos días…

—Bien—gruñó—Pero no pasaré dos días sin bañarme. ¿Podrías, por favor, prepararme un baño?—la mirada de Ingrid fue dudosa—Estaré bien—le aseguró—Merlín se quedará conmigo.

Eso pareció convencerla porque asintió y salió de allí con prisa, queriendo regresar lo más rápidamente posible. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Hermione no tardó en interrogarlo.

—¿Qué hiciste?—le preguntó—Y ahora que sé la verdad no quiero que me inventes mentiras.

Él suspiró y se acercó a la cama, sentándose a su lado. Estaba tan cansado. Estos últimos días habían sido un verdadero caos.

—Es una larga historia—le aseguró.

—Tengo dos días para estar en cama así que no me importará escucharte… Le diré a Arturo que te excuse.

Merlín hizo una mueca, recordando las últimas palabras que le había dicho al príncipe. Todavía estaba retrasando el momento de verlo. Esta vez sí temía por su vida.

—Te lo diré ahora—le dijo y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que se había perdido desde que había sido raptada. Desde las búsquedas incansables por todos lados hasta el encuentro con la bestia y el consecuente ataque a Arturo. Hermione oyó atentamente sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento. Solo colocaba expresiones de sorpresa. Especialmente cuando llegó a relatarle los últimos acontecimientos sobre como Gaius estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por él y por ella, aunque, obviamente, él supo omitir que el anciano lo había hecho porque Merlín la amaba demasiado. Finalmente, suspiró.—Eso es todo, supongo…

—Aún no puedo creer que Gaius estuviera dispuesto a hacer eso. Fue muy valiente y estúpido de su parte…—Merlín rió mientras asentía estando de acuerdo—Le debo mucho… y también a ti.

Merlín la miró sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado.

—No, sólo hice lo que me pareció correcto.

—Estuviste dispuesto a dar tu vida por mi hermano y luego por mí, Merlín—le recordó—Eso te hace una de las personas más importantes que hay en el castillo…—lo miró fijamente—Sé que ya has hecho mucho pero me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.

Él asintió, totalmente incapaz de decirle que no. La vio alzar la mano y se estremeció cuando ella acarició su rostro. Sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, transmitiéndole calor. Le obsequió una de las sonrisas más brillantes que alguna vez tuvo el privilegio de recibir. Se estremeció levemente e, inconscientemente se inclinó hacia ella con lentitud. Tenerla tan cerca hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Podía sentir su aliento chocando contra su rostro. Sus ojos se deslizaron por su expresión, deteniéndose momentáneamente en el modo en que sus labios se curvaban.

—Nunca vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro por mí—le susurró la princesa—porque si mueres te traeré de regreso de la tumba y te mataré yo misma de nuevo.

Merlín tardó unos segundos en captar la amenaza hasta que consiguió mirarla desconcertado. Abrió la boca para hablar pero en ese momento la puerta de las cámaras de la princesa se abrió de repente. Ambos giraron el rostro para ver de quién se trataba y a Merlín le faltó velocidad para apartarse de Hermione y ponerse de pie, a un metro de la cama, al ver la expresión furiosa de Arturo.

—¡MERLÍN!—gritó el príncipe—¡VEN AFUERA, AHORA MISMO!

—Arturo…—comenzó a decir la chica.

—¡Ahora no, Hermione! ¡Esto es entre Merlín y yo!—la interrumpió.

El joven mago tragó saliva y temblando se dirigió a afuera donde Arturo no tardó en tomarlo de la solapa de su campera, empujándolo contra la pared.

—¡Vuelves a acercarte a mi hermana y te mandaré a la horca!—le gritó la amenaza—¡¿Has entendido?!

Él asintió, sintiéndose empalidecer.

—Hermione es mi hermana, es una princesa y está muy por encima de tu categoría—le dijo el príncipe.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Sólo somos amigos…

—¿Estás seguro que lo sabes?—le preguntó entre dientes, apretando más su pañuelo, cortándole el aire.

—Absolutamente… ¡Arturo! ¡Por favor… no respiro!

—¡¿Y qué demonios fue eso de que "la aprecio mucho más de lo que ella imagina?!—inquirió sin hacerle caso.

—Es… Fue…—tartamudeó intentando conseguir que Arturo dejase de apretar el cuello de su camisa para que pudiera respirar con normalidad—Fue sólo un impulso. Sólo palabras. Aprecio enormemente a lady Hermione pero no hay nada más que una amistad… ¡Lo juro!

Arturo lo soltó rápidamente, no sin empujarlo nuevamente contra la pared con brusquedad.

—Más vale que sea así—le dijo—O juro que podría matarte con mis propias manos.

El príncipe se alejó con grandes zancadas, dejando a Merlín doblado por la mitad en un intento de recobrar el aire.

Ahora que Hermione había descubierto que Uther era su verdadero padre todas las esperanzas de que pudiera haber algo más que amistad habían desaparecido. Aún menos con un celoso Arturo.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. ¡Hemos llegado al fin de la primera temporada! Esto me tiene muy emocionada. Estoy ansiosa por comenzar a publicar la segunda temporada. ¿Qué les pareció hasta el momento? ¿Tienen alguna queja que hacerme? ¿Alguna duda? ¿Cómo creen que van avanzando las relaciones entre los personajes?_

 _Adelantos del siguiente capítulo:_

 _—¿Qué… qué estás usando?—preguntó Arturo de pronto—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es de…? ¡¿Eso es de Merlín?! ¡¿Qué haces con usando su ropa?!_

 _—Tenía frío—explicó sin querer entrar en detalles—Él se ofreció amablemente a prestármela. Fue muy caballeroso de su parte._

 _Su hermano parecía que no eran esas palabras las que quería oír. Su boca se apretó rígidamente, volviendo sus labios sólo una delgada línea blanca y sus ojos adoptaron un brillo casi asesino._

 _—¡Quítatelo ya mismo!_

 _—¿Qué te sucede?_

 _—¡Que te lo quites!—le ordenó._

 _—¡Arturo, deja de ser tan irracional!_

 _..._

 _—Cornelius Sigan fue un personaje de pesadilla que vivió muchísimos años atrás—aclaró el anciano—Él podía convertir los días en noches, cambiar las mareas… La leyenda dice que sus hechizos ayudaron a construir Camelot misma._

 _—¿Y qué pasó?—preguntó interesado Merlín._

 _—Él fue siendo cada vez más poderoso hasta que el rey de esa época lo condenó a la ejecución—se volteó hacia Hermione—Si no has leído nada sobre él es porque Uther o reyes anteriores han querido borrarlo de la historia._

* * *

 _ **Estoy en cama con una terrible gripe por lo que me disculpo si encuentran algún error que yo no logré ver. Pero no duden en decírmelo y lo corregiré.**_


	25. La maldición de Cornelius Sigan

**_Lotus-One: Sí, ya sabe Arturo y Gaius de los sentimientos de Merlín hacia Hermione. Ahora se las verá difícil para poder estar al lado de ella con un príncipe tan celoso._**

 ** _LA MALDICIÓN DE CORNELIUS SIGAN_**

A Hermione le costó un poco aceptar la nueva realidad. Hacerle creer a todos que era la hija de Uther era una cosa muy diferente a ser, realmente, la hija del rey de Camelot. Desde que había aparecido en aquel lugar había intentado descubrir la verdad, creyendo que encontraría a la auténtica princesa en algún momento para poder regresar a donde verdaderamente pertenecía. Nunca imaginó que se confirmaría lo que muchos creían: que ella era la princesa perdida.

Hubo un momento en que se preguntó si Nimueh podría haberla engañado pero luego pensó en todo lo que había acontecido, todas las extrañas coincidencias, en lo que le había dicho el dragón y también Sir Godric. Quizás debería de haberse dado cuenta de aquello pero le había resultado tan increíble. Aunque había una pequeña posibilidad de que una parte de su ser supiera la verdad, sólo no había querido aceptarla. Después de todo, ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó amar a Arturo como si fuera su hermano? Muy poco.

Con Uther, la situación fue diferente. Desde un principio sus sentimientos hacia el hombre estuvieron divididos entre el desprecio y la admiración. Algunas veces sintió incluso lástima por su ignorancia. Pero una voz dentro de su cabeza le repitió que era un ser humano y que podía cometer errores. Sin embargo, el rey de Camelot había cometido demasiados y todos impulsados por su desprecio y rencor hacia todo aquel que tuviera magia y, lo peor de todo, era que había contagiado con la misma idea a su hijo. Por eso le había mentido cuando le preguntó si poseía magia. No tanto porque tuviera miedo a una ejecución—confiaba lo suficiente en sus poderes como para saber que podría escapar—sino porque que se enterasen de sus poderes significaría apartarse de Camelot y de Arturo. No quería que eso sucediese.

Ella hubiese preferido mantenerse todo lo posible apartada de Uther pero el rey parecía completamente decidido a ganarse su aprecio. La llevaba a dar paseos, le obsequiaba libros porque había descubierto su adoración hacia ellos, le permitía ir a ver a Gaius cuando quería y que él le enseñase todo lo necesario. Todas las noches insistía en que cenaran juntos. Al principio se sintió obligada y eso hacía que las reuniones con él fueran tensas. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, fue aceptando al hombre. No estaba de acuerdo con él en muchas cosas pero, en definitiva, era su padre y quería aprender a respetarlo. No iba a presionar las cosas y decir que lo quería pero sí se preocupaba por él.

Como había descubierto, vivir en Camelot era algunas veces difícil, mucho más si se lo comparaba con la época moderna en la que había vivido. No podía, después de un arduo día, simplemente tomar una ducha porque bañarse representaba un enorme esfuerzo para Ingrid. Podría haber acelerado todo con magia pero sería difícil explicar porqué la bañera se llenó de agua tibia tan rápidamente. Tampoco habían sido creadas aún las vacunas por lo que agradecía enormemente haber vivido en Londres en el siglo XX y que sus padres fueran completamente conscientes de la importancia de colocárselas para evitar enfermedades. Había cosas que extrañaba, como el aroma de los libros nuevos, las tazas chocolates con malvaviscos en los días de mucho frío, la música moderna y la pasta de dientes. ¡Especialmente la pasta de dientes! Sus padres habían sido dentistas y le habían enseñado muy bien el cuidado y la higiene bucal. Siempre había sido muy cuidadosa y se cepillaba los dientes a consciencia. Pero, desde que había llegado a aquella época, ya no había podido. Había utilizado algunos ingredientes que encontró en el bosque lindante a Camelot y había creado con los utensilios de Gaius una pasta mentolada que utilizaba todas las mañanas y todas las noches pero aún así, no era lo mismo. ¡Le encantaría tener al menos un cepillo!

Pero, más allá de eso, disfrutaba mucho estar allí y lo sentía su hogar. Siempre encontraba cosas que hacer por lo que jamás se aburría. Además, con las actividades a las que Uther la llevaba no le quedaba demasiado tiempo libre.

Ni siquiera para hablar con Godric. Había querido comunicarse con el caballero desde hacía mucho tiempo sin tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Una mañana, poco después de haberse recuperado del secuestro de Numueh, se había despertado cuando el sonido familiar del pico de una lechuza golpeando el vidrio de su ventana. Cientos de recuerdos había llegado a su mente cuando vio al plumífero animal pero no tardó ni medio segundo en correr para abrir y tomar el pergamino que había tenido atado alrededor de su pata. Inmediatamente, el ave había volado lejos, sin esperar una respuesta. Había abierto la carta con curiosidad y la había leído una y otra vez, casi demasiado sorprendida como para creer que Godric Griffyndor le hubiese escrito a ella. Pero así había sido. En ella, el futuro fundador de Hogwarts le decía que Slytherin le había mandado su cofre y su nota y que lo protegería con su vida. También le informaba que durante un tiempo no podrían estar en contacto porque él debía completar algunos "asuntos sumamente importantes" que requerían su presencia pero que, en cuanto quedara libre, la buscaría.

Aún si pudiera comunicarse con él, no habría podido hacerlo con tantas actividades.

Arturo también pasaba tiempo con ella. Después de su secuestro se volvió aún más sobreprotector e insistió en que, al menos dos veces a la semana, siguieran con sus clases de uso de la espada. Ella quería a su hermano y no tenía duda en decírselo pero había ocasiones en que llegaba a hartarla. ¡Casi ni quería que se acercase a Merlín! No entendía qué le sucedía. Parecía que temiera que su joven sirviente fuera a hacerle algo. Gracias a eso fueron pocas las ocasiones en que logró conversar realmente con el muchacho pero cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar sentir una emoción bullendo en el interior de su estómago. No por nada era conocida como la bruja más inteligente de su edad. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquello. Tenía todos los síntomas a la vista: nervios, corazón acelerado y sentirse casi como una tonta cuando estaba a su lado…

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ella pudiera sentirse tan atraída hacia el más grandioso mago de todos los tiempos? Aunque cada vez que pensaba en él ya no lo hacía como en brujo que ayudó a Arturo sino más bien veía a un muchacho sonriente de hermosos ojos azules, el chico un poco torpe pero que era increíblemente valiente y dulce.

—¿Soñando despierta?

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír la pregunta de Gwen e inmediatamente borró la sonrisa tonta que había colocado en el rostro al pensar en Merlín. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse levemente pero intentó que la chica no se diera cuenta de nada.

—Sólo estaba pensando—murmuró esquiva.

Gwen le sonrió con afecto, viendo claramente como intentaba ocultar su rostro creando dos cortinas con su cabello suelto, pero aún así el rubor era notable.

—¿En alguien especial?—se aventuró a preguntar la muchacha.

—No, por supuesto que no—se apresuró a decir y para cambiar de tema centró la conversación en ella—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien especial?

Ahora fue el turno de Gwen de volverse roja. Hermione contuvo una sonrisa. Había notado las miradas que le había lanzado Arturo a la chica cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta. Lo que él no sabía era que Gwen hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—No, mi Lady…

—Hermione—la corrigió—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Gwen, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces… y yo creo que sí hay alguien en el que piensas…—se le acercó con cuidado, vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca de ellas que pudieran escucharlas—Deberías dejarte el cabello suelto—le aconsejó en un susurro—a mi hermano le gustará.

Gwen dejó salir un gritito agudo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca inmediatamente después. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y contemplaron con terror a Hermione.

—¡No, mi lady, no…!

—Tranquila—le dijo con calma ella—No diré nada a nadie. Te lo prometo.

Pero a pesar de que esas palabras lograron tranquilizarla un poco, su mirada seguía llena de pánico y de vergüenza. Hermione casi se estaba arrepintiendo de haber abierto la boca. No había sido su intención atormentar a la chica de ese modo. Gwen podría ser una excelente amiga. Estaba segura que necesitaría todo su apoyo cuando las cosas se complicasen con Morgana.

—¿Y Morgana?—le preguntó de repente, dándose cuenta que no había visto a la chica en todo el día—¿Pudo dormir algo anoche?

Gwen se mostró muy aliviada por el cambio de tema pero pronto su frente se arrugó con clara molestia.

—No. Los trabajadores apenas descansan unas pocas horas al día y luego cambian de turno…—dijo la muchacha—¿Y tú?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. En ese momento todo el ruido seguía, incesante, desde las profundidades del castillo. Era el golpeteo de los picos contra las rocas conseguía ponerle los nervios de punta. Por ello siempre intentaba alejarse hacia las partes más apartadas del castillo.

Uther, por alguna extraña razón, estaba completamente seguro de que debajo de sus propios pies había un cuantioso tesoro perteneciente a los antiguos reyes de Camelot aunque no estaba seguro a cuál. A ella le parecía muy poco probable pero no había dicho absolutamente nada al respecto.

Ella, de hecho, había dormido perfectamente. Sabía que había sido muy imprudente de su parte pero no le apetecía en absoluto mantenerse despierta toda la noche así que había colocado un hechizo en su habitación para no oír el sonido del exterior. Pero no podía decirle eso a Gwen.

—Me costó dormirme—mintió—Pero terminé lográndolo… después me fue fácil. Tengo un sueño muy pesado.

Gwen le sonrió.

—Qué afortunada…

Esa misma noche, como Ingrid había insistido en quedarse con ella para hacerle compañía y ayudarla a estar lo más cómoda posible, no pudo hacer lo mismo. Así que, tendida sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, oía el incesante traqueteo de los picos contra las paredes de piedra. ¿A caso su padre no los oía? ¿Cómo es que había ordenado a los hombres trabajar incluso de noche?

Bufó molesta y rápidamente se sentó en la cama. Llevaba casi dos horas dando vueltas sin poder concebir el sueño. Miró a su costado y notó que Ingrid dormía profundamente. Ella sí parecía tener el sueño pesado. Pensó en encender una vela y leer pero no quería molestar a su doncella por lo que, lo más silenciosamente posible, tomó un libro y salió fuera de la habitación. Esperaba encontrar algún sitio donde hubiera la luz suficiente como para distinguir las letras. El pasillo estaba desierto y hubiera estado completamente silencioso si no fuera por el sonido que provenía desde los pisos inferiores y que se esparcía en ecos por todo el castillo.

Cuando sintió una corriente de aire helada impactando contra ella se reprendió a sí misma por no haber tomado una capa o algún abrigo para colocarse encima de su camisón. Y aunque no hubiese hecho frío, había sido muy imprudente salir así. Cualquiera que la viera se escandalizaría. Pero más allá de los guardias, no había nadie.

Al menos eso pensó antes de toparse con un Merlín que corría presuroso en sentido contrario al de ella. El chico se detuvo de repente al verla y ella sintió una vergüenza terrible al ver como sus ojos azules se iban agrandando a medida que notaba lo que usaba. Ese no era uno de esos camisones de tela más gruesa como el que había usado, tiempo atrás, cuando fue a leer el libro en sus cámaras. Inmediatamente colocó el libro sobre su pecho e intentó actuar lo más normalmente posible.

—Hola, Merlín… ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto a estas horas?

—Yo… eh…—lo vio apartar la mirada más allá de ella, incapaz de seguir observándola—Arturo me pidió que fuera a pedir que dejen de hacer ruido.

—Pero son órdenes del rey.

Merlín finalmente consiguió concentrarse sólo en su rostro.

—¡Lo sé!—exclamó—Pero Arturo aseguró que yo trabajo para él y que la orden es igual de válida.

—Ellos no te harán caso sólo porque el príncipe lo ordena. Temerán represarías de parte del rey.

—Sí, pero si no voy y lo intentó Arturo me arrancará la cabeza.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Ese era su querido hermano.

—Te acompañaré—le dijo.

—Eh… bueno…—Merlín se movió incómodo y bajó la mirada a sus pies—Es mejor que te quedes…

—¿Por qué?

—No es… eg…mi intención insultarte—tartamudeó con nerviosismo, pasándose la mano por el cabello—pero… no estás… vestida adecuadamente.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto y no podía distinguirse absolutamente nada, pero ese era el sentido puritano de la época. Conteniendo un resoplido, miró al joven mago fijamente.

—¿Me prestas, entonces, tu chaqueta?

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron inmensamente al oír el pedido pero rápidamente se quitó la prenda y se la tendió casi temblando. Hermione actuó como si no se hubiese dado cuenta del modo en que él la observaba mientras le pedía que sostuviera su libro para ella se colocaba la campera de Merlín encima. Estaba calentita y tenía olor a limpio.

—Gracias. Ahora podemos ir abajo. Quizás ayude un poco mi presencia aunque lo dudo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, atravesando pasillos y bajando escaleras hasta dar con las cámaras más profundas del castillo en donde las paredes de piedra se iban confundiendo cada vez más con la misma tierra sedimentada de la base. Mientras más abajo iban la temperatura más descendía. Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, lamentando haber dejado escondida su varita dentro de la funda de su almohada. Si tan sólo la hubiera traído consigo podría lanzar algún hechizo que moderara su temperatura corporal.

Merlín le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, notando que se estremecía. Quería decirle que debía de volver y regresar a sus cámaras pero ya había comprendido que, al igual que su hermano, Hermione podía ser muy terca. Hacía mucho frío allí, lo podía sentir traspasando a través de su camisa. Pero era mejor que ella tuviera su chaqueta en ese caso. No quería que nadie más se quedara observándola atentamente por el modo en que la había visto vestida.

Cuando llegaron al sitio de excavación, Merlín tomó una antorcha mientras buscaba al jefe de los hombres para transmitirle la orden del príncipe pero, de repente, un grupo salió corriendo desde el interior de un improvisado pasillo, dando gritos terroríficos. Los demás no tardaron en seguirlos, contagiados por ese horror colectivo. Hermione tuvo que retroceder contra la pared para no ser atropellada por ellos que ni siquiera se detuvieron al darse cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—preguntó ella.

Pero nadie le respondió. Se oyeron palabras que sonaron como "maldito" y "muerto" pero nada más. Curioso, Merlín se encaminó hacia el pasillo por el que habían salido los hombres pero antes de entrar en él se volteó de repente, descubriendo a Hermione justo detrás de él.

—Será mejor que te quedes—susurró por lo bajo.

Como había esperado, ella lo contempló con molestia.

—No te dejaré entrar ahí solo—le aseguró—Puede ser peligroso.

—Por eso mismo deberías quedarte aquí—intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

—¡Por Circe, Merlín!—exclamó—Entramos los dos o no entramos ninguno.

¡Dios, ella era una hermosa princesa cabeza dura!, pensó él conteniendo un resoplido.

—Bien, pero quédate detrás de mí—le ordenó.

—Sí, mi lord—dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

Merlín se abstuvo de responderle aunque tuvo que admitir que era una mujer muy valiente. Caminó, como dijo que lo haría, por delante, dejando a Hermione a sus espaldas. El túnel era oscuro pero la antorcha que llevaba en sus manos ayudó a guiarlos por el camino. No tuvieron que andar mucho hasta tomarse con una abertura en la que apenas podía caber una persona que llevaba a una cámara oscura. Entró con mucho cuidado y luego ayudó a Hermione a ingresar.

—¡Oh, por Dios!—exclamó Hermione viendo a su alrededor completamente anonadada.

La luz de la antorcha mostraba una enorme habitación llena de riquezas antiguas, cofres con oro, esculturas de cerámica y, en el centro una tumba en cuya parte superior se encontraba la figura tallada de un hombre que tenía, en su pecho, una enorme piedra resplandeciente de color azul con forma de corazón. Ambos se quedaron anonadados observando aquella preciosa roca que debía de valer una fortuna. Merlín dio un paso hacia adelante sin darse cuenta de que había algo allí. No lo vio hasta que su pie chocó contra él. Bajó la mirada de prisa y notó que era un hombre de rodillas. Estaba tan encorvado sobre sí mismo que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia.

—¿Señor?—lo llamó Hermione pero no obtuvo respuesta—¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Merlín lo tomó del hombro con mucho cuidado, apenas tocándolo, pero el cuerpo cayó precipitadamente al suelo. Hermione gritó aterrorizada y Merlín rápidamente llegó a ella, abrazándola y aferrándola contra su pecho para que no pudiera observar la horrible escena. Pero ella ya lo había hecho y el recuerdo martillaba en su memoria. El rostro del pobre excavador se había congelado para siempre en una mueca atroz. Su boca se había abierto enormemente, al igual que sus ojos. Su pie había perdido todo color natural, adoptando un pálido tono azulado que le recordó a los Inferis.

—Vámonos—le dijo, sacándola de allí—Ve por Arturo y el rey, yo iré por Gaius…

…

—¿Sabes cómo murió?

Merlín había regresado a la tumba trayendo a Gaius consigo. El anciano se había mostrado notablemente sorprendido cuando, con prisa, logró relatarle los hechos.

—¿Gaius?—lo llamó al no obtener respuesta.

El anciano apartó rápidamente la mirada de la preciosa piedra azulada de encima de la tumba y contempló a su alrededor con un profundo seño fruncido. Merlín lo imitó. Había muchísimas riquezas allí. Demasiadas.

—¿Sabes de quién es esta tumba?

—No estoy seguro—contestó finalmente el galeno.

—¿Crees que puede estar maldito?—preguntó señalando el sepulcro.

Gaius dio un paso hacia adelante, con intención de buscar algún tipo de escrito que lo ayudara a dar con el nombre del dueño de todas aquellas riquezas, y fue en ese momento cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se movió de repente. Inmediatamente, una flecha salió dispara de una de las esculturas de cerámica con forma de ave que tenía justo en frente. Hubiera ido a parar a su cabeza si no hubiera sido porque Merlín reaccionó rápidamente y, con magia, hizo levitar una bandeja de plata que se interpuso en medio del camino de la flecha, logrando que ésta revotara lejos.

—¡Has salvado mi vida!—exclamó el anciano, incapaz de creer que había estado a segundos de acompañar al excavador al otro mundo—Gracias.

—¡Fuera de mi camino!—dijo la voz del rey muy cerca de ellos.

Merlín dejó caer la bandeja de inmediato, terriblemente asustado por ser descubierto. Gaius intentó sostenerla pero no lo consiguió por lo que rodó por el suelo hasta acabar chocando contra los pies del rey, quien acababa de entrar por el pequeño orificio. Merlín corrió tras ella y se ganó una molesta mirada del monarca.

—Idiota—le dijo, cruzando a su lado inmediatamente.

—¿Naciste patoso o trabajas en ello?—le preguntó Arturo, entrando tras su padre.

—Es sólo uno de mis múltiples dones—le respondió Merlín con burla pero se silenció inmediatamente al ver de nuevo allí a Hermione—Pensé que te quedarías en tus cámaras—le susurró para que sólo ella oyera.

La chica le lanzó una mirada casi divertida.

—¿Por qué pensaste algo así?

Ella tenía un buen punto. Cualquier otra mujer no dudaría en alejarse lo más posible de un sitio como aquel pero Hermione no era cualquier mujer.

—Bueno, esto es un buen hallazgo—dijo Uther contemplando a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo—¿Lo ven, chicos?—les dijo a Hermione y a Arturo—Estaba en lo cierto. Había un tesoro que buscar bajo Cámelot.—tomó un puñado de monedas de oro y las contempló con una enorme felicidad antes de volver a dejarlas en su lugar—¿A cuál de mis antecesores deberé dar las gracias por todo esto?—sus ojos se tomar en la inmensa piedra de color azul de la tumba—¿Gaius?

—Eh…Tendré que mirar por dentro, señor—le respondió.

Uther asintió mientras seguía caminando hasta que se topó con el cadáver del trabajador.

—¿Cómo murió?

—Parece que accidentalmente activó una trampa para detener ladrones, señor—explicó el galeno.

Arturo, al oír eso, quitó inmediatamente las manos que hasta unos momentos había tenido apoyadas sobre la tumba y contempló a su alrededor con precaución.

—Bueno, aquí definitivamente hay mucho que robar—dijo el rey—Has que aseguren la puerta—le indicó a su hijo—Protegerlos es tu responsabilidad, Arturo.

—Sí, padre.

—Y llévate a tu hermana lejos de aquí. Esto es demasiado peligroso para ella.

¡Finalmente!, pensó Merlín. Por una vez estaba de acuerdo como el rey.

Hermione quiso protestar pero Arturo le lanzó una mirada rogándole que se mantuviera en silencio. Así que, resignada, salió de allí acompañada de su hermano.

—Esto es injusto—se quejó una vez que salieron de allí—Soy muy cuidadosa, tenía muy pocas posibilidades de activar cualquier trampa que hubiera.

—Aún así, es mejor que te quedes lejos. Ya has visto lo que le sucedió al hombre…

—Sí, pero podría ser de utilidad allí. ¿Y si Gaius me necesita?

—No te necesitará—le aseguró—¿Por qué no aprovechas ahora que todo se ha quedado en silencio para volver a dormir? No tienes idea de cómo me gustaría hacer eso a mí.

Después de esos acontecimientos Hermione dudaba que pudiera dormirse. Aún era plena noche pero su mente estaba muy despierta. Pero no le haría nada mal volver a sus cámaras y abrigarse, pensó mientras se cubría lo más que podía con la campera de Merlín. Las corrientes de viento frío estaban invadiendo Camelot.

—¿Qué… qué estás usando?—preguntó Arturo de pronto—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es de…? ¡¿Eso es de Merlín?! ¡¿Qué haces con usando su ropa?!

—Tenía frío—explicó sin querer entrar en detalles de que se lo había pedido por su delgado camisón—Él se ofreció amablemente a prestármela. Fue muy caballeroso de su parte.

Su hermano parecía que no eran esas palabras las que quería oír. Su boca se apretó rígidamente, volviendo sus labios sólo una delgada línea blanca y sus ojos adoptaron un brillo casi asesino.

—¡Quítatelo ya mismo!

—¿Qué te sucede?

—¡Que te lo quites!—le ordenó.

—¡Arturo, deja de ser tan irracional!

Él, incapaz de controlarse, tomó la prenda por el cuello y obligó a Hermione a sacársela. Ella se dejó hacer finalmente, no queriendo que el arrebato de su hermano la lastimara accidentalmente. Pero cuando finalmente volvió a vestir su camisón se tuvo que abrazar a sí misma al sentir el frío chocando directamente contra la delgada tela.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!—le preguntó—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! ¡Me moría de frío, Arturo!

—¡Pues deberías andar mejor vestida y no como una cualquiera que…!—cuando vio la mirada herida que le lanzó Hermione se dio cuenta del uso inapropiado de palabras que había hecho—Hermione, no quise decir eso—aseguró con calma—Nunca fue mi intención llamarte…

—¿Qué? ¡¿Decirme puta?!—ahora el sentimiento había cambiado a la más pura rabia.

—¡Yo nunca dije eso!—exclamó horrorizado porque la boca de su hermana conociera un vocabulario tal vulgar.

—¡Pero lo insinuaste! Déjame decirte algo, Arturo Pendragon…—le dijo con un bajo tono amenazante mientras daba un paso hacia él, logrando que retrocediera un poco asustado—vuelve a insultarme de ese modo y te juro que una mañana despertarás en medio del campo, rodeado del frío del amanecer, vistiendo nada más que tu corona…—le sonrió con una cruel burla—Ese sería un lindo espectáculo de ver para las personas de nuestro reino, ¿no crees?

—¡No podrías jamás!

—¿Quieres probarme?

—¡No! ¡Por Dios, Hermione, no! Yo sé que no eres una… dama de esas características. Fue un grave error de mi parte llamarte así. ¡Pero no puedes andar por el castillo con ropa de cama! Si alguien te viera…

—Pero sólo me topé con Merlín.

—Ese no es el punto. ¡Él también es un hombre, por todos los Cielos!

Hermione enrojeció terriblemente, dejando de lado por un momento la furia que segundos atrás había sentido hacia su hermano. Él tenía razón, obviamente.

—Bien—dijo con resignación—Prometo ser más prudente de ahora en más y siempre vestir apropiadamente… Pero tú tienes que dejar de volverte un saco de nervios cada vez que estoy con Merlín.

—Yo no…—comenzó pero ella lo interrumpió sin discreción.

—No sé qué rayos te ocurre pero tienes que parar. Él es mi amigo. Me agrada pasar tiempo con él, me gustan nuestras conversaciones.

—Pero no es normal que quieras pasar tanto tiempo con un sirviente.

—A mi no me importa que sea un sirviente. Es mi amigo.

Arturo suspiró sonoramente.

—Bien, es tu amigo… pero, aún así, creo que es mejor que te alejes un poco de su lado.

—Has logrado que apenas lo vea unos segundos al día, Arturo. Siempre que he intentado charlar con él durante estos meses que han pasado te has metido, le has gritado o me has sacado a rastras de su lado… ¿Qué sucede? Él no va a hacerme daño. No representa ningún peligro…

—Eso lo sé—aseguró.

—¿Entonces?

Arturo no quería responderle. Nunca le había dicho lo que Merlín le había pedido que le dijera cuando despertara y no pensaba hacerlo jamás en su vida.

—Nada—indicó—Charla con él, si quieres… ¡Pero que siempre esté tu doncella, Gwen o Morgana contigo! ¡O Gaius en todo caso! No querrás que se esparza ningún tipo de rumor porque pasas tiempo a solas con él.

Aquello sonaba a paranoia pero aún así Hermione asintió pensando en, obviamente, no hacerle caso.

…

La noche estaba en su apogeo. El viento frío que había comenzado a soplar y a colarse dentro de los pasillos del castillo de Camelot había sido el anuncio de una tormenta nocturna. No muy fuerte, pero la lluvia caía constante y con fuerza sobre los terrenos. Las personas de la ciudadela no tardaron en correr a buscar refugio. Algunos en sus propios hogares y otros en el bar, como lo habían hecho dos hombres que hablaban en susurros bajos para no llamar la atención de los demás. Uno de ellos era uno de los excavadores que había salido huyendo del interior de la cámara llena de riquezas tras ver como su compañero era asesinado.

—Así que… esta joya…—decía el otro con mucho interés—¿De qué tamaño dices que era?

El excavador cerró su mano en puño y se la mostró.

—Más o menos así—le aseguró.

Los ojos del otro hombre brillaron llenos de codicia.

—¡Dios mío! ¿En serio?—dijo con notable ansiedad—¡De ese tamaño! Bien… yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Una camarera se le acercó trayendo bebidas a la mesa. El hombre rápidamente lo tomó y se lo ofreció al excavador, quien aceptó gustoso.

—Toma, bebe…—dijo con falsa amabilidad—Y…eh…esta tumba… Apuesto que la tienen bien cerrada y a salvo ¿no?

—Más difícil que los cofres del Rey—estuvo de acuerdo antes de beber un largo sorbo de cerveza.

—Sí, pero debe de haber una forma de entrar… ¿Alguna idea?

—Sólo con la llave—dijo como si fuera obvio.

—Bien, bien, bien… y… ¿Quién tiene las llaves?

El excavador se rió un poco tontamente.

—Debes pensar que soy estúpido—le dijo—No te puedo decir eso…

—Por supuesto que no—indicó mientras metía su mano dentro de su chaqueta para extraer un pequeño bolsito de cuero negro—Un hombre inteligente como tú debe saber el precio de la información.

El excavador lo contempló con una mezcla de asombro y avaricia mientras le mostraba el contenido. Extendió la mano para tomar la bolsita pero el hombre la apartó rápidamente.

—No, no, así no. No queremos que cualquiera lo vea…Créeme, éste lugar está lleno de carteristas y ladrones—le tendió la mano, estrechando la suya, colocando en el interior la bolsita con mucho cuidado—Colócala en el interior de tu túnica. Y… eh… ten cuidado con ese hombre de allí…

El hizo lo que el otro le ordenó pero rápidamente alzó la mirada al oír aquella advertencia.

—¿Con cuál?—inquirió.

—Al final de la barra… ¿Lo ves? Continúa mirándote….

—Sí, sí, sí… el de la barba.

—No, ese otro—dijo señalando a nadie en particular—Mantén tus ojos en él.

El bar estaba lleno de gente y cualquiera podía momentáneamente mirar hacia ellos y parecer sospechoso.

—Lo haré. Gracias.

—Ahora, dime, ¿Quién tiene la llave?

—Sólo el príncipe—dijo en tono confidente—Pero no se haga muchas esperanzas. Las guardas en sus aposentos privados. Y sólo se le permite entrar ahí a una sola persona…su sirviente.

…

—¡Merlín!

Ese grito fue lo primero que escuchó Hermione al salir, a la mañana siguiente, del castillo. No supo si reír o sentir compasión por su hermano al verlo tirado en el suelo mientras que su caballo corría por allí. Un hombre corrió a atraparlo.

—No comprendo—dijo el joven mago completamente perplejo.

—¡No me sorprende!

—Hice esa cincha yo mismo—indicó.

—¡Pues ese debe ser el problema!

—¡No fue mi culpa!—aseguró Merlín.

Arturo abrió la boca para decir seguramente una sarta de reprimendas cuando el hombre que había ido a buscar el caballo se acercó a ellos, trayendo el animal sujeto de las riendas.

—¿Quieres que ajuste la cincha correctamente para usted, señor?—le preguntó con absoluta seriedad.

—Gracias.

—Es un honor estar sirviendo al príncipe—aseguró haciendo una reverencia.

Arturo le lanzó una mirada a Merlín, casi diciéndole "mira y aprende".

—Un honor… ¿Has oído eso, Merlín?

Hermione se adelantó de inmediato, poco dispuesta a oír como insultaban al chico de ese modo.

—Estoy seguro que Merlín no es sordo, Arturo.

Todos se voltearon a verla. Merlín, como sucedía cada vez que estaba con ella teniendo a su lado a Arturo, apartó rápidamente la mirada.

—Lady Hermione—dijo el hombre que había atrapado al caballo, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia—Es un honor estar en su presencia. ¿Quiere que consiga un caballo para usted?

—Gracias, pero eso será innecesario. Sólo planeo caminar hasta la ciudadela.

El hombre volvió a hacer una reverencia lo que irritó profundamente a Hermione. Parecía un tremendo lameculos oficial y esos eran los preferidos de Arturo.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?—se volvió a preguntarle al príncipe luego de la negativa de Hermione.

—Bueno, puedes darle aquí a Merlín una patada en el trasero…

—¡Arturo!—gritó ella.

El hombre rio con calma antes de contestar.

—No deseo privarle de ese placer, señor.

El príncipe cada vez más lo veía con buenos ojos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, divertido por su actitud y su respuesta.

—Cedric, he venido a Camelot en busca de trabajo.

—Bueno, puedes ser un batidor en la cacería—le dijo el príncipe—Estamos faltos de un hombre o dos.

—Es muy generoso, señor.

Arturo se encaminó hacia su caballo, dejándolos atrás.

—Aquí tienes—Merlín le dijo con una sonrisa forzada—necesitarás una lanza—tomó una de las largas varas de metal que se utilizaban para esa labor y se la tendió a Cedirc con demasiada fuerza, golpeando su estómago y robándole el aire—¡Oh! Lo siento.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños de Hermione contemplándolo con desaprobación pero luego de unos instantes éstos se suavizaron y ella le sonrió suavemente antes de cruzar a su lado. Dos guardias no tardaron en caminar detrás suyo, siempre listos para protegerla.

…

Horas más tarde, Hermione entró a las cámaras de Gaius trayendo consigo unas cuantas cosas. El anciano alzó la vista, totalmente sorprendido, y rápidamente se apartó de su libro dispuesto a ayudarla a cargar lo que tenía en sus brazos.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Te he traído un obsequio—le respondió la chica sonriendo con entusiasmo—¡Te ayudarán en tu investigación!

Entre ambos dejaron las cosas sobre una de las mesas y fue entonces que el galeno pudo observar, totalmente anonadado, la bolsa con hierbas, el caldero de plata, los recipientes de metal y de cerámica y los hermosísimos frascos de cristal con los que siempre sólo pudo soñar.

—¡Pero yo no puedo aceptarlo!—dijo con los ojos abiertos inmensamente—¡Esto habrá salido una fortuna!

—Soy la hija del rey, ¿Recuerdas?—le preguntó—Además, no pienses en esto como un gasto, sino más bien una recompensa por tu trabajo o una inversión. Siempre ayudas a todos en Camelot sin pedir nada a cambio. Sé que tienes tu sueldo pero soy consciente que no es mucho… así que hoy, mientras recorría el mercado de la ciudadela, vi todo esto y pensé en ti. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Hermione, esto es mucho más de lo que puedo soñar! Muchas gracias.

—Además…—ella se mostró un tanto nerviosa—me gustaría probar hacer mis propias recetas aquí. Si no te importa, claro…

Él la contempló con infinita amabilidad.

—Siempre has sido bienvenida aquí y lo seguirás siendo—aseguró.

—Gracias, Gaius… —ella notó el libro que había abandonado al verla llegar—¿Has logrado averiguar algo sobre el dueño de aquella tumba?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder su pregunta, las puertas se abrieron nuevamente dejando entrar a un malhumorado Merlín que gruñía por lo bajo.

—¿Qué está mal?—preguntó Gaius nada más oírlo.

—Le salvé la vida a Arturo y se llevó otro el crédito—respondió con molestia.

—¿Qué sucedió?—pidió saber la chica.

Merlín alzó los ojos hacia ella, sorprendido. Había estado tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no se encontraba solo el galeno allí.

—¡Oh! Hola de nuevo, Hermione… No fue gran cosa. Sólo un pequeño incidente en la salida de caza… ¡Nada más que lo habitual!—suspiró profundamente.

—Merlín, mi hermano es un tanto cabezota a veces pero sabes que tiene buen corazón. Algún día verá lo excelente que eres y serás recompensado por todo lo que has hecho por él…—Hermione le sonrió alentadoramente—Yo misma me ocuparé de que sea así.

Merlín sonrió levemente mientras sentía que se sonrojaba terriblemente. Gaiu sólo pudo rodar los ojos. Habían pasado meses desde que él le había escrito esa carta al joven mago donde le aseguraba que estaba dispuesto a entregar su propia vida por la de él y la mujer que amaba. Era muy consciente que ella era una princesa pero aún así había esperado que el muchacho fuera capaz de dar un paso al frente y confesarle sus sentimientos. Algo le decía que Hermione no le sería indiferente.

—¿Estaban ocupados?—preguntó Merlín, apartando de prisa la mirada de la princesa.

—Yo sólo vine a traerle unas cosas a Gaius. Pero estaba a punto de contarme lo que descubrió sobre la tumba…

—Sí, miren—fue hasta el libro seguido de los dos—¿Ven esto?—les mostró un trozo de pergamino con unos extraños trazos—Encontré esta inscripción en el cetro, alrededor de la piedra con forma de corazón.

—¿Qué idioma es ese?—preguntó Merlín extrañado.

—No lo sé, Sigan podría haber aprendido muchos idiomas a lo largo de su vida…

—¿Sigan?—inquirió Hermione.

—Es su tumba—aclaró Gaius.

—Jamás he oído hablar de él—indicó Merlín.

El galeno lo contempló sorprendido.

—Sigan fue el hechicero más poderoso que ha habido.

—¿Vivió aquí en Camelot?—preguntó Hermione y al ver asentir a Gaius añadió—Pero… ¿Por qué yo nunca leí sobre él en la historia del reino? Cuando llegué me dieron varios tomos de libros que relataban detalladamente su historia pero nunca mencionaron a ningún Sigan.

—Cornelius Sigan fue un personaje de pesadilla que vivió muchísimos años atrás—aclaró el anciano—Él podía convertir los días en noches, cambiar las mareas… La leyenda dice que sus hechizos ayudaron a construir Camelot misma.

—¿Y qué pasó?—preguntó interesado Merlín.

—Él fue siendo cada vez más poderoso hasta que el rey de esa época lo condenó a la ejecución—se volteó hacia Hermione—Si no has leído nada sobre él es porque Uther o reyes anteriores han querido borrarlo de la historia.

Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse levemente ante esa noticia. No sólo acababa de descubrir que posiblemente Camelot tuviera un origen mágico sino también que había motivos para estar preocupados. Por la expresión de Gaius, estaba segura que no era la única que pensaba en ello.

—Si lleva años muerto—dijo Merlín casi como si pudiera ver sus pensamientos—¿Por qué estás preocupado?—le preguntó al anciano.

Gaius contuvo un suspiro de pesar.

—Sigan no soportaba la idea de que su riqueza y poder muriesen con él—explicó—Lo que lo obsesionó con la idea de encontrar una manera de vencer a la muerte.

Hermione retrocedió un paso al oír aquello. Esa idea le resultaba demasiado familiar.

—¿Crees que lo logró?—le preguntó Merlín.

—Espero que no—contestó tétricamente Hermione, ganándose una mirada profunda de parte de los dos hombres—Por el bien de todos, espero que no.

Salió de allí antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntarle qué le sucedía. Merlín había notado su mirada preocupada y su rostro pálido.

* * *

ANUNCIO: **NADIE** sin mi correspondiente autorización, puede publicar ninguna de mis historias en cualquier otra página. Si alguien quiere hacerlo sólo debe comunicarse conmigo y avisar en donde sea que publique, que esa historia me pertenece. Luego, pasarme el link para que yo pueda constatarlo. De lo contrario, inmediatamente denunciaré al escritor y a la historia como plagio.

Dado los últimos acontecimientos he decidido ir subiendo poco a poco todas mis historias en Wattpad por lo que podrán encontrar ésta también allí. Estoy bajo el nombre de Natalys-MSH7


	26. Viejos recuerdos

**_VIEJOS RECUERDOS_**

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede? Te ves terrible.

Ella le lanzó una mirada molesta a su hermano y él hizo una mueca de disculpa. Había ido a las cámaras de Hermione con la idea de invitarla a desayunar con él, no a insultarla.

—Lo siento… pero… ¿Has dormido siquiera anoche?

—Muy poco—confesó—pero no importa…

—Pues, quizás esto te anime. Vengo a invitarte a tomar el desayuno conmigo. ¡Cedric ha preparado cosas exquisitas que quiero que pruebes!

—¿Cedric? Pensé que Merlín era tu sirviente…

—Ya casi me pregunto si realmente vale la pena llamarlo así. ¡Es un holgazán!

—Arturo, no debes…

—Ya dejemos de hablar de ese inútil y ven conmigo.

La tomó de la mano y la arrastró con él hasta sus cámaras. La mesa había sido arreglada para dos personas y podía verse encima de ella las más exquisitas preparaciones. Desde diferentes clases de queso y fruta hasta una variedad de carnes cortadas prolijamente. Cedric estaba de pie con una jarra de vino dulce en la mano, listo para servirles.

—Lady Hermione—hizo una reverencia—Espero que haya pasado una buena noche. Hoy se ve hermosa.

—Gracias—logró decir luego de la sorpresa inicial.

Se sentó en la silla que Cedric le había apartado y luego de que Arturo tomara el lugar a su lado, comenzó a llenar sus platos con comida. Hermione no podía dejar de mirar todo aquello con mucha sospecha. Allí los sirvientes solían ser muy buenos con todos, hasta el punto de convertirse en buenos amigos, pero había algo en ese hombre que a ella no le terminaba por gustar.

—¿Qué desea beber, mi lady?

—Siempre bebo té por las mañanas…—dijo esperando que no hubiese preparado aquella bebida.

No quería ser mala persona ni comportarse como una bruja, en el peor sentido de la palabra, simplemente quería… ¡Lo admitía! ¡Quería hacerlo sentir mal! Es que había algo en él que no le agradaba.

—Aquí lo tengo, mi señora… Un té a la temperatura justa para usted.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mirar la taza casi con rencor. Pero terminó suspirando con resignación. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermano y no iba a permitir que la presencia de aquel hombre lo disgustara. Sería mejor no pensar en él y dirigir a otro lado conversación.

—Me he enterado que ha habido un incidente ayer durante la casa.

—Un jabalí—admitió Arturo antes de beber un sorbo de su copa—Intenté lanzarle una de mis lanzas pero revotó contra su piel gruesa. Venía justo hacia mí y casi temí que acabara con mi vida pero…—sonrió con notable orgullo y contempló a Cedric—¡Este hombre me salvó!

—¿En serio?—preguntó casi sin ganas de conocer la historia.

—¡Sí! Lanzó una de las lanzas justo cuando la bestia abría la boca y acabó con ella de repente.

Miró a Cedirc que simuló actuar con humildad, haciendo nuevamente una leve reverencia.

—Sólo actué por instinto.

Hermione lo contempló con los ojos entrecerrados, conteniendo la molestia. No había sido aquel hombre el que le había salvado la vida a su hermano sino Merlín. Con razón ayer había estado tan molesto.

—¡Eso es impresionante!—exclamó simulando estar completamente asombrada por su accionar—Espero que mi hermano te haya sabido recompensar…

—Así fue, mi lady. El príncipe Arturo actuó de un modo muy generoso conmigo. Me ha concebido el honor de trabajar aquí, en la casa real…

—Qué amable de su parte—dijo entre dientes observando a su hermano que sonreía sin darse cuenta de su obvia molestia—¿Sueles asesinar a animales con frecuencia?

Esta vez sí, los dos detectaron la pregunta hecha con enfado. La mirada calmada de Cedric perdió su estabilidad al oírla pero rápidamente se recompuso.

—No, mi lady—respondió—pero la vida de su hermano estaba en peligro.

—Sí, estoy segura que siempre actúas con tan notable valentía cuando debes rescatar a príncipes de una muerte segura—dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó su hermano sorprendido—¿Qué te sucede?

Ella no quería hablar de sus sospechas delante de Cedric por lo que agradeció enormemente que Merlín ingresara justo en ese momento, aunque lamentó enormemente que llevase consigo una bandeja pequeña con el desayuno para Arturo. Claramente empequeñecía a comparación del desayuno que había llevado Cedric.

El príncipe sonrió con todo orgullo a su nuevo sirviente.

—Esto es estupendo, Cedric—le dijo con claro intento de provocar al joven mago.

Merlín contempló incrédulo la mesa e incluso le lanzó una mirada herida a Hermione, como si ella lo hubiese traicionado al estar sentada allí. Pero terminó por apretar los labios y endurecer la mirada, intentando simular que no le afectaba en absoluto.

—¿Hay algo más que necesite, mi señor?—le preguntó casi con rabia.

—No, creo que Cedric tiene todo cubierto…

—¡Oh!—exclamó de pronto el hombre, sin notar la fría mirada que le lanzaron Hermione y Merlín al oír esa pequeña exclamación—lo lamento, señor, hay algo que se me olvidó hacer... eh… limpiar sus caballos.

—Pues encargarte de eso—le ordenó Arturo a Merlín.

El mago abrió la boca con incredulidad. Había hecho todo el trabajo pero le había dejado el único que más suciedad y pestilencia implicaba.

—Déjame abrirte la puerta—dijo Cedric mientras rápidamente lo hacía, obligando a Merlin a marcharse.

¿Qué podía decir ella ante ese acto tan injusto? Su hermano estaba cegado con los falsos encantos de ese idiota.

Durante el resto del desayuno Hermione sólo comió unos pocos bocados. Todo era realmente delicioso pero lo que acababa de presenciar le había quitado el apetito. Rápidamente se disculpó y se apresuró a salir de allí para ir a ver a Gaius pero cuando estaba recorriendo el pasillo que cruzaba frente a las habitaciones privadas de Morgana se topó con el anciano saliendo del interior.

—Gaius—dijo un tanto sorprendida—Justo estaba a punto de ir a verte… ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué tiene Morgana?

Desde que la había visto planear con tanta frialdad el asesinado de Uther había ido alejándose lentamente de ella. Si la chica se dio cuenta o no, no pudo saberlo. Morgana se mostró siempre tan encantadora y amable como siempre, pero Hermione sabía que algo había cambiado dentro de ella y que ya no había vuelta atrás. Podría haber salvado al rey del propio ataque que ella misma había planeado pero estaba segura que cualquier otro desencadenante haría bullir nuevamente la rabia y el desprecio. La apreciaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse por ella y quererla, por eso sabía que, acercarse más a la chica sólo le causaría más dolor en el momento de la separación.

Si tan sólo las cosas pudieran ser diferentes…

—Morgana ha tenido una pesadilla anoche—dijo sin alzar la voz—Soñó con cuervos.

Hermione sintió un terrible presentimiento moviéndose dentro de su pecho.

—Sigan… Su sepulcro está lleno de cuervos. Es su representación, ¿Verdad?

—Posiblemente—murmuró.

—Hay que hacer algo, Gaius… Debemos detener esto—imploró—¿Ya has hablado con mi padre?

—Lo he intentado, Hermione, pero sólo cree que se trata de una leyenda. Ya me ha advertido sobre ir esparciendo rumores y creando pánico.

Hermione suspiró.

—Mi padre es así. No lo creerá hasta que no tengamos las evidencias necesarias… ¿No tienes algo sobre Sigan en tus libros? Me gustaría investigar por mi cuenta.

—Quizás, vamos, te ayudaré.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia las cámaras del anciano y comenzaron a revisar la enorme cantidad de libros que poseía. Había algunas leyendas que lo mencionaba pero no muchas más información. Nada que pudiera tomarse realmente en serio. Lo que más le preocupaba a Hermione era estar enfrentándose nuevamente a un horrocrux. Quizás el que logró crear Sigan fue el primero, elaborado con ciertas diferencias aunque igual de oscuro que los que había elaborado Voldemort.

Gaius volvió a intentar traducir los extraños símbolos que había encontrado alrededor de la piedra mientras ella leía y estaba aún ocupado en eso cuando vio aparecer a Merlín mirando triste hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué es eso en tu cara?—le preguntó el galeno.

—Nada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

Merlín caminó sin mirar a nadie hacia sus habitaciones privadas y cerró detrás de él. Hermione y Gaius intercambiaron una mirada preocupada entre ellos. Ambos estuvieron dispuestos a ir con el chico pero ella logró ponerse de pie antes, tomar un trozo de trapo y un cuenco con agua. El anciano la siguió con la mirada fijamente, dejando que ella se hiciera cargo de momento de la situación.

Hermione no se molestó en tocar. Simplemente entró y cerró nuevamente la puerta detrás de ella. Merlín ni siquiera la miró cuando se le acercó. Estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada triste fija en el suelo. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, humedeció el paño y comenzó a limpiar su rostro con delicadeza. El mal aroma que desprendía aquello le dio una idea de qué se trataba y se preguntó cómo rayos había hecho el chico para llenarse un lado del rostro con eso.

Merlín estaba tan frustrado que ni siquiera se sonrojó por su cercanía y la dejó hacer.

—No soy un idiota—habló finalmente él.

—Lo sé—indicó sin dejar de limpiarlo—¿Qué sucedió?

Lo oyó suspirar con profundidad, aún sin observarla.

—Cedric—gruñó—Cuando me fui a cuidar de los caballos yo… ¡juro que no me quedé dormido! No sé qué sucedió en realidad pero desperté y todos los caballos habían escapado. Arturo me gritó y su "querido" Cedric apareció diciendo que debía dejarme descansar…

—Recibiste una tarde de descanso, no debes estar tan preocupado—intentó alegrarlo pero sin conseguirlo—¿Qué sucede, Merlín?

—Sólo quiero que Arturo confíe en mí y me vea por lo que realmente soy.

—Algún día lo hará—le aseguró—Confía en mí, sucederá.

—¡¿Pero cuándo?!—preguntó girando el rostro finalmente para mirarla a los ojos—Sé que no te lo he dicho pero tengo un destino… Se supone que Arturo será el único y futuro rey que unirá la tierra de Albión y yo debo estar allí para ayudarlo… ¡Por eso todo lo que hago es por él! Y él nada más piensa que soy un idiota…

Hermione se sentó frente a Merlín con total calma. Dejó el paño a un lado viendo como su trabajo ya estaba completo.

—Yo no creo que seas un idiota—le aseguró tomando una de sus manos para envolverla entre las de ella—Y si alguien debe cuidar a mi hermano y acompañarlo durante la travesía que lo llevará a convertirse en rey, jamás pensaría en alguien que no fueras tú. Tienes grandes poderes, eres valiente más allá de lo imaginable y aún así tan humilde.

Esta vez sí se ruborizó, aún más al sentir la suavidad y la calidez de las manos de Hermione.

—Yo… yo no…—intentó concentrarse y decir algo pero sólo consiguió que su lengua se trabara.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y se inclinó a dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla limpia. Merlín estaba seguro que duró mucho más de lo normal y cuando la chica se apartó lo hizo con suma lentitud.

—Nunca dudes de tus capacidades—le pidió ella.

Él sólo pudo asentir, pensando en lo cerca que estaba Hermione. No se había apartado mucho realmente después de esa pequeña muestra de afecto y tampoco había soltado su mano. Podía sentir un aroma floral viniendo de su cabello… ¿O era de su piel? Inconscientemente sus ojos viajaron a sus mejillas, notando que la piel era lisa y parecía sumamente suave. Incapaz de controlarse, alzó su mano y con las yemas de sus dedos la tocó. La vio estremecerse bajo su toque y no pudo más que maravillarse mientras dejaba que sus yemas se deslizaran por la suave curva de su mandíbula hasta su mentón con suma lentitud. Ella era asombrosa en tantos aspectos.

Era un toque tan leve, casi como el de una pluma trazando el contorno de su rostro, pero la sensación que la recorrió fue potente. Le asombró su reacción hacia él. Nunca hubiera esperado que la hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago, que le acelerara el corazón y la respiración a tal punto que tuvo que abrir levemente la boca para dejar escapar un jadeo. Y cuando Merlín siguió deslizando sus curiosos dedos hacia su cuello fue incapaz de no tirar el rostro hacia atrás, ofreciéndoselo libremente mientras los jadeos seguían saliendo de su boca entreabierta.

No podía creerlo, unas pocas caricias y ya sentía unos deseos terribles de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Merlín no podía racionalizar aún. Simplemente observaba el modo en que Hermione parecía curvar su cuerpo hacia él, casi como si quisiera que no se detuviera. Se preguntó su sería capaz de besarla. La respuesta era más que obvia. Con ella allí, casi a su merced, sobre la cama… tragó saliva sintiéndose demasiado acalorado. No quería pensar, simplemente era demasiado peligroso. Sólo iba a disfrutar un poquito más de poder tocarla y luego…

—¡Lo he conseguido! Finalmente he… ¡Oh, lo siento!

Hermione y Merlín saltaron fuera de la cama, lo más lejos uno del otro cuando Gaius entró, interrumpiendo su… lo que fuera que había sido eso. Ambos estaban completamente rojos y con la respiración agitada. Ella se aclaró levemente la garganta mientras intentaba controlar el aire que entraba a sus pulmones.

—¿Qué conseguiste, Gaius?—preguntó intentando actuar con total normalidad.

El hombre le siguió la corriente, y le explicó lo que había encontrado sin hacer caso a lo que acababa de presenciar.

—He traducido la inscripción.

Eso hizo que ambos se olvidasen momentáneamente de lo que segundos atrás estaban haciendo y contemplaran al galeno con profunda intriga.

—¿Y qué dice?—preguntó ella con interés renovado.

—"El que rompa mi corazón, terminará mi trabajo".

—¿Qué quiere decir?—quiso saber Merlín.

—¿Recuerdas la joya? ¿Recuerdas cómo brilló?

Merlín asintió con seriedad.

—Nunca he visto nada parecido antes—confesó.

—Es el alma de Cornelius Sigan.

Pero no fue Gaius quien respondió sino Hermione. Ambos la contemplaron sorprendidos. El galeno no entendía cómo es que siempre esa muchacha terminaba sabiendo ciertas cosas que sólo estaban en la mente de unos pocos. Era sorprendente pero alarmante a la vez.

—¿Está vivo?—inquirió anonadado Merlín.

—No su cuerpo, sino su alma—indicó ella con cierto terror en la mirada—y necesita un cuerpo para volver a la vida.

—Entonces… ¿Si sacan el corazón, la joya se romperá y su alma quedará libre?

—Yo… bueno… asumo que sí—murmuró un tanto confundida.

—¿Asumes?—inquirió con interés Gaius—¿Cómo es que sabes de esto, Hermione?

—Eh… Yo lo leí en algún lado—dijo aparentando tranquilidad y el anciano le hubiera creído si no fuera por el leve titubeo inicial—Leí que se trata de una clase de magia muy poderosa y oscura. Para destruir el alma hay que acabar con el objeto que lo contiene con algo sumamente poderoso… pero… no sé si funcionará igual en este caso.

—Pero mientras el corazón no se toque no sucederá nada, ¿Verdad?—preguntó Merlín.

—Supongo que no… Pero mi padre está demasiado encantado con el tesoro que encontró y no querrá oírnos.

—Yo intentaré hablar de nuevo con él—indicó el anciano—Sólo debo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencerlo. De momento sólo podré ganar un poco de tiempo. Tengo autorización de revisar todo lo que allí se encuentra antes de que comiencen a vaciar la tumba.

—Eso está bien…—Hermione suspiró mientras contemplaba a través de una de las ventanas como la altura del sol—Lo siento, me debo marchar. Uther me invitó a almorzar… ha estado un poco sobre protector últimamente y sino aparezco mandará toda la guardia a buscarme…

Ella era renitente a irse pero había dicho la verdad. Se despidió de ellos y se marchó de allí inmediatamente. Merlín la miró de reojo y, cuando volvió a contemplar hacia adelante, se encontró con los ojos de Gaius.

—¿Qué?—preguntó.

—¿Qué fue exactamente no lo que sucedió aquí?—le preguntó con una seriedad que asustó un poco a Merlín.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?—no pudo contenerse más y rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba—Esta juventud—dijo antes de apartarse aún riendo.

…

 _La sonrisa del mago oscuro era fría. Sus ojos resplandecían como dos gemas heladas, llenas de una codicia enorme que iba más allá de joyas y oro. Lo que él buscaba era poder. Por eso estaba allí, de pie en medio de una Hogwarts destruida, seguido por su séquito de Mortífagos, mostrando orgulloso como el famoso Harry Potter yacía muerto en brazos de Hagrid._

 _._

Hermione abrió los ojos de repente e inhaló profundamente mientras se sentaba en la cama sintiendo un terrible frío corriendo por su cuerpo. Su corazón latía rápidamente, llenándole las venas de adrenalina. Se levantó rápidamente sabiendo perfectamente que algo muy malo había sucedido. Lo sabía. No entendía cómo ni por qué sucedía eso pero no tenía duda alguna. Se colocó rápidamente una capa encima de su camisón porque sentía sus extremidades temblar notablemente y salió de allí de inmediato.

Debía de hablar con alguien. Con cualquiera. No le importaba quién. Las habitaciones de Gaius y Merlín quedaban demasiado lejos por lo que se encaminó con pasos ligeros hacia las cámaras privadas de Arturo. Tenía un terrible presentimiento. Se sintió muy tonta al estar tan asustada. ¡Era ridículo! Ni siquiera podía dejar de temblar.

No tocó la puerta, simplemente la abrió y entró, encaminándose directamente hacia la cama.

—Arturo…—lo tomó del hombro y zarandeó con violencia—¡Arturo!

Su hermano se sentó sobresaltado y al verla sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Su mano temblorosa se alzó hacia su rostro y notó sus mejillas húmedas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar. Sintió que su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar notablemente y de pronto se encontró sollozando contra el pecho de un Arturo completamente desconcertado.

…

—¿Qué le sucedió?—inquirió el príncipe mientras veía a su hermana durmiendo profundamente sobre su cama.

Había llamado a gritos a un guardia para que éste buscase al galeno de inmediato. Él había visto como el anciano forzaba a Hermione a beber un líquido blanquecino para poder tranquilizarla y, tras esto, cayó inconsciente. Ingrid también había sido llamada y ahora se encontrada fielmente de pie al lado de la princesa.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé, señor—confesó Gaius—Parece un ataque de pánico pero algo debe de haberlo desencadenado.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé. Quizás vivió una experiencia traumática antes de llegar a Camelot…

—Ella jamás me dijo nada de eso—aseguró con cierto desespero—Me aseguró que su vida había sido tranquila, que sus padres la querían… No creo que me haya mentido… no podría haber sido capaz.

—No creo que le haya mentido, señor—intentó tranquilizarlo—Las personas que viven ciertas experiencias traumáticas suelen mostrarse reticentes a hablar de ello. Sólo démosle una hora para descansar y luego, con mucho cuidado, podremos preguntarle qué le sucedió.

Arturo asintió y volvió a mirarla.

—¿Excelencia?—lo llamó uno de los caballeros.

Él se volteó lanzándole una mirada molesta.

—¿Qué?

—Alguien entró al sepulcro—informó.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Cuándo?—inquirió.

—No lo sabemos con certeza. Hace una hora aproximadamente. Los guardias que vigilaban fueron dormidos con unas hierbas y no recuerdan nada.

—Iré ya mismo…—se volteó hacia Ingrid—Cuídala.

—Así lo haré, señor—dijo la chica con una leve reverencia.

—Gaius, acompáñame—ordenó.

Él, el anciano y Merlín, que en todo momento se había mantenido alejado de la cama en la que dormía Hermione, salieron y se dirigieron hacia la planta más baja del castillo, donde la tierra se confundía con las rocas. Había nuevos guardias allí que reemplazaban a los anteriores.

Merlín podía apostar sobre lo que había sucedido y, cuando entraron al recinto donde se encontraban todos los tesoros, una mirada hacia la tumba le bastó para confirmar sus sospechas. Ya no se encontraba la inmensa piedra con forma de corazón. En su lugar sólo había un hueco vacío. Arturo también lo notó. Miró a Gaius y a Merlín antes de salir de allí gritando una orden.

—¡Suenen las campanas de alarma!

Gaius no se alejó detrás de él y comenzó a observar a su alrededor hasta que algo llamó su atención en el suelo. Lo tomó y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

—Merlín, mira—dijo, mostrándole una piedra con forma de corazón totalmente transparente. Ya no poseía ese característico brillo azulado que llamaba tanto la atención de todos—Quien hizo esto se llevó mucho más de lo que estaba buscando.

—Yo lo sentí—confesó—Y estoy seguro que Hermione también y que por eso está así… fue… terrorífico.

—¿Por qué estás seguro que Hermione también lo sintió?

—Eh… bueno…—titubeó sin saber bien qué contestarle—¿Qué otra cosa sino podría haberle causado esa reacción? Era como sentir frío. Mucho. ¡Y tú mismo viste como temblaba!

Los ojos del anciano se estrecharon.

—Si lo que sentiste fue el alma de Sigan saliendo del corazón fue porque tú eres "especial"—dijo sin alzar demasiado la voz ni usando ninguna palabra que pudiera ocasionar problemas por si algún guardia oía su conversación—¿A caso Hermione también lo es?

Merlín quería negar pero no se atrevía a mentirle tan descaradamente a Gaius. Pensó que la mejor manera de proceder era hacerse el desentendido.

—No lo sé…

—Merlín…

El joven mago encontró muy interesante la puerta de rejas que se había colocado para cubrir la entrada a la tumba y Gaius no necesitó más que eso para confirmar su pregunta.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?—le preguntó.

Merlín suspiró pesadamente.

—Este no es el lugar—le dijo y se volteó hacia la puerta—Mira… No entiendo cómo entraron. La puerta no está ni siquiera dañada.

—Deben de haber utilizado una llave—respondió el anciano, aceptando momentáneamente el cambio de tema.

—No. Arturo tiene la única llave que hay—le aseguró.

—¿Y dónde la guarda?

—En su cinturón con las otras.

—¿Alguna vez se las quita?

—Sólo cuando duerme. Lo deja al lado de la cama, en un pequeño cajón.

—¿Quién tuvo acceso a sus aposentos anoche?—preguntó con seriedad el anciano.

—Sólo yo y… ¡Cedric!

…

Merlín caminó rápidamente hacia las cámaras privadas de Arturo donde lo encontró sentado al lado de Hermione, quien todavía dormía.

—Cedric está poseído por un espíritu demoníaco—le dijo con la más absoluta seriedad.

La mirada de Arturo no mostró ninguna reacción hasta que finalmente rayó la más absurda incredulidad.

—¿Qué?—inquirió contemplándolo como si hubiera perdido la poca cordura que tenía.

Merlín agitó su cabeza, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Intentó robar la joya. Pero no era una joya. Era el alma de un antiguo hechicero, Sigan.

Arturo se puso de pie lentamente y se inclinó hacia él.

—Merlín… ¿Has estado bebiendo?

El chico rodó los ojos. Sabía cuán increíble sonaba lo que estaba diciendo pero era la verdad.

—Escúchame, por favor…—le pidió—¡Camelot está en peligro mortal! Sigan está utilizando el cuerpo de Cedric para tener su venganza.

—¡Este sinsentido no está ayudando a cuidar tu trabajo!—le informó.

—¡No me estás escuchando!—gritó.

Hermione se removió entre sueños y tembló. Arturo la contempló hasta que volvió a tranquilizarse y luego dio una fría mirada a Merlín.

—Si vas a gritar de cualquier manera…—lo amenazó—¡Cedric!

El nuevo sirviente del príncipe no tardó ni medio segundo en aparecer y contempló expectante al príncipe, esperando la orden que debía de llevar a cabo.

—¿Acompañarías a Merlín a salir del castillo?

Merlín contempló a Arturo con pura incredulidad. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡Él sólo intentaba ayudar y salvarle la vida! ¡Maldito idiota!

Cedric asintió y comenzó a acercarse a Merlín para hacer lo ordenado pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el joven mago se lanzó sobre él, derribándolo, dispuesto a desenmascararlo. Arturo rodó los ojos, incapaz de creer lo imbécil que era y se les acercó, dispuesto a separarlos.

—¡Merlín!—le gritó.

Pero justo en ese momento Cedric le pegó una patada en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder, doblándose en dos a causa del dolor pero no tardó demasiado en recuperarse y volvió a tirarse sobre él. Pero, en esa ocasión, el nuevo sirviente usó sus piernas para impulsarlo hacia adelante, logrando que Merlín cayera sobre el príncipe.

Cedric se alejó arrastrándose debajo de la cama, dispuesto a perder a ese loco lo más rápidamente posible pero Merlín inmediatamente lo persiguió. Arturo abrió los ojos enormemente, anonadado y maldijo entre dientes. Corrió en un intento de tomarlo por las piernas y detenerlo pero el joven mago ya se había arrastrado hacia el otro lado. Lanzándole una nueva mirada a su hermana para comprobar que todavía estaba bajo los efectos del sedante que le había dado Gaius, se paró en el colchón, cruzó sobre ella y logró detener a Merlín antes de que volviera a atacar a Cedric. Lo tomó de los brazos, inmovilizándolo y lo arrastró hacia fuera de sus cámaras.

—¡Has ido demasiado lejos esta vez, Merlín! Deberás pasar un tiempo tranquilizándote en las celdas… ¡Guardias!

Lo próximo que supo el muchacho fue que dos guardias lo tiraron dentro de una celda fría y oscura y cerraron con llave la puerta con rejas para dejarlo allí hasta que Arturo diese la orden de liberarlo.

…

Hermione sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si de pronto hubiese aumentado cien kilos y apenas pudiera moverse. Su cabeza no estaba en mejores condiciones. Intentó abrir los ojos pero sus párpados apenas consiguieron abrirse, dejando entrar entrever una tenue luz que advirtió que se trataba de unas velas.

—¿Mi lady? ¿Hermione?

La voz le parecía familiar pero tardó unos momentos en reconocerla como la de Ingrid. Su doncella se había acercado a la cama y le tocaba la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

—¿Ingrid?—su lengua se sentía adormecida—Agua… por favor…

Se oyó un rápido movimiento y pronto tuvo una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, elevándola levemente para colocarle aquel líquido fresco sobre al borde de su boca. Bebió un largo sorbo y a medida de que sentía el agua bajando por su esófago sus sentidos volvía a renovarse. Pudo volver a abrir los ojos y contemplar que se encontraba en el cuarto de su hermano, completamente cubierta con mantas.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó mientras Ingrid volvía a dejar a un lado la copa con agua.

Intentó apoyarse con los brazos sobre el colchón y, a pesar de que se tambaleó suavemente, logró conseguirlo.

—¿No lo recuerda?

Hermione forzó su mente y pronto los recuerdos llegaron a ella: recordó haber sentido frío, mucho y luego un terrible miedo que le caló el alma y le trajo terribles recuerdos. Todo casi parecía una terrible pesadilla, como las que hace más de un año que no tenía.

—Sí—musitó—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Todo el día, señorita…

—¡¿Todo el día?!—preguntó asombrada hasta que recordó la voz de cierto galeno diciéndole que debía descansar—¡Gaius! ¡Agh! ¡Rápido, Ingrid! ¡Ve a mis cámaras por un vestido! Necesito cambiarme…

—Pero…

—¡Esto es sumamente importante!

Ingrid asintió y rápidamente salió corriendo. Hermione, mientras tanto, intentó ponerse de pie. Le costó un poco pero finalmente pudo estar parada sin sentir que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. Sabía que Gaius tenía buenas intenciones pero ¿Tenía que darle siempre tranquilizantes tan potentes? Ingrid regresó y le rogó que la ayudase a vestirse con prisa. Afortunadamente, el vestido que le había traído era uno de los más simples que pudo haber encontrado y no tardó demasiado en estar lista. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir fuera de las cámaras de Arturo se oyeron terribles gritos de terror que provenían del exterior. Hermione corrió hacia la ventana más cercana y contempló como los ciudadanos corría a ocultarse porque eran perseguidos por…

—¿Esas son gárgolas?—preguntó Hermione intentando observar atentamente pero sólo viendo borrones oscuros cruzando a alta velocidad.

Se acercó más pero una silueta oscura impactó de repente y tanto ella como Ingrid gritaron asustadas y salieron corriendo de allí. Su doncella fue hacia un lado pero Hermione fue por el contrario.

—¡Hermione!—gritó la chica al notarlo.

—¡Ve a resguardarte! Busca a Gwen y Morgana… yo iré después…

—¡Pero…!

—¡Vete!—le gritó—¡Es una orden!

La chica dudó pero la mirada de la princesa no le dejó otra opción más que obedecer por lo que así lo hizo. Fue entonces cuando Hermione corrió rápidamente hacia sus propias cámaras y buscó su varita antes de volver a salir y encaminarse hacia donde sea que se encontraba su hermano. Lo lógico era buscar en la sala de reunión del consejo y fue allí donde precisamente lo encontró, hablando con su padre.

—Hay pánico en la ciudadela—decía Arturo—La gente está huyendo…

—¡Entonces debes darles caza y acabar con esas bestias!—le ordenó el Rey justo cuando ella entraba—¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya me siento mejor—aseguró.

— Deberías descansar—le indicó su hermano.

—Realmente, estoy bien… Ahora hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse…—señaló el exterior.

—Tienes razón—indicó Uther a su hija—Tú quédate conmigo… Arturo, haz lo que te acabo de decir. Debemos acabar con esos seres.

Arturo asintió y se alejó de allí, dejándola con su padre.

—Yo también puedo ir a ayudar, padre—aseguró Hermione.

—No, tú te quedarás conmigo. Hoy pasaste todo el día en la cama…

—¡Porque me drogaron!

—¡Porque anoche tuviste un ataque de pánico y no quiero que nada te vuelva a suceder!

—Pero nada volverá a sucederme, padre…

—¡Te quedarás aquí!—le gritó, contemplándola fijamente.

E inmediatamente un temblor se sintió por todo el castillo, estremeciéndolo desde sus cimientos. Un presuroso Gaius apareció corriendo e ingresó a las cámaras mientras que todos los guardias cruzaban delante, preparados para el ataque.

—¿Has visto lo que estás pasando?—le preguntó Uther.

—¡Es como yo se lo advertí!—le gritó el anciano con molestia.

—¡Este no puede ser Sigan!

—Es su venganza. Él vuelve de la muerte.

—¡Entonces, él morirá otra vez!

—No lo entiende, señor, no puede matar a un hombre que ha conquistado la mortalidad.

Los ojos de Uther brillaron de rabia.

—¡No me digas lo que puedo hacer! ¡Camelot nunca caerá bajo manos de un hechicero mientras yo sea el rey!

Un nuevo temblor sacudió el castillo, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior, consiguiendo que un trozo de muro se desprendiera y precipitara contra el suelo. Hermione retrocedió inmediatamente y Uther la rodeó con sus brazos de manera protectora.

Gaius contempló con gravedad al rey antes de asentir respetuosamente y regresar a sus labores.

—¡Por favor, padre!—insistió Hermione, desprendiéndose de su abrazo—¡Déjame hacer algo! Iré solamente a cuidar de los heridos con todos los demás. Allí no pasaré peligro. ¡Por favor!

—¡Bien, vete!—gruñó Uther, contemplando con aflicción como todo el castillo parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

Hermione no miró atrás. Simplemente corrió lejos de allí en busca de Gaius y lo encontró atendiendo a los heridos, que eran muchos, en la gran sala que se había transformado en una improvisada enfermería. Morgana también apareció a su lado, acarreando vendas en sus brazos. Al verla, ambas se sorprendieron.

—Deberías descansar—le dijo Hermione a la protegida del rey.

—Tú también—indicó.

Pero una mirada cómplice fue suficiente como para decirse todo. Ninguna de las dos haría tal cosa dadas las situaciones. Morgana le dedicó una sonrisa titubeante a la que Hermione respondió antes de volverse hacia donde se encontraba Gaius.

—¡Hermione no deberías estar aquí!—la reprendió.

—Tendría mis sentidos más alertas si alguien no me hubiera dopado—aseguró con expresión molesta—Ahora sólo dime donde se encuentran las cosas para que pueda… ¡Arturo!—el grito salió desde el centro de su alma al contemplar a su hermano entrado con una gran mancha de sangre en el pecho sobre su cota de malla.

Corrió hacia él con la mirada preocupada.

—Estoy bien—le aseguró en un intento de tranquilizarla—Gwen logró salvarme.

Hermione se volteó a contemplar a la muchacha que se había ruborizado notablemente y no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Gracias!—le dijo—¡Gracias por salvar a Arturo!

—Eh… yo sólo hacía lo que creía correcto…

—Iré a buscar vendas…

Hermione se apresuró a hacerlo pero se tomó un poco más de tiempo del necesario al ver que su hermano hablaba con una muy avergonzada Gwen cuando finalmente se aproximó, ambas comenzaron a vendar por encima de su armadura porque lo primordial en ese momento era detener la hemorragia.

—¡Arturo!

Uther había llegado y anunciaba su presencia gritando el nombre de su hijo. Al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

—No es nada—se apresuró a decirle el príncipe.

—Dime que hemos conseguido a que esas criaturas estén fuera de aquí.

Arturo suspiró y negó con tristeza.

—Tienen el control de la torre más pequeña—informó—El mercado ha sido completamente destrozado.

—¿Cuántos muertos?

—Demasiados.

—Cerraré la ciudadela—dijo luego de unos momentos de meditarlo.

—¡No puedes!—exclamaron Arturo y Hermione a la vez.

—No tengo elección—les dijo—Debo proteger a quien aún tengo la oportunidad de proteger.

—Pero, padre, ¿Y las demás personas que…?—inquirió Hermione.

—Si no cierro, todos caeremos—intentó hacerle entender.

Arturo se puso de pie. Hermione lo contempló confundida, al igual que su padre.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó el rey.

—Hay gente atrapada en el puente—dijo mientras se alejaba—No voy a dejar que mueran.

—¡Arturo, no!—protestó ella.

—¡Es un suicidio!—le dijo Uther.

—Es mi deber con Camelot y conmigo mismo—gruñó antes de salir de allí sin que nadie pudiera decir nada para evitarlo.

…

Merlín había escapado de los calabozos sin sigilo alguno. Había hecho estallar las bisagras de la puerta de la celda, armando un gran escándalo, pero como no había guardias vigilando ni ningún otro prisionero, no le importó. Podía sentir el estruendo del exterior, el movimiento de la tierra que hacía que los muros del castillo temblaran. No necesitó mucho para darse cuenta que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo. Cuando corrió por los pasillos hasta la gran sala tampoco nadie reparó en él. Se ocultó detrás de las columnas y prestó atención a la conversación que tenía Uther con sus dos hijos. Hermione ya estaba de pie y eso logró hacerle sentir un gran alivio pero tras oír la ausencia de planes más que el del Rey de cerrar la ciudadela la preocupación volvió.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se acercó a Gaius. Arturo se había alejado y los demás habían vuelto a atender a los heridos. Lo llamó suavemente y cuando capturó su atención el anciano se le acercó contemplándolo con inquietud.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—le preguntó casi sonando horrorizado.

—Tengo que ayudar a Arturo—le indicó.

—Merlín, el poder de Sigan va más allá del tuyo.

—No tengo elección.

—Pero Sigan es inmortal y tu no. Si te enfrentas a él, morirás.

—¡Debe de haber alguna manera!—lo miró casi implorándole por una respuesta.

Gaius sabía que el muchacho no podría hacer nada por su cuenta. Necesitaba ayuda.

—Hay un solo ser vivo que es lo suficientemente antiguo como para darte las respuestas que necesitas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El gran dragón—dijo con pesadumbres.

El rostro de Merlín se ensombreció al oír aquel nombre.

—¿Tú sabías que solía visitarlo?—dijo hablando en pasado porque, desde la discusión que habían mantenido no había regresado y había tenido la esperanza de no tener hacerlo nunca más.

—Sí, por supuesto—dijo el anciano casi avergonzado por haberle ocultado aquello—Lo conozco. Tú eres una criatura mágica al igual que él. Espero que pueda ayudarte.

—Él no ayuda a nadie más que a sí mismo—dijo sin perder la seriedad—No tienes idea de lo que sucedió la última vez que fui a verlo…

—Por el destino de Arturo, debes ir ahora.

—No puedo.

—No tenemos otra opción.

Merlín lo sabía y odiaba que Gaius tuviera razón pero más odiaba que el dragón fuera su única ayuda en este momento de tanta desesperación. Asintió y se alejó, encaminándose hacia las profundas cuevas. El trayecto lo hizo casi sin pensar. Durante mucho tiempo había caminado por esos mismos pasillos laberínticos pero en esta ocasión la diferencia era notable. Más oscuros, más tétricos y más fríos. El temblor de las paredes hacía que pequeñas cantidades de polvo y rocas cayeran del techo.

Cuando llegó a la cueva, lo llamó con gritos desesperados, implorándole su ayuda. El dragón no tardó en aparecer, agitando sus alas inmensas y se apoyó en un enorme saliente.

—Me dijiste que no te vería otra vez—le recordó con claro orgullo.

—No estoy aquí por ti, sino por Arturo.

—El camino de Arturo va junto al tuyo. Pero has dejado claro que no caminarás junto a mí.

—¡No puedes querer que Cornelius Sigan gane! ¡No eres malvado!—al menos, Merlín quería creer eso.

—Al menos, Sigan sabe donde están sus lealtades. Has demostrado que tú no.

—¡¿Entonces dejarás que Camelot caiga?!

—Yo no dije eso.

—¿Entonces, me ayudarás?

—Para vencer a Sigan necesitarás un hechizo potente. Mucho más potente que todos los que conoces.

—Tengo que intentarlo…

—Muy bien, pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio…

—¿Qué?—preguntó con muchas dudas.

—Una promesa.

—¿Una promesa?—inquirió confundido.

—Un día me liberarás.

Merlín casi tuvo deseos de reír. ¿A caso lo creía tan tonto como para aceptar un acuerdo como aquel?

—Si te libero, ¿Qué harás?—le preguntó.

—Eso no te concierne.

—¡No confío en ti!—le dijo—Estabas dispuesto a dejar que Hermione muriera.

—Hermione tiene una misión que cumplir y ella lo sabe… por eso no importa si ella moría ese día u otro…

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó confundido pero el dragón no le respondió.

—Así que no tienes otra opción. Prometes liberarme o Camelot caerá.

Un temblor fuerte le recordó a Merlín que no estaban lejos de ese fatídico final.

—Lo prometo—dijo, pensando que quizás pudiera encontrar el modo de deshacer su promesa—Ahora, por favor, dame el hechizo.

…

Hermione vio que todos los caballeros entraban a la Gran Sala con prisa, sudorosos y aterrados. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano pero no logró distinguirlo.

—¡Cierren las puertas!—gritó uno de ellos—¡Es una orden!

—¡¿Dónde está?!—preguntó ella.

Uno de los hombres se volteó y pudo ver un enorme dolor en su mirada. Hermione sintió su corazón casi dejar de latir.

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡Abran! ¡No lo pueden dejar afuera!—gritó mientras intentaba correr hacia la puerta y abrirla pero un par de manos la detuvieron.

Intentó desprenderse pero no lo consiguió así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, dar un fuerte codazo hacia atrás, consiguiendo que el hombre se quedara sin aire y la soltara de repente. Como sabía que por allí no había salida ya que otros caballeros impedirían abrir las puertas, corrió rápidamente fuera de la Gran Sala hacia la habitación siguiente y logró ver, a través de la ventana a su hermano tendido en medio de la plaza. Intentó abrirla pero no lo consiguió por lo que no lo pensó dos veces antes de sacar su varita y conseguir que la ventana se rompiera en mil pedazos, esparciendo el vidrio por todos lados. Sintió un trozo rosar su mejilla pero no le importó. Elevó sus faldas con sus manos y saltó al exterior viendo como, en ese mismo momento, Merlín se acercaba a Arturo. Corrió hacia ellos sin perder tiempo.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó Merlín con sorpresa—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Yo podría preguntarte dónde te metiste antes pero este no es el momento para preguntas tontas, Merlín!—le dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza de su hermano con cuidado, sintiendo que sus dedos se humedecían con la sangre que desprendía el feo corte que tenía.

Sacó su varita y, notando que allí sólo se encontraban ellos dos, murmuró un rápido hechizo para que la herida cicatrizara con rapidez. Ahora sólo debían llevarlo al interior y dejarlo descansar hasta que despertara por su cuenta.

—¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?—dijo una voz profunda al lado de ellos—¡Ustedes dos son magos! ¡Y poderosos!

Cedric o mejor dicho, Cornelius Sigan ocupando el cuerpo de Cedric, estaba de pie a su lado, contemplándolo con cierto aburrimiento como si, a pesar de sus palabras, supiera que ellos dos no eran realmente nada preocupante.

Hermione se puso de pie, con la varita aferrada firmemente en su mano y Merlín la imitó.

—No dejaré que le hagas daño—dijo el mago.

—¿Y tú vas a detenerme?—le preguntó casi con burla.

Merlín dio un paso hacia adelante, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Hermione y el de Arturo.

—Te detendré—dijo con convicción.

—¡Él no merece tu lealtad! ¡Te trata como un esclavo!—intentó convencerlo Sigan.

—¡Claro que no!—lo contradijo Merlín fervientemente.

—Siempre te aparta sin dudarlo.

—¡Eso no importa!

—Pero debe dolerte tanto… Estar marginado, tan subestimado… Aún teniendo tanto poder.

—Así es como tiene que ser—dijo.

—¿Lo es? Tú eres joven, Merlín. Mira tú interior, todavía tienes que descubrir tu verdadero potencial. Yo puedo ayudarte ¡Piensa, Merlín! Para que el mundo pueda apreciar tu grandeza, para que Arturo sepa de lo que verdaderamente estás hecho.

—Eso nunca pasará.

—Puede ser—aseguró—Si te unes a mí. Juntos podemos mandar sobre la tierra…

Hermione sabía cuán ciertas eran algunas de esas palabras. Merlín sufría en silencio cada maltrato de parte de Arturo. Él, que tenía tanto poder dentro de sí y que aún no conocía todo lo que era capaz de hacer. Dio un paso adelante, acercándose a Merlín y lo tomó de la mano. No quería que pensara que se encontraba solo ante esto. Ella estaba más que dispuesta a estar a su lado. Merlín la contempló por unos segundos antes de volverse hacia Sigan.

—No quiero eso—dijo con decisión.

Sigan parecía no estar acostumbrado a recibir negativas porque se mostró totalmente asombrado por esa respuesta.

—¿Prefieres ser un sirviente?—le preguntó incrédulo.

—Mejor servir a un buen hombre que seguir las órdenes de un malvado.

—¡Que así sea! Pero me convertiré en ti y obtendré todo tu poder—amenazó.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera entender qué estaba pasando el cuerpo de Cedric comenzó a temblar con fuerza hasta que cayó arrodillado y, finalmente, terminó en el suelo, con la mirada vacía y la boca abierta. Del interior de ella comenzó a salir una sustancia mágica, muy parecida a humo, de color azulado que fue deslizándose lentamente por el suelo hasta los pies de Merlín. Hermione retrocedió e intentó que él hiciera lo mismo pero parecía estar clavado en el suelo.

—Vete—le ordenó antes de comenzar a recitar un hechizo que ella jamás había oído.

Merlín recordó perfectamente todos los conocimientos que le había pasado el Gran Dragón, pero el alma de Sigan ascendía por su cuerpo como si se tratara de una planta trepadora hasta que ingresó por sus fosas nasales y su boca, deteniendo de repente el hechizo que había estado pronunciando.

—¡Merlín!—gritó aterrorizada cuando las piernas del muchacho ya no soportaron el peso de su propio cuerpo, dejándolo caer en el frío suelo de la plaza.

Se acuclilló sobre él, sintiéndose terriblemente impotente ya que no sabía qué demonios hacer. El cuerpo de Merlín comenzó a convulsionar incontrolablemente.

—¡Merlín, por favor! Debes luchar… ¡Por favor, Merlín!

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, aún suplicando en voz baja, y casi suspiró con alivio cuando notó que sus párpados comenzaban a elevarse; sin embargo, cuando vio sus ojos, se apartó de un salto y ahogó un grito. Eran totalmente negros. Ya no quedaba rastro de esos brillantes ojos azules llenos de vida que ella había aprendido a admirar. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, éstos volvieron a la normalidad.

Hermione dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante, aferrando nuevamente su varita con fuerza en su mano, aunque rogando no tener que usarla contra él.

—¿Merlín?—lo llamó.

El chico se sentó lentamente, aún sin contestar, con el rostro bañado en una profunda seriedad hasta que finalmente sacó, del interior de su chaqueta, el corazón de cristal y se lo mostró. Había vuelto a ser completamente celeste. El alma de Sigan había regresado a su interior. Merlín le sonrió y ella no pudo más que reír. No porque encontrara aquella situación divertida sino porque el alivio que sentía era demasiado como para caber dentro de su cuerpo.

…

El sepulcro fue sellado pero no sin antes devolver todo su contenido. Si Uther antes estaba seguro de que la magia era maligna ahora nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Hermione se estremeció al oírlo decir que redoblaría sus esfuerzos para exterminar toda la magia del Reino por lo que se alejó lo más rápidamente posible de allí y fue a uno de los pocos lugares donde se sentía realmente cómoda.

—¿Te quedarás a almorzar con nosotros, Hermione?—la invitó Gaius, nada más llegó a sus cámara—Nuestra comida es nada, si lo comparamos con lo que usualmente debes probar pero…

—Me encantaría, Gaius—le respondió de buen humor.

Se sentó al lado de Merlín y el anciano puso un plato delante de cada uno. Hermione recordaba que una vez el muchacho le había dicho que el galeno no era un buen cocinero y ahora, que probaba su comida, debía darle toda la razón. Pero para no ofenderlo, tomó un gran bocado y simuló deleitarse. Merlín rió suavemente a su lado, lo que hizo que se ganara un disimulado codazo.

—Está delicioso—le dijo.

—Al menos alguien aprecia mi comida—dijo mirando con obviedad al muchacho.

Las puertas se abrieron de repente, sin antes ser tocadas, dejando entrar a Arturo, quien sostenía una pesada bolsa marrón. No le hizo caso ni a ella ni a Gaius, simplemente miró a Merlín.

—Vengo a hablar contigo—le dijo—No me he olvidado de tus actitudes vagas e insolentes ni que me llamaste clotpole—Hermione jadeó al oír aquel fuerte insulto— Pero tengo que admitir que había algo de verdad en tus acusaciones contra Cedric.

Merlín no tardó demasiado en entusiasmarse por sus palabras.

—¿Significa que admitirás por una vez que tuve razón?—preguntó sonriendo.

Arturo simuló meditarlo por un buen momento.

—No exactamente, no. Por lo visto, tendré que nombrar caballero a alguien mañana temprano y no hay nadie que pula mi armadura… Así que, aquí tienes—colocó la bolsa sobre la mesa y la abrió para que el chico pudiera ver su contenido.

—¿Eso es todo?—preguntó decepcionado Merlín, viendo que tendría un día muy ocupado.

—Sí… bueno, no—miró esta vez con muchísima seriedad al joven mago—Estoy seguro que esto te pertenece.

Metió la mano en el interior de la bolsa y de bajo de su armadura extrajo una prenda que Merlín reconoció inmediatamente.

—Espero no tener que volver ver a mi hermana usando cualquier cosa tuya—le dijo con un bajo tono amenazante, lanzándole la campera que le había prestado días atrás contra el rostro.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy subiendo pronto un nuevo capítulo porque he estado escribiendo con regularidad estos días. Estoy en cama, con reposo obligatorio, así que no tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer._

 _En fin, me he dado cuenta que quizás me he dejado llevar un poco por la escritura. Usualmente me pasa, me pongo en ello y dejo que la historia avance por su cuenta, dejando que los personajes se hagan cargo prácticamente de sus líneas. Estaba en ello cuando me di cuenta que Salazar Slytherin, en capítulos posteriores, hace quizás algunos comentarios un tanto "subidos de tono" e insinuantes. No son realmente palabras que podrían causar escándalo (al menos, no ahora, porque no estamos en la edad media). Aún así, esto me hace preguntar, si no debería cambiar el Rated._

 _Actualmente, ésta historia está valorada como T. ¿Les gustaría que la cambie a M? En tal caso, podría dejar que Slytherin y cualquier otro personaje diga lo que desee e incluso podría narrar algunas escenas íntimas entre Hermione y Merlín. Pero, claro, nada vulgar porque eso arruinaría la historia._

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _¿Lo dejo en T o lo cambio a M?_


	27. Torneo de Justas

_¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo. Había querido hacerlo antes pero se me presentaron algunos inconvenientes familiares que me impidieron escribir y estuve mucho tiempo sin poder siquiera añadir medio párrafo a la historia que ya tenía. Pero ya estoy de nuevo. El siguiente capítulo tenía más de 13.000 palabras por lo que decidí dividirlo en dos partes para que no les resulte increíblemente extenso y tedioso de leer._

 _En fin, ¿recuerdan la pregunta que les hice en el capítulo anterior? ¿Dejarlo en T o cambiarlo a M? 5 personas votaron que lo subiera de todo y 2 que lo dejara como está. Por lo tanto, como la mayoría quiere que cambie, será cambiado. Aunque, no tienen que preocuparse los que dijeron que lo dejase así, porque no será nada vulgar ni demasiado gráfico._

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dieron su opinión. Ya saben que siempre estoy dispuesta a responder preguntas o aceptar ideas. Ya lo verán a lo largo de la historia, donde iré agradeciendo a las personas que me ayudaron a formar ciertas escenas.

Saludos.

* * *

 _ **Lotus-one:** Acá te respondo lo que querías saber._

 _-Los fundadores volverán a aparecer, incluidas las dos damas, pero mucho más adelante. Esta será una historia muy larga (ya que la serie tiene cinco temporadas) y no puede suceder todo ya porque luego sólo quedaría escribir sobre Merlín. Todo sucederá a su tiempo, ten paciencia. Hermione se relacionará con ella, aunque no podría asegurarte que serán amigas o no. Tendrás que leerlo para averiguarlo._

 _-Hasta el momento no tengo planeado que ella se vaya de Camelot, aunque supongo que podría._

 _-Sí, el Gran Dragón es importante en la vida de Hermione. Recuerda que ella tiene una varita cuyo centro contiene parte de su corazón... y su patronus ha cambiado, adoptando forma de ese fantástico animal._

 _-La presencia de Hermione afectará la historia pero no te podría adelantar demasiado cómo. Sólo recuerda que cuando Hermione estaba en el futuro, su otra versión ya había estado en el pasado... Ok, creo que esto parece confuso, pero ya lo verás. Ya he tocado este tema en la historia, sólo queda publicarlo en los capítulos venideros._

 _Siempre que tengas otras preguntas, no dudes en hacérmelas. Algunas te las responderé abiertamente y otras no tanto porque no puedo adelantarte todo lo que vendrá._

 _Besos._

* * *

 **TORNEO DE JUSTAS**

Gaius había estado contemplando fijamente a Merlín durante casi diez minutos seguidos. Él había intentado no hacerle caso ya que no era la primera vez que esto sucedía pero esta vez parecía más insistente. Desde hacía un par de días lo miraba así, como si intentase adentrarse en sus pensamientos y sacarle sus más profundos y oscuros secretos… ¡Pero no tenía secretos para Gaius! Su naturaleza mágica la había conocido desde el primer momento en que había llegado a Camelot.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó conteniendo un suspiró—¿Qué sucede?

—A mi no me sucede absolutamente nada—respondió el anciano con toda calma—Pero a ti sí…

—¿A mí?—preguntó un tanto desconcertado—¿A qué te refieres, Gaius?

El anciano casi sonrió. Casi.

—Lady Hermione—dijo.

Incapaz de evitarlo, lo que siempre lo hacía sentir un tanto frustrado, se ruborizó hasta la raíz de su cabello. Sabía que ese no era ningún secreto, no para el anciano, así que no entendía a qué venía todo aquello. Hacía tres días atrás había entrado justo cuando estaba… —su cara ardió aún más notablemente cuando esos recuerdos llegaron a su mente—tocándola. ¡Pero no había sido nada malo! Al menos eso había sido lo que se dijo una y otra vez, intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Aunque, si debía de ponerse a pensar realmente en ello, decir que había sido un terrible error era poco. ¡Había sido una de las mayores equivocaciones de su vida! Si otra persona del castillo los hubiera descubierto seguramente él ni siquiera estaría vivo. ¡Arturo lo hubiera despellejado vivo!

—¿Qué… qué pasa con…?—se trabó con sus propias palabras en su intento de actuar con normalidad—¿Qué?

—He aceptado la idea de que la quieres—dijo sin hacer caso al rubor que apareció, otra vez, en el rostro del joven muchacho—pero no pienso tolerar un comportamiento indecoroso de parte de ambos.

—¡No tuvimos ningún comportamiento indecoroso!—le aseguró, casi saltando de la silla.

—¿No? ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedía cuando yo interrumpí?—le preguntó—¿Por qué ella tenía tu ropa? ¡Y Arturo lo sabía! ¿Te imaginas, siquiera, en cuantos problemas te puedes meter?

—¡Eso no fue nada!—aseguró con desespero—Nos encontramos una noche cuando estaban excavando. Yo salía de las cámaras de Arturo y ella buscaba un lugar tranquilo. Dijo que tenía frío y le di mi chaqueta… ¡nada más!

Los ojos del anciano se estrecharon pero finalmente asintió, aceptando su historia.

—Bien… ya demasiado tienes que guardar tu secreto como para tener que añadirle visitas nocturnas a las cámaras privadas de la princesa—dijo Gaius mirándolo con burla.

—¡Nunca sucedió eso!—casi gritó.

El anciano rió suavemente, divertido por su reacción y cuando Merlín se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba tomándole el pelo, lo contempló con frustración y cierto enfado.

—No es gracioso.

—Por el contrario, Merlín, es divertido ver cómo te alteras cada vez que alguien menciona a Hermione… Pero, más allá de la broma, espero que sean prudentes…

—¡Pero nada sucedió!—repitió—Hermione y yo sólo somos amigos…

Gaius lo sabía bien. Estaba completamente seguro que si no era la princesa quien daba un paso al frente y ponía las cosas en claro, Merlín nunca lo haría. Pensó por unos instantes en decirle que dejase de dar vueltas al asunto pero ya no quería avergonzarlo más. Había otro asunto que había quedado pendiente.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que Hermione tiene magia?—le preguntó.

—Yo nunca dije que tuviera magia—respondió el mago con demasiada prisa, apartando la mirada lejos de él.

—No necesitas decirlo. Hermione es una chica muy inteligente que disfruta de leer pero, por más que pasase toda su vida con un libro en la mano, nunca podría saber muchas cosas que, ciertamente, sabe. Sus conocimientos sobre la magia son profundos aunque lo intente disimular…

Merlín escuchó con atención, intentando que su rostro no mostrara expresión alguna. No quería ser él quien le confirmara al anciano sus sospechas. Hermione había descubierto su secreto casi desde el principio pero no había dicho ni una palabra. ¿A caso no debía hacer lo mismo?

—Si ves que Hermione actúa de un modo extraño—le dijo—es porque sabe mi secreto.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—Sí.

—¿Comprendes cuán peligroso es andar esparciendo tu secreto de ese modo tan imprudente?

—¡No hay peligro con ella!—le aseguró—Hermione prometió no decirle a nadie y yo confío plenamente en ella.

El anciano lo contempló con significación. Él sabía que la chica no diría nada. Obviamente moriría antes de poner la vida de Merlín en peligro pero eso no quería decir que el mago no había sido imprudente.

—Sólo ten cuidado—le pidió.

….

—Hermione, cuando te pedí que vinieras a verme entrenar no pensé exactamente en que te sentaras a un lado y pusieras tus ojos en un libro.

La chica alzó la mirada y contempló la expresión seria de su hermano. Era verdad, él la había invitado a verlo entrenarse para el torneo que estaba pronto a desarrollarse pero Arturo ya debía de suponer que a ella todas esas demostraciones de fuerza no le importaban. Las primeras veces había accedido a ir a los torneos totalmente encantada, llena de curiosidad de poder presenciar algo tan épico que simplemente había leído en libros. Pero después de un tiempo, los torneos eran algo casi monótonos. Sin embargo, siempre iba y apoyaba a su hermano.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con una sonrisa leve—Es que… Las justas me parecen un tanto…primitivas.

Su hermano se mostró ofendido por aquellas palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?—exigió saber.

—Son un montón de hombres que se montan a caballo y hacen una carrera mientras blanden una larga lanza, que tranquilamente podría ser considerada como una metáfora de su virilidad, e intentan demostrar quién es el más diestro…—explicó pero al ver como los ojos de su hermano se abrían enormemente con horror y como sus mejillas se volvían notablemente rojas, dejó caer el comentario.

Quizás utilizar la palabra "virilidad" no había sido adecuado, se dijo cuando lo notó avergonzado. Pero, en su defensa, no había pensado que Arturo fuera tan mojigato. Además, no había querido hacer referencia simplemente a la capacidad sexual sino a todo lo que implica "ser hombre". Era ridículo pero no debía de olvidar en qué época se encontraba.

—¡Hermione, no quiero oírte hablar así nunca más!—dijo entre dientes el príncipe, una vez que se recuperó de la impresión—Si nuestro padre te oyera…

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Seré precavida con mis palabras—prometió en un intento de calmarlo—Pero, por si quieres saber y eso te tranquiliza, jamás en mi vida he visto a un hombre desnudo.

—¡Hermione!—gritó llamando la atención de otros caballeros que se estaban preparando pero, al notarlo, bajó rápidamente la voz—¡Te ruego, por favor!

—Bien. Dejaré de hablar…

—Gracias—dijo un poco más relajado pero sintió la necesidad de añadir—y, mientras pueda evitarlo, nunca lo harás.

—¿Eres consciente que, tarde o temprano, me casaré?

—Preferente más tarde que temprano—murmuró—Ahora, pórtate bien y actúa como si fuera una mujer tranquila.

—Sí, mi alteza—se burló ella.

Arturo sólo puso los ojos en blanco antes de acercarse a los otros caballeros donde estaba esperándolo Merlín, listo para terminar de colocarle la armadura. Suspiró terriblemente mientras su sirviente le tendía el casco.

—¿Está todo bien?—preguntó.

—Merlín, agradece al Destino por ser hijo único.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los hermanos son un gran dolor de cabeza.

—Pero tú quieres a Hermione—dijo confundido.

—Así es. Precisamente ese es el problema.

Merlín lo contempló sin entender a qué se refería pero prefirió dejar pasar el tema. Estaba seguro que Hermione había dicho o hecho algo que al príncipe no le había gustado pero como ella era su debilidad no protestaba. ¡Qué afortunada que era!

El primer contrincante fue Sir León. Tomaron sus posiciones, cada uno en cada extremo de la arena. Tomaron sus lanzas con firmeza y, cuando se dio la orden, comenzaron a cabalgar con velocidad, totalmente listos. Pero fue Arturo quien logró impactar con su lanza de madera, que se destrozó en pedazos, al caballero, consiguiendo derribarlo del caballo.

Arturo, totalmente orgulloso, volvió a su posición, listo para la segunda vuelta.

—Eso debió doler—dijo Merlín mientras tomaba la lanza rota, sin dejar de ver en dirección a León, quien se ponía de pie tambaleante e intentaba volver a montar.

—Así debe ser, Merlín—le contestó alzándose la visera del casco—No es una pelea con almohadas. ¿Me traes otra lanza?

El joven mago se apresuró a traérsela e inmediatamente comenzó la segunda ronda. Arturo tenía total confianza en sí mismo pero, a mitad del camino, el reflejo del sol en la armadura de su contrincante lo cegó momentáneamente. Se maldijo a sí mismo mientras esperaba el doloroso impacto que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos, incrédulo. Desmontó con prisa, se quitó el casco y se encaminó hacia Sir León, quien había hecho lo mismo.

—¿Por qué te has retirado?—quiso saber con molestia—Estaba totalmente expuesto, podrías haberme desmontado.

—Podría haberle herido, señor—dijo el caballero con cierta vergüenza.

—¡Tenías ventaja! No puedes permitirte basilar—lo reprendió.

—Lo habría hecho si me hubiese enfrentado a otro oponente—dijo Sir León—Eres el futuro rey.

Arturo no podía creer lo que oía. Se acercó aún más a él.

—Competiste contra mí en el torneo del año pasado—indicó—¿Estás diciendo que me dejaste ganar?

—No, mi señor—dijo cohibido.

Arturo se dio cuenta que había respondido sin mirarlo fijamente. Giró el rostro y contempló que los demás caballeros parecían querer desaparecer de allí. Ninguno de ellos era capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—¡No importa quién yo sea!—les gritó con fuerza, intentando hacerles entender—No espero ningún trato especial de ti—se dirigió a León—o de cualquiera de ustedes—señaló a los demás caballeros—¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron y siguieron con la mirada al príncipe que se machaba furioso de allí. Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente y lo siguió. Había observado todo atentamente y, sinceramente, no sabía qué pensar. Entendía su frustración. Arturo siempre quería probar a todos que era el mejor pero, ¿nunca antes se había dado cuenta de los beneficios que tenía por ser príncipe? Ella no tenía duda alguna que era un gran luchador pero cuando se trataba de torneos y no una pelea verdadera, los caballeros de Camelos se contenían metódicamente.

Hizo pasos largos pero aún así, no logró alcanzarlo sino hasta que él llegó a sus cámaras, seguido por Merlín.

—¿Cómo voy a probarme si mis oponentes no lo intentan con fuerza?—preguntó mientras comenzaba a salir de su armadura, tirando las partes en cualquier lado.

—Estoy seguro de que eso no pasa siempre—respondió Merlín juntando todo lo que su señor tiraba.

Arturo se giró de inmediato al oírlo.

—¿Entonces pasa sólo a veces?—preguntó buscando una confirmación.

—N…no—tartamudeó Merlín, no queriendo hacerlo enfadar más—Estoy seguro que no es así.

—¡Ahora tú!—lo acusó—Me estás diciendo exactamente lo que crees que quiero oír.

—Sí—confesó pero ante la mirada helada de Arturo se corrigió—Eh… no… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Arturo le dio la espalda, totalmente furioso.

—¡Eso lo demuestra!—exclamó.

Hermione se había quedado en la entrada, oyendo la interacción hasta ese momento. Ella ingresó y Merlín le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. No quería lidiar él solo con Arturo en ese momento.

—Toda mi vida me han tratado como si fuera alguien especial—siguió diciendo el príncipe—Sólo quiero que me traten como a cualquiera.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Merlín con incredulidad, mientras batallaba por juntar todas las piezas de la armadura del suelo.

—No te imaginas lo afortunado que eres—le dijo.

—Pues, cuando quieras cambiar de posición con Merlín, házselo saber—dijo Hermione mientras ayudaba al sirviente.

Arturo se volteó de repente, sorprendido por encontrarla allí.

—Hermione… ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Deja que Merlín se haga cargo de eso!

Las delineadas cejas de Hermione se alzaron al oírlo.

—¿Dónde quedó eso de que no querías ser tratado de modo especial?—le preguntó—Deberías estar aquí ayudándolo en vez de simplemente quejarte.

—¡Pero es su deber!

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Eres un hombre de doble discurso!—lo acusó—No quieres tener un trato especial pero cuando alguien sugiere la posibilidad de que así sea, saltas y protestas. ¡Estás muy acostumbrado a ser un príncipe!

—¡Es que siempre lo he sido! Si tan sólo pudiera cambiar…—dejó la frase sin terminar y sus ojos brillaron cuando una idea llegó a su mente—Quizás pueda.

—Eres el príncipe Arturo—dijo Merlín mientras seguía tomando la armadura y salía fuera—No puedes cambiar quién eres.

Arturo contempló a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Sí que puedo—dijo.

—¿Qué estás pensando?—le preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Puedo simular ser otra persona y competir en el torneo! Daré una excusa a nuestro padre y le diré que no podré participar… ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Te reconocería.

—No si llevo el casco de la armadura.

—Pero durante la presentación sí. Debes mostrarte y presentar un título nobiliario.

Arturo frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en alguna idea.

—Puedo encontrar a alguien, conseguirle un título y hacerlo pasar por caballero. Cuando le toque luchar, saldré yo en su lugar con la armadura puesta. ¡Nadie se dará cuenta!—dijo—Y, por favor, Hermione, no me digas que esto es una mala idea porque…

—De hecho, estaba pensando lo contrario.

—¿En serio?—inquirió sorprendido.

—Sí. Quizás aprendas así a ser más humilde.

…

Esa misma noche, durante la cena, comenzaron a poner su plan en marcha. Se reunieron ambos a cenar con Uther mientras que Ingrid y Merlín se encargaban de servirles. Morgana había preferido quedarse tranquila en su habitación.

—Hemos recibido la noticia de que una bestia ha sido vista deambulando por los bosques cerca de las fronteras del norte—dijo Arturo mientras Merlín le servía vino dulce en su copa.

Uther lo contempló con curiosidad y le hizo una seña al sirviente de su hijo para que llenara también la suya.

—¿Cuál es la naturaleza de esa bestia?—inquirió.

—Dicen que tiene cuerpo de león, las alas de un águila y… la cara de un oso—inventó con rapidez.

Merlín casi volcó la copa llena del Rey y Hermione estuvo a punto escupir lo que estaba bebiendo, ganándose una mirada extraña de su padre y una represora de su hermano. Ingrid se apresuró a llegar con una jarra para llenarle la copa y una servilleta para que se limpiara.

—Gracias, Ingrid…

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el rey.

—Sí… sólo fue la descripción de la bestia. Suena…—como la cosa más ridícula que jamás oyó en su vida; pero, por supuesto, no podía decir eso—Suena temible.

—Creo que ha sido conjurado con brujería—indicó Arturo.

—Entonces debe ser destruida—dijo el rey.

—Partiré mañana a las fronteras del norte—dijo el príncipe.

—Te perderás el torneo—intervino Hermione con falsa expresión de incredulidad.

—Por mucho que quiera competir, querida hermana—le dijo él—mi deber está primero con Camelot.

—Por supuesto—concordó Uther.

Eso había sido muy fácil.

Arturo se preparó esa noche para su "viaje". Eligió a los caballeros más leales y les ordenó que, a la mañana siguiente lo acompañasen pero, en un determinado punto del trayecto, desmontó, dándoles unos días libres.

—Nos encontraremos aquí en cuatro días—les dijo—No deben decirle a nadie que he vuelto a Camelot.

Ellos asintieron con obediencia y se alejaron de allí, llevándose el caballo que había estado montando consigo. Arturo se quedó allí, en medio del bosque, buscando a Merlín con la mirada hasta que finalmente oyó un sonido de ramas quebrándose detrás de unos árboles y, a los pocos apareció su sirviente trayendo un bolso. Pero tuvo la desgracia de enredarse y caer. Se puso de pie inmediatamente pero Arturo no se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Sólo él podía ser tan torpe.

—Llegas tarde—le dijo.

Merlín tomó aire profundamente y luchó por hablar.

—Lo siento. Gaius…—mientras recobraba el aliento hizo unos gestos con las manos que simulaban tomar un trapeador—Los pisos.

Arturo simplemente lo contempló sin borrar de su mirada la expresión molesta, y, mientras Merlín seguía buscando aire, le quitó el bolso y sacó la ropa que le había pedido que llevara. Hermione le había dicho que, si quería pasar desapercibido mientras atravesaba la ciudadela, no bastaría con una simple capa. Debería ir vestido como un ciudadano más, alguien común y para eso no podía andar con sus costosas prendas que sólo la monarquía podía costear. Encontró una camisa y se la colocó. Incapaz de evitarlo, hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando sintió el aroma. Más se intensificó su mueca cuando su piel distinguió lo muy diferente que se sentía de las telas que acostumbraba usar.

—¿A qué huele esto?—preguntó—¿De quién son estas ropas?

Merlín lo contempló profundamente ofendido.

—¡Son mías! Las lavé especialmente—aseguró.

Arturo no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente siguió vistiéndose y, finalmente, se colocó la capa con la capucha subida para que cubriera toda su cabeza y parte de su rostro.

—¿Estás seguro que esta es una buena idea?

—Hacerme pasar por otro es la única manera de conseguir que las personas sean honestas conmigo—le aseguró el príncipe—Toma mi bolsa.

—Sabes… si quieres pasar por un campesino deberías cargar con tu bolsa…—le dijo, tendiéndosela.

—Estás olvidando algo, Merlín—le dijo con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia—Nadie sabe que ésta es mi bolsa.

A él no le quedó otra opción más que tomar la dichosa bolsa y seguir al príncipe mientras se dirigían de regreso a Camelot.

—Debe de haber formas más fáciles de probarte—le dijo.

—Cállate, Merlín—le ordenó sin mirar atrás.

…

La sala de tronos estaba en completo silencio. Uther estaba sentado en el lugar correspondiente mientras que dos guardias se postraban a su lado, mirando fijamente al recién llegado. Era un hombre alto, delgado y desalineado. Su mirada estaba plagada de nerviosismo pero cuando habló su voz no tembló en ningún momento.

—Estaba allí en persona—dijo el hombre—Odín ha puesto un precio a la cabeza del príncipe Arturo. Seguramente quiere desafiarte. Está preso de la pena por la muerte de su propio hijo, señor. Myror, el asesino, ha aceptado la recompensa.

Uther intentó no mostrar temor a pesar de que por dentro se estremecía.

—He oído hablar de ese Myror—dijo.

—Creo que viene a Camelot mientras venimos—sus ojos se desplazaron por la sala, como si el temido asesino pudiese estar ocultándose allí—Traerle esta información—dijo mientras volvía a observar al rey—ha sido muy riesgoso para mí…

La insinuación era clara. Uther miró a uno de sus caballeros y asintió. Éste, sacó una bolsa con monedas de oro y se la lanzó al hombre que había ido con la información, quien la tomó inmediatamente y, tras una reverencia, se marchó.

—Doblen las guardias—les dijo a los caballeros—Quiero que este asesino sea interceptado antes de que llegue a Camelot.

Pensó en advertirle a Hermione pero no quiso asustarla. Después de todo, ella siempre salía con guardias cuando iba por el pueblo.

…

—No puedo creer que me hayas metido en esto—dijo Gwen andando de un lado al otro de su casa.

Hermione podía ver, no sólo por su forma de andar de un lado al otro, que estaba nerviosa. Miraba constantemente hacia la puerta y retorcía la falda de su vestido con sus dedos. No sabía si lo que la ponía en ese estado de agitación era el hecho de recibir a un príncipe en su hogar o que ese príncipe en cuestión fuera Arturo. Una simple mirada a la chica le bastó a Hermione para comprender que la segunda opción influía más que la primera. Se había peinado adecuadamente y se había colocado su mejor vestido.

—Todo irá bien—le aseguró—Mi hermano necesitaba un lugar para quedarse y pensé inmediatamente en ti.

No iba a confesarle las verdaderas intenciones detrás de esa decisión era para que ambos aprovechasen ese momento para interactuar y conocerse mejor.

—¿Bien?—preguntó casi gritando pero cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió de repente intentó actuar con total calma.

Merlín y Arturo ingresaron. El príncipe con la capucha asegurada sobre su cabeza que le ocultaba la mayor parte del rostro. Se la quitó cuando consideró oportuno y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad.

—Señor—saludó Gwen con una reverencia.

En ese momento recién se dio cuenta de su presencia. Sus ojos mostraron cierta alarma por unos segundos pero luego actuó con aparente normalidad, como si la presencia de la chica no le causara ningún efecto.

—Oh, Gwenevier… Muchas gracias por permitir quedarme en tu casa.

—Estoy feliz de ayudar—dijo la muchacha sonriendo con una amabilidad un tanto forzada.

Merlín se aclaró levemente la garganta notando que un pesado silencio se instalaba alrededor de ellos

—La comida—le murmuró a Gwen suavemente.

—Le he preparado algo de comida, mi lord—dijo ella rápidamente.

Arturo asintió a modo de agradecimiento y volteó para seguir observando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Hermione recibió una mirada un tanto nerviosa y represora por parte de Gwen antes de que la muchacha fuera a buscarle el alimento para Arturo. Ella se acercó a su hermano y Merlín la siguió inmediatamente.

—No esperarán que me quede—les dijo en voz baja.

—Podemos confiar en Gwen—le aseguró Merlín—Ella no le dirá a nadie que estás aquí.

Pero Hermione sospechaba que quizás ese no era la preocupación principal de su hermano. No tenía que hacer nada más que mirarlo para ver lo nervioso que estaba ante la idea de tener que pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

—¿Quién le creería?—siguió diciendo Merlín con burla—Si no puedes realmente arreglártelas sin tu enorme cama y tus suaves almohadas…

—Esto estará bien—lo cortó Arturo de repente—¿Cómo van los preparativos? ¿Has encontrado a alguien que se hará pasar por nuestro caballero en el torneo?

—¡Desde luego!—aseguró Merlín sonriendo con cierto orgullo—Es un granjero, de una aldea alejada y nadie lo reconocerá.

—¿Pero hará bien el papel?

Merlín dudó unos momentos y Hermione ya obtuvo su respuesta.

El pobre hombre estaba lejos de parecer un caballero. De hecho, tenía el aspecto de ser lo que realmente era: un granjero. Tenía el cabello revuelto, con un poco de paja en él y parecía no haber tomado una ducha en mucho tiempo. Arturo lo contempló con escepticismos, al igual que ella y Gwen. Resultaría muy difícil conseguir que se transformara en un caballero.

—Genial…—dijo con sarcasmo el príncipe.

Pero Merlín no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Buscó agua, lo hizo sumergir en un cubo con agua, lo lavó, lo peinó y lo vistió, con ayuda de Gwen, como correspondía. Ahora lucía una camisa limpia y una túnica azul que resaltaba los ojos claros que poseía. Hermione le pasó la cota de malla y, cuando se la colocaron, no se vio del todo mal. Arturo aún tenía sus dudas pero iba a admitir que había mejorado mucho su aspecto.

—Desde ahora eres Sir Williams—le dijo Merlín, extendiendo su título de nobleza para que lo viera—Sir Williams de Deira.

El hombre asintió y sonrió tontamente. Arturo rodó los ojos.

—No va a funcionar—les dijo—¡Su actitud…!

—¿Qué hay con su actitud?—inquirió Merlín.

—No actúa como noble—le respondió Hermione, notando el inconveniente—Los nobles no suelen sonreír tan amablemente.

—Tú lo haces—le dijo el mago.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas ardían y Merlín inmediatamente la imitó. Arturo rodó los ojos, sintiendo una mezcla de frustración y enojo.

—Imagina que eres muy… arrogante—le indicó el mago al nuevo Sir, cambiando de tema rápidamente cuando notó la mirada curiosa que le lanzó Gwen tras su comentario—A los caballeros le gusta pensar que son mejores que el resto del mundo.

—No es arrogancia—lo contradijo Arturo—Ignóralo, es un idiota. Un caballero debe comportarse con honor y nobleza.

Sir Williams pensó un momento en sus palabras y luego adoptó una pose más erguida, con la espalda recta, los hombres hacia atrás y una mirada firme y segura. Asombró, definitivamente, a todos.

—Eso está… muy bien—comentó Arturo, casi con incredulidad.

—Debes convencer a todos que has nacido en una familia noble,—le dijo Hermione—que eres culto y valiente. Todos los que te observen no deben dudar de tu identidad.

Ella, de entre todos los presentes, era la que mejor sabía cómo simular ser algo para lo que no había sido criada. Había sido un duro trabajo que le había llevado muchos meses perfeccionar pero que ahora, Williams debía conseguir en unas pocas horas.

Sus palabras parecieron hacer mella en él porque miró a Merlín directamente, serio y seguro de sí mismo.

—Pule mi armadura, chico—le ordenó con firmeza

Eso había sonado escalofriantemente real. Merlín lo contempló con disgusto, contrariamente a Arturo. El príncipe estaba exultante por primera vez desde que lo había visto.

—¡Eso es!—dijo sonriendo mientras lo señalaba con orgullo—¡Ahora estás pillando el asunto!

Nuevamente sonrió, dejando de lado su personaje.

—Pero tiene razón—prosiguió Arturo, volviéndose hacia su sirviente—Tienes que pulir la armadura para mañana.

—Sí—corroboró nuevamente Williams con firmeza y, cuando todos lo observaron, se rió.

Gwen ocultó rápidamente una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de indignación de Merlín. Lo último que quería el muchacho era tener dos amos a los cuales servir.

…

Merlín regresó completamente agotado a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer, totalmente exhausto, en la cama. Había sido un día realmente duro. Primero, enseñar todo lo correspondiente a Williams, luego, llevarlo a la posada donde se quedaría por el tiempo que durase el torneo y, para finalizar, pulir la armadura de Arturo, comprobar las lanzas, reparar las que estaban rotas y asear sus cámaras privadas. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era dormir hasta siempre…

—Me alegra verte descansando, Merlín—dijo la voz de Gaius detrás de él—Eso significa que tienes la energía suficiente como para limpiar mi tanque de sanguijuelas.

Merlín gimió del disgusto.

…

Hermione tocó suavemente la puerta de la casa de Gwen. La chica tardó unos momentos en venir a atender y, cuando lo hizo, ella se dio cuenta que no estaba con buena cara.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó sin detenerse a saludarla—¿Qué hizo Arturo?

—¡Oh, no, nada, nada!—se apresuró a decir Gwen, sin mirarla.

—Gwen…

—Te aseguro que no fue nada—dijo y rápidamente cambió de tema—Está adentro—le informó—Iré a ayudar a Morgana a prepararse. Nos vemos.

Gwen casi corrió lejos, dejando a Hermione totalmente asombrada. Entró a la casa y vio a su hermano sentado frente a la mesa con un suculento desayuno delante de él.

—Veo que te encuentras muy cómodo—le dijo.

—¡Hermione! ¡Ven! ¿Quieres un poco? Gwen fue muy amable al prepararme todo esto… Le dije que necesitaba fuerzas para este día

—Por favor, dime que ella se ofreció y que tú no se lo ordenaste—le pidió, acercándosele.

—¿A caso debía esperar a el tonto de Merlín?—preguntó antes de llevarse un trozo de pan recién hecho a su boca y comerlo con ansias.

—¡Arturo!—su hermano la contempló sin entender su reacción—¿Cómo pudiste?

—¿Qué?

—¡Gwen puede ser una sirvienta pero no es tú sirvienta! Ella muy amablemente aceptó tenerte en su casa. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es respetarla.

—¡Yo jamás le falté el respeto!—aseguró con firmeza—Jamás me atrevería.

—¡Entonces trátala como se merece!

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a Merlín. Arturo le lanzó una mirada fría que el chico no creía merecer.

—Danos un momento—le gruñó antes de volverse a su hermana que seguía mirándolo con molestia—Hermione—dijo con más tranquilidad, suavizando su mirada—Jamás le faltaría el respeto a Gwen. Sé que ella te importa. No soy tan frío de corazón. Lamento si actué mal hoy. Voy a disculparme con ella.

Hermione suspiró con pesadumbres pero finalmente asintió. Lo contempló fijamente antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quise verte antes del torneo para desearte buena suerte—le dijo, revelando el motivo de su visita—Aunque sé que estarás bien. Eres excelente.

Arturo se acercó y la besó afectuosamente en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias. No quiero echarte pero será mejor que te vayas. Yo debo prepararme y nuestro padre se preguntará dónde te has metido.

Ella asintió y se despidió de ambos. Merlín no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada por unos segundos, lo que lo hizo ganarse un golpe duro en la parte de atrás de la cabeza por parte de Arturo.

…

—Recuerda el plan—le dijo Arturo a Williams dentro de la carpa que tenía instalada a unos metros del campo de justas—Estaré compitiendo en el torneo, pero nadie sabrá que soy yo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es agradecer al gentío cuando termine el torneo. Actúa como uno de ellos y la gente pensará que lo has hecho tú.

Williams asintió y tomó el casco que Arturo le daba antes de seguir a Merlín hasta donde tenía amarrado el caballo que utilizaría. Montó y salió junto al resto de los caballeros que competirían en las justas a saludar al Rey.

Uther ya estaba en el atrio junto a Hermione y Morgana.

—Caballeros del reino,—dijo él con voz potente para hacerse oír por todos los presentes—¡Bienvenidos a Camelot! Han entrenado durante muchos años a la espera de que este día. Hoy lucharán por la gloria y el honor. ¡Esta es la última prueba! Los medirá como hombres. Sólo el más valiente entre ustedes se erguirá como digno vencedor.

Todos los habitantes que habían ido a contemplar el torneo estallaron en aplausos llenos de entusiasmo mientras que los caballeros se retiraban para prepararse.

Hermione no entendía mucho la emoción. Las justas podrían haber sido interesantes en un principio por lo novedoso que resultaban pero nunca dejaron de parecerle una cosa de bárbaros. ¿Qué sentido tenía golpear a un oponente con una lanza? Sabía que éstas no tenían filo que pudieran perforar las armaduras que usaban pero aún así los hombres se llevaban un buen golpe, más aún si se caían del caballo. Podían perder la consciencia o hasta morir si caían y golpeaban sus cabezas.

Quizás por eso, a pesar de que le había asegurado a Arturo que sabía que estaría bien, los nervios comenzaron a bullir en su interior cuando oyó que llamaban a Sir Williams de Deira. Miró atentamente el momento en que aparecía y se sentó al borde de su asiento en un intento de no perderse ningún detalle.

—No sabía que te interesaba tanto las justas—oyó que decía su padre.

—Sir Williams es una novedad—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a modo de excusa.

—Él y muchos otros…

—Sí… pero debo tener un favorito, ¿no? Ahora que Arturo no está aquí debo alentar a alguien.

Su padre la contempló con curiosidad y ella no hizo más que sonreírle con naturalidad, intentando actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Él, luego de un momento, le devolvió la sonrisa con cierta diversión antes de comenzar a reír.

—Nunca pensé que pudiera verte teniendo un flechazo por algún caballero—dijo.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—exclamó asustada por la simple idea—Nunca podría…

—Está bien, Hermione. No te alarmes. Simplemente es un enamoramiento pasajero.

—Te juro, padre, que no es así.

Pero él no la escuchó, simplemente siguió riendo suavemente hasta que los dos caballeros se colocaron en sus posiciones. Hermione contuvo sus ganas de resoplar de frustración. Sólo se ganaría una reprimenda porque, como le habían enseñando, las damas no resoplan como yeguas molestas. Así que simplemente volvió a observar la justa.

Arturo logró golpear a todos sus contrincantes y a dos de ellos derribó. El último tuvo la desgracia de caer, enredándose con las riendas del caballo por lo que el animal lo arrastró por el suelo terroso hasta que alguien consiguió detenerlo.

Cuando finalmente Williams apareció otra vez, ya sin la armadura, para recibir los aplausos de la muchedumbre, Uther se volteó hacia Hermione ofreciéndole la mano para ponerse de pie. Con sospechas, lo hizo y el rey la acercó al borde de la muchedumbre.

—A parte del generoso premio que recibirá el ganador—dijo con fuerza para conseguir que todos lo oyeran—ofrezco como recompensa el honor de recibir un beso de mi hermosa hija, Lady Hermione.

Ella se tensó al oírlo y contempló a su padre con incredulidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía?, pensó enfadada. ¿Qué derecho tenía a otorgarla como si fuera un pedazo de carne para el deleite de los caballeros? Claramente, nadie más pensó que eso era indignante. Los que habían ido a entretenerse con el torneo aplaudieron emocionados y los participantes observaron a Hermione con buenos ojos, bromeando en voz baja entre ellos. El único que tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado fue Sir León, quien, tras lanzarle una mirada a ella se ruborizó levemente.

—¿Besar?—preguntó Arturo en el interior de la carpa, oculto de los ojos curiosos—¡Mi hermana no va a besar a nadie!

Merlín supo ser prudente y mantener la boca cerrada. A él tampoco le parecía bueno que la princesa estuviera besando a algún caballero. El simple hecho de imaginarlo lograba que su estómago se retorciera, haciéndolo sentir enfermo.

Arturo suspiró con frustración y se volvió hacia su sirviente.

—Cuando gane este torneo, revelaré mi identidad y me llevaré el reconocimiento que merezco y Hermione no tendrá que besar a nadie.

—Por supuesto—dijo Merlín.

No le extrañaba en absoluto que el príncipe quisiera ser reconocido. Todo aquello de ser tratado como a un igual era puras tonterías. A Arturo le gustaba la atención y nadie podría negarlo.

—¡No te quedes ahí parado!—le dijo al mago—Ayúdame a quitarme la armadura. Recuerda pulirla antes de mañana y el caballo necesita asearse y alimentarse y… ¡ah, no te olvides de reparar la lanzas rotas!

Merlín sonrió porque estrangular al príncipe no era una opción. Lo ayudó a quitarse la armadura y luego, cuando terminó el torneo por ese día, continuó con sus actividades. Odiaba las justas, realmente lo hacía. Él debía de ir de un lado para el otro ayudando a Arturo. Y ahora no sólo a él sino también a Williams.

Por eso cuando regresó a sus cámaras por la tarde y abrió la puerta y vio a Gaius concentrado en sus cosas, quiso poder volverse invisible y pasar a su lado sin que lo viera. Pero si había un hechizo para conseguirlo él tenía la desgracia de no conocerlo. Aún así, hizo el intento de andar de puntillas, procurando que el anciano no lo viera. Pero nada más avanzar un par de pasos, Gaius se volteó y lo contempló con seriedad. Merlín tuvo un momento de pánico antes de inclinarse a la resignación.

—¿Es por el tanque de sanguijuelas?—le preguntó conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

—Qué perspicaz eres, Merlín—respondió con sarcasmo Gaius.

—Lo limpiaré mañana—aseguró.

—¿Que harás antes o después de fregar los pisos y hacer la colada?

Merlín odiaba las justas y odiaba esa situación. ¿Ya lo había pensado? ¡Era la pura verdad! Estaba tan agotado pero no podía decirle al anciano que, en realidad, no había estado haciendo nada durante el día. Nadie más que Hermione, Gwen y él sabían que Arturo aún estaba en Camelot. Así que no le quedó otra opción más que ponerse a fregar los pisos mientras que, con un poco de ayuda mágica, lavaba la ropa y la escurría. Se sentía tan cansado…

…

Gwen juntó la mesa después de la cena que había compartido con el príncipe. Ella no era de hacer comidas suntuosas y lujosas pero dado que tenía de invitado a Arturo había gastado un poco más de dinero para comprar alimentos.

—Por lo que he oído—dijo para entablar conversación—las damas de la Corte están muy impresionadas con Sir Williams, piensan que es muy apuesto. Morgana me ha dicho que esta misma mañana Hermione incluso a mostrado cierto interés.

Arturo bufó.

—Típico. No reconocerían a un caballero aunque se golpeara la cabeza con una lanza… ¡Y Hermione jamás podría pensar eso! Ella es mucho más inteligente.

Gwen rió, no sorprendiéndose por la actitud protectora de él hacia su hermana.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?—le preguntó, esperando que Arturo no lo creyera demasiado atrevido de su parte.

—Me temo que la gente me respeta sólo por mi título—respondió

—No creo que todos te respeten sólo por el título.

—¿Me lo dirías si no fuera así?

Gwen se ruborizó.

—No—contestó con sinceridad.

—Cuando estoy compitiendo como Williams mi título no importa, nadie me da un trato especial. Así, cuando gane este torneo, si es que lo gano, será porque me lo merezco. No porque soy el príncipe Arturo.

Gwen lo contempló fijamente, sorprendida y conmovida por sus palabras. Ella siempre había creído que era un hombre noble y atractivo pero jamás había esperado que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos.

Arturo, notando que la muchacha no dejaba de observarlo, se movió incómodo hasta ponerse de pie, sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo. Se estiró, sintiendo sus músculos tensos.

—Creo que tomaré un baño.

—Eso será difícil porque no tengo bañera—le respondió ella.

—¿En serio?—preguntó totalmente sorprendido—Quizás podrías prepararme un barreño de agua caliente. Supongo que tienes uno…

Gwen lo contempló con molestia.

—Supongo que puedo conseguirlo—dijo casi con los dientes apretados, conteniendo sus deseos de tomar lo primero que se le cruzaba en el camino y arrojárselo por la cabeza—Recorreré todo el camino hasta el pozo y traeré agua, entonces.

Esperó unos momentos a que él reaccionara y se diera cuenta de cuánto diferían sus acciones de sus palabras. Primero no quería ser tratado de modo especial pero luego exigía ser tratado de modo especial. Y como ella era sólo una sirvienta no podía decirle que no, él era el príncipe de Camelot. Así que tomó su chal y salió a buscar la condenada agua.

…

Gaius entró a sus cámaras y encontró a Merlín tirando en el suelo durmiendo, con el balde de agua jabonosa a un lado y el cepillo en la mano.

—¡Merlín, en pié!—lo llamó, sobresaltándolo—Arturo puede estar fuera pero yo no. ¿Y por qué mi tanque de sanguijuelas está todavía sucio? ¿Crees que puedes estar todo el día por ahí sin hacer nada?

Merlín lo contempló totalmente incrédulo de sus palabras.

—¿Crees que estoy todo el día sin hacer nada?—le preguntó, poniéndose de pie de repente—¡No he tenido tiempo de sentarme y no hacer nada desde el primer día que llegué a Camelot! Estoy muy ocupado corriendo detrás de Arturo. Haz esto, has aquello. ¡Cuando no estoy corriendo detrás de Arturo, estoy haciendo tareas para ti!—Gaius se tensó al oírlo—O cumpliendo mi destino. ¿Sabes cuántas veces le he salvado la vida a Arturo? He perdido la cuenta. ¿Me lo ha agradecido alguna vez? No. He luchado contra grifos, brujas, bandidos, he sido golpeado, envenenado, apedreado con fruta y mientras tanto tengo que ocultar quién soy realmente porque si alguien lo descubre Uther hará que me ejecuten. ¡A veces siento que me arrastran en tantas direcciones que no sé a cuál seguir!

Demás está decir que tuvo que tomar aire profundamente después de dar aquel pequeño discurso sin detenerse. Gaius lo miró con seriedad, un tanto conmocionado por lo que acababa de oír. Merlín, incapaz de saber qué hacer a continuación, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, que fue salir de allí sin mirar atrás, resistiendo el impulso de disculparse y hacer que sus palabras queden sin valor alguno.

Caminó con largos pasos por el castillo, decidido a buscar a Arturo. Miró a través de una ventana y comprobó que era aún temprano. El sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte.

—¿Merlín?

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien lo llamó y giró rápidamente para descubrir a Hermione de pie detrás de él.

—Hermione. Buen día. ¿Qué… qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Merlín vio como se ruborizó levemente ante una pregunta tan simple. ¿A caso había dicho algo inapropiado?

—Venía a buscarte—le respondió con cierto nerviosismo—para invitarte a desayunar conmigo. Yo quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mi hermano.

—Emm… Yo… debería ir a ver a Arturo…—tartamudeó con nerviosismo.

—Oh. Sí, aunque ambos sabemos que mi hermano no es precisamente madrugador… pero entiendo que no quieras…

—Sí quiero—la contradijo con prisa, no queriendo que pensase lo equivocado—Es que… si alguien me descubre allí…

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? No permitiré que nadie piense lo que no es—le aseguró—Además, después de que Ingrid me llevó el desayuno le di el día libre, así que estaré sola…

—Bueno… supongo que no importaría que coma algo—murmuró intentando no darle un significado que no tenía aquella invitación.

Hermione era la princesa, eso era algo que jamás debía de olvidar. Caminaron juntos hasta las cámaras privadas de ella.

—Pensé que desayunarías con tu padre—le dijo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Ha estado un tanto… insoportable—dijo con suavidad, a modo de confidencia—¡¿Puedes creer lo que hizo?! ¡Quiere que bese al ganador!

—¿Y lo harás?—preguntó, incapaz de controlar la fuerza de sus palabras.

—¡No! Espero realmente que Arturo gane porque no pienso besar a ninguno de esos hombres.

Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír totalmente renovado. ¡Hermione no quería besar a ninguno de ellos!

—¿No estás encantada con el famoso Sir Williams?—le preguntó con burla.

Hermione se rió suavemente.

—Williams fue muy amable al aceptar el trato de mi hermano pero no estoy interesada en él.

—¿Pero sí en alguien?

Inmediatamente después de terminar aquella pregunta quiso que la tierra lo tragara. Más aún, quiso morirse al ver la mirada sorprendida que le lanzó Hermione. Sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

—Lo siento—se apresuró a disculparse, apartando la mirada de su rostro—Hablé de más. No es mi lugar.

¡Por todos los Cielos! ¿Por qué no simplemente no le predicaba su amor a los cuatro viento? ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

—Hay… alguien…—murmuró Hermione tan bajo que él por unos segundos dudó si realmente había abierto la boca o si había sido sólo su imaginación—Pero nunca sucederá nada.

Ella mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo mientras andaba, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. Parecía totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos pero aún así estaba muy concentrada en la conversación que mantenían.

—¿Lo conozco?—preguntó.

Hermione apartó la vista del piso y lo miró, ruborizándose como un tomate hasta que soltó una risita algo tonta que ocultaba los nervios que sentía en la boca su estómago.

—Quizás—le respondió con más seguridad sin añadir detalles—Espero que te gusten las tartas de queso dulce. Ingrid preparó una y aún está tibia.

Merlín asintió un tanto distraído, preguntándose si había entendido la referencia de Hermione o si, simplemente, todo estaba en su mente. Él quería, más que nada, que fuera la primera opción, pero aún así, si ella correspondía sus sentimientos, no había nada que pudieran hacer. Era la princesa.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no podían disfrutar de la mutua compañía, como buenos amigos que eran. Por lo tanto, eso hizo. Desayunó con ella, charló, disfrutó del momento sin pensar en nada más.

* * *

 _ **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Pronto estaré actualizando de nuevo.**_


	28. La única y furura reina

_**LA ÚNICA Y FUTURA REINA**_

—¿En dónde te habías metido?—le preguntó Arturo a Merlín nada más verlo llegar.

—Lo siento, me dormí—mintió.

Era mejor que confesarle que había estado pasando un buen rato con su hermana, no importaba cuán inocente hubiese sido. Ahora tenía el estómago lleno y estaba de buen humor a pesar de que estaba arrepentido de las palabras que había dicho a Gaius. El anciano no tenía idea alguna del plan que estaban llevando a cabo por lo que no tenía derecho a molestarse con él por mandarlo a trabajar. Se disculparía cuando lo viera.

Arturo le gritó, pero no más de lo usual, apresurándolo a que lo ayudara a colocarse la armadura, reprendiéndole por no haberlo hecho bien cuando, en realidad, la armadura brillaba resplandeciente. Aún así, él intentó no ponerse de mal humor. Menos aún cuando vio a Arturo derribar a Sir León del caballo en la primera vuelta.

—¡Felicidades!—le dijo a Williams—Has pasado a la final.

El campesino sonrió con felicidad. Inmediatamente, Arturo entró a la carpa y le tendió el casco a Williams.

—Sal ya, la gente te espera—le dijo con la felicidad y el orgullo saliéndole por los poros y en cuanto se marchó se volvió hacia Merlín—Nadie puede decir que esta vez Sir León me dejó ganar esta vez.

Merlín asintió.

—Parece que Sir William ha seducido completamente a la gente—dijo oyendo los aplausos y los gritos de aliento que se oían mientras el caballero saludaba a la multitud.

—Eso cambiará cuando revele mi identidad.

—Realmente extrañas toda esa atención, ¿no?—le preguntó un tanto divertido.

—Tú vete a darle agua al caballo—le dijo Arturo con brusquedad, molesto por el comentario.

Merlín así lo hizo, salió de allí y buscó al agotado animal. Lo acarreó hasta el bebedero y lo dejó saciar su sed mientras él le daba unas palmaditas amistosas en su cuello. Un hombre de tez oscura se le acercó y contempló al caballo con admiración. Se acercó y le acarició suavemente la cima de su cabeza. Merlín jamás lo había visto en su vida pero no le extrañó. Durante los torneos y las justas muchos viajeros se acercaban a Camelot curiosos y ansiosos por el espectáculo.

—Es un bello animal—comentó el hombre—Veo que tu señor ha pasado a la final. Es extremadamente hábil con la lanza.

—Lo está haciendo bien—concordó él—Sólo falta un encuentro más para terminar.

—Dime… ¿cómo es trabajar para él?

—Entre tú y yo—le dijo acercándosele con confidencia pero sonriéndole—puede ser un poco imbécil.

Ambos rieron con diversión por un momento.

—Entonces ya no trabajas para el príncipe Arturo—dijo el hombre con clara curiosidad.

—No. Sí, sí, pero ahora no—dijo con nerviosismo, pensando que quizás había confiado con demasiada prisa en aquel extraño—Él está fuera y yo sólo estoy… echando una mano.

El hombre asintió, simulando comprender.

—Bien. Le deseo mucha suerte a tu señor en la final—aseguró haciendo una respetuosa reverencia con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

…

—¡Felicitaciones! ¡Has pasado a la final!

Arturo sonrió enormemente al ver a Hermione aparecer en el interior de la carpa por la parte de atrás. Estaba seguro que ella no quería ser vista ya que cualquiera podría creer que veía a escondidas a Sir Williams.

—¡Lo hice!—dijo él con todo orgullo—¡Sir León comió polvo! ¡Literalmente! ¿Lo viste? Lo derribé de un solo golpe.

—Lo vi—asintió sin dejar de sonreírle pero luego de unos momentos su sonrisa titubeó.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó.

—¿Ha sucedido algo con Gwen?

—¿Con Gwen? No, claro que no. Ha ido todo bien. Confieso que estaba un poco nervioso por lo que podía suceder pero ella ha sido muy amable y…

—¡Estaba furiosa, Arturo!

—¿Qué?

—¿Te has dado cuenta, siquiera, que tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos? Cuando te mencioné se tensó y quiso cambiar rápidamente de tema. Mira, sé que eres un buen hombre, pero a veces puedes ser…—ella dudó unos momentos.

—¿Puedo ser qué?—preguntó tenso Arturo.

—Exigente—terminó—No te das cuenta cuando lo eres. Es bueno que lo seas contigo mismo y con tus caballeros pero no con los que te rodean, no con tus amigos. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo… Gwen es muy dulce y no merece que la trates de ese modo siendo su invitado.

Él no lo podía creer. Repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido pero no lograba recordar nada lo suficientemente malo que pudiera haber molestado a la chica. Y no, no se había dado cuenta de sus ojeras ni su molestia. ¿Por qué no le había dicho algo? Aunque recordó, claramente, que la noche anterior ella le decía que no se atrevería a decirle jamás.

—Le dije que no dudara en gritarte todo lo necesario—siguió diciendo su hermana—aunque no sé si lo hará. Lo dudo, en realidad… ¿Puedes prometerme que intentarás averiguar qué le sucede?

Él asintió con caballerosidad.

—Lo prometo.

Estaba decidido a hacerlo nada más llegar a la casa de Gwen aunque no estaba seguro de cómo iniciar esa conversación. Si estaba tan enfadada como había dicho Hermione no quería cometer el error de decir algo imprudente.

—¿Gwen?—la llamó nada más llegar.

—Un momento—dijo la chica con prisa.

Arturo se quitó la capa que siempre utilizaba cuando salía de la casa y se giró hacia ella, viendo que se encontraba con las cortinas abiertas, en la otra parte de la habitación. Se acercó hacia allí, notando que no había ninguna cama allí, sólo unas cuantas bolsas en el suelo y una manta arrollada con prisa. Frunció el ceño, totalmente confundido. Él había pensado que era su cuarto. Todas las noches ella se iba hacia allí atrás cuando dormían.

—¿Aquí es donde duermes?—le preguntó—¿Dónde está tu cama?

Gwen, recordando las palabras de Hermione, intentó ser sincera con él, aunque quería conseguirlo sin la necesidad de insultarlo o ser descortés.

—Estás durmiendo en ella—le contestó.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

—¿Cómo podría? Eres el príncipe Arturo—le recordó, como si él pudiera olvidarlo—Además, no me diste oportunidad. Asumiste que la cama era tuya y simplemente te acostaste.

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo si no me lo dices?

—No te deberían decir que pienses en alguien a parte de ti mismo—le respondió con molestia y, al ver el modo poco conforme con el que él la miraba quiso simplemente desaparecer de allí.

—¿Te gustaría decirme algo más?—le preguntó Arturo sin detenerse a ser amable.

Si Hermione le había dicho que le dijera las cosas de frente iba a dejarla hacer. Quería escuchar, realmente, aunque algo le decía que no le gustaría lo que oiría. Ya no le había gustado ese comentario. Él pensaba en otras personas a parte de sí mismo. Gwen no tenía derecho a alguno a recriminarle por ese aspecto.

—Adelante,—la incentivo—quiero saberlo. Si quieres decirme algo, no hay nada que te detenga.

Casi pensó que ella inclinaría la cabeza y guardaría silencio. Casi.

—No tienes idea, ¿Verdad?—le preguntó repentinamente Gwen furiosa.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Sobre lo grosero y arrogante que puedes llegar a ser!—le dijo—Esta es mi casa y tú mi huésped. Sé que estás acostumbrado a habitaciones más lujosas pero eso no te da excusa para ser tan grosero. Afirmas que no te importan los títulos pero actúas como un príncipe y esperas que yo lo haga como un sirviente. Estás diciendo que no significa nada pero tus acciones te traicionan. ¿Te mataría decir por favor y gracias de vez en cuando?—le preguntó alzando la voz y al recordar, repentinamente que él seguía siendo irremediablemente un príncipe, agregó—… mi lord.

Arturo no supo sin sentirse ofendido, darle la razón o reír.

—¿Algo más que añadir?—le preguntó.

Gwen bajó la cabeza respetuosamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que eso es todo.

El silencio se extendió delante de ambos. Gwen simplemente quería escapar de allí, perderse para siempre y no volver a aparecer jamás delante de Arturo. Él, si quería, podía mandarla a encerrar en ese mismo instante por su atrevimiento.

—Tienes razón—oyó que decía, sorprendiéndola—Me has invitado a tu casa y yo me he comportado de una forma horrible.

—No pretendía hacer sentirte mal—le dijo.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio?—preguntó sarcásticamente él.

—Quizás un poco—confesó ella sonriendo.

—No hay excusa—dijo—-Te voy a compensar. Esta noche te voy a hacer la cena.

Arturo la tomó por los hombros y la empujó suavemente hacia la puerta.

—¿Tú vas a hacerme la cena?—preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sin duda alguna. Ahora, vete a dar un paseo o a hacer lo que sea que hagan las chicas a esta hora de la tarde…—la siguió empujando hacia la salida.

Gwen logró tomar su chal antes de que él abriera la puerta para ella.

—Un paseo estaría bien.

—Tu cena estará lista cuando llegues—le aseguró antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Él se volteó hacia la cocina, viendo un pollo crudo en la encimera junto a unas cuantas cebollas y otros vegetales. Contempló aquello como si fueran las cosas más extrañas con las que se había topado en toda su vida. Y, de hecho, lo eran. Él jamás cocinaba. Siempre cazaba las presas o las comía. Nunca había estado involucrado en el estado intermedio entre esas dos fases. Pero no podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Se acercó al pollo y lo tocó con las puntas de sus dedos índice y pulgar, haciendo una leve mueca.

Nunca antes estuvo tan feliz de ver a su sirviente aparecer por la puerta. Veía con el ceño fruncido y lo contemplaba como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¡Merlín, gracias a Dios!—exclamó.

—Me encontré con Gwen y me dijo que estabas cocinando…

—¡Tráeme dos cenas de las cocinas del palacio!—le ordenó, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión del mago.

—Entonces… ¿No vas a cocinar?

—¡No! Pero Gwen no necesita saberlo. En lo que ella se refiere la cena habrá sido preparada y cocinada por mí.

—¿Estás tratando de impresionarla?

Ese día se estaba volviendo cada vez más raro para Merlín. ¿Arturo estaba interesado en Gwen?

—No seas ridículo, Merlín—le dijo con prisa—Y trae una camisa decente. Tu ropa me pica por todas partes. Es como si tuviera pulgas.

Claro, no quería impresionarla. Sólo quería verse bien y prepararle una maravillosa cena por el simple hecho de estar agradecido. Merlín asintió sin decir nada y se marchó, dispuesto a seguir las órdenes del príncipe. Corrió a la cocina y pensó cómo rayos iba a hacer para sacar dos cenas decentes sin que la cocinera se diera cuenta. Ella ya lo había amenazado anteriormente. Por fortuna, se encontró con Ingrid allí.

—¡Ingrid!

—¡Oh, hola, Merlín!—saludó amablemente la chica.

—Hola… eh… ¿Lady Hermione está esperando la cena?

—Sí, justo vengo de sus habitaciones privadas. Esta noche cenará sola…

—Mmm… ¿Podrías llevarle dos porciones de pollo con patatas?

—¿Dos porciones?—preguntó extrañada—Pero ella…

—Lady Hermione me dijo que podía tomar una porción yo hoy a la mañana. ¡Puedes ir a preguntarle si no me creer!

Ingrid lo contempló con dudas pero finalmente negó.

—Si ella lo dice…Pero llevaré los dos platos allí. Si quieres la comida debes ir por ella.

Él debía correr hacia Hermione para advertirle antes de que su doncella fuera a preguntarle al respecto.

—Lo haré—le aseguró—¡Gracias!

Salió rápidamente de las cocinas y corrió a las cámaras de Arturo. Seleccionó una camisa del interior de su armario sin siquiera darse cuenta que no estaba solo. Había alguien más oculto entre las sombras que lo observaba con curiosidad. Sostenía una daga en su mano por si era descubierto, listo para acabar con la vida de cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. El hombre reconoció inmediatamente a Merlín. Había hablado con el chico esa misma tarde y ahora podía confirmar sus sospechas. Arturo estaba en Cámelot. ¿Por qué otra razón él estaría sacando ropa del interior del armario? Decidido, comenzó a seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta.

Merlín se encaminó hacia las habitaciones de Hermione, tocando rápidamente.

—Adelante—escuchó que ella decía.

Merlín entró rápidamente antes de que alguien lo viera.

—Merlín… Pensé que era Ingrid… ¿Está todo bien?

—Eh… Le dije a Ingrid que preparara dos cenas.

—¡Oh!—ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa—¿Cenarás conmigo?

—Eh… bueno, no—rió suavemente—Arturo le prometió preparar la cena a Gwen.

—¿Arturo cocinando?—inquirió incapaz de creerlo.

—Sí, yo también pensé eso. Obviamente, Arturo no podría distinguir jamás entre cebollas y papas así que me pidió que buscara dos cenas y una camisa…—señaló la que llevaba en sus brazos—Espero que no te importe que te quite tu cena real pero, a cambio, te invito a comer con Gaius y conmigo. ¡Prometo cocinar yo! No dejaré que comas nuevamente algo que prepare Gaius.

Hermione se rió. El anciano podía ser un excelente médico pero como cocinero era un tanto incapaz.

—Me encantaría cenar con ustedes—dijo.

Unos nuevos golpes en la puerta sonaron.

—Lady Hermione, le traigo la cena—dijo Ingrid del otro lado.

Merlín se apresuró a esconderse detrás del biombo donde Hermione se vestía mientras la muchacha entraba y dejaba la comida.

—Merlín me dijo que usted le había dicho que podía tomar un plato.

—Así es. Él hace tanto por mi hermano que quería agradecérselo de alguna forma. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes. Puedes ir a la cocina y tomar lo que quieras para ti.

—Es usted muy amable.

—Te lo mereces—le aseguró—-Te libero de tus actividades. Puedes volver a tu casa después de pasar por la cocina.

Su doncella asintió y, cuando oyó la puerta cerrándose, Merlín salió de su escondite.

—Aquí tienes—le dijo Hermione entregándole las dos bandejas—Espero que mi hermano sepa disfrutarlas.

Merlín se lo agradeció y salió rápidamente de allí hacia la casa de Gwen. Por fortuna, la chica aún no había regresado por lo que él y Arturo pudieron preparar todo para que ella pensara que el príncipe se había esmerado en preparar él mismo la comida.

—¡Ya viene!—dijo Arturo que estaba espiando por la ventana—¡Rápido, por la puerta de atrás!

Merlín comenzó a alejarse pero él lo llamó de nuevo. Se volteó justo a tiempo para tomar el pollo crudo que le lanzaba.

—¡Has algo con eso!—le ordenó.

—Espero que a Gwen le guste como cocinas—le dijo.

Ya tenía resuelta la cena de esa noche. Esperaba que a Hermione le gustase pollo al horno.

—Hermione cenará esta noche con nosotros—le informo a Gaius cuando lo vio entrar.

Él estaba colocando la mesa con mucho espero. Había lavado la bajilla con mucho espero antes de colocarla, había recogido unas cuantas flores pequeñas de color amarillo y las había puesto en un recipiente con agua a modo de adorno.

—¿La has invitado?

—Espero que no te importe.

—En absoluto—le aseguró.

Merlín contempló al anciano con ciertos nervios. No había olvidado que debía disculparse con él.

—Lo que dije esta mañana…—comenzó pero Gaius alzó la mano, en señal de que se detuviera.

—Soy yo el que debería disculparme contigo—le aseguró—No he podido apreciar lo pesada que debe ser tu carga.

—No debería de haber perdido la paciencia contigo—indicó Merlín.

—No me extraña que estés molesto. Tus jóvenes hombros cargan con mucho peso. Ahora que Arturo está ausente debes de tomarte un tiempo para ti mismo.

Esa idea le gustaba. El problema era que Arturo sí estaba en Cámelot.

—¿Y el tanque de sanguijuelas?

—No pienses en el tanque de sanguijuelas—le dijo sonriendo el anciano.

—¿En serio?

—Tanto hablar de sanguijuela nos estropeará el apetito… ¿Qué has cocinado?—preguntó olfateando el aire, sintiendo el aroma delicioso saliendo del horno.

Justo en ese momento se sintió un suave toque en la puerta.

—Adelante, Hermione—dijo Merlín mientras se volteaba y sacaba el pollo humeante, bien dorado.

Hermione ingresó y tras saludar cortésmente a Gaius se volvió hacia Merlín.

—La cena está servida—les dijo a ambos.

—Esto se ve exquisito.

Merlín se apresuró a apartar una silla para Hermione con toda caballerosidad, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada divertida que le daba Gaius. Él estaba a punto de tomar asiento en su lugar habitual pero el anciano le hizo una seña disimulada para que intercambiaran puestos así Merlín quedaba sentado al lado de ella. Era una mala idea, se dijo, pero luego de unos segundos terminó aceptando la propuesta ya que no había nada de malo en estar al lado de la chica ¿verdad? Al menos de eso intentaba convencerse. Eran amigos, nada más.

Cortó el pollo mientras que Hermione estaba trozando el pan. Todos se sirvieron en sus platos y estaban a punto de comenzar a comer cuando oyeron unos golpes en la puerta hechos con prisa y fuerza. Gaius intercambió una mirada sorprendida con ambos antes de volverse.

—Entre—ordenó.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Sir León.

—El Rey lo busca—le dijo a Gaius—Hubo un inconveniente.

Hermione, Merlín y Gaius se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y dejaron que Sir León los guiara hasta un pasillo del primer piso donde Uther los estaba esperando. El rey sólo frunció el ceño al ver a su hija pero no dijo nada al respecto. Hizo una seña al galeno para que observara el cadáver que había aparecido escondido dentro de un baúl.

—¿Puedes identificar la causa de muerte?—le preguntó.

Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo sin vida del caballero asesinado y observó con atención.

—Le han roto el cuello—determinó después de unos momentos—Apenas hay marcas. El que lo mató, sabía lo que hacía.

—Al principio de la tarde fue descubierto un intruso en la parte baja de la ciudad.

—Entonces me temo que es verdad—murmuró Uther, más bien para sí mismo que para los demás.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó Hermione a su padre con preocupación.

—Odín ha mandado un asesino para matar a Arturo—le dijo mirándola con profunda seriedad.

—¿Un asesino?—inquirió estremeciéndose de terror.

—¿Has tenido cartas de Arturo desde que se fue a la frontera septentrional?—le preguntó a Merlín el rey.

—No, ninguna—mintió él.

—Con este asesino suelto en Camelot debemos ser cuidadosos—dijo Uther—Arturo no está aquí. Quiero encontrar al asesino antes de que él regrese.

—Sí, mi lord—dijo Sir León antes de marcharse.

Uther también se alejó con prisa, dando largos pasos.

Merlín y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de pánico.

—¡Oh, mi Dios!—exclamó ella llevándose una mano al corazón, sintiéndose repentinamente sin aire.

Merlín la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo rápidamente de allí con intención de advertirle al príncipe, haciendo caso omiso al grito de Gaius, exigiendo saber a dónde iban. Salieron con prisa por los pasillos sin detenerse a pensar las consecuencias de ir tomados de la mano y corriendo como si huyeran clandestinamente porque todo lo que importaba en ese momento era Arturo. El trayecto pareció eterno a pesar de que, en menos de diez minutos estuvieron en la casa de Gwen.

No se detuvieron a tocar, simplemente abrieron, sobresaltando a la pareja que se separaba el uno del otro de repente. La tención entre ambos era obvia y a pesar de que Hermione quería saber si era porque habían estado discutiendo o por algo más ese no era el momento de hacer indagaciones.

—¡Arturo! Hay un asesino en Camelot—dijo Merlín—Está aquí para matarte.

Los ojos de Arturo se llenaron de preocupación.

—Ha matado a un guardia—informó Hermione—Nuestro padre dijo que lo mandó Odín… pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué Odín te quiere muerto?

Arturo se volteó hacia Hermione con total arrepentimiento. Él quería ser el perfecto hermano para ella pero sabía que estaba muy lejos de serlo.

—Porque maté a su hijo—dijo apartando la mirada de su rostro. No podía ni mirar a Hermione ni a Gwen ante esa confesión, no quería ver la decepción en sus miradas—El hijo de Odín me desafió a una pelea. No tenía ningún pleito con él, le pedí que se retirara. Tal vez que sentía que debía probarse a sí mismo… Aún puedo ver su cara. Parecía tan asustado…

—No puedes culparte—dijo Gwen.

Arturo parecía estar atormentado por ese acontecimiento. Hermione caminó hacia él y lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su frente, sintiendo que volvía a respirar ya que ella no sentía ningún tipo de rencor.

—Sólo nosotros sabemos dónde estás—indicó Merlín una vez que ella se apartó de Arturo—Si el asesino no puede encontrarte, no puede matarte.

—¿Puedo seguir quedándome aquí?—le preguntó el príncipe a Gwen.

—Por supuesto. Todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Gracias, dormiré en el suelo esta noche…

—No, duerme en la cama. Necesitas estar descansado para el torneo de mañana.

—No quiero oírlo—dijo Arturo—Buenas noches, Gwen.

Ella asintió.

—Buenas noches.

Arturo hizo una seña discreta para que Merlín se le acercara. Cuando lo hizo, le habló en voz baja para que Gwen no oyera.

—Recoge el colchón de mi cuarto y tráelo aquí.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a traer un colchón yo solo?—le preguntó Merlín incrédulo ante el pedido.

—No lo sé. Átatelo a la espalda.

Merlín rodó los ojos y fue a hacer lo que le había pedido. Hermione insistió en que le dijera lo que le había pedido su hermano y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, lo ayudó a traerlo e ingresarlo por la puerta de atrás a pesar de las protestas del joven.

—Podría haberlo hecho yo solo—le dijo una vez que caminaban de regreso al castillo.

Entre las idas y venidas la noche había avanzado y ya era muy tarde. Hermione había sido prudente en usar una capa para que ninguno de los guardias la reconociera y le hiciese preguntas sobre porqué estaba a esas horas junto al criado de su hermano.

—Pero no lo habrías cargado en tus espaldas—le sonrió.

Merlín negó. Había pensado en utilizar magia, de hecho, pero habría sido muy imprudente de su parte.

—Lamento que no hayas podido cenar—se disculpó—Puedo colocar una porción en un plato y llevártela.

—No te preocupes, Merlín—lo tranquilizó—Pasaré por la cocina y tomaré alguna fruta—ella lo contempló de soslayo colocando una sonrisa un tanto pícara en sus labios—Pero me deberás una cena.

Merlín sintió que su rostro enrojecía y sólo pudo asentir, sintiendo que le faltaba las palabras. ¿A caso él era el único que pensaba que aquello era una insinuación? No quería equivocarse…Ninguna chica antes había prestado tanta atención en él más allá de la amistad así que no podría saber cuál era la diferencia. ¡Qué vergonzoso sería si le dijera algo indebido, malinterpretando sus palabras!

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo él no regresó por el camino que lo llevaba a sus propias cámaras, sino que siguió a Hermione. Cuando ella lo contempló con curiosidad, él se apresuró a responder su pregunta silenciosa.

—Es muy tarde. Te acompañaré hasta tus habitaciones.

—El asesino no va tras mí—le recordó—Además, estoy armada—dijo señalando disimuladamente la cinta que rodeaba su cintura a modo donde siempre guardaba su varita.

—Aún así, permíteme que te acompañe. Para mi tranquilidad mental.

Ella asintió. Merlín estaba totalmente seguro que de que Hermione era más que capaz de defenderse de cualquiera que intentara atacarla pero no era ese el motivo por el que la acompañaba. Disfrutaba de pasar tiempo a su lado. Le gustaba tenerla cerca, quizás demasiado. Era peligroso pero él quería creer que tenía controlada la situación. No iba a dejar que sus sentimientos influyeran en su amistad.

Hermione lo miró sin que se dieran cuenta mientras recorrían el último tramo. Él era realmente un chico muy dulce y servicial. Sus ojos eran hermosos pero más allá de eso lo encontraba muy atractivo. No del modo convencional, como Lancelot o Sir Godric, sino con un encanto más suave que sumado a su personalidad la alteraban de un modo primitivo. Ahora que lo contemplaba bien podía notar que el cabello lo llevaba un poco más largo pero eso no le importaba; por el contrario, sólo quería enredar sus dedos en su cabello, pegarse a él y besarlo. ¡Quería besar a Merlín! Era completamente consciente de que ese no era el mejor momento pero ahora que una vocecita había susurrado esa idea en su cabeza ya no podía apartarla. ¿Se atrevería él a besarla?

Cuando llegaron ella se detuvo unos momentos frente a la puerta. Se bajó la capucha de la capa que utilizaba y miró a Merlín esperando a que él dijera algo. Hermione siempre había oído, de boca de Lavender especialmente, que cuando una chica hacía aquello y dejaba pasar el tiempo, retrasando una despedida, mandaba una señal al chico para que la besara. Esperaba que Merlín fuera capaz de captar la indirecta.

—Buenas noches—la saludó él y dio media vuelta, alejándose.

No lo hizo.

—Buenas noches—murmuró decepcionada.

…

Al día siguiente, al ser el último día de justas, Camelot estaba aún más abarrotada de personas. Por ese motivo quizás nadie sospechó del hombre de tez oscura que se acercó disimuladamente a la carpa de los participantes en la cual había ingresado el sirviente del príncipe junto a un encapuchado. No le sorprendió descubrir que allí, efectivamente, se encontraba Arturo Pendragon sentado mientras que le colocaban la armadura y que, uno poco más allá, se encontraba observando la nueva celebridad: Sir Williams. Pero en vez de ser él quien tomara el casco de la armadura y saliera a luchar se lo ofreció a Arturo. El príncipe lo tomó y, tras ponerse de pie, salió a combatir.

Así que eso era, se dijo a sí mismo. Se apartó de la carpa y oyó, por mera casualidad, que deseaban mucha suerte al otro caballero con el cual competiría Arturo. Sir Alynor. Sin apresurarse se acercó a su carpa y, tras comprobar que sólo se encontraba él, ingresó y lo atacó por la espalda, tomándolo desprevenido. Un golpe rápido y listo. Dejó caer el cuerpo del caballero en el suelo y rápidamente le quitó la armadura para colocársela él mismo. Salvo que en vez de utilizar una simple lanza añadiría un pequeño adorno. Una punta de acero con forma de puño que, al mover una manivela, se activaba un mecanismo interno que hacía salir una afilada punta. Un simple golpe y no sólo atravesaría la armadura de Arturo sino también sus pulmones y, con algo de suerte, su corazón.

…

Uther, Morgana y Hermione estaban en el atrio y aplaudieron como todos los presentes cuando los dos caballeros se colocaron en sus posiciones. Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, buscando cualquier movimiento inusual. No había olvidado que había un asesino a sueldo buscando a su hermano. Sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que averiguara que, en realidad, Sir Williams era Arturo pero no era imposible.

—¿Nerviosa?—le preguntó su padre—¿O más bien ansiosa? Tu Sir Williams llegó a la final.

—Por favor, padre…

—Sólo bromeo, Hermione. No me importa que beses a uno de estos caballeros, considéralo como un poco de diversión antes del matrimonio.

Ella sólo rodó los ojos. Afortunadamente se dio la señal y los dos hombres comenzaron a cabalgar en sentido opuestos con sus lanzas aferradas en sus manos con firmeza. Hermione vio a Arturo esperar el momento adecuado pero, cuando creía que golpearía con su lanza a Sir Alynor, fue éste quien logró dar en el hombro del príncipe, arrancándole parte de su armadura. Ella jadeó sorprendida, llevándose las manos a la boca. Y no fue la única. Toda la muchedumbre se horrorizó al ver a su favorito fracasar en la primera vuelta.

Hermione se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió escaleras abajo, sin pensar en ningún momento en lo que diría luego su padre. Cuando Arturo bajó tambaleante de su caballo fue a socorrerlo y a ayudarlo a ingresar a la carpa. Williams se acercó rápidamente y Gwen vino tras ellos, dispuesta a ayudar.

—La lanza atravesó la armadura—les dijo—¡Oh, está perdiendo mucha sangre!

Gwen se acercó con vendas y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que no dejaba de brotar.

—Tengo que estar de nuevo en el campo en menos de cinco minutos o renunciar a la competición.

—No irás—le dijo Hermione llanamente.

—Nunca me he retirado de una justa antes, Hermione, y no lo haré ahora—jadeaba notablemente, en un intento de recobrar el aliento y no hacer muecas de dolor.

—¿Arriesgarás tu vida por proteger tu orgullo?—inquirió Gwen incrédula—No tienes que demostrar nada y menos a mí.

La mirada que le dedicó Arturo a la doncella de Morgana le dijo a Hermione que allí estaba sucediendo algo. Algo importante.

—Tengo que demostrarlo todo… a mí—aseguró él.

—Arturo, por favor—imploró Hermione—Si te llega a herir nuevamente.

Su hermano le pidió ayuda a Williams para ponerse de pie. El hombre aferró su brazo sano y tiró de él para impulsarlo hacia adelante. Antes de colocarse el casco besó la frente de Hermione. Quiso protestar de nuevo pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera decirle que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Lo miró suplicante pero Arturo salió. Ella y Gwen lo siguieron.

—Pásenme una lanza, por favor—pidió él una vez que subió a su caballo.

Gwen tomó el arma y se la tendió. Hermione notó el terrible esfuerzo que eso implicaba para él. Tras un leve asentimiento a modo de despedida, se acercó al campo.

—¡Hermione! ¡Gwen! ¿Dónde está Arturo?

Ambas voltearon para ver a Merlín corriendo con desespero hacia ellas.

—Va a competir—le dijo Gwen.

—¡Va a justar con el asesino!—gritó Merlín, corriendo delante de ella hacia la arena.

Ambas rápidamente lo siguieron. Hermione sacó más ventaja y alcanzó a Merlín rápidamente pero cuando llegaron la señal ya había sido dada y ambos caballeros ya habían comenzado a cabalgar el uno hacia el otro. Arturo estaba muy mal. Se tabaleaba sobre el animal y no aferraba la lanza como era debido. Tanto ella como el mago fueron testigo de cómo el otro caballero hacía aparecer en la punta de su lanza un largo filo de metal. Hermione estuvo a punto de sacar su varita para hacer cualquier cosa que evitara que el asesino acabara con la vida de Arturo pero Merlín fue más rápido que ella y reaccionó antes.

— _Onbind tha teage_ —murmuró el mago, logrando que sus ojos se volvieran dorados por un breve instante.

Inmediatamente, la cincha de la montura del caballo del contrincante se rompió, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Lo que le dio la oportunidad a Arturo de golpearlo con su lanza y derribarlo. Todos, incluso Uther, se pusieron de pie y exclamaron al ver el enorme golpe que se llevó, quedando allí, totalmente inerte en el suelo.

Merlín rápidamente se acercó a Arturo y lo ayudó a bajar del caballo. Junto con Hermione lo llevaron a su carpa privada en donde rápidamente le quitaron el casco y parte de la armadura. Ella intentó curar lo mejor que pudo la herida pero dado que allí no tenía lo necesario tuvo que improvisar. Gwen apareció rápidamente y la ayudo a tratar a Arturo.

—Estabas justando con el asesino—le explicó Merlín al príncipe—Mató a Sir Alynor y tomó su lugar.

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar, pidiendo por el vencedor. Hermione suspiró, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Por lo menos no tenía que besar a nadie. Si Arturo se presentaba nadie la obligaría a besarlo porque eran hermanos.

—Debo volver—dijo con resignación antes de salir de allí con mala gana, volviendo al atrio.

—La gente está esperando por su campeón—dijo Merlín unos momentos después mirando a Arturo—Es momento de que te muestres.

—Debes ir y recoger tu trofeo—indicó el príncipe a Williams luego de unos segundos de pensarlo.

—Pero pensé que éste sería tu momento de gloria—dijo Gwen

—Quizás este sea el momento… para la humildad.

La chica le sonrió, contemplándolo con el más puro orgullo.

—Anda, ve—lo incentivó a Williams—Pero si te atreves a besar a mi hermana saldré y, sin importar cuánta sangre haya perdido, te asesinaré.

Williams abrió los ojos con horror y empalideció. Merlín le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con aliento y lo dejó ir.

Arturo se terminó de quitar la armadura y se volvió a colocar la capa con la que siempre se cubría antes de salir, seguido por los otros dos, para ser testigos justo del momento en que Uther bajaba a saludar al Williams para luego ofrecer a Hermione. Ella estaba terriblemente nerviosa, cualquiera lo notaría. La sonrisa que tenía era forzada y parecía preferir salir corriendo en vez de quedarse allí.

—¡Un beso! Eso es lo que he prometido—dijo el rey.

Williams se adelantó, tomando la mano de Hermione. Arturo se tensó y casi dio un paso hacia ellos pero Gwen lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo.

—Un beso de tan notable dama sería un honor demasiado grande—dijo Williams en su actitud de caballero—Pero esto…—se inclinó y dejó un muy pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano de Hermione—… Esto es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer ante el temor de profanar su pureza.

Uther lo miró sorprendido pero totalmente alegre de oír esas palabras que sólo serían dignas de un caballero. Hermione le sonrió encantada e hizo una reverencia a él, luego de eso, lo dejaron seguir disfrutando de la atención.

…

Merlín vio que acarreaban al caballero muerto en la última vuelta a manos de Arturo. Siguió a los hombres que lo llevaron hacia una tienda donde se encontraba Gaius, quién, al ser el médico, le correspondía corroborar si aún seguían con vida.

Gaius le quitó el casco y no ocultó una exclamación de desconcierto.

—¡Merlín!—exclamó al ver al chico—¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Dónde está Sir Alynor?

—Eh…—tartamudeó unos momentos y, ante la mirada del anciano no le quedó otra opción más que contarle la verdad, pero haciéndole jurar que no diría absolutamente nada.

…

Las cámaras de reunión estaban saturadas de caballeros. El regreso de Arturo había conmocionado el castillo, especialmente al descubrir que llegaba herido. Hermione, Gaius, Morgana y Merlín habían sido llamados por el rey, así que allí estaba, oyendo el inventado relato de Arturo.

—…y el asesino nos atacó y salí herido mientras lo mataba—finalizó el príncipe.

—Odín debe pagar por sus acciones. Debemos contraatacar—dijo el rey.

—Seguramente entenderás el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo—indicó Arturo, viendo a su padre a los ojos—Creo que deberíamos intentar hacer las paces con él. Ya se ha derramado mucha sangre.

Uther no podía creer lo que oía ni que esas palabras provenían de su hijo. Mostraban una madurez abrumadora.

—Tal vez tengas razón—dijo finalmente—¿Cómo fue el resto de tu viaje? ¿Fructífero?

—Mucho—Arturo asintió y a Hermione no se le escapó la mirada que le lanzó él a Gwen—Aprendí mucho. ¿Cómo fue el torneo?

—Excelente. Tenemos un nuevo ganador. Sir Williams de Deira.

Merlín tuvo que contener una sonrisa al oír aquello, al igual que el mismo Arturo.

—Lamento haberme perdido toda la emoción—aseguró simulando consternación.

Cuando Uther dio por finalizada la reunión y casi todos se marcharon, Arturo se quedó atrás a esperar a Gwen. Sentía que le debía una explicación después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. La llamó suavemente y cuando la chica se le acercó sintió su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Se aclaró la garganta suavemente antes de hablar.

—Lo que pasó mientras estuve contigo….—comenzó a decir en voz baja—Me temo que mi padre no lo entendería.

Gwen le sonrió con tristeza.

—No tienes que explicarlo—le aseguró ella—Quizás cuando seas rey las cosas sean… diferentes.

Arturo sentía ese futuro tan lejano. Quería prometerle que sería así, que había muchas posibilidades para ellos pero no quería mentirle. La miró fijamente, casi intentando memorizar su rostro, teniendo el miedo irracional de no poder volver a verla.

Cuando regresó a sus cámaras no imaginó que descubriría a Hermione allí, de pie, esperándolo.

—¿Sucede algo?—le preguntó sorprendido—Pensé que estarías más que feliz de volver a tu amaba biblioteca ahora que las justas han terminado.

—Ya iré—le aseguró ella—Pero ahora he venido a hacer algo más importante.

—¿A qué?

—A felicitarte. Demostraste ser más honorable y caballeroso de lo que todos imaginaban. Te probaste a ti mismo y supiste no buscar el alago de todos. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!

Arturo rió suavemente, dejándose caer en su cama, totalmente feliz de poder volver a estar en ella. Hermione se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho cuando él la abrazó, teniendo cuidado de no tocar su hombro herido.

—¿Me contarás qué sucedió con Gwen?—le preguntó.

Arturo se tensó bajo ella. Cuando se apartó para mirarlo a la cara, notó que se había ruborizado.

—¡Oh, la besaste!—exclamó sonriendo enormemente.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, confundido por su reacción y muy sorprendido por su capacidad perspectiva.

—¿No te molesta?

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme?—le preguntó—Si no estás jugando con ella…

—¡No, claro que no!—aseguró él casi irritado por la idea—Gwen es…—se sintió incapaz de continuar—Pensé que te molestarías. Ella es una sirvienta. Nuestro padre definitivamente no estaría contento.

—No soy Uther—le aseguró Hermione—Gwen es una mujer maravillosa que sabrá hacerte feliz. Sólo deben ser pacientes, Arturo. Algún día serás rey y las cosas cambiar. Nunca te des por vencido.

Arturo volvió a atraerla hacia él para abrazarla a modo de agradecimiento. Amaba a su hermana. Ella siempre sabía cómo tranquilizarlo.

Lo que Arturo no sabía era que Hermione no sólo esperaba que las cosas cambiaran para el bien de él y Gwen sino que también pensaba en sí misma y en Merlín.

…

—¡Esto es asqueroso!—se quejó Merlín, sintiéndose totalmente sucio.

Se encontraba prácticamente metido dentro del tanque de sanguijuelas de Gaius, rascando el interior con una esponja que parecía no limpiar nada.

—Bueno, tal vez lo pienses dos veces antes de volver a mentirme—dijo el anciano apartando la mirada de uno del libro que leía para observarlo—Y Merlín… tienes algo en la cara.

Merlín se tocó el rostro hasta que sus dedos rozaron algo viscoso.

—¡Agh! ¡No! ¡Oh!

¡Estaba lleno de sanguijuelas! Y Gaius simplemente se reía de él.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. La situación no era realmente importante para la historia en sí, pero siempre disfruté de este episodio: el intento de Arturo de ser una persona "normal" es gracioso pero me gusta el gesto de humildad que tiene al final al no querer descubrirse como verdadero competidor._

 _Saben, he querido escribir una historia de Arturo y Hermione, como pareja, pero realmente no se me ha ocurrido ninguna buena idea. Creo que estoy ya acostumbrada a verlos como hermano, jajajaja. En fin, les avisaré si llego a hacerlo por si desean leer._

 _En fin, les quería avisar que hay pocas posibilidades de que actualice el próximo mes. O sea, lo haré, pero no con la usual regularidad porque estoy inscripta en el programa de NaNoWriMo donde el reto es escribir una novela en sólo un mes. No sé si lo lograré pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Deseenme suerte y que tenga mucha pero mucha inspiración... En serio, la necesitaré._

 _Como no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, les dejo **un adelanto del siguiente capítulo**. Será un tanto tensa la relación entre Hermione y Merlín porque ambos tendrás opiniones contrarias._

 _._

—Sé muchas más cosas que las que tú, Merlín. Si hay alguien que debe estar enfadada con él por lo que hizo, soy la persona adecuada—sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero se negó a llorar—pero eso no me da derecho a ir a planear su muerte.

—¿A caso olvidas que se arrepintió? ¡Es Morgana, Hermione! ¡La chica que te dio la bienvenida cuando llegaste aquí, la que se preocupa por todos, la que tiene un buen corazón!

Hermione contuvo sus deseos de resoplar. Miró a Merlín fijamente.

—Mira, no tengo deseos de seguir con esta discusión, Merlín. Mi respuesta es no. No voy a ayudarte a decirle sobre la magia y te aconsejo que nunca le digas sobre tu condición.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó pero la voz de Merlín, distante y fría, la detuvo.

—Nunca me dijiste los motivos por el cual no quieres ayudarla.

Le hubiese gustado poder hacerlo pero no fue capaz de encontrar el valor. Merlín podía ser un mago pero eso no quería decir que fuera a creer algo tan magnánimo como viajes en el tiempo. ¿Cómo podría decirle, entonces, que conocía el destino de Camelot, de Arturo, de Morgana y también el de él? Así que prefirió guardar silencio y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, con el corazón roto porque la distancia que los separaba era cada vez mayor.


	29. Comienza la pesadilla

**COMIENZA LA PESADILLA**

Los días en Camelot podían ser tranquilos a veces. Hermione tenía que ir, entonces, a la biblioteca o a caminar por la ciudadela y gastar algo de la cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que tenía Uther. A ella, como la mayoría de las chicas, le gustaba ir de comprar pero no compraba, como la mayoría, vestidos o joyas. Le gustaba aventurarse en ciertos rincones donde encontraba mercaderes que podían conseguir ciertas hierbas o libros raros para añadir a la colección de Gaius. Le hubiese gustado mucho poder tener algunos propios pero algunos contenían ciertos temas que serían mal vistos en manos de una princesa y no tanto en los de un galeno.

Sin embargo, había otros días en el reino en los que apenas tenía tiempo de respirar. Arturo la llevaba a entrenar casi dos horas, su padre la sacaba a cabalgar y Gaius le pedía ayuda para tratar a algunas personas. Cuando había celebraciones o acontecimientos especiales no se detenía en ningún momento. Andaba de un lado para el otro en el castillo dando órdenes y comprobando que todo estuviera yendo de acuerdo a lo planeado y sólo cuando todo finalizaba se detenía a pensar lo normal que esto se había vuelto en su vida. Y era entonces cuando, llena de una satisfactoria fatiga, iba a dormir con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios porque si había algo que ella adoraba era sentirse útil.

Ese día en particular, Hermione se lo había pasado encima de un caldero preparando pócimas para gripe, migraña y algunas otras enfermedades comunes. No eran realmente complicadas pero requerían concentración. Especialmente la de la gripe porque si se la dejaba más tiempo del necesario sobre el fuego o si se le agregaba la menta antes de tiempo se echaría a perder por completo.

—Ya puedes irte, Hermione—le dijo Gaius al verla recostada sobre la mesa con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella contuvo un bostezo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

Se estiró, llevando los brazos hacia arriba en un intento de desperezarse antes de bajar sus manos hacia su cabello y sentirlo como una masa aireada de risos sin forma alguna. Hizo una mueca pero no le dio mayor importancia.

—Te estás durmiendo—el anciano señaló—Y si tu padre te ve en ese estado te prohibirá nuevamente venir aquí. Ya sabes cómo se preocupa.

—Sí, lo sé, pero sólo quedan diez minutos más y luego debo quitarla del fuego—dijo mientras removía el líquido amarillento del interior del caldero con una cuchara de madera—Falta muy poco.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Pero…

—Hermione, llevo años haciendo esa preparación, ¿Crees que lo haré mal?

—No, nunca quise insinuar eso—se apresuró a decir mientras contenía un nuevo bostezo.

—Entonces puedes estar tranquila que lo terminaré bien. ¡Ahora, vete! Incluso Merlín ya está durmiendo.

—Él realmente lo necesita. Arturo hoy lo hizo fregar el suelo de sus cámaras de rodillas ¿Puedes creer lo idiota que puede actuar mi hermano a veces?

Gaius apretó un momento los labios para no sonreír.

—Es el príncipe, Hermione, y Merlín es su sirviente—le recordó—Aunque puedo comprender tu preocupación.

Fue en ese momento en que ella se dio cuenta que quizás había hablado de más. Especialmente por el modo en que la contemplaba Gaius. Había sido una frase inocente pero que el anciano había sabido interpretar a la perfección.

—Eh…Bueno, tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya a dormir—dijo con cierta prisa—Buenas noches, Gaius.

—Buenas noches.

Hermione casi corrió fuera de las cámaras, tomando el camino más largo hasta su cuarto. Podía acortar camino si atravesaba la plaza e ingresaba por una de las puertas laterales del castillo pero era una noche de tormenta y terminaría empapada de pies a cabeza. Hasta ese momento había tenido la suerte de no enfermarse pero no quería tentar su suerte. Se abrazó a sí misma al sentir el viento frío entrando por una de las ventanas abierta y se estremeció cuando algunas gotas frías chocaron contra su rostro.

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes oscuras que descargaban toda el agua que contenían sobre el castillo y sus alrededores. El viento azotaba contra los muros y los truenos resonaban incansablemente. Cada cierto tiempo la oscuridad de la noche se veía interrumpida por los relámpagos que iluminaban casi incandescentemente.

—¿Gwen?—preguntó Hermione al ver a la doncella caminando en sentido contrario.

Ella ya estaba llegando a sus propias cámaras cuando se topó con la muchacha.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

—Traigo mantas extras para Morgana—le dijo mostrándoles las que tenía en sus manos—¿Y tú?

Ahora que Gwen se había relajado a su lado sólo la trataba con formalidad cuando estaban delante de alguien más, especialmente del rey. Cuando estaban solas o con Merlín, la chica actuaba como si ella fuera una persona corriente y no una princesa.

—Ayudaba a Gaius—indicó y al sentir un fuerte trueno en el exterior añadió—Espero que no pienses ir esta noche a tu casa. ¡Casi parece un diluvio!

—No te preocupes, me quedaré en el castillo.

Hermione continuó su camino después de despedirse de ella y cuando llegó a su habitación descubrió a Ingrid esperándola.

—¿Qué sucedió con su cabello?—preguntó sorprendida al verla.

—El vapor del caldero—le explicó—Estuve ayudando a Gaius a hacer algunos remedios… ¿Por qué no te fuiste? Ya es muy tarde, no tienes que esperar por mí.

—Es mi trabajo—aseguró ella mientras, servicial como siempre, caminó hacia donde Hermione se encontraba y comenzó a desatarle las cintas de su vestido para colocarle luego el camisón—¿Tiene planes para mañana?

—No.

—Entonces me dedicaré a acomodarle el cabello. Deberé lavarlo bien para sacarle ese aroma a hierbas…

—¿Huele tan mal?

—Eh… bueno…—Ingrid dudó unos momentos, pensando cuál era el mejor modo de afirmar sin que sonara a insulto.

Hermione rió suavemente e hizo un gesto despreocupado.

—No te preocupes, mañana dejaré mi cabello a tu voluntad—le aseguró—Ahora sólo quiero dormir. Puedes tomar una habitación para quedarte esta noche.

Ingrid asintió y luego de que terminó de ayudar a Hermione se despidió y se marchó. Ella se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando aliviada al sentir el suave colchón bajo su cuerpo. Se tapó con la sábana y la colcha hasta el cuello antes de cerrar los ojos y disponerse a dormir. Pero justo cuando pensaba que podía sumergirse en el sueño oyó un grito agudo que logró hacerla saltar de la cama. Era el grito de una mujer aterrorizada que invadió todas las habitaciones del piso y alertó a todos.

Hermione se puso de pie y rápidamente corrió, saliendo de su cuarto, siguiendo el sonido hasta las habitaciones privadas de Morgana.

—¿Qué…?

Pero no necesitó preguntar porque tenía la respuesta delante de ella. La ventana que había delante de la cama, donde se encontraba Morgana aterrorizada, tenía una enorme cortina que estaba prendida en llamas.

—¡Rápido, sal y pide ayuda!—le gritó a la chica que seguía sin poder hacer más nada que gritar.

Morgana se puso de pie, temblando, y, justo después de salir, Gwen apareció justo en ese momento y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al comprobar lo que sucedía. Rápidamente se acercó e intentó apagar el fuego con el agua que tenía en un pequeño recipiente. Obviamente, fue inútil. Pero por fortuna, la protegida del rey había sabido hacer lo que Hermione le había pedido. Poco tiempo después muchos caballeros y sirvientes corrían con cubos de agua hasta que finalmente lograron apagarlo, dejando un olor a humedad y a humo en todo el cuarto.

Los daños no eran realmente graves puesto que cualquier pérdida material podría ser reemplazada rápidamente. Lo que preocupaba a Hermione era el estado de agitación en el que se encontraba Morgana. Temblaba terriblemente y no dejaba de mirar todo a su alrededor casi sin parpadear.

Ella se le acercó, la rodeó con sus brazos y la sacó de allí, guiándola a su propio cuarto, dispuesta a hacerle compañía toda la noche. Morgana se dejó llevar e incluso se acostó en la cama cuando Hermione se lo pidió pero una vez que su cabeza se apoyó en su almohada comenzó a sollozar dolorosamente.

—Todo estará bien—le aseguró Hermione, acariciándole la espalda, abrazándola cuando la chica se abalanzó sobre ella en un intento de buscar consuelo.

Tenía que admitir que quería a Morgana. A pesar de lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás y de sus intentos de apartarse de ella para tener una relación más fría e impersonal, había aprendido a quererla de un modo fraternal. ¿Cómo no ayudarla cuando tan desesperada se veía? No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido pero ese no parecía el mejor momento de interrogarla. Así que simplemente se quedó a su lado hasta que finalmente Morgana se durmió cerca del amanecer.

Silenciosamente, se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente. Incluso trenzó su cabello para evitar que todos vieran la masa incontrolable. Una vez lista, salió de allí con prisa, encaminándose hacia el cuarto de Morgana. Merlín ya estaba allí, ayudando en la limpieza. Él le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Gwen estaba también allí siendo interrogada por Uther y Arturo. Todos querían encontrar una explicación para lo que había sucedido y, más allá de Morgana, su doncella era la que podía tener algunas respuestas.

—Vine a traer unas mantas más…—decía la doncella—Y había una vela, pero la apagué.

—¿Estás segura?—inquirió el rey.

—La apagué, lo juro.

—Gwen hace años que trabaja para Morgana, si dicen que apagó la vela yo le creo—aseguró Arturo.

Uther dio media vuelta, observando la pared quemada y el resto de los daños por lo que fue incapaz de notar el pequeño intercambio de miradas que hubo entre su hijo y la doncella.

—Podría haberse calcinado viva—dijo con preocupación Uther observando la ventana rota.

Hermione no había notado eso la noche anterior pero ahora que sí: el vidrio de la ventana estaba hecho trizas, como si alguien hubiera lanzado alguna piedra contra él.

—Los relámpagos podrían haber golpeado el castillo, eso habría podido comenzar el fuego…—dijo Arturo.

—Tal vez.

—¿Qué otra explicación puede haber?—preguntó Hermione, capturando la atención de todos los presentes.

Uther la miró fijamente unos momentos antes de responder.

—Alguien empezó el fuego a propósito—dijo antes de salir.

Arturo y Hermione lo siguieron rápidamente.

—¿Cómo alguien entraría al cuarto de Morgana?—preguntó ella.

—Hay muchos guardias—aseguró Arturo—sería difícil que alguien entrara y nadie lo viera.

—¿Entonces cómo entraron?—quiso saber.

—No me lo explico—dijo.

—Yo sí—dijo Uther—Con magia.

Hermione se abstuvo de rodar los ojos aunque ganas no le faltaron. El rey veía magia en cada esquina oscura del pasillo.

—Arresta a todos lo que sean sospechosos—le ordenó a su hijo.

Arturo lo contempló estupefacto.

—Eso llevará mucho tiempo.

—¡Han atacado a mi protegida!—dijo el rey, contemplándolo con furia—Tiempo es algo que no tenemos.

Y sin añadir nada más siguió andando con largos pasos, dejándolos atrás con prisa. Hermione se acercó a Arturo y lo tomó suavemente de la mano.

—¿Cómo está ella?—le preguntó su hermano.

—Dormía cuando la dejé, pero estaba conmocionada.

—Cuídala, por favor—le pidió apretando su mano suavemente—Yo haré investigaciones.

Hermione asintió y lo soltó para dejarlo ir a hacer lo que Uther había ordenado. Sólo rogaba que no pereciera ningún inocente.

…

Morgana se sentó en la cama de Hermione y bebió lentamente el té que le había llevado Gaius. Hermione, a su lado, le acarició la espalda suavemente, haciéndole saber de ese modo que no estaba sola.

—Lo que no entiendo,—dijo Gaius—es cómo inició el fuego. Fue tan rápido.

—Estaba aterrorizada—confesó la chica completamente tensa.

—No pasa nada—el anciano acarició su hombro con afecto—Ahora estás a salvo.

Morgana no pareció compartir esa idea porque su labio inferior comenzó a temblar levemente y sus ojos se humedecieron otra vez.

—Ustedes son las únicas personas que saben sobre mis sueños—dijo con voz estrangulada. Hermione y Gaius intercambiaron una mirada precavida entre ellos mientras asentían—Gaius, lo supiste desde el principio y… Hermione, eres como mi hermana. Confío plenamente en ti. Me cuidaste muchas noches en que despertaba gritando por mis pesadillas.

Ella se movió incómoda. Siempre había tratado de ser buena con Morgana pero las cosas estaban cambiando.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros—le aseguró el galeno.

—¡Fui yo!—exclamó—Yo hice que la vela iniciara el fuego.

El silencio que se extendió después de esa confesión fue pesado pero Gaius hizo todo lo posible para parecer desconcertado.

—No entiendo, ¿Encendiste la vela?

—No, no fue eso lo que pasó.—Lo contradijo—Yo… yo simplemente miré la llama y comencé el incendio.

—Pudo haber sido el viento.

—¡No, fui yo!—aseguró y luego su mirada se volvió más tortuosa—Fue magia—musitó.

Hermione podía asegurar que estaba completamente acertada pero Gaius no dejaría jamás que Morgana lo supiera.

—Niña…—comenzó el anciano, inclinándose hacia ella.

—¡No soy una niña!

—Lo que pasó fue simplemente un accidente. Nada tuvo que ver contigo. ¿Cómo podría? Te voy a hacer una poción que hará que te sientas mejor—Morgana comenzó a negar pero Gaius no le permitió replicar—Te aseguro. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Gaius se alejó, dejándola allí y a Hermione le pareció ver que una sombra rápida cruzaba delante de la puerta. Cuando el anciano salió ella se volvió a mirar a Morgana.

—¿Tú tampoco me crees?—le preguntó acusadoramente la protegida del rey.

Hermione no supo qué demonios decirle.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que fuiste tú?—inquirió a su vez—Realmente no conozco a personas que posean magia, Morgana y, aunque no creo como mi padre que sean personas malvadas, soy consciente que hay que ser precavida. Ese tipo de poder, usado del modo incorrecto, puede traer mucho daño y sufrimiento.

Morgana la contempló fijamente unos momentos antes de apartar la mirada y asentir, aceptando sus palabras.

….

Merlín estaba furioso pero a pesar de eso no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada como había dicho Gaius. Él había intentado hablar con el anciano luego de que, quizás no tan casualmente, oyera la conversación que éste tenía con Hermione y Morgana. Para él no había lugar a dudas: Morgana había iniciado el incendio accidentalmente con magia.

¿Por qué el galeno no podía entender que el mejor modo de actuar era siendo sincero con la chica? Él, mejor que nadie, entendía lo que estaba pasando: el miedo, las dudas, la tensión… ¡Pero no! Gaius no quería ni siquiera considerar la idea. ¡Y se había vuelto completamente loco cuando sugirió ser él quien hablara con Morgana! Le había gritado que se mantuviera alejado.

Pero no podía. Por eso, quizás como un pequeño gesto, había recogido flores y ahora se las llevaba. Sin embargo, cuando estaba llegando vio a Arturo y escondió el pequeño ramo detrás de su espalda con prisa.

—¡Ahí estás!—exclamó el príncipe, acercándose cuando lo vio—Necesito que…—entrecerró los ojos—¿Qué escondes detrás?

—Nada—dijo Merlín sonriendo con total naturalidad mientras conseguía que los tallos de las flores se sostuvieran por su cinturón—¿Ves?—le dijo, extendiendo sus manos a sus lados para que viera que no tenía nada en ellas.

—¿Qué estás tramando?—le preguntó, yendo directamente hacia su espalda.

Merlín se giró rápidamente, impidiendo que descubriera el ramo.

—Nada, en serio…

—Merlín…—dijo su nombre con tono de advertencia.

—Yo nunca te mentiría. Te respeto demasiado como para hacer eso—aseguró—¿Querías que hiciera algo?

Arturo estrechó la mirada, completamente seguro de que allí había algo muy raro.

—Mi cota de malla necesita una limpieza—dijo.

—Ahora voy a hacerlo—aseguró con una sonrisa, esperando que Arturo se moviera primero.

El príncipe se giró y caminó en el sentido contrario. Merlín se apresuró a seguir su camino sin darse cuenta que Arturo se había detenido a observarlo con curiosidad, viendo el momento exacto en que él sacaba el ramo de flores de atrás de su espalda.

Merlín tocó la puerta de la habitación de Hermione pero fue Gwen quien la atendió. La chica primero lo miró a él y luego a las flores, sonriendo inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó él.

—Nunca la había visto así—dijo Gwen mirando hacia atrás donde se encontraba Morgana durmiendo de un modo inquieto—Me asusta dejarla sola.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Gwen lo miró fijamente y sonrió con tristeza, sin saber qué decirle.

—Será mejor que vuelva con ella—indicó viendo que se removía entre sueños. Merlín le tendió las flores y Gwen las tomó—Le haré saber de quiénes son—le aseguró.

Merlín asintió y se fue de allí rápidamente hasta que se topó, mientras bajaba las escaleras, con Hermione e Ingrid.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?—preguntó al ver que cada una sostenía en sus manos una bandeja con tazas de té humeante y platos con un ligero almuerzo.

—Estamos bien, Merlín—le aseguró Hermione—Sólo quiero que Morgana también coma algo.

—Está dormida. Vengo de allí. Quería ver cómo estaba…

—Muy perturbada—dijo Hermione—Nunca antes la había visto tan afectada.

—Eh… sí—Merlín no sabía cómo pedirle hablar a solas sin que Ingrid sospechara. Tenía la esperanza de que quizás ella tuviera una opinión diferente a la de Gaius—Her… Lady Hermione—se corrigió rápidamente—Vi unos… un libro que quiero que… Gaius me pidió que…

Hermione lo contempló confundida por unos momentos hasta que finalmente su mirada se llenó de comprensión.

—Iré a llevar esto a Morgana y luego bajaré a ver por el libro—dijo.

Merlín asintió y salió corriendo rápidamente de allí, dejándolas solas.

—Merlín es un chico raro—comentó Ingrid, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Sí, puede serlo…

Ambas siguieron su camino y vieron, tal como había dicho Merlín, que Morgana dormía en su cama. Dejaron las bandejas que llevaban en una pequeña mesa y fue en ese momento en el que vio un recipiente con agua y flores que no había estado allí más temprano en la mañana.

—¿Trajiste flores, Gwen?—le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Flores? ¡Ah, esas flores!—exclamó al ver las que Hermione señalaba—No, no fui yo. Fue Merlín. Está muy preocupado por Morgana. Él mismo fue a recoger algunas para hacerla sentir mejor. ¿No es dulce de su parte?

Hermione se sintió incapaz de contestar. Merlín le había traído flores a Morgana. Un sentimiento oscuro llenó la boca de su estómago y subió hasta estrangular su corazón. Apretó los labios y apartó la mirada rápidamente de ellas, detestándolas de inmediato.

—Si quieren pueden comer mi porción—les dijo a Gwen y a Ingrid mientras se dirigía a la puerta—No tengo apetito.

Ambas chicas se miraron un tanto sorprendidas por su repentino cambio y luego observaron las flores para comprobar qué había de malo con ellas. Pero eran solamente hermosas flores silvestres, nada más.

Hermione bajó las escaleras del castillo y caminó casi sin mirar a su alrededor, andando mecánicamente. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos y su mandíbula apretada con fuerza. La molestia pujaba en la boca de su estómago haciéndola querer simplemente gritar y gritar.

¡Estúpidas flores!

Era muy consciente que en realidad nada de culpa tenían pero necesitaba descargar su enojo contra algo. Había querido tomarlas, tirarlas al suelo, pisarlas y, finalmente, arrojarlas hacia la ventana pero su accionar habría sido difícil de explicar luego a las doncellas. ¡Eran flores! Seguramente no significaban nada. Merlín era amable, nada más. Se preocupaba por Morgana como todo. ¿Pero realmente había necesidad de regalarle flore?

Cuando ella estuvo enferma, a punto de morir, meses atrás, él no le había regalado nada. No es que quisiera algo pero…

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

Ella se detuvo de repente y miró a Arturo. Su hermano se había cruzado en su camino y la había visto con el ceño fruncido y refunfuñando por lo bajo palabras inteligibles.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Segura?

—¡He dicho que sí!

Él retrocedió, sorprendido por la forma en que le había hablado. Allí había sucedido algo que claramente no estaba bien.

—Sólo me preocupo…—intentó hablarle con suavidad para que no tuviera nuevamente un arrebato como ese.

Hermione asintió, suspirando en un intento de calmarse. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, se concentró en relajar su cuerpo y, cuando volvió a mirar a su hermano, lo hizo sin ese brillo homicida.

—Estaré bien—dijo—Sólo estoy estresada. Nada grave.

Arturo asintió.

—Sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé—Hermione sonrió.

Él asintió otra vez y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió la imperiosa necesidad de preguntar.

—¿Merlín te regaló flores?

La expresión de Hermione se tensó nuevamente y brillo que tanto le aterró ver en su mirada volvió a aparecer.

—Eran flores para Morgana—casi escupió las palabras.

—¿Para Morgana?—preguntó incrédulo—¿En serio?

—¿A caso estás sordo? ¡Te dije que fueron flores para Morgana! ¿Para quién más se supone que debían de ser?

—No lo sé…

—¡Entonces deja de preguntarlo!

Arturo miró a su hermana casi en shock. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?

—Yo sólo…

—¡Te dije que lo dejaras!—le gritó antes de alejarse caminando con prisa.

Él la vio marcharse sin entender qué bicho le había picado ahora. Quizás era cosa solo de mujeres, de esos cambios de humor mensuales… Se estremeció terriblemente horrorizado ante la idea. No quería pensar en esas cosas.

Hermione siguió andando, algo avergonzada del modo en que ella le había hablado a su hermano. Era ridículo lo disgustada que estaba por unas simples flores que seguramente no significaban nada. Se dijo a sí misma, antes de entrar a las cámaras de Gaius donde Merlín la estaba esperando, que no debía dejar salir ese enojo. No quería que él supiera lo afectada que estaba. Así que tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó con lentitud.

—¿Merlín?—llamó abriendo la puerta suavemente.

El muchacho, que estaba sentado al lado de la mesa, se puso de pie inmediatamente al verla.

—¡Has venido!

—Sí… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

Él asintió pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿No crees que deberíamos ayudar a Morgana?

Hermione lo contempló un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta. Ella creía que eso había estado haciendo. Se quedaba con Morgana casi todo el tiempo intentando tranquilizarla para que no hiciera magia accidental nuevamente.

—¿Cómo quieres ayudarla?

—Bueno… —él dudó unos segundos—Pensaba llevarla con los Druidas…

—No—Hermione negó con la cabeza—Demasiado peligroso.

—Entonces, nosotros podríamos hablar con ella y decirle que realmente…

—Merlín, que te hayas enterado de mi secreto y que confíe en ti no significa que quiero que alguien más lo descubra.

Él se extrañó por aquellas palabras tan serias y tajantes.

—¿No confías en Morgana?—Hermione bajó levemente la mirada, apartándola de él—¡Es Morgana!

—Eso queda más que claro, Merlín—le dijo lanzándole una mirada fría—Créeme cuando te digo que lo mejor es que Morgana jamás se entere del gran poder que posee.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque se transformará en una bruja poderosa…

—¿Bruja? ¡No la llames así!

Hermione rodó los ojos. Quizás en el mundo muggle esa palabra podía tener un tono despectivo pero para el mundo mágico ser llamada bruja no era precisamente malo.

—Merlín, no la insulté—le aseguró.

—La llamaste bruja.

—Tiene magia, ¿no? Yo también soy una bruja y tú eres un hechicero. ¿No lo ves? El apelativo que usemos no interesa…

—Pero cuando la llamas así lo haces sonar como si fuera… malvada.

Si tan sólo él supiera, pensó Hermione con tristeza.

—No le digas nada, Merlín, mejor deja que las cosas sucedan a su modo. No intervenir es el mejor modo de ayudar que tienes.

—¡Pero…!

—¡No hay peros aquí! Ayudaré a mi modo a Morgana, estaré con ella cuando quiera hablar, intentaré tranquilizarla…

—¡Claro, porque lo lograste perfectamente esta mañana!—exclamó con sarcasmo—¡Tú y Gaius claramente saben lo que hacen!

—¿Estuviste escuchando a escondidas?—preguntó furiosa—¡No tenías derecho! Si Morgana confía en nosotros…

—¡Sí, confía en ustedes! ¿Y cómo se lo pagan? ¡Engañándola! ¡Ocultándole la verdad!

—Es por su bien…

—¿En serio? Porque presiento que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad—la acusó, viendo como se tensaba—Eso me hace preguntar si no hay algo más allí que un simple sentido de protección. ¿Por qué no decirle la verdad?

—Es la protegida del rey.

—¡Y tú eres su hija!

—Es diferente, Merlín, en muchos más aspectos de lo que eres capaz de imaginar. Yo he estado utilizando la magia desde mis once años. Puedo controlarla y ocultarla. La magia de Morgana es muy volátil. Ya has visto el incendio que causó…

—¡Pero ese es un buen motivo para decírselo! Debemos enseñarle.

—No, no debemos.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no confías en ella? ¿Por qué no quieres decirle la verdad?—pidió enfadado—Morgana es nuestra amiga.

—¿Una amiga? No voy a negar que la aprecio, pero una amiga no intentaría asesinar a mi padre…

—¡Eso sucedió hace meses!

—¿Crees que eso es suficiente como para que pueda olvidarlo? ¡Intentó matar a mi padre! No soy la mejor persona para juzgar a los demás por sus acciones pero si una persona está dispuesta a matar a otra por simple odio…

—¿Simple odio? ¡Su enfado estaba más que justificado, Hermione! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que hizo Uther!

—Sé muchas más cosas que las que tú, Merlín. Si hay alguien que debe estar enfadada con él por lo que hizo, soy la persona adecuada—sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero se negó a llorar—pero eso no me da derecho a ir a planear su muerte.

—¿A caso olvidas que se arrepintió? ¡Es Morgana, Hermione! ¡La chica que te dio la bienvenida cuando llegaste aquí, la que se preocupa por todos, la que tiene un buen corazón!

Hermione contuvo sus deseos de resoplar. Miró a Merlín fijamente.

—Mira, no tengo deseos de seguir con esta discusión, Merlín. Mi respuesta es no. No voy a ayudarte a decirle sobre la magia y te aconsejo que nunca le digas sobre tu condición. Tampoco deberías buscar a los druidas.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó pero la voz de Merlín, distante y fría, la detuvo.

—Nunca me dijiste los motivos por el cual no quieres ayudarla.

Le hubiese gustado poder hacerlo pero no fue capaz de encontrar el valor. Merlín podía ser un mago pero eso no quería decir que fuera a creer algo tan magnánimo como viajes en el tiempo. ¿Cómo podría decirle, entonces, que conocía el destino de Camelot, de Arturo, de Morgana y también el de él? Así que prefirió guardar silencio y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, casi con el corazón roto porque la distancia que los separaba era cada vez mayor.

…

Esa noche Morgana había sido trasladada a otra habitación bajo su propio pedido y, al igual que la noche anterior, se despertó sobresaltada y, tras un fulgor dorado en sus ojos, un jarrón lleno de flores explotó delante de ella, asustándola a muerte. Corrió totalmente horrorizada de sí misma en busca del único que creía que podía ayudarla pero cuando entró a las cámaras de Gaius sólo se encontró con Merlín apagando algunas velas.

—¿Gaius está aquí?—preguntó temblando.

—No, ahora no. Pero vendrá pronto—le aseguró el muchacho viendo como sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y de lágrimas.

—¿En dónde está? Necesito hablar con él…

—Ha ido a ver al rey—ella casi se puso a llorar de la desesperación—¿Sucede algo?

Morgana abrió la boca para hablar pero se dio cuenta que Merlín no tenía idea de lo que realmente sucedía. Gaius no le había dicho nada. Al menos, eso creía. No le gustaría enterarse que el anciano había traicionado de ese modo su confianza.

—Puedes confiar en mí—le aseguró Merlín—Ya lo sabes.

—Tengo miedo—confesó estremeciéndose—No entiendo nada… Necesito saber qué me está pasando…¡Por favor!

Las palabras del anciano y de Hermione resonaron en la mente del mago. Quería poder decirle pero todo el mundo parecía estar completamente seguro que no decirle la verdad a Morgana era lo mejor.

—Gaius vendrá en cualquier momento…

—¡No! Las pociones de Gaius no me ayudan… Es magia, Merlín—lo miró fijamente, comprobando su reacción.

—¿Qué?

—Eres mi amigo, sabes que yo no inventaría una cosa así.

—Claro…

—Entonces, ¿Me crees? También piensas que es magia, ¿verdad?—pidió—¡Por favor, Merlín! Sólo necesito que alguien me lo diga para no seguir creyendo que estoy imaginándolo.

Ella esperó una respuesta de su parte, viéndolo con esos ojos llenos de tormento, con una angustia evidente que parecía incluso salirle de los poros de la piel.

—Me gustaría que hubiese algo que yo pudiese decirte…

La mirada herida de Morgana no tardó en perforarlo. Ella retrocedió un paso, casi como si él le hubiese dado una bofetada.

—Morgana…—la llamó pero ella dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí con rapidez—¡Espera!

Sin embargo, la muchacha no regresó. Sintió ganas de maldecir al destino, a Gaius e incluso a Hermione. ¡Morgana estaba sufriendo! ¿Por qué nadie podía verlo? Pero él no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Así que Merlín hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante: acudir a quien creía el único que podía ayudar.

La cueva del gran dragón estaba desierta cuando él entró corriendo a ella. Miró hacia todos lados, esperando encontrarlo, cuando sintió el viento de las alas casi derribándolo. En dragón se posó con una agilidad sobre una inmensa roca, quedando frente a él.

—Necesito tu ayuda—le dijo—¿Sabes dónde están los druidas?

—Primero debes decirme porqué los buscas.

—Eso no importa—dijo esquivo.

—A mi me importa.

—Necesito pedirle algo…

—He vivido más de mil años. He visto a civilizaciones nacer y caer. No creas que me puedes mentir—le dijo al joven mago, mirándolo con significación.

Merlín asintió. Temía que si le decía que era para ayudar a Morgana también se negase.

—Necesito su ayuda—El dragón lo miró fijamente, dándole a entender que sabía que estaba mintiéndole—Alguien que me importa necesita su ayuda—confesó.

—¿Hablas de la bruja, Lady Morgana?

—¡Ella no es una bruja! ¡Es mi amiga!—gritó ofendido.

¿Primero Hermione y ahora el dragón?

—No debes confiar en ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es mejor si la bruja…

—¡Ya deja de llamarla así!

—Es mejor que la bruja—siguió sin hacerle el menor caso—nunca sepa la verdadera extensión de su poder.

—¡La conozco! Tiene buen corazón.

—Fallaste al seguir mi consejo en el pasado y eso trajo grandes consecuencias—le recordó.

—No voy a abandonarla.

—No voy a darte la ayuda que me pides—le aseguró—Harías bien en apartarte.

—¿POR QUÉ?—gritó furioso—Hermione también está segura que lo mejor es apartarme, dejar que ella viva con miedo…

—Hermione sabe muy bien las consecuencias.

Eso lo sorprendió.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Es una vidente?

—No, algo mucho peor—murmuró enigmáticamente—Ella conoce con claridad el destino que le espera a Camelot.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo puede ser algo peor? ¿A caso ella es… malvada?

—Al comienzo, cuando apareció, tenía mis dudas pero ahora lo estoy confirmando. No, Merlín, no es malvada pero debes ser cuidadoso con ella. Sabe mucho más de lo que crees y tiene contactos poderosos. Si te ganas su absoluta confianza encontrarás en ella una fiel aliada.

—Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Debo dejar que Morgana padezca sola?

—Es lo más prudente—le aseguró antes de agitar sus alas y alejarse.

Esa noche durmió poco porque casi toda la noche estuvo preguntándose qué hacer. Tenía claro que no iba a abandonar a Morgana a su suerte, no importaba lo que había dicho Gaius, Hermione o Kilgharrah.

…

Al día siguiente, Merlín estaba puliendo la cota de mallad de Arturo con cierta distracción. Su mente estaba ocupada en algo más importante: el modo de ayudar a Morgana. Aún no tenía idea alguna de cómo encontrar a los druidas pero no perdía las esperanzas. Quizás pudiera hallar algo en la biblioteca, aunque lo dudaba.

De repente, la puerta de las cámaras del príncipe se abrieron, dejando entrar a Arturo y a Sir León.

—¿Está todo aquí?—inquirió el heredero al trono mientras veía un pergamino.

—Nombres y el último lugar conocido de residencia—asintió Sir León.

—Mi padre sospecha que el fuego fue iniciado con brujería.

Cuánta razón tenía el rey, pensó Merlín mientras limpiaba con más esmero la cota, simulando no escuchar la conversación.

—Así es, señor. Incluí detalles de todos los sospechosos de juntarse con brujas, magos y drudias.

Arturo contempló al hombre totalmente conforme. Asintió formalmente, felicitándolo en silencio por un trabajo bien hecho.

—Reúne a los hombres. Arrestaremos a los sospechosos—le ordenó mientras dejaba el pergamino en la mesa.

Sir León asintió y luego se alejó, dejando a Arturo y a Merlín solos.

—Pensé que te había dicho que hicieras eso ayer—Arturo miró a Merlín con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta que estaba con su cota.

—No tuve tiempo—dijo el mago inventando rápidamente alguna excusa—estuve limpiando los establos.

—¡Oh, qué extraño…!—el príncipe le dio la espalda y se quitó la chaqueta, intentando hablar con total normalidad—Porque un pajarito me dijo que estuviste en otro lado.

Aprovechando que Arturo no veía, lanzó una ojeada al pergamino, buscando la información que necesitaba a la vez que le respondía.

—¿Que limpie los establos es extraño pero que un pajarito te hable no?

—Merlín—su nombre salió en forma de advertencia y rápidamente apartó la mirada del papel para que Arturo no lo descubriera—¿Qué dijimos de hacerte el gracioso?

—Que no lo hiciera—respondió sonriendo inocentemente.

Arturo no creyó ni un segundo esa expresión pero volteó nuevamente, dándole la espalda, mientras se desataba el cinturón. Merlín volvió a mirar el papel, buscando algún nombre que pudiera reconocer.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde están mis flores?—inquirió el príncipe.

—Eh…¿Flores?—preguntó distraídamente, sin dejar de leer el pergamino hasta que el príncipe se volteó y él actuó como si nada.

—Escuché que le llevaste algunas a Morgana—dijo el príncipe—Así que supuse que estarías poniéndolas en todas las habitaciones. ¿O ella es la única que recibe una demostración de afecto?

—Sí—respondió rápidamente avergonzado pero al ver la mirada burlona de Arturo se apresuró a corregirse—No. No… Eh… ¿Qué?—Arturo siguió esperando una respuesta, observándolo con las cejas en alto—No es una… demostración de nada. Ni de afecto ni de lo contrario.

Arturo rodó los ojos y se giró a buscar su casaca.

—Ya veo… Entonces, ¿Por qué trataste de esconderlas?

Merlín volvió a mirar el papel, encontrando todos nombres desconocidos.

—No… quiero decir… No quise que te llevaras una impresión equivocada—respondió sin apartar la vista del pergamino hasta que sus ojos dieron con el nombre de una persona que sabía una posible localización de los druidas.

—¿Y cuál es la correcta?

—Sólo… intentaba levantarle el ánimo luego de lo del fuego…

El príncipe se giró y Merlín miró rápidamente hacia arriba, actuando como si nada fuera de lo común sucediera. Ahora debía encontrar a la persona que tenía ese nombre y correr a buscarla, rogando que los guardias no se hubiesen adelantado.

—¿Las recogiste tú mismo?

—Tal vez…

La mirada que le lanzó Arturo le dijo que esa no era la respuesta que quería oír. Afortunadamente, el príncipe parecía no querer seguir hablando del tema.

—Espada.

Merlín giró y buscó la espada que estaba detrás de él. Diligentemente se la tendió al príncipe.

—Eso será todo—le dijo.

Merlín hizo una rápida reverencia antes de correr fuera de allí.

La entrada al castillo era un verdadero caos. Repleta de guardias que empujaban bruscamente a las personas acusadas de asociarse con un mago. Todos inocentes que seguramente, ante el menor indicio, terminarían siendo ejecutados. Él tuvo que apartar la mirada, sintiendo que su corazón se oprimía. No podía hacer nada por ellos pero quizás sí por el hombre que sabía la hubicación de los druidas.

Se adentró a la ciudadela y de ahí se dirigió por la calle principal que iba hacia el mercado. Como cada día, el lugar estaba lleno de gente pero en esa ocasión los arrestos habían ocasionado que el tumulto actuara con más nerviosismo y agitación. Merlín prefirió evitar a los guardias, más aún cuando se acercaba a la casa donde supuestamente vivía el hombre. No se detuvo a tocar, simplemente abrió la puerta con magia e ingresó.

Lo primero que notó fue lo desolado que estaba. El lugar parecía haber sido vaciado por completo. Sólo una mesa y un par de sillas en el centro. No había nada más. Dio unos cuantos pasos, buscando al hombre, casi temiendo haber llegado demasiado tarde.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar aquí, muchacho—dijo una voz detrás de él.

Merlín se giró rápidamente y vio a un anciano que no tardó en reconocer.

—¡Usted!—exclamó.

Había pasado tiempo pero su rostro le parecía inconfundible. Era el anciano que había interrogado Arturo cuando Hermione había desaparecido. Muchos ciudadanos habían visto a la princesa llevarle medicinas. Él siempre había sabido que ocultaba algo. ¿Era también un brujo?

—Me alaga que me reconozcas pero no puedo devolverte el placer—dijo casi escupiendo las palabras con disgusto—Ahora dime qué haces aquí si no quieres que te mate…

—¿Eres Green Eyes?

—Depende.

—¡Los guardias del rey vienen por usted!—exclamó, tomándolo del brazo en un intento de empujarlo hacia la salida—¡Debemos irnos ya mismo!

Pero el anciano se apartó bruscamente, con una fuerza poco común para una persona de su edad.

—¡Eso ya lo sé!—aseguró—¿Me crees tonto? ¿O sordo?

—¡Sólo intento salvarlo!

El anciano lanzó una carcajada corta, fría y llena de burla.

—¡¿Tú?! No eres más que un muchachillo insignificante…

—¡Mire, estoy siendo amable!

—Nadie te lo pidió, ahora, sal ya mismo de mi casa si no quieres que te asesine… y mira que no dudaré en hacerlo.

Merlín no podía creer el modo en que se comportaba aquel hombre. A él siempre le habían enseñado a respetar a sus mayores pero éste parecía querer acabar con toda su paciencia.

—¡Por favor, los guardias vendrán en cualquier momento, tenemos que salir de aquí!

—¡Yo no me voy a ninguna parte! ¿Y cómo demonios me encontraste?

—Soy el sirviente del príncipe—explicó con prisa, intentando convencerlo de que quedarse allí no era una buena idea—Vi tu nombre y tu dirección en la listas que tenían de todos los relacionados con magos, brujas o druidas…

—¿A caso quieres que te diga cuán valiente fuiste, chico? ¡Me importa una mierda si eres el mismísimo príncipe de Camelot!

Merlín tomó aire profundamente e intentó contener sus ganas de maldecir al anciano.

—Mire, vine a ayudarlo porque necesito algo de usted…

El hombre sonrió con burla.

—Ahora sí te estás explicando—dijo—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito saber dónde están los druidas.

—¿Y por qué crees que te lo diré?

—No soy un espía de Uther—dijo—No pienso llevarlo hacia ello y hacer que los asesinen.

—Eso lo sé—le aseguró sonriendo, como si encontrara aquello todo muy divertido—Si fueras un traidor no habrías dado ni un paso hacia el interior de mi casa sin antes caer muerto.

—¡Por favor, necesito encontrarlos! ¡Necesito su ayuda! Yo te puedo sacar de aquí en este mismo instante…

—Chico, no necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí—le aseguró.

Del interior de sus prendas extrajo una vara de madera alargada, casi idéntica a la que poseía Hermione. Merlín lo miró sorprendido.

—¡Eres un hechicero!—exclamó.

—Y tú un idiota por decir lo obvio—dijo el anciano antes de mover su varita, girar sobre sí mismo y desaparecer con un _¡pop!_ que lo sobresaltó.

Merlín miró con la boca abierta el sitio vacío donde segundos atrás había estado el mago sin poder creer que algo así era posible. De repente, una grieta pareció aparecer en el aire y, como si hubiese sido lanzado desde el techo, un trozo pequeño de pergamino cayó hacia el suelo. Se apresuró a tomarlo y allí vio, escritas con prolijidad, la ubicación de los druidas.

…

Hermione tocó suavemente en la habitación de Morgana y esperó a que le diera permiso para entrar. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y vio que era Merlín quien estaba allí sólo quiso dar media vuelta y marcharse. El muchacho la contempló unos segundos antes apartar la mirada con brusquedad.

—Es Lady Hermione—informó en voz alta a Morgana.

—¡Hermione, ven!

Ella entró y Merlín cruzó a su lado, marchándose sin mirar atrás. Intentando actuar como si su indiferencia no le estrujara el corazón, se acercó a la chica que estaba sentada al borde de la cama con una botellita en la mano.

—¿Merlín te trajo la pócima que te preparó Gaius?

Morgana asintió con una pequeña sonrisita. Algo había mejorado notablemente su humor. Todo el día había estado llorosa, sobresaltándose por cada pequeño ruido. Sin embargo, ahora parecía renovada, casi alegre.

—Merlín es muy amable—dijo la chica—Estos días he estado muy sensitiva y él ha sido tan comprensible.

Hermione se sintió incapaz de responder. Simplemente esperaba que el mago no hubiese hecho una tontería radical como confesarle que tenía magia. Morgana alzó la mirada hacia ella, notando lo tensa que estaba. Frunció el ceño suavemente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes—se esforzó por poner una sonrisa en sus labios antes de ir a sentarse al lado de ella—Aquí la que importa eres tú. ¿Cómo has dormido…?

—Hermione—la interrumpió—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Verdad?

—Claro…

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—No, en absoluto—negó con la cabeza.

Morgana la contempló sin creerlo por un segundo.

—Pero está relacionado conmigo—aseguró y bajó la voz—¿Es por Merlín?

—No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso. ¿Qué tiene que ver Merlín?

—Él te importa—indicó con una pequeña sonrisita pícara en sus labios—Te importa más de lo que quieres admitir.

—Yo no…

—¡Hermione, por favor! He notado como lo miras cuando crees que nadie te ve…—Hermione se volvió completamente roja, totalmente incómoda con la charla que estaban teniendo pero a pesar de que Morgana pudo notarlo, insistió—Merlín me gusta pero sólo como un amigo. No deberías preocuparte por nada… Incluso puedo decirle que te obsequie flores si eso es lo que te puso celosa.

—¡Yo no estoy celosa!—gritó poniéndose de pie de la cama, totalmente alarmada ante la idea de que la protegida del rey descubriera esas cosas.

—No le diré a nadie si eso es lo que te preocupa…

No le preocupaba que le dijera a alguien en esos momentos porque sabría que no lo haría. ¿Pero en el futuro? Cuando su corazón se volviese oscuro no dudaría en aprovechar cualquier conocimiento que tuviera para poder dañarla a ella y, por ende, dañar a Arturo. ¿Y si utilizaba a Merlín para sus malvados planes? ¿Y si lo lastimaba?

—Es obvio que no voy a sacarte ni una sola confesión—dijo finalmente—Ya sabes que cuando quieras hablar conmigo estaré aquí para ti…

Hermione asintió casi con brusquedad antes de despedirse y salir de allí. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su hermano, que estaba a punto de tocar.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó al ver la expresión angustiada que tenía.

—Perfectamente—aseguró con el sarcasmo saliéndose hasta por las orejas.

Cruzó a su lado y se alejó con prisa. Arturo la miró aún sorprendido y se volvió hacia Morgana.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—exigió saber.

Morgana sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Nada alarmante. Sólo charla de chicas.

—¿Charla de… chicas? ¿Qué… qué se supone que es eso?

La muchacha no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita ante la expresión anonadada y curiosa de Arturo.

—No puedo decirte, no eres una chica…—sus ojos se deslizaron de los pies a la cabeza del príncipe—Aunque eso podría ponerse en duda algunas veces.

Arturo la contempló indignado.

—Obviamente ya estás lo suficientemente bien como para volver a ser la misma molestia de siempre—le dijo enfadado antes de salir.

…

La mañana trajo malas noticias. Gwen había ido a despertar a Morgana, como cada mañana, para encontrar su lecho vacío y frío. Inmediatamente le avisó a Arturo, quién ordenó a cada guardia y cada sirviente que se pusiera a buscar en todo el castillo, sin olvidar ningún rincón, a la protegida de su padre. Pero no hubo señales de ella.

—¡Hermione!

El grito de su padre la sobresaltó. Ella se puso de pie de repente, apartándose de Ingrid, quien le estaba trenzando el cabello. Cuando la puerta de sus cámaras se abrió e ingresó Uther, ella pudo notar la alarma en sus ojos pero cuando la vio su mirada se aclaró y suspiró con alivio.

—¡Gracias al cielo estás bien!

—Claro que lo estoy… ¿Qué sucedió?

—Morgana a desaparecido—caminó hacia ella y le besó la frente como si fuera una de las cosas más valiosas del mundo—Pensé que algo también podría haberte sucedido a ti pero no fue así…

—¿Morgana desapareció? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No salió con Gwen…?

—Su doncella fue la que dio el aviso—indicó—Estamos buscándola por todos los sitios posibles pero no aparece. He cerrado todas las salidas. Estoy seguro que alguien la secuestró…Sólo te pediré que no salgas del castillo. Es peligroso.

—No lo haré, padre.

Uther volvió a besarle la frente antes de salir de allí. Hermione esperó unos instantes antes de salir corriendo, directamente hacia las cámaras de Gaius, haciendo caso omiso al grito de Ingrid que le decía que aún no había terminado de arreglarle el cabello.

Ingresó a la habitación sin tocar, cerrando la puerta tras ella con un portazo y al ver a Merlín de pie, contemplándola anonadado, sacó su varita y sin dudarlo ni un segundo apuntó con ella al mago.

—¿Qué has hecho?—le gritó—¡Dime dónde está Morgana si no quieres que te saque la información por la fuerza!

Merlín alzó las manos, sintiéndose completamente indefenso ante la imagen furiosa que representaba Hermione apuntándolo con su varita mágica. Ella siempre había hecho magia relativamente inocente por lo que nunca Merlín se había preguntando sobre su poder. Sin embargo, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo pensado antes. Hermione daba miedo en ese instante.

—Yo no…

—¡No te atrevas a mentirme, Merlín!—aferró su varita con firmeza y Merlín vio decisión en sus ojos.

—¡No lo entiendes, Hermione!

—¡Entiendo mucho más de lo que imaginas!—le gritó—Ahora dime dónde está Morgana o si no…

—No te atreverías a atacarme—dijo, intentando creer que esas palabras podrían hacerla reaccionar.

Y lo hicieron, aunque no del modo en que él esperaba. Antes de que pudiera decir algo para calmarla, vio como agitaba su varita sin pronunciar palabra alguna, consiguiendo que una fuerza invisible saliera desprendida de ella. Merlín apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, aunque ni siquiera supo cómo lo hizo. Cuando el hechizo llegó a él colocó su mano en frente y lo desvió, contemplándola talmente anonadado. Pero su atención se vio interrumpida cuando algo estalló a su costado y virutas de vidrio y gotas de un líquido amarillento salieron disparadas en todas direcciones. El hechizo había pegado contra un gran vial de Gaius, que contenía quién sabe qué cosa.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho!—gritó Hermione.

—¿Yo? ¡Esto es tú culpa! Tú me atacaste—le recordó.

—¡Tú me dijiste que no me atrevería!

Merlín, furioso, caminó dando largas zancadas hacia ella y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le arrebató la varita de las manos.

—¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemela!

Aprovechando la ventaja de ser más alto que ella, alzó la mano, impidiendo que ella alcanzara la varita.

—¡Dámela!—intentó alcanzarla, saltando incluso, sin conseguir que la punta de sus dedos siquiera tocase la mano de Merlín.

—¡No! ¡Me atacaste!

—¡Morgana está en peligro, Merlín! Tengo que saber dónde está…

—No está en peligro—le aseguró.

—La has mandado con los druidas, ¿verdad?—se paró delante de él con los brazos en jarra—¡No tienes idea de lo que has hecho!

—Claro que sí, la ayudé, que es mucho más de lo que has hecho tú.

—¡No te atrevas a decir una cosa así cuando no tienes idea del daño que has hecho!—le dijo—Morgana estaba mejor sin saber la verdad. Intenté advertirte pero ahora sólo deberás vivir con las consecuencias de tus actos…

—¡¿Qué consecuencias?!—Quiso saber, bajando la mano con la que había aferrado la varita—¿Que esté más tranquila? ¿Que no tenga miedo de sí misma? ¡Estaba tan asustada y perdida, Hermione! Yo siempre tuve a Gaius a mi lado, él me enseñó siempre la diferencia del bien y el mal. Pero Morgana no tiene a nadie.

—La situación de Morgana es muy diferente a la tuya, Merlín. Aquí hay más vidas que la suya en peligro… ¿Dónde está?

—En los bosques de Ascetir, buscando a los druidas.

—¡Merlín! Te dije que no te involucraras…

—¡No lo entiendes! Actúas siempre con tanta naturalidad, sin temor alguno, pero para Morgana y para mí las cosas son muy diferentes. Antes de venir a Camelot, los años que pasé con mi madre fueron los más solitarios de mi vida. ¡Yo rogaba poder contar con alguien que supiera la verdad y que lo comprendiera! ¡Y apareció Gaius y luego me enteré de que también tenías magia! ¡Y no te imaginas cuánto me alegró ver que no estaba solo, Hermione!—la contempló fijamente, casi con un dolor tangible en su mirada—¿Puedes entender por qué lo hice?

Hermione suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. No debería de haber sido tan dura con él. No debería de haberle gritado y, mucho menos, intentado atacar. Él era la persona más buena y desinteresada que conocía de Camelot. Obviamente querría ayudar a Morgana. Incluso sospechando lo que sucedería con Mordred él había ayudado al niño. Y cuando la vida de Uther corrió peligro, a pesar de sus dudas, fue a rescatarlo.

—Lo siento—murmuró con cierta vergüenza—¿Me perdonas?

Merlín le sonrió y extendió sus brazos. Ella comprendió rápidamente y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo sin dudarlo. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho, pegándose a él y se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla, consiguiendo que él se sonrojara terriblemente.

—Hermione… no deberías…

Ella lo calló dándole un beso suave en la otra mejilla, sintiendo su piel caliente bajo sus labios. Las manos de Merlín aferraron la cintura de ella, clavando sus dedos de forma desesperada pero sin hacerle daño. Casi sonrió, dándose cuenta que él no le era indiferente, pero prefirió no mostrarse tan feliz aún.

¡Por Circe! Cómo le gustaría que él la besara en ese instante y le hiciera olvidar, por unos momentos, de todo. Pero no lo haría. Merlín era el responsable que jamás se atrevería a propasarse de ese modo con la princesa de Camelot. Afortunadamente, ella no tenía inconvenientes de propasarse con el sirviente de su hermano. Alzó la mirada hacia para descubrir que él la estaba observando atentamente. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y la respiración agitada, como si el hecho de tenerla abrazada y haber recibido un par de besos en la mejilla lo hubiera agotado hasta el punto de perder el aliento.

—¿Qué es esto?

Ambos se separaron de repente, saltando casi a un metro el uno del otro, con los corazones acelerados, viendo que el que había gritado no era más que Gaius. Pero el galeno no los observaba, sino que contemplaba horrorizado su preciado recipiente con esencia de Lúpulo totalmente destrozado.

—Eso fue mi culpa—dijo Hermione, dando un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Qué sucedió?—la miró sorprendido.

—Bueno… yo…—dudó sin saber cómo explicarle lo mejor posible lo sucedido—Quise atacar a Merlín…

—¿Qué?—los ojos del anciano se abrieron enormemente, casi de modo gracioso.

Hermione contempló al mago, notando que aún sostenía la varita en su mano. Ella la tomó con decisión, ganándose una mirada dudosa de su parte. Había pasado mucho tiempo y quizás era hora de que el galeno supiera la verdad.

—Tuvimos una discusión—explicó sin dar demasiados detalles—Sólo… sólo prométeme que no le dirás a mi padre.

Antes de que Gaius pudiera preguntar a qué se estaba refiriendo, ella apuntó su varita al frasco roto.

— _Reparo_ —murmuró.

Todos los fragmentos de vidrio comenzaron a temblar levemente antes de que se elevaran en el aire, reuniéndose hasta formar nuevamente el recipiente sellando mágicamente los trozos hasta dejarlo como nuevo.

—Prometo prepararte más esencia—le aseguró, viendo como el anciano aún no reaccionaba—Estoy segura que sabrás guardar mi secreto.

—Gaius ya lo sospechaba—le dijo Merlín—Varias veces intentó que yo dijera algo…

—¡Pero una cosa es sospecharlo y otra muy diferente constatarlo!—exclamó el galeno, reaccionando finalmente—¿Cómo…? ¿Uther no lo sabe?—Hermione negó con la cabeza—Pero entonces…Nimueh nunca mintió. Cuando le dijo a tu padre que tenías magia estaba siendo sincera.

—Sí…—ese era un tema con el que no se sentía cómoda hablando con él, después de todo, siempre había sido fiel a Uther en cuanto al pasado—Sólo te pido que no le digas a nadie. Sólo Merlín sabe la verdad.

El anciano la contempló con seriedad por unos momentos hasta que finalmente asintió.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.


	30. La magia de Morgana

_¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí estoy con la continuación del capítulo anterior. Espero que les guste. No he tenido mucho tiempo de revisarlo así que si ven un error que no logré distinguir, me lo dicen y yo corregiré de inmediato._

 _¡Ah! ¡Llegé a los 100 comentarios! Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a ustedes, a todos los que leen y se toman uno momentos de su tiempo para dejarme unas palabras que con mucho gusto leo y respondo._

* * *

 ** _Lotus-one:_** _Hermione celosa y molesta no debe ser subestimada. Ella suele ser una persona tranquila pero cuando la alteran deja salir su temperamento._

* * *

 **LA MAGIA DE MORGANA**

El resto del día podría haber acontecido con total tranquilidad si no fuera por el hecho de que Uther revolucionó todo el castillo con la búsqueda de Morgana. Gaius, Merlín y ella eran los únicos que sabían a ciencia cierta dónde se encontraba la joven bruja. Intentaron actuar con normalidad, esperando ansiosos que Morgana decidiese regresar y, finalmente, todo se solucionara pero cuando, por la tarde, Uther los llamó para una reunión, las noticias que recibieron no fueron buenas.

—¿Arrestaron a todos los sospechosos?

—Casi—respondió Arturo apartando la mirada de su padre—Algunos se escondieron…

—Publica un comunicado—le ordenó—Todos los prisioneros serán ejecutados a menos que Lady Morgana sea devuelta a Camelot.

—¡Padre, no!—protestó Hermione, adelantándose—Estoy segura que muchos de ellos son totalmente inocentes…

—Si los relacionaron con la brujería no tienen las manos limpias—dijo el rey y se volvió nuevamente hacia su hijo—Has lo que dije. Inmediatamente.

—Sí, señor.

Ella miró implorante a su hermano, sabiendo que no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Después de todo, Uther era el rey.

…

Esa noche, Merlín esperó despierto a que se durmiera Gaius y, tras comprobar a través de la puerta que descansaba profundamente en su cama, salió con mucho cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo y comenzó a correr por el castillo procurando que ningún guardia lo viera. Tuvo que recurrir en varias ocasiones a la magia, especialmente cuando se adentró en un túnel por debajo del castillo y se encontró con la salida sellada por rejas. Pero lo consiguió.

Cuando finalmente se adentró en el bosque, en dirección a Ascetir, un veloz caballo con su jinete se le puso justo en frente, cortándole el camino. Retrocedió asustado, temiendo haber sido descubierto.

—Ya me estaba preguntando cuánto tardarías…

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Ella se bajó la capucha negra y lo contempló con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo mismo que tú. Iré a buscar a Morgana…

—¡No! ¡No puedes!

—Merlín, no lo digo por ser princesa, pero no me puedes decir qué puedo o no hacer.

—Pero…

—¿Por qué no dejamos esta charla para otro momento y nos vamos de una buena vez?

Merlín quiso protestar de nuevo pero la mirada firme de Hermione no dejaba lugar para la discusión. Ella podía ser tan testaruda…

—¡Bien!—gruñó.

Esquivó el caballo y comenzó a andar con largos pasos, casi corriendo pero al no oír los cascos del caballo de Hermione detrás de él, se detuvo y se volteó a contemplar cuál era el problema.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó.

Hermione agitó suavemente las riendas para que el animal se moviera y quedara a su par.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo… ¿Piensas caminar todo el trayecto?

—¿Has traído otro caballo?—miró a su alrededor en busca de él, no viendo absolutamente nada más que oscuridad y árboles.

—No. Montarás conmigo.

—¿Nosotros dos? ¿Juntos? ¿En el mismo caballo? ¿Nosotros dos?

Sabía que estaba tartamudeando, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, pero no podía evitarlo. La idea de ir tan pegado a ella le aterraba un poco.

—Merlín, sube al caballo ahora mismo—le ordenó exasperada.

Él asintió, sabiendo que la idea era completamente lógica y que no tenía nada de malo. No, señor. Nada de malo. Porque era completamente normal estar casi pegado a la princesa, pensó con sarcasmo mientras se subía detrás de ella, intentando alejarse un poco. Pero la silla no era lo suficientemente amplia y su pecho chocaba contra la espalda de Hermione y sus piernas tocaban las de ella.

—Préndete de mi cintura—oyó que le ordenaba.

—No…—su voz salió un poco ronca y rápidamente se aclaró la garganta.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Te caerás del caballo si no te sostienes—le dijo con una paciencia que no sentía en ese momento.

Merlín aproximó las manos a ella, tocándola muy suavemente. Hermione rápidamente agitó las riendas y presionó con sus rodillas los costados del animal, ordenándole que avanzara con rapidez y a él no le quedó más que aferrarse con fuerza porque casi pierde el equilibrio y cae. Eso hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso.

El trayecto era largo pero afortunadamente no tenía que hacerlo a pie porque habrían tardado el doble del tiempo y tiempo no eran algo que tenían precisamente. Aún así, tuvieron una agotadora noche. Especialmente Merlín que constantemente tenía que recordarse a sí mismo no aspirar profundamente el aroma que desprendía el cabello de Hermione o no deslizar sus manos sobre su estómago en una caricia que estaría completamente fuera de lugar. Se habían abrazado, se habían reunido tarde por la noche sin que nadie se diese cuenta e incluso ella lo había besado una vez pero eso no quería decir nada. Al menos, eso es lo que constantemente se repetía a sí mismo. Ella era la princesa. Era Lady Hermione… y con esa idea en la mente, pudo contener sus reacciones.

—¿Cómo hiciste para salir del castillo sin que nadie te viera?—preguntó cuando se detuvieron unos momentos al amanecer delante de un arrollo para permitir que el caballo bebiera y descansara unos minutos.

Hermione le sonrió, acariciando suavemente el pelaje del animal antes de inclinarse a comprobar que las correas que sujetaban la montura no se hubiese aflojado.

—Es complicado de explicar—dijo cuando volvió a mirarlo—pero fue con magia. Había guardias por todos lados e incluso en una esquina casi me topo con Arturo.

—Se llevarán una sorpresa cuando vean que no estás allí.

—Ingrid me cubrirá. Le dije que mantuviera a todos alejados de mis cámaras, que dijera que estaba perturbada por la desaparición de Morgana y que no quería ver a nadie.

—¿Se lo creerán?

—Uther sí. Estará más que feliz de enterarse que su preciada hija está completamente segura encerrada en su habitación…

La vio hacer una mueca de disgusto. La relación de Hermione con su padre había mejorado notablemente pero aún así estaba lejos de ser la ideal.

—¿Cómo hiciste para saber dónde estaban los druidas?—oyó que ella preguntaba de repente.

—Arturo tenía una lista de nombres de personas relacionados con magos, brujas o druidas—explicó—La leí. Mencionaba un nombre…aunque estoy seguro que es su apodo. Fui a verlo y, tras ser terriblemente descortés, amenazarme y desaparecer, me dio la localización de los druidas.

—¿Desaparecer?

Merlín asintió, viendo como ella fruncía el ceño ante esa palabra.

—Sé que esto te sonará a locura pero juro que fue así. ¡Jamás vi nada igual! Simplemente sacó una varita como la que tienes, dio un paso hacia adelante, giró y ¡Puf! ¡Desapareció!

Hermione no se veía nada sorprendida, aunque sí curiosa.

—¿El anciano idiota que mencionas vive cerca del mercado?—Merlín asintió—¡Por Circe! ¡Te encontraste con Salazar Slytherin!

—¿Quién?

Hermione bufó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos con nerviosismo por su cabello a medio trenzar.

—Salazar Slytherin—repitió el nombre como si estuviese completamente cansado de aquel hombre—En realidad, no es lo que parece. Es joven… unos cuantos años más que yo pero no demasiados. Es un idiota, un maldito narcisista que no vale la pena pero que aún así, y jamás le digas que dije esto, es condenadamente inteligente. Él es el que me obsequió mi varita cuando se lo pedí a Sir Godric…

—¿Sir Godric? Ese nombre me resulta familiar.

—Es también un hechicero y tiene la entrada prohibida en Camelot. Su cabeza tiene un precio, inclusive.

—Sí, creo que una vez oí a Arturo mencionarlo pero hace tiempo que nadie sabe de él. No fue a Camelot nunca más… ¿Verdad? Eso sería una completa locura.

—En realidad, entra seguido sin que nadie se dé cuenta—dijo—Aunque hace mucho que no lo veo. Lo último que supe de él fue que estaba de viaje…

Merlín estaba sorprendido. ¡Hermione tenía muchos secretos! Él jamás hubiera imaginado que se codeara con hechiceros. Después de todo, era la hija del rey. ¿Cuándo había sucedido todo aquello sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

—Supuse que conocías al anciano—dijo luego de unos momentos—Cuando desapareciste lo entrevistamos…

—¿En serio?

—Varios ciudadanos aseguraron que te vieron llevarle medicinas.

—Esa sólo fue una excusa—admitió mientras volvía a tomar las riendas y a montar—Él es mi contacto con Sir Godric. Tenía que hablar con él pero Slytherin me dijo que estaba de viaje. Cuando volvía al castillo fue cuando Nimueh me atrapó.

—Nunca me dijiste todo lo que sucedió aquel día.

Hermione lo miró casi pidiéndole disculpas.

—Hay muchas cosas que no puedo decirte, Merlín. Espero que puedas entender.

No, no lo entendía, pero aún así asintió y se apresuró a montar detrás de ella, intentando actuar como si no le importara que ocultara secretos, como si no sintiera esa molesta punzada en la boca del estómago.

Hicieron el resto del camino en completo silencio hasta que en un determinado momento el bosque comenzó a hacerse más y más espeso.

—Creo que será mejor que sigamos a pie—dijo Merlín.

Hermione desmontó después de él y ambos contemplaron a su alrededor, sin saber precisamente a dónde ir. Habían visto las montañas y sabido en el momento exacto en que ingresaban a los bosques Ascetir pero éstos eran extensos y los druidas podrían estar ocultos en cualquier lado. Delante de ellos se extendía un estrecho camino lleno de ramas y algunos árboles caídos. Ella se volteó hacia el caballo y le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

—Vuelve a Camelot—le dijo al oído suavemente.

El animal relinchó antes de dar media vuelta y, obedientemente, alejarse de allí.

—¿Te hará caso?—preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que sí—aseguró Hermione con confianza—Todos los caballos han sido entrenados para regresar al castillo si alguna vez pierden a su jinete. Ahora, sigamos adelante… Quiero regresar antes de que mi padre asesine a un montón de inocentes.

…

Arturo contempló aquella salida por el túnel que iba por debajo del castillo, viendo atentamente el modo en que las rejas de metal habían sido cortadas.

—Hay cierta confusión sobre cómo fue destruida—dijo para su padre y Gaius.

A penas le habían informado sobre esto había llamado a su padre y a los guardias para decirles sobre lo ocurrido. Él, al igual que su padre, creía que por ahí habían salido y entrado los que raptaron a Morgana. ¿Por dónde sino? Todas las entradas estaban perfectamente aseguradas, con guardias postrados firmemente.

—No hay ninguna confusión—lo contradijo Uther—Fue magia. Fue la misma magia usada para iniciar el fuego en la habitación de Morgana.

Gaius permaneció en completo silencio, dudando seriamente que se tratara de la misma. Algo le decía que Merlín estaba involucrado. Esa mañana había ido con intención de despertarlo, creyendo que se había quedado dormido, pero no había encontrado a nadie en su cama. Sus habitaciones, desordenadas como siempre, estaban absolutamente vacías.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirigen las huellas?—preguntó el rey.

—Hacia el bosque de Ascetir—indicó el príncipe—Primero hay huellas a pie hasta el interior de los árboles pero luego parece que hubo un caballo esperando.

—Siempre sospeché que los druidas se escondían allí. Las huellas nos llevarán directamente a ellos—miró a su hijo con decisión—No tomes prisioneros. Es hora de deshacernos de éstos druidas de una vez por todas.

Arturo se estremeció levemente por la frialdad de su padre pero asintió y cuando el rey regresó al castillo, tuvo que soltar un suspiro profundo. Afortunadamente Hermione no había estado allí para oír la orden del rey porque hubiera saltado y pegado el grito en el cielo.

Comenzó a alejarse él también pero se detuvo de repente cuando recordó algo importante.

—¿Dónde está Merlín?—le preguntó al galeno.

Gaius tardó unos segundos en responder.

—No se siente bien.

—Sigue alterado por lo de Morgana, ¿no?

No le gustaba nada el modo en que Merlín trataba a la protegida de su padre. Primero fue Hermione y ahora ella. ¿A caso ese inútil no podía mantener su mirada en alguien no tan imposible?

—Todos lo estamos, señor—respondió el anciano.

—Dile que deje de sufrir, que se controle y que vuelva al trabajo—le ordenó antes de girar y ordenar a los caballeros que se preparen para seguir las huellas.

…

Merlín podía notar que Hermione estaba cansada. Cada cierto tiempo bostezaba o se frotaba las piernas como si le dolieran. Llevaban demasiadas horas caminando y seguramente así era. Le hubiese gustado hacer algo por ella pero cada vez que le preguntaba si estaba bien, ella respondía con un tajante sí. Aunque estuviera agonizando jamás lo admitiría. Era muy valiente y condenadamente testaruda.

—¿Podemos descansar un momento?—preguntó deteniéndose de repente—¡Mis pies me están matando!

Era una gran mentira. A pesar de que sentía el cansancio calar en su cuerpo era aún soportable. Hermione lo contempló fijamente luego de unos instantes y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Debemos seguir—le dijo—Y no tienes que hacer eso por mí…

—¡Hermione, por favor!—insistió—¿Qué caso tiene seguir simulando que estás bien cuando no es así? Si luego te lastimas perderemos más tiempo… y no tenemos idea de dónde están los druidas así que podemos seguir dando vueltas y vueltas por este bosque por quién sabe cuánto.

La vio suspirar y finalmente asentir antes de dejarse caer sobre una roca sobresaliente.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde pueden estar?—preguntó mientras alzaba las faldas de su vestido hasta su rodilla y comenzaba a desatar los cordones de sus zapatos.

Merlín apartó la mirada rápidamente sonrojándose profundamente.

—Eh… yo…

—¡Por favor, Merlín, este no es el momento de comportarse tan vergonzoso!—le dijo ella al notarlo—Son sólo mis piernas, enfundadas en medias, no es como si estuviera parada desnuda delante de ti.

Merlín lanzó un gritito que le hubiera resultado divertido en otras circunstancias cuando oyó lo que decía. Ella no debería de haberle dicho eso. Podía ver claramente la curva de sus las largas piernas y eso simplemente hacían que su corazón se acelerara demasiado y que sintiera dentro suyo una sensación demasiado primitiva que lo ponía incómodo.

—¡Esto es ridículo!—murmuró para sí misma.

A veces olvidaba todas las risibles normas. ¡Ella sólo había querido aprovechar a descansar sus pies de esos infernales zapatos con tacos que no fueron hechos, definitivamente, para largas caminatas! Se había alzado la falda, era verdad, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar que aquello podría ser catalogado como indecoroso. Así que rápidamente volvió a atarse los delicados cordones y formar un elegante moño, tal como le había enseñado Ingrid, antes de tirar la tela de su vestido hacia abajo, cubriendo cada milímetro de sus piernas.

—Ya puedes mirarme—le dijo a Merlín—Lo siento.

El muchacho movió rápidamente los ojos hacia ella y tras comprobar que, efectivamente, había vuelto a estar decente, suspiró con alivio.

—No deberías de hacer eso—indicó él casi con temor a que ella se molestara—Los hombres no suelen ser caballerosos siempre y podrían pensar que estás invitándolos a…—cerró inmediatamente la boca, sintiendo su cara arder, cuando Hermione le lanzó una mirada casi divertida—¿Qué me habías preguntado?

El modo más efectivo de estar seguro en ese instante era cambiar rápidamente de tema.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo encontrarlos? ¿Qué es lo que dijo Slytherin?

—No fue realmente explícito. Me dio un trozo de papel que decía simplemente: "Búscalos en los bosques de Ascetir"—comenzó a decir e iba a continuar hablando pero un sonido extraño lo interrumpió.

Alerta, miró a su alrededor con atención.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Hermione.

—¿No escuchaste eso?—inquirió.

La princesa negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba oír aquello que lo había alterado sin poder conseguirlo. Pero Merlín estaba completamente seguro de que había oído algo. Había sido una voz suave, casi lejana.

—¿Hola?—hizo unos pasos hacia varios sentidos, intentando volver a oírla de nuevo—¿Hay alguien ahí?

 _"…Nada que temer…"_

Esta vez las palabras sonar con más claridad pero era como si estuviese escuchando parte de una conversación, por lo que no llegaba a entenderlas.

 _"…Ahora puedo cuidar de ti…"_

Hermione contempló a Merlín, notando su expresión confusa. Miraba hacia todos lados, sin poder quedarse quieto. Parecía realmente estar escuchando algo que a ella se le escapaba.

 _"…Esto puede hacerte sentir más a gusto…"_

Merlín tomó aire, cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar. Simplemente eso.

 _"… un gran riesgo"_

 _"…Como tú hiciste con nosotros…"_

 _"…Con el tiempo entenderás…"_

 _"¿Qué te gustaría saber...?"_

Merlín abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido. Reconocía esa voz y por las palabras que acababa de oír podía deducir que Morgana sí había encontrado a los druidas. Pero no a cualquiera de ellos, sino a Mordred.

—Vamos—le dijo a Hermione sin dejar de contemplar el camino que debían de seguir—Es por aquí…

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí…

…

Gaius ingresó a la habitación en la que se encontraba el rey. Decir que estaba preocupado era minimizar la situación.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Arturo?—preguntó nada más verlo.

—No, señor. Pero no tardará mucho—intentó consolarlo.

—Sí, por supuesto—Uther bajó la mirada para ocultar su desesperación.

Gaius no necesitaba verlo a los ojos para saberlo. Lo conocía prácticamente desde siempre y creía que no había secretos que él pudiera ocultarle.

—¿Por qué está tan seguro que fue secuestrada?—preguntó con cuidado.

—¿Qué otra posibilidad hay?—inquirió el rey con cierta molestia, alzando la mirada deprisa para enfrentarlo.

—Estaba muy alterada luego del incendio—dijo lentamente—Podría haberse ido por voluntad propia.

Uther negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Morgana no es así—aseguró—En todos estos años, jamás ha escapado de nada. Se parece demasiado a su padre para eso…—apartó la mirada nuevamente.

—Usted no ha defraudado a Gorlois—dijo el anciano, creyendo que las palabras habían sido referidas al difunto caballero—Cuidó de esa muchacha como si fuera propia.

Uther tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó con lentitud, intentando calmar el deseo de gritar que sintió en esos momentos. Si tan sólo Gaius supiera la verdad…

—En eso se convirtió—aseguró—Si muriera… una gran parte de mí moriría con ella.

No. Nadie jamás sabría la verdad, se dijo el rey. Era su secreto y lo llevaría a la tumba.

…

Hermione y Merlín siguieron caminando con prisa por el bosque, adentrándose en la zona más profunda y espesas. No había rutas ni caminos por allí, sólo hojas secas, arbustos y árboles. Cada cierto tiempo él volteaba a comprobar que ella estuviera detrás suyo y la veía dando pasos firmes y decididos. Más allá de aquella vez que había preguntado si estaba seguro no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Lo cual lo asombraba. Quién hubiera imaginado que tuviera tanta confianza en él.

—Mira—dijo en determinado momento ella, señalando hacia un claro, unos metros al frente.

Merlín observó atentamente y notó que había un campamento instalado allí con carpas y fogatas.

—Yo me quedaré a vigilar aquí y te mandaré una señal si viene alguien—le dijo ella—Busca a Morgana y convéncela de regresar…—Merlín asintió—Pero no le digas que estoy aquí contigo…

—¿Por qué no?

—Ahora no es el momento de explicaciones… Ve, anda…

Merlín le lanzó una última mirada confusa antes de asentir y dirigirse hacia el campamento procurando que ningún druida se diera cuenta de su presencia. Se escondió detrás de las carpas y de algunos arbustos, avanzando rápidamente en los momentos adecuados. Sus ojos rastreaban constantemente la zona buscándola. Al principio no logró distinguirla pero luego de unos momentos el rostro familiar de Morgana apareció. Estaba acompañada de un druida alto, de tez oscura. El hombre tenía una expresión suave en su rostro. También notó que la protegida del rey usaba un manto sobre su costoso vestido y que cojeaba levemente. La vio mover los labios y agudizó su oído para escuchar lo que decía.

—…buscando respuestas—decía ella—Espero que los druidas puedan dármelas.

El hombre la miró significativamente, casi como si supiera lo que ella quería saber. Asintió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

—Acompáñame—le pidió.

Morgana lo siguió, al igual que Merlín los alcanzó a ellos hasta llegar a una carpa bien armada. Caminó por detrás de ella y se quedó allí escuchando.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber?—preguntó el hombre.

—¿Por qué puedo ver el futuro en mis sueños? ¿Por qué puedo iniciar incendios en mi mente?—inquirió con una nota de desesperación en la voz.

—Las personas que pueden hacer eso son pocas—explicó el druida—y no suelen encontrarse. Tienes un don.

—¿Es magia?—preguntó con miedo pero a la vez con una profunda necesidad de saber.

—En cierto modo, sí—asintió—Pero pasarán muchos años hasta que la entiendas por completo y muchos más para usarla. No es algo a lo que debas temerle.

—Lo es—lo contradijo con rabia—si Uther es tu tutor… Si lo descubre, me matará.

—No lo hará.

—Pero, ¿Y si lo descubre?

—No dejaremos que eso suceda. Aquí estás a salvo… No deberías temerle a Uther. Deberías tenerle pena.

—¿Pena?—inquirió incrédula—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un hombre destruido, consumido por el miedo. Su odio hacia la magia ha consumido la bondad en su corazón.

Merlín oyó atentamente y no pudo más que sentir admiración por esas palabras que mostraban un control supremo de las emociones. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho Uther al pueblo de aquel hombre, él, aún así, se negaba a odiarlo.

—Siempre me enseñaron que la magia es mala. Que corrompe tu alma.

—¿Uther te dijo eso? Sólo porque él lo decrete no lo hace verdad. Con el tiempo aprenderás que la magia no es un arte siniestro que daba rodearse de secretos. Puede ser un poder para el bien…

Merlín sonrió. Todo el mundo le había dicho que aquello sería malo pero esas eran las palabras precisas que necesitaba oír Morgana para tranquilizar su corazón.

Oyó ruidos de pisadas alejándose y, tras comprobar que era el druida que se marchaba, se apresuró a abrir la tienda para dejarse ver por la chica.

—¡Merlín!—se sobresaltó—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a llevarte de regreso a Camelot—le respondió.

—Entonces me temo que has perdido tu tiempo—indicó—Nunca regresaré.

—Tienes que hacerlo…

—¿Por qué? ¿Fuiste tú el que dijo que buscara a los druidas?

—¡Eso porque nunca imaginé las consecuencias que tendría!—exclamó.

—¿Qué consecuencias?—lo miró extrañada.

—El rey cree que fuiste raptada.

Morgana abrió enormemente los ojos, entendiendo las implicaciones de eso.

—No se detendrá hasta encontrarte—siguió diciendo Merlín—Arrestó a docenas de personas. Va a ejecutarlas a todas…

—Si regreso, me esperará el mismo destino.

—Uther no tiene que saber de esto—intentó convencerla—No se lo diré a nadie.

Merlín miró hacia atrás y notó que algo se movía entre las sombras de los árboles pero no supo distinguir qué era. Entrecerró los ojos, prestando más atención hasta que sintió una brisa cálida, muy extraña en aquella zona, azotar contra su rostro. Las hojas secas a su alrededor se movieron con ella, formando un extraño patrón en el suelo con forma de estrella… ¡Esa era la señal! La desesperación lo invadió.

—Lo siento. No puedo—respondió Morgana—Este es mi pueblo. Esta es mi gente. Son como yo. Aquí no me siento sola. ¿Me entiendes?

Merlín asintió.

—Mejor que nadie—admitió—Pero ahora…

—¡Morgana!

Ambos miraron hacia el frente de la tienda y vieron al druida que la había acompañado hasta allí reaparecer.

—Debemos irnos inmediatamente—sus ojos sorprendidos se clavaron en Merlín—¿Quién eres tú?

—Está bien—rápidamente intercedió Morgana—es mi amigo. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Arturo y sus hombres están viniendo—la amabilidad se borró de su rostro, transformándola en una máscara de puro desprecio—Tu amigo los trajo directo hacia nosotros.

Merlín quiso protestar. ¡Esa nunca había sido su intención! Seguramente Arturo había seguido sus huellas. ¡Qué estúpido de su parte no haberlas borrado!

Morgana se puso de pie, ayudada por el druida y ambos salieron rápidamente de la tienda. Merlín los imitó y vio como toda la comunidad guardaba con prisa las pocas pertenencias que podía salvar mientras intentaba correr por su vida. Él se quedó allí sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Quería seguir a Morgana y rogarle que lo siguiera, que volviera a Camelot pero también estaba preocupado por Hermione, quien estaba en alguna parte. En ese mismo instante, cuando pensaba en sus opciones, lo vio. El niño estaba allí, de pie casi frente a él. Mordred. Había crecido unos centímetros desde la última vez que lo vio.

 _"Hola, Emrys"_ saludó el niño en su mente, tal como se había comunicado cuando estuvo en Camelot.

No hubo tiempo de contestar. Los caballeros de Camelot comenzaron a aparecer saliendo en grandes cantidades, golpeando a todo el que se cruzaba delante de ellos, acabando con vidas como si no fuera nada más que los muñecos de paja con los que solían entrenar algunos movimientos. Así que a Merlín no le quedó más opción que correr con todo el montó de druidas que gritaban aterrorizados. Ninguno parecía darse cuenta que a pesar de que éstos tenían magia no la utilizaban para atacarlos.

—¡Por aquí!—se oyó el grito de Arturo diciendo cuando vio a Morgana entre la multitud.

Merlín corrió con fuerza y, en un momento, entre los árboles y las grandes rocas, se vio sólo con Morgana, el hombre que la acompañaba y Mordred. Los demás se habían separado en algún momento, ocultándose en la espesura del bosque. Se adentraron a una zona baja de montañas, cercanas a unas cuevas. Si conseguían adentrarse en una de ellas y ocultarse podrían no se descubiertos por los hombres de Arturo. Miró hacia atrás para ver que los demás mantenían su paso pero descubrió que Morgana se había detenido, al igual que los otros dos.

—Debemos seguir—le dijo volviendo hacia ellos.

—Mi pierna—gimió de dolor la protegida del rey—¡Me duele mucho!

Las pisadas firmes de los caballeros se oían demasiado cercanas. Quizás realmente lo eran o simplemente era el terror del momento. Merlín contempló hacia el frente, casi esperándolos ver delante, pero aún no eran visibles.

—Iré a distraerlos—dijo—¡Sigan!

—¡No! ¡Merlín!—intentó detenerlo Morgana.

—Sigan adelante—insistió él—Es mi culpa que esto esté sucediendo…¡Vayan!

El druida tomó del brazo a Morgana y la obligó a seguir adelante.

—¡Nunca olvidaré esto!—le dijo ella.

Merlín apenas la oyó. Esperó a ver que ella continuaba junto con los dos druidas y luego se volvió hacia el frente, oyendo atentamente. Distraerlos no era lo único que quería hacer. También necesitaba encontrar a Hermione y sacarla de allí lo más rápidamente posible. Si alguien se llegaba a enterar que también había escapado del castillo iba a tener muchos problemas.

Extendió sus manos y se concentró.

—¡ _Beanleag gesweorc_!

Sus ojos brillaron unos instantes, adoptando un tono dorado por un instante fugaz antes de que una espesa niebla comenzara a nacer, invadiendo cada rincón, cada recoveco, impidiendo que cualquiera pudiera ver con normalidad. Era fría y tétrica y él la supo dirigir perfectamente para que los caballeros de Camelot no pudieran orientarse. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos árboles y desde allí los espió.

Arturo parecía notablemente conmocionado por la repentina niebla que había salido de la nada. No tuvo dudas de que había sido invocada mediante magia. Intentó observar atentamente todo, sólo distinguiendo sombras y siluetas… hasta que sus ojos capturaron un movimiento repentino dentro de los árboles.

—¡Allí!—señaló.

Uno de los caballeros tomó su ballesta y disparó. La flecha salió despedida con rapidez, cruzando al lado de la cabeza de Merlín. El mago sintió el frío aire rozar su oído pero eso no lo detuvo. Por el contrario, lo impulsó a correr con más velocidad, sabiendo que los caballeros lo perseguirían. Efectivamente, fue así. Arturo a la delantera, seguido por todo los caballeros. La niebla les impedía ver otra cosa por lo que esa sombra entre los árboles era su única pista para encontrar a Morgana.

Merlín corrió por entre los árboles y esquivó rocas. Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho, rogando interiormente estar alejándolos lo suficiente de Morgana pero también de Hermione. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió algo tirando de su brazo con fuerza, tomándolo desprevenido, por lo que cayó sin poder evitarlo contra un cuerpo pequeño que lanzó un quejido de dolor en el momento del impacto.

—¿Qué…?—comenzó a preguntar pero una mano cubrió su boca y lo hizo rodar por el suelo hasta una falla en la tierra, una especie cueva pequeña donde apenas cabían ambos.

—¡Shhh…!

Hermione se pegó a él, sin dejar de cubrir su boca con su mano. Ambos oyeron atentamente como los caballeros y el mismísimo Arturo cruzaban por encima de ellos, incapaz de verlos en el precario escondite. La niebla aún estaba presente pero no era tan espesa como en otras zonas. Tan sólo cuando el último de ellos cruzó salieron y comenzaron a correr en la dirección contraria.

Merlín la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola consigo. Debían encontrar a Morgana. La llevó por el lugar por el que la había visto marcharse, junto con el druida y Mordred pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar vieron que unos cuantos caballeros se inclinaban sobre la protegida del rey, quien se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. A su lado, el hombre que le había hablado, estaba tirado boca abajo con una flecha en la espalda, atravesándolo.

—Vámonos…—sintió que Hermione lo empujaba con suavidad, lejos de allí—Nadie debe vernos.

Tenía razón. Ahora que Morgana había sido encontrada por los caballeros la devolverían al rey todo volvería a ser como antes. O al menos lo aparentaría. Apretó la mano de Hermione y dejó que ella lo guiara lejos de allí, sin saber que se encontrarían con una escena más antes de volver al castillo. Varios caballeros estaban tendidos inconscientes en el suelo y, a lo lejos, corría Mordred con prisa, escapando. Ambos se quedaron viéndolo sin moverse por unos instantes. Era sólo un niño druida pero uno muy poderoso que, al final, terminaría acabando con la vida de Arturo.

—Continuemos—dijo Merlín en voz baja—Nos espera un largo trayecto…

Hermione comenzó a asentir pero luego se detuvo y lo contempló fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisita apareciendo en sus labios.

—Quizás haya otro modo de llegar más rápidamente… Merlín, ¿confías en mí?

Aquella era una pregunta muy rara pero aún así, asintió.

—Sí… ¿Por qué…?

—No te sueltes—le dijo mientras aferraba su mano más firmemente—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que Slytherin simplemente desapareció delante de ti?—Merlín asintió con ciertas dudas—Haremos lo mismo.

—¿Es seguro?—no pudo evitar preguntar.

La vio dudar unos momentos antes de responderle.

—La mayor parte del tiempo…

—¿Qué…?

Pero ella no le dio tiempo a pensar demasiado. Simplemente sacó su varita, giró sobre sí misma y Merlín sintió un tiró violento que lo sacó de aquella realidad, de aquella zona y posiblemente de su propia mente por unos instantes. Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, su cuerpo no lo soportó. Cayó al suelo, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor giraba violentamente. Una mano cálida se apoyó sobre su espalda mientras él intentaba conseguir que su respiración no fuera tan agitada y que su cerebro se adaptara nuevamente a la realidad. Cuando abrió los ojos con lentitud se dio cuenta que se encontraba en sus propias habitaciones. Allí estaba su cama, su pequeño armario y su propia ropa esparcida en el suelo, igual de desordenada que siempre.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella cuando notó que él se sentaba en el piso y se frotaba la frente con fuerza.

—Nunca más volvamos a hacer eso—le pidió.

—Terminas acostumbrándote—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sentándose a su lado.

—Prefiero no tener que hacerlo—aseguró.

Hermione rió suavemente pero se silenció rápidamente cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando a un muy confundido Gaius, que los observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?—les preguntó.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de responder.

—Magia.

…

A penas Morgana puso un pie en el castillo el rey corrió a su lado y la envolvió en un ferviente abrazo.

—¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti!

Morgana no respondió, sabiendo demasiado bien que las palabras del hombre serían muy diferentes si supiera que ella poseía magia.

—Tenías razón—dijo Arturo, detrás de ambos—Eran los druidas. Ellos la raptaron.

Tuvo que contener sus ganas de gritarles a todos la verdad. Apretó las manos en puños y sus labios se volvieron una delgada línea blanca. Pero cuando Uther tomó su rostro para verla fijamente, suavizó su mirada y actuó como si no estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar y dejar salir toda la frustración que sentía dentro de ella.

Gwen se encargó de Morgana después de eso. Le preparó una ducha, la vistió con ropas limpias, la peinó con suavidad y luego le preparó una abundante comida que ella apenas probó. Tenía demasiados pensamientos en su mente y sentimientos encontrados. Y estando allí, tendida sobre la cama, rodeada de su lujosa habitación, volvía a sentirse más sola que nunca.

Sintió unos suaves golpes en la puerta y, a pesar de que no sentía ganas de ver a nadie, se puso de pie y abrió para descubrir a Merlín allí de pie. Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que ella se apartó, dejándolo entrar. Inmediatamente, cerró la puerta.

—Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

Era muy dulce de su parte pero, ¿qué esperaba que le dijera? ¿Qué volcara todos sus sentimientos en él? ¡Era el sirviente de Arturo!

—Estoy bien—le contestó y al ver la mirada fija del chico, añadió—Lo que dije en el bosque…

—Puedes confiar en mí, Morgana, no se lo diré a nadie—le aseguró con total sinceridad.

Ella sonrió suavemente.

—Gracias, Merlín. Ahora sé quien soy en realidad. Y que no es nada a lo que tenga que temer… Tal vez algún día la gente verá a la magia como un poder para hacer el bien…

Ambos rieron suavemente, casi con nerviosismo, porque sabían que eso no sucedería sino hasta dentro de muchos años ya que Uther jamás cambiaría de opinión.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta—dijo.

—Gracias, Merlín—le sonrió amablemente.

El silencio volvió a extenderse entre ellos y Merlín supo que ese era el momento de marcharse. Morgana vio su titubeo y se acercó a la puerta para abrírsela.

—Buenas noches.

—Que duermas bien… ¡Ah! ¡Merlín!—él se giró a verla y la descubrió sonriendo con cierta diversión—Deberías regalarle flores a Hermione… A ella le gustas.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y sintió su rostro enrojecer pero Morgana no añadió nada más. Simplemente cerró la puerta. Merlín, con el corazón acelerado, bajó rápidamente las escaleras sin saber qué pensar, emocionado y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo.

—Esto tiene que terminar…

Se giró sorprendido y vio a Arturo recostado en el muro, observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Se quedó viéndolo sin saber qué decir. El príncipe caminó hacia él de ese modo particular que usaba cuando quería intimidar a alguien.

—El rey querrá tu cabeza cuando se entere. No tiene sentido negarlo…

—¿Negar qué?—inquirió el mago.

—Tus sentimientos hacia Lady Morgana.

Merlín permaneció incrédulo durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente sonrió, divertido por la idea.

—Cierto—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Merlín, por favor, acepta el consejo de alguien que conoce de mujeres—le palmeó el hombro suavemente.

—Si conociera a esa persona, lo haría—le dijo rodando los ojos.

Arturo hizo caso omiso a la burla.

—Fíjate en mujeres que estén… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Más a tu nivel…

—Gracias—dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Vamos, Merlín!—intentó sonar conciliador—Primero Hermione y ahora Morgana… Ellas dos no pueden ser tus amigas. Mucho menos algo más… Sólo lo digo por tu bien. Esta clase de absurdo enamoramiento es pasajero…

—Sí, lo sé—gruñó.

Eso fue suficiente como para contentar al príncipe. Palmeó suavemente su hombro otra vez y le sonrió.

—No puedes esconderme nada, Merlín—le dijo sonriendo.

Merlín rió, incapaz de evitarlo mientras veía como el príncipe se alejaba.

—Ni lo soñaría…—murmuró.

* * *

 **ADELANTOS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

—¡Si alguna vez le faltas el respeto a mi hermana…!

—No me atrevería, excelencia—aseguró León con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Mejor que sea así—dijo entre dientes antes de gritarle que fuera a entrenar con los demás hombres.

...

—¡Síganme!—les gritó uno de los caballeros de Camelot pero en cuanto esas palabras fueron pronunciadas vino uno desde atrás y lo atravesó con su espada.

Hermione intentó sacar su varita del interior de la manga de su vestido pero de repente alguien la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo. Gritó e intentó patear a su adversario sin lograr nada pero fue en ese instante cuando uno de los caballeros salió en su ayuda y mató al hombre.

...

Merlín dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran a su alrededor viendo sólo muerte y devastación. Casi por mera casualidad miró hacia el suelo y distinguió algo entre medio de las hojas secas. Desmontó y se inclinó al suelo, y cuando vio lo que era, el alma se le cayó al suelo: la varita de Hermione. La tomó con prisa y la guardó, alzando la vista rápidamente para comprobar que nadie lo había notado y fue en ese instante cuando observó otra cosa. Un trozo de papel estaba clavado con una flecha en el torso de un hombre.

—Mira esto—le dijo a Arturo, corriendo hacia allí y sacando el papel escrito.

Lo leyó con prisa y a medida de que las palabras que leía iban tomando sentido el pánico lo llenaba.

—Es una nota de rescate—dijo con apenas aire en sus pulmones—Tienen a Hermione y a Morgana como rehenes.


	31. Lancelot y Gwenevier

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia. Acá aparecerá nuevamente cierto caballero que a muchas les ha de gustar, jejeje..._

 **LANCELOT Y GWENEVIER**

Hermione se posicionó tal como su hermano le había enseñado, con la espalda recta y los pies firmemente apoyados en el suelo. Procuró controlar su respiración, siendo completamente consciente del modo en que su pecho subía y bajaba. Sus manos no temblaban como la primera vez que sostuvo aquella arma en sus manos. Sostenía la ballesta con firmeza, buscando con ella el ángulo correcto mientras la posicionaba delante de su rostro, procurando advertir de antemano el recorrido que haría la flecha.

—Concéntrate…

Ella le lanzó una mirada molesta a Sir León. El caballero le sonrió a modo de disculpa y guardó silencio, dejándola seguir con lo suyo. Hermione volvió a concentrarse y cuando creyó el momento oportuno, soltó la flecha, dejándola atravesar por el aire fresco del día hasta terminar dando justo en el centro del blanco.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo hice!—gritó llena de felicidad, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa más que el impactante hecho de haber dado en el centro.

—Felicidades—dijo Sir León sonriendo.

—Tengo un muy buen maestro—aseguró ella observándolo.

—Pensé que Arturo te había estado enseñando antes…

—Arturo no tiene paciencia conmigo—indicó ella con una pequeña mueca—Al principio todo iba bien pero luego, cuando veía que yo no aprendía a la velocidad que él estaba acostumbrado a exigir a sus caballeros, me gritaba… y ya sabes que cuando él me grita, yo le grito—se encogió levemente de hombros—Practico a veces con la espada con él pero te prefiero con la ballesta.

—Es un honor para mí, excelencia…

—Hermione—lo corrigió—Si te hace sentir más cómodo puedes usar el título cuando estamos delante de mi hermano o mi padre.

Él pareció un poco sorprendido por el pedido.

—¿Es prudente, mi Lady?

—¿Por qué no lo sería?

—Cualquiera puede cruzar y oírnos y… sacar conclusiones erróneas.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Gwen y Merlín me llaman por mi nombre—aseguró—No te preocupes.

—Ellos son tus amigos… No sé si Arturo estará de acuerdo con…

—¡Por Circe, León!—exclamó sin dejar de sonreírle—¿Desde cuándo mi hermano es dueño de mi vida?

León abrió los ojos enormemente y contempló hacia atrás, donde se encontraba entrenando Arturo con los demás caballeros.

—Él es el príncipe—dijo—Le debo mi respeto. Al igual que a usted, mi Lady…

—Muy bien dicho, Sir León.

Hermione giró rápidamente y descubrió a su hermano parado detrás de ella, contemplándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi hermana suele olvidar que es una princesa—continuó diciendo Arturo—y que, por ende, debe exigir respeto.

—Y mi hermano—añadió ella sin poder contenerse, viendo fijamente a León—suele olvidar que es un ser humano, como los cientos de miles que hay en el planeta y que un título no lo hace mejor que nadie más.

El ceño de Arturo se profundizó aún más al oír aquello.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad—dijo con cierto tono ofendido.

Ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Lo sé. Por eso sé que no tendrás inconvenientes a dejar que León me llame por mi nombre, sin necesidad de títulos de por medio, ¿verdad?

Arturo quiso gritar un gran NO pero eso significaría contradecir las palabras que acababa de decir. Hermione esperó, sabiendo que a él no le quedaba más opción que responder afirmativamente.

—No creo que mi padre sea así de comprensible—gruñó.

—Pero tú si lo eres—dijo ella antes de volverse nuevamente hacia León—Así que puedes llamarme Hermione siempre que quieras.

León miró rápidamente Arturo antes de asentir con una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Por qué no vas a prepararte?—le preguntó su hermano—Morgana te esperará lista en menos de media hora y aún no estás vestida.

¡Cierto! Hermione se había olvidado por unos instantes que tenía que acompañar a la protegida del rey a una peregrinación hasta la tumba de su supuesto padre. No había querido hacerlo porque intentaba mantenerse lo más alejada posible de la muchacha pero cuando fue a verla la noche anterior y le preguntó si quería ir, no pudo decirle que no.

—Iré ya mismo—suspiró antes de volverse hacia el caballero y entregarle el arma—Muchas gracias, León. Espero que podamos entrenar en otra ocasión.

—Será un placer, mi lady.

—Hermione—corrigió por segunda vez.

—Hermione—repitió él con una sonrisa amable.

Arturo le lanzó una mirada molesta al hombre pero no dijo nada. Vio como Hermione se marchaba y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, se volteó amenazadoramente.

—¡Si alguna vez le faltas el respeto a mi hermana…!

—No me atrevería, excelencia—aseguró León con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Mejor que sea así—dijo entre dientes antes de gritarle que fuera a entrenar con los demás hombres.

…

Hermione y Gwen ya estaban encima de sus caballos. Arturo ayudaba a acomodar la capa de Morgana mientras le robaba algunas miradas a la doncella de la chica, antes de que ella apartara la mirada con cierta vergüenza.

—Espero que no tengan ningún inconveniente en el viaje—les dijo el príncipe.

—Gracias, Arturo—Morgana le sonrió suavemente.

Él se volvió hacia uno de los guardias que las acompañarían en el viaje.

—Asegúrate de volver a Camelot antes del anochecer.

—Sí, señor.

Hermione aferró las riendas de su caballo y le indicó que avanzase cuando los demás se pusieron en marcha. Nuevamente, notó que su hermano no podía quitarle la vista a Gwen y tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa para no delatarlos. No quería que nada llegara a oídos de Uther porque eso los metería en graves problemas.

No quedaba demasiado lejos la tumba del padre de Morgana pero aún así el trayecto tampoco era corto. Podía llevar unas cuantas horas llegar allí. Ella ya había recorrido ese camino meses atrás, cuando intentaba impedir que la misma chica que tenía a su lado en ese momento matara al rey.

Poco a poco fuero alejándose de Camelot. Montando sin prisa pero manteniendo un paso constante. Los guardias que las acompañaban estaban estratégicamente distribuidos a su alrededor, más que dispuestos a salir a luchar si alguien osaba atacarlas. Era poco probable aunque no imposible. Hermione notó que los hombres observaban a su alrededor, atentos a cualquier ruido que pudiese alertarlos pero sólo había árboles a los laterales del camino y el sonido de algunos pájaros cantado.

—Se te ve preocupada, Gwen—dijo Morgana en un momento.

Hermione miró primero a la protegida del rey para comprobar que estaba sonriendo casi con picardía y luego a la doncella, quien parecía no tener ánimos de conversar pero que, aún así, le sonrió amablemente.

—Estoy bien—aseguró.

—Has estado muy reservada estos días—insistió Morgana, mirando a la muchacha con cierta diversión—Comienzo a pensar que hay un hombre involucrado.

Gwen rió y, para cualquiera que no supiera la verdad, esa risa podría haberse oído normal. Sin embargo, Hermione notó cierta tensión y nerviosismo.

—¿Cuándo voy a conocer a un hombre decente?—preguntó con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Una nunca sabe… ¿No es así, Hermione?

La princesa se tensó en su asiento y miró a Morgana con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sintió que Gwen la observaba con curiosidad pero la chica supo no hacer ninguna pregunta que pudiera incomodarla aún más.

—No sé qué insinúas, Morgana—respondió intentando no sonar a la defensiva.

La protegida del rey estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpida por un grito furioso. De pronto, se vieron rodeadas por un grupo cuantioso de hombres armados, algunos a caballos y otros a pie, que salían de entre los árboles y se lanzaban al ataque. Los caballeros que habían llevado intentaron defenderlas, queriendo proteger a las tres mujeres de cualquiera de ellos, pero los otros era muchos más y presentaban una gran ventaja.

—¡Síganme!—les gritó uno de los caballeros de Camelot pero en cuanto esas palabras fueron pronunciadas vino uno desde atrás y lo atravesó con su espada.

Hermione intentó sacar su varita del interior de la manga de su vestido pero de repente alguien la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo. Gritó e intentó patear a su adversario sin lograr nada pero fue en ese instante cuando uno de los caballeros salió en su ayuda y mató al hombre.

—¡Corran!

No supo de dónde vino el grito. Morgana, que hasta momentos atrás había sido capturada, tomó la mano de su doncella y la arrastró al bosque. Hermione miró el camino cubierto de hojas secas, buscando su varita sin poder encontrarla.

—¡Hermione, vamos!

No quería irse pero delante de ella se estaba produciendo una batalla que no podía ganar. Impotente, corrió tras las dos chicas, internándose en el bosque mientras sentía el sonido de las espadas chocar detrás. Sin embargo, su huída se vio interrumpida cuando otro grupo de hombres las interceptó. El que parecía estar a la cabeza bajó del caballo que montaba con total seguridad y avanzó hacia ellas. Usaba un pañuelo que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, dejando al descubierto sólo sus ojos oscuros.

—Te lo advierto—dijo Morgana intentando sonar valiente aunque su voz le temblaba—estoy bajo la tutela de Uther Pendragon y esa es su hija—señaló a Hermione—Si nos hacen daño, él vendrá por sus cabezas.

Hermione hubiera deseado poder cerrarle la boca a tiempo. Esas palabras no las ayudarían. Algo le decía que aquel hombre sabía perfectamente quienes eran. Lo vieron quitarse el pañuelo delante que le cubría el rostro y el modo en que su expresión se tornó llena de burla.

—No tengo intención de dañarlas—les dijo con una voz tranquila—Al menos, no por ahora. Son mucho más valiosas para mí vivas, Lady Morgana—hizo una reverencia corta y luego volvió a hacer otra girando hacia la princesa—Es un verdadero placer, Lady Hermione.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Pedir un precio por nosotras?—inquirió Hermione con todo desafiante—Uther no aceptará.

El hombre le sonrió.

—Eso ya lo veremos… Ahora bien—miró a sus hombres rápidamente antes de volver a posar sus ojos en ellas—¿Vendrán por las buenas o por las malas?

Ella hubiera preferido decir por las malas pero sabía que estaba en total desventaja. Ninguna de las tres contaba más que con su fuerza contra ellos. No tenían armas y Hermione no contaba si quiera con su varita.

—¿A dónde nos llevarán?—exigió saber.

—Ya lo verá…

A pesar de que ninguna de las tres opuso resistencia, las flaquearon unos diez hombres mientras la trasladaban a pie a un campamento a mitad del bosque, cerca del río. Las empujaron dentro de una improvisada tienda y las dejaron allí mientras todos ellos seguían con sus actividades. Cada cierto tiempo venían a vigilarlas.

—Debemos escapar—dijo Morgana en voz baja.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos?—quiso saber Gwen—¡Ellos tiene armas!

—Pero no tienen intención de matarnos—le recordó Hermione—Si hubieran querido hacerlo, ya estaríamos muertas. Seguramente planean alguna clase de intercambio. Quizás exijan dinero.

—Aún así, pueden herirnos—insistió la doncella.

Hermione asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a ella en ese instante era que Gwen no representaba nada para sus captores. Era una simple muchacha que estaba con ellas, por la que nadie se preocuparía. Podían querer deshacerse de ella en cualquier instante. Pero no iba a permitirlo. Por eso un plan de escape era tan necesario.

—Necesitamos una distracción—dijo—Tenemos que encontrar el modo de alejar a uno de aquí con nosotras y así incapacitarlo.

Gwen y Morgana se quedaron pensando unos minutos en silencio hasta que Morgana tuvo una idea. Les susurró rápidamente el plan, mirando constantemente fuera de la tienda para ver que ninguno de ellos escuchaba. Era arriesgado pero no tenían muchas opciones más.

—¡Ahí viene!—dijo la protegida del rey al ver que el que parecía ser el jefe se acercaba—¿Recuerdan lo que deben hacer?

Gwen y Hermione asintieron.

El hombre, con pasos firmes, se acercó y abrió la tienda, mostrando su imponente figura, como si quisiera intimidarlas. Aún así su expresión era tranquila, al igual que su voz.

—Espero que estén… ¿Cómodas?

—¡Exijo saber a dónde se nos lleva!—pidió Hermione dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Muy pronto lo sabrás. ¿Por qué no descansan un poco? Tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

Hizo una nueva reverencia con la cabeza antes de girarse.

—¡Quisiera bañarme!—gritó Morgana antes de que él se alejara.

—¡Este no es el momento!—le gruñó Hermione.

El hombre primero miró a Hermione y luego a Morgana.

—¿Deseas bañarte ahora?—preguntó desconcertado.

—Soy la protegida del rey—dijo con la frente en alto—y estoy acostumbrada a ciertas comodidades…

—Morgana…—Hermione susurró su nombre con tono de advertencia.

—¡Que tú te hayas criado en un pueblucho no quiere decir que debamos olvidar quiénes somos!—le gritó la protegida del rey con disgusto antes de volverse al hombre—¡Quiero bañarme! Quizás usted esté contento oliendo como un cerdo pero yo no.

—¡Lady Morgana quiere un baño!—gritó el hombre para que los demás lo oyeran—¿Quién está dispuesto a acompañarme a vigilarla?

Todos rieron y asintieron más que dispuestos a hacer ese "sacrificio". Hermione sólo esperaba que todo fuera bien. Si la distracción no ayudaba ya podían verse muertas.

…

—La escolta de Hermione y Morgana no ha regresado a Camelot—Arturo informó a Uther—No hay señales en ninguna parte.

Había pronunciado las palabras con total seriedad y control aunque por dentro una preocupación abrumadora bullía en su pecho.

Los ojos de Uther se llenaron de temor.

—Envía jinetes a todos los pueblos de alrededor—le ordenó a su hijo—Quiero a cada guardia, a cada centinela, buscándolas.

Arturo asintió.

—Lo haré de inmediato.

Caminó con prisa, haciendo largos pasos para evitar perder el tiempo. Merlín lo contempló con preocupación. Quería creer que todo estaba bien pero algo dentro de él le advertía que no era así. Pero al menos, se dijo consoladoramente, Hermione tenía su varita.

…

El cabecilla del grupo que las había raptado las había llevado a las orillas del río. Ella y Morgana caminaban por delante, sin adelantarse demasiado mientras que él sostenía con fuerza a Gwen.

—Tal vez encuentre el agua un poco…helada—le advirtió a Morgana cuando ella comenzó a quitarse la capa.

—Estoy segura que podré arreglármelas—dijo e intercambió una mirada preocupada con Hermione—Quizás deberías bañarte también—murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera el hombre.

—Eso sería excelente—estuvo de acuerdo él.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Si fueras un caballero nos darías un poco de privacidad—le dijo con molestia.

—Bueno, desafortunadamente para ustedes, no soy ningún gentil caballero—le contestó—Ahora, pónganse en ello…—les sonrió enormemente—¿Por qué no se ayudan a desvestir la una a la otra?

—Pervertido—gruñó Hermione mientras iba detrás de Morgana y le soltaba el cinturón de su vestido con prisa.

El hombre soltó a Gwen y se cruzó de brazos, disfrutando enormemente del espectáculo que estaban ofreciéndole las dos jovencitas. Cada pequeño movimiento, él lo seguía con sus ojos. No perdió detalle del instante en que se quitaron los zapatos, ni del modo en que deslizaron sus vestidos fuera de su cuerpo, quedando sólo con sus blancas prendas interiores.

Morgana alzó la mirada hacia él y lo descubrió comiéndola con los ojos.

—Al menos te podrías voltear—le dijo.

—¿Para que puedas salir corriendo? ¿Tan estúpido crees que soy?

Hermione asintió, dándole la señal a Gwen.

—Creo que eres muy estúpido—le respondió Morgana, justo en el momento en que Gwen lograba quitarle la espada del cinturón.

Hermione se adelantó y, tal como había con sólo trece años, apretó el puño y lo golpeó en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Gwen le lanzó la espada a Morgana, quién derribó a otro hombre que había ido a ayudar a vigilarla y luego cortó en el brazo al primero.

—¡Vamos!—gritó Hermione, tomando de la mano a Gwen.

Las tres corrieron por el bosque con prisa, esquivando árboles, saltando sobre rocas, intentando ir lo más lejos posible de esos hombres.

—¡Por aquí!—ordenó Morgana, que sabía perfectamente el camino a seguir.

Siguieron andando con pasos largos. Hermione apenas podía respirar pero la adrenalina le impedía sentir el agotamiento.

—¡Ay!

Ambas voltearon y vieron a Gwen caída en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Corrieron hacia ella de inmediato.

—Préndete por mis hombros—le ordenó Hermione.

Gwen lo hizo pero al tratar de apoyarse sobre el pie que se había doblado se tambaleó y volvió a gritar de dolor.

—No, no, no… nunca podremos huir de ellos—dijo Gwen respirando agitadamente mientras oían los pasos de los hombres detrás de ellas—Tienen que irse sin mí.

—¡Nunca me iré sin ti!—exclamó Morgana.

—¡Vamos, Gwen!—insistió Hermione—Solo apoya todo tu peso en mí y en tu pie sano.

Gwen lo intentó pero aún así iban demasiado lento. Negó con la cabeza, derramando algunas lágrimas de desesperación.

—¡Váyanse!—les dijo—Tienen que ir y pedir ayudar.

Hermione sabía que ese plan no iba a funcionar. Su padre nunca permitiría que nadie fuera en busca de una simple sirvienta.

—Dame la espada—le ordenó a Morgana—Los distraeré. Tú ve a buscar ayuda.

La chica abrió los ojos enormemente mientras negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—¡No voy a dejarlas!

—¡Si la encuentran sola, la matarán!—le dijo señalando a Gwen—Mi padre me buscará—insistió—¡Vete!

La joven pareció entender y asintió rápidamente antes de seguir corriendo lo más rápidamente posible. Antes de que Gwen pudiera protestar, la tomó del brazo y con cuidado la colocó contra un árbol mientras ella, espada en mano, esperaba a los bandidos escondida detrás de otros. Tomó aire profundamente y rogó a quién fuera que la estuviera escuchando que la perdonara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Los hombres no tardaron en llegar y, cuando uno cruzó a su lado sin verla, salió al ataque, tomándolo desprevenido. El filo de la espada cortó su pecho con profundidad, hiriéndolo mortalmente. Hermione ahogó un sollozo mientras se enfrentaba a un segundo oponente.

…

Arturo, Merlín y un grupo de caballeros salieron en busca de las mujeres; decidiendo recorrer el mismo camino que ellas debían de tomar para llegar a la tumba. Todos cabalgaron en completo silencio, con la tensión respirándose en el aire. Hacía unas semanas atrás, según todos creían, Morgana había sido secuestrada por los druidas y ahora tanto ella como Hermione estaban desaparecidas. El príncipe a duras penas podía evitar pensar lo peor. Sus manos estaban aferradas tensamente alrededor de las riendas de su caballo. Se preocupaba por Morgana, la quería a pesar de las discusiones que podían tener, pero su mayor miedo estaba concentrado en su hermana. Su Hermione… y Gwen.

—¡Allí!

Él miró hacia adelante donde uno de los caballero había señalado y su corazón casi dejó de latir cuando vio a los hombres que habían acompañado a Morgana, Hermione y Gwen tendidos en el suelo, obviamente sin vida. Apresuró a su caballo hasta llegar a la zona y se bajó con prisa.

—Comprueben si hay alguien con vida—les ordenó.

Extrajo una de las espadas que habían clavado en el pecho de uno de sus caballeros. La contempló y no le costó demasiado reconocer la marca de ella.

—Esto es de Mercia—dijo.

Merlín dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran a su alrededor viendo sólo muerte y devastación. Casi por mera casualidad miró hacia el suelo y distinguió algo entre medio de las hojas secas. Desmontó y se inclinó al suelo, y cuando vio lo que era, el alma se le cayó al suelo: la varita de Hermione. La tomó con prisa y la guardó, alzando la vista rápidamente para comprobar que nadie lo había notado y fue en ese instante cuando observó otra cosa. Un trozo de papel estaba clavado con una flecha en el torso de un hombre.

—Mira esto—le dijo a Arturo, corriendo hacia allí y sacando el papel escrito.

Lo leyó con prisa y a medida de que las palabras que leía iban tomando sentido el pánico lo llenaba.

—Es una nota de rescate—dijo con apenas aire en sus pulmones—Tienen a Hermione y a Morgana como rehenes.

Arturo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con desesperación, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que le indicara por dónde podrían haber ido. Necesitaba encontrar algún indicio que lo ayudara para no perder el control de sí mismo en ese mismo instante. Afortunadamente, lo encontró.

—¡Huellas!—dijo—¡Por aquí! Entran en el bosque.

Él, Merlín y los demás caballeros entraron con prisa entre los árboles. Los caballeros sacaron sus espadas, listos para cualquier inminente ataque mientras seguían las huellas de pisadas. Al principio eran firmes y claras en la tierra pero a medida de que se adentraban en la espesura iban perdiendo nitidez. Arturo iba a la delantera, andando con pasos firmes y seguros que quebraban algunas ramas caídas y hacían que las hojas secas se trituraran a su paso. Pero aún así, su oído experto le permitió escuchar un sonido poco natural. El de alguien más andando en su dirección.

Hizo una seña silenciosa a uno de los caballeros y éste le tendió la ballesta. Arturo dio unos pasos rápidos y se ocultó detrás de un árbol y, cuando creyó el momento justo, salió y apuntó con el arma a la persona que estaba a menos de un metro de él contemplándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lo que nunca esperó es que se tratara de Morgana. La joven tenía una herida sangrante en la frente, estaba sucia y sólo vestía una delgada camisola blanca.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?—exigió—¿Y Gwenevier?

La chica tembló y negó con la cabeza, con sus ojos bañados en angustia y desesperación.

…

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarla escapar?—gritó el hombre—¡¿Eh?! ¡Quería a la princesa y a la protegida! ¡No a la sirvienta!

Caminó hacia Gwen y la tomó con brusquedad por el rostro.

—¡Suéltala!—gritó Hermione y forcejeó para desprenderse del que la mantenía sujeta sin conseguirlo.

El hombre siguió observando a Gwen fijamente, contemplando su rostro con atención. Hizo una seña con una de sus manos y otro le trajo las ropas que Morgana había abandonado. Se la dio a Gwen.

—Póntelas—le ordenó.

—¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?—preguntó la doncella con miedo tangible en la voz.

—Hengist nunca ha visto a Lady Morgana. Por lo todo lo que sabe, podrías ser la pupila de Uther Pendragon—dijo y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Hermione—Estoy seguro que usted, mi Lady, sabrá mantener la boca cerrada.

—¡No voy a hacerme pasar por mi señora!—protestó Gwen.

El brillo peligroso que apareció en la mirada de aquel sujeto le dijo a Hermione que no era de los que jugaba.

—Entonces morirás en el mismo sitio en el que estás parada—dijo sacando su espada y presionándola contra el cuello de la chica.

—¡No!—gritó Hermione intentando liberarse pero las manos que la sostenían apretaron con más fuerza—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Ella lo hará! ¡Lo hará y yo no diré nada! ¡Lo prometo!

...

Uther se puso de pie inmediatamente cuando las puertas de las cámaras de reunión se abrieron y corrió a reunirse con una Morgana limpia y correctamente vestida.

—¡Estoy tan feliz que estés a salvo!—le dijo abrazándola con fuerza—No podía soportar la idea que alguien te dañase.

—¡Los bandidos tienen todavía a Hermione y a Gwen!—dijo la chica con desesperación.

La mirada del rey se ensombreció, perdiendo todo el alivio que hacía unos segundos atrás había ganado. Miró primero a su protegida y luego a su hijo pidiendo una explicación silenciosa.

—Creo que eran Mercios—dijo Arturo—Hemos recibido informes de que Hengist ha cruzado la frontera.

—¿Hengist?—inquirió sorprendido.

—¡Deberías enviar a alguien!—insistió Morgana.

—Si Hengist la tiene debería enviar a un pequeño ejército para rescatarla—meditó el rey.

—¡No podemos abandonarla!—exclamó ella, sorprendida de que el rey estuviera actuando con tanta frialdad con respecto a su propia hija.

—¡No lo haremos!—aseguró Arturo con firmeza.

Para conmoción de todos los presentes, incluso del mismo Merlín, el rey dudó.

—No—aseguró luego de unos momentos—Si lo que quieren es un rescate, aceptaré gustoso pagar por mi hija…—su voz aún no sonaba completamente convencida de sus propias palabras—Pero no enviaré a nadie a luchar una batalla donde muchos perecerán.

Lo que más preocupaba a Arturo y también a Merlín, era que Hengist no quisiera precisamente oro a cambio de la princesa. Quizás pidieras otras cosas más que el rey no estaba a punto dar.

—¿Y Gwen?—inquirió Morgana—¡Ella se sacrificó por mí! Estábamos huyendo pero ella quiso quedarse atrás…

—Su valía será siempre recordada.

—¡No quiero que la recuerdes, quiero que la rescates!—lo miró implorante—Ella es más que mi sirvienta, es mi amiga.

Uther miró intensamente a la joven e intentó hablar con calma para hacerla comprender.

—Una sirvienta no es importante para ellos—dijo—Me temo que ya podría estar muerta.

Sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada sobre Morgana. Pero también congeló el corazón de Merlín y paralizó a Arturo.

—¡No!—gritó Morgana cuando finalmente pudo pronunciar algo—¡No! ¡No podemos perder las esperanzas!

Uther intentó sostenerla y consolarla pero ella se apartó con brusquedad. Miró desesperada a su alrededor, buscando a cualquiera que pudiera decirle lo contrario, sin embargo, nadie abrió la boca. Miró a Arturo implorante.

—Arturo—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz tembló—Te lo ruego…

El príncipe tragó saliva. Con la mirada en alto, le contestó y con cada palabra que pronunciaba algo dentro suyo se rompía.

—Me temo que mi padre tiene razón. No hay nada que podamos hacer…

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!—le gritó—¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo?

Quiso contestarle que casi no podía pero mantuvo la boca firmemente cerrada.

Gaius se acercó a Morgana y la tomó con suavidad por los brazos, arrastrándola consigo, sacándola de allí a pesar de que ella había comenzado a gritar para que todos oyesen sus palabras.

…

Hermione y Gwen compartían un caballo. Cualquier oportunidad de escapar había sido anulada por el hecho de que estaban rodeadas por sus captores, cada uno armado hasta los dientes. Hermione no tenía miedo por su vida, claramente la consideraban demasiado valiosa para cualquiera sea el plan que tenían en mente. Sin embargo, Gwen era una doncella. Si el hombre que le había ordenado que se vistiera con la ropa de Morgana cambiaba de opinión, la mataría inmediatamente. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso sucediese.

Después de que Gwen se había vestido y de que ella había vuelto a colocarse rápidamente sus propias prendas, los hombres la habían obligado a montar y la habían arrastrado por el medio del bosque hasta un camino barroso y toscamente hecho. El trayecto fue largo y cansador pero finalmente llegaron a un castillo antiguo de piedras ennegrecidas. Bajaron y, siempre con modales bruscos, la llevaron casi a las rastras hacia el interior del mismo. Hermione se estremeció cuando un viento helado sopló e hizo una mueca cuando un olor nauseabundo llegó a su nariz. Aquel sitio parecía ser el peor lugar en el que cualquier mujer se pudiera encontrar.

Cuando las empujaron al interior del castillo, las condiciones no mejoraron. Un hombre inmenso con armadura y la cara cubierta los acompañó hasta una enorme sala que, se suponía, era la cámara de tronos porque había una silla de madera alta y grande, cubierta de pieles de animales. En ella estaba sentado Hengist. Calvo, con barba blanca enredada y una enorme panza.

—Kendrick—dijo poniéndose de pie cuando ellos ingresaron—estaba empezando a pensar que me habías fallado.

El hombre que las había secuestrado no se preocupó por ese comentario. Miró a Hengist unos segundos y luego se volteó hacia ambas.

—Permite que te presente a Lady Hermione y Lady Morgana.

Hengist se les acercó, inclinándose sobre ellas, invadiendo su espacio personal y las contempló fijamente. Hermione sintió tensarse a Gwen a su lado y rogó mentalmente que mantuviera la calma.

—Realmente son tan bellas como me habían informado—indicó y sus ojos codiciosos se detuvieron mucho más tiempo en la doncella de Morgana.

—¡Exijo que nos liberes!—exclamó Hermione dando un paso hacia adelante.

—En cuanto Uther page el rescate—aseguró el hombre con una amabilidad sobreactuada—Mientras tanto serán mis invitadas.

—Prisioneras, más bien—contradijo Gwen.

—Como deseen—indicó él con seriedad—Llévenlas a las mazmorras.

El mismo hombre enorme que las había acompañado hasta allí las tomó a cada una de un brazo y las arrastró hacia las mazmorras.

…

Merlín juntó sus pertenencias con prisa. Un par de prendas, una colcha que serviría para dormir por las noches y algo de comida. Arturo estaba completamente seguro de que su padre pagaría por el rescate de Hermione pero no por eso iba a dejar a Gwen a su suerte. Cuando tuvo todo listo salió de sus cámaras y se encontró con Gaius de pie esperándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Supongo que irás con Arturo a buscar a Gwen y Hermione—dijo cuando vio al joven mago.

—Gaius, no me digas que no vaya. Nada de lo que puedas decirme va a detenerme—aseguró con convicción.

—No pensaba detenerte—dijo el anciano, sorprendiéndolo—Todo lo que te pido es que vuelvas a salvo también.

Conmovido por esas palabras, lo abrazó rápidamente y, tras despedirse, salió con prisa para encontrarse con Arturo.

Nadie debía verlos. Se suponía que esperarían una nota de rescate que estipulara el precio a pagar, pero el príncipe no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea. No sólo era cuestión de salvar a Gwen sino también de conseguir que Hermione volviera lo más rápidamente posible al castillo. Y Merlín no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello. Quería tenerla a su lado inmediatamente. Le hubiese gustado poder aparecerse donde estaba pero desconocía cómo realizar ese hechizo. Después de la desagradable experiencia que había vivido no se había molestado en preguntarle cómo funcionaba esa clase de magia y ahora se arrepentía porque veía lo muy útil que podía ser en ciertas circunstancias. Y por Hermione valía la pena pasar por unos minutos de mareo.

Arturo y él espiaron, ocultos detrás de un carro, a los vigilantes de la entrada de los muros de Camelot. Debían salir sin que ellos los se dieran cuenta. La oscuridad de la noche podría ser una ventaja pero, ¿Cómo cruzar por allí sin que ellos los vieran? No eran invisibles.

—Voy por los caballos—dijo el príncipe en voz baja—Tú distrae a los guaridas…

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?

—¡No lo sé!—exclamó con molestia—¿Tengo que pensar todo yo?

Sin nada más que añadir, dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejándolo con la tarea asignada. Suspirando, esperó que Arturo estuviera lo suficientemente lejos antes de extender su mano hacia un barril vacío que había delante de él. De su boca salió apenas unas palabras pronunciadas, sus ojos brillaron por unos instantes y el barril comenzó a rodar por la tierra hacia los dos guardias que, ante el ruido, giraron de repente y vieron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Intercambiaron una mirada llena de temor y, armándose de valor, con sus lanzas firmemente sostenidas, avanzaron hacia el tonel.

Merlín sonrió con diversión y, tras un movimiento seco de su mano y un nuevo toque de magia, consiguió que el barril se moviera nuevamente, pero esta vez quedando de pie en el suelo. Los guardias saltaron bruscamente llenos de terror. Nuevamente sonrió. Otras palabras más y todos los barriles que tenía delante de él rodaron y avanzaron hacia los dos vigilantes. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, chocaron contra ellos con fuerza, derribándolos con cierta brusquedad.

Cuando Arturo regresó, sosteniendo las riendas de dos caballos, se encontró con una escena que nunca habría podido imaginar. Los dos guardias inconscientes en el suelo rodeados por una decena de toneles vacíos. Merlín estaba de pie allí, bastante conforme con el resultado.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?!— preguntó el príncipe—Te dije que los distrajeras no que los dejaras sin sentido.

—No hay forma de complacerte a veces—le dijo con brusquedad el mago.

…

La celda era fría y húmeda por lo que se habían sentado ambas, una pegada a la otra, para darse calor.

—Deberías de haberte marchado—murmuró Gwen a Hermione—Deberías de haberme dejado…

—¿Dejarte?—la interrumpió Hermione—No, Gwen… ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Eres mi amiga. Morgana y yo nos preocupamos demasiado por ti y no dejaremos que nada malo te suceda. Si me iba, mi padre jamás aceptaría mandar rescate por ti—le avergonzó confesar aquello aunque por la mirada que la chica le dio supo que ella lo sabía muy bien.

—Gracias—musitó estremeciéndose—Pero aún así no debiste… Quién sabe cuándo saldremos de aquí…

—Mira, mi padre puede tener sus ideas, pero Arturo jamás dejaría que nos quedemos aquí. Somos muy importantes para él.

—Eres muy importante para él—corrigió ella.

—También le importas—le aseguró y sonrió suavemente, a pesar de las circunstancias—De otro modo, no te hubiera besado.

Los ojos de Gwen se abrieron enormemente y su rostro se ruborizó notablemente al oír aquello.

—¡Oh, no! ¡¿Te enteraste de eso?!—gimió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Gwen, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse…

—¡Claro que sí!—exclamó con la voz amortiguada por sus palmas.

—No, no lo hay—aseguró—Si alguien es perfecta para mi hermano, ese alguien eres tú.

—No dices eso en serio—alzó la vista hacia la princesa—Soy sólo una doncella.

Hermione iba a responderle pero oyeron pasos firmes acercándose a su celda y mantuvieron la boca cerrada con firmeza. Uno de los hombres de Hengist abrió la puerta y les hizo una señal para que se pusieran de pie y lo siguieran.

—¿A dónde nos lleva?—preguntó Hermione pero sólo obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Aún así no tardó en darse cuenta porque pronto llegaron al comedor donde se desarrollaba un ruidoso banquete. Gwen y ella fueron escoltadas a la mesa principal junto a Hengist. Antes, cuando habían llegado, no habían visto a ninguna mujer pero ahora, en aquel lugar, había unas cuantas sentadas en los regazos de los hombres para su entretenimiento personal. Se oían gritos constantemente, copas chocando y gruñidos mientras devoraban como animales sin modales.

Kendrick reía con alegría mientras la mujer que tenía encima le susurraba al oído pero de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas a unos metros más allá, vigilándolas firmemente para evitar que revelaran su pequeño secreto.

Hengist se puso de pie en un momento y miró con felicidad a todos sus hombres.

—¡Silencio!—exigió—Nuestras reales huéspedes, Lady Hermione y Lady Morgana, se aburren. Necesitan entretenimiento.

Frente a las mesas se extendían una enorme jaula vacía. Hengist hizo una seña y pronto una de las rejas que cubrían un túnel se abrió, permitiendo que saliera un enorme hombre que usaba nada más que unos pantalones y sostenía una espada en sus manos. Él, que se encontraba dentro de la jaula, gritó y golpeó las rejas, intentando que los espectadores comenzaran a alentar con fuerza.

—Traigan al retador.

Alguien más salió del túnel y cuando Gwen y Hermione lo identificaron no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que abrir la boca sin poder creerlo. Definitivamente, el Destino tenía formas retorcidas de hacer que dos personas se reencuentren. El retador no era otro más que Lancelot. El futuro caballero de Camelot alzó la vista, y las vio. Si se sorprendió de encontrarlas allí no lo demostró aunque sus ojos se quedaron unos instantes más en Gwen antes de volverse hacia el inmenso hombre que era dos veces más musculoso que él y que le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura.

—Sólo uno de ustedes saldrá con vida de esa jaula. ¿Aceptas el resto?—preguntó Hengist a Láncelot.

El caballero asintió sin abrir la boca. Hengist dio la orden inmediatamente y antes de que pudiera ser capaz de reaccionar Láncelot era atacado por aquella bestia con una ferocidad abrumadora. Pero tenía la ventaja de ser veloz por lo que pudo moverse con agilidad y esquivar los primeros golpes y bloquear los siguientes con su propia espada.

Su contrincante no tenía piedad y no era tanto por el hecho de que aquella era una batalla a muerte sino más bien porque era de naturaleza violenta. Hermione sólo podía contemplar horrorizada, incapaz de encontrar las palabras necesarias para protestar porque la escena que se llevaba a cabo delante la había paralizado. De cualquier modo, dudaba seriamente que le hubiesen hecho casi si comenzaba a gritar para detener esa barbarie. Todos los demás espectadores gritaban y aclamaban a su favorito.

Lancelot era bueno luchando y era rápido pero el hombre contra el que combatía lo doblaba en tamaño y fuerza. Cada golpe que iba dirigido hacia él tenía el fin de desestabilizarlo y romperle la cabeza o atravesarlo con la espada, lo que sucediera primero. Aún así, no se dejaba amedrentar. Cuando vio su oportunidad lo golpeó en el rostro con la guardia de su espada y bloqueó rápidamente uno de sus golpes. Había perdido equilibrio lo que le permitió dar unos pasos y unos golpes más hasta que lo tuvo tendido en el suelo, con su espada a escasos centímetros de su pecho.

A su alrededor sólo se oían gritos pidiendo que lo matara inmediatamente, que no dudara. Todos esperaban que eso hiciera porque era la finalidad de esa lucha. Sin embargo, cuando alzó fugazmente la mirada hacia donde se encontraban las dos jóvenes que había conocido tiempo atrás, supo que no podía hacerlo. Negó con la cabeza y bajó la espada.

Algunos abuchearon decepcionados pero cuando él avanzo hacia las puertas de la jaula, éstas se abrieron y todos a su alrededor se movieron, dejándolo pasar. Lancelot caminó hacia donde se encontraba Hengist y nuevamente miró a Gwen con prisa sin poder evitarlo.

El hombre tomó un trozo de carne y se lo arrojó con descuido. Él lo tomó rápidamente sabiendo que ese sería el único alimento que recibiría.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—exigió saber Hengist.

—Mi nombre es Lancelot.

—Has probado que eres un guerrero habilidoso—dijo—Creo que incluso has impresionado a mis invitadas. ¿No es así, Lady Hermione? ¿Lady Morgana?

Lacelot se mostró ligeramente sorprendido pero fue capaz de ocultarlo con prisa. Hizo una reverencia respetuosa hacia las dos damas.

—Mis señoras.

—La próxima vez que luches—continuó diciendo Hengist—no esperes ninguna clemencia—miró a uno de sus hombres—¡Liberen al _wilddeoren_!—ordenó.

Otra de las rejas se abrió, una de un túnel diferente, y de allí salió una terrible bestia que Hermione no había visto jamás en su vida: una especie de topo de considerable tamaño con enormes dientes deformes que salían de su boca. Su piel arrugada tenía unos pocos pelos blancos que se alzaban en todas direcciones pero, en su mayoría, carecía de cualquier otra clase de pelaje. El animal comenzó a olfatear el aire y, cuando el perdedor de la lucha lo vio comenzó a gritar con desespero, corriendo hacia atrás todo lo que las rejas le permitían.

—¡NO!—gritó suplicante pero nadie le hizo caso.

—¡Por favor, no lo permita!—rogó Hermione a Hengist.

Ella no estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a suceder pero sabía muy bien que no sería bueno. No si un hombre de aquel tamaño temblaba tan notablemente de miedo y gritaba por ayuda.

—¡No! ¡Deténgalo! ¡Por favor!—intentó insistir ella pero no consiguió nada.

El animal se acercó al hombre y olfateó su rostro y, en cuanto confirmó que era lo que buscaba, lo atacó, destrozándolo con sus dientes, devorándolo.

Ella gritó sin poder evitarlo, asqueara, horrorizada. Volteó el rostro y sintió que Gwen la abrazaba con fuerza girando la cara de igual modo para no ver aquella atroz escena.

…

Cabalgaron toda la noche y todo el día sin detenerse a descansar en ningún instante. Encontrar a su hermana y a Gwen era lo principal. Sólo eso importaba, nada más, no iba a permitir que ninguna otra cosa se adentrara en su mente. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido detrás de él y vio el caballo que debía de estar montando su sirviente galopar sin el chico, se detuvo y giró el rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Merlín?—le preguntó con molestia.

El joven mago había caído en el suelo, tendido sobre una mata de enredaderas.

—Debí de caer dormido—dijo con vergüenza—¡Estoy tan agotado! A penas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos…

Arturo se acercó, destapó la cantimplora que llevaba y tiró un buen chorro sobre el rostro de su inútil sirviente.

—Gracias, me siento mucho mejor—dijo éste con burla.

—La vida de mi hermana y de Gwenevier está en peligro. No podemos darnos el lujo de descansar.

Merlín se puso de pie con prisa y, tras buscar su caballo, volvió a montar. No quería que Hermione pasase más tiempo del necesario.

…

Hermione y Gwen habían sido trasladadas nuevamente a la celda que le habían asignado. Ambas no habían podido probar ningún bocado durante el banquete pero aún así no tenían apetito. Estaban en completo silencio. Los acontecimientos de ese día las habían dejado agotadas mentalmente pero aún así eran incapaces de dormirse. ¿Cómo hacerlo si acababan de ver que un hombre había sido devorado? Si cerraban los ojos simplemente tendrían pesadillas.

—¿Gwen?

El nombre de la chica había sido apenas susurrado pero se había oído con total claridad dentro de la pequeña celda. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada confusa hasta que volvieron a oír el nombre de la chica. Gwen se puso de pie y vio una pequeña ventilación en la parte superior de la celda. Se puso de pie con prisa sobre la cama y miró a través de ella.

—¡Lancelot!—su voz contenía mucho alivio—No podía creerlo cuando vi que eras tú. Pensé que mi mente me estaba engañando.

Hermione recordaba que, en muchas de las leyendas que había oído que Gwen y Lancelot habían tenido un romance, que había compartido sentimientos que iban mucho más allá de la amistad y, cuando lo había pensado, no había encontrado nada anormal en eso. Sin embargo, ahora algo en el tono anhelante de Gwen molestó a Hermione. Se suponía que ella quería a su hermano. ¿Por qué estaba tan entusiasmada por Lancelot? No debería de ser así.

—¿Por qué Hengist crees que eres Lady Morgana?—preguntó el chico.

—Creen que retienen a Morgana para un rescate—le respondió la doncella con prisa y sin alzar la voz—A Lady Morgana y a Hermione… pero cuando nadie pague el rescate por mí me lanzarán a esas bestias.

—¡No permitiré que eso suceda!—aseguró él.

La mirada de Gwen se volvió suave y anhelante y Hermione no sintió nada más que molestia hacia ella. ¡Qué rápido se había olvidado de Arturo!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Eres uno de los hombres de Hengist?

—No.

—¿Qué fue de ti después de dejar Camelot?

Lancelot miró rápidamente a sus costados para comprobar que no había nadie cerca.

—Allí no había muchas oportunidades para un hombre como yo—respondió—Así que me he estado ganando la vida del único modo que sé: con la espada en la mano. Parece que es mi destino entretener a hombres como Hengist…

Gwen negó con la cabeza, observándolo fijamente.

—No puedo creer eso de ti. Estabas tan lleno de esperanzas…

—Estaba equivocado. El mundo no es así.

—¡Aún veo la esperanza en ti!—insistió Gwen con emoción—No aceptaré que se ha ido.

Lancelot miró los dedos de Gwen aferrados a la reja delgada del respiradero. Acercó su mano a ellos y los acarició con lentitud.

—He pensado en ti—susurró y una sonrisa casi coqueta apareció en sus labios—¿Has pensado en mí?

—Pensé que no volvería a verte—confesó ella.

Se oyeron pasos firmes aproximándose.

—Alguien viene—dijo Gwen, apartando su mano—Será mejor que te vayas.

—Encontraré el modo de rescatarte—le juró Lancelot—No importa lo que cueste. Lo haré.

El caballero se marchó y Gwen bajó de la cama y volteó lentamente para encontrar a Hermione sentada en el otro extremo contemplando la pared con seriedad. Se ruborizó rápidamente al darse cuenta que la princesa había estado oyendo todo ese intercambio de palabras.

—Hermione…—la llamó.

La princesa alzó la mirada hacia ella, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y nada más le bastó a Gwen para comprender que estaba enfadada. Avergonzada bajó la mirada al suelo. Le hubiese gustado poder decir algo para excusarse pero no había palabras que pudieran ser suficientes para aclararlo.

…

—¿Merlín?

Arturo alzó la mirada y encontró al idiota de su sirviente durmiendo contra el tronco de un árbol. Sólo se habían detenido a descansar unos instantes, más que nada para que los caballos se recuperasen de la larga carrera. Había comido unos rápidos bocados y habían cerrado los ojos con intención de dormir pero él no había podido hacerlo. Sin embargo, Merlín no tenía el mismo inconveniente. El imbécil incluso tenía una sonrisita estúpida en los labios.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia él y, nuevamente, dejó que un chorro de agua fría cayera sobre su rostro. Merlín se despertó sobresaltado.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo?—Cuando vio al príncipe volver a su caballo lo comprendió—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Demasiado.

—¿Descansaste algo?

—No he podido dormir.

Merlín suspiró y se sentó de un solo movimiento, contemplando fijamente a Arturo.

—Nunca te he visto así por nadie—dijo con sinceridad, creyendo que era el momento de poner las cosa en claro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó distraídamente mientras acomodaba la montura de su caballo.

—De Gwen. Realmente te importa, ¿Verdad?

—Lo que realmente importa es no desperdiciar más tiempo hablando—gruñó sin prestarle más atención—¡Movámonos!

¡Claro! ¿Cómo había creído posible que Arturo de repente se iba a poner a hablar tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos? Él, por el contrario, no tenía ningún inconveniente en decir que quería más de lo permitido a Hermione. Aunque claro, no se lo diría a ella y, sin lugar a dudas, tampoco se lo diría al hermano de ésta porque en ese mismo instante sería capaz de sacar su espada y desmembrarlo vivo. Pero no era un tonto y sabía que el príncipe sentía algo por la doncella de Morgana.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan sobre los sentimientos de Gwen hacia Lancelot?_


	32. Sin decir adiós

_¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

 _ **Lotus-one** : Hay unas cuantas versiones sobre el nombre de la esposa de Arturo, aunque, según tengo entendido, tienen la misma raíz. En esta historia deberás esperar a ver si ellos dos quedan juntos o no._

* * *

 ** _SIN DECIR ADIÓS_**

Dos días. Llevaban allí dos largos días aunque se sentía como muchos más. En ese momento sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los músculos de sus extremidades dolían por haber estado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición. Gwen, a su lado, tampoco se encontraba mejor. De hecho, parecía estar pasándola peor que ella pero no había abierto la boca en ningún momento ni siquiera para hablarle. Pero no se sentía mal por eso. No tenía ánimos de hablar con la doncella de Morgana en esos momentos. Aún estaba molesta… ¿Cómo podía haber actuado así? ¿Cómo pudo haber dado esperanzas a Arturo teniendo sentimientos hacia Lancelot? ¿Qué clase de mujer era ella? Siempre la había creído dulce e inteligente, una buena persona y, a pesar de todo, aún lo creía… pero le dolía. Le dolía terriblemente que hubiese jugado de ese modo con Arturo.

Había visto como su hermano miraba a la chica cuando creía que nadie lo veía, con unas ansias y un cariño inmenso. ¿Y qué hacía Gwen? ¡Coqueteaba con el hombre al que realmente amaba! ¡Hermione quería maldecirla! Aunque esto era una cualidad poco común en ella. Nunca había tenido arranques de furia de ese modo. Por lo general, en otras circunstancias, se mostraría comprensiva. Al fin y al cabo, la misma Gwen había dicho que no había esperado volver a ver a Lancelot. ¡Pero era su hermano con el que estaba jugando! ¡Era su hermano el que sufriría cuando se diese cuenta que su querida Gwenevier veía con buenos ojos a otro hombre!

Cerró los ojos y suspiró e intentó decirse que una nunca elige a quién amar. Podía ponerse como ejemplo a sí misma. En sus años de colegio había creído tener sentimientos por Ron, sentimientos que nunca llegaron a nada; luego estuvo Harry, su mejor amigo, su confidente, su protector, el que la cuidó hasta que su último aliento dejó ese tiempo para regresar a donde pertenecía. Pero con Harry tampoco había sucedido nada y ella estaba completamente segura que era lo mejor. Y ahora... ¡Merlín! Ya su nombre no tenía el mismo significado que antes. Ahora no pensaba en el famoso mago. Ahora veía al chico de ojos azules y de sonrisa traviesa. ¡Por Circe! ¡Era un tanto ridículo el modo en que lo quería y se preocupaba por él! Más allá de lo que hubiese dicho el gran dragón, su instinto de salvarlo de cualquier peligro no venía porque era su "destino" sino porque no podía concebir la idea de que algo malo le sucediese.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?, se preguntó. Si Arturo estaba viniendo a ella en ese instante seguramente Merlín lo acompañaba. Una pequeña sonrisita apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Su hermano estaría volviéndose loco de preocupación, quizás ni siquiera se hubiese tomado su tiempo para dormir... ¡Merlín lo estaría volviendo aún más loco!

El sonido de fuertes pasos aproximándose la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista inmediatamente, al igual que Gwen, y vio a Hengist delante de la puerta. Esperó que se la abrieran y cuando ingresó a la celda en la que se encontraban, ésta se volvió a cerrar. Ambas lo contemplaron fijamente sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. El ceño fruncido del hombre no podía augurar buenas noticias.

—Ha sucedido algo curioso—dijo con lentitud—Muy curioso de hecho. He recibido una respuesta al pedido de rescate pero sólo por Lady Hermione… No por ti—señaló a Gwen que se mantuvo firme sin expresar el pánico que sentía—Se me informó que el rey es extremadamente protector, no sólo con su hija sino también con su pupila… ¿No estás sorprendida de que prefiera dejarte morir aquí?

—Ella no morirá aquí—aseguró Hermione poniéndose de pie y dando un paso adelante.

—¡No te hablé a ti!—gritó Hengist lanzándole una mirada furiosa antes de volver hacia Gwen, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Cómo puedo conocer la mente del rey cuando estoy encerrada en tu apestosa jaula?—inquirió la doncella firmemente.

Hengist se acercó amenazadoramente a la chica, invadiendo su espacio personal con intención de intimidarla.

—Si no tengo nuevas noticias del rey para mañana, esta apestosa jaula será el último lugar que veas…

Hermione tomó del brazo a Gwen y la apartó de aquel monstruo.

—Pide más dinero por mí a mi padre y libéranos a las dos—lo miró fijamente y aparentando seguridad.

Los ojos calculadores del hombre bajaron por su cuerpo, observándola con atención y ella no pudo más que mantenerse quieta, esperando que su mirada volviera a posarse en su rostro.

—Lo haré—aseguró—Pediré el doble…o quizás el triple… ¿Por qué no pedir hasta el último gramo de oro que hay en las arcas de tu padre? ¡Probemos qué tan dispuesto está por salvarlas!—exclamó antes de reír con diversión macabra y salir de la celda, dejándola solas nuevamente.

Hermione vio como Gwen comenzó a desmoronarse en ese instante, respirando agitadamente y cayendo sentada nuevamente en la precaria cama. Se le acercó y, sin pensar en nada más, la abrazó. No era momento de sentirse molesta. Estaban juntas en ese aprieto y se debían de apoyar la una a la otra.

…

—Se suponía que el rescate iba a ser entregado en el valle de Dinaria—Arturo estudiaba atentamente el mapa mientras le hablaba a su sirviente—Si ellos tienen a Hermione y a Gwen prisioneras debe ser aquí—señaló un punto—Lo que quiere decir que podemos ahorrarnos un día de cabalgata si vamos por los túneles de Andor.

Merlín contempló hacia abajo. Estaban de pie delante del borde de una roca por el que debía de bajar y, tras caminar unos metros, adentrarse a los dichosos túneles. Había varias entradas, todas igual de oscuras y tétricas. El joven mago tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró al príncipe con el ceño fruncido, notando que él se concentraba en esquivar su mirada.

—¡Oh, no!—se lamentó al verlo—Conozco esa cara. No me va a gustar esto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay en los túneles?

Arturo hizo una rápida mueca, como si no quisiera contestar esa pregunta.

—Están infestados de _wilddeoren_.

—¿Qué son los _wilddeoren_?

—Son como gigantes…—extendió sus manos casi todo lo que daban pero cuando vio la alarma en la mirada de su acompañante lo achicó hasta unos pocos centímetros— …ratas bebés.

—¿Ratas bebés? No parece tan malo.

Arturo fue prudente antes de contestar y miró hacia otro lado.

—Comen carne humana…

—Quizás deberíamos ir por las montañas—dijo con prisa

Pero Arturo no le hizo caso, miró a su alrededor, buscando… hasta que reconoció una planta. Le tendió a Merlín su espada mientras él caminaba hacia ella y se inclinaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó el joven mago con curiosidad.

—Los _Wilddeoren_ están completamente ciegos—le respondió—Cazan por el olfato. Las bayas de Gaia los sacarán de escena. Puede que podamos pasar por los túneles sin que nos detecten.

Merlín miró la planta atentamente y distinguió que a su alrededor había muchas otras. Se acercó a una y se inclinó, tomando unas cuantas bayas en sus manos. Miró a Arturo que se las rompía y se las pasaba por el rostro. Lo imitó e inmediatamente sintió el repugnante aroma que removió su estómago. Si hubiese comido algo seguramente lo hubiera vomitado.

—¡Oh! ¡Esto apesta! ¡Es realmente horrible!

—Quizás prefieras ser comido vivo—dijo Arturo, señalándole los túneles.

—Dame algunos más—pidió inmediatamente.

Tenía toda la intención de volver a estar con Hermione, no iba a correr el riesgo de ser devorado por unas ratas bebés gigantes.

Arturo tomó un puñado de bayas, las rompió y se las pasó por la cara de su sirviente. Merlín se apartó con brusquedad, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Hermione me matará si te llevo con un brazo menos—dijo con un gruñido molesto—Aunque yo preferiría que te devoraran la cabeza… u otra parte del cuerpo.

Merlín se quedó sorprendido. Más allá del comentario final, Arturo había admitido, a su manera, que sabía que Hermione se preocupaba por él. Sin saber qué decir ante esto prefirió quedarse callado y simplemente lo siguió al interior de los túneles. Ambos encendieron un par de antorchas y comenzaron a adentrarse más y más.

La cueva era fría y no tan grande como cualquier persona había esperado. Ellos entraban yendo en hilera pero en algunas zonas debían inclinarse o caminar de lado.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar?—preguntó Merlín cuando ya llevaban caminando casi diez minutos.

—¡Shhh!—lo silenció el príncipe, mirando hacia el frente detenidamente en una bifurcación hasta que notó que algo se movía.

Tiró rápidamente la antorcha al suelo y la apagó e inmediatamente arrebató de las manos de Merlín la que tenía para hacer lo mismo.

—El Wilddeoren viene por este camino—susurró mientras ambos se escondían detrás de una roca viendo como dos de esas bestias se aproximaban

Merlín se horrorizó al ver aquellos animales que parecían sacados de una horrible pesadilla.

—Pase lo que pase, quédate completamente quieto—dijo Arturo hablando entre dientes.

El animal caminó directamente hacia ellos y ambos contuvieron el aliento cuando se les aproximó tan cerca a sus rostros que podían verle el asqueroso interior de sus fosas nasales, que se movían inquietas a medida que olfateaba el aire infestado del aroma de las bayas de Gaia. Cuando comprobó que no había nada de su interés allí se alejó con prisa y fue entonces cuando pudieron volver a respirar.

Se apresuraron a salir de allí con prisa y, cuando lo lograron, buscaron el río que aparecía en el mapa para ir a lavarse el rostro y quitarse aquella cosa pegajosa y maloliente de la cara.

—¡Las bayas funcionaron!—exclamó con sorpresa Arturo—Mmm…

Merlín le lanzó una mirada que podría haberlo matado en ese mismo instante.

—¡¿No sabías si funcionarían?!

—No estaba seguro—contestó con un leve encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡Y ahora me lo dices!—exclamó con molestia—¿Qué es esa cosa que el Wilddeoren está comiendo? ¡Oh, nada, sólo es Merlín!—dijo con sarcasmo, enfadándose más cuando vio que Arturo reía con diversión—¡¿A caso estabas intentando matarnos a ambos?!

—Lo siento. No debería de haber arriesgado tu vida de esa manera.

Le hubiera creído si aún no estuviera sonriendo. Pero eso no se quedaría así… Oh, no.

—Bueno,—comenzó con despreocupación—dicen que el amor consigue que hagas cosas raras…

—¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó serio Arturo.

—¿Por qué no puedes admitir tus sentimientos por Gwen?—le preguntó sonriendo, viendo que Arturo se giraba, dispuesto a marcharse de allí—El arreglo por Hermione iba a ser llevado a cabo, la ibas a recuperar. Pero el principal motivo por el que estamos en esta loca aventura suicida es por Gwen. ¡Hasta un ciego lo podría ver! ¿Es tan difícil admitir que te gusta? ¡Vamos, dilo!

Arturo se giró de repente, furioso con él, consigo mismo y con el maldito destino.

—¡No puedo!—gritó, borrándole la sonrisa burlona de la cara de Merlín—¿Cómo puedo admitir que pienso en ella todo el tiempo o que me importa casi tanto como Hermione? ¿Cómo puedo admitir que no sé lo que haría si algo le pasara?

—¿Por qué no puedes?

—¡Porque nunca podrá haber nada entre nosotros!—dijo con una tristeza abrumadora—Admitir mis sentimientos sabiendo eso… duele demasiado.

Merlín entendía demasiado bien lo que quería decir pero él prefería no ser tan negativo.

—¿Quién dijo que no puede pasar nada?

—Mi padre no me deja rescatar a una sirvienta. ¿Crees, honestamente, que me permitirá casarme con una?

—¿Quieres casarte con Gwen?—inquirió sorprendido por aquella confesión.

—¡No!—gritó—¡No lo sé!

Lo miró casi implorándole que dejase el tema atrás. Merlín alzó sus manos, mostrándose sus palmas, en un sentido de rendición.

—Sólo hablamos—dijo Arturo—Y eso es todo lo que puede suceder…

—Cuando seas rey, podrás cambiarlo.

Arturo miró hacia el suelo recordando que Hermione le había dicho algo similar.

—No puedo esperar que Gwen espere por mí tanto tiempo—murmuró.

—Si ella siente lo mismo por ti, claro que lo hará—le aseguró con una sonrisa, intentando mejorarle el ánimo.

Arturo lo miró serio.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si está vivía.

—¡Claro que lo está!—le aseguró—Hermione está con ella y ambos sabemos que cuando a tu hermana se le mete algo en la cabeza puede ser incluso más terca que tú. No dejará que a Gwen le suceda nada malo. Vamos a encontrarlas.

El príncipe asintió.

—Tienes razón. ¡Vamos! Aún nos queda un largo camino que recorrer.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha, andando con prisa pero Arturo se giró de repente y se enfrentó a su sirviente.

—Oh, y Merlín… si te atreves a decirle a alguien sobre esto…

—¿Harás de mi vida un infierno?—aventuró con humor el muchacho.

—Absolutamente.

—¿Más de lo usual?

—Ni siquiera te lo puedes imaginar… y empezaré dándole a mi hermana el pequeño mensaje que me diste para ella aquella vez que enfermó… ¿Cómo era?—simuló meditarlo.

Merlín sintió que toda la sangre se drenaba de su cuerpo. Una cosa era que ella supiera de sus sentimientos cuando él ya no estuviera y otra muy diferente tener que seguir viéndola, día tras día…

—No abriré mi boca—prometió.

Arturo entrecerró los ojos y lo contempló amenazadoramente.

—Bien—gruñó y volvió a andar con prisa.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre tus sentimientos mientras andamos?—se atrevió a preguntarle.

—¿Y tú de los tuyos?

Merlín apretó los labios sin contestar. Lo mejor sería un viaje silencioso.

…

Hermione alzó la vista cuando vieron que la celda volvía abrirse y el hombre gigante que las había llevado allí en primer lugar volvió a aparecer.

—Lady Morgana—llamó.

Gwen miró asustada a Hermione mientras se ponía de pie temblando.

—¿A dónde la llevan?—gritó y miró a Gwen—¡Morgana, no te muevas! ¡No iras a ningún lado si no es conmigo!

—Sólo lady Morgana—indicó el hombre, adelantándose un paso para tomar el brazo de la doncella y sacarla de la celda con brusquedad.

—¡No!—protestó Hermione, intentando intervenir, pero él la empujó con fuerza por el hombro, consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleara hacia atrás. Sus piernas chocaron el borde de la cama y su cabeza dio de lleno con la pared. No perdió el conocimiento, pero casi vio estrellas—¡Morgana!—gimió.

Pero ya se la habían llevado.

Se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, tocando con la punta de los dedos la zona golpeada y, tras un simple roce, siseó de dolor. Intentó ponerse de pie pero sus piernas se debilitaron de inmediato, haciendo que cayera de rodillas en el sucio suelo. Sollozó, incapaz de controlarse y volvió a gritar el nombre que todos creían de la chica.

—¡MORGANA!

Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Necesitaba saber que no le había sucedido nada. Su corazón asustado latía dolorosamente, temiendo lo peor. Lo habían descubierto. Estaba segura. Se habían enterado que no era la protegida del rey sino una sirvienta. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí en el piso frío y mugriento, llorando con desconsuelo, hasta que oyó que las puertas se abrían nuevamente. Alzó la mirada bañada en lágrimas y vio que empujaban nuevamente a Gwen al interior. Intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente y lo logró, aunque con dificultades.

Ambas se abrazaron y lloraron con desesperación.

—Llamó a Kendrick—dijo entre sollozos Gwen—¡Lo llamó y le va a sacar la verdad a la fuerza!

Hermione negó con la cabeza, intentando controlarse.

—No permitiré que nada te suceda. Nada.

Se sentaron en la cama la una al lado de la otra, abrazadas en completo silencio. No había nada más que decir, simplemente esperar que las cosas sucedieran. Quizás, cuando volvieran a abrir la celda, tuvieran la oportunidad de burlar a los guardias de la puerta y escapar aunque era poco probable. ¡Si tan sólo tuviera su varita! En ese momento no le importaba quién se enteraba de sus poderes. Lo único que quería era regresar a su hogar: a Camelot.

Quizás fuera por la falta de sueño de esos días que habían pasado o simplemente por todo el agotamiento mental que significaba estar encerrada allí, pero sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse repentinamente pesados. Oyó que Gwen respiraba pausadamente pues había dejado de llorar. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, tomó aire profundamente y lo siguiente que supo es que alguien abría nuevamente la celda.

Se despertó sobresaltada, dándose cuenta que se había quedado repentinamente dormida. Gwen se pegó a su lado, con miedo, pero cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse y dejó entrar a un hombre, ambas respiraron aliviadas.

—¡Lancelot!—exclamó Gwen, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia él.

Él les hizo una seña de que lo siguieran. Hermione no dudó ni un segundo en hacerlo. Fuera, los vigilantes estaban tirados sobre el suelo.

—Están sedados—susurró el caballero siguiendo la mirada de la princesa.

—Ingenioso—lo felicitó antes de seguir su camino por los pasillos del castillo.

Lancelot les mostró el camino a seguir, apresurándolas a correr toda la velocidad que permitían sus piernas. Pero era difícil hacerlo con vestido y zapatos con tacón. Aún así, dado que corrían por sus vidas, pusieron todo su esfuerzo en ello. Hermione logró darse cuenta, al ver a través de una de las ventanas, que era de noche. Por eso todo el lugar estaba sumido en una penumbra interrumpida simplemente por unas pocas antorchas.

El ruido de pasos y gritos no tardó en hacerse notar, alertándolos de que habían descubierto su escape.

—Sigan este túnel—dijo Lancelot deteniéndolas en un momento—Las llevará más allá de las murallas del castillo. Les conseguiré todo el tiempo que pueda.

—¡No voy a dejarte aquí!—exclamó Gwen, tomándolo por el brazo, negándose a soltarlo.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

—¡No!

—Gwen…

—¡No te dejaré aquí para morir!

—Moriría cien veces por ti—le aseguró él, mirándolo con infinita ternura. Tomó su mano suavemente en su rostro, como si la chica fuera la cosa más preciada—Vive para mí o todo lo que habré hecho habrá sido en vano.

Y tras esas palabras, la besó. Hermione apartó la vista, profundamente incómoda. ¡Circe! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

—Durante todo el tiempo que viva, no te olvidaré—le juró Gwen cuando se separaron.

—Sólo sigan corriendo hasta que estén bien lejos de aquí—la soltó—¡Corre!

Gwen lo miró por última vez antes de correr y Hermione la siguió, sintiendo una terrible sensación entro de su estómago al dejar allí al hombre que intentaba salvarles la vida. Oyeron gritos, espadas chocando, golpes. Cada paso que daba le resultaba más y más difícil.

—¡Maldita sea!—gruñó Hermione, deteniéndose.

…

Arturo y Merlín contemplaron el castillo escondidos detrás de un frondoso arbusto.

—Tendremos que trepar esos muros—dijo el príncipe.

Merlín miró la altura de las paredes y supo que jamás de los jamases lo conseguiría.

—Debe de haber otra manera…

—Quizás si vas a llamar a la puerta principal y pides por Hermione y Gwen amablemente te las darán—dijo con sarcasmo antes de salir de su escondite.

Trepar los muros de aquel castillo era difícil o más bien imposible. Arturo, experto como siempre, no tardó en abrirse paso y subir, apoyándose en las rocas salientes, sosteniéndose con sus manos e impulsándose con las fuerzas de sus pies. Pero Merlín nunca hacía esas cosas. Él podía tener experiencia en la recolección de ciertas hierbas medicinales, que era lo que le había enseñado Gaius, pero no en escalar. Eso estaba fuera de sus aptitudes.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, a demasiados metros por encima del suelo, casi clavando sus uñas en las piedras del castillo y pegando su cuerpo a él, evitando mirar hacia abajo. Arturo giró el rostro y lo contempló, totalmente molesto por su lentitud.

—Eres un completo inútil, ¿verdad, Merlín?—le preguntó.

—Esto es… ¡Wow!—su pie se resbaló pero logró apoyarlo nuevamente antes de terminar con el cráneo roto contra el suelo—…más difícil de lo que parece….

Arturo rodó los ojos y siguió subiendo sin volver a mirar atrás.

—¡Oh, ahora simplemente estás presumiendo!—exclamó el mago odiando que Arturo fuera tan bueno en eso.

Llegar a la cima fue, hasta ese instante, uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Cayó en el suelo y casi lo besó al poder sentir que sus pies estaban firmemente apoyados. Pero Arturo no le dio tiempo a recobrar el aliento. Inmediatamente encontró una entrada y, tras ingresar, se toparon con un par de guardias enfrascados en una conversación.

—Tú los distraes y yo los dejo sin sentido—murmuró Arturo.

—¿Cómo los distraigo?—le preguntó contemplándolo con el ceño fruncido.

El príncipe le hizo una señal para que se aproximase, como si fuera a decirle algunas palabras al oído para no llamar la atención de los guardias, pero en cuanto Merlín se acercó a él, lo tomó por el cuello y lo empujó con fuerza hacia el interior de la cámara. Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—exigió saber uno, sacando su espada.

Merlín alzó las manos para mostrar que estaba desarmado.

—Nada…

Giró con lentitud, haciendo que los dos hombres rodearan el cuarto, quedando de espaldas a la puerta en la cual se encontraba oculto Arturo.

—En realidad,—improvisó—es una historia graciosa. Iba caminando, tomé mal un desvío y aquí estoy. ¿Saben el camino al Valle de Dinaria?

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Yo? Eh… eh… no soy nadie…—Arturo se posicionó detrás de ambos hombres con su espada en mano—En realidad, es él quien les debe preocupar—lo señaló.

—¿Eh?

Giraron hacia atrás y lo vieron. Arturo alzó sus manos a la vez y de un duro y firme golpe en el rostro logró dejarlos inconscientes.

Rápidamente tomar la parte superior de sus ropas y se las pusieron antes de dejarlos en el interior de una celda. Lo mejor era adaptarse a la situación y no llamar la atención. Debían hacerle creer a todos que eran un par más entre los hombres de Hengist.

Cuando ellos llegaron a la gran sala donde se estaba llevando el banquete con espectáculo vieron todo al mismo tiempo: una gran jaula donde se encontraba Gwen amarrada en el medio junto a Lancelot con un Wilddeoren a escasos metros de ellos, a Hermione siendo sostenida por un hombre a unos metros obligándola a ver y a cientos de otros correando para que los matasen, entre ellos a Hengist.

Arturo no lo pensó, saltó por encima de algunas mesas, pisó algunas cabezas y se colgó por la parte superior de la jaula, donde los barrotes estaban más separados e ingresó a ella. Cayó de un salto pero no tardó en ponerse de pie y cortar las ataduras para liberarlos y dar la otra espada que tenía colgada en su cinturón a Lancelot. Entre ambos protegieron a Gwen mientras atacaban al animal.

Merlín, por su parte, corrió hacia Hermione, quien luchaba por liberarse del agarre del mastodonte que la sostenía.

—¡Ey!—gritó sorprendiéndolo y fue en ese momento en que ella pudo alzar su pie hacia arriba y luego hacia atrás, pegándole justo en la ingle.

Merlín hizo una mueca de dolor pero todo pensamiento de preocupación se borró por unos instantes cuando sintió que la princesa corría hacia él y lo abrazaba con un anhelo más allá de lo explicable.

—¡Merlín!—gritó Arturo—Al túnel…

Tenían que entrar a la jaula. Él ayudó a Hermione a subirse a los barrotes y saltar al interior para luego hacer lo mismo. Arturo y Láncelot luchaban contra el Wilddeoren ferozmente, deteniéndolo todo el tiempo posible.

—¡Abran la jaula! ¡Atrápenlos!—gritó Hengist.

Algunos hombres lo hicieron e incluso el mismo Hengist pero se vieron obligados a luchar con la bestia porque ésta, al olfatearlos, giró hacia ellos. Fue en ese momento cuando todos los demás aprovecharon para escapar por el túnel.

—¡Llévate a Gwenevier, yo lo detendré!—exclamó Lancelot.

—¡No!—protestó la chica pero Arturo la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró fuera de allí junto con su hermana.

Merlín miró hacia atrás y cuando corroboró que Arturo estaba lo suficientemente lejos, usó su magia para dejar caer la reja que cubría la entrada al túnel.

—¡Abran la puerta!—gritó Hengist con desespero.

Pero la bestia ya estaba detrás de él y, cuando se giró, se encontró con los dientes deformes listos para desgarrarlo.

—Veo que sigues con tus viejos trucos—dijo Láncelot a Merlín.

—Lo mejor es que no le digas a nadie sobre esto—le recordó.

Corrieron por el túnel a toda velocidad, rogando que ésta los llevara a la salida y así fue, salvo que había una nueva reja allí. Arturo intentó moverla con fuerza sin conseguir demasiado. Había una cadena que impedía que se abriera. Comenzó a luchar con ella, intentando abrirla.

—Es bueno verlos a los dos—dijo Lancelot— ¿Dónde están los demás caballeros?

—Sólo somos nosotros—indicó el príncipe sin dejar de mover la cadena, lo estaba logrando. Sólo unos centímetros más…—¡Listo! Debemos seguir…

Ayudó a Hermione a salir primero y se giró para continuar con Gwen pero la descubrió sosteniendo firmemente la mano de Lancelot y contemplándolo fijamente con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios. El dolor fue instantáneo, como un latigazo lacerante directamente en su pecho. Gwen pareció darse cuenta de su mirada y soltó la mano antes de salir rápidamente de allí. Merlín la siguió.

—Te debemos nuestras vidas—dijo Lancelot.

Arturo no fue capaz de decir nada, simplemente salió de allí y corrió al lado de su hermana para abrazarla con fuerza mientras avanzaban lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar.

…

Unas horas después todos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata que había encendido Merlín.

—Me sorprende que emprendieras tal misión de rescate—dijo Lancelot—tan sólo ustedes dos.

Arturo no apartó la vista de las llamas mientras respondía con voz monótona.

—El rescate de mi hermana estaba pactado pero mi padre jamás permitiría que arriesgara la vida de los caballeros por un sirviente…

—¿Y aún así lo desobedeciste y viniste aquí?

—La verdad, sólo vine porque no quería perder ni un segundo valioso en rescatar a Hermione y Morgana no dejaba de insistirme por Gwen… Sólo quería que me dejara en paz.

Los ojos de la muchacha se alzaron dolidos por esas palabras pero inmediatamente simuló no estar afectada. Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, obviamente tensos.

—Bueno, me iré a descansar—anunció la doncella.

—Todos deberíamos hacerlo—dijo Arturo y miró a su hermana, esperando estuviese de acuerdo pero ella negó con la cabeza con suavidad—Debes estar muy cansada.

—Creo que me quedaré unos momentos más aquí.

—¿Segura?

Hermione asintió, mirándolo a los ojos para que no hiciera más preguntas. Lo que ella quería era poder hablar con Merlín.

—Bien. Pero no te acuestes tarde porque mañana tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

Se puso de pie y se alejó de la fogata, buscando un sitio donde tenderse.

—Yo haré vigilancia por un rato—anunció Lancelot, también parándose y alejándose para recorrer los alrededores.

Merlin miró a todos lados, notando que nadie le prestaba la atención, como siempre…

—Y yo… me quedaré aquí… sentado…

Hermione lo miró y él se sintió ruborizar. La vio ponerse de pie con lentitud y, sin quitarle la vista de encima, cruzar frente a él y luego hacerle una diminuta señal con sus manos. De un salto, la siguió unos metros más allá, entre los árboles, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba de manera ridícula. Seguramente ella quería hablarle, nada más. Y él tenía que devolverle su varita.

La encontró de pie, recostada contra un árbol, esperándolo.

—Me alegra que estés a salvo—dijo Merlín, acercándose a ella pero deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

—Gracias por ir con Arturo a rescatarnos… aunque supongo que lo hicieron más por Gwen.

—También estaba preocupado por ti.

—Vamos, Merlín, una vez que pagara mi padre, yo salía… Además, creo que es bastante obvio para todos que mi hermano tiene una debilidad por Gwenevier…

El muchacho hizo una mueca.

—¡Por favor, no le digas nada!—le pidió—O creerá que yo te conté y me amenazó con convertir mi vida en un infierno si abría la boca.

Hermione le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no me has dicho nada. Además, él mismo fue quien me lo dijo… aunque, técnicamente, fui yo quien lo averiguó cuando la besó.

—¡¿La besó?!—inquirió sorprendido—Él me dijo que sólo hablaban… ¡Qué mentiroso! Aunque supongo que debí de haberlo imaginado cuando me dijo que quería casarse con ella.

—¡¿Te dijo que quiere casarse con Gwen?!

Merlín abrió los ojos con horror.

—No te enteraste por mí—le advirtió.

—Mis labios están sellados—aseguró ella conteniendo una sonrisa pero rápidamente se puso nuevamente seria—De todos modos, en estos mismos momentos no creo que importe mucho. Gwenevier está demasiado interesada en Láncelot.

Merlín notó que aquello realmente molestaba a Hermione.

—¿Te interesa Láncelot?—preguntó en voz baja, repentinamente nervioso.

Ella lo miró con enfado.

—No seas absurdo, Merlín, sabes muy bien que no—lo dijo como si fuera obvio.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te preocupa?

—Porque eso lastima a Arturo.

Tenía razón. Las palabras duras del príncipe habían sino producto de su enfado al ver que Gwen aferraba tan firmemente las manos de Lacenlot, prefiriéndolo. Quizás la chica pensara igual que Arturo y creyera que algo entre ellos era imposible y por eso lo había elegido.

La miró fijamente y notó lo muy enfadada que estaba por eso. Hermione era igual de protectora con su hermano como él de ella. Eran demasiado unidos y se cuidaban la espalda el uno al otro.

—Tengo algo tuyo—dijo, cambiando de repente de tema.

Metió su mano en el interior de sus prendas y extrajo una varita de madera. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron al reconocerla.

—¡Mi varita! ¡Oh, Merlín, muchas gracias!—la tomó rápidamente—¿Cómo la encontraste?

—Estaba tirada en medio del camino, en el sitio en que las atacaron—explicó—Me asusté un poco al verla allí porque eso te dejaba completamente indefensa…

—Intenté defenderme cuando nos emboscaron. Quise hacer algún hechizo pero se me cayó de las manos… Pero no estaba completamente indefensa. Ahora sé usar una espada y una ballesta y asumo que, cuando regresemos a Camelot, Arturo querrá volver a practicar conmigo para que esto no vuelva a suceder…—miró su varita y suspiró antes de volver a posar sus ojos en él—Me gustaría que me enseñaras a hacer la clase de hechizos que tú realizas, sin tener que depender de ella.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—No lo sé, pero me gustaría intentarlo. Me hicieron mucha falta mis poderes. Especialmente cuando estuvimos a punto de escapar pero decidí volver…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué volviste?

—Láncelot nos había ayudado a escapar pero estaba decidido a sacrificarse a sí mismo por nosotras. Nos sacó de la celda y nos indicó el camino a seguir. Gwen y yo corrimos pero oímos cómo lo atacaban y yo… bueno, ¡no podía simplemente dejarlo morir! Regresé, intenté decirle a Gwen que siguiera adelante pero no me hizo caso… y nos atraparon nuevamente. No fue una brillante idea, lo admito, pero no podría vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que él murió por nuestra culpa.

Ella era una persona demasiado buena. Aún sabiendo que ponía en peligro su propia vida volvió para salvar la de Láncelot.

—No es necesario que pienses en eso—le dijo—Ya estás a salvo. ¿No te hirieron?

—No intencionalmente—se encogió de hombros levemente—Estoy bien…

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde te hirieron?

Pero para él eso no era suficiente. Qué importaba que no fuera intencionalmente si ella estaba herida. Se acercó con prisa y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, girándolo a ambos lados para encontrar algún golpe o algún corte y luego fue a sus brazos que estaban cubiertos con las mangas del vestido.

—¿Dónde?—insistió.

—Merlín, en serio…

—¿Dónde?

Hermione suspiró con resignación.

—Mi cabeza.

Hizo que inclinara el rostro hacia abajo, apoyando su frente sobre su propio pecho mientras que él revisaba la parte de atrás de su cráneo. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron un chichón la oyó gemir entre dientes.

—Lo siento—se disculpó.

Colocó su mano con delicadeza nuevamente sobre el golpe. La sintió estremecerse y supuso que le debía de doler demasiado. Tomó aire con profundidad, se concentró y dejó que la magia invadiera todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente y ella tuvo una sensación cálida en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y entonces el dolor se detuvo. Merlín volvió a tocar la zona y ella nuevamente se estremeció aunque por una razón completamente diferente a la anterior.

Quizás fuera porque era de noche, porque estaban completamente solos, lejos de los demás, o porque habían vivido una experiencia que los había mantenido demasiado tiempo alejados el uno del otro; cualquiera fuera la razón, en ese instante, Merlín fue demasiado consciente de ella y de lo cerca que estaban.

Hermione tenía sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de él y jugueteaba con su ropa, inconsciente de que algo demasiado instintivo se creaba en su pecho. Deslizó sus manos de su cabello a su cuello, consiguiendo que ella se moviera aún más cerca de él. Giró a su rostro, logrando que su nariz rozara su suave mejilla con tal lentitud que causó que unas alas de mariposas batieran dentro de su estómago y que su respiración se volviera superficial. ¡Por Circe! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Merlín podría hacerla sentir así? ¿Y por qué diablos no la besaba de una buena vez? Quería pedírselo pero sonaría demasiado atrevido de su parte.

Lo mejor sería mostrárselo.

Subió sus manos por el pecho de Merlín, acariciándolo, hasta enredar sus dedos detrás de su cuello, en su cabello oscuro y lo empujó hacia abajo. Él no se resistió. Por el contrario, parecía más que dispuesto en ese instante a devorarle la boca.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Oh!—los ojos de Lancelot se abrieron con sorpresa al distinguirlos cuando se separaron bruscamente al ser interrumpidos—¡Merlín! ¡Lady Hermione! Yo… Mmm… Lo siento… no quise… no… no fue mi intención…

Hermione lo maldijo en su mente. ¡Había estado tan cerca!

—Me iré a descansar—dijo con prisa, sintiendo que su rostro ardía.

Miró a Merlín rápidamente y luego cruzó delante de Lancelot sin ser capaz de enfrentar sus ojos.

Ambos hombres la contemplaron marcharse, Merlín sintiendo que había dejado pasar una excelente oportunidad. Sólo quería volver a tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

—¿Así que tú y Lady Hermione?—dijo el caballero con un tono curioso.

—No, no es lo que parece…

—¿No?—alzó una ceja y lo contempló fijamente.

—No—aseguró y oyó la propia decepción en su tono—Ella es la princesa. Es… imposible…

Lancelot asintió, comprendiendo y lamentando la situación demasiado bien. La tristeza parecía invadir a todos esa noche.

—Arturo no vino sólo porque Morgana se lo pidió, ¿verdad?—inquirió.

Merlín no abrió la boca pero Lancelot no tuvo que oír una respuesta para saber la verdad.

—Siente algo por Gwen—dijo sabiendo que el chico no hablaría tampoco.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué sientes por Gwen?

—Lo que yo sienta no importa—aseguró—No me interpondré entre ellos. Dile a Gwen…—titubeó—Dile a Gwen que me cambió para siempre… pero que algunas cosas no pueden ser…

Merlín lo supo sin que Lancelot dijera nada: se marcharía.

Cuando regresó al improvisado campamento se encontró con Hermione observándolo, tendida en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en un tronco caído. Él se sentó a su lado pero ella lo obligó a tenderse. Cuando estuvo acostado a su lado, la sintió girar y apoyar su cabeza contra su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos con prisa y suspiró. Sólo unos instantes, se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, sólo descansaría unos segundos y luego se apartaría porque si Arturo los descubría durmiendo abrazados le cortaría la cabeza. Sin embargo, el agotamiento que sentía fue demasiado como para soportar y, antes de poder evitarlo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Despertó de repente cuando algo frío y filoso se apoyó contra su cuello. Abrió los ojos, confundido al principio, pero luego distinguió la imponente figura de Arturo contemplándolo con una mirada asesina. Lo que tenía en su cuello no era otra cosa más que la espada, a pocos segundos de cortarle la garganta. Tragó saliva nerviosamente. Podía sentir a Hermione aún dormida sobre él por lo que no podía actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Déjame que te lo explique—pidió.

Arturo negó con la cabeza, con los labios apretados. Aferró firmemente su espada y la blandió.

—¡No!

El grito de Hermione lo sobresaltó, casi consiguiendo que soltara el arma de repente. Ella se había sentado al lado de su sirviente y lo observaba con esos grandes ojos dorados. Gwen también se despertó al oírla y contempló la situación sin entender qué estaba pasando.

—¡Sólo estábamos durmiendo!—le aseguró Hermione y rápidamente creó una mentira—Anoche tuve una pesadilla y Merlín me oyó. Me consoló, yo lo abrasé y en algún momento nos quedamos dormidos… Por favor, Arturo, no querrás cometer una imprudencia porque tu mente creó toda una situación inexistente…

—¿Situación inexistente?—gruñó con rabia—¡Te estaba abrazando, Hermione! ¡Abrazando!

—Lo dices como si fuera malo—rodó los ojos y se puso de pie—Ahora, discúlpate con Merlín.

—¡No haré tal cosa!—exclamó indignado—Si alguien se debe disculpar, es él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por consolarme cuando estaba pasando un mal momento?—le preguntó.

—¡Si hubieses buscado consuelo, hubieses venido conmigo! Yo soy tu hermano, yo soy responsable de ti…

Merlín y Gwen miraban a los hermanos discutir sin querer intervenir.

—¡Estabas durmiendo, Arturo!—le recordó—No quería despertarte. Además, ¿Qué problema tienes con Merlín?

—¡Él es un hombre!

—¡Vaya, no me había dado cuenta!—exclamó Hermione con sarcasmo—¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan cínico?

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—inquirió Arturo contemplándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Lejos de ti!

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Hermione!

Él corrió detrás de ella con prisa para alcanzarla a unos pocos metros y continuar con la discusión. Merlín aprovechó ese momento para pararse y comenzar a apagar las brazas que quedaban de la fogata de la noche anterior.

—¿Crees que debamos intervenir?—preguntó Gwen.

—No—respondió Merlín—En cualquier momento Arturo dirá algo inadecuado, ella se enfadará aún más y luego él terminará rogándole que lo perdone…

Efectivamente, segundos después oyeron a Hermione soltar un grito indignado.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—No fue eso lo que quise decir. ¡Hermione, lo siento!

—¿Ves?—Merlín los señaló y se volteó nuevamente a Gwen—Hermione lo terminará perdonando, siempre lo hace… Quiere demasiado a Arturo como para no hacerlo.

Gwen se movió algo incómoda ante esas palabras. Bajó la vista a sus manos antes de mirar a su alrededor. Merlín sabía muy bien a quién.

—¿Y Lancelot?—inquirió—¿Dónde está?

—Se ha ido.

Gwen se puso de pie de inmediato. Sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas.

—¡No!

—Dijo que algunas cosas no pueden ser… que lo has cambiado para siempre.

La vio morderse los labios mientras asentía, no a sus palabras sino como si aceptara resignadamente la situación. Cuando vio que Arturo se acercaba a ellos nuevamente se giró y le dio la espalda para que no la descubriera llorando pero él ya se había dado cuenta. Actuando como si no hubiese visto nada y maldiciendo entre dientes, se aproximó a su sirviente.

—Al parecer—le dijo de mal modo—te debo una disculpa.

Merlín asintió.

—Estar a punto de matarme sin razón alguna definitivamente merece una disculpa—estuvo de acuerdo, lo que logró que se ganara una mirada furibunda de parte del príncipe.

—Lo que te mereces es una buena…

—No estoy oyendo una disculpa—dijo cantarinamente el mago.

Arturo apretó sus manos en puños, casi sintiendo como éstos chocaban contra el petulante rostro de su sirviente.

—Lo siento—gruñó lo suficientemente alto como para que Hermione lo oyera.

Sólo así, disculpándose con aquel inepto, conseguiría que su hermana lo perdonara por su metedura de pata.

Merlín hizo una reverencia llena de burla.

—Disculpa aceptada.

—¡Ahora, apresúrate! Nos queda mucho por caminar hasta poder encontrar el sitio donde amarramos los caballos.

El regreso fue silencioso. Tuvieron que caminar mucho y sólo intercambiaron palabras cuando era estrictamente necesario. Hermione quiso volver a hablar con Merlín pero luego del incidente de la mañana en que Arturo los descubrió durmiendo juntos prefirió no crear más conflicto. Así que sólo se miraban cada cierto tiempo cuando el príncipe no se daba cuenta o compartían sonrisas misteriosas. Sólo Gwen lo notó y cuando veía esa complicidad que sólo podía tener un significado suspiraba sonoramente, dándose cuenta que Merlín y Hermione representaban todo lo que acababa de perder.


	33. La bella y la bestia-parte I

La Bella y la Bestia—parte 1

El fuego encendido bajo el caldero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para iluminar tenuemente la cueva oscura y mantener el líquido del recipiente cocinándose a la temperatura adecuada pero no para hacer que la frialdad del lugar se alejara. Pero en ese instante no importaba. Él, que se encontraba moviendo el líquido del caldero con constancia, repitiendo en voz baja un antiguo hechizo, sólo tenía una cosa en su mente: servir a su señora.

La poción comenzó a burbujear y a desprender un nauseabundo aroma y supo que estaba listo. Sacó el cucharón lleno de aquel líquido viscoso y lo colocó en un frasquito. Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad pero rápidamente pudo encaminarse hacia una de las esquinas de la cueva donde, detrás de una raída cortina, se encontraba su señora.

—¿Está listo?—preguntó una voz ronca.

—Sí, señora, la poción está preparada.

—Entonces, Camelot y sus riquezas no tardarán en ser mías—dijo con voz codiciosa.

Tomó el frasquito que le entregaba y sin dudarlo, lo bebió.

…

Hermione entró a las cámaras de Gaius cargando una canasta con hierbas, hongos y flores.

—Buenos días, Hermione—saludó el galeno—¿Conseguiste todo?

—Hola, Gaius… Creo que sí. Aunque me resultó difícil hallar _acedera_. Tuve que salirme del camino…

—¡Eso es peligroso!—la reprendió el anciano.

—Llevé a Ingrid conmigo y cuando un guardia nos vio salir, nos siguió, así que no estuve sola—lo tranquilizó—Además, no van a secuestrarme tan cerca de Camelot… En fin, vamos a ponernos a hacer esto…

—En realidad—la interrumpió haciendo una mueca de disculpa—Estoy esperando a Merlín. Hoy es jueves y debemos juntar algunos de los recipientes que entrego con pociones.

—Oh… ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Me gustaría que estuvieras presente cuando empiece a hacer la nueva pócima para Morgana para que me controles.

—No necesitas mi control, has demostrado ser demasiado buena en esto. Tienes un don natural—dijo el galeno—pero si quieres acompañarnos, eres bienvenida.

Ella le sonrió suavemente.

—Gracias.

Dejó la canasta sobre la mesa y comenzaba a vaciarla cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando entrar a un Merlín gruñón. Cuando el chico alzó la mirada y se encontró con Hermione se ruborizó levemente pero aún así colocó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Hermione!

—¿Mi hermano ya está haciéndote rabiar?—le preguntó con diversión.

—Sólo lo usual—se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto mientras contemplaba la canasta con hierbas—¿Qué poción prepararás?

—Con Gaius intentaremos hacer una poción más potente para Morgana y así mantener sus sueños controlados…

—¿Es realmente necesario?—cuestionó—Ella ya sabe la verdad.

—Sí, pero nadie más allá de nosotros. Si a medida que pasa el tiempo sus sueños empeoran, levantará sospechas en Uther.

Merlín suspiró con resignación y asintió, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

—¡Muy bien!—exclamó Gaius—¡Apresurémonos! Si no terminaremos al atardecer.

Los tres salieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la ciudadela. Merlín y Hermione iban detrás del galeno, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos para que nadie sospechara lo que no era. A ella le hubiese gustado poder reunirse con él y hablarle a solas pero no había tenido demasiado tiempo libre. Después de regresar a Camelot, de haber sufrido un interrogatorio de parte de su padre y de jurarle, un centenar de veces, que nunca saldría sola- se había abstenido de decirle que, en aquella ocasión, no lo había estado porque, de hecho, habían llevado consigo unos cuantos guardias-, su hermano volvió a insistir en practicar con la espada y dejar que León la siguiera guiando en el uso de la ballesta. Gaius también la había utilizado como asistente en la preparación de pociones por lo que, a pesar de haber visto a Merlín en muchas ocasiones nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Le gustaría poder pedirle que le enseñe hechizos del modo en que él lo hacía pero, además, quería hablar sobre lo que había estado a punto de suceder en medio del bosque, antes de que Lancelot apareciera. Quizás hubiera tiempo más tarde, se dijo mientras veía que Gaius se dirigía hacia la casa de un anciano al que, la semana anterior, le había dado una pócima para su reuma y luego de salir de allí, hacia otro hogar y a otro… Pronto Merlín acarreaba consigo una considerable pila de frascos que apenas podía sostener.

—Deja que te ayude—le dijo Hermione.

—No, no—negó con la cabeza.

Ella no lo dejó protestar. Simplemente tomó algunos recipientes para alivianar su carga. Merlín le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—¡Apresúrate, Merlín!—dijo el Galeno, notando que habían quedado atrás—Y ten cuidado. Tenemos aún un día duro por delante…

—Todos los días son duros—se quejó el joven mago volviendo a avanzar con Hermione andando a su lado—Tú y Arturo me hacen trabajar como un esclavo.

—Deja de quejarte—lo reprendió el galeno con suavidad, sin mirar hacia atrás—Al menos es un trabajo interesante.

—Gaius… Estamos recogiendo cacharros, al igual que todos los jueves, a la misma hora—le recordó—y nunca pasa nada interesante.

Como si el destino estuviera dispuesto a contradecirlo, en ese mismo instante, alguien chocó contra él y lo tomó con cierta brusquedad por el brazo. Merlín contempló al hombre delgado con sorpresa. Podía ser unos centímetros más altos que el muchacho pero caminaba encorvado.

—Buscamos a Uther Pendragon—dijo—¿Dónde lo podemos encontrar? Es que… tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar con el Rey.

Lo obligó a abrir la mano y colocó algo en ella. Merlín la contempló un tanto confundido antes que de Gaius se la arrebatara.

—Lo que sea que deban tratar con el rey—dijo Hermione sin anunciar su identidad—puede hacerlo con los trámites usuales…

—¡Pero si este es el sello de la Casa de Tregor!—exclamó Gaius, interrumpiéndola. Miró al hombre—¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—No me pertenece—aseguró el hombre.

—Me pertenece a mí—dijo una voz femenina detrás de éste.

Los tres vieron el momento en que la figura se quitaba la capucha y dejaba a la vista un rostro femenino que algunos hombres podían considerar hermoso.

—Mi lady—dijo Gaius con sorpresa y se apresuró a hacer una reverencia—Merlín—gruñó para que lo imitara y así lo hizo.

La mujer sólo los contempló y luego sus ojos se posaron en Hermione, como si esperara que hiciera lo mismo pero dado que ambas se encontraban en idéntica posición en la corte, sólo hizo una simple reverencia de reconocimiento con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no tengo el honor de conocerla—dijo hablando con seguridad, sintiendo cierta satisfacción cuando vio la mirada confundida que le lanzaba a su acompañante antes de volver a observarla—Soy Hermione Pendragon, hija de Uther.

Esta vez estuvo segura de distinguir cierto pánico en sus ojos, aunque fue muy fugaz. Allí había algo raro. Muy raro.

….

Arturo y Hermione intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en la invitada real. Estaban en la cámara de recibimiento y Uther, de pie, mostraba una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ellos no recordaban haberlo visto tan feliz o entusiasmado por la llegada de nadie.

—¡Lady Catrina! ¿Realmente eres tú?—preguntó avanzando hacia ella.

—Me cuesta creerlo—dijo la mujer con cierto temblor en su voz para luego hacer una reverencia respetuosa ante él.

—Tenemos noticias del Norte, la Casa de Tregor cayó en manos de los invasores.

—Todo lo que escuchó era cierto, señor, y peor—aseguró mirando fijamente al rey con angustia.

—Pero tu padre… el rey…—Uther no quería hacer la pregunta por temor a afligirla más.

—No, señor—indicó agitando su cabeza—El enemigo atacó sin avisar. Nos superaban en número. No pudo soportarlo… Yo no habría podido sobrevivir de no haber sido por mi leal sirviente, Jonas.

El hombre que había quedado unos pasos atrás hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Pero sobrevivimos—dijo Lady Catrina—Y hemos conseguido llegar hasta aquí…

Su respiración se volvió trabajosa y de repente, sus ojos se volvieron blancos. Su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Uther la tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra su pecho. Catrina se estremeció pero no cayó en la inconsciencia.

—Discúlpeme, mi señor—expresó con agotamiento—Temo que mis problemas han pasado factura.

—Su sufrimiento es inigualable, mi lady—Uther usaba un tono comprensible y preocupado—Sería un honor ayudarlos en lo que deseen.

—Agradeceríamos mucho disponer de una cama esta noche—pidió Catrina sin apartarse de los brazos de Uther a pesar de que ya podía estar bien de pie.

El rey se quedó contemplándola unos momentos fijamente, hasta que pareció volver a darse cuenta de la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Soltó su cintura y retrocedió un paso, tragando saliva.

—Entonces, considérense nuestros invitados más preciados—pidió con felicidad—Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

—¡Oh, gracias!

Arturo le hizo una seña a Merlín para que se le acercara y le ordenó acompañar a Lady Catrina a una de las mejores habitaciones del castillo. Hermione se aproximó a la mujer cuando estaba siendo guiada por el muchacho atreves de un pasillo. Había tenido sus dudas al principio pero, tras oír lo acontecido, quería creer que la actitud renitente que mostraba hacia todos, exceptuando a su padre, era producto del miedo.

—¡Lady Catrina!—llamó.

El primero en voltear fue su sirviente, Jonas, que le lanzó una mirada escrutiñadora antes de volver a posar sus ojos en su señora. La mujer se detuvo y contempló a Hermione con cierta tristeza en la mirada.

—¿Puedo acompañarla?—preguntó Hermione y cuando Lady Catrina asintió, ambos se pusieron en movimiento, siguiendo a Merlín—Espero que se encuentre a gusto en Camelot, aunque imagino que será difícil dado todo lo que tuvo que pasar, pero quiero que sepa que siempre podrá contar con nuestra ayuda.

—Eres muy amable.

Eso fue todo. Lady Catrina no se mostró tan conversadora con ella como lo había hecho con su padre. ¿A caso era porque no se conocían? A pesar de que llevaba muchos meses viviendo en Camelot aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a todos los monarcas y sus herederos de los reinos vecinos, mucho menos aún de los lejanos.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo conoce a mi padre?—preguntó, imaginando que el tema de los trágicos acontecimientos no era el mejor.

—Sí.

Merlín giró el rostro hacia atrás y miró rápidamente a Hermione, comprobando que fruncía el ceño. Afortunadamente, en ese instante llegaron a las cámaras que le correspondían a Lady Catrina. Ella miró a su alrededor sin ninguna expresión precisa en su rostro.

—Lo siento,—dijo Merlín a la mujer—esto no es precisamente a lo que estará acostumbrada…

Ella se volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente que hizo que el ceño de Hermione se profundizara aún más.

—Perdóname, no sé tu nombre…

—-Merlín.

—Bien, Merlín, teniendo en cuenta que pasamos nuestra última noche en una cueva, esto estará muy bien. Gracias.

Merlín le sonrió con cordialidad, encantado con la amabilidad de esta princesa.

—Si necesita algo más sólo pídamelo. El cuarto de mi señor está escaleras arriba…

Hermione sintió deseos de pegarle detrás de la cabeza al joven mago por dejarse encandilar de ese modo por esa mujer que parecía ser amable con todos menos con ella. ¿A caso había hecho algo malo?

—Mi señora y yo no podemos estar más agradecidos por la amabilidad que nos han mostrado—dijo Jonas.

—De nada—dijo el mago sin dejar de sonreír pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione se aclaró la garganta, hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Ella no tardó en seguirlo, sin detenerse a saludar a aquella mujer. Merlín se había detenido a esperarla fuera de la puerta pero al verla comenzaron a andar juntos.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el chico.

Hermione tardó unos momentos en responder.

—Sí—murmuró, aunque no sonaba muy convencida—¿No notaste que fue un poco fría conmigo?

—No me pareció una persona fría. De hecho, creo que fue muy amable para ser de la monarquía…

—No contigo, pero conmigo sí… ¿Y a caso yo no soy amable?—cuestionó.

—No me refería a ti—indicó—Eres hermosa y gentil, pero tu hermano puede ser un poco desesperante y tu padre puede llegar a ponerme los pelos de punta cuando… ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione lo contemplaba con atención, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, con las comisuras de los labios elevadas, como si quisiera contener una sonrisa.

—Crees que soy hermosa—dijo ella, ahora sonriendo sin contenerse.

Su corazón aceleró peligrosamente. Lo había dicho en voz alta y no podía creerlo. No sabía si prefería que en ese mismo momento la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y lo tragara para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra o si esa era su oportunidad para hacer frente a sus sentimientos y dejar que ella rompiera su corazón de una vez por todas, diciéndole que era una completa locura porque era una princesa y él un simple sirviente.

—Sí… eh… ¿No oíste eso? Creo que Arturo me llama… ya mismo me voy o me cortará la cabeza…

Huir como un cobarde. ¡Vaya hombre que era!, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Merlín, espera—ella lo intentó detener pero él apresuró sus pasos y se alejó velozmente.

Hermione suspiró abatida. Esto estaba volviéndose cansador.

…

Esa noche hubo una obligada cena familiar en honor a la nueva invitada. El rey estaba a la cabeza con Lady Catrina sentada a su izquierda. Al lado de ésta se encontraba Morgana y, en frente, Arturo y Hermione.

—Esto es maravilloso, gracias—dijo Catrina observando la mesa llena de los mejores manjares que las cocineras de Camelot podía producir.

—Es un honor—aseguró Uther—Las familias Tregor y Pendragon han sido aliadas desde que cualquiera pueda recordarlo

—Mi padre a menudo habla de usted, señor.

Hermione bebió un pequeño sorbo de vino mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación de su padre con esa mujer. La había estado observando toda la noche y se había dado cuenta que no había tocado su comida, lo cual le resultó extraño. Sólo la removía de un lado para el otro en el plato con la punta de su tenedor.

—Y yo siempre lo tendré en mis recuerdos—dijo el rey.

—Lo siento, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo—intervino Arturo.

—Lo siento también—murmuró con tristeza mientras apartaba su plato sin haber probado bocado—La casa de Tregor ha desaparecido para siempre.

—No, Catrina, vive en ti—aseguró Uther con amabilidad.

—Desearía que eso fuera verdad.

—Lo es, mi señora—indicó—Vive con su coraje, con su modestia y con esa forma de ser suya desde niña.

Arturo miró a su hermana con una expresión que decía: "¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?". Y ella no podía más que hacerse esa misma pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo Uther era tan comprensivo y amable?

—¡Oh! Me temo que he cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces—aseguró Catrina con cierta diversión contemplándolos a todos.

—Bueno, es verdad—asintió—Ahora eres toda una belleza.

Catrina bajó el rostro a sus manos que estaban apoyadas en su regazo con actitud vergonzosa pero rápidamente volvió a alzar la mirada al rey y dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta. Morgana ocultó su riza detrás de una toz y Arturo hizo una mueca de asco al oír aquellos halagos. Rápidamente simuló un bostezo, demasiado ruidoso como para que cualquiera pensase que era real.

—Lo siento. Un día duro de entrenamiento. Si me disculpan…—pidió.

—Por supuesto—dijo Catrina.

—Arturo—lo despidió su padre.

Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

—Creo que yo imitaré a mi querido hermano—dijo Hermione—Ha sido, realmente, un día agotador.

—Entiendo, querida—dijo Uther—Que descanses.

No quería quedarse ni un segundo más allí si ese par iba a pasarse la velada haciéndose ojitos y lanzándose cumplidos. La protegida de su padre la miró, como pidiéndole ayuda.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme, Morgana?—le preguntó.

—Por supuesto—aseguró la chica.

Amas hicieron una respetuosa reverencia y se dispusieron a salir de allí, pero antes de que pudieran alejarse, Hermione tuvo una idea. Sólo quería probarse un punto. Giró sobre sus pies y fue de nuevo hacia la mesa, al sitio donde estaba su padre. Se inclinó y, sorprendiéndolo, lo besó en la mejilla con respeto.

—Que tengas una buena noche, padre—le dijo.

Lanzó una fugaz mirada a la mujer que se sentaba al lado de él.

—Igualmente—murmuró el rey aún sobresaltado por aquello.

Cuando alcanzó a Morgana, la chica la contempló con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Era entendible que todos estuvieran sorprendidos. Hermione nunca había sido dada a demostrar afecto a Uther, mucho menos en público. Siempre respetuosa pero nunca cariñosa.

—Sólo quería comprobar algo—dijo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No lo notaste? Lady Catrina parecía querer asesinarme. Muy rápidamente se volvió posesiva con Uther.

Morgana aún no parecía entender su accionar.

—¿A caso estás celosa?—inquirió pero ni ella misma parecía creer sus palabras.

—No—aseguró Hermione—Si Uther volviera a casarse yo estaría muy feliz por él. Incluso puede que le saque un poco lo gruñón… pero hay algo en Lady Catrina que me hace sospechar de ella. ¿La habías conocido antes?

Morgana negó con la cabeza.

—Había oído hablar sobre ella y su padre, por supuesto, pero por más que Camelot siempre tuvo buena relación con su familia eran pocas las oportunidades de reunión. Su reino estaba muy apartado de aquí—explicó—Pero siempre oí que era una mujer dulce y realmente parece serlo. No entiendo tu sospecha.

Hermione suspiró.

—Quizás sean sólo cosas mías—musitó.

—Tendré igualmente los ojos abiertos—aseguró Morgana, deteniéndose delante de su habitación.

—¿Lo harías?

—Por supuesto.

—Pero no tengo ninguna prueba.

—Hermione—la miró con afecto—Tu siempre fuiste una buena amiga. Cuando tengo pesadillas siempre vienes a consolarme. Me creíste cuando te dije sobre mis sueños, cuando veo el futuro en ellos y me tengo que enfrentar a todos lo que dicen que sólo es mi imaginación… ¿Cómo no habría de creerte a ti? Siempre has sido una persona sensata.

¡Demonios! Ahora se sentía fatal. Ella intentando mantener las distancias con la chica para no crear ningún inconveniente y Morgana siendo tan considerada y amable.

—Gracias.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Quiso poder abrazarla y decirle que siempre contase con ella, que no se volviese mala, que no cayera en el odio y dejara que su corazón se oscureciera pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Eso simplemente empeoraría todo.

Se despidió de Morgana con cierta prisa y, tras verla ingresar a sus cámaras, se encaminó también a las suyas. Intentó no pensar en eso mientras Ingrid la ayudaba a prepararse para la cama mientras se repetía una y otra vez que seguramente no había nada malo con Lady Catrina.

...

—¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa?—preguntó Merlín, apareciendo frente a ella, a la mañana siguiente.

Hermione apartó la vista de la ventana y lo contempló. Al parecer, había superado la vergüenza del día anterior. Llevaba una canasta con ropa en sus manos, seguramente con las sábanas de su hermano para lavar.

Ella había desayunado en su habitación y luego había salido con un libro para intentar despejar su mente, pero no lo había conseguido. Todo el asunto de esa nueva invitada del rey la tenía intrigada.

—Creerás que estoy loca—dijo.

—No más de lo usual—aseguró con burla, sonriéndole.

Hermione rió suavemente, sin poder evitarlo, pero luego se puso seria nuevamente para explicarle.

—Lady Catrina—resumió—Ya sé que contigo fue amable pero hay algo en ella que no logro entender.

—¿Qué es?

—Creo que está intentando conquistar a mi padre.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No. Bueno, sí, porque me temo que tiene algunos secretos… Anoche, por ejemplo, no tocó su comida. Tenía el plato lleno y la mesa era variada pero no probó bocado alguno. Tampoco bebió. Y Uther… ¡Si lo hubieras visto! El hombre serio y estricto desapareció. ¡Está embobado! La miraba con adoración y no dejaba de lanzarle cumplidos… Y yo sé que puedo no ser la mejor persona de llevar a veces pero parece tener un terrible desprecio hacia mí que va más allá de lo racional. No entiendo cuál es su problema conmigo. No recuerdo haber dicho nada ofensivo.

Miró a Merlín, casi esperando que le dijera que estaba exagerando las cosas pero el muchacho sólo parecía pensativo.

—Anoche,—comenzó a explicar él—Gaius me pidió que le llevara una pócima. Me contó que la conoció de muy chica, que sufría una incurable enfermedad en los huesos que le causaba mucho dolor y que sólo su pócima la calmaba… Pero cuando se la di, ella no la aceptó. Dijo que se encontraba bien de salud.

—Eso sí es extraño. ¿Una enfermedad incurable de pronto desaparece?

Merlín asintió.

—Ahora mismo no está aquí—dijo de repente—Salió a montar con Uther… Quizás haya algo en su habitación.

—Invadir sus cámaras está mal…

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Definitivamente.

…

Hermione y Merlín entraron a la habitación tras vigilar que nadie más estuviera alrededor. Cerraron la puerta detrás de sí y, nada más hacerlo, fruncieron la nariz, asqueados por el olor nauseabundo que había.

—¡Por Circe!—exclamó Hermione, tapándose la nariz y la boca con las manos para respirar a través de ella—¿Qué es ese olor?

—No lo sé…

¿A caso tenía algún animal muerto allí? ¡Era repugnante!

—Apresurémonos. No quiero que nadie nos descubra.

Empezaron a revisar la cámara. Abrieron todos los armarios e incluso buscaron debajo de la cama pero no hallaron nada.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos?—preguntó una voz rasposa detrás de ellos.

Se voltearon sobresaltados y encontraron a Jonas de pie detrás de ellos, observándolos con atención.

—No, no… yo… eg…Sólo estaba cambiando las sábanas—se excusó Merlín mostrando la canasta con sábanas enrolladas.

—Yo he venido a invitar a Lady Catrina a desayunar conmigo—inventó Hermione—Pero Merlín me ha informado que la ha visto partir con mi padre.

—Así es. El rey ha sido muy amable con mi señora, al igual que usted.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa.

—Ha sido un placer… —miró al mago—Si has terminado, Merlín, me gustaría que me acompañaras. Ingrid te dará también mis sábanas.

—Sí, todo listo aquí, mi lady—dijo con prisa el muchacho.

Ambos se apresuraron a salir de allí, rogando no haber levantado ninguna clase de sospecha.

—¿Merlín? ¿No te estás olvidando de algo?—inquirió Jonas antes de que pudieran atravesar por la puerta.

El sirviente de Lady Catrina se volteó a buscar la canasta con sábanas y en cuanto lo hizo algo se arrastró detrás de él. Hermione y Merlín abrieron la boca con incredulidad, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían. Pero cuando Jonas volvió a girar para entregarle la canasta a Merlín cambiaron rápidamente sus expresiones para no delatarse.

Salieron de allí y dieron unos cuantos pasos presurosos.

—¿A caso eso era una…?—comenzó a decir Hermione, necesitando una confirmación.

—¿Cola?—completó él estremeciéndose—Sí, creo que sí.

—Debemos ir con Gaius.

Cuando llegaron a las cámaras del galeno no tardaron en llamarlo casi a gritos. El anciano alzó la mirada de su libro y los contempló sobresaltado.

—¿Qué sucede?—inquirió.

—Entramos a las habitaciones de Lady Catrina—dijo Merlín sin vergüenza alguna.

—¿Qué encontraron?

—Algo no está bien allí—respondió el mago—Había ese olor extraño y puedo jurar que nadie durmió en la cama de Lady Catrina.

—Y había algo más…—Hermione indicó, intercambiando una rápida mirada con Merlín antes de volver a posar sus ojos en el galeno—Cuando nos estábamos yendo, Jonas volteó y creí ver… Sé que esto te parecerá un disparate pero creímos ver una cola.

—¿Una cola?—inquirió anonadado—¿Están seguros?

—Sólo fue por unos segundos pero… podría estar equivocada…

—Yo también la vi—aseguró Merlín—Era una cola.

—Les creo—Gaius asintió sin borrar su mirada llena de preocupación—Debemos mantenerla vigilada. Muy de cerca.

Fue así como el proceso de vigilancia comenzó. Ella y Merlín se turnaban para seguir a la mujer sin levantar sospechas durante el día, aunque Lady Catrina no hacía más que pasar el tiempo con su padre. Se enteraron, incluso, que Gaius había intentado advertir al rey sobre la "milagrosa" recuperación pero Uther sólo se enfureció porque entendió las insinuaciones del galeno.

Durante la cena de esa noche, Hermione notó nuevamente que ella no volvía a tocar su comida y cuando, lo más inocentemente posible, la interrogó al respecto, Catrina le contestó que había comido lo suficiente esa mañana, en su salida con el Rey. De nuevo, besó a su padre antes de despedirse, deseándole un buen descanso y ganándose una helada mirada de parte de la mujer. Esta vez, su hermano la había visto y, cuando ambos salían de allí, la interrogó.

—¿Esa es tu forma de marcar tu territorio?

—¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó extrañada.

—Lo besaste delante de ella. Nunca lo besas… ¿A caso estás celosa?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—No soy la clase de persona que cela a los demás—aseguró—-Sólo protejo a los que me importan.

—¿Y es Lady Catrina una amenaza para ti?

—No para mí, para nuestro padre… ¿No te parece un poco extraño que ella se sienta tan atraída hacia Uther?

—No—dijo aunque hizo una mueca porque la idea de su padre enamorado no era una muy atractiva—Es un hombre poderoso y rico. Muchas mujeres se fijarían en él.

—¿Y no es mejor que se figaran en su actitud antes que en la cantidad de oro que posee? ¿Qué se enamoren de él antes que de su castillo?

Arturo frunció el ceño.

—Es preferible, pero nuestro padre es un rey—le dijo y su mirada se bañó de cierta tristeza—El amor es un lujo que no siempre podemos poseer…

El recuerdo que él sufría por amor hizo que una chispa de enojo creciera en su pecho nuevamente. Pero lo contuvo. Los asuntos del corazón iban y venían. Estaba segura que Gwen pronto vería que Arturo era el amor de su vida.

—Yo pretendo casarme por amor—le confesó.

Arturo detuvo su andar de repente y la contempló con los ojos grandes como platos.

—No sé si nuestro padre estará de acuerdo con eso—comenzó a decirle con cuidado, temiendo hacerla enfadar—Mi matrimonio, al igual que el tuyo, será con alguien que nuestro padre elija y él pensará en el mejor modo de beneficiar a Camelot.

—Lo sé, pero yo no lo dejaré decidir eso por mí.

—No seas irracional… Si no lo haces, te desheredará.

—¿Y crees que eso me asusta? Eres tú el que no ha conocido otra vida más que la de príncipe, para mí, a pesar del tiempo, esto es casi como un sueño; uno muy interesante, lo admito, pero que no dudaría en cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si es por amor…

Arturo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Las mujeres siempre dicen esas cosas.

—Dime algo—pidió—Si tuvieras que elegir entre el amor de Gwen y ser rey… ¿Qué elegirías?

—Mi deber es primero con Camelot—recitó las palabras que desde pequeño le había enseñado su padre—y Gwen no siente nada por mí.

—No, olvídate de eso—le ordenó—Imagínate en una casa, una pequeña, con lo suficiente para vivir, pero al lado de la persona que amas. Sería bonito, ¿no? Yo nunca fui de las personas románticas pero…No lo sé—se encogió de hombros suavemente—Quizás tengas razón y simplemente estoy siendo demasiado soñadora—se rió de sí misma y de su absurdo arrebato—Mejor olvídate de lo que dije.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesta a seguir su camino, cuando la mano de su hermano la detuvo. Ella se volteó y descubrió que la contemplaba con seriedad.

—Sería algo lindo—admitió él—pero esa realidad está muy lejos de mí.

—Y de mí también, ¿no?

Arturo le sonrió levemente antes de cruzar uno de sus brazos alrededor de su hombro y continuar caminando con ella

—Demasiado—aseguró—Aún más porque yo debo aprobarlo antes. Si no es alguien que valga la pena te prohíbo que te enamores de él.

—¡Nunca me atrevería a hacer una cosa así!—exclamó para después poner los ojos en blanco.

Él la acompañó hasta sus cámaras y, tras despedirse, la dejó sola. Ingrid ya estaba detrás de ella, esperándola a para ayudarla con su vestido.

—Sabes que yo puedo hacerlo sola, ¿verdad?—le preguntó—No me quedaré atrapada dentro de un vestido para siempre si decides regresar temprano a tu casa.

Su doncella le dedicó una sonrisa amable mientras comenzaba a desatarle las cintas.

—¿Y quién le recordaría que debe trenzarse el cabello antes de dormir para que a la mañana siguiente no tenga que sufrir tirones cuando lo peino?

—Como si a alguien le importara mi cabello—indicó mientras

—A mi me importa y estoy segura que el rey se disgustaría si la viera andar por el castillo desalineada. Esa no es la imagen que debe tener una princesa.

—Supongo que no.

Fue detrás del biombo y se quitó la ropa para luego colocarse el camisón que le entregó Ingrid. Luego, su doncella la obligó a sentarse frente a un espejo mientras se dedicaba a hacer una trenza en su cabello. Hermione miró el reflejo y notó lo mucho que éste había crecido, unos centímetros más y llegaría a su cadera.

—Necesito un corte—pensó en voz alta.

—Pero no mucho. Mañana buscaré las tijeras.

—Gracias… —vio que ya había terminado—Ahora vete a dormir que es tarde.

Ingrid se marchó y ella se acercó a la cama dispuesta a tener una buena noche de sueño. Ahora, por lo menos, sabía que no estaba imaginando cosas: Lady Catrina ocultaba un gran secreto. Sólo debían averiguar cuál.

…

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada cuando alguien golpeó con demasiada persistencia la puerta de su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana que tenía a unos metros. Era de madrugada. Quizás faltara menos de una hora para el amanecer. Se puso de pie y se abrazó a sí misma mientras caminaba para abrir, preguntándose quién podría ser. Ingrid, no. Era demasiado temprano.

—¿Merlín?

El muchacho empujó la puerta con su mano, abriéndola más, e ingresó. Rápidamente la cerró detrás de sí.

—Es un troll—dijo.

—¿Quién?

—¡Lady Catrina!—exclamó—¡Lo vi!

Merlín caminó alrededor de la habitación, de un lado para el otro sin quedarse quieto. Hermione fue tras él y lo tomó del brazo para tranquilizarlo.

—Espera… ¿Un troll? ¿Estás seguro? Son bestias enormes, con piel grisácea y bastante tontos…

Hermione recordaba muy bien lo que había acontecido cuando se quedó encerada en el baño del colegio con una de esas bestias. Había investigado mucho luego de aquel incidente y en todos los libros que leyó encontró que estos seres no se caracterizaban precisamente por su inteligencia.

—¡Estoy completamente seguro que era un trol lo que vi! Y definitivamente, ella no es tonta—aseguró Merlín hablando con prisa—Hablé con Gaius cuando regresé y me dijo que muchos trolls saben hacer hechizos para cambiar su forma y mezclarse con los demás.

—Por favor, cálmate… ¿Por qué no me cuentas bien qué sucedió?

Él tomó aire profundamente y asintió antes de comenzar a relatarle lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Quise comprobar si dormía o no en sus cámaras. Como sabrás, éstas quedan justo debajo de las de Arturo así que, cuando tu hermano se durmió, yo entré y robé un espejo. Con un hechizo lo bajé a través de la ventana hasta la de ella y fue allí cuando lo vi… ¡Era repugnante! Estaba llena de verrugas, tenía la piel de un color marrón verdoso y unos dientes deformes… —hizo una mueca—Fue en ese momento cuando Arturo me descubrió y creyó que estaba espiando a Catrina.

—Era lo que estabas haciendo.

—Sí, pero él piensa que soy un pervertido—dijo con molestia antes de volver a suspirar—Luego de que me lanzó un discurso sobre mi comportamiento inadecuado, bajé y vi a Lady Catrina siendo humana de nuevo. Salía del castillo. La seguí y descubrí el sitio donde pasa las noches. Es frío, oscuro, húmedo y lleno de suciedad. Hay moscas alrededor de sus desperdicios… A penas se puede respirar…

—¿Alguien te vio?

—No, creo que no.

—Pero los trolls siente un total desprecio hacia los seres humanos—dijo mientras recordaba lo que ella había leído años atrás—prefieren pasar su tiempo en cuevas sucias, llenas de inmundicia y… ¡Oh!

Merlín asintió, sabiendo que ella se había dado cuenta de repente de lo que eso implicaba.

—¿Lo ves ahora? Nadie durmió en su cama y sus cámaras olían horrible…

—¿Y qué hay de su sirviente? ¿Alguna idea de lo que es?

Él se encogió de hombros, incapaz de darle una respuesta. Según el galeno había tantas alimañas alrededor del mundo que era un tanto difícil descubrir cuál de ellas era Jonas.

—Pero, aún así, ¿Por qué venir aquí? ¿Por qué con mi padre?

—Según Gaius, los trolls son profundamente codiciosos. ¿Quién más rico y poderoso que Uther Pendragon?

El horror invadió la mirada de Hermione.

—¡Oh, por Circe!

Merlín frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién en Circe? Te he escuchado muchas veces decir eso pero no lo entiendo…

—Circe fue una poderosa hechicera—dijo—Cuando descubrí que tenía magia, mi mundo cambió para siempre. No sólo aprendí hechizos y pociones sino también algunas expresiones. Esa es una de ellas…—suspiró—Aunque supongo que debo controlarme. Si alguien se da cuenta, estoy muerta.

Merlín la contemplaba fijamente, totalmente interesado en sus palabras. Eran pocas las veces en que ella hablaba sobre su pasado y no quería desaprovechar ninguna de esas oportunidades.

—¿Quién te enseñó todo lo que sabes sobre magia?—inquirió con curiosidad.

Los ojos de Hermione se movieron con cierto nerviosismo por la habitación antes de posarse nuevamente en él.

—Está bien—dijo Merlín con una triste sonrisa—No tienes que decirme…

Hermione suspiró, mirándolo casi implorante a los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que nadie sabe, Merlín—le dijo, contemplándolo casi sin parpadear—Y, sin importar que eres una de las personas en que más confío, no puedo decírtelo. No lo entenderías…

—Eso no lo sabes.

No había querido sonar tan herido pero sentía la extraña necesidad de saber todo de ella y él sabía perfectamente bien cuán ridículo sonaba eso.

—Hay mucho más, Merlín. Hay cosas que no puedo decirte porque… —su voz se trabó y él sintió que sus manos temblaban levemente—…porque esto va más allá de mí misma. Hay demasiado en juego.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó apretándole suavemente las manos—¿Qué es lo que está en juego?

—Todo.

A penas susurró la palabra pero ésta retumbó en los oídos de Merlín, casi aturdiéndolo. Fue una terrible sensación la que lo invadió, casi como un vaticinio de que algo terrible estaba por venir. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban demasiado, aunque no del buen modo. Ella parecía saber mucho, muchísimo más y, por alguna extraña razón, no quería decírselo. ¿A caso ese todo estaría relacionado con Aturo? ¿Con su futuro como Rey?

—¿Eres una vidente?

Hermione lo contempló con extrañeza pero luego rió con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo. La repentina seriedad de la charla se había roto y él no lograba entender porqué.

—¿Dije algo gracioso?

Ella aún sonreía cuando le contestó.

—Sí. Yo siendo vidente es una idea demasiado absurda para ser verdad. La capacidad de ver el futuro es, ciertamente, intrigante pero me parece una ciencia muy inexacta. El futuro es como una capa muy delicada que puede romperse con facilidad. Con Morgana lo hemos probado, ¿No?

—¿Lo hemos probado?—inquirió confundido.

—Muchas de las cosas que ha soñado Morgana se han hecho realidad, es cierto, pero muchas otras no. ¿Recuerdas cuando soñó que Sophia asesinaba a Arturo? Gracias a nuestra intervención el futuro cambió.

Merlín asintió, entendiendo a lo que ella se refería.

—Eres increíblemente inteligente—le dijo.

—Lo sé—Hermione le sonrió.

—Y modesta—agregó con sarcasmo pero devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y terriblemente hermosa. Pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta. Ya lo había dicho anteriormente y sólo había conseguido avergonzarse a sí mismo. Cuando sintió que acariciaba el dorso de su mano bajó la vista a ellas y se dio cuenta que aún no la había soltado. Quiso apartarlas pero Hermione o se lo permitió.

—Merlín…

Alzó la mirada lentamente para descubrirla demasiado cerca suyo.

—¿Sí?

La vio humedecerse los labios con la punta de su lengua. Siguió el movimiento con su mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente sofocado.

—Yo…

—Hermione, he conseguido las tijeras… ¡Oh!—Ingrid había abierto la puerta repentinamente pero al verlos tan juntos se detuvo de pronto y abrió los ojos enormemente—Lo siento—bajó la mirada al suelo—Vendré más tarde…

—No—Merlín se apartó rápidamente del lado de Hermione y se acercó a la puerta—Ya me iba… —lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Hermione, recordando el motivo por el que había ido allí—Gaius fue a hablar con tu padre. Intentará convencerlo…

—Él jamás le creerá—dijo Hermione.

—Lo sé. Sólo espero que Uther no se lo tome tan mal. No quiero tener que ir a visitarlo a prisión.

—¡Dios, no! Yo veré que eso no suceda.

Él asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo más pero notó que Ingrid escuchaba atentamente la conversación, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

—Gracias—fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

Un corte de cabello y al menos un par de docenas de miradas interrogantes a través del espejo después, Ingrid la dejó salir. No le preguntó nada y Hermione se lo agradeció en silencio.

Lo primero que hizo fue encontrar a su padre. Quería cerciorarse que Gaius estuviera bien. Buscó en la sala de tronos y en la cámara de recibimientos pero no lo encontró. Preguntó a Sir León si lo había visto y el caballero le informó que lo había visto caminar por el ala este del castillo. Tras agradecérselo, salió hacia allí y lo encontró muy pensativo.

—¿Padre?

Aún le resultaba extraño llamarlo así, más aún porque aquel hombre era realmente su padre. Uther alzó la mirada hacia ella y al verla le sonrió.

—Hermione… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estaba buscando—confesó pero rápidamente se dispuso a crear una mentira alrededor—Hace mucho que no paso tiempo contigo y me estaba empezando a preguntar si ya me has cambiado.

Quizás actuar como la hija celosa no sería tan mala idea después de todo, se dijo.

—¿Cambiarte? Nunca—aseguró Uther, acercándose a ella para tomarla en sus brazos atrayéndola a su pecho—Me disculpo si te di esa impresión.

Ella se apartó suavemente y le sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿Querrías cenar conmigo esta noche?

—Lo siento, pero prometí a Lady Catrina que esta noche cenaría con ella… ¡Pero podemos dejarlo para mañana!—añadió cuando notó que su hija lo miraba con tristeza.

—De acuerdo, padre… —titubeó unos instantes—¿Ella te gusta?

Uther se sorprendió por la atrevida pregunta y luego de boquear como un pez fuera del agua por unos instantes y de moverse incómodo, respondió:

—Es complicado.

—Por el contrario, sólo debes decir sí o no.

—Hermione, no es así de simple—agitó la cabeza—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu madre. Ella fue el amor de mi vida…

—No me enfadaría saber que quieres volver a casarte—aseguró ella.

—¿No?

—No, sólo… bueno…

Uther sabía que había algo que su hija no le estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué?

—Lady Catrina es muy hermosa y parece ser una mujer muy amable…

—Así es.

—Pero hay algo raro en ella.

El rey entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No es curioso que toda su familia haya perecido en el ataque y que sólo ella haya sobrevivido? ¿O que nunca coma nada?

—¿Gaius te ha estado llenando la cabeza con tonterías?—su tono era molesto ahora.

—¿Gaius?—simuló estar desconcertada—Ni siquiera lo he visto aún. ¿A caso te dijo algo él también?

—Puras necedades—gruñó entre dientes—Lady Catrina es una mujer que ha pasado una gran desgracia y ahora necesita todo nuestro apoyo, no nuestras sospechas. Deberías sentirte avergonzada de ti misma, Hermione. Te creía más gentil y comprensiva.

—Lo siento—murmuró volviendo a actuar como la hija celosa—Es que desde que ella ha llegado te has olvidado prácticamente de mí.

El ceño de Uther se suavizo y miró a su hija con adoración.

—Las dos personas más importantes de mi vida son Arturo y tú—le aseguró—Ustedes son el futuro de Camelot… ¿Sabes…?—sonrió—Quería guardar esta noticia para un mejor momento pero asumo que éste es tan buen momento como cualquier otro…

—¿Qué noticia?—preguntó con interés.

—Quiero que te comiences a preparar para gobernar Camelot.

—¿Qué?—Hermione se quedó prácticamente sin palabras y contempló a su padre incapaz de creer lo que oía—Pero… pero… ¡Arturo debe ser el rey!

—Y lo será. Él es mi primogénito. Nació sólo unos minutos antes que tú. Y, por ende, le corresponde asumir al trono cuando yo no esté. Pero los tiempos que corren son inciertos.

—Estoy completamente segura que el trono sólo le pertenece a Arturo. Créeme, padre, no tengo ninguna intención de ser reina.

—Eso no está en discusión—dijo con tono serio—Forma parte de tus responsabilidades como princesa estar preparada para asumir si la situación se vuelve complicada. Pero no lo estás—bajó la vista unos instantes antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos—y eso es culpa mía.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque cuando apareciste, confieso, tuve mis dudas con respecto a ti. No a tu identidad pero sí a tu fidelidad. Estaba aterrado con la idea de que esa maldita bruja te haya criado a su favor, poniéndote en mi contra… pero, con el paso del tiempo, he llegado a descubrir que no es así. Eres fiel a mí y a Camelot.

—Por supuesto que sí—aseguró con firmeza—Sin embargo, no creo ser capaz de reinar. ¡Mi lugar está con los libros, con las pócimas, con la medicina! No sé nada sobre estar a la cabeza de un reino como Camelot.

—Eso porque no estás preparada aún. Yo hablaré con Arturo. De ahora en más, lo acompañarás sus deberes. Aprenderás a ordenar a los caballeros, a elaborar discursos, a sobrellevar los sobresaltos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, totalmente sorprendida por esa noticia tan abrumadora, pero Uther no le dio oportunidad de seguir protestando.

—Es tu deber—le recordó—Puedes tomarte unos días para aceptar la idea antes de comenzar con tus estudios.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero he estado algo ocupada y he tenido algunos inconvenientes en estos últimos tiempos. Han sucedido cosas que no me han dejado estar tranquila para escribir o cualquier otra cosa. En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado porque a mi me resultó tan divertido escribirlo._

 _Como hoy es 24, les deseo una muy ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! y, como pronto será año nuevo, también les desearé un muy buen comienzo de año. Que sus vidas tengan momentos de felicidad, que sus propósitos se cumplan y que tengan un buen libro a mano siempre para poder leer._

 _¡Felices fiestas!_


	34. La bella y la bestia-parte II

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _Lotus-one: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Pues, no puedo decirte lo que planea hacer Uther, de momento sólo se concentrará en entrenar a Hermione lo suficiente para gobernar Camelot si la situación se complica demasiado. Sin duda alguna los entrenamientos con espada y ballesta servirán pero dale tiempo al tiempo... Ya verás más adelante lo que sucederá con la magia sin varita. Ese será un asunto para otro tiempo, ahora, tienen que concentrarse en detener a cierta enemiga._

* * *

 **La bella y la bestia-parte dos**

—Esto es, sin duda alguna, una sorpresa. Hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti, mi Lady—dijo Kilgharrah.

El desespero que sintió al conocer la decisión de su padre la llevó a la cueva debajo del castillo que ocultaba al gran dragón. Pese a sus palabras, la bestia había estado esperándola en la entrada.

—¡Mi padre quiere que aprenda todo lo referente a reinar!

—¿Ahora has confirmado que es realmente tu padre?—inquirió el dragón con cierto tono burlón que no hizo más que molestarla.

—¡No actúes como si estuvieras tan sorprendido! Estoy segura que sabes el mismo instante en que me enteré de la verdad… después de todo, ya me habías dicho que él era mi padre la primera vez que vine aquí… ¡Pero eso ya no importa!

—¿Y encuentras algún inconveniente en que quiera que estés preparada para reinar?

—¡Sí!—exclamó—Sabes perfectamente que vengo del futuro. Allí las historias de Arturo y Merlín son mundialmente conocidas; algunos piensan que sólo es una leyenda, otros que realmente sucedió, pero en ninguna de las historias que se cuenta se menciona a alguna hermana del príncipe o que ella fue reina.

El dragón la contempló fijamente.

—Hermione, la historia la escriben los hombres.

¿Se suponía que eso debía ayudarla?

—No lo entiendes. Mi presencia en este momento, en este lugar, puede cambiar el futuro establecido…

—Si el futuro está establecido, ¿Cómo puedes cambiarlo?

—Bien, yo me equivoqué en el uso de palabras—admitió con frustración— El futuro no está establecido. Las cosas pueden cambiar. Cualquier acción que yo realice aquí puede afectar lo que suceda.

Kilgharrah agitó la cabeza, negándolo.

—¿Qué sabes del futuro?

Hermione se tensó ante esa pregunta.

—No es sabio que tú te enteres de eso…

—El tiempo es una ilusión, varía constantemente—le dijo el dragón—Las Sumas Sacerdotisas de la Antigua Religión lo estudiaron desde el inicio mismo, sin poder establecer nada concreto. Lo que tú puedas decirme del futuro no importará realmente. ¿A caso te enteraste que Arturo murió? No interesa cómo porque al ser un mortal, sucederá de algún modo u otro.

—Pero no es lo mismo… ¿Qué sucede si impido que Morgana se vuelva malvada?

—Estarías haciéndonos un favor a todos.

—¡No!—exclamó molesta—¡Estaría cambiando un suceso importante en la historia! Si impido que ella se vuelva en contra de Arturo puedo causar un terrible desequilibrio en los acontecimientos futuros…

—Hermione, tu estadía aquí no cambiaría el futuro, al menos no los acontecimientos más importantes que conoces.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

—Piénsalo—le pidió—Sin importar en qué época estuviste antes, siempre fue en el futuro, tú regresaste a donde perteneces: a esta época, que para ti es el pasado.

—Eso lo entiendo—aseguró.

—Creo que no lo haces como deberías—la contradijo—Mientras tú crecías en el futuro, ya habías estado en el pasado, por lo que el tiempo, en aquel momento, ya había sido influenciado por tu presencia.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante la comprensión. ¡Kilgharrah tenía mucha razón! Dentro de miles de años una niña aparecería mágicamente y los Granger la encontrarían y criarían como suya pero, para ese entonces, ella ya habría vivido y madurado.

—Así que tranquilízate, Hermione. Actúa con inteligencia pero sin preocupaciones por cambiar el futuro que conociste.

Por primera vez desde que se alejó de su padre, respiró con alivio.

—Gracias—dijo contemplándolo al dragón con fijeza—Y, si esto te tranquiliza, en mis tiempos había muchos dragones… aunque no hablaban.

Kilgharrah definitivamente se mostró complacido al oír esa noticia.

—Quizás no del modo en que las personas pueden entender.

—Quizás—estuvo de acuerdo—Hay otras cosas que me gustaría preguntarte.

—¿Tendrá que ver con tu varita?

—En parte—admitió mientras sacaba su varita mágica del interior de la manga de su vestido, donde la había guardado esa mañana—Nunca me dijiste porqué diste parte tu corazón para crear su centro…

—Lo sé.

—¿Me lo dirás?

—Cuando el tiempo lo amerite.

Hermione volvió a sentirse molesta. Había ocasiones en que Kilgharrah hablaba como los centauros, mostrándose esquivo con las respuestas.

—Me gustaría intentar hacer magia como Merlín—comentó, dejando pasar el tema anterior porque algo le decía que el dragón no le contestaría—Aunque no sé si podré conseguirlo. Mi magia parece tan diferente a la suya.

—Su magia es idéntica a la tuya en esencia.

Ella esperó que siguiera hablando pero el dragón no continuó, casi esperando que ella hiciera todas las preguntas. Algo le decía que aquel enorme animal se debía sentir terriblemente solo en aquella cueva y que por eso prefería alargar la conversación.

—¿En esencia? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—La magia evoluciona y se adapta a las circunstancias. Tú naciste aquí, éste es el lugar donde tu magia, una muy poderosa porque es parte de la magia que poseía Nimueh, nació. Al marcharte y aparecer en otro tiempo, tuvo que adaptarse.

—Pero al final, terminé perdiendo mis poderes…

—Porque no pertenecías allí y toda tu naturaleza lo sabía... La varita que posees ahora te será muy útil y te servirá para poner en práctica todo lo que has aprendido en el futuro pero tu magia primitiva, con la que naciste, siempre estará dentro de ti. Puede que cueste un poco salir a la luz pero lo hará.

Cuando regresó al interior del castillo se dijo que debía de visitar con más regularidad al dragón. La conversación que habían tenido había sido de mucha utilidad.

…

Esa noche, Catrina tenía la mirada soñadora puesta en Uther. Suspiró pero al ver que eso no lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento, decidió hablar.

—¿No es perfecto? Tú y yo, juntos… ¡Hagamos un brindis! ¡Por nosotros!—tomó su copa y la alzó, esperando que el rey se le uniera pero no fue así.

Ambos estaban cenando completamente solos, sin ninguno de los príncipes ni la protegida del rey.

—Me temo que no todos lo ven de la misma manera—dijo Uther, alzando la mirada unos segundos hacia el rostro de la mujer que tenía delante antes de volver a posarla sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, siempre habrá algunos que se resistan al cambio—indicó Catrina con una prisa que ocultaba su molestia.

—Eso es verdad—dijo—Debemos ser conscientes de la opinión pública.

—¿Qué quiere decir, mi señor?

Uther no se dio cuenta de la tensión con la que dijo esas palabras.

—Quizás si fueras a visitar a tus tíos por algún tiempo para demostrar a la gente que no estamos forzando nada—la miró a los ojos.

Catrina tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar la ira que la invadió.

—¿Te dejarás intimidar por algunos tontos mezquinos?—inquirió pero al darse cuenta que las palabras no habían sido las adecuadas, tomó aire y se dispuso a parecer sumisa—Pero, por supuesto, si es lo que desea, señor, lo haré…

—Es como dijiste ayer, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo—dijo Uther, sonriéndole levemente.

Ella lo contempló fijamente por un breve instante.

—Antes de que me marche, señor—le dijo—me gustaría darte algo—se quitó el colgante que llevaba y se lo tendió—Perteneció a mi padre y a su padre antes de él…

—Catrina, no…—comenzó a protestar.

—No, no, no, mi señor. Yo quiero que lo tenga—aseguró ella—Quizás cuando lo mire, me recuerde y recuerde el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

Se puso de pie y se lo colocó. Uther observó la joya, claramente costosa, en cuyo centro una intrigante piedra roja comenzó a brillar. Cuando alzó la vista nuevamente a ella sus ojos la contemplaron con total fascinación.

—Lo haré—murmuró embelesado—Siempre lo llevaré conmigo.

—Esto es así, mi señor—siguió diciendo Catrina cerca de él—Porque mientras otros pueden duda de mí, tú no deberías. No puedes dudar de mí. ¿A caso no soy bella, mi señor?

—Eres hermosa.

Ella se puso de pie lentamente y Uther siguió su movimiento.

—¿A caso no soy el deseo de tu corazón?

—Eres lo que mi corazón desea.

—Entonces, séllalo, mi señor. Séllalo con un beso.

—Sí, lo haré.

Catrina dejó que aquel hombre la besara aunque tuvo que reprimir el instinto de apartarlo con brusquedad. Pero no importaba en ese momento, realmente. Sus planes iban demasiado bien.

…

Hermione cortó prolijamente uno de los ingredientes antes de colocarlo en el caldero hirviendo. Necesitaba conseguir que la pócima para Morgana fuera un poco más potente para evitarle así tener pesadillas. No estaba segura de si lo conseguiría pero tenía sus esperanzas puestas en ello. Por eso, esa mañana se levantó, desayunó y fue directamente a las cámaras de Gaius.

El galeno la había recibido ciertamente preocupado por Catrina y ella no podía darle más que la razón. A pesar de las palabras de su padre y de comprobar que aún tenía cierta cordura sobre el tema, lo había notado demasiado entusiasmado con la presencia de aquella mujer-troll en el castillo. Y su preocupación sólo aumentó cuando un guardia vino a buscar a Gaius a pedido del rey. El anciano intercambio una rápida mirada con ella antes de irse, dejándola continuar con el trabajo.

—Buen día, Merlín—saludó al muchacho cuando entró a las cámaras poco después de que el galeno se marchara.

—Buen día, Hermione… ¿Sabes dónde está Gaius?

Ella removió el contenido del caldero antes de responderle.

—Lo llamó mi padre.

El chico hizo una mueca.

—¿Crees que es por…?—no terminó la frase y no hizo falta porque ella entendió perfectamente.

—No lo sé—admitió—Podría ser por cualquier otra cosa.

Pero lo dudaba. Presentía que, cualquiera fuera el motivo por el cual el médico de la corte había sido llamado estaba relacionado con Catrina.

—Yo también he intentado hablar con él—dijo Hermione luego de unos momentos de silencio—Pero podrás imaginarte como me fue… Está completamente segado. La ve como una mujer indefensa que requiere de su protección.

—Y ni siquiera es precisamente una mujer—añadió Merlín con una mueca de asco.

Hermione se preguntó si debía contarle a Merlín sobre los planes que tenía su padre. Si no lo hacía, terminaría enterándose de todos modos en algún momento.

—Uther quiere que comience a aprender ciertas cosas…—comenzó.

Merlín la miró con interés.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Quiere que aprenda todo lo necesario para reinar, si la situación se presenta, sobre Camelot… —lo miró atentamente, notando como se tensaba—Le aseguré que no es mi intención ser reina. Asumir al trono de Camelot nunca estuvo en mis planes. Es Arturo quien debe ocupar ese lugar… pero él no quiso escucharme. Dijo que es mi deber, que los tiempos son inciertos…

Merlín permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué pensar. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que su destino estaba junto con el de Arturo como rey, no con Hermione. Y por otro, Hermione adquiría más importancia en la realeza y él seguía siendo un simple sirviente. Parecía que el destino estaba decidido a abrir una brecha cada vez más grande entre ellos para separarlos.

—Prométeme algo—la oyó decir.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que me dijiste que es tu destino proteger y guiar a Arturo por el camino correcto para que juntos puedan crear un nuevo mundo, uno donde, seguramente, la magia no sería vista con desprecio…

—Prometo que protegeré a tu hermano—le dijo.

Hermione negó.

—No era eso lo que quería que me dijeras. Quiero que me prometas que, cualquiera sea tu destino, también tendrás sentido de autoprotección. Sabes que yo moriría si algo malo te llegara a suceder…

Merlín sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo combatir su destino? Si éste era salvarle la vida a Arturo, entregando la suya propia, lo haría. Ya había estado dispuesto en el pasado y sería igual en el futuro. Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso porque sólo la lastimaría más. Así que asintió con la cabeza, rogando interiormente que lo perdonase por la mentira.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un muy molesto Gaius.

—¡Esto no es nada bueno!—les dijo nada más verlos—Le dije que ella es un troll hasta la saciedad pero no quiere escuchar. Él sólo ve a una bella y encantadora mujer.

—Con el cuerpo de un tronco de un árbol—dijo Merlín nuevamente haciendo una mueca al recordar lo que había visto.

—Eso sólo lo sabemos porque la viste—indicó el galeno.

—¿Qué hacemos, entonces?—inquirió el mago.

—Abrirle los ojos—respondió Hermione—Debemos lograr que él también la vea como tú lo hiciste, como en realidad es. Sin pruebas, él nunca creerá a nadie…

—Pero tú me creíste—dijo el muchacho.

—Por supuesto—aseguró ella como si fuera obvio—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Merlín le sonrió, totalmente orgulloso de saber que Hermione confiaba tanto en él.

—Concéntrense—les pidió el galeno—Debemos demostrarle a Uther quién es ella en verdad…

Miró fijamente al mago. Merlín abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería insinuar.

—¿Usando magia?—preguntó con sorpresa.

—Es el único modo de revelar su verdadera forma—explicó el anciano.

—Pero ella siempre está al lado de mi padre—dijo Hermione.

—Lamentablemente, sí—asintió el médico.

—¡¿Quieres que use magia cerca del rey?!—preguntó alarmado Merlín.

—Sí, Merlín, eso quiero.

—¡Si me descubre me matará!

—Lo siento, Merlín, pero no podemos permitir que con su poder controle al Rey. No sabemos las terribles consecuencias que esto puede causar.

—No—Hermione negó con su cabeza, contemplando a ambos hombres con seriedad—No permitiré que Merlín se ponga en peligro de ese modo.

—Hermione, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo—dijo el muchacho con seriedad.

—¡Es suicida!—exclamó—Deja que lo haga yo…

—¿Sabes algo de magia troll?

—No… ¿Tú sí?

—Tampoco—admitió a regañadientes—Pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré que te descubran. Uther puede ser tu padre pero con la magia es implacable.

Hermione estuvo a punto de protestar nuevamente pero Gaius se adelantó y habló antes que ella.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer… Mucho.

Señaló sus libros y ambos supieron que pasarían el resto de la tarde leyendo. Para Hermione no era precisamente un problema pero Merlín realmente no era fanático de la lectura. Gaius tenía muchísimos libros. Hermione había leído gran cantidad de ellos pero el galeno siempre sumaba alguno a su colección, ampliándola. Su memoria la ayudó a descartar ciertos tomos pero con el resto no le quedó más opción que buscar página por página ya que carecían de índice. Fue un día largo, sumido en un silencio interrumpido sólo por el pasar de las páginas.

Ingrid fue a buscarla al mediodía y sólo miró con los ojos abiertos la enorme pila de libros que había sobre la mesa. No preguntó nada y simplemente se dispuso a traerles un almuerzo ligero a los tres. Hermione sabía que su doncella era curiosa pero tenía la cualidad de saber respetar su espacio y no inmiscuirse en sus cosas por lo que nunca preguntaba nada. Y la adoraba por eso. Incluso cierta vez logró ver la cicatriz de su brazo, en la que aún se leía con toda claridad las palabras "sangre sucia". Había alzado la vista hacia Hermione totalmente horrorizada, pero un " _Fue hace tanto tiempo_ " de su parte, había bastado para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Aún así, Hermione siempre se cuidaba de que no volviera a ver su cicatriz.

La tarde no fue muy diferente a la mañana. La pócima que había estado preparando terminó de cocerse por lo que la apartó del fuego y la dejó enfriar para después volver rápidamente a la lectura. Gaius se quedó dormido sobre un libro abierto y, dada la expresión de Merlín, el muchacho parecía seguir por el mismo camino.

¿Cómo conseguir debelar la verdadera identidad de Catrina?, se preguntó. No sabía si ella estaba utilizando una pócima, como poción multijugos, para transformarse en una mujer o si era un hechizo el que la hacía verse así. Si fuera éste el caso podía utilizar algún otro como el _"finite incantatem_ "

—¡Aquí!—dijo de repente Merlín, abriendo sus ojos enormemente cuando sus ojos captaron algo en el libro que leía—¡Un hechizo de revelación con el cual la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas es revelada!

Hermione se puso de pie y caminó a su lado. Gaius, que se había despertado sobresaltado al escucharlo, la imitó.

—Pero esto sólo se aplica para objetos, no para criaturas vivas—dijo el galeno, leyendo por encima de su hombro.

—Lo sé—indicó Merlín—Pero el principio es el mismo, ¿no?... Esto es lo único que tenemos. Tengo que intentarlo.

—Muy bien, Merlín, pero elige cuidadosamente el momento en el que vas a utilizarlo—le dijo el galeno.

Hermione lo miró con molestia. Si tan sólo ella pudiese hacer esa clase de magia…

De repente, alguien golpeó la puerta de las cámaras.

—Adelante—dijo el galeno.

Un guardia abrió e ingresó al interior. Hizo una reverencia al ver a Hermione allí.

—Mi lady—dijo—El rey requiere su presencia y la del galeno en la sala del concilio con urgencia.

La palabra urgencia la puso nerviosa, pero aún así respondió con calma.

—Allí estaremos.

Los tres se encaminaron con prisa y, nada más llegar, descubrieron que muchos otros habían sido requeridos también. Su hermano y Morgana estaban allí, mirando igual de confundidos que los demás. Hermione se adelantó y fue con ellos.

—¿Saben por qué estamos aquí?—les preguntó.

—Tu padre tiene que dar un anuncio—dijo Morgana—Es todo lo que sé.

Miró a Arturo esperando alguna otra respuesta pero él estaba totalmente perdido.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Uther ingresó junto con Catrina, tomándola de la mano, guiándola al interior, como si estuviera presentándola ante todos. Ingresaron por el medio y, como correspondía ante la presencia del rey, hicieron una reverencia respetuosa.

—Gracias a todos por venir—dijo Uther, sonriendo de un modo que Hermione nunca antes había visto—Sin duda se estarán preguntando porqué los he hecho reunir aquí. A pesar de que vivimos en tiempos oscuros, hoy les traigo la luz… y amor—miró a Catrina con infinita dulzura, ante lo cual Arturo rodo los ojos—Me llena de una gran satisfacción informarles que las casas de Tregor y Pendragon serán unidas en el lazo más sagrado de todos.

Hermione abrió la boca, incapaz de creer lo que oía. Su hermano también contempló sorprendido a su padre, casi queriendo creer que había malinterpretado las palabras.

—Me casaré con Lady Catrina de Tregor—terminó el rey con mucho orgullo.

Anonadados pero claramente felices, muchos aplaudieron. Arturo miró a su alrededor sin poder creer que todos parecieran tan complacidos con la idea, hasta que se topó con el rostro de Hermione, quien contemplaba a la pareja con total desagrado. Al menos no era el único, se dijo, que pensaba que aquello era una completa locura.

Catrina se inclinó hacia el rey y le susurró algo al oído.

—Me casaré con Lady Catrina—añadió Uther inmediatamente—mañana.

Gaius y Merlín intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Había que actuar con prontitud. No podían permitir que ese matrimonio se concretase. El mago dio un paso hacia atrás con disimulo y se escondió detrás de una columna, donde tenía a la vista a Catrina.

—Esta unión conlleva un nuevo amanecer para el reino, un nuevo inicio…—siguió diciendo el rey sonriente.

Merlín dejó de escucharlo y se concentró totalmente en la mujer. Sus ojos no la dejaron en ningún momento cuando comenzó a recitar el hechizo que momentos atrás había encontrado.

— _Hierste thaet cicen sona…_

—Y una nueva reina para todos aquí en Camelot…

Merlín notó que Catrina se ponía seria de repente.

— _Hierste theaet cicen sona_ …—repitió.

Hermione también notó el repentino cambio de la mujer. Sus ojos se había agrandado y tenía la mandíbula tensa. Incluso vio como algo parecía moverse bajo la piel de su frente y su mejilla, como queriendo salir a la luz pero luego de que el discurso de su padre terminó, nada más sucedió. Catrina se recompuso y apresuró a que ambos se retiraran.

Cuando todos comenzaron a marcharse, ella se apresuró a seguir al galeno y a Merlín a sus cámaras.

—¡Lo siento!—exclamó el mago cuando llegaron.

—¿Hiciste el hechizo?—le preguntó ella.

—¡Pero fue inútil!

—No es tu culpa, Merlín—aseguró el galeno—Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

—El hechizo de revelación es magia muy poderosa. Ella lo pudo sentir—indicó el chico—Vi como lo sentía.

—Su magia debe ser muy poderosa para resistirse a ti—comentó Gaius.

Merlín se pasó la mano por el cabello con desesperación.

—¡Debemos hacer algo para detenerla!—miró a Hermione y, como si en ella obtuviera la respuesta, se giró totalmente decidido.

—¡¿A dónde vas?!—inquirió con un grito Gaius.

—A ver a Arturo—contestó sin detenerse—¡Es nuestra única esperanza!

Hermione fue tras él, sabiendo que su hermano tampoco creería tales cosas.

Merlín entró a las cámaras del príncipe y lo encontró colocándose la espada en el cinturón. Alzó la vista al ver su sirviente.

—¿Si?

Hermione llegó tras él y su hermano la miró con sospecha.

—Tengo que decirte algo…

Vio que su hermana se movía con nerviosismo detrás de Merlín y se preguntó qué estaba sucediendo.

—No va a ser fácil—siguió diciendo el mago.

—Correcto.

—Es sobre Lady Catrina.

—No estarás usando mi habitación para espiarla de nuevo, ¿Verdad?

—Oh, no—Merlín negó con la cabeza totalmente horrorizado por la idea—Créeme, vi todo lo que necesitaba ver.

—Estoy seguro de eso... —volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y miró a su hermana—¿Éste pervertido te ha estado espiando?

—¡No!—gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, sobresaltando a Arturo.

—Bien, esto ya me está cansando. ¿De qué se trata?

Vio que Merlín y su hermana intercambiaban una mirada cómplice.

—Arturo—dijo Hermione—ella es un troll.

Eso no fue lo que esperaba oír y la simple idea lo hizo reír.

—Hermione, yo tampoco siento predilección hacia su persona pero tampoco es tan mala.

—No. Está hablando en serio—intervino su sirviente—Ella es un troll.

—Merlín, sé lo que estás intentando hacer y lo aprecio. Eres un buen amigo—dijo el príncipe—Aquí no importa si a mi hermana y a mí no nos gusta. Se trata de la felicidad de nuestro padre. Cuando anunciaron la boda hoy me di cuenta de lo mismo, que ella lo hace feliz.

—¡Él no ganó la felicidad!—exclamó Merlín—¡Sino un monstruo como esposa!

—¡Merlín está diciendo la verdad, Arturo! Ella es un troll. Un feo, grande y asqueroso—le aseguró Hermione—Ella no me agrada, es verdad, pero lo dejaría pasar por la felicidad de Uther. Sin embargo, esto va más allá. Se trata de Camelot, del reino que una troll quiere poseer…

—¿Lo has visto?—quiso saber Arturo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Has visto a la troll?—repitió.

—Yo no pero Merlín…

—¿Merlín?—había burla en su voz—Hermione, a ti te creería incluso si me dijeras que viste a nuestro padre convertido en una bestia feroz que sale por las noches a atacar a inocentes… pero, ¿A Merlín?—negó con la cabeza—Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Hermione lo miró con ferocidad.

—Eres un idiota—dio un paso hacia delante, para dejarle bien en claro que estaba hablando de él— ¡Cuando te des cuenta de la verdad que está delante de tus ojos será demasiado tarde!

—Hermione, yo no…

Ella gruño un nuevo insulto que iba dirigido para el príncipe y salió de la habitación hecha una furia. Arturo miró con molestia a su sirviente.

—¿Ves lo que logras?

—¿Yo?—inquirió totalmente desconcertado.

—¿Por qué no vas a limpiar los establos? Y será mejor que dejes llenar la cabeza de mi hermana con tonterías. Lady Catrina será la nueva reina de Camelot, te guste o no. Será mejor que vayas acostumbrándote.

Indignado, se volteó y salió de allí gruñendo entre dientes. ¿Por qué siempre que quería contar con la ayuda del príncipe él jamás le creía? Claro, entendía cuán increíble era lo que acababa de decirle pero aún así… ¿Tan poca credibilidad tenía en su palabra?

Miró a través del pasillo, buscando a Hermione, pero no la encontró. Quizás había ido nuevamente con Gaius, se dijo. Él mismo hizo ese mismo camino pero en un momento oyó un sollozo lastimero. Se detuvo de repente y oyó con atención. Allí estaba nuevamente. Alguien lloraba pero intentaba amortiguar el sonido de alguna manera. Volvió a andar y vio, a unos metros, escondido en un rincón al sirviente de Catrina. El hombre alzó la vista y al verlo sus ojos se agrandaron con horror.

—Señor Merlín—dijo y se limpió el rostro rápidamente—Lo siento.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?—preguntó con sospecha.

Jonas se le acercó con prisa y, tras mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie más oyendo, le susurró algo que Merlín no esperó oír.

—Soy un esclavo, un prisionero…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi señora no es lo que parece—aseguró y lo señaló con sus dedos—Pero tú lo sabes…

—Te escucho.

—Ella es una cruel criatura hechizada. Me mantiene encadenado. Me hace daño—se apartó la manga de sus prendas y le mostró la piel enrojecida y lastimada de sus muñecas que parecía haber sido causado por grilletes—Es su magia. No puedo escapar de ella. Se enrosca en mi mente, al igual que se enrosca en la mente del rey.

Aquello era muy sospechoso.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Puedo ayudarte.

—¿Cómo?

Quizás no todo estuviera perdido, se dijo Merlín. Quizás hubiera una oportunidad de salvar el reino y al rey mismo.

—Bajo el castillo, donde ella duerme, guarda todas sus pociones—respondió mirando nuevamente a su alrededor con nerviosismo y temor—Cada noche debe tomar una de sus pociones para transformarse de bestia a bella. Si usted puede quitárselas, ella permanecerá como bestia y tu rey no padecería bajo su encanto, creo…

—Dime, Jonas—pidió Merlín con lentitud—¿Por qué debería de creerte algo de esto?

El hombre apartó la mirada de la del mago.

—Usted debe hacer lo que cree conveniente, señor Merlín. Pero si no detiene a mi señora, por la mañana será reina.

…

Hermione había salido de las cámaras de su hermano furiosa y había caminado directamente hacia las de Lady Catrina. Podía ser que nadie le creyera pero ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como esa bestia se apoderaba del reino y manipulaba a su padre a su antojo. Llegó a la puerta y golpeó sin detenerse a pensar que posiblemente lo hacía con demasiada fuerza.

Fue la misma Catrina quien abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrirla allí.

—Mi Lady—dijo tensa—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Ella empujó la puerta e ingresó, obligando a Catrina a retroceder. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y miró a la mujer con total seriedad.

—¿Amas a mi padre?—preguntó.

Los labios de la mujer se apretaron firmemente antes de responder.

—Discúlpeme, mi lady, pero me temo que ese no es asunto suyo.

—Oh, por el contrario, cuando una bestia repugnante como tú se acerca a mi padre y quiere controlar el reino puedo decir que es totalmente mi asunto.

La tensión en Catrina era obvia.

—¿Bestia? No creo que…

—Sé lo que eres—le aseguró dando un paso hacia adelante, obligándola a retroceder—sé lo que tramas… y no lo permitiré.

Catrina pensó que ese era el mejor momento de dejar atrás su papel. Miró a la chiquilla fastidiosa como si no fuera más que una molestia de la cual debía deshacerse.

—¿Crees que tu padre idiota te creerá?—le preguntó—Lo tengo en mi poder y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme.

—Pero yo no pienso decirle nada a Uther—le aseguró.

Catrina la contempló con desconfianza.

—¿Qué harás, entonces?

Hermione comenzó a deslizar la varita que tenía guardada dentro de la manga de su vestido, más que dispuesta a hechizarla pero la puerta se abrió de repente y el rey entró. Catrina sollozó nada más verlo y se pegó a la pared, alejándose de la princesa.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—preguntó el rey.

—Oh, mi lord—Catrina se limpió las lágrimas falsas con rapidez—Me temo que tendremos que cancelar la boda de mañana…—sollozó nuevamente—Lady Hermione no está de acuerdo con nuestro amor. Cree que te controlo, que soy… ¡un monstruo!

El rey no tardó en mirar con molestia a su hija y Hermione se vio en un aprieto. ¡Maldita bestia manipuladora!

—Discúlpate ahora mismo—ordenó.

Si no se disculpaba ahora mismo su padre era incluso capaz de encerrarla en los calabozos pero no iba a dejarle las cosas tan fáciles. Encontraría el modo de acabar con ella.

—Lo siento—dijo y luego, sin mirar atrás, se marchó.

…

Los preparativos para la boda fueron puestos en marcha inmediatamente después del repentino anuncio. Un día para tener lista una ceremonia de tal magnitud era poco tiempo pero todo los sirvientes del castillo trabajaron duro bajo las órdenes del rey que quería que todo fuera perfecto.

—¡Buenos días!

Hermione gimió ruidosamente cuando Ingrid abrió las cortinas de la ventana para dejar que la luz del sol ingresase.

—¿Tienes que estar tan alegre?—le preguntó sin moverse de la cama.

—Por supuesto que sí. Hoy es un día especial. Se celebrará el matrimonio del rey…

—¡No me lo recuerdes!

—¿A caso no quiere que se case?—preguntó y al oírla bufar con molestia añadió—Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia…

—La odio, Ingrid. Lady Catrina es una impostora que sólo está interesada en mi padre y su fortuna—se sentó en la cama y miró a su doncella con preocupación—Si te dijera algo casi increíble de ella, ¿Creerías que estoy loca?

—No.

—¿No?

—Desde que me han contratado para servirla, ha demostrado ser una persona sensata. Si me dice que hay algo malo con Lady Catrina, le creeré porque nunca antes ha hablado mal de ninguna persona sin tener fundamentos.

Hermione la miró agradecida por esas palabras. Le hubiese gustado que su hermano confiara en ella de igual forma.

—Terminemos con esto—murmuró molesta—Dame un vestido, cualquiera.

—Tiene que ser uno acorde a la situación.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero la dejó elegirle el vestido que creía adecuado. Luego, se sentó y dejó que la peinara antes de colocarse su corona. Como era una ceremonia sumamente importante debía llevar ese distintivo oficial.

Estaba saliendo de sus cámaras cuando se topó con Gaius. El anciano tenía la mirada preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó.

—Es Merlín—bajó la voz cuando se dio cuenta que Ingrid estaba aún en la habitación ordenándola—No ha aparecido en toda la noche. No sé dónde está.

Hermione sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. La última vez que lo había visto había sido la tarde anterior, cuando habían ido a hablar con Arturo.

—¿Estás seguro que no fue con mi hermano?

—No durmió en su cama.

Intentando controlar el pánico que sentía tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó con lentitud.

—Lo encontraré—le aseguró.

Cruzó al lado del anciano y caminó, con largos pasos, por el pasillo. No tenía idea alguna de dónde se encontraba el chico ni qué le había sucedido pero debía hallarlo inmediatamente. ¿Dónde podría haber ido después de salir de las cámaras de Arturo? Ella se había encaminado hacia las cámaras de Catrina, por lo que no había ido a enfrentarla, de otro modo se habían cruzado. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Jonas allí. ¿Y si aquel ser le había tendido una trampa? ¿Y si habían averiguado que él se había dado cuenta de la verdad? Contempló con desesperación a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal, cualquier cosa.

—¡Hermione! ¿En dónde te habías metido? Te están esperando…

Giró sobre sus pies y vio a Morgana caminando con pasos presurosos.

—¿Esperando para qué?

La protegida de su padre la contempló con sorpresa.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Debes ingresar con él y Arturo para luego recibir a la futura reina.

—Ahora no puedo, Morgana, tengo que encontrar a….

—¡No puedes decir eso!—exclamó y la tomó de la mano, comenzándola a arrastrar consigo—Uther te asesinará si no estás ahí ahora mismo.

—Pero…

Morgana no le dio tiempo de protestar ni de zafarse de su agarre. La llevó hasta la cámara de tronos donde toda la corte había sido invitada. Arturo la miró con el ceño fruncido al verla.

—¿En dónde estabas?—le gruñó—Tuve que tranquilizar a nuestro padre para que no haga que toda la guardia fuera a buscarte.

Hermione no supo qué excusa darle mientras veía que Morgana los dejaba, ingresando a la cámara. Cuando las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, Uther se puso en posición y esperó que ellos dos hicieran lo mismo. Caminaron por el centro de la multitud, quienes hicieron una respetosa reverencia a medida que avanzaban. Arturo estaba serio, al contrario de su padre, quien sonreía totalmente feliz por la situación. Ella, por su parte, sólo quería salir a correr para encontrar a Merlín. Rogaba que nada malo le hubiese pasado.

Cuando se topó con la mirada de Gaius y negó suavemente con la cabeza, decepcionada consigo misma por no haber podido encontrar a Merlín. La mirada preocupada del galeno la hizo sentir peor.

Una vez que llegaron, ella y su hermano se hicieron a un lado e, inmediatamente, las trompetas volvieron a sonar, anunciando la llegada de la futura reina. Si no supiera que se trataba de una bestia admitiría que se veía hermosa. El vestido que usaba era elegante y el peinado que se había armado la hacía ver alta y delicada.

Cuando llegó al lado de Uther, éste la tomó de la mano y la llevó al lado de Geoffrey, quien era el que auspiciaría esa ceremonia.

—Señores, señoras y caballeros de Camelot—comenzó a decir el anciano—nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para celebrar el antiguo rito del matrimonio, la unión de Uther Pendragon y Lady Catrina de Tregor. ¿Es tu deseo, Uther, unirte en matrimonio a esta mujer?

—Es así—respondió el rey, contemplándola fijamente, casi sin parpadear.

Hermione se puso de puntillas y miró a su alrededor, buscando a Merlín sin encontrarlo. Su hermano la tomó del brazo y, tras lanzarle una mirada molesta, la obligó a ponerse de pie correctamente.

—¿Es tu deseo, Catrina, unirte en matrimonio a este hombre?

—Es así.

—¿Alguien tiene algo en contra?

Estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante y gritar pero la mano de Arturo seguía sosteniéndola. Le lanzó una mirada implorante pero él sólo negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¡Se sentía tan impotente! Ni siquiera podía utilizar magia para atacarla porque podría estúpidamente en peligro su propia vida. Su padre y su hermano no le creían y Merlín había desaparecido.

Como nadie dijo absolutamente nada, Geoffrey continuó con la ceremonia. Tomó una guirnalda con flores y envolvió con ellas las manos unidas de la pareja.

—Con esta guirnalda hago un nudo y, al hacerlo, unen sus manos y su corazón para toda la eternidad.

—Yo, Uther Pendragon, rey de Camelot, no voy a buscarte cambiar de ningún modo. Yo te respeto como me respeto a mí mismo…

Hermione no lo soportó más. Se desprendió del agarre de su hermano con brusquedad y, a pesar de sus protestas, salió por la parte de atrás. Muchos la miraron con desconcierto, otros con clara molestia porque creían que era una falta de respeto de su parte, pero no hizo caso a ninguno de ellos. Los guardias de la puerta la miraron sin saber que hacer pero, ante su determinación, terminaron abriéndoselas para luego volver a cerrarlas nada más salir.

Y fue ahí cuando encontró a Merlín.

El mago estaba siendo elevado unos centímetros del suelo, sostenido de su cuello por Jonas. Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó pero justo en ese instante Merlín pegó una patada al pecho del hombre y éste lo soltó de inmediato.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

Hermione no perdió el tiempo en atacarlo. El cuero de Jonas fue expulsado hacia atrás con fuerza, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared de atrás, quedando inconsciente.

Sin perder el tiempo, corrió hacia el mago, ayudándolo a ponerse de pié. Merlín, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, caminó hacia las grandes puertas de la sala de tronos, sin soltar la mano de Hermione. Abrieron la puerta pero nada más hacerlo todos rompieron en aplausos, viendo como los novios se besaban, dando por finalizada la ceremonia.

Habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Catrina se apartó de Uther y miró sonriente a su alrededor pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con Merlín y Hermione, se puso repentinamente seria. Su intento de deshacerse de ese mago de cuarta había fracasado y ahora, además, debía idear algo para alejar a la princesa de sus asuntos.

Sin embargo, se había casado con Uther y era la nueva reina.

Volvió a sonreír, orgullosa de su logro.

Muy pronto todo lo que la rodeaba sería completamente suyo.

* * *

 _Adelanto del capítulo siguiente:_

—Mi señor, no quiero acusar a nadie de este desafortunado incidente pero, ¿Lady Hermione no estará involucrada?

—¿Disculpa?—inquirió Arturo, viéndola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó Uther con el ceño fruncido—¿Por qué crees que mi hija está implicada en el escape de Merlín?

—Bueno…—ella miró repentinamente con cierta timidez—Sé cómo es el amor joven…

—¿Amor?—Uther se tensó.


	35. La bella y la bestia-parte III

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _Lotus-one: Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero aquí está y con sorpresa, sorpresa, al final! jejeje..._

 _Anónimo_ _: ¡Estoy subiendo más!_

* * *

 **La bella y la bestia-parte tres**

 ** _Capítulo especialmente dedicado a Xoam. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, muchacha!_**

 ** _Me obsequiaste una excelente idea._**

—Te ves realmente horrible—dijo Jonas a su señora contemplándola mientras se peinaba para recibir a Uther para la noche de bodas—¿Se mantiene el encantamiento?

—Funciona a la perfección—respondió Catrina—Uther es como un cachorro con cadena.

—¿Qué hay con el muchacho? ¿Merlín? Conoce tu secreto…

—Déjamelo a mí.

—¿Y la princesa?

Catrina sonrió con burla.

—Conseguiré que Uther apenas pueda verla… me desaceré de ella muy pronto.

Rió y Jonás no tardó en imitarla pero cuando el rey apareció, sonriendo embobado, ambos se volvieron a colocar serios. Jonas hizo una reverencia respetuosa y se alejó rápidamente de la habitación.

—¡Cariño!—exclamó el rey, comenzando a desvestirse mientras iba hacia ella—¡Al fin estamos solos!

Llegó a su lado, tomó su mano y comenzó a dejar besos, subiendo poco a poco por su brazo. Catrina apartó la mirada hacia un lado y sollozó, cubriéndose la boca con su mano para amortiguar el sonido, pero él la oyó. Se detuvo de inmediato y alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de su nueva esposa.

—¿Qué ocurre?—inquirió desconcertado.

—Lo siento—tomó aire profundamente y simuló intentar contener la angustia que sentía—No eres tú. Quiero esto más que ninguna otra cosa—le aseguró, contemplándolo directamente a los ojos—Éste ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida.

—Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre?—repitió él.

—Cuando me vi obligada a abandonar mi hogar, la única cosa que pude tomar fue el sello de mi familia.

—Me lo enseñaste la primera vez que viniste aquí—recordó Uther.

—Es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi padre—dijo angustiada—y… y ahora ha desaparecido. Robado de mis aposentos.

—¿Quién podría haber hecho una cosa así?

—¡Oh, no! No. No quiero ocasionar ningún tipo de problema—aseguró tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo—No, es un día que debe estar lleno de alegría.

—Catrina—Uther apartó sus manos y la contempló con seriedad—¿Quién tomó tu sello?

Ella simuló estar en una gran complicación, como si decir el nombre le causara demasiado dolor.

—Fue el sirviente de Arturo, Merlín.

…

—No deberías estar aquí—dijo el mago a Hermione—Si Arturo entra y te descubre…

—Le diré que venía a verlo—le respondió ella mientras ayudaba al sirviente de su hermano a acomodar las almohadas de la cama antes de extender la sábana—Pero eso no importa… Aún no puedo creer lo que sucedió. Desde ayer tenemos una nueva reina que resulta ser una maldita troll que quiere el oro y el poder de mi padre… Intenté detenerla, Merlín. Estuve a un segundo de lanzar cualquier hechizo que se me viera a la cabeza pero mi padre llegó… —suspiró—Fui una cobarde…

—No, no digas eso—pidió, yendo a su lado—Te habrías descubierto delante de Uther y sabes que no puedes.

—Lo sé—suspiró con resignación antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos—Me preocupé tanto cuando Gaius me dijo que no apareciste en toda la noche.

Merlín gimió ante el recuerdo.

—¡Fui un idiota!—exclamó—Jonas se me acercó, me dijo que era un prisionero, que quería ayudarme. Tenía mis dudas pero necesitaba ir a comprobar si era verdad o no lo que me dijo porque esa podía ser nuestra oportunidad para derrotarla…

—¿Qué te dijo?—inquirió con curiosidad ella.

—Que todas las noches Catrina toma una poción para transformarse en una mujer hermosa y que, si deja de tomarla, su cuerpo volverá a ser el mismo de siempre: el de un troll. Y entonces, Uther la vería como realmente es… Fui esa noche al sitio donde duerme pero una vez que entré, Catrina me bloqueó la salida. Hizo que rocas se derrumbaran en la puerta y no pude salir hasta la mañana siguiente después de que pasara horas y horas intentando apartarlas con un hechizo.

—¿Estás seguro que dijo que se tratara de una poción?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Poción multijugos…—murmuró para sí misma.

—¿Poción qué?—inquirió Merlín sin saber qué clase de pócima era esa que mencionaba.

Pero Hermione nunca pudo contestarle porque la puerta se abrió de repente y entró Arturo.

—¡Tienes que irte ya mismo de aquí!—dijo mirando a Arturo, sus ojos se posaron repentinamente en su hermana pero agitó la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse—El rey ha ordenado arrestarte.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Por qué?!—inquirió Hermione.

—Catrina lo acusa de haber robado su cello real.

—¡No creerás eso!

—Claro que no lo creo—dijo en tono ofendido su hermano mientras iba hacia la puerta lateral de su cámara para comprobar que no había nadie allí.

—Yo nunca…—comenzó a decir Merlín pero Arturo lo interrumpió.

—No quiero saber y no tienes tiempo de explicar. Si valoras tu vida, debes irte de Camelot ahora mismo.

Se acercó, lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó casi a las rastras de allí, por la puerta que acababa de vigilar.

—¡Ella es un troll!—intentó convencerlo nuevamente—Me está tendiendo una trampa.

—Ya pasamos por esto—dijo indignado Arturo.

—¡La vi!—insistió.

—No me importa. Tienes que irte.

—Pero no puede…—intentó protestar Hermione, sintiendo pánico.

¡Merlín no podía dejar Cámelot!

—Hermione, si se queda lo matarán—gruñó entre dientes, sin dejar de empujar a su criado fuera.

El mago giró el rostro para contemplar a una angustiada Hermione que lo contemplaba como si estuviera a punto de largarse a llorar. Quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, que él no la dejaría sola en aquella complicada situación pero si quería que los guardias no lo atraparan debía de marcharse inmediatamente.

—¡Vete!—le ordenó Arturo.

Miró por última vez a Hermione antes de salir corriendo de allí.

—¿Señor?—unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada de las cámaras los sobresaltó.

Arturo y Hermione intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—Mantén la calma—le dijo a su hermana antes de ir a abrir y encontrar a León—No está aquí—le informó con seriedad—Debe de haber escapado cuando escuchó el revuelo, sigan buscando e infórmenme si lo encuentran.

—Sí, señor.

Arturo volvió a cerrar y se volteó, contemplando a Hermione, quien seguía parada en medio de la habitación, mirando angustiada.

—Estará bien—intentó consolarla.

Ella asintió e intentó aparentar tranquilidad.

Él no era tonto. No necesitaba tener más de dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta que Hermione quería demasiado a aquel mequetrefe de Merlín. No lo entendía y no le gustaba, pero no tampoco le agradaba ver a su querida hermana en ese estado.

—Tengo que ir a anunciarles sobre la búsqueda—le informó—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Iré a ver a Gaius—respondió tomando aire profundamente—Le gustará saber que Merlín no fue capturado.

—Bien—su hermano asintió y la miró partir.

Rogaba que esos sentimientos que tenía ella por el muchacho no fueran nada serio. Estaba seguro que sólo terminaría sufriendo.

…

—Temo que él haya escapado de nuestras redes—dijo el príncipe, sintiendo la mirada fija de la nueva reina de Camelot.

—Eres demasiado rápido en abandonar la cacería.

Arturo se tensó al escuchar a la mujer hablar de ese modo de Merlín. Su sirviente no podía ser mejor pero no era un animal tras el que él iba. Aún así, supo que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

—Eso es porque sé que mi presa se ha escapado.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—exigió saber su padre.

—Pues bien, a pesar de las apariencias, Merlín no es estúpido. Debió de oír que estábamos buscándolo y huyó.

—Burlando a tu ejército en el proceso—indicó Catrina.

—Eso parece—respondió tenso Arturo.

—Pensé que tus hombres aspiraban a los mismos altos estándares que mi padre inculcó en ti—dijo Catrina mirando al rey con interrogación.

—Cuando lideraba el ejército, así era—aseguró Uther.

Arturo intentó no contemplar con odio a Catrina. ¿Con qué derecho venía a juzgar su modo de dirigir a los caballeros de Camelot? Siempre había sido muy riguroso con su entrenamiento y, si no habían encontrado a Merlín era porque él lo había ayudado a escapar.

—Puede estar en cualquier parte.

—¿Y ese es motivo para rendirse?—preguntó con molestia la reina.

—No, no. Es que creo que nuestros recursos…

—Ya he escuchado suficientes excusas—dijo el rey pero rápidamente se corrigió—Hemos escuchado suficiente. Encuentra al chico.

Arturo asintió.

—Señor—hizo una reverencia y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando recordó que le debía el respeto a la detestable mujer también—Mi señora.

Giró sobre sus pasos para alejarse pero lo que escuchó decir a Catrina lo obligó a volverse con prisa.

—Mi señor, no quiero acusar a nadie de este desafortunado incidente pero, ¿Lady Hermione no estará involucrada?

—¿Disculpa?—inquirió Arturo, viéndola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó Uther con el ceño fruncido—¿Por qué crees que mi hija está implicada en el escape de Merlín?

—Bueno…—ella miró repentinamente con cierta timidez—Sé cómo es el amor joven…

—¿Amor?—Uther se tensó.

—Mi señor, ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta? ¿A caso no recuerda que en medio de la ceremonia de nuestro matrimonio su hija salió, descortésmente, para buscar a este sirviente?

—Fue mi culpa—intervino Arturo—Había supuesto que Merlín estaba fuera de la sala y que los guardias no lo dejaban entrar, por lo que le pedí que disimuladamente saliera y lo trajera.

Uther asintió, aceptando esa falsa historia.

—¿Lo necesitabas tan urgentemente?—insistió Catrina en el asunto.

—Era un momento importante. Necesitaba que todos los sirvientes de Camelot estuvieran trabajando.

El rey volvió a asentir, creyéndole. Antes de que Catrina volviera a hablar, Arturo hizo una reverencia presurosa y se alejó.

…

El día fue tenso para Hermione, siempre temiendo que los guardias encontraran a Merlín. Estuvo atenta todo el tiempo, escuchando a los guardias charlar, buscando a Arturo para que le diera noticias, pero él simplemente negaba con la cabeza y la miraba con cierta lástima. Aún así, ella sonreía levemente, aliviada, porque sabía algo que él no. Quizás por ese motivo pudo dormir durante la noche sin inquietud.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó incluso antes de que Ingrid llegara. Se vistió sola y se encaminó a la cocina donde buscó un pan aún tibio y queso. No sería un desayuno adecuado pero debería de bastar. Cuando salía se encontró con su doncella que la contempló con curiosidad.

—Voy a donde Gaius—le explicó sin detenerte—Toma el día libre si quieres.

No se quedó a esperar una respuesta de su parte. Con sus brazos llenos, dio largos pasos hasta las cámaras del galeno y, por el camino, oyó que uno de los guardias comentaba a otro que habían encontrado una fogata humeante en el busque que, suponían, Merlín había encendido cuando se detuvo a acampar antes de seguir huyendo de Camelot.

Entró a las cámaras del anciano sin golpear y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras ella. Gaius alzó el rostro rápidamente, apartándolo del libro que leía cuando sintió que alguien ingresaba, asustado de que fueran nuevamente los guardias buscando a Merlín, pero al ver a la princesa se relajó notablemente.

—¿Tienes noticias?—le preguntó.

Hermione dejó los alimentos sobre la mesa mientras asentía.

—Han encontrado el rastro y lo están siguiendo.

El médico suspiró con alivio. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta un barril que había a unos metros. Estaba cubierto con una tapa y, encima de ella, había un platón de cerámica. La apartó y sacó la tapa de madera del barril también, dejando ver una gran cantidad de semillas. Pero sólo aparentaba estar lleno. Dio un golpe al costado como señal y rápidamente Merlín salió del interior.

—Eso fue cómodo—dijo el chico alzando sus piernas por encima del barril.

—Un mal necesario, me temo—comentó el anciano—Han encontrado el rastro que hemos dejado pero no los engañaremos por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces será mejor que me mantenga ocupado—indicó caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! Toma…—Hermione cortó un trozo de queso y de pan y se lo tendió—Debes comer algo.

Merlín aceptó gustoso, dándose cuenta, repentinamente, que su estómago gruñía pidiendo alimento.

—Gracias, Hermione.

—Y, por favor, ten cuidado—le pidió—Los guardias aun te siguen buscando.

El mago asintió y luego volvió a salir corriendo de allí. Hermione lo vio marcharse hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Cuando giró la mirada descubrió que Gaius la observaba con atención.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con inocencia.

—Al paso al que van, se van a volver ancianos antes de que confiesen sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Hermione se ruborizó terriblemente y contempló al anciano sin saber qué decirle, con los ojos abiertos como platos, casi sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Era realmente tan obvio? Para el galeno, al parecer, sí.

—Merlín jamás se atrevería a faltarte el respeto—añadió Gaius cuando vio que ella no decía nada—Eres la princesa de Camelot y es algo que él no se permitirá olvidar, por lo que deberás ser tú la que se le acerque.

—Yo…—intentó aclarar sus pensamientos aunque sin conseguirlo.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre sus sentimientos. Era difícil encontrar a alguien en quien confiar. Morgana estaba fuera de discusión, al igual que su hermano puesto que sólo conseguiría enfadarlo y que despidieran al muchacho. Aún tenía cierto resentimiento hacia Gwen, por lo que no confiaría en la chica hasta que no aclarara lo que sentía por Arturo. ¿A caso Gaius era el único? Por más que sabía que podía confiar en él nunca lo había visto como su confidente.

—¿Qué haré si él no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo?—preguntó finalmente—No puedo prometerle nada. Soy la hija de Uther y sabes tan bien como yo que mi padre jamás lo aceptará.

—Sé que él quiere… "tener que ver contigo"—Gaius dijo esas palabras con ciertas dudas puesto que le resultaba extraño el modo en que ella se había expresado—Y puedo asegurarte que está más que dispuesto a hacer cualquier tipo de sacrificios por ti.

Hermione suspiró con cierta tristeza. Ella no quería que hiciera sacrificios. Le hubiese gustado poder haberlo conocido en el futuro, donde seguramente todo hubiera sido más fácil… o quizás no. El destino podía un retorcido sentido del humor y parecía no desconocer lo que era la ironía. Porque, definitivamente, era ciertamente irónico que ella, siendo bruja, tuviera un padre que despreciara tanto a todo aquel que poseía magia.

…

Merlín regresó recién a las cámaras del galeno a la noche y se encontró con la cena lista, preparada por la misma Hermione en la pequeña cocina que tenía a un lado. Una especie de estofado cuyo aroma logró que se le hiciera agua la boca.

—Aún no te has marchado—le dijo a la princesa.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No!—casi gritó, no queriendo que piense eso—Simplemente… ¿No sospecharán?

—Avisé que estaría todo el día aquí y di a Ingrid el día libre—le explicó—Ahora siéntate, debes comer algo más que pan y queso.

El galeno también se sentó en la pequeña mesa, dejando que la chica les sirviera a ambos.

—He encontrado la pócima—les informó Merlín después de dar unos cuantos bocados.

Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su casaca y les mostró un pequeño frasco con un líquido viscoso de color marrón.

—Vi que ella lo bebió y, cuando lo hizo, las verrugas que comenzaban a salir en la piel de su brazo desaparecieron repentinamente—les explicó—Cuando Jonas se durmió, entré y se lo robé.

—Debe ser magia muy poderosa para conseguir una transformación como esa—dijo claramente asombrado el médico.

Hermione tomó el frasco y lo contempló, reconociéndolo inmediatamente.

—Poción multijugos.

—Te oí decir eso ayer—recordó Merlín—¿Qué es?

—Es una poción complicada, que lleva mucho tiempo de elaboración. Permite que, la persona que la bebe, se transforme en otra. Pero tiene que beberla cada cierto tiempo porque a medida que el efecto se acaba, vuelve a adoptar su forma original—expuso sin dejar de mirar el frasco con curiosidad—Siempre pensé que sólo funcionaba con humanos… aunque supongo que se refería a transformase en uno.

—¿Dónde has aprendido esto?—inquirió Gaius.

—Lo leí—contestó dejando el líquido sobre la mesa para contemplar al anciano—y yo misma hice esta poción una vez, pero sólo mis amigos pudieron transformarse.

—¿Por qué tú no?—quiso saber Merlín, contemplándola con curiosidad.

—Tuve un accidente—murmuró con vergüenza—Para elaborar la poción necesitas un cabello de la persona en la que deseas transformarte. Tomé uno de la ropa de una chica pero resultó ser pelo de gato—hizo una mueca al recordarlo—Estuve escupiendo bolas de pelos por días. ¡Fue asqueroso!

Merlín rió pero al sentir el codazo de Gaius se puso serio con prisa.

—¿Y por qué querías transformarte en alguien más?—preguntó el galeno.

—Eh… bueno…—meditó cuánto es lo que podía decir—Mis amigos y yo necesitábamos a entrar a un lugar para averiguar sobre… algo.

El anciano la contempló con el ceño fruncido. Sí, lo sabía, aquello no le daba la información que requería pero no podía decirle todo.

—¿Puedes hacer una poción que se pareciera y supiera como ésta?—preguntó Merlín al galeno.

—No lo sé, supongo que sí. Pero debería ser Hermione quien la prepare para que funcione…

—No—Merlín lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza—No quiero que funcione. Si puedo reemplazar la poción por una que no sea mágica…

—¡Ah!—los ojos del anciano brillaron en compresión—Entonces Catrina seguirá bebiéndola pero no funcionará más y se convertirá en Troll.

—Exactamente.

—Puedo intentarlo—aseguró—aunque puede que lleve tiempo…

—Hay que hacer el cambio antes de mañana o Jonas se dará cuenta—le recordó Hermione.

—Entonces, va a ser una noche muy larga.

…

Catrina miró con desprecio la cama que tenía delante de ella. La misma cama que debía compartir con el rey.

—Mi señora.

Sobresaltada, se giró y vio al Rey de pie detrás de ella, contemplándola con una sonrisita que odió inmediatamente.

—Mi señor…

—Te traje flores recogidas del jardín real—le dijo, mostrándole el ramo.

—Oh… son…—lentamente le dio la espalda, queriendo huir de esa situación inmediatamente, especialmente cuando sitió que Uther se detenía justo detrás de ella—son… adorables…

—No tan adorables como tú—aseguró el rey, bajando sus labios al cuello de su esposa.

Al primer contacto, ella saltó y se alejó de él.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó desconcertado Uther cuando la oyó sollozar mientras dejaba el ramo sobre la cama y se volvía hacia su esposa.

—Lo siento. No. No creo que pueda seguir con esto.

—¿Seguir con qué?

—La mentira—le respondió mientras cubría su boca para ocultar otro sollozo—No puedo seguir fingiendo así. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si realmente eres el hombre que creía que eras. El hombre del que me enamoré. El hombre con el que me casé era firme, fuerte, en cuerpo y alma.

Uther acortó la distancia que los separaba, tomó su cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo con fuerza.

—Confía en mí—le dijo en voz baja y ronca—soy eso y mucho más.

—Temo por Camelot—dijo Catrina cuando notó que él quería besarla—Arturo no ha salido como su padre. Es demasiado débil para tomar decisiones difíciles.

—Entonces, tiene suerte, yo tengo buena salud—le aseguró mientras tomaba su mano y dejaba un beso sobre ella mientras intentaba arrastrarla hacia la cama—Mucha suerte.

—Pero, ¿Y si te sucede una tragedia?

—Deja que yo me ocupe de Arturo.

—No, no puedo. Tu amor por él no te ha dejado ver sus defectos.

—Juzgo a Arturo igual que al resto de los hombres—indicó con prisa, queriendo dar por zanjado el tema—Si destaca, es recompensado. Si falla, es castigado. Cuando Hermione comience a prepararse para reemplazarlo, si algo malo le sucede, será igual.

Catrina abrió los ojos con notable sorpresa al enterarse de eso.

—¿Quieres declarar a Hermione heredera a la corona?—Uther asintió—Bueno… Si estás seguro.

—Lo estoy—dijo y volvió a sonreírle mientras la arrastraba nuevamente a la cama—Deja que despeje tu mente. Te prometo que nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer será memorable.

Catrina se sentó en la cama viendo como Uther se arrodillaba en el suelo, frente a ella. Desesperada, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: dejó salir su aliento pestilente directamente en la cara del rey, logrando que el olor lo desmayara. El cuerpo inconsciente de Uther cayó sobre ella, pero lo empujó con prisa. Se levantó de un golpe y maldijo en voz alta.

Esto no se quedaría así. Jamás permitiría que nadie que no fuera ella asumiera al trono cuando Uther no estuviera más.

…

Merlín tenía la mirada fija en Hermione. La princesa se había quedado dormida sentaba. Sus brazos descansaban sobre la mesa y le servían como almohada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, por la que escapaba con suavidad su aliento. Muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de observarla tan fijamente como en ese instante. Si al verla andar por el castillo la mirara de esa forma, lo creería un loco. Pero allí, en ese instante, ella dormía.

No se había dado cuenta anteriormente que tenía la piel incluso más clara que su hermano y que allí, justo debajo de su oreja derecha, tenía un pequeño lunar que él quiso, repentinamente, besar. Asustado con sus propios pensamientos, apartó la mirada de la chica pero sus ojos nuevamente volvieron hacia ella, incapaz de controlarse. Le gustaba también la forma que tenían sus labios. El labio inferior era ligeramente más grueso que el superior. Recordaba haberla visto mordérselo cuando estaba concentrada en la lectura, dejándolo sonrosado y ligeramente húmedo.

—Si la sigues mirando de ese modo—oyó que le decía Gaius, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—ella despertará y gritará aterrada.

—Yo no la estaba mirando—indicó con prisa, apartando los ojos velozmente mientras sentía que se ruborizada horriblemente. Tragó saliva y notó que Gaius mantenía dos frascos en la mano que parecían completamente idénticos—¿Lo conseguiste?

—Eso creo.

—¿Qué tiene?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nada muy potente. Tripas de rata…

—Estupendo—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Pasta de sapo…

Merlín lo contempló confundido por esas palabras.

—Tomas dos sapos—explicó Gaius—y los pulverizas…

—Ya entiendo—lo interrumpió no queriendo oír más.

—Estiércol de caballo, ojo de oveja aplastado…

—Adorable.

—Bolsa de escoria, tres arañas lobo y la poción no está completa sin un poco de cerebro de oveja.

—Suena…delicioso…—dijo con una mueca de asco.

—Bien, porque tú vas a probarlo.

—¡De ninguna manera!—saltó hacia atrás cuando Gaius le ofreció el frasco, chocando con la mesa, sobresaltando a Hermione.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó abriendo los ojos de repente, contemplando a Merlín y a Gaius fijamente.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el mago.

Hermione se desperezó lentamente, llevando los brazos hacia el techo, estirándose. Merlín se quedó contemplándola embobado hasta que sintió que Gaius se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para llamarle la atención.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó de pronto la princesa al ver el frasco que sostenía el anciano en su mano—¿Lo conseguiste?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber pero Merlín no quiere cooperar—le respondió con cierta molestia, mirando rencoroso al muchacho.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó extrañada.

—¡Quiere que beba esa asquerosidad!

—Sólo un pequeño sorbo—se excusó el anciano—Y es totalmente inofensivo…

Hermione se le acercó, contemplando el frasco con curiosidad.

—¿Qué contiene?—preguntó—Podría probarlo yo sino...

—¡NO!—gritó Merlín tomando el frasco de la mano de Gaius antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella—yo lo beberé y…. no quieres saber que tiene.

Hermione notó que Merlín dudaba seriamente antes de sumergir apenas su dedo índice en aquel líquido viscoso de color horrible. Su mirada se volvió casi agónica, como si lo estuvieran a punto de torturar antes de llevarse el dedo a la lengua y sentir el sabor. De inmediato hizo una meca de asco, sintiendo arcadas.

Se apresuró a servirle un vaso con agua y se lo tendió. Merlín bebió todo el contenido, haciendo buches para intentar quitarse el mal sabor.

—Eso fue… ¡Asqueroso!

—Para ti—indicó Gaius—pero no para un troll.

—¡No puedo creer que dejaras que me pusiera esa cosa en la boca!

—Sí—Gaius le arrebató el frasco sin darle mayor importancia y le tendió el otro—Ahora prueba el original.

—No, no puede—Hermione se adelantó—Es una pócima muy potente…

—Escúpelo inmediatamente—le ordenó el anciano a Merlín.

El mago gimió lastimeramente pero aún así hizo lo que le pedía el anciano, no sin titubear como antes. Cuando su dedo tocó su lengua, volvió a sentir una arcada pero recordó lo que le había dicho y escupió de inmediato. Nuevamente, Hermione le tendió agua que él bebió.

—¿Sabe exactamente igual?—preguntó el galeno.

—Sí, es horrible.

—¿Estás seguro?—inquirió—Porque si hay una gran diferencia Catrina se dará cuenta.

—Sabe exactamente igual—aseguró.

—Bien, esperemos que ella piense lo mismo.

Merlín salió de allí a intercambiar los frascos y Hermione regresó a su propia habitación donde se encontró con una muy enojada Ingrid que la reprendió por no haber aparecido en todo el día anterior y por vestir las mismas ropas.

—Tuve que hacerlo—dijo—Gaius necesitaba mi ayuda—le aseguró.

—¿A caso no pensaste en las consecuencias?—le preguntó su doncella—Si su padre venía a buscarte y no la encontraba…o si se entera que ni siquiera pasó la noche aquí.

—¡Pero no estuve haciendo nada malo!—aseguró—Ingrid, por favor, créeme…

Su doncella suavizó su mirada.

—Por supuesto que le creo… y no diré absolutamente nada a nadie pero, por favor, no vuelva a hacer eso—le rogó—Es peligroso.

—Lo intentaré.

No iba a prometerlo cuando sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que eso vuelva a suceder si las circunstancia lo ameritaban.

Después de eso, Ingrid se dedicó a dejarla decente. La obligó a bañarse, la peinó, la vistió y le dio algunos anillos y un colgante para demostrar que pertenecía a la realeza usando costosas joyas. Una vez lista, la dejó salir.

Ella había pensado que desaparecer un día en el interior de las cámaras de Gaius no era realmente tan grave pero pronto descubrió que había estado muy equivocada cuando se topó con su hermano cerca de la cámara de reuniones.

—Buenos días, Arturo.

—Buenos días—murmuró con cierta obligación—Ayer no te vi en todo el día. ¿Dónde estuviste?

—Con Gaius.

—¿Aún estás preocupada por Merlín?

—Siempre estoy preocupada por Merlín—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Tiene el extraño don de meterse en problemas.

—Tiene el don natural de ser un imbécil—gruñó el príncipe con molestia pero de pronto recordó que su sirviente no se encontraba más en Camelot y su expresión se volvió preocupada—Sólo espero que esté lo suficientemente lejos.

Hermione no quitó la mirada de él y nada en su expresión le dijo a su hermano que ella sabía que no era así.

—Estoy segura que así es. No sería tan tonto como para quedarse en el castillo sabiendo que todos los guardias lo buscan—contuvo una sonrisa—¿Alguna novedad con respecto a la nueva reina?

—Más allá de asegurar que nuestro padre le confesó que cree que los ciudadanos están viviendo a nuestra costa y conseguir que se ordene que se aumenten los impuestos…

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó—¡Pero no pueden!

—Obviamente, sí—la contradijo.

—¡Pero…! Camelot es un reino próspero, es verdad, pero la gente de la ciudadela no es rica. Son trabajadores dignos, campesinos muchos, no tienen más dinero para darle al rey. ¡Morirán de hambre sino! Arturo, por favor, no puedes…

—No, tienes razón. No pude—dijo suspirando con abatimiento—Los guardias recolectaban todo su dinero, no le dejaban nada y ellos… las personas simplemente me miraban, rogándome que no lo hiciera…—agachó la cabeza—No era lo correcto—murmuró—y ahora tendré que enfrentarme a nuestros reyes.

Hermione se acercó a su hermano y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Las apretó suavemente, consiguiendo que él volviera a alzar la mirada.

—Irás a verlos y les dirás la verdad. Mantendrás la calma y tendrás la conciencia limpia porque sabes tan bien como yo que hiciste lo que debías. Demostraste ser juicioso y no te dejaste llevar por la codicia, lo que te convierte no sólo en excelente persona sino en un buen rey…

—No soy rey…

—Pero algún día lo serás—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—y no sólo serás uno bueno sino también el más recordado a lo largo de la historia.

Arturo la contempló sin saber qué decir. Siempre había sabido que su hermana era especial. Era bondadosa, inteligente, hermosa. Y parecía ser capaz de levantarle el ánimo con unas pocas palabras. No entendía aún cómo podía tener tanta esperanza en él.

Se inclinó y dejó un beso afectuoso sobre sus manos.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo—le dijo y Hermione supo que lo decía completamente en serio—Ahora, a enfrentar a mi destino…

—Iré contigo.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo.

—Eres mi hermano—dijo como si fuera obvio.

Él asintió y entre ambos se encaminaron hacia la sala donde Uther y Catrina se encontraban sentados. Arturo comenzó a explicarle lo que había sucedido y, a medida que avanzaba en el relato, Catrina iba frunciendo el ceño más y más, haciendo notable su molestia.

—Te di una orden directa—le dijo el Rey

—La gente no puede permitirse pagar los impuestos—repitió lo que momentos antes había dicho.

—No me digas que eres tan ingenuo como para creer en lo que ellos te dicen—escupió las palabras Catrina.

—Tenemos su lealtad, su buena voluntad—intervino Hermione dando un paso hacia adelante—No vale la pena renunciar a ellas haciendo exigencias irracionales.

—¿Es tan irracional que un Rey espere que sus súbditos lo obedezcan?—preguntó la reina contemplándola como si se tratara de un insecto que merece ser aplastado.

—¡Ellos morirán de hambre!—gritó Hermione indignada.

—¡Tonterías!—exclamó el rey poniéndose inmediatamente de pie—¡Ellos son nuestros súbditos! No nuestros amigos.

—¿Por qué no pueden ser ambos?—preguntó Arturo.

—Porque nosotros gobernamos a las personas, no ellos a nosotros—le gritó a su hijo con potencia.

—Se supone que debemos gobernar el reino con inteligencia y moral—dijo Hermione poniéndose delante de su hermano—Eres un rey, no un tirano… aunque a veces te pareces demasiado a uno.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—gruñó entre dientes Uther, alzando la mano para pegarle pero Arturo fue rápido y se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su padre.

—Ni si quieras lo pienses—le advirtió, tomando el brazo de su hermana para obligarla a retroceder—Ella tiene toda la razón. Tú estás equivocado.

—¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó Uther en un siseo mortal.

—He dicho que estás equivocado—repitió—Sin la gente, no hay Camelot. Nosotros somos sus sirvientes tanto como ellos los nuestros.

—¡¿Dejarás que te hablen de esa manera?!—le preguntó Catrina, poniéndose de pie para ir al lado de su esposo.

—No, no lo haré—aseguró—Esto no será tolerado—miró a Arturo—Llevarás a tus hombres al pueblo e irás casa por casa y recolectarás los pagos que demando.

—No lo haré—murmuró con firmeza.

Uther entrecerró los ojos y miró a su hijo con desprecio.

—Sal de mi vista.

Arturo lanzó una mirada fría a su padre y luego se dispuso a salir de allí junto con su hermana.

—Hermione, tu no—le dijo el rey—Tengo que hablar contigo antes—al ver que su hijo dudaba, añadió—¡Te dije que te marcharas, Arturo!

Ella miró a su hermano y asintió suavemente, diciéndole que estaría bien de manera silenciosa. El príncipe volvió a ponerse en marcha, prometiéndose volver por ella si no salía en menos de diez minutos. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras él, el rey volvió a hablarle.

—Siempre confié en ti, Hermione—comenzó a decir.

—Hace días me dijiste que al principio no lo hacías—le recordó.

—Ahora estoy volviendo a tener esa clase de ideas—confesó—Me he dado cuenta que no pierdes la oportunidad de enfrentarme.

—Porque tú no me dejas de dar oportunidades para hacerlo cada vez que te equivocas—lo afrontó—como ahora mismo.

—¿Con qué derecho? ¿A caso olvidas que soy tu rey? ¡Debes obedecerme y respetarme!

—Debes ganarte mi respeto y mi obediencia…

—¿Cómo puedes permitir que te hable así?—preguntó Catrina a su esposo.

—¡No te metas en esto, maldito monstruo!

Uther estuvo a punto de pegarle pero ella lo miró fijamente, retándolo a mover un músculo en su contra. Quizás hubiera aún dentro de él algo del hombre que una vez le rogó que la perdonara por haberle partido el labio. No supo si los recuerdos llegaron a él, si vio algo en su mirada o si recobró algo de juicio, pero poco a poco fue relajando su brazo. Abatido, suspiró y apartó el rostro.

—Vete—le ordenó—No te quiero ver en este momento.

Hermione giró y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta hasta que sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo con fuerza. Giró y vio a Catrina con la expresión furiosa. Sin temerle, intentó soltarse, sólo consiguiendo que la manga de su vestido se rasgara, dejando a la vista la vieja cicatriz que había dejado Bellatrix. Intentó ocultarla pero la mano de la reina volvió a aferrarse a su muñeca con ímpetu, clavándole los dedos en la piel con tal violencia que estaba segura que le dejaría marca. Le dolía, pero se negó a mostrarse débil ante ella.

Catrina giró el brazo de Hermione, dejando a la vista la marca. Sus ojos siguieron con fascinante curiosidad cada letra y, poco a poco una sonrisa fue formándose en sus labios. Miró a la princesa a los ojos.

—Iba a sugerir a tu padre que te marque para castigar su impertinencia, pero veo que alguien se le adelantó,—dijo soltando su brazo rápidamente como si hubiese tocado algo repelente—"sangre sucia". Te queda.

Hermione reconoció esa mirada. No entendía cómo podía conocer Catrina esas palabras y comprender su significado pero realmente no importaba. Ese modo en que sus ojos la observaban, esa forma en que se arrugaba su nariz como si hubiese olido algo desagradable y esa mueca despectiva en sus labios le trajo muy malos recuerdos. Recuerdos que hubiese preferido olvidar.

Sintió sus ojos arder por lo que rápidamente se giró sobre sus pies y salió de allí, temblando, mientras hacía todo lo posible para ocultar con la tela rasgada de su manga las palabras que habían sido cortadas sobre su piel.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, agradeció que no estuviera Ingrid para verla. Nada más cerrar la puerta dejó escapar el primer sollozo, al que le siguieron muchos otros. Siempre le habían dicho que esas dos palabras no importaba, que ella valía tanto como cualquier otro mago e incluso puede que más que algunos, pero aún así, dolía terriblemente saber que había personas o seres que siempre la considerarían una escoria. En el futuro muchos la llamaron " _sangre sucia_ " con tanta frecuencia que la palabra dejó de afectarla. Sin embargo, allí, en Camelot, ni siquiera de la boca de Salazar había salido.

Y ahora…

Ahora sentía que todo estaba perdido. Que su lugar estaba muy lejos de allí. Catrina manipulaba efectivamente a Uther, la insultaba delante de sus ojos y él ni siquiera movía un músculo para impedirlo.

Miró la cicatriz de su brazo sintiendo terribles deseos de poder arrancárselas pero en ese instante no sólo las sentía sobre su cuerpo sino también en su alma, como un oscuro manto que la envolvía y ahogaba. Por lo que no importaba si la palabra se iba. Una cicatriz más profunda y que había creído curada se había abierto nuevamente.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

—Quiero estar sola, Ingrid—dijo intentando que su voz no sonara demasiado ronca por el llanto.

—Soy Merlín—dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

—Merlín—se mordió los labios intentando contenerse para no volver a sollozar—Ahora no…

—¡Por favor, hay guardias en el otro pasillo…!

Tomando aire profundamente, se limpió las lágrimas e intentó controlarse. No podía dejarlo a su suerte.

—Pasa—dijo.

Fue hacia un lado de la habitación donde había una mesa alta con una palangana con agua. Tomó el líquido con sus manos y se inclinó para lavarse el rostro en un intento de apartar el rastro de lágrimas. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba de inmediato y unos pasos ágiles y rápidos.

—¿Hermione?

Tomó una pequeña toalla y se secó la cara. Tomó aire nuevamente y lo soltó suavemente antes de volverse hacia el muchacho. Merlín no tardó en notar que algo no estaba bien allí.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No importa—negó con la cabeza mientras iba hacia el armario a buscar un nuevo vestido—¿Lograste cambiar las pócimas?

—Incluso la vi bebérsela sin darse cuenta del cambio—le respondió con prisa antes de volver a preguntar—¿Qué sucedió?

—No importa…

—¡Ya deja de decir eso!—le pidió, yendo a su lado de inmediato—¿Te hizo algo?

No físicamente, quiso decirle pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Volteó. Merlín la contemplaba de un modo muy diferente al que lo había hecho Catrina. Se notaba su preocupación.

—De donde vengo, hay dos clases de magos:—le explicó intentando mantener la calma aunque le estaba constando mucho esfuerzo. Sentía una terrible angustia en el pecho que empujaba por salir a la luz—los que heredan sus poderes de sus padres y los que simplemente nacen con ellos, cuyos padres son personas comunes, sin poderes. Los primeros se autollaman Sangre Limpia, porque su familia nunca ha sido contaminada con la presencia de un muggle…

—¿Muggle?

—Personas carentes de magia, como mi padre o Arturo… Para los Sangre Limpia, tratar con un muggle es degradante, porque creen que son inferiores.

—Eso no puede ser verdad—dijo Merlín contemplándola con el ceño fruncido—Conozco muchas personas que no son magos que son increíblemente valiosas.

—Yo también—estuvo de acuerdo, volviendo a tomar aire profundamente para tranquilizarse—Pero no muchos piensan igual. No sólo los muggles los disgustan, sino también sus hijos, los que poseen magia… Cuando me enteré sobre mis poderes y conocí a otros magos, muchos de ellos creían en esa idea. Y mis padres, los que por aquel entonces yo creía que eran mis verdaderos padres, eran muggles.

Los ojos de Merlín se oscurecieron cuando comprendió.

—No todos pensaban así—intentó sonreír al recordar a sus amigos—pero algunos otros fueron un poco crueles y uno en particular… bueno… se esforzó por lograr que yo jamás lo olvidase.

Se maldijo a sí misma cuando sintió que un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Alzó su mano y se las limpió. Fue en ese instante cuando Merlín vio la cicatriz en su brazo descubierto. Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados, incapaz de creer que alguien hubiese sido tan sádico y cruel como para hacerle algo así a Hermione. Ella lo notó e intentó ocultar nuevamente su brazo con prisa pero el mago se lo impidió.

No tomó su muñeca con brusquedad, sino suavemente, dándole la oportunidad de intentar apartarse nuevamente si lo deseaba, pero ella no se movió. Dejó que viera las palabras talladas a su piel y se estremeció notablemente cuando los dedos del muchacho rozaron cada una de las letras.

Hablar sobre esto con él fue reconfortante. Le gustó poder hacerlo.

—¿Quién fue?

Su voz era helada, amenazadora. Ella estaba segura que si no estuviera Bellatrix muerta, él haría lo que estuviera en su poder para acabarla. Increíblemente, eso la hizo sentir aún mejor.

—Ya no importa. No vive más.

Merlín alzó la mirada hacia Hermione, apartándola de su brazo.

—Nunca dejes que nadie dicte lo que eres—le dijo suavemente—Eso es algo que sólo lo puedes decidir tú, tú como persona, como ser humano. No como un título que te ponen los demás.

Inmensamente conmovida, se movió por impulso. Soltó su brazo de las manos de Merlín y tomó con cierta fuerza su camisa, sorprendiéndolo, antes de empujarlo hacia ella para conseguir que sus labios se encontraran en un beso inesperado.

* * *

 _Bueno, sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar pero he estado con muchas cosas últimamente. Espero que sepan perdonarme y que sigan leyendo esta historia... sino, bueno, de todos modos la continuaré publicando puesto que le tengo mucho afecto._

 _¿Se esperaron ese final? Jajajaja... ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Merlín?_

 _Saludos._

 _ **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

—Estoy relegándote de tus deberes y revocando tu título.

—¡¿Qué?!—inquirieron Hermione y Arturo al mismo tiempo.

—Vivimos en tiempos difíciles, no puedo permitir que ustedes me desautoricen.

—En el pasado recibiste mi consejo—dijo Arturo.

—Te pusiste en mi contra frente a todo el reino.

—¡Lo siento!—dijo sorprendido por la inmensa repercusión que habían tenido sus acciones—En el futuro, cualquier queja será tratada en privado.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso.

—¡Padre, esto es…!

—Serás desheredado de inmediato.


	36. La bella y la bestia-parte IV

_¡Hola a todos! El tiempo durante la semana me es complicado para publicar por lo que, aprovechando que tengo tiempo libre, estoy con la continuación del capítulo anterior. Espero que les guste..._

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _Lotus-one: Pronto, pronto va a ser descubierta y las cosas puede que se solucionen. Ya verás cómo reaccionan todos cuando por el atrevimiento de Uther de casarse con un troll, pero ten en cuenta que está hechizado. Creo que él ya se castigará lo suficiente. ;)  
_

* * *

 **La bella y la bestia-parte cuatro**

Merlín se quedó estático cuando Hermione lo besó, sin saber qué hacer. No lo había esperado, definitivamente. Él sólo había estado intentado consolarla cuando la vio tan destrozada interiormente. No había habido segundas intenciones en sus palabras. Pero allí estaba, con la chica pegada a su cuerpo y sus labios tocándose. Hermione no los movía, simplemente los mantenía unidos, pero luego, muy lentamente abrió la boca con delicadeza y la deslizó por encima de la suya. El joven mago se estremeció y sus manos se movieron, repentinamente, hacia la cintura de la chica para aproximarla más a él, tanto como era posible, mientras comenzaba a devolverle el beso de manera automática.

Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente la idea de resistirse. Era imposible. Una batalla perdida antes de empezar. Las manos de Hermione soltaron el pañuelo de Merlín y se deslizaron con cuidado hacia el cuello, empujando desde atrás de su cabeza para evitar que él se apartara.

Merlín casi se perdió en las sensaciones que le recorrieron el cuerpo. Fue como un cosquilleo placentero que nacía desde el centro de su pecho y se extendía por todo su ser. Unas ansias que sólo podía saciar con ella. Besándola, se olvidó de todo, del peligro en el que estaban en ese instante y del hecho que ella era una princesa y él un simple criado, de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba terriblemente mal.

Aunque, ¿Cómo podía estar mal cuando se sentía bien?

Hermione apartó lentamente el rostro y Merlín, inconscientemente, la buscó de nuevo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se ruborizó como un tomate maduro y la miró a los ojos. Ella le sonrió levemente y acarició la parte de atrás de su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello corto de él, consiguiendo que se estremeciera y casi volviera a bajar la cabeza para devorarle la boca con mayor ferocidad.

Sin embargo, se contuvo.

Quiso decirle tantas cosas en ese instante pero no logró pronunciar ninguna palabra. Simplemente se quedó observándola, anonadado, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder.

La vio abrir la boca para hablar pero unos golpes en la puerta lo impidieron. Hermione se separó con prisa de su lado.

—Escóndete—le ordenó en voz baja.

Merlín corrió detrás del biombo donde ella usualmente se cambiaba y escuchó desde allí cuando abría la puerta.

—Lady Hermione, su padre desea verla.

—Iré en un momento, gracias.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar y cuando supo que no había peligro salió.

—¿Sabes por qué te llamó?—inquirió.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, incapaz de darle una respuesta.

—Supongo que lo averiguaré pronto… eh… Yo… me tengo que cambiar…

—Oh—sus ojos se agrandaron—Eh… me iré…

—No, los guaridas están aún por aquí—le dijo—Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que se marchen. Sólo procura no hacer ruido.

Hermione se acercó al armario, tomó el primer vestido que encontró y se colocó detrás del vestidor para cambiarse. Merlín giró y le dio la espalda a pesar de que no veía nada ya que ella se encontraba del otro lado e intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, pensar en algo diferente que no fuera a la princesa de Camelot desnudándose a pocos metros de él. Casi lo consiguió.

Casi.

Escuchó a Hermione maldecir entre dientes.

—¿Todo está bien?—le preguntó.

—¡No! Estos malditos vestidos medievales…—salió a la vista—Merlín, ayúdame.

El mago giró sobre sus pies y vio a Hermione a poca distancia de él, con las manos sosteniendo su vestido para que no se le cayera.

—¿Yo?—preguntó casi sin aire.

Ella rodó los ojos. Caminó hacia él y le dio la espalda.

—Sólo debes ajustar las cintas—le dijo.

Merlín asintió, a pesar de que ella no lo veía. Alzó las manos y se maldijo a sí mismo cuando vio que éstas temblaban. Tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó con lentitud, mientras comenzaba a ajustar las cintas, intentando que sus dedos no rozaran accidentalmente la piel suave de la espalda de Hermione.

—¡Oh!

—Lo siento.

Hermione rió suavemente.

—Recuerda que debo respirar—le dijo.

Merlín intentó nuevamente, esta vez procurando no hacerlo con tanta fuerza. Cuando terminó, agradeció en silencio haber podido mantener el control.

—Gracias—Hermione le sonrió—Iré a ver qué sucede ahora con mi padre y volveré para avisarte.

Merlín asintió y, mientras se iba, la siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró, dejándolo solo en la habitación.

…

Arturo y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de confusión cundo llegaron a la sala de reuniones donde muchos caballeros, Gaius, Catrina y los demás miembros de la corte estaban presentes. Ninguno de los dos tenían idea alguna de porqué habían sido convocados. Uther se volteó a verlos y sin rodeos, le dijo el motivo por el que habían sido llamados. Miró a su hijo directamente a los ojos.

—Estoy relegándote de tus deberes y revocando tu título.

—¡¿Qué?!—inquirieron Hermione y Arturo al mismo tiempo.

—Vivimos en tiempos difíciles, no puedo permitir que ustedes me desautoricen.

—En el pasado recibiste mi consejo—dijo Arturo.

—Te pusiste en mi contra frente a todo el reino.

—¡Lo siento!—dijo sorprendido por la inmensa repercusión que habían tenido sus acciones—En el futuro, cualquier queja será tratada en privado.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso.

—¡Padre, esto es…!

—Serás desheredado de inmediato—le dijo con completa convicción en su decisión—No serás más el Príncipe Coronado de Camelot.

—¡No puedes hacer esto!—exclamó Hermione, incapaz de creer la locura que cometía su padre—Él es el legítimo heredero de Camelot, el heredero natural por ser tu hijo primogénito…

—Hermione, es suficiente—le ordenó con frialdad—Estas palabras van también para ti. Cualquier plan que haya tenido para ti queda completamente anulado. Ambos son débiles e inútiles.

—Padre…—Arturo dio un paso hacia adelante y miró al hombre que le había dado la vida a los ojos—siempre me dijiste que fuera consecuente con mi corazón. Y eso es lo que he tratado de hacer. Para ser el hombre que querías que fuera, de quien estuvieses orgulloso de llamar hijo.

Uther se lo quedó observando fijamente luego de estas palabras y Arturo esperó pacientemente, rogando interiormente que no pensara de ese modo.

—Mi decisión es definitiva.

Hermione pudo ver el aplomo en su mirada y su corazón se rompió al verlo así. Su hermano estaba destrozado aunque no lo demostró exteriormente. Simplemente asintió, aceptando silenciosamente su decisión y luego se marchó.

—La reina Catrina será nombrada como legítima heredera al trono. La ceremonia tendrá lugar inmediatamente—anunció el Rey.

Todos se quedaron de piedra tras esto. Arturo era querido. Siempre había demostrado ser amable a pesar de su orgullo. Catrina, sin embargo, era una extraña que había invadido Camelot casi sin ningún aviso y en ese corto tiempo había influenciado de modo negativo al rey. Pero cuando ella miró a la multitud presente con un reto silencioso, todos se obligaron a aplaudir. Todos, excepto Hermione quien dio media vuelta y salió de allí.

…

—¿Qué está mal?

Hermione alzó la mirada a Merlín con seriedad. El dolor de la noticia era fuerte pero intentaba no hacerlo demasiado notable.

—Arturo fue desheredado.

—¿Qué?—inquirió desconcertado.

—Uther no quiere que ni él ni yo seamos coronados si algo le llegase a suceder. No me preocupo por mí, ese no es mi deseo… Pero es el destino de Arturo ser rey.

—Quizás lo puedan convencer…—intentó decir, aunque él sabía muy bien que Uther nunca se dejaba convencer de lo contrario cuando una idea entraba en su mente.

—No, Merlín—negó con la cabeza—Ha nombrado a Catrina su legítima heredera a la corona.

—Pero… eso quiere decir que si Uther muere, Catrina gobernará todo el reino.

Hermione asintió, totalmente aterraba ante la idea. No quería imaginar lo terrible que sería el futuro si ella quedaba como única reina de Camelot.

…

La sala de tronos, donde siempre se llevaban a cabo todas las ceremonias importantes, estaba llena. Después de todo, a pesar de que nadie estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del rey, era el deber de los caballeros y del resto de la corte estar presente en la coronación de la reina como legítima heredera. Hermione hubiese preferido quedarse en su habitación, maldiciéndola en silencio, pero su hermano, igual de furioso, había pasado a buscarla para que ambos se dirigieran hacia allí. Merlín se había tenido que esconder para no ser descubierto por Arturo pero ella estaba segura que luego saldría para presenciar la ceremonia.

Morgana, que estaba de pie al lado de los dos príncipes, tenía una expresión sombría. A pesar de que ella había estado dispuesta a aceptar a Catrina como esposa del rey, que se volviera el reemplazo de Arturo la disgustaba a sobremanera.

—Estamos reunidos aquí—comenzó a decir Geoffrey—para dar testimonio de la coronación de la reina Catrina como heredera legítima de Camelot.—el anciano se volvió hacia la mujer—¿Está dispuesta a tomar el juramento?

—Lo estoy—respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Geoffrey desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a leer.

—¿Jura solemnemente gobernar el pueblo de Camelot para mantener las leyes y tradiciones de esta tierra?

—Lo… juro.

Hermione notó que el rostro de la reina se tensaba repentinamente y que con cierto disimulo comenzaba a rascarse su brazo izquierdo, como si tuviera una molesta comezón.

—¿Aplicará, con su poder la ley y la justicia con piedad en todos sus fallos?

—Lo haré—dijo con prisa, rascándose con más violencia.

¿A caso la poción estaba dejando de hacer efecto? Tuvo que contener la sonrisa de victoria que empujó en sus labios.

—¿Con el mayor de sus poderes, mantendrá las leyes…?

—Sí, sí—lo interrumpió con prisa antes de lanzar una mirada de pánico a su sirviente.

Geoffrey la contempló escandalizado.

—Lo siento—dijo con todo el respeto que era capaz de reunir—debe dejarme terminar. La redacción debe ser exactamente lo que debe cumplirse.

—¡Continúe con eso, entonces!—lo apresuró con desespero—En serio… ¿De dónde desenterrará esa vieja corona?

Uther sólo pareció divertido por las palabras de su esposa. Sonriendo, miró al anciano.

—Bien, continúe—le dijo.

Todos se quedaron viéndolo con incredulidad. ¿Desde cuándo el rey estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto tal falta de respeto hacia las tradiciones del reino?

Geoffrey asintió, aún desconcertado antes de continuar con su deber.

—¿Promete, con todo su poder…?

—Sí, sí, sí.

—¿… mantener todas las leyes y costumbres…?

—¡Lo haré!

—¿…de estas tierras y servir al pueblo de Camelot?

—¡Sí! ¡Sólo cállese y deme la corona!—le gritó.

Todos jadearon sorprendidos por su arrebato, esperando que el rey protestara, pero él sólo sonreía como si estuviera complacido. Catrina miró a todos con cierto temor de haberse propasado pero vio que nadie hacía nada más que observarla fijamente.

Geoffrey extendió sus manos y dos sirvientes se acercaron inmediatamente. Uno tomó el pergamino que había estado leyendo para llevárselo y el otro mantenía en sus manos, sobre una almohadilla ornamentada, la corona de oro. La intentó tomar con delicadeza pero Catrina se apresuró a arrebatárselas de las manos, colocándosela a sí misma sobre la cabeza. Se oyeron gritos indignados y jadeos llenos de sorpresa. De inmediato, caminó a través de la multitud, queriendo huir.

Hermione la siguió de inmediato y logrando alcanzarla antes de que se alejara más, pisó con firmeza la cola del lujoso vestido que estaba usando la reina, consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con las manos pegadas al suelo. Nuevamente se oyó un jadeo sorprendido por lo que la princesa acababa de hacer.

—¡Catrina!

El rey corrió a ayudar a su esposa, apartándola de un golpe a su hija, pero la reina se arrastró lejos de él.

—¡Déjame sola!—le imploró ella hasta que consiguió ponerse de pie.

Hermione retrocedió y se ganó una mirada represora de parte de su hermano. Él entendía que pudiera estar enojada con esa mujer pero eso no quería decir que debía ir a humillarla de ese modo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada… De repente sentí mucho calor y…. necesito estar sola—se giró para huir de la cámara pero las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, buscando al mago, y lo encontró escondido detrás de una columna, contemplando la escena con diversión.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Morgana a la reina aunque no hizo ningún movimiento como para ir a ayudarla.

—Sí, estoy bien—dijo mirando a su alrededor con desesperación—En serio.

Se giró e intentó abrir la puerta con desesperación, pero se oyó el sonido de las trabas interiores. Hermione contuvo nuevamente la sonrisa y agradeció internamente a Merlín. La desesperación de Catrina aumentó y comenzó a tironear con fuerza, a rasgarla con sus dedos…

—¡Vamos, vamos!—rogó jadeando y golpeando la puerta—¡Ábranme!

Nadie se movió para ayudarla. Arturo, resignado, suspiró.

—Permíteme—dijo y se acercó a ayudarla pero sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados cuando notaron que las manos de la reina se había tornado inmensas, de un color verdoso y llenas de verrugas—¡¿Qué es eso?!

Catrina se volteó a verlos con la mirada llena de miedo y desespero, intentó abrir la boca y hablar con su usual tono suave pero en vez de eso de su boca salió un gruñido gutural y horripilante. Pero eso no fue lo peor que sucedió. Allí, delante de sus ojos, la expresión femenina de la reina fue contorsionándose y cambiando con prisa. Su piel cambió de color, sus ojos se agrandaron y de su boca comenzaron a crecer sus dientes convirtiéndose en colmillos enormes y deformes.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!—preguntó Morgana desesperada, sin entender qué ocurría—¡Que alguien la ayude!

Pero nadie se movió y continuaron viendo, asqueados, la transformación de la reina. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a duplicar de tamaño, estirando la tela del vestido que usaba al límite. Arturo sintió nauseas al pensar que su padre se había estado besando con aquel monstruo.

—¡ERES UN TROLL!—exclamó horrorizado, comprendiendo que Merlín y Hermione habían estado diciéndole la verdad todo ese tiempo.

Los presentes jadearon y gritaron escandalizados.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de ella así?!

Arturo miró a su padre sorprendido por la reprimenda que le dio. Uther parecía realmente indignado por la acusación.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!—le preguntó el príncipe a su padre—¡Mira como está!

Hermione era incapaz de entender cómo era posible que el rey no veía lo que estaba delante de sus ojos. ¡Era un maldito troll!

Pero Uther sólo la contemplaba con una expresión embobada, como si se tratara de la mujer más exquisita del mundo. Desesperada, Catrina usó su increíble fuerza para tomar la puerta y empujarla hacia el interior y abrirla.

Todos retrocedieron cuando la puerta cayó con fuerza al suelo, permitiéndole a la reina escapar.

—¡Arrancó la puerta de sus bisagras!—exclamó el príncipe mirando a su padre—¿No te dice nada eso?

—¡Basta!—gritó el rey

—¡Ella es un troll!—gritó el príncipe con desespero—Un gigante, gris…

—Apestoso—añadió Morgana arrugando la nariz al sentir el desagradable aroma que había dejado tras su salida.

—…apestoso troll—aceptó Arturo.

—¡Suficiente!—gritó Uther—¿No la hirieron demasiado? Si alguien más vuelve a insultar a mi esposa, será lo último que haga—amenazó antes de atravesar el espacio que había dejado la puerta y seguir a la reina.

Hermione hubiera reído de la expresión que tenía su hermano si no hubiese estado tan desconcertada. El plan había sido mostrarle al rey quién era realmente Catrina, pero parecía estar cegado por algún tipo de hechizo que le impedía ver la realidad tal y como era.

Giró y contempló a la multitud. Todos estaban igual de asombrados que Arturo. Morgana, inclusive, aún tenía la mirada fija en la puerta rota.

—Pueden retirarse—dijo Hermione a todos.

Sus palabras parecieron sacarlos a todos del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraban. Parpadearon varias veces antes de comprender que era la princesa quien había dado la orden. Tras hacer una rápida reverencia, se alejaron, dejándolos allí simplemente a los príncipes y Morgana.

—No puedo creerlo—oyó que decía Morgana antes de contemplar a Hermione—¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Por eso quisiste detenerla?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—¡Lo hice!—exclamó indignada—Quise avisarle a Arturo pero él no me creyó.

Morgana se volteó hacia el príncipe y lo contempló represoramente. El príncipe no supo que decir y la contempló con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras buscaba una excusa en su mente que justificara su accionar.

—¡Pensé que hablaban de su temperamento!

—¿En serio?—la protegida de Uther con incredulidad.

—¡Sí!—asintió.

—Bueno, tampoco podría decirse que es algo fácil de aceptar—intentó Hermione defender a su hermano—No se parecía precisamente un troll antes.

Morgana asintió, dándole la razón a la chica. Catrina no había tenido el aspecto de un troll anteriormente y, a pesar de ciertos arrebatos que ahora tenían explicación, siempre se había comportado adecuadamente.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?—preguntó Morgana.

—Intentar convencerlo, obviamente—indicó Arturo—Me niego a tener como… madrastra… a un troll.

Hermione lo contempló divertida.

—¿Imaginas cómo serán sus hijos?—le preguntó sin poder evitarlo, simplemente por el placer de molestarlo.

Arturo hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Hermione, no diga una cosa así!—la reprendió antes de salir corriendo de allí mientras agitaba la cabeza, intentando quitarse la imagen mental.

Más allá de la broma, ella sabía lo realmente serio que era el problema.

…

—Obviamente está encantado—dijo Merlín cuando Hermione ingresó a las cámara de Gaius—De otro modo sería capaz de ver lo que todos los demás.

—Estoy segura que así es—estuvo de acuerdo ella—Pero no sé bajo qué hechizo puede encontrarse. La magia de los trolls me resulta totalmente desconocida…

—Quizás encontremos algo en los libros—indicó el mago comenzando a mirar con prisa algunos—Debe de haber algo que…

—No encontrarás nada allí—lo interrumpió el galeno con un suspiro de agotamiento—No hay nada en mis libros que nos pueda ayudar. Esta es una clase de magia muy poderosa.

Hermione sabía que tenía razón pero eso no los ayudaba en nada.

—Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer—insistió—Catrina no puede reinar sobre Camelot. Ese es el deber de mi hermano y de nadie más.

Gaius asintió.

—Sólo hay un único ser al que podemos recurrir—dijo y miró fijamente a Merlín—Estoy seguro que él sabrá cómo romper el éste hechizo.

Hermione se preguntó si estarían hablando del Gran Dragón que estaba prisionero bajo Camelot o si se trataba de alguien más. Después de todo, Gaius había dicho "ser" y no persona o hechicero.

Merlín no tuvo dudas al respecto de quién hablaba. Miró primero al galeno y luego sus ojos se posaron en Hermione con ciertas dudas.

—Eh… Hermione, ¿Podrías…?

—Yo voy contigo—le aseguró antes de que él la mandara a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—Pero…—balbuceó nerviosamente y miró al galeno, pidiéndole ayuda silenciosamente pero el anciano lo dejó a su suerte—Esto puede ser un poco… eg… peligroso y no quiero… yo…

—Merlín—lo detuvo—Ya he estado con Kilgharrah antes.

Los ojos del mago se abrieron inmensamente, totalmente anonadado por lo que acababa de enterarse.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que a la que le estaba exigiendo respuestas era la princesa del reino.

—¿Me preguntas por qué no te lo dije cuando hace instantes estabas por mandarme a hacer quién sabe qué porque no querías que yo me enterara?—le preguntó a su vez ella con cierto enfado.

Merlín podía gustarle mucho pero no iba a dejar que la tomara por tonta. Notó que él la miraba avergonzado.

—Yo… Simplemente no creía que era adecuado. Kilgharrah fue encarcelado por tu padre y temí que guardara algún rencor—le respondió.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a enfadarse con él cuando todo lo que quería hacer era protegerla?, se preguntó Hermione.

—Estoy muy segura que realmente guarda rencor—aseguró—pero nunca me lo demostró a mí—se mordió el labio inferior y dudó. No sabía si confesarle la razón por la que no le había dicho que conocía al dragón, pero decidió que debía de ser sincera—Si no te dije antes que conocía a Kilgharrah fue porque… bueno… puede que una vez te haya seguido la primera vez que lo vi… Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

—¿Me seguiste?—Él no parecía disgustado, simplemente sorprendido—¿Cuándo?

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que necesitábamos una espada forjada con el aliento de un dragón?—él asintió—Sabía que había un dragón bajo Camelot pero nunca supe exactamente qué camino seguir para encontrarlo y no podía ir a donde Uther y simplemente preguntárselo sin levantar sospechas. Por lo que, cuando vi que andabas con prisa después de conseguir la espada con Gwen, supuse que tú sí sabías…

—¿Y todo ese tiempo supiste que Merlín tenía magia?—preguntó desconcertado Gaius, quién hasta ese momento había estado escuchado el intercambio en silencio.

—Lo supe la primera vez que lo vi—confesó.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—quiso saber.

—Simplemente lo supe—dijo esquiva.

No podía decirle que había reconocido su nombre, que, en el futuro del cuál venía, sería un célebre mago, conocido mundialmente.

—¿Siempre sabes cuando una persona posee magia?—inquirió el galeno.

¿A caso no podía dejar el tema?, se preguntó Hermione.

—No, no siempre y antes de que me preguntes, sí, sabía también de Morgana—se volteó hacia Merlín—¿Podemos ir a ver al Gran Dragón ahora mismo antes de que el castillo se siga llenando de pestilencia de Troll?

Aún un poco confundido, asintió.

—Tengan cuidado—le advirtió el galeno antes de que se marcharan—Hace mucho siglos los dragones y los trolls fueron aliados.

Rápidamente asintieron y se alejaron. Hermione pudo sentir la mirada fija de Gaius en su espalda hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Tuvieron cuidado de no ser visto por los guardias. En varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos pero Hermione supo distraer a las personas con las que se topaban, permitiendo que Merlín se ocultara rápidamente en alguna habitación vacía o detrás de alguna columna. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al oscuro pasillo descendente, él quiso tomar una antorcha para que el camino se iluminara pero ella lo detuvo.

— _Lumus_ —murmuró y la punta de su varita se encendió.

—Muy útil—dijo él maravillado antes de avanzar.

Hermione le sonrió y lo siguió, sin quedarse atrás.

—Realmente siento haberte seguido—le dijo—No debí de meterme en tus asuntos.

—No me importa, Hermione—aseguró girando para verla antes de volver a contemplar el camino—Aunque admito que me hubiese gustado saber que poseías magia mucho antes o que estabas enterada de mis poderes.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo—admitió—Era complicado… aún lo es.

—¿Qué es complicado?—la miró nuevamente, deteniéndose de repente.

—Merlín… hay cosas que no sabes y yo no sé si es prudente de mi parte decírtelas.

Eso sólo consiguió que la curiosidad del mago aumentara.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

—Sé que puedo—Hermione le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—El problema es que no sé cómo afectará el hecho que yo te cuente ciertas cosas… He averiguado que mi presencia aquí y las decisiones que tome no tendrá consecuencias pero… ¿Y las decisiones de los demás? ¿Cómo afectará el…?—estuvo a punto de decir "futuro" pero se detuvo de repente. Tomó aire profundamente y volvió a sonreírle—Prometo que cuando decida a contar todos mis secretos, serás el primero en saberlo.

Merlín asintió. Podía aceptar eso. Sentía mucha curiosidad al respecto pero podía entender y respetaba el hecho de que quisiera guardar sus secretos hasta considerar el momento oportuno.

La luz que desprendía la varita de Hermione no era precisamente fuerte, sino más bien tenue pero ayudaba a que ambos pudiera ver por donde caminaban sin tropezarse con nada. Quizás fuera porque todo a su alrededor era completa oscuridad o porque se encontraban absolutamente solos; sea cual fuese la razón, en ese instante fue completamente consciente de lo cerca que la tenía de él y recordó demasiado bien el beso que habían compartido. Aún no sabía que pensar sobre eso. Sería demasiado fácil olvidar que ella era una princesa pero resultaría increíblemente doloroso tener que recordarlo cuando el rey dictara que su querida hija debía casarse con algún heredero real y no con un sirviente.

Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron su rostro y vieron el repentino nerviosismo que lo invadió. Alzó la mano y tocó suavemente su mejilla, acariciándola. Merlín resistió el impulso de inclinar el rostro hacia sus suaves manos y cerrar los ojos, dejándose transportar por el toque.

—Hermione—susurró su nombre con un tono casi suplicante—No podemos…

—¿No quieres?—musitó ella, dando un paso hacia él, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba como si estuviera ofreciéndole sus labios.

Merlín gimió lastimeramente al verla. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que hacérselo tan difícil? Alzó sus manos, tomó la que Hermione tenía junto a su rostro y se la llevó a los labios para besar cada uno de sus dedos con adoración antes de soltarla. La miró a los ojos.

—No te imaginas cuánto quiero—admitió—Pero sabes tan bien como yo que esto está mal. Si tu padre se llegase a enterar…

—¿Crees que se lo diré?—preguntó.

—No, pero las circunstancias son impredecibles y de cualquier manera puede enterarse y…

—Merlín, no dejaré que suceda—le aseguró ella—Me importas demasiado como para permitir que mi padre lo descubra. Además, no es como si iremos y nos besaremos delante de él…

—¿Y cuando te arregle un matrimonio?

Hermione rió suavemente.

—¿Crees que aceptaré casarme con alguien a quien no amo?—inquirió—No soy como Arturo. Él se crió de tal modo que siempre busca su aprobación; en mi caso, por el contrario, lo hago por una cuestión de supervivencia… Al principio me quedaba aquí por el simple hecho de averiguar quién soy— _y porque no tenía idea de cómo volver al futuro_ , pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta—pero ahora, si me quedo aquí es por Arturo y por ti. Puedo irme cuando quiera de Camelot y Uther jamás me encontraría. Lo respeto, lo aprecio pero puedo irme porque no le debo nada, no importa que sea mi padre biológico. Así que si alguna vez quiere obligarme a hacer algo que va en contra de mis ideales, no lo haré.

Merlín no podía dejar de contemplarla con fascinación. No tenía dudas de que haría lo que decía. Nunca se dejaría mandar por nadie, ni siquiera por el rey.

—Pero enfrentaré esa situación cuando llegue—añadió. Hizo una pausa, tomó aire profundamente y se armó de valor—Me gustas, Merlín. Me gustas mucho. Sin embargo, si tienes alguna otra objeción por la que no podamos estar juntos más allá de que yo sea una princesa, la aceptaré.

¿Qué otra objeción podía tener?, se preguntó a sí mismo antes de terminar de acortar la distancia que los separaba y besarla. Hermione sonrió contra sus labios mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos para tenerlo más cerca de su pecho. La varita que tenía en sus manos se apagó de repente y se quedaron entrelazados en completa oscuridad, besándose como si no hubiera mañana. La felicidad de Merlín apenas podía caber dentro de su pecho.

Ambos tuvieron que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para separarse, pero sus pulmones necesitaban aire. Hermione, temblando, contuvo sus ansias de volver a tomar su boca y besarlo con más profundidad. En cambio, volvió a encender su varita y ambos pudieron ver las consecuencias del beso que habían compartido. Cabello revuelto, labios rojos e hinchados y ojos vidriosos. Se sonrieron tímidamente.

—Vamos—dijo Merlín, tomando su mano libre para arrastrarla por el resto del camino hasta la gran entrada a la cueva del dragón.

El gran dragón no estaba a la vista pero tras unos cuantos gritos por parte del mago apareció volando desde el inferior y luego se posó con su increíble delicadeza sobre una roca. Si encontró curioso que ambos estuvieran tomados de la mano, no lo dijo. Simplemente escuchó como ellos le relataban los sucesos últimos sobre la nueva esposa de Uther.

Kilgharrah se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes eternos pero, finalmente, lo rompió con una estruendosa carcajada que hizo que las paredes se estremecieran levemente. Para Hermione aquello era casi ridículo. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que los dragones podrían tener una risa tan contagiosa? Ella lo hubiera imitado si no supiera lo grave de la realidad. Merlín, a su lado, lo contemplaba indignado.

—No es gracioso—le dijo.

Kilgharrah rió aun más fuerte.

—Sí, lo es—lo contradijo sin dejar de reír—¡Lo es! ¡La idea de Uther con un troll!—rió aún más—¿Fue un romance público?

—Lo suficientemente público—aseguró Hermione con una mueca.

El Gran Dragón rió hasta quedarse sin aire.

—¡No te rías!—le ordenó el mago—Si no la detenemos, Arturo nunca será rey. Albion nunca nacerá.

El dragón tomó aire profundamente e intentó controlarse.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—Tienes razón, por supuesto.

—¿Cómo logramos revertir el hechizo?—preguntó Hermione.

—Estos no son trucos insignificantes—le aseguró Kilgharrah—La magia troll es muy poderosa.

—¡Pero tiene que haber una manera!—exclamó Merlín.

—La única manera de romper el hechizo es que Uther derrame lágrimas de verdadero remordimiento.

Merlín asintió pero entonces vio el dilema.

—¿Cómo hacemos que haga eso?

—No puedo contestar esa pregunta. El corazón de Uther es frío como el de una piedra. Nunca se arrepentiría de nada.

Desafortunadamente, Hermione no podía contradecirlo. Había mostrado cierto afecto sincero hacia ella y aún más hacia Arturo, pero era las únicas excepciones. Todos los demás eran fácilmente intercambiables.

—Gracias. Creo— murmuró Merlín apretando la mano de Hermione para indicarle que debían marcharse.

Ella se despidió del dragón y ambos se giraron para regresar, pero la voz de Kilgharrah los detuvo.

—Joven mago—lo llamó y cuando se detuvieron y lo miraron, añadió—Hace tiempo atrás prometiste dejarme en libertad. La ayuda que te doy no es incondicional.

Merlín simplemente asintió, sintiendo la mirada sorprendida de Hermione sobre él. Tenía cierto temor de mirarla a los ojos por lo que simplemente volvió a andar, aún sin soltarle la mano. El recorrido por el pasillo fue silencioso, simplemente iluminado por la luz de la varita mágica de Hermione.

Cuando salieron y volvieron a adentrarse al castillo, dejando atrás sus profundidades, Hermione lo soltó. Sintió la ausencia inevitablemente pero contuvo sus ganas de buscarla. Él sabía muy bien que nadie podía verlos. Especialmente ahora que estaba su cabeza tenía un precio. Caminaron con cuidado, vigilando todas las esquinas antes de doblar, para no toparse con nadie por sorpresa.

—¡Escóndete, es León!—le susurró de repente Hermione mientras lo empujaba detrás de una enorme escultura.

Ella siguió avanzando unos pasos hasta que alzó la vista y simuló no haberse dado cuenta anteriormente de la presencia del caballero.

—¡Oh! Hola, León—lo saludó.

El caballero hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza a modo de reverencia, incapaz de poder abandonar las formas cuando estaba en presencia de la princesa. Hermione se dio cuenta que, a pesar del formalismo, tenía una expresión seria y preocupada en su rostro.

—Más allá de lo obvio—dijo haciendo referencia a la reina—¿Qué sucedió?

—El rey quiere agregar más impuestos—informó con un suspiro casi resignado.

—¿Más? Pero… mi hermano se negó a cobrarle al pueblo la primera vez, e igual hizo que fueran casa por casa y les quitaran lo poco que tenía. ¿Qué más podría quitarle?—preguntó indignada— ¡Morirán de hambre!

—¡Eso es lo que yo le dije! Intentamos hacerle entrar en razón pero no lo ve. No entiendo por qué no puede darse cuenta—agitó la cabeza—pero estamos bajo amenaza de muerte. No podemos hablar mal de ella y…—hizo una mueca de asco al recordarlo—acabamos de ver como comía estiércol.

—Dime que no hablas en serio—le pidió terriblemente asqueada.

León asintió para su desgracia.

—Muy en serio. Ha hecho traer todo el desperdicio de las caballerizas al comedor…

—¡Es suficiente!—le ordenó—No puedo ni siquiera escucharlo—tomó aire—Lamento que hayas tenido que verlo y que mi padre esté actuando de ese modo… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Él pareció sorprendido con su pregunta pero aún así asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Puedes hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos para evitar que se cobren inmediatamente los impuestos? No quiero meterte en problemas pero tampoco puedo permitir que la gente de Camelot muera por la codicia de la reina.

—Haré todo lo que pueda—aseguró e hizo una reverencia para marcharse.

Cuando no estuvo a la vista Merlín salió de su escondite y miró con preocupación a Hermione. La situación estaba volviéndose cada vez más compleja.

—Volvamos rápido con Gaius—le pidió ella—Quizás él tenga una idea.

Hicieron el trayecto en el menor tiempo posible. Ambos entraron a las cámaras del galeno, quien lo estaba esperando ansioso.

—¿Qué les dijo?—les preguntó nada más verlo.

—El dragón dijo que tenía que derramar lágrimas de verdadero arrepentimiento para poder romper el encantamiento—le informó el mago con molestia, como si supiera que aquello era absurdamente imposible.

—Eso no va a ser fácil—admitió el mago—El corazón de Arturo está cerrado a todos.

Merlín suspiró.

—No a todos—dijo contemplando a Hermione.

—Si te refieres a mí, estás equivocado—lo contradijo sin sentirse molesta porque su padre realmente no la quería tanto como a Arturo.

—Hermione, es tu padre. Pasó años buscándote, incansablemente…

—Por culpa, quizás—admitió—pero no por arrepentimiento.

El mago la miró confundido por aquellas palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Este no es el mejor momento para charlar sobre mi vida—indicó con un suspiro—Si hay alguien a quien mi padre ama con todo su corazón, ese es Arturo.

Gaius asintió, dándole la razón.

—Entonces—dijo el anciano—sólo hay un curso de acción que podemos tomar. Uther debe ver a su hijo morir.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron con sorpresa. Aquello no le gustaría.

…

Arturo apagó la vela que se mantenía encendida al lado de su cama y luego se acomodó, dispuesto a dormir profundamente, intentando olvidar completamente lo ocurrido con su padre y el asqueroso troll con el que se había casado. Cerró los ojos y se relajó.

—Arturo…

Abrió los ojos, preguntándose si había sido su mente o si realmente alguien más estaba allí con él.

—Arturo…

Se levantó de un movimiento fluido, tomó su espada y miró a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando ver en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Sólo la luz de la luna se filtraba por una de las ventana.

—¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó.

—¡Merlín!—el mago salió de debajo de la cama, sonriéndole.

Saltó hacia atrás, sobresaltado pero cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de su sirviente se relajó notablemente.

—Volviste.

—Nunca me fui—le aseguró.

—¿Quieres decir…?

—Sí.

—¿… que has estado ahí bajo todo este tiempo?

La sonrisa divertida de Merlín se borró de inmediato.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no.

—Porque si estuviste…—alzó la espada, amenazándolo.

—¡No estuve, lo juro!—aseguró—Puedes preguntárselo a Hermione.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estuviste bajo su cama?—inquirió con un gruñido, aproximando aún más la espada a su cuello.

—¡NO!—exclamó horrorizado de que él pensara una cosa así. No era un pervertido.—Estuve con Gaius.

Arturo rodó los ojos pero bajó la espada. Se giró y fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Merlín salió de debajo de la cama.

—Entonces…—comenzó con cierta burla—Tu madrastra es un troll.

—Si dices: "te lo dije…"—tomó una pequeña daga que tenía sobre su escritorio, la que utilizaba regularmente para abrir cellos y se la mostró de modo de amenaza.

—No iba a decirlo—alzó las manos en señal de rendición—Lo juro. Pero, es verdad, si me hubieses escuchado antes…—la mirada fría de Arturo lo silenció—Lo siento. Con Hermione y Gaius creemos que el rey está bajo un hechizo—le informó—Encontramos una manera de romper el hechizo, pero…Necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Si Hermione estaba al tanto todo este tiempo de tu presencia, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?—Merlín no supo qué responderle y Arturo lo dejó pasar—¿Por qué no vino ella a pedirme ayuda?

Después de todo, él mismo sabía que era incapaz de negarle cualquier cosa a su hermana.

—Ella está ocupada en este momento—murmuró esquivo—Te explicaré cómo es el plan…

Comenzó a decirle rápidamente la idea central del mismo, eludiendo intencionalmente algunas partes para que no se alarmara. Justo cuando terminaba, entraban Hermione y Gaius a las habitaciones del príncipe.

—Entonces, ¿El gran plan es matarme?—preguntó molesto—No lo hubiera esperado de ti, Hermione.

Su hermana lo miró avergonzada.

—Es un mal plan—dijo con sinceridad—Si supiera que puede funcionar al revés, tomaría tu lugar.

—Yo jamás te lo permitiría—aseguró—No podría matarte.

—No es matar… bueno, técnicamente, sí—tartamudeó Merlín, encendiendo las velas para iluminar la sala—Hermione y Gaius han estado elaborando una poción que da la apariencia de estar muerto, sin estarlo.

—Es un veneno—dijo Hermione, sintiendo la necesidad de ser completamente sincero con su hermano.

—¡Pero vas a estar bien!—aseguró Merlín intentando convencerlo—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, sólo te llevará al borde de la muerte…

—¡Oh! Sólo al borde…—dijo con sarcasmo.

—No tenemos opción—insistió el mago.

—Tenemos que hacer a tu padre llorar—le recordó Gaius.

—¡No le importo!—exclamó el príncipe con molestia, ocultando el dolor de esta verdad.

—Tonterías—dijo el galeno—Esa es la influencia de Catrina. Conozco a tu padre desde hace muchísimos años. No hay nadie ni nada que él quisiese más que tú—le ofreció el pequeño frasco con la poción—Es totalmente seguro. Una gota del antídoto revertirá los efectos inmediatamente.

Arturo lo miró con confusión.

—¿Antídoto? ¿Qué antídoto?—miró a su sirviente—Nunca dijiste nada de un antídoto.

—No creí que fuera importante—se excusó Merlín aunque Hermione pudo advertir cierta tensión en su voz.

—La poción bajará tu ritmo cardíaco y tu respiración—le informó ella—Ante todos, parecerás muerto.

Arturo asintió, comprendiendo.

—¿Y el antídoto revierte los efectos?—cuestionó.

Gaius asintió y el príncipe se relajó notablemente. Pero las siguientes palabras del anciano cambiaron drásticamente su ánimo.

—Si es administrado a tiempo.

—¿Y si no lo es?

—Estarás verdaderamente muerto.

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de impresión y viajaron directamente hacia Merlín, otra vez.

—¡Dijiste que no era importante!

—Eh… sí, supongo que sí es importante—murmuró el mago.

—Merlín tendrá el antídoto—dijo el anciano—Una vez que administre el veneno… eg…poción—se corrigió porque la palabra veneno sonaba demasiado fuerte—tendrá media hora para dártelo.

—¿No puede tenerlo Hermione?—preguntó el príncipe, confiando más en su hermana que en su sirviente.

—Ella estará entreteniendo a Catrina, manteniéndola alejada para que no intente otra cosa—explicó el anciano.

Arturo suspiró con resignación.

—No llegues tarde—le ordenó a Merlín.

—¿Alguna vez lo hago?—preguntó con burla el chico, para alejar un poco la tensión del momento.

El príncipe creyó prudente no responder a aquello. No quería recordarle que algunas mañanas ni siquiera aparecía, llegando casi seis horas tarde. Pero ahí estaba, confiando su vida a aquel chico despistado. Miró a su hermana, queriendo que aquella no fuera la última vez, y luego se acercó al galeno, dispuesto a tomar el frasco con el veneno.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir con esto?—preguntó apartando la mano para que no alcanzara a tocar el frasco.

—Es la única manera de salvar a Camelot—dijo el príncipe aceptando con valentía su deber.

Gaius vio en su mirada decisión. Le dio el veneno. Arturo lo destapó, miró nuevamente a Hermione y alzó el frasco, como si estuviese brindando, antes de beberlo por completo. Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de asco pero supo soportarlo.

Hermione, Merlín y Gaius lo contemplaron expectantes. El príncipe, al sentir su mirada, los contempló a su vez. Nada había sucedido. No se sentía mal. Se encogió de hombros levemente, indicándole que se encontraba completamente bien, pero fue en ese momento cuando una pesadez abrumadora llenó todo su cuerpo. Sus párpados cayeron y sus piernas fueron incapaces de soportar el equilibrio, haciendo que se inclinase hacia adelante.

Merlín y Gaius lo sostuvieron rápidamente y luego, con mucho cuidado, lo dejaron tendido en el suelo. El galeno le cerró los párpados con delicadeza. Ante esa imagen, Hermione se estremeció y se recordó mentalmente que sólo era un engaño, que su hermano no estaba realmente muerto. Aún así, en su pecho el pánico creció y se convirtió en una angustia abrumadora. Merlín, al notarlo, se posó a su lado y la abrazó.

—Todo estará bien—le susurró.

Hermione asintió. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían pero no hizo nada para evitar llorar. Se suponía que debía de estar devastada por la muerte de Arturo.

—Es hora de contar las malas noticias a Uther—dijo el galeno.

Hermione se separó del pecho de Merlín y asintió. El anciano le dio el antídoto a Merlín y le ordenó que saliera de la habitación para mantenerse oculto mientras él y la princesa iban a buscar al rey.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el galeno mientras iban con pasos presurosos a donde estaba Uther—Te ves pálida.

—¿Cómo te encontrarías tú si vieras a uno de los hombres que más quieres, muerto?—preguntó tensa.

—No está muerto, querida.

—Lo sé, lo sé—asintió—Pero verlo así…

—Es duro—completó el anciano—Pero Merlín logrará salvarlo.

Ella asintió. Aún así, si no funcionaba la pócima, ella tenía dentro del puño de su mano, algo que haría que su hermano volviera. Algo que era capaz de salvar a una persona de cualquier clase de envenenamiento. Había sido difícil conseguirlo pero lo había hecho… y realmente no quería pensar en lo que había tenido que hacer.

—¿Lista?—preguntó el galeno cuando llegaron frente a la cámara de Uther.

Ella asintió. Sin tocar y con prisa, procurando que su rostro se contorsionara en una mueca de la más agónica angustia, abrió la puerta para encontrar a Uther contemplando a su asquerosa esposa sentada frente a un platón de estiércol, devorándolo con ansias.

—¡Padre!—gimoteó—¡Es Arturo!—sollozó dramáticamente cuando se ganó una mirada preocupada por parte del rey—Ha muerto… ¡Se ha quitado la vida! No ha tolerado que lo hayas desheredado.

Uther se puso de pie de un salto, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sin pensarlo dos veces y, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de protesta de su esposa, corrió hacia las cámaras de su primogénito. Hermione lo siguió de cerca. Sintió los pasos de la troll siguiéndolos pero como el monstruo era más grande y pesado era incapaz de tener la misma velocidad que ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del príncipe, Uther sollozó al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Arturo tendido en el suelo. Se aproximó inmediatamente y lo miró, incapaz de soportar el dolor que estrujaba su pecho.

—Mi hijo—sollozó viendo su piel pálida y su cuerpo sin respiración—Fue mi culpa. Te alejé de mí.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible por no llorar a su lado. Arturo estaría bien, se dijo una y otra vez.

—¡Oh, mi hijo!

Uther tomó el cuerpo inerte de Arturo entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho con violencia, como si deseara poder ser capaz dar su propia vida a cambio de la de él. La culpa que lo llenaba era demasiada. Sus labios entre abiertos dejaban escapar sollozos y palabras inteligibles mientras que sus ojos derramaban incontables lágrimas.

Al menos, el hechizo se rompería, se dijo Hermione mientras miraba hacia la puerta con impaciencia, esperando que Merlín llegara. Cuando ésta se abrió, casi saltó de alegría, pero no fue el mago quien entró sino Catrina. Los ojos de la troll se abrieron enormemente al ver a Uther llorando.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Ven!—llamó a su esposo—No hay nada que puedas hacer por él…

—¡Lo he matado! ¡He matado a mi hijo!

—No, no lo has hecho—intentó aproximarse pero Hermione se interpuso en su camino con decisión—¡ _Nu meaht thu begalan_!

Hermione sabía que no podía hacer magia delante de su padre, por lo que tomó la espada que el rey tenía prendida en su cinturón y la usó para amenazar a aquella bestia. Él, al darse cuenta, se giró y miró sorprendido primero a Hermione y luego a su esposa pero, cuando sus ojos se posaron en ésta última, su ceño se frunció.

—¡¿Catrina?!—preguntó.

—Eh…

Se puso de pie de inmediato y retrocedió, asustado, tomando del brazo a su hija para que ella también se apartara de aquel monstruo grotesco.

—¿Qué clase de engaño es éste?—inquirió.

Esa no era la bella mujer con la que se había casado.

—Como he sufrido estos días—dijo la troll—permitiendo que me tocaras… teniendo que compartir la cama contigo.

—Ug…—Uther hizo todo lo posible para no vomitar cuando unos repulsivos recuerdos de ciertas noches llegaron a su mente.

—¡Fue repugnante!—exclamó la troll.

—Conozco el sentimiento—aseguró el rey enfermo consigo mismo.

¿Dónde rayos estaba Merlín?, se preguntó Hermione. Ya casi se agotaba el tiempo.

—¡Oh! He estado esperando esto—dijo la bestia mientras se acercaba a ambos.

—¡Guardias!—gritó Uther.

Los caballeros de Camelot que se habían apostado frente a la puerta del príncipe aparecieron de inmediato.

—¡Deténgan… lo!—exclamó, tras dudar si decir "deténgala" porque aquella cosa definitivamente no era la mujer que lo había cautivado.

Los guardias comenzaron a enfrentarse al troll, pero éste tenía una fuerza descomunal. Fue en ese momento cuando vio a Merlín de arrodillado al lado de su hermano, intentando exprimir su pañuelo. Ella se le acercó, espada en mano y, sin hacer preguntas, comprendiendo de inmediato que había perdido el antídoto, abrió su otra mano y le mostró la piedra que tenía.

—Ábrele la boca—le ordenó.

Merlín, a pesar de la confusión, le hizo casi y ella, inmediatamente, le colocó la piedra al fondo, casi en su garganta y luego se la obligó a tragar. Fueron unos eternos segundos pero finalmente Arturo abrió los ojos e, inmediatamente, empujó al suelo a Hermione, haciéndola gritar de la sorpresa.

La troll había derrotado a los dos guardias y había estado a punto de atacarla si no hubiera sido por Arturo. El príncipe se quitó su espada y se enfrentó a ella pero la enorme bestia alzó su mano y de un solo golpe lo empujó contra la pared lateral, dejándolo medio inconsciente.

—¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tu querida madrastra!—le dijo antes de volverse al Rey.

Uther se lanzó contra ella, lleno de una rabia abrumadora pero un solo golpe de su parte logró dejarlo inconsciente. Para empeorar las cosas, Jonas apareció y fue directamente hacia Arturo. Sacó una pequeña daga, creyéndolo presa fácil, pero el príncipe abrió los ojos y lo atacó. Logró tomar su espada y, cuando el sirviente de Catrina lo atacó nuevamente, consiguió que ésta le atravesara el pecho.

La troll enfureció ante esto. Lanzó un gruñido furioso mientras iba detrás de Arturo pero Hermione fue más rápida y, desde atrás, antes de que llegara a tocar siquiera a su hermano, clavó el filo de su espada en ese enorme cuerpo en medio de su espalda. Los ojos del monstruo se abrieron enormemente antes de caer al suelo.

Arturo miró sorprendido a Hermione, antes de darse cuenta que las manos de la joven temblaban nerviosamente. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione jadeó contra su pecho.

Todo había terminado. Finalmente.

…

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Hermione pensó unos momentos en la pregunta que le hacía su hermano. El día anterior había asesinado a un troll que quería acabar con su padre, con su hermano y con ella misma para poseer todo el reino y todas las riquezas que tenían.

—Bien—dijo con sinceridad, obsequiándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a servirse alimento en su plato—¿Y tú?

Estaban almorzando. Su padre les había dicho que quería pasar un rato en familia, sólo con sus dos hijos, y allí estaban. Los hermanos charlaban con tranquilidad. Era el rey el que no había abierto la boca en ningún momento aún.

—Teniendo en cuenta que casi muero, bien… Por cierto, ¿Qué era esa cosa que me obligaste a tragar?

—Eh… sólo formaba parte del antídoto—dijo sin querer entrar en detalles.

Dudaba seriamente que su hermano quisiera enterarse que, lo que había ingerido, había sido una piedra que se encuentra en el interior del estómago de las cabras.

El vio algo en la mirada de Hermione, algo que le dijo que estaba ocultándole algo importante. Pero, teniendo en cuenta los últimos sucesos, prefirió no preguntar. Había cosas que realmente no necesitaba saber. Lo importante en ese instante era que tanto ellos como su padre estaban completamente a salvo.

—Ejem…—Uther se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de ambos—Me gustaría agradecerles por exponer este ataque contra nuestro estado—dijo con formalidad—Una vez más, la magia se ha utilizado para golpear Camelot.

—Dirás, a tu corazón—dijo Arturo, queriendo castigar de algún modo a su padre por todo lo que había tenido que pasar—¿Cuántas noches has compartido la cama con un troll?

—Arturo, por favor…—le rogó Hermione, prefiriendo evitar esos temas.

—Yo estaba bajo un hechizo, obviamente—dijo con vergüenza Uther, consiguiendo que Arturo riera—He hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento… pero…

—Padre, en realidad, no queremos saber los detalles—lo interrumpió Hermione.

Arturo asintió, estando de acuerdo con ella. Él no necesitaba tener esas imágenes en su mente.

—Realmente, lo lamento—dijo el rey—y, obviamente, volverás a ser el heredero legítimo de Camelot… y tú, Hermione, todavía quiero que aprendas todo lo necesario para reemplazarnos, si las circunstancias lo ameritan.

—Si estás seguro—murmuró ella.

—Absolutamente.

…

—Todo volverá a la normalidad ahora—dijo su hermano.

Hermione rió suavemente, con cierta diversión. Estar en Camelot era casi como estar en Hogwarts.

—¿Desde cuándo ha habido normalidad?—le preguntó mientras salían del comedor juntos—Nos hemos enfrentado a monstruos, hechiceros, y toda clase de enemigos que quieren acabar con los Pendragon o poseer Camelot. Aquí nada parece normal.

—Puede que esa sea nuestra normalidad—aceptó Arturo con una mueca de molestia—Quizás, dentro de un tiempo, no tengamos que lidiar con tantos enemigos y podamos encontrar la paz.

—Quizás cuando seas rey—aceptó ella.

Salieron al pasillo y ambos vieron que Merlín caminaba por delante.

—¡Merlín!—lo llamó Arturo.

El sirviente se detuvo y giró a verlos mientras los esperaba. Cuando estuvieron a su altura, sus ojos se conectaron momentáneamente con los de la princesa antes de volver a los de su amo.

—Quiero decirte—comenzó el príncipe—que nunca he dudado de ti.—pero ante la mirada burlona de Merlín, no le quedó más opción que decir la verdad—Bueno, tal vez sí, pero es todo tu culpa. Tienes una cara sospechosa. Algo en tu expresión… como si tuvieras algo que esconder.

—Soy un libro abierto—aseguró el mago con inocencia.

Arturo se cruzó de brazos.

—No te creería eso ni por un momento—aseguró—Sin embargo, sé que sin tu ayuda todavía tendría a un troll como madrastra.

Hermione miró el intercambio con conmovida. Ese par era único. Los adoraba a los dos. Su hermano se creía tan superior, tan inteligente y aún así Merlín le estaba ocultando un gran secreto frente a su nariz. Sin embargo, a su manera, ambos se querían.

—Eh…—Arturo titubeó, sin saber qué más decir.

—Mmm…—Merlín estaba en la misma situación.

—Bueno, gracias—se inclinó hacia Merlín para tomarle la mano cuando, al mismo tiempo, el chico se inclinó para abrazarlo—¡Woaw!—exclamó retrocediendo de inmediato, contemplando a su sirviente como si se hubiese vuelto loco—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ambos se quedaron a medio metro el uno del otro, con las manos en alto, como si fueran dos enemigos que se demostraban mutuamente que estaban desarmados. Pero en realidad eran dos amigos, hombres, demasiado incómodos con la posibilidad de compartir un afectuoso abrazo.

—Pensé que ibas a abrazarme—dijo Merlín.

—¡NO!—exclamó Arturo, horrorizado por la idea.

—No—estuvo de acuerdo Merlín, admitiendo que había malinterpretado todo.

Ambos comenzaron a bajar las manos lentamente, sin dejar de observarse atentamente, hasta que Arturo se alejó con prisa. Hermione no supo si echarse a reír o ir detrás de él y pegarle por ser tan terco. ¡Hombres! ¿A caso lo hubiera matado abrazar a Merlín? Miró al mago y notó que se rascaba la nuca con incomodidad.

—Eso sí que fue muy vergonzoso—admitió.

—Debería de estar más agradecido. Le has salvado la vida—le dijo ella.

—Esa has sido tú—la contradijo—Cuando Jonas me atacó antes de que pudiera volver a las cámaras de Arturo, la botella con el antídoto se me cayó y se rompió. Intenté juntar lo que pude con mi pañuelo…

—No importa, Merlín—le aseguró ella—Arturo está bien. Ya lo has visto. Simplemente aprovecha la rara ocasión de haber recibido un agradecimiento de su parte.

—Y después me dijo que tengo una cara muy sospechosa—dijo ciertamente indignado—¿Realmente parezco alguien que oculta un secreto?

Hermione lo miró atentamente. Desde sus impresionantes ojos azules, pasando por su nariz, sus pómulos, hasta la forma en que sus labios se juntaban.

—Si te llega a ver dentro de quince minutos…—le dijo susurrando, acercándose a él con cierto atrevimiento—cuando te vea sin aliento y con el cabello revuelto, definitivamente, pensará que algo le estás ocultando.

Merlín, embobado, sólo pudo sentirse placenteramente aturdido.

—¿Dentro de quince minutos?—preguntó casi jadeando.

Ella asintió.

—Encerrarnos por más tiempo en una habitación vacía por más tiempo puede ser peligroso—musitó cerca de su rostro—Aunque te puedes quedar tranquilo, dudo que imagine, si te ve, que te has estado besando con su hermana.

Merlín casi gimió cuando ella dejó un pequeño besito en la comisura de su labio antes de apartarse.

—Vamos—lo incentivó ella, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca que los pudiera ver—apresurémonos a buscar alguna habitación vacía.

Y él, incapaz de resistir tanta tentación, la siguió completamente dispuesto.

* * *

ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:

—Y usted debe ser Aredian,—dijo—el famoso cazador.

—Creo que exagera, mi lady. Puedo ser conocido pero no tan famoso como lo es usted. La historia de la princesa raptada por una feroz hechicera es conocida por todos y aún más conocido fue su sorprendente regreso.

Ella podía apostar que él desconocía todos los jugosos detalles del asunto.

—No tan sorprendente, en realidad—lo contradijo.

—¿Sospechoso, entonces?

—Aredian, por favor—dijo el rey contemplando al cazador primero y luego a su hija—no estará insinuando que…

—No—lo cortó el hombre—Nunca insinúo nada.


	37. El Cazador de brujas

_¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente estoy con otro capítulo. Como leyeron en el capítulo anterior ¡Finalmente se besaron!. Sí, lo sé, como alguien dijo: se hicieron esperar. Pero era necesario. No podía simplemente comenzar la historia y escribir que uno estaba encima del otro, eso no me parecería correspondiente con la actitud de Hermione y tampoco creo que Merlín hubiera aceptado tan abiertamente, desde el comienzo, sus sentimientos hacia la hermana de Arturo._

 _De ahora en adelante, ambos estarán involucrados en una relación secreta. Deberán ser cuidadosos y no hacer ningún tipo de tonterías para no ser descubiertos. Aunque, recuerden, que todo romance tiene sus muros de piedras que deben aprender a cruzar si quieren sobrevivir._

 _Saludos._

 _...oOo..._

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _El cazador de brujas_

¿Qué significaba ser protectora de Merlín? Sabía desde hace un tiempo que ella lo era pero no tenía idea alguna de lo que realmente significaba. Debía de haber investigado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pero las cosas se iban presentado, una tras otra y lo dejó pasar. Sabía que había hecho mal pero iba a intentar compensarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. No sólo porque era su destino sino también porque el joven mago se había vuelto imprescindible en su vida. Lo quería de un modo tan abrumador que casi la asustaba. Todo había comenzado con una pequeña atracción que con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo cada vez más hasta llenar hasta la última molécula de su ser. Y ahora, que ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos, la idea de perderlo casi hacía sangrar su corazón. Intentaba decirse a sí misma que él era muy capaz de cuidarse, que no había nada que temer, pero entonces recordaba aquella ocasión en la que estuvo al borde de la muerte por causa de Nimueh.

La Suma Sacerdotisa le había dado la oportunidad de aprender a su lado todo lo necesario para cumplir con aquel papel pero ella no había aceptado. Nimueh había estado llena de dolor y de sed de venganza. Había temido que, al aceptar, lograra manipularla con el tiempo y así ocasionar mucho daño a Uther y a Camelot. Ella nunca le había deseado el mal a nadie, mucho menos la muerte, pero no podía evitar sentir alivio al saber que esa bruja no volvería a intervenir.

Sin embargo, ahora que Nimueh ya no se encontraba para enseñarle, no estaba segura a quién recurrir. Tenía que decirle al respecto a Merlín pero no quería hacerlo hasta estar completamente segura de lo que realmente debía hacer. Así que se acercó al único ser que podía ayudarla en esos momentos.

Kilgharrah.

Recorrer el camino hacia la cueva del dragón no fue difícil, tampoco evadir a los guardias. Aún menos, encontrarlo. La enorme bestia, al igual que la otra vez, estaba apoyada en la roca, con las alas contraídas, como si estuviera esperándola.

—¿Sabía que iba a venir?—le preguntó.

—Quizás—respondió el enorme dragón, sin dar mayor detalle.

Nada de lo anterior había sido complicado, lo difícil ahora era extraerle información. Ella tendría que hacerle hasta la más minúscula pregunta para obtener respuestas entendibles.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?—inquirió.

—Soy el único ser que puede sentir tu magia—le explicó.

Hermione lo contempló con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué eres el único?—inquirió—Algunas veces pude sentir la magia de Merlín, imaginé siempre que él también podía sentir la mía, salvo que no se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de eso.

No iba a decirle que últimamente, cuando ambos se besaban, podía sentir todo el poder del mago rodeándola, llenándola por completo, haciendo el beso aún más esplendoroso. Esos detalles no era necesario pronunciar en voz alta.

—Ni Merlín ni ningún otro mago o ser mágico, será capaz de sentir tu magia.

—Nimueh pudo—recordó.

—Porque formabas parte de ella, porque naciste de su magia. Pero ahora que ella no está más en éste mundo, yo soy el único—explicó.

—¿Por qué?—insistió, con un deje de impaciencia en la voz.

—Porque forma parte de tu destino—respondió Kilgharrah—Tu deber es proteger a Merlín de todo aquello que ponga en peligro su vida, pero no puedes hacerlo si sienten tu magia. Es imprescindible que pases inadvertida.

Es lógico, pensó Hermione mientras asentía a sus palabras.

—¿Me hablarías de mi destino, por favor?—preguntó con amabilidad.

Kilgharrah la contempló fijamente durante unos momentos y luego sonrió, asintiendo lentamente con su enorme cabeza.

—Fortuna. Hado. Sino—comenzó a decir el dragón—El destino tiene muchos nombres pero todos significan lo mismo. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un fin en este mundo, una razón de ser, un propósito que cumplir. A veces puede resultar claro como el reflejo en un espejo y otras veces oscuro como el fango del suelo después de una frondosa lluvia.

Hermione esperó pacientemente. Estaba segura que Kilgharrah llegaría a algún punto importante. Al menos, eso esperaba.

—El tuyo, ha sido casi tan ansiado como el de Emrys,—continuó— porque no pueden desligarse el uno del otro. Tú, Merlín y Arturo están destinados a ir juntos. Inteligencia, magia y fuerza unidos como si fueran uno.

—Pero aún falta mucho para eso, ¿no?

—Por eso eres Inteligencia—comentó el dragón—Es verdad, pueden pasar muchos años antes de que eso ocurra, pero ocurrirá. El mundo mágico del que provienes es prueba de eso. Pero no llegarás allí si no cumples tu destino.

—Sí, mi destino, que es proteger a Merlín, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hay una profecía, por supuesto—dijo como si fuera obvio—Tu nombre ha sido señalado en las estrellas: _Llewellyn_.

—Ese no es mi nombre—murmuró.

—Lo es—aseguró— _Llewellyn_ significa "Como un león". Así es tu corazón. Firme, protector y valiente como ningún otro. Tu corazón y el mío se asemejan.

—¿Es por eso que diste parte de tu corazón para la varita mágica que poseo?—inquirió.

—Sí—admitió sin dudar un instante antes de responder.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Te lo ordenó un señor dragón?

—Esa—dijo—será una historia para otra ocasión.

—Pero…

—Creo que será mejor que te marches—la interrumpió, agitando sus alas suavemente al principio para luego aumentar la velocidad y así elevarse en el aire—¡Saluda a Merlín de mi parte!

Ante esa obligatoria despedida, no le quedó otra opción más que volver a la parte superior del castillo. Iba pensativa. Ella siempre había creído que su destino, si es que tenía uno de suma importancia, había acabado en el mismo instante en que Voldemort fue derrotado por Harry porque, el propósito de su vida había sido ayudar a su mejor amigo en la ardua tarea que había tocado. Sin embargo, allí estaba, con los nervios a flor de piel, aceptando la nueva realidad. El Sino podía tener uno retorcido sentido del humor.

—¡Hermione!

Alzó los ojos sobresaltada para encontrarse con su hermano caminando hacia ella con prisa. Su mirada invadida por una sombra de preocupación que logró tensarla pero aún así procuró mantener la calma.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nuestro padre nos ha llamado. Han pedido una reunión con él. Como estás aprendiendo todo lo referente a reinar, es tu deber estar presente.

Ella asintió a pesar de que no tenía ánimos de asistir.

—Sabes de qué se trata.

—Brujería.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio. El mismo tema de siempre. Junto a su hermano se encaminaron a la sala donde se encontraba el rey rodeado de todo el consejo. Ambos asumieron sabiamente que se trataba algo de suma importancia. Merlín también estaba allí. Hermione buscó sus ojos rápidamente, no queriendo llamar la atención de los demás presente, pero el chico se encontraba tenso mirando el suelo bajo sus pies. Esa era una actitud muy extraña en él, pensó la chica.

En frente de Uther se encontraba una mujer campesina que parecía estar sumamente nerviosa al lado del caballero que la escoltaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su nerviosismo era palpable, mantenía su figura erguida y decidida contemplaba al monarca.

Cuando ambos hermanos ingresaron el rey le hizo una seña a la mujer para que comenzarse a relatar lo acontecido.

—Magia—dijo temblando levemente—Juro que fue magia lo que vi. Estaba en el bosque, juntando bayas, cuando el humor que se alzaba de una fogata se transformó de repente en un animal… un caballo, mi lord. Pero no era un caballo común—su voz se quebró un momento, como si no pudiera soportar los recuerdos—¡Era feroz! ¡Sacado del mismo Infierno!

Hermione estaba segura que la mayor parte de lo que había visto estaba sacado de su imaginación. Posiblemente haya sido magia pero no tan terrorífica como lo quería hacer aparentar. Uther había hecho que todos temieran a la hechicería, condicionando la mente de los ciudadanos para el desprecio.

—¿Estás segura que fue brujería lo que viste?—preguntó Uther.

—Sí, mi señor.

—¿Y juras esto ante tu rey?

—Lo juro.

—Quizás tus ojos te engañaron—indicó Arturo, intentando razonar con la mujer—Un truco de luz.

—Temí por mi vida—dijo temblando mientras sus ojos se volvían más brillosos a causa del llanto contenido.

—Tu lealtad será recompensada—le aseguró el rey.

—Gracias, mi señor.

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó escoltada por el guardia.

Hermione notaba la preocupación en su padre. Uther parecía casi demasiado agobiado por el asunto.

—Esto no puede continuar—lo oyó decir.

—Padre, estoy segura que se encontrará al responsable.

Ella prefería que no fuera así pero eso él no lo sabía. Sólo intentaba de darle consuelo, aunque fuera con mentiras.

—Te prometo que no escaparán inmunes de esto—indicó Arturo con firmeza.

—Tendremos que tomar medidas más severas—aseguró el rey—¡Llamen al cazador de brujas!

Hermione casi tuvo que contener un jadeo de sorpresa ante tal anuncio. Sus ojos volvieron a mirar a Merlín, quién esta vez sí la miró, y lo encontró tan preocupado como ella. Morgana, quien había estado oyendo todo en silencio, no estaba en mejores condiciones.

—Señor, ¿Es necesario tomar esas medidas?—preguntó Gaius, quien había estado al lado de Merlín.

—El cazador de brujas es un aliado confiable, Gaius—afirmó el rey contemplándolo con cierto enojo por su comentario—Su ayuda nos será valiosa.

Ante esto, el galeno no tuvo más opción que asentir.

—Por supuesto.

Tras eso, el rey despidió a todos los presente excepto a sus dos hijos. Hermione quiso inventar una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para ir a hablar con Merlín pero su padre no se lo permitió.

—Tu formación es lo primordial—le recordó.

¿Qué oportunidad habría tenido de escapar de allí? Ninguna.

Así que sólo después de dos largas horas en las que escuchó planes y tratados de comercialización, pudo ir a ver al mago. Casi corrió por los pasillos pero se recordó que era imprescindible pasar inadvertida. A nadie le sorprendería verla caminar hacia las cámaras de Gaius pero sí sería sospechoso que lo hiciera como si un demonio la estuviera corriendo. Aún así, en sus pasos se notaba cierta urgencia.

Entró sin tocar, una mala manía que estaba copiando de Merlín, y notó que Gaius alzaba la mirada sorprendido cuando la puerta se golpeaba con violencia contra la pared.

—Lo siento—murmuró avergonzada, obligándose a calmarse, para así cerrar con lentitud—Estoy nerviosa.

—Tienes razón para estarlo—aseguró el galeno—Este cazador de brujas que llamó tu padre es implacable.

—He oído que es muy bueno en su "trabajo"… Que muchos perdieron su cabeza por él.

—Aredian no debe ser subestimado.

—¿Así se llama? ¿Lo has conocido?

—Hace ya demasiados años—admitió—Por eso no deben levantar ninguna clase de sospechas. Es una fuerza a temer.

Hermione tragó saliva con cierto temor. De todo el tiempo que había estado allí nunca antes se había enfrentado tan directamente ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta.

—¿Está Merlín?

—Dentro de su habitación—respondió repentinamente molesto—Ruego que esté pensando en lo que ha hecho.

—¿Qué ha…?

Pero entonces comprendió. La mirada abatida que había visto horas atrás sólo habría podido significar una cosa. Él había sido el que había conjurado un hechizo para transformar el humor. Sin decir nada se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación del muchacho. Esta vez sí tocó. No quería entrar y que justo estuviera cambiándose. Eso sería muy vergonzoso.

—¡Ya estoy guardándolo! ¡Ya lo estoy haciendo!—se escuchó un grito desde el interior—¡Ya guardé el libro!

—¿Merlín?—lo llamó, un tanto confundida.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y el muchacho apareció con una expresión sorprendida.

—Hermione… eh… pensé que eras Gaius…—ella lo contempló como si no supiera si sentirse ofendida o no—No es que te parezcas a él—se apresuró a aclarar—¡Tu eres muchísimo más bonita!

—Estoy escuchando—indicó el galeno con molestia.

Merlín, avergonzado, se quedó incapaz de saber qué decir. Siempre tenía que abrir la boca sin pensar. No iba a decirle al galeno que él era "bonito". La simple idea lo hacía estremecer con desagrado. Consideraba al anciano inteligente, sabio pero de ninguna manera atractivo.

Afortunadamente, Hermione interrumpió ese incómodo momento con una suave risa.

—Venía a ver cómo te encontrabas—le dijo y de repente su rostro se volvió absolutamente serio—y a recordarte que jamás vulvas a hacer una estupidez como esa.

Merlín gimió lastimeramente.

—¡No tú, Hermione! Gaius ya me reprendió por eso…

—¡Pues bien merecido lo tienes!—exclamó la princesa, no haciendo caso a los ojos de cachorro triste del mago—¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera sucedido si hubieran descubierto que eres el responsable?

—Sí…

—¿Por qué, Merlín? ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?

Él se volvió repentinamente rojo ante la pregunta y murmuró algo entre dientes, apartando la mirada de ella. Hermione no alcanzó a oír nada.

—¿Qué?—pidió.

Merlín alzó la mirada, contemplándola casi implorante para que no lo hiciera repetir lo que acaba de oír. Pero al ver su mirada decidida, no le quedó más opción que decirlo.

—Estaba pensando en ti.

Aún así, no lo dijo en voz alta por lo que Gaius, que había querido escuchar la respuesta, no alcanzó a escucharla a pesar de que agudizó su oído.

—¿Y te recuerdo a un caballo?—inquirió Hermione un poco dolida.

Ciertamente, tenía los dientes grandes, aunque no tanto como de pequeña. ¿A caso eso pensaba él? ¿Qué besaba a un caballo?

—¡No!—exclamó alarmado porque ella había interpretado eso—Yo quería impresionarte. Intentaba practicar un hechizo para luego mostrártelo. Ya sé que fue estúpido de mi parte exponerme de ese modo, pero quería que vieras que soy más que un simple sirviente.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a permanecer enojada con él cuando decía cosas tan dulces y tan estúpidas al mismo tiempo?

—¡Oh, Merlín!—exclamó mientras daba un paso hacia él y se inclinaba para dejar un rápido beso en su mejilla—No tienes que impresionarme—le aseguró—Ya me gustas mucho. Y definitivamente no te veo simplemente como un sirviente…

—¿En serio?—inquirió con muchas dudas.

—En serio—asintió sonriéndole levemente mientras acariciaba distraídamente su cabello—Y realmente me gustaría saber que me ves como algo más que la princesa de Camelot.

Para Merlín siempre había sido difícil separarla de esa categoría puesto que eso mismo había sido lo que creaba la gran separación entre ellos. Sin embargo, últimamente, sólo pensaba en Hermione como la chica dulce, inteligente e increíblemente hermosa. Quizás, lo mejor de todo, era que podía besarla y ella no se molestaba.

Le sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante, buscando sus labios, pero el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta demasiado ruidosamente lo detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Debo asumir que ahora, después de este largo tiempo, están juntos?—preguntó el galeno contemplándolos a ambos fijamente.

Ambos se ruborizaron terriblemente pero aún así sonrieron, asintiendo con la cabeza. No le habían dado ningún título a la relación que tenían. Hermione no sabía si la palabra noviazgo se utilizaba en esa época y, dado que nunca lo habían aclarado, tampoco estaba segura si eran novios. Ella había escuchado de hombres cortejando a las damas de la corte, de compromisos arreglados, de pretendientes… Ellos eran más que amigos, más que compañeros. Se querían mucho y se protegerían el uno al otro. ¿Quién necesitaba ponerle nombre a su relación?

—Sólo les recordaré—dijo el anciano—que es sumamente importante que nadie se entere.

…

Hermione sabía que llegaba tarde. Se había quedado demasiado tiempo charlando con Merlín y Gaius y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se suponía que debía de haber estado presente en el momento de recibir al invitado junto a su padre y su hermano. Cuando había mirado a través de la ventana y visto un caballo negro que en vez de arrastrar una carreta arrastraba una enorme jaula de metal, supo que el cazador de brujas había llegado. Alarmada, se había despedido de ambos y corrido hacia la sala donde sería la reunión.

Sus pies protestaban por lo incómodo de los zapatos que usaba. ¡Esas cosas no habían sido hechas para correr! Se alzó un poco la falda de su vestido para no enredarse con ella y se obligó a no hacer caso al dolor. Cuando finalmente llegó a la sala oyó voces charlando desde el interior. Se obligó a tomar aire profundamente y se dijo a sí misma que no había nada que temer. El gran Dragón le había asegurado que era el único capaz de sentir su magia.

—…La noble casa de Camelot se ha podrido hasta el tuétano—decía el cazador cuando ella ingresó—Estás parado en el borde del abismo del olvido…

La expresión del rey era de pura incredulidad, como si estuviera profundamente sorprendido de las palabras del hombre.

—Estoy a su disposición, Aredian—dijo Arturo con seguridad—Los caballeros te apoyarán en cualquier cosa que necesites.

El hombre, alto y delgado, clavó sus ojos en el príncipe.

—Tú debes ser Arturo.

—Lo soy.

—Eres un gran guerrero. El mejor que el reino llegó a conocer…

—Gracias—dijo orgulloso su hermano.

—No te ofendas si te digo que no los necesito—aseguró y ante la mirada un tanto sorprendida de los dos hombres aclaró—El sutil arte de la brujería sólo puede combatirse con medios aún más sutiles. Métodos perfeccionados con décadas de estudio. Métodos que sólo yo conozco.

—Estamos agradecidos con tu ayuda—dijo el rey.

—Sólo la gratitud no mantiene vivo a un hombre. Debe poner alimento en su estómago—le recordó Aredian.

—Y supongo que el precio que pedirá que paguemos será acorde a los resultados—dijo Hermione, hablando por primera vez.

Los tres hombres se voltearon rápidamente hacia ella. Ni Uther ni Arturo se habían percatado de su presencia. Aredian, en cambio, la había sentido llegar incluso antes de que ingresase a aquella sala y había estado esperando, ansioso, a que se hiciera notar.

—Tú debes ser Hermione—dijo el cazador, tomando su tiempo para observarla detalladamente.

Hermione no se tensó ni se puso nerviosa ante su presencia porque eso podía delatarla o traer sospechas. Simplemente lo contempló impasible, estudiándolo, al igual que él lo hacía con ella. Debería de tener unos cincuenta y pico de años, tenía más frente que cabello y le sacaba unos buenos veinte centímetros de altura. Quizás, lo peor que encontró en su persona, era que su mirada decidida e impasible contenían una frialdad abrumadora. No parecía ser la clase de hombres al que se les podía jugar una broma. Si ella había creído antes que Uther era terrible era porque no había conocido aún a ese Cazador de Brujas.

—Y usted debe ser Aredian,—dijo—el famoso cazador.

—Creo que exagera, mi lady. Puedo ser conocido pero no tan famoso como lo es usted. La historia de la princesa raptada por una feroz hechicera es conocida por todos y aún más conocido fue su sorprendente regreso.

Ella podía apostar que él desconocía todos los jugosos detalles del asunto.

—No tan sorprendente, en realidad—lo contradijo.

—¿Sospechoso, entonces?

—Aredian, por favor—dijo el rey contemplando al cazador primero y luego a su hija—no estará insinuando que…

—No—lo cortó el hombre—Nunca insinúo nada. Si me disculpan, es tarde—hizo una muy corta reverencia—Buenas noches.

—¿Aredian?—lo llamó Arturo antes de que pudiera alejarse.

—¿Si?

—Me preguntaba cuándo comenzaría con la búsqueda.

Los labios del cazador se curvaron muy levemente mientras lanzaba una veloz mirada a todos los presentes.

—Ya empecé—dijo antes de seguir con su camino.

…

Ingrid abrió las cortinas, a la mañana siguiente, permitiendo que entre el resplandeciente sol de la mañana. Hermione se removió en la cama mientras intentaba no gemir en protesta por la intromisión. Había sido muy estúpido de su parte no poder dormir bien la noche anterior por las palabras del hombre. No podía sentir su magia, se dijo una y otra vez. Pero, entonces, ¿Cómo es que la había mirado tan crípticamente y le había dicho que su llegada a Camelot había sido "sorprendente" y "sospechosa"?

—Hora de levantarse, mi lady.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Hermione?—le preguntó mientras rodaba por la cama e iba hacia el borde para sentarse.

—Demasiadas—respondió su doncella.

—¿Y cuándo piensas hacerme caso? ¿A caso no debes obedecerme?

La joven mujer le sonrió amablemente mientras cargaba una palangana con agua para que Hermione se lavara las manos y la cara.

—Sería muy imprudente de mi parte llamarla de ese modo. Agradezco que me dé la oportunidad de tratarla tan amistosamente pero prefiero no hacerlo. No quiero olvidar que usted es la princesa.

—¡Vivo en un maldito castillo, Ingrid!—le recordó, extendiendo las manos hacia su alrededor.

—¡El lenguaje!—la reprendió pero al darse cuenta que había hecho lo que ella misma había asegurado no querer hacer, se apresuró a realizar una reverencia respetuosa y añadir—Mi lady.

Hermione rió suavemente, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el agua. Llenó sus manos con aquel líquido y se limpió el rostro de todo rastro de sueño. Ingrid, inmediatamente, le pasó una toalla limpia para que se secase.

—¿Cómo puedes olvidar que soy una princesa si vives a mi servicio?—le preguntó mientras la veía extender la toalla cerca de la ventana para que se secase—Si no quieres hacerlo, bien, pero que me llames por mi nombre no cambiará eso.

—Si alguien me oyera creería que soy irrespetuosa—le dijo.

—Merlín me llama así…

—Sí, pero Merlín es su…—las mejillas de la mujer se ruborizaron repentinamente—¿Amigo?

¿A caso ella sospechaba algo? Si así era, estaba segura que no iba a decir ni preguntar nada.

—Sí, es mi amigo y tú también eres mi amiga, ¿no?

—No, soy su doncella. Es mi deber servirla y serle fiel. Los amigos -y no quiero que piense que con esto estoy insinuando que Merlín lo sea- pueden ser falsos.

—Entonces nunca fueron amigos.

La mirada de Ingrid se llenó de tristeza. Hermione sintió el impulso de preguntarle qué le sucedía pero no se atrevió. Quizás ella quisiera tener el mismo trato de respeto y silencio que le ofrecía cordialmente.

—Me gustaría considerarme tu amiga—le dijo Hermione con profunda sinceridad—pero si prefieres que no lo seamos, lo aceptaré. Aún así, si algún día tienes un inconveniente y necesitas ayuda, no dudes en venir a mí…

—Gracias, mi señora—la miró con gratitud—Me gustaría ser su amiga pero seguiré negándome a llamarla por su nombre.

—De acuerdo—dijo, dándose por vencida, y añadió con tono de broma—Incluso si algún día quieres ser princesa, con gusto cambiaria roles.

—¡¿Princesa?!—preguntó alarmada—¡Por todos los Cielos, no! Aún menos ahora, con ese hombre rondando por el castillo. Es escalofriante.

—¿Aredian? ¿Lo has visto?

—Sí, mi lady—asintió—Estuvo en la cocina temprano, haciendo preguntas, indagando… incluso se llevó a un par de sirvientas para interrogar.

—¿Te hizo preguntas a ti?

—Sólo cuál era mi trabajo. Nada más. Le dije que era su doncella.

—¿Y no comentó nada al respecto?

—No, mi señora, pero… su forma de mirar… parecía muy pensativo—titubeó unos instantes—Sé que ese hombre es el encargado de acabar con la magia en el reino pero no me agrada. No me agrada ni un poco.

Hermione suspiró con pesar.

—A mi tampoco, Ingrid.

…

¿Quién rayos tenía una calavera como tintero?, se preguntó Merlín mientras se mantenía sentado firmemente sobre la silla aunque lo que en realidad quería hacer era salir corriendo de allí. Obviamente, sólo un hombre al que todos conocían como Cazador De brujas. Estaba en sus habitaciones, frente a su escritorio, viéndolo mojar la punta de la pluma en la tinta que estaba contenida en ese cráneo humano cuya parte superior había sido cortada, para luego escribir con suma atención sobre un pergamino.

Lo había encontrado cuando ayudaba en una ronda a Gaius. Éste había saludado al galeno, reconociéndolo de viejos tiempos, para luego enfocar su atención en él, haciéndolo sentir terriblemente incómodo. Fue en ese momento en que le dijo que luego lo viera, que tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle. Se dijo a sí mismo que quizás no fuera nada grave pero auto-convencerse de eso era casi imposible. Merlín sabía, desde el interior de su ser, que había algo que había llamado la atención del cazador.

—¿Estarás al tanto, entonces, que la brujería se ha practicado en las inmediaciones de Camelot?—le preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí—dijo pero en seguida añadió—Quiero decir… aparentemente.

—No, no puede ser negado—indicó, dejando su pluma dentro del cráneo—Hay un testigo.

—Sí, lo sé—respondió, tenso.

—También sabrás que una mujer te ha nombrado como testigo…

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron enormemente al oír esto.

—Pero…

La mirada de Aredian se alzó y lo contempló con atención.

—Ya hablé con ella. Parece muy segura de lo que vio.

—Pero yo no vi nada—aseguró.

—Lo siento, quizás oí mal—dijo el cazador con tono despreocupado—¿Niegas haber estado en el momento del incidente?

—No, estaba allí…

—¿Así que tú lo viste? ¿El caballo conjurado con humo?

—Vi el humo, pero sólo era humo… No vi nada más.

—¿Estás diciendo que miente?

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y lo miró aún más fijamente, si es que eso era posible, poniéndolo más nervioso. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso?

—No, sólo digo que no vi lo que ella vio.

—Mmm…¿Me pregunto cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Cómo puede ver alguien algo y el otro no?

—No podía explicarlo—dijo seriamente.

—Estoy perdido—admitió—intentando explicármelo a mí mismo.—simuló pensarlo unos momentos, desviando la mirada para luego, segundos después, clavarla directamente en el rostro de Merlín—A menos que tú hayas hecho esa magia.

Merlín intentó permanecer impasible ante esa acusación.

—No lo hice.

—¿Puedes probarlo?

¿Qué se suponía que debía responder alguien ante esa pregunta? ¿Cómo probar que no tienes magia? Él la tenía, obviamente, pero aún así…

—No.

—Mmm…—volvió a tomar su pluma—Eso es todo.

Merlín se puso de pie con lentitud, no queriendo parecer ansioso por salir de allí mientras lo veía escribir nuevamente en el pergamino.

—Por ahora…—añadió el cazador antes de que él se alejara.

…

Nuevamente, su padre la había hecho llamar para que presenciara uno de los anuncios de Aredian. Todos los consejeros y caballeros se encontraban allí. Parecía que al cazador no le gustaba tener poca audiencia. Hermione se sentó a la izquierda de su padre mientras que Arturo, a la derecha. Frente a ellos estaban tres jóvenes mujeres, claramente atemorizadas.

—Habla. No tengas miedo—le dijo el cazador a la primera chica.

No debía de tener más de uno o dos años que Hermione pero su mirada no podía mostrar más terror.

—Yo…yo estaba sacando agua del pozo, señor,—comenzó a explicar con la voz temblándole a causa del miedo y el nerviosismo de estar delante del rey—cuando las vi. Caras. Caras horribles dentro del agua, señor. Como gente que se ha ahogado…. Gritando…gritando…—un sollozo escapó de su boca.

Aredian colocó tranquilizadoramente una mano sobre su hombro antes de pasar a la siguiente mujer. Ésta parecía más centrada y supo enseguida qué hacer.

—Duendes—informó mirando a Uther fijamente, con completa seguridad de sus palabras—Bailando entre carbones. Bailando entre las llamas y habló, señor. Mi corazón casi se heló del miedo.

—Como ha escuchado, señor, el incidente del bosque sólo fue el comienzo—dijo Aredian al rey mientras caminaba hacia la última joven mujer.

Ella se sobresaltó momentáneamente ante su proximidad pero habló de inmediato.

—Había un mago, señor, en la plaza. Había criaturas saltando dentro de su boca.

—¿Qué tipo de criaturas?—pidió el cazador.

—Sapos, señor. Grandes, verdes y viscosos. ¡Tan grandes como un puño!

Aredian asintió formalmente antes las palabras de la joven antes de volverse hacia el rey.

—El brujo se ríe en su cara—le dijo—Incluso ahora la magia florece en las calles de Camelot.

—Apenas puedo creerlo…

—Pero es la verdad, mi señor. Afortunadamente, he utilizado todos los recursos de mi oficio para llevar esta cuestión a una rápida resolución—indicó mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro.

Uther, atento a sus palabras, se puso de pie inmediatamente. Era realmente sorprendente que tras el poco tiempo que había transcurrido desde la llegada del cazador ya hubiese encontrado al responsable.

—El hechicero…—comenzó a preguntar anonadado—¿Tienes un sospechoso?

—Oh, lo tengo, mi señor—aseguró con convicción—Lamento decir que se encuentra entre nosotros, en esta misma sala.

Hermione se sintió empalidecer. No podía ser verdad. Los tres que convivían con el rey y que eran capaces de hacer magia se encontraban allí en ese instante: Morgana, Merlín y ella misma. ¿Y si había descubierto a alguno de ellos? ¿A quién acusaría? ¿A quién iba a condenar a muerte?

—Mis métodos son infalibles, mis resultados incuestionables. Los hechos apuntan a una persona, sólo a una…—indicó Aredian, aumentando la expectativa de todos, hasta que se giró y apuntó con su dedo al responsable—Al chico, ¡Merlín!

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el sirviente de su hermano, quien miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, llenos de terror. Hermione sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba de repente a sus pies, incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra de protesta a causa del asombro.

—¡¿Merlín?!—preguntó con burla Arturo, no teniendo el mismo problema que ella—No puedes hablar en serio.

Para el príncipe, la idea de Merlín siendo un poderoso hechicero era más que ridícula. En su mente no cabía esa posibilidad puesto que siempre lo había visto como un chico torpe y ridículo.

—¡Esto es indignante! No tienes pruebas—indicó Gaius.

—Las herramientas de la magia no pueden esconderse de mí—aseguró Aredian contemplando al rey fijamente—Estoy seguro que con una búsqueda minuciosa en las habitaciones del muchacho nos dará más de lo que necesitamos.

El rey miró al sirviente fijamente.

—¿Merlín?

El mago sabía que negarse sería igual a declararse culpable.

—No tengo nada que esconder.

—Muy bien—dijo el rey—¡Guardias, arresten al chico!

—¡Padre! ¡Esto es innecesario!—esta vez Hermione pudo encontrar la voz—¡Él no huirá!

—Hermione, eso no lo sabes—le gruñó antes de volverse a el resto de los guardias—¡Que la búsqueda comience!

Quiso protestar nuevamente pero Arturo se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, tomándola del brazo para impedirle abrir la boca innecesariamente.

—¡Es ridículo!—gruñó en voz baja a su hermano—¡No pueden condenar a Merlín!

—No lo harán—le dijo con calma—A lo sumo pasará unas horas en la celda. Cuando no encuentren nada para culparlo, lo liberarán.

Hermione quería tener el mismo optimismo que él pero no podía. Ella sabía la verdad. Sabía que Merlín era un mago, que tenía un libro que rogaba que hubiera sabido esconder con inteligencia. Intentando contener los nervios fue con los guardias, Gaius, Artuto y Aredian a vigilar la revisión. Era difícil no estar demasiado asustada cuando sentía la desesperación bullendo en su pecho y haciendo sudar sus manos. Ver como destrozaban todas las pertenencias del galeno, incluso las que ella le obsequió, tampoco ayudó.

—¡Con cuidado, por favor!—pidió Gais sufriendo cada vez que un frasco era tirado al suelo y se destruía en miles de pedacitos—Es el trabajo de toda mi vida.

Hermione jadeó, horrorizada al ver como los libros eran revisados descuidadamente, separando las hojas cuidadosamente cosidas a la tapa.

—Cubran cada centímetro. El brujo es un maestro en el arte de ocultar—ordenó el cazador.

—No hay nada aquí, Aredian—dijo Arturo.

—Yo seré quien juzgue eso—indicó con potencia antes de seguir dando órdenes—¡Por ahí! ¡Detrás de ese tapiz! Y ahí, en ese taburete… Asegúrense de que las patas no estén huecas. Allí, dentro de los frascos con polvo.

Los guardias seguían sus órdenes fielmente, dejando un rastro de destrucción tras su paso.

—¡Esto es un ultraje!—exclamó Hermione—¿Si no encuentran nada será usted el responsable de pagar por todo lo que han roto?

Aredian la contempló con seriedad.

—¿Por qué está tan empecinada en defender al brujo?

—¡Merlín no es un brujo!—exclamó.

—¿Tiene pruebas de eso?

—¿Y usted de lo contrario?

Un frasco con polvo cayó, rompiéndose en cientos de trozos y esparciendo todo su contenido en el suelo.

—¡Aquí!—exclamó un guardia.

—Un brazalete de encantamientos—dijo Aredian contemplando el objeto para luego alzar la mirada victoriosa hacia Hermione—Aquí tengo mi prueba.

Hermione contempló el brazalete, totalmente anonadada. Era ornamentado, de plata y con una enorme piedra brillante en el centro. Era algo demasiado valioso como para que lo tuviera cualquier sirviente. ¿A caso eso realmente pertenecía a Merlín? ¿Cómo era posible? Ella jamás lo había visto con aquel objeto.

—¿Estaba enterado, médico, que su ayudante escondía instrumentos de brujería?—preguntó el cazador a Gaius.

El anciano parecía estar tan confundido como Hermione pero al oír la pregunta se puso repentinamente serio y contempló fijamente a Aredian.

—No.

—Bien—dijo el cazador conforme con los resultados mientras le mostraba el brazalete a Arturo, quien observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta—Nuestro trabajo está hecho. Debo informar al rey…

Se giró y comenzó a alejarse. Todos los guardias lo siguieron. Arturo, tras una última mirada a su hermana, que había quedado de pie en medio de la habitación, totalmente destrozada. Quiso acercársele y consolarla de algún modo pero no supo qué decirle. Él aún era incapaz de procesar lo sucedido.

—¡Aredian!

Todos se voltearon hacia Gaius, quien había llamado al cazador.

—Estoy seguro que el amuleto no pertenece a Merlín—aseguró el anciano.

—Entonces, ¿A quién pertenece?—inquirió el cazador con seriedad.

—A mí—confesó.

Hermione no le creyó. Él se había mostrado tan sorprendido como ella al descubrir el brazalete; así que la única opción era creer que hacía eso para salvarlo. Hubiera protestado si no fuera porque, hacerlo, significaría delatar sus intenciones y sólo conseguir que los cuelguen a los dos: uno por ser brujo y otro por ser su cómplice.

Miró, impotente, como los guardias arrestaban a Gaius y se lo llevaban. De todos los desenlaces que podría haber imaginado en su mente, nunca había pensado en ese. Gaius era un buen hombre, un anciano que se preocupaba por Merlín y que aún así seguía siendo fiel a Uther.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

 ** _Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_**

—Gaius me ha servido con admirable dedicación—aseguró Uther—Sin sus conocimientos, su sabiduría, yo no estaría sentado hoy aquí.

—Ha demostrado tener confianza en él, señor—aceptó el cazador—Mucha confianza, sin duda, considerando que él era conocido por practicar brujería.

Arturo alzó la cabeza rápidamente y contempló al hombre con incredulidad.

—¿Gaius?—le preguntó.

Aredian asintió con seguridad.

—Te equivocas—indicó.

—No, Arturo—lo contradijo su padre—Él dice la verdad


	38. Salvar al galeno

Rosangela: ¡Nuevamente subo un capítulo! Gracias por comentar y leer.

Lotus-one: Pues, él cae terrible a cualquiera. Es un desgraciado, sin lugar a dudas.

 _...oOo..._

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **Salvar al galeno**_

Merlín entró a las cámaras que hasta esa mañana había compartido con Gaius sin poder creer que el anciano que le había dado la bienvenida tan abiertamente una vez a Camelot ya no se encontraba allí. Se sentía terrible. Atroz. Y el sentimiento aumentó al ver todo lo que conocía, todo lo que el anciano apreciaba, totalmente destruido. Los guardias no habían tenido piedad por nada. Todo lo habían roto en la búsqueda.

Un sentimiento de culpa mezclado con impotencia lo invadió. Si tan sólo él no hubiese hecho aquel estúpido hechizo en el humo nadie habría mandado a llamar a ese cruel y despiadado ser que se hacía llamar cazador de brujas. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a poder vivir sabiendo que su mentor, su amigo, pereció por su culpa?

Entró lentamente, intentando no pisar nada pero resultaba imposible cuando había tantas cosas rotas y hojas sueltas. Todos los elementos que utilizaba el galeno para crear nuevas pócimas para curar a los pobladores de Camelot había sido destruido.

—Merlín…—Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Hermione de pie en el marco de la puerta, contemplándolo con tristeza—Lo lamento tanto.

No pudo hablar. El nudo en la garganta que sentía le impedía hacerlo. Podía sentir que dentro suyo el llanto empujaba por salir pero no quería dejarlo salir. Sin embargo, cuando la princesa corrió hacia él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y sollozó sobre su hombro. Quiso apartarse para no incomodarla pero Hermione no se lo permitió. Lo sostuvo más firmemente contra sí. Merlín no opuso más resistencia y simplemente dejó que la rabia saliera. De vez en cuando, Hermione acariciaba su cabello y dejaba pequeños besos en su mejilla en un intento de hacerle saber que estaba allí para él.

Cuando logró recomponerse, no se dijeron nada. Simplemente comenzaron a juntar las pertenencias del anciano una por una para acomodarlas en su lugar. Hermione se acercó a la puerta y la cerró antes de comenzar a hacer hechizos para reparar ciertos frascos. Sabía que el contenido era un imposible de volver a utilizar pero al menos quería recuperar los recipientes. Luego, siguió con los libros. Ver como los destruían había sido lo peor. ¿Quién destruye tan descorazonadamente una fuente tan valiosa de conocimiento?. Merlín, mientras tanto, tomó una escoba y comenzó a barrer con lentitud para no alzar el polvillo. Ambos intentaban encontrar un poco de normalidad en ese caos.

Sólo se detuvieron cuando oyeron que alguien golpeaba con cierta timidez la puerta. Intercambiaron una mirada temerosa. Lo último que querían era que nuevamente apareciera alguien más a destrozarlo todo. Hermione guardó rápidamente su varita antes de abrir.

—Ingrid—se sorprendió al ver a su doncella allí—¿Qué sucede?

—Su hermano ha pedido por usted para la cena, mi lady—explicó mientras lanzaba una mirada al interior, viendo a Merlín de pie allí, escuchándolas—Han sido invitados a cenar junto con el rey y el… invitado especial.

—Gracias por el aviso pero ve y dile a mi hermano que me excuse delante del rey. No asistiré hasta que esa pestilente cucaracha que llama "invitado" se marche.

—¡Pero yo no puedo decirle eso al príncipe!—exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Sólo dile que no quiero ir. Él entenderá sin necesidad de palabras porqué no voy.

Ingrid no parecía muy conforme pero aún así hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Cuando Hermione se volteó se encontró con Merlín observándola.

—Deberías de haber aceptado. Tu padre pensará que no quieres cenar con él a causa de la presencia de Aredian.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero. Debe darse cuenta que ha hecho algo atroz. No debería de haber aceptado tan abiertamente la idea de que Gaius es el brujo que ha estado haciendo todas esas cosas en Camelot. Él le ha estado sirviendo durante años fielmente y ni siquiera le dará en beneficio de la duda…

Merlín quiso preguntarle qué otra cosa podía esperar de Uther pero sintió que no era justo sacar su frustración con ella. Además, no debía olvidar que el rey era el padre de la chica y que, como su hija, esperaría siempre lo mejor de él.

—¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?—preguntó.

—Un brazalete. Un amuleto mágico…

—¿Y Gaius dijo que era suyo?

—Él dijo a Aredian que sí pero estoy segura que vi sorpresa en su mirada cuando se lo mostraron. Sólo lo dijo para encubrirte…

Esas palabras sólo aumentaron su desdicha. Pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de algo.

—Si ese amuleto no es de Gaius y tampoco mío… ¿Cómo llegó allí?—peguntó en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para Hermione. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente—¡Aredian! ¡Debe de haber sido él!—exclamó—Él debe de haber implantado el objeto…

—Merlín, esa es una acusación seria—indicó Hermione.

—¡Piénsalo! A él le interesa cobrar por descubrir brujos. ¡Le da igual si eres culpable o no!

—Te entiendo—aseguró—pero no hay modo de probarlo.

—¡Pero debemos hacer algo! ¡No podemos permitir que Gaius sea juzgado por brujería!

—Tienes todo mi apoyo pero, de momento, no hay nada que podamos hacer. No tenemos prueba contra Aredian y si simplemente vamos y le decimos a mi padre sobre esto no nos creerá.

Merlín asintió con pesadumbres. Quiso protestar pero no pudo hacerlo. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Necesitaban encontrar primero pruebas suficientes como para justificar tal acusación.

—Yo no hice todas esas otras cosas—le dijo de pronto, sintiendo la necesidad de aclarárselo—No hice aparecer rostros en el agua y, definitivamente, no haría salir nunca un sapo de mi boca.

—Eso ya lo sé—indicó Hermione acercándosele—Tú no eres así. ¿Por qué motivo irías asustando a la gente?

—Tienes una idea muy segura de mí—dijo un poco sorprendido. Pero no debería de haberlo estado. Después de todo, Hermione siempre había asegurado tener absoluta confianza en él y no la hubiera tenido si no lo creyera una buena persona—Aunque aún no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

Ella lo contempló extrañada, deteniéndose a unos pasos antes de llegar a él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque que me conozcas me hace predecible. No hay nada en mí que pueda sorprenderte…

Hermione dio otros dos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de Merlín, sonriéndole levemente.

—No lo creas—lo contradijo—A veces puedes hacer cosas que nunca podría imaginar.

—¿En serio?—le devolvió la sonrisa mientras extendía lentamente sus brazos para tomar la cintura de Hermione y atraerla suavemente hacia él.

Ese no era el mejor momento de coquetear con ella pero no podía evitarlo. Había algo en la forma en que lo miraba que le daba esperanzas, que lo tranquilizaba y le hacía creer que todo iría bien.

—En serio—estuvo de acuerdo antes de ponerse de puntas de pie levemente y besarlo con lentitud.

Los ojos de Merlín se cerraron por cuenta propia cuando sintió que los labios de la chica tocaban los suyos. ¡Dios! ¡Adoraba besarla! Desde que habían empezado aquello habían sido muy cuidadosos. Nadie los había visto juntos más de lo normal. Incluso habían controlado las miradas cómplices que compartían para no levantar sospechas.

Sin embargo, el beso fue muy corto. Hermione se apartó y soltó un suspiro.

—Hay algo que debo decirte—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad.

El tono que había utilizado no auguraba nada bueno. Su corazón se aceleró y se llenó de un temor irracional.

—¿De qué se trata?—inquirió intentando no sonar tan alarmado como se sentía.

—Es algo que debería de haberte dicho mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el Gran Dragón me lo dijo pero tenía tantas cosas en mi mente que…

—¡Hermione!

Ambos se separaron con prisa cuando escucharon a Arturo gritar el nombre de su hermana. Afortunadamente, el príncipe tenía la manía de gritar llamando antes de hacer acto de presencia. Ella se acercó a la puerta justo cuando él quería entrar.

—¿Si?

El ceño de Arturo se frunció.

—¿Si? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme después de haber mandado a tu doncella a decirme que no piensas presentarte a la cena?

—¿Hubieras preferido que fuera yo a decírtelo?

—Hubiera preferido que aceptaras. Uther estará furioso…

—Puede estar todo lo furioso que quiera. No pienso ir y sentarme en la mesa que ese mismo hombre que acusó falsamente a Gaius…

—¿Falsamente?—inquirió con dudas.

—No creerás que es culpable, ¿verdad?—le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo… no sé qué pensar—admitió luego de un pequeño debate interno—Nunca me planteé la posibilidad de que él fuera un hechicero.

—Él nunca haría esas cosas—aseguró Hermione.

A Arturo no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ella no negara la posibilidad de que fuera él un hechicero.

—Mira—comenzó a decirle—a mí tampoco me agrada Aredian pero es nuestra responsabilidad como anfitriones ser corteses con él. Además, esta noche, durante la cena, podremos tener la posibilidad de convencerlo de que tiene a la persona equivocada.

—Quizás—indicó a regañadientes—Bien, dame un momento que me despido de Merlín y luego voy.

—Te esperaré.

—No es necesario…

—Te esperaré—repitió con seriedad.

Su firmeza no podía ser quebrada con facilidad. Así que Hermione sólo se volteó y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Merlín. Él se encogió de hombros levemente. Entendía que era parte de sus responsabilidades de princesa.

—Nos veremos mañana…—le dijo—Y… eh… aún tengo que hablar contigo sobre… eso.

El joven mago asintió, sintiendo demasiada curiosidad.

Cuando Hermione salió de las cámaras supo que Arturo había estado oyendo atentamente su intercambio.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con mi sirviente?—cuestionó.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¡Claro que lo es!—la contradijo—Eres mi hermana…

—Por favor, Arturo, esa no es excusa suficiente…

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor siendo seguida muy de cerca por su hermano. Haber sido tan misteriosa con sus palabras no había sido la mejor opción. Ahora él no descansaría hasta saber de qué se trataba.

—Es más que suficiente. Él es un sirviente y tú una princesa.

—No empieces con esas tonterías porque me veré en la obligación de recordarte a cierta doncella—lo amenazó, pero añadió rápidamente—Sin embargo, para tu tranquilidad mental, la conversación que tengo pendiente con Merlín no es de esa naturaleza.

—Eso no me tranquiliza.

—Entonces, aprende a vivir con ello—le dijo burlonamente antes de entrar al comedor donde se encontraban ya su padre y Aredian.

Ambos hombres alzaron su rostro hacia los dos hermanos, interrumpiendo una conversación, y los contemplaron con curiosidad al ver la indignación plasmada en la mirada de Arturo.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Uther.

—Nada—se apresuró a decir Arturo antes de tomar el brazo de su hermana y acompañarla a su puesto con caballerosidad.

La comida no tardó en ser llevada a la mesa y la conversación tampoco tardó demasiado en desviarse al tema de la reciente acusación que Aredian había hecho.

—Gaius me ha servido con admirable dedicación—aseguró Uther—Sin sus conocimientos, su sabiduría, yo no estaría sentado hoy aquí.

—Ha demostrado tener confianza en él, señor—aceptó el cazador—Mucha confianza, sin duda, considerando que él era conocido por practicar brujería.

Arturo alzó la cabeza rápidamente y contempló al hombre con incredulidad.

—¿Gaius?—le preguntó.

Aredian asintió con seguridad.

—Te equivocas—indicó.

—No, Arturo—lo contradijo su padre—Él dice la verdad—Arturo miraba a su padre con la boca ligeramente abierta—Soy consciente de su pasado, pero tengo razones para creer que él se ha desvinculado del camino de la brujería.

Arturo aún no podía concebir la idea de que el anciano que conocía desde pequeño hubiese incurrido en el pasado en esas artes. Miró a su hermana para comprobar si ella estaba igual de sorprendida que él pero, por el contrario, comía lentamente y con calma, como si la conversación fuera demasiado aburrida para su gusto.

—¿Lo sabías?—le preguntó.

—Sí—contestó sin alterarse—Pero Gaius dejó eso en el pasado.

—Hasta ahora—la contradijo Aredian.

—No sabemos eso—dijo tensa, lanzándole una fría mirada al odioso hombre.

—Ese estúpido amuleto que encontraste puede ser un error—comentó Uther.

Hermione miró anonadada a su padre. Al parecer, el aprecio que tenía hacia el médico de la corte era mayor a cualquier tipo de sospecha. Incapaz de controlarse, le sonrió, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta de su parte.

Aredian contempló con enfado ese intercambio. Se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca y lo masticó casi con rabia hasta que otras palabras salieron de su boca, rompiendo el momento de padre e hija.

—O quizás ha recaído en los viejos hábitos.

—Deberíamos darle en beneficio de la duda—indicó Arturo.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió el cazador con seriedad.

—Porque es Gaius—respondió Hermione—Él ha servido a mi padre durante años, incluso mucho antes de que mi hermano y yo naciéramos, y ha demostrado ser un hombre fiel y de confianza.

—¿A caso tu no trabajas con él en ciertas ocasiones?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, contemplándolo con sospechas por aquella repentina pregunta.

—Sí.

—Tiene sentido que quieras protegerlo.

—¿A caso cree que sería capaz de proteger a un traidor de Camelot?

—No lo creo, lo sé. Estoy completamente seguro de la culpabilidad de Gaius y puedo probarlo.

—Sé que tus métodos son efectivos, Aredian—intervino Uther—pero Gaius es un hombre mayor. Él no podría resistir… el tratamiento.

A Hermione no se le pasó por alto el titubeo de su padre antes de dar un nombre a los métodos del cazador. ¿A caso estaban hablando de tortura? Su mano viajó inconscientemente al brazo que Bellatrix se había encargado de "decorar".

—Es la única forma de eliminar tus dudas—dijo el hombre con petulancia.

Lo peor de todo para Hermione fue ver como su padre realmente consideraba la idea. Horrorizada, se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Si accedes a esto jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra—le dijo a su padre antes de salir de allí con velocidad, haciendo que sus pasos suenen firmes contra el suelo.

…

Gaius era sacado y metido con violencia de la celda por los guardias bajo las órdenes de Aredian. Luego, lo ataban firmemente a una silla, como si temieran que él, teniendo una edad avanzada, pudiera salir corriendo y sacarles ventaja a un grupo de caballeros entrenados. Después comenzaba el incesante interrogatorio, intercalado con baldazos de agua helada, nada que beber y ni una sola comida en todo el día.

El cazador estaba empecinado a conseguir una confesión de él. Si no moría acusado de brujería, lo haría a causa de los malos tratos que recibía. Aún así, se mantenía firme en su postura: el objeto encontrado era viejo, de los antiguos tiempos en que practicaba magia. Pero era difícil mantener las esperanzas cuando todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y debilitado. Sus piernas temblaban notablemente cada vez que tenía que caminar al finalizar un interrogatorio hasta la celda.

Afortunadamente, la segunda noche, recibió una inesperada visita. Era ya tarde y el guardia que vigilaba la puerta dormía en su silla, roncando suavemente. Él también había intentado conciliar el sueño pero el frío que le calaba los huesos era demasiado. El fuego de las antorchas que iluminaban el recinto no ayudaban a que la temperatura aumentase.

—¡Oh, Gaius!—se lamentó una voz de repente.

Alzó la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con nadie. No había ni una sola persona delante suyo, salvo el guardia que aún dormía. Miró a todos lados, intentando convencerse que esa voz no había sido producto de su ya torturada mente hasta que notó cierto relieve frente suyo, como si alguien se hubiese mimetizado con el fondo, como un camaleón.

—¿Quién eres?—exigió saber.

Tan repentinamente como había aparecido la voz, la figura de la princesa se hizo presente. Ella lo contemplaba con tristeza, aferrando su varita mágica con su mano. Dio un paso hacia adelante y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Gaius… ¿Qué te han hecho?—lo abrazó con fuerza.

El anciano se lo permitió, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo que contrastaba notablemente con lo helado que se sentía. Ella pareció notarlo también porque, inmediatamente después de separarse, movió su varita, susurrando suavemente unas palabras que él no alcanzó a oír, e inmediatamente un calor reconfortante comenzó a nacer desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

—Gracias—dijo lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que sucedió—susurró, consciente de que el guardia podía despertar.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, querida.

—Pero mi padre sí y ambos sabemos muy bien lo ciego que se vuelve cuando oye la palabra "magia"—lo miró a los ojos y alzó su mano para apartar con cuidado el largo cabello blanquecino del rostro del anciano—¿Necesitas algo? He querido venir a verte antes pero no me han dejado. Ni a mí ni a nadie. Merlín vino esta tarde y espió el interrogatorio…

—Merlín…—suspiró—¿Cómo está?

—Destrozado por la culpa—admitió.

—Si hubiera sabido que tenía ese brazalete le hubiera dicho que lo escondiese mejor y así…

—No, Gaius, ese amuleto no era de Merlín.

—¿No?—la miró extrañado—Pues, mío tampoco.

—Lo sabemos. Estamos seguros que Aredian lo colocó allí para inculpar a alguien.

El guardia se movió en su silla. Ambos lo contemplaron casi sin respirar hasta que notaron que seguía durmiendo.

—Será mejor que te vayas—le dijo el galeno—antes de que te descubran.

Hermione asintió y se puso de pie.

—Hermione, espera…

—¿Si?

—¿Hay algún hechizo que puedas realizar que me dé agua?—preguntó sintiendo su lengua dolorosamente seca.

—Por supuesto… _Aguamenti._

Un chorro de líquido cristalino salió de la punta de su varita. Gaius formó un cuenco con sus manos para juntarlo y bebió ansiosamente, sintiendo rápidamente alivio.

—Muchas gracias, Hermione.

Ella se inclinó y dejó un rápido beso en su mejilla antes de aparecerse con un _¡Plop!_ que sobresaltó al guardia pero que aún así no logró despertarlo.

¡Vaya vigilante!, pensó Gaius con sarcasmo.

…

—Han mandado a interrogar a Morgana—informó Hermione a Merlín a la mañana siguiente.

El joven mago la miró estupefacto.

—¿Crees que…?—preguntó temeroso.

—Creo que lo único que quiere es encontrar sospechosos y conseguir una confesión—le indicó—Ya has visto lo que le hace al pobre Gaius. Lo único que quiere es cobrar por su trabajo.

—¿Fuiste a verlo anoche?

Ella le había contado sobre sus intenciones la tarde anterior.

—Sí. Le di de beber y puse un hechizo de calor en él para que no pase frío. No vi ninguna herida pero, si la hubiera, no habría podido curarla sin levantar sospechas. O lo acusarían de tener un cómplice o que con su propia magia se curó a sí mismo.

—No podemos dejarlo allí, Hermione… ¡Debemos hacer algo!

—Lo sé, pero… ¿Qué?

—Puedo conseguir que escape…

—¿Y a dónde iría? Él es un hombre mayor, Merlín. No es veloz como tú. No puede andar corriendo por el bosque de un lado al otro.

—Puedo ir con él—aventuró.

—Los perseguirían a los dos…

—¡Tiene que haber algo!—exclamó frustrado, pasándose la mano por el cabello con desesperación—Si el modo en que Aredian trabaja es implantando pruebas falsas… —alzó los ojos hacia ella—Quizás podamos encontrar algo en su recámara.

Hermione asintió.

—Bien, vamos…

—Espera, espera…—la detuvo el muchacho—Puede ser peligroso y no…

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar esa absurda frase—lo amenazó, obviamente molesta—o la única cosa que besarás de ahora en adelante será una viscosa rana verde porque yo te transformaré en una… ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es la reproducción entre anfibios?

—¡Eres igual que sádica que tu hermano!—la acusó antes de tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla fuera de las cámaras hacia las habitaciones de Aredian.

—Cosa de familia—admitió.

Llegar allí no le costó mucho. El cazador había elegido una de las habitaciones de invitados que se encontraba más alejada del centro del castillo y por la cual no pasaba usualmente mucha gente, pero que tenía una de las mejores vistas al patio y la ciudadela. Desde las ventanas del cuarto se podía vigilar todo perfectamente.

Como sabían que se encontraba en los calabozos, no fueron demasiados precavidos al entrar e, inmediatamente, comenzaron a revisar todo lo que había. Su escritorio, armario, un cofre e incluso su cama. Hermione intentó abrir un pequeño mueble pero lo habían cerrado con llave.

—Permíteme—le dijo Merlín— _Tospringe._

—Yo también puedo abrir cerraduras—aseguró.

Merlín abrió la puerta del pueble y notó que allí guardaba toda clase de cosas valiosas para él. Había algunas joyas, papeles e incluso un cofrecito de cristal lleno de pétalos. Hermione metió su mano en el interior, lo abrió y extrajo algunos, reconociéndolos inmediatamente.

—¡No puede ser!—exclamó sorprendida.

El joven la contempló sin entender lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder oyeron el sonido de la picaporte de la puerta. Asustados, hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió en ese momento. Esconderse debajo de la cama. Inmediatamente, Aredian ingresó con paso firme a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, hacia el mueble pequeño que ellos habían estado revisando instantes atrás. Hermione quiso maldecirse a sí misma al darse cuenta que se habían olvidado de cerrarlo pero, al parecer, ni el mismo cazador estaba seguro de haberlo hecho él mismo. Tras un instante de duda en el que pareció hacer memoria, guardó algo allí, lo cerró con llave y luego salió del cuarto sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Hermione y Merlín suspiraron aliviados al no ser descubiertos. Él se arrastró primero de debajo de la cama y ayudó a la chica a salir luego.

—¿Sabes qué es esto?—le preguntó, señalando los pétalos que sostenía en su mano.

—Belladona—respondió ella con total seguridad—Se usas en pociones de curación y de alergias…

—Eso no nos sirve—indicó.

—Sí, escucha—lo reprendió—Gaius me enseñó a ser muy cuidadosa con esta planta. Cuando preparábamos pócimas teníamos sumo cuidado de no mezclarlas con ciertos ingredientes. El tinte de esta flor puede provocar serias alucinaciones.

Los ojos de Merlín se ampliaron al comprender.

—¡Las testigos de Aredian! No mentían pero tampoco vieron realmente esas cosas…

Hermione asintió.

—Podrían haber estado alucinando. Pero no tenemos modo de probarlo. No podemos ir con el cazador y preguntarles si drogó a sus testigos.

—No—negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba—Él es demasiado listo. Si usó tintura de Belladona en esas mujeres no las tendrá aún consigo y tampoco creo que se las haya administrado por su cuenta. Sabe que el rey puede intimidar a cualquiera y un poco de presión podría haber revelado cualquier tipo de fraude… No, él debió de hacerlo con alguien más.

Entendía lo que quería decir pero no entendía cómo podrían probarlo.

—¿Qué tienen en común los testigos que presentó?—preguntó en voz alta, más para sí que para que Merlín respondiera.

Aún así, él lo hizo.

—Son todas mujeres.

Pero eso no significaba nada. ¿o sí? ¿Qué podría tener de importante en que todas las testigos fuera mujeres y no hombres? ¿Qué cosas podían usar las mujeres que los hombres no?

—Productos de belleza—dijo de repente.

—¿Qué?—la mirada de Merlín le decía que él no había sido capaz de seguir su línea interna de pensamientos.

—¿Qué es lo que compran las mujeres?—le preguntó y al ver que él seguía un tanto desconcertado, contestó—¡Cosas para hacerse más bonitas! Ven… ¡Vamos!

Merlín la siguió, aún desconcertado. Pensó que quizás la llevaría con el que vendía aquellos productos pero se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones de ella.

—¡Ingrid!—gritó Hermione a todo pulmón nada más entrar.

E inmediatamente apareció la doncella de la princesa. Miraba desconcertada tanto a Hermione como a Merlín.

—Mi lady, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Necesito que nos lleves a donde venden esas cosas que siempre me quieres hacer usar… ya sabes… esas lociones y pinturas…

Ingrid asintió pero en su rostro permanecía la mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Quiere comprar algo? Porque usted posee una reserva llena. Uther me ordenó siempre tener para usted todo lo que una mujer puede necesitar pero nunca quieres usar nada…

—No, no es para mí—aseguró—Necesito hablar con el vendedor.

—De acuerdo, síganme.

Como siempre, no hizo más preguntas aunque Hermione podía ver la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro.

Salieron del castillo y se encaminaron hacia la ciudadela, del lado de mercado. Había muchas personas yendo de un lado al otro. Cuando alguno se detenía a prestar atención y la reconocía, hacía la pertinente reverencia pero Hermione sólo le sonría con prisa, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Sabía que no había tiempo que perder.

Ingrid se detuvo frente a una casa y tocó la puerta con insistencia. Fue un hombre algo mayor el que atendió. Primero miró a la doncella y luego se fijó en sus acompañantes. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando se dio cuenta que la mismísima princesa se encontraba delante suyo.

—¡Mi lady!—hizo una reverencia profunda.

—¿Podemos pasar?—le preguntó Hermione.

—Por supuesto—se puso recto y se apartó de la puerta, permitiéndole la entrada—Lamento que mi hogar sea demasiado humilde para su presencia…

—Estamos aquí por un asunto muy serio—lo interrumpió ella una vez que Ingrid y Merlín hubieron ingresado y cerrado la puerta—¿Tiene algún producto con tinta de belladona?

—Bueno, creo que tengo que tener algo en algún lado—admitió mientras iba hacia un estante lleno de diferentes botellas de vidrio con líquidos de diferentes colores.

El lugar era bastante impresionante. Comúnmente, los ciudadanos de Camelot vivían en casas pequeñas, de una sola habitación, pero aquel hombre ganaba el dinero suficiente con sus productos como para tener un espacio particular para ellos y otros para vivir.

—He estado vendiendo algunas gotas para los ojos—dijo sacando un frasquito para mostrárselo.

Hermione lo tomó inmediatamente.

—¿Gotas para los ojos?

Eso tenía mucho sentido. Ellas, al colocárselas, creían ver cosas que en realidad no estaban allí. Y, teniendo en cuenta el temor que Uther hacía tener con respecto a la magia, no era extraño que alucinaran con brujos, rostros flotantes y duendes.

—Sí, las mujeres las usan para que sus ojos sean más bonitos…—explicó el hombre.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?—inquirió Merlín.

—Bueno, de mis proveedores habituales que…

—¿Está seguro que no se lo ha dado alguien más?—insistió.

—Seguro—asintió con seriedad pero a Hermione no le pasó inadvertido el modo en que miraba con nerviosismo a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien estuviera escuchando la conversación.

—Sé que fue Aredian quien te lo dio—dijo Hermione, encontrando su mirada y lo obligó a que no la apartara—Por favor… Gaius morirá si no encontramos al verdadero responsable.

—Mi lady, eso no tiene que ver conmigo…

—¡Tiene!—insistió Merlín—Las mujeres que Aredian presentó como testigos vieron visiones. Visiones producidas por la belladona de estas gotas para los ojos.

—Si podemos probarlo, salvaremos a Gaius—indicó Hermione—Por favor, dígame la verdad.

El comerciante se debatió internamente sobre el asunto hasta que finalmente asintió con pesadumbres.

—Me obligó a venderlas—dijo con un hilo de voz—Me dijo que me mataría si se lo contaba a alguien.

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro que era él?—preguntó Hermione—¿Que era Aredian?

—Sí, era él.

—Gracias por ser sincero—agradeció ella—Nada te sucederá. Lo prometo.

El anciano le sonrió levemente e hizo una nueva reverencia antes de que los tres salieran de allí. Ingrid, que había permanecido en silencio en todo momento, miró a Hermione con notable orgullo.

—Esto tendrá que ser suficiente—dijo Merlín—Tenemos las gotas, los pétalos encontrados en su cámara y un testigo… Debemos ir delante de Uther…

—Me temo que no es así—lo contradijo ella mientras avanzaban nuevamente hacia el castillo—Mi padre exigirá alguna otra prueba. Si tan sólo hubiese algo más que pétalos en su cuarto…

—¡Eso es!—exclamó de repente Merlín.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Encuéntrame esta noche!—le dijo mientras salía corriendo con velocidad.

—¡Merlin! ¡¿A dónde vas!

—¡Luego te diré!—gritó sin detenerse.

Hermione resopló. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a protegerlo si él vivía desapareciendo para hacer quién sabe qué?

—Estoy segura que estará bien, mi lady—la tranquilizó Ingrid.

—Eso espero…

…

Hermione intentó mantener toda la calma que pudo pero era difícil hacerlo cuando Merlín seguramente estaba poniéndose en peligro. Caminaba de un lado al otro dentro de su propia habitación, con Ingrid a su lado. Su doncella se había negado a dejarla sola después de que el sirviente de su hermano la dejó.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y, antes de que su doncella pudiera abrir, ella ya se había acercado para abrir. Había esperado que fuera Merlín pero no, era su hermano.

—Oh, eres tú—dijo decepcionada.

—Yo también me alegro de verte—murmuró herido por el recibimiento—¿A quién esperabas?

—Eh… nadie… ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿A caso ya no puedo venir a verte? Durante todo el día has estado desaparecida.

—He estado ocupada, Arturo—dijo con molestia—No he estado perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—¿A caso esto es un interrogatorio?

Su hermano la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué te sucede?—cuestionó—¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva? Yo no soy tu enemigo, no vengo a atacarte de ninguna forma…

Hermione tomó aire profundamente e intentó tranquilizarse. Tenía razón. Su hermano no merecía ser tratado de ese modo. Ella usualmente no era así pero la situación la volvía un mar de nervios.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Todo esto me pone nerviosa—admitió—Arturo, Gaius no es culpable de nada. No puedes creerle realmente a ese hombre que se hace llamar cazador. No es fiel a nadie más que a sí mismo y al dinero.

—Él presentó pruebas, Hermione…

—¡Puede haberlo metido él mismo allí para culpar a alguien!

—Tiene testigos…

—Yo también.

Su hermano la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué?

—He encontrado a alguien que puede asegurar que Aredian lo amenazó para que vendiera un producto que causa alucinaciones. Todas las mujeres que él presentó como testigo lo usaron…

Arturo se quedó de piedra al oír eso. No podía creerlo. Su padre había confiado profundamente en ese hombre y… ¿Ahora resultaba ser un estafador?

—¿Estás segura?

—Absolutamente.

—Entonces tenemos que hablar con nuestro padre...

—¡No, no podemos aún! Más allá de eso no tenemos nada.

—¿Tenemos?—preguntó extrañado—¿Tú y quién más?

—Eh… Merlín.

El príncipe la contempló indignado.

—¿Por qué no lo supuse?—preguntó para sí mismo—Merlín y tú no pueden estar sin meterse en problemas. ¿Verdad?

—¡No nos hemos metido en problemas!—exclamó—Y solamente estamos intentando hacer lo correcto. Gaius es inocente.

—¿Y entonces quién fue el que hizo eso con el humo? Si Gaius no es el responsable, hay un brujo suelto en Camelot que sí lo es. Y sabes tan bien como yo que Uther no descansará hasta encontrarlo.

Sí, eso era algo que debían de tener en cuenta. Si bien cabía la posibilidad de rescatar a Gaius, luego deberían enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que la investigación continuara. Debería de hablar con Merlín al respecto.

—Quizás ella también alucinaba—dijo aunque sabía muy bien que no había sido así.

Arturo contempló a su hermana fijamente. Ella siempre quería ayudar a todos, prestar su mano a quien quisiera recibirla (y si no quería también), sin importar si ponía su propio cuello en peligro. Ahora, si resultaba ser falsa la acusación contra Aredian o si no le creían, se vería metida en serios peligros.

—¿Prométeme que tendrás cuidado y no harás nada estúpido?

Alguien abrió la puerta de repente, entrando sin prestar demasiada atención y llevándose por delante al príncipe. Hermione retrocedió un paso con prisa porque sino ella hubiese terminado en el suelo también.

—¡Merlín!—gritó furioso el príncipe, empujándolo con brusquedad para que saliera de encima de él.

—¡Arturo! Lo siento… lo siento mucho…

Se puso de pie, algo tambaleante, y extendió su mano para ayudarlo pero Arturo se levantó por su cuenta, sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada del más profundo desprecio.

—¿A caso podrías ser más torpe?—le preguntó—¡¿Y qué demonios haces entrando de ese modo a la habitación de mi hermana?!

Merlín boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, intentando encontrar una respuesta favorable que no terminara logrando que lo encerraran en una celda. No encontró ninguna.

—Yo le pedí que viniera—respondió con calma Hermione.

—¿Y tiene que entrar así? ¡Podrías haber estado desvistiéndote!

—¿Por qué crees que yo estaría quitándome la ropa si sé que él va a venir?—inquirió mirándolo con curiosidad.

Arturo enrojeció aunque Hermione no estuvo segura si era de ira o de vergüenza. Quizás un poco de ambas. La idea de su hermana desnudándose, bajo cualquier circunstancias, no le resultaba nada agradable después de todo.

—¿Por qué está aquí?—le preguntó, señalando a Merlín, prefiriendo dejar el tema atrás.

—Por Gaius, por supuesto—dijo ella como si fuera obvio—No vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Debemos encontrar el modo de salvarlo.

—¿Y cómo piensan hacer eso?

—Tenemos pruebas—dijo el joven mago—Podemos ir a hablar con el rey ahora mismo.

—¿Ahora?—preguntó con dudas Hermione, contemplándolo fijamente.

Merlín asintió con total seguridad. Ella pudo ver como contenía levemente una sonrisa que empujaba en sus labios. ¿Qué había hecho?, se preguntó.

—Ahora—aseguró.

…

Uther permanecía de pie, contemplándolos fijamente. Las tres testigos que habían presentado testimonio estaban allí presentes, al igual que el comerciante que vendía los productos en el mercado. A pesar de la hora, habían sido mandados a buscar.

Hermione dio un paso a delante y comenzó a hablarle.

—Padre, los testigos que Aredian presentó no vieron nada más que alucinaciones—podía sentir los ojos del cazador perforándola pero ella no lo miró—inducidas por la belladona de éstas gotas para los ojos.

Merlín dio un paso hacia adelante y le mostró los pétalos de belladona y el frasquito con las gotas.

—¿Ustedes compraron estas gotas a éste hombre?—les preguntó Uther y al ver que las tres asintieron se giró hacia el comerciante—¿De dónde las obtuviste?

El anciano estaba realmente asustado. La amenaza de Aredian aún palpitaba en su mente y atemorizaba su corazón.

—No tengas miedo—le dijo el rey—Nada te pasará aquí.

—El cazador de brujas. Él me las dio.

—¿Te dijo para qué?

—No. Sólo me dijo que si no las vendía me quemaría en la hoguera.

Uther miró al cazador que había hecho llamar fijamente.

—¿Cómo respondes a estas acusaciones?

Él permanecía en calma aunque el mago podía notar cierto nerviosismo en su mirada. Y debía de estarlo.

—¡Son absurdas! Obviamente su hija ha inventado estas cosas junto con el chico—miró a Merlín con el más profundo desprecio—para salvar al anciano. Tengo entendido que ambos son muy cercanos a él.

—Entonces no le importará que busquemos en sus habitaciones—le dijo Merlín.

—¡Silencio!—ordenó Uther—¡No tienes ninguna autoridad!

—Padre—intervino Arturo queriendo salvar a su sirviente de su propia estupidez—vamos a resolver esto de una vez por todas. Si lo que dice Merlín es cierto deberá asumir las consecuencias y Hermione, por su parte, deberá disculparse y será castigada como corresponde. Pero si hay algo de verdad en sus palabras…—dejó la frase sin terminar mientras miraba a Aredian fijamente.

El silencio que se extendió después de sus palabras fue pesado. El rey contempló primero a su hijo y luego a su hija. Finalmente, posó la mirada en Aredian.

—No tengo nada que ocultar—aseguró el cazador con cierta petulancia en la voz.

…

Los guardias que buscaron en los aposentos de Gaius fueron notablemente más cuidadosos en los de Aredian aunque igual de eficientes. Revisaban los estantes y rincones, los cofres y los armarios. Ella, Merlín, su padre, su hermano y Morgana se encontraban revisando.

—Están perdiendo el tiempo—dijo Aredian de pie en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—La alacena está allí—dijo Hermione cuando notó que disimuladamente Merlín le hacía una seña con los ojos en esa dirección.

Era el mismo mueble en el que habían encontrado los pétalos de Belladona. Uno de los guardias se dirigió hacia él y lo abrió. Inmediatamente cayeron del interior, como una cascada de plata, cientos de réplicas del brazalete que habían encontrado en las habitaciones de Gaius. Y tras esa sorpresa inicial vieron que había una caja con una cuantiosa cantidad de gotas para los ojos, idénticas a las que le había dado al comerciante para vender. Hermione estaba absolutamente segura que esas cosas no estaban allí antes de la visita de Merlín. Él las había hecho aparecer.

—¡Esas cosas no me pertenecen!—exclamó Aredian tan sorprendido como el resto del descubrimiento mientras caminaba hacia la alacena. Pero no sólo había sorpresa en sus ojos sino también miedo—¡Es un truco!

Inesperadamente, comenzó a toser. Caminó nuevamente hacia el rey.

—¡Ellos me quieren inculpar!—señaló a Hermione y a Merlín—¡Ellos son los hechiceros!

Tosió nuevamente.

Uther miró a su hija y al sirviente que tuvieron la oportunidad de mostrarse claramente indignados ante la acusación. Cualquier cosa que pudo decirse, se vio cortada por un nuevo ataque de toz del cazador, quien incluso se dobló en dos y se tomó el estómago mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Pero lo que salió de su boca no fue el contenido de su estómago sino un verde y viscoso sapo. Morgana se cubrió la boca, asqueada y Hermione hizo una mueca de horror.

—¡Hechicero!—gritó Uther y él y Arturo sacaron las espadas inmediatamente, amenazándolo.

Aredian se recuperó inmediatamente. Tomó una daga de su escritorio y de un audaz movimiento tomó a Morgana, colocándole el arma justo debajo de su garganta.

—¡Suéltala!—ordenó Hermione.

Obviamente, no le hizo caso. Morgana, atemorizada, a penas atinaba a moverse mientras sentía al cazador tirar de ella hacia atrás para retroceder.

—Aredian, piensa cuidadosamente en lo que estás haciendo—le dijo Uther—Nunca escaparás vivo de Camelot.

Mientras él, Arturo y los guardias presentes lo rodeaban y avanzaban, él retrocedía manteniendo a Morgana como su escudo.

—Lo haré si valoras su vida—le respondió apretando aún más el filo sobre la piel de la chica pero sin llegar a cortarla.

Hermione, que estaba al lado de Merlín, lo oyó pronunciar suavemente un hechizo.

— _Forbearnan_.

El mago de la daga comenzó a calentarse hasta volverse completamente rojo. Aredian gimió de dolor y lo soltó inmediatamente al sentir que su palma se quemaba. Morgana aprovechó para escapar, refugiándose en los brazos de Uther. El cazador retrocedió, sosteniéndose su mano contra su pecho, sin ver que detrás suyo había un pequeño baúl y que, detrás de éste, se encontraba la ventana. Su pie chocó el arca, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia la ventana. El vidrio fue incapaz de resistir el golpe por lo que el famoso cazador de brujas terminó cayendo al precipicio.

Arturo y Uther se acercaron inmediatamente a la ventana a ver.

Hermione miró a Merlín con preocupación. De todos los finales que podrían haber esperado, ése no era uno de ellos.

…

Después de aquello, el asunto del brujo quedó zanjado por completo. Nadie cuestionó que Aredian haya sido encontrado culpable bajo el cargo de hechicero y fraudulento. Inmediatamente, Gaius quedó en libertad, con el título restaurado de médico de la corte y consejero del rey.

Cuando el anciano regresó a sus cámaras encontró grandes diferencias. Alguien había acomodado la mayoría de sus pertenencias con mucho esmero y reparado ciertos recipientes que en la búsqueda se habían roto (y estaba seguro que cierta princesa estaba detrás de eso) pero aún así todo lo que lo rodeaba le resultaba extraño y ajeno. Una sensación amarga llenaba su pecho y se mezclaba con el alivio de saber que su vida ya no corría peligro.

Se vistió con ropa limpia y luego comenzó a juntar las hojas sueltas del trabajo de toda su vida. Alguien las había juntado en un montón pero sin ningún orden preciso.

—Gaius…

Alzó la mirada con cierta sorpresa y se encontró con el rey de Camelot de pie en la puerta. Sin pedir permiso, ingresó, mirándolo con claro alivio.

—Me alegro de encontrarte aquí—le dijo intentando mostrarse amigable, pero el galeno no cambió la expresión seria de su rostro.

—Al igual que yo, señor. Pensé que nunca volvería a ver estas cámaras de nuevo—confesó mirando a su alrededor.

Uther sintió la tristeza en su tono. Sentía cierta culpa llenando su corazón y quería encontrar n modo de redimirse por lo que había hecho.

—Si algo fue dañado en la búsqueda, estaré más que encantado de reemplazarlo—aseguró.

—Eres muy amable, señor, pero Lady Hermione ya se ha encargado de reemplazar muchas cosas—señaló algunos recipientes de cristal.

Eran los mismos de antes, reparados, pero el rey no necesitaba saberlo.

—Aredian… Todavía no puedo creer que era un brujo—Uther comentó, buscando conversación e intentando que el anciano volviera a tratarlo con normalidad y dejara de mirarlo con esa fría seriedad.

Pero no lo consiguió. Gaius simplemente hizo un asentimiento leve con la cabeza para indicarle que lo había oído antes de continuar juntando sus pertenencias. Pensó que Uther entendería que estaba enfadado con él y que no quería hablarle en ese momento pero el rey permaneció allí, mirando a su alrededor con incomodidad.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que has venido a verme?—cuestionó siempre con el respeto debido.

Uther se giró a mirarlo.

—Sí, yo… —titubeó levemente y Gaius esperó con paciencia—Venía a decirte que lamento si sufriste en sus manos.

—Pero yo no sufrí en sus manos, Uther—lo contradijo el anciano, caminando hacia él para dejarle en claro lo que pensaba—Sufrí en las tuyas. Él trabajaba para ti, mi señor. Él simplemente seguía tus órdenes.

—Pero fui engañado—intentó defenderse.

—No—volvió a contradecirlo—Fuiste engañado mucho tiempo antes de Aredian porque fuiste engañado por ti mismo. Ves enemigos, donde hay amigos; ves hechiceros, donde no hay más que criados. Yo no soy el primero en ser acusado falsamente en tu guerra contra la magia, sólo fui afortunado en no terminar como muchos de ellos.

El rey lo miró avergonzado pero también firmemente decidido.

—Te aseguro, Gaius, que tomaré las medidas para que nada de esto vuelva a ocurrir—prometió.

—Espero que sea verdad… por el bien de todos.

* * *

ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:

—Cuando hablé con Kilgharrah me dijo sobre mi propio destino—comenzó a contarle—uno que no esperaba tener—sintió que la curiosidad de Merlín aumentaba—La primera vez que hablé con él me dijo que había un motivo por el que había regresado a Camelot, que no fue una simple casualidad.

—¿Realmente? ¿Y cuál es el motivo?

—Tú.

—¿Yo?—inquirió con los ojos abiertos inmensamente.

Hermione asintió.

—Kilgharrah me dijo que mi destino es ser tu guardiana, tu protectora. Me llamó _Llewellyn_ , el nombre que me dan las profecías.


	39. Morgause

Rosangela: Espero que te guste la forma en que reacciona Merlín al enterarse de que Hermione es su Guardiana.

Sin-Name: Uther está ciego de odio en cuanto a magia se tratase. Él no dudaría en colgar a su propia hija si supiera la verdad.

Emily: ¡Estoy escribiendo, lo juro!

 _...oOo..._

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 **Morgause**

Merlín abrió la puerta lentamente y metió la cabeza, intentando ver algo en el interior. Se podía distinguir una única vela encendida que impedía que todo se viera tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo; aún así, no podía ver a Hermione. La llamó, intentando no alzar demasiado la voz para no llamar la atención de cualquiera de los guardias que podían estar vigilando por los pasillos o de Ingrid, la doncella de Hermione, quien podía no haberse marchado aún. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió aun más la puerta e ingresó rápidamente, cerrándola detrás de él con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Le había prometido ir a verla esa noche para hablar con ella sobre el tema que habían postergado días atrás. Hermione había insistido en que era sumamente importante pero el asunto de Gaius y el cazador de brujas había ocupado todo su tiempo. Luego, ella había estado siempre rodeada de su padre y de su hermano, quienes no dejaban de instruirla. Apenas había tenido tiempo de verla unos pocos momentos al día cuando iba a ayudar a Gaius a hacer las pócimas medicinales.

Caminó con lentitud por el interior, siguiendo la luz encendida, hasta toparse con Hermione dormida sobre la cama. Tenía un libro abierto sobre su estómago, a punto de caerse. Se acercó con cuidado y lo tomó, apartándolo lentamente para no despertarla. Era demasiado tarde, lo sabía, pero como ella le había prometido esperarlo había ido igual.

La miró detenidamente, notando como respiraba con suavidad, profundamente perdida en el sueño. Esa tarde la había visto usando un vestido azul oscuro pero ahora había sido reemplazado por un delgado camisón blanco que lo hacía sentirse sin aliento y repentinamente acalorado. La tela parecía tan delicada que se aferraba a cada fracción de su cuerpo, cada curva, como si fuera una segunda piel. Sabía perfectamente que no debía de estar viéndola de ese modo, como si fuera un pervertido, comiéndola con los ojos pero una fuerza sobrenatural que iba más allá de sus buenas intensiones mantenía sus pies en el suelo y sus ojos abiertos…

¡Dios, era tan hermosa!

Hermione se movió entre sueños y el pánico lo invadió. Lo último que quería era que lo descubriera mirándolo de ese modo. Giró rápidamente e intentó huir pero no vio una mesita que estaba cerca de él y la chocó. Manoteó en el aire intentando impedir que cayera al suelo pero no logró sostenerla a tiempo. Sus pies, perdiendo el equilibrio y lo impulsaron hacia el suelo. Si hubiese podido desaparecer en ese mismo instante, lo hubiera hecho.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada y miró hacia la penumbra de la habitación. Podía sentir la varita en la punta de sus dedos, lista para atacar a cualquier intruso, pero al ver que no se trataba de nadie más que de Merlín, la bajó.

—¿Qué sucedió?—le preguntó, poniéndose de pie para ir a ayudarlo a pararse.

—Yo.. eh…—entre ambos levantaron la mesita, colocándola en el lugar—No quería despertarte y me iba… yo… eh… lo siento.

—No te preocupes—ella ya conocía la torpeza que Merlín podía tener a veces—No debí de haberme quedado dormida…

—No, soy yo el que no debió venir. Ya era tarde cuando pude terminar de lustrar la armadura de Arturo—murmuró intentando mirarla simplemente a la cara.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar ahora pero si estás muy cansado podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—No, no…—negó con la cabeza—¿Qué querías decirme? Sonaba muy importante.

Decir que estaba curioso era poco. Cuando su mente logró relajarse, sin tener que pensar en que la vida de Gaius corría peligro por su culpa, se puso a pensar en qué podría querer decirle Hermione. ¿A caso sería sobre su pasado? Ella le había dicho que cuando estuviera lista se lo contaría.

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo comenzar. Su plan había sido sentarlo y contarle sobre lo que el Gran Dragón le había dicho de su Destino pero no había planificado bien las palabras que podía utilizar. ¿Podría simplemente ir de lleno y decírselo sin delicadeza? No lo creía. Además, no tenía idea de cómo él podría reaccionar al respeto.

—Eh… ¿Te quieres sentar?—le preguntó.

Merlín la miró extrañado pero tomó asiento al borde de la cama, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras tomaba aire y caminaba de un lado al otro, frente a él. Merlín jamás la había visto actuar de ese modo tan nervioso e inseguro. Quería preguntarle, insistir en que hable sobre el asunto de una vez por toda pero prefirió esperar pacientemente.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando el dragón te dijo que tu destino era ir a la par de Arturo, guiándolo, protegiéndolo de los peligros?

De todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado por su mente, esa no era una de ellas.

—Sorpresa—admitió—Incredulidad. Mucha incredulidad—recalcó—No podía creer que alguien como yo, un simple sirviente, estuviese ligado a alguien como Arturo, un príncipe… y en aquellos tiempos no tenía precisamente una buena imagen de él por lo que pude haberlo maldecido alguna que otra vez en silencio—le sonrió con cierta diversión ante el recuerdo—¿Por qué preguntas?

Hermione se sentó a su lado.

—Cuando hablé con Kilgharrah me dijo sobre mi propio destino—comenzó a contarle—uno que no esperaba tener—sintió que la curiosidad de Merlín aumentaba—La primera vez que hablé con él me dijo que había un motivo por el que había regresado a Camelot, que no fue una simple casualidad.

—¿Realmente? ¿Y cuál es el motivo?

—Tú.

—¿Yo?—inquirió con los ojos abiertos inmensamente.

Hermione asintió.

—Kilgharrah me dijo que mi destino es ser tu guardiana, tu protectora. Me llamó _Llewellyn_ , el nombre que me dan las profecías.

—¿Hay profecías sobre eso?—preguntó aún estupefacto.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Eso era lo que había dicho el Gran Dragón. Aún así, no le costaba demasiado creerle. Después de todo, había presenciado en su quinto año miles y miles de profecías que se fueron acumulando desde tiempos inmemoriales que tuvieron la desgracia de ser destruidas en menos de cinco minutos.

Sabía que las profecías podían ser dichas sobre cualquier persona y cualquier asunto. Pero si su destino era proteger a Merlín, realmente no importaba ya que ella lo haría porque se preocupaba por él, no porque era su deber.

—¡No puedes hacerlo!—exclamó de repente Merlín, contemplándola fijamente, casi con disgusto—¡Es peligroso!

Hermione se abstuvo de soltar un resoplido de exasperación.

—Merlín, espero que me des una buena razón para decir que no puedo hacerlo, una mucho más válida que la de "Es peligroso" y tampoco quiero oír eso de que soy princesa y mucho menos te atrevas a decirme "porque eres mujer"—lo amenazó.

El joven mago se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, lleno de un abrumador disgusto. No quería que ella lo protegiera de nada. No es que no la creyera capaz, tampoco tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que era una princesa o mujer. No, la razón era mucho más simple.

—No quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí—le dijo una vez que logró recuperar el habla—¡Es absurdo! ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si te sucediera algo?

—¿Y cómo crees que me sentiría yo si te sucediera algo a ti?—le preguntó a su vez Hermione—Merlín, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitar hacer tonterías. Hasta el momento, entre los dos, hemos hecho las cosas lo suficientemente bien como para salir victoriosos. Me gustaría pensar que en el futuro será igual.

—Pero…

—No importa realmente qué digas—lo interrumpió ella—siempre haré todo lo que pueda para protegerte.

Merlín la miró a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos la firme testarudez de la que era capaz, un aspecto que parecía compartir con Arturo y que probaba que eran realmente hermanos.

—¿No hay nada que te pueda decir que impida que empieces con esto?—le preguntó.

—Creo que lo mejor sería decir "que sigas con esto" porque creo que mi trabajo comenzó desde que llegaste. Y no, no hay nada—le sonrió suavemente, intentando aligerar su ceño fruncido—Vamos… no será tan malo. Sólo intenta no hacer estupideces y ambos estaremos bien.

Él la miró con cierto enfado pero Hermione no le permitió quedarse con ese estado de ánimo. Se inclinó y dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla y luego otro beso en la otra. Luego, tras compartir una mirada cómplice, lo beso suavemente en la boca. Merlín se dejó besar y tras unos instantes sintiendo como ella movía sus labios sobre los suyos, comenzó a devolverle el beso, olvidando momentáneamente todo lo que lo rodeaba. Mientras que una de sus manos la mantenía apoyada en la cama, la otra la alzó para tomar delicadamente el cuello de Hermione, empujándola inconscientemente hacia adelante para profundizar el beso.

Hermione se estremeció cuando lo sintió. Ellos nunca se habían besado de ese modo antes. Siempre habían sido cuidadosos y se habían dado besos castos y delicados, sin demasiadas caricias. Pero esa noche parecían haber tirado las precauciones por la borda. Incapaz de contenerse, mordisqueó con suavidad el labio inferior de Merlín, logrando que él la besara con más pasión y que la apretara con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Alzó sus manos y las enredó en el cabello oscuro de Merlín sin dejar de besarlo mientras se tiraba hacia atrás, llevándoselo consigo. Era un movimiento atrevido de su parte pero ella se dijo que no había segundas intenciones de su parte. No le gustaba creer que era de esa clase de chicas que con unos simples besos era capaz de entregarse libremente… simplemente era mucho más cómodo besarlo así. Merlín no se dio cuenta en un principio de su posición comprometedora. Estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de los interminables besos que compartían. Sólo cuando se tuvieron que separar para poder buscar un poco de aire y la miró a los ojos, viéndolos brillantes de deseo, notó que prácticamente estaba pegado a ella, apretándola contra el colchón.

Se apartó de un brinco, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo su corazón acelerado, sus manos sudorosas y su rostro ruborizado. Hermione se elevó un poco para verlo, decepcionada de que él se hubiese apartado tan bruscamente, apoyándose con los codos sobre la cama. Merlín la miraba y no era capaz de creer que él había hecho que sus labios se pusieran así de rojos e hinchados ni que hubiese sido el responsable de conseguir que se viera tan condenadamente deseable.

Hermione lo contempló, esperando ver su reacción para comprobar que no estaba enfadado con ella. Pero no lo parecía. Por el contrario, por el modo en que la miraba podía adivinar que estaba más que deseoso de continuar lo que habían comenzado pero se enfrentaba con el dilema moral influyente en esa época. Tomó aire profundamente e intentó tranquilizarse. Sabía que detenerse era lo mejor, que ella aún no estaba preparada para lo que significaba continuar pero entonces… ¿Por qué sentía unas ansias abrumadoras de tomarlo de su pañuelo y empujarlo nuevamente hacia la cama?

—Lo siento—se disculpó Merlín respirando aún agitadamente, procurando no mirarla nuevamente para no caer en la tentación—No debí…

—No me importa—dijo rápidamente Hermione.

No quería que él se sintiera mal por lo que acababa de suceder. Los ojos de Merlín, sin embargo, viajaron rápidamente hacia su rostro.

—¡Debería!—exclamó—¿Y si hubiésemos…?—no terminó la frase, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta sin enrojecer aún más de lo que estaba—¡Eso hubiese sido un error!—ella lo miró herida y supo que había malinterpretado sus palabras—No me refiero a eso. Sería extraordinariamente maravilloso, Hermione, pero debemos pensar en las consecuencias.

Consecuencias. Por supuesto. Él tenía toda la razón.

—Lo sé—murmuró avergonzada—Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación.

Merlín sonrió más calmado.

—No es como si me hubieses forzado—le dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella.

Se inclinó a besarla, pero esta vez siendo mucho más precavido que antes, manteniendo completo control de sus reacciones. Aún así, el beso fue maravilloso.

—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir—dijo cuando se separó—Buenas noches, _Llewellyn._

—Buenas noches, _Emrys._

…

El nombramiento de caballeros era un evento muy importante en Camelot. Sólo los mejores luchadores e importantes nobles podían acceder a este título. Hermione ya había presenciado este acto unas cuantas veces pero aquella era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de su padre, observando atentamente cada una de sus acciones como parte de su entrenamiento. Arturo estaba a su lado, utilizando su cota de malla y la capa roja tradicional que usaba en todas las ceremonias. Ella, a su vez, llevaba un elegante vestido del mismo color, con una capa de un tono más oscuro que, al igual que la de su hermano, ostentaba un dragón en uno de los lados del frente, bordado con hilos dorados. Ingrid se había encargado especialmente de que toda su persona estuviera pulcramente vestida y peinada.

Había cinco hombres arrodillados frente a ellos y, uno a uno, iban recibiendo la orden de Uther de ponerse de pie mientras los nombraba, pasando la espada por sus hombros.

—Han sido cubiertos con un gran honor—les dijo el rey—y con ese honor viene una gran responsabilidad. De hoy en adelante, han jurado proteger bajo el código de caballería. Se han comprometido a comportarse con nobleza, honor y respeto. Su palabra, es su vínculo sagrado… No van a encontrar a nadie que encarne mejor estos valores que mi hijo, Arturo—Uther lo miró con profundo orgullo—Sigan su ejemplo y podrán probar el valor de su título.

Hermione contempló a su hermano llena de orgullo. Ella sabía muy bien que él podía ser un tanto engreído, siempre acostumbrado a vivir entre las riquezas, pero a pesar de todo era uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida y lo admiraba profundamente.

Uno sonido brusco e inesperado sobresaltó a todos los presentes, haciéndolos saltar sobre sus lugares. Giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada, intentando averiguar qué había sido aquel ruido. Cuando un caballero, cubierto de pies a cabeza con su armadura, apareció por allí, los guardias de Camelot, inclusive los recién nombrados, desenvainaron sus espadas listos para enfrentarse a quién sea. Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer algo, Arturo se adelantó, espada en mano y avanzó. El misterioso visitante se aproximó a él con calma pero demostrando su decisión y firmeza y, cuando estuvo frente a frente al príncipe, se quitó uno de sus pesados guantes de mental, dejándolo caer.

¿De dónde había salido?

Hermione miró horrorizada como Arturo se inclinaba y lo tomaba. Si había algo que odiaba era aquella estúpida tradición. ¿Por qué debía de aparecer siempre alguien que tirase un guante a los pies del contrincante, pidiéndole un duelo? ¿Con qué sentido? Le hubiese gustado pensar que Arturo se negaría pero sabía muy bien que no sería así puesto que el príncipe no dejaría que nadie pensase que era un cobarde.

—Acepto tu reto—respondió Arturo, mirando el rostro completamente cubierto del caballero que tenía frente a él—Si me enfrento a ti en combate, hazme el honor de conocer tu identidad.

El caballero asintió formalmente y luego inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, quitándose el casco en el proceso, dejando a la vista una larga cabellera rubia. Las exclamaciones de asombro no tardaron en hacerse oír cuando descubrieron que no era un hombre, como había asumido, sino una mujer.

Hermione y todas las damas presentes no podían estar más anonadadas. Todas ellas sabían muy bien que las mujeres no eran entrenadas para transformarse en caballeros. Podrían haberles enseñado a luchar como a Morgana y a ella pero nunca serían bien vistas con un arma en la mano. Se suponían que debían ser obedientes y sumisas, un concepto que no iba con ninguna de las dos.

—Mi nombre es Morgause—dijo ella, mirando fijamente a Arturo.

¿Morgause? Ese nombre le resultaba vagamente familiar aunque no podía asegurar porqué. No recordaba haberlo leído en los libros que había allí en Camelot ni tampoco haberla conocido antes. ¿Habría oído por casualidad alguna vez ese nombre y lo había olvidado? ¿Pertenecía a alguna familia enemiga? No lo recordaba y eso la frustraba.

Miró fijamente a la mujer. No era mucho más grande que ellos, quizás unos siete u ocho años, pero no más. ¿Qué la había impulsado a entrar al castillo, enfrentar a los guardias y pedir un reto a Arturo? Algo no andaba bien. Podía admirarla por su valentía pero no confiaba ni un poco en esa recién llegada.

…

Arturo, su padre y ella se habían reunido inmediatamente con Geoffrey en busca de respuestas. Durante toda su vida la biblioteca había sido uno de los lugares en los que había encontrado soluciones a problemas e incógnitas pero en ese momento, el anciano que estaba delante de ellos parecía sumamente desconcertado con esta mujer como ellos mismos.

—He buscado en los archivos de hace trescientos años. No he podido encontrar nada que no permita este reto—dijo el hombre.

—¿No hay algún modo de detener esto?—preguntó con cierto tono de desespero el rey.

—Según las leyes de caballería de Camelot el reto es perfectamente válido—aseguró Geoffrey.

Hermione ya había sabido eso. En esas leyes nunca se había contemplado la posibilidad de una mujer por el simple hecho que ninguna mujer antes había estado involucrada en un asunto de tal magnitud. Sin embargo, lo que le interesaba era saber quién rayos era ella.

—Parece que no podemos hacer nada—dijo Arturo con cansancio.

—No te enfrentarás a ella—aseguró Hermione firmemente, mirando a su hermano con decisión—No lo permitiré.

—Hermione tiene razón—indicó Uther—No sabemos nada de ella. No te enfrentarás.

—Acepté el reto—les recordó Arturo—Si me niego a luchar, será considerado como cobardía.

—Mató a cinco guardias. No debes subestimarla—insistió Uther.

Él nunca consideraría a su hijo como un cobarde porque prefiriera salvaguardar su propia vida.

—No puedo pedir que los caballeros sigan el código y luego no seguirlo yo—insistió Arturo, recordando las palabras que horas atrás había pronunciado su propio padre, poniéndolo como ejemplo a seguir—Debo enfrentarme a ella mañana y lo haré.

—Arturo…—intentó Hermione pero él la cortó.

—No, es suficiente. Ya he tomado una decisión.

El dio un paso hacia atrás y luego se giró sobre sus propios pies antes de irse, dejándolos solos. Uther gruñó entre dientes e inmediatamente salió detrás de él en un intento de convencerlo de que no hiciera una estupidez como aquella. Hermione, por otro lado, no lo siguió. Ella sabía que había muy pocas posibilidades, sino nulas, de conseguir que se retirase. Si hubiera sido una mujer débil y con pocos conocimientos sobre armas, quizás no hubiese aceptado pero a Morgause la veía como una digna contrincante y quería demostrarle, no sólo a ella sino al resto del reino, que no se dejaría acobardar por tan buena combatiente.

Suspirando, se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo el frío de la noche y salió de allí, no sin antes agradecer y desear una buena noche a Geoffrey. Caminó a sus cámaras, pensativa, casi sin mirar por donde andaba hasta que se topó con Gwen, quien llevaba una pila de ropa limpia en sus brazos. Ambas se miraron fijamente, tensas, sin decir nada. Desde aquella situación en la que Hermione se había molestado con la doncella no había intercambiado más que saludos cordiales pero llenos de frialdad.

—Mi lady—Gwen hizo una reverencia respetuosa, sabiendo muy bien que se encontraba frente a la princesa.

Hermione suspiró, dividiéndose entre la culpa por tratarla de ese modo y el no querer cambiar de actitud para castigarla de alguna manera. Pero sabía muy bien que la chica no tenía realmente la culpa de sus sentimientos. ¿Quién tenía control sobre ellos después de todo? Quizás debería darle una oportunidad. Después de todo, estaba destinada a terminar casándose con su hermano.

—Gwen—la saludó—¿Cómo estás?

La mirada de la chica se llenó de sorpresa ante el repentino cambio que actitud de Hermione pero, teniendo en cuenta que su indiferencia la hacía sentir realmente mal, la aceptó sin demasiados cuestionamientos.

—Bien. ¿Y tú?—tanteó su suerte al tratarla con más liviandad, como en un principio.

—Tan bien como puedo estar teniendo en cuenta que una misteriosa mujer retó a un duelo a mi hermano tras asesinar a cinco guardias.

—¿No saben nada de ella?—preguntó preocupada.

Quizás sus sentimientos hacia Arturo eran confusos pero Hermione pudo notar que su preocupación era sincera.

—No. No hay registro con su nombre ni nada que prohíba que luchen… No sé qué hacer, Gwen—confesó—Él nunca querrá echarse atrás por temor a que lo consideren cobarde. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué lo retó a duelo? Ella salió de la nada…

—Morgana está igual de desconcertada, aunque asegura que la conoce de antes.

Hermione la miró sorprendida.

—¿De dónde la conocería Morgana?

—No lo sabe. Dijo que le resulta familiar pero no sabe por qué…. Es extraño.

—Mucho—admitió pensativa. Ella había tenido la misma sensación.—Quizás deba hablar con Morgause.

El ceño de Gwen se frunció.

—¿Realmente lo crees prudente?—inquirió.

—¿Qué otra opción tengo?—inquirió—Debo intentar convencerla de que se retire porque mi hermano no lo hará.

—No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea—murmuró la doncella—¿Y si se niega?

—Al menos lo habré intentado—indicó con una mueca—Buenas noches, Gwen.

—Buenas noches, mi Lady.

Hermione se encaminó hacia la habitación que le había ofrecido su padre a Morgause. No importaba que ella estuviera allí dispuesta a acabar con la vida de Arturo, el rey siempre sería cortés mientras no se sospechara de brujería. Cuando llegó se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse allí a Merlín.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó sorprendida.

—Vine a pedido de Arturo—explicó—¿Y tú?

—Vine por Arturo, salvo que él no lo sabe—contestó.

Merlín le sonrió en comprensión.

—Quizás entre los dos podamos convencerla de que se retire.

Hermione rogaba que así fuera. Vio a Merlín empujar la puerta de la cámara de Morgause repentinamente. Ella intentó advertirle a tiempo pero cuando abrió la boca ya era demasiado tarde. Él había ingresado y ahora tenía una espada presionada en la garganta.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Morgause con rabia, dispuesta a asesinarlo en ese mismo instante.

¡Eso le pasaba por no golpear antes de entrar, como lo haría cualquier persona normal!, gruñó Hermione antes de dar un paso hacia adelante, entrando en el campo de visión de la joven. Sus ojos se clavaron en la princesa, contemplándola fijamente. No sabía si era sorpresa lo que veía en ellos o simple molestia por haber sido molestada.

—Sólo venimos a hablar… ¿Podrías bajar la espada?—Morgause no movió ni un solo músculo—Por favor—insistió ella—estamos desarmados. Sólo queremos hablar contigo.

La mujer bajó lentamente la espada pero el agarre firme que mantenía con sus manos no disminuyó mientras esperaba a que cualquiera de los dos hablase.

—Tengo un mensaje del príncipe Arturo—dijo Merlín seriamente, aunque notablemente relajado de no sentir el filo del arma en su cuello—Quiere que canceles el combate. No quiere pelear contigo.

Morgause se mostró confundida con estas palabras.

—Si lo cancelas,—intentó tentarla Hermione—tendrás acceso libre a todo el reino. Puedes dejarlo ahora, en este mismo instante.

—Si Arturo no quiere luchar conmigo, quizás deba retirarse.

—No, él nunca lo hará—dijeron Merlín y Hermione al unísono, conociendo demasiado bien al príncipe.

—Él no es de los que se retiran—aseguró el mago.

—Entonces, tenemos eso en común—indicó.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron, ella se permitió relajarse. Caminó hacia su cama, en la cual se encontraba la vaina de su espada para guardarla.

—Si luchas tendrá que tratarte como a cualquier oponente—dijo Merlín—Sin importar que seas mujer.

Hermione y Morgause lo contemplaron fijamente y él supo que quizás había dicho algo indebido.

—No pido un trato especial—aseguró la mujer rubia.

—Mi hermano no tiene nada en contra tuya—aseguró Hermione—¿Por qué lo retaste?

Merlín esperó atento por una respuesta. Estaba igual de ansioso que Hermione por saber la verdad.

—Mis motivos te serán debelados a su debido tiempo—dijo mirando fijamente a la princesa—Tú y tu hermano conocerán la verdad.

Aquello sonaba realmente alarmante. Hermione se quedó estática, intentando dar sentido a sus palabras. ¿De qué verdad estaba hablando? ¿De la verdad de sus motivos?

—Por favor, no pongas a Arturo en la situación en la que te tenga que matar—rogó Merlín.

Los ojos de Morgause abandonaron a Hermione y lo contemplaron a él.

—¿Quién dice que Arturo no morirá en mis manos?—cuestionó.

Hermione se tensó al oírlo.

—Si llegas a hacerle daño—habló en voz baja, amenazante—serás tú la que mueras en las mías.

La mujer no se sorprendió por sus palabras pero sí por la fiereza que mostraban sus ojos y la determinación que había en ella. Hermione Pendragon no era una persona a la que debía subestimar.

Merlín tomó la mano de Hermione y la arrastró consigo fuera de la habitación de Morgause. La mirada que se lanzaban las dos mujeres era tan intensa que temió que en ese instante algo se incendiara.

…

Hermione no quería ir a ver la batalla pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Arturo se molestaría, al igual que su padre si no asistía. Además, haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus posibilidades para evitar que esa mujer hiciese daño, de cualquier forma, a su hermano. Así que se levantó y se visitó. Ingrid le llevó el desayuno pero no pudo probar ni un bocado. Los nervios habían hecho un nudo en su estómago.

Finalmente, ambas se encaminaron hacia el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la lucha. La noticia de que habían retado a duelo al príncipe había corrido con velocidad y muchos pobladores, no sólo los de la corte, se habían acercado con intención de presenciar el evento. Uther la esperaba a un lado del estrado en el cual ellos junto con Morgana tenían un lugar privilegiado. Suspirando, Hermione se acercó, seguida muy de cerca por Ingrid. Todos se instalaron en sus respectivos lugares y esperaron a que los combatientes aparecieran.

La primera en llegar fue Morgause, quien tomó su lugar en el centro de la arena, cubierta completamente con su armadura. Luego, apareció Arturo. Él no dejaba de lanzar miradas inquietas a la chica con la cual se batiría a duelo, casi esperando que ella se acobardara a último momento para no tener que hacer aquello. No temía perder porque tenía completa confianza en sí mismo. Lo que lo aterraba era la idea de verse obligado a matarla. Podía asesinar a un hombre que se lo merecía, que amenazaba lo que él amaba, pero no a una mujer.

Uther se puso de pie y Hermione y Morgana, a ambos lados de él, lo imitaron. Merlín había aparecido poco después de Arturo, pues lo había estado ayudándolo a prepararse, y se había quedado a un lado junto a Gaius, para observar la batalla.

—La lucha seguirá las normas de los caballeros y es a muerte—dijo con potencia el rey antes de volver a tomar asiento.

Arturo se acercó a Morgause y le susurró al oído tan sólo para que ella escuchara:

—Te estoy ofreciendo una última oportunidad de retirarte. Te sugiero que la tomes…—Morgause le lanzó una mirada firme y obvia, cuya respuesta estaba implícita—Entonces no me dejas otra opción.

Se giró, alejándose de ella. Se colocó el casco sobre su cabeza y blandeó su espada a modo de prueba. Nuevamente giró sobre sus pies para quedar frente a la mujer y luego, cuando ambos estuvieron listos, comenzó el ataque. Ella fue la primera en atacar con firmeza y seguridad, obligándolo a defenderse con prisa. Intentó atacarla pero era veloz de pies. El siguiente golpe que Morgause dio casi consiguió que soltara la espada. ¡Era increíblemente fuerte para su tamaño!

Armándose de valor, blandió su espada y golpeó una y otra vez hasta que el filo logró cortar un tajo en su brazo, haciendo que soltara de repente su arma. Morgause abrió los ojos inmensamente, alarmada. Pero Arturo no era un asesino despiadado. No iba a matarla sin más cuando estaba indefensa por lo que le hizo una seña para que volviera a tomar la espada y así continuar el combate.

Hermione estaba sentada casi al borde del asiento viendo la lucha con el aire atascado en sus pulmones. Ambos eran excelentes luchadores, lo cual no era bueno para Arturo.

Morgause tomó la espada y una vez en posición comenzaron a pelear otra vez, pero ella, en esta ocasión, no tuvo piedad. Sus estocadas eran fuertes, firmes y seguras. Arturo bloqueaba los golpes con destreza hasta que consiguió una oportunidad de ser él quién los daba, arrinconándola contra uno de los lados. Sin embargo, ella giró de repente y lo golpeó en la parte de atrás de sus piernas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. Su espada se soltó de su mano y su casco rodó fuera de su cabeza, desplazándose por la tierra a unos metros de él. La mujer rubia no perdió la oportunidad de poner la punta de su espada en el pecho de Arturo, impidiéndole cualquier oportunidad de que defenderse.

Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato y, desesperada, salió del estrado y corrió hacia ellos. Oyó voces detrás de ella, llamándola, pero no les hizo caso. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era salvar a su hermano.

—¡Alto!—le gritó Morgause amenazando con asesinarlo en ese mismo instante si se acercaba más.

Hermione se detuvo de inmediato y la miró fijamente. Sentía un nudo en su garganta y unas terribles ganas de largarse a llorar y rogarle que no lo hiciera. Pero eso sería mostrar demasiada debilidad.

—Prométanme una cosa—le dijo tanto a Hermione como a Arturo—y perdonaré la vida del príncipe.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Arturo.

—Vengan a mí dentro de tres días y acepten cualquier desafío que yo proponga.

—¿Cuál será la naturaleza del desafío?—inquirió Hermione.

—Eso es sólo asunto mío—replicó ella—¿Tengo su palabra de que aceptarán, no importa qué?

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Hermione empezó a negar con la cabeza pero Arturo respondió antes.

—Tienes mi palabra—aseguró.

Hermione quiso protestar pero en ese momento Morgause apartó la espada y tendió su mano para brindarle ayuda para ponerse de pie. El príncipe la tomó y ella lo impulsó hacia arriba. Luego caminó hacia el rey e hizo una reverencia respetuosa antes de alejarse. Todos la miraron irse. A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el modo particular en que Morgana miraba a la mujer. Debía descubrir quién era ella, costase lo que costase.

…

Merlín comenzó a desprender los diferentes ganchos de la armadura que portaba Arturo, viendo su expresión malhumorada.

—Podría haber sido peor—intentó consolarlo.

—¿Cómo exactamente podría haber sido peor?—inquirió en un gruñido.

—Podrías estar muerto.

—Al menos, así no tendría que enfrentarme a todo el mundo. ¡Nunca antes me he sentido tan humillado!—exclamó y añadió en un gruñido molesto—Fui derrotado por una chica.

Merlín sonrió, entretenido por su sufrimiento. El príncipe no tenía nada más herido que el orgullo.

—Es realmente divertido si lo piensas—le dijo con una enorme sonrisa pero ante la mirada fulminante del Arturo se puso serio—O no. No.

Arturo tomó aire profundamente.

—Es como tú dijiste. Estaba obstaculizado porque estaba luchando contra una mujer—dijo el príncipe y a pesar de que Merlín quería reírse por la ocurrencia simplemente asintió—Me preocupaba que iba a hacerle daño. Es por eso que ella ganó.

—No te veías obstaculizado—dijo y, cuando nuevamente la mirada de Arturo amenazó con asesinarlo en ese momento, añadió—Me callaré ahora.

…

Morgana ingresó a la habitación con sumo cuidado. Sentía el corazón acelerado por alguna razón. Estaba completamente segura de que conocía a Morgause pero no entendía porqué. No la recordaba y su nombre no significaba nada pero aún así, cada vez que la veía, un sentimiento de familiaridad llenaba su ser. Sus pasos eran casi tímidos cuando entró y la buscó con la mirada.

La mujer salía del cambiador en ese momento y al verla no ocultó su sorpresa.

—No quise entrometerme—dijo rápidamente la protegida del rey—Quería presentarme. Soy lady Morgana.

—Sé quién eres—aseguró caminando hacia ella.

Morgana se quedó repentinamente sin palabras ante esa contestación y tuvo que buscar algo rápidamente para seguir hablando. La miró y notó que la venda que usaba.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? Resultaste herida.

—Sanará pronto—dijo casi sin importancia y dio un paso más adelante, acercándose mucho a Morgana—Pareces cansada.

—No he dormido bien—confesó, contemplándola fijamente.

Había algo en su rostro que le resultaba tan familiar y no sabía porqué.

—Sé por mí misma lo problemático que puede ser.

—¿Podría ser que nos hayamos encontrado antes en alguna parte?—no pudo evitar preguntar.

Morgause negó con la cabeza.

—Me alegra que nos hayamos reunido ahora—murmuró antes de alejarse.

Morgana la miró nuevamente, notando que en su brazo tenía un peculiar brazalete.

—Es una hermosa pulsera—comentó.

La mujer siguió la mirada hasta su muñeca antes de alzar la vista hacia la joven.

—Fue un regalo… de mi madre—se la quitó—Por favor, me gustaría que la tuvieras—los ojos de Morgana se abrieron enormemente mientras negaba con la cabeza—Es una pulsera de sanación. Te ayudará a dormir.

—No, no podría—murmuró con prisa—Probablemente estás cansada. Te dejaré dormir.

Dio media vuelta y puso velocidad en sus pasos para salir de allí pero la voz de Morgause la detuvo.

—Espero que me recuerdes con cariño.

Esas palabras fueron sorpresivas pero aún así asintió, contemplando sus ojos implorantes.

…

Hermione caminaba al lado de su hermano con calma. Le hubiese gustado decirle tantas cosas, especialmente sobre el acuerdo que había hecho con Morgause pero prefería mantener la paz de momento. Además, Merlín ya le había advertido que Arturo estaba un poco sensible por el hecho de haber perdido ante una chica. Ambos tenían sus caballos andando a la par, listos para montarlos y salir a recorrer los terrenos. Esa usualmente era la responsabilidad de Arturo pero con la persistente idea de su padre de inculcarla con los conocimientos necesarios para ser monarca ahora también era suya.

Salieron del interior del castillo a pie y estaban a punto de subirse y comenzar cuando se dieron cuenta que Morgause también se encontraba allí, junto a su caballo, preparándose para irse. Ella, al notar su presencia, hizo una pequeña reverencia que realmente podía no significar nada puesto que era una de esas personas que no se inclinaban ante nadie.

—Felicitaciones por la victoria—dijo Arturo—Eres un hábil espadachín… mujer-espadachín… Espadachina—aventuró sin saber cómo llamarla.

Morgause se acercó a ellos y comenzó a acariciar el caballo de Arturo con cuidado. El animal recibió encantado la muestra de afecto, inclinando su cabeza hacia su mano.

—Tienes un hermoso caballo.

Arturo miró el animal como si intentara descubrir la razón de aquel comentario y ese fue el momento que Morgause aprovechó para realizar un hechizo silencioso, creyendo que no la verían pero cuando apartó la vista, se encontró con los ojos dorados de Hermione contemplándola sin piedad. Por unos instantes pensó que iba a delatarla pero la princesa no abrió la boca. Parecía más bien pensativa, intentando descubrir cuáles eran sus planes.

—Esperaré tres días a partir de hoy—les dijo.

—Yo no he prometido ir—indicó Hermione rápidamente.

—Lo sé pero de todos modos irás—aseguró la mujer—Nunca dejarías a tu hermano a su suerte.

—Mejor dicho, a la tuya.

Arturo miró el tenso intercambio entre ambas con nerviosismo. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para llamar su atención.

—¿Cómo te encontraré?

Morgause acarició nuevamente la cabeza del caballo.

—Cuando llegue el momento sabrás encontrar el camino.

Aquellas palabras descolocaron a Arturo. ¿Qué rayos significaban? Morgause caminó de regreso a su propio caballo y lo montó.

—Si no me presento será porque no sé dónde tengo que ir—le dijo el príncipe.

La mujer rubia sonrió levemente.

—El camino que debes seguir estará claro para ti—prometió tomando la riendas—Debo darte las gracias por permitirme recuperar mi espada—dijo haciendo referencia a la batalla.

—Empiezo a desear no haberlo hecho—gruñó él.

—Demostraste ser un hombre de honor—aseguró Morgause—Heredaste ese carácter de tu madre.

Ante esas palabras, tanto los ojos de Hermione como los de Arturo se abrieron enormemente.

—¿Conociste a mi madre?—preguntó el príncipe.

—La conocí muy bien—aseguró misteriosamente mientras movía las riendas para hacer andar el caballo a todo galope, alejándose del castillo con velocidad.

—¡Espera!—gritó Arturo pero ella no le hizo caso alguno.

Siguió montando lejos de allí, sabiendo perfectamente que ahora, inevitablemente, el príncipe iría a verla.

Arturo se apresuró a subir a su caballo, dispuesto a seguirla de inmediato, pero Hermione se interpuso en su camino, poniéndose de pie justo en frente.

—¡Muévete, Hermione!—le ordenó a gritos.

—¡Arturo Pendragon!—gritó ella a su vez—¡Bájate ahora mismo de ese caballo!

—Pero…

—¡Ahora!

Arturo la miró molesto y de mala gana se bajó, gruñendo entre dientes.

—¡Ella sabe sobre nuestra madre, Hermione!—exclamó furioso—¡Puede decirnos sobre ella!

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba diciendo la verdad?—cuestionó—Puede estar engañándote…

—¿Por qué mentiría sobre eso? ¿A caso no tienes curiosidad sobre nuestra madre?

Hermione boqueó unos momentos, sin saber qué responder. La verdad era que muy pocas veces había pensado en su madre. Su verdadera madre. La que había dado su vida por Arturo y por ella… Una profunda culpa la invadió al darse cuenta de ello. No importaba que había sido desligada de Ygraine desde el mismo instante en que nació, le debía al menos algunos pensamientos y cierto respeto. ¿Con qué orgullo llevaba su corona?

—He oído tan poco de ella—murmuró avergonzada de su comportamiento—La siento tan lejana a mí. Toda mi vida pensé que la mujer que me crió era mi verdadera madre y, aún cuando me enteré de que no era así, le concebí ese título sin importar nada.

Arturo suavizó su mirada, comprendiendo sus palabras. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y la abrazó a modo de consuelo.

—Nunca te pediría que te olvides de esa mujer—le dijo—pero ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad para conocer algo de la que nos dio la vida.

¿Cómo negarle esa oportunidad cuando obviamente era tan importante para él? Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era una mala idea, que no debía ir tras Morgause… Aún su nombre retumbaba en su mente. Estaba cada vez más segura de haber oído de ella anteriormente pero no podía recordar de dónde.

…

Gwen ingresó a la habitación de Morgana y se sorprendió de encontrarla todavía dormida. Era la tercera vez que iba a verla y que la descubría aún descansando. Se acercó a la cama y la llamó, tocando suavemente su hombro.

—¿Morgana?—la llamó sin obtener resultados—¿Morgana?—intentó de nuevo con más fuerza—¿Morgana?—esta vez zarandeó con más fuerza su hombro, sintiendo la preocupación crecer.

Sin embargo, la muchacha abrió los ojos en ese momento, parpadeando aún adormilada. Gwen sonrió, aliviada.

—Me quedé enseguida dormida—musitó Morgana, casi sin deseos de levantarse.

—Es casi mediodía—informó su doncella.

Morgana alzó la mirada hacia ella, completamente incrédula. Se sentó de inmediato en la cama y miró la luz que ingresaba por las ventanas, que era demasiado intensa como para ser más temprano.

—No recuerdo la última vez que dormí tan bien—confesó anonadada.

Gwen le sonrió, alegre de verla descansada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Te traeré algo de ropa—le informó antes de girarse para buscar la ropa de la chica.

Morgana asintió y miró a su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta que a los pies de su cama se encontraba un objeto que reconoció de inmediato. Metálico y ornamentado. Era el brazalete que había intentado obsequiarle Morgause y que ella había rechazado. ¿Había sido aquello lo que le había permitido dormir tan bien? Estaba segura de que era así.

Estiró su mano y lo tomó, contemplándolo fijamente. Era hermoso y había sido de la madre de Morgause. Por eso no entendía porqué se había mostrado tan empecinada en que la tuviera. Pero si de algo estaba segura era de que ese sentimiento de familiaridad no hacía más que aumentar.

…

—Es una mala idea—gruñó Hermione al oído de Arturo—Dirá que no.

—Eso no lo sabemos—la contradijo su hermano mientras caminaban hacia Uther—No puedo simplemente escaparme. Debo decírselo. Él comprenderá.

—¿Estás seguro que estamos hablando del mismo hombre? Porque por tus palabras cualquiera diría que no lo conoces.

—Hermione, por favor…

—¡Bien! Hazlo a tu manera, pero te dirá que no y, cuando lo haga, deberías hacerle caso.

Uther alzó la cabeza y los contempló con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Seguirán farfullando todo el día o me dejarán trabajar?—les preguntó a modo de reprimenda pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Arturo tiene que decirte algo—dijo Hermione acercándose a su padre para espiar lo que estaba leyendo.

Su hermano le dio una mirada molesta que ella no alcanzó a ver antes de comenzar a explicarle la situación a su padre. Uther lo escuchó atentamente y su ceño se iba frunciendo cada vez más.

—¿Cuál es la naturaleza de éste desafío?—le preguntó a su hijo.

—No me lo dijo. Le di mi palabra que aceptaría sin importar lo que fuera.

—No deberías de haber hecho esa promesa. No sabes qué podría pedirte—comentó Hermione—¿Y si te pide que bebas veneno o que te tires de un acantilado?

—Sé realista, Hermione—le pidió malhumorado su hermano.

—Hermione tiene razón—indicó Uther.

—¡Su espada estaba en mi pecho, no tenía elección!—exclamó y al ver que eso no parecía ser suficiente para Uther, añadió—Morgause conoció a mi madre.

Uther se tensó en la silla.

—¿Dijo eso?—Arturo asintió—Obviamente, está mintiendo. Está jugando con las emociones que tienes por tu madre para llevarte a una trampa.

—Eso no tiene sentido—gruñó Arturo—Me perdonó la vida.

Ni siquiera para Hermione lo que había dicho su padre tenía demasiado sentido. No. Ella también estaba segura que lo que planeaba Morgause no era matarlo sino algo más… aunque aún no lograba comprender qué. Lo que realmente tenía preocupado a Uther no era sólo la vida de su hijo, sino que éste descubriera la verdad sobre su nacimiento. Incluso a ella le había prohibido decirle algo al respecto.

—Eso confirma mis sospechas—dijo Uther poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar alrededor de la habitación—Creo que Morgause es una hechicera. ¿De qué otra forma podría haber ganado?

—No creo que haya utilizado magia—dijo Hermione.

Al menos, no durante la batalla. Había sido el esfuerzo de Morgause y su habilidad para la lucha lo que la habían llevado a la victoria.

—¿Sabes a ciencia cierta que no la usó?—le preguntó Uther.

—Todos estábamos viendo, padre. Si hubiese lanzado algún hechizo nos hubiésemos dado cuenta.

—Hermione, por favor, pensé que estabas de mi lado—gruñó Uther.

—¡No estoy del lado de nadie!—exclamó indignada—Estoy diciendo un hecho. Puede ser una hechicera, sí, pero seamos lo suficientemente honrados como para admitir que durante el reto no practicó magia.

Uther resopló.

—Da igual—aseguró antes de volver a contemplar a su hijo—Bajo ningún concepto vas a encontrarte con ella o aceptar cualquier desafío.

—¡Le di mi palabra!—exclamó Arturo, mientras caminaba hacia él con pasos rápidos y largos.

—No me importa lo que le dijiste—dijo el rey con un tono firme que no daba lugar a insistir en el tema—Permanecerás en Camelot.

—¡Quiero escuchar lo que sabe sobre mi madre!

Uther se sentó nuevamente.

—¡Ella no sabe nada! ¡Es una mentirosa!—exclamó—No irás con ella, te lo prohíbo.

Todos sabían que Uther no era un hombre que gustase de ser contradicho. Arturo había siempre sido el que lo respetaba, el que tenía en cuenta cada una de sus órdenes a pesar de que no le gustasen. En muy pocas ocasiones se había atrevido a desobedecerle o a cuestionar sus palabras; y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

—¿Así que voy a faltar a mi palabra?—cuestionó enfadado.

Uther miró a los dos guardias y les hizo una seña con la cabeza.

—Acompañen a mi hijo a sus cámaras. Bajo ningún concepto se les permitirá abandonarlas.

Arturo abrió la boca con incredulidad.

—¿Me estás recluyendo en mi habitación?

—¡Te estoy protegiendo de tu propia estupidez!—le gritó Uther.

Arturo miró implorante a su hermana pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Además, quizás aquello fuera lo mejor, pensó Hermione. No confiaba en Morgause.

…

Merlín llevaba en sus manos un canasto para juntar la ropa sucia mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación de Arturo. Giró en una curva del pasillo sólo para descubrir, frente a la puerta de las cámaras privadas del príncipe, a dos guardias postrados firmemente. Él ingresó casi esperando que lo detuvieran pero ninguno de los dos hombres le dijo nada.

Nada más entrar vio a Arturo sentado frente a la ventana, claramente malhumorado.

—¿Por qué hay guardias en la puerta?—le preguntó.

—Mi padre me ha recluido en mi habitación—gruñó—Y me ha prohibido aceptar el reto de Morgause.

Merlín dejó el canasto sobre la mesa mientras contemplaba el ceño fruncido de Arturo.

—Bueno, tal vez tenga razón. No sabes lo que puede pedirte hacer.

Comenzó a buscar las prendas que el príncipe había dejado tirada en cualquier lugar y si debían ser lavadas las colocaba en el interior del canasto.

—¡Por favor, no empieces con eso!—le ordenó—Le di mi palabra.

Merlín miró a Arturo fijamente, conociendo cuán terco podía ser.

—Asumo que vamos de todos modos—dijo.

Arturo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres más listo de lo que pareces—lo felicitó—Reúne algunas provisiones, nos vamos esta noche… Oh, y Merlín, encuentra la forma de sacarme de aquí.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que haré eso?!—preguntó el mago sin poder creerlo—¡Hay dos guardas ahí afuera!—señaló hacia la puerta.

—No sé, piensa en algo—dijo Arturo rodando los ojos ante la poca capacidad imaginativa que tenía su sirviente—¡Y ni se te ocurra decirle a Hermione que nos vamos!

—¡Nooo!—gimió Merlín lastimeramente—No me pidas que no le diga nada… ¡Me matará!

—No puedo creer que le tengas miedo a mi hermana—dijo con burla el príncipe.

—¡Te matará a ti también!—señaló lo obvio que él parecía no ver—Cuando se entere que no estamos, si no va detrás de nosotros, cuando volvemos… y si es que volvemos… ¡Nos matara!

Arturo hizo una mueca, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Hermione podía ser efusiva en cuanto a su enojo y daba un poquitito de miedo…

—Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr.

—¡¿Riesgo?! ¡Es un suicidio!

—Deja de ser tan dramático y has lo que te ordeno.

Merlín quiso volver a protestar pero sabía que sería en vano. Dejó la canasta con ropa y salió de la habitación gruñendo entre dientes. ¡Arturo estaba demente! ¡Y todo porque le había ganado una chica! ¿A caso no entendía? ¡Hermione se enfadaría mucho cuando se diera cuenta que se habían escapado sin avisarle a nadie! Especialmente con él que era su… bueno… que estaban juntos.

Podría tranquilamente dejarlo encerrado y nunca presentarse para ayudarlo a escapar. Pero en ese caso no sólo conseguiría un castigo ejemplar sino también cabía la posibilidad de que él lograse salir por sus propios medios y acudir a la reunión; y en tal caso sería incapaz de protegerlo. Así que no le quedaba más que hacer lo que le había pedido.

Resignado, caminó hacia las cámaras que compartía con Gaius en un intento de poder encontrar algo que lo ayudase a sacar a Arturo de las cámaras sin que los guardias se diesen cuenta. Pero nada más entrar su atención se vio desviada hacia cierta princesa que estaba sentada cortando algunas hierbas para el galeno, quien, desde una esquina, le daba órdenes.

—Una vez que termines de cortar esas hojas de azahar debemos agregárselas cada media hora.

Hermione asintió mientras seguía con su trabajo.

Merlín se acercó a ella y se sentó al lado suyo.

—Hola—la saludó con un susurro a su oído—¿Qué haces?

Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió el cálido aliento del muchacho chocando contra su cuello. Tuvo que respirar profundamente y obligarse a concentrarse en su deber. Llevaban besándose a escondidas unas cuantas semanas y aún así sus reacciones por él eran igual de fuertes que en un principio.

—Ayudo a Gaius a preparar una pócima para la ceguera de Sir Owen.

—¿Tardarás mucho?

Ella lo miró extrañada por esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me mantenga lo suficientemente ocupada para así poder ayudar a mi hermano a escapar?

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron enormemente al escuchar aquella pregunta que tanta verdad tenía.

—¡No!—mintió—¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No quieras mentirme, Merlín…

—¡Nunca me atrevería!

—Quizás quieras saber que conozco cierto hechizo para poder entrar a tus pensamientos—le comentó con cierto tono despreocupado—Me han dicho que es un poco molesto sentir cuando alguien se mueve dentro de tu cabeza, buscando entre los recuerdos… Nunca lo he hecho antes y puede ser complejo…—giró la cabeza para verlo fijamente—Pero creo que podré practicar contigo.

Merlín se sintió empalidecer y un sudor frío logró estremecerlo totalmente. Era increíblemente perturbador el modo en que Hermione era capaz de causar temor con unas pocas palabras y una actitud fría.

—Y…yo…—tartamudeó sin poder formar una palabra coherente en su mente.

Hermione rió suavemente.

—Estoy bromeando—le aseguró—Si dices que mi hermano no te ha convencido para ayudarlo a escapar, te creo… Por cierto, ¿Cómo está?

Merlín suspiró silenciosamente, aliviado.

—Tan bien como puede estar después de haber sido derrotado por una chica…

—No te burles—le dijo—Yo también podría derrotarte en un reto de espadas.

—Es verdad—aseguró Merlín sin temor a admitirlo—Pero sólo porque tú has sido entrenada en eso…

—Yo podría enseñarte—propuso ella.

Merlín asintió distraídamente. Había visto, a pocos centímetros más allá, una larga cuerda enrollada que serviría a la perfección para sacar a Arturo por la ventana.

—Sí, eso sería genial…—dijo mientras contemplaba sus posibilidades—¿Necesitas ayuda, Gaius?

El anciano giró y lo miró como si le hubiese crecido, de repente, una segunda cabeza. Incluso Hermione lo observaba sorprendida.

—Si prefieren que no haga nada…—se excusó rápidamente.

—No, prefiero aceptar tu buena disposición. Son pocas las ocasiones en las que te ofreces tan libremente… —dijo Gaius—Mezcla con cuidado lo que hay en ese caldero.

Merlín se levantó de un salto, agradeciendo que lo hubiese mandado a poca distancia de la cuerda. Comenzó a remover el líquido espeso que estaba hirviendo y, cuando notó que tanto Hermione como Gaius estaban distraídos, murmuró un rápido hechizo.

— _Ic the gehatte searobend._

La cuerda comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por el suelo hasta llegar a uno de sus pies y buscó el espacio que había entre su pierna y su pantalón para subir. Merlín pegó un brinco sorpresivo ante la sensación. Gaius lo contempló extrañado, por lo que tuvo que seguir con su tarea y actuar con normalidad, como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Hermione viendo las muecas raras que hacía el joven mago.

—Perfectamente—musitó.

...

Merlín ingresó a las cámaras de Arturo con prisa. Había escapado a duras penas de Hermione, quien seguramente lo llamaba para hablarle sobre su extraño comportamiento o para una de esas sesiones de besos a escondidas que tanto disfrutaban… ¡Rayos! Esperaba que no fuera esa última opción porque no quería pensar lo que se estaba perdiendo.

—Tengo las provisiones— Se quitó la bolsa que llevaba encima y se las señaló a Arturo.

El príncipe asintió pero de repente su atención se vio centrada en su sirviente, quién de repente parecía haber aumentado uno o dos kilos.

—Merlín, ¿Es mi imaginación o estás engordando?—cuestionó, señalando su estómago abultado.

Merlín sonrió mientras se elevaba la ropa que llevaba puesta para que el príncipe viera la larga cuerda enrollada alrededor de su estómago.

Arturo sonrió, mirándolo con incredulidad. ¡Su sirviente era un genio! Aunque eso es algo que nunca se lo diría. Quizás terminase creyéndoselo. Rápidamente le ordenó quitarse la soga y, cuando estuvo listo, la extendieron en el suelo de la habitación. Él se visitó con su cota de malla y se aferró su espada a su cinturón mientras que Merlín se puso un par de guantes para aferrar la cuerda sin que lastimara sus manos.

Arturo abrió la ventana y miró hacia abajo, calculando la distancia que había desde su habitación hasta el suelo. Era demasiada. Un simple error y podía terminar rompiéndose la cabeza. Volvió a entrar y miró a su sirviente de pies a cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro que eres lo bastante fuerte como para sostenerme?—le preguntó.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco—aseguró Merlín.

Arturo suspiró. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Tomó la cuerda y, con mucho cuidado, se paró en el alfeizar de la ventana. La cuerda estaba tensa pero aún no había hecho fuerza suficiente como para que Merlín sintiera su peso. Miró, desde afuera, al muchacho, quien asintió con seguridad cuando se sintió listo. Dejando todas sus dudas atrás, tomó aire profundamente por su nariz y saltó hacia atrás, dejándose caer.

El impulso tomó por sorpresa a Merlín, a pesar de que segundos atrás había creído estar preparado. Sus pies dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante mientras la cuerda se deslizaba por sus manos no tan lentamente como debería hasta que finalmente logró sostener la punta con fuerza, evitando así que el príncipe cayera. Tenía que mantener su cuerpo en ángulo, ocupando toda su fuerza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—escuchó que Arturo le preguntaba con voz suficientemente alta para que él escuchase pero no tanto como para llamar la atención de los guardias de la puerta—¡Baja la cuerda!

Merlín miró horrorizado como los últimos centímetros los tenía él entre sus manos.

—¡No hay más cuerda!—sus brazos tiraban dolorosamente y la soga comenzaba a deslizarse del interior de sus dedos—¡No sé si podré sostenerte mucho tiempo más!

Arturo miró hacia abajo, viendo unos buenos cinco o seis metros.

—Merlín, no sueltes la cuerda—le ordenó con potencia.

Pero en cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras sintió la fuerza de gravedad haciendo lo suyo. Merlín no había podido soportarlo ni un segundo más y la cuerda se había deslizado inevitablemente de sus manos. Horrorizado, quedó unos segundos viendo la ventana con los ojos abiertos como platos antes de atreverse a acercarse y mirar a través de ella.

La buena noticia era que el príncipe aún estaba vivo. La mala era que lo que había amortiguado su golpe y había evitado que se rompiera el rostro había sido una abundante cantidad de estiércol de caballo. Vio como el príncipe se movió y giró el rostro hacia arriba, obsequiándole una de esas oscuras miradas que no prometían nada nuevo.

Luego de que él bajara y recibiera una dura reprimenda, ambos subieron a sus caballos y comenzaron a alejarse de Camelot. Merlín miró hacia arriba antes de salir del castillo, buscando con la mirada la habitación de Hermione. Las velas habían sido apagadas, lo que quería decir que ella seguramente estaría durmiendo. Sólo esperaba que, cuando despertase a la mañana siguiente y se diese cuenta que ni su hermano ni él se encontraban allí, pudiera perdonarlo.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

—Su padre…—comenzó—Estaba desesperado por un heredero. Sin un hijo, la dinastía Pendragon llegaría a su fin…Pero yo no podía tener hijos—confesó con la voz quebrada por el dolor.

—¿Entonces, cómo nacimos?—cuestionó el príncipe pero vio que su madre se estremecía levemente ante esa pregunta—Dímelo—pidió con suavidad.

Uther me traicionó—murmuró mirándolos con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—Fue por la hechicera Nimueh y le pidió ayuda para concebir a un niño… Ustedes nacieron de la magia.


	40. Los pecados del padre

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén pasando un buen fin de semana. Yo, aprovechando este tiempo, he podido terminar de escribir la segunda temporada y comencé con los capítulos intermedios entre este y el tercero. ¡Estoy emocionada! Alguien aparecerá en esos nuevos capítulos... ya verán quién es.**_

* * *

 **Rosangela** : Sí, sería demasiado raro que avanzasen a ese nivel de relación cuando claramente no están preparados. Además, no están en la época actual.

 **Lotus-one** : Estás en lo correcto, la madre de Arturo y Hermione ha muerto cuando ellos nacieron. Cualquier duda que tengas podrás resolverla en este mismo episodio. Espero que te guste.

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 **LOS PECADOS DEL PADRE**

Habían pasado toda la noche cabalgando y ya era media mañana. Merlín sentía que no se dirigían a ningún sitio a pesar de la insistencia de Arturo de conocía el camino. Estaban en medio del bosque tras haber escapado del castillo sin siquiera haberle dicho a Hermione. Casi podía imaginar el modo en que ella los estaría maldiciendo en ese momento. Y no la culpaba. Algo le decía que haber ido era una mala idea pero aún así, contra la terquedad de Arturo nadie podía.

En un determinado momento, el camino se bifurcó. Ambos detuvieron sus caballos y miraron a ambos lados.

—¿Por dónde?—cuestionó Merlín—¿De verdad sabes a dónde vamos?

Arturo volvió a mirar ambos lados del camino, sin tener la menor idea de a dónde ir. Pero tenía que darle una respuesta a su sirviente porque no pensaba quedar como un completo idiota.

—Por aquí—dijo señalando su izquierda e hizo un ademán con las riendas a su caballo para que girara sin conseguirlo—Vamos—le ordenó.

Pero el animal no movió sus patas.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu caballo?—inquirió el mago.

—¡Es aún más tonto que tú, Merlín!—exclamó molesto.

Lo intentó nuevamente y casi gritó victoria cuando el animal se movió, pero no lo hizo en el sentido que él quería, sino que fue hacia el lado contrario. Merlín contempló anonadado como Arturo se movía.

—¿A dónde vas?—le pregunto—Pensé que dijiste para la izquierda.

—¡No soy yo!—exclamó el príncipe—¡Es el caballo! Morgause me dijo: "Cuando sea la hora, sabrás el camino"

—¿Entonces el caballo sabe a dónde vamos? ¡Genial!—exclamó con sarcasmo mientras se apresuraba a seguirlo.

…

Gaius miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Merlín con el ceño fruncido. Era extraño que el chico aún no se hubiese levantado. Había ocasiones en las que rezongaba y maldecía su trabajo pero usualmente intentaba llegar con puntualidad.

—Merlín—lo llamó en voz lo suficientemente alta como despertarlo si es que aún permanecía dormido. Pero como notó que no obtenía ninguna respuesta comenzó a acercarse a la habitación para entrar—Merlín, vamos… —abrió la puerta y su corazón casi se detuvo al comprobar que la cama estaba completamente hecha.

Salió casi corriendo de allí en busca del rey. Sólo rogaba que sus sospechas fueran incorrectas. Pero cuando Uther avanzó con paso firme por el pasillo y ordenó a los guardias que vigilaban la puerta de las cámaras de su hijo que las abrieran y vio que no había nadie allí, sus peores temores se confirmaron.

—¡Han estado vigilando una habitación vacía!—les gritó enfurecido—Envíen a un grupo de búsqueda. Encuentren a Arturo y tráiganlo a Camelot de regreso.

Ambos guardias hicieron una rápida reverencia y salieron corriendo a cumplir la orden. Fue en ese momento cuando los ojos de Uther se abrieron enormemente ante la comprensión.

—¡No se habrá atrevido!

Gaius lo contempló extrañado y tuvo que apresurarse a seguirlo para averiguar qué sucedía cuando lo vio salir corriendo como un tornado de allí. Sólo cuando vio hacia donde se encaminaba entendió.

Hermione.

Uther abrió la puerta de par en par, sobresaltando a la doncella de su hija.

—Mi lord—Ingrid hizo una reverencia presurosa, contemplándolo con los ojos llenos de miedo.

—¿Dónde está mi hija?—dijo con brusquedad—¡Contéstame!

Ingrid saltó levemente y se estremeció.

—No… no lo sé…—tartamudeó—Vine a despertarla… y… y no estaba… yo justo iba a ver a Lady Morgana para ver si no estaba con ella…

—No lo está—dijo el rey con toda seguridad—¡Seguro que siguió a su hermano! ¡Maldición!—se volteó hacia Gaius—¿Tienes idea de qué puede querer Morgause con mis hijos?

—Me temo que no—respondió con pesadumbres.

…

—¿Y si Morgause te desafía a hacer algo que no quieres hacer?—le preguntó Merlín a Arturo mientras seguían avanzado por medio del bosque.

—No espero que sea fácil—admitió—Por eso es un desafío.

—¿Así que harás cualquier cosa que te pida?—inquirió con incredulidad, incapaz de entender la mentalidad del príncipe al aceptar arriesgarse tan libremente.

—Le di mi palabra. Es una cuestión de honor.

Para Merlín el honor no era algo que desconocía pero creía que había otros modos de demostrar ser un hombre honorable. Modos no tan estúpidos.

—¿Y si te desafía a algo menos honorable que faltar a tu palabra?

Arturo se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Haber traído a Merlín no había sido precisamente una brillante idea.

—¿Quieres dejar de parlotear?—cuestionó con molestia—Estamos en territorios de Odín. Podemos ser atacados en cualquier momento.

Pero Merlín no podía dejar las cosas así. Había sido divertido en un primer momento ver como Arturo se removía inquieto, con el orgullo magullado, después de haber sido vencido por una chica. Sin embargo, ahora, que no dejaba de insistir en querer ir y cometer ese acto que casi podría categorizarse como suicida, ya no lo era.

—Es raro estar de acuerdo con algo cuando no sabes lo que es—dijo en un intento de hacerle entender lo ridículo de aquella misión a la que se dirigían.

—Una palabra más, Merlín—advirtió el príncipe—y harás el desafío por mí.

Merlín estuvo a punto de protestar, indignado por aquella amenaza, cuando, de pronto, una flecha cruzó volando a centímetros de su rostro y terminó clavándose en el tronco de un árbol. Sobresaltado, intentó retroceder, tirando de las riendas, pero sólo consiguió asustar al caballo, quien se alzó en sus patas traseras y lo tiró al suelo de espalda.

Arturo giró el rostro al oír el alboroto y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba sus ojos buscaron velozmente la dirección en la que había salido la flecha. Un hombre bajaba de una colina y otro estaba casi ya encima de él. Desmontó de un salto y desenvainó su espada, listo para defenderse. Cuando éste llegó, lo enfrentó sin miedo alguno.

Mientras él estaba ocupado, otro se acercó a Merlín. El joven mago intentó con desespero encontrar un arma con la cual poder defenderse sin tener que usar magia pero no consiguió nada. Ya lo podía ver cayendo encima de él pero cuando esperaba el impacto, éste nunca llegó porque alguien se atravesó en su camino y de un golpe con la espada lo dejó inconsciente.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó Merlín sorprendido.

La muchacha lo miró molesta.

—Después arreglo cuentas contigo—gruñó antes de ir impedir que atacaran a su hermano por la espalda.

Merlín tragó saliva, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso ante esas palabras simples. La idea de tener a Hermione enfadada con él era espantosa. Pero sus temores se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio que, encima de un árbol, había un soldado con una lanza lista para atacar a la princesa.

— _¡Gar onbaerne!_ —exclamó y la lanza comenzó a arder.

El hombre gritó sorprendido y asustado, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de una gran altura hacia el suelo, para terminar golpeándose la cabeza con violencia. Justo en ese instante, ambos príncipes derribaron a sus contrincantes y contemplaron a su alrededor en la búsqueda de otros peligros. Pero ya no había nadie más que ellos.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó al ver a su hermana por primera vez—¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica lo contempló furiosa.

—¡¿Que qué hago aquí?! ¡Intentando salvarte de tu propia estupidez!—le gritó.

—¡Ey!—protestó el príncipe—No he hecho nada malo…

¡Increíble!, pensó Hermione con sarcasmo. ¡Realmente increíble! Su hermano tenía la desfachatez de decirle aquello con aire indignado, como si a él era al que habían engañado y mentido.

—¡Eres un…!—comenzó a acercarse a él amenazadoramente pero al ver que éste retrocedía asustado se detuvo—¡Idiota! ¿Realmente piensas ir?

—Así es—dijo con decisión, intentando actuar como si no acabara retroceder ante una chica que pesaba y medía menos que él.

Arturo buscó con la mirada a su sirviente, decidido a seguir, viendo como aún estaba tumbado en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, Merlín—le dijo con claro sarcasmo mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento—Yo lidiaré con esto. Tú túmbate allí y ponte cómodo…

Merlín lo contempló indignado.

—¡No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra en contra de Merlín!—gruñó Hermione—Y no quieras cambiar de tema. ¿Crees que me resultó fácil salir del castillo, tras ustedes, sin que nadie me viera?

—Eso nadie te lo pidió—buscó su caballo y comprobó que Merlín también lo hiciera.

Hermione caminó con pasos largos hacia él.

—No, nadie me lo pidió pero fui tras ustedes porque me importan… ¿Crees que te dejaría ir solo a quién sabe dónde para enfrentarte a un reto propuesto por esa bruja?

—No sabemos si es bruja—gruñó.

—Aún así, Arturo, es una locura…

—Mira, Hermione, tienes dos opciones—le dijo con firmeza, intentando no caer ante las palabras persuasivas de su hermana—Venir con nosotros o regresar por tú sola a Camelot…

—¿Me dejarás volver sola a Camelot cuando acabamos de enfrentarnos a un grupo de atacantes?—preguntó intentando sonar indefensa.

Merlín sabía de sobra que no lo estaba pero Arturo siempre creería que su hermana era una mujer inocente y desamparada. Aquella pregunta pareció torturarlo hasta que una idea se le ocurrió.

—No, volverás con Merlín…

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó Hermione.

—Tienes razón—Arturo hizo una mueca de disgusto—Sola estarás mejor que acompañada de ese inútil.

—¿A caso olvidan que estoy presente?—les preguntó el mago indignado de que hablaran de él de ese modo antes de volverse a Arturo—Mira, Hermione quizás tenga razón. Deberíamos volver juntos. El bosque puede estar lleno de los hombres de Odín.

—Puedes regresar si lo deseas—le dijo el príncipe—No te lo impediré.

—¡No sabes nada sobre Morgause! No sabes lo que te pedirá hacer… ¡Ni siquiera sabemos a dónde vamos! ¡Estamos siguiendo a un caballo!—exclamó el mago.

Arturo había oído esas palabras un centenar de veces de boca de muchas personas y ya estaba harto de eso. No entendía cómo los demás eran incapaz de entender lo que lo movía a hacer aquello.

—Morgause dijo que conoció a mi madre.

Con esas palabras lo decía todo.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente y se acercó a él, más calmada, para tomar su mano en un modo de consolarlo. Eso era lo que lo impulsaba, algo mucho más profundo que el honor.

Hermione quería decirle que no siguiera con aquello pero era incapaz de hacerlo cuando podía ver en su mirada tantos deseos de oír sobre su madre. Ella también tenía curiosidad, una curiosidad que se mezclaba con la culpa, pero se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena tantos riesgos. ¿Qué es lo que podría decirles Morgaurse sobre la mujer que les había dado la vida?

Preguntándoselo a sí misma, allí en el medio del bosque, no lo averiguaría jamás.

—Bien—gruñó—Vamos antes de que aparezcan más hombres de Odín…—miró hacia atrás y notó que el caballo en el que había venido ya no se encontraba donde lo había dejado— Deberán llevarme porque mi caballo escapó cuando escuché que luchaban y desmonté.

Arturo asintió.

—Irás conmigo.

—No. Iré con Merlín…

—¿Qué?—preguntaron los dos hombres al unísono, igual de sorprendidos.

—Aún estoy molesta contigo por escaparte sin decirme nada—le dijo ella a su hermano antes de girar y caminar hacia Merlín.

Montó sin decir nada, sintiendo la mirada de ambos sobre ella.

—¿A caso te has vuelto loca?—preguntó Arturo—¡Bájate y ven conmigo! ¡No puedes ir con Merlín! ¡Es indecoroso!

—¿Indecoroso? ¿Quién me va a juzgar? Sólo estamos nosotros tres…. Vamos, Merlín, sube…—tendió su mano para ayudarlo a montarse.

Merlín miró primero a uno y luego a otro sin saber qué hacer hasta que finalmente se decidió por aceptar la mano de Hermione, subiéndose detrás de ella. Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la chica cuando tomó las riendas. Esa era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro intencionalmente frente a alguien más y se sentía magnífico. Además, esa no era la primera vez que montaban juntos, pero definitivamente era mucho más cómodo que la primera vez. Aunque sería mucho más fácil sin sentir que Arturo le lanzaba una mirada mortal que podría haberlo asesinado en ese mismo instante si pudiera.

—¿Qué estás esperando?—le preguntó Hermione a su hermano al ver que no se movía—¿Quieres ir o prefieres quedarte aquí a mirarnos?

Arturo gruñó entre dientes unas palabras que no sonaron nada bonitas antes de montar y comenzar a alejarse. Merlín puso a andar también su caballo y lo siguió, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Era un tanto divertido ver como el gran príncipe se volvía sumiso con unas cuantas palabras de Hermione.

—Borra esa sonrisa—le dijo ella sin mirarlo—También estoy enfadada contigo…

Merlín dejó de sonreír de inmediato.

—Hermione, lo sien…

—Si estás por disculparte por haberme mentido tan descaradamente y tan mal quiero que sea una buena disculpa—lo interrumpió a mitad de una oración.

—¿Te diste cuenta?—preguntó avergonzado.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que las comisuras de sus labios no se elevaran.

—Si es así como le mientes a todos no entiendo cómo has sobrevivido todo este tiempo—le dijo haciendo referencia a su pequeño secreto.

—Usualmente la gente me considera un idiota y no me toma enserio—indicó con un leve encogimiento de hombros, como si no le importara.

Sin embargo, Hermione sabía muy bien que esto no era así. Merlín siempre había ansiado el reconocimiento que se merecía. No mucho, porque era muy modesto; simplemente un "gracias" de parte de Arturo por todas las veces que le había salvado la vida.

—Pero yo sé que no eres un idiota… Sólo un mal mentiroso…

—Gracias—exclamó con sarcasmo.

—La próxima vez que quieras mentirme, simplemente abstente de hacerlo.

Merlín suspiró con pesadumbres.

—Realmente lo siento—dijo con sinceridad—Arturo me pidió que lo ayudase a escapar y que no te dijera nada… seguramente porque sabía que intentarías impedírselo.

—Así habría sido…—estuvo de acuerdo.

—Yo no quería hacerlo pero si me negaba él hubiera encontrado el modo de escapar por su cuenta y eso hubiera sido mucho peor…

—Lo sé, Merlín—le dijo con calma—Gracias por no dejar a mi hermano solo.

Merlín sintió que ella colocaba una mano sobre la de él, que sostenía las riendas, y la acariciaba con afecto. Rápidamente lanzó una mirada hacia adelante para comprobar que Arturo no les prestaba atención antes de inclinar levemente su cuerpo y dejar un pequeño beso en su cuello. A su nariz llegó el aroma del jabón que usaba y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerla girar el rostro y buscar sus labios.

Hermione no tuvo inconvenientes en recostarse contra su pecho, mientras intentaba olvidar que se dirigían hacia Morgause, quien seguramente le pediría a su hermano cometer cualquier clase de locura.

…

Cuando un golpe suave sonó en la puerta de entrada, Morgana fue a abrir para descubrir al galeno de pie.

—Gaius—dijo sorprendida—Pasa.

Se apartó para darle lugar y el anciano cruzó a su lado.

—Te he traído tu poción para dormir—le dijo, mostrándole el pequeño frasco.

Morgana cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Te hubieses ahorrado las molestias—le sonrió—He tenido la mejor noche que puedo recordar—le aseguró, caminando llena de energía hacia él.

—¿Sin pesadillas?—preguntó sorprendido—No puedo decirte lo aliviado que estoy.

El rostro de Morgana resplandecía. La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios no dejaba lugar a dudas. Parecía otra muchacha, una más alegre y energética que la anterior.

—Sólo me gustaría poder agradecerle a Morgause por el regalo—dijo tocando ligeramente la pulsera que llevaba puesta alrededor de su muñeca.

Los ojos de Gaius siguieron el movimiento y, cuando vio lo que usaba, se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿Morgause te dio ese brazalete?—cuestionó.

—Me dijo que me ayudaría a dormir—explicó notando la mirada oscura del anciano—y decía la verdad… Gaius, ¿Qué sucede?

El anciano se apresuró a actuar despreocupadamente, sonriéndole con total tranquilidad, como si nada malo sucediese.

—Nada. Sólo estoy sorprendido de lo efectivo que fue…

Morgana sonrió levemente.

—Siento como si, de alguna manera, conociera a Morgause.

—No veo cómo—murmuró Gaius—pero me alegra que te sientas mejor.

Nada más salir de allí, siguió con sus recorridos pero su mente estaba profundamente perdida en el brazalete que ahora poseía Morgana. Durante todo el día estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto pero sólo al anochecer, durante la cena, se atrevió a ir con Uther. Los guardias de la entrada del comedor le abrieron la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

—Mi señor—dijo haciendo una reverencia respetuosa—Debo hablar con usted… Se trata de Morgause.

Uther lo miró con curiosidad, limpiándose las manos con la servilleta antes de responder.

—¿Qué es?

—Luego del combate que tuvo con Arturo, traté su herida y no pude evitar notar que llevaba un brazalete.

—Continúa.—lo incentivó.

—Tenía la marca de una de las grandes casas. La casa de Gorlois…—el apellido sonó con pesadez en aquella sala—Sólo hay una persona, aparte de Morgana, que tendría motivos para llevar ese brazalete… Su hermana.

Uther sintió que algo oprimía en su pecho al oír aquello. Gorlois. El padre de Morgana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él. Mucho más aún en su otra hija.

—Creí que la niña había muerto.

Gaius evitó la mirada del rey, sabiendo que lo que iba a confesarle podría costarle la vida.

—La niña vive, mi señor—admitió—Fue sacada de Camelot poco después de su nacimiento.

Uther se puso de pie de inmediato ante tamaña confesión.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—inquirió.

—Fui yo quien confió a la niña a una sacerdotisa de la Antigua Religión.

Uther miró al galeno como si lo desconociera.

—Deberías de habérmelo dicho, Gaius.

El anciano reunió valor para mirar al rey.

—Había hecho un juramento solemne, mi señor, y ahora lo estoy rompiendo porque temo lo que Morgause puede hacer.

—¿Lo sabe Morgana?—cuestionó Uther.

—No lo creo.

—Morgana jamás debe saber que tiene una hermana—dijo con rotundidad—No tendré su lealtad dividida.

A Gaius no le quedó más opción que asentir.

—Por supuesto, mi señor…—musitó pero creyó oportuno hacer una última advertencia—La sacerdotisa habrá preparado a Morgause desde su nacimiento. Su magia será poderosa.

—Entonces, esperemos que la partida de búsqueda encuentre a mis hijos antes que ellos lleguen a ella.

…

Los tres estaban sentados en silencio alrededor de una pequeña fogata que Merlín había encendido momentos atrás. El anochecer se cerraba sobre ellos con rapidez por lo que habían decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso durante la noche para volver a recorrer el camino al amanecer.

Merlín miraba de vez en cuando a Hermione, sentada a su lado, antes de posar sus ojos en el príncipe, quien se mantenía profundamente pensativo. Casi podía apostar que sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Morgause y los conocimientos que tendría de la mujer que le había dado la vida.

—¿Cómo era tu madre?—se atrevió a preguntarle finalmente.

—Nunca la conocí—dijo el príncipe lanzándole una rápida mirada a su hermana, quien se había abrazado las piernas y contemplaba el fuego con cierta tristeza—Murió antes de que cualquiera de nosotros dos abriéramos los ojos.

—Lo siento—dijo con sinceridad Merlín.

—A penas sé algo de ella.

—¿No podrías preguntarle a tu padre?—inquirió.

Arturo negó con la cabeza.

—Se rehúsa a hablar de ella—le contó—Debe ser demasiado doloroso para él. A veces siento como si ella nunca hubiese existido… —sus ojos volvieron a buscar a su hermana, para encontrarla en la misma posición, con su rostro inexpresivo—Pero entonces recuerdo que aún me queda algo de ella—dijo sin dejar de observarla—algo que vive en Hermione y en mí.

—Me pasa lo mismo con mi padre—dijo el mago, ganándose la atención de Arturo—Nunca lo conocí. Y mi madre apenas me ha hablado de él… Tengo ese vago recuerdo—sonrió levemente—Posiblemente es sólo mi imaginación.

—Haría cualquier cosa, incluso por el más vago recuerdo—admitió Arturo.

—¿Es por eso que estás tan decidido a encontrar a Morgause?—cuestionó Merlín—¿Para saber qué sabe de tu madre?

—¿Es tan malo?—quiso saber el príncipe.

—No—le respondió con sinceridad.

Él podía entenderlo. Se trataba de su madre, una de las mujeres más importantes en su vida que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.

Hermione se puso de pie de repente, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

—Iré a recoger más leña—dijo con seriedad, alejándose rápidamente de allí.

—Te ayudaré—le informó Arturo, poniéndose de pie para seguirla.

—¡Aún estoy enfadada contigo!—exclamó ella sin detenerse ni voltearse a mirarlo.

Arturo volvió a dejarse caer.

—Ve con ella—gruñó a su sirviente.

No le agradaba ni un poco que prefiriera estar con Merlín en vez de que con él pero se guardaría cualquier queja con tal de que tuviera un poco de protección en aquella zona.

Merlín asintió y se puso de pie de inmediato antes de comenzar a seguirla. Algo le sucedía a Hermione, algo que seguramente estaría relacionado con su madre. Cuando la vio perderse entre los bosques, la llamó.

—Hermione, espera…

La chica se giró y lo miró fijamente.

—No necesito tu protección, Merlín—le aseguró—Pues volver con mi hermano y decirle que estaré bien…

—No es eso por lo que vine… ¿Qué sucede?

—No sé a qué te…

—¿Ahora quién es la que está mintiendo?—la interrumpió él—Si me pides sinceridad, creo que debería ser una línea de doble dirección, ¿no crees?

Hermione lo contempló molesta.

—¡No es que quiera mentirte!—le aseguró—Simplemente no quiero hablar de ello…

—Bien—dijo el mago con seriedad—Pero recuerda que en Camelot soy el único que realmente te conoce y, por ende, soy el más indicado con el que podrías tener una conversación sincera.

Hermione suspiró abatida. Quiso decirle que eso no era verdad, que Sir Godric e incluso el Gran Dragón sabían más que él, pero eso simplemente lo heriría. No es que no quisiera decirle, es que se sentía tan mal consigo misma que no sabía cómo exponer sus pensamientos.

—Arturo habla de nuestra madre con tanto afecto y respeto que me hace dar cuenta de lo mal que me he comportado todo este tiempo—confesó—Desde que me enteré que Uther es realmente mi padre y que Ygraine es mi madre, no he tenido más que pensamientos pasajeros sobre ella… Ella, literalmente, dio su vida por nosotros y yo no hago más que comportarme como una desagradecida…

Merlín la contempló confundido. Se acercó a ella con lentitud hasta quedar a su lado.

—¿Cómo es que dio su vida por ustedes?—cuestionó.

Los ojos de Hermione viajaron a los ojos y lo contemplaron con una profunda tristeza.

—Merlín, hay tantas cosas que no sabes…—musitó—Tampoco Arturo… Si se llega a enterar que…

—¡¿Merlín?! ¡¿Hermione?!

El grito de Arturo venía desde detrás de unos cuantos árboles. El tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se fueron no había sido mucho pero para el príncipe era suficiente. No quería que ellos dos estuviesen juntos en el bosque más de lo necesario.

—¿Si se llegase a enterar qué?—cuestionó Merlín.

—¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁN?—gritó el príncipe nuevamente, esta vez poniendo más potencia en su voz.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó en forma de suspiro.

—Luego te lo contaré—le prometió—Volvamos antes de que a Arturo le dé un ataque.

La curiosidad lo carcomía pero aún así asintió. Volvieron al claro donde habían hecho una fogata para encontrarse con un Arturo sumamente alterado.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?—cuestionó—¿Y dónde se supone que está la leña?

—No había aquí alrededor—explicó Hermione—Hubiésemos ido un poco más lejos y conseguido de no ser por tus gritos. Si hay algún espía buscándonos, ya le has revelado nuestra ubicación.

El príncipe no se mostró ni un poco avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

—Eso no importa. Pones en peligro tu propia vida cuando te alejas.—le dijo—Yo haré la primera guardia. Ustedes duerman.

Merlín y Hermione no dijeron nada. Simplemente acomodaron todas sus pertenencias y se dispusieron a dormir, no queriendo alterar aún más al príncipe. A la mañana siguiente se despertaron con el amanecer y, tras comer rápidamente algo de los alimentos que había llevado Merlín, se dispusieron a seguir con su camino, siempre siguiendo al caballo de Arturo, quien parecía ser el único en saber a dónde ir.

Hermione nuevamente se viajó con Merlín, permitiéndose disfrutar de su cercanía. Cada cierto tiempo, cuando notaba que Arturo no les prestaba atención, se tomaba la libertad de acariciarle suavemente las manos o recostarse en su pecho y sentir su calor. Eran pequeños placeres que no siempre tenía la posibilidad de disfrutar. Un placer nada culpable que disfrutaría a pleno cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

Poco a poco, los tres se dieron cuenta que los árboles iban creciendo más separados los unos del otro y que un rumor de agua comenzaba a oírse. Hermione se separó un poco de Merlín cuando salieron del bosque y se toparon con un gran lago en cuyo orilla contraria había gran cadena montañosa con una cascada esplendorosa que parecía haber sido sacada de un magnífico sueño.

—Parece que tu caballo nos ha llevado a un callejón sin salida—dijo Merlín a Arturo.

Los tres se quedaron viendo lo que tenían enfrente, sin saber qué hacer a continuación, pero el caballo fue el que decidió por ellos cuando comenzó a avanzar hacia el lago.

—¿A dónde va ahora?—inquirió el príncipe.

—Parece que te mojarás—rió Merlín.

—¡No lo digas!—exclamó con sarcasmo.

Ambos vieron como Arturo no dejaba de adentrarse en las aguas poco profundas, andando siempre hacia la casada.

—Supongo que nos tocará mojarnos a nosotros también—comentó Hermione.

Merlín asintió con resinación antes de hacer que el caballo siguiera al príncipe. El primer contacto con el agua fría fue sorpresivo pero pronto se fueron acostumbrando a la temperatura. Sin embargo, cuando el caballo de Arturo se sumergió dentro de la cascada, un nuevo golpe de agua fría los hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Detrás de aquella cortina de agua se extendía una inmensa cueva fría. Al final de ésta, se toparon con una espesa arboleda, pero nada más andar unos metros descubrieron que un impresionante castillo se alzaba delante de sus ojos. Arturo se había detenido y lo contemplaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Hermione.

—No lo sé—murmuró su hermano antes de avanzar nuevamente.

—Si antes no estábamos seguros de si Morgause era una hechicera, ahora tampoco podemos estarlo…—comentó Merlín.

Hermione sí podía. Ella la había visto realizar un hechizo al caballo de su hermano. Hechizo que los había ayudado a llegar a donde estaban.

—¡Eso es!—exclamó Arturo de repente—¡Así debe de haber sido como me venció! ¡Con magia!

Hermione rió suavemente ante ese intento desesperado de su hermano de encontrar una respuesta para no sentirse tan humillado.

—Yo no creo que haya usado magia durante la batalla—dijo Merlín.

Arturo giró el rostro y miró a su sirviente.

—¿Y qué puedes saber tú de magia, Merlín?—le preguntó rodando los ojos antes de volver a mirar al frente.

Hermione se mordió los labios en un intento de no reír nuevamente al oír aquella pregunta.

—Nada—dijo el mago sonriendo.

Cabalgaron lentamente por el lateral del castillo hasta que se toparon con una pequeña entrada. Desmontaron y tras amarrar sus caballos, ingresaron al interior. Subieron una pequeña escalinata y se encontraron con una construcción notablemente antigua cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por enredaderas. Arturo fue el primer en adelantarse y llegar hasta una base de madera donde había clavada un hacha. El príncipe la tomó distraídamente mientras veía a su alrededor para comprobar que no había absolutamente nadie más allí. Merlín y Hermione lo siguieron lentamente, deslizando sus ojos por todo lo que los rodeaba.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Arturo sin saber qué hacer.

—Quizás debamos preguntarle al caballo—dijo Merlín con sarcasmo.

Arturo le lanzó una de esas frías miradas con las que le pedía silenciosamente que no dijera más tonterías antes de dejar el hacha en su lugar y seguir observando, buscando a la mujer que lo había vencido.

—Aquí no hay nadie—aseguró Hermione, deseando irse inmediatamente de allí.

Pero Morgause, contradiciendo sus palabras, hizo acto de presencia.

—Veo que cumpliste con tu palabra—dijo contemplando con orgullo a Arturo.

El príncipe se volteó a verla, sorprendido por su repentina aparición. Ya no llevaba una armadura o cota de malla. Cualquier vestimenta masculina que antes había usado ya no estaba a la vista. Ahora, llevaba un elegante vestido bordó y llevaba el cabello rubio semi-recogido; su belleza, aunque no tan notable como la de Morgana, no tenía nada que envidiar a las de las mujeres más hermosas de la corte.

—¿Qué clase de desafío quieres proponerme?—cuestionó Arturo con firmeza, demostrando que no sentía ninguna clase de temor.

Morgause miró primero al príncipe y luego posó sus ojos más allá de él, en el sitio donde se encontraba la princesa y el sirviente. La chica claramente no tenía inconvenientes en dejarle en claro que ella no le agradaba y, por lo que estaba por hacer a continuación, iba a agradarle aún menos.

—Pon tu cabeza en el bloque—ordenó mientras tomaba el hacha con sus dos manos.

Arturo miró el bloque y luego la filosa arma que la mujer tenía en sus manos. Merlín podía sentir lo tensa que estaba Hermione a su lado, viendo fijamente a su hermano.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—dijo la princesa, incapaz de creer que Arturo siquiera lo estuviese considerando—¡No puedes!

—Hicieron una promesa—recordó Morgause.

—Yo no prometí nada—contradijo Hermione.

—Pero Arturo sí. Me dio su palabra de que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera—dijo.

La joven bruja sentía su corazón latir presurosamente, lleno de temor. Caminó con pasos largos y firmes, apartándose bruscamente cuando Merlín quiso detenerla.

—Tomaré su lugar. Aceptaré yo el reto en su lugar…

—Hermione, no—dijo firmemente Arturo, mirándola enfadado antes de arrodillarse y colocar la cabeza en el bloque.

Estaba asustado, no lo iba a negar, pero algo le decía que Morgause no lo mataría. Si hubiese querido acabar con su vida lo habría hecho durante el reto.

—¡Si crees que permitiré que hagas esto…!—comenzó Merlín.

—¡Cállate, Merlín!—le ordenó el príncipe.

Ambos se quedaron viendo como la mujer apoyaba suavemente el filo del hacha en la nuca de Arturo antes de alzarla por encima de su cabeza para tomar impulso. Hermione estuvo a segundos de sacar su varita y Merlín de pronunciar un hechizo pero lo próximo que vieron fue como ella dejaba el arma a un lado.

Arturo miró sorprendido como ella se alejaba lentamente. Se puso inmediatamente de pie, sin apartar sus ojos de sus movimientos hasta que se detuvo, unos metros más allá.

—Has demostrado que verdaderamente eres un hombre de palabra, Arturo Pendragon. Y tú—miró a Hermione—que eres una persona increíblemente fiel. Por eso, les concederé un deseo a cada uno.

—No deseo nada—dijo rápidamente Hermione.

No importaba que no hubiese asesinado a su hermano, aún no confiaba en ella.

—¿Estás segura?—le miró Morgause fijamente.

Hermione sabía que su vida no era perfecta que si había algo que deseaba su corazón profundamente era volver a ver a sus amigos de la infancia, pero eso no era posible. Y si lo fuera, no pensaba aceptar la ayuda de Morgause para conseguirlo.

—Absolutamente.

—¿Y tú?—miró a Arturo—Dime lo que tu corazón más desea.

Arturo no tuvo el mismo inconveniente que su hermana. Acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Morgause rápidamente.

—Dijiste que conocías a mi madre. Cuéntame todo lo que sabes de ella.

—Quizás te gustaría verla—dijo Morgause.

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron enormemente al oír aquello.

—Querría eso más que nada—admitió con profunda emoción.

Ella hizo una mueca con sus labios, algo que pareció ser una sonrisa reprimida.

—Como desees—le dijo antes de girarse y avanzar hacia el interior del castillo.

Arturo la siguió de inmediato, sin ningún tipo de cuestionamientos. Arturo y Hermione lo vieron, sorprendidos de su docilidad, antes de seguirlo con prisa. No querían dejarlo sólo cuando aún no tenían idea de cuáles eran los planes de Morgause. Ella no parecía ser simplemente un alma caritativa que se preocupaba por los sentimientos del príncipe de Camelot.

Hermione miró a su alrededor todo el tiempo, hasta que llegaron a una cámara amplia cuyo techo era sostenido por media docena de columnas que tenían enredaderas a su alrededor. A sus costados había antorchas para iluminar la zona y, frente a ellos, una amplia mesa con cientos de velas encendidas que Morgause se encargaba de seguir encendiendo.

Ella llegó al lado de su hermano, notando que Merlín se paraba detrás, muy cerca de ellos.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?—le preguntó el mago sin alzar la vos.

—Si te dieran la oportunidad—Arturo lo miró a los ojos—¿No te gustaría conocer a tu padre?

Merlín se quedó sin palabras. Comprendía demasiado bien a Arturo. Él ansiaba con todo su ser tener la posibilidad de ver a su padre, al menos, una vez en su vida.

—Si Uther se entera que estás relacionándote con una hechicera, te meterás en problemas—dijo Hermione seriamente, sin preocuparse por hablar en voz baja. No le importaba que Morgause la oyera. No le temía.

—¿Y si nuestro padre está equivocado con su opinión de la magia?—le preguntó.

Hermione jadeó, sorprendida y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Atrás de ellos, Merlín se encontraba en igual estado.

—¿Realmente crees eso?—murmuró con la esperanza comenzando a llenar su pecho.

Si Arturo llegaba a aceptar la magia como algo bueno, ella no tendría miedo de confesarle sobre sus poderes. Le gustaría poder confiar profundamente en él.

—Quizás no es tan simple como creíamos—le respondió Arturo—Morgause es una hechicera y no nos ha causado ningún daño. Seguramente no todo el mundo que practica magia puede ser malo.

Hermione comenzó a formar una sonrisa en sus labios, sin dejar de observar a su hermano como si le hubiera dicho lo más maravillosa del mundo.

—No lo son—le aseguró—Yo jamás en mi vida pensé que los que practican magia son malos por el simple hecho de tener esos poderes.

Fue el turno de Arturo de sorprenderse.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué nunca lo dijiste?—cuestionó.

—¿Decirlo? ¿A quién? Tú y Uther siempre dejaron en claro su opinión al respecto. Si yo abría la boca, sólo me ganaría una reprimenda… o algo más—dijo recordando los duros castigos que el rey llegaba a poner a todo el que le lleva la contraria.

Arturo no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente herido por su comentario, por más que sabía que esa no había sido la intención de Hermione. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que lo encasillaba en la misma categoría que a Uther. ¿A caso lo veía como a un hombre inflexible? ¿Era por eso que no confiaba en él de ninguna manera? ¿Por eso que ni siquiera le había contado que tenía sentimientos hacia su sirviente? Porque, por más que ella no le hubiera dicho nada, él no era tonto. Había cosas que eran demasiado obvias. Sólo esperaba que el imbécil de Merlín supiera mantenerse al margen porque algo entre ellos era imposible y si lo intentaban sólo terminarían lastimándose entre sí.

Merlín contempló el intercambio entre los dos hermanos, incapaz de creer lo que oía. Podía notar la esperanza llenando cada poro del cuerpo de Hermione y él quería estar feliz también pero no podía, no cuando había un aspecto sumamente importante que ella parecía haber olvidado.

—En realidad—dijo capturando la atención de ambos—aún no sabemos por qué Morgause está haciendo esto.

En ese momento, la mencionada volteó y, fugazmente, miró a Merlín antes de posar sus ojos en Arturo.

—Es hora—le anunció mientras tendía su mano hacia el príncipe. Arturo aceptó y se aproximó a su lado—Cierra los ojos.

Él tomó aire profundamente para soltarlo en un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos, intentando controlar los nervios que llenaban su estómago.

— _Aris mid min miclan mithe thin suna to helpe_ — Morguase comenzó a recitar un muy antiguo hechizo.

Merlín y Hermione retrocedieron levemente, viendo con atención lo que sucedía. Un viento frío comenzó a soplar de repente, entrando por cada abertura del castillo, moviendo las hojas de las enredaderas.

— _Hider eft funda on thysne middangeard thin suna._

Al principio, el viento movió las hojas con violencia pero luego éstas comenzaron a mecerse con lentitud, como si estuvieran viendo un video en cámara lenta.

—Arturo.

El príncipe abrió los ojos y vio a una hermosa mujer de pie a unos metros de él que lo contemplaba con el amor más profundo y admirable que sólo una madre era capaz de otorgar. Tenía un rostro amable, una figura menuda y un cabello lleno de risos parecidos a los de su hermana.

—¿Madre?—preguntó sin ser capaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Arturo!

La mujer corrió hacia su hijo con los brazos extendidos y él hizo lo mismo hacia ella. Cuando se encontraron, se dieron el profundo abrazo que jamás pudieron compartir. La emoción que ambos sentían era notable.

—La última vez que te sostuve en mis brazos no eras más que un bebé pequeño—dijo Ygraine antes de apartarse levemente—Recuerdo tus ojos. Me mirabas fijamente. Esos pocos segundos que te sostuve fueron los más preciados de mi vida.

Arturo hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a llorar de alegría. Su madre estaba allí, tocándolo, diciéndole cuán importante había sido él para ella.

Hermione miró a la mujer que supuestamente era su madre fijamente. Intentó decirse a sí misma que ningún hechizo puede traer a los muertos de regreso. Al menos, eso era lo que le habían dicho. Pero era tan difícil de aceptar cuando tenía a su madre allí. No se parecían mucho físicamente, quizás el cabello y la forma de sus ojos… tuvo que tragar saliva para humedecer su garganta repentinamente seca.

Fue en ese momento cuando los ojos claros de Ygraine fueron más allá de su hijo y se posaron en ella.

—Hermione—jadeó su nombre—Mi niña…

Extendió su mano hacia delante, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se acercara. No lo dudó ni por un instante. Corrió hacia ella con el corazón acelerado y los ojos bañados en lágrimas y se dejó abrazar por la mujer que le había dado la vida. Sintió sus manos acariciándole con amor su cabello y besar su frente mientras intentaba apartarle las lágrimas del rostro. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que se sintió con fuerzas como para apartarse de ella.

Arturo la tomó de la mano mientras su madre los contemplaba a ambos con profundo orgullo. Pero él no podía soportarlo cuando la culpa que lo invadía era tan profunda.

—Lo siento tanto—dijo angustiado.

—No tienes nada por lo que arrepentirte—le aseguró su madre, acariciándole con afecto la mejilla.

—Mi nacimiento fue la causa de tu muerte—explicó Arturo.

Él había hecho averiguaciones con las mujeres que habían atendido a su madre el día del parto y ellas le habían dicho que, tras tenerlo a él, su cuerpo había quedado débil, apenas teniendo fuerzas para dar a luz a Hermione, antes de soltar su último hálito de vida.

—¡No!—aseguró Ygraine—Tú no tienes la culpa.

—Moriste por mi culpa—insistió.

—No pienses eso—le rogó su madre antes de tirarlos a ambos hacia su pecho—Ninguno de los dos debe sentirse de ese modo—les aseguró—Es su padre quien debería cargar con la culpa de lo que pasó.

Hermione se tensó en el abrazo. Esas palabras habían roto repentinamente todo el ensueño en el que se había visto sumergida. Lo entendió en ese instante. Pudo comprender que el plan que siempre había tenido Morgause había sido que Arturo descubriera la verdad sobre su nacimiento. Se apartó bruscamente, ganándose una mirada confusa de parte de su madre. El príncipe, por su parte, no dejaba de observar a Ygraine con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—cuestionó.

—No importa—le aseguró ella—Lo importante es que ustedes vivieron.

—¿Por qué mi padre debería de sentirse culpable?—insistió.

—Arturo—intervino Hermione—Deberíamos irnos.

—No—la cortó—Quiero saber.

—Es mejor dejar esas cosas en el pasado—aseguró Ygraine.

—Por favor—rogó Arturo—no puedo quedarme con más preguntas. Por favor…

Ygraine posó sus ojos en él y luego en su hija antes de deslizarlos hacia el suelo, como si estuviera avergonzada de tener que pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Su padre…—comenzó—Estaba desesperado por un heredero. Sin un hijo, la dinastía Pendragon llegaría a su fin…Pero yo no podía tener hijos—confesó con la voz quebrada por el dolor.

—¿Entonces, cómo nacimos?—cuestionó el príncipe pero vio que su madre se estremecía levemente ante esa pregunta—Dímelo—pidió con suavidad.

Podía notar por el modo en que actuaba que no era nada bueno. El recuerdo parecía causarle un terrible dolor y lo último que quería era molestarla de ese modo, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Uther me traicionó—murmuró mirándolos con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—Fue por la hechicera Nimueh y le pidió ayuda para concebir a un niño… Ustedes nacieron de la magia.

Merlín había permanecido semioculto entre una columna, alejado de ellos, viendo y escuchando como un simple espectador. Pero en ese instante comprendió todo: Hermione le había dicho que Ygraine había dado su vida por ellos ¡Porque Uther había jugado con la magia en sus ansias de tener un heredero!

Miró a la chica y la vio llorando en silencio a un lado de su madre y su hermano. Le rompió el corazón verla así. Ella lo había sabido durante todo ese tiempo y había tenido que soportar tener que ver a Uther sabiendo lo que había hecho.

—¡Eso no es verdad!—dijo Arturo, negándose a aceptarlo.

—¡Lo siento, Arturo!—exclamó su madre, tomándolo fervorosamente de las manos—Su padre los ha estado engañando a ustedes como a mí. Para crear una vida otra vida debe ser tomada. ¡Tu padre sabía eso!

—¡NO!—exclamó negando con la cabeza, con el corazón y el alma rota en dos.

—Sacrificó mi vida para que la dinastía Pendragon pudiera continuar… Pero eso no los hace menos hijos míos ni a mí menos orgullosa de ustedes—les aseguró—Ahora que los veo, hubiera dado mi vida de buena gana… Mi hijo es todo un caballero y mi hija una hermosa dama… No dejen que saber esto los cambie…

Arturo seguía negando con la cabeza y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas que él había intentado no derramar. Todo lo que le había enseñado Uther, todo lo que le había dicho no eran más que una pura mentira.

Merlín se dio cuenta que el viento comenzó a soplar nuevamente y cuando miró nuevamente Ygraine ya se había marchado.

—¡No! ¡Espera!—rogó Arturo, buscando a su madre con desesperación—¡Tráela de vuelta!—le imploró a Morgause.

—No puedo—dijo ella con sinceridad—Una vez que la entrada se cierra, se cierra para siempre… De verdad, lamento que hayas conocido el destino de tu madre de esta manera… Puedo imaginar cómo debe ser descubrir que tu padre es el responsable de su muerte. Una traición imperdonable…—miró a Hermione, quién intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlarse y no volver a llorar—al igual que guardar secretos…—dijo antes de caminar lentamente lejos de ellos y desaparecer a través de una puerta al fondo.

—¿Qué quiso decir?—preguntó Arturo, contemplando a su hermana fijamente—¿Lo sabías?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamó ella rápidamente.

Pero Merlín sabía que mentía. Y no sabía si disgustarse con ella por haber guardado un secreto tan magnánimo durante tanto tiempo o admirarla por su buen corazón al haber perdonado a su padre después de lo que había hecho. Quizás un poco de ambas. Pero quería creer que había tenido sus razones para no contarle a Arturo la verdad.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó él al príncipe.

—Trae los caballos—fue todo lo que le ordenó—Volveremos a Camelot.

Esta vez no hubo descanso ni intercambio de palabras. Arturo montó y, antes de darle la oportunidad a Hermione de opinar, la subió a su caballo, sentándola delante de él. Merlín hubiera preferido que ella viajara con él, así podría haberle hecho tantas preguntas que quería pero se notaba que el príncipe no estaba de humor para ningún tipo de conversación.

Galoparon con velocidad a Camelot y en menos de un día y medio estuvieron allí. Un sirviente apareció inmediatamente después de que ellos entraron al castillo y tomó las riendas de los caballos para sujetarlo. Arturo desmontó y ayudó a bajar a Hermione pero inmediatamente después se apartó de su lado, tomó su espada y entró corriendo al castillo.

Hermione intentó seguirlo, para impedirle cometer una locura pero la mano de Merlín sostuvo su brazo antes de que se alejara.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?—cuestionó.

—Merlín, ahora no…—le gruñó.

—¿Desde cuándo?—insistió.

—Desde que Nimueh me llevó consigo—le respondió con prisa, apartándose de su agarre con brusquedad.

—¡¿Y nunca dijiste nada?!—inquirió abrumado—Él usó magia… y toda esa gente que ejecutó… ¡Prácticamente asesinó a tu madre! Arturo tenía derecho a saber la verdad y nunca fuiste capaz de decírselo… Ni siquiera confiaste en mí…

—¿No lo entiendes?—le preguntó ella desesperada por la acusación—La razón por la que no dije nada en ningún momento fue porque temía la reacción de Arturo—señaló al interior del castillo.

Los ojos de Merlín se agrandaron enormemente al entender. La mirada decidida del príncipe y el modo en que apretaba la mano alrededor de su espada al entrar no podían augurar nada bueno. Hermione salió corriendo nuevamente, siguiendo a su hermano y él la siguió sin perder tiempo. Pero la sala de reunión del consejo, donde se encontraba el rey, no estaba cerca y cuando lograron llegar descubrieron que la puerta estaba cerrada y custodiada por dos guardias.

Merlín se adelantó a Hermione e intentó abrirla pero León se interpuso en el camino y lo empujó con fuerza, lejos de allí.

—El rey ha prohibido la entrada a todos—anunció León con formalidad.

—¡Se van a matar entre ellos!—gritó Hermione.

León y el otro caballero los miraron sorprendido antes de reaccionar y abrir la puerta. Todos pudieron ver justo el momento en que un Arturo totalmente furioso desarmaba a su padre y lo obligaba a caer sentado en el trono, presionando su espada en el pecho, dispuesto a matarlo en venganza de lo que había hecho.

—¡Arturo, no!—gritó Hermione, corriendo a su lado pero sin atreverse a acercarse por temor a que presionara finalmente el filo de la espada.

—Piensa—le rogó Merlín—No quieres hacer esto.

—Mi madre murió por su culpa—dijo entre dientes, mirando a su padre con el más puro odio.

—Matar a tu padre no la traerá de vuelta—insistió el mago—Perdiste a un padre, ¿Realmente quieres perder al otro?

—Escúchalo, Arturo—rogó Uther, no queriendo casi ni respirar.

—Baja la espada—le imploró Hermione.

—¡Oíste lo que dijo nuestra madre!—le dijo con rabia—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no merece morir?—su cuerpo temblaba notablemente pero su mano aún permanecía firmemente apretada en el mango de la espada—Ejecuta a todo aquel que usa magia y él la usó antes. Ha causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento… ¡Voy a acabar con esto ahora mismo!

Hermione lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza. No quería que su hermano cargara con la muerte de su padre. En ese momento podría estar lleno de rabia y dolor pero luego tendría remordimientos.

—¡Morgause estaba mintiendo!—exclamó de repente Merlín.

Ella giró el rostro hacia él, sorprendido por lo que decía. Lo había creído tan enfadado al descubrir la verdad que pensó que no le importaría que Uther muriera en ese mismo instante a manos de Arturo.

—Es una hechicera, te engañó—insistió, dándole una mirada a Hermione para que le siguiera la corriente.

—Es verdad—aseguró ella—¿Por qué crees que tenía mis dudas? No confié en ningún momento en Morgause. Lo que vimos…—su voz tembló ante el recuerdo y tuvo que hacer una pausa para recuperarse—Lo que vimos no fue nuestra madre… fue una ilusión.

Mentirle de ese modo le rompía el corazón pero él no estaba preparado para soportar esta verdad. Ya lo había demostrado.

—Todo….—siguió Merlín—Todo lo que tu madre te dijo… eran las palabras de Morgause.

—¡Eso no lo sabes!—exclamó Arturo aunque las dudas habían comenzado a invadir su mente.

—Ese fue el plan todo el tiempo—dijo Hermione—Volvernos contra nuestro padre. ¿Por qué crees que vino desde tan lejos a buscarnos? ¿Por qué insistió en que aceptaras su reto?

—Si lo matas—le advirtió Merlín—todo el reino será destruido. Y eso es lo que ella quiere.

—Escúchalos—imploró Uther—Dicen la verdad.

Arturo miró a su padre nuevamente.

—¡Júramelo!—le ordenó, amenazándolo con la espada—¡Júrame que no es verdad! Que no eres responsable de la muerte de mi madre. ¡Dame tu palabra!

—Lo juro por mi vida—dijo el rey, viendo directamente a los ojos de su hijo—Amaba a tu madre. No hay un día que pase sin desear que estuviera viva. Nunca podría haber hecho nada que pudiera lastimarla.

Lentamente, la mirada de Arturo perdió dureza y todo su cuerpo se estremeció aun más violentamente. Sufría. Estaba confundido. Por unos momentos había pensado que Morgause era buena, que no había segundas intenciones pero ahora… Soltó la espada de inmediato y cayó de rodillas delante de su padre, intentando controlar los sollozos que empujaban por salir de su garganta. Uther se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—Mi hijo—susurró a su oído—Tú vales para mi más que nada. Tú y tu hermana son la razón de mi existir.

Arturo respiraba agitadamente, intentando calmarse.

—Lo siento—dijo arrepentido y avergonzado por su comportamiento.

—No te preocupes—le aseguró el rey antes de besar su cabeza—No te culpes por nada.

Merlín contempló a Hermione, notando que la chica estaba tensa en su sitio y miraba la escena con claro desagrado. Antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, ella volteó y se marchó de allí de inmediato.

…

Merlín dobló las ropas del príncipe con cuidado. Quizás poniendo demasiada atención para una tarea tan simple pero lo que no quería hacer, era ponerse a pensar en lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Tanto Arturo como Hermione habían permanecido en silencio al respecto durante todo ese tiempo, cada uno por razones diferentes y a él no le había quedado otra opción más que respetar sus decisiones. Aunque tenía planeado ir a ver a la princesa más tarde para ver cómo se encontraba.

El príncipe, en ese momento, estaba contemplando a través de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el exterior.

—Estoy en deuda contigo, Merlín—dijo de repente—Estoy poniéndome… confuso. Pero una vez más está claro que quienes practican la magia son malvados y peligrosos… y es gracias a ti.

El mago sintió como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre él. Todo lo que en un momento creyó posible construir se vio derrumbado delante de sus propios ojos… todo, por su culpa.

—Encantado de poder ayudar—murmuró forzando una triste sonrisa.

Luego de terminar con Arturo se encaminó a las cámaras que compartía con Gaius. El médico le había pedido que repartiera algunos medicamentos cuando tuviera un tiempo libre. No es que lo tuviera pero sabía que era también su responsabilidad ayudar al galeno. Se quitó el bolso que colgaba de su hombro y lo dejó en la mesa antes de alzar la vista y encontrarse, sorpresivamente, con el mismísimo Rey allí.

—Mi lord—dijo Merlín haciendo una reverencia respetuosa para luego agachar la mirada en señal de respeto.

—Me gustaría agradecerte por tu actuación ayer.—dijo Uther mirándolo—Tú eres un sirviente leal a Arturo. Te estoy agradecido.

—Estaba cumpliendo con mi deber—aseguró.

—Has probado que eres un confiable aliado en la lucha contra la magia.

Merlín apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Era realmente irónico que el rey lo considerara de ese modo.

—¿Yo?

—Aquellos que practican la magia podrían explotar la inexperiencia de Arturo. Ellos podrían intentar corromperlo—dijo viendo como el muchacho asentía levemente—Hay que mantenerlo vigilado.

—Mantendré mis ojos abiertos—prometió, y no mentía.

Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Arturo estuviera protegido, aún si eso significaba seguir ocultando su verdadera naturaleza mágica.

—Sé que lo harás—le dijo con confianza antes de cruzar a su lado, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero se detuvo de repente cuando recordó algo—Si le dices a alguien lo ocurrido entre Arturo y yo, te haré colgar—amenazó.

—Cierto. Por supuesto…—porque Uther no sería Uther si no amenazaba a alguien a muerte—mi señor…

Hermione estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de las cámaras del galeno cuando vio a su padre salir de allí. Frunció el ceño al verlo. Él nunca iba a aquel sitio, salvo que quisiera hablar de asuntos privados con el médico.

El rey la contempló con nerviosismo. No había hablado con su hija en ningún momento después de los acontecimientos.

—Hermione, yo… creo que te debo también un agradecimiento—comenzó a decir.

—Ahórratelo, padre—lo interrumpió ella—No lo hice por ti, sino por Arturo. Él no podría soportar cargar con tu muerte.

Uther bajó la mirada, aceptando aquello a pensar de que lo molestaba. Lo importante es que su hijo aún desconocía la verdad y él se ahorraría de tener que darle explicaciones o de tener que sentir el filo de su espada contra su pecho.

—Aún así, gracias.

Hermione asintió formalmente antes de cruzar a su lado y entrar a las habitaciones del galeno.

Merlín, que corrió rápidamente lejos de la puerta, simuló estar muy entretenido con otras cosas, no queriendo que descubriera que había estado oyendo a escondidas. Pero por la mirada que le lanzó ella, supo que no logró engañarla.

—Lo siento—se disculpó.

—Realmente no importa. No oíste nada que yo no esté dispuesta a contarte—dijo Hermione caminando hacia él—Soy yo la que debe disculparse contigo. Debí de habértelo dicho antes. Te merecías saber la verdad sobre porqué Uther comenzó la Gran Purga—tomó aire profundamente, dispuesta a contarle todo lo que sabía al respecto—Cuando mi padre vio que…

—Hermione—la interrumpió—No tienes porqué contarme nada si no quieres hacerlo. Entiendo que es…

—Quiero hacerlo—le aseguró—Creo que va siendo hora de que te vayas enterando de unas cuantas cosas.

Merlín asintió, conteniendo la curiosidad que empujaba por salir del interior de su pecho. Tenía tantas preguntas pero dejaría que ella le relatara los hechos a su manera. Le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara al interior de su habitación, así estarían solos sin preocuparse de ser interrumpidos. Hermione asintió y lo siguió. Ambos se sentaron el uno al lado del otro en el borde de la cama y sólo entonces ella comenzó a contarle lo que sabía.

Empezó con la historia que le había relatado Nimueh cuando la secuestró. El modo en que Uther contactó a la Sacerdotisa para pedirle ayuda, el sacrificio de vida que hizo su madre por él y su propio nacimiento gracias a la magia de la hechicera. También le contó sobre el modo en que su padre la rechazó siendo tan sólo una recién nacida por la sospecha de que ella tenía magia y cómo luego, arrepentido, la buscó cuando Nimueh se la llevó. Le dijo todo lo que sabía, exceptuando el pequeño detalle de que venía del futuro. Aún no sabía cómo decirle sin hacerlo sonar a locura.

Merlín escuchó atentamente y se dio cuenta que ella tenía muchas razones para odiar al rey y que, aún así, no lo hacía. Incluso ayer le había salvado la vida, mintiéndole a su hermano. En su mente, Uther se merecía los peores sufrimientos, especialmente después de lo que le hizo a Hermione siendo tan sólo una pequeña recién nacida. No lo entendía. Era incapaz de comprender el modo de razonar que tenía ese hombre.

—Lo lamento—le dijo él, tomando su mano para apretarla suavemente a modo de consuelo—Lamento que esto te haya sucedido.

Ella se encogió de hombros suavemente, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Yo también lo lamenté al principio—aseguró—Pero luego me di cuenta que si me hubiera quedado con Uther jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de descubrir mis poderes y convertirme en la persona que soy ahora. Quizás me hubiese llenado de rencor y acabado como Morgana, planeando el asesinato de Uther…

—No lo creo—comentó Merlín, mirándola a los ojos—Tú eres una persona que tiene un buen corazón por naturaleza. No podría imaginarte de otro modo que no fuera éste.

Alzó su mano libre y acarició su mejilla suavemente, sintiendo como la piel de Hermione ardía cuando ella se ruborizaba.

—Eres muy dulce—le dijo ella, sonriéndole.

—Lo sé—dijo Merlín simulando petulancia—Esa es una de mis muchas cualidades.

—¿Junto con la torpeza?—bromeó Hermione, alzando una de sus cejas.

—¡Oye!—exclamó ofendido.

Hermione rió y se inclinó hacia él para besarle la mejilla pero Merlín fue más veloz y giró el rostro a tiempo para que el beso cayera directamente en su boca. Ella se separó levemente sorprendida por esto antes sonreírle ampliamente y volver a unir sus labios en un beso que en un principio fue suave y lento.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron por cuenta propia mientras dejaba que él profundizara el beso. Alzó sus manos y enredó sus dedos en el pelo oscuro del muchacho mientras lo sentía mordisquear su labio inferior, logrando que se derritiera contra él. ¡Por Circe! Era como sentirse devorada. Él lograba que todos los vellos de su nuca se erizaran y que un estremecimiento la recorriera desde la cabeza a la punta de los dedos de los pies.

—¿Merlín?—preguntó una voz potente del otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos se separaron con prisa y se levantaron de la cama, sabiendo lo muy indecoroso que era lo que estaban haciendo. Merlín se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, para que ésta no sonara tan ronca después de los besos compartidos con Hermione.

—Ya salgo—le dijo a Gaius.

Miró una última vez a Hermione, notando sus labios rojos y sus ojos brillosos. Si ella salía en ese mismo instante, el anciano no dudaría en adivinar lo que habían estado haciendo y, por más que estaba enterado de su relación, no estaría contento de ver que se confinaban a solas en la habitación.

—Lo distraeré—informó.

Hermione sonrió levemente antes de asentir, sin dejar de mirarlo de ese modo particular que a él se le antojaba tan provocativo. Si tan sólo pudiera, mandaría a volar al anciano y se encerraría para siempre con ella en ese cuarto para besarla incansablemente. Pero no podía. Así que no le quedó otra opción más que salir fuera, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con prisa para que no se diera cuenta que la princesa estaba ahí dentro.

El anciano miró al muchacho con curiosidad al verlo tan desalineado. Tenía el cabello revuelto y parecía increíblemente inquieto.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó sorprendido.

—Eh…sí— respondió—¿Necesitabas algo?

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras a entregar una nueva tanda de medicamentos—dijo, esperado protestas por su parte.

—Claro, claro… ¿Ya las tienes listas o quieres que te ayude a prepararlas? Porque si ya las tienes listas podemos salir inmediatamente—dijo con prisa, señalando la puerta.

Definitivamente, aquella buena disposición de su parte era inquietante. Lo contempló con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, intentando adivinar qué es lo que le ocultaba.

—Aquí están—dijo señalando una pila de frasquitos cuidadosamente acomodados.

Merlín asintió formalidad y presurosamente se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban. Las colocó dentro de su bolsa y en un tiempo record estuvo en la puerta.

—¿Qué esperas, Gaius?—le preguntó—¡Vámonos!

El anciano se movió lentamente hacia él. Tan lentamente que Merlín creyó que lo hacía a propósito. Cuando estuvo a su lado, lo tomó del brazo para incitarle a andar a mayor velocidad pero el anciano giró el rostro hacia la habitación del muchacho y gritó.

—¡Ya nos vamos, Hermione! ¡Puedes salir cuando quieras!

Gaius siguió su camino, riéndose graciosamente tras haber descubierto a ese par de jóvenes inquietos. Merlín estaba rojo como un tomate y, cuando Hermione salió del cuarto, momentos después, se la pudo ver en igual estado.

A veces el anciano podría parecer despistado y un tanto senil pero era demasiado ágil mentalmente.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

Hermione no se apresuró con su desayuno a pesar de que tenía curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba. Tan sólo cuando terminó se puso de pie y se dispuso a caminar hacia la sala del Consejo donde sabía que se encontraría su padre. Como intuyó, ahí estaba, pero no solo. Un hombre estaba de pie frente a él, dando la espalda a la puerta, por lo que ella no lograba verle el rostro. Aún así, su forma de pararse y su cabello rubio le resultaban inquietantemente familiar.

Uther alzó el rostro al oírla y le sonrió amablemente.

—Hermione, querida, ven. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Ese alguien se giró y fue entonces cuando el mundo cayó a sus pies


	41. Un visitante inesperado

**Rosangela** : **Me** pregunto cuáles serán tus teorías. Luego de que leas este capítulo espero que me digas si él era una de tus teorías o si te tomó por sorpresa su llegada.

 **Lotus-one** : ¿Ya se te pasó el coraje por lo sucedido el capítulo anterior? Espero que sí. Tienes razón, es él el rubio que viene de visitas... y conocerás sus intenciones.

 **Karla:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me dan más ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Usualmente es fácil escribir pero de vez en cuando tengo unas cuantas montañas de ideas que unir y llevarlas a palabras y me armo un tremendo lío, pero casi siempre puedo salir adelante. Además, cuento con ayuda de vez en cuando.

 **Emily:** ¡Ya subo! Estaba ocupada escribiendo y no puedo subir algo más hasta que tenga otro capítulo escrito. Una de tus opciones es el visitante.

 **Sin-Name:** No, no es él :)

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 **UN VISITANTE INESPERADO**

Hermione se solía levantar poco después del amanecer, cuando Ingrid iba a abrir las cortinas de sus ventanas para dejar entrar un poco de luz. Se vestía, desayunaba y cumplía con cualquier tarea que tuviese que hacer para así quedarse libre y poder ir con Merlín o, en caso de que él fuera el ocupado, con Gaius. Por la noche, después de la cena, solía dejar una vela prendida por un buen rato puesto que se llevaba un libro a la cama y lo leía hasta que sentía que el cansancio podía con ella. Su vida allí en Camelot había ido transformándose en una agradable rutina que nunca sería monótona. No pasaba tanto tiempo como quería con Merlín ni tampoco realizaba magia libremente pero al menos agradecía que nadie hubiese descubierto aún ninguno de sus dos secretos.

El aburrimiento era algo impensable. Ella adoraba los días de paz en que todo sucedía con normalidad pero siempre había algún incidente que rompía los moldes de la vida cotidiana: caballeros en busca de venganza, brujas que querían destruir al rey, monstruos que sólo pensarían que existían en las leyendas. Afortunadamente, nada de eso había sucedido desde Morgause (ella aún luchaba por saber quién rayos era y porqué su nombre le resultaba ligeramente familiar). Por eso, cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana no se preocupó ni un poco por las nubes gruesas que se esparcían por el cielo, anunciando viento y un poco de lluvia. Se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de los últimos tiempos y rogaba que siguiera así.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, Ingrid entró muy emocionada y, mientras le servía el desayuno, le contó la nueva noticia.

—Hay visita.

Hermione la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido. No recordaba que su padre le informara sobre algún tipo de invitado.

—¿Quién es?

—No lo sé—admitió—No logré oír su nombre cuando su padre lo recibía pero lo vi… y…—enrojeció notablemente—Es muy apuesto.

Hermione rió suavemente ante el comportamiento de su doncella.

—¿En serio?—preguntó con curiosidad—Pues deberé ir a presentarme, ¿no crees?—bromeó.

Pero Ingrid no captó que sólo se trataba de una broma.

—¡Absolutamente!—asintió con emoción mientras corría hacia su armario y revisaba cada uno de los vestidos que la princesa poseía—Debe lucir hermosa. La peinaré, la vestiré y se pondré alguno de esos productos que tiene y que jamás usa…

—No lo decía en serio—aclaró Hermione—Por si no lo has notado, ya estoy vestida. Si debo ir a presentarme, iré como estoy en este mismo instante. No me interesa capturar la atención de ese hombre y de ningún otro—admitió.

Ella se sentía muy a gusto con Merlín. Él podía no ser el hombre más apuesto del mundo pero definitivamente lograba derretirla cuando se lo proponía.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, Ingrid—dijo utilizando su tono firme—No tengo intenciones de buscarme un marido.

Ingrid no insistió pero se notaba decepción en su mirada. ¿A caso estaba tan vieja que quería encontrarle un esposo a toda costa? No lo creía. Aunque quizás él era en realidad tan apuesto como para hacer burbujear la emoción en la pobre chica.

Hermione no se apresuró con su desayuno a pesar de que tenía curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba. Tan sólo cuando terminó se puso de pie y se dispuso a caminar hacia la sala del Consejo donde sabía que se encontraría su padre. Como intuyó, ahí estaba, pero no solo. Un hombre estaba de pie frente a él, dando la espalda a la puerta, por lo que ella no lograba verle el rostro. Aún así, su forma de pararse y su cabello rubio le resultaban inquietantemente familiar.

Uther alzó el rostro al oírla y le sonrió amablemente.

—Hermione, querida, ven. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Ese alguien se giró y fue entonces cuando el mundo cayó a sus pies. Allí parado, con una sonrisa petulante, no se encontraba nadie más que Salazar Slytherin.

—Mi lady—dijo Salazar mientras caminaba hacia ella y hacía una respetuosa reverencia—Es un placer poder conocerla finalmente. Especialmente, después de lo mucho que me ha hablado su padre de usted.

Hermione llenó de aire sus pulmones, intentando controlar cualquier emoción violenta que empujaba por salir del interior de su pecho.

—Lamento no poder decir lo mismo—respondió con formalidad—No recuerdo que mi padre lo haya mencionado…—dejó la oración al aire, dándole la oportunidad de presentarse.

Era mejor de ese modo. Si Uther se llegaba a enterar de que ya se conocían exigiría respuestas.

—Salazar Slytherin—dijo con todo orgullo—Lord Slytherin, pero creo que podremos olvidarnos de los títulos… si tu padre lo permite—se apresuró a añadir y esperar un asentimiento de parte del rey, quien lo concedió con demasiado entusiasmo—Debo confesar que cuando su padre me habló de su belleza, pensé que exageraba, pero, ahora que la veo, me doy cuenta que en realidad esas palabras no le hacen honor.

—Ten cuidado, Slytherin—le advirtió Uther al hombre con tono burlón—o pensaré que lo que te trae por aquí es algo más que simples tratados de comercialización.

Salanzar sólo sonrió al rey antes de girar hacia ella y, sin que su padre viera, giñarle un ojo. Hermione sólo sintió deseos de golpearle esa hermosa cara que tenía y romperle la nariz de un puñetazo.

—¿Qué clase de comercialización es la que le interesa, Slytherin?—le preguntó la muchacha.

Ella, por nada en el mundo, lo llamaría "mi lord".

—Hermione, deja a Lord Salazar descansar un poco—le pidió Uther a su hija—¿Por qué no lo llevas a conocer Camelot?

—Si quiere descansar, lo mejor es hacerlo en una habitación…

—No estoy tan cansado—aseguró el mago—Además, estoy seguro que la compañía de una dama tan hermosa será vitalizante.

—Idiota—dijo Hermione entre dientes, asqueada por tantos cumplidos absurdos.

—¿Qué?—inquirió Uther, creyendo haber oído algo pero no estando seguro de ello.

—Encantada—ella forzó una sonrisa.

Slytherin hizo una reverencia hacia Uther antes de tomar delicadamente del brazo a Hermione y escoltarla fuera de la gran sala. Justo cuando salían a través de la puerta y se alejaban, Merlín y Arturo los vieron.

—¿Quién es ese?—inquirió el hechicero con cierta brusquedad.

Arturo, que se encontraba tan conmocionado como él al ver a su hermana acompañada de un hombre, no notó su tono celoso.

—No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré ya mismo—aseguró y con largos pasos fue hasta la cámara donde se encontraba su padre—¿Quién era ese con el que estaba Hermione?—le preguntó.

El rey lo contempló sorprendido por la brusquedad de su entrada.

—Lord Salazar—informó—de la noble y ancestral casa de Slytherin.

—¿Ese es Slytherin?—inquirió incrédulo, señalando hacia atrás—Yo siempre lo creí más viejo.

Merlín se había quedado de piedra al oír el nombre. Lo había visto transformado en un anciano y Hermione le había hablado de él. ¡Era un hechicero! Obviamente, ni el rey ni el príncipe lo sabían porque, de otro modo, habría sido ejecutado nada más asomar su nariz en Camelot. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía allí? ¿Por qué Hermione andaba a su lado tan tranquilamente? ¿A caso no había sido ella misma la que había dicho que era un idiota narcisista? Aunque también recordaba haberla oído decir que era muy inteligente.

—Su padre falleció hace unos pocos años atrás y él, como único hijo y heredero, asumió al trono con apenas veintitrés años—le informó el rey—Nunca he sentido ningún interés en relacionarme con ellos porque su padre era un loco fanático de la magia. Pero hoy Salazar llegó sorpresivamente y pidió una audiencia conmigo… —Uther se mostró gratamente sorprendió—Me explicó que no cree en las viejas leyes de su padre, que se ha planteado reivindicar la magia y que le honraría contar con Camelot entre sus aliados.

—¿Y le creíste?—inquirió Arturo con sospechas.

—No, pero su comportamiento ha sido incuestionable hasta el momento y parece llevarse muy bien con Hermione… He mandado un infiltrado a su reino para que me confirme todo lo que ha dicho… Si todo sale bien, no veo razón para rechazar su propuesta.

—¿Y si no?

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta—indicó Uther.

…

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?!—cuestionó Hermione a Slytherin nada más salir del castillo.

El hombre no se inmutó por su tono molesto ni por la fiereza de su mirada. Por el contrario, siguió andando y contemplando su alrededor como si todo le resultara nuevo.

—Como le he informado a tu padre, Hermione, estoy aquí porque deseo entablar relación comercial con…

—¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces? Tú no eres ningún lord ni tienes un reino.—lo interrumpió ella, deteniéndose de repente—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Salazar la imitó y puso sus ojos claros en ella, sin quitar ese toque burlón que tanto la molestaba.

—Investigación—fue todo lo que dijo.

—¿De qué tipo?—insistió Hermione—¿Qué es lo que quieres investigar?

—A ti—respondió sin titubear.

Hermione lo contempló con sorpresa.

—¿A mí? Te aseguro que no hay nada en mi persona que merezca ser investigado.

—Vamos, princesa—sonrió con picardía mientras dejaba que sus ojos se deslizaran por todo su cuerpo cubierto—Ambos sabemos que hay mucho en ti por descubrir… Lo recuerdas, ¿no? Te prometí que averiguaría tu secreto.

—No hay secreto—aseguró con la cabeza en alto mientras luchaba contra el rubor que empujaba por hacerse notar en sus mejillas—Así que será mejor que dejes de perder el tiempo y vuelvas a donde sea que perteneces.

—Nunca pierdo el tiempo. Siempre encuentro algo provechoso para hacer con él… Estoy seguro que nosotros encontraremos algún modo de divertirnos—le dijo prometedor mientras alzaba su mano y acariciaba su mejilla.

Hermione le pegó un manotazo brusco, consiguiendo que él se apartara de repente y la mirara como si estuviera herido por el rechazo.

—No eres de las fáciles, ¿Verdad?

—Sobrepaso el término de difícil—comentó ella, rugiendo interiormente por la rabia.

—Ya veo porqué tu padre se mostró tan complacido de que alguien simulara estar interesado en ti. Habrá intentando encontrarte esposo y seguramente lo has mordido—dijo burlón.

—Y dejé cicatriz.

Ella no se inmutaba por la cantidad de insultos que él podría lanzarle. Era un idiota del que quería deshacerse lo más rápidamente posible.

—Para mi fortuna—sonrió Slytherin—No tengo miedo de las leonas, por el contrario, las amanso.

—¿Leona?

Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la llamaba así.

—Sí, te pareces a una. Furiosa y territorial, protectora con los suyos…—explicó—Aunque más bien podrías ser un gatito—dijo pensándolo mejor—un tierno gatito furioso que apenas tiene garras para defenderse.

Hermione apretó las manos en forma de puño.

—¿Quieres probar el filo de mis garras?—lo provocó.

Slytherin sonrió más ampliamente.

—Me encantaría verlo…—admitió y se acercó para susurrarle al oído—Especialmente si dejas marcas en mi espalda.

Hermione jadeó ruidosamente ante la insinuación. ¡Maldito hijo de…!

…

Merlín estaba de mal humor. Todo el día había sido un asco. Empezando por esas nubes horribles que habían llegado durante la noche anterior y que habían descargado el agua que traían durante la tarde y finalizando por ese idiota de Salazar Slytherin que no dejaba ni un segundo sola a Hermione. A donde sea que estaba ella, él la acompañaba. Incluso durante el mediodía habían tenido un almuerzo privado por lo que no había sido capaz de verla ni un mísero segundo.

Y en ese instante ya era demasiado tarde. Había prometido a Gaius ayudarlo con algunos pacientes y por más que sentía deseos de mandarlo a volar no podía faltar a su promesa. Era de noche, llovía torrencialmente y aún estaban en la ciudadela, caminando hacia el castillo. Caminaba detrás del galeno sólo queriendo llegar a su hogar cuando, cruzando al lado de una carreta con jaula, un movimiento lo sobresaltó.

El anciano se volteó rápidamente para comprobar qué era y ambos vieron a una joven mujer en el interior. Su ropa estaba destruida, su cabello sucio y su piel pálida. Era muy delgada y en sus manos y pies llevaba puestos firmes grilletes de hierro. Sus dos enormes ojos los contemplaban suplicantes y Merlín jamás en su vida vio tanta desolación reflejada como en ellos.

—Ha caído en manos de un cazador de recompensas—explicó el galeno.

—¡Es sólo una niña!—exclamó anonadado.

La chica no debía de tener más que dieciséis o diecisiete años. ¿Qué ser despiadado podría hacerle eso a alguien como ella? ¡Eso sería igual de repugnante si Hermione estuviera en su lugar! Desolada, abandonada, sin nadie que la ayudase.

—Así valdrá un buen precio—dijo Gaius con seriedad.

—¡¿Alguien pagará por ella?!—cada vez se sentía más enfermo con el destino que le tocaba vivir a la pobre chica.

—Uther ofrece una recompensa por personas que poseen magia—informó antes de girarse e intentar seguir su camino.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?—insistió el chico.

El anciano volteó nuevamente y miró a Merlín fijamente, advirtiéndole.

—Merlín, los caza recompensas son gente peligrosas. No te debes meter con ellos. Tú debes comprenderlo mejor que nadie.

El galeno volvió a seguir su camino pero Merlín no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada atrás antes de marcharse, descubriendo que la chica aún lo seguía viendo fijamente.

Iba a ayudarla, no importaba lo que costase.

…

Fue después de que Gaius se hubiese dormido que salió de las cámaras que compartían y se adentró en los pasillos del castillo para buscar la ayuda de Hermione. Estaba seguro que si le decía lo que había sucedido, no dudaría en salvar a la chica. Sin embargo, nada más llegar, descubrió que del otro lado de la puerta había velas encendidas. Se sorprendió. Usualmente ella se quedaba leyendo hasta tarde pero no tan tarde. ¿Y a caso eso eran voces?

Sólo había una forma de constatarlo. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó firmemente. Ésta tardó unos momentos en abrirse pero la imagen que le dio la bienvenida no era la de la princesa, sino la de un hombre de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, alto, imponente y apuesto: era el cretino Slytherin. ¿Qué demonios hacía en la habitación de ella a esas horas de la noche?

—¿Si?—dijo mirándolo como si no fuera nada más que una mosca muerta.

—Hermione…

—Lady Hermione para ti, mocoso—lo corrigió.

Merlín apretó los dientes con rabia.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella?—preguntó—Es urgente.

—Me temo que no. Está ocupada y me pidió explícitamente que nadie la molestara…

—¿Te lo pidió a ti?—inquirió no soportándolo más—¿A ti? ¿Y te parecen horas adecuadas para estar en las cámaras de la princesa? ¿Qué piensas que su padre diría?

Salazar no se dejó intimidar por estas preguntas. Le sonrió con burla, como siempre hacía con todo aquel que creía inferior.

—Creo que su padre estará feliz de encontrarle un digno pretendiente.

Merlín se sintió empalidecer poderosamente cuando oyó esa última palabra.

—¿Eres su pretendiente?

—No aún—admitió—Pero tengo intenciones de pedir permiso al rey para cortejarla antes de marcharme. Lo que me parece que sí molestará al rey es que un sirviente como tú ronde a la princesa a estas horas de la noche sin motivo alguno.

—Tengo mis motivos—aseguró.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—No tengo porqué decírtelos a ti.

—Entonces, por favor, acompáñame. Buscaremos al rey y les diremos a él tus motivos—dijo sonando como la persona más amable del mundo.

Merlín apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No importa—dijo y tras dar media vuelta se alejó de allí, decidido a ayudar a la chica por su cuenta.

Salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia la ciudadela con sigilo, procurando que los guardias que hacían vigilancia no se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Nada más llegar constató que la jaula seguía en el mismo sitio y que la muchacha dormitaba en el interior. Corrió unos metros hasta la taberna del lugar y, tras asomar su cabeza, vio al caza recompensas comiendo ansiosamente una gran pieza de carne. Volvió a salir y se acercó con prisa a la jaula. La chica se sobresaltó y retrocedió todo lo que podía.

—No te preocupes—le dijo—No voy a hacerte daño—se acercó a la cerradura de la puerta y murmuró— _¡Trospinge!_

Ésta se abrió de inmediato. Merlín subió a la jaula para arrodillarse delante de la chica, quien seguía intentando retroceder, asustada. Merlín intentó actuar aún con más suavidad para no alterarla. Puso sus manos encima de los grilletes.

 _—¡Unspanee thas maegth!_

Cuando los grilletes se rompieron, los ojos de la chica se alzaron hacia los de Merlín y lo contemplaron con total incredulidad. Nunca nadie había hecho tal cosa por ella. Él la tomó de las manos, incitándola a pararse. Cuando llegaron al borde de la jaula bajó primero y luego la tomó de la cintura para ayudarla, notando lo menuda que era. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad, le conseguiría comida.

Cuando escucharon sonidos de la taberna, la obligó a ocultarse, agachándose para que el caza recompensas, quién justo salía, no los descubriera. El inmenso hombre miró con los ojos abiertos como platos la jaula vacía. Corrió rápidamente a la puerta, notando que ésta había sido abierta sin forzar la cerradura. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle sin notar a nadie pero no se alejó, como si presintiera que no estaban lejos. Merlín notó que la muchacha temblaba de terror a su lado. Desesperado, buscó algo para distraer al caza recompensas hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el cartel de la taberna que colgaba de la pared.

— _Ic bebeod this giesterntacen feollon._

El cartel cayó justo encima de la cabeza del hombre, dejándolo inconsciente. De inmediato, tomó a la chica de la mano y la arrastró detrás de él. Tuvieron que esconderse otra vez cuando un grupo de guardias que hacían vigilancia bajaba por la calle principal. A él no le quedó otra opción más que sumergirse por viejos túneles de debajo del castillo. Encendió mágicamente una fogata y siguió descendiendo con prisa, caminando por los laberínticos pasillos que hacía muchísimos años que nadie utilizaba.

—Aquí—dijo mientras la colocaba contra la pared—No podrán encontrarte aquí.

La chica se abrazó a sí misma, temblando terriblemente mientras miraba la nada. Merlín dejó la antorcha en el suelo y se quitó rápidamente la campera que utilizaba para ofrecérsela.

—Ten—la chica retrocedió de inmediato, aterrorizada por su proximidad—Lo siento—se disculpó rápidamente—Lo siento. No quería asustarte. Sólo pensé que debes estar helada.

Después de todo, la ropa que usaba era vieja y estaba rota. Sus brazos descubiertos mostraban su piel erizada por el frío.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—cuestionó la chica.

—¿Qué?—preguntó desconcertado.

—Ayudarme.

—Eh… Te vi y…—titubeó levemente—podría haber sido yo en esa jaula… o una amiga mía muy querida. No importa, en realidad. Nadie merece ese trato… Aquí estarás a salvo—repitió—Volveré por la mañana con velas y comida. ¿Estarás bien hasta entonces?

La chica asintió levemente.

—Soy Merlín—se presentó, sonriéndole.

—Soy Freya—musitó la joven apenas mirándolo.

—Freya—repitió el nombre y sonrió.

Le mostró nuevamente la campera, intentando convencerla, hasta que finalmente la aceptó y con prisa se envolvió con ella.

—Nos vemos mañana, Freya—le dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse.

—Gracias.

Merlín sólo sonrió.

…

Hermione caminó con prisa por el pasillo que iba a su habitación. Se había quedado dormida otra vez en la biblioteca. Pero en esta ocasión todo era culpa de Slytherin. Si él no hubiese aparecido a importunar su vida ella no hubiera sentido la urgente necesidad de escapar de su presencia. Ya demasiado había tenido que soportarlo toda la mañana y durante el almuerzo que había pedido tener a solas con ella. Aunque en teoría, no estuvieron solos, sino acompañados por Ingrid y otros dos sirvientes que se encargaron de hacer ruido con los platos y las fuentes para amortiguar el terrible silencio que los llenaba. Él había intentado general algún tipo de frívola conversación pero Hermione aún estaba molesta por lo que había insinuado descaradamente y había preferido ignorarlo.

Por eso había ido a la biblioteca. Para que Slytherin no la siguiera agobiando con su presencia. Y allí, escondida en un rincón, rodeada de libros, se había quedado dormida. Se despertó de repente, con un terrible dolor de cuello, sólo viendo oscuridad a su alrededor. Como nadie más que su doncella sabía que ella se encontraba allí tuvo que hacer un hechizo para abrir las puertas y poder salir. Y ahora andaba por el pasillo con largos pasos pero intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Empujó la puerta con su mano e ingresó rápidamente y estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito que alertaría a todos los guardias de Camelot si no hubiera sido porque una mano tapó con su boca justo a tiempo. Sus dedos volaron rápidamente hacia su varita para sacarla y en menos de cinco segundos tenía paralizado a su atacante.

—¡ _Petríficus totalum!_

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién era sólo pudo maldecir. El fundador se encontraba ahora inmóvil como una piedra en medio de la habitación. Quitó el hechizo de inmovilidad de inmediato.

—¡Maldita sea, Slytherin!—exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Salazar parpadeó varias veces seguidas hasta poder sentir que todos los músculos de su cuerpo volvían a tener movilidad. Tomó aire profundamente y miró a la chica con sorpresa.

—Eres rápida—dijo y puso en sus labios nuevamente una sonrisa petulante—¿Pero estarías a mi altura para un duelo?

—Te dejé inmovilizado—le recordó.

—Podría haberte atacado en primer lugar—dijo él a su vez—Pero sólo quería evitar que gritases.

—Yo no tendría razón por la cual gritar si mi habitación estuviera vacía. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—guardó su varita y esperó que él le respondiera.

—¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo que tienes una hermosa boca sucia?

Ella apretó los labios con disgusto y lo miró con frialdad.

—Habla—le ordenó—o empezaré a gritar tan fuerte que te terminarán sacando de aquí a patadas… si es que no te queman en una hoguera—aventuró.

No es que ella fuera a permitir una cosa así. Slytherin no le agradaba pero eso no quería decir que iba a dejar que él muriese y toda la historia que siempre había conocido se perdiera. Si él no estaba en el mundo, Hogwarts tampoco.

—¿Te atreverías a acusarme de ser un hechicero, princesa?—le preguntó con burla—¿En serio? ¿Recuerdas que yo también sé tu pequeño secreto?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¿A quién crees que creerán? ¿A un recién llegado o a la hija del rey?

Slytherin negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras reía.

—No me refería a ese secreto, querida—le aseguró—Sino al otro… Merlín.

Hermione sintió que su corazón casi salía de su pecho y que la sangre se alejaba de su rostro. No podía ser verdad. Él no podría saber de Merlín.

—No sé qué insinúas—mintió.

—¿No? Eres una pequeña descarada. Nunca imaginé de las que se involucrara románticamente con nadie…

¡Circe! Ella había creído que se refería al hecho de que Merlín poseía magia pero esto era aún peor. ¿Cómo rayos había hecho para enterarse de eso? Habían sido muy cuidadosos en verse y desde que Slytherin habían llegado ni si quiera habían tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar alguna palabra.

—Mira, no sé de dónde sacas esas cosas tan delirantes pero no importa, sólo dime qué hacías en mi habitación.

—No son delirantes, princesa—la contradijo—¿Por qué razón, sino, éste chico vendría a verte tarde en la noche y se pusiera como una fiera furiosa al ver que yo estaba aquí?

—¡¿Merlín vino?!

Ok, ya se había descubierto pero ese era el menor de sus males en ese momento. ¿Qué habrá pensado de ella? ¿Creía que había recibido a Slytherin en sus cámaras privadas de buena voluntad?

Salazar vio muy interesado que su conjetura era correcta. La chica parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Había pensado que le resultaría difícil sobornar a la princesa de algún modo para que le permitiera rondar por Camelot sin verse amenazado pero al final resultó demasiado fácil.

—Así fue. Y como mi interés por ti es sincero le dije que se marchara porque si no iría a buscar al rey…

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste, sabandija inmunda?!—gritó y nuevamente sacó su varita para utilizarla con él pero tuvo que guardarla de inmediato cuando la puerta de sus cámaras se abrieron de inmediato dejando a entrar a un par de guardias.

Los dos hombres primero miraron a Hermione y luego a Salazar, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder. Habían oído unos gritos y corrieron a ver qué sucedía.

—¡Sáquenlo de mi vista!—les ordenó a ambos, señalando a Slytherin.

Ambos asintieron y con prisa se acercaron a él para tomarlo con brusquedad de los brazos. Él no hizo ni un esfuerzo para escapar pero sus ojos perforaron el rostro de la princesa.

—¿Quiere que hagamos con él, mi lady?—preguntó uno de ellos.

En ese momento, la vida del fundador estaba en sus manos. Unas simples palabras serían suficientes como para mandarlo a los calabozos e incluso a la horca. Sin embargo, ella recordaba su importancia y que también podía pedir una audiencia con el rey para decirle que Merlín había ido a verla.

—Sólo escóltenlo a su habitación—ordenó.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a alejarse, llevando a Slytherin consigo. Hermione suspiró con cansancio. No quería un conflicto innecesario con el fundador, además, necesitaba respuestas.

—Esperen…—les pidió. Los guardias se detuvieron y giraron para mirarla. Ella sólo se concentró en el hombre que aún sostenían—Mañana te espero para desayunar—le informó—Espero que podamos hablar y resolver nuestras diferencias…

Salazar asintió, aún sin borrar su máscara de frialdad del rostro, mostrando que estaba ofendido por tener que ser escoltado por los guardias. Pero se lo merecía. No quería verlo nuevamente en sus habitaciones sin la debida autorización. Aún menos cuando cualquier persona podía verlo y sacar conclusiones equivocadas… como seguramente había hecho Merlín.

Miró la puerta y no dudó demasiado en volver a salir. Debía ir a hablar con el mago y decirle que nada había sucedido entre ella y Slytherin y que nunca sucedería. Caminó entre las sombras, se ocultó de los guardias pero cuando finalmente llegó a las cámaras que él compartía con Gaius descubrió que no estaba. ¿En dónde podría haberse metido? No podía simplemente quedarse allí a esperarlo. ¿Y si el anciano se despertaba y la veía? ¿Y si Merlín no regresaba en toda la noche?

Mientras volvía a su habitación intentó no preocuparse pero era imposible cuando no tenía idea alguna donde estaba.

…

A la mañana siguiente, las nubes oscuras ya se habían marchado y sólo quedaba la humedad para demostrar que el día anterior había llovido. Hermione se despertó cuando Ingrid abrió las cortinas de repente y se volteó para sonreírle como lo hacía cada día. Ella gruñó entre dientes. Había tardado en dormirse y ahora se encontraba con pocos ánimos de salir de la cama. Pero sabía que debía de hacerlo porque Slytherin aparecería en cualquier momento. Se sentó y se fregó los ojos con las manos.

—¿Puedes traer hoy desayuno para dos?—le preguntó a su doncella mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba para desperezarse.

Ingrid giró el rostro y la contempló con sorpresa.

—¿Morgana vendrá a desayunar con usted, mi lady?—inquirió.

—No ella. Slytherin…

—Oh.

Ingrid siguió con su labor usual, buscando sus vestidos pero Hermione pudo ver una sonrisita tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Sólo dirás "oh"?—cuestionó Hermione—¿No saltarás de la emoción como ayer o me darás un discurso de cómo debo vestir?

—No, mi lady.

Sacó un vestido del armario y lo extendió en la cama.

—Vamos, dime lo que piensas—le ordenó.

Ingrid sonrió, esta vez sin ocultarlo.

—Desde que ha llegado ha pasado mucho tiempo con él. Quizás…

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Era mejor que su doncella dejase esas ideas atrás porque nunca sucedería.

—Salazar Slytherin no es lo que crees, Ingrid—le aseguró—Él puede parecer cortés y amable pero en realidad es un engreído supremo que se cree superior a cualquier otro ser humano de planeta… yo… lo conocía antes—confesó—No me preguntes cómo lo conocí porque no quiero involucrarte en algo que puede meterte en problemas.

Ingrid la miró totalmente intrigada y con algo de miedo por aquellas palabras.

—¿Sus intensiones con usted no son honestas?

—Ni siquiera tiene verdaderas intenciones, al menos, no las que imaginas. Él no quiere casarse conmigo.

—¿No?—los ojos de Ingrid se abrieron enormemente, totalmente sorprendida por esa revelación.

—Vamos… Nadie puede pensar realmente que con sólo pasar un día juntos nos vayamos a casar. Arturo pasó tres con Sophia y cuando le dijo a mi padre que se quería casar con ella casi la hizo ejecutar.

—Mi lady…—Ingrid tomó aire profundamente—Cuando Lord Slytherin llegó a Camelot nadie puso en duda que venía por usted. De lo contrario, hubiera asistido a reuniones con el rey.

—No vino por mí—insistió.

Slytherin le había dicho que sí, pero no podía decirle a Ingrid las verdaderas razones. Por un lado porque ni ella misma estaba segura de cuáles eran y por otro porque no podía hablarle sobre las sospechas que él tenía sobre ella.

—Eso no es lo que piensan todos…

—Pues todos están equivocados. Y, aunque así fuera, yo no podría aceptar jamás casarme con él. No me gusta. No de ese modo… Yo…—titubeó.

Ella podía sentir que Ingrid era una buena persona, que podía confiar. Además, quería poder tener una amiga con la cual hablar de eso.

—Estoy enamorada de alguien más—musitó, mirándola fijamente para comprobar todas sus relaciones.

Claramente no estaba sorprendida pero tampoco parecía emocionarle la noticia.

—¿Es Merlín?—Hermione asintió—Su padre nunca lo permitirá, mi lady.

—Lo sé, pero no pienso permitir que mi padre elija al hombre con el que me uniré por el resto de mi vida—aseguró con convicción—Prefiero estar con un humilde sirviente que me ame antes que con un rey o príncipe que sólo se interese en mí por ser la hija de Uther.

—¿Merlín la ama?

Hermione enrojeció.

—Eh… bueno… no lo sé… Pero no me refería a él precisamente.

Ingrid asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir pero pensando que era sólo un bello sueño que alguien como Hermione se podía permitir. No todas tenías suerte y encontraban al hombre perfecto para casarse.

—Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a mi padre—le rogó.

—No lo haré, mi lady—prometió—La ayudaré a vestirse y luego iré a buscar el desayuno. Si Lord Slytherin está cortejándola o no, no importa porque si lo hacemos esperar, se enfadará.

Hermione asintió y suspiró de alivio. Era lindo poder saber que tenía alguien en quien confiar.

Cuando Salazar Slytherin llegó encontró todo listo. Hermione, envuelta con uno de sus vestidos más sencillos y con el cabello prolijamente trenzado, lo esperaba sentada frente a la mesa con el desayuno dispuesto. Él sonrió de ese modo tan petulante de siempre.

—Veo que no te has esforzado ni un poco en tu persona—fue el primer comentario que lanzó, nada más verla.

—No entiendo porqué creíste que me esforzaría para ti.

—Después del modo en que me trataste ayer, merecía, al menos, algo mejor hoy.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—El modo en que te traté ayer fue el correcto. Debí de haberle pedido que te encerraran en el calabozo una noche para ver si así corregías tu comportamiento. Quizás lo intente hoy.

—Una posibilidad tentadora—dijo, tomando asiento delante de ella sin esperar a que lo invitasen—Pero no tanto como para negarme a pasar una noche de placer como la de anoche. Nada se compara con tener el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda en la…

Alguien se aclaró la garganta demasiado ruidosamente. Salazar miró hacia un lado y descubrió a la doncella de la princesa de pie, oyendo cada palabra. Pero en vez de avergonzarse, le giñó un ojo, logrando que Ingrid se sonrojara.

—Eres despreciable—gruñó Hermione antes de volverse hacia su amiga—Ingrid, tómate el día libre.

La mujer, aunque dudosa, asintió y, tras hacer una reverencia salió de allí con prisa. Inmediatamente después de que ella se fuera, Hermione se puso de pie para poderle servir té a su invitado.

—Siempre lo bebo por las mañanas—le explicó—Tiene propiedades relajantes por lo que me ayudará mucho en nuestra conversación.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te pongo nerviosa?—inquirió Slytherin antes de beber un sorbo—Es delicioso—admitió—¿Qué tiene?

Hermione sonrió amablemente mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente a él.

—Bueno, el que tomo todas las mañanas tiene una amplia variedad de hierbas pero el tuyo, el que estás bebiendo en este mismo instante—pudo notar que detenía el camino de la taza a sus labios, con las sospechas en alto—tiene unas cuantas gotas de _Veritaserum_.

La taza cayó de inmediato de las manos de Slytherin. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de su brillante idea y de tener una gran variedad de pociones escondidas que ella misma había elaborado en las habitaciones Gaius.

—¡Maldita sangre sucia!—exclamó poniéndose de pie de inmediato con tanta violencia que la silla cayó hacia atrás.

Hermione no se inmutó por el insulto. Comprendía su furia pero ella necesitaba respuestas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó y al ver que apretaba los labios, luchando contra la pócima, sacó su varita para amenazarlo—¡Responde! ¿Por qué has venido?

—¡Para investigarte!—casi gritó las palabras—Necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Godric quiere involucrarte en nuestro proyecto pero no lo permitiré hasta saberlo… Aunque creo que ya lo he averiguado—dijo con desprecio.

—¿Qué proyecto? ¿Hogwarts? Si es eso, no es necesario que me investigues, porque no tengo intención de participar.

Los ojos de Slytherin se estrecharon. Le parecía muy sospechoso que no quisiera involucrarse en algo tan magnánimo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo no soy la que ha tomado el suero de la verdad—le recordó—¿Qué hacías en mi habitación anoche?

—Conectando la Red Flu.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron enormemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—exigió saber.

—Pedido especial de Gryffindor. Tiene un enamoramiento de ti…

—¡Eso no es verdad!—exclamó indignada.

Slytherin rió fríamente.

—Tú me obligas a decir la verdad, no te atrevas a llamarme mentiroso.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente, incapaz de procesar eso. Era imposible que Godric pensara de ese modo en ella puesto que apenas se habían visto unas cuantas veces.

—Vete—le ordenó—Y no sólo de mi habitación, sino también de Camelot.

—No me iré cuando tú me lo ordenes, princesita—le dijo—Me iré cuando quiera, cuando me canse de molestarte y logre averiguar todo lo que ocultas.

—Te acusaré de brujería.

—Y yo entregaré a tu querido Merlín.

Lo peor de todo era que Slytherin estaba diciendo la verdad. Él era manipulador, sádico y un verdadero hijo de puta. Hermione apretó los labios con disgusto y de la punta de su varita salieron chispas rojas sin que ella se lo propusiese.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para deshacerme de ti?

Slytherin la miró con compasión, como si sintiera lástima de ella.

—No puedes. Sólo yo decido cuándo marcharme y, cuando lo haga, puedo prometerte que volveré…

—¿Por qué querrías volver? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te interesa de Camelot?

—Tú.

—¿A caso tienes alguna obsesión malsana conmigo?—inquirió con molestia.

—Querida, no tengo ninguna obsesión, sólo veo las ventajas que tendría al casarme contigo. Tu dote, el poder influyente de tu apellido, la alianza con Camelot…

—Puedes intentarlo, pero yo jamás me casaré contigo.

Salazar le sonrió nuevamente.

—Puedes intentarlo—repitió sus palabras— pero al final verás que me terminarás llamando esposo.

Parecía tan seguro de sus palabras que la asustó. Salazar le giñó un ojo antes de salir de allí, dejándola sola y totalmente aterrada.

…

Para poder llegar a los túneles donde Freya estaba oculta Merlín tuvo que desligarse primero de las órdenes del príncipe y luego esquivar al cazador de recompensas, quien ya se había comunicado con el rey para avisarle de la huída de la joven y le había ofrecido libremente el servicio de sus caballeros para poder encontrarla. Pero antes, había buscado algo de alimento en las cámaras que compartía con Gaius pero sólo había encontrado un trozo de minúsculo de pan a medio comer y una manzana que parecía haber estado guardada en aquel estante durante décadas. No habría podido jamás llevarle eso a la chica. Por lo que no le quedó otra opción más que robarle a Arturo su desayuno y dejarle el pan y la manzana, lo que no lo puso precisamente contento. Sin embargo, Freya necesitaba más urgentemente el alimento.

Entró a los túneles con la comida envuelta en una servilleta, velas y una nueva antorcha encendida. Cuando se aproximó al rincón en el que la había dejado la noche anterior, la encontró durmiendo. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y dejó las cosas en el suelo.

—¿Freya?—la llamó suavemente.

Extendió su mano para tocar su brazo y, al más mínimo contacto, la chica saltó, asustada, y retrocedió velozmente.

—Está todo bien—intentó tranquilizarla—Soy yo, Merlín… y mira…

Puso delante de ella la servilleta y lentamente, para no asustarla con movimientos bruscos, la abrió, permitiéndole ver la comida que le había traído. Freya no dudó en adelantarse, tomarla con prisa y llevársela a la boca con velocidad, llenando su boca tanto como podía.

—Está bueno—dijo mientras la veía comer y asentir—Créeme, está hecho para un príncipe.

Comenzó a colocar las velas en el suelo, posicionándolas una al lado de la otra. Con un movimiento de sus manos y un hechizo simple, las encendió. Freya siguió con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos mientras comía, hasta que lo vio sentarse frente a ella, lo suficientemente lejos para no representar ninguna amenaza.

—¿Ese es un símbolo druida?—preguntó de repente Merlín, notando que en el interior de su antebrazo tenía una imagen muy particular.

Ella asintió, sin decir una sola palabra.

—¿Naciste druida?

—¿Por qué me haces todas esas preguntas?—inquirió ella.

Merlín se dio cuenta de que posiblemente había actuado de forma impertinente.

—No era mi intensión…

—Lo siento—se disculpó la chica.

No quería que pensara que era una mal agradecida después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

—Te entiendo—dijo Merlín.

Si él hubiera sido maltratado de ese modo también dudaría de todo aquel que se le acercase.

—Nunca lo entenderías—lo contradijo ella.

—Sé lo que es mantener un secreto—le aseguró.

—¿Alguien sabe que eres mago?

Poco a poco iba relajándose en compañía del muchacho.

—Sólo tú… y otra persona—pensó en Gaius—Y hay una chica… Lo saben pero no estoy seguro que lo entiendan.

—Me gustaría ser como todo los demás…—admitió Freya—Pero…

—En el fondo sabes que no es así.

—Porque estoy maldita—dijo con rabia.

—Freya, no digas eso—la reprendió con suavidad—La magia no tiene que ser una maldición. Puede ser un don.

Ella sólo siguió comiendo, sin decir nada porque sabía muy bien que él había malinterpretado sus palabras.

—Mira…—dijo nuevamente Merlín.

Estaba empecinado en borrarle la idea de que la magia era una maldición. Se acercó a las velas encendidas y susurró un hechizo.

— _Hoppath nu swycle swa ligfleogan_.

Las llamas de las velas comenzaron a elevarse suavemente en el aire, flotando sobre la nada, desprendidas del cuerpo que las mantenía con vida. Freya no podía estar más maravillada con aquel hechizo.

—Precioso.

Merlín hizo que las llamas volvieran a su lugar y luego miró a la chica, que sonreía suavemente. De ese modo, sin la mirada triste, podía notar lo bonita que era. Le devolvió la sonrisa sin dudarlo. Se sentía bien poder ayudar a alguien que realmente lo necesitaba. Le hubiera gustado poder compartir con Hermione ese momento pero ella parecía estar demasiado ocupado con Slytherin.

—Tengo que irme—dijo—Alguien podría echarme de menos. Pero volveré y te traeré más comida. Lo prometo.

Freya asintió, sonriéndole amablemente, ya sin temor a su persona.

Merlín se despidió y corrió nuevamente hacia las cámaras de Gaius. Nada más entrar, el anciano lo encaró.

—¿Sabes algo de la chica?

—¿Qué chica?—preguntó desconcertado.

—La chica de la jaula—aclaró el galeno con seriedad—Escapó anoche.

Merlín asintió, intentando contener una sonrisa.

—Bien, estoy satisfecho—aceptó.

—Están ahí fuera cazándola, Merlín—le informó Gaius, sospechando que él estaba involucrado en el asunto más de lo que admitía.

—¿Por qué no pueden simplemente dejarla?

Gaius dio un paso hacia adelante y él se vio incapaz de retroceder porque tenía la puerta pegada a su espalda.

—¿La ayudaste a escapar?

—No…—mintió.

—Merlín—dijo su nombre a modo de advertencia.

—Me dijiste que no me involucrara—le recordó.

—¿Me prometes que no tienes nada que ver?

—Sí—respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, porque sabía que si apartaba la mirada el anciano se daría cuenta del modo descarado en que estaba mintiéndole.

Gaius lo contempló largamente, como si intentara meterse dentro de su mente para comprobar si le decía la verdad o no. Finalmente, asintió.

—Bien. Porque cuando Haling encuentre a quien la ayudó, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo.

Merlín suspiró aliviado cuando el anciano se alejó, dándole el espacio suficiente como sentirse fuera de amenaza.

—Por cierto—dijo Gaius mientras se alejaba a seguir con sus labores—Hermione vino a buscarte.

El corazón del mago se aceleró ante la mención de la princesa.

—¿Hermione estuvo aquí? ¿Te dijo algo?—preguntó con cierto tono desesperado que intentó controlar.

—Sólo que necesitaba hablar contigo. Te estuvo buscando por el castillo y, al no verte, vino aquí. Pero no estuvo mucho tiempo porque Lord Slytherin vino por ella para ir a montar.

Merlín sintió que su corazón se caía a sus pies. Slytherin estaba en todas partes, siempre rondándola.

—Merlín…—lo llamó suavemente el anciano al ver su mirada llena de tristeza—Sin importar cuáles sean las intenciones de éste hombre, no creo que Hermione acepte de buena gana su compañía. Al verlo llegar, sólo vi desesperación en su mirada…

—¿Crees que podría hacerle daño a Hermione?

—Lo dudo—admitió—Estoy seguro que ella sabe defenderse... a su modo—insinuó.

Merlín entendió que hacía referencia a la magia pero había algo que el galeno no sabía.

—Slytherin es un hechicero.

Los ojos de Gaius se elevaron rápidamente hacia él.

—¿Lo has visto realizar magia?

—Sí, pero en aquel momento utilizaba un hechizo para cubrir su verdadera identidad. Sólo cuando le conté a Hermione lo que había sucedido me dijo que lo conocía y quién era… aunque jamás mencionó que era un noble.

—¿Cuándo sucedió eso?—cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Hace meses. Según lo que me ha dicho ella, llevaba tiempo viviendo de incógnito en Camelot.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué de repente está interesado en mostrarse al rey, haciéndole creer que detesta la magia, igual que él?

—No lo sé…

—Tendremos que tenerlo vigilado—pidió—Y habla con Hermione para averiguar qué es lo que sabe. Si Slytherin tiene malas intenciones, debemos detenerlo.

…

Merlín no pudo hablar con Hermione en toda la mañana y menos aun durante el almuerzo porque tanto ella como Slytherin se habían reunido con Uther. Él, por su parte, tuvo que atender a Arturo, quien prefirió comer solo en su habitación.. Esa era otra buena oportunidad de robar algo de comida para Freya.

El príncipe no estaba de buen humor. Había intentado varias veces intervenir en esas reuniones de su hermana con el idiota de Slytherin pero su padre siempre parecía estar allí para detenerlo, como si sospechara con antelación sus intenciones.

—¿Agua?—ofreció al príncipe, quién saboreaba un muslo de pollo.

Arturo hizo una seña para que le llenara la copa. Así lo hizo, dejando la jarra de metal completamente vacía. Hizo, con ayuda de su magia, que el cuchillo que el príncipe estaba utilizando se cayera al suelo, obligándolo a agacharse para buscarlo. Fue en ese momento cuando robó una de las presas de pollo que aún no había sido tocada, colocándola con prisa en el interior de la jarra.

Cuando Arturo volvió a mirar su plato se dio cuenta que algo faltaba.

—Tenía dos muslos—dijo en voz alta.

—No, no los tenías—lo contradijo con total convencimiento.

—Merlín, tenía dos muslos—él estaba completamente seguro de eso.

—Quizás se te cayó al suelo—aventuró con inocencia.

Arturo no entendía como eso era posible. Si hubiese sido así, lo habría notado. Aún así, se inclinó y miró hacia abajo, comprobando todo a su alrededor. Cuando volvió a sentarse y mirar su plato, sintió deseos de estrangular a su sirviente.

—Yo tenía salchichas—gruñó.

—¿Seguro?—preguntó Merlín, haciéndose el desentendido—Pues deben de haberse caído debajo de la mesa…—se inclinó, dispuesto a buscarlas.

—¡Merlín!

—¿Qué? Puedes comprobarme, yo no las tengo—aseguró—No las tomé.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde están?—preguntó con molestia.

Merlín miró el plato con apariencia pensativa.

—Extraño…

—Mucho—concordó el príncipe sin dejar de mirar a su sirviente.

—¿Estás seguro que no te las has comido?

—¡Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad!—exclamó indignado.

Aún así, Merlín tuvo el descaro de mirarlo como si creyera que él fuera el mentiroso por decirle una cosa así.

Terminó de comer lo poco que le quedaba en su plato y luego dejó que Merlín retirara la bajilla. Lo hizo con prisa, no queriendo perder tiempo y, en cuanto tuvo todo listo corrió hacia la ciudadela, manteniendo la jarra de mental contra su pecho. Miró hacia atrás, comprobando siempre que nadie lo seguía y fue entonces cuando chocó contra alguien. Alzó la vista rápidamente, dispuesto disculparse, cuando se dio cuenta que no era otro sino el caza recompensas. Y no estaba ni un poco feliz. Hizo una seña y eso fue suficiente como para que un par de guardias vinieran y lo tomaran violentamente. Lo próximo que supo fue que era arrastrado nuevamente al interior del castillo, a la zona de los calabozos.

Haling, el caza recompensas, se acercó a él con largos pasos y de un manotazo hizo que soltara la jarra y que todo su contenido cayera al suelo sucio, haciéndolo incomible.

—Son sólo las sobras del príncipe—se apresuró a decirle.

El inmenso hombre lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Sabe el príncipe que le robas la comida?—cuestionó.

—No exactamente…—intentó crear alguna buena excusa en su mente.

—¿A dónde te la llevabas?—quiso saber.

Su forma de interrogar era simple. Preguntas directas que podían llegar a intimidar a cualquiera por el tono amenazador que utilizaba.

—A mi casa. Para mi cena—mintió.

—¿Si?—se acercó a él—La chica druida que estoy buscando… ¿La has visto?

—No…

—¿Sabes cuánto dinero vale ella para mí?—Merlín negó con la cabeza repetidas veces—Más que tu vida—le aseguró—Así que te lo volveré a preguntar… ¿Has visto a la chica druida?

Merlín tragó saliva, sintiendo el aliento pestilente del hombre demasiado cerca. Negó con la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—No.

Esa respuesta sólo enfureció a Haling, quien lo empujó bruscamente, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer sentado en una silla que había detrás de él.

—Sujétenlo—ordenó a los guardias.

Ambas manos del mago fueron presionadas en el apoyabrazos mientras que el caza-recompensas sacaba una cadena gruesa de metal.

—Creo que estás mintiendo.

—¡No miento!—gritó desesperado cuando entendió cuál era el fin de esa cadena.

—¡No te creo!

Estuvo a segundos de lanzarse sobre Merlín pero un grito lo detuvo.

—¡Haling!... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—le preguntó Arturo.

Había ido para ver cómo iba la búsqueda cuando escuchó los gritos. Jamás imaginó que fuera su sirviente el que estuviera a punto de ser mancillado a golpes.

—Agarramos al chico comportándose de manera sospechosa, sire—explicó.

—¿A Merlín?—inquirió con incredulidad.

—Podría estar escondiendo a la chica—aseguró el caza recompensas—Y va a decirnos dónde…

Se preparó para darle un golpe que lo hiciera hablar pero la mano de Arturo se lo impidió.

—Déjalo en paz—le ordenó, apartándolo del lado del mago—Merlín es mi sirviente. Tiene mi confianza absoluta—Lo ayudó a levantarse de la silla y sin mucho cuidado lo empujó hacia la salida—Si tienes algún problema con él, acude a mí ¿Entendido?

—Sí, sire—hizo una reverencia y luego se alejó—Buenas noches, Merlín—gruñó con rabia cuando cruzó a su lado—No olvides tu cena.

Merlín suspiró aliviado cuando lo vio alejarse. Había estado demasiado cerca de recibir una buena paliza.

—Gracias—dijo.

Pero Arturo no lo había oído porque estaba viendo fijamente algo que había en el suelo.

—¿Esas son mis salchichas?—preguntó.

Merlín hubiera querido inventar una extraordinaria excusa que pudiera justificarlo pero no tenía nada.

—Sí—admitió haciendo una mueca.

—¿Las tomaste?

—Para mantenerte en forma…—se inclinó y comenzó a juntarlas del suelo.

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy gordo?—preguntó el príncipe, mirándose a sí mismo para comprobarlo.

—No… Al menos, no todavía.

Los ojos de Arturo se agrandaron.

—¡No estoy gordo!—aseguró.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Funciona!—exclamó Merlín con una enorme sonrisa antes de salir de allí, dejando a un pensativo príncipe.

Más allá del hecho de robarle comida, era tan divertido meterse con él y molestarlo.

Tuvo que robar comida de la cocina para llevársela a Freya. Esta vez fue mucho más cuidadoso al entrar. No quería que nadie lo siguiera y se enterase de que allí se encontraba la chica. Con comidas, más velas y una antorcha en la mano, volvió a recorrer los pasillos hasta dar con la esquina en la que ella estaba. Freya alzó la mirada al verlo y se pasó las manos rápidamente por el rostro.

—Siento haber tardado tanto—se disculpó—Debes estar hambrienta…—miró sus ojos rojos mientras le entregaba la comida—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada—mintió ella, tomando aire profundamente.

—Pero estás molesta…

—No.

—¿Creíste que no iba a volver? Te lo prometí—dijo Merlín—No quise hacerte esperar tanto tiempo pero tuve que hacer… algo…

—Suelo asustar a las personas—dijo ella para justificar su falta de fe en él.

—Yo no soy como los demás—Merlín le sonrió antes de comenzar a colocar las velas nuevas que había tenido en el suelo—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en la jaula?

—Unos cuantos días.

—El cazador de recompensas…—comenzó—¿Cómo te ha encontrado?

Freya titubeó.

—No siempre puedes confiar en las personas—dijo finalmente.

—¡Lo sé!—aseguró—Por eso huí de casa.

—¿Dónde es tu casa?

Le gustaba ver que la chica cada vez se sentía más cómoda con su presencia y que ya no le tenía miedo. Se sentó frente a ella.

—Ealdor—notó que Freya no tenía idea alguna de dónde quedaba—Un pequeño pueblo. Unos pocos campos, unas pocas vacas—se encogió levemente de hombros—Nada especial.

—Mi casa estaba al lado de un lago, rodeado de las montañas más altas—sonrió al mencionarlo—En invierno, las tormentas levantaban el agua en olas y podías pensar que se elevarían y se llevarían todas las casas. Pero en verano… las flores salvajes y la luz…—su mirada adquirió un brillo de nostalgia—era como estar en el cielo.

—Suena perfecto.

—Lo era.

—¿Era?—preguntó interesado.

Freya bajó la mirada.

—Mi familia murió—dijo.

—¿Has estado sola todo este tiempo?—ella asintió con tristeza—Ya no volverás a estar sola. Voy a cuidarte. Lo prometo.

Freya casi rodó los ojos.

—No puedes cuidar de mí. Nadie puede.

Le devolvió la comida intacta pero Merlín puso sus manos sobre las de ellas, impidiéndoselo.

—No creo que lo entiendas—dijo—Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú.

Y era sincero. Ella le inspiraba un sentido de protección tan primitivo que no sabía que poseía. Era diferente a Hermione. Él sabía que la princesa podía cuidarse de sí misma, que era fuerte e independiente, aunque eso no impedía que desease mantenerla siempre alejada de todo los problemas. Sin embargo, lo de Freya lo abrumaba. Le recordaba a una niña pequeña que necesitaba urgentemente a alguien que estuviera a su lado para cuidarla, incluso de los malos sueños.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, asombrada de lo que acababa de oír. Merlín se dio cuenta que aún sostenía sus manos entre las suyas e intentó apartarse rápidamente pero Freya se lo impidió.

—Eh… Me tengo que ir—dijo—Me gustaría poder quedarme pero…

—¿Te vas?—preguntó decepcionada.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ser cuidadoso. Volveré mañana…—le sonrió—Sabes que volveré, ¿verdad?

Eso la hizo sonreír y asentir.

Merlín se soltó de su mano y se alejó presuroso, sin darse cuenta que, al salir al exterior, un par de ojos curiosos lo contemplaban.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

—Vete antes de que grite y alerte a los guardias de tu presencia—le dijo con frialdad.

Merlín la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era como haber recibido un duro golpe de su parte. Ella nunca lo había tratado de ese modo.

—Hermione… ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó, conmocionado.

Hermione sintió que todo el dolor que había mantenido oculto hasta ese momento llegó a ella de manera lacerante, rompiendo el pulcro control que había mantenido hasta ese instante. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Vete, Merlín—le rogó con la voz quebrada.

* * *

 **¡Hola, lectores!**

 **¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? Estoy segura que los que vieron la serie sospecharán el motivo por el que Hermione tratará tan fríamente a Merlín en el adelanto...** **Además, Salazar seguirá apareciendo en el siguiente, de eso no tengan dudas y no permitirá que Hermione se separe demasiado de su lado. ;)**

 **Saludos.**


	42. La dama del lago

**Rosangela** : No, en este capítulo habrá partes que no serán color de rosa. En la historia habrá cierta "química" entre Slytherin y Hermione pero nunca serán pareja oficialmente. Saludos.

 **Lotus-one** : Pues, lo de la quinta casa en Hogwarts no sé si es posible pero Hermione estará involucrada de algún modo u otro en ese proyecto. Deberás esperar para saber lo que sucederá.

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 **LA DAMA DEL LAGO**

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a tener esa actitud infantil conmigo?—preguntó Salazar a Hermione—Vamos… Puedo seguirte a todo sitio que vayas incansablemente…

De nuevo, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su parte. Hermione siguió caminando por la ciudadela con la misma tranquilidad de siempre porque estaba decidida a ignorarlo sin importar lo que dijese. Ya el día anterior lo había hecho, aunque había tenido que romper momentáneamente su ley del hielo cuando almorzaron junto a su padre. De otro modo, el rey le haría preguntas que ella no estaba dispuesta a responder. Aún así, no fue mucho lo que dijo porque el tema principal fue la pobre chica que había escapado de las garras de ese infeliz caza recompensas. Ella había rogado interiormente que la joven estuviera lejos de Camelot y del peligro.

—Hermione.

El tono de Salazar se había alterado un poco. Odiaba ser ignorado. Odiaba que lo tratasen como si no fuera nadie importante.

—Hermione.

Y, al parecer, ella no era la única que actuaba de modo infantil

—Hermione… Hermione… Hermione… Hermione… Puedo seguir así todo el día…

Eso tampoco surgió efecto en ella. Quizás entonces…

—Creo que tu novio está engañándote.

La oyó resoplar a su lado. Bueno, al menos, eso era un comienzo.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad—siguió—Puedes darme _veritaserum_ si no me crees—gruñó con burla—Anoche, salí a dar unas vueltas y vi que salía de uno de esos viejos túneles que están debajo del castillo. Entré luego de que él se fuera y vi que estaba la chica… la que el caza recompensas está buscando.

Hermione no pudo quedarse callada ante esto.

—Debí de haber supuesto que él estaría metido—dijo en voz baja más para sí que para Salazar—Pero eso no quiere decir que me engañe… lo cual tampoco puede hacer por el simple hecho de que no es mi novio… Sólo demuestra que tiene buen corazón. Él siempre ha sido una buena persona a la que no le importa ponerse en peligro para salvar a un inocente.

—¿Buena persona? A mí me suena a estupidez, más bien.

Hermione rió sin sentir una pizca de gracia. Si tan sólo él supiera en lo que se convertiría Merlín en el futuro.

—Creo que estás celoso. Jamás podrás ser como él—lo provocó.

Los ojos de Slytherin se estrecharon y la contemplaron como si hubiese proclamado el peor insulto del universo.

—Es un sirviente, un sangre sucia y un idiota. ¿Por qué debería de sentir celos? Si él tiene algo de valor—sus ojos la recorrieron—puedo arrebatárselo.

Hermione iba a replicar pero notó que metros más adelante se encontraban un grupo de ciudadanos reunidos que cuchicheaban y observaban algo atentamente. Apresuró sus pasos y Salazar no tardó ni un segundo en seguirla. Algo había sucedido y, cuando vio a su padre y a su hermano junto con la multitud supo que no era nada bueno. Gaius también se encontraba y su mirada era pura preocupación.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó.

Los tres hombres la contemplaron fijamente, sorprendidos de su repentina aparición. Fue en ese momento cuando los ojos de Hermione capturaron una horrible escena. Delante de ellos había una pareja que había sido violentamente asesinada. Se llevó la manos a la boca para ahogar un grito cuando notó la gran cantidad de sangre que había sobre los cuerpos y el suelo.

—No deberías estar aquí—dijo el rey, colocándose delante de su campo de visión para impedirle seguir observando aquello.

—Señor—Salazar se acercó a ellos—Cuenta con mi completa disposición, para lo que necesite.

—Gracias. Ahora sólo quiero que te lleves a mi hija—le ordenó.

—¡No me iré!—protestó Hermione—¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

—Creemos que se trata de una criatura mágica—le informó en voz baja para que ningún otro ciudadano escuchase y se alterase aún más—Las heridas son enormes y no hay nada más que un par de huellas humanas que desaparecen en la nada…

Hermione notó que el suelo aún estaba húmedo y algo barroso en zonas a causa de las últimas lluvias. Si alguien o algo se había acercado a atacarlos seguramente dejaría más que un par de huellas.

—¿Y si vino volando?

—¿Volando?—preguntó Arturo.

—Hay criaturas mágicas voladoras—aseguró.

—Lo sé pero…

—Dejaremos eso a Gaius para que investigue—intervino el rey—Salazar, por favor, saca a mi hija de aquí.

Arturo asintió, dándole la razón a su padre. Ese hombre no le caía bien a pesar de que sólo habían intercambiado un par de palabras de cortesía pero sería útil tenerlo allí si alejaba a Hermione de todo aquel asunto. Prefería que estuviera con aquel infeliz en esos momentos de peligro.

La vio tomarla de los hombros con suavidad y empujarla lejos. Ella quiso protestar pero él no se lo permitió. Arturo se quedó pensativo. Su hermana siempre había sido rebelde. Quizás lo que hacía falta era un hombre como Slytherin que supiera mantenerla alejada de los problemas.

—¿Ya ha llegado el infiltrado que mandaste para constatar la historia de Slytherin?—le preguntó a su padre en voz baja.

—Sí. Está diciendo la verdad. En su reino no se practica magia de ningún tipo. Ha implementado fuertes castigos a todo aquel relacionado con la brujería. Creo que es alguien en quien podemos confiar.

Gaius, que había escuchado disimuladamente la conversación estaba cada vez más confundido.

…

—¡No puedo creer que mi padre te haya pedido eso!—exclamó Hermione, indignada.

Él la seguía arrastrando hacia el castillo sin soltarla. Cada vez que intentaba apartarse de su agarre sentía sus dedos presionar con más fuerza.

—Confía en mí.

—Lo mal que hace…—comentó despectivamente—No entiendo cómo pudiste engañarlo de ese modo… ¿Si quiera eres un Lord de verdad?

Slytherin sonrió burlonamente.

—Tu padre sólo cree lo que le gusta creer. Si yo me presentaba como alguien inferior a él, no me respetaría. Una historia bien fundamentada, unos cuantos hechizos y listo…

—¡¿Hechizaste a mi padre?!

—¿Quieres bajar la voz?—le preguntó—O te meterás en problemas… porque, recuerda, si me descubres, yo te descubro y junto contigo cae tu novio infiel.

—No es mi novio—replicó rápidamente—Y si lo fuera, jamás estaría con otra mujer.

Ella confiaba plenamente en Merlín en ese aspecto. No venía posible que fuera a engañarla con alguien más.

—¿En serio?—Slytherin sonrió ampliamente mientras veía al susodicho entrar al mismo túnel—¿Quieres comprobarlo?—señaló el punto donde había ingresado.

—No voy a ir a…

—Vamos, si me equivoco y sólo la ayuda, tendrás mi palabra de que me iré de inmediato y jamás volverás a verme. Pero, si es verdad, me tendrás pegado a ti por un buen tiempo…

Hermione lo miró fijamente mientas pensaba. Era una muy tentadora propuesta. Ella podría liberarse para siempre de su persona y así no tener que preocuparse por tenerlo en Camelot ni tener que pensar si su triste destino era contraer matrimonio con ese infeliz.

—Acepto—dijo.

Rápidamente siguieron el mismo camino que Merlín, procurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido para no llamar su atención. Tenían que ir tanteando las paredes para no tropezar porque la oscuridad era mucha, hasta que se toparon con la luminosidad de una antorcha y pudieron verlos a los dos. Se escondieron rápidamente detrás de un muro no muy lejano desde el cual podían espiar sin ser vistos y oír con claridad lo que decían.

—…Éste va a ser el mejor pan que has probado nunca—decía Merlín mientras sacaba una enorme pieza de pan que obviamente había robado de las cocinas del castillo—¿Con qué quieres acompañarlo? Vamos, puedes tener lo que quieras—le sonrió—Jamón, queso…

La muchacha, que estaba pegada a la pared y que parecía haber perdido el brillo del día anterior, alzó la mirada tímidamente.

—Fresas—musitó tan bajo que Salazar y Hermione tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para oírla.

—Fresas serán.

Se fregó las manos, las agitó e intentó concentrarse. Hermione entendió rápidamente lo que quería hacer y su corazón se alteró. Él debía de haberle revelado a la chica su secreto.

—Ves, nada… vámonos—intentó empujar el pecho de Salazar para arrastrarlo fuera sin conseguir que se moviera ni un milímetro.

—Acaba de llegar—dijo el fundador, sin apartar la mirada del muchacho.

Lo vio juntar nuevamente sus manos.

— _Blostma_

Sus ojos brillaron con un color dorado y algo apareció en su mano. Cuando la abrió, descubrió que se trataba de una rosa roja. Él se mostró decepcionado por su fracaso.

—Nunca me dijiste que tu noviecito era un hechicero—gruñó Salazar.

—No era asunto tuyo—dijo rápidamente ella—Y no es mi novio.

—¿Nunca te ha regalado una rosa?—preguntó burlón.

Hermione se tragó la amargura que sentía.

—No, porque no es mi novio.

Vio como Merlín galantemente hacía una reverencia y le entregaba la rosa a la chica, haciéndola reír. Sólo está siendo amable, se repitió una y otra vez Hermione.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?—le preguntó ella.

—Porque… no puedo evitarlo. No lo sé…—respondió con sinceridad—Me gustas. Contigo puedo ser quien realmente soy. No tenemos que ocultarnos nada.

Hermione se sintió realmente traicionada al oír aquello. ¿A caso con ella simulaba ser alguien más? ¿A caso no se sentía cómodo con ella a su alrededor?

—Merlín, por favor, escúchame—imploró Freya—No soy como tú…

Merlín quiso preguntar a qué se refería cuando, de repente, el sonido de unos pasos fuertes se hicieron oír en el interior.

—¡Deben de haberme seguido!—exclamó Merlín asustado mientras apagaba todas las velas y tomaba la mano de la chica para ocultarla.

Hermione sintió que Salazar la empujaba contra la pared e inmediatamente después sentía que golpeaba su cabeza con la punta de su varita. Un hechizo desilusionador, comprendió.

El caza recompensas había ingresado a las cuevas junto con dos caballeros de Camelot, cada uno con una antorcha en la mano para iluminar y poder ver en esa terrible oscuridad. Había sido cerca de aquella entrada en la cual Haling había visto rondar al sirviente del príncipe. Podía ser que Arturo no lo creyera pero él no dejaba de sospechar que ese muchacho estaba involucrado. Miró a todos lados, buscando. E incluso sus ojos capturaron cierto movimiento entre las sombras, pero cuando se acercó con la antorcha no vio nada. Negó con la cabeza, decepcionado. Allí no había nada.

Salazar sintió la respiración de la princesa en la base de su cuello. Aún la mantenía pegada a la pared, con él frente a ella. Había sabido que ese muggle infeliz no sería capaz de verlos con el hechizo puesto pero no había podido evitar sentir un poco de preocupación. Bajó la mirada hacia ella y no logró distinguir demasiado pero el delicado aroma a flores llegó a su nariz y, repentinamente, fue absurdamente consciente de lo demasiado cerca que estaban. Rápidamente, dio un paso hacia atrás, recordándose el motivo por el que estaban allí.

—Vamos—le susurró la orden.

Era difícil saber en dónde se encontraban Merlín y la chica pero, afortunadamente, ellos salieron de su oscuro escondite para volver a la misma zona en donde se encontraban antes. Pero el peso de lo que acababa de suceder había afectado demasiado a la joven druida, cuyas piernas temblaron y, no pudiendo soportar el peso del cuerpo, cayó al suelo sollozando y temblando. Merlín fue tras ella de inmediato.

—Van a encontrarme…

—Shhhh…—intentó tranquilizarla él mientras volvía a encender las velas.

—No puedo volver a esa jaula… no puedo.

La desesperación de la chica era realmente abrumadora. Hermione sentía ganas de ir a ella y abrazarla e incluso Salazar sintió deseos de estrangular con sus propias manos a aquel infeliz.

Merlín la había tomado de las manos y ahora eran las de ella las que lo aferraban como si fuera su único modo de salvación. Ambos estaban casi pegados, hablando entre susurros, mientras la chica sollozaba.

—No permitiré que ocurra. Te prometí que cuidaría de ti—le recordó—y lo haré. No importa lo que pase… No te das cuenta lo especial que eres, ¿verdad?

La muchacha poco a poco fue tranquilizándose con esas palabras, hasta que alzó la mirada hacia él, un tanto sorprendida.

—¿No tienes miedo de mi?—preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ser diferente no es nada sobre lo que se tenga que tener miedo—dijo suavemente, mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione pudo ver lo que iba a suceder antes de que ocurriera. Merlín tenía esa forma particular de ser que lograba capturar la atención inmediatamente, algunas veces siendo increíblemente dulce. Y ahora esa chica también lo había notado. Sus ojos castaños siguieron el movimiento de la joven cuando terminó de acortar la distancia que la separaba de él para unir sus labios en un beso.

No pudo soportarlo. Fue demasiado para ella. Dio media vuelta y salió de allí, incapaz de definir lo que sentía dentro de su pecho. Incluso no podía llorar. Sentía deseos de hacerlo pero sus ojos estaban secos. Anduvo mecánicamente por los túneles hasta que encontró la salida e inmediatamente se encaminó hacia el castillo.

—¡Espera…!

Salazar la llamó pero ella no le hizo caso. Se apresuró a alcanzarla, para tomarla del brazo y obligarla a que lo mirase. Su rostro era una absoluta máscara de… nada. Estaba vacío de toda expresión. Ni enfado ni tristeza: nada. Algo terrible comenzó a nacer en la boca de su estómago. Sabía que si descubría que realmente estaba en lo cierto, ella saldría dañada, pero no le había importado porque había pensado que terminaría dándose cuenta del favor que le había hecho al desenmascarar al sirviente. Pero, claro, nunca imaginó que Merlín resultara ser también un hechicero o que los sentimientos de la princesa hacia él fuera mucho más profundos de los que había sido capaz de advertir. Porque de otro modo, ella no se vería así, como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón, quitándole toda capacidad de sentir.

—Lo siento.

La disculpa salió tensa de su boca porque no estaba acostumbrado a tener que disculparse por nada. No entendía por qué demonios le importaba. Después de todo, ella no era más que una pieza en sus planes. Si se casaban, entraría al mismo corazón de Camelot.

—Tenías razón. Deberías estar regodeándote—le dijo ella con monotonía.

—Quizás lo haga—dijo con disgusto.

Hermione no dijo nada. Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Salazar se la quedó viendo sin intentar volver a alcanzarla. Odiaba el modo en que se sentía consigo mismo en ese instante.

…

Merlín se tensó cuando sintió los labios de Freya contra los de él. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y se apartó con cierta brusquedad, causando que la chica lo mirara fijamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se llevó las manos al rostro y se alejó de él rápidamente.

—Lo siento—un nuevo sollozo salió de su boca.

—No importa—dijo Merlín en un intento de tranquilizarla—eg… yo… no…

No tenía idea de qué decirle. No quería hacerla sentir mal consigo misma. Quizás, si en su vida no estuviese Hermione, él podría haber respondido a ese beso e incluso haberlo iniciado; pero lo estaba y, por más que hacía dos días que no la veía por culpa de Slytherin, no podía hacerle eso.

—Es esa chica, ¿Verdad?—preguntó suavemente Freya—La que mencionaste. Dijiste que era muy querida y que podría haber sido ella la encerrada en esa jaula.

Merlín no quería lastimarla pero decidió que era justo ser sincero con ella. Asintió suavemente.

—Es muy afortunada—musitó.

En esos momentos, él no estaba seguro de eso. A pesar de que no había respondido ese beso, quizás se había mostrado demasiado amable y entusiasta con Freya, dándole la oportunidad de malinterpretarlo, y eso lo hacía sentir terriblemente culpable.

—Creo que yo soy en afortunado.

…

Algo le sucedía a Merlín, advirtió el galeno. Él estaba intentado buscar en sus libros al supuesto monstruo que había atacado a la pareja la noche anterior pero no lograba concentrarse al verlo caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación, sin quedarse quieto en ningún instante.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó, cansado de verlo tan inquieto.

El joven alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Nada—respondió con prisa.

Pero obviamente algo sucedía, porque, de otro modo, no tendría ese ceño fruncido en su frente.

—Entonces, siéntate y come tu sopa—le ordenó.

Merlín suspiró y se sentó en el banco, frente a la mesa y comenzó a mover con la cuchara el contenido del cuenco pero sin dignarse a probar un solo bocado. Gaius lo oyó soltar un profundo suspiro. Y luego otro. Y otro.

—Merlín…

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada… Sólo… Nada…—agitó la cabeza y dio un nuevo suspiro.

—Bien, si no te pasa nada, supongo que podrías ponerte a hacer algunas tareas—dijo, pensando que quizás, de ese modo, conseguiría una respuesta sincera de su parte.

—¿Tareas?—inquirió—Eh… yo… no puedo. Aún no hablé con Hermione y… debo hacerlo.

Se puso de pie y, antes de que Gaius pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, se alejó.

No le había mentido al anciano, él iba a hablar con Hermione. El problema radicaba que no tenía idea de qué demonios decirle después de lo que había sucedió esa tarde. ¿Debía confesarle sobre el beso? ¿Y si se lo decía y no quería ayudarlo con Freya? ¿Y si se molestaba y lo creía culpable?

Era tarde. Seguramente ella ya había cenado, al igual que Arturo. Sólo rogaba interiormente que Salazar no estuviera allí. Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, tocó suavemente, con una excusa en mente por si estaba allí el idiota de Slytherin pero fue Ingrid la que abrió.

—¿Se encuentra Hermione?—preguntó.

La doncella de la princesa siempre había sido amable con él. Estaba seguro que ella no tendría problema en que la viera a esas altas horas.

—Sí, pero…—miró rápidamente hacia atrás antes de volver a Merlín—me dijo que no quiere ver a nadie.

—Dile que soy yo y que tengo que hablar con ella…

—No, Merlín—lo interrumpió—Lady Hermione no se encuentra bien.

—¿Le sucedió algo?—preguntó preocupado.

Ingrid no supo qué responderle. Sabía que algo había sucedido pero la princesa no había abierto la boca en ningún momento para aclarar qué era.

—No lo sé. Quiere estar sola… Quizás mañana puedas hablar con ella.

—Eh, sí, quizás… ¿Podrías decirle que vine?

—Sí. Buenas noches.

Ingrid cerró la puerta. Merlín no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Iba a esperar a que todos se durmiera y luego entraría a sus cámaras silenciosamente. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué es lo que le había pasado.

…

Hermione abrió los ojos repentinamente y sólo vio su habitación sumergida en completa oscuridad. La luna del exterior hacia que una pequeña fracción de luz entrara por la ventaba abierta, pero sólo ingresaba cada vez que el viento mecía las cortinas. Frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba lentamente en la cama. Ella no recordaba que esa ventana estuviera abierta antes de que se fuera a dormir. Ingrid, definitivamente, no la había abierto. Se puso de pie y rápidamente buscó su varita mágica. Si había alguien allí dentro, lo averiguaría… Y si era Slytherin nuevamente, lo hechizaría hasta hacerle suplicar piedad.

Se acercó a la ventana, siendo consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus pies descalzos no hacían ningún sonido contra el piso para no alertar al invasor de que ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Pero justo cuando estaba por mirar hacia abajo, una silueta masculina trepó a la ventana, sorprendiéndola. Ese, definitivamente, no era Salazar. El hechicero podría aparecerse simplemente en su cuarto, sin necesidad de ingresar por la ventana. Aferró su varita con más fuerza mientras retrocedía. Tenía el hechizo en la punta de su lengua y estaba más que dispuesta a defenderse.

—Da un paso más—amenazó con potencia, intentando conseguir que su voz no temblara—y serás lo último que hagas…

—¡Hermione, soy yo! ¡Merlín!

El joven mago saltó al interior y, con un hechizo, hizo que la vela que Hermione tenía al lado de su cama se encendiera. Ella frunció el ceño al verlo. Definitivamente prefería lidiar con Slytherin en ese momento, no con Merlín.

—Vete antes de que grite y alerte a los guardias de tu presencia—le dijo con frialdad.

Merlín la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era como haber recibido un duro golpe de su parte. Ella nunca lo había tratado de ese modo.

—Hermione… ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó, conmocionado.

Hermione sintió que todo el dolor que había mantenido oculto hasta ese momento llegó a ella de manera lacerante, rompiendo el pulcro control que había mantenido hasta ese instante. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Vete, Merlín—le rogó con la voz quebrada.

Se giró, dándole la espalda y caminó hacia su cama mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus manos. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritarle y sacar de dentro de sí la rabia y la angustia que sentía. ¡Ella lo había manejado tan bien hasta que él había aparecido! ¿Por qué había venido? Era mejor si estaba lejos, si no lo veía. El dolor era más soportable. Se dejó caer en la cama y colocó su varita encima de la mesita que tenía al lado, junto a la vela encendida.

—No me iré hasta que me digas qué sucede—dijo firmemente Merlín.

Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella. Intentó tocarla pero ella se apartó inmediatamente de su toque y le lanzó una mirada herida.

—¿Quieres que te diga qué me sucede?—preguntó con frialdad aunque aún lloraba—¡Todo! ¡Todo sucede! Mi padre es un maniático que odia la magia y mi hermano parece ir por el mismo camino…

Merlín frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello. No creía que ese fuera el motivo por el cual estuviera molesta.

—… y Slytherin aparece y decide meterse en mi vida y arruinarla de la forma más extraordinaria, porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa más absurda que querer casarse conmigo por los beneficios que tendría ese dichoso enlace…

—¿Quiere casarse contigo?—preguntó molesto—Espero que le hayas dicho que no.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada mortal.

—Y tú… tú tienes la desvergüenza de aparecer en mis cámaras privadas y actuar de modo indignado cuando oyes esto… Eres un maldito, Merlín… ¿Con qué derecho me pides que lo rechace cuando tú mismo has pasado la tarde besándote con esa chica?

Merlín palideció notablemente.

—No es verdad—la contradijo.

—¡Por favor, no intentes mentirme! ¡Te vi!

—¿Me viste? ¿Estuviste espiándome?

Hermione llenó de aire sus pulmones con lentitud en un intento de conseguir compostura.

—Admito que no fue muy noble de mi parte pero sí, te seguí. Fue idea de Salazar, en realidad. Él estaba completamente seguro de que me estabas engañado… y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón.

—¡No, Hermione, no la tenía!—le aseguró, tomándola de los brazos. Ella intentó apartarse pero él no se lo permitió—Escúchame. Es verdad, ella me besó, pero yo me aparté enseguida. Freya se dio cuenta que había alguien más…

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No quería oírlo. Seguramente la convencería de eso y ella terminaría creyéndole.

—Si dices que fuiste a espiarme, debiste ver cómo me apartaba de inmediato…

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, contemplándolo. No lo había visto porque no se había quedado. En cuanto la chica lo besó, ella se alejó inmediatamente. Merlín se quitó su pañuelo y comenzó a secar las lágrimas de su cara con infinito afecto.

—Jamás podría traicionarte—siguió diciendo él en voz baja—Te has vuelto la única mujer de mi vida, a la que llegué a amar a tal punto que vencí mi temor a romperme la cabeza contra el suelo y trepé por el muro hasta tu ventana.

Hermione lo contempló sorprendida pero luego sonrió suavemente. Él acababa de confesar que la amaba. Merlín vio ese gesto y también le sonrió. Tomó la mano de la chica y se inclino para dejar un beso en el dorso. La giró con delicadeza y dejó otro beso pequeño en su palma.

—Por favor, dime que me crees—le rogó alzando la mirada hacia ella—Si quieres puedes usar conmigo ese hechizo que mencionaste una vez… ese en el que te metes a mi mente para saber si miento o no.

La sonrisa de Hermione se amplió.

—No me tientes—le advirtió—Pero no, no lo usaré… Te creo, Merlín—bajó la mirada y se puso seria—Lamento haber desconfiado de ti… Entenderé si estás molesto conmigo y quieres volver con ella.

Merlín tomó el mentón de Hermione con sus dedos y la obligó a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Volveré con ella—aseguró y pudo ver el dolor nuevamente aparecer en la mirada de la princesa—porque Freya es mi amiga y prometí ayudarla. Pero entre ella y yo jamás podría haber otra cosa—hizo una leve pausa— Hermione, mi corazón es absolutamente tuyo.

La miró directamente a los ojos. Jamás podría dejar de maravillarse de cómo éstos parecían castaños a simple vista pero, con un poco de luz, parecían bañarse de un brillo dorado, como si fueran capaz de demostrar su interior mágico. Soltó su mentón y deslizó su mano para ahuecar su mejilla. Con lentitud, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

Un beso suave y lento que Hermione devolvió sin dudas. Realmente no tenía nada contra Freya pero estaba dispuesta a hacer que Merlín olvidara por completo el beso que la joven le había dado. Puso toda la pasión que sentía y todo el amor que había dentro de ella en el movimiento de sus labios. Intentó hacerle sentir lo especial que era, lo importante que era en su vida. Rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Merlín para traerlo contra su cuerpo y así tenerlo más cerca.

Como Merlín estaba arrodillado en el suelo, ella se deslizó fuera del colchón para terminar sentada a horcajadas encima de él. Una mano de Merlín viajó hacia su espalda, sosteniendo su cuerpo, y la otra comenzó a trazar un camino invisible sobre su mejilla para luego deslizarle hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello, donde dejó que sus dedos se enterraran momentáneamente entre sus risos.

Debía de estar soñando, se dijo. A pesar de que su mente era completamente funcional y de que podía procesar aún la información con la misma velocidad de siempre, no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediéndole a él. ¿Desde cuándo una bella mujer se sentaba en sus piernas y lo besaba como si no hubiera mañana? Especialmente, cuando dicha mujer no era otra más que la princesa del reino, hermana de su amo.

Su mano volvió a ponerse en movimiento en el mismo instante en que sintió que ella se retorcía sobre él. Tocó su hombro y luego su espalda poco cubierta. El calor de su piel traspasaba la delgada tela del camisón con suma facilidad. Permitió que sus dedos rozaran su cintura, delineándola con cuidado, para luego descubrir con sorpresa que ya se encontraba tocando sus caderas. Pero no pudo detenerse allí, tuvo que avanzar por su muslo.

Hermione tembló cuando la mano de Merlín tocó su rodilla. No se había percatado de que su camisón se había elevado y ahora mostraba una gran porción de la piel de sus piernas. Pero no podía ser realmente consciente de lo que sucedía porque él estaba devorando su boca en ese instante como nunca antes lo había hecho. Un calor abrumador la invadió de pies a cabeza, haciéndola desear más de él.

Para Merlín, Hermione era como un elixir excesivamente dulce que nunca se cansaría de beber. Tenía la mano en su rodilla y no podía evitar sentir lo suave que era. Movió sus dedos delicadamente sobre su piel, bajo la tela del camisón, consiguiendo que se pegara aún más a su cuerpo. Lo intentó de nuevo, deslizando su mano completa, casi con descaro, por su muslo. Fue como despertar el desespero en ella, que mordisqueó sus labios como si quisiera devorarlo y se pego a sus caderas, logrando que ambos jadearan de repente.

Sólo entre beso y beso se detenían para tomar un poco de aire. Pero ni siquiera en ese lapsus eran capaces de darse cuenta que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y comenzaban a transitar por un camino sin retorno.

Hermione giró hacia un costado, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Su mano, de inmediato, aferró la camisa de Merlín para tirarlo hacia ella, obligándolo a ponérsele encima. Él no tuvo oportunidad de protestar y tampoco lo habría hecho porque sentir su cuerpo cálido pegado al suyo era una de las mejores cosas que pudo sucederle en la vida. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente aunque brevemente porque Merlín encontró una nueva forma de torturarla.

Besos en el cuello. Muchos. Los esparcía casi con maestría y de vez en cuando dejaba que sus dientes rozaran su piel. Una pequeña parte de la mente de Hermione le decía que debía detenerlo pero aquello se sentía tan bien que de su boca sólo podían salir jadeos. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueó hacia él mientras sus manos encontraron el espacio entre la camisa que usaba y su espalda.

Merlín buscó nuevamente sus piernas y casi cantó victoria cuando volvió a rozar la piel de ellas, apartando la tela que a esas alturas sólo molestaba. Sentía que el aire le faltaba, como si estuviera a punto de asfixiarse. Pero aún así era incapaz de dejar de tocarla y de besarla. Era como no tener voluntad propia porque todo su cuerpo era controlado por una fuerza mayor.

Al menos, así fue hasta que sintió que ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se mecía contra él. Por unos instantes sólo pudo gemir y sentir que todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso a causa del placer pero luego, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, fue total y absolutamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Y Hermione también.

Lentamente, desenredó sus piernas, liberándolo.

Se apartó de su lado de inmediato, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo, y se sentó con la espalda recostada contra el borde de la cama. Merlín sintió que sus manos hormigueaban de deseo de volver a tocar su piel pero las apretó en forma de puño y se obligó a controlarse. Ella aún miraba el techo. Estaba tendida de espaldas en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos a sus lados y la respiración completamente agitada. Podía ver su pecho subir y bajar en busca del valioso aire y cada vez que subía la tela de su camisón se estiraba, revelando sus redondeados… Apartó la mirada bruscamente. Si seguía así terminaría lanzándosele encima como un animal en celo. Ni siquiera podía creer que hubiesen estado a punto de llegar al punto sin retorno. Era la segunda vez que tentaban la suerte. Aunque en esta ocasión su deseo por ella había sido el doble.

—Merlín…—oyó que Hermione lo llamaba.

—¿Sí?—preguntó, atreviéndose a mirarla nuevamente.

Ella se había levantado lentamente del suelo y se había sentado para poder contemplarlo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Te amo.

Merlín sonrió ampliamente. Quiso ir a besarla hasta quedar sin aire pero sabía que sería peligroso porque aún podía sentir el deseo dentro de su cuerpo. Pero, aún así, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. Tomó una de sus manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y aspirar profundamente.

—¿Qué…?—comenzó a preguntar pero una mano de Merlín se alzó de inmediato y cubrió su boca, para pedirle que guardara silencio.

—Shhh…

La mano se deslizó fuera de su boca para tomar la de ella. La obligó a cerrarla en forma de puño, aunque sin presionar demasiado, y luego lo oyó susurrar un hechizo tan bajo que ni siquiera pudo oír las palabras que utilizaba. Una luz cálida se escapó desde los espacios entre sus dedos, una luz igual de doradas que los ojos de Merlín cuando hacía magia. El mago la soltó y le sonrió.

—Abre—le pidió.

Hermione abrió su mano lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al comprobar que allí, donde antes no había nada, ahora se encontraba un pequeño dije de metal dorado con forma de corazón. Era simple y quizás hasta un poco rústico.

Merlín hizo una mueca al verlo. Había esperado otra cosa, algo más apto para una princesa.

—Eh… sé que no es mucho. Ni siquiera debe asemejarse a las cosas que usualmente usas…

—¡Merlín, es hermoso!—le aseguró.

Se puso de puntas de pie para alcanzarlo y dejó un rápido beso en sus labios.

Fue hasta uno de los cofres pequeños que tenía encima de su tocador y buscó una delgada cadena de oro. Puso el dije en ella y luego volvió con Merlín para que se la colocara. Hermione se apartó el cabello, mostrándole su cuello. Él colocó con mucho cuidado el collar y lo prendió.

Hermione giró y lo contempló, sin borrar nunca la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Muchas gracias.

—Hace mucho tiempo quería darte algo—confesó con cierta vergüenza—para que me recuerdes…

—No debías.

—Lo sé. Pero quería hacerlo…—aseguró—Eh… bueno, creo que será mejor que me marche—miró la ventana con cierto disgusto—Puedo salir por la puerta, ¿verdad?

Hermione rió suavemente.

—Por supuesto… y... Merlín…—titubeó—Me gustaría ayudar a Freya. ¿Tienes algún plan?

Merlín no pudo evitar mirarla como un tonto. Estaba maravillado con ella. Sólo alguien de buen corazón sería capaz de hacer algo así, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido.

—Pensaba sacarla de Camelot, aunque no pensé demasiado cómo. No puede quedarse a vivir para siempre en los túneles.

—Quizás si la disfrazáramos…—aventuró—Puedo darle uno de mis vestidos. La peinaré y maquillaré. Podrá pasar como una dama de la corte con facilidad, sin que nadie la reconozca.

—Esa es una brillante idea—admitió—Mañana iremos a avisarle.

Hermione asintió.

—Buenas noches, Merlín.

—Buenas noches.

Hermione lo vio alejarse. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. No podía creer que había actuado de un modo tan tonto. Estaba avergonzada de sí misma.

…

Merlín abrió la puerta de las cámaras de Arturo manteniendo el desayuno en la bandeja pero casi lo dejó caer cuando descubrió allí a Salazar Slytherin hablando con el príncipe. Más asombroso fue descubrir que Arturo estaba completamente despierto y vestido.

—Buenos días—dijo sin muchos deseos de estar allí con Salazar.

Ese hombre no le agradaría jamás. No mientras siga con sus planes de casarse con Hermione. Sería diferente si al menos tuviera sentimientos por ella pero, por lo que había entendido, sólo la quería por los beneficios que tendría un matrimonio.

—Merlín, dile a Slytherin—dijo Arturo, pronunciando el nombre del hechicero con desprecio—por qué no puede casarse con mi hermana.

Merlín miró primero al príncipe y luego a Slytherin sin saber qué rayo decir. De todo lo que podría haber imaginado, nunca se le ocurrió eso. ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera?

—Por… porque…—tartamudeó—ella…

—¿Ya tiene un amor?—preguntó con burla Slytherin, contemplando a Merlín fijamente.

El mago lo contempló con seriedad. No creía que se atrevería a descubrirlo. Y si lo hacía él actuaría como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando.

—Mi hermana no tiene ningún amor—dijo Arturo entre dientes, casi con rabia ante la simple idea—Ella es aún muy joven como para preocuparse por esas cosas.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó con burla Salazar.

—¿Qué se supone que estás insinuando?—inquirió con molestia, dando un paso hacia delante de forma amenazadora.

—Nada—aseguró con aparente inocencia pero a Merlín no le pasó desapercibido la pequeña sonrisa burlona que tenía—Sólo quería asegurarme… aunque aún no entiendo porqué no puedo pedir la mano de Hermione.

—Porque tú no te la mereces—aclaró sin molestarse en ser cortés—Ella es hermosa, fuerte e inteligente. No se casará con cualquiera, mucho menos contigo.

—¿A caso insinúas que yo soy un "cualquiera"?—preguntó furioso—Tú no eres más que un estúpido muggle que no ve lo que tiene delante de sus propios ojos. Tus propios sirvientes se burlan de ti del modo más ridículo. ¡Hermione sería increíblemente afortunada de considerarse mi esposa!

Y tras esto, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando pasos largos y presurosos, azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

Merlín ocultó una sonrisa mientras ponía el desayuno sobre la mesa.

—¿Puedes creer la desfachatez de este hombre?—preguntó Arturo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a devorar con ansias lo que le habían llevado—Vi a decirme que esperaba contar con mi apoyo cuando fuera a pedir la mano de mi hija… ¡Y me llamó muggle!

—No sé qué significa eso—mintió Merlín.

—Bueno, claramente es...—Arturo titubeó buscando una explicación—un… insulto.

—No tienes idea, ¿verdad?—se burló.

El príncipe le dio una mirada helada con la que le ordenaba permanecer en completo silencio.

—Hermione no querría jamás casarse con alguien como él—dijo con seguridad Arturo—Ese desgraciado es sólo un presuntuoso que se cree superior porque es de la nobleza.

Merlín rió. Aquello le sonaba tan familiar, pensó mirando al príncipe, pero estaba seguro que el problema de Salazar iba más allá de eso. Algo le decía que estaba absolutamente convencido que era superior a Arturo por el hecho de poseer magia.

—Tú no te burlas de mí, ¿verdad?—le preguntó de repente, contemplándolo fijamente.

—¡Oh, no atrevería!—aseguró con demasiada seriedad.

Arturo frunció el ceño y con ese gesto siguió comiendo, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Slytherin. Él no creía que nadie se atreviese a burlarse de él.

—Al menos, no en tu cara—murmuró Merlín, divertido.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Después de salir de las cámaras de Uther y de que Arturo le diera una larga listas de tareas que debía de realizar, se encaminó hacia la habitación de Hermione. Debía de preguntarle cuándo podrían ir a ver a Freya y si podía conseguir algo de comida. No quería seguir robándosela a Arturo, no importaba cuán divertido resultaba hacerle creer que estaba excedido de peso. Tocó la puerta y esperó. Nuevamente fue Ingrid la que abrió.

—Merlín—no parecía nada sorprendida de verlo allí—Pasa.

Se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera entrar. Inmediatamente, cerró la puerta detrás de ambos. Merlín miró el interior buscando a Hermione sin encontrarla.

—La princesa me ha pedido que te dé esto—fue hasta el armario y sacó un hermoso vestido de color bermellón—y me dio un mensaje para ti.

—Gracias—tomó el vestido con cuidado.

—Me pidió que te dijera que te encontrará después del almuerzo porque ahora tiene una reunión con su padre y el consejo.

Merlín asintió. Recordaba que Arturo había mencionado la misma reunión.

—Gracias, Ingrid.

La doncella asintió y rápidamente volvió a abrirle la puerta. Le agradaba esta mujer, siempre servicial, fiel y nunca hacía preguntas. Se despidió y salió de allí llevando el vestido en sus manos. Era muy hermoso como para enrollarlo y permitir que se arrugara. Cuando se topó con dos guardias, éstos lo miraron con curiosidad. Intentó actuar con total normalidad, como si fuera algo cotidiano que tuviera en sus manos un vestido de mujer. Afortunadamente, ellos no le dijeron nada al respecto.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado porque no hizo nada más que cinco pasos cuando se topó con Arturo. Se quedó de piedra, rogando interiormente que no reconociera el vestido como el de su hermana porque si no podría considerarse muerto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó, contemplándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eh… Haciendo un recado para Gaius—mintió.

—¿Para Gaius?—preguntó sin creerle.

—Sí—asintió.

La mirada de Arturo no dejaba de mostrarse llena de sospechas.

—Extraño—comentó mirando el vestido.

Merlín también miró la prenda.

—No creo que sea para él—dijo rápidamente.

Arturo sonrió con cierta burla.

—Todo lo que me importa, Merlín, es que hagas un día de trabajo decente.

—¡Oh, no!—negó rápidamente con la cabeza, horrorizado de lo que seguramente estaba imaginando el príncipe—No es para mí.

—Lo que un hombre haga con su tiempo libre es cosa suya—aseguró y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡No, lo has entendido mal!—insistió.

—El color te favorece, Merlín—se burló sin detenerse.

Merlín gimió lastimeramente. ¡Eso era lo último que le faltaba!

…

Hermione había logrado liberarse de sus obligaciones a duras penas y por eso llegaba tarde. Había almorzado junto con su padre, Salazar y Morgana, teniendo que soportar algunas preguntas incómodas por parte de su padre con respecto a su opinión del invitado. No había tenido oportunidad alguna de ser descortés e insultarlo como se lo merecía. Si lo hacía, sólo conseguiría una reprimenda. Pero eso no fue todo, porque la protegida de su padre creyó divertido burlarse de ella con respecto a esto e incluso susurró, desde el otro lado de la mesa, algo que sonó muy parecido a "Hermione Slytherin". La simple idea le causaba repulsión.

Después de aquella tensa reunión, pasó por la cocina y buscó algo de comida. No tenía idea de qué le había estado dando Merlín estos últimos días.

Entró a las cuevas sin que nadie la viera y comenzó a recorrerlas con ayuda de una antorcha encendida para que iluminara su camino.

Cuando llegó al sitio, sin embargo, descubrió que el joven mago aún no había llegado. Freya dormía en el suelo frío. Dejó la comida silenciosamente en un rincón y se quitó la capa que llevaba. Inmediatamente, se acercó a la joven y la cubrió con ella.

Freya abrió los ojos de repente al sentirse tocada y cuando vio a aquella extraña mujer casi encima suyo, gritó y retrocedió todo lo posible contra la pared.

—¡Shhh! Silencio—rogó Hermione—Nos van a descubrir. Cálmate, soy amiga de Merlín… no voy a hacerte daño.

La joven dejó de gritar pero no se apartó de la pared.

—Mi nombre es Hermione—siguió hablándole, en un intento de tranquilizarla—Quedé con Merlín en que vendría hoy a verte pero él no ha llegado aún. Hemos ideado un plan para sacarte de aquí y ponerte a salvo.

—Yo nunca estaré a salvo—musitó la joven, contemplándola a los ojos.

—Sí, lo estarás. Te encontraremos un lugar lo suficientemente alejado para que nadie te reconozca… Tengo algunos amigos, quizás ellos puedan ocultarte por un tiempo—pensó en voz alta—¿O tienes algún sitio al que prefieras ir?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Su mirada estaba bañada de tristeza.

—No tengo a nadie—confesó—Sólo a…

Sus ojos contemplaron a Hermione y notó el costoso vestido que usaba y las joyas que portaba. Quizás lo único simple en su atuendo era el delicado collar con un dije con forma de corazón que colgaba de su cuello. Todo lo demás dejaba en claro que se trataba de una importante mujer de la corte.

—Sólo a Merlín—admitió finalmente, notando como la joven que tenía en frente se tensaba levemente—Eres tú, ¿cierto?

Hermione simuló no entender a qué se refería.

—¿Soy yo? ¿De qué hablas?

—La mujer que Merlín ama—respondió con tristeza—Eres muy hermosa… Puedo ver por qué él te quiere tanto.

—Merlín no es la clase de hombre que sólo se fija en la belleza—le aseguró sin dejar de mirarla—Tú también eres muy linda. He buscando un vestido mío para ti, estoy segura que el color te favorecerá.

—¿Un vestido tuyo?—inquirió sorprendida—¿Por qué?

—Lo usarás para salir de aquí. Incluso peinaré tu cabello. Haremos que te veas como una mujer de la corte y así podrás salir de Camelot sin ser reconocida. ¿Qué opinas?

—Es… un buen plan…—musitó.

No quería decirle a aquella mujer que le dolía terriblemente saber que no volvería a ver a Merlín.

Hermione volteó para buscar lo que había traído y se lo tendió.

—Mira—le dijo—Tengo queso, carne, pan y algo de fruta.

Freya sintió su estómago rugir al ver todos aquellos manjares apetitosos. Tomó un trozo de carne y comenzó a devorarlos. Justo en ese momento, apareció Merlín, jadeante.

—Lo… siento—dijo mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire—Arturo… estaba de mal humor y…—se dejó caer al lado de ambas—me mantuvo ocupado. Pero ya estoy aquí…—notó que Freya tenía comida frente a ella—Gracias—le dijo a Hermione antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la otra chica—Veo que ya conociste a Hermione. ¿Te dijo el plan?

Freya asintió tristemente.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó, preocupado por su falta de entusiasmo.

Había imaginado que estaría feliz de saber que finalmente saldría de aquel oscuro y tétrico lugar.

—Nada—murmuró antes de llevarse un trozo de queso a la boca.

Hermione no era tonta. Sabía que la chica no se sentía realmente cómoda con su presencia allí. Lo mejor sería dejarla a solas con Merlín. Quizás pudiera averiguar qué es lo que le sucedía. Se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra del vestido. Confiaba en él. No iba actuar movida por los celos y el rencor nuevamente.

—¿Te vas?—preguntó Merlín decepcionado.

—Sí. Morgana prometió ir temprano a verme—le explicó—Tú quédate a hacerle compañía un poco más.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No, no será necesario—aseguró—Sólo ve después a verme para ultimar los detalles del plan, ¿quieres?

—Por supuesto—asintió Merlín.

—Nos veremos, Freya—se despidió.

—¡Espera!—la detuvo la chica mientras se quitaba la capa para devolvérsela.

—Quédatela. Aquí hace frío y no quiero que enfermes.

Ambos vieron como Hermione se alejaba hasta que no quedó más de ella que el leve rastro del perfume que usaba.

—¡Casi lo olvidaba!—exclamó Merlín de repente y comenzó a buscar en la bolsa que llevaba colgada a su hombro. Del interior sacó el vestido de Hermione. Lo había doblado prolijamente para que no se arrugara—¡Mira! ¿Qué opinas? Es bonito, ¿no? Te verás muy bien en él.

Freya miró la prenda. Era un vestido hermoso, sacado sólo de sus sueños. Jamás en su vida imaginó que podría tener uno así.

—Es maravilloso—murmuró con melancolía—pero no puedo ponérmelo.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Merlín desconcertado.

—Porque es demasiado hermoso. Nadie podría creer que alguien como yo pueda usar eso… ¿Cómo haré para devolvérselo a Hermione? ¿Y si lo rompo?

—Es un obsequio—le aseguró—Hermione no quiere que se lo devuelvas. Es la hija del rey, tiene cientos de éstos…

—¡¿Es la hija del rey?!

Los ojos de Freya se agrandaron a causa de la sorpresa. Merlín no había esperado revelar tanto.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes—dijo con prisa—Nunca dirá nada a nadie. Es mi amiga. Podemos confiar en ella…

Esas palabras no hicieron más que aumentar su pesadumbres.

—Ella es muy buena persona—advirtió.

—Lo es—aseguró Merlín con una sonrisa.

Freya notó que los ojos del mago brillaban llenos de emoción cada vez que hablaba de Hermione. Sólo un profundo amor podía ocasionar eso. Suspiró abatida. Le hubiera gustado poder sentir algo similar. Debía ser maravilloso saber que alguien te quiere y te admira tan profundamente. Había creído que Merlín podía sentir algo por ella pero había terminado descubriendo que sólo era amabilidad. No quería sentirse así pero no podía evitar que le doliera. A pesar de eso, no actuaría de manera egoísta. Estaba absolutamente agradecida con él y con Hermione por lo que estaban haciendo. Toda su vida había estado siempre rodeada de dolor y de traición pero ahora parecía haber encontrado a dos buenas personas que desinteresadamente estaban ayudándola.

—¿Me dirás lo que te sucede?—preguntó el muchacho—¿A caso no crees que es un buen plan?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo… sólo… voy a extrañarte—confesó con cierta vergüenza.

La mirada de Merlín se suavizó notablemente.

—Podré ir a visitarte—dijo—No importa cuán lejos estés. Y no te dejaré marchar hasta que estés completamente segura. Te prometí que cuidaría de ti—le recordó.

Freya asintió y sonrió levemente. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó con afecto.

—Si pudiera, dejaría todo y me iría contigo—le susurró al oído—Pero no puedo. No puedo hacerlo.

Ella se apretó contra su pecho, sintiéndose seguirá allí. No se enfadaba con él porque no iban juntos. De hecho, era mejor así. Su vida era un caos. En cambio, la de Merlín era una buena. Además, allí, en Camelot, estaba Hermione y algo le decía que él no iba a abandonarla jamás.

…

Hermione estaba desayunando sola a la mañana siguiente. No había visto a Salazar desde el almuerzo del día anterior y no iba a cuestionar su buena suerte. Sólo iba a disfrutarla. Se llevó la taza de té a los labios y bebió un largo sorbo, deleitándose con el sabor. Ese día no tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, por lo que pensaba pasar a ver al galeno y ofrecer su ayuda para buscar a la bestia que había asesinado a la pareja la otra noche. Había pensado en algunos posibles culpables pero no podía estar segura. No tenían demasiada evidencia que pudiera señalar a algún responsable más allá de un par de huellas humanas que desaparecían en la nada y las terribles marcas de las heridas en los cuerpos. A pesar de las marcas en la tierra, no creí que fuera una persona la responsable de ello… Por unos segundos había barajado la posibilidad de que fuera un hombre lobo pero no lo creía. No era luna llena y no había ninguna huella parecida a la de algún animal cerca.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Ingrid fue a abrir de inmediato para descubrir que se trataba de Slytherin. El mago ni siquiera miró a la doncella, simplemente ingresó con prisa al interior de las cámaras de la princesa.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?—le preguntó Hermione molesta.

—Asesinaron a dos guardias—le informó él con seriedad.

Ella se puso de pie de inmediato y él la escoltó por el castillo hasta la zona donde aún se encontraban los cuerpos. Gaius había hecho que lo ayudasen a cargarlos en una carreta e inmediatamente lo había cubierto con una sábana para que la multitud que los rodeaba no los vieran. El rey y Arturo llegaba justo en ese mismo momento.

El príncipe miró de mala manera a Salazar al ver que acompañaba a su hermana pero no hizo demasiado caso porque en ese momento tenía otro asunto urgente que atender. Había estado interrogando a los testigos del ataque y no traía precisamente buenas noticias.

—¿La bestia atacó de nuevo?—preguntó Uther.

—Eso parece—respondió el galeno—Las heridas son las mismas a las de las víctimas anteriores.

—Los hombres que vieron el ataque han hablado de un enorme gato con alas—dijo Arturo.

Eso confirmaba las peores sospechas del rey.

—Tienes razón. No es el trabajo de una criatura natural. Es mágica.

—¿No hay huellas?—preguntó Salazar, interviniendo en el asunto.

—Huellas humanas, de nuevo—respondió Arturo con pocas ganas de verlo involucrado en ese asunto.

—¿Puedes identificar al monstruo?—le preguntó el rey al galeno de la corte.

—Necesito más tiempo para investigar—pidió el anciano.

El rey le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

—Siempre sueles tener una teoría de estos menesteres.

—En esta ocasión, Sire, prefiero esperar hasta estar completamente seguro—respondió mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

—¡No hay tiempo que perder, Gaius!—exclamó el rey.

—Le avisaré antes de que termine el día, Sire—prometió.

Comenzó a alejarse con prisa, directamente a sus propias cámaras.

Arturo miró a su hermana y notó que ella también se daba cuenta de la actitud extraña del galeno pues lo contemplaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Salazar se inclinó y le dijo algo al oído que hizo que ella se alejara un paso y lo contemplara con extrañeza. ¿Qué diablos le había dicho? ¿Y por qué demonios se acercaba tanto a ella? ¿A caso no sabía lo que era el espacio personal? Caminó hacia ellos con prisa.

Cuando Salazar se dio cuenta de que venía no se movió de su lugar porque sabía que eso molestaría al príncipe.

—Hermione—dijo tenso—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—Vine a ver qué sucedía—le explicó—Quizás haya algo en lo que pueda ayudar y…

—No—la interrumpió—Mejor ve a dentro. Estarás más segura.

Ella le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—No iré.

Había estado dispuesta a seguir al galeno y averiguar qué es lo que sucedía pero con su hermano actuando como un idiota era capaz de pasar todo el día fuera, sólo para molestarlo. Era infantil de su parte, lo sabía, pero le molestaba a sobremanera que se portara como un imbécil sin motivo alguno.

—Hermione, soy tu hermano, haz lo que te digo—gruñó enfadado, como cada vez que ella o cualquier otro, se atrevía a cuestionar sus órdenes.

—Eres mi hermano, no mi dueño.

—¡Puedes estar en peligro!

—Arturo, estamos en pleno día. ¿Te has dado cuenta que la bestia ataca sólo de noche? Además, no es como si estuviera sola. Están ustedes—lo señaló a él y a Slytherin—y hay al menos media docena de guardias.

—No sabemos cuán impredecible puede ser éste monstruo. Sus hábitos pueden variar… Puede atacar en este mismo instante y acabar con la vida de todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Estás siendo paranoico…

—No, simplemente tengo un sentido de preservación. Por favor, Hermione, estaré más tranquilo cuando esté segura dentro del Castillo. ¿Por qué no vas con Morgana?

La chica suspiró. No lograba entender cómo podía querer protegerla tanto. Ella no era ninguna mujer indefensa que necesitase la protección de alguien. Sabía defenderse.

—Bien—gruñó—Iré a investigar con Gaius. Estaré en sus cámaras, rodeada de libros. ¿Eso es suficientemente bueno para ti?

El príncipe asintió.

—La acompañaré a dentro—dijo Salazar y tomó el brazo de Hermione.

Arturo hizo que la soltara de inmediato.

—No, yo lo haré—lo miró fijamente—¿Por qué no haces algo útil y acompañas a mi padre?

Comenzó a arrastrar a su hermana con cierta prisa hacia el castillo. Mantenía la mano de la chica aferrada firmemente entre la suya, lo que la obligaba a apresurar sus pasos. Pero con un vestido largo, un suelo fangoso y unos zapatos con algo de taco, era difícil mantener su ritmo, lo que hacía que Hermione casi fuera corriendo detrás de él, procurando no tropezar.

—Arturo… Por favor… ¡Detente!—le ordenó.

Su hermano se detuvo y la miró extrañado.

—¿Me quieres arrancar el brazo?—preguntó ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la soltó de inmediato y le lanzó una mirada de disculpas.

—Lo siento, quiero volver rápidamente allí y buscar algo que nos ayude a entender a qué nos enfrentamos.

—Hubieras dejado que Salazar me acompañase de regreso—dijo ella.

No es que le agradase la compañía del mago pero si servía para tranquilizar a su hermano, lo aceptaría.

—No—gruñó tenso—Ese hombre no es de confiar, Hermione. No debes aceptar ninguno de sus halagos ni invitaciones—se acercó a ella y le susurró en tono confidente—Quiere casarse contigo.

—Ya lo sé.

Arturo retrocedió de repente y la contempló con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Y no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué, Hermione?—parecía realmente herido—¿A caso él… te gusta?—inquirió con una mueca de horror.

—¿A caso me crees capaz de enamorarme de alguien como él?—le preguntó, rodando los ojos—Slytherin es un hombre apuesto e inteligente pero tiene una personalidad que encuentro insoportable.

Arturo sonrió maravillado, como si esa hubiera recibido la mejor noticia del mundo.

—Obviamente. ¡Eres una Pendragon!—dijo—Jamás podrías tener tan mal gusto… —rió mientras la tomaba nuevamente del brazo para escoltarla al castillo, esta vez más lentamente—¿Puedes creer que éste infeliz incluso insinuó que podrías tener un amor?

—¿Fue a hablar contigo?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, quería tener mi apoyo cuando le pidiera a nuestro padre tu mano…. Obviamente, le dije que no—quizás no fue tan formal pero su hermana no necesitaba saber los detalles—Y cuando me negué no hizo más que insultarme llamándome muggle… ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Maldito bastardo.

Iba a matarlo cuando lo viera.

Esta vez, su hermano no dijo nada por su vocabulario. Estaba más que feliz de oírla insultarlo tan duramente. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Sabes lo que significa muggle?

Hermione titubeó levemente.

—Yo… eh… no—mintió—pero deduje que es algo muy malo. ¿Tú sabes lo que significa?

Él no podía decirle que no tenía idea alguna después de actuar tan indignado por haber sido llamado así.

—Claro—dijo sin mirarla—Pero es algo muy inapropiado para tus oídos.

Hermione se mordió los labios para no reír. Él era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir la verdad.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo, se detuvieron. Hermione se despidió de él y se apresuró a encaminarse a las cámaras del galeno. Entró sin tocar pero supo que había interrumpido algo cuando vio a Merlín estaba sentado al lado del galeno, contemplándolo con cierta alarma.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó con preocupación.

El anciano hizo una señal para que ella se sentase a su lado. Así lo hizo. De inmediato, el anciano comenzó a contarle lo que le había dicho al mago.

—Es sobre la chica druida. Le estaba diciendo a Merlín que Haling había dicho sobre ella.

—¿Qué dijo?—inquirió, lanzando una mirada hacia el chico, que estaba inquietantemente serio.

—Que estaba maldita.

—¿Qué puede tener que ver ella con el monstruo?—preguntó ella.

—Las crónicas antiguas hablan de una atroz maldición. Condena a sus víctimas a convertirse al dar media noche en una viciosa y sangrienta criatura. Los antiguos escritores lo llaman…

—Bastet—completó Hermione.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—quiso saber Merlín, contemplándolo con seriedad.

—Fue Salazar—explicó—Estábamos juntos cuando Arturo y mi padre fueron a ver a las víctimas de esta noche. Él me susurró esa palabra al oído. Al principio no entendí pero ahora… tiene lógica. Por eso encontramos huellas humanas. La bestia se transforma en ese mismo lugar y deja las huellas… Pero no sé nada más.

—Es un monstruo de pesadillas que habita entre el mundo de los muertos y los vivos—explicó el anciano—Algo a lo que realmente deberíamos de temer.

Hermione notó que Merlín estaba horrorizado por todo lo que oía. Su mirada reflejaba la pura agonía que sentía dentro suyo.

—Merlín—dijo Gaius—Dime la verdad. ¿Liberaste a la chica de la jaula?

—Por supuesto que no—respondió sin mirarlo.

—Hubo tiempos en que te lo pensabas dos veces antes de mentirme—comentó el médico, queriendo dejar de lado los engaños.

Merlín negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que lo que había hecho había sido algo malo.

—Hice lo correcto—indicó.

—¿Te das cuenta que la chica y la bestia son la misma persona?—inquirió Gaius sin apartar la vista de él.

—Te equivocas—lo contradijo—Freya es sólo una chica.

—Merlín, por favor—rogó el anciano—piensa lo que te estoy diciendo. Sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo es la vedad. ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

—No…

—Ya ha matado y volverá a hacerlo. No puede controlarse—insistió.

—Por favor, Gaius…—rogó.

No quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba otra opción. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pueta.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Merlín, desesperado.

—Con Uther…

—¡No!—gritó con desespero.

—¡Gaius, por favor!—se puso de pie Hermione y lo siguió.

—Hermione, ¿Tú también?—se lamentó el anciano.

—Danos algo de tiempo—le rogó—La sacaremos de la ciudad…

—Lo siento—dijo con sinceridad—Pero no puedo dejar que mueran más inocentes.

El anciano se alejó, dejándolos solos.

Hermione y Merlín no perdieron el tiempo. Salieron corriendo a toda prisa para ir donde se encontraba la muchacha. Tuvieron que esconderse de los guardias y mantener un perfil bajo, pero cuando finalmente llegaron a los túneles sólo descubrieron que Freya se había marchado, dejando prolijamente tendido el vestido que le habían obsequiado.

…

Esa noche, después de la cena, Hermione fue a las habitaciones del galeno para encontrarse con Merlín. Decir que tenía el alma partida en dos era poco. Estaba destrozado y ella no sabía cómo consolarlo más que permanecer a su lado, tomando su mano. Estaban en su habitación, con la puerta entreabierta para no levantar las sospechas del galeno.

—Es tarde—oyó que él murmuraba—Deberías irte.

Él estaba tendido sobre la cama mientras que ella se había sentado a su lado.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Merlín negó con la cabeza. No tenía ánimos de estar solo esa noche.

—No, pero pueden sospechar si no apareces.

—Ingrid me cubrirá—le aseguró. Alzó su mano libre y le apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente—Lo siento, Merlín. Jamás quise que esto sucediese.

—No es tu culpa—musitó.

—Ni tampoco de Gaius—indicó sabiendo que aún estaba enfadado con el anciano por dar el aviso al rey—Era su deber.

—No lo defiendas—pidió con molestia—No importa lo que haya hecho Freya, no merece morir.

—¡No, por supuesto que no!—exclamó—Freya merece una larga y buena vida porque no tiene culpa alguna de ser como es. Sólo espero que esté lejos de aquí, en un sitio seguro…

—En una casa frente a un lago, con enormes montañas—dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa—Eso es lo que quería.

Hermione se emocionó por sus palabras.

—Merece eso y mucho más.

Merlín alzó la mirada y la contempló fijamente.

—¿Por qué eres tan comprensible?—preguntó—Cualquier otra persona querría encontrarla y acabar con su vida para salvar la de los demás. Creerían que ese es el modo de hacer justicia.

—¿Cómo puedo querer la muerte de una joven tan dulce?—inquirió—Ella no hizo nada malo. Simplemente carga con un peso sobre sus hombros que no merece…Yo tenía un amigo—comenzó a contarle—que era un hombre lobo.

Merlín la miró con sorpresa. Había oído de esa clase de bestias pero jamás imaginó que podrían entablar amistad con alguien. Siempre le habían advertido que eran seres malvados y oscuros que debía mantener lejos.

—Él era el hombre más noble y valiente que alguna vez conocí. Su condición era secreta pero no hacía falta mucho para que la gente se diera cuenta de lo que era, por lo que toda su vida fue despreciado por todos.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de tristeza a pesar de que en su boca tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucedió con él?—preguntó.

—Murió—dijo con tristeza—No lo merecía pero tuvo la oportunidad, antes, de poder conocer a las personas correctas que supieron ver más allá de su condición. Tuvo una esposa e incluso un hijo.

—Vaya—dijo sorprendido—Nunca imaginé que un hombre lobo pudiera tener una vida normal.

—Su vida no era precisamente normal. Una vez al mes se transformaba en una criatura que no podía controlar pero más allá de eso, creo que por momentos fue feliz—sonrió—Creo que Freya también será capaz de encontrar la felicidad. Quizás podamos descubrir un modo de romper la maldición.

Merlín se sentó en la cama de inmediato.

—¿Podríamos hacer eso?

—Podríamos intentarlo—dijo ella, no queriendo darle falsas esperanzas.

Pero, de repente, como si fuera un vaticinio que rompería con sus ilusiones, las campanas de alarmas comenzaron a sonar y el sonido retumbó por las paredes del castillo. Intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación y salieron disparados fuera del castillo.

La ciudadela hubiera estado en completo silencio si no fuera por los guardias que recorrían todas las calles buscándola. Merlín y ella intentaban no ser vistos por nadie pero no les importaría arriesgarse con tal de salvar a Freya de una muerte segura.

Cuando escucharon un grito desgarrador cortando el aire nocturno, advirtieron que ya era media noche. Desesperados, corrieron hacia el sitio de donde había provenido pero no alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo y tuvieron que seguir una nueva cadena de gritos y gruñidos para terminar viendo como una bestia enorme era rodeada por los mejores caballeros de Camelot. Ellos la mantenían acorralada contra un paredón del castillo, impidiendo salir.

Hermione apenas podía dejar de verla. Jamás había presenciado algo así. Era como una enorme pantera negra, una del doble o quizás el triple del tamaño de lo normal, con inmensas alas negras sobre su lomo. Los filosos colmillos de su boca, sin duda alguna, eran algo de temer. Aún así, no podía dejar de advertir lo maravillosa que era… y que había sido herida en una de sus patas delanteras. No la apoyaba. Sólo rogaba que no fuera una herida demasiado profunda.

—Debemos apartarlos—dijo Hermione.

Merlín alzó la cabeza y vio que en el techo del castillo había una gran gárgola de piedra. Hizo que Hermione retrocediera unos pasos y luego, tras un rápido hechizo, sus ojos brillaron. La cabeza de la gárgola cayó al suelo, justo entre Freya y los caballeros. Éstos retrocedieron rápidamente, asustados, permitiéndole al animal adelantarse y tener más espacio para extender sus alas y así sobrevolar los cielos.

Hermione tomó la mano de Merlín y lo arrastró rápidamente con ella, siguiendo a Freya que sobrevolaba el cielo nocturno. La encontraron a la entrada del túnel donde antes había estado escondida, aún siendo una bestia. Se la notaba realmente adolorida pero, aún así, cuando intentaron acercársele, les gruñó a modo de advertencia.

—Ya estás bien—intentó tranquilizarla—Estás a salvo.

Acercó su mano lentamente para no asustarla más, y dejó que ésta se posara con sumo cuidado sobre su cabeza. Ella se lo permitió aunque aún, desde el interior de su garganta, se oía un gruñido suave. Cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando del contacto, pero rápidamente los volvió a abrir. Sus ojos enormes los contemplaron antes de girar y huir al interior de los túneles.

Hermione sacó su varita e hizo que su punta se iluminase para así poder ver el camino mientras la seguían con prisa. Cuando llegaron al sitio donde antes había estado Freya oculta, la encontraron en el suelo, sollozando. Merlín se quitó rápidamente la campera y la cubrió con ella. Hermione se aceró también a su lado y le apartó con cuidado el cabello del rostro.

—Deben odiarme—dijo llorando sin consuelo.

—No—Merlín negó rápidamente con la cabeza—No pienses eso.

—Soy un monstruo.

—No digas eso—le rogó Hermione—Tú no tienes la culpa.

—Sí, la tengo—lloró—Intenté decírtelo—le dijo a Merlín.

Él ahora se daba cuenta de eso, ahora que repasaba en su mente sus conversaciones y se daba cuenta de alguna de sus palabras.

—Lo sé… ya no importa—le aseguró.

—No siempre fui así.

—No deberías hablar en este momento.

—Había un hombre—les explicó mientras luchaba contra el dolor—Me atacó. No quería hacerle daño pero creía que iba a matarme.

—Fue un accidente—comprendió Merlín.

—Su madre era una hechicera. Cuando lo descubrió, dijo que yo maté a su hijo. Me maldijo para que siguiera matando por toda la eternidad.

Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no llorar a su lado. Todo había sido tan injusto. Freya llevaba una maldición por culpa de un desgraciado que la atacó.

—Déjame ver su herida—le pidió.

Merlín la giró con sumo cuidado y apartó un poco la prenda para que pudiera verla. Hermione intentó no poner ningún tipo de expresión de alarma en su mirada para no alarmar a Merlín o a Freya pero dentro suyo sintió alarma. La herida era increíblemente profunda.

— _Lumus_ —susurró y la luz que había en la punta de su varita se elevó en el aire.

Freya la miró con sorpresa al descubrir que ella también podía hacer magia pero su cara no reflejó más que dolor.

— _¡Episkey!_ —exclamó apuntando su varita a la herida.

Ésta ardió levemente, haciendo que la chica gimiera de dolor, para finalmente cerrarse levemente. Pero no del modo correcto porque seguía sangrando levemente.

—La herida es demasiado profunda…—sollozó Freya—Déjame, Hermione… Váyanse ambos…

—No te dejaremos—aseguró la princesa.

—No—estuvo de acuerdo Merlín—No te dejaremos aquí.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿A dónde quieres llevarla?

—Yo sé a dónde.

Si no podían hacer nada para salvarla, haría que en sus últimos momentos con vida tuviera lo que siempre quiso.

Juntos, con mucho cuidado, le colocaron el vestido que le habían llevado. Merlín la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó de allí. Los guarias seguían deambulando por la ciudadela, buscándola, por lo que tuvieron que salir con sumo cuidado de la ciudad. Se alejaron caminando en un completo silencio que sólo era roto por los sollozos de Freya, quien no dejaba de temblar. Caminaron por el bosque, alejados de todos los caminos de comercialización para no toparse con nadie. Fue un andar lento y cansador pero finalmente habían llegado al sitio que Merlín había esperado hallar.

Estaban frente a un inmenso lago en cuyo fondo se veían unas altas montañas llenas de nieve. Era el mismo sitio donde, tiempo atrás, había lanzado la espada de Arturo.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y con ayuda de Hermione colocaron a Freya allí, permitiéndole mirar lo que tenía delante de sí. Sus ojos, que hasta ese momento apenas podían mantenerse abiertos, observaron el paisaje con un nuevo brillo de vida.

—Te acordaste—dijo a Merlín.

—Por supuesto—le sonrió tristemente—Lamento tanto lo que esa hechicera te hizo.

—Merlín—murmuró Freya ya con pocas energías—No tienes nada que lamentar…

—Debe de haber algún modo en que podamos salvarte—dijo con desespero.

Intentaba no llorar porque sabía que si se alteraba podía causar que ella se alterara más.

—Ya me salvaste—le aseguró ella—Me hiciste sentir amada.

Eso fue demasiado para él. Su rostros se contorsionó a causa de la angustia y soltó el primer sollozo. La vio cerrar los ojos y respirar con dificultad. La vida poco a poco iba escurriéndose de su cuerpo.

—No quiero perderte.

Freya volvió a abrir los ojos con lentitud.

—Un día, Merlín—le dijo hablando pausado—te lo recompensaré. Te lo prometo. Encontraré el modo de agradecerles a ambos lo que han… hecho por… mi…

Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente hasta que finalmente cayeron sobre sus ojos, cerrándolos para siempre. Merlín pudo sentir como dejaba de respirar y como su cuerpo quedaba sin fuerza e inerte.

—¿Freya?—la llamó con angustia.

Pero ya no había vida en su cuerpo. Su alma torturada había encontrado un modo de librarse de la injusta maldición con la que había vivido. Merlín la abrazó y lloró. Hermione supo quedarse a un lado, llorando en silencio. Le destrozaba verlo así pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera decirle que disminuyera su dolor.

Después de un buen rato, él supo sobreponerse. Encontraron una vieja barca a remos que flotaba a la orilla del lago y decidieron usarla para colocar el cuerpo de Freya allí. Juntaron algunos helechos que había alrededor y armaron un colchón para ella. Hermione apuntó su varita a un lado y murmuró:

— _Orchideous._

Había usado ese mismo hechizo para dejar un ramo de flores en la tumba de los padres de Harry. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, la flores aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo de Freya. Eran cientos de ella, de muchas formas y colores.

Merlín extendió su mano cerca del bote.

— _Westiray._

El bote comenzó a moverse sobre la superficie del lago con constancia, internándose hacia el centro. Él caminó hacia el agua, dando unos cuantos pasos sin importarle mojarse la ropa. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación pero se sentía sin las fuerzas. Hacerlo significaba despedirse de ella para siempre. Alzó su mano para murmurar el hechizo pero la bajó inmediatamente. Tomó aire profundamente, cerró los ojos por un instante y luego lo intentó de nuevo.

— _Wecce on sabeat baelfrya maest._

A lo lejos, la barca comenzó a arder.

Volvió a la orilla donde estaba Hermione. Se paró a su lado y tomó su mano. Sintió como ella apretaba suavemente, dándole cierto confort. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y, cuando lo soltó, ya no se sintió tan mal. Le dolía. Aún dolía terriblemente pero agradecía que Hermione estuviera a su lado en ese momento.

…

Hermione entró a la cámara del consejo para descubrir que Salazar hablaba con Uther. Al verla, ambos hombres le sonrieron.

—Querida, ven—le pidió su padre, extendiendo su mano.

Ella fue hacia él y la aceptó. Su padre sostuvo su brazo contra el suyo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Lord Salazar se marcha—le informó.

—¿En serio?—preguntó demasiado ansiosa.

—Pero me ha pedido autorización para regresar y visitarte—añadió, mirándola con cierta complicidad.

—¿A mí? Pero si ni siquiera he sido una buena compañía…—dijo con desespero.

No podía creer que estuviera sucediendo aquello.

—Creo que Slytherin piensa lo contrario—dijo entre dientes y apretando su mano.

Ese era su modo de decirle que se comportase adecuadamente.

—Es verdad—concordó Salazar, sonriéndole casi con burla a Hermione—La compañía de su hija me ha parecido refrescante y renovadora. Esperaré ansioso el próximo viaje que me traiga a su lado.

—Siempre serás bienvenido en Camelot—aseguró Uther—Hermione, por favor, acompáñalo y despídete de él.

Era lo último que quería hacer pero cuando Salazar le ofreció su brazo, no le quedó más opción que tomarlo y acompañarlo a la entrada del castillo donde un elegante caballo lo esperaba.

—¿No me desearás un buen viaje?—le preguntó burlón.

—Por el contrario, espero que caigas del caballo—dijo furiosa—¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir una cosa así a mi padre? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir con mi hermano y llamarlo muggle?

—Es un muggle. Deberías agradecer que no lo llamé sangre sucia.

—¡¿Agradecerte?! Lo que deseo es que me dejes tranquila…

—Lo hubiera hecho si hubieses ganado la apuesta—le recordó—Pero tienes un novio infiel que…

—Merlín no es mi novio—gruñó en voz baja para que nadie más la oyera—y no me estaba engañando. Hablé con él y me aseguró que fue ella la que lo besó, que no correspondió el beso…

—¿Y tú le creíste?—la miró como si sintiera lástima—Qué ingenua… Aunque realmente es bueno. Cuando estemos casados te juraré que jamás te engañé y tú me creerás…

—Nunca me casaré contigo—aseguró con convicción—Aún menos después de lo que has dicho.

—Vamos, Hermione…—acarició su brazo—Sabré contentarte—le dijo en un tono bajo—ni siquiera recordarás porqué estabas enfadada… Sólo podrás decir mi nombre.

Ella retrocedió rápidamente, horrorizada por la forma vulgar en la que le hablaba.

—Realmente eres un maldito sinvergüenza.

—Y tú una hermosa boca sucia.

Hermione gruñó, furiosa con él por ser capaz de hacer que todo sonar vulgar. Dio media vuelta y se alejó con prisa. Pero Salazar la llamó nuevamente. Durante unos instantes pensó en no detenerse pero finalmente lo hizo. Él tenía la mano extendida hacia ella, sosteniendo una hermosa rosa roja con infinito cuidado.

—Siempre a una mujer hermosa deben regalarle una flor.

Algo dentro de ella se suavizó y, casi sin poder evitarlo, se le acercó y la aceptó. Él la contemplaba de un modo en que jamás lo había hecho, sin ningún rastro de burla.

—Gracias—murmuró antes de girar y comenzar a alejarse.

Salazar disfrutó de la vista de sus caderas moviéndose al compas de sus pasos antes de apartar la vista y subir a su caballo para marcharse.

Ese no sería el fin. Él volvería a ver a Hermione.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

—¿Qué?—preguntó sorprendido, pensando que quizás había oído mal.

—Cortejar—repitió Arturo, volteando para verlo—Deseo hacer una proclamación de amor.

Merlín terminó su labor y lo miró fijamente, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—¿En serio? Pensé que querías mantener tus sentimientos en secreto.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso?—inquirió, ganándose una mirada confundida de parte de Merlín—Para cuando acabe el día, habré conseguido a mi dama.


	43. Cinco reyes

**Rosangela** : Sí, Hermione y Merlín se entendieron al final. Veremos cuánto durará este entendimiento (No olvides que ella tiene muchos secretos)

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 **CINCO REYES**

Hermione intentó no hacer caso a la mirada que le lanzaba Merlín y procuró concentrarse solamente en la pócima que estaba revolviendo. Se suponía que no debía estar allí. Estaba usando uno de sus mejores vestidos, se había peinado prolijamente, usaba joyas, su corona e incluso se había maquillado. Si Ingrid supiera que todo su esfuerzo peligraba por los vapores del caldero sería capaz de olvidar que ella era una princesa y reprenderla como nunca antes. Pero era primordial que no dejara de remover aquella pócima. Si lo hacía se terminaría pegando al fondo y se arruinaría.

Dos giros a la derecha, tres a la izquierda.

Tomó aire y procuró que la mirada de Merlín no la afectara…

¡Pero era imposible! Apagó el fuego, dejó la larga cuchara de madera y lo miró enfadada.

—¿Qué?¿Por qué me miras así?—preguntó—¿Qué tengo? ¿A caso el vestido me queda mal? ¿Llevo mucho maquillaje?

El joven mago rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Te ves hermosa—aseguró.

Ella se ruborizó levemente. ¿La miraba porque se veía hermosa?

Merlín se puso de pie y fue hacia ella. Desde atrás, cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo a su pecho, apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

—Te ves deslumbrante—le susurró al oído antes de dejar un beso en su cuello y Hermione sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos—Te miro porque no puedo creer que te has convertido en mi mundo.

Aquello sonaba increíblemente cursi pero Hermione no pudo evitar derretirse contra él. Sintió que alzaba una de sus manos y la llevaba a su cuello para deslizarla delicadamente por encima del collar que usaba hasta rozar el dije con forma de corazón.

—No puedo creer que todavía lo uses.

Hacía más de un mes que se lo había entregado y no la había visto ni un día sin tenerlo puesto.

—Fue un obsequio tuyo—fue todo lo que dijo.

A su modo de ver, no necesitaba agregar nada más porque con eso bastaba para justificar la razón por la que jamás se lo quitaba.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Ellos no se separaron con prisa porque pensaron que se trataba del galeno, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos juntos. Pero no era él. Sino Arturo. Un Arturo que quedó de piedra, bajo el umbral de la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte, viéndolos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Hermione actuó por instinto. Dejó que todo su cuerpo se aflojara contra Merlín y gimió como si sintiera un terrible dolor. Afortunadamente, el mago captó rápido la idea.

—¡Se ha desmayado!—gritó y actuó como un desesperado.

Arturo salió de su ensimismamiento y corrió hacia ella, arrebatándosela de las manos a Merlín para colocarla en la cama que allí había. Desesperado, tocó su frente pero no notó que tuviera fiebre o que su piel estuviera excesivamente fría.

—¿Hermione? ¡Hermione!—la llamó con desesperó—Despierta por favor…

Gaius, que ahora sí entraba a las cámaras, al verlo, corrió hacia ellos y se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Se desmayó—repitió Merlín—Estaba removiendo aquella poción cuando dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza. Me acerqué a ella para ayudarla asentarse pero antes de poder hacerlo cayó contra mí…

—Deben ser los vapores—murmuró pensativo—Abre la ventana—le ordenó a Merlín.

El mago hizo lo que le pedía, sintiéndose un poco mal de haberle mentido al anciano de ese modo, especialmente cuando empezó a revisar todos sus signos vitales. Lo vio buscar un frasco con un líquido azulado. Lo destapó y humedeció un pequeño trozo de lienzo. Luego, lo colocó debajo de la nariz de la princesa.

Hermione abrió los ojos inmediatamente y apartó aquel aroma fuerte de lado de su nariz. Pudo notar la mirada sospechosa que le dio el galeno ante su reacción. Lo sabía. Ella no debería de haber "despertado" tan pronto si realmente estaba inconsciente. Luego tendría que darle una explicación del porqué de su mentira.

—¡Hermione! ¡Gracias al Cielo!—exclamó aliviado Arturo—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Eh… yo… estoy bien—respondió—Sólo con un poco de dolor de cabeza.

—¿Crees que podrás ir conmigo a la bienvenida?—preguntó con preocupación—Porque si te encuentras indispuesta te excusaré con nuestro padre.

—No, no te preocupes—se sentó en la cama—Estoy bien. Sólo necesito beber algo de agua y podré ir.

Arturo le hizo una señal a su criado y Merlín tuvo que correr a servir un vaso de agua. Se lo entregó a Hermione y ella lo bebió completo antes de devolvérselo y agradecerle.

—¿Estás segura que puedes ir?

—Claro que sí—dijo bajando sus pies al suelo para ponerse de pie—De hecho, creo que estamos llegando tarde. ¿Vamos?

El príncipe miró a su hermana con asombro. Era increíble el modo en que se había recuperado. Aún así, asintió y la escoltó hacia el exterior.

Ese día era uno de los más importantes en la historia de Camelot y Hermione no pensaba perdérselo por nada en el mundo. Menos aún después de haber tanto tiempo arreglándose. Todos en el castillo estaban listos para ese acontecimiento. Se había adornado el castillo con la insignia de Camelot y se había obligado a los caballeros a utilizar sus ropas tradicionales. Su hermano también vestía acorde al momento y llevaba su corona con orgullo.

Ambos fueron a reunirse con su padre, quien se veía totalmente tenso.

—Padre, no vamos a una batalla—dijo Arturo—No tienes que parecer tan sombrío.

—Nunca de esta forma se han reunido los soberanos de los cinco reinos—le recordó—Nunca antes habíamos trabajado por un mismo objetivo: la paz. Si estas conversaciones tienen éxito, Camelot entrará a una nueva era de prosperidad. Si fracasan, seguramente significaría la guerra.

Hermione miró a su padre con orgullo. Podían tener sus diferencias y opiniones encontradas pero nunca antes, como en ese momento, se sintió de ese modo. Él realmente quería que los cinco reinos fueran unidos para evitar toda batalla. La paz era algo que anhelaba sinceramente y estaba dispuesto a trabajar para conseguirla.

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, anunciando la llegada de los reyes. Miró hacia adelante y pudo ver la larga caravana de caballeros que se aproximaba, cada uno usando el distintivo escudo de su reino.

Se apresuraron a bajar para darles la bienvenida a todos y, cuando estuvieron abajo, fueron testigos de cómo uno de los reyes maltrataba a su sirviente. Aquel nombre, no le agradó a Hermione. El rey, por su parte, no hizo caso alguno a ese tipo de comportamiento y lo saludó con total alegría.

—¡Alined!—exclamó al verlo—Eres más que bienvenido a esta trascendental ocasión.

El otro rey sonrió, aunque sin poner mucho esfuerzo en ello y tendió su mano a Uther.

—¿Trascendental? Esperemos que así sea.

Arturo y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de ir a saludarlo, como correspondía. El hombre no les hizo mucho caso pero no dejó de ser cortés. Después de él, fue el turno del rey Olaf de aparecer junto con su hermosa hija: Lady Vivian.

Hermione había oído de ella y de su conocida hermosura. Al verla, tuvo que admitir que las palabras que se decían no eran vanas. Realmente era una joven muy bella. Tenía el cabello rubio, rasgos suaves y delicados y unos ojos claros grandes que la hacía ver inocente.

—¿Qué clase de bienvenida es ésta?—preguntó Olaf con cierta burla—Nos tienes merodeando… como los últimos atisbos del verano.

—Eres bienvenido de verdad, Olaf—dijo Uther.

Los dos reyes se abrazaron y rieron, felices de verse.

—Te presento a mi hija, Lady Vivian—dio un paso hacia un lado y dejó el Uther pudiera ver a la joven, que hizo una reverencia educada.

—Lady Vivian—Uther tomó con delicadeza su mano y la besó—Que tan parecida a tu madre eres… Ya han conocido a mi hijo, Arturo, pero permítanme que les presente a mi querida hija, Hermione.

—Mi lord—Hermione hizo la reverencia correspondiente.

Los ojos del rey se ampliaron al verla, como si estuviera sorprendido por alguna razón.

—Es mucho más hermosa de lo que había imaginado—dijo y, al igual que Uther, tomó su mano y la beso.

Detrás de él, Arturo rodó los ojos. No le gustaba cuando coqueteaban con su hermana. Aún menos viejos reyes como aquel.

—¿Por qué no acompañamos a Lady Vivian a sus aposentos?—le preguntó a Hermione.

—Eso sería estupendo—concordó Uther.

Los tres se encaminaron al interior del castillo. Lady Vivian miraba a su alrededor con notable aburrimiento y en ningún momento intentó mantener ningún tipo de conversación con ellos sin importar cuánto se esmeró Hermione por charlar con ella. No parecía ser una persona muy amable. Cuando llegaron a la habitación que le pertenecería durante su residencia allí, su expresión se volvió molesta, como si no le gustara lo que viera. Hermione no lo entendía. Era una de las mejores cámaras que tenía el castillo, elegante, cálida y amplia.

—Espero que todo sea de tu agrado—dijo Arturo al verla caminar y contemplar todo con inquietante detalle.

—Es… adecuada—respondió.

—La mayoría de nuestros invitados son felices aquí—aseguró Hermione—Estoy segura que tú también lo serás.

—Yo no soy la mayoría de tus invitados—replicó Vivian.

—En efecto—gruñó Arturo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. No debían ser descorteses con ella, no importaba cuánto se lo merecía. Los tres se quedaron en completo silencio después de aquello hasta que, segundos después, apareció Gwen. Entró con prisa a las cámaras y Arturo nunca antes estuvo más aliviado de verla.

—Bueno, ¿Puedo presentarte a Gwenevier?—preguntó él—Estará pendiente de ti durante el pazo de tu estancia.

Gwen hizo una perfecta reverencia y sólo se ganó una mirada de parte de Vivian, quien la observó atentamente, desde la punta de sus pies, pasando por su vestimenta, hasta su cabello.

—No te faltará nada—aseguró Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa—Es, en verdad, una de las mejores de Camelot.

Vivian rió, como si acabara de oír algo gracioso.

—Entonces temo por Camelot—dijo antes de voltearse para seguir viendo a su alrededor.

Los tres se quedaron de piedra, incapaces de creer lo increíblemente descortés que era esa joven. Cuando salieron y cerraron la puerta no pudieron contenerse más y rieron.

—¡Es increíble!—exclamó Hermione.

—Buena suerte con ésta—le deseo Arturo a Gwen.

La muchacha rió antes de mirarlo. Fue en ese momento en que el príncipe fue realmente consciente de su presencia. Miró rápidamente a su hermana ante de aclararse la garganta y volver a posar los ojos en la joven.

—Tengo que ir a prepararme para el festín—informó antes de marcharse con nerviosismo.

Gwen lo miró alejarse pero al recordar que estaba la hermana del príncipe aún allí, se ruborizó notablemente y apartó los ojos de inmediato.

—Supongo que también debes ir a prepararte para el festín—dijo.

—Ingrid seguramente insistirá en que me cambie en vestido—comentó con pesadumbre—y no me queda más opción que hacerle caso…

—Debe impresionar a los reyes.

—Debo estar también presente en todas las reuniones. Mi padre insiste en que me involucre en estos asuntos, así que estaré rodeada de hombres que se creen más importantes de lo que en realidad son.

Gwen nunca dejaría de asombrarse por el modo de hablar de Hermione. No tenía ningún complejo de superioridad como muchas personas de la realeza pero aún así no dudaba en decir en ningún momento lo que pensaba o insultar a quién se lo merecía. Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada que le lanzaba la doncella porque rápidamente sonrió.

—No me hagas caso—le pidió—Sólo intenta no asesinar a Lady Vivian mientras duerme.

Gwen rió y negó con la cabeza.

…

Merlín sabía muy bien que aquella reunión de los reyes de los cinco reinos más cercanos a Camelot era sumamente importante pero no podía evitar desear que todo terminara rápidamente. Incluso antes de haber empezado porque más invitados quería decir más trabajo para él y para todos los demás sirvientes. Pero especialmente para él porque Arturo se volvía más gruñón cuando estaba bajo estrés.

Cepilló firmemente la casaca que el príncipe usaría esa noche mientras dejaba que él se colocara por su cuenta la camisa que le había preparado.

—Merlín…—lo llamó—¿Qué clase de impresión crees que dará esto?

Merlín giró a mirar para ver de qué hablaba y descubrió que su camisa tenía un agujero en la manga por la que podía entrar su dedo.

—¿Que tenemos polillas?—aventuró con cierta diversión.

El príncipe puso los ojos en blanco.

—Búscame otra—le ordenó antes de ir detrás del biombo.

Merlín hizo lo que le pedía.

—¿Y a quién puede ser que estés intentando impresionar, Sire?—preguntó sonriente mientras le entregaba una nueva camisa.

—Bueno, déjame ver…—simuló pensarlo—Tal vez a los cinco reyes sentados en el salón de banquetes de abajo—respondió con cierto sarcasmo.

Se colocó la camisa y salió de detrás del biombo.

—¡Oh!—exclamó—¿No a la hija del rey, entonces? Lady Vivian es muy hermosa.

—Cualquiera que intente impresionar a Lady Vivian lo hace por su cuenta y riesgo—aseguró Arturo—Olaf tendría sus cabezas en una tina con aceite caliente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir "hola"…

—Igual que otros—comentó Merlín pensando en lo celoso que era Arturo con Hermione.

—¿Qué?—preguntó el príncipe.

—Nada…

—Además,—añadió—ella no es mi tipo. Puede ser bella pero es increíblemente grosera. Deberías de haber escuchado lo que le dijo a Gwen.

Merlín contuvo una sonrisa.

—Cualquiera insultando a Gwen debería hacerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad—comentó el mago.

—¡¿Qué?!

Eso sí lo había escuchado atentamente.

—Nada. Sólo que sé cómo te sientes acerca de ella, eso es todo—intentó no hacerlo enojar más porque ya lo miraba de ese modo tan poco cariñoso, como si deseara tener la espada en sus manos para así poder cortarle la cabeza—Es decir, si tus sentimientos no han cambiado. Aunque supongo que no.

—Tengo mi propia tina de aceite caliente, ya sabes—dijo amenazadoramente el príncipe.

Merlín no pudo evitar reír al ver su rostro.

—¡Estás ruborizado!—exclamó, señalándolo.

Los ojos de Arturo se abrieron enormemente y sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rojas.

—No, no lo estoy—dijo con prisa y fue detrás del biombo nuevamente.

—¿Qué pasa con Gwen?—quiso saber Merlín.

—Nada.

—Creo que es muy digna de tu amor—comentó con sinceridad.

Salió de detrás, más compuesto, mientras se colocaba otra prenda.

—Es más, si así fuera…

—Que… lo es—aseguró el sirviente mientras abría su casaca para que él pudiera ponérsela.

—¿Merlín?

Ya podía verse venir lo que le diría.

—¿Si, Arturo?

—Vete—le ordenó.

—Sí, sire—respondió.

Había hablado de más, lo sabía, pero era tan divertido meterse con él. Arturo siempre había sido de los que se guardan todo para sí, de los que prefieren entrenar hasta el cansancio en vez de decir que tenía algún tipo de sentimientos hacia alguna mujer. Entendía que su amor no era sencillo y que debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que nadie se enterara, especialmente Uther, pero eso no quería decir que era imposible. Él mismo podía ser de ejemplo. Aunque, claro, jamás se lo podría decir al príncipe.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de banquetes donde le tocaría servir. Justo en una esquina, se topó con Hermione, quien se había cambiado y ahora usaba un vestido más simple que el anterior pero no menos hermoso. El color blanco de la prenda que usaba hacía que su piel se viera más cremosa y suave. Sus dedos casi se alzaron por cuenta propia para rozar sus manos pero pudo contenerse a tiempo. Ella, al verlo, le sonrió y no dudó en acercársele.

—¿Gaius te ha dicho algo?—le preguntó.

Él se encogió los hombros levemente.

—Sólo que debemos tener más cuidado porque otra vez no tendremos tanta suerte.

—Tiene razón—admitió ella haciendo una mueca—Si Arturo nos hubiera descubierto…

—Estaría muerto—completó él, conociendo su triste destino si el príncipe se enteraba que había estado pasando tiempo a solas con Hermione, tiempo que no ocupaban precisamente hablando.

Cuando llegaron a la sala Merlín fue por su lado y ella por el suyo. No querían levantar sospechas de nadie. Especialmente ahora que había tantos ojos curiosos. Poco a poco, todos los demás fueron llegando. Se había desplegado una larga mesa donde se sentaron los cinco reyes y, a cada lateral, otras dos. La de la derecha fue ocupada por las damas de la corte y la de la izquierda por los hombres, por lo cual, Hermione tuvo que sentarse lejos de su hermano. A su lado tuvo a Morgana y a Lady Vivian.

Morgana realmente era una buen compañía y podía hablar con ella sin temor a que cayera un silencio incómodo. Vivian, por su parte, se mostró aburrida la mayor parte de la velada. Comió en silencio y bebió muy poco. Sólo se mostró notablemente animada cuando el bufón y sirviente de Lord Alined apareció para entretener a los invitados. Había admitir que sabía cautivar a la multitud con sus payasadas y trucos. Todos jadearon maravillados cuando lo vieron "escupir" fuego. Y aplaudieron entusiasmados cuando una llamarada particularmente grande encendió las velas que se encontraban en la mesa de los reyes. Incluso Ingrid y Gwen, que estaban detrás de ellas, aplaudieron con fervor.

—Pero no es suficiente complacer a los caballeros de la corte—dijo el bufón—Ahora, tengo un espectáculo para las damas.

Se giró hacia ella y les sonrió con amabilidad antes de hacer un repentino movimiento, logrando que hermosas mariposas aparecieran de repente y sobrevolaran el aire. Al jadeo de asombro le siguió una tanda de aplausos. Hermione también estaba profundamente sorprendida. Nunca imaginó que un muggle pudiera hacer aquello. Porque Alined no se atrevería a llevar un hechicero a la corte de Uther, ¿verdad?

El hombre las miró y, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Vivian jadeó sorprendido y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Pero…¿Qué es esto?—preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima—Lady Vivian…

Acercó su mano hacia ella y el padre de la muchacha lo taladró con la mirada, pero cuando volvió a apartarla le mostró a una mariposa posada sobre su mano.

—Te ha confundido con una bella flor—le dijo.

La cara de la muchacha era puro asombro pero rápidamente sonrió encantada. Nadie notó que, sin que ella se diera cuenta, el hombre le había quitado un rubio mechón de su cabello.

…

—Buenos días, sire—Merlín saludó mientras intentaba que nada cayera de la bandeja en la que llevaba el desayuno.

Alzó la vista y encontró al príncipe contemplando a través de la ventana. Estaba completamente despierto y vestido, lo cual era algo increíble.

—Nunca has estado más en lo cierto, Merlín—dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia el exterior—Es la más soleada, la más resplandeciente mañana que he visto en mi vida.

—Estás vestido…

Arturo se giró y miró a su sirviente con el ceño fruncido.

—Soy el futuro rey de Camelot, tengo algunas habilidades, ¿Sabes?

—Oh, eres realmente habilidoso… haciendo que las personas hagan cosas por ti.

Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, suspirando. Merlín dejó la bandeja en la mesa y comenzó a arreglar la cama del príncipe. Era capaz de ponerse la ropa por su cuenta pero extender las sábanas ya era algo que parecía superar sus capacidades.

—Ese es tu trabajo—dijo distraídamente—Pero hoy… mi trabajo, es cortejar.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sorprendido, pensando que quizás había oído mal.

—Cortejar—repitió Arturo, volteando para verlo—Deseo hacer una proclamación de amor.

Merlín terminó su labor y lo miró fijamente, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—¿En serio? Pensé que querías mantener tus sentimientos en secreto.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso?—inquirió, ganándose una mirada confundida de parte de Merlín—Para cuando acabe el día, habré conseguido a mi dama.

—Bien—si algo había que otorgarle a Arturo era su total confianza en sí mismo—¿Qué le dirás a tu padre?

Porque Uther bajo ninguna circunstancias aceptaría a Gwen.

—¿Qué importa mi padre?

—Bueno, esa es una forma de abordar las cosas—dijo para sí mismo.

Una forma muy mala.

—Por lo tanto—continuó Arturo mientras se movía de un lado al otro de la habitación—Necesito tu ayuda para…expresar… mis sentimientos.

Merlín estaba cada vez más confundido a causa de la actitud con la que se había despertado el príncipe esa mañana. Ayer no quería ni siquiera hablar de ello y hoy… ¿le pedía ayuda?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé de esas cosas?—cuestionó.

Arturo lo miró detalladamente e hizo una mueca.

—Tienes razón, no sabes nada de mujeres.

Merlín se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Él no podría saber nada de mujeres pero aún así se veía a escondidas con la princesa. Contempló a Arturo y notó que lo seguía mirando fijamente, como si estuviera esperando algo de él.

—¿Cómo expreso mis sentimientos?—inquirió con impaciencia el heredero al trono.

—¡Oh! Ya veo…—lo insultaba pero igual quería su consejo—Eh… Sentimientos…

—Sentimientos—concordó Arturo, inquieto.

—Chicas…

—Chicas…

—¿Flores?—sugirió Merlín.

—¡Excelente!—exclamó al oírlo—Encuentra algunas…. Tal vez—sus ojos se iluminaron de la emoción—debería enviar una nota.

—¡Una idea brillante!—lo felicitó Merlín.

—Algo conmovedor…—pensó en voz alta Arturo—Algo desde el corazón… Algo…—sus ideas parecían acabarse—Ya se te ocurrirá algo—le dijo a Merlín, palmeándole el brazo para correr nuevamente a la ventana y así espiar al amor de su vida.

Merlín salió de allí algo molesto. Se suponía que Arturo era el que iba a "cortejar", no él. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ir a recolectar flores y pensar en alguna frase romántica? Pero de nada le serviría protestar, por lo que no le quedó más opción que encaminarse hacia el bosque y ponerse a juntar las más bellas flores que pudo encontrar. Luego de eso le quedó la nota. ¿Qué le podría llegar a decir Arturo a Gwen para conmoverla y hacerla sentir especial? ¿Qué sus sentimientos perduraban en su corazón con la misma intensidad de siempre? No, eso no era algo que el príncipe diría. Aunque, en realidad, no había nada que contuviera la palabra amor que pudiera decir Arturo.

Llevaba el ramo de flores en la mano e iba en busca de papel y una pluma cuando se encontró con Hermione e Ingrid caminando por el pasillo, en sentido contrario. La princesa le hizo una seña a su doncella para que siguiera su camino mientras que ella se detuvo y lo contempló con extrañeza.

—Llevas flores—dijo cuando estuvieron cerca—¿Debo sentirme celosa?

—¡Oh, no!—aseguró—Son para una mujer…. Para otra mujer, no para ti, pero no…—maldijo su nerviosismo—Son para Gwen—terminó confesando—¡Pero no de mi parte! Son de parte de Arturo pero, como él es incapaz de recoger sus propias flores, me mandó a mí.

Hermione rió suavemente al oír su explicación.

—Son hermosas. Estoy seguro que le encantarán…—frunció el ceño—¿Mi hermano le mandó flores?

—Es extraño, ¿no?—inquirió Merlín—Ayer hablé con él y me amenazó con poner mi cabeza en aceite caliente por el simple hecho de mencionar que él pudiera llegar a tener algo como "sentimientos" y hoy no dejaba de hablar de eso y de cuán seguro estaba de que al final del día conseguiría a su dama.

—Eso no suena a Arturo.

—Ni un poco—concordó con una pequeña sonrisa—Creo que esto del amor lo golpeó duro.

—Lo hace sonar como si fuera doloroso.

—¿A caso no lo sabré yo?—se burló él—¿Cuántas veces ya me has amenazado con hechizarme?

Hermione jadeó, indignada pero divertida al mismo tiempo, y pegó suavemente en su brazo.

—Si te amenacé es porque te lo merecías—aseguró—¿Por qué no vas a llevarle a Gwen las flores? Aléjate de mí, así descansas de mis maltratos.

—No puedo. Aún no escribí la nota que Arturo quiere darle junto con las flores… —se lamentó.

—¿También tienes que escribirle tú la nota?

—¿Qué esperabas?—le preguntó—Es Arturo. Hoy su trabajo puede ser cortejar pero no se cansa de dar órdenes… ¿Tienes alguna idea? Eres una chica, ¿qué es lo que le gustaría recibir a una chica de parte de su enamorado?

Hermione nunca había sido precisamente una persona romántica. De hecho, estaba segura que entre Merlín y ella, él era el más dado a esa clase de muestras de afecto. Estaba completamente comprobado por las palabras de esa mañana y el collar que en ese momento usaba. Aún así, recordaba haberle dado algunos consejos a Harry y a Ron cuando estuvieron en el colegio.

—¿Qué te parece esto?—le preguntó después de unos momentos—"Las barreras que nos separan no son nada comparadas con el poder del amor verdadero".

Merlín la contempló con sorpresa. Eso era increíblemente romántico y dulce. E increíblemente acorde para ellos. Gwen seguramente se quedaría encantada con esta frase.

—¡Es magnífica!—exclamó—¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Hermione se ruborizó levemente.

—Pensé en nosotros—admitió con cierta vergüenza y rápidamente miró al frente y se puso seria—Será mejor que me marche.

Intentó irse, sin mirar a Merlín, pero él se lo impidió tomándola del brazo. Hermione alzó los ojos hacia los del mago, dándose cuenta que la contemplaba como si ella hubiera dicho la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. No entendía porqué sentía tanta vergüenza. No era la primera vez que le decía que lo amaba aunque sí usando esas palabras tan románticas.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a un día de campo?—le preguntó.

Definitivamente, aquello no se lo esperaba. La posibilidad de tener alguna especie de cita junto a él había cruzado por su mente pero lo había sacado inmediatamente puesto que no lo había creído posible.

—Supongo que no fue una brillante idea—comentó Merlín intentando ocultar su tristeza al ver que ella no respondía—Mejor olvídalo…

—¡No!

—Sí, es cierto, es mejor que no…

—Quiero decir, no quiero olvidarlo. Sí, quiero ir contigo—respondió sonriendo, intentando contener la emoción que sentía bullir dentro de su pecho—Me encantaría.

Merlín sonrió enormemente.

—¡Estupendo! ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos una vez que todo esto termine?—le preguntó—Habrá menos gente que pueda vernos.

Hermione asintió. Unas inmensas ganas de besarlo la invadieron pero sabía que estaban demasiado a plena vista. Cualquiera podría venir de repente o doblar en una esquina y verlos. No quería tener que repetir lo de esa mañana. Habían estado demasiado cerca de ser descubiertos.

Merlín no estaba lejos de esos mismos pensamientos pero su control pendía de un hilo. Para controlarse, tuvo que apartar los ojos de ella.

—Nos vemos después—dijo con prisa—Iré a llevarle esto a Gwen.

—Y yo debo reunirme con cinco reyes para hablar de tratados y contratos.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de separarse pero tenían que responsabilidades que cumplir. Finalmente, siguieron su camino, aunque el mago tuvo que girar la cabeza y mirarla una última vez, deleitándose interiormente del movimiento de sus caderas.

Fue a conseguir papel y rápidamente escribió la frase que le había dicho Hermione, firmándola a nombre de Arturo. Salió del castillo y fue hasta la ciudadela, a la casa de la doncella de Morgana. Llamó para comprobar si estaba allí pero, al ver que no era así, ingresó rápidamente y dejó el ramo de flores y la nota encima de la mesa, donde la chica pudiera verla fácilmente. Después de eso, salió de allí con prisa para volver nuevamente a ver al príncipe.

Todos los reyes y caballeros estaban reunidos en la sala donde usualmente el Uther se encontraba con el consejo. Arturo y Hermione también estaban allí. No se podía decir que los invitados estuviera cómodos con la presencia de la princesa entre tantos hombres pero ninguno dijo nada porque conocían de sobra el temperamento del rey local. Además, después de ver cómo ella se involucraba y opinaba con inteligencia, supieron comprender la razón por la cual el padre de la muchacha la quería allí.

Merlín entró con cuidado a la sala e inmediatamente Arturo se emocionó al verlo. Hermione frunció el ceño ante su actitud pero no dijo nada. Durante toda la reunión se había comportado de un modo extraño, como si estuviera distraído y deseara estar en cualquier otro sitio. Lo entendía, realmente. Aquello podía resultar tedioso, pero creía que él, como futuro rey, debía de prestar más atención.

El príncipe se puso de pie, se disculpó con todos y salió de allí con prisa. Nada más salir y alejarse, comenzó a interrogar a su sirviente.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Las dejé en su habitación. Pensé que era mejor eso antes que una exposición pública.

Él apreciaba lo suficiente a Gwen como para actuar con la cordura que le faltaba a Arturo.

—¿Estás seguro que las ha recibido?—preguntó con ansias.

—Estoy seguro que las recibirá—aseguró.

—¡Bien!—exclamó sonriendo—Bueno, todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar…

Justo en ese momento, frente a ellos, venían caminado con prisa Gwen y Lady Vivian. La pobre doncella asentía servicialmente ante todo lo que decía la princesa aunque no parecía muy contenta con la actitud de la misma.

—¡Ah, pero el cielo me ha bendecido!—suspiró Arturo al verla—Es aún más hermosa que antes, ¿no te parece?

Si él llegaba a decir que no se vería metido en un buen lío.

—Sí—concordó, mirando sospechosamente al príncipe—Me sorprende oírte hablar tan abiertamente.

—Tonterías. ¡Quiero decírselo al mundo! ¡Quiero gritarlo a través del reino!

Merlín rió nerviosamente. Aquello sonaba a completo suicidio.

—¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea?—preguntó—Entiendo tus sentimientos, realmente, pero los demás se podrían oponer.

—¿Oponer?—inquirió Arturo y al ver a su sirviente asentir, añadió—¿A qué?

Gwen y Lady Vivian entraron a una habitación, para decepción del príncipe que ya no pudo ver a su amada.

—Bueno, eres el futuro rey de Camelot y ella una sirvienta, aunque muy bonita…

El golpe vino de repente. La mano de Arturo azotó su rostro con violencia.

—¡Agh!—se quejó y miró sorprendido al príncipe, descubriendo que lo asesinaba con la mirada.

—Lady Vivian es de sangre real,—dijo—una futura reina. Tendré tu cabeza si te oigo decir esa insolencia de nuevo.

Se alejó furioso, dejando a Merlín completamente anonadado.

—¿Lady Vivian?—se preguntó y de repente se dio cuenta lo que había ocasionado—¡Oh, no!

¡Gwen! ¡Él le había dado las cosas a Gwen! Pero, en su defensa, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que estaba hablando de la hija del rey Olaf cuando ayer mismo la juzgaba de grosera? Aunque debería de haber advertido que allí sucedía algo demasiado extraño. El Arturo que él conocía nunca actuaría de ese modo tan abierto ni se atrevería a confesar sus sentimientos.

Hermione salió de la sala de reuniones y vio a Merlín de pie en medio del pasillo con una expresión agónica en el rostro. Su padre le había pedido que fuera a buscar a Arturo y discretamente lo llevara nuevamente allí. Sería considerado una gran falta de respeto si no volvía.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—No tengo idea—dijo mientras giraba para verla—¡He hecho algo muy, muy malo!

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué has hecho?

—Yo pensé que las flores eran para Gwen…

—¿Y no lo eran?

Merlín negó con la cabeza, casi gimiendo lastimeramente.

—Eran para Lady Vivian.

—¡¿Qué?!

No podía creerlo. Era imposible. Arturo no albergaba ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia esa princesita presumida y maleducada.

—¡No sé qué pasó! Yo pensé que estaba hablando de Gwen pero recién dije que no era prudente decirle a todo el mundo sobre su amor por ella porque era una sirvienta y me pegó. Dijo que Lady Vivian tenía sangre real y que sería una futura reina…

Hermione era incapaz de dar crédito a lo que oía.

—Iré a hablar con él luego—dijo—Ahora mi padre espera que regrese a la reunión. También quería a Arturo allí pero sería imprudente que fuera y diera algo delante de Olaf…

Merlín asintió.

—Yo iré a buscarlo ahora…

—No, tu ve y recupera esas flores—le ordenó Hermione—Si Gwen las ve no dudará en pensar que son de mi hermano… y sólo le destrozaría el corazón al final.

Nuevamente asintió y salió corriendo de allí hacia la casa de Gwen. Hermione estaba en lo cierto. Si leía eso y luego veía que Arturo andaba detrás de Lady Vivian sólo terminaría con el corazón roto y él no deseaba que eso sucediese. Gwen era una chica dulce, una buena amiga.

Sin embargo, cuando entró a su casa dispuesto a hacer desaparecer toda evidencia, la encontró allí, viendo la nota con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Merlín!—exclamó sobresaltada al velo—¿No puedes llamar?

—¡Ratas!—dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para justificar su presencia allí.

—¿Qué?

—Eh… grandes, peludas y de dientes afilados—divagó y rápidamente simuló buscar debajo de la mesa—Definitivamente, aquí debajo.

Suspiró sonoramente, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Gwen ya había leído la nota e incluso había colocado las flores en agua para que no se marchitasen.

La doncella se inclinó y lo contempló extrañada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Yo? Nunca he estado mejor—mintió mientras se volvía a poner de pie—¿Y tú?

La sonrisa de la doncella no se hizo esperar y apareció en su rostro con suma facilidad.

—Estoy teniendo un día muy sorprendente—dijo emocionada.

—¿En serio?

—¿Sabes una de esas ocasiones en las que has perdido toda esperanza y a continuación, de la nada, ocurre algo que te devuelve la fe?

—Más o menos—respondió maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

Si tan sólo se hubiese dado cuenta antes que Arturo no hablaba de Gwen.

—Bueno, eso es lo que me ha pasado hoy—dijo ella sonrojándose levemente.

Merlin salió de allí inquieto y se encaminó hacia la sala de reuniones tan sólo para comprobar que aún todos estaban allí reunidos. Hermione hablaba con uno de los reyes mientras Arturo no hacía acto de presencia. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, encontrar un modo de solucionar el inconveniente que había ocurrido. Fue hasta las cámaras que compartía con Gaius para encontrar al anciano sentado frente a un libro.

—Podría haber causado un problema—admitió, ganándose una mirada atenta de parte del galeno—Aunque no fue culpa mía del todo.

—¿Ahora qué, Merlín?—preguntó Gaius.

Estaba acostumbrándose a que los problemas rodearan a ese chico. Lo quería, realmente, pero no era capaz de comprender como podía verse involucrado en tantos inconvenientes.

—Arturo está enamorado—dijo.

—¿Y cómo lo ocasionaste?—quiso saber, aunque no lograba ver porqué eso era un problema.

—Esa parte no es mi culpa. La otra sí… pero no puedo hablarte de esa parte.

—Claro como el lodo—comentó.

—Arturo está increíblemente atontado. No puede concentrarse en nada. Lo único en lo que piensa, lo único de lo que habla es…—titubeó pero Gaius lo miraba tan fijamente que tuvo que contárselo—Lady Vivian.

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron al comprender.

—¿Lady Vivian? ¿Cómo puede haber ocurrido tan de repente?—preguntó sorprendido.

—No lo sé—admitió Merlín—Hay algo que no cuadra. Ayer mismo, la calificó de grosera.

—Si Arturo confiesa su amor por Lady Vivian, Olaf estará furioso. Estoy seguro que eso es algo que Arturo sabe muy bien—dijo el galeno.

La puerta de la cámara se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a una Hermione muy alterada.

—¡No quiere entrar en razones!—exclamó—¡Está embobado con esa mujer!

—¿Has hablado con tu hermano, Hermione?—preguntó el anciano.

Ella no se sorprendió de que Gaius estuviera al tanto de estos inconvenientes.

—Sí, pero no quiere escuchar las razones de porqué es una muy mala idea proclamar su amor a los cuatro vientos. Está completamente seguro de que podrá conquistarla… y no le importa que el padre de la chica esté dispuesto a asesinar a quien se acerque a su hija.

—Esto es muy serio—aseguró el galeno.

Hermione miró de repente a Merlín.

—Dime que lo has conseguido—le rogó.

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—Llegué y estaba leyéndolo.

—¡Oh, no!—se lamentó—Tenemos que hablarle…

—¿Y decirle qué?—cuestionó el mago—Cualquier cosa que le podríamos decir la haría sentir mal…

—Lo sé pero… Sería peor que la dejásemos allí, engañándose a sí misma.

—Tienes razón—dijo.

—Yo iré a hablar con ella mientras que tú deberás impedir que mi hermano cometa alguna locura…

—¿Por qué yo?—cuestionó.

—¿A caso quieres tener esta clase de charla con Gwen?—preguntó ella a su vez.

—Buen punto—dijo.

Hermione le sonrió antes de voltear y alejarse. Merlín suspiró con cansancio y luego se dio cuenta que Gaius lo observaba con cierta diversión.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que Arturo no es el único afectado de amor—dijo con cierta burla.

El mago enrojeció notablemente, balbuceó unas cuantas palabras y luego se alejó de allí con prisa.

…

Arturo se armó de valor y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Lady Vivian. Llevaba en sus manos la cena de la princesa y, encima de ella, había colocado una elegante rosa. Estaba absolutamente convencido que eso le gustaría.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó la voz de su amada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡El destino, mi amor!—respondió y tras darle una mirada a la bandeja, añadió—El destino y el pollo.

La puerta tardó unos segundos en abrirse y cuando lo hizo, notó que su bella amada se había vuelto aún más hermosa desde la última vez que la vio.

—Hermosa combinación, ¿eh?—dijo sonriéndole con galantería.

Vivian lo miró con repulsión antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Sorprendido pero no vencido, decidió tomar el picaporte en invitarse a sí mismo a la habitación de la chica.

—Las judías están un poco frías pero la carne está muy buena—aseguró.

La princesa lo miró sin poder creer el atrevimiento del hombre. Caminó hacia él, obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos hasta quedar nuevamente fuera.

—¡Vete!—le ordenó.

—Mi amor, no sé qué he hecho para ofenderte—dijo desconcertado.

—¿Tu amor? Ni ahora, ni nunca—negó horrorizada.

—Vamos…—insistió.

—Mi padre te matará si te encuentra aquí.

—Tu padre no me preocupa—aseguró con altanería.

—No dirás eso cuando se enfile hacia ti con un cuchillo en la mano. Lo he visto antes.

—¿En serio?—en su mente no podía creer que alguien fuera tan sobre-protector.

—Sí.

Y tras esto le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—¿Tan sólo cinco minutos?—rogó.

Justo en ese momento apareció Merlín, aliviado de haber encontrado al príncipe aunque realmente preocupado de encontrarlo en frente de las habitaciones privadas de Lady Vivian. Todo el día había tenido que dividir su tiempo entre sus tareas como sirviente del príncipe y de los demás invitados e intentar evitar que Arturo cometiese una locura. Fue un segundo el que se distrajo. Estaba lavando la ropa y, cuando se dio cuenta, él ya no estaba.

—Mi señor, no creo que sus proposiciones sean bien recibidas—dijo.

Arturo golpeó nuevamente la puerta de la chica de sus sueños.

—¡Vete y llévate tu pollo contigo!—se oyó un grito furioso desde el interior.

—No sé qué te da esa impresión—gruñó malhumorado, dándole la bandeja con brusquedad antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

No le quedó más opción que seguirlo hasta sus propias cámaras. Lo ayudó a desvestirse y luego a colocarse la ropa para dormir. Se negó a comer más que unos cuantos bocados y luego se acostó. Merlín estaba llevándole una copa con agua cuando lo escuchó hablar nuevamente.

—Vamos, Merlín, dilo—dijo con profunda tristeza.

—¿Qué?—preguntó mientras le entregaba la copa.

—¿No crees que deba conseguir a mi amor?

—Creo que varias cosas se interponen ante una feliz unión entre Lady Vivian y tú—admitió—Su padre sediento de sangre, por ejemplo…

—Su falta total de interés sería otra—dijo tras beber un sorbo de agua.

—¿Podría valer la pena volver a tu antiguo amor?—cuestionó en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón—Aunque puedo tener mis reservas ante eso también…

—¿De qué estás hablando, Merlín?—inquirió el príncipe, devolviéndole la copa—No tengo ningún viejo amor.

Se giró y se dispuso a dormir pero su mano tocó algo debajo de su almohada.

—¿Qué diablos…?—Era un mechón de cabello rubio—Merlín, realmente deberías poner más atención en los detalles—le dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

Merlín miró el trozo de cabello con sorpresa y fue en ese momento cuando todas las piezas encajaron.

…

Hermione tocó suavemente la puerta de la casa de Gwen y ella, tras unos momentos, abrió y se mostró profundamente sorprendida de verla allí, a esas horas de la noche.

—Hermione… ¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirió pero recordó que se trataba de la princesa del reino y rápidamente se corrigió—Por favor, pasa…

—Gracias, Gwen—ingresó a la casa y cuando la joven le ofreció una silla, la aceptó—Lamento haber venido a estas horas y sin avisar antes, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Aquello sonaba increíblemente urgente y serio. Asintió formalmente, dispuesta a escucharla.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De Arturo.

Gwen no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente ante la mención del príncipe, especialmente después de haber recibido flores hermosas junto con una preciosa nota que le llenó el corazón de alegría. Sin embargo, de pronto, recordó la mirada que hacía unos meses atrás le había lanzado Hermione, cuando la vio tan unida a Lancelot.

—Yo… no creo que haya algo de qué hablar—dijo con nerviosismo.

Hermione le agradaba mucho. La princesa siempre había sido amable pero no debía de olvidar que Arturo era el hermano y que estaría tan dispuesta a defenderlo tal como él a ella.

—Gwen…—Hermione la llamó con suavidad—Las flores no eran para ti.

Sintió que alguien le lanzaba un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Miró a Hermione y notó sincera preocupación en su mirada.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo forzando una sonrisa—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nosotros…—se silenció de repente—Debí de haber supuesto que él jamás podría albergar sentimientos por mí.

Ahora se sentía tan tonta. Había creído realmente que Arturo la volvía a mirar con afecto y que ansiaba, al igual que ella, empezar alguna relación. La tristeza la abrumaba pero no quería demostrar cuán afectada estaba por la noticia, no a Hermione.

—Gwen, mi hermano siempre estuvo loco por ti—dijo en un intento de consolarla—No sé cómo explicar lo que le sucede ahora. Él está comportándose como un tonto enamorado, lo cual no tiene sentido…

—Hermione, por favor, no tienes que excusarlo—le aseguró—Lo entiendo, en serio. No estoy enfadada. Siempre supe que entre nosotros nada era posible, que no había esperanzas.

—No, Gwen, te equivocas. Siempre hay esperanzas. Sé con total seguridad que tú eres el destino de mi hermano y no descansaré hasta que eso suceda…—titubeó levemente—Sé que no lo lastimarás.

—No—admitió—Jamás. Al menos, no intencionalmente… Si te refieres a Lancelot… —decidió ser sincera con ella—Admito que albergué sentimientos hacia él pero mis esperanzas de volver a verlo son nulas. Especialmente después de que se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

—¿Y Arturo?

—¿Arturo? Arturo es el futuro rey, Hermione. Yo soy una sirvienta… y ni siquiera me quiere—sintió que las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos pero se negó a llorar—No tienes que preocuparte, no tengo intención de herir a tu hermano de ningún modo.

Hermione no necesitaba escuchar las palabras de su boca para saber que Gwen estaba destrozada y sabía que no habría modo de consolarla, sólo el tiempo lograría convencerla de que estaba destinada a convertirse en reina.

—Quizás falten muchos años, Gwen, pero te puedo asegurar que algún día podré verte caminando por los pasillos del castillo al lado de Arturo sin temor a lo que dirán los demás.

Gwen rió suavemente, aunque no encontraba nada de gracioso en esa fantasía. Porque, para ella, eso era lo que era.

—Gracias—musitó—Pero creo que, en estos momentos, lo mejor que puedo hacer es concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Hermione suspiró, sabiendo que no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer. Se puso de pie y, tras despedirse, se encaminó hacia las cámaras del galeno para hablar con Merlín. Esperaba que ya hubiese quedado liberado de sus deberes. Afortunadamente, cuando llegó, lo descubrió allí. Pero no fue realmente una fortuna ver la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó con preocupación.

Gaius alzó su mano y le mostró lo que tenía entre sus dedos.

—Este mechón de cabello rubio estaba en la cama de Arturo—explicó el galeno—Es de Lady Vivian.

¿Un mechón de cabello en su cama? Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—¡Oh, no!—gimió.

—Ha sido hechizado—Merlín asintió con la cabeza—¡Debí de darme cuenta!

—¿Tienen alguna idea de quién podría haber realizado el hechizo?—preguntó el anciano.

—Trickler—dijo con seguridad Merlín—Nadie puede hacer aparecer mariposas de la nada sin ayuda de la magia.

—El bufó de Lord Alined a mí también me pareció sospechoso—admitió Hermione—Pero no podemos acusarlo ni a él ni a su amo de esto. Mi padre enfurecerá. Se ha esmerado mucho por conseguir que se firme este acuerdo de paz. Un traidor entre los reyes significaría una inmediata guerra.

—¿Por qué querría que Arturo se enamore de Lady Vivian?—preguntó Merlín.

—Una proposición de Arturo—explicó Gaius—podría arruinar la conferencia. Tal vez Alined quiere la guerra…

—¿Por qué querría eso?—inquirió Hermione confundida—Su reino es amplio pero no es precisamente rico. Una guerra generaría gastos descomunales.

—No si él no la provoca—dijo Merlín—Daría su apoyo al lado más fuerte y podría obtener grandes ganancias. En ese caso, una guerra podría volverlo increíblemente rico.

—Este tipo de conductas cobardes pueden esperarse de él—comentó Gaius con desprecio—Cobarde, pero inteligente.

Hermione se dejó caer en una silla cerca de ella. ¿Por qué no había pensado que su hermano podría estar hechizado? Le había parecido extraño su comportamiento, indudablemente, pero la posibilidad de un hechizo de amor…

—Tenemos que encontrar la forma de que Arturo vuelva a la normalidad—dijo.

—Antes de que sea demasiado tarde—añadió Gaius.

Inmediatamente se pusieron en ello. El galeno tenía cientos de libros y en la mayoría de ellos había alguna mención de hechizos de amor. Algunos utilizaban esencias de ciertas hierbas, otros debía de utilizarse algún objeto personal del ser al que se quería enamorar, y la mayoría de ellos usaban cabello como ingrediente principal. Sería increíblemente difícil encontrar cuál de todos esos era el que afectaba a Arturo y, mucho más difícil aún dar con el antídoto.

Al principio los tres se pusieron en ello pero a medida que avanzaba la noche, Hermione se dio cuenta que Gaius se dormía sentado.

—Ve a acostarte—le ordenó—Nosotros seguiremos.

Él asintió y tras desearle una buena noche se acercó a la cama. No tardó demasiado en caer profundamente dormido. Para no perturbar el sueño del galeno, ellos se trasladaron a la habitación de Merlín y siguieron buscando. Se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro, y se rodearon de libros. Allí encerrados no temieron utilizar sus poderes para alcanzar algo que estaba lejos para ahorrarse tiempo.

Hermione nunca había tenido inconvenientes de quedarse hasta tarde leyendo pero, a media que avanzaba la noche, sus ojos comenzaban a caer a causa del cansancio. Cuando Merlín apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, abrió los ojos con sobresalto.

—Ve a dormir—le dijo él, rodándola con sus brazos. Hermione aceptó gustosa y apoyó su cabeza en la curva de su cuello y su hombro—Estás cansada y mañana tendrás un largo día.

—También tú—replicó ella—pero no te dejaré todo el trabajo.

—Es mi deber ser el salvador de tu hermano—le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa—Un trabajo para el que no se me permite renunciar, por desgracia.

Hermione rió suavemente mientras procuraba mantenerse despierta. Nadie podría decir que mantener a Arturo con vida era un trabajo fácil, aún menos Merlín.

—Y yo soy tu protectora—dijo ella mientras dejaba un rápido beso detrás de su oreja antes de separarse, logrando que el pulso de Merlín se disparara—No puedes cuidar a mi hermano si a duras penas puede mantenerte de pie.

Se paró y alzó sus brazos hacia el techo mientras curvaba hacia atrás su espalda, estirando los músculos y los nervios para que a la mañana siguiente no le doliera. Merlín no pudo evitar que sus ojos se deslizaran por la figura de la joven, maravillándose del modo en que el vestido se aferraba a su cintura y a la curva de sus senos. Sus manos se aferraron firmemente al libro que tenía en las piernas para no caer en la tentación de extenderlas y tocarla. Cuando ella bajó la vista, él rápidamente simuló estar leyendo.

Hermione se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y notó que Merlín estaba tenso.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó—¿Encontraste algo?

—Eh… No… —alzó el rostro para contemplarla—¿Ingrid no se preocupará por ti?

Cuando le dijera que había pasado toda la noche en la habitación de Merlín, sin duda alguna, pero pensaba dejarle bien en claro que no habían hecho nada indiscreto.

—Sabrá comprender porqué me ausenté—dijo.

—¿Le dirás?

—Confío en ella, Merlín—le aseguró—Ha demostrado ser una persona fiel e incluso… puede que le haya insinuado de nosotros…

—¿Le dijiste?—inquirió sorprendido—¿Estás segura que es prudente?

—No le dirá a nadie—dijo sin dudarlo—¿No le has dicho a nadie sobre nosotros?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿A quién le podría decir?—se encogió de hombros—Más allá de Gaius o de ti, no tengo amigos a los cuales podría confiarle tal secreto.

—¿Y tu madre?

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron graciosamente ante aquella pregunta.

—No se lo he dicho.

Aunque podría imaginarse cómo reaccionaría. Primero con cierta prudencia y duda pero luego comenzaría a planificar su futuro, hablándole de matrimonio e incluso pidiéndole nietos. No, él prefería no decirle nada de momento.

—¿Se lo dirás?—cuestionó ella.

—Eventualmente…

Hermione frunció el ceño ante su respuesta tan esquiva.

—¿No quieres que lo sepa? Dudo que Hunith se enfade y amenace con cortarme la cabeza…

Merlín rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, ella no haría eso, pero quizás ya quiera hablar sobre tu vestido de novia para…—se ruborizó horrorosamente al darse cuenta de que estaba insinuando un futuro matrimonio entre ellos—Eh… mejor olvida lo que dije… y no te espantes, por favor.

Hermione lo contempló pensativa. No estaba asustada por la mención de un futuro juntos. De hecho, ni siquiera le importaba hablar sobre eso.

—Es, sin duda alguna, muy pronto para tener este tipo de conversación, Merlín—le dijo y ella también se ruborizó levemente—pero si en el futuro, cuando estemos listos, aún estamos juntos, no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Merlín se sintió flotar en una nube al oírla decir aquello. Esta vez no se contuvo, soltó el libro y tomó su rostro para besarla tan profunda y ardorosamente como era capaz de hacerlo, maravillándose al sentir como ella casi se derretía contra él. Cuando se separó, incluso la oyó hacer un sonido de protesta que lo hizo sonreír, consiguiendo que su pecho se llenara de orgullo.

Hermione abrió casi perezosamente los ojos y vio delante suyo su rostro sonriente.

—Creo que ya me he despertado—musitó.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Merlín—Porque creo que tienes algo de sueño aún…

Intentó inclinarse para besarla nuevamente pero ella le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás, riendo suavemente.

—Ambos sabemos que si continuamos por este camino nunca encontraremos el modo de romper el hechizo.

—¿Te parecerá tan malo tener en la familia a Lady Vivian?—preguntó con gracia.

—No, pero sería terrible tener que perder a mi hermano por su sádico padre o tener que sufrir una guerra—suspiró con abatimiento.

—Todo irá bien—intentó consolarla—Seguiremos con esto. Debe de haber algo en todos estos libros que nos ayude a romper en encantamiento…

—Preferentemente, algo que nos ayude sin transformar a mi hermano en una lagartija—dijo mirando un hechizo en particular antes de cerrar el libro.

—Porque eso sería increíblemente desagradable—dijo divertido mientras se imaginaba al pomposo príncipe de ese modo.

Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza. Pronto se vieron sumergidos nuevamente en los cientos de hechizos de amor que habían en los libros. Había muchas posibilidades por lo que intentaron clasificarlos de algún modo y reducirlos.

Sin embargo, a medida que las horas pasaban el sueño se hacía presente con fuerza, golpeándolos sin piedad, hasta que, al final, terminaron dormidos en posiciones incómodas, con los libros aún en sus manos. Se despertaron bruscamente cuando Gaius abrió la puerta de la habitación de repente, anunciando que el desayuno estaba listo.

—¿Pasaste la noche aquí, Hermione?—inquirió con desaprobación.

La princesa se fregó los ojos mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Sí, sé que no debí, pero, ¿Tienes idea la cantidad de hechizos de amor que hay?

—Hay más de 663 hechizos de amor en estos libros—informó Merlín mientras se desperezaba—y más de 150 requieren un mechón de cabello.

—¿No hay manera de reducirlo un poco más?—preguntó mientras se acercaba al mago, quien había vuelto a enfocar la mirada en un libro en particular.

—Lo tenemos—aseguró él—Mira. Si elegimos esta opción y va mal, Arturo termina convertido en sapo… Y si ésta va mal, Vivian terminará perdiendo todo su cabello.

—Olaf no declararía la guerra por eso—dijo el galeno—pero estoy seguro que ella sí.

—Sin embargo, por mucho que se merezca esta pequeña venganza por su grosería—indicó Hermione mientras sacudía su vestido en un intento de que no tenga tantas arrugas—no podemos utilizarlo. Hemos encontrado otro donde los riesgos son menores. Sólo hay que rogar que funcione.

—Esperemos que sí—concordó el anciano.

…

Trickler podría ser un bufón pero tenía magia y eso era algo que el rey Alined sabía apreciar. Él no era idiota como Uther y no temía utilizar esa clase de poderes para su beneficio. Por eso no dudó en hacer que ese charlatán con poderes hiciera lo que le ordenara sin demasiados cuestionamientos. Unas cuantas amenazas y lo tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano. Lo mejor de todo era que Trickler era completamente consciente de esto. Sin embargo, también sabía que el rey era despiadado y no dudaría en llevar a cabo lo que decía. Y él no quería perder su cabeza o algún otro miembro importante de su cuerpo.

Por eso, durante la noche anterior, había hecho un pequeño hechizo en la joven hija del rey Olaf para que ella también se sintiera igual de atraída hacia Arturo como él de ella. El plan de Alined nunca funcionaría si la muchacha seguía rechazando al príncipe. Lo que debía hacer, en ese mismo momento, era ir a comprobar si el encantamiento había funcionado.

Tocó la puerta de la entrada de la habitación de la joven llevando la bandeja con el desayuno en su mano. Ella abrió, sonriendo maravillosamente.

—Gwen se ha entretenido—le informó—Pensé que podría apreciar el desayuno.

No necesitaba informarle que la doncella había sufrido una "accidental" caída mientras se lo llevaba.

—¡Oh, gracias!—exclamó Lady Vivian sonriéndole—Estoy tan feliz esta mañana que podría olvidarme de comer—suspiró sonoramente mientras el bufón cruzaba la puerta e ingresaba a la habitación.

Trickler dejó la bandeja en la mesa mientras ella cerraba la puerta y se acercaba. Al ver la fuente llena de las más exquisitas frutas, la emoción la invadió.

—¡Oh! Eso se ve maravilloso—dijo—Realmente maravilloso.

Se sentó frente a la bandeja y comenzó a devorar fresa tras fresa con muy pocos modales.

—Diga, mi señora, ¿Qué ha causado tanta felicidad?

—No puedo decírtelo, así que no preguntes—dijo antes de volver a comer.

—Intrigante—se inclinó hacia ella, como si estuviera a punto de contarle algo importante—Sabes, otra definición de bufón es: "guardián de secretos".

—¿De verdad?—preguntó Vivian con sorpresa.

—No—rió y le robó una fresa de la bandeja para comérsela.

Ella también rió, divertida por la gracia pero de repente se puso muy seria.

—Oh, Trickler. No debes contarlo. A nadie… sobre todo a mi padre.

—Sigue…—le rogó.

—Estoy enamorada—sonrió llena de emoción.

Él simuló estar completamente sorprendido por la noticia.

—Qué maravilloso—aseguró—¿De mi?

Ella rió pero en seguida hizo una mueca de horror ante esa posibilidad. Se puso de pie y giró por la habitación.

—De un hombre más valiente que un león, más fuerte que un buey y tan perfectamente formado que es como si hubiese sido esculpido por los mismos dioses—dijo sonadora, sonriendo y suspirando ante el recuerdo de su amado.

—Entonces debo ser yo—se burló con él.

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Se dejó caer en la cama sin quitar esa mirada brillante de sus ojos.

—Oh, de hecho, tan sólo pronunciar su nombre me produce placer.

—Entonces, deberías pronunciarlo.

—Arturo. ¡Eso es! ¡Lo he dicho! Mi corazón pertenece a Arturo—dijo con énfasis, poniendo toda la pasión que sentía en su voz.

—Exactamente—sonrió Trickler con orgullo.

Todo había salido maravillosamente bien.

Ella se levantó de la cama de un brinco y caminó hacia él.

—De hecho, voy a decírselo ahora mismo—dijo.

—Oh, una brillante idea—estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Dónde está Gwen? Necesito cambiarme…

—Pero… te ves tan hermosa, mi señora—aseguró y la giró para que se viera en el espejo que tenía detrás—¿Cómo podría rechazarla así?

—¿En mi camisón de noche?—contempló su reflejo y se dio cuenta que realmente no se veía mal. Nada mal—¿Por qué no?

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

—El amor es una fuerza que es más hermosa y más terrible que la muerte—citó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Albus Dumbledore siempre había insistido un hombre amado y cuestionado al mismo tiempo, pero nunca nadie podría dudar de su inteligencia y sabiduría.

—Sólo espero que la muerte no sea una de las fronteras que Arturo tenga que vencer por un falso amor—indicó Merlín suspirando.


	44. Dulces Sueños

**Rosangela** : Tienes razón, aún falta para que Arturo y Gwen estén verdaderamente juntos. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero que éste capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Saludos.

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 **DULCES SUEÑOS**

Hermione corrió a su habitación, saludando presurosamente a todo aquel que la encontraba. Ella intentaba actuar con normalidad para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba usando la misma ropa que el día anterior. Cuando llegó finalmente, suspiró aliviada, pero en seguida se encontró con la expresión molesta de su doncella.

—¿Debo asumir que ha pasado la noche en otro sitio?—preguntó cruzada de brazos—¿Posiblemente en la habitación de cierto sirviente?

Aquellas preguntas tan directas contradecían la actitud siempre silenciosa de Ingrid.

—Veo que ya has perdido la vergüenza y me hablas sin importar mi título—replicó ella, consiguiendo que la mujer se ruborizara levemente—Y sí, he estado allí, pero juro que nada indecoroso.

—Lo siento, mi lady—se disculpó—Sólo me preocupo por usted.

—Está bien, Ingrid. Sé que debí de habértelo dicho y no desaparecer sin más—fue detrás del biombo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa— Pero estaba ocupada. Una cuestión de urgencia se ha presentado…

Su doncella caminó hasta el armario y eligió otro elegante vestido. Nuevamente tenía que reunirse con los reyes y no podía ir con uno prenda sencilla.

—Espero que ya se haya solucionado—dijo con sinceridad sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

—Aún no—Hermione salió de detrás del biombo y comenzó a lavarse las manos y el rostro con prisa antes de aceptar la ayuda de Ingrid para ponerle el vestido—Mi hermano ha sido hechizado.

La mujer detuvo de repente todos sus movimientos y jadeó a causa de la sorpresa, contemplándola anonadada.

—Lo han encantado para que crea estar enamorado de Lady Vivian—explicó Hermione mientras se subía la manga del vestido—Merlín, Gaius y yo estuvimos buscando alguna solución durante toda la noche.

—¿Y la encontraron?—inquirió con verdadera preocupación.

—Hay muchas opciones y no sabemos cuál funcionara, pero no podremos saberlo hasta que intentemos con alguna de ellas.

No iba a decirle que era magia lo que usarían, no porque no confiara en ella sino porque no quería involucrarla en asuntos que podrían su vida en peligro. Podría no ser realmente unida a Ingrid pero pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y desde que se conocían había aprendido a apreciarla mucho.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse y de que Ingrid le deseara buena suerte, salió de allí y se encaminó hacia la sala de reuniones donde ya estaban todos presentes. Ella los saludó con una reverencia y se acercó a su padre.

—¿Dónde está Arturo?—preguntó entre dientes.

—No se sentía bien hoy—mintió.

Uther no pareció creerle pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

…

Gwen caminaba con una bandeja en la mano cuando se topó con Arturo. Ella intentó hacer como si su presencia no la afectara y seguir caminando pero el verlo tan pensativo, casi triste, le destrozó el corazón. Podía estar herida por lo sucedido pero eso quería decir que no quería verlo feliz. Se detuvo y se acercó a él para hablarle.

—¿Qué pasa Arturo? Te ves como si tuvieras algo en mente—le dijo.

Él suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

—Me lees como a un libro—admitió—He hecho el ridículo. Eso es todo.

—Estoy segura que eso no es cierto—lo contradijo.

—Tienes un buen corazón, Gwenevier, pero me temo que es así—se lamentó—He hecho… un gesto, y no ha sido bien recibida.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Bastante seguro.

No podía verlo tan abatido.

—Quizás te equivocas—sugirió procurando que su tristeza no fuera tan obvia.

—¿Tú crees que aún hay esperanzas?

Gwen recordó en las palabras que le había dicho Hermione.

—Siempre hay esperanzas—le aseguró.

Quizás no entre ella y Arturo pero sí entre él y su amada.

—Gracias, Gwenevier—dijo antes de girarse y caminar lejos de ella, con la alegría renovada.

La joven doncella miró tristemente como él se alejaba, sintiendo que cada paso que daba le arrebataba un trozo de su corazón.

…

Merlín estaba ocupado en sus actividades en las cámaras de Arturo cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Se acercó y abrió, sorprendiéndose de ver allí a Lady Vivian, sonriendo esplendorosamente y con una rosa en sus manos.

—Quiero ver a Arturo, tu amo—dijo inmediatamente—Mi señor…

—¿Tu qué?—inquirió incrédulo.

—La alegría de mi corazón.

Merlín se quedó estático al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y ese momento fue el que ella aprovechó para ingresar a la habitación sin ser invitada.

—¡Oh, no!—se lamentó mientras cerraba la puerta de inmediato e iba detrás de la joven.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó ella, buscándolo con la mirada.

—No está aquí—le informó él, caminando rápidamente para ponerse en frente e intentar evitar que siguiera andado—Lo cual es muy bueno, creo yo.

—Entonces voy a esperarlo—dijo con decisión, cruzando a su lado.

—No creo que sea una buena idea—aseguró él con cierto desespero—Ni siquiera estás vestida.

Esperaba que nadie la hubiera visto andando así por el castillo porque el camisón que usaba era bastante indecoroso.

—A mi amor no le importará qué estoy usando—dijo con una sonrisa soñadora—sólo que estoy a su lado.—suspiró profundamente pero pronto sus ojos se movieron hacia él y adoptó una actitud seria—Ahora búscalo—ordenó.

—No puedo.

—Lo harás.

—No lo haré.

—Puesto que él te ordena, yo te ordeno—le dijo con terquedad.

Merlín sabía que podía meterse en problemas si no cumplía las órdenes de cualquiera de los invitados del rey pero no pensaba hacer aquello. Juntar a ese par de enamorados sería declarar la guerra de inmediato y eso era lo que intentaban evitar.

Juntó sus manos y la miró suplicante.

—Le estoy pidiendo que se marche, mi lady—dijo con respeto.

Ella lo miró con profunda tristeza.

—Quiero a mi amor—dijo girando y caminando hacia la cama de Arturo—Necesito a mi amor. Quiero verlo ahora.

Se subió a la cama, soltó la rosa y tomó uno de los almohadones. Se lo llevó al rostro y aspiró profundamente antes de sonreír encantada, y tirarse en la cama, envolviéndose en la colcha como si quisiera absorber hasta la última esencia del príncipe.

Merlín la contempló sintiéndose totalmente impotente. ¿Qué rayos podía hacer?

…

Hermione tomaba nota de todo lo que los reyes decían. No quería que luego se olvidara de algún asunto importante. La pluma de sus manos se movía velozmente sobre el pergamino mientras escuchaba lo que decían.

—Ahora, pasaremos a tratar el último tema:—dijo Uther—Las fronteras de los territorios del Este.

—Ese es un asunto que estoy dispuesto a conceder—aseguró Olaf.

—Eso es muy generoso—indicó Uther.

Un criado se acercó a Olaf con cierto temor.

—Disculpe, sire—lo llamó.

El rey se disculpó con el rey de Camelot y se volvió hacia el criado, quien le susurró unas cuantas palabras con prisa a su oído. Hermione lo miró atentamente, curiosa y temerosa al mismo tiempo de que lo que pudiera estar diciendo.

—¡¿Qué?!—rugió Olaf.

Hermione notó que Alined miraba hacia la puerta. Siguió su línea de visión para descubrir que Trickler estaba allí y que, ante la pregunta silenciosa del rey, asentía y sonreía antes de desaparecer.

—¿Dónde está?—gruñó el padre de Lady Vivian e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

Todos los reyes lo contemplaron extrañados.

—¿Sucede algo?—inquirió Hermione con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

El rey no pronunció ninguna palabra, se puso de pie, hizo una seña a algunos de sus caballeros y salió de allí inmediatamente. Uther miró desconcertado, sin querer dejar a los demás reyes solos por temor a que lo creyeran un mal anfitrión.

—Iré yo—le susurró Hermione y se apresuró a seguir a Olaf.

Cuando se dio cuenta que se dirigían a la habitación de Arturo casi tropieza con sus propios pies. No podía permitir que ellos los descubrieran e iniciaran una guerra. Sintió, pegada a su brazo derecho, la varita mágica que tenía escondida en el interior de su manga. Estaba dispuesta a utilizarla y borrarles la memoria a todos ellos si era necesario. Pero no iba a apresurarse y cometer un error.

Olaf entró sin tocar a las cámaras privadas del príncipe, seguido por sus guardias y por Hermione.

—¿Dónde está? ¡Sé que ella está aquí, Arturo! Entrégala o siente mi ira.

El príncipe, que parecía haber detenido sus movimiento ante la intromisión, miró a los recién llegados con sorpresa.

—¿De qué está hablando?—preguntó desconcertado, mirando primero a su hermana y luego a Merlín, quien negó con la cabeza, mostrándose tan desinformado como él.

—Ni siquiera estaba vestida—dijo Trickler, aumentando la furia del rey.

Arturo podría estar bajo un hechizo pero aún le quedaba cierta cordura como para saber qué palabras utilizar.

—Si le he ofendido de alguna manera, indíquemelo por todos los medios mediante pruebas y me enfrentaré a las consecuencias—aseguró el príncipe.

—Aquí, Trickler, me dice que ha visto a Lady Vivian en tus aposentos—dijo el rey.

Arturo rió, totalmente fascinado ante esa posibilidad.

—Si tan sólo eso fuera cierto…—comentó con picardía.

Olaf inmediatamente tomó a Arturo por sus prendas con violencia. Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron graciosamente al tener a centímetros de su rostro al rey que prácticamente echaba humo por los oídos a causa del enojo.

—Si tan sólo eso fuera cierto, no te verías tan tonto—dijo Merlín con prisa, completando la frase del príncipe para no tener que ver como lo asesinaban.

Olaf giró el rostro y contempló primero a Merlín y luego a Arturo. Finalmente, lo soltó, aunque aún con muchas sospechas.

—¡Busquen en la habitación!—ordenó a sus hombres antes de volverse al príncipe de Camelot—Más vale que no la encuentre—amenazó.

Los guardias comenzaron a buscar en cada recoveco y rincón donde una persona podría ocultarse. Hermione se acercó cuidadosamente hacia su hermano, quien observaba atento toda la escena que se desarrollaba, cuando notó fugazmente que los ojos de Merlín brillaban en todo dorado. Sus miradas se encontraron y él le hizo una seña apenas perceptible hacia el armario que tenía detrás.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante la comprensión.

—Mmm…—Trickler había notado el modo en que el sirviente del príncipe parecía estar custodiando aquel mueble.

Se aceró e intentó abrirlo pero las puertas no cedieron.

—Esto no se ha abierto en años—dijo Merlín simulando frustración.

Aún así, lo intentó de nuevo, sabiendo que allí se encontraba escondida la princesa pero de repente se vio forzado a voltear cuando Olaf lo empujó bruscamente.

—¡Bufón! ¡Me has hecho quedar como un idiota!—le gritó.

Él logró desprenderse de su agarre y salió huyendo de allí de inmediato.

—Estoy tan terriblemente apenado, Arturo, de haberte molestado—dijo Olaf con sinceridad—Espero que sepas perdonarme.

Arturo hizo una seña para indicarle que no estaba molesto. El rey se volteó nuevamente y salió de allí, no sin antes gritar a sus hombres.

—¡Hagan una inspección por Lady Vivian y permanezcan fuera de su habitación!

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hermione respiró aliviada.

—¿Realmente no sabes dónde está la princesa?—le preguntó a su hermano.

—No lo sé—contestó éste mientras iba detrás del biombo y comenzaba a desvestirse—Si tan sólo Lady Vivian estuviera en mi habitación.

Merlín le hizo una seña para que fuera ayudarlo. Entre los dos sacaron a la princesa inconsciente del interior del armario y rápidamente comenzaron a trasladarla fuera del cuarto sin que Arturo lo notase.

Andar por el castillo con la joven más protegida del reino no era nada fácil, especialmente con tantos guardias rondando. Aún así, lograron colocarla sobre su cama sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada.

—¿Qué le hiciste?—preguntó Hermione—Por favor, dime que no la golpeaste para dejarla inconsciente.

—No, es sólo un hechizo… Aunque estuve tentado—admitió Merlín—Ella también está bajo un encanto. Ayer no quería saber nada de Arturo y hoy aparece frente a su puerta exigiendo verlo porque es el amor de su vida.

Eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

Hermione la contempló, notado que parecía haber sido, literalmente, sacada de un armario. Su cabello estaba hecho un lío y su camisón torcido. Se acercó e intentó acomodarla un poco, por si su padre o Gwen entraban y la veían tan desalineada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormirá?—preguntó ella.

Merlín se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Unas cuantas horas, seguramente.

Era lo mejor que tenían. Era preferible que ella estuviera durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación en vez de verla recorrer el castillo en busca de su _amado_.

…

—Es ese entrometido de Merlín—aseguró Trickler a su amo—Está sobre nosotros, mi señor.

Caminaba de un lado al otro por la habitación del rey Alined, quien estaba sentado frente a la ventana y tenía una fiera expresión en su rostro. Sus labios estaban tan apretados que no eran más que una delgada línea blanquecina. Sus ojos eran el reflejo de la rabia que ardía dentro de su pecho.

—No había nada que pudiera hacer, ¿Lo entiende, amo?—lo miró implorante—¿Digamos que perdona a su chico?

Se hizo una pausa tensa después de aquella pregunta.

—Es cuestión de horas lo que tienes antes de que el Tratado de Paz sea firmado—informó con frialdad.

—Es tiempo suficiente, amo—aseguró—Tiempo suficiente.

—Es menos tiempo del que ya has tenido y hasta ahora no lo has logrado.

Trickler sabía que debía defenderse porque si no lo hacía y juraba seguir intentándolo terminaría muriendo bajo los métodos más dolorosos imaginables.

—Pero el hechizo es poderoso, mi señor—aseguró mientras se le acercaba en un intento de darle credibilidad a sus palabras—Tarde o temprano, esos dos estarán juntos.

En cuanto terminó de decir estas palabras la mano de Alined voló hacia su rostro y lo tomó con violencia, apretando sus dedos alrededor de su boca con demasiada fuerza. Los ojos de Trickler se abrieron enormemente, llenos de terror.

—Por el bien de tu miembro más preciado, mejor que tengas certeza de que así sea—amenazó.

Trickler templó y sus ojos viajaron ligeramente hacia su entrepierna. Sabía muy bien que Alined no decía las cosas en vano.

…

Hermione rió encantada, contagiada por la alegría de los demás reyes. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla. Había sido otro día arduo de reuniones y contratos, pero había valido la pena cada segundo. Exceptuando el hecho de que Arturo y Vivian estaban encantados. Pero estaba segura que pronto encontrarían el modo de deshacer el hechizo; al menos, eso esperaba.

Uther se puso de pie, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Este es, realmente, un gran momento para los cinco reinos—dijo el rey—Este tratado de paz ha sido largamente concebido. Pero sé que deben tener interés en regresar con sus familias—miró fugazmente a su hija con afecto antes de volver a sus invitados—por lo que haremos todos los preparativos para la ceremonia de firma—tomó su copa y la alzó en un brindis—Estoy complacido, amigos. Muy satisfecho.

Alined forzó una sonrisa y simuló estar igual de entusiasmado como el resto de los reyes pero cuando nadie lo veía dejó caer la máscara y gruñó.

…

Merlín no había visto a Hermione más que unos minutos de ese día pero entendía que era imprescindible su presencia en la organización y la firma del tratado. Por eso, después de realizar todas sus actividades, se estableció nuevamente frente a la pila de libros en busca del hechizo correcto para romper el encantamiento de los dos tórtolos enamorados. Sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto leer pero sabía que no debía rendirse.

—¡Eso es!—dijo de repente, saltando de su asiento—¡Ya lo tengo!

—¿Estás seguro?—cuestionó Gaius—¿No irás a convertir a Arturo en un camello jorobado o un sapo con ojos cornudos?

Él negó, sonriendo por la idea.

—Eso me lo dejaré para otro día—aseguró mientras salía corriendo, en busca del príncipe.

Puso toda la energía que tenía en sus piernas. Sabía que no había tiempo que perder. Arturo podía cometer una locura en cualquier momento y eso llevaría a su inmediata muerte y a una guerra segura, porque Uther no dejaría que tal ultraje se cometiera sin hacer pagar a Olaf. Esquivó sirviente, eludió guardias y llegó a las cámaras privadas del príncipe. Abrió la puerta y lo llamó a gritos.

—¿Arturo? ¡¿Arturo?!

Pero no hubo respuesta. La habitación estaba a oscuras y completamente vacía. Tenía serias dudas de que se encontrara en la firma del Tratado de Paz por lo que fue velozmente al sitio que en esos momentos tenía más posibilidades de encontrarlo: la habitación de Lady Vivian.

…

La firma del Tratado de Paz era un momento conmemorable en la historia de Camelot. Todos los ciudadanos eran consciente de la importancia de la alianza entre los cinco reinos porque eso significaría menos dolor, menos pérdidas tanto de personas como de recursos. Si no había gastos en guerras no habría hambrunas. En los corazones de todos estaba el ruego silencioso de que la paz se consiguiera. Sobre todo en el de Hermione. Por eso, cuando todos los reyes estuvieron reunidos frente al extenso pergamino, no pudo más que sonreír llena de orgullo. Orgullosa del reino, de su padre y de los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, cuando su Uther mandó a buscar a Arturo con un guardia y éste regresó sin él, sus miedos regresaron. El caballero se acercó al rey y le informó que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba el príncipe, preocupándolo a él también.

Alined no tardó en notar también que algo sucedía. Contuvo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al rey.

—¿Hay algún problema, Uther?—le preguntó.

—No, en absoluto—dijo con normalidad—Arturo se está retrasando un poco, eso es todo.

Hermione no dudó en adelantarse e intervenir.

—Seguramente está viniendo en este mismo instante.

Sin embargo, Alined sacó su lengua venenosa a relucir.

—Ah…—miró a su alrededor—Como lo hace Lady Vivian…

Olaf alzó inmediatamente la cabeza al escucharlo, dándose cuenta que Lord Alined tenía razón.

Hermione quiso poder sacar su varita y lanzarle el hechizo más doloroso que supiera. Cuando vio que Olaf se apresuraba a salir, supo que lo peor estaba a punto de suceder.

…

Merlín estaba sin aire pero aún así siguió corriendo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lady Vivian y casi se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver a la joven princesa en brazos de Arturo, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana. Ambos estaban sobre la cama y tan enfrascados en sí mismos estaban que no notaron la presencia del mago.

— _Abuge aglaeccraeft—_ lanzó el hechizo de inmediato, no queriendo que las cosas entre ese par se saliera de control.

Sin embargo, tuvo que ser testigo de cómo a los besos se le añadían caricias un tanto descaradas que él hubiera preferido no ver.

— _Abuge aglaeccraeft—_ lo intentó de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

— _¡Abuge aglaeccraeft!_

Podía sentir la magia corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Ponía tanto esfuerzo en realizar el hechizo y detener lo que se estaba desarrollando delante de él que incluso podía sentir que sus ojos cambiaban de tonalidad y adoptaban el usual dorado. Pero nada cambiaba. Ellos dos seguían besándose.

Para mayor horror, la puerta se abrió atrás de él e ingresó Olaf, Alined, Uther y Hermione. Todos ellos contemplaron a la pareja que se detuvo de golpe cuando el padre de la chica gritó.

—¡Lo sabía!

—No puedo creerlo—gimió Merlín.

Aquello era simplemente frustrante. Todo aquello por lo que habían estado luchando por evitar estaba sucediendo.

—¡Padre!—exclamó Vivian al verlo—Tenemos algo que decirte.

Ella sonreía enormemente, completamente ajena al problema que se avecinaba. Olaf miró furioso a Arturo y no dudó ni un segundo en quitarse su guante y lanzarlo al suelo con violencia.

—¡Padre!—protestó la chica, mirándolo como si estuviese cansado de ese comportamiento.

—Dijiste una vez que si realmente ofendías mi honor,—le recordó el rey al príncipe—estarías encantado de pagar el precio. ¿Qué dices ahora, Arturo?

—¿Cómo he ofendido tu honor?—inquirió el joven—Sin duda, no sólo con mi amor.

Hermione vio a su hermano mirar con indignación al hombre y al oír esto rogó que alguien lo callara porque sólo estaba empeorando las cosas.

—¡¿Amor?!—preguntó furioso—¡No sabes nada del amor! Te estás aprovechando de una chica inocente…

Lady Vivian hizo una mueca ante la mención de su supuesta "inocencia".

—Arturo—Uther miró a su hijo totalmente desconcertado.

—Te aseguro que mis sentimientos por tu hija son tan reales como fuertes—aseguró el príncipe.

—¡Suéltala o sufre las consecuencias!—todos vieron como Arturo abrazaba a la princesa con más fuerza—¿Vale la pena arriesgar la vida por esto?

—¿Arturo?—preguntó Vivian, mirando al joven con ojos amorosos.

—De hecho, así es—aseguró—Prefiero morir antes que negar mis sentimientos. Amo a su hija… con todo mi corazón.

Se miraron amorosamente y luego se fundieron en un beso.

Aquello sonaba increíblemente dulce, casi tanto que empalagaba. Uther puso los ojos en blanco mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho mal para que su hijo saliera de ese modo. Era la segunda vez que se obsesionaba con una joven a tal punto de rozar la estupidez.

Arturo se separó unos instantes de su amor para tomar el guante y luego mirar a Olaf con profunda seguridad y decisión.

El reto había sido aceptado y ahora no quedaba otra opción más que observar la batalla.

…

Todos en el castillo se enteraron de la noticia para el día siguiente. No hubo oído que no escuchara que habían descubierto al príncipe Arturo en las habitaciones de Lady Vivian; incluso Gwen, quien tuvo que simular que el dolor dentro de su pecho no existía y seguir con sus actividades, aún cuando lo que más deseaba en ese momento era esconderse y poder llorar.

Hermione la vio mientras caminaba con prisa a las cámaras de su hermano y notó la desdicha de su corazón. Ella no la miró por lo que fue incapaz de decirle algo para consolarla y sólo siguió andando. Cuando llegó a la habitación, no tocó porque había oído la voz de su padre en el interior, simplemente entró y se encontró con la tensión latente en el aire.

Merlín estaba contra la pared, haciendo todo lo posible por escuchar sin que ninguno de los otros dos hombres se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Esto no es bueno—decía el rey—He hablado con Olaf y no va a recovar el desafío. Dice que su honor ha sido mancillado. Exige una recompensa.

Arturo se levantó de la cama donde había estado acostado y se acercó al hombre mayor, actuando con total despreocupación.

—No tuviste que hacer eso, padre—le aseguró.

—El combate es a muerte—le recordó a su hijo—¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?

El príncipe se encogió levemente de hombros.

—No puedes elegir a la persona de la que te enamoras.

Uther estaba llegando a un punto límite de su paciencia. La actitud liviana con la que actuaba su hijo mayor lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿No te das cuenta que tus acciones amenazan las conversaciones de paz e incluso pueden traer la guerra a Camelot?—le preguntó en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Arturo asintió.

—Estoy feliz de combatir por lo que creo.

Aquello era inaudito. Se volteó, miró primero al sirviente y luego a su hija.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?—exigió saber.

—Lady Vivian—explicó Hermione sin saber qué más decir.

No pensaba decirle que la magia estaba involucrada.

—Tiene razón—aseguró Arturo—Lady Vivian, nadie más… Y sin embargo, ¿quién podría desear más?

Suspiró y sonrió como un idiota.

Uther era incapaz de creer lo que veía y oía. Alzó las manos, rindiéndose y comenzó a alejarse pero se detuvo al lado de su preciosa hija, quien en esos últimos días había demostrado tener más cerebro que Arturo.

—Te dejo a cargo—le dijo—Convéncelo de que está cometiendo una locura.

Él se fue y no pudo ver la indignación de Hermione.

—Como si eso fuera tan fácil—se quejó ella antes de posar sus ojos en su hermano, quien de un salto se había tirado a la cama.

No iba a convencerlo jamás de contradecir sus sentimientos pero quizás podría lograr que viera de modo diferente a la princesa. Iba a necesitar todo su arsenal y eso implicaba usar un vocabulario poco adecuado.

—Arturo, me temo que tu amor con Lady Vivian es un completo error—comenzó.

Su hermano se sentó en la cama y la contempló fijamente. Merlín, detrás de ella, se preguntó qué estaba tramando.

—¿Error? ¿Cómo puede ser un error el sentimiento tan puro y profundo que siento dentro de mi pecho cada vez que la veo?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Ella no es quien dice ser—le aseguró con profunda seriedad—Dice amarte pero luego contradice sus palabras con sus acciones.

Arturo la contempló con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es una zorra.

Detrás de ella, Merlín casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al oírla.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarla de ese modo!—gritó el príncipe, poniéndose de pie de repente.

—No la insulto con palabras vanas, Arturo. La he visto. Coquetea con otros hombres sin cuidado alguno porque sabe que te tiene encantado. Tú haces todo lo que ella dice. Te manipula…

—¡Es mentira!

—Escúchame, por favor—le rogó—¿Crees que yo te mentiría por el simple placer de hacerte daño? Lady Vivian es un animal rastrero que se regodea de tu amor mientras está con otros. Es una mujer de la más baja categoría. Una cualquiera.

—No pienso escucharte…

—¡Es una perra en celo que no deja de manosear a cualquiera que se le cruza enfrente!

Merlín casi se desmaya de la impresión. Siempre había sabido que Hermione conocía un vocabulario vulgar pero jamás imaginó que su boca fuera capaz de pronunciar tantas cosas sucias e indecorosas al mismo tiempo.

Arturo negó con la cabeza y se llevó las manos a los oídos, infantilmente, para amortiguar el sonido de sus palabras. Sin embargo, momentos después, las apartó y se dejó caer en la cama, totalmente abatido.

—Tú no me mentirías sobre eso, ¿verdad?—le preguntó.

—No—mintió descaradamente Hermione.

—Entonces, supongo que me dices la verdad…—su rostro se contorsionó en dolor, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero luego de unos instantes se relajó y volvió a sonreír—La perdono.

—¿Disculpa?—inquirió Hermione confundida.

—La perdono—repitió—Mi amor por ella es tan profundo y sincero que no hay nada que ella pueda hacerme que me enfade. Si busca algo en otros hombres es porque no soy capaz de llenar todas sus necesidades. Deberé esforzarme más y demostrarle que mi amor es profundo. ¿Qué mejor que el duelo?

—¡Puedes morir!—le recordó desesperada.

—Entonces, moriré feliz de saber que demostré cuánto vale mi cariño.

Hermione quiso tomar el rostro de su hermano y pegarle unas cuantas cachetadas para hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero no debía de olvidar que estaba bajo un hechizo, que él no era el que decía todas aquellas estupideces.

Finalmente, resignada, salió de la habitación seguida por Merlín. Silenciosamente caminaron hacia las cámaras que el mago compartía con el galeno de la corte y, una vez que entraron, se dejaron caer en un banco, uno al lado del otro. Gaius los contempló fijamente.

—Muy mal, ¿Verdad?—inquirió.

—Peor—admitió Hermione.

—No lo entiendo—dijo Merlín negando con la cabeza—La magia de Trickler es fuerte pero no puede ser más fuerte que la mía.

—La pociones de amor son extrañas—indicó el galeno.

—Y ni siquiera es amor verdadero—aseguró Hermione—Es una obsesión malsana con una persona.

Merlín ya no sabía qué hacer. Se le estaban agotando las opciones.

—Tienes que ir con tu padre—le dijo a Hermione.

—¡No!—gritó Gaius al oírlo.

—Es un combate a muerte—le informó enojado al galeno.

¿Cómo es que no se daba cuenta del peligro en el que estaba el príncipe?

—Gaius tiene razón, Merlín—dijo la princesa, tomando su mano en un intento de tranquilizarlo—Si mi padre se entera de que uno de los reyes está usando magia, habrá guerra seguro.

— No podemos hablar con el rey.—insistió el galeno— La única salida es desencantar a Arturo. ¡Y rápido!

…

Hermione caminaba de un lado en su habitación, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué hechizos ella conocía para combatir contra una potente pócima de amor? Ninguno… Recordaba que cuando Ron había estado bajo los efectos de uno, Harry lo había llevado con Slughorn, quien había terminado envenenándolo sin saberlo. Pero no podía hacerle eso a su hermano. No quería llevarlo al borde de la muerte para sacarlo de esa obsesión que sentía hacia Vivian.

—¿Mi Lady?

Se detuvo de repente y miró a su doncella, quien estaba de pie al lado de la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Si, Ingrid?

—Lady Morgana ha venido por usted para ir juntas a ver el duelo.

—Supongo que mi padre no me permitirá quedarme aquí—suspiró—Ya voy.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con la protegida de su padre, quien parecía tan apesadumbrada como ella. Era bueno ver que, al menos, aún sentía cierto afecto hacia Arturo. Fugazmente se preguntó cuándo eso iba a cambiar pero ese no era el momento para esa clase de cuestionamientos.

Ingrid iba detrás de ellas. Como siempre, le correspondía acompañar a la princesa.

—Siempre creí que Arturo tenía un espíritu volátil—dijo Morgana mientras caminaba—e incluso en ocasiones imprudente, pero jamás imaginé que pudiera actuar de tal modo, arriesgando la paz por una mujer… y dicha mujer no es nadie más que Lady Vivian…

—No eres muy fanática de ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo serlo?—inquirió la joven—¿Has visto cómo se ha comportado estos días? Fue increíblemente grosera con todos.

—Gwen fue la que más tuvo que soportar sus malos tratos al tener que servirla—comentó.

—Ha estado demasiado ocupada últimamente. Ni siquiera ha querido venir ahora. Cuando Vivian se marche, le daré un par de días libres para que descanse.

Si Gwen no quería asistir no era porque tuviera demasiadas cosas que hacer—a pesar de que seguramente era así—, sino porque le dolería demasiado ver como Arturo luchaba por su amor. Si tan sólo supiera que él no sentía en realidad eso, que no era más que producto del hechizo…

Cuando llegaron vieron que el sitio estaba repleto. Todos los asientos de las tribunas estaban ocupados por los ciudadanos que habían ido a ser testigos del evento. Los reyes estaban al lado del atrio donde se ubicaba Uther y que pronto ellas deberían ocupar, mirando atentos todo lo que acontecía. Alined se veía asquerosamente complacido.

Subieron y tomaron sus lugares. Ingrid se sentó un poco más allá, siempre si alejarse demasiado de Hermione. Cuando Arturo y Olaf ingresaron y se pararon en medio de la arena donde se llevaría a cabo la lucha, Uther se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar con potencia, haciéndose oír.

—El rey Olaf ha exigido recompensa y, según las antiguas leyes de Camelot, la disputa será resuelta mediante un torneo de tres fases. Las armas elegidas son: la lanza de madera, maza y espada.

Ellos ya tenían las lanzas de maderas en sus manos. Arturo giró el rostro y miró a Olaf, sonriendo con petulancia. Hermione había visto a su hermano luchar muchísimas veces y sabía muy bien lo capaz que era; sin embargo, en esta ocasión temía que el exceso de confianza le jugara una mala pasada.

—El combate—siguió diciendo Uther—será de acuerdo a las Reglas de los Caballeros y hasta la muerte—miró a su hijo finalmente—¿Lo tenemos todos claro?

Arturo asintió y sonrió, contemplando a su amada. Uther había esperado que ese fuera el momento culmine donde su hijo entrara en razón, pero no. Seguía actuando con la misma idiotez de siempre. Sin que le quedara otra opción, alzó su mano, dando la señal que iniciaba el torneo. Uno de los caballeros giró un reloj de arena, que era el que indicaría la duración de cada fase.

Inmediatamente, Olaf comenzó a atacar a un desprevenido Arturo, que estaba ocupado mirando a Vivian. Por fortuna, pudo apartarse rápidamente antes de que la lanza del rey diera en su pecho. La próxima vez que el hombre atacó, él logró bloquear el golpe con agilidad y empujarlo hacia atrás. Descaradamente giró y tiró un beso al aire hacia Lady Vivian, quien observaba atenta la lucha y cada cierto tiempo lanzaba suspiros llenos de amor.

Eso pareció enfurecer al rey, quien nuevamente atacó al príncipe con violencia. Hermione pudo notar que ambos eran buenos en la lucha. Su hermano podría a llegar a sobresalir con más notoriedad si no se distrajera constantemente mirando a su "amada". Olaf, a pesar de que era un hombre mayor, no tenía tantos años como su padre y sabía defenderse sin mucho esfuerzo de los ataques de Arturo. Sin embargo, cuando la lanza del príncipe chocó contra su estómago se tuvo que doblar en dos mientras combatía contra el dolor y la búsqueda de aire.

Todos aplaudieron ante esta pequeña victoria pero, sin duda alguna, fue Lady Vivian la más entusiasta, a la cual no le importó ver a su padre herido. Arturo la miró con el más profundo amor falso que sentía en ese momento. Estaba tan ensimismado en ella que no logró ver cuando Olaf se ponía de pie y tomaba la lanza con fuerza entre sus manos antes de girar y golpearlo en la parte de atrás de sus piernas. El príncipe voló por el aire y cayó de espaldas al suelo, llevándose un buen golpe. Inmediatamente después, el padre de la joven intentó golpearlo con potencia pero él logró tomar la lanza entre sus manos antes de recibir el impacto. Alzó sus piernas y empujó el torso del hombre para desequilibrarlo pero éste no cayó.

Arturo se puso de pie de inmediato y entre ambos continuaron la lucha por la supremacía hasta que Olaf dio un golpe bajo a Arturo. El príncipe se dobló en dos y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. El sonido de algo que se rompía se oyó y todos pensaron que el futuro rey iba a quedarse sin herederos. Pero tras unos momentos, se volvió a enderezar y mostró a la multitud que lo que se había roto había sido su lanza. Vivian le sonrió con alivio.

El tiempo acabó justo en ese momento, dando por finalizada aquella primera etapa. Hermione vio que Merlín se alejaba a ayudar a Arturo y ella también sintió deseos de ir. Esa era, quizás, una de las últimas oportunidades que tendría de convencerlo de retirarse. Cuando se puso de pie, su padre le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—Iré a ver a Arturo—le informó.

—Regresa antes de que comience la segunda etapa—le ordenó.

Ella asintió y rápidamente corrió hacia la pequeña carpa de su hermano. Se había armado una para él y otra para Olaf, donde iba entre los intermedios a descansar y a curar sus heridas. Cuando llegó, Gaius estaba terminando de revisar a Arturo.

—Una de sus costillas está rota, señor.

Pero él no parecía inmutarse por esta noticia porque simplemente sonreía con total alegría, como si fuera incapaz de sentir el dolor.

—Nada puede hacerme daño hoy—aseguró.

—¿Quieres que te de un golpe y lo comprobamos?—inquirió Hermione con molestia.

Él no se inmutó por su amenaza.

—¡Soy invencible!—le aseguró y luego miró al anciano y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—¡El amor realmente puede conquistarlo todo, Gaius, es verdad!

Se separó el anciano y se puso a estirar sus músculos. El anciano se acercó a Merlín y Hermione lo siguió rápidamente.

—Eso no puede seguir así—dijo el hombre—La lucha no es equitativa. La cabeza de Arturo está en la nube.

—No sé qué hacer—aseguró desesperado el mago—Hemos buscado en todos los libros que tienes.

—Entonces, encuentra a alguien que lo haga—le dijo significativamente.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: debía de ir a hablar con el gran Dragón. Hermione miró a Merlín fijamente.

—Quiero ir contigo—le susurró por lo bajo.

—Tu padre se enfadará si no vuelves para la segunda vuelta—murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos—Iré yo. Volveré con la solución.

Hermione se lamentó pero sabía que tenía razón.

—Vuelve pronto, por favor—le rogó, tomándolo de la mano.

Merlín asintió y apretó su mano antes de soltarla, no queriendo que Arturo se diera cuenta de lo afectuoso que estaba comportándose con su hermana. Se miraron una última vez antes de que él saliera corriendo rápidamente hacia el castillo.

Fue Hermione la que ayudó en esa ocasión a su hermano a colocarse nuevamente la cota de malla y el resto de su armadura. Él no preguntó por su sirviente porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la mujer por la que luchaba.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes continuar?—le preguntó.

No parecía ni un poco adolorido pero estaba completamente segura que eso era a causa de su cerebro hechizado.

—Mientras tenga a Vivian para contemplar, puedo conquistar el mundo—aseguró firmemente—Además, la masa es mi fuerte. Ya lo verás, derribaré a Olaf de un solo golpe.

Hermione fue a su lugar y desde allí tuvo que ser testigo como Olaf derribaba a su hermano de un solo golpe. Fue terrible. Su corazón se lamentaba por su suerte y su atención estaba dividida entre prestar atención a la lucha y ver cuando Merlín regresaba con una solución. No era la única angustiada. Uther parecía tener pocos deseos de contemplar a su hijo y de vez en cuando giraba el rostro. Vivian, cada vez que golpeaban a su amor, soltaba exclamaciones de preocupación.

Arturo era bueno con la masa, era verdad, pero se distraía contemplando a la princesa y eran esos momentos en los que el rey aprovechaba para atacarlo sin piedad alguna. Incluso llegó a hacerlo caer al suelo y estuvo a segundos de darle con la maza por la cabeza y acabar con su vida. Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque el tiempo, marcado por el mismo reloj de arena, finalizó.

Ella lazó el suspiro que había estado conteniendo antes de pararse y volver a correr hacia la tienda de su hermano pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio a Gaius salir y a Gwen entrar con prisa. Extrañada, se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer. No quería interrumpirlos de ninguna forma. Quizás, la doncella pudiera encontrar algún modo de convencerlo de no seguir con aquel acto suicida.

Alguien la tomó del brazo con suavidad, llamando su atención. Giró y descubrió a Merlín. Él le hizo una seña para que la siguiera detrás de una columna, para ocultarse un poco de las miradas indiscretas. Cuando estuvieron allí, no tardó ni un segundo en interrogarlo.

-—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te dio una solución?

Merlín sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Gwen está en este momento solucionando el asunto—dijo.

—¿Gwen?—había visto a la doncella pero aún no entendía qué tenía que ver en todo…—¡Oh!

Lo había entendido de repente. Todo había estado delante de sus ojos y en su mente todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo es que no lo había podido ver?

—El dragón me dijo que un beso de su verdadero amor podría romper el hechizo.

Hermione asintió.

—El amor es una fuerza que es más hermosa y más terrible que la muerte—citó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Albus Dumbledore siempre había insistido un hombre amado y cuestionado al mismo tiempo, pero nunca nadie podría dudar de su inteligencia y sabiduría.

—Sólo espero que la muerte no sea una de las fronteras que Arturo tenga que vencer por un falso amor—indicó Merlín suspirando.

—No—dijo ella con total seguridad—Si alguien puede romper este hechizo es Gwen. Ella es el futuro de mi hermano.

—Pareces muy segura—indicó Merlín, contemplándola con curiosidad.

—Lo estoy—admitió Hermione y rápidamente cambió de tema—¿Cómo hiciste para convencerla? Gwen no habrá estado muy predispuesta.

—Le dije la verdad—confesó—No me creyó por lo que tuve que darle una versión resumida de lo que sucedía.

—Pobre Gwen…—se lamentó—Espero que después de eso mi hermano se anime a hablarle más seguido, al menos.

Merlín no estaba seguro de cuántos cambios ocurrirían entre el príncipe y la doncella. Arturo era un tanto testarudo, necio y poco predispuesto a demostrar sus sentimientos hacia otras personas más allá de su hermana.

—Quizás debas darle algunos consejos—comentó.

—¿Yo?—preguntó extrañada Hermione—En cualquier caso, deberías hacerlo tú. ¿Crees que quiera hablar conmigo de mujeres?

—Conmigo le fascinaría hablar de eso, ¿no?—preguntó sarcásticamente él—Especialmente cuando vive diciendo que tengo cero conocimientos sobre el sexo femenino.

—Yo podría dar fe de que eso no es verdad—indicó Hermione sonriéndole con cierto encanto.

—Gracias, pero prefiero que siga creyendo que soy un inepto. Hay más probabilidades que siga con vida.

Hermione rió suavemente.

—Sabes—comenzó a decir con cuidado—Algún día, me gustaría que pudiéramos decírselo… quiero decir, no podemos estar siempre ocultándonos…

Él asintió. La entendía. Si por él fuera, le daría todo lo que le hiciera feliz. Pero Arturo estaba tan empecinado a proteger la inocencia de su querida hermanita que si alguna vez se enteraba que él la había besado más de una vez seguramente lo despediría, lo mandaría al cepo, lo despellejaría vivo y luego lo mandaría a que lo decapitara… o le ordenaría a sus caballeros que hicieran con él las peores cosas que se le ocurrieran.

Merlín estiró su mano y tomó la de ella pero se tuvieron que soltar rápidamente cuando oyeron a Arturo quejándose en voz alta y a los pocos instantes lo vieron salir del interior de la carpa seguido por Gwen. Ambos salieron de donde estaban y fueron hacia él rápidamente.

—¿Recuperaste tu cordura o debo empezar a preparar mi obsequio de bodas…?—se burló Hermione al notar que se tomaba su costado y que su mirada era de dolor y no ensoñadora como antes.

Su hermano gimió nuevamente.

—Ten compasión de mi—le rogó—Estoy herido, luchando a muerte.

Hermione asintió. Él no tenía la culpa de esto, era verdad.

—Sólo ve y termina—le rogó mientras se aproximaba y dejaba un beso en su mejilla—No dejes que te maten.

Él asintió. Hermione tomó la mano de Gwen y la arrastró consigo a las tribunas. La doncella se dejó llevar hasta un asiento, cercano al de ella.

Arturo y Merlín caminaron hacia el campo donde se realizaría la última batalla. Tenía la espada en su mano mientras que su sirviente sostenía su casco. Miró hacia adelante y vio que Olaf ya se encontraba allí, firmemente parado, listo para comenzar con la cuenta regresiva para acabar con su vida. Tomó aire profundamente y le pidió a Merlín el casco.

Él se lo tendió, contemplándolo atentamente. Ahora que el príncipe ya no estaba más con la cabeza en las nubes sólo contaba con su inteligencia y su capacidad en la lucha para salir de aquella situación.

—Merlín—lo llamó con nerviosismo, casi dudando de pronunciar aquellas palabras—Si algo me ocurre—le rogó—cuida de Gwen. El mundo puede pensar que es una simple sirvienta, prescindible, pero no lo es para mí.

Merlín sonrió, encantado de oírlo decir aquello. Era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—Lo haré—aseguró.

—Y de Hermione—murmuró con cierta prisa y nerviosismo—No dejes que nadie, ni siquiera mi padre, cambie su corazón.

Merlín negó con la cabeza mientras veía colocarse el casco.

—Cuidaré de ambas—prometió.

Arturo asintió en forma de agradecimiento antes de encaminarse hacia su oponente. Inmediatamente después de que dieran la señal, comenzaron a luchar. El príncipe dejó mostrar a todos que su legendario renombre como excelente caballero luchador no era en vano. Aún así, Olaf no se quedó atrás y combatió con ferocidad. Cada golpe lo desviaba y sus ataques eran seguros. Incluso en un momento logró derribarlo, haciendo que muchos, incluidos Uther y Hermione, se pusieran de pie, temerosos de lo peor.

Sin embargo, Arturo bloqueó el golpe de la espada de Olaf y giró sobre el suelo. El rey no se dio por vencido y lo intentó de nuevo, pero el príncipe alzó su pierna y usando su fuerza lo hizo volar por el cielo y caer de espalda.

La espada de Olaf había caído de sus manos. Arturo aprovechó esto para ponerse de pie y colocar el filo de su propia arma en la garganta del rey. Su respiración era agitada y sus manos temblaban a causa del la fuerza que ponía en el agarre.

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento, viendo lo que acontecía delante de sus ojos. Incluso Vivian, quien en todo momento alentaba a su amado, se había quedado en completo silencio, viendo como Arturo estaba a segundos de asesinar a su padre. Alined también esperaba ansioso que el príncipe acabara de una buena vez con aquello.

No fue así.

Arturo apartó la espada de repente, contemplando seriamente a Olaf.

—Esta no es la manera de lograr la paz—dijo firmemente, haciéndose escuchar en el tenso silencio.

Estiró su mano para ayudar al rey a ponerse de pie. Él la aceptó sin dudarlo, sabiendo que el príncipe había sido benévolo y sabio, cualidades que no muchos jóvenes tenían.

Una ronda de aplausos llenos de alegría no tardó en hacerse oír. Todos los que habían visto aquel gesto admiraron a Arturo de inmediato, viendo en él el buen monarca en el que se convertiría. Todos estaba felices, a excepción de Alined, quien giró el rostro furioso hacia su estúpido bufón, culpándolo por lo sucedido.

…

Hermione entró cuidadosamente a la habitación de su hermano después de haber tocado la puerta y escuchado que él le daba autorización. Nada más entrar, lo vio sentado frente a su escritorio, totalmente pensativo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Él alzó la vista y al verla le sonrió, aunque el gesto parecía más bien forzoso.

—Tengo algunos golpes y moretones, un par de costillas rotas pero nada que no pueda curarse con el tiempo.

Ella se detuvo a su lado y lo contempló fijamente. Volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. O quizás no tanto. Algo, definitivamente, había cambiado, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo.

—¿Y Gwen?

El nombre de la doncella lo puso nervioso. Se aclaró levemente la garganta y se sentó mejor en la silla.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?—inquirió.

—Hace un rato te vi caminando hacia su casa con una rosa en tu mano—sonrió con picardía—¿Ya puedo empezar a entrenarla para convertirla en la futura reina?—bromeó.

Sin embargo, él no encontró gracia en aquello.

—Por favor, Hermione—le rogó con seriedad—Gwen es una doncella.

Aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa y sacaron lo peor de ella en ese instante.

—¿Tienes problema con eso?—gruñó—Ella puede ser una doncella pero vale mucho más que cientos de princesas y cortesanas que…

—¡No quise decir eso!—exclamó, poniéndose de pie y tomando a su hermana de los brazos para intentar calmarla—Gwen es increíblemente valiosa…

—¿Entonces, qué quisiste decir?—exigió saber.

—Ella no quiere saber nada conmigo—murmuró con pesadumbres—Dijo que yo soy un futuro rey, que algún día me enamoraré sinceramente de una princesa.

—Las cosas cambiarán—le aseguró Hermione—Ella será tu reina.

Arturo volvió a sonreír con tristeza mientras alzaba su mano para tocar el rostro de su hermana

. Físicamente no se parecían mucho. Hermione tenía el cabello de un tono más oscuro y los ojos más bien dorados. Estaba seguro que cualquier hombre podría considerarse afortunado si ella aceptaba su mano, porque no sólo tenía hermosura sino inteligencia. Pero lo que él más admiraba era su corazón increíblemente bondadoso.

—Es un buen pensamiento, pero no creo que Gwen quiera esperarme durante tanto tiempo.

—¿A caso te rendirás?—preguntó—¿Luchaste a muerte con Olaf por el amor de Vivian pero no serás capaz de luchar por el amor de Gwen?

Arturo se apartó y caminó hacia la cama. No le gustaba recordar lo que había sucedido, especialmente que había sido encantado para que tuviera esos sentimientos hacia Vivian. Tenía tantos deseos de acusar públicamente a Alined pero sabía que eso pondría en peligro la paz por la que tanto su padre había estado trabajando.

—Era diferente, Hermione—se dejó caer allí con pesadumbres—¿Qué se supone qué haré con Gwen? Si alguien se llegase a enterar, pondría en peligro su vida.

—Pero la idea es que nadie se entere—intentó motivarlo—Si yo estuviera enamorada de alguien que nuestro padre o tú no permiten, no me importaría. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para estar con él, incluso si eso significa encontrarnos a escondidas.

Arturo miró a su hermana como si de repente le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Harías una cosa así?—cuestionó incrédulo—¿Irías en contra de nuestro mejor consejo por un enamoramiento?

—¿Enamoramiento?—inquirió molesta—Si llego a hacer una cosa así, será porque verdaderamente amo al hombre. No lo tienes que considerar un acto de traición…

—¡Sería una traición!—exclamó Arturo—Además, tú eres muy joven para enamorarte.

—Tenemos la misma edad—le recordó—¿Realmente piensas seguir tratándome como si fuera una chiquilla tonta que no sabe cuidarse sola? No permitiré eso—le aseguró—Porque si es así, sólo conseguirás que nos distanciemos más y más.

—¿A caso no confías en que mis decisiones para ti sean correctas?

—No tienes porqué tomar decisiones por mi—dijo firmemente—Pero parece que eres tú el que no confía en que yo tome las decisiones correctas… Quiero confiar en ti, Arturo, pero si te enfadas cada cinco segundo cuando hago algo que no te gusta, lo único que conseguirás es que simplemente deje de buscarte…

—No quiero que eso suceda—afirmó Arturo con seriedad.

—Yo tampoco quiero eso para nosotros—musitó—Por eso, cuando te cuente sobre mis sentimientos hacia alguien, te ruego que escuches y sepas comprender. No grites ni me amenaces con encerrarme en una torre…

—¿Puedo amenazarlo a él?—preguntó sonriendo, dándole a entender que era una broma.

Hermione rió suavemente mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Sólo si no lo asustas tanto como para hacerlo huir.

—No puedo hacer esa promesa…

Porque él haría exactamente eso. Asustaría al idiota a muerte. Si se quedaba, a pesar de todo, demostraría ser valiente… o increíblemente estúpido.

…

Hermione, Arturo, Merlín y Uther, fueron testigos del momento en que Alined encadenaba las manos de su bufón.

—Esto es más de lo que mereces, muchacho—le gruñó furioso—Correrás durante todo el camino a casa.

El pobre hombre abrió los ojos enormemente.

—Eso no es posible, mi señor.

—¡Has que lo sea!—le ordenó.

Uther miró al rey con extrañeza.

—¿Por qué tan enfadado, Alined?—preguntó.

—Cualquiera diría que no querías la paz—comentó Arturo, viéndolo fijamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Pero, por supuesto que quería—aseguró, procurando actuar con profunda inocencia—Paz… la amo.

—Bueno, puedes regresar en cualquier momento para ver el tratado—dijo.

Afortunadamente, lo acontecido no había impedido que la paz se asegurara. Todos los reyes habían firmado y aceptado que evitarían todos los conflictos.

—Eres muy amable—aseguró antes de mover su caballo, arrastrando violentamente a Trickler.

Olaf cruzaba en ese momento frente a ellos, llevando a Lady Vivian con él. Al oír Uther, se detuvo y lo contempló fugazmente antes de volver a mirar a Arturo.

—¿Podemos regresar nosotros también?—inquirió con cierto desespero.

Sus ojos estaban rojos a causa del llanto. Hermione sintió lástima por ella ya que tendría que vivir con el constante amor hacia Arturo, quien ya se había encargado de rechazarla lo más suavemente posible, teniendo a su lado a Hermione y a Merlín por si a Vivian se le ocurría tirársele encima y atacarlo. No lo había hecho, pero sí se había puesto a llorar sin consuelo alguno. Ella sólo rogaba que pronto apareciera alguien que pudiera romper el hechizo que aún funcionaba sobre la muchacha.

—Siempre serán bienvenidos—dijo Uther, aunque lo último que quería era tener a aquella joven en su castillo, tan cerca de su hijo.

Olaf empujó a su hija, pero ella luchó contra él.

—Mi corazón se quedará—aseguró, mirando a Arturo—y espero reunirme con él pronto.

Arturo, notablemente incómodo, alzó la mano y la saludó con prisa antes de girarse y alejarse.

—No demasiado pronto—rogó el príncipe en voz baja.

Merlín y Hermione se apresuraron a seguirlo.

—No—estuvo de acuerdo el mago al oírlo—Podría entrar en conflicto con tu verdadero amor.

—¿Mi qué?—preguntó simulando desconcierto.

—Ya me has oído—se burló Merlín—Tengo pruebas…

—¿Pruebas?

Hermione notaba que su hermano caminaba cada vez más rápidamente.

—La besaste en la tienda—dijo cantarinamente su sirviente.

—¿Merlín?

—¿Si?

—¿Qué pasó en la tienda?—Merlín lo contempló extrañado, deteniéndose de repente en las escaleras. Arturo también se detuvo, unos escalones más arriba y lo contempló con los ojos entrecerrados—Vuelve hablar de eso otra vez y te mato.

—Está bien—respondió sumiso.

—¡Oh, vamos!—rió Hermione—¿Tu trabajo ya no es "conquistar"?—se rió de él—¿Ya no aparecerás frente a las cámaras de alguna otra doncella y le dirás que es el destino el que está allí? El destino y pollo…

Arturo giró el rostro y contempló a su sirviente. Él había sido el único testigo de eso y se lo había contado a Hermione.

—Corre—le advirtió—porque si te llego a alcanzar estás muerto.

Merlín rió.

—No lo dices en serio.

Pero Arturo tenía esa mirada asesina en su rostro. Así que salió corriendo hacia el interior del castillo con prisa, escapando del príncipe. Arturo lo vio correr, sin moverse de su lado.

—Eso no fue muy cortés—lo reprendió Hermione.

—Lo sé.

—Deberás disculparte con él.

Arturo bufó.

—Me disculparé con él cuando sepa mantener la boca cerrada—gruñó.

—Mmm…

—¿Qué?—preguntó curioso ante la mirada de su hermana.

—Nada… Sólo estaba pensando en todos los secretos que te guarda Merlín. Si realmente lo conocieras, nunca dirías que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada.

Y sin decir nada más, se encaminó hacia el interior, dejándolo desconcertado y con la curiosidad golpeándolo con dureza.

—¿Qué secretos?—preguntó pero Hermione no se detuvo ni le respondió—¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué secretos?! ¡HERMIONE!

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

—¿Qué tanto sabes de anatomía femenina?

—¿Anatomía feme…? ¡Gaius!—exclamó avergonzado—¡No quiero tener esa clase de conversación contigo!

—Pero soy el más adecuado—dijo convencido de sus palabras—Soy médico.

—¡No!—dijo tajantemente mientras negaba con la cabeza—¡Jamás!

—¿A caso piensas preguntarle cualquier duda que tengas a tu madre? ¿O a Arturo, a caso?


	45. El secreto de Merlín

**Rosangela** : No te sientas mal por Gwen. Ella es comprensiva. Además, ten en cuenta que al final del capítulo Arturo le cuenta a Hermione que es ella la que lo rechaza por ser un príncipe y un futuro rey.

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 **EL SECRETO DE MERLÍN**

Merlín tomó aire profundamente antes de entrar a la habitación del príncipe Arturo. Llevaba una bandeja en la mano que contenía el desayuno. Un desayuno suculento, bien preparado, que desprendía un aroma delicioso y que seguramente tenía un sabor aún mejor. Entró cuidadosamente y lo dejó sobre la mesa antes de ir hacia la ventana y abrir la cortina de par en par.

Arturo gruñó con molestia cuando sintió que los rayos del sol chocando directamente sobre su rostro.

—¡Merlín!—protestó mientras giraba la cara y abrazaba su almohada en un intento de seguir durmiendo.

—Es un hermoso día y hoy tienes que entrenar con los caballeros—le informó mientras iba rápidamente hacia el armario y buscaba la ropa que usaría ese día antes de volver—¡Vamos, apúrate!—le ordenó.

Arturo volvió a gruñir pero, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, se sentó en la cama y, aún adormilado, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse. Estaba en eso cuando sintió que su estúpido sirviente le ponía la camisa encima de la cabeza y luchaba unos momentos con sus manos para colocarles las mangas.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—le preguntó una vez que logró sacar su cabeza.

—Vistiéndote—dijo como si fuera obvio antes de obligarlo a ponerse de pie y lanzarle unos pantalones con brusquedad.

Arturo, anonadado, vio como Merlín lo empujaba para tener lugar e, inmediatamente, se ponía a arreglar la cama con estricto cuidado pero sin perder la velocidad. Allí estaba sucediendo algo raro. Usualmente el muchacho no estaba tan apresurado por realizar sus deberes.

—¿Merlín?—lo llamó.

El mago hizo un sonido, dándole a entender que le prestaba atención pero no se detuvo. Acomodó la almohada y extendió la colcha para luego juntar la ropa sucia que el príncipe se había quitado el día anterior.

—¿Merlín?—volvió a llamarlo con más potencia.

—¿Qué?—inquirió deteniéndose unos instantes para contemplarlo indignado—¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Arturo era incapaz de creer el modo en que le estaba hablando.

—¿Estás olvidando que soy el príncipe?

—¡No, claro que no! ¡Cómo si pudiera!—exclamó.

—¡¿Qué?!

Merlín lo miró lastimeramente pero sabía que si quería que él le diera ese día libre debía de comportarse. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—¿Estás listo para desayunar?—le preguntó.

—En un momento.

Arturo fue hasta la palangana con agua y se lavó las manos y la cara para luego ir detrás del biombo para cambiarse. No tardó mucho, al menos, así lo sintió, pero al salir descubrió su habitación increíblemente limpia. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos como un búho. Merlín se adelantó y lo ayudó a colocarse la cota de malla y luego la túnica con el emblema de Camelot. Dejó el cinturón a mano, junto con la espada, para después. Cuando él se sentó a desayunar, le sirvió y esperó pacientemente, en silencio.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que comía rodeado de silencio y le resultó increíblemente maravilloso. Al menos, los primeros minutos, porque luego comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Nunca iba a admitir que extrañaba las ridículas conversaciones que mantenía con su sirviente. Además, allí había algo extraño y quería saber de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué sucede, Merlín?—le preguntó antes de llevar un gran bocado a su boca.

—¿Por qué crees que sucede algo?—indicó.

Bebió un sorbo de agua antes de contestar.

—Porque jamás en mi vida te vi tan presuroso por realizar tus actividades.

—No estoy presuroso—dijo con velocidad.

Arturo lo contempló sin creerle.

—¿Por qué no vas a pulir mi armadura?

—Ya lo hice.

—¿Limpiar las caballerizas?

—Listo.

De acuerdo, allí realmente estaba sucediendo algo muy, muy malo.

—¿Reparar las lanzas rotas?

—Pero no hay justas—dijo extrañado.

Arturo se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes hacerlo de todos modos.

—Bien… Lo haré.

Ahora ya estaba preocupado.

—Merlín—lo llamó—Siéntate.

Su sirviente frunció el ceño y no se movió ni un milímetro. Su rostro reflejaba la confusión que sentía.

—¿Qué?

—Siéntate—le ordenó con más potencia, extendiendo una silla hacia él.

Merlín hizo lo que le pedía, aún lanzándole miradas llenas de dudas, como si temiera que el príncipe tomara de repente la espada y le cortara la cabeza.

—Habla… y no comiences a decir que no sucede nada. Dime la verdad.

—¿La verdad?—titubeó pero finalmente actuó de modo resignado—Tienes razón, es imposible ocultarte algo—Arturo se mostró orgulloso de su sagacidad—Hay algo que debo pedirte.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó, contemplándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Quiero el día libre.

—No—no tenía que pensar demasiado para responderle.

—¡Pero…!

—He dicho que no, Merlín—dijo rotundamente.

—¡Pero realmente no será un día libre!—insistió—Gaius me mandó a buscar una clase de hierba que sólo crece a kilómetros de aquí y que realmente necesita para una de sus pócimas. Me llevará casi todo el día ir y regresar.

—¿Y Gaius no puede ir por ella?

—Él es un anciano, Arturo. ¿Realmente piensas que cruzará el bosque a caballo sin luego padecer dolores?

El príncipe suspiró.

—Bien, ve a hacer lo que el galeno te pide—le dijo de mala gana.

No es que tuviera algo urgente que mandarle a hacer pero le gustaba tenerlo cerca por si algo se presentaba.

Cuando Merlín salió de al pasillo, donde ya Arturo no podía verlo, colocó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que era un enorme afortunado por tener a Gaius de su lado y que el galeno estuviera dispuesto a crear una pequeña mentira para ayudarlo a pasar un día de paz junto a Hermione.

Mientras caminaba con pasos largos y presurosos por el pasillo no podía evitar sentir la emoción bullendo en el interior de su estómago. Sabía que lo que harían no sería nada lujoso, simplemente ir a un claro del bosque y comer algo y charlar sin temor a que Uther, Arturo o cualquier otra persona del castillo aparezca y ponga en peligro su secreto.

Entró a la habitación que compartía con el médico y lo vio sentado frente a un enorme libro que leía atentamente. Estaba tan inclinado que su nariz casi tocaba las páginas. Sin embargo, al verlo, enderezó su cuerpo y le hizo una seña para que se acercase. Tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, lo que lo preocupó.

—¿Está todo bien?—inquirió mientras iba hacia él, temiendo que hubiera algo que arruinara sus planes.

—He estado pensando, Merlín—comenzó el anciano—Hace unos cuantos meses has comenzado esta relación con Lady Hermione. Espero que se estén comportando prudentemente—dijo lanzándole una mirada significativa.

Merlín tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería pero cuando su cerebro logró hace la conexión necesaria, su cuerpo se encargó de conseguir que su rostro, su cuello y sus orejas se volvieran tan rojas como los tomates maduros de la huerta.

—N…no…—negó rápidamente e intentó hablar, sintiendo que la lengua se le trababa dentro de su boca—Nosotros… no… jamás… ¡Nunca!

Gaius lo contempló unos segundos fijamente, como si estuviera intentando adivinar si le decía la verdad o no, hasta que, finalmente, asintió.

—Procura que eso siga así—dijo con firmeza—Sin importar cuánto afecto haya entre ustedes, no debes olvidar jamás que ella sigue y seguirá siendo la hija de Uther. Cualquiera que se atreva a robar su pureza antes del matrimonio será llevado a la horca, pero no sin antes haber padecido bajo algunas cuantas horas de tortura.

Si antes su rostro había estado rojo, ahora se veía increíblemente pálido. Gaius no necesitaba decirle de lo incorrecto de propasarse con Hermione porque lo sabía muy bien. El problema que tenía era que cada vez era mucho más difícil besarla sin desear tocarla suavemente y, cuando lo hacía y la sentía derretirse contra él, como si no deseara estar en ningún otro lado más que en sus brazos, tenía la incontrolable necesidad de dejar que sus labios explorasen otras zonas que no eran precisamente su boca y que sus manos se deslizaran por sitios que iban más allá de sus brazos y su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?—la pregunta de Gaius lo sacó de sus pensamientos—Estabas pálido, del susto creo, pero de repente te has puesto tan rojo como las capas de los caballeros del reino.

—Eh… no… yo… no…—tartamudeó, sin saber qué explicación darle.

Gaius rió suavemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si supiera lo que hubiera estado pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

—Sólo te ruego que hoy se comporten—dijo con tono de padre preocupado—Puedo estar complacido de que hayas encontrado el amor pero no quiero ver cómo te cuelgan.

Merlín asintió formalmente.

—Lo tendremos—aseguró.

Se comenzó a encaminar hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa pero el galeno lo volvió a llamar. Merlín volteó a verlo.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué tanto sabes de anatomía femenina?

—¿Anatomía feme…? ¡Gaius!—exclamó avergonzado—¡No quiero tener esa clase de conversación contigo!

—Pero soy el más adecuado—dijo convencido de sus palabras—Soy médico.

—¡No!—dijo tajantemente mientras negaba con la cabeza—¡Jamás!

—¿A caso piensas preguntarle cualquier duda que tengas a tu madre? ¿O a Arturo, a caso?

—No le preguntaré a nadie—respondió con cierta desesperación—Ahora, ¿Podemos, por favor, dejar el tema?

—No, es sumamente importante que conozcas algunas cuestiones básicas de…

—¡Gaius, te lo ruego!—lo interrumpió.

—Sólo intento ayudarte, Merlín—le aseguró antes de ir a buscar un libro entre los muchos que tenía—Si no quieres hablar conmigo, al menos lee esto. Si tienes alguna pregunta…

—¡Bien, lo leeré! Juro que si un día logro recuperarme de la vergüenza que me estás haciendo pasar en este momento, acudiré a ti si tengo cualquier clase de pregunta—dijo con brusquedad—¿Ahora ya me puedo ir?

Gaius, conteniendo una sonrisa, asintió. Merlín soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de desaparecer en el interior de su cuarto, llevándose el condenado libro, donde rogó jamás tener que hablar de esos temas con el anciano.

…

Hermione dejó que Ingrid le trenzara el cabello, pero en esa ocasión, le pidió que lo hiciera alrededor de su cabeza, para así no tener que soportar sus rizos largos pegándose a su cuello y a su rostro mientras montaba. Aunque había omitido el pequeño detalle de que iría con Merlín…

Sin embargo, mientras sentía las manos de su doncella trabajar sobre su cabello, se preguntó si no podía encontrar en ella una aliada. Después de todo, necesitaría ayuda de alguien para cubrir su pequeña escapada y así evitar que cualquiera se diera cuenta de que no estaría. La miró a través del espejo, notando su rostro delgado y su cabello castaño oscuro que hacía que sus ojos celeste resaltaran. Su piel era de unos tonos más oscura que la de ella porque pasaba más horas al sol. Nunca se había puesto a verla fijamente pero ahora notaba que era una joven hermosa.

—¿Tienes esposo, Ingrid?

La joven abrió enormemente sus ojos ante esa sorpresiva pregunta.

—No, mi lady.

—¿Algún hombre en tu vida?—sonrió con cierta picardía.

La muchacha enrojeció pero negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—¿Dónde podría conocer a un hombre?—pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa—Siempre estoy aquí…

—Puedo darte más días libres.

Todos los meses le permitía tomar tres días libres a su elección y era consciente que realmente era poco porque allí no existía el concepto de "fin de semana". Ingrid, al igual que el resto de los sirvientes del castillo, trabajaba incluso los domingos.

—¡Oh, no, no, mi lady!—exclamó mientras negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces—No los necesito. Me refería, aquí, en Camelot, en la ciudadela o en el castillo. No importa, en realidad. No tengo intención de casarme aún. Mi única preocupación es mi madre. Ya es grande y no puede trabajar como antes. Así que vivimos con el dinero que consigo trabajando para usted. Un hombre sólo me llevaría lejos de ella.

Hermione se quedó anonadada al escuchar aquello. Llevaba dos años conociendo a Ingrid pero nunca antes la había oído hablar tanto de su vida. Ni siquiera había sabido que tenía una madre… Aunque debía de haber supuesto. Era más joven que ella y no estaba casada así que, obviamente, vivía con sus padres.

—¿Y tu padre?—preguntó con curiosidad, deseando que no pensara que actuaba de modo impertinente al hacer tantas preguntas.

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era niña y no tengo hermanos—explicó— Mi madre nunca volvió a casarse, aunque no por falta de pretendientes, y decidió criarme sola.

—Es una mujer muy valiente—le dijo—Debes estar orgullosa de ella.

—Lo estoy—aseguró Ingrid con una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a poner su atención en el cabello de Hermione—¡Listo!—dijo y contempló su obra—Si sale a montar, no se le caerá… ¿Irá con Lady Morgana?

—Eh… no—murmuró levemente cohibida—Iré con Merlín.

Ingrid la contempló con curiosidad.

—¿Su hermano irá?

—No…

—¿Algún caballero la acompañará?—Hermione negó con la cabeza y se ganó una mirada molesta de parte de su doncella—Mi lady, no puede…

—Ingrid, no haremos nada incorrecto.

—¡Estar con él es incorrecto!—exclamó ella.

—No digas eso—le pidió ella firmemente—Amo a Merlín y él me ha dicho que siente lo mismo por mí. ¿Cómo puedo pensar que lo nuestro está mal?

—Tu padre opinará diferente.

—Sé que él hace lo que cree mejor para mí y su reino pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con sus decisiones—replicó—No creo que la magia sea mala, no creo que sea justo castigar a todo aquel que esté ayudando un mago y, definitivamente, no pienso que Merlín sea malo para mí.

Ingrid la miró fijamente, casi sin parpadear, hasta que finalmente bajó el rostro hacia sus manos y las contempló como si encontrara algo muy interesante en ellas. Hermione no supo qué había motivado esa actitud.

—¿He dicho algo malo?—preguntó—¿Tú piensas que la magia es mala?

Ingrid alzó levemente la cabeza, pero no demasiado, y negó levemente.

—¿No piensas que la magia es mala, mi lady?—cuestionó apenas pronunciando las palabras.

—No—respondió—¿A caso tú tienes…?

—No—indicó con prisa, alzando el rostro—Por supuesto que no…—volvió a actuar como siempre y cambió rápidamente de tema—Me gustaría que no pusiera en peligro su vida o la de Merlín, pero no diré nada a nadie sobre su salida de hoy.

Hermione quiso insistir en el asunto de la magia pero no quería perder la confianza que muy lentamente se estaba ganando. Prefería dejar para otro día aquella conversación.

—Gracias—dijo con sinceridad, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa amable en su rostro—Hay otra cosa que me gustaría pedirte… ¿Podrías decirle a todos que pasaré todo el día en mi habitación porque tengo dolor de cabeza? Di que no quiero ver a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermano.

—Él insistirá en verla, mi lady.

—No lo dejes entrar—le rogó—Por favor…

Ella suspiró con resignación para luego asentir.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos—aseguró—Pero… ¿Cómo saldrá de Camelot sin que la vean?

Ese era un problema que no sabía cómo resolver. Le hubiera gustado poder aparecerse. Eso sería mucho más fácil pero Merlín le había dicho, tiempo atrás, que no quería volver a hacer aquello. Lo entendía, en realidad, aparecerse no era una experiencia realmente agradable aunque tampoco era tan malo.

—No lo sé—respondió finalmente—¿Cómo podría salir sin que nadie me reconozca?

—La única forma es que la crean otra persona—dijo con cierto tono burlón—Pero es imposible. cualquiera que la vea sabrá que usted es la princesa.

Hermione asintió pero de repente se detuvo, cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—¡Eso es!—exclamó.

Ingrid la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué está pensando?—quiso saber, mostrándose un tanto reticente ante el repentino entusiasmo de la joven.

Ella sonrió enormemente.

—Necesito que me hagas un nuevo favor…

…

Melín tenía todo listo. Una canasta con comida que había robado de la cocina, una manta y dos caballos con la montura puesta. Se había bañado rápidamente y se había puesto ropa limpia. El encargado de los establos lo había contemplado con curiosidad cuando lo vio encaminarse hacia la ciudadela pero como era una el sirviente del príncipe, no le hizo pregunta alguna.

No sabía precisamente qué planeaba Hermione, pero estaba seguro que sería algo un tanto loco. ¿Por qué razón le había mandado a pedir sus una de sus mudas de ropas con Ingrid y le había mandad a decir que la esperara a las afueras de la ciudad, donde aún había suficientes personas que podían reconocerla?

Se paró fuera de los muros y esperó, mirando a su alrededor. Muchos entraban y otros salían pero ninguno de ellos era la princesa. Hasta que una sombra apareció a su lado. Giró el rostro y contempló a la persona que se había parado allí. Estaba usando una capa larga de color negro, algo gastada y la capucha que tenía encima de su cabeza le ensombrecía el rostro, haciendo que resultara imposible reconocerlo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—preguntó con ciertas dudas.

—De hecho, sí. Esperaba que pudieras raptarme—dijo una voz que rápidamente reconoció.

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron enormemente al comprender.

—¿Hermione?—inquirió sin alzar demasiado la voz.

Ella rió suavemente y se quitó parte de la capucha sólo para que él pudiera reconocerla antes de volver a colocársela con prisa.

—Es una buena idea, ¿no?—le preguntó con buen humor—Recordé el disfraz de Arturo cuando intentó actuar como una persona común—se apartó parte de la capa para que viera que llevaba puesta las prendas que él le había prestado—¿Qué opinas?

—Ingenioso—admitió—Pero aún así, deberíamos irnos antes de que alguien se acerque demasiado y te reconozca.

Ella asintió y se subió a uno de los caballos. Merlín montó el otro y pronto ambos estuvieron galopando lejos del castillo y de todos los prejuicios. Pero no fueron capaces de darse cuenta que cierto rubio los contemplaba con curiosidad.

Merlín no le había dicho dónde la llevaba, sin importar cuánto ella había insistido en saberlo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, una de las buenas. Había encontrado aquel sitio un par de meses atrás cuando intentaba no pensar en las presas que Arturo asesinaba en una de las salidas de caza. Se había alejado de el príncipe y de los demás caballeros que los acompañaban y se había topado con aquel sitio maravilloso a la orilla de un río que sabía que a ella le encantaría.

Tardaron casi una hora media en llegar. El primer tramo del camino lo hicieron en completo silencio por temor a que algún oído indiscreto los oyera y reconociera a Hermione pero en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente, comenzaron a charlar sobre las excusas que había hecho cada uno para poder escapar ese día.

—¿Así que Ingrid lo sabe?—preguntó Merlín después de escucharla.

—¿Estás molesto?

—No—admitió—Simplemente sorprendido. Si tú crees que podemos confiar en ella, yo confiaré en tu opinión.

—Gracias—le sonrió—Aunque…

—¿Qué?—inquirió ligeramente preocupado al verla pensativa.

—Hoy, antes de que vaya a hablar contigo, tuvimos una pequeña charla. Le dije que pienso muy diferente a mi padre, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabía, aunque fui muy clara en cuanto a mi opinión de la magia…

—Hermione, no creo que haya sido prudente.

—No dirá nada—aseguró con completa convicción—Había algo en el modo en que me miró… quizás…—dudó unos momentos—Por unos momentos pensé que ella podría ocultar su capacidad mágica.

—¿Crees que realmente puede tener magia?—inquirió sorprendido.

—No lo sé—suspiró.

Merlín no sabía qué pensar. Ingrid siempre había sido una chica más bien reservada y seria, con la cual nunca había intercambiado más palabras de las necesarias.

—¿Le preguntarás?

—He pensado hacerlo pero no puedo simplemente ir y preguntárselo. Seguramente lo negaría rotundamente—dijo pensando en ello—Soy la hija de Uther, después de todo.

—Sí, sería muy tonto de su parte confiar en ti—dijo con burla Merlín, ganándose una mirada divertida de su parte.

—Sí, pobre de ti—dijo con sarcasmo—Quizás empiece a pensar que la única razón por la que quieres estar conmigo es porque si nos casamos te transformarás en un noble.

—Por supuesto—Merlín intentó mostrarse lo más serio posible—Has descubierto mi malvado plan. Mi intención era seducirte y enamorarte, poniendo en peligro mi vida, para casarme contigo.

—Un plan muy inteligente… Lástima que lo averigüé y ahora lo tendrás que buscarte otra princesa ingenua…

—¿Otra?—Merlín la miró, simulando estar desconcertado ante esa declaración—Ninguna otra. Aún puedo seducirte y conseguir que te cases conmigo.

Hermione lo contempló con incredulidad.

—¿En serio?

—En serio—asintió.

Aquella conversación era demasiado ridícula como para seguir con ella, pensó Hermione, por lo que sólo rió ante esa declaración tan firme. No es que dudara de su capacidad de seducción, sino que lo creía incapaz de hacerlo por el simple hecho de que era ella la que siempre lo buscaba para besarlo, la que comenzaba todo, dándole vía libre para continuar.

Después de aquello, no tardaron demasiado en llegar al sitio donde Merlín quería llevarla. Él la miró atentamente, comprobando su reacción. La vio desmontar y contemplar a su alrededor con la boca ligeramente abierta. No iba a ocultarlo, sentía su pecho lleno de orgullo por eso.

—¡Merlín, esto es maravilloso!

Hermione estaba fascinada. A su alrededor veía árboles altos que propiciaban una buena cantidad de sombra, de un terreno lo suficientemente limpio como para poder sentarse allí y disfrutar de la vista maravillosa que tenía delante: un río tranquilo de agua cristalina que adoptaba un tono dorado cuando los rayos del sol de la mañana lo tocaban. Ese sitio era perfecto para perderse y olvidarse del resto de mundo y estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para que nadie los descubriera. Aún así, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Sacó su varita y comenzó a realizar hechizos a su alrededor.

— _Protego totalum—_ murmuró sintiendo la magia recorrer su cuerpo antes de dirigirse hacia su varita— _Cave Inimicum._

Cuando finalizó, se volteó y encontró la mirada de Merlín, quien la observaba con curiosidad.

—Cualquiera que pase por aquí no notará nuestra presencia—le explicó—Son hechizos protectores, que nos hacen invisibles mientras estemos en esta área.

—Útil—admitió.

Hermione asintió, estando de acuerdo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no los utilizaba, desde que se encontraba yendo de un lado al otro con Harry y Ron en un intento de acabar con todos los horrocruxes, procurando que no los localizaran.

Agitó la cabeza, alejando esos recuerdos oscuros de su mente. Estaba decidida a pasarla bien ese día, sin preocupaciones y eso incluía no hablar de su pasado o pensar en él, en todo caso.

Merlín extendió la manta bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerca de la orilla del río. Giró el rostro para llamarla pero se quedó de piedra al verla quitarse la capa que había traído puesta durante todo el viaje para quedar sólo con las ropas que le había prestado. Estaba seguro que él no se veía ni la mitad de bien cuando se ponía las mismas prendas. La camisa azul que Hermione llevaba le quedaba larga, casi hasta la altura de sus rodillas pero tenía una interesante curvatura a la altura de sus senos que le robaba el aliento.

—¿Qué?—preguntó ella al notar el modo en que él se la había quedado mirando—¿Me veo tan mal?

Merlín tardó unos momentos en hilar sus pensamientos para dar una respuesta inteligente.

—No—dijo casi jadeando.

Quizás su respuesta no había sido precisamente inteligente, pensó al notar como ella fruncía el ceño ante eso. Pero, ¿Cómo explicarle que verla utilizar sus prendas le parecía una acción increíblemente… íntima? Sus prendas estaban rozando su piel y bañándose con su aroma personal. Si él llegaba a utilizar nuevamente esas ropas no podría hacerlo sin pensar en Hermione.

—El pantalón me quedaba un poco grande, por lo que tuve que improvisar un cinturón—le explicó la princesa mientras se levantaba el borde de la camisa y le dejaba ver la cinta de uno de sus vestidos alrededor del borde superior del pantalón.

Pero los ojos de Merlín vieron mucho más que eso porque ella había alzado lo suficiente la camisa como para permitirle ver una delgada parte de su estómago plano. Recordaba haber visto aún más incluso aquella vez en que accidentalmente entró cuando ella se vestía, en la casa de su madre; sin embargo, en aquel entonces, no había probado sus labios ni la había tocado de ningún modo. Ahora sentía sus manos cosquilleando con el deseo de alzarlas y tocarla pero prefirió ponerse a descargar las cosas de la canasta. Mantenerse ocupado y distraído era la solución.

—Deja que te ayude—le dijo ella, inclinándose a su lado.

—No—Merlín negó con la cabeza—Tú te quedas aquí—extendió la manta en el suelo y le señaló una esquina—Yo te invité a venir, yo me encargo de todo—dijo tajantemente.

—Merlín, no me importa ayudarte—aseguró.

—Lo sé, lo sé—rodó los ojos—Sólo deja que yo haga todo. Luego puedes ayudarme a juntar.

Ella asintió, silenciosamente y lo dejó hacer, contemplándolo mientras se movía de un lado al otro, colocando la comida sobre la manta, sacando dos copas y una botella bien cerrada con vino. Siempre estaría eternamente agradecido con Gaius por ayudarle a reunir todo lo necesario para ese momento.

Quizás Hermione pensara que era una simple "cita" entre ellos pero él tenía otros planes. Quería preguntarle algo y necesitaba que todo fuera sumamente perfecto. Comenzó a alejarse un poco, entre medio de los árboles, cuando oyó que ella lo llamaba.

—¿Merlín? ¿A dónde vas?

—Enseguida vuelvo—fue todo lo que le contestó.

Apresuró sus pasos, esquivó árboles y finalmente halló lo que buscaba. Flores. Flores silvestres de diferentes colores que juntó con prisa para luego volver a caminar hacia ella, tendiéndole el ramo improvisado que había armado.

—Sé que jamás te regalé flores—murmuró con vergüenza—y eso debe cambiar.

Hermione aceptó el ramo, sonriéndole enormemente mientras sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder levemente.

—Muchas gracias. Me encantan.

Rápidamente se sentó a su lado y fue ofreciéndole un poco de la comida que había traído. Él también tomó unos bocados pero los nervios que sentía en la boca de su estómago le impedían comer más.

Hermione notó su actitud algo lejana. Parecía estar preocupado por algo.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó.

—Nada—alzó la mirada hacia ella y forzó una sonrisa.

—Merlín…

—En serio—insistió—Estoy bien—le aseguró y rápidamente cambió de tema—Brindemos—dijo mientras llenaba ambas copas con vino—por nuestro primer día sin preocupaciones.

Hermione alzó la copa, sonriendo ante esto.

—Definitivamente es algo por lo que vale la pena brindar—estuvo de acuerdo.

Juntaron sus copas suavemente antes de beber, cada uno, un sorbo y luego las bajaron.

—Cuéntame sobre tu vida antes de venir a Camelot—le pidió Merlín—Por favor.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa al principio y con cierto pánico formándose en el centro de su estómago. Aquello era algo que no había esperado a pesar de que sabía muy bien la curiosidad que tenían todos sobre su pasado. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle la verdad pero entrar en el no tan pequeño detalle de que había estado en el futuro significaba tener una conversación seria y profunda y no tenía ánimos de hacerlo. Estaba segura que podría encontrar una ocasión perfecta para decírselo más adelante.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—le preguntó con cuidado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que quieras decirme…—pensó unos momentos—Háblame sobre cuando eras niña.

Ella le sonrió. No había peligro en decirle sobre eso, aunque, aún así, sería cuidadosa con sus palabras.

—Cuando era niña yo era solitaria—confesó—No tenía amigos.

Merlín la miró extrañado.

—Pero eres muy sociable y bondadosa. Todos en el reino te aprecian.

Hermione rió ante esto.

—Creo que, más bien, me respetan por ser la hija del rey. En aquel entonces, no tenía ninguna clase de título. Mis padres me querían mucho y trabajaban duro para poder mantenerme, se preocupaban por mí. Por eso, cuando vieron que yo no hacía amigos fácilmente, intentaron juntarme con algunos hijos de sus amigos…—ella hizo una mueca—No funcionó realmente. La mayor parte del tiempo ellos se burlaban de mi cabello o de mis dientes o de mi preferencia por la lectura.

—¿Lectura?—inquirió desconcertado—¿A qué edad empezaste a leer?

—Eh… cinco…

Merlín estaba asombrado. Sólo en los castillos donde habitaba los reyes y nobles con otros títulos había libros. Los campesinos no solían tenerlos ya que resultaba costosos y muchas veces innecesarios ya que ni siquiera sabían leer. Él y su madre habían tenido la suerte de poder aprender y así escribir cartas o leer algo cuando era necesario.

—¿Tus padres te enseñaron a leer?

—Mi madre—dijo—Me regaló un libro incluso cuando apenas tenía dos años y todas las noches me lo leía. Tuve otros pero ese siempre fue mi favorito de la niñez.

—¿Qué libro?

Ella dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente decidió que no haría mucho mal decirle el título a Merlín.

—Peter Pan.

—No lo conozco.

—No es tan conocido—dijo ella con una sonrisa misteriosa—¿Tienes algún buen recuerdo de niño?—sonrió más ampliamente—Me moriría de ternura si pudiera verte con cinco años…

Merlín rió suavemente, un tanto avergonzado por esas palabras.

—Recuerdo…—comenzó—una vez que me quedé solo en casa. Mi madre había ido a ayudar a una mujer que estaba por tener su primer hijo. Antes de salir me dejó cientos de recomendaciones que incluían no hacer magia, por supuesto…—sonrió ante el recuerdo—Will fue a buscarme ni bien mi madre se marchó y la seguimos.

Hermione lo contempló con sorpresa.

—¿Querías ver un parto?

—Éramos niños—se excusó—y teníamos curiosidad… Eso no es un tema del que se habla y tanto secretismo cautivó nuestra curiosidad…

Hermione no pudo evitar reír, casi imaginando la expresión de horror que podrían haber puesto esos dos al descubrir la verdad.

—¿Y lo vieron?—preguntó.

—No—puso los ojos en blanco—El esposo de la mujer nos atrapó cuando estábamos a punto de espiar a través de un hueco en la ventana. Salimos corriendo asustados, con él tras nosotros, sin pensar en ningún momento en que no le resultaría difícil encontrarnos. Allí siempre se conocían entre todos, es una aldea pequeña…

—¿Y los alcanzó?

—No… Ese día puede que haya hecho que "accidentalmente" una raíz se enredara en su pie y se rompiera la nariz contra el suelo—hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo—Will siempre creyó que fue suerte, hasta que, años después, le dije que tenía magia…

Hermione notó la mirada nostálgica que bañaba sus ojos. No había duda alguna que Will había sido su mejor amigo.

—Entonces…—continuó ella—¿Aún no sabes cómo nacen los bebés?

Merlín enrojeció y gimió lastimeramente ante esa pregunta.

—Sí, mi madre me lo explicó… Llegó a casa y me dijo que cuando tuviera la edad suficiente me lo diría y lo hizo… junto con toda la explicación pertinente a la reproducción… Fue la conversación más humillante de mi vida—confesó.

Esa charla y la que Gaius había querido tener ese mismo día pero que él no se lo había permitido. Pero, por supuesto, eso no pensaba decírselo.

Ella volvió a reír al ver su expresión.

—No pudo haber sido tan malo.

—No, fue peor de lo que seguramente te imaginas… Que tu madre te diga cómo se supone que…—hizo un gesto confuso con sus manos, ruborizándose notablemente y la miró y, cuando lo hizo, recordó algo fundamental—¡No debería de estar hablando de esto contigo!

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó confundida—No es como si no supiera sobre el tema.

Merlín se ruborizó aún más profundamente, algo que no creía posible.

—¿En… en serio?—tartamudeó, bordeando el pánico y los celos que empujaban en la boca de su estómago.

—Por supuesto—dijo ella con liviandad—Gaius tiene libros que tocan el tema y mi madre también me habló de ello cuando lo consideró adecuado.

Los ojos de Merlín se llenaron de comprensión. Hermione notó el gesto, confundida al principio, pero luego entendió cómo debería de haber sonado las palabras que había dicho.

—¡Oh, no!—exclamó alarmada cuando finalmente se dio cuenta—Yo nunca…—negó con la cabeza—Nunca… De otro modo, mi padre seguramente me tendría más vigilada aún por miedo a que huya con algún hombre… Por fortuna, estaba inconsciente cuando Gaius confirmó que jamás había estado con nadie íntimamente…

—¿Gaius lo confirmó?—inquirió con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Fue cuando me descubrieron. Caí inconsciente y luego Gwen me informó que el anciano y ella estuvieron revisando que no tuviera heridas de ningún tipo… por todo mi cuerpo. Si hubiera estado despierta ese hubiera sido un momento increíblemente vergonzoso. Aun así, sé que ese es su trabajo…

—¿Eso quiere decir que él vio las marcas de tu brazo?—preguntó.

—Supongo que sí, aunque nunca me dijo nada al respecto y estoy segura que no se lo mencionó a mi padre porque, de otro modo, hubiera querido saber quién me lo hizo—dijo.

Era increíble como no sentía ningún tipo de inconveniente al hablar con Merlín. Confiaba tanto en él que sabía que podía decirle lo que fuera.

—¿Y tú?—preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella sabía que los hombres no tenían impedimentos morales en cuanto a sexo se trataba, eran sólo las mujeres las afectadas ante esas absurdas leyes, por lo que no le extrañaría oír que Merlín sí había estado ante con alguien.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Tú has…?

—No—musitó rojo al entender a lo que se refería.

Era un tanto ridículo como ninguno de los dos se atrevían a pronunciar la palabra principal a pesar de estar tocando el tema. Quizás porque sabían que se trataba de algo íntimo, algo que habían estado a punto de hacer algunas veces y que, sin duda alguna deseaban realizar, pero que no podían. Las reglas de la sociedad establecían que debían de casarse antes de cualquier contacto indecoroso.

Hermione sintió la mirada de Merlín recorrerla disimuladamente. No era una de esas miradas rápidas, simplemente para verla, era de esas que la hacían ser demasiado consciente de sí misma y que casi le hacían pensar que él la estaba desnudando con la mirada. Y, después de esa conversación, no le costaría mucho conversarse de que efectivamente era así. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda cuando los ojos azules del mago se detuvieron momentáneamente en sus labios.

Podría esperar a que él se adelantara, pero no le importaba ser ella la que diera el primer paso, por lo que se acercó con lentitud, dándole tiempo para entender lo que planeaba hacer, antes de inclinarse y dejar un muy diminuto beso sobre sus labios. Los ojos de Merlín se cerraron ante el primer contacto, sintiendo que su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho. Cuando Hermione se apartó, para observar su reacción, él buscó nuevamente sus labios, aunque esta vez el beso fue completamente diferente al primero.

Su boca se movió con mayor insistencia, con más presión y más pasión. Alzó una de sus manos y tocó el cuello de la joven dejando que sus dedo se deslizaran suavemente por la piel con total suavidad. Sus yemas sintieron el pulso acelerado, lo cual le dio mayor confianza para seguir avanzando. Cuando antes había dicho que tenía intención de seducirla había estado bromeando, obviamente, pero en ese instante la idea no le parecía tan ridícula. No iba a propasarse, eso estaba fuera de cuestión, pero creía ser capaz de poder hacerla olvidar incluso de su propio nombre, al igual que a él le sucedía cuando sus besos se volvían insistentes y demandantes.

Apartó su mano y tomó ambos lados de las caderas de Hermione. Cuando estuvo bien agarrado de ellas, la empujó hacia él, logrando que ella jadeara a causa de la sorpresa, cortando el beso de repente. Los ojos de Hermione lo contemplaron con curiosidad pero no abrió la boca para protestar, sólo lo miró a los ojos, como si intentase adivinar sus intensiones.

Él volvió a bajar el rostro hacia el de ella pero antes de poder tocar sus labios, se detuvo, alargando el momento. Hermione podía sentir su respiración cálida chocando contra su rostro, el movimiento de su pecho contra el de ella y el calor de su cuerpo tan cercano. Esperó que la besara de nuevo pero no lo hacía y eso comenzaba a desesperarla. Alzó sus manos hacia la cabeza del mago, tomándola y obligándolo a terminar de acortar la distancia pero Merlín se resistió y, en vez besarla, delineó con suma lentitud su mejilla con sus labios. Era una caricia suave pero provocativa. La boca de él recorrió su mandíbula, una y otra vez, hasta que encontró un punto interesante detrás de su oreja y fue allí donde decidió dejar un sonoro beso, que logró hacerla jadear ruidosamente.

Merlín podía no tener ninguna experiencia en cuanto a mujeres pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que esa porción de piel ayudaría a conseguir su propósito. Volvió a besarla allí para después mordisquear suavemente. Hermione se retorció y maulló como un gatito en busca de más caricias, pegándose a Merlín mientras él continuaba torturándola. Enredó sus brazos alrededor suyo y sus piernas detrás de su espalda. Ahora sí estaba completamente sentada sobre él y no podía importarle menos. El hecho de tener pantalones de hombre y no esas faldas largas con demasiada tela ayudaba mucho.

Cuando la espalda de Hermione chocó contra el suelo, no fue porque ella se impulsó hacia atrás sino porque fue Merlín quien la empujo con suavidad. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que se prestase tan abiertamente a continuar. Por lo general, de los dos, él era quien rápidamente saltaba lejos.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero los volvió a cerrar nuevamente cuando los labios de Merlín comenzaron a descender dejando besos hasta la base de su cuello y, cuando llegó a su clavícula, su lengua hizo un suave trazo que la hizo gemir mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. Estaba apoyado en sus manos para que su peso no aplastara a la princesa. Subió nuevamente, sin dejar de esparcir besos por donde sea que sus labios tocaran, hasta que dio nuevamente con su boca para besarla tan ardorosa y profundamente por era posible.

Se separó de repente, luchando por controlar su respiración. Giró el rostro hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de su oído.

—¿Aún crees que no puedo seducirte?—le preguntó en un susurro que la hizo estremecer.

¿Así que de eso se trataba?, pensó con cierta diversión. Bien, ese juego podían jugarlo dos, especialmente porque ella contaba con la ventaja de haber crecido en una época donde las chicas no tenían demasiado reparo al hablar de hombre. Finalmente, podría poner en práctica lo que había oído en esas interminables charlas de Parvati y Lavender a altas horas de la noche, cuando creían que ella ya estaba dormida.

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, permitiéndose momentáneamente ahogarse en el azul de sus iris antes de elevar su cara para besarlo. Pero no fue un beso feroz y profundo; no, fue un beso suave pero no falto de pasión. Se tomó tiempo para jugar con su boca, explorando sus reacciones, haciéndolo desear más. Mordisqueó sus labios y, cuando el intentó profundizar el beso, no lo dejó. Sabía que estaba jugando un juego peligroso. Un paso en falso y los dos podían terminar perdiendo el sentido de realidad. Sin embargo, no importaba cuánto deseara a Merlín, no pensaba tener relaciones con él en medio del bosque. Aún así, no se detuvo porque creía poder mantener el control de la situación.

Mientras lo besaba, sus manos se apoyaron en su espalda, apenas perceptible al principio; pero sin duda alguna él la sintió cuando dejó que sus palmas se adentraran bajo la ropa que usaba para acariciarlo. Fue el turno de Merlín de jadear, un tanto sorprendido por su atrevimiento, cuando sus uñas se deslizaron por su columna sin llegar a lastimarlo. Nunca hubiera imaginado antes que disfrutaría tanto tener la manos de una mujer en su espalda; aunque no de cualquier mujer, las de Hermione.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando ella las apartó y las colocó en su pecho para empujarlo suavemente lejos. Confundido, se apartó pero pronto dedujo que quizás se habían estado propasando. Después de todo, no estaban casado, ni siquiera comprometidos. Sin embargo, lo que ella había querido hacer, era obligarlo a girar, cambiando posiciones, para así quedar arriba. Merlín abrió los ojos casi con alarma.

—Hermione…

Ella puso un dedo sobre su boca y negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que guardara silencio mientras se posicionaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Merlín apenas podía respirar mientras veía a aquella diosa en esa posición. La trenza que había tenido al llegar ahora estaba revuelta y varios mechones caían por su rostro, sus mejillas estaba rojas y sus labios sonrosados e hinchados a causa de los besos compartidos. Todo en su mente le decía que debía de apartarla, que debía de detener aquello de inmediato, pero su cerebro no tenía oportunidad alguna cuando sus instintos más básicos mandaban. Quizás por eso sus manos se posaron sobre las caderas de Hermione, logrando que le sonriera seductoramente y, cuando ella se inclinó a besarlo, le devolvió el beso sin dudarlo.

Él hubiera estado más que feliz de simplemente poder besarla hasta el fin de los tiempos, sintiendo su peso encima y su calor corporal atravesando la ropa; sin embargo, ella tenía otros planes, unos que no involucraban pasividad de su parte. Se apartó de su boca, y giró su rostro para comenzar a esparcir estratégicos besos en su cuello, tal como él había hecho antes. Salvo que Hermione no hacía movimientos tentativos; no, cada una de sus acciones mostraban una seguridad abrumadora, completamente consciente de que lo estaba llevando al borde del abismo.

Merlín intentaba contener las reacciones de su cuerpo pero cuando ella mordisqueó su oreja no pudo evitar gemir roncamente y apretar sus manos, que aún permanecían en sus caderas, para pegarla aún más a él. Su cuerpo suave y caliente parecía ser perfecto.

—¡Esta es una terrible idea, Godric!

Hermione alzó el rostro de repente al oír aquella voz femenina que pronunciaba el nombre del fundador, logrando que Merlín gimiera a modo de protesta por la interrupción. Pero ella no lo oyó, estaba demasiado concentrada viendo como, metros más allá de la barrera, un par de personas caminaba dando largas zancadas en dirección de Camelot. Uno de ellos era Godric Gryffindor, vestido como un campesino. La otra era una mujer que usaba un vestido sencillo pero que, saltaba a la vista, no estaba acostumbrada a lo humilde de su vestimenta. Por su porte y su manera de andar podía verse que era una dama bien educada, seguramente de la nobleza.

Hermione se levantó casi de un solo salto.

—¡Vamos!—le dijo a Merlín.

Pero el muchacho sólo tragó saliva y la miró incómodo. Se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

—Creo que… eh… necesito unos momentos—murmuró rojo.

Hermione tardó unos segundos antes de poder entender a lo que se refería.

—¡Oh!—sus ojos se abrieron enormemente—Lo siento… Eh… tómate el tiempo necesario pero luego ven conmigo.

Él asintió, apartando la mirada de ella para que el movimiento de sus caderas mientras caminaba no lo distrajera.

Hermione llegó al borde de la barrera, se detuvo unos momentos para mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que no había nadie observándola, y luego la atravesó, corriendo detrás de ellos.

—¡Godric!—lo llamó.

Tanto la mujer como el hombre giraron para contemplarla, con cierto pánico en la mirada pero cuando él la reconoció, se relajó un poco, aunque aún la contemplaba con cierta sorpresa a causa de su peculiar vestimenta.

—¿Lady Hermione? ¿Qué…?—se aclaró levemente la garganta—¿Qué está usando?

Ella sólo rodó los ojos ante su actitud vergonzosa. No era nada normal ver a una mujer con ropa masculina y lo entendía pero no iba a mostrarse pudorosa porque a sus ojos eso era normal y mucho más cómodo.

—¿Eso es lo primero que vas a decirme después no vernos desde hace meses?—le preguntó.

Él se mostró ligeramente avergonzado.

—Lo siento, mi lady—se acercó a ella y se inclinó para tomar su mano cuidadosamente y besar el dorso con caballerosidad—Es un placer volver a encontrarme contigo.

Ella le sonrió.

—También es bueno volver a verte, y te dije que podrías llamarme Hermione—le recordó y miró a la mujer, esperando a que se la presentase.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Merlín apareció a su lado, aún algo ruborizado pero sin duda controlado. Los ojos de Godric y de la mujer que lo acompañaba se fijaron en él.

—Él es Merlín—lo presentó Hermione—Merlín, él es Godric Gryffindor, el mago cuya cabeza tiene un alto precio.

—Lamento eso—susurró el joven.

—¡Oh!—Godric exclamó y Hermione vio que sus ojos se ensombrecían ligeramente aunque no entendía por qué—Así que tú eres ese Merlín del que habló Salazar.

El mago miró confundido al fundador y luego posó la mirada en Hermione, pidiéndole silenciosamente una explicación.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que vino?—le preguntó y esperó a que él asintiera—Descubrió nuestro secreto… y el tuyo.

Merlín sintió la alarma nacer en su pecho. Todos parecieron notarlo pero fue Gryffindor quien lo tranquilizó, o al menos hizo el intento.

—No dirá nada—le aseguró pero su tono era molesto y lo contemplaba como si fuera el culpable de algo—Tiene prohibido hacer cualquier cosa que dañe a Hermione y, si te sucediera algo a ti, definitivamente saldría lastimada.

—Eh… Qué…bien—dijo algo dubitativo.

Hermione no entendía por qué Godric se estaba comportando de ese modo grosero con Merlín y realmente no estaba segura de si era conveniente saberlo. Así que se volteó hacia la mujer y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Hola, soy Hermione.

La dama asintió formalmente.

—Lo sé. He leído sobre usted, mi lady.

—¿Leíste sobre mi? ¿Hay libros que me mencionan?—inquirió extrañada.

La mujer asintió.

—He estudiado muchas familias de la realeza durante mis años como protegida del rey Thaur y, sin duda alguna, la historia de la princesa perdida ha sido una de mis favoritas—dijo—Más aún cuando he descubierto que dicha princesa regresó milagrosamente donde su familia gracias a la magia. Es irónico, ¿no lo cree? Uther odia la magia más que nada en el mundo y su hija pródiga nació con esos poderes.

Hermione podría haberse sentido ofendida por esa perorata pero se dio cuenta que la mujer realmente no tenía intención de insultarla, sólo ponía en voz alta un pensamiento muy cierto. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que ella conociera su secreto.

—Creo que es suficiente, Rowena—le pidió suavemente Godric antes de volverse hacia la princesa—Hermione, permíteme que te presente a Rowena Revenclaw, protegida del rey Thaur y una amiga muy querida.

Rowena hizo una cortés reverencia sin dejar que su expresión seria cambiase en ningún momento. Cualquiera que la viera y no la conociera lo suficiente podría pensar que se trataba de frialdad o indiferencia pero no era eso. Ella sólo poseía una mentalidad lógica y realista, aunque no por eso libre de sentimientos.

—Es un placer—dijo Hermione, apenas conteniendo la emoción dentro de su pecho—No te imaginas cuánto.

La mujer la miró con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Has oído de mí?—preguntó extrañada.

Su mirada se conectó fugazmente con la de Godric, dándose cuenta que él podría haberle dicho sobre su magia pero no sobre toda la verdad de su historia. Era mejor así, no creí prudente que muchos supieran la verdad, sin importar que fueran los futuros fundadores de Hogwarts.

—Yo te he mencionado—intervino Sir Godric—Hermione está al tanto de nuestras… actividades.

—¿Lo crees prudente?—preguntó Rowena con seriedad.

—Confiaría a Hermione mi vida—aseguró el hombre con solemnidad.

—¿Y en él?—señaló a Merlín.

Godric dudó unos segundos.

—Si ella confía en él creo que estamos seguros.

—Lo están—intervino la princesa—Puedo asegurarles que Merlín es de completa confianza.

Rowena miró al joven mago durante unos momentos, con los ojos ligeramente estrechos, como si quisiera ver en su mente y descubrir cada uno de sus secretos. Finalmente, asintió.

—Supongo que entonces no será tan riesgoso estar en Camelot—comentó—¿Puedo contar con su ayuda, mi lady?

—Por supuesto… Espera, ¿Ayuda para qué?

—Rowena será nuestro nuevo contacto allí—explicó Godric—Desde que el disfraz de Slytherin fue descubierto por relacionarse con druidas hemos queridos ingresar nuevamente a alguien. Tenía que ser alguien de confianza.

—Nunca me aclaraste cuál era exactamente el papel de Slytherin allí.

Él le sonrió levemente a modo de disculpa.

—Creo que esta no es una conversación que podríamos llegar a tener en medio del bosque—indicó—Salazar me ha dicho que ha conectado la Red Flu en tu habitación. Si no te importa, me gustaría invitarte nuevamente a charlar un día.

—Me encantaría pero no tengo polvos…

—Claro que tienes—lo contradijo—Mete tu mano en el interior de la chimenea, buscando en la parte superior un pequeño hueco. Allí encontrarás una bolsa llena.

—¿Y a dónde iré? ¿A tu castillo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no vivo allí. Me he mudado a una nueva localidad—le informó—Es un castillo aún en construcción pero estoy segura que te encontrarás a gusto allí. Se llama Hogwarts.

Hermione estuvo a punto de ponerse a reír como una histérica, llena de felicidad, pero se contuvo. Recordaba que ella le había dicho a Godric que había estudiado magia pero nunca le había especificado que había sido en el mismo colegio que ellos estaban prontos a fundar.

—Será un verdadero placer—indicó sonriendo.

Rowena notó que Merlin se sentía algo incómodo con aquella conversación. Especialmente cuando Godric hacía tantos esfuerzos para sólo capturar la atención de la princesa, olvidando que estaba acompañada de alguien más.

—Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos—dijo mirando a su acompañante con cierta molestia—Quiero instalarme completamente antes del atardecer.

—¿Tienes una casa en Camelot?—preguntó Hermione.

—Así es.

—Siempre que necesites algo, no dudes en acudir a mi o, en todo caso, con Merlín…—se volteó hacia él—¿No te importa?

—En absoluto—dijo sinceramente.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Hermione—dijo Godric—Bien, como dijo Rowena, nos marchamos. Que tenga un buen día.

Ambos se alejaron caminando con cierta prisa y, aunque no alcanzaron a oír lo que decía la mujer, claramente reprendía a Sir Godric por algo.

Hermione se volteó hacia Merlín, quien seguía observando a la pareja.

—¿Qué opinas de ellos?

—Rowena parecer ser amable, aunque un poco seria—contestó—Y Gryffindor…—dudó unos momentos, no queriendo insultar al amigo de Hermione—Lo siento, pero hay algo en su forma de tratarme que no me gustó.

Hermione también lo había notado.

—Hablaré con él—le aseguró—Juro que no es así. No sé porqué actuó de ese modo contigo.

—Por momentos creí que era igual que Slytherin.

—¡Jamás!—aseguró Hermione con rotundidad—Aceptaré que puede tener sus defectos pero jamás podría ser como Slytherin. Salazar es grosero, atrevido y presumido… Godric tiene un profundo sentido de nobleza y valentía.

—Estás defendiéndolo—la acusó.

—No estoy haciendo tal cosa, Merlín—lo contradijo molesta—Sólo estoy exponiendo un hecho.

—Pues sonabas demasiado encantada diciendo sus atributos—gruñó.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. Miró a Merlín sin poder entender su comportamiento hasta que se dio cuenta que él estaba sinceramente enojado por sus palabras.

—¿Estás celoso?—preguntó incrédula.

Los ojos de Merlín volaron hacia ella inmediatamente.

—No.

—¡Oh, por Circe! ¡Estás celoso!—sonrió.

Merlín enrojeció pero siguió negándolo.

—¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?—preguntó—¿Sólo porque él parecía estar sumamente interesado en ti y porque tú sólo alabas su valentía y nobleza? No, claro que no, esas no son suficientes razones…

Gruñendo, giró y volvió a atravesar la barrera para ir hacia la manta y comenzar a guardar las cosas en la manta con cierta brusquedad. Hermione fue inmediatamente tras él.

—Merlín, ¿qué haces?

—Guardo lo que traje.

—¿Por qué?

—Es tarde ya—le respondió sin mirarla—Será mejor que regresemos a Camelot antes de que… ¡¿Qué…?!

Merlín no pudo notar lo que pasaba hasta que sintió que Hermione se tiraba prácticamente encima de él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, con ella encima. Sus labios se habían unido de inmediato y ella lo besaba como si fuera el fin del mundo, profunda y ardorosamente. Él permaneció estático por unos eternos instantes hasta que atinó a responder, en contra de sus mejores intentos de preservar su orgullo. Finalmente, cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban agitadamente y tenían el corazón acelerado.

—Te amo—le susurró Hermione sin despegarse de su cuerpo—Sólo a ti. Admiro a Godric, no lo voy a negar, pero nunca podría tener sentimientos por él porque para mi corazón no existe nadie más que tú.

Merlín sintió que toda la rabia que había sentido momentos atrás se aplacaba de repente y se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que había actuado. Quizás sí, había estado un poco celoso…

Le sonrió.

—Bien, porque si no tendría que encontrarme otra princesa a la cual seducir…—dijo con burla.

Hermione rió mientras le pegaba suavemente. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se quitó de encima de él. Merlín gimió a modo de protesta.

—¿Por qué? ¡Estábamos tan bien!—se quejó.

—Tú dijiste que querías volver—le recordó.

—Cambié de opinión—aseguró—Ahora ven aquí y sigámonos besando un poco más.

Hermione volvió a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Merlín se sentó, sabiendo que no volvería a tenerla de inmediato en sus brazos. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó el motivo por el que había estado tan nervioso horas antes. Quería preguntarle algo, algo muy importante.

Se puso de pie suavemente.

—Hermione…

—¿Si?

—Eh… sé que…—comenzó a acercarse a ella—Sé que nosotros no deberíamos estar en ningún tipo de relación.

—No digas eso…

—No, por favor, déjame terminar—le rogó y, a pesar de que ella lo contemplaba con profunda curiosidad, asintió sin decir nada—Sólo soy un simple sirviente y tú eres una princesa. El siquiera rozarte la mano está prohibido para mí. No te imaginas cuánto me gustaría poder ser una persona diferente para poder presentarme delante de tu padre y pedirle que me deje cortejarte y así poder pedir tu mano oficialmente en el futuro. Pero no puedo hacer eso, por obvias razones. Sin embargo, puedo preguntártelo a ti—tomó aire profundamente—Hermione, ¿Me permitirías el honor de cortejarte secretamente y demostrarte así que mis intensiones son sinceras?

Merlín esperó con toda la paciencia que la situación requería a que la respuesta llegara pero Hermione se había quedado muda y sólo lo contemplaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Quizás aquella no había sido una idea muy inteligente de su parte. Quizás había excedido la confianza que tenía en la relación. Llevaban cierto tiempo juntos pero nunca le habían colocado ni siquiera un título a lo que tenían; después de todo, ¿Cómo podrían llamar a verse a escondida y robarse unos cuantos besos? Se amaba, por supuesto, pero eso no quería decir que tenían un futuro juntos. Él había tenido la esperanza de que sí, sin embargo…

—¡Sí!—exclamó de repente Hermione, sonriendo enormemente.

Había estado tan sorprendida que había sido incapaz de contestar de inmediato pero ahora sentía que la felicitad apenas cabía dentro de su pecho.

Él alzó la mirada de repente y la contempló con ciertas dudas.

—¿Estás segura?

Hermione sintió que su burbuja se desinflaba poco a poco.

—¿A caso no lo decías en serio?

—¡No! Digo, claro que sí, lo decía sinceramente. Sólo… como no contestabas…

—Me sorprendiste—confesó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas—Pero mi respuesta es sí.

Merlín sonrió y, acercándose a ella, dejó un beso suave en sus labios.

…

Arturo estaba escondido detrás de una gran pila de paja en los establos del castillo y, para su terrible suerte, tenía que estar justo al lado de un hermoso caballo que parecía tener problemas intestinales. En varias ocasiones tuvo que hacer acopio de su voluntad para no salir corriendo de allí o para no vomitar hasta su propio estómago. Pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo estoico por más de una hora y media, procurando que nadie descubriese su presencia. Quería averiguar el secreto que ocultaba Merlín y estaba decidido a conseguirlo. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Algo malo? No estaba seguro de qué pensar. Siempre había visto a su sirviente como una persona un tanto idiota, con absoluta incapacidad para ocultar un secreto pero su hermana lo había contradicho. Y la actitud sospechosa con la que el joven se marchó esa mañana no hacía más que confirmarlo.

Algo le decía que le había mentido brutalmente con lo del recado para Gaius. Lo había visto salir de la ciudadela acompañado de otra persona. No había visto el rostro de su acompañante pero por el modo en que estaba vestido pudo intuir que se trataba de un hombre. ¿Quién era? Merlín no había mencionado a ningún visitante.

Por eso estaba allí, esperando a descubrir que si él regresaba solo o acompañado. Necesitaba saber con qué motivos había salido realmente y ver si estaba involucrado con su secreto.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en moverse un poco más para que sus piernas no se siguieran entumeciendo oyó el sonido de voces susurrando, acompañadas de los cascos de caballos que caminaban hacia allí. Se quedó estático, esperando y mirando hacia la entrada.

¡Allí estaban! ¡Merlín y su misterioso acompañante! Su sirviente tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras que el que venía a su lado mantenía su capa y capucha encima de su cabeza, impidiéndole distinguir cualquier parte de su rostro ensombrecido. Agudizó su oído para oír qué decían pero hablaban tan bajo que sólo le llegaban palabras sueltas de lo que decía Merlín.

—… hacerlo de nuevo…. Me fascinaría… marches antes de que te descubran…

El encapuchado asintió y Arturo pensó que no lograría ver su rostro y no lo hizo pero lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejó de piedra: se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Merlín, ¡En los labios! Su sirviente retrocedió rápidamente.

—¡Aquí no!—gruñó un poco más alto—Nos pueden descubrir.

Demasiado tarde, Arturo ya había visto todo… ¡Todo! Siempre había creído que Merlín era medio rarito pero nunca pensó seriamente que fuera de ese tipo de raritos. No es que tuviera algo en contra, no, claro que no… Pero seguía siendo desconcertante. ¿A caso no había tenido un enamoramiento con Hermione? ¿A caso tiraba para los dos lados de la cuerda? Ya no tenía idea qué pensar…

Anonadado, vio como el encapuchados se marchaba y que Merlín quitaba las sillas a ambos animales, los colocaba en sus respectivos lugares y comprobaba que tuvieran suficiente agua y comida. Luego se fue. Merlín tomó un camino y Arturo otro.

Al principio había querido enfrentar a su sirviente si llegaba a descubrir algo pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, por lo que corrió a su habitación para pensar, sin darse cuenta cuando se cruzaba con Gwen y Morgana, quienes lo contemplaron extrañadas.

…

Merlín le llevó la bandeja con la cena a Arturo, tarareando suavemente una melodía de una vieja canción que había escuchado hace tiempo y que, de repente, había vuelto a su cabeza. Estaba de muy buen humor.

Entró a la habitación como siempre lo hacía y se encontró con el príncipe sentado frente a la mesa con una expresión de profunda concentración en el rostro.

—Buenas noches—lo saludó.

Arturo alzó la vista y, sin devolverle el saludo, le hizo una seña para que se le acercara. Así lo hizo, un tanto confundido porque no estaba escuchando gritos llenos de reproche por haber tardado tanto y no haber estado en todo el día. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, acomodó el plato con la comida, los cubiertos y la copa la llenó con vino dulce. Esperó a que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero simplemente comenzó a devorar su cena en silencio.

—¿Está todo bien?—no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Perfectamente—gruñó entre dientes.

—¿Estás seguro?

Dejó caer el tenedor de un golpe y lo miró con exasperación.

—¿A caso no puedo tener una cena tranquila sin que tenga que oír tu incesante voz?

—Lo siento—dijo rápidamente y procuró mantener la boca cerrada durante el resto del tiempo que estuvo allí a pesar de que podía sentir la mirada del príncipe sobre él de vez en cuando.

Tan sólo cuando estaba recogiendo las cosas para marcharse Arturo se armó de valor para hablarle.

—He descubierto tu secreto.

Fueron esas cuatro palabras dichas con total seriedad las que hicieron que el corazón del mago dejara de latir por unos eternos segundos.

—¿S…secreto?—tartamudeó—¿Qué secreto? Yo no tengo ningún secreto.

Arturo lo miró molesto.

—¿Quieres dejar de mentir?—le preguntó—Hermione me había advertido que guardabas un secreto pero nunca imaginé que fuera algo así. Entiendo que es tu vida privada y realmente no me interesa qué hagas en tu tiempo libre, pero no quiero que me mientas para salir con tu novio.

—¡¿Novio?!—inquirió horrorizado—¡Yo no tengo novio!

—¡Merlín, te vi! ¡Te estabas besando con él en los establos!—casi le gritó.

Oh, Dios.

—Eh… Arturo, no… no era mi novio… Eh, era una mujer—confesó ruborizado.

—¡No, no lo era! ¡Usaba ropa de hombre!

—Sí, pero era una mujer—dijo firmemente—Estaba vestida así porque… eh… Le resulta más cómodo que usar un vestido.

—¿O sea que no te gustan los hombres?—preguntó aún contemplándolo con ciertas dudas.

—Estoy completamente seguro que no.

Arturo suspiró con alivio.

—Bien, muy bien. No quería tener que despedirte…

Merlín lo miró ofendido.

—¿Me hubieras despedido por eso?

—No por eso—negó con la cabeza—Si no porque seguramente terminarías enamorándote de mí.

El mago lo miró sorprendido por unos momentos hasta que finalmente estalló en carcajadas, tentado hasta lo imposible por lo absurdo y ridículo de aquella idea. Arturo lo contempló ofendido. Él había estado hablándole completamente en serio. Cuando Merlín se dio cuenta, se silenció de repente.

—Quiero decir… Eso hubiera sido justo—mintió—Pero menos mal que no lo es. Ahora…—miró la puerta con cierta desesperación—Será mejor que me marche.

Tomó la bandeja y salió casi corriendo de allí.

—Merlín…

Casi gimió lastimeramente al comprender que el tono que había utilizado Arturo no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Si?

—Ve a pulir mi armadura—le ordenó.

—Pero ya lo hice…

—Sí, lo sé, pero quiero que esté el doble de brillosa. Y, ya que hoy tenías tantas ansias de trabajar, quiero que pulas la del resto de los caballeros.

—¡Pero…!

—Y si te atreves a mentirme una vez más…—lo interrumpió amenazadoramente.

Sí, ya podía imaginar las incontables torturas y trabajos forzosos que le haría hacer. Éste no había sido el mejor final que podría haber imaginado para tan maravilloso día que había pasado junto a Hermione pero, sin duda alguna, volvería a mentirle y a arriesgarse para poder pasar más tiempo a su lado.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

Ella lo contempló fijamente, notando su postura tensa y su mirada algo ensombrecida. Tragó saliva, repentinamente nerviosa. Había algo en el modo en que él posaba sus ojos en ella. Se sentía como una niña a punto de ser reprendida por haber hecho algo malo. Se encogió en su asiento sin poder evitarlo y esperó a que Arturo hablara.

—Hermione…—comenzó con lentitud, alargando el momento de tortura para ella—¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por Merlín?


	46. La bruja de Quickening

**Rosangela** : ¡jajajaja! Claro que casi le da algo a Merlín cuando Arturo le dice eso. Por unos momentos creyó que el príncipe sabía que tenía magia o que estaba besándose con su hermana. Espero que este capítulo te guste. ;)

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 **La bruja de Quickening**

Hermione agradeció suavemente al sirviente que llenó su copa de vino, para después hacer lo mismo con la de su hermano. El príncipe la había mandado a llamar, invitándola a una cena tranquila entre hermanos. Había aceptado sin pensarlo demasiado pero, cuando llegó, no pudo evitar extrañarse al darse cuenta que Merlín no se encontraba allí. Arturo jamás se desprendía de su sirviente personal, a pesar de que vivía diciendo que era un inútil ineficiente. No preguntó nada al principio, imaginando que quizás él sacaría el tema. Pero al no hacerlo, con la curiosidad en sus niveles al máximo, no le quedó otra opción más que preguntárselo.

—¿Le has dado la noche libre a Merlín?—preguntó antes de tomar la copa con su mano y llevársela a la boca para beber un sorbo.

—¿Libre?—inquirió Arturo con expresión sorprendida—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Como no está esta aquí, asumí que quizás…

—Que no esté aquí, no quiere decir que yo haría algo tan ridículo como darle la noche libre—la interrumpió—No, Merlín se encuentra puliendo mi armadura.

Hermione sólo miró a su hermano con cierto disgusto, sin que éste se diera cuenta. ¿Por qué siempre debía de tratar de ese modo a su sirviente? Merlín podía ser un tanto torpe y no era, precisamente, el mejor sirviente del reino, pero tampoco era malo. Merecía un día o, al menos, unas horas de descanso.

—Además—añadió Arturo—creí que lo mejor sería cenar tranquilamente.

—Pero Merlín jamás ocasionó ningún inconveniente—replicó ella, algo molesta por el comentario.

Arturo se movió incómodo en su asiento. Alzó la mirada primero a su hermana y luego la desvió rápidamente hacia el otro sirviente. Se aclaró suavemente la garganta.

—Déjanos—le ordenó—Ven más tarde a recoger las cosas.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y luego se alejó, saliendo de la habitación sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó.

—Hermione, tenemos que hablar—dijo su hermano con seriedad.

Ella lo contempló fijamente, notando su postura tensa y su mirada algo ensombrecida. Tragó saliva, repentinamente nerviosa. Había algo en el modo en que él posaba sus ojos en ella. Se sentía como una niña a punto de ser reprendida por haber hecho algo malo. Se encogió en su asiento sin poder evitarlo y esperó a que Arturo hablara.

—Hermione…—comenzó con lentitud, alargando el momento de tortura para ella—¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por Merlín?

Oh, oh.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquella pregunta tan directa de los labios de su hermano. Su corazón se aceleró en el interior de su pecho y el terror que sintió se reflejó en su mirada. Tomó aire profundamente e intentó tranquilizarse aunque estaba segura que Arturo ya había visto todas las reacciones en su rostro.

—¿Por qué crees que tengo sentimientos por Merlín?

Él la contempló significativamente.

—¿Cuán tonto crees que soy?—cuestionó con cierta molestia—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo unidos que se han vueltos? ¿Del modo en que lo miras?

—Yo no lo miro de ningún modo…

—¡Lo miras…!—comenzó a exclamar con fuerza pero al darse cuenta que estaba gritándole a su hermana, intentó contenerse—Lo miras como si fuera la persona más valiosa de tu vida, como si… lo amaras.

Hermione no podía apartar los ojos de los de sus hermanos. ¿Cómo podría decirle que él tenía razón? Amaba a Merlín y no podía negarlo por mucho tiempo más. Pero una cosa era que Arturo lo sospechara y otra muy diferente que oyera una confesión de su propia boca.

—Arturo, yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Lo negarás? ¿Me mirarás a los ojos y me mentirás?

Hermione se sentía cada vez peor. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí a esconderse como una cobarde en su propia habitación y no salir nunca más.

—Yo…

¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? ¿Qué sucedería si le confesaba la verdad? ¿Qué haría si le decía que amaba a Merlín? ¿Lo despediría? ¿Lo mandaría a prisión? Sintió la desesperación aumentando en su interior. No quería que nada le sucediera, nada.

—Hermione, cálmate—le rogó su hermano, al ver como la joven que tenía frente a él comenzaba a respirar más agitadamente y miraba a su alrededor como un pequeño pajarillo buscando con desespero una salida—Sólo quiero saber la verdad.

—¿Le dirás a nuestro padre? ¿Castigarás a Merlín?

—No—aseguró con una calma extraña—¿Eso quiere decir que tengo razón? ¿Tienes sentimientos hacia él?

A pesar de que sabía que ya se había descubierto, le costó decir las palabras frente a él.

—Yo… lo amo…

Miró atentamente la reacción de Arturo ante esas palabras. Su hermano se dejó caer contra la silla, completamente serio, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Sus ojos claros no dejaban los castaños de ella. Era como si intentara sacarle cualquier otro secreto que estuviera guardado en su interior… y Hermione se sintió tan… tan… traidora.

Su hermano siempre había sido bueno con ella. Siempre había mostrado abiertamente el cariño que le tenía, la protegía incansablemente y confiaba en su persona como en nadie más. ¿Y cómo se lo pagaba? Ocultándole su magia, la verdad de su nacimiento y las circunstancias que vinieron después.

—Hay algo que debes saber—dijo finalmente él—Me hubiera gustado no ser yo quien te lo diga pero… pero… creo que no hay otra opción.

Ella pensó que estaría molesto después de sus palabras pero, en cambio, se mostraba preocupado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quería decirle con tanta seriedad?

—Si me vas a decir que es imposible porque soy una princesa y él un sirviente…

—Eso mismo iba a decirte pero no por esas razones—dijo.

—¿Entonces…?

—Hermione…—dudó unos segundos pero luego se armó de valor para terminar—Merlín no podría devolverte esos sentimientos. Me temo que está… saliendo con alguien.

Hermione contempló a su hermano sin saber qué rayos pensar. Por unos segundos sintió alarma pero rápidamente aplacó esos sentimientos. Ya había pasado por eso y al final todo había sido un malentendido y Merlín había terminado confesándole que la amaba. No, ella confiaba en él. Así que tomó aire para calmarse y luego miró a su hermano con paciencia.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque lo vi, Hermione. Hace unos días lo vi besando a alguien en el establo después de una de sus salidas a recolectar hierbas para Gaius…

Demonios.

—¿Viste la cara de ella?

—No, pero si la hubiera visto no valdría la pena decírtelo. Sólo te causaría más dolor.

Hermione asintió, apretando los labios con fuerza para contener una sonrisa.

—Gracias por decírmelo—dijo suavemente.

Él asintió.

—Gracias por decirme la verdad sobre… tus sentimientos—dijo con cierta incomodidad—Ahora que hemos resuelto este asunto, sigamos disfrutando de la cena.

Lo vio volver a concentrarse en su plato con comida como si la conversación que acababan de tener, dejándola con una sensación agridulce bañando su corazón. Por un lado, estaba aliviada porque su hermano no había descubierto que sobre su verdadera relación con su sirviente. Pero, por otro lado, algo dentro de ella le pedía que fuera sincero con él. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que él lo entendiera.

—¿Te enfadarías si yo comenzara una relación con Merlín?—le preguntó, incapaz de controlarse.

El príncipe volvió a alzar la mirada hacia ella, deteniendo un bocado a mitad de camino.

—Eso no importa. No estás en ningún tipo de relación—dijo.

—Pero… ¿Si lo estuviera?—insistió—¿Te enfadarías conmigo o con Merlín?

—Yo… ¡No lo sé!—exclamó pero, al ver la mirada insistente de su hermana, terminó suspirando con resignación—¡Lo estaría!—confesó—Estaría furioso y haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en mis manos para separarlos…Por favor, no me mires así. Tú fuiste la que preguntó esa locura.

—Sí, pero había esperado otra respuesta.

—¿Hubieras preferido que te dijera que no me importaría? Estaría mintiéndote, Hermione. Merlín puede ser… un… un sirviente medio decente, pero es un sirviente al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué destino te puede esperar al estar con alguien como él?—le preguntó—Ambos son muy diferentes.

—Tenemos mucho más en común de lo que te puedes imaginar—replicó, refiriéndose a la magia.

—Entiendo que lo creas así.

—Lo dudo.

—No, lo entiendo—aseguró firmemente—No viviste siempre en este castillo y tu vida antes era muy diferente a la de ahora, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas parecerte a Merlín.

Hermione se dejó caer contra la silla, contemplando su plato lleno de comida sin deseos de probar un bocado más. Había perdido todo el apetito. Su hermano no comprendía y eso la hacía sentir tan desdichada.

—Por favor, no te enfades—le pidió al ver su expresión enfurruñada—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Sus ojos se posaron en él llenos de furia.

—Entonces, cuando te diga que estoy en una relación con el hombre que amo, muéstrame tu apoyo—dijo entre dientes antes de levantarse, más que dispuesta a salir de allí.

Pero Arturo fue más rápido. Se puso de pie de inmediato a darse cuenta de sus intenciones y bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo.

—Hermione, espera—le rogó, tomándola de los brazos.

—No quiero seguir hablando contigo, Arturo…

—¡Deja de comportarte como una niña chiquilla!

—¡Deja de ser un asno!

—¡Yo no…!

—La primera vez que me dijiste que tenía sentimientos por Gwen yo no salí a decirte que la olvidaras, que era imposible.

—Eso es diferente—replicó tenso ante la mención de la doncella.

—¿Cómo se supone que es diferente?—pidió saber.

—Ella es… es… Gwen.

—Y él es Merlín. Puede que tú no puedas verlo, Arturo, pero eres increíblemente afortunado por tenerlo de sirviente. Tú nunca te diste la oportunidad de conocerlo, de tomarte el tiempo de charlar sinceramente con él y así comprobar cuán interesante e inteligente es…

Arturo contempló a su hermana como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Sabía que Merlín no era estúpido pero llamarlo inteligente e interesante ya podía ser una exageración…¿verdad?

—¡Claro que lo conozco!—replicó—Es torpe, insensato, habla cuando no es debido y parece olvidar cuál es su lugar. Cuando le ordeno algo, debo considerarme afortunado si me obedece.

—Pero, más allá de tus quejas, ves algo bueno en él, ¿no? Porque, de otro modo, ya lo habrías despedido hace tiempo.

Arturo no quería admitirlo en voz alta. Sabía que Merlín no era tan malo, pero… ¿Y si eso le daba ideas a su hermana? No quería verla con su sirviente. No quería verla con nadie, en realidad, que la pudiera arrebatar lejos de él pero sabía que ese no era el destino que la esperaba. Ella se casaría algún día con un importante príncipe heredero o un rey ya coronado. Alguien noble y valiente, centrado y fiel.

Abrió la boca para responderle pero en ese instante alguien golpeó la puerta. Sabía quién era. Se suponía que Sir León vendría a buscarlo para hacer las rondas nocturnas.

—Un momento—dijo en voz alta para que lo oyera desde el otro lado de la puerta antes de volver su atención a su hermana—Mira, tengo que cumplir con mis responsabilidades. ¿Por qué no continuamos esta charla en otro momento?

Ella, mirándolo aún con cierto enfado, asintió. Arturo le sonrió levemente y se inclinó para besar su mejilla con afecto antes de girar y abrirle al caballero.

…

Merlín gimió dolorosamente cuando se dejó caer en su cama. Se sentía tan agotado. Aquél había sido un día infernal. Arturo no había tenido compasión de él y lo había mandado a hacer cosa tras cosa. Desde limpiar las caballerizas hasta remendar cada prenda que tuviera rota, de lavar las sábanas hasta pulir su armadura y afilar su espada. Eso, sin contar con sus deberes diarios como eran despertarlo, tener lista su ropa, darle el desayuno, ir a la práctica de los caballeros con él, servirle el almuerzo, acompañarlo en uno de sus recorridos para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y… Bueno, por alguna extraña razón, le había ordenado que no le llevase la cena y que luego de terminar con su armadura se fuera directamente a la cama.

Eso había sido muy raro. Iba a admitir que sentía curiosidad pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado cansado como para detenerse a hacer preguntas sobre el extraño comportamiento del príncipe.

Además, estaba esperando a Hermione. Habían quedado para continuar con sus lecciones. Hace unas cuantas noches se reunían después de sus actividades diarias para practicar magia. Ella estaba empecinada en aprender la clase de hechizos que él hacía sin necesidad de recurrir a su varita. Sin embargo, aún no lo había logrado y eso la frustraba. Aún estaban en lo básico: encender una vela. Había sido comprensivo con ella, le había dado palabras de aliento y había tenido infinita paciencia, aún así, Hermione siempre salía furiosa de allí por no poder lograrlo.

Justo en ese momento, un sonido ya familiar para él se hizo oír en su habitación. La primera vez que había ocurrido había saltado fuera de la cama a causa del susto y había terminado en el suelo, recibiendo un golpe duro en su trasero que lo dejó adolorido. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, terminó acostumbrándose. Alzó la mirada hacia Hermione, notando de inmediato su expresión enfadada.

—¿Qué sucede?—inquirió.

Pero ella, en vez de responderle, se dejó caer en la cama, abrazándolo de inmediato y enterrando su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Merlín la abrazó por puro instinto, atrayéndola más a su pecho, intentando averiguar la razón que la había motivado a hacer aquello. No es que se quejara…

—¿Hermione?

—Sólo quedémonos así—le rogó, hablando contra la tela de su pañuelo.

Él asintió y, sin decir más, la sostuvo en sus brazos. Luego podría averiguar qué había sucedido.

Hermione no se apartó de inmediato. Estaba cómoda acostaba en la cama con él a su lado. Era tonto de su parte pero después de la conversación que había mantenido con su hermano no había podido evitar sentir una abrumadora necesidad de ver a Merlín y, simplemente, estar con él, sentirlo cerca de ella, saber que, al menos por un momento, no habría nadie queriendo separarlos. Sintió que él acariciaba su espalda y no pudo evitar suspirar de satisfacción. Acomodó mejor su rostro sobre su hombro, cruzó uno de sus brazos encima del estómago de él y cerró los ojos.

—No es que me queje—dijo suavemente el mago, a penas susurrando—pero si nos quedamos dormidos nos meteremos en un montón de problemas.

Ella sólo dio a modo de respuesta un sonido algo difuso.

…

— _Sigue adelante._

Merlín abrió los ojos de inmediato al reconocer el sonido de esa voz. Por unos instantes el pánico y la confusión se mezclaron dentro de su pecho tan confusamente que no supo siquiera donde se encontraba ni porqué no llevaba puestas sus ropas de dormir. Sin embargo, sólo unos segundos después, pudo ver que alguien descansaba profundamente sobre su pecho.

— _Sigue adelante. ¡Date prisa!_

—¡Hermione!—la llamó rápidamente, tomando su hombro para zarandearla con suavidad pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para conseguir despertarla—¡Hermione!

La joven princesa abrió los ojos suavemente hasta que éstos se acostumbraron a la penumbra del cuarto de Merlín. Se había quedado dormida encima de él y, la vela que había estado encendida cuando se había aparecido ya se había consumido por completo.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó mientras se apartaba de encima de él para sentarse en la cama.

—¡Mordred está aquí!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron llenos de alarma. Ambos se pusieron de pie y, tan rápidamente como era posible, salieron de allí en busca del joven druida.

—¿Sabes dónde está?—le preguntó Hermione sin alzar demasiado la voz mientras corrían rápidamente por los pasillos—No podremos buscar sólo nosotros en el castillo. No sabemos sus motivos… ¿Debemos alertar a los guardias?

—No lo sé—gruñó Merlín mientras intentaba concentrar sus pensamientos para oír las palabras del niño.

— _Estamos cerca. Al final del pasillo. La habitación de Morgana es la siguiente._

Merlín se detuvo de repente y Hermione lo imitó.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Va a ir con Morgana!

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró a causa del temor. Mordred y Morgana juntos no era una buena combinación.

—Debemos detenerlo—le dijo.

Merlín asintió y de inmediato giraron sobre sus pies y corrieron hacia las habitaciones privadas de la protegida del rey.

Cuando las campanas de alarma comenzaron a hacerse oír por todo el lugar no les cupo duda de que algo malo había sucedido. Quizás fuera simplemente que habían notado la presencia de extraños en el castillo o que esos extraños habían atacado a alguien en su intento de alcanzar su meta.

Muy pronto, por el mismo pasillo en el que ellos andaba, comenzaron a oírse voces. Pero una sobresalía por encima de las demás.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo perdiste?—exigió Arturo a uno de sus caballeros—¡Puede ser peligroso!

Hermione miró con alarma al mago.

—¡Vete!—le ordenó él en un susurro apenas perceptible.

Ella negó tercamente con la cabeza.

—Tu hermano querrá saber qué haces despierta a esta hora de la noche ¡conmigo!—le dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Pero…

—Sabes que tengo razón—la interrumpió con prisa, oyendo como el príncipe y los demás caballeros se acercaban a paso largo—Tienes que irte.

—Bien—gruñó molesta para luego sacar su varita—Sólo ten cuidado.

Y tras decir esas palabras desapareció, justo a tiempo porque Arturo logró divisar una sombra escondida en el pasillo. Se apresuró a acercarse a ella y antes de que podía reaccionar la tomó con brusquedad. Azotó el cuerpo del misterioso hombre contra la pared y apretó con fuerza su mano alrededor del cuello. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en los rasgos del rostro, no pudo estar más que sorprendido.

—¿Merlín?

El joven mago hizo unas cuantas muecas mientras intentaba pronunciar alguna palabra.

—Morgana… Tú estás…—señaló la mano del príncipe mientras intentaba conseguir que lo soltara.

—¡Oh! Lo siento—desprendió la mano del cuello de su sirviente para permitirle respirar.

Merlín se dobló en dos en un intento de conseguir un poco de aire para llenar nuevamente sus pulmones.

—Morgana…—intentó hablar nuevamente entre jadeos—Ellos están en la habitación de Morgana.

Los ojos de Arturo se abrieron llenos de alarma y salió inmediatamente disparado hacia allí, seguido por Merlín y los demás caballeros.

…

—¿Morgana?

La joven dama pudo oír su nombre entre sueños, como si alguien que estuviera muy lejos la estuviera llamando.

—¿Morgana?

Esta vez el nombre sonó más próximo, sacándola de esa línea delgada entre el sueño y la realidad. Abrió los ojos suavemente y lo primero que vio delante de ella era un pequeño rostro familia. Se sentó en la cama de inmediato, con el pecho lleno de una felicidad abrumadora.

—¡Mordred!—sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró rápidamente cuando oyó que las campanas de alerta del castillo comenzaban a sonar. Sus brazos volaron hacia él, para atraerlo hacia su pecho con afecto y preocupación—Pensé que no volvería a verte.

Un hombre salió de la penumbra, dejando que la chica pudiera ver su rostro con claridad.

—Lo encontré vagando sólo por el bosque. Sólo y perdido, perseguido por los hombres de Uther—dijo seriamente.

Morgana lo miró con ciertas sospechas. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca antes. Era alto, con el caballo de un castaño claro y su rostro tenía una barba de un par de días.

—¿Quién eres?—exigió saber.

—Mi nombre es Alvarr. También he sido perseguido por Uther desde que he sido un niño.

—¿Tienes magia?—preguntó.

—Sí, mi Lady—dijo formalmente aunque su voz tenía cierto tono de molestia—Al igual que mis padres y sus padres antes que ellos. Ellos tuvieron la fortuna de vivir en tiempos de paz, antes de que su rey declare la guerra contra la brujería.

Morgana cerró por unos momentos los ojos, sintiendo el dolor de aquel hombre como suyo.

—Yo también conozco la crueldad de Uther—abrió los ojos y contempló a Mordred, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello de forma maternal.

Mordred y Alvarr intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de que el hombre volviera a contemplar a la hermosa y joven mujer que tenía frente a él.

—La magia… no es un crimen—dijo significativamente—Es un regalo. Ojalá pudieras caminar libre y sin miedo.

Las palabras de Alvarr lograron conmoverla. Asintió suavemente. Ese era un deseo que ella también guardaba en lo profundo de su corazón.

—El chico dijo que lo entenderías—añadió Alvarr.

Ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que ellos dos había entrado inesperadamente al castillo en medio de la noche, desafiando el peligro.

—¿Qué están haciendo en Camelot?—inquirió—Han corrido un gran riesgo al venir aquí.

—Vinimos a verte—explicó Alvarr.

Ella miró primero a uno y luego al otro, incapaz de entender porqué querrían verla. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante?

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero detener a Uther—dijo firmemente.

Morgana intentó que su rostro no mostrara ningún tipo de expresión. Ya había pasado por aquello antes. Una vez estuvo dispuesta a dejar que asesinaran sin miramientos a Uther pero luego la consciencia se lo había impedido. ¿Sería diferente esta vez? La respuesta no era difícil de adivinar. Lo era. Ahora era muy consciente de su magia.

—No me quedaré plantado viendo como gente inocente es destruida—siguió Alvarrr—Y no sólo soy yo. Muchos se han unido a mí. Lo hacen cada día.

—Alvarr, esta es una guerra que no puedes ganar. Uther tiene un ejército a sus órdenes.

—No importa cuántos sean—indicó él—si tienes un arma lo suficientemente poderosa… Cuando era un niño, mis padres me hablaron de un cristal. Les fue robado a los grandes hechiceros durante los últimos días de "La gran Purga".

—¿Robado? ¿Por Uther?—inquirió con escepticismo Morgana.

Alvarr asintió con seguridad, completamente confiado en sus palabras.

—Está aquí, en Camelot. Enterrado en las bóvedas a nuestros pies.

—Las bóvedas son impenetrables. Nunca lo conseguirás—insistió.

El la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No—admitió—yo no podría. Pero tú sí.

Los ojos de Morgana se abrieron tanto que resultaría gracioso en otras circunstancias. En esas, por el contrario, aquellas palabras la habían dejado tan sorprendida y anonadada que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Yo?

—Eres la protegida del rey, nadie sospecharía de ti—dijo, acercándose a ella con lentitud, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la muchacha—Eres nuestra única esperanza.

Por unos instantes no supo qué decir. Sólo podía contemplar la profunda mirada de Alvarr, suplicante. Fue como caer dentro de un profundo mar del que no podía ni quería salir. El hombre no era apuesto pero había en él que hacía que sintiera una leve atracción.

El sonido de unos pasos veloces en el pasillo la sacaron de su ensoñación. Apartó rápidamente el rostro y contempló con preocupación la puerta. Debía de encontrar un modo de que no los descubrieran allí.

…

Arturo aproximó su oído a la puerta de Morgana en un intento de oír algo y, tras unos momentos se apartó. Merlín ocupó su lugar de inmediato, haciendo uso de su audición "mágica" para lograr advertir cualquier otra palabra de Mordred en su mente, sin conseguirlo. Cuando sintió una mano firme tirando de su hombro hacia atrás, se apartó de inmediato para darle lugar al príncipe a que diera una fuerte patada, y así abrir la puerta de un tiró.

Arturo desenvainó su espada e ingresó de inmediato, contemplando a su alrededor con cierto desespero. Morgana, desde su cama, lo contempló con molestia.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!—inquirió ella.

—Yo…—miró a su alrededor con desespero—Tengo motivos para creer que hay un intruso aquí.

Merlín y los otros guardias ingresaron también, comprobando que allí, efectivamente, no había nadie.

—Ahora mismo, Arturo, el único intruso eres tú—gruñó con enfado.

—Camelot ha sido invadido. ¿No has oído las campanas?

—¡Por supuesto que las oí!—exclamó—Esperaba estar segura en mis aposentos.

—Bien…—Arturo estaba quedándose sin ideas—¿Me permites registrar tus habitaciones?

—¡No harás tal cosa!—gritó Morgana—¿Realmente piensas que si habría alguien en mi habitación no me daría cuenta?

Era un pregunta muy bien hecha. Morgana era inteligente y perspicaz. Así que no le quedó otra opción al príncipe más que retractarse.

—Tienes razón. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas—dijo, humillado.

Giró de inmediato y obligó a todos a salir de allí.

Sin que nadie la viera, Morgana suspiró a causa del alivio.

—No lo entiendo—dijo Merlín una vez que salieron nuevamente al pasillo.

Arturo se giró hacia él con el rostro plagado de furia.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, Merlín, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?—inquirió con cruel burla—¿Qué haga yo el ridículo o que lo hagas tú mismo?

—Había alguien ahí—insistió—Sé que lo había.

Arturo asintió.

—Un consejo, Merlín: en el futuro, cíñete a lo que mejor sabes hacer… ¡Nada!

Giró bruscamente, dejando a su sirviente en silencio. A pesar de haberlo visto, no pudo evitar acercarse nuevamente a la puerta y arrimar su oído para comprobar por algún sonido. Nada. No entendía qué había sucedido pero estaba completamente seguro que había habido alguien allí.

Desconcertado, y sabiendo que no le quedaba otra opción, se encaminó hacia su habitación para intentar conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Sin embargo, cuando entró a su cuarto se encontró con Hermione sentada en la cama, esperándolo.

—Pensé que volverías a tu propia habitación—le dijo sin alzar la voz para no despertar al galeno, quien roncaba suavemente del otro lado.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar una cosa así?—inquirió ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Merlín bufó.

—Tienes razón—dijo y añadió con cierto sarcasmo—¿Por qué pude haber pensado que te pondrías a salvo?

—Exactamente—ella rodó los ojos—Sólo quería saber qué sucedió.

—¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana?—se sentó a su lado, rodeándola con un brazo para atraerla hacia él.

—¿Y no dormir en toda la noche?

—Bien—suspiró—No sucedió nada, en realidad. Le dije a Arturo que había visto a alguien entrar a las habitaciones de Morgana, fuimos allí pero cuando entramos no había nadie. Ella estaba en su cama, furiosa por la intromisión, pero sola…

—Pero… ¿A caso no dijiste que era la voz de Mordred?

—¡Lo era!—aseguró con frustración—Debieron de oírnos y esconderse o escapar cuando llegamos… No sé qué habrán querido con Morgana, porque dudo que se arriesgaran a entrar al castillo a estas horas de la noche para hacer una visita social.

—Seguramente no—estuvo de acuerdo—Quizás pueda averiguar algo… Morgana siempre ha confiado en mí. Quizás pueda…—titubeó—Yo…

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó con cierta preocupación.

Ella dudó unos segundos, para finalmente forzar una sonrisa y contemplarlo como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

—No es nada—se separó y se puso de pie—Mañana iré a hablar con Morgana. Si averiguo algo, te lo diré—prometió—Ahora, será mejor que me marche. Si alguien se da cuenta de que no estoy en la cama me veré metida en un buen lío.

Se inclinó para dejar un pequeño beso de despedida en sus labios.

—Que duermas bien—le deseó.

Antes de que Merlín pudiera responderle, ella había sacado su varita y se había aparecido en su cuarto.

…

Hermione dejó que Ingrid la peinara como todas las mañanas. Su doncella no había podido evitar notar que la princesa había amanecido misteriosamente silenciosa pero aún así no había abierto la boca. Sólo contemplaba el reflejo de la chica a través del espejo.

—¿Por qué nunca dices nada, Ingrid?—preguntó Hermione.

—¿Qué se supone que debo decir, mi lady?—inquirió ella a su vez con calma mientras colocaba un broche en el cabello para sujetar en alto un mechón.

—Cada vez que notas que algo me sucede, no dices nada.

—No quiero inmiscuirme en sus asuntos—explicó con cierta formalidad—Me preocupo por usted, pero no quiero ser atrevida… Listo—dijo terminando con su cabello.

Hermione se giró para contemplarla fijamente.

—Agradezco tu preocupación y siempre serán bienvenidas tus palabras…

Ingrid la contempló fijamente, conmovida por sus palabras simples pero significativas.

—Gracias, mi lady—dijo.

—¿Así que, a pesar de esto, aún no me llamarás por mi nombre?—Ingrid sonrió suavemente pero negó con la cabeza—Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Yo…—aún así dudó unos segundos—¿Se ha disgustado de algún modo con Merlín?

Hermione negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

—No, sólo estoy preocupada por… por Lady Morgana—dijo suavemente, confiando plenamente en la chica—Se ha metido en asuntos pocos beneficiosos—fue cuidadosa con sus palabras para no alterar a la chica.

Ingrid miró a Hermione con notable curiosidad, pero aún así no dijo nada que sonara como insulto.

—¿Hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Sólo ten los ojos abiertos. Cualquier cosa extraña que veas, infórmame, por favor.

La doncella asintió con seriedad y decisión. Hermione no podía dejar de asombrarse lo fiel que era y lo mucho que había aprendido a apreciarla desde el momento en que la conoció. Era mucho más que la chica que la ayudaba a peinarse y cambiarse, era su confidente, la amiga que sin querer había descubierto y que aún se negaba a llamarla por su nombre por temor a actuar de modo descortés.

Después de agradecérselo, salió de la habitación y con paso veloz se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Morgana. Decir que estaba preocupada era mentir o empequeñecer la verdad. La preocupación formaba parte del tumulto de emociones que llenaba su pecho pero lo que más sobresalía era el temor. Durante mucho tiempo había creído prudente apartarse lentamente del lado de la joven protegida de su padre pero por más que ya no hablaban tanto ni eran tan unidas como al principio, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta al recordar el triste destino que le esperaba a la chica. Lo peor era saber que no importaba qué hiciera porque eso no cambiaría… ¿Verdad?

Tocó la puerta suavemente, esperando que fuera Gwen quien abriera, pero, para su sorpresa, la misma Morgana la recibió sonriente, tal como lo hacía siempre.

—¡Hermione! Buenos días.

—Buenos días… Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo a pasear por la ciudadela. Ingrid me ha dicho que han llegado algunas joyas nuevas muy hermosas…

Morgana rió suavemente.

—Ambas sabemos muy bien que esas cosas no te interesan—le dijo—¿A dónde quieres realmente ir?

—Me conoces bien, ¿no? No, no son las joyas, pero hay un comerciante que tiene un par de libros muy intrigantes.

—Será un placer.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el exterior del castillo. Cuando un guardia las vio no dudó en seguirlas a una distancia prudente. Ellas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y no protestaron a pesar de que la idea no les gustara demasiado.

—Arturo me contó del incidente de anoche—dijo Hermione con cuidado, viendo detalladamente la reacción de su acompañante—¡Qué atrevimiento de su parte entrar de ese modo!

Morgana asintió, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo.

—Sí, pero quizás exageré en mi reaccionar—dijo pensativa—Luego me disculparé con él.

—Creo que él también te debería una disculpa.

—Ya lo hizo anoche, aunque, asumo, motivado por la humillación.

Ella podía asegurar eso. Arturo era una buena persona pero orgulloso, por lo que se disgustaba a sobremanera cuando cometía errores y tenía que admitirlo en voz alta.

—¿Estás completamente segura que no había nadie dentro de tus cámaras?—preguntó con cuidado, sin querer sonar demasiado ansiosa por seguir hablando del tema—Quizás dormías profundamente y no te diste cuenta.

—No, no había nadie—dijo con tajante seguridad.

—Es extraño porque yo volvía de la biblioteca y regresaba a mi cuarto, ya tarde, y oí voces—inventó—Asustada, me oculté.

Morgana miró a su amiga con los ojos llenos de miedo.

—¿Viste quiénes eran?

—No pude. Estaba demasiado oscuro pero estoy completamente segura que alguien rondó por el castillo… Lo más extraño es que por unos momentos creí oír a Mordred.

Los ojos de la protegida del rey se abrieron bañados de pánico.

—¿Mordred? ¿El niño? ¿Qué se supone que haría aquí?

—Verte—respondió, aumentando la alarma en su acompañante—Sé que ustedes crearon un fuerte lazo cuando lo salvaste.

—Pero eso no justificaría que entrara en medio de la noche, arriesgándose a ser atrapado—comentó Morgana, repentinamente muy concentrada en todo lo que la rodeaba.

—No, por eso deseché la idea rápidamente—dijo Hermione—Sólo espero que… bueno, que si algún día llegase a venir para verte, no me lo ocultaras. Sabes que realmente me importas, Morgana, y que nunca haría o diría algo que pudiera dañarte.

La joven dama asintió a sus palabras, sintiendo que la completa decisión de ayudar a Alvarr y a Mordred se iba reduciendo. Lo que ellos planeaban no beneficiarían a nadie que fuera cercano a Uther, mucho menos a su hija.

Después de esa incómoda conversación, Morgana hizo todo lo posible por no volver a tocar el tema e intentó distraer a Hermione lo más que pudo recurriendo a los libros, fuente inagotable de conversación para la princesa. Aunque intentó seguir el hilo, muchas veces se distrajo, preguntándose si lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto o no. Ellos querían crear un mundo mejor, un mundo en el que todas aquellas personas que poseían magia pudieran andar libres sin temor a ser apresados y asesinados por el simple hecho de ser diferente. En su mente, ese era un buen pensamiento pero lo que la carcomía por dentro era la preocupación por las personas que amaba y que eran fieles a Uther.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas, había hecho una promesa e iba a cumplirla. Luego hablaría con Alvarr para indagar más sobre su plan.

Por eso, cuando terminó de pasear con Hermione, se excusó y se encaminó de prisa hacia las habitaciones de Arturo. Sabía muy bien que el príncipe no se encontraría allí puesto que siempre entrenaba con el resto de los caballeros a esa hora por lo que no se preocupaba por encontrárselo. Aún así, fue precavida y antes de ingresar miró a ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar que nadie la viera entrar. Fue directamente hacia el mueble donde guardaba las llaves. Abrió el cajón y la sacó con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Se giró, dispuesta a irse lo más rápidamente posible de allí antes de que la descubrieran pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con Merlín, de pie a pocos metros, contemplándola con sospechas.

—¡Merlín!—jadeó su nombre sorprendida pero enseguida se recompuso, escondiendo la llave bien en el interior de su mano—Estoy buscando a Arturo.

Los ojos del joven nunca dejaron de contemplarla.

—Está entrenando fuera—le dijo.

—¡Oh, claro!—rió como si fuera una tonta olvidadiza y se dispuso a salir pero Merlín no se movió del camino.

—Él entrena todos los días. Misma hora, mismo lugar.

Morgana tragó saliva pero no dejó mostrar su nerviosismo.

—Me gustaría disculparme por lo de anoche. En otro momento, quizás—dijo antes de rodearlo y salir de allí con pasos largos pero intentando no apresurarse demasiado para no levantar sospechas.

Esa misma noche, durante la cena, se enfundó una capa oscura y salió de su habitación con la llave en la mano hacia las cámaras donde guardaban los tesoros.

Iba a robarle a Uther Pendragon.

…

—¡Vamos, Merlín!—lo apresuró Arturo—Me muero de hambre.

Merlín se le acercó con prisa llevando una bandeja con un plato lleno encima.

—Sabes el dicho… toma tiempo preparar una buena comida.

Arturo contempló fijamente aquella espesa sopa de dudoso contenido que tenía delante. Era viscosa, de color marrón y tenían trozos de algo que podría ser o no carne.

—¿Y éste sensacional sabor cuánto te tomó exactamente?—cuestionó mientras tomaba la cuchara y removía lentamente.

—Eh… casi cinco minutos.

—¿Cinco minutos?—inquirió con fingida sorpresa mientras pensaba si sería demasiado lanzarle el plato de esa asquerosidad sobre la cabeza de su criado.

—Necesitas tanto tiempo para dejar espesar—explicó el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Espesar?—dejó caer la cuchara—Merlín, dame una buena razón para que no te despida.

Los ojos de su sirviente se abrieron enormemente al oír aquello. Arturo no pensaba realmente despedirlo porque su hermana pondría el grito en el cielo, pero estaba seguro que no le vendría mal a ese tonto asustarse un poco para que aprendiera a valorar el puesto que tenía.

—¿Despedirme?—musitó y Arturo asintió, conteniendo una sonrisa—No puedes despedirme porque no encontrarías a otra persona igual que yo que pueda servirte.

—Esa es precisamente la idea…

Merlín lo contempló indignado. Estaba por replicar con algún tipo de insulto inteligente cuando se oyeron, sorpresivamente, las campanas de alarma. El sonido intenso resonó por las paredes del castillo, anunciando que algo había acontecido, algo que no era precisamente bueno.

Arturo se puso de pie de un salto y corrió para averiguar qué estaba sucediendo y, cuando lo hizo, fue incapaz de creerlo: alguien había entrado a robar a Camelot.

Él, Merlín y algunos caballeros bajaron rápidamente. El príncipe no tuvo que contemplar demasiado para darse cuenta qué era lo que faltaba allí.

—El cristal de Neathid—dijo con preocupación, observando como el almohadón lleno de polvo acumulado por el tiempo tenía una limpia marca en el centro donde antes había estado apoyado aquel cristal.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos dieron con las enormes rejas.

—Los candados… no están rotos—dijo con sorpresa.

—¿Qué quiere decir?—preguntó desconcertado Merlín.

Arturo, furioso, lo taladró con la mirada.

—Quiere decir que alguien robó mis llaves…

A la mente del mago llegó de inmediato la imagen de Morgana en la habitación de Arturo, actuando de manera sospechosa.

—¿Es valioso es ese cristal?—quiso saber.

—¡Claro que lo es!—dijo con enfado—No habría estado aquí de otra manera, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto…

—Como sea, sabían exactamente dónde buscar—dijo el príncipe mientras seguía observando por si faltaba algo más pero no era así.

—Aparentemente…

—¿Aparentemente?—gruñó Arturo volviendo a contemplarlo—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?—le preguntó con molestia—Dime, Merlín, ¿De quién es el trabajo de que mis aposentos siempre estén cerrados? ¡¿De quién es el trabajo de algo así nunca pase?!—le gritó antes de cruzar a su lado sin volver a mirarlo.

Merlín sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima. Arturo tenía razón, por supuesto, pero eso no quería decir que era su culpa que Morgana se involucrase con druidas que querían robar piedras mágicas del interior de Camelot.

—¡Lo siento!

Pero Arturo siguió avanzando sin voltear a verle.

…

—¡¿Lo sientes?!—inquirió Uther contemplando a su hijo con incredulidad—Eso no es suficiente…—se giró y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro con nerviosismo—¿Forzaron la entrada?

—No, señor—respondió Arturo con la cabeza en alto.

Uther se giró para contemplarlo.

—¿Entonces, cómo consiguieron entrar a las bóvedas?—exigió saber.

Arturo tragó saliva, sin saber cómo responder a esto. Si le decía la verdad a su padre, Merlín terminaría encerrado en los calabozos con una orden de ejecución que pediría su cabeza.

—Son cerraduras viejas, padre—dijo Hermione, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, contemplando y oyendo el intercambio de su padre y su hermano sin atreverse a intervenir—¿Hace cuanto tiempo nadie las cambia o comprueba que no estén gastadas? Pudieron ser hechas por el mejor cerrajero del reino pero el tiempo no es aliado de nadie. Los materiales se desgastan. Un pequeño golpe que ni siquiera dejaría marca las abriría rápidamente.

Uther asintió, aceptado sus palabras.

—Haré que alguien cambie todas las cerraduras inmediatamente.

Merlín y Arturo le lanzaron una mirada de agradecimiento.

—¿Por qué es tan importante el cristal, padre?—inquirió Arturo.

—Es un instrumento de magia—dijo con seriedad, como si eso justificara todo—En tiempos de la Gran Purga, muchos hechiceros murieron intentaron protegerlo. Sea lo que sea que hace es importante para ellos.

Hermione jamás había oído el nombre de aquel cristal ni tampoco había leído nada en los libros que constantemente devoraba. Pero, si era como decía su padre, debía de ser increíblemente valioso como para que arriesgaran su vida por él. Valioso e incluso peligroso.

—Buscaré por el pueblo—aseguró Arturo—Investigaré y averiguaré todo lo que pueda.

—Arturo—lo interrumpió su padre antes de que se marchase—Ese cristal no puede caer en manos enemigas.

—Sí, señor.

Giró y salió de allí seguido por Merlín. Hermione hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida a su padre antes de acompañarlos. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el mago se atrevió a hablar.

—Gracias, a ambos.

—¿Por qué exactamente?—preguntó Arturo con seriedad.

—Por…

—¿Por mentirle a mi padre y hacer que Hermione lo engañe para mantener tu descuido oculto?—lo interrumpió, hablando con voz tensa.

—Sí…

—Si alguna vez nos vuelves a poner en esa posición de nuevo te pondré los grilletes yo mismo. Y, Merlín—se detuvo y se volteó para mirarlo con la mayor frialdad que era posible crear—más te vale que encontremos ese cristal.

La amenaza estaba implícita. Si no lo encontraban, el mago tendría muchos problemas.

…

Hermione, Merlín y Gaius estaban sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa, cada uno sumidos en un silencio incrédulo.

—¿Morgana robó el cristal?—inquirió Gaius luego de unos minutos.

Él y Hermione le habían contado todo lo que había sucedido desde el día anterior, incluso cuando la descubrió en los aposentos del príncipe.

—Estoy seguro de ello—dijo Merlín—La pillé en las habitaciones de Arturo. Ella debe de haber robado sus llaves.

—¿Puedes probarlo?—inquirió el anciano.

—No exactamente, pero…

—Merlín—comenzó a reprenderlo.

—Ella lo hizo—aseguró Hermione—Puedo apostarlo. Si Mordred fue el que se lo pidió directamente no pudo ser capaz de negarse. Todos sabemos la debilidad y la conexión que tiene con él.

—Hermione, Merlín—los contempló con paciencia—están acusando a la protegida del rey sin pruebas algunas.

—Lo sé—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—No tiene sentido—negó Gaius con la cabeza—¿Por qué Morgana robaría aquella piedra?

—Mi padre dijo que es un instrumento de magia.

Gaius pareció dudar unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Hay muchas leyendas sobre ese cristal—dijo finalmente—Los hechiceros de la antigüedad creía que contenían los secretos del tiempo.

Hermione se sintió mucho más interesada en aquel cristal.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—le preguntó—¿Te muestra lo acontecido y lo que acontecerá o hablas de algo como… viajes en el tiempo?

—No estoy seguro—respondió el anciano—El cristal es un artefacto de la antigua religión y sólo alguien muy ligado a ella podría darles las respuestas que están buscando.

Hermione y Merlín intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentir y salir de allí, dispuestos a hablar con el Gran Dragón. Esquivaron guardias y cuando llegaron a la entrada Hermione utilizó su varita para iluminar el cavernoso camino.

El dragón parecía estar esperándolos, porque nada más llegar a la entrada de la enorme cueva en la que estaba recluido, lo vieron en el enorme saliente, pacientemente apoyado. Merlín no estaba cómodo allí sabiendo que había prometido liberarlo. Sabía muy bien que la enorme bestia exigiría que cumpliera con su palabra sin importar nada.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda—le dijo.

—Estoy seguro que así es—aseguró Kilgharrah—Pero primero, cumple tu promesa.

—¿Qué promesa?—inquirió Hermione.

—El joven Merlín me ha prometido liberarme, Llewellyn—la llamó utilizando el nombre que los druidas y las profecías le habían dado.

Ella asintió, recordando que había oído aquello tiempo atrás y se había prometo hablar al respecto con Merlín pero los días pasaron y nunca lo hizo.

—Te prometí que te liberaría y lo haré—aseguró Merlín.

—¿Cuándo?—insistió el dragón.

—Cuando sepa que Camelot estará segura—intervino Hermione—Incluso de ti.

—¿No confían en mí?

—¿Tú confías en Merlín?

—¿Por qué debería?—inquirió Kilgharrah.

—Porque no tienes opción—respondió el mago con seriedad.

Casi se vio calcinado por el fuego ardiente del dragón tras decir esas palabras pero Kilgharrah no se enfureció hasta perder el control. Su mirada se volvió filosa pero aún así, preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?—les preguntó.

—¿Qué es el cristal de Neathid?—inquirió Merlín.

El dragón extendió sus alas y las movió suavemente antes de contestar.

—Para aquellos que saben cómo usarlo, el cristal contiene un gran conocimiento.

—¿Qué clase de conocimiento?—Merlín preguntó.

—El conocimiento sobre lo que es, lo que ha sido y lo que será—respondió lentamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir cierta alarma ante esas palabras. Ella, sin necesidad de ningún cristal, sabía lo que sucedería y no le gustaba.

—¿Quieres decir que te muestra el futuro?—pidió el mago.

—Entre otras cosas, sí—asintió Kilgharrah—Aunque otras personas no tienen necesidad de dicho cristal para conocer los misterios que traerá el tiempo—comentó contemplando disimuladamente a Hermione.

—¿Te refieres a los videntes?—inquirió el joven hechicero, inconsciente del tema al que realmente hacía referencia el dragón—¿Es por eso que ha sido robado?

—¿Quién lo ha robado?

Merlín tardó unos segundos en responder, sabiendo el desprecio que sentía Kilgharrah hacia la protegida del rey.

—Lady Morgana.

Pero en vez de insultarla como siempre lo hacía y de gritarle que no debía de haber confiado jamás en ella, la bestia rió con diversión.

—¡Esa bruja no tiene el poder de controlar el cristal!—exclamó aún riendo.

—Pero el joven druida sí puede tenerlo—aseguró Hermione.

—¿Mordred?—inquirió el dragón y Hermione asintió—Es posible. ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Creemos que los dos están juntos en esto—respondió Merlín.

La diversión con la que había reído momentos atrás se esfumó de inmediato del rostro del dragón. La seriedad que lo invadía parecía haber llenado la caverna inmensa y llegado a calarle los hueso tanto a Merlín como a Hermione.

—¡Ya te advertí, Merlín, del joven druida!—le recordó—Es su destino traer la desgracia a Arturo…—miró a Hermione—Y tú… pensé que serías lo suficientemente inteligente como para prevenir lo que ocurrirá.

Hermione lo contempló llena de culpa pero herida por sus palabras.

—¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Matar a un niño?

—¡Lo que fuera necesario! Sabías muy bien que el momento llegaría… quizás, ya llegó.

Merlín contempló primero a Hermione, quien negaba con la cabeza e intentaba no mostrar el dolor que sentía dentro de su pecho, y luego a Gran Dragón, quien no apartaba la mirada molesta de la princesa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué hablan?

—Las profecías antiguas hablan de una alianza—respondió Kilgharrah—de Mordred y Morgana, unidos por un propósito en común: traer el mal a Camelot y acabar con la vida de Arturo… Y Lady Hermione estaba al tanto de esto desde el primer momento en que pisó Camelot.

Merlín abrió enormemente los ojos y contempló a la princesa sin poder creer que no le hubiese dicho nada al respecto.

—¿Hermione?

Ella los miró a ambos, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. No entendía qué había motivado a decir aquello al dragón delante de Merlín. Él sabía muy bien que el muchacho no estaba enterado de su verdadero secreto.

—Quizás no estás tan interesada de salvar la vida del hombre al que llamas tu hermano—la acusó Kilgharrah.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—le gritó—¡Amo a Arturo tanto que sería capaz de entregar mi propia vida por él!

—¿Lo haces?—cuestionó—A pesar de la enorme cantidad de conocimientos que posees no te he visto intentar enmendar las cosas de ningún modo. Todo lo que haces es quedarte callada, guardar secretos e información valiosa que pudiera ser útil en la guerra que tu sabes que vendrá.

—¿Guerra?—inquirió Merlín anonadado.

—¡Sabes mis temores!—gritó nuevamente ella, sin hacer caso a Merlín.

—Pensé que ya había aplacado tus miedos con respecto al futuro.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero tú insistes en no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en ti misma. ¿A caso no te has preguntado por qué no puedes hacer magia sin varita? Me he dado cuenta que lo has intentado pero no puedes conseguirlo. Sabes que perteneces aquí pero te niegas a aceptarlo completamente.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Camelot es mi hogar.

—Sí, lo es—insistió hablando con firmeza, consiguiendo que el pecho de Hermione temblara con cada palabra que pronunciara—¿Pero qué tan atrás has dejado tu vida pasada? ¿Aún recuerdas a tus amigos? ¿Te preocupa el mal que enfrentaste? ¿Temes por ellos estando tú en esta época? Mientras sigas con esos pensamientos en tu mente jamás lograrás avanzar aquí. Deja todo aquello en el pasado, Llewellyn y aprende a vivir y a lucha por tu presente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba hablar y poder poner en orden sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo. Pero nada salió de su boca. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, haciéndola estremecerse.

—No puedo dejar de preocuparme—admitió finalmente—Me dijiste que ciertos acontecimientos no cambiarían lo quisiera yo o no, que mi presencia no impediría que los hechos cambiasen pero siempre hablábamos de los hechos de Camelot, no los de mi antiguo hogar.

—Porque, por más que tengo muchos años y por mi sangre corra magia poderosa, no puedo ver tan lejos…

—¿Entonces, cómo puedo estar tranquila?—sollozó a pesar de que no quería hacerlo—¿Cómo puedo saber que ellos estarán bien? ¿Qué ganaremos?

—No lo sabrás nunca pero tampoco debe importarte porque ya no perteneces allí.

Él nunca lo entendería. Hermione apretó los labios y contempló a aquella bestia que parecía querer destrozarla con palabras. Tragó saliva y parpadeó en un intento de controlar sus lágrimas.

—En eso te equivocas—le dijo alzando el mentón—porque, al igual que tú, yo entregué parte de mi corazón y quedó con las personas que más me preocupan. Aunque quizás ese es un concepto que no puedas entender.

—Eres tú la que se equivoca ahora—la corrigió sin apartarle los ojos de encima—porque yo también entregué parte de mi corazón y lo dejé con el ser más insignificante y testarudo pero por el cual me preocupo.

Hermione lo contempló con confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué razón diste parte de tu corazón para mi varita?

—Esa charla será para otra ocasión—dijo sin responder a sus preguntas—Lo que debes hacer es olvidar tu antigua vida.

Esas palabras volvieron a enardecerla de rabia nuevamente.

—¡Realmente eres un maldito que no lo entiende!—le dijo apretando su varita en su mano, consiguiendo que salieran chispas rojas—De otro modo jamás me pedirías algo así.

Se giró, dispuesta a marcharse de allí de una vez por todas.

—¡Llewellyn!—gritó Kilgharrah, consiguiendo que se detuviera pero no que volteara a verlo—Si das un paso más, puedes considerar nuestra relación terminada. Cualquier ayuda que te haya ofrecido, cualquier promesa que te haya hecho, quedará anulada.

Ella apenas giró el rostro para verlo de lado.

—¿Seguirás diciéndome que no me preocupe por las personas que he dejado?—cuestionó con frialdad—¿Qué siga mi vida sin poner cuidado en lo que puedas sucederles?

—Sí.

Hermione volvió a mirar al frente y, a modo de respuesta, soltó la varita antes de salir de allí. La vara de madera con parte del corazón de dragón cayó al suelo frio de la cueva con un sonido sordo y terminó por apagarse.

Por unos momentos, todo el sonido que se sintió fue el de los pies presurosos de la princesa alejándose de allí.

Merlín, que no había entendido ni la mitad de las cosas de las que estaban hablando los otros dos, giró hacia el dragón.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder?—cuestionó—¿Por qué Hermione está tan enojada?

—Porque Lady Hermione es incapaz de entenderlo.

—¿Entender qué cosa?—quiso saber para así poder dar un poco de sentido a las palabras que había oído.

—Que el futuro tan lejano al que perteneció ya no es suyo.

—¿Qué? ¿Futuro? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Merlín—el dragón pronunció su nombre con profunda seriedad—Lady Hermione es del futuro.

* * *

 _ **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

 _ **"**_ Ya no quiero relacionarme contigo de ningún modo que no sea el que se debe. Yo soy un sirviente y tú una princesa. No se supone que debamos enamorarnos."

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Al final, ella no fue la que le dijo la verdad a Merlín sino que se tuvo que enterar por el Gran Dragón. Pónganse en su lugar y díganme si no estarían un poco molestos.**_


	47. La bruja del futuro

**Rosangela** : Quizás Arturo termine aceptando los sentimientos que tiene su hermana, aunque no sean de su agrado. Tienes razón, lo que viene es fuerte.

 **Topacio:** En este capítulo verás la reacción de Merlín. Él tendrá cierta razón para molestarse y también será un poco idiota, jajaja.

 **Sin-Name:** ¿Le has hecho el funeral correspondiente a tu tableta? (Deja de ser tan perezosa, mujer)

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 **La bruja del futuro**

Merlín se sentía más confundido y molesto como nunca antes en su vida. Después de que al dragón se le ocurriera lanzarle aquella noticia no había tenido mejor idea que salir volando, dejándolo con cientos de preguntas y la terrible duda de si era verdad lo que le había dicho o se trataba de una treta. Pero, ¿Con qué motivo le diría algo así si no fuera verdad? ¿Para qué inventar una cosa tan extraordinaria y abrumadora como aquella? ¿A caso era cierto? Le gustaría creer que Hermione no le ocultaría algo tan magnánimo pero… ¿A caso ella misma no le había asegurado muchas veces que tenía muchos secretos que no podía o no quería contarle aún? Merlín podía recordarlos casi con precisión. ¿Y a caso no la había visto actuar con mucha reticencia cuando Morgana se enteró que poseía magia? Él le había dicho casi a gritos que le dijera porqué no quería ayudar a su amiga. ¿Sería posible que hubiera sabido desde un primer momento que la joven protegida del rey albergaba un corazón oscuro? En muchas otras ocasiones sobre diferentes temas había demostrado conocimientos que iban más allá de la lógica que no se podían explicar con la simple fascinación a la lectura que ella tenía. ¡Incluso él había pensado que era una especie de vidente! Pero, al final, no era así, sino algo mucho más impresionante.

Se sentía tan tonto y eso le molestaba.

Se suponía que Hermione confiaba en él, que ambos eran unidos y que se contaban todo. ¿Cómo era posible que no le dijese que venía del futuro? Y, en tal caso, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Era ese el motivo por el cual no hacía magia como él y no conocía los mismos hechizos?

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo había estado allí, delante de sus ojos: sus conocimientos, su forma de hablar, su actitud, su reticencia a hablar de lo que había sido su vida antes de llegar a Camelot, su magia…

No sólo había sido un tonto sino que Hermione también lo había tratado como uno, engañándolo del modo más ridículo. Y ahora, cuando más necesitaba hablar con ella para aclarar la situación, ni siquiera se dignaba a aparecer. La había buscado por todo el castillo pero no la había encontrado. Se sentía herido y enojado.

¡Bien!, pensó molesto finalmente, ¡Si Hermione prefería seguir con sus secretos, que siguiera! Él no se interpondría en su camino. Quizás ya era tiempo de actuar como debía: como un simple sirviente que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con la hija del rey.

…

Hermione había corrido lejos de la cueva con los ojos bañados en lágrimas que luchaba por no derramar. Todo su interior bullía en un turbulento vorágine de sentimientos y no de los buenos precisamente. Intentó respirar con normalidad pero notó que no pudo hacerlo. Algo dentro de su pecho presionaba sus pulmones con fuerza haciendo que cada aspiración doliera.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que corría por los pasillos, sollozando y jadeando. Se encaminaba hacia su propio cuarto y, antes de ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía, fue hacia la chimenea, buscó los polvos flu e ingresó al interior.

—¡Hogwarts!—exclamó con un sollozo contenido.

Todo fue increíblemente rápido en su mente. Un torbellino de cenizas la rodeó y se sintió girando y girando hasta que finalmente aterrizó, sin un poco de elegancia, en un suelo duro. Jadeó cuando su pecho golpeó el suelo, quedándose repentinamente sin aire.

—¿Hermione?

Lord Godric rápidamente se acercó a la chimenea y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Su mirada preocupada aumentó al darse cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. En un primer momento no dijo nada, simplemente la acompañó hacia una silla al lado de una chimenea encendida. Luego, llamó a un elfo doméstico al que le pidió un cuenco con agua y un paño. Hermione estaba tan ensimismada recordando lo acontecido con el Dragón que no se dio cuenta de nada, sino hasta que sintió que, con infinito cuidado, él limpiaba suavemente sus rostro, apartando las cenizas y los rastros de lágrimas.

Ella lo miró, algo ruborizada.

—Lo siento—dijo avergonzada, tomando el paño con su propia mano, para seguir haciéndolo por su cuenta.

Godric la dejó, aunque no sin evitar sentirse decepcionado.

—No tiene porqué disculparse, mi lady.

—Creí que ya éramos amigos y me llamabas Hermione… ¿Por qué el cambio?

—No te llamo así por el título—le aseguró y rápidamente cambió de tema—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Hermione? Ha sucedido algo, ¿verdad? ¿Es tu padre?

Hermione negó, tomando el paño para limpiar sus manos. Su mente estaba tan abrumada por los sucesos que no se dio cuenta que tranquilamente podría limpiarse con un simple movimiento de su varita.

—No sé si eres consciente de que bajo el castillo de mi padre hay un dragón oculto. El último dragón que fue dejado con vida y encarcelado para demostrarles a todos de lo que Uther Pendragon es capaz.

—He oído esa historia—asintió Godric, escuchándola con paciencia.

—Por mucho tiempo he ido a verlo, buscando su ayuda en situaciones complicadas. El supo la verdad de mi origen desde el principio e incluso la varita que poseo, que la creó Slytherin, posee el centro de su corazón.

—Eso es algo que Salazar nunca me dijo—comentó algo herido por no tener esa información—¿Por qué un dragón haría algo así?

—No lo sé. Se lo he preguntando muchas veces pero siempre dice que es una conversación para otro momento. Nunca logro sacar una respuesta clara al respecto…

—Pero supongo que no es eso lo que hoy te molesta.

El rostro de Hermione volvió a adoptar una expresión triste.

—No—musitó—Tú fuiste la primera persona que se enteró que vine del futuro y… quizás por eso vine a verte hoy. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien a quien no le tenga que dar explicaciones innecesarias.

Godric nunca le diría cuán feliz lo hicieron esas palabras. Que ella confiara tanto en él lo embargaba de orgullo.

—Dime, ¿qué sucedió?

—Hoy fui con Merlín a hablar con el dragón—explicó—y él… él me dijo que… me acusó de no querer salvar a mi hermano, de no involucrarme en todo lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Y lo haces?—cuestionó Gryffindor.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Tú también? ¡Amo a mi hermano! ¡Moriría si algo le sucediese!

—Hermione, no me malinterpretes, sé que quieres a tu hermano, sé que darías tu vida por él pero, ¿realmente te has comprometido con los acontecimientos de este tiempo? No te acuso de nada, es una pregunta hecha con total curiosidad.

—Sí—respondió de prisa pero luego de unos instantes en los que el fundador no dijo nada, reconsideró su respuesta—Al menos, creo que sí. He aceptado hace mucho tiempo que mi destino está aquí, que no tengo posibilidades de regresar y que tampoco quiero hacerlo…

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te detiene?

—Supongo que la respuesta que esperas oír es "nada" pero… bueno, siempre supe el destino de mi hermano, el final que le espera y mi preocupación ha sido desde un primer momento cambiar ese destino… para mal. Puede que él deba morir algún día y eso lo puedo entender porque es lo que nos espera a todos los mortales y no me importaría intervenir y que ese momento le llegue cuando él es anciano, pero me aterra que algún acontecimiento relacionado con esto cambie y perjudique la historia de los demás. El Gran Dragón me dijo que no sería así, al menos con los hechos principales pero ahora aclaró que hacía referencia a los acontecimientos más próximos, no a los magos y brujas que conocí en mi tiempo…—el rostro de Hermione se contorsionó en dolor— ¡Me pidió que los olvide! ¡Que no me preocupe por ellos! ¿Cómo puedo hacer algo así si allí han quedado todas las personas que amo?

Godric la había escuchado en silencio durante toda su historia. Él no podía decir que entendía cómo ella se sentía pero la comprendía; así también como creía comprender las palabras del dragón.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar en que quizás el dragón tenga razón?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡No! ¿Cómo podría?

—Hermione, piénsalo. Ellos están en un futuro tan lejano al nuestro.

—Eso lo sé, pero eso no significa que los olvidaré o que actuaré de modo imprudente, no pensando en cómo les afectará…

—Pero te tuvieron… o te tendrán—dijo algo confundido pero sabiendo que ella entendería lo que quería decir—Estarás con ellos en su momento y los ayudarás a sobrellevar cualquier mal.

—Pero, ¿y si no termina bien?—insistió—¿Y si las complicaciones que tuvimos que enfrentar son tan graves que no podemos superarlas? Yo, indudablemente, regresaría, pero los dejaría allí con cientos de problemas que…

—Hermione, estás aquí—la interrumpió—Tú dejaste ese mundo y, según lo que me habías contado, no había ningún peligro para tus seres queridos.

Hermione asintió, aun no del todo convencida.

—Quizás—comenzó a sugerir Godric—lo que te hace falta es encontrar el modo de comunicarte con alguna persona de tu tiempo. Puedo investigar, si lo deseas. Puedo buscar en libros o preguntar a viejos hechiceros. Debe de existir algún hechizo que te permita llevar o recibir un mensaje.

Hermione lo contempló sorprendida.

—¿Harías eso por mi?

La mirada de Godric se suavizó notablemente mientras la contemplaba a los ojos.

—Claro que sí, mi lady.

—Nuevamente con eso. ¿Por qué me dices así?—preguntó, confundida por el modo en que el la llamaba.

Godric tomó aire profundamente antes de ponerse de pie y caminar un paso para quedar frente a ella. La miró a los ojos, intentando decirle en silencio lo que no podía expresar correctamente con palabras. Pero ante la mirada aún confusa de la princesa, no le quedó más opción que declararse.

—Porque así te siento, como mi señora—explicó—La dueña de mi corazón.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras e inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cuello, donde pendía el collar que le había dado Merlín.

A Godric Gryffindor no le costó mucho darse cuenta que no era correspondido. Ya lo había sabido desde hacía tiempo, cuando Salazar le había dicho que ella andaba relacionada con la servidumbre. Él no pensaba menospreciar al muchacho aquel, Merlín, pero tampoco iba a simular que estaba contento porque ella lo había preferido.

—Hermione, no tienes que decir nada—dijo al notar que ella estaba cada vez más incómoda—Sé que Merlín es quien ha capturado tu atención y, por más que no lo entiendo, puedo aceptarlo. Él es increíblemente afortunado.

—Te equivocas, la afortunada soy yo—lo corrigió—Merlín también es un mago.

—Lo sé, eso me ha dicho Slytherin.

—Pero no cualquier mago. En el futuro su nombre será recordado por todos, tanto muggles como magos y brujas. Será una leyenda.

—¿Realmente?—inquirió—Nuevamente, sin querer ofenderte, no parece gran cosa… de momento—añadió al ver la mirada de disgusto.

—Pues, si no quieres ofenderme, guárdate ese tipo de comentarios que sólo esperaría de Slytherin—le aconsejó—Merlín es mucho más de lo que aparenta y lo amo con todo mi corazón.

El dolor que apareció en la mirada del hombre que tenía delante le hizo ver que quizás sus palabras no habían sido las adecuadas. Era obvio que declarar su amor por otro hombre lo lastimaba.

—Lo siento—le dijo con sinceridad—Si Merlín no hubiese estado en mi vida no me hubiese costado mucho enamorarme de ti, pero lo está. Sin embargo, espero que esto no impida seguir con nuestra amistad… pero si no quieres, sabré entenderlo.

—Tu amistad es algo que estoy más que dispuesto a recibir, mi lady—dijo.

Hermione se ruborizó al oír cómo la llamaba ahora que sabía qué significaba para él.

—¿Aún buscarás ese hechizo para mí?

—Por supuesto.

Ella le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Godric, estaré eternamente agradecida.

Él hizo una corta reverencia.

—Ahora, no es por despreciar esta imprevista visita pero me temo que debes regresar—le dijo a Hermione—En el castillo deben estar preocupados por ti.

Ella asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

—Tienes razón… Estamos pasando por una situación complicada por lo que mi ausencia no beneficiará a nadie.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó con verdadero interés.

—Han robado algo preciado e increíblemente valioso—fue toda la explicación que dio mientras se acercaba a la chimenea—Gracias por tener esta charla conmigo y recibirme en el castillo—miró por primera vez a su alrededor dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la dirección—¿Estás solo?

—Así es—corroboró—Salazar ha salido de viaje por un tiempo.

—¿Te ha dicho que me ha pedido matrimonio?

Godric rodó los ojos.

—Sí—gruñó con disgusto, sin comentar nada más—Nos veremos luego, mi lady.

—Puedes estar seguro de eso—Le sonrió con amabilidad.

Hermione volvió a entrar a la chimenea y tras mencionar su lugar de destino, regresó a Camelot. Por fortuna, su habitación estaba vacía por lo que no tuvo que enfrentarse a nadie… Casi. Porque Ingrid entró pocos minutos después, contemplándola con disgusto.

—¡¿Dónde se había metido?!—le preguntó nada más verla, abriendo los ojos enormemente al verla llena de cenizas—¡Mírese!

—Eh… yo…

Cualquier excusa podría haber sido buena pero Ingrid no parecía demasiado importarle hallar una explicación. Más preocupada estaba por su apariencia.

—Ahora mismo pongo agua a calentar porque usted no sale de aquí hasta que se haya dado un baño… ¿Qué pensará su padre al verla tan sucia?

Estaba segura que nunca se le ocurriría que andaba viajando a tierras lejanas dentro de chimeneas.

Así que no le quedó otra opción más que limpiarse. Ingrid le preparó una tina llena de agua tibia para que se bañara y se limpiara el cabello. Luego, se puso un vestido color azul y se sentó a que la joven doncella le trenzara el cabello húmedo.

—Debería esperar a que se seque—le aconsejó—Ya está atardeciendo y si baja la temperatura puede enfermarse.

Hermione se arrepintió de haber lanzado su varita al suelo de la cueva del Dragón, dejándose llevar por el dolor de sus palabras. Había sido muy imprudente de su parte comportarse de ese modo cuando sabía muy bien que necesitaba de él, de sus conocimientos y de la varita mágica.

—No te preocupes por eso, sólo acaba, por favor.

Tenía planeado regresar en cuanto pudiera y así recuperarla mientras se deshacía en disculpas. Luego, tendría que ir a hablar con Merlín. Él había escuchado aquella conversación pero seguramente no habría entendido nada. Quizás fuera el momento de serle sincera y confesarle la verdad de lo ocurrido.

En cuando pensó esa idea, supo que no habría marcha atrás. Se lo diría y estaba segura que él entendería…

—¿Tiene que ir a hablar con Merlín?—preguntó la chica.

—Sí, ¿Cómo sabes?

—Él vino a buscarla mucho más temprano. Parecía realmente molesto por algo… ¿Discutieron?

—No—negó con la cabeza, haciendo que algunos mechones de su trenza se deshicieran—¿Dijo algo?

—Me preguntó por usted y le dije que no la había visto, eso pareció no gustarle. Le pregunté si quería que la buscara y le diera un mensaje pero me aseguró que no era importante.

Un mal presentimiento comenzó a instaurarse en la boca del estómago de Hermione. ¿Y si el Gran Dragón le había dicho algo? ¿Y si estaba enfadado? ¡Demonios! Debería de haberse quedado a explicarle a él todo en vez de ir como una chiquilla malcriada a llorar con Godric.

Se levantó de inmediato y, haciendo caso omiso a la llamada de Ingrid, salió corriendo hacia las cámaras del galeno donde Merlín tenía su habitación. Recibió varias miradas curiosas de parte de varios guardias con los que se topaba pero ella se tomaba unos segundos para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora para que no pensaran que algo andaban mal o había algún peligro inminente.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, tocó sólo una vez e ingresó, topándose de inmediato con Gaius. El anciano parecía estar ocupado en sus cosas, pero alzó la mirada al verla, algo conmocionado por la expresión que tenía la princesa.

—¿Está todo bien?—le preguntó.

—Eh… yo…—titubeó—¿Está Merlín?

El anciano negó.

—Aún no ha llegado pero puedes quedarte a esperarlo si lo deseas.

Hermione asintió y, tras cerrar la puerta, se acercó a una silla y tomó lugar allí.

—¿Estás segura que todo está bien?—volvió a preguntar el galeno—Pareces preocupada.

—Sólo debo hablar con Merlín—le dijo—Es imprescindible.

—¿Es sobre la piedra?

—No… —tomó aire profundamente—Gaius, hay algo que no he dicho a nadie pero hoy, cuando fuimos a hablar con el Gran Dragón, lo mencionó y temo que se lo haya confesado a Merlín y ahora… ahora él puede estar furioso conmigo…

El galeno comprendió que ella aún era renuente a hablar abiertamente sobre tal asunto y no la obligó a que le confesara el tan profundo secreto que quería guardar.

—Cualquier cosa que estés ocultando, supongo que tendrás tus razones para no decirlas y eso es algo que creo que Merlín también entiende.

—Esto es algo magnánimo, Gaius—le confesó con angustia—Algo que debía de haberle dicho pero no lo hice por miedo.

—Estoy seguro que si hablas con él, lo entenderá—le aseguró con tono consolador.

Hermione rogaba que así fuera.

…

Merlín, en su intento de no pensar en nada, había comenzado a vagar por el castillo intentando controlar esa rabia que nacía en el interior de su pecho e iba dirigida directamente hacia la mujer que amaba… porque… ¡Por todos los Cielos, él la amaba aún! A pesar de que lo había utilizado y le había ocultado lo más importante de su vida, no podía evitar tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia ella. Y lo detestaba.

¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse de una sirvienta? ¿O de alguna joven druida? Todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil si hubiera sido así… pero no, su corazón débil tuvo que estremecerse cuando conoció a Hermione y su aliento tuvo que cortarse cuando ella le sonrió…

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había caminado en dirección a la habitación de Morgana. Sólo fue consciente de esto cuando vio a Gwen salir de allí con una expresión pensativa.

—¿Gwen?—la llamó—¿Estás bien?

—Yo, supongo que sí—respondió la doncella—Sólo que… Creo que Morgana está actuando de modo extraño.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó interesado—¿Ha dicho o hecho algo malo?

—No, sólo…—sonrió suavemente, cambiando repentinamente su expresión—Sólo debe estar cansada. Siempre se ha preocupado por Camelot y estos últimos días, con las campanas de alarma sonando a cada instante…

—Sí, seguramente—dijo él serio, sabiendo que ese no era el problema de protegida del rey.

Gwen se despidió de Merlín, sin saber que el sirviente no se apartaría demasiado de allí para poder vigilar de cerca Morgana. Pasó horas escondido entre las sobras, esperando por algo sospechoso. Si Morgana era la que había robado la piedra, tal como sospechaba, podría tenerla aún con ella. Quizás Mordred viniera a pedírsela o, tal vez, fuera ella la que se la llevara.

Había casi perdido las esperanzas y estaba planteándose la idea de regresar a su habitación cuando oyó, de madrugada, que la puerta se había cuidadosamente. Se pegó aún más a la pared para que ella no lo viera y, tras verla alejarse, comenzó a seguirla. Primero fue a la caballeriza y buscó su caballo. Lo montó y salió a trote rápido por el linde del bosque. Merlín no tardo en imitarla.

Estuvo detrás de ella por muchas horas, sólo siguiendo el camino al principio para luego cabalgar sólo por sendas invisibles que atravesaban el bosque. Tan sólo cuando la vio aminorar la marcha supo que habían llegado a destino. Desmontó y amarró su caballo a una distancia prudente antes de seguirla a pie. No fue mucho más lejos cuando ella hizo lo mismo y luego se adentró a un claro inmenso donde un grupo había montado un campamento. Él se quedó observando desde detrás de un grupo de árboles para que nadie descubriera su presencia.

Nada más ingresar, fue recibida por Mordred. El niño parecía haber crecido unos centímetros desde la última que vez lo vio pero seguía siendo el mismo joven druida con rostro inocente. Ambos se abrazaron con cariño hasta que un hombre al que jamás había visto apareció, rompiendo el momento. Merlín vio como ella sacaba un pequeño morral del interior de su capa y se lo entregaba. El extraño lo tomó con infinito cuidado y lo extrajo, permitiéndole ver una piedra de cristal de considerable tamaño, casi traslúcida. Los ojos de él la contemplaban con profunda codicia, con unas ansias que iban más allá de las imaginables.

Durante unos segundos pensó en cientos de posibilidades que le pudieran permitir robársela pero cuando notó que la volvía a guardar y la ponía dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, supo que sería un acto difícil sino imposible. Al menos, sin matarlo.

Cuando escoltó a Morgana más allá, para ofrecerle con cierta galantería asiento sobre un tronco caído, él los siguió entre los árboles hasta poder posicionarse en un sitio donde pudiera escucharlos.

—Es mi esperanza—comenzó a decir, sentándose al lado de Morgana—que con el tiempo Mordred pueda controlar el cristal. Y cuando lo haga derrotaremos a Uther… A Uther y a quienes le sirvan.

Al oír esto, Morgana lo contempló con preocupación. Había mucha gente en Camelot que servía a Uther pero eso no significara que fueran malas, sino que era su obligación sino quería perder la cabeza o morir de alguna otra forma dolorosa.

—¿A todos?—no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Si vamos a ganar esta guerra, no podemos andar con medias tintas—le explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Guerra. La palabra misma la aterraba. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que Uther ordenaba pero eso no quería decir que quería ver a todos, incluida Hermione, pagar por los pecados de su padre.

Alvarr, que estuvo siempre contemplándola, entendió rápidamente su expresión.

—Veo que esto te preocupa.

—Sí—confesó sin dudarlo—Sí, lo hace.

—Mi lady, luchamos por nuestra supervivencia… como tú—la miró intensamente, viendo un par de ojos llenos de alarma—El chico me dijo que tienes magia…

Morgana apartó la mirada pero él extendió su mano hacia ella y la tocó. El corazón de Morgana se aceleró peligrosamente. Con cuidado, volvió a alzar la vista hacia él.

—No tienes porqué estar asustada—la tranquilizó.

Morgana sonrió de inmediato.

—Lo sé—se sentía algo tonta—Lo siento, me he acostumbrado a ocultar la verdad.

—Créeme—le pidió—sé cómo te sientes.

Él parecía ser tan sincero con sus palabras que no pudo evitar volcar toda su confianza.

—Tengo que ver a Uther a los ojos todos los días—le dijo con angustia—sabiendo que si descubriera quién soy realmente me haría matar.

Alvarr la escuchó atentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Se movió sobre el tronco hasta quedar más cerca de ella e incluso se inclinó hacia su rostro para hablarle en voz baja, como si estuviera a punto de decirle un secreto o… seducirla.

—Has sido muy valiente.

Morgana rió suavemente, nerviosa por su proximidad.

—No quiero ser valiente—le aseguró—Quiero ser yo misma…y… y no quiero estar sola nunca más.

—No estás sola—la contradijo—Estás aquí, con nosotros… Nunca más dejaré que estés sola.

Morgana sintió que algo la llenaba y la envolvía. Eran palabras tan simples, pero tan significativas que no pudo evitar quedarse conmovida y maravillada al mismo tiempo. Y sus ojos… ¡Los ojos de ese hombre parecían capaces de hacerla estremecer con sólo una mirada! Ella sólo quería que se acercara un poco más, sólo un poco… y así…

Se puso recta de repente, volviendo a su lugar cuando se dio cuenta que se había inclinado demasiado hacia él. Giró el rostro, rojo y procuró controlar sus latidos.

—Debo regresar—dijo con la boca casi seca—En el castillo se despertarán pronto.

Se puso de pie. Alvarr la miró fijamente.

—Bien, entonces… —hizo una reverencia con su cabeza—Lady Morgana.

Ella le devolvió la reverencia, sonriéndole encantadoramente antes de regresar a su caballo.

Alvarr se quedó allí por unos momentos, repasando mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido, hasta que escuchó que el caballo de la muchacha montaba lejos. Fue en ese momento cuando una mujer se le acercó sonriente.

—Bien hecho—lo felicitó.

Él la tomó de improvisto de la cintura, atrayéndola a su regazo y ganándose una risa divertida de su parte.

—La has manipulado bien—dijo ella.

—No fue difícil. Es muy hermosa después de todo—le dijo, mirándola significativamente antes de unir sus labios en un ardiente beso.

…

Merlín entró rápidamente en la cámara que compartía con el galeno, ansioso de contarle sobre lo acontecido cuando notó que allí no sólo estaba el anciano sino también la princesa. Se quedó de piedra viéndola. Ella dormía de manera incómoda en la silla, cubierta con una manta delgada.

Gaius se acercó rápidamente a él, pidiendo silencio con un gesto.

—Ha pasado toda la noche aquí—le susurró para no alterar el sueño de la joven—No sé qué ha sucedido pero espero que aclaren las cosas.

Merlín lo miró con cierto enfado por el tono que había utilizado, como si insinuara que era culpa suya.

—Yo no tengo nada que aclarar—dijo tajantemente—Si alguien tiene algo que decir, esa es Hermione. Además, hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse ahora.

Gaius lo contempló con curiosidad.

—¿Has averiguado algo más sobre el cristal?—inquirió.

Merlín asintió y le relató en murmullos lo que había visto cuando siguió a Morgana. Él lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo hasta que finalmente comentó:

—Alvarr tiene una reputación terrible.

—¿Lo conoces?—preguntó con sorpresa.

—Sé que es un mago, que él y su banda de renegados han amenazado con derrocar al rey—le informó con seriedad.

—Parecía convencido—recordó.

—Es un fanático y sus partidarios lo siguen sin pensar, cegados por su carismas.

Merlín asintió recordando el encanto particular que había demostrado con la protegida del rey.

—Funcionó con Morgana.

—Eso parece.

—Y el joven druida—agregó Merlín—Él piensa que el joven puede utilizar el poder del cristal…

Gaius negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos dejar que eso suceda, Merlín.

—Pero si no podemos acudir a Uther, ¿qué podemos hacer? Yo no puedo entrar una noche y quitársela. ¿Cómo haría para devolverla sin levantar sospechas? Además, seguramente me atraparían en el intento.

El anciano se quedó unos momentos en silencio, meditando las opciones que tenían.

—Pueden maquillar un poco la verdad—dijo Hermione, sobresaltándolos a ambos pues la creían dormida.

Merlín giró de repente, contemplándola, y contuvo los nervios lo mejor que pudo. Ella era increíblemente hermosa, incluso cuando recién se despertaba. Y él era un completo idiota...

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó el anciano.

—Mi padre puede enterarse de esto pero no precisamente de Merlín—dijo mirando significativamente al anciano.

…

—¿Así que sabes el paradero del cristal?—preguntó el rey con claro interés.

Hermione contempló a su padre en silencio, notando que no sólo él sino también Morgana ponía atención a la palabra de Gaius.

—Creo que sí, sire—anunció el médico.

—Ya veo… ¿Y cómo obtuviste esa información?—preguntó mientras se ponía de pie lentamente y se acercaba a Gaius.

—En mi calidad de médico tengo relaciones con mucha gente. Ellos oyen cosas, sire, y ven cosas—comenzó a decir recordando todo lo que le había dicho Hermione momentos antes—Anoche me encontré a un hombre que me dijo que el cristal ha sido robado por una banda de renegados, encabezada por un hombre llamado Alvarr.

Esta vez no hubo duda alguna: Morgana reaccionó notablemente al oír esto.

—¿Quién era exactamente este informante?—exigió saber el rey.

—Creo que sería justo proteger su identidad, Sire. Si la noticia de su traición llegase a los renegados su vida estaría en peligro.

—Muy bien—concedió Uther.

Arturo, que había escuchado todo aquello en silencio, dio un paso hacia adelante con decisión.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Alvarr?

—Fue visto por última vez en el valle de Chemary.

Uther se giró hacia su hijo.

—Llama inmediatamente a los guardias, quiero que sea investigado sin demora.

—Sí, padre.

Arturo salió rápidamente de allí y Morgana no tardó demasiado en ponerse de pie. Hermione giró disimuladamente para seguirla de cerca. Para su sorpresa, fue detrás de su hermano.

—¡Arturo, no pensarás seriamente ir en esta misión!

—No, no estoy pensando ir, voy a ir—la corrigió sin dejar de encaminarse hacia la armería.

—Sólo estás persiguiendo un rumor—dijo Morgana con desespero.

—Cierto, pero de momento es la única pista que tenemos para seguir adelante.

Morgana rió lo más despreocupadamente que pudo, intentando que el miedo que sentía no se dejara mostrar. Arturo la contempló con curiosidad y, cuando ella lo notó, le dijo:

—Estarás perdiendo tu tiempo, te lo aseguro.

El príncipe la miró fijamente y luego una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse en sus labios.

—Morgana, ¡No sabía que te importaba!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Puedo cuidarme de mí mismo—dijo con tono tranquilizador—Lo sabes. Es una combinación de talento y entrenamiento duro lo que me hace…

La joven rodó los ojos, conteniendo un bufido. ¡Aquel petulante no podía pensar en nada más que en sí mismo!

—Lo que te hace absolutamente detestable—completó ella con burla antes de cruzar por delante de él y seguir su camino.

¡Maldito infeliz!

Hermione la vio alejarse rápidamente y supo que su plan era dar una advertencia. Se dispuso a seguirla de cerca pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su doncella apareció corriendo con prisa. Casi sin aliento, se paró a su lado.

—¿Ingrid? ¿Qué sucede?

Ella tomó largas inspiraciones antes de poder hablar bien.

—Su… su padre… me pidió que la venga a buscar con urgencia. Quiere hablar con usted.

—¿No puede esperar? Hay algo que debo hacer.

—No lo creo, mi lady.

Sin que pudiera tener otra opción (salvo que prefiriese ser buscada por los caballeros de Camelot), fue a donde su padre con infinita paciencia, intentando no pensar que Morgana corría a advertir a Alvarr sobre lo que había oído.

Uther la estaba esperando con impaciencia mal disimulada. Nada más verla le hizo una seña para que se le acercarse y, cuando la tuvo a su lado, la tomó suavemente del brazo para comenzar a andar con ella hacia la sala de tronos.

—Ahora que tu hermano estará de viaje, todas las responsabilidades como heredera recaerán en ti—le dijo.

Hermione lo miró confundida.

—Pensé que yo también podría ir con él.

Uther negó con la cabeza de inmediato, como si aquella fuera la idea más absurda que se le pudiese ocurrir a su hija.

—¿Ponerte en peligro de un modo tan absurdo?—preguntó—No, Hermione, tú no irás. Debes quedarte aquí. A pesar de lo sucedido debemos saber mantener la calma para no hacerles creer al enemigo que nos controla mediante pánico. Las actividades programadas, siguen en pie. Serás tú la que deberá dar los discursos y harás conmigo el recorrido al amanecer por los terrenos.

—Pero, padre…—intentó protestar, ganándose una mala mirada.

Hermione no quería ser atada a aquella responsabilidad. Ya había intentado convencer a su padre que su deseo no era hacerse responsable del reino bajo ninguna circunstancia ya que acceder al trono era algo que jamás pasó por su mente. Pero hablar con Uther era igual que hacerlo con un árbol: duro e inútil.

Quiso protestar nuevamente pero eso significaría una charla infructífera que terminaría en discusión y con ella encerrada en su habitación, custodiada por guardias… No le resultaría difícil escapar, como en ocasiones anteriores, pero esta vez él la requeriría y cuando fuera a buscarla y no la hallara se vería envuelta en un buen lío. Lío que no quería soportar.

Al parecer, en esta ocasión, no le quedaba otra opción más que hacer lo que él le decía. Iba a confiar en la capacidad de su hermano y en la magia de Merlín para resolver este asunto. Estaba seguro que entre los dos podían salir victoriosos.

—Entiendo—dijo luego de unos momentos—Me quedaré, padre.

Uther asintió y se alejó de su lado, dejándola con un notable mal humor.

…

Arturo, Merlín y un grupo importante de caballeros salieron a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Salieron después de una noche de preparativo y de sueño que les permitió tener un poco más de confianza en sí mismo por si debían de enfrentarse a algún tipo de lucha. El trayecto no era excesivamente largo pero sí lo suficiente como para agotar las piernas de los caballeros que iban a pie debiendo manteniendo el paso de los que iban a caballo.

Merlín tenía la fortuna de andar encima de un caballo, siguiendo de cerca al príncipe. Éste iba silencioso y él sólo hablaba dando indicaciones del camino, "siguiendo las indicaciones de Gaius". Hoy no se sentía con ánimos de charlar sobre nada ni hacer ningún tipo de comentario al respecto. Con Morgana actuando de traidora y con el secreto magnánimo de Hermione, sus deseos de tener cualquier tipo de conversación menguaban a cero.

Especialmente por lo de Hermione.

La princesa había intentado acercársele a hablar pero él la había esquivado sin miramientos y puesto excusas ridículas para no tener que estar con ella en la misma habitación. Sabía que la estaba hiriendo y eso lo estaba matando por dentro pero una parte de él quería que se diera cuenta cuánto lo había lastimado enterarse de la verdad por boca del Gran Dragón…

—¿Crees que van a llover ranas?—preguntó de repente Arturo.

Merlín lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué?—inquirió sin entender a qué venía esa ridícula pregunta.

—Quiero decir, estamos cabalgando sin tener que oír tu incesante parloteo. Que lluevan ranas y sapos puede ser otro suceso extraordinario.

—Qué gracioso—dijo con sarcasmo.

Arturo lo miró con sorpresa. Era fácil saber cuando a su sirviente le sucedía algo porque se mantenía en silencio o actuaba increíblemente servicial. En esta ocasión, sucedía lo primero. Él había notado su actitud silenciosa desde el día anterior pero había pensado que ya se le pasaría o que quizás no fuera algo importante… pero ahora continuaba con esa expresión de cachorro ofendido.

—Ya, Merlín—le pidió—¿Qué sucede? ¿Peleaste con tu novia?

No obtuvo respuesta y supo que había acertado a pesar de que él no había estado hablando en serio. Desde que se había enterado que su sirviente estaba relacionado con una mujer, sinceramente, jamás había vuelto a poner una minuto en ese pensamiento. Merlín era torpe, perezoso, a sus ojos poco atractivo así que no entendía como alguien podía considerarlo un buen partido. No es que todo fuera malo en el muchacho; sabía muy bien que era leal y buena persona. Sin embargo, no lo entendía aún.

—¿Qué pasó?—le preguntó él, algo incómodo por tener que hablar de mujeres con él pero creyendo que el chico no podría ir con nadie más… En serio, ¿con quién iría? ¿Gaius?—No puede ser tan grave.

—Lo es—dijo tajantemente Merlín con seriedad, sin aportar ningún tipo de información.

—Si no me dices más, no podré ayudarte…

—¿Quieres ayudarme?—preguntó extrañado.

—No—aseguró, totalmente obstinado, negándose a aceptar la idea de que él se preocupaba por Merlín, o al menos a confesarlo en voz alta—pero necesito que hagas medianamente bien tu trabajo porque ya sé que hacerlo bien es imposible incluso cuando estás de buen ánimo… Anda, ya dime—insistió.

Merlín suspiró, pensando en qué le haría Arturo si se llegase a enterar que estaban refiriéndose a Hermione.

—Ella me ocultó algo importante—dijo luego de unos momentos—Algo sumamente importante.

—¿En serio? ¿Te enfadas por eso? No puede ser tan malo…

—¿Qué sucederías si la personas en la que más confía te oculta un secreto, uno enorme? Se supone que tú confías en ella pero un día te enteras que nunca fue lo que creíste que era y que, sin importar lo que suceda, ella siempre estará cien pasos lejos de ti. Es increíblemente doloroso ver como la persona por la que te preocupas parece estar más preocupada por guardar su secreto que confiar en ti.

Arturo se quedó viéndolo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Entendía su enfado y lo creía completamente justificado pero no dejaba de estar sorprendido porque su sirviente tuviera pensamientos tan profundos.

—Tienes razón—dijo luego de unos momentos—Quizás sería mejor dejar de pensar en ella. Hay muchas mujeres en Camelot.

Merlín no dijo nada pero sintió un vacío crearse en el interior de su pecho. A pesar de que ya había pensado en distanciarse y poner una línea para cortar su relación con Hermione, que lo dijera alguien más le causaba un profundo dolor.

Pero era mejor así, se dijo. Quizás sufriría por un tiempo pero finalmente terminaría olvidándola.

Siguieron cabalgando un largo trecho en completo silencio hasta que vieron que el camino se dividía en dos.

—¿Por donde ahora?—preguntó el príncipe.

—No tengo la menor idea—respondió Merlín, viendo los dos caminos sin saber bien cuál seguir.

—Pensé que dijiste que Gaius te había dado instrucciones—dijo Arturo algo frustrado por su incompetencia.

—Él lo hizo—mintió—él… eh… simplemente no me habló de esta parte—inventó mientras intentaba recordar el camino que había tomado Morgana el día anterior sin poder recordarlo.

Bajó del caballo mientras intentaba concentrarse en conseguir cualquier indicio.

—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, Merlín!—le gritó Arturo.

Él no le hizo caso. Se adelantó unos pasos, cerró los ojos e intentó escuchar, no con sus oídos sino con su mente. Era difícil de encontrar pero no imposible cuando se sabía lo que se estaba buscando. En el fondo de su mente podía sentir al príncipe gritándole por no saber dónde ir pero estaba tan concentrado que no podía prestar atención a sus palabras.

 _"Avisa a los otros"_

 _"El cristal…"_

 _"Avisa a los otros, ellos están llegando"_

Arturo había bajado de su caballo y caminado hacia Merlín, gritándole aún más porque no le prestaba atención alguna.

 _"¡Rápido!"_

—Es por aquí—señaló el camino antes de que Arturo pudiera seguir hablando.

—¿Y tú sabes eso porque…?—preguntó el príncipe dejando la pregunta incompleta.

—Lo sé porque… eh… porque…

Arturo esperó por unos segundos pero al ver que su incompetente sirviente era incapaz de darle una respuesta clara, agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras volvía a su caballo.

—¡Me rindo!—exclamó el príncipe.

Merlín miró con desespero el camino, sabiendo muy bien que ese era el correcto pero incapaz de darle una explicación a Arturo que no lo llevara a él a la hoguera.

Sus ojos brillaron en un rápido tono dorado y muy pronto algo apareció en el suelo algo lodoso.

—¡Por eso!—señaló.

Arturo volteó y miró.

—¿Y? Es una huella. ¿Quién dice que es de un renegado?—le preguntó.

Volvió a girarse, nuevamente hacia su caballo.

—¡Hay más!—dijo de repente Merlín.

Arturo giró, incrédulo y vio con un camino de huellas seguían por el camino. Huellas profundas, posiblemente frescas. Podría haber jurado que momentos antes no habían estado allí. Miró las huellas, luego a Merlín y luego a las huellas nuevamente.

—¡Síganme!—les ordenó a sus caballeros

Siguieron el camino y, gracias a las indicaciones de Merlín, encontraron muy pronto a el sendero casi invisible entre los árboles que les permitió dar con el campamento. Agazapados y escondidos entre los árboles, observaron con atención todo.

—Te lo dije—le susurró Merlín a Arturo—¿No te lo dije?

El príncipe no le dijo absolutamente nada y, cuando menos se lo esperaba, avanzó velozmente hacia el campamento con la espada firmemente aferrada a su mano.

—¡¿Qué haces?!—le preguntó Merlín con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Los guardias no tardaron en seguirlo, al igual que Merlín. Todos vieron fijamente el campamento, sorprendidos de que no hubiera nadie allí. Todos, menos Merlín. Él sabía demasiado bien que Morgana había tenido tiempo de sobra de advertirles sobre su llegada.

—Bueno—dijo Arturo tocando las cenizas de bajo de un caldero para comprar que estaban frías—los que estuvieron aquí, ya no están.

Sin embargo, nada más terminar con estas palabras una flecha voló delante del rostro del príncipe, casi rozándole la nariz, pero dando de lleno en el pecho de uno de los caballeros de Camelot.

Pronto, todo se volvió un caos. Flechas comenzaron a volar y los renegados comenzaron a aparecer de donde estaban escondidos y a atacarlos sin miedo alguno.

—¡A cubierto!—gritó Arturo.

Merlín corrió por su vida, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de enfrentarse a todos esos experimentados guerreros. Sólo veía a su lado como los caballeros de Camelot se enfrentaban a los renegados. Muchos perecían, de ambos bandos y Merlín intentaba contenerse para no lanzar algún hechizo para evitar tantas muertes. Se escondió cerca de un árbol y fue allí cuando lo oyó.

—¡Corre, Mordred!—gritó Alvarr.

Merlín miró al niño y no pensó demasiado antes de seguirlo. Él sabía que no debía dejarlo escapar. Mordred representaban el fin de Arturo. Si él cumplía su destino, el del príncipe nunca se cumpliría.

Fue eso lo que la impulsó a hacer uso nuevamente de la magia. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar y una rama nació de la tierra y se alzó en el aire, justo delante de los pies del niño, haciéndolo caer boca abajo contra el suelo. Dos guardias no tardaron en acercársele. Mordred se puso de pie de inmediato. Con su magia, alzó dos lanzas en el aire, elevándolas lo suficiente antes de lanzarlas contra los caballeros del rey, asesinándolos de inmediato.

Merlín lo miró horrorizado. Sabía que lo había hecho por sobrevivir pero no había pestañado siquiera antes de matar a los dos hombres. Los ojos del niño no tardaron en dar con él, llenos de una ira terrible que lo abrumó.

 _"Nunca te perdonaré esto, Emrys, y nunca lo olvidaré"_

Mordred giró de inmediato y se marchó, dejándolo con el corazón helado.

La victoria de aquella batalla se la llevó Camelot pero con importantes bajas. De los renegados, los que no huyeron, perecieron y sólo quedó, por último Alvarr de pie. Muy pronto se vio rodeado por todos y, aunque intentó luchar, Arturo lo pudo desarmar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y tener el filo de su espada presionando su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón.

—¡Dame el cristal!—exigió.

—¿Por qué te importa?—inquirió Alvarr—¿De qué te sirve a ti?

Arturo hizo una seña a dos de sus guardias y éstos no tardaron venir y tomarlo por los brazos con fuerza, inmovilizándolo. El príncipe clavó su espada en el suelo y comenzó a revisarlo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¡Eres tonto!—lo acusó Alvarr—¿Cuántas vidas se han perdido hoy? ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes controlar el cristal! ¡No tienes el poder!

Arturo giró y dejó que sus hombres se hicieran cargo de aquel infeliz ladrón. Caminó frente a Merlín, justo en el momento en que descubría el cristal del interior de la pequeña bolsa de tela. Los ojos del mago se quedaron fijos, incapaz de poder evitarlo en aquella piedra llamativa. Era como si un poder mayor a él lo impulsara hacia ella, susurrándole que la tocase, que intentase probar su poder.

Merlín tragó saliva y, cuando el príncipe se alejó, recién pudo volver en sí, dándose cuenta del inmenso poder del aquel objeto.

Esa misma noche, mientras acampaban, Merlín se encontraba casi agonizando. El cristal no dejaba de taladrar en su mente sin importar que él intentaba no pensar en aquello.

—Merlín, comprueba que los caballos tienen agua y comida—le ordenó Arturo pero al ver que no contestaba, volvió a llamarlo—¿Merlín?

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó.

—Respuesta equivocada—lo reprendió.

Merlín, agobiado, lo contempló.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes algo en mente, ¿no?—preguntó Arturo—¿Es tu novia de nuevo?

—Ella ya no es mi novia—gruñó—y no, no es eso… Cuando entramos al campamento, era una trampa, ¿no? Ya sabían que veníamos.

Arturo asintió puesto que ya había considerado esa idea.

—Sí, ¿pero… cómo lo sabían?—insistió Merlín.

—Bueno, ellos son magos, ¿no?—preguntó Arturo, creyendo que esa era razón suficiente como para justificar lo ocurrido—Posiblemente usaron magia o algo… Ahora—cambió de tema—necesito que protejas esto con tu vida—le tendió el Cristal.

—¿Por qué yo?—preguntó, negándose a tomarlo.

—No puedo protegerlo mientras duermo—dijo el príncipe como si fuera obvio.

—Yo tampoco—Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién ha hablado de que tú vayas a dormir?—le preguntó, tirándole la piedra para que él, inevitablemente, la atrapara.

Arturo se tendió en el suelo, al lado de la fogata para que el frío de la noche no le calara los huesos. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder estar nuevamente en el castillo, en su cómoda cama, pero no sería posible sino hasta el día siguiente. Mientras tanto, iba a conformarse con eso.

Merlín casi tiró la piedra al suelo, rabiando por dentro por lo cruel del destino. Él quería apartarse lo más posible de aquella cosa pero ahí la tenía, a su completa disposición.

Intentó concentrarse en las llamas del fuego, casi no importándole que luego se quedase encandilado por la intensa luz, luego comenzó a pensar en tonterías, e incluso se arriesgó a preguntarse si no era posible que el Gran Dragón le hubiese mentido sobre Hermione pero siempre, sin importar cuando hiciese o pensase, su atención volvía al Cristal.

La fuerza con la que lo llamaba lo abrumaba. Algo le decía que quizás pudiera controlarlo pero, ¿qué sucedería cuando lo usara?

Las horas pasaban con eterna lentitud para él. Su cuerpo, rígido a causa del esfuerzo, comenzaba a doler pero no quería moverse por temor a caer en la tentación de extender sus manos y tomarla… sería tan sencillo, sólo debía extender sus dedos y luego….

¡No!

¡Demonios!

¡Sí!

Cuando ya todos dormían y el fuego se había terminado de extender no pudo soportarlo más. Se inclinó hacia el lugar donde había tirado la piedra y la buscó. Rápidamente la sacó de la bolsa en la que estaba e, inmediatamente después de que sus dedos tocaran el frío cristal, pudo sentir todo viniendo a él.

Vio al Gran Dragón volando libremente, fuego ardiente y se vio a sí mismo corriendo con desespero. El castillo de Camelot apareció en el Cristal, destruido, con zonas quemadas. Oyó gritos y pudo sentir tanto miedo y desesperación que no supo cómo soportarlo.

Quiso soltar el Cristal pero no pudo hacerlo.

Éste volvió a reflejar un futuro atroz donde Kilgharrah lo destruía todo a su paso y donde él era el único culpable.

De pronto, la imagen cambió.

Merlín, sorprendido, no pudo más que dejar de intentar no ver y se quedó mirando, anonadado, como Hermione corría por una calle desierta que parecía estar hecha del mismo material que las paredes del castillo. Su vestido ondeaba violentamente con cada paso que daba. Ella miraba hacia atrás constantemente, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. A su alrededor había extrañas construcciones, alta y con muchas ventanas, que no se parecían ni a castillos ni a las humildes casas de los hombres de las ciudades y los pueblos.

Supo, con una certeza que era incapaz de comprender, que estaba viendo una ciudad del futuro.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia el frente y fue en ese momento cuando alguien apareció. Era un hombre de cabello oscuro que usaba lentes y estaba vestido de un modo peculiar. Ella no tardó en abrazarlo con desespero y él no dudó en envolverla con sus brazos con un amor tan profundo que hizo que el corazón de Merlín dejara de latir por unos instantes.

Luego, soltó el cristal.

El dolor que sentía en esos momentos era tan grande que incluso era incapaz de llorar.

…

El regreso de Arturo y los demás caballeros fue cantado a dos voces. Hermione, al oírlo, corrió hacia la sala de reuniones donde se había programado una audiencia con el rey, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Ingrid. Esos dos últimos días había sido una terrible tortura para ella. No porque significara un arduo trabajo para ella cumplir con sus deberes sino porque su mente había estado con su hermano y con Merlín, preocupándose por su bienestar constantemente.

Nada más llegar, se ubicó en la silla al lado izquierdo de su madre mientras que Morgana quedó a su lado. La chica hizo una corta reverencia con su cabeza a modo de saludo, prefiriendo el silencio y así demostrando la preocupación que sentía por el destino de Alvarr.

Su hermano y Merlín estaban allí también, de pie a un lado de la sala, esperando a que todo comenzase. Ella le dio una sonrisa de bienvenida a su hermano para luego buscar con la mirada a Merlín pero el mago no la observó en ningún momento.

Alvarr no tardó en ser escoltado y puesto de rodillas delante del rey.

—¿Eres consciente de por qué estás aquí?—pregunto Uther, mirándolo como si fuera nada más que un insecto al que debía aplastar.

—Porque robé el cristal—dijo Alvarr sin miramientos.

—¿Así que admites haber robado el Cristal de Neathid?—preguntó el rey, aunque a su modo de ver no necesitaba una confesión de su parte.

—Lo hice.

—¿Admites conspirar contra tu rey?

Alvarr, sin miedo alguno, lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo hice.

—¿Y actuaste sólo? ¿No fuiste ayudado o inducido por algún ciudadano de Camleot?

Hermione pudo notar como Morgana se movía incómoda a su lado. Por unos instantes deseó que aquel ladrón la denunciara y así pudiese comprender la chica que no debía confiar en escorias como esas pero si sucedía, eso significaría que la protegida de su padre tendría que vérselas con el rey. Y eso era algo que, no importase lo que sucediese, no se lo deseaba.

—Actué… solo…

—Entonces, te encuentro culpable por traición—dijo el rey con seriedad—Eres enemigo de Camelot, Alvarr y eso significa que estas sentenciado a muerte.

Morgana sufría en silencio en su asiento.

—Moriré con honor—dijo Alvarr con orgullo—Ser enemigo de Camelot no es un crimen.

Uther rodó los ojos, cansado de ese hombre que quería hacerse el héroe contrariándolo.

—Llévenselo—les ordenó.

Dos guardias se aproximaron y comenzaron a sacar casi a la rastra de aquel sitio.

—¡Tú!—siguió gritando Alvarr—¡Tú, Uther, eres un criminal!

Sus palabras quedaron unos segundos flotando en el aire pero sólo Morgana fue la afectada por ellas. Más que nunca odió a Uther. Ella había apreciado a tanta gente que ese maldito que se hacía llamar rey terminó asesinando sin piedad. Cuando todos comenzaron a salir, se quedó atrás para así poder hablar con él a solas. Hizo una seña a los guardias para que cerraran las puertas y, de inmediato, se giró para enfrentarlo.

El rey tenía la desfachatez de mostrarse satisfecho.

—¿A cuántos más tienes que matar para quedar satisfecho?—le preguntó con frialdad.

Uther se giró, sorprendido al descubrir que no estaba solo.

—Él era culpable—explicó—Confesó sus crímenes, lo escuchaste tan bien como yo.

—Su único crimen fue desafiarte—lo corrigió.

Uther caminó hacia ella, contemplándola fijamente en un intento de entender su comportamiento.

—¿Por qué estás defendiendo a este hombre?—le preguntó—Es un enemigo jurado de Camelot.

—Tú lo sabes. ¿A caso es una sorpresa que te quiera ver muerto?—lo miró significativamente—Tú, que has perseguido a su especie, día tras día, año tras año…

Uther volteó, odiando que la chica a la cual quería tanto se estuviese comportando de un modo tan ridículo.

—No soportaré más esto, Morgana—la amenazó.

—¡Porque eres un tonto arrogante!—lo acusó con odio—Estás sordo y ciego a las necesidades de la gente a la que profesas protección y servicio. La gente no tolerará esto por más tiempo.

Uther caminó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo para empezar a arrastrarla fuera de allí.

—¡Dije que ya basta!

Morgana se soltó de inmediato, dispuesta a seguir arremetiendo contra él.

—¡Se están levantando en tu contra!—le gritó, haciendo que se enfadase más aún pero luego, añadió una frase que consiguió asustar a Uther—Desde hoy, te desconozco. Desde hoy en adelante, te reniego.

Uther era incapaz de poder creer lo que sucedía hasta que la vio cruzar delante de él.

—¡Vete a tu cuarto!—le ordenó con la última onza de control que le quedaba.

Morgana se detuvo al oírlo. Giró el rostro lentamente, mirándolo con una frialdad tal que el rey casi estuvo tentado a dar un paso atrás pero no lo hizo.

—Y tú, Uther Pendragon,—dijo su nombre con desprecio—vete al infierno.

…

Hermione entró a la habitación del galeno y vio que tanto Merlín como el anciano estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro con expresiones serias en su rostro.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó con preocupación, casi corriendo hacia ellos.

El mago no abrió la boca para responder y tampoco alzó la mirada para verla.

—Merlín miró el Cristal—le explicó—Dijo que vio cosas terribles, cosas que aún no han pasado.

—¿El futuro?—preguntó Hermione, comprendiendo la tensión de los dos hombres.

Gaius asintió.

—El futuro es impredecible—dijo el anciano luego de unos momentos—Lo que pudo haber visto Merlín es real pero es sólo una de las muchas posibles realidades porque lo que sucederá no está escrito en piedra. Cada acción, por más pequeña que sea, puede modificar lo que suceda.

—Es cierto—admitió ella luego de unos momentos, intentando encontrarse con la mirada de Merlín pero él seguía esquivándola—Al menos, eso es lo que siempre me dijeron. Ahora ya no sé qué pensar. Personalmente creo que el futuro es uno de los misterios más grandes que existen y esto me aterra. Creo, también, que hay hechos que inevitablemente sucederán, sin importar cuánto luchemos por cambiarlos mientras que otros simplemente pasarán sin causar demasiados efectos. Lo difícil es advertir cuáles son unos y cuáles son otros… Supongo que la cuestión para sobrevivir con la duda está en no pensar demasiado en ello.

Esas últimas palabras lograron capturar la atención de Merlín, quien alzó los ojos y la contempló con clara molestia.

—Al parecer, tu eres una experta en el tema. No pensar en el futuro es tu especialidad—la acusó.

Hermione sintió el dolor del puñal clavándose en su pecho.

—Por el contrario,—lo corrigió intentando controlar sus deseos de echarse a llorar—algunos me ha asegurado que mi problema es pensar demasiado en ello.

Gaius miró primero a uno y luego al otro, sabiendo que estaban tocando el tema que los había llevado a tratarse con tanta frialdad. Supo, de inmediato, que debía salir de allí. Dio un paso hacia el costado y se alejó. Hermione notó que se marchaba pero no le dijo nada, sabiendo que necesitaba hablar con Merlín a solas.

—Merlín…—comenzó pero él la interrumpió.

—Lo mejor será que terminemos con… con lo nuestro.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Hermione, abriendo los ojos enormemente.

Ella había esperado que él estuviera molesto pero no al punto de que rompiese con ella.

—Es lo mejor—dijo Merlín poniéndose de pie.

—¿Lo mejor? ¿Esto es porque no te dije que vengo del futuro? Si no te lo dije fue porque tenía miedo a lo que podría cambiar. Me aterra la idea de que algo importante cambie allí por mi culpa. Si algo le sucediese a mis amigos, no podría vivir con ello…

Merlín sintió deseos de bufar. ¿Amigos? Sí, claro. El hombre de lentes se veía demasiado amistoso.

—No es por eso—dijo con celos y terquedad—Realmente ya no importa. Tú decidiste no contarme y tratarme como un tonto pero…

—¡No fue así!—protestó intentando acercársele.

—Pero,—Merlín retrocedió un paso y continuó hablando como si ella no hubiese dicho nada—pero ya no importa. Ya no quiero relacionarme contigo de ningún modo que no sea el que se debe. Yo soy un sirviente y tú una princesa. No se supone que debamos enamorarnos.

—Estás comportándote como un idiota—lo acusó ella, herida por sus palabras—Te amo, Merlín, no me importa que sea un sirviente y todo este tiempo tampoco te importó a ti que yo sea una princesa… ¿Qué cambió ahora? ¿Qué te hayas enterado de mi secreto? Estoy dispuesta a decirte todo lo que quieras saber si…

—¡No quiero que me digas nada, Hermione!—le gritó.

Hermione se asustó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía tanto miedo. No miedo a salir lastimada físicamente, sino miedo a sentir el corazón rompiéndosele en dos. No entendía qué pasaba por la mente de Merlín pero sí que parecía absolutamente seguro de sus palabras. Y ella, que luchaba contra las lágrimas y sentía su garganta apretada a causa del nudo, no pudo seguir insistiendo. Si era lo que quería, no iba a obligarlo a permanecer a su lado.

Tampoco iba a seguir humillándose de ese modo, declarando sus sentimientos sin que éstos fueran devueltos. Porque ella le había dicho que lo amaba pero él nunca le había respondido.

Asintió, negándose a llorar delante de Merlín. Se llevó la mano a su cuello donde pendía el collar que él le había regalado y se lo quitó. El mago no dijo absolutamente nada mientras la veía dejar el obsequio sobre la mesa y salir de allí.

Merlín sintió una culpa abrumadora llenándolo cuando ella se marchó. Había dejado ir a la mujer que más amaba. Quizás ella pensase que era por su secreto pero ahora, después de pensarlo bien, estaba seguro que no era por eso. Aquello podría habérselo perdonado. Pero lo que nunca podría haberse perdonado a sí mismo era separar a Hermione de aquel hombre del futuro que parecía amarla tan ardorosamente y al cual ella correspondería.

…

Hermione, nada más llegar a su habitación, se lanzó contra el pecho de Ingrid y lloró sin consuelo alguno. La doncella se preocupó realmente por ella y sólo atinó a arrastrarla a la cama mientras le pregunta qué sucedía. Sin embargo, sólo obtuvo palabras sueltas que le dieron un panorama general de la situación: Merlín la había rechazado.

Desde que había conocido a la hija del rey, nunca antes la había visto tan rota, tan frágil y marchita y saber que era culpa de ese sirviente tonto, sólo la molestó.

Al principio había pensado en ir a pedirle un calmante a Gaius pero luego desechó la idea puesto que allí también vivía Merlín y no quería que se enterase del efecto que tenía en Lady Hermione. Así que sólo la dejó llorar, permitiéndole salir el dolor de esa forma puesto que era la única receta que conocía que permitía reparar un corazón roto. Esa y el paso del tiempo.

…

Las campanas de alarma del castillo sonaron esa noche, anunciando que el prisionero había escapado. El rey llamó a una reunión urgente, furioso de que tal enemigo hubiese logrado salir indemne después de tal alta traición.

—Hemos buscado en la ciudadela, en el pueblo y en todos los rincones de Camelot—le informó Arturo a su padre.

Merlín oía en silencio desde un rincón.

—Pero él se ha ido—dijo Uther.

—Sí, padre—admitió con vergüenza.

—¿Cómo?—exigió saber—¿Cómo es eso posible?

Morgana entró en ese instante, luciendo su mejor expresión de inocencia.

—Los guardias fueron drogados—explicó Arturo.

—Eso significa que él recibió ayuda—indicó el rey—De alguien…—sus ojos se clavaron en Morgana—de Camelot.

—Me temo que eso es lo que parece—admitió Arturo con resignación.

Uther apartó la mirada de su protegida.

—Deben entender—dijo a todos los presentes—que quien sea que haya hecho esto me ha traicionado. Ha traicionado al reino… Si alguna vez descubro quién ha sido—sus ojos volvieron a toparse con los de Morgana—lamentará el día en que nació.

Uther dio por finalizada esa reunión. Todos comenzaron a salir rápidamente y él, como le correspondía, fue tras Arturo.

—Es extraño que Hermione no haya aparecido por aquí—comentó.

Merlín no dijo nada al respecto. Él tenía una idea de porqué y cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía que el dolor era demasiado abrumador como para poder soportarlo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por causarle tanto daño.

—¿Has hablado con ella?—preguntó el príncipe.

—¿Por qué crees que he hablado con ella?—inquirió a la defensiva—Hermione habla con muchas otras personas del castillo, no sólo conmigo…

—¿Nuevamente estás gruñón? ¡Cálmate! Sólo te pregunté si la viste.

—Sí, fue hace un par de horas a ver a Gaius.

—¿Está enferma?

—No.

—¿Estaba bien?

—Sí.

Arturo rodó los ojos.

—¡Realmente, Merlín! ¡Olvídate ya de esa zorra!—le dijo haciendo referencia a la supuesta novia que había visto él en el establo.

—No la llames así—le pidió con molestia—Ella no es nada por el estilo.

El príncipe sólo avanzó a pasos agigantados. Esa era la última vez que le daba consejos de mujeres a su estúpido sirviente.

…

Esa noche, cuando Merlín se tendió en la cama para intentar dormir, el sueño no sólo lo rehuyó sino que también oyó dentro de su cabeza la constante voz de Kilgharrah gritándole que había prometido liberarlo y que era tiempo de hacerlo.

Dio vueltas en la cama, de un lado al otro, temiendo aceptar la verdad.

No quería que por su culpa Camelot fuera destruida pero, según el cristal, ese era el futuro que le esperaba.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo: MUY PEQUEÑO.**

—Ingrid—la llamó—¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Rowena?

—¿Hace cuánto que la conoces tú?—replicó Ingrid a su vez.


	48. El secreto de Ingrid

_Este capítulo y todos los siguientes están dedicados a la querida_ **Marianagmt** , quien ha corregido y seguirá corrigiendo esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias, Marianagmt! Tus consejos e ideas siempre me han resultado increíblemente útiles.

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 **El secreto de Ingrid**

Hermione disfrutaba mucho de ocultarse dentro de la biblioteca, no sólo para poder leer tranquila sino también para mantener su mente ocupada en asuntos que nada tenían que ver con cierto mago. Aunque era difícil, ya que constantemente lo veía en el castillo cuando iba a ver a Gaius o a su hermano. Además, que él hubiese decidido repentinamente terminar la relación que habían mantenido y que a ella le doliera tanto que casi parecía un dolor físico, no significaba que era el fin del mundo. La vida seguía, el mundo se mantenía girando y los roles que cada uno debía interpretar seguían en pie. Estaba segura que Merlín no dejaría nunca de cuidar a su hermano y ella, por su parte, nunca dejaría de protegerlo a él.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no se ocultaba del mago entre los libros sino de Arturo, quien había notado demasiado bien su cambio de estado de ánimo. Le hubiese gustado ser una buena actriz como para poder ocultar el dolor en sus ojos ante todos pero había veces en que era imposible no quedarse viendo la nada, perdida en pensamientos nada positivos, que la hacían ver triste e incompleta. En muchas ocasiones soltó suspiros inconscientes que conseguían que, el que la oía, se la quedase viendo con preocupación. Incluso Morgana, cuyo corazón se oscurecía más y más con el paso de los días, se había acercado a ella a preguntarle qué le sucedía pues la notaba cabizbaja. Hermione siempre respondía que era cansancio, obsequiando además una sonrisa tranquilizadora al interrogador de turno pero Arturo ya comenzaba a sospechar que se trataba de algo más. Fueron varias las veces en que la arrinconó en algún pasillo con intención de sacarle la verdad como fuese pero, gracias a su astucia, había logrado escapar antes de cometer alguna locura como lanzarse a llorar a su pecho, permitiendo que la consolara.

Hacer eso y pronunciar el nombre de Merlín en el ínterin sería igual que decretar una sentencia de muerte contra el mago. Y no quería que eso sucediese. Por eso se escondía.

Ingrid era la única, hasta el momento, que estaba al corriente de lo ocurrido, aunque, claro, obviando el detalle de que él había cortado toda relación con ella porque no había sido capaz de reunir el valor necesario para decirle que ella había estado en el futuro.

Su doncella era la única que la veía sollozar con vergüenza por la noche y la que la consolaba constantemente, intentando levantarle el ánimo. Sin embargo, eran muchas las veces que le daba su espacio, permitiéndole estar a solas con sus pensamientos y eso era algo que le agradecía infinitamente porque no quería tener que soportar a nadie lanzándole miradas compasivas o dando comentarios trillados que seguramente causarían más mal que bien.

Se abrazó a sí misma cuando sintió que el frío comenzaba a llenar la biblioteca. A medida que caía la noche, aquel sitio se volvía una heladera. Se sintió tentada a sacar su varita y lanzarse un hechizo para normalizar su temperatura pero con Geoffrey tan cerca no podía arriesgarse. Además, Kilgharrah le había advertido que estaría atento a cada hechizo que realizase porque, después de todo, los sentía a cada uno ya que tenía la magia de su corazón, y que más le valía que fueran útiles porque si no él mismo se encargaría de arrebatarle, de una forma u otra, su varita y esa vez no habría posibilidades de recuperarla.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras recordaba demasiado bien aquella ocasión en que había ido casi rogando de rodillas a que perdonase su comportamiento y le permitiera tomar nuevamente la varita mágica que ella misma, momentos atrás, había dejado caer sin cuidado alguno. El dragón no tuvo piedad y estuvo más que dispuesto oír todo un discurso antes de aceptar sus palabras. Había sido humillante pero había valido la pena. Con la varita en su poder no se sentía tan indefensa.

—Mi lady—Geoffrey hizo una reverencia al acercarse a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos— ¿No será hora de que vaya a la cama? No es mi deseo ser imprudente con mis palabras pero se la ve pálida y con ojeras.

Hermione suspiró mientras cerraba el libro, aceptando las palabras del anciano. Ella sabía muy bien que podía permanecer el tiempo que desease allí pero si aquel hombre había tenido el valor de acercársele y decirle aquello, debía de ser porque su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear.

—Lo siento—le sonrió—A veces pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando leo.

Él volvió a hacer una reverencia aceptando sus palabras antes de marcharse.

Hermione no tuvo otra opción más que salir de la biblioteca y encaminarse hacia su habitación y tuvo la mala suerte de, en el trayecto, toparse con su hermano y Merlín. El príncipe venía dándole instrucciones a su sirviente pero cuando se toparon con ella, ambos se silenciaron de repente.

—Hermione… ¡Te ves terrible!—exclamó Arturo posando sus ojos en toda ella.

—Gracias—dijo con sarcasmo Hermione.

El príncipe suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No fue mi intención insultarte—le aseguró caminando hacia ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos con cuidado e inclinarlo hacia atrás para poder observar atentamente su rostro— ¿Estás durmiendo bien?

—Sí—mintió, no queriendo que Merlín se diera cuenta que todo aquello era por él—Estoy bien, Arturo, sólo cansada. He comenzado nuevamente el entrenamiento con León, me has visto.

—Te he visto estas últimas tardes y me he dado cuenta que te has vuelto mejor que muchos de mis caballeros. Parece que peleas con más ferocidad de la necesaria… hoy casi le cortas el brazo a León.

Hermione se ruborizó levemente, recordando el desgraciado incidente.

—Me he disculpado con él—aseguró con prisa.

Arturo le sonrió.

—Me lo ha dicho… Ahora, ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? Puedo decirle a Merlín que diga a Gaius que vaya a revisarte a tu cuarto si…

— ¡Estoy bien, Arturo!—lo interrumpió alzando la voz quizás un poco más de lo necesario— ¿Quieres dejarlo ya?

Su hermano la soltó de inmediato pero no se apartó ni dejó de contemplarla con intensidad.

—No, no quiero dejarlo—le respondió—Me preocupo por ti, Hermione, y no importará que me asegures mil veces que estás bien porque si yo sé que no es así, no lo dejaré jamás.

Aquellas palabras sólo la hicieron sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía en presencia de Merlín. Debía intentar superarlo, debía aprender a olvidarlo pero por más que ya habían pasado siete días completos el dolor que habitaba dentro de su pecho parecía no querer abandonarla.

—Lo sé—susurró—Lo sé y lo siento pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Sólo estoy cansada. Iré a dormir inmediatamente y mañana estaré mejor.

Hermione cruzó delante de los dos y se alejó sin mirar atrás. Merlín la siguió con la mirada, sintiendo que la culpa llenaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella no estaba bien, nada bien y sabía perfectamente que él era el culpable. Le gustaría que hubiese algo que pudiese hacer o decirle para impedir que siguiera sufriendo de aquel modo pero no se le ocurría nada.

—Vamos, Merlín—le ordenó Arturo—Veremos si esta vez puedes hacer las cosas bien.

El mago gimió internamente. ¡Aquella semana había sido un infierno! Ver a Hermione y no hablarle como antes, saber que nunca más volvería a besarla o a tocarla era una agonía que lo carcomía lentamente por dentro y no había hecho más que incrementar su torpeza natural. Gaius lo había echado un par de veces cuando lo ayudaba y Arturo no había dejado de gritarle, preguntándole dónde estaba su cabeza que era incapaz de concentrarse en las tareas más simples.

Le hubiese gustado mucho poder darle una respuesta que lo hubiese salvado de tortuosos labores que cumplían función de castigo pero era imposible.

Decirle que quería correr hacia Hermione, ponerse de rodillas delante de ella, pidiéndole que lo perdone por ser el mayor idiota del planeta estaba fuera de cuestión.

…

Unos golpes firmes en la puerta de entrada en plena madrugada despertó tanto al galeno como a Merlín. Ambos se pusieron alertas ante la desesperación de la llamada pero corrieron a abrir, pensando que podría tratarse cualquier tipo de emergencia. No era nada común que alguien fuese a tales horas si no era por una causa importante, lo que quería decir que algo estaba sucediendo.

Merlín fue el primero en acercarse a la puerta y abrir, primero sólo una pequeña abertura para comprobar quién era y luego, al verla, se apartó con prisa y la dejó entrar. Decir que estaba sorprendida de verla allí era poco.

—Lady Rowena—dijo haciendo una reverencia.

La mujer joven negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Aquí no soy ninguna Lady, Merlín, y no tengo tiempo para saludos frívolos—lo interrumpió con urgencia—Necesito al médico.

Merlín miró hacia atrás, notando que Gaius se adelantaba.

—Yo soy el galeno, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

La mujer miró al anciano con expresión aterrada.

—Es mi hija. No puedo conseguir que la fiebre baje…

El anciano no tardó en tomar algunas cuantas cosas y colocarlas en su bolso antes de salir con urgencia detrás de Rowena. Merlín también fue con él, como lo hacía siempre que Hermione no podía asistirlo.

Caminaron con prisa fuera del castillo hacia la ciudadela, por la calle del mercado hasta toparse con una precaria construcción pero lo suficientemente elegante como para dar a entender que la persona que vivía allí tenía algo de dinero. Rowena abrió la puerta e ingresó, dejando pasar detrás de ella a los dos hombres. Siempre se había considerado una persona inteligente y con mente fría pero todo lo relativo a su hija la volvía un mar de nervios que apenas podía pensar con cordura. Y ahora, que su pequeña estaba enferma y que no tenía ninguna poción para bajarle la alta temperatura, el miedo le calaba los huesos y el alma.

La casa era pequeña. Una gran sala que era cocina y comedor al mismo tiempo y, metros más allá, una división poco usual en las casas de los ciudadanos que marcaba el comienzo de la habitación. Ambos entraron y se llevaron una notable sorpresa al ver que una niña, que tendría unos cinco años, estaba siendo cuidada por Ingrid, la doncella de Hermione.

— ¿Ingrid?—preguntó Merlín con sorpresa.

La doncella apretó los labios y lo miró con el más puro desprecio. Merlín no tardó en ruborizarse, sabiendo que quizás Hermione le hubiese contado algo de lo sucedido.

—Estoy aquí ayudado a una antigua amiga—explicó ella mientras se apartaba para dejar que la madre de la pequeña tomara su lugar.

La niña estaba en la cama, tendida y cubierta con una colcha. Su madre se acercó y le acarició la frente con infinito amor.

— ¿Qué sucede con ella?—preguntó Gaius— ¿Desde cuándo se encuentra así?

—Desde hace un par de horas. La fiebre no ha hecho más que aumentar con el paso del tiempo y no entiendo por qué. Hay tantas causas que pueden aumentar su temperatura corporal. Desde una simple gripe hasta…

—Suficiente, no vale la pena afligirse así—la reprendió Ingrid—Gaius es un excelente médico. Tu hija estará bien si la dejas en sus manos.

El anciano asintió hacia la doncella a modo de agradecimiento antes de ir hacia la niña y comenzar a revisarla. Ella estaba dormida, teniendo alguna especie de pesadilla y sudando notablemente. Abrió sus párpados, primero uno y luego otro, para controlar sus pupilas. Luego controló su pulso, tocó su frente para controlar la fiebre y abrió su boca.

— ¡Ajá!—exclamó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?—preguntó con impaciencia Rowena.

—Tiene la garganta irritada. Muy irritada. Esto es lo que hizo que tuviera fiebre.

Los ojos de Rowena se llenaron de consternación.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Pensé que estarías aliviada al comprobar que no es nada grave—dijo Merlín.

—Lo estoy—aseguró—Simplemente estoy decepcionada de mí misma. Esto era algo que yo fácilmente pude advertir y no lo hice. Soy un fracaso como madre.

Ella parecía tan angustiada por esa idea que Merlín no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella y consolarla.

—No lo eres—la contradijo con dulzura—Has mostrado en este corto tiempo un profundo amor hacia ella y una preocupación sincera que no todas las madres tienen. Cualquiera que te vea puede darse cuenta que eres una buena madre.

Rowena sólo asintió aunque interiormente sintió su corazón estremecerse ante esas palabras. Era increíble que un hombre al que apenas conocía pudiera decirle algo así y hacerla sentir tan segura de sí misma.

Ingrid, que contempló toda la escena en silencio sepulcral, sólo pudo sentir desprecio hacia el sirviente del príncipe.

— ¿Debo darle algo?—preguntó la bruja al galeno.

Gaius asintió. Buscó en su maletín y encontró un par de frasquitos de cristal con contenido azulado.

—Dele esto cada cuatro horas. Sólo una cucharada. Tras la primera dosis, la fiebre irá bajando.

Rowena lo tomó y asintió.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Qué es lo que le debo?

— ¡Oh, nada!—aseguró en anciano—Mi trabajo como galeno de la corte del rey me da el sueldo suficiente para sobrevivir. No deseo más de lo que ya tengo.

Ella se lo agradeció nuevamente y, tras unas pocas palabras cordiales más, todos se marcharon dejando a la madre cuidado a su hija. Ingrid, en vez de dirigirse a su casa, tomó el mismo camino que ellos hacia el castillo.

— ¿No regresas a tu casa?—preguntó amablemente a Gaius.

Ingrid negó con la cabeza.

—Últimamente, todas las noches estoy quedándome con Lady Hermione—respondió mirando al frente.

— ¿A caso se siente mal o temes por ella de algún modo?—la voz del anciano estaba llena de verdadera preocupación.

Merlín, quien oía esto sin abrir la boca, sintió deseos de desaparecer de allí. Él no le había dicho nunca a Gaius sobre la finalización de su relación con Hermione aunque sabía que el anciano era inteligente y lo había advertido por su cuenta. Por muchos días esperó que lo interrogara, que le dijese algo al respecto pero no fue así. El galeno siguió actuando como si no notase la frialdad entre ambos cuando se encontraban accidentalmente cada vez que Hermione iba a ayudarlo o a elaborar pociones.

—No—fue toda la respuesta que le dio la doncella.

A pesar de la situación, Merlín no podía dejar de admirar a Ingrid. La doncella estaba demostrando ser increíblemente fiel hacia la princesa. Sin embargo, lo que no podía dejar de notar era que la chica conocía a Rowena y parecían tener confianza la una a la otra. ¿Eso significaba que ella conocía el secreto de la hechicera?

—Ingrid—la llamó— ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Rowena?

— ¿Hace cuánto que la conoces tú?—replicó Ingrid a su vez.

—Esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos—confesó—La conocí hace semanas por un amigo de Lady Hermione.

Ingrid la miró con sorpresa.

—No sabía que Lady Hermione conocía a Rowena—comentó—Ninguna de las dos lo mencionó.

—Quizás no era tan importante para mencionarlo—dijo Merlín intentando excusarlas a ambas.

Si Ingrid sólo era una buena amiga de ellas, estaba segura que las dos harían todo lo posible para mantenerla alejada del peligro. Eso incluiría ocultarle el hecho de que podían hacer magia.

— ¿Qué amigo?—inquirió la doncella.

—Mmm… no recuerdo su nombre—mintió sabiendo que la cabeza de Gryffindor tenía un precio.

Ingrid entrecerró los ojos, sospechando de sus palabras pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron al castillo, se despidió y se encaminó a las cámaras de la princesa.

Mientras caminaban a sus propias habitaciones, Merlín sintió que Gaius lo contemplaba fijamente.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué vino ese interrogatorio a la doncella de Hermione?—quiso saber Gaius.

—Yo…—bajó la voz—Sólo quería saber cuánto conocía Ingrid.

— ¿Conocía sobre qué?

—Rowena es una hechicera—susurró por lo bajo para que nadie, ni siquiera los guardias que hacían la vigilancia por la noche, pudiera oírlo.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Estaba con un conocido hechicero, Godric Gryffindor. Él y Hermione son amigos—dijo y su voz se tornó algo oscura cuando dijo aquella última frase.

Gaius ya no se sorprendía por las relaciones que mantenía Hermione con personas a las que jamás, siendo hija de quien era, debía de haber conocido. Siempre había visto en ella algo a lo que no le podía poner nombre, algo que iba mucho más allá del hecho que tuviera magia. Era especial, lo sabía, pero no era eso lo único que lo tenía preocupado. Había logrado tener mucho afecto hacia la muchacha y no había podido dejar de advertir que los últimos días su actitud había cambiado notablemente. Ella lo intentaba ocultar pero no lo lograba.

No necesitaba tener mucha inteligencia para advertir que Merlín estaba implicado en ese cambio y, por más que quería saber qué había sucedido, sabía que ese no era asunto suyo. Estaba seguro que el motivo era una pelea entre ambos pero esos eran asuntos del corazón en los que no sabía si era prudente involucrarse.

A pesar de esos pensamientos, dijo:

—Merlín, ¿debo preocuparme por Hermione?—le preguntó.

El mago empalideció levemente y tartamudeó.

—Eh… yo… nosotros…

—No te estoy preguntando qué sucedió entre ustedes porque algo me dice que no me lo dirás, sólo quiero saber si es algo tan grave como para tener que preocuparme.

—Yo… terminé con nuestra relación.

Gaius miró a Merlín con sorpresa. Había imaginado una discusión pasajera no algo tan rotundo como aquello.

— ¿Por qué?

Entraron a las cámaras que compartían. Gaius cerró la puerta y tras girar vio a Merlín sentarse en la silla, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas e inclinándose para tomar su cabeza entre sus manos. No pudo evitar compadecerse de él. Era como su hijo y el dolor que veía en su actitud le estremecía el alma. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, colocando su mano sobre su hombro. Merlín alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y Gaius notó que sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas.

—Porque era lo correcto—respondió, fregándose los ojos con sus manos— ¿Recuerdas que te conté lo que vi en la piedra?

—Lo recuerdo.

—No te dije todo. También vi a Hermione. Estaba lejos de Camelot, muy lejos de aquí y corría a los brazos de un hombre. Él la amaba tanto y puedo estar seguro que ella le devolvía esos sentimientos…

—Merlín, creí haberte dicho que el futuro…

— ¡Pero tú no los viste, Gaius!—gritó y se puso de pie de un salto, caminando de un lado al otro en la habitación— ¡Nadie que los hubiera visto podría jamás pensar que no había amor entre ellos! Y si tengo que soportar en el futuro que ella termine conmigo porque se enamora de otra persona o que me engañe… prefiero… prefiero que todo acabe ahora. Es lo mejor para ambos.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No hay duda alguna que Hermione te ama a ti en este momento y tu actitud es muy egoísta al tomar esta decisión. ¿Siquiera le has dicho lo que has visto?

— ¿Decirle?—inquirió Merlín mientras negaba con la cabeza— ¿Cómo podría? Ella seguramente lo negaría o diría que aún no sucedió o… cualquier otra cosa… La conozco, Gaius. Ella lucharía por nosotros y cuando irremediablemente se enamore de alguien más, sentirá una culpa terrible al tener que dejarme. No me digas que estoy siendo egoísta cuando lo que estoy haciendo es dejarle el camino libre para encontrar su propia felicidad. Sé que ahora sufre pero luego, todo esto quedará en el pasado.

Se dio media vuelta hacia su habitación y se encerró, dejando a Gaius sin palabras.

…

A la mañana siguiente, un taciturno Merlín tocó la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Rowena. Iba a ver a la niña para comprobar que el medicamento estuviera haciendo efecto ya que Gaius había sido llamado por el rey para una reunión del consejo. No había tenido ganas de ir pero sabía que era su deber. Así que fue y cuando la puerta se abrió forzó una sonrisa amable a la joven madre.

—Merlín—dijo sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a comprobar a tu hija. ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella asintió. Le abrió la puerta y lo dejó cruzar. Antes de cerrar, lanzó una mirada hacia el exterior para comprobar que nadie estuviera prestando atención a lo que hacía. No le importaba realmente que alguien viera a Merlín ingresar, lo que le preocupaba era que alguien que supiera la razón de su estadía allí creyera que el sirviente del príncipe estaba también involucrado.

— ¿Ha bajado la fiebre?—preguntó el mago.

Rowena asintió, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Afortunadamente. Ven, pasa a verla.

Merlín entró a la improvisada habitación y vio a la niña sentada en la cama, con una muñeca de juguete en sus manos. Sus ojos inocentes se alzaron hacia él y lo contemplaron con curiosidad.

—Hola—la saludó él—Soy Merlín.

—Hola, Merlín. Mi nombre es Helena—dijo la niña— ¿Eres amigo de mi mamá?

—Él es el ayudante del médico—explicó Rowena a su hija—Anoche vino a verte.

— ¿Puedo revisarte ahora?—preguntó Merlín a la niña mientras se acercaba—Quiero ver si ya estás mejor.

Helena asintió y Merlín no tardó en comenzar su labor, siguiendo todos los pasos que le había dicho Gaius que debía de realizar. La niña se quedó quieta y de vez en cuando miraba a su madre, quien en ningún momento la dejó sola. Cuando él terminó, le dedicó una sincera y enorme sonrisa a la pequeña.

—Estás mejorando rápidamente, pero aún tienes que seguir tomando tu medicina y quedarte tranquila.

La niña hizo un puchero con los labios.

— ¡Pero yo quiero salir a jugar!—protestó—John me dijo que su papá iba a comprar un nuevo caballo y que le iban a poner de nombre Pimienta y me dijo que podía ir a verlo cuando yo quisiera. Lo compraron el miércoles y yo aún no fui a verlo.

—Helena, el caballo seguirá ahí cuando te recuperes—le dijo su madre—Irás a verlo después.

Esas palabras no contentaron a la niña.

— ¡Pero yo quiero verlo!—insistió—Hace mucho tiempo que no salgo a montar… ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí, mamá? ¡Yo quiero volver a casa!

Merlín miró a Rowena, notando que las palabras de su hija no dejaban de afectarla nunca.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es posible.

— ¡Pero Godric…!

— ¡Shh!—chistó llevándose un dedo a los labios— ¿Qué es lo que hablamos antes de venir? Ese nombre no puedes mencionarlo aquí, ¿recuerdas?

La niña bajó la cabeza, abatida.

—Sí, mami—murmuró antes de ponerse a jugar con su muñeca.

Rowena suspiró antes de dirigirse a Merlín.

— ¿Quieres un poco de té?

—Gracias, pero no. Me temo que tengo que seguir con mis tareas—rechazó la invitación amablemente aunque deseos de aceptar no le faltaron—Mañana vendrá Gaius o, en todo caso, yo. Solemos visitar varias veces a nuestros pacientes hasta comprobar que están bien.

La hechicera asintió.

—Gracias, nuevamente—dijo y luego sus ojos se abrieron, como si recordara algo— ¿Podrías darle un mensaje a Lady Hermione?

—Eh…—Merlín se movió incómodo en su lugar—Me temo que… Lady Hermione y yo ya no nos tratamos con la misma familiaridad de antes.

— ¿Y? No te estoy pidiendo nada extraño, sólo que entregues un mensaje—dijo ella, usando su lógica habitual—Pero si eso hace que ambos estén incómodos…

—No, no importa—dijo con un renovado cansancio— ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

Ella le lanzó una última mirada a su hija antes de volver a la cocina. Fue a una mesa en la que había cientos de papeles que parecía estar perfectamente apilados antes de tomar un sobre entre sus manos. Se lo entregó a Merlín.

—No tienes que decirle nada—le aseguró—Ella leerá esta carta y lo entenderá todo.

—Bien, se la daré.

—Estuve tentada a dárselas a Ingrid pero desconozco la cantidad de conocimientos que posee ella con respecto a Lady Hermione.

—Sé que son unidas—dijo Merlín—Pero tengo entendido que la princesa jamás le confesó sobre su magia—sus ojos se posaron fijamente en ella— ¿Ingrid sabe la verdad sobre tí?

—Ella sabe que soy una bruja—aseguró—Nos conocimos desde pequeñas, cuando ella y su madre viajaron al reino donde yo vivía. Nos hicimos amigas y, como allí la magia no está prohibida, no tardó en enterarse.

Merlín no podía creer lo que oía.

— ¿Así que ella siempre aceptó tu magia?—preguntó con incredulidad—Lady Hermione me contó que sospechaba que ella estaba relacionada con algún hechicero ya que no opinaba que la magia era mala, pero nunca logró adivinar de quién se trataba.

—Su madre—intervino Rowena—No es muy poderosa pero de todos modos siempre se mantiene oculta de los ojos curiosos. Más aún ahora que su hija trabaja con la princesa… Es compresible que Lady Hermione no sepa nada de esto, después de todo, Ingrid tampoco sabe de su naturaleza mágica.

— ¿Ingrid es como su madre?

—No, ella es squib.

— ¿Squib?—preguntó sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Squib es el nombre que se le da al hijo de una bruja o mago que no tiene capacidades mágicas—explicó Rowena con tono enciclopédico—pero eso no quiere decir que no estén relacionados con la magia: pueden sentirla, sin lugar a dudas y ven cientos de criaturas que pasan desapercibidas para los muggles.

—Recuerdo que la vez que Slytherin vino aquí, llamó de muggle a Arturo—comentó Merlín.

—No tengo dudas de que Salazar haya sido capaz de tal cosa. Después de todo, estaba en lo cierto. Arturo Pendragon no tiene ni una pizca de magia en su ser—dijo ella—Es una fortuna que Salazar no lo haya llamado sangre sucia.

Merlin se tensó al oír esas palabras. Recordaba demasiado bien lo que Hermione le había contado al respecto y no dejaba de ver, en su cabeza, las macabras palabras talladas en la piel de su brazo.

—Veo que esas palabras sí son familiares para ti—dijo ella.

—Demasiado—murmuró con molestia— ¿Tu no crees en esas cosas?

—La supremacía de sangre es un concepto interesante, lo admito, pero absurdo, sin lugar a dudas. La inteligencia, eso sí es imprescindible. Que un hechicero tenga poderes pero no sea capaz de utilizarlos sabiamente es un desperdicio.

—Ese pensamiento también es un poco duro—comentó el mago.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto—dijo tajantemente.

…

Hermione, aquella mañana se despertó por su cuenta, sorprendiéndose de que su doncella no estuviera allí aún. La noche anterior había entrado a la habitación cuando ella había estado a punto de dormirse y, tras preguntarle cómo se encontraba, había salido de allí sin otra palabra. Había sido una actitud extraña, no había duda, pero había creído que se trataba sólo de cansancio.

Sin embargo, ahora sospechaba que se trataba de algo mucho más preocupante. Sin que le molestase demasiado realizar esas tareas, se vistió por su cuenta, se peinó y trenzó el cabello lo mejor que pudo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de disponerse a bajar a la cocina para tomar algo para el desayuno, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Ingrid. La doncella la cerró de inmediato y se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación sin quitar los ojos de Hermione.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Hermione.

—No, no lo estoy—fue su respuesta sincera—Ayer me enteré de algo que no esperaba, Hermione.

Finalmente la llamaba por su nombre. Lamentablemente, no sonaba demasiado amigable.

— ¿Es malo?—preguntó con cuidado.

—Sin duda alguna. Cuando vi las marcas en tu brazo, hace mucho tiempo, inferí que algún infeliz brujo con ideas de pureza de sangre quiso darle una lección a una muggle cualquiera que luego resultó ser la hija de un rey, pero luego, me entero que conoces a Rowena y a un amigo de ella. Todos los amigos que ella tiene son magos, todos, y eso me hace darme cuenta que quizás estuve equivocada, que quizás me estuve engañando a mí misma todo este tiempo… ¿A caso tienes magia, Hermione?

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida después de esas palabras que tuvo que retroceder unos pasos y dejarse caer, algo pálida, en una silla. Ingrid, al notarlo, se acercó inmediatamente, con la mirada llena de preocupación.

—No le diré a nadie—aseguró ella de inmediato—Sólo… ¡Eres la hija del rey!—bajó la voz—No se supone que debas tener magia.

—Sí, no se supone que deba—dijo Hermione tomando aire y viendo a su doncella como si a viera por primera vez en su vida— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Ingrid?—le preguntó— ¿A caso tú…?

—Mi madre—dijo—Yo no puedo hacer magia. Ella es una bruja. Mi padre era un muggle.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada, Ingrid? Sabes muy bien que no temo a la magia, no creo que haya que erradicarla del mundo.

— ¡Pero eres hija del rey!—exclamó nuevamente—Eso puede resultar lo suficientemente intimidante, a pesar de tu bondad y amabilidad. Además, temía que por lo que escribieron en tu brazo guardaras algún tipo de rencor…

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no. Merlín me ayudó a superarlo en una ocasión y desde ese momento no tuve más conflictos esto—movió su brazo envuelto en la manga de su vestido para señalarlo—Ya quedó en el pasado.

—Pero actualmente hay personas que aún piensan así—replicó Hermione.

—Lo sé, Slytherin es uno de ellos.

Ingrid tardó unos segundos en recordar de quién se trataba y, cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, dándole un aspecto de lechuza.

— ¿Slytherin? ¡Pero… pero él…! ¡Él quiere casarse con usted!—exclamó— ¡Y se involucró con su padre! ¿Por qué no le advertiste al rey de él y le dijiste que era un hechicero?

—Porque él es un hechicero importante en este mundo, a pesar de su tediosa actitud. Es arrogante, un idiota, un maldito narcisista pero fundamental. Tiene un destino que cumplir.

Ingrid cada vez estaba más sorprendida. Primero había creído que la princesa había sido atacada por un brujo que creía que la pureza de sangre era lo principal; luego, había descubierto que en realidad era una bruja y ahora… ahora tenía la sospecha que ella sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

—No entiendo, entonces, porqué quiso casarse contigo sabiendo que tus padres eran muggles.

—Sabe que tengo magia y que una alianza conmigo traería muchos beneficios. Quizás cree que puedo llegar a influir de algún modo en las decisiones de mi padre o de mi hermano.

Ingrid se quedó unos momentos en silencio, sopesando toda esta nueva información.

— ¿Cómo sabes de Rowena?—preguntó finalmente.

—Un conocido de Salazar y de ella nos presentó—respondió.

— ¿Qué conocido?—inquirió Ingrid con sospecha.

Hermione titubeó, sin saber si era prudente decirle a su doncella sobre el reconocido mago cuya cabeza tenía un alto precio allí. Aunque, en realidad, ella ya estaba al tanto de la existencia de la magia y, como conocía a Rowena, podría llegar a conocerlo a él.

—Godric Gryffindor.

Ingrid jadeó ruidosamente al oírla y comenzó a negar con la cabeza repetidas veces.

— ¡Espero que no la haya involucrado en sus planes!

— ¿Así que lo conoces?—inquirió Hermione con curiosidad.

— ¡Demasiado bien!—gruñó apretando las manos en puños— ¡Es un idiota!

— ¿Estás segura que estamos hablando de la misma persona?

Ella jamás podría atreverse a calificar de ese modo al fundador. Era inteligente, valeroso y tenía un gran corazón.

—Si hablas del hombre que le facilitó la entrada a Camelot a Rowena, entonces sí—asintió con firmeza—Es un idiota con aires de grandeza. ¿Te has enterado de la loca idea que tiene? Él, Rowena y otros más, quieren hacer una escuela para enseñar magia.

—A mí me parece una idea fantástica—aseguró Hermione, desconcertada por las palabras de su doncella—Será un sitio seguro donde todos los niños que posean magia puedan ir a aprender sin temor a represarías.

—Hermione, yo tampoco veo inconveniente en eso, el problema es el sitio donde están construyendo el castillo.

— ¿Dónde?—preguntó ella.

Ya había estado allí, cuando fue a ver a Godric pero no se había detenido a pensar precisamente en la ubicación. Cuando iba al colegio, recordaba haber buscado en un mapa el sitio exacto y no había encontrado nada particular en él salvo el hecho de que todos los muggles veían sólo ruinas. Intentó recrear en su mente el mapa moderno de Gran Bretaña y compararlo con los mapas que había visto allí, cuando le tocó aprender todo lo relativo a la historia y geografía del reino, y fue en ese entonces cuando comprendió.

— ¡Por todos los Cielos!—exclamó sin poder creer su descubrimiento—¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?

¡El castillo de Hogwarts estaba en los terrenos del reino de Camelot!

— ¿Lo ves ahora?—preguntó Ingrid—Sé que tiene protección pero el más mínimo error puede hacer que los descubran y todo por lo que ellos lucharon se derrumbará. No quiero ofenderte pero sabes muy bien cómo es la naturaleza de tu padre. Será implacable y no se detendrá hasta destruirlos.

—Mi padre jamás lo descubrirá—intentó tranquilizarla.

— ¡Eso es algo que no puedes saber!—le dijo—Es arriesgado y si Uther lo descubre, la cabeza de Godric tendrá un precio aún mayor si es que no lo atrapa antes y, entonces, lo llevará a la horca.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta diversión.

— ¿Estoy oyendo mal o lo que te preocupa a ti es que le suceda algo a Godric?

Ingrid enrojeció de inmediato.

—Yo… no, bueno… claro, me preocupa, porque sé que a pesar de ser un idiota ayuda a muchas personas—dijo con obvia incomodidad, rehuyendo la mirada de Hermione.

— ¿Estás seguro que eso es todo?—la interrogó.

— ¿A caso quiere insinuar algo, mi lady?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— ¿Volverás a usar mi título?—preguntó—Estábamos tan bien con Hermione…

—Me disculpo. La sorpresa de mi descubrimiento me nubló el juicio—murmuró—Seguiré llamándola como corresponde y espero que haber descubierto su secreto no turbe la relación que tenemos.

—No, Ingrid, no sucederá tal cosa—le aseguró con suavidad—Será bueno no tener que ocultarte estas cosas… y puedes llamarme como desees.

Ingrid sonrió, aliviada.

—Bien, ahora iré a traerle el desayuno—hizo una reverencia y fue hacia la puerta para abrir y salir hacia la cocina pero antes de poder dar un paso al exterior, se encontró con la figura de Merlín.

El mago miró con incomodidad primero a la doncella antes de posar sus ojos en la princesa.

—Eh… tengo… tengo un mensaje para Lady Hermione—dijo mostrándole el sobre.

—Yo se lo entregaré—Ingrid tendió su mano y lo tomó antes de que él pudiera decirle algo—Gracias, Merlín.

E inmediatamente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por Merlín.

—No deberías de haber hecho eso—le dijo suavemente a su sirvienta.

—Él no merece su compasión, mi lady.

—Que yo esté molesta con él no significa que tienes que tratarlo de mala manera, Ingrid. De hecho, te lo prohíbo.

— ¡Pero…!

—No tienes nada que decir al respecto—la interrumpió antes de tener que oír su respuesta—Él no te ha hecho ningún mal a ti.

—Pero se lo ha hecho a usted—replicó.

—Aprecio, realmente, tu fidelidad hacia mí pero en esto seré firme. No quiero que Merlín pase un mal rato por algo que sucedió entre nosotros…

Ingrid frunció el ceño, contemplándola fijamente.

—No lo entiendo—dijo finalmente—pero haré lo que me ha pedido.

—Gracias.

—Tome—le entregó la carta—La dejaré leer tranquila mientras voy a buscar su desayuno.

Ingrid se alejó y Hermione se concentró en abrir la carta, preguntándose de quién sería. Cuando descubrió que se trataba de Godric, sonrió levemente, pero a medida que sus ojos pasaban por el pergamino, comprendiendo las palabras que leía, se quedó de piedra.

Había encontrado a la persona que podría mostrarle cómo comunicarse con sus amigos del futuro.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

— ¿Has imaginado un nuevo mundo, Morgana?—le preguntó—Uno en el que Uther no exista.

—A veces—admitió.

— ¿Eso es lo que quisieras?

—Tuve la oportunidad de asesinarlo—confesó sin remordimiento alguno.

—Pero no lo hiciste—indicó Morgause.

—No. Creí que le importaba pero ya no lo creo. A él no le importa nadie.

Morgause ocultó una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres a Uther destruido y a su reino acabado?—le preguntó.

—Más que nada—dijo Morgana sin dudarlo ni un segundo.


	49. Los fuegos de Idirsholas

_¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que publiqué pero no es que no haya querido hacerlo o que no haya estado inspirada, simplemente no he tenido tiempo de sentarme y escribir. He estado tan ocupada estudiando y haciendo proyectos escolares que apenas respiraba. Ahora estoy de "vacaciones", así, entre comillas, porque a pesar de que estoy en el reseso invernal de dos semanas tengo tareas que completar y exámenes para los que estudiar. En fin, sin nada más que decir, les dejo el capítulo.  
_

* * *

 **Marianagmt** , muchas gracias por seguir corrigiendo esta historia.

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **LOS FUEGOS DE IDIRSHOLAS  
**_

Hermione bloqueó el golpe de su hermano con una maestría que no sólo lo sorprendió a él sino también a ella misma. Giró sobre sus pies y, espada en mano, retrocedió un par de pasos, esperando el siguiente ataque.

—Tu maestro te ha enseñado bien—dijo con orgullo, sabiendo que todos los movimientos se los había mostrado él.

—Creo que es más bien parte de mi naturaleza—replicó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó mordaz Arturo, colocando la punta de la espada en el suelo y mirando a Hermione— ¿Realmente crees eso?

— ¿Cómo crees posible, entonces, que pueda superarte?

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con un aire de desafío y Arturo, competitivo como era, no tardó en aceptar. Creyendo que su hermana estaba distraída, volvió al ataque, blandiendo su espada con velocidad. Pero ella logró retroceder justo a tiempo, evitando el golpe, para luego adelantarse de inmediato, obligándolo a ser él quien bloqueara ahora.

La ventaja que tenía el príncipe era la fuerza pero la de Hermione era la velocidad. Ella no era ni tan alta ni tan grande como él lo que permitía que se moviera con mayor agilidad por el imaginario campo de batalla.

Un movimiento perfectamente planeado y logró arrebatar la espada de las manos de su hermana y poner el filo de la suya propia sobre su pecho. Hermione lo contempló fijamente, respirando con agitación.

— ¿Decías algo de superarme?—le preguntó Arturo con burla.

Ella alzó las manos en señal de rendición y retrocedió un paso, sabiendo que para el siguiente movimiento que tenía planeado, debía calcular perfectamente la distancia entre ella y su atacante.

—Eh…

—Creo que es tiempo de admitir que nadie, ni siquiera tú, puede ganarme…

Hermione sonrió suavemente y, cuando menos se lo esperó él, alzó su pierna lo suficientemente alto como para pegar una patada a su mano, haciéndolo soltar de repente la espada y lanzar un pequeño alarido de sorpresa.

Ella vio la espada elevarse por los aires y luego descender. Antes de que su hermano tuviera los mismos planes, la atajó cuando aún no había tocado el suelo y, de inmediato, la aferró firmemente en sus manos y la apoyó en el cuello de él. No dejó mucha distancia entre ambos, como lo había hecho Arturo, impidiéndole copiar sus movimientos.

—Jamás admitiré tal mentira—le dijo sonriendo.

El estallido de aplausos no se hizo esperar. Todos los caballeros del campo de entrenamiento habían estado atentos a sus propias actividades pero cuando ellos comenzaron una lucha entre sí no tardaron en abandonarlo para contemplar el espectáculo. Sabían demasiado bien que eso era entretenimiento asegurado. La princesa había vuelto a entrenar y, con el esfuerzo y el empeño que ponía, no había tardado demasiado en conseguir volverse una excelente espadachín. Había ocasiones, como aquellas, que daba un buen golpe al orgullo de su hermano; y otras en las que era ella la que tenía que comerse sus palabras y aceptar la derrota.

Hermione bajó la espada, riendo suavemente, antes de ir hacia Arturo y abrazarlo suavemente.

—Quizás la próxima vez me ganes—le dijo antes de separarse.

—Esto fue sólo suerte—replicó el príncipe con disgusto.

— ¿Al igual que la semana pasada?

Él la taladró con la mirada pero luego sus ojos se suavizaron notablemente.

—Bien hecho, Hermione—la felicitó—Ya no eres una princesa indefensa.

—Nunca lo fui—aseguró antes de caminar fuera del campo de entrenamiento.

Uno de los caballeros apareció inmediatamente y tomó su espada antes de alejarse haciendo una reverencia. Caminó hacia Ingrid, quien la estaba esperando en una esquina y cuando estuvo a su lado ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

Ambas pudieron sentir los ojos de Merlín siguiendo a la princesa con mal disimulo desde lo lejos pero no dijeron palabra alguna. Habían pasado tres semanas. Tres largas semanas que habían sido una verdadera agonía para Hermione pero en las que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para no deprimirse. La tristeza era aún tangible y cada vez que lo veía sentía que apenas podía respirar, pero ya no pasaba parte de la noche llorando. Se sentía rota pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar que el tiempo pasase sin que ella regresara a su vida habitual. Ahora, las horas que antes había pasado a su lado las usaba para practicar el combate con espada. La primera vez que se unió a practicar con los caballeros, éstos se mostraron más que dispuestos a ayudarla y darle consejos, quizás con sonrisas de sobra; sin embargo, su hermano se encargó de espantarlos a todos y sólo permitió que León se le acercara.

—Ha estado muy bien hoy, mi lady—la felicitó Ingrid.

—Gracias—tomó aire profundamente, sintiéndose bien consigo misma—Es bueno poder tener actividades con las que distraerse y poder descargar frustraciones al mismo tiempo… ¿Quieres aprender?

— ¿Yo? ¡Oh, por todos los Cielos, no! Esas cosas no son para mí. Mi trabajo es acompañarla y ayudarla, nada más.

—Bien, ahora te agradecería enormemente que me ayudases a arreglarme antes de que se me haga tarde para la reunión con mi padre.

Se apresuraron a la habitación de Hermione y luego de que acomodara Ingrid la tina, ella se encargó de hacer aparecer agua tibia mediante magia y así ahorrarle el laborioso trabajo a la pobre mujer que tendría que subir muchas escaleras con cubetas llenas. Se bañó a consciencia, sacando todo el sudor del entrenamiento. Se vistió y luego dejó que su doncella la peinara y le arreglara el cabello. Estaba terminando cuando el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta sonaron con cierta timidez.

Ingrid acomodó el último mechón de cabello de la princesa antes de ir a abrir, para dejar mostrar la cara avergonzada de Merlín.

—El rey llamó a una reunión urgente—dijo el mago.

Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato.

— ¿Sabes de lo que se trata?

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo sé que ha llegado un cazador que asegura tener noticias importantes.

—Eso es extraño—dijo, mirando a Merlín.

No había duda alguna que se sentía incómodo teniéndola en frente porque no la miraba a los ojos. ¡Cómo extrañaba pasar tiempo con él! ¡Cómo le gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes!

Ingrid se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, sacándolo a ambos de sus pensamientos.

—Bien, iremos ya mismo—anunció Hermione y Merlín hizo una reverencia y se alejó—Vamos, Ingrid.

Su doncella asintió y ambas salieron de inmediato. A pesar de que Hermione intentó hablarle sobre el misterioso anuncio que podría llegar a decir el campesino, su doncella parecía tener la mente muy lejos de allí.

— ¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó.

Ingrid alzó los ojos hacia ella con cierta vergüenza.

—Ruego que me disculpe por estas palabras pero… creo… que…

— ¿Qué es lo que crees?—preguntó Hermione, incentivándola a continuar.

—No, nada, no quiero pronunciar nada porque temo que mis palabras hagan más daño.

— ¿Más daño?—inquirió extrañada—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella estaba por decirle que era más que obvio que Merlín seguía enamorado pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas a la princesa.

—Nada, olvídelo—le rogó.

Hermione estuvo a punto de insistir pero enseguida se encontraron en el camino con Morgana y Gwen y juntas comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de reuniones. Una vez allí vieron que su padre, Arturo, Gaius, Merlín y un número significativo de caballeros estaba ya rodeando a un hombre de mediana edad de escasos recursos. Ambas caminaron hacia el lado del rey, sitio que les correspondía, y esperaron a que comenzaran a hablar. Se presentó como Joseph y tras una seña del rey comenzó a hablar con notable nerviosismo.

—Soy un cazador de las planicies del norte, sire—comenzó a decir el—Hace tres noche acampábamos en las murallas de Idirsholas…

—Yo no escogería ese lugar—comentó el rey.

Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo con su padre. Había oído muchas cosas de aquel lugar aunque la mayoría eran leyendas locales que tenían como fin espantar.

—Los pastos son escasos en esta época, sire—se excusó el cazador.

— ¿Qué es lo que me querías contar?—preguntó el rey con impaciencia.

Los ojos del cazador parecieron llenarse de cierto temor al oír aquellas pregunta, como si el recuerdo mismo lo inquietara.

—Vimos una humareda proveniente de la ciudad—dijo tragando saliva.

El rey sabía muy bien de ese sitio y no era el único allí presente. Sus ojos se conectaron con Gaius.

— ¿Viste algo más?—preguntó el anciano.

—No.

— ¿Entraste?

—No—agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro—Nadie entra allí desde hace más de trescientos años… Debe conocer la leyenda, Sire.

El rey no contestó.

—Cuando el fuego de Idirsholas arda, los caballeros de Medhir cabalgarán nuevamente—respondió Hermione en voz alta.

Uther lanzo una mirada a su hija que ella no pudo comprender antes de ponerse de pie de su silla y hacer una seña a un par de guardias.

—Den comida a este hombre y una cama para pasar la noche—les ordenó.

Ellos no tardaron en hacer lo que les dijo, escoltando al hombre al exterior.

El rey se volvió hacia su hijo de inmediato.

—Ve allí—le ordenó.

Arturo lo miró extrañado.

—No creerás realmente ese cuento, ¿verdad?—le preguntó a su padre con incredulidad—Quizás sólo es algún bromista que creyó divertido asustar a todos.

—Es para tranquilizar al pueblo—aseguró Uther.

—Pero esta superstición no tiene sentido—indicó, haciéndole ver lo inútil de hacer un viaje así.

—Reúne a un grupo de caballeros y haz lo que te mando—dijo firmemente antes de hacerle una seña a su hija para que lo acompañara.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de comprensión a su hermano antes de seguir a su padre. Se encaminaron hacia otras cámaras donde tendrían más privacidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?—le preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos—Puedo verlo. La noticia te alteró.

—Quizás no sea nada—murmuró su padre.

—O quizás sea algo—contradijo ella—He estudiado mucho la historia y sé que los caballeros de Medhir son una fuerza a temer.

— ¿Realmente creerás esas viejas leyendas, Hermione?—le preguntó mirándola como si estuviera decepcionado de ella por ser tan crédula.

—Son más que leyendas—le aseguró—Hace más de trescientos años, varios caballeros de Camelot fueron seducidos por el conjuro de una hechicera, sucumbiendo ante su poder. Se volvieron invencibles y reinaron estas tierras, dejando sólo destrucción a su paso…

—Ya conozco esa historia, Hermione—la reprendió suavemente.

—Entonces, sabrás lo que sucedió después—insistió ella—La bruja murió y los caballeros se detuvieron… pero, ¿y si algo los volvió a despertar?

—Eso es poco probable—aseguró aunque con mucha duda en su voz.

—Padre, sé que si realmente pensaras así no mandarías a Arturo a perder su tiempo y el de sus caballeros.

Uther miró a su hija con seriedad y cierta resignación.

—Supongo que no puedo seguir negándolo—dijo con agobio—como es innegable tu inteligencia.

Hermione sonrió con claro orgullo.

— ¿Me llamaste por algo en especial?—le preguntó luego de unos momentos.

—Sí, quiero que planifiquemos las actividades de mañana. Tu hermano saldrá dentro de unas horas y nosotros…

— ¿No puedo ir con él?—preguntó Hermione.

Ella quería ir. Sabía que su hermano iría con Merlín y que el mago, sin duda alguna, lo protegería. Sin embargo, ¿quién lo protegería a él? Además, todos podrían creer que aquella era simplemente una leyenda pero Hermione podía apostar que detrás de la simple historia había mucha verdad. Arturo y Merlín podrían estar en verdadero peligro.

—Hermione, no puedes siquiera pensar en una idea como esa. Tu responsabilidad no está allí, sino con Camelot.

—Pero…

—Hermione, no insistas—dijo tajantemente, impidiéndole protestar.

Así que guardó silencio y escuchó los planes que debía cumplir al día siguiente. Cuando finalmente estuvo libre, no tardó en correr a su habitación. Ingrid, que había estado esperándola allí, vio con curiosidad como ella comenzaba a remover su armario y a sacar la ropa que usualmente usaba para entrenar o salir a montar, muchas más cómodas que los usuales vestidos de faldas largas.

— ¿Qué hace, mi lady?—le preguntó.

—Preparo mis cosas para salir con mi hermano.

—Nunca imaginé que su padre permitiera eso—murmuró con sorpresa.

—No lo hizo—aseguró, volteando a mirarla— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que hablamos sobre intercambiar papeles para que sintieras lo que es ser una princesa?

Los ojos de Ingrid se estrecharon con sospecha.

—Sólo había sido un comentario en el que yo dejé en claro que no quería tal cosa—dijo con cuidado.

—Bien, si ahora te hiciera la misma oferta, ¿dirías lo mismo?

—Sin lugar a dudas.

— ¿Y si te lo pido como un favor?

—No hago favores, sólo cumplo órdenes.

— ¿Quieres que te lo ordene?

— ¡No!—exclamó—Mi lady, no sé cuál es la idea que se le cruza por su mente pero me parece absurda. Nadie que me viera pensaría que soy una princesa, mucho menos que soy usted…

Hermione se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos, dispuesta a rogarle.

— ¡Por favor! Hay una manera en que te veas como yo. Me has visto tantas veces que no tendrás problema en imitar mi comportamiento. Si alguien sabe cómo actúo, esa eres tú.

— ¿De qué habla?

—Seguramente habrás oído hablar de poción multij…

—Mutijugos—la interrumpió Ingrid—Conozco esa pócima pero jamás en mi vida la he visto, menos usado.

—Por fortuna, yo sí—sonrió—y he estado elaborando todo tipo de pócimas en las cámaras de Gaius.

— ¿El galeno lo sabe?—preguntó con sorpresa.

—Bueno, quizás no sabe específicamente qué preparo—admitió—Él siempre me dejó trabajar con tranquilidad y es algo que aprecio.

Hermione caminó hacia la ventana, se inclinó y contó cinco ladrillos desde la cornisa. Sacó su varita del interior de la manga de su vestido y tocó ese quinto ladrillo con su punta. Éste, inmediatamente se hundió. Ingrid vio con sorpresa como el suelo, justo debajo de ese sitio, se abría como si fuera una especie de cofre oculto, mostrando una gran variedad de botellas llenas de diferentes líquidos.

—Eso es… sorprendente—dijo maravillada.

— ¿Tu madre no suele hacer hechizos de ocultación?—preguntó mientras buscaba entre las botellas hasta dar con una en especial.

—Mi madre ya no hace magia—le contó—Hace muchos años que dejó de practicar por miedo a ser descubierta.

—Qué lástima.

—Fue su decisión, mi lady. Algunas personas son valientes y están dispuestas a luchar por sus creencias y otras simplemente se resignan y prefieren vivir con relativa tranquilidad.

Hermione asintió, sin comentar nada más, mientras volvía a cerrar el escondite de sus pócimas. Se puso de pie y le tendió el frasco a Ingrid antes de ir por su cepillo. Extrajo de él un par de cabellos y también se los tendió.

—Colócalos dentro—le ordenó—y luego, cuando me vaya, bébetelo. Aquí tienes para unos cuantos días aunque realmente no creo que tardemos demasiado. Usa mis vestidos, péinate como desees y si alguien pregunta, diles que te di unos días libres o inventa cualquier otra excusa que se te ocurra. Te dejaré anotada en una hoja la lista de cosas que tengo para mañana. No es mucho, en realidad y no tienes que hacer más que estar al lado de mi padre y asentir de vez en cuando.

Le iba hablando mientras, sin detenerse, guardaba lo que creía indispensable para el viaje dentro de un bolso: una muda de ropa limpia, ungüentos para heridas, algo de oro, una pequeña daga que le había regalado su hermano tiempo atrás mientras se recordaba que debía pasar luego por la armería y robar una espada.

—Yo no he aceptado—le recordó Ingrid con seriedad.

Hermione se detuvo de repente, dándose cuenta que ella tenía razón.

—Sí, lo siento—murmuró avergonzada—No te obligaré a hacer esto, Ingrid, pero tampoco me quedaré aquí, con el corazón encogido de preocupación. Pensé que quizás, si me suplantabas, mi padre no se enteraría de que me marché y así me ahorraría un montón de problemas pero… como dije, no te obligaré a hacerlo. Me iré y si alguien te pregunta por mí, diles que no me has visto desde después de la reunión de hoy a la mañana.

Ingrid no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer aquello.

—De acuerdo—dijo un tanto de mala gana—Seré usted.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, no quiero que se meta en problemas. Pero me debe prometer que volverá lo más rápidamente posible y sin ningún tipo de herida. ¿Cómo se supone que explicará si algo le sucede allí si todo el tiempo estuvo aquí?

Hermione sonrió enormemente.

—Eso no sucederá—le prometió antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y darle un fuerte abrazo— ¡Gracias! Te prometo que estaremos bien.

—Eso es algo que no puede prometer.

—Todo estará bien—repitió, intentando tranquilizarla mientras tomaba su bolso—Me apareceré en la caballeriza, tomaré un caballo y luego me prepararé en alguna parte del bosque mientras los espero.

—Esto aún me parece una pésima idea—dijo— ¿Y si no logro convencer a nadie?

— ¿Por qué no vas a practicar ahora mismo con Morgana? Recuerdo que le dije que iría a visitarla esta tarde.

…o0o…

Arturo miró de soslayo a su sirviente. Habían salido hace aproximadamente una hora y media y en todo ese tiempo no había abierto la boca para decir absolutamente nada de nada, lo cual era increíblemente extraño.

— ¿Qué sucede, Merlín?—le preguntó—No me digas que has estado escuchando las historias de Gaius nuevamente.

—Espero que sean sólo eso—dijo el joven.

Gaius le había relatado toda una historia respecto a cómo iniciaron estos caballeros a ser partícipes de la pesadillas de los hombres. Le dijo sobre la hechicera, sobre cómo los fue seduciendo para tenerlos en su poder… Era increíble pero ciertamente preocupante. El anciano, al menos, había asegurado que si realmente alguien había despertado a los caballeros debían de temer. Estos no eran unos contrincantes comunes. Eran feroces y no tendrían piedad.

Pero, si era así, ¿quién había sido capaz de hacer algo de tan magnitud? ¿Quién tendría el poder suficiente como para despertarlos? ¿Quién odiaría tanto al reino como para traerle tanta desgracia?

—Claro que sí—aseguró Arturo.

—Pareces muy seguro de tus propias palabras.

—Todos conocen la historia, Merlín, pero no son nada más que eso, historias. Nadie sabe si realmente existió tal bruja. Nadie nunca se atrevió a entrar a Idirsholas como para comprobar que los caballeros estaban allí dentro.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no existan—replicó.

Arturo le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—Creo que estabas mejor cuando no abrías la boca—gruñó más para sí que para él.

No fue para complacerlo, sino porque no tenía nada que agregar. Así que sin decir nada, siguió andando encima de su caballo con la mente llena de preocupaciones.

Por un lado estaba Hermione, quien parecía no haber tardado demasiado en olvidarlo y rehacer su vida con normalidad. Sabía que debía de estar feliz por esto pero la verdad era que dolía demasiado verla siempre por el castillo andar como si nada hubiese cambiado en su vida, como si la ruptura de su relación sólo la hubiese afectado los primeros días. Sabía que era un maldito egoísta por pensar de ese modo y eso no mejoraba demasiado su estado de ánimo. Incluso Gaius ahora le lanzaba miradas de preocupación y no dejaba de preguntarle si estaba bien. Lo estaba, realmente… o al menos intentaba convencerse de eso y mantenerse ocupado.

Por otro lado, lo que lo preocupaba, era la mirada llena de miedo que había visto en el anciano con el que vivía. Gaius estaba completamente seguro que la aparición de los caballeros, si es que realmente habían aparecido, traerían terribles desgracias. Lo peor era que él tenía el terrible presentimiento de que sería así.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, no podía hacer más que seguir el camino hacia Idirsholas y comprobarlo.

Esa noche acamparon en el bosque, a pocos metros del camino. Él encendió fuego, preparó una cena para Arturo, los caballeros y él y luego de comer se puso a cepillar a los caballos, alimentarlos y darles agua mientras los demás descansaban alrededor de la fogata. Le hubiera encantado poder hacer lo mismo pero no podía ya que tenía esos deberes que cumplir. Sus piernas cansadas de tanto cabalgar debían de aguantar un poco más hasta…

—Hola.

Merlín lanzó un vergonzoso gritito cuando oyó a aquella voz hablándole de repente en medio de la noche. Giró y vio, con sorpresa, a Hermione de pie a menos de medio metro, sosteniendo las riendas de su caballo.

— ¿Merlín?—Arturo y un guardia no tardaron en aparecer, alertados por el grito de su sirviente, con espadas en sus manos, listos para la lucha, pero cuando vieron a la princesa allí se quedaron de pierda— ¿Hermione? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

—Vine con ustedes, ¿qué más crees que puedo estar haciendo por aquí en medio de la noche?—le preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Arturo guardó su espada y ordenó con una seña que los caballeros hicieran lo mismo.

— ¡No se supone que debas estar aquí!—exclamó con enfado, caminando hacia ella— ¡Es peligroso!

—Tú mismo dijiste que soy muy buena con la espada, casi tanto como los caballeros. Si ellos pueden defenderse, no entiendo por qué yo no—dijo con calma, sabiendo que no valía la pena ir a discutir con él en medio de la oscuridad del bosque.

— ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que tienes el derecho de venir a estas peligrosas misiones!

— ¿Quieres que regrese?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Ahora? ¿Sola? ¿En medio de la noche?

Merlín vio como Arturo boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza con cierta violencia.

—No, no quiero decir ahora—aseguró—pero mañana al amanecer regresarás a Camelot con uno de los guardias.

—Pero puedes necesitarnos—insistió—Además, —añadió mientras amarraba su caballo junto a los otros—no entiendo qué pudo llevarte a pensar que te haré caso.

Arturo apretó los labios con fuerza, volviéndolos una delgada línea.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Hermione—le dio firmemente.

—Yo también.

Durante unos momentos todos los presentes vieron como se producía una batalla de miradas entre los dos hermanos. Todos se preguntaban quién iba a ganar y sólo Merlín logró acertar con el victorioso.

—¡Bien!—exclamó luego de unos momentos Arturo—Quédate si quieres pero cuando lleguemos al castillo y nuestro padre te reprenda…

—Eso no sucederá—le aseguró ella—A menos que alguien le diga que yo vine.

Miró a todos, uno por uno. Los caballeros negaron rápidamente con la cabeza, ganándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento, incluso Merlín, quien tras prometer no pronunciar una palabra al respecto, se sonrojó ligeramente cuando ella se lo agradeció.

—Merlín, hazte cargo del caballo de Hermione—le ordenó Arturo.

—Yo lo haré—intervino la chica e inmediatamente le dio agua y luego de comer.

Merlín también siguió con su trabajo a su lado, manteniéndose en silencio siempre y sólo la miró cuando ella cruzó a su lado, tras finalizar, para ir al lado del fuego junto a su hermano. Él no tardó mucho más y se les unió, prestando atención a la conversación que mantenían.

—No me mires así, Arturo—decía Hermione.

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar cuando me dices que saliste a escondidas incluso antes que nosotros y que recién nos encontraste hace instantes?

—Me distraje en el camino—dijo ella haciendo un leve encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Te distrajiste?—preguntó Arturo con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mirada llena de incredulidad— ¡¿Te distrajiste?! ¿Qué puede ser más importante que llegar segura junto a mí?

—No estuve nunca en peligro, Arturo, sólo me dejé estar recogiendo algunas hierbas que no se consiguen cerca del castillo. Gaius estará muy feliz cuando se entere.

Arturo pareció querer discutir esa idea con ella pero finalmente puso los ojos en blanco, lanzó un suspiro y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo me voy a concentrar en que ahora estás aquí, a salvo.

Hermione le sonrió, como si estuviera felicitándolo por decir estas palabras. Merlín no pudo evitar encontrar divertida esa situación pero cuando sus ojos se toparon accidentalmente con los de Hermione, la sonrisa de ambos se borró inmediatamente.

…o0o…

Morgana salió en medio de la noche de su habitación cubierta con una capa que la cubría de pies a cabeza. Dentro de su pecho, su corazón latía velozmente aunque aún no entendía si era a causa del temor de estar siendo rebelde o la emoción de volver a verla. Pensó que quizás eran un poco de ambas. No había duda que esa mañana había sido toda una sorpresa descubrir que al borde de su ventana había un pequeño cofrecito bellamente decorado con un pergamino enrollado en el interior con un mensaje para ella. Sus ojos habían leído atentamente las palabras, incapaz de creerlas al principio, tan sólo para ser interrumpida por Hermione. Rápidamente había ocultado el mensaje y había cerrado la ventana para atender a su amiga. Rogaba que la princesa no se diera cuenta de su actitud distraída. Todo el tiempo que había estado con ella no había dejado de pensar en ese mensaje que había recibido.

Salir del castillo en horas oscuras nunca había sido difícil pero la precaución siempre había sido lo primordial. Caminó entre las sombras, ocultó siempre su rostro y esquivó a los guardias, todo para asistir a la reunión a la que la habían llamado en el medio del bosque.

Cuando pudo adentrarse lo suficiente, comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, casi temiendo que no se presentarse pero cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda, giró y la vio. Morgause.

—Te ves bien—dijo la mujer, mirándola fijamente mientras caminaba hacia ella y tomaba sus manos.

—Gracias a ti—le sonrió mientras acariciaba con afecto el brazalete que hacía tiempo le había regalado—Ya no recuerdo la última vez que tuve pesadillas.

Algo en la forma en que miraba Morgana le advirtió a Morgause de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— ¿Y por qué no estás feliz con eso?

El rostro de Morgana se llenó de una frialdad inquietante.

—Lo estaría—dijo con furia—si no tuviera que fingir todo el tiempo.

— ¿Fingir?

—Soy la protegida del rey—le explicó—pero lo odio.

Sus palabras estaban tan llenas de verdad. Cada vez que pensaba en el rey ya no podía encontrar dentro de sí alguna pisca de afecto o algún pensamiento bondadoso. Sólo desprecio, rencor y un deseo emocionante de verlo muerto.

Morgause la oyó con paciencia y lentamente la soltó, retrocediendo un paso.

— ¿Has imaginado un nuevo mundo, Morgana?—le preguntó—Uno en el que Uther no exista.

—A veces—admitió.

— ¿Eso es lo que quisieras?

—Tuve la oportunidad de asesinarlo—confesó sin remordimiento alguno.

—Pero no lo hiciste—indicó Morgause.

—No. Creí que le importaba pero ya no lo creo. A él no le importa nadie.

Morgause ocultó una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres a Uther destruido y a su reino acabado?—le preguntó.

—Más que nada—dijo Morgana sin dudarlo ni un segundo—pero no importa lo que quiero. El futuro no depende de mí.

—Estás equivocada—la contradijo—Subestimas tu importancia. Las decisiones que tomes ahora cambiarán todo lo que está por venir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó la joven, un tanto confundida por esas palabras.

— ¿De qué lado estás, Morgana? ¿Estás con Uther o estás conmigo?—exigió saber— ¿Estás preparada para ayudarme a derrotarlo?

Morgana no tardó en comprender todo lo que aquello implicaba.

—Lo estoy—aseguró con seguridad.

Morgause caminó hacia ella y, alzando una mano, acarició su mejilla.

—No sabes cuánto significa oír eso—le dijo e inmediatamente sus ojos adoptaron un tono dorado.

Los párpados de Morgana no tardaron en cerrarse y todo su cuerpo se derrumbó. Morgause la atrapó a tiempo y la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo del bosque. No perdió tiempo y comenzó a recitar el hechizo correspondiente para proteger a la mujer que más quería en el mundo.

…o0o…

Morgana se despertó suavemente en la cama, sintiéndose increíblemente bien aunque algo confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo. Intentó hacer memoria para recordar cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba estar hablando con Morgause sobre su deseo de unirse a ella para derrocar del poder a Uther Pendragon. Y luego…

—Buenos días, señora—saludó Gwen, apareciendo en su recamara antes de acercarse a la cama donde ella descansaba.

Luego, por más que se esforzaba, no lograba recordar nada. Todo era oscuridad.

— ¿Morgana?—la llamó su doncella al darse cuenta que no le prestaba atención.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Dormiste bien?—preguntó y en medio de la pregunta de su boca salió un bostezo que hizo que sus palabras sonaran algo raras.

—Sí—contestó aún pensativa cuando volvió a ver que su doncella seguía bostezando—Mejor que tú, al parecer.

—Discúlpame—le rogó.

Ella sólo le dedicó una leve sonrisa de aceptación antes de ordenarle que le trajera uno de sus vestidos. Cuando Gwen se fue, volvió a sumergirse en un estado pensativo pero, por mucho que intentó, nada llegó a sus recuerdos.

…o0o…

Ingrid tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no caer dormida en la silla que tenía a su lado mientras Gaius revisaba al rey. No entendía qué sucedía con ella. La noche anterior, como debía de hacerse pasar por Hermione, tuvo que quedarse en las cámaras de las princesas y dormir en su cama. ¡Una cama increíblemente cómoda! Había dormido mejor que nunca pero esa mañana había tenido que hacer terribles esfuerzos para levantarse y ahora se sentía demasiado cansada y sus párpados empujaban hacia abajo, rogándole que se tendiese en cualquier rinconcito a dormir.

Pero se suponía que era la hija del rey y tenía deberes que cumplir. Así que, para evitar caer, intentó concentrarse en la conversación que mantenía el anciano médico con el monarca.

—Tengo asuntos que atender—decía Uther al galeno.

—Tienes fiebre. Debe permanecer en la cama, sire.

Uther abrió la boca para protestar pero luego se dejó caer contra los almohadones que tenía contra su espalda, suspirando de agotamiento. No había duda que no se sentía bien puesto que, de otro modo, no quedaría en la cama.

—Voy a prepararte un tónico—indicó Gaius y le lanzó una mirada a Ingrid— ¿Se siente bien, mi lady?

—Eh… sí—titubeó pero un traicionero bostezo hizo que abriera la boca en ese momento.

Se cubrió con una mano e intentó contenerlo sin poder lograrlo. Gaius se acercó de inmediato y puso una mano en su frente.

—También tienes fiebre—dijo con extrañeza—Ve a acostarte de inmediato y pídele a Ingrid que esté contigo.

—Ingrid…eh… le di el día libre—murmuró con cierto nerviosismo.

—Entonces, llama a alguna otra sirvienta.

Ingrid asintió suavemente y antes de salir de la habitación, se volvió hacia el rey.

—Espero que te recuperes pronto.

—Gracias, querida.

Aquello fue increíblemente incómodo y no tardó en salir de allí, seguida por Sir León y Gaius.

—Prepararé algunos tónicos para ti y tu padre—le dijo el anciano—y se los llevaré cuando estén listos.

—Gracias.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, suspiró con alivio. Llevaba siendo la princesa de Camelot casi un día y sólo deseaba volver a su vida normal, siendo nada más que una doncella.

…

Idirsholas era una enorme construcción que en algún momento del pasado podría haber sido considerada uno de los más imponentes castillos. Ahora, a pesar de que estaba en total ruina y desolada, aún podía verse el poderío de antaño. Hermione no recordaba que en futuro existiera, de otro modo, seguramente hubiera sido convertida en una triste atracción turística, por lo que sospechaba que terminaría destruida dentro de unos años o convertida en algo menos llamativo.

Habían montado desde muy temprano cabalgando porque su hermano quería regresar lo antes posible a Camelot. Se notaba que no creía palabra alguna sobre la historia que había oído, que no detectaba ningún tipo de peligro. Quizás sólo por eso había llevado a seis caballeros consigo y había protestado tanto cuando su padre sugirió aquel viaje. Ella pensaba de modo muy diferente. Desde que había iniciado Hogwarts, había aprendido a hacer caso a las cosas, por más ridículas que parecieran.

Nada más llegar a la base de la imponente construcción, desmontaron y no tardaron en desenvainar sus espadas. Cuando Arturo comprobó que Hermione también lo hacía, sólo suspiró con resignación, como si supiera que no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar que su hermana no podría ser controlada fácilmente, al menos cuando su terquedad competía con la de él.

Entraron con precaución, atravesando la ancha muralla, contemplando a su alrededor, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para así poder oír cualquier cosa fuera de lo común.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido?—preguntó Merlín.

Él era el único que no tenía una espada en sus manos.

— ¿Qué ruido?—inquirió Arturo.

—Como el retumbar de un trueno—contestó.

—Son tus rodillas temblando—se burló Arturo.

Pero Hermione también podía sentirlo. No supo si esa descripción era la correcta porque era un sonido complicado de definir con palabras.

Entraron al interior del castillo con sumo cuidado. Todos ponían atención en que sus pasos no sonaran en aquel inmenso espacio vacío. Las habitaciones parecían enormes, incluso más amplias que las de Camelot y, sin tener nada de mobiliario, llenas de tierra acumuladas por edades y telas de arañas sólo parecía haber sido sacada de una película de terror.

Llegaron hasta una gran cámara. Arturo abrió la reja con su mano, que se movió lanzando un largo chillido. Entraron y todos pudieron ver allí una especie de mesa circular de metal llena de cenizas. El príncipe llenó sus manos con un puñado de aquello para comprobar la temperatura que emanaban.

—Parece que la historia de Joseph era verdadera—comentó Arturo.

—Jamás la puse en duda—aseguró Hermione.

—Quizás sólo fueron algunos viajeros de paso—insistió Arturo.

Merlín miró hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al comprobar que ellos ya no eran los únicos en aquella cámara.

—O quizás no.

Giraron todos al mismo tiempo y miraron con horror como los tan temidos caballeros se encontraban parados delante de ellos. Su presencia imponente no permitía tener dudas sobre su naturaleza oscura. Sus prendas antiguas y raídas no impedían que su postura dejara de causar cierto pavor. Hermione sintió que su corazón se desbocaba cuando todos a la vez, con una sincronía casi perfecta, desenvainaban sus espadas.

Todos sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La batalla no tardó en comenzar. Los caballeros atacaron de inmediato y a ellos no les quedó más opción que defenderse. Hermione tuvo que verse obligada a poner en práctica todos sus conocimientos y hacer uso de una fuerza que no había creído tener. Arturo peleaba a su lado con igual fiereza y los caballeros de Camelot no quedaban atrás. Ella lo estaba llevando muy bien hasta que se dio cuenta que Merlín era atacado.

Dejó a su contrincante e inmediatamente giró, en un movimiento fluido para colocarse delante del atacante del mago. Merlín la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos por unos instantes antes de mirar más allá de ella.

— ¡Cuidado!

Hermione bloqueó el golpe del otro caballero justo a tiempo. Unos segundos más tarde y tendría una mortal herida en la cabeza.

Arturo, a su lado, lanzó un grito de sorpresa cuando comprobó que, tras clavar el filo de su espada en el pecho de uno de esos oscuros caballeros, no podían morir. Y cuando Hermione tuvo la misma oportunidad, los resultados fueron iguales. La magia los había vuelto inmortales y eso los dejaba en una clara desventaja.

Arturo volvió a apuñalar a uno de ellos pero cuando intentó sacar su espalda, ésta quedó clavada en su pecho. Otro caballero intentó aprovechar esa oportunidad pero Merlín fue rápido y, tras robar la espada de uno de los guerreros de Camelot que había caído en batalla, se la tiró al príncipe con un grito.

— ¡Arturo!

Él fue rápido y logró atraparla con agilidad para poder defenderse de inmediato.

Para horror de los dos hermanos, ellos eran los únicos que quedaban en pie luchando contra todos aquellos inmortales caballeros que no dejaban de luchar.

— ¡Corre, Merlín!—gritó el príncipe de repente— ¡Y llévate a Hermione!

Merlín comenzó a correr pero se detuvo a los pocos metros. Miró hacia atrás con desespero como los dos hermanos seguían luchando aunque el cansancio parecía ya hacer mella en ellos.

— ¡Vete!—el príncipe empujó a su hermana hacia donde se encontraba Merlín.

— ¡No sin ti!—exclamó con terquedad Hermione.

Arturo rodó los ojos pero en cuanto tuvo un segundo para poder librarse de los golpes y alejarse lo suficiente, la tomó del brazo y ambos salieron corriendo hasta la puerta con rejas. Merlín se quedó unos segundos atrás, los suficientes como para que sus ojos brillaran en color dorado y que desde el techo comenzaran a caer escombros del mismo castillo, aplastando a los caballeros. Eso no los detendría por demasiado tiempo pero sí les daría algunos momentos como para poder escapar.

Corrieron rápidamente y no se detuvieron sino hasta que estuvieron cerca de los caballos, a las afueras del castillo, cerca del bosque. Los tres, agotados, con las respiraciones agitadas, tardaron unos momentos en comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

—Te heriste el brazo—comentó de repente Arturo.

Hermione siguió la mirada de su hermano y vio que el brazo de Merlín estaba sangrando. No tardó ni un segundo en buscar entre su bolso un ungüento.

—Déjame—le pidió y antes de que pudiera protestar tomó su brazo y miró con atención.

La tela de su ropa estaba rota pero sabía que con las habilidades de Merlín con la costura, no tardaría demasiado en ser remendado. La apartó con cuidado y luego vio la piel cortada. La herida no era profunda pero sangraba. Abrió el frasco y luego tomó un poco con sus dedos. Untó la pomada en el corte y buscó una de las vendas que había llevado también para esa clase de emergencias.

Merlín fue incapaz de estremecerse al darse cuenta de la preocupación de sus ojos y de toque suave y cuidadoso de ella. Por unos segundos incluso creyó que los dedos de la chica se detenían más de lo necesario sobre su piel y esa idea le robo el aliento.

— ¡Muy útil!—la felicitó su hermano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos a ambos y luego miró a Merlín con una sonrisa amplia— ¡Tu primera herida de guerra!

— ¿Se supone que eso es bueno?—inquirió el mago.

—Es un imán para las chicas—le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Merlín, incómodo, no comentó nada y tampoco miró a Hermione a los ojos pero no pudo evitar gemir cuando ella ató la venda con demasiada violencia, como si estuviera enfada con él.

—No ha sobrevivido nadie más—dijo la princesa, volviendo hacia su hermano—Esto es grave, Arturo. Muy grave.

—Lo sé—estuvo de acuerdo—Debemos volver a Camelot y regresar con refuerzos.

Y sin perder tiempo, montaron y comenzaron a cabalgar hacia el reino, sin sospechar la terrible escena que les esperaba.

…o0o…

Camelot estaba sumida en un completo silencio, lo que quería decir que algo malo había sucedido. Algo muy malo, pensó Hermione con horror cuando vio como todos los caballeros de la entrada estaban tendidos en el suelo, como si estuviesen muertos. Los tres desmontaron pero fue ella la primera en correr hacia el primer guardia. Sus dedos buscaron su cuello y, con alivio, sintió el pulso firme. Respiraban y sus corazones latían pero por más que intentó zarandearlo para hacerlo reaccionar, no lo consiguió.

— ¿Están muertos?—preguntó Merlín.

—No—musitó sin poder dar sentido a lo que sucedía—Están dormidos.

* * *

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

— ¿Ha sucedido algo?

El mago miró a la mujer que amaba con una angustia tan profunda que ella casi estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo y llorar, a pesar de que no sabía muy bien porqué. Él no parecía dispuesto a decir nada y evitó hacerlo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Los tres saltaron, sobresaltados, pero descubrieron que sólo era Arturo


	50. El rapto de Morgana

¡Hola de nuevo! Lo siento, hubiera actualizado antes si mi computadora no hubiese entrado en estado de coma. Por suerte, ya todo se solucionó y pude recuperar mis archivos. Esper que esta continuación les guste.

 **Marianagmt** , como siempre, estoy agradecida por tus buenos consejos y correcciones.

 _ **Rosangela:**_ ¡No me extrañes más, he vuelto! Saludos.

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **EL RAPTO DE MORGANA  
**_

Cada persona que habitaba Camelot parecía haber caído en un estado de letargo del que era incapaz de sacarlo por más que se les zarandeara, golpeara en el rostro o tirara agua. Incluso Hermione intentó un _Ennervate_ sin poder conseguir ningún cambio. Corrieron por el castillo viendo como todo como una escena de una escalofriante película. Todos estaban inconscientes, dormidos a causa de alguna razón que iba más allá de su entendimiento.

—Iré por Gaius—dijo Merlín—Él sabrá que hacer.

Hermione quiso detenerlo pero antes de poder hablar él ya se había marchado corriendo hacia el interior del castillo. Si todos estaban en ese estado, ¿qué aseguraba que Gaius no hubiese caído también? ¿O su padre? ¡¿O Ingrid?!

— ¡Arturo!

El grito de Merlín los alarmó. Salieron corriendo tras él para detenerse de repente cuando entraron y vieron que todos allí estaban dormidos, al igual que en el exterior.

—Todos están dormidos—dijo Merlín viendo a todos sin poder creerlo—Debe ser algún tipo de enfermedad.

—O hechizo—aventuró Hermione.

— ¿Hechizo?—Arturo se volteó a mirarla—¿Crees que alguien atacó al reino con magia?

—No puedo asegurarlo—musitó deseando poder darle la respuesta que quería—. Es una probabilidad.

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron con alarma ante esto. Muchas veces pensó que las ideas de su padre con respecto a la magia eran un tanto extremas pero cada vez que algo así sucedía, cada vez que el reino se veía en peligro por esos malditos brujos… él… él sólo deseaba…

— ¿Dónde está nuestro padre?—preguntó de repente.

Salió corriendo de inmediato y tanto Hermione como Merlín lo siguieron hasta la cámara de tronos pero no se encontraba allí.

— ¿Dónde está?—inquirió Arturo con desespero.

Hermione compartía su temor. ¿Y si aquello era un plan para acabar con la vida del rey? O peor, ¿con la vida de todos los de Camelot?

De allí fueron corriendo hacia las cámaras de Gaius, tan sólo para encontrarlo igual de dormido que los demás. Arturo, cada vez más preocupado, salió nuevamente corriendo. Como las habitaciones más cercanas eran las de Hermione, ella se desvió unos momentos y entró. Ingrid permanecía dormida sobre su cama.

— ¿Qué hace con uno de tus vestidos?—preguntó el príncipe.

—Larga historia, Arturo—dijo sin dar demasiadas explicaciones—Vamos por Morgana.

En las cámaras de la protegida del rey se toparon con Gwen tendida en el suelo. Arturo tragó saliva notablemente al verla y no tardó demasiado en colocarla encima de la cama con infinito cuidado. Merlín y ella fueron testigos de ese momento de inmortal ternura en el que le colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído.

Hermione apartó la vista suavemente, no queriendo interrumpir ese momento de ningún modo y accidentalmente se topó con los ojos del mago. Él se ruborizó levemente al darse cuenta de que ella lo observaba y apartó la mirada de repente. Hermione quiso poder decirle algo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido detrás de las cortinas.

Arturo no tardó en ponerse en guardia, sacando su espada. Hermione lo imitó pero él le hizo una seña para que se quedara de atrás y guardara silencio antes de comenzar a acercarse lentamente a la cortina, con pasos lentos pero con la espada firmemente sostenida. Extendió su mano libre y tomó la cortina y de un solo tirón, la apartó.

— ¡Morgana, soy yo!

La joven había gritado aterrorizada mientras intentaba con sus fuerzas pegarle con sus puños al presunto atacante. Cuando se dio cuenta que sólo era él, se detuvo de repente. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Merlín y Hermione antes de volver al príncipe.

—No sabía que eras tú—sus ojos tenían una angustia que rayaba la desesperación.

—Cálmate—le pidió—y dime qué sucedió.

—Todos… todos se comenzaron a quejar y a decir que no se sentían bien—explicó respirando con cierta agitación.

— ¿Y después?

—Comenzaron a caerse dormidos… Todos y en todos los lugares a los que fui—sus ojos se volvieron a posar en Hermione—Fui a verte y estabas en la cama, también dormida.

—Esa era Ingrid—explicó Hermione—Se puso uno de mis vestidos y se peinó como yo para hacerse pasar por mí.

Merlín pudo ver que ese plan tenía muchas fallas y no entendió cómo pudo haber funcionado pero dada la tensa situación en que se encontraban todos nadie más pensó en aquello.

— ¿Estás bien, entonces?—preguntó Morgana.

—Lo estoy—le aseguró Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Y tú?

Morgana asintió pero en sus ojos no desaparecía esa sombra de desesperación.

— ¿Había alguien aquí?—inquirió Arturo a la joven y cuando ella negó con la cabeza la miró desconcertado—Pero te escondías.

—Te lo dije, no sabía quién eras—dijo con cierto desespero.

Morgana había comenzado a temblar. Hermione se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente en un intento de darle consuelo. No podía imaginar lo que había sentido estando sola en aquel sitio, viendo como todos caían irremediablemente dormidos. Debió de ser espantoso.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre?—cuestionó Arturo.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Arturo—interrumpió Merlín—Está angustiada.

—Está despierta—dijo el príncipe con lógica—Debió de haber visto algo.

—No vi nada—aseguró Morgana entre dientes, herida de que el príncipe creyera que estuviera ocultándole algo así.

—Viste personas enfermando, ¿qué hiciste?—insistió él.

— ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Morgana, no entiendo. ¿Por qué eres la única persona que está despierta?

Aquella pregunta quedó flotando en el silencio sepulcral del castillo, taladrando la mente de todos los que estaban conscientes. No había duda alguna que esto era un hecho demasiado extraño. ¿Todos caían dormidos y Morgana no? ¿Por qué ella no? No podía ser por el hecho de que ella tenía magia puesto que Gaius también la poseía, aunque no la practicara con frecuencia, y estaba tan dormido como el resto de los habitantes. ¿O había algo especial en la magia que ella poseía que no permitía que se durmiera como los demás?

—Arturo, no podemos perder tiempo aventurando respuestas—le dijo Hermione—Vamos a seguir buscando a nuestro padre.

Arturo asintió y ella soltó a Morgana tras darle una sonrisa de aliento. Ambos salieron de la habitación y continuaron la búsqueda por el resto del castillo. Morgana y Merlín los siguieron pero con cierta distancia.

—No te preocupes—intentó tranquilizarla Merlín—no diré nada.

Morgana lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre la enfermedad—dijo Merlín como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Crees que tiene que ver conmigo?—inquirió ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Claro que no—dijo rápidamente—pero… bueno, tienes magia.

Morgana alzó sus ojos hacia él con una mortal frialdad, deteniéndose en medio de un pasillo.

— ¿Le dijiste eso a alguien?—preguntó e inconscientemente le lanzó una mirada veloz a Hermione, quien justo salía de una cámara para entrar a otra.

—No, no quiero contárselo a nadie, pero Arturo…

La mirada de Morgana se volvió implorante. Ella sabía demasiado bien lo que le sucedería si alguien descubriera su secreto. Por mucho tiempo había confiado en el silencio de Merlín y él había cumplido… ¿Pero ahora lo seguiría haciendo? ¿O acaso creía que ella tenía algo que ver en todo lo que estaba sucediendo? ¡No era así!

—Debe de haber algo que te haya mantenido a salvo—dijo Merlín—Creo que eso es algo que ellos tienen derecho a saber. Eso es todo.

No iba a decirle que Hermione ya estaba al tanto de sus capacidades. Esa era una información que no necesitaba conocer.

—Bien—Morgana asintió.

— ¡Lo encontré!—se oyó el grito de Arturo.

Morgana y Merlín corrieron hacia allí y vieron que el príncipe sostenía a su padre inconsciente por la ropa en un intento de mantenerlo erguido sin conseguirlo. Hermione se quedó detrás de él, a una distancia prudente, contemplando en silencio.

— ¿Lo ves? Está bien—dijo Merlín con cierta liviandad.

— ¡Él no está bien!—exclamó molesto, mostrándole el rostro de su padre a su estúpido sirviente.

—Sólo está dormido, Arturo—intentó tranquilizarlo Hermione.

—Sólo lo que tenemos que hacer—dijo Merlín viendo que Arturo soltaba a su padre y el cuerpo del rey caía hacia adelante, sobre el escritorio en el que se encontraba—es encontrar una cura y así despertarlos.

La impotencia de la situación parecía querer ganar la batalla en el cuerpo del príncipe.

— ¿Quién puede haber hecho algo así?—inquirió y sus ojos se volvieron a posar en Morgana, quien contemplaba fijamente al rey casi sin ninguna expresión en el rostro—Eres la única que no ha sido afectada, Morgana. Debe de haber una razón.

La joven apartó los ojos del rey y miró al príncipe, conmocionada e incapaz de darle una respuesta.

—Yo… no… no lo sé—indicó.

— ¡Es lo único que dices! Debes saber algo—insistió el príncipe, dando la vuelta al escritorio para acercarse a la joven.

— ¡No!—aseguró—Sólo se fueron durmiendo uno por uno.

—Es obvio—dijo de repente Merlín al comprobar que Arturo no iba a dejar de insistir hasta obtener una respuesta—Cuando se sintió mal, Gaius le dio una poción… ¿no?—miró a la joven esperando que corroborara la falsa historia.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estaba enferma?—inquirió Arturo—Ella nunca dijo eso.

—Pero es obvio, ¿no?—intervino Hermione en un intento de ayudar en la situación a pesar de que creía que Morgana estaba más involucrada, incluso de lo que ella misma creía.

— ¿Obvio?—inquirió desconcertado Arturo—No veo nada obvio, Hermione.

—Fue una de las últimas en ser afectada—siguió la princesa—La poción debió de ayudar.

Esas palabras parecieron calmar un poco la actitud del príncipe.

— ¿Y los otros?

—Seguramente Gaius ya estaba demasiado enfermo para ese entonces y no pudo administrárselas a tiempo—sugirió Merlín.

—Ve a buscar a ver si encuentras esa poción—le ordenó a Merlín—Yo iré a buscar por el pueblo a ver si encuentro a alguien despierto. Ustedes dos, quédense a cuidar al rey—les pidió a Hermione y Morgana.

—Yo iré con Merlín—dijo Hermione sin titubear.

—No, tú…

—Yo conozco mejor que él todas las pócimas que hay allí dentro. Paso más tiempo que él en ese sitio—insistió—y no te estoy pidiendo autorización.

Arturo la miró con molestia.

—Bien—gruñó antes de girarse hacia Morgana—Tú cuidarás a nuestro padre—le tendió una espada—Protégelo con tu vida. ¿Entiendes?

Morgana asintió y vio al príncipe salir corriendo de allí. Merlín también se apresuró a irse pero Hermione no lo siguió de inmediato.

—Confío en ti—fueron las últimas palabras que le dio la princesa antes de marcharse.

Morgana miró al rey con cierto desconcierto. Estaba profundamente dormido. Y ella tenía una espada en sus manos. Sería tan fácil acabar con su vida… tan fácil.

…o0o…

Merlín y Hermione no tardaron en llegar a las cámaras del galeno.

—No existe tal poción—indicó Merlín inmediatamente mientras iba a buscar el libro de hechizos que tenía entre sus pertenencias—Lo inventé.

—Lo sé.

Él se detuvo, con el libro en las manos abierto en ninguna página en particular, y la miró.

— ¿Entonces por qué viniste?—inquirió.

—Necesito saber si puedes hacer algo… con eso—señaló el libro—Yo lo he intentado. Cuando notaba que nadie prestaba atención, sacaba mi varita e intentaba con algún hechizo pero nada lograba despertarlos. Mis poderes no funcionan.

— ¿Tienes tu varita?—preguntó él algo herido—Pensé que la habías abandonado en la cueva aquella vez que…

— ¡Merlín! No es el momento de tener que explicártelo—le dijo—Luego, ¿sí? Ahora sólo busca…

Él asintió y nuevamente volvió a poner su atención en las páginas amarillentas del grueso libro.

— ¡Aquí!—señaló un hechizo con sus dedos. Se posicionó delante de Gaius y extendió la mano—Esperemos que funcione.

Pronunció el hechizo, sus ojos se volvieron dorados y Gaius se sentó de inmediato, con los ojos abiertos enormemente y una sonrisa escalofriante en sus labios.

— ¡Gaius!—exclamó feliz Merlín, dejando el libro y yendo hacia el anciano.

—No creo que haya funcionado—murmuró Hermione sin moverse de ese sitio.

— ¿Gaius?

Deslizó su mano por el campo de visión del galeno sin conseguir que reaccionara.

Hermione tomó el libro y comenzó a buscar nuevamente con desesperación. Sus ojos leían hechizos con velocidad sin encontrar el indicado.

—Intenta con este—le tendió el libro a Merlín para que leyera.

El mago lo hizo y asintió.

—Tal vez funcione—dijo él.

Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse dorados y sus labios pronunciaron aquellas complicadas palabras antiguas, sólo consiguiendo que el banquillo donde el anciano estaba sentado se rompiera, haciéndolo caer de espadas al suelo, dándose un duro golpe.

—O tal vez no—añadió de prisa.

Hermione sacó su varita y con un sutil movimiento logró conseguir que el cuerpo del anciano quedara sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las patas de la mesa.

—Debe de haber otra cosa aquí—gruñó Merlín, sin dejar de voltear las páginas— ¡Ajá! Aquí vamos…

Por tercera vez sus ojos se volvieron dorados y pronunció un nuevo hechizo. Un chorro de agua salido de la nada cayó sobre el rostro del anciano.

—Eso es algo que yo podría haber hecho—comentó Hermione—Y no creo que sea diferente a echarle directamente agua de una cubeta, que fue lo que hicimos con el caballero cuando llegamos.

—No se suponía que funcionara así—dijo y volvió a mirar el libro.

Hermione secó al anciano, no fuera que le diera pulmonía o algo así por la humedad.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Merlín!—Arturo gritó apareciendo en la habitación—Vengan inmediatamente.

Merlín cerró el libro de inmediato y le colocó unos papeles encima y Hermione ocultó nuevamente su varita en el interior de su manga antes de seguir al príncipe con prisa.

El príncipe los esperaba cerca de una de las grandes ventanas, contemplando con clara inquietud algo que se movía en el horizonte. Cuando posaron su mirada más fijamente, comprendieron su reacción. Ocho caballos montados cabalgaban con prisa hacia ellos. Siete de ellos iban ataviados en esas mismas ropas oscuras que antes pero uno sobresalía entre ellos. Uno usaba una armadura platinada que parecía relucir bajo el sol de aquel día a medida que se deslizaba a toda velocidad hacia el castillo.

—Los caballeros de Medhir—dijo ella, casi sin aire.

—Según la leyenda, los caballeros son siete—comentó Merlín contando a todos los que montaban a caballo—Y allí vienen ocho.

— ¿Quién es el caballero extra?—inquirió Arturo.

—No lo sé—respondió su sirviente—Pero Camelot está indefensa.

— ¡Tenemos que volver con mi padre!

Los tres volvieron rápidamente al interior de la habitación en la que se encontraba el rey, donde encontraron a Morgana sentada pero con la espada firmemente aferrada a su mano. Al verlos, se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Este será el primer lugar en el que lo van a buscar—dijo Arturo, convencido de que estaban allí por su padre—Tenemos que moverlo.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?—inquirió Morgana sin entenderlo.

—Estamos siendo atacados—dijo tomando a su padre de debajo de sus hombros—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Toma sus piernas—le ordenó a Merlín—Cárgalo.

Entre ambos lograron bajarlo de la silla y moverlo. Hermione podría haber hecho un simple hechizo y levitarlo pero la presencia de Arturo y de Morgana se lo impedía.

— ¡No lo arrastres, Merlín!—lo reprendió con dureza Arturo—Levanta sus pies.

—Sus pies no son el problema—indicó el mago lanzado una mirada de obviedad al rey.

Hermione sabía que tenía razón. Su padre era un hombre corpulento, mucho más pesado que Merlín. Así que ella se inclinó y tomó uno de los pies mientras que Merlín tenía el otro. Morgana también ayudó, poniéndose a la par de Arturo para así alzar entre ambos la parte de adelante. Entre los cuatro comenzaron a trasladar al rey. No podían tener mucho cuidado dada la prisa y en el trayecto algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo terminaban golpeando la cabeza del monarca. Merlín lo notó de inmediato y rió suavemente. ¿Qué pensaría Uther cuando se enterara? Seguramente gritaría furioso.

—No es gracioso, Merlín—lo reprendió Arturo.

El mago hiso todo lo posible para contener una sonrisa la próxima vez que el rey recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Encontraron la poción que Morgana tomó?—inquirió el príncipe.

—eh… no—dijo Merlín mirando de soslayo a la protegida del rey—Buscamos pero no hallamos nada.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente mientras intentaba que el pie de su padre no se resbalara de sus manos. Era un hombre corpulento y nada liviano. Por fortuna, no tardaron demasiado en llegar a las cámaras del rey. Merlín y Morgana también se mostraron aliviados y no tardaron en soltarlo.

— ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí!—exclamó Arturo—Debemos llevarlo a la cama.

— ¿Por qué?—inquirió Merlín, a quien la idea de volver a cargarlo se le hacía agotadora—Está dormido, no se va a enterar.

— ¡Merlín!

El mago intentó pensar en algo con prisa.

— ¡Le buscaré una almohada!

— ¡Es el rey!—exclamó el príncipe.

— ¡Está bien, dos almohadas!—corrió a la cama y las tomó.

Arturo iba a protestar nuevamente por lo que Hermione intervino.

—Merlín tiene razón—le aseguró respirando agitadamente—Él no va a enterarse de nada ahora y no es esta la mejor situación en la que tengamos que velar por su comodidad. Su seguridad me importa más.

Arturo asintió a regañadientes y entre él y Merlín colocaron finalmente dos almohadas bajo su cabeza. Cuando se pusieron de pie, ambos estaban todos sudados y con la respiración igual de agitada que Hermione.

— ¿Están bien?—les preguntó ella.

Ambos la miraron y luego se miraron entre sí, dándose cuenta que no se sentían realmente bien.

— ¿Estás sintiendo lo mismo?—inquirió Arturo a su hermana.

Ella asintió mientras intentaba que la preocupación que sentía no se mesclara demasiado con los síntomas de aquella extraña enfermedad. Era como estar comenzando con una gripe: el cuerpo adolorido, como con fiebre; le costaba respirar con normalidad y sentía un cansancio tan grande que lo único que quería era tenderse a dormir para siempre.

—Estamos enfermando—dijo Hermione con seriedad.

Merlín miró con preocupación a Hermione, notando su piel pálida sudada. ¿A caso ese sería el fin? Estaban enfermando como el resto de las personas del castillo y lo único que ella sabía en ese momento era que él había terminado la relación que tenía sin mirar atrás. Seguramente pensaría que ya no la quería. ¡Dios, cuánta mentira! La amaba tan desgarradoramente… y ahora estaba en peligro y no tenía idea qué hacer para salvarla…

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Morgana un momento, notando que era la única de todos ellos que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones… lo que dejaba en claro que la magia que poseía no era la razón de su inmunidad. Debía de ser algo más, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que ella tenía que los demás no? ¿Por qué no se enfermaba como el resto?

—No podemos dejar que suceda—dijo Arturo—Tenemos que esconder a nuestro padre.

— ¿Por qué no lo disfrazamos?—sugirió Merlín.

— ¡Esa puede ser una brillante idea!—exclamó el príncipe.

—Podemos vestirlo como mujer—siguió su sirviente.

—Sólo si quieres que te asesine cuando despierte—intervino Hermione divertida por la idea.

— ¡Entonces como sirviente!

—Eso mejor—asintió Arturo.

—Iré a buscar algo de ropa—dijo y se apresuró a salir antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de decirle que tuviera cuidado.

Ellos tres se quedaron allí en silencio, hasta que su hermano miró a la protegida de su padre.

— ¿Estás bien, Morgana? Pareces tranquila.

—Estoy bien—dijo escuetamente aunque Hermione pudo notar que se sentía incómoda ante la mirada atenta de ambos.

— ¿Estás segura?

Ella no dijo absolutamente nada pero sus ojos se llenaron de miedo cuando vieron que el príncipe sacaba su espada.

—Siempre sé cuando estás mintiendo—dijo Arturo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba su espada encima de la mesa que se encontraba detrás de Morgana—No te preocupes, no dejaré que te suceda nada.

La joven simplemente asintió y no añadió nada.

Esperaron durante un largo momento a que Merlín apareciera, un momento que se extendió tanto que pareció eterno. Arturo comenzaba a impacientarse y no era el único. Hermione ya había recreado en su mente cientos de escenarios distintos en los que él podría estar en problemas, cada uno peor que el anterior.

— ¿Dónde demonios se metió?—preguntó el príncipe con exasperación— ¡Ya debería de estar aquí!—dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la habitación—¡Iré por él!

—Iré yo—lo detuvo Hermione.

—No, tú quédate con Morgana—le ordenó antes de tomar su espalda y salir.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente por unos momentos para luego apartar la vista y seguir aguardando en silencio. Aquella espera era terrible. El no saber si la persona que quieres está bien o…

Detuvo ese curso de pensamientos. Merlín era inteligente y tenía magia a su disposición. Si se mentía en alguna clase de dificultad podría resolverlo… rogaba que así fuera.

Finalmente, Merlín apareció sano y salvo en la cámara aunque su expresión dejaba mucho que desear. No sólo estaba afectado por la enfermedad, había algo más en su rostro que le advertía que había sucedido algo.

Merlín primero la miró a ella y luego sus ojos se posaron en Morgana.

—Estaba preocupada por ti—le dijo la joven.

Algo en la actitud de él ante sus palabras le advirtió a Hermione que lo que había sucedido había sido realmente malo.

— ¿Dónde está Arturo?—preguntó ella de inmediato con el corazón acelerado— ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

—Fue a buscar un lugar seguro—explicó Merlín de inmediato y comenzó a sacar las almohadas de la cabeza del rey—Estará bien, Hermione.

Por más que él intentó tranquilizarla con sus palabras, no lo logró.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo?

El mago miró a la mujer que amaba con una angustia tan profunda que ella casi estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo y llorar, a pesar de que no sabía muy bien porqué. Él no parecía dispuesto a decir nada y evitó hacerlo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Los tres saltaron, sobresaltados, pero descubrieron que sólo era Arturo.

—Necesitamos esconder a mi padre antes de que Morgause llegue—dijo de inmediato.

—Morgause—Morgana repitió su nombre suavemente.

—No pareces sorprendida—dijo Hermione mirándola fijamente.

—Lo estoy—aseguró ella, desviando la vista.

Merlín también lo había notado. Morgana no estaba ni un poco sorprendida ante la noticia de que la bruja era el octavo caballero que había venido a Camelot. Nuevamente, una hechicera controlaba a los caballeros de Medhir.

— ¡Apresurémonos!—apremió el príncipe.

Nuevamente tomaron entre los cuatro al rey y, cansados como estaban los tres afectados, lo arrastraron nuevamente por el castillo hasta una habitación lo suficientemente alejada. Una en la que nadie esperaría que se encuentre un rey.

Lograron colocarlo esta vez en una diminuta cama e, inmediatamente, se dejaron caer donde pudieron. Sólo Morgana siguió de pie, caminó hacia la ventana y contempló el exterior con una calma extraña. Arturo notó que su sirviente no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

—Debe ser la poción de Gaius—le dijo.

—Sí, debe ser eso—murmuró Merlín con un leve toque de sarcasmo.

Morgana lo notó pero no dijo nada.

—No lograremos permanecer mucho más despiertos—volvió a hablar el príncipe.

—Lo sé…

— ¿Lo dejaremos aquí?—inquirió Hermione, volviéndose a poner de pie porque sin permanecía sentada terminaría durmiéndose allí.

—No—negó Arturo.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¡Pero no podemos seguir arrastrándolo por todo el castillo! ¡Ya no tenemos fuerzas! Estamos en un cuarto de la servidumbre…

—Sí, pero Morgause lo reconocerá si lo ve. Debemos sacarlo de Camelot.

Hermione sabía que su hermano tenía razón pero la simple energía de pensar en un nuevo plan era demasiada para gastar en esas circunstancias. Ella necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para pensar algo… sólo unos momentos. Quizás pudiera cerrar los ojos por unos momentos y…

— ¡Hermione, no!

Un par de manos la tomaron por la cintura de inmediato. Ella abrió los ojos de repente, sorprendida de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado más allá del pensamiento, y vio el rostro de Merlín muy cerca del suyo. Se ruborizó inmediatamente y eso pareció despejar un poco su mente. Él la soltó con prisa y se alejó, igual de rojo.

— ¡No puedes quedarte dormida!—le gritó su hermano.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡No fue mi intención!—aseguró ella, herida por sus palabras duras—No lo digas como si fuera mi culpa.

Él tomó aire profundamente y luego lo soltó. Miró a Hermione a modo de disculpa y ella le sonrió suavemente. Toda aquella situación tensa les ponía los nervios de punta.

—Debemos pensar en algo… ¡Y rápido!

—Cuando llegamos había una carroza en la plaza, ¿recuerdan?—les preguntó Merlín a los dos hermanos.

Los ojos de Arturo se abrieron enormemente al comprender el plan del mago.

— ¡Hoy estás lleno de brillantes ideas!—exclamó, haciendo que su sirviente sonriera lleno de orgullo—Ve y mira.

La sonrisa de Merlín cayó de inmediato.

—Puedo ir yo—intervino Hermione—Soy rápida y, en cualquier caso, sé manejar una espada.

—No te pondrás en peligro de ese modo.

—Aquí estamos en peligro igualmente…

—Sí, pero…—intentó protestar pero antes de que siguiera oyó la puerta cerrándose.

Merlín se había ido. Giró y miró a su hermano de mala manera. Él se encogió de hombros, incapaz de entender el orden de los pensamientos de su hermana querida.

—Será mejor que hagamos algo—dijo ella—No podremos llevarlo por un largo camino… y será mejor que lo vistamos de una buena vez.

Tomaron las prendas que había llevado Merlín y se las colocaron al rey con prisa, encima de las que ya tenía. No tenían tiempo para quitarle las otras y, además, si lo hicieran, eso sería algo de lo que sólo Arturo se encargaría. Ni ella ni Morgana querían ver al rey en sus prendas interiores. Luego, colocaron una sábana bajo él, con la cual sería muchísimo más fácil trasladarlo. Justo en ese momento, Merlín regresó, sudado y respiraron aún más agitadamente.

— ¡Ellos están cerca!—les gritó en advertencia—No llegaremos nunca a la carroza, no cargando a Uther.

—Por eso hicimos esto—dijo con orgullo Arturo—Vamos a arrastrarlo.

Arturo cruzó por delante de ellos y corrió hacia la puerta para observar que no hubiera nadie en las proximidades. No tuvo tanta suerte. Un caballero caminaba por el pasillo.

Cerró suavemente y se volvió hacia los demás.

— ¡Escóndanse!—les ordenó sin alzar demasiado la voz mientras se ocultaba—y permanezcan callados.

Los tres se pegaron de inmediato a la pared y esperaron con el corazón latiéndoles en la garganta. Hermione sintió que Merlín tomaba su mano entre la suya y la aferraba con firmeza. Fue un pequeño gesto que la alegró y la entristeció al mismo tiempo. Le alegraba saber que él pensaba en ella y se preocupaba, pero le entristecía darse cuenta que eso podía no significar nada.

El caballero entró a la habitación y ella nuevamente sintió que Merlín se aproximaba más a su lado de manera protectora. ¡Por Circe! ¡Cómo deseaba poder abrazarlo y enterrar su rostro en su pecho!

Arturo salió de inmediato de su escondite cuando el caballero pasó a su lado y lo atacó, dando un golpe certero en el pecho que seguramente habría matado a cualquier persona pero aquel ser oscuro corrompido por la magia no se inmutó.

— ¡Protejan al rey!—les gritó mientras seguía luchando.

Entre ellos tres comenzaron a arrastrar a Uther fuera de la habitación hacia el pasillo, lo más rápidamente posible.

— ¡Oh, no!—gimió Morgana al ver a un nuevo caballero corriendo hacia ellos.

Hermione soltó la sabana y desenfundó su espada.

— ¡Sigan!—les ordenó.

— ¡Hermione, no!—protestó Merlín al verla caminar hacia el caballero para enfrentarlo.

— ¡Váyanse! Los seguiré inmediatamente.

Merlín estuvo por protestar pero ella le dedicó una mirada de determinación que lo silenció. Intentó decirse que ella estaría bien, que tenía una espada y su magia para defenderse pero aun así el miedo no lo abandonó.

Morgana y él siguieron avanzando con el rey, tirando de la sábana. Vieron con horror como Hermione luchaba contra aquel caballero, dándole golpes que serían mortales sin que se inmutara. Quizás si ellos llegaban a la esquina y doblaban, ella pudiera hacer magia sin preocuparse por la presencia de la protegida del rey. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, se oyó un gemido de dolor que vino de Hermione.

Merlín se detuvo de inmediato y vio como el hombre había cortado su brazo. Ella soltó la espada de inmediato a causa del dolor, retrocedió de inmediato y corrió hacia ellos antes de que pudiera herirla de nuevo.

— ¡Sigan avanzando!—les gritó.

Volvieron a tirar del rey cuando Hermione llegó a su lado pero Morgana tuvo la desgracia de tropezarse y caerse. Hermione estuvo a punto de ir hacia ella y ayudarla a pesar de que sabía que el caballero seguía avanzando hacia ellos pero antes de que pudiera dar más de un par de pasos, Merlín la tomó del brazo sano y la arrastró hacia atrás.

Morgana, temblando del miedo, giró el rostro hacia ellos.

— ¡Por favor!—les rogó—¡Ayúdenme!

Hermione volvió a intentarlo pero la mano de Merlín se aferró más firmemente a su brazo y cuando ella giró su rostro, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación, sólo lo vio negar a penas imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede?!—le preguntó con horror.

¿Cómo podía dejar morir a Morgana de ese modo? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso después de haber demostrado cuánto se preocupaba por ella? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su amiga?

Sin embargo, fueron testigo de cómo el caballero alzaba el espada, listo para asesinarla, tan sólo para detenerse de inmediato luego de observarla. Finalmente, alzó el rostro de nuevo y caminó hacia ellos. Merlín aferró con firmeza la sábana y arrastró al rey con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione lo ayudó con sus brazo sano mientras que intentaba no concentrarse en el dolor y el ardor del otro.

Doblaron la esquina, alejándose del pasillo en el que Morgana había quedado tendida en el suelo, viendo con asombro como el caballero no la tocaba. Por unos momentos pensaron que lograrían llegar al siguiente pasillo pero el caballero de Medhir fue veloz y se puso delante de ellos. Hermione deslizó su varita fuera de su manga y la extendió, apuntando hacia adelante. Su mano temblaba y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con cada respiración agobiante. Su mente estaba tan llena de pensamientos que le costó un poco dar con algún hechizo y, cuando estuvo a punto de pronunciarlo, Arturo apareció desde atrás y lo golpeó con su espada y lo empujó, haciéndolo rodar por las escaleras.

—Estás herida—dijo al ver como Hermione se aferraba su brazo sangrante.

—No hay tiempo—le gruñó antes de seguir avanzando.

Merlín siguió deslizando por el suelo al rey y ella fue por delante, con su varita semioculta en sus prendas. No la había guardado por temor a que se presentase una nueva situación de peligro. No quería que su hermano se enterase de la verdad de ese modo pero tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando tenía perfectamente la oportunidad de defenderse.

Arturo tomó bruscamente a Morgana del brazo y la obligó a avanzar detrás de los demás hasta llegar a la cámara de tronos. Rápidamente intentaron bloquear la puerta sabiendo bien que no sería suficiente. Sólo los detendría por unos momentos, dándoles tiempo de idear algún plan.

—Morgana, necesito el remedio que te dio Gaius—le ordenó Arturo, viéndola a los ojos—¡Morgana!—le gritó al ver que ella no respondía.

— ¡No lo tengo!—gritó con desespero.

—Sé eso, pero debes recordar qué era o qué había en él…

La chica sólo atinaba a mirar primero a Arturo, luego a Hermione y finalmente a Merlín. Sus ojos sólo eran reflejo del miedo y la desesperación que sentía. Ella se había involucrado en aquel plan de Morgause aún sin saber realmente cuál era y ahora que veía a todas las personas que más quería sufriendo y padeciendo se arrepentía… pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Si confesaba, sólo causaría su propia muerte.

— ¡Vamos, Morgana!—la apresuró Arturo—No aguantaremos mucho tiempo. ¡Piensa!

Ella boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber qué decir.

—No importa—intervino Merlín—No lo conseguiremos, estamos atrapados.

Esas eran palabras que Arturo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

— ¡Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer!—gritó mientras comenzaba a caminar por la cámara, viendo cada rincón en un intento de buscar una salida.

Merlín miró a Morgana fijamente.

— ¿Por qué…. —respiró una vez más con profundidad en un intento de normalizar su respiración—… aquel caballero no te mató?

—No lo sé—contestó ella aunque tenía una sospecha—porque soy mujer.

—Estuvo a punto de asesinarme—le recordó Hermione con frialdad.

—Yo… eg… juro que no lo sé—dijo implorándoles que no siguieran con aquel interrogatorio—Por favor, no lo sé.

Ni Merlín ni Hermione volvieron a preguntar nada. Arturo volvió a aparecer a su lado.

—A menos que nos liberemos de esta enfermedad, no lo lograremos—informó con desazón.

—Tenemos que destruir la fuente de magia—dijo inmediatamente Merlín.

Todos los ojos se posaron en él.

— ¿Cuál es?—preguntó el príncipe.

—No lo sé.

Hermione vio la mirada fugaz que le lanzó a Morgana y eso la confundió aún más.

—Creo que lo único que nos queda es salir de Camelot—dijo Arturo—Ayúdenme con mi padre.

Entre los tres arrastraron a Uther cerca de una ventana mientras que Hermione miraba atenta a sus movimientos.

—Toma una de estas frazadas. La amarraremos a mi padre y lo empujaremos hasta la carroza.

— ¡Arturo!

— ¡Has lo que te digo, Morgana!—le gritó antes de volver hacia la puerta de la cámara.

Hermione lo siguió, al igual que Merlín.

—Bajaré por la ventana hasta la carroza—les informó—Vayan abajo en cuanto puedan.

Arturo se recostó por la puerta mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Los tres estaban pálidos y tenían grandes ojeras oscuras que le daban un aspecto enfermizo. Sudaban y no podían respirar con normalidad.

—Voy contigo—dijo Hermione de inmediato.

—No—Arturo negó—Sin querer ofenderte, pero sólo me retrasarías. Estás herida.

—Entonces, iré yo—indicó Merlín.

—Debes quedarte a cuidar a Hermione y a mi padre—le dijo mientras luchaba con la pesadez de sus párpados.

—No alcanzarás la carroza solo. Sería un suicidio.

—No tengo opción—respondió cerrando por un segundo los ojos.

— ¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó Hermione.

—No estoy mal—mintió sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Estás seguro?—insistió Merlín.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Nada mal…

Arturo comenzó a suspirar suavemente, con los ojos cerrados.

—Arturo—lo llamó Merlín—Debes estar despierto.

Hermione comenzó a zarandearlo suavemente sin obtener resultados. Merlín resolvió la situación dándole un duro golpe en la cara.

— ¡Merlín!—Arturo se puso recto de inmediato y abrió los ojos de inmediato.

—Así está mejor.

No todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de golpear a Arturo Pendragon.

— ¡Si vuelves a hacer algo así…!—amenazó el príncipe.

—Entonces no vuelvas a dormirte—le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione tomó la bota que contenía el agua que Merlín tenía colgado alrededor de su cuello y se la tendió a su hermano. Éste se tiró el líquido en el rostro en un intento de despejar su mente y despertarse antes de devolvérsela a Merlín.

Fue en ese momento cuando comenzaron a oír los sonidos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo.

—Son ellos nuevamente—dijo Arturo.

La mirada del príncipe se desvió hacia su hermana. Su cabello era un desastre y su ropa estaba en pésimas condiciones, al igual que las suyas. Su rostro estaba pálido y ojeroso, bañado en un sudor enfermizo. Sus ojos, antes llenos de brillo, ahora estaban llenos de incertidumbre, miedo y dolor. Habían sido tantas las veces en que había temido por la vida de ella, sin embargo, en ese momento, se sentía mucho más real que todas. La posibilidad de muerte estaba a sólo medio metro, del otro lado de la inmensa puerta.

—Prométeme que te salvarás—le dijo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y al entender sus palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No lo hagas—musitó—No te despidas como si no nos volveremos a ver.

Él intentó sonreír para no parecer tan lúgubre.

—Claro que volveremos a vernos. Incluso si muero volveré a ahuyentar a los idiotas que se llamen pretendientes tuyos—bromeo.

—No es gracioso—sollozó ella.

Arturo no pudo soportar verla así y la rodeó inmediatamente con sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. Hermione hizo todo lo posible para no lanzarse a llorar como una niña temerosa. En ese momento debía ser fuerte y no mostrar el cansancio y el miedo que sentía.

—Todo estará bien—le aseguró Arturo antes de besarle la frente.

Se separó de ella y no la volvió a mirarla porque de otro modo no se creía capaz de hacerlo. Fue hacia la puerta y comenzó a sacar la traba que le había colocado antes. Merlín lo ayudó.

—Si necesito un sirviente en la próxima vida…—comenzó a decir Arturo.

—No me lo pidas—rogó Merlín.

El príncipe rió suavemente una última vez antes de salir, espada en mano, y comenzar a enfrentarse a los caballeros. Hermione estuvo a punto de ir tras él pero Merlín volvió a cerrar, impidiéndoselo.

Hermione lo miró herida.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!—Le preguntó— ¡No sobrevivirá allá fuera!

—Lo sé—dijo Merlín con seriedad.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de odio profundo que fue para él como un puñal en el corazón.

¡No entendía! ¿Cómo es que Merlín hacía eso? ¿A caso no había dicho que lo protegería siempre? ¡¿Y qué hacía ahora?! ¡Mandarlo a morir! La rabia era tan dura y profunda en su pecho que logró mitigar un poco aquella enfermedad que comenzaba a calarle los huesos. Intentó abrir la puerta nuevamente, más que dispuesta a ir detrás de su hermano a ayudarlo, a morir a su lado si era necesario, a descubrirse a sí misma como bruja, cuando él la tomó por el brazo, alejándola bruscamente.

Hermione siseó de dolor y Merlín la soltó de inmediato.

— ¡Merlín!—protestó Morgana, caminando hacia ellos para apartarlos.

—Lo siento—dijo sinceramente el mago—pero no puedes salir allí fuera.

Hermione no dijo nada, conteniendo las lágrimas. Su brazo dolía y su corazón sangraba. ¡Sólo quería que aquello acabase de una buena vez!

—Morgana, venda la herida de Hermione.

—Estoy bien—gruñó la princesa.

—Vamos, sólo será un momento—intentó convencerla la protegida del Uther.

Hermione se dejó llevar hasta uno de los tronos donde tomó asiento mientras le daba a Morgana su bolso. Del interior extrajo el ungüento y una venda.

La joven trabajó rápido. Limpió la herida lo mejor que pudo haciendo una mueca al ver la profundidad y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido y luego colocó una buena cantidad de ungüento en un intento de que así se cerrara más rápidamente. Después comenzó a vendarla. Presionaba firmemente para que la tela quedara ajustada y así no continuara sangrando, haciendo que Hermione estuviera a punto de desmayarse del dolor. Intentó pensar en otras cosas así que desvió su mirada hacia Merlín y lo vio de espaldas a ella, haciendo… algo. No supo qué pero sin duda era lo suficientemente sospechoso como para capturar su atención. Cuando él giró, se encontró con sus ojos curiosos.

Merlín prefirió actuar como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera ocurrido y se acercó a ellas.

—Listo—dijo Morgana—No es realmente un buen trabajo pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—Gracias—murmuró Hermione.

La joven le sonrió suavemente mientras alzaba su mano y acariciaba la frente de la princesa con afecto, apartándole un poco el sudor.

—Toma—le tendió Merlín la bota de agua a Morgana—bebe un poco.

Ella desvió la mirada de Hermione hacia lo que él le daba.

—No tengo sed—le aseguró.

—Si salimos de aquí puede que no tengamos pronto otra oportunidad de beber—insistió Merlín.

—Si salimos de aquí—indicó ella con dureza.

Un grito de parte de Arturo se oyó atravesando el recinto. Hermione se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta. Merlín le dejó la bota a Morgana y fue detrás de ella de inmediato para volver a arrastrarla con él por más que intentó luchar, aunque esta vez no fue demasiada la fuerza que puso en su oposición. Él la volvió a dejar sentada en el trono y se acercó a Morgana para tomar el agua que había dejado a un lado.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada. Merlín le dio la espalda a Morgana y simuló beber el agua. ¿Qué sucedía allí? ¿Por qué la insistencia? No entendía nada.

—Ten—le ofreció nuevamente a la joven.

—No, dásela a Hermione, ella debe recuperar líquidos por toda la sangre que perdió.

Merlín miró nerviosamente a la princesa antes de volver a ella.

—Primero tú, el resto se lo dejaremos a ella—Morgana estuvo a punto de protestar—Por favor, sólo intento cuidarte.

Esas palabras parecieron suavizar su decisión. Le sonrió a Merlín a modo de agradecimiento antes de aceptar. Tomó la bota y se llevó el pico a los labios. El líquido fresco recorrió su garganta con facilidad. Tapó el contenedor y lo dejó a un lado.

Merlín se acercó a Hermione, dándole la espalda a Morgana. Ella pudo ver que tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Perdóname—le rogó en voz baja para que sólo ella lo oyera—No tuve otra opción.

Al principio no entendió a qué se refería hasta que oyó a Morgana toser. Sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en ella.

Morgana estaba sentada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos inmensamente llenos de pánico. Subió una de sus manos a su garganta y se la tocó, sintiendo un ardor abrazador recorrerla. Miró a su alrededor con desconcierto hasta que vio la bota de agua a su lado. De inmediato volteó hacia Merlín, quien permanecía de espaldas, tenso.

No, se negaba a creerlo. Se negaba a creer que su amigo le hubiera hecho una cosa así. No. No podía ser posible.

Morgana gimió audiblemente cuando sintió el ardor quemarla dolorosamente.

— ¡Morgana!—Hermione se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió hacia ella.

Se notaba que cada inspiración le causaba un dolor terrible. Su mano se aferraba firmemente a su garganta, casi clavándose los dedos en su pálida piel.

— ¡Merlín!—lo llamó Hermione— ¡Merlín! ¿Qué hiciste?

El mago volteó a verlas y ambas vieron sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y llenos de una culpa abrumadora. Morgana volvió a gemir, dividida entre el dolor físico y el dolor de la traición. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente. Hermione la abrazó de repente, llorando a su lado.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!—volvió a preguntarle a Merlín—No se supone que debía de ser así. ¡NO! ¡Morgana!

La joven se dejó caer contra su pecho, gimiendo, temblando, luchando por cada onza de oxigeno. Merlín intentó aproximarse a ellas pero Morgana se aferró firmemente a Hermione y se alejó de él.

— ¡No la toques! ¡Déjala! —Le gritó al mago llorando mientras intentaba pensar en algún plan, haciendo caso omiso al dolor en la mirada de él— ¡¿Qué le diste?! ¡Merlín! ¿Qué le diste? ¡No puedo dejarla morir! ¡No se supone que deba de ser así!

Morgana gimió. Hermione intentó apartarle las lágrimas que le caían de sus ojos pero estas volvían a ser rápidamente reemplazadas por otras.

— ¡Dime!—exigió.

La puerta de la cámara se abrió de repente con un violento estallido que los sobresaltó. Morgause entró de inmediato y corrió hacia ellos. Tomó a Morgana de los brazos de Hermione y la acunó en su pecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que te hizo?—le preguntó con preocupación, tocando su rostro lívido.

Morgana apenas respiraba. Seguía gimiendo pero apenas audiblemente. Sus ojos ya estaban completamente cerrados y su corazón apenas latía dentro de su pecho.

—Tuve que hacerlo—dijo Merlín con dolor.

— ¡La envenenaste!—lo acusó Morgause, viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tú no me diste opción.

— ¡Dime lo que usaste para poder salvarla!—le ordenó la hechicera.

Había tantas opciones, tantas sustancias venenosas alrededor del mundo que era imposible asegurar con certeza cuál había ingerido Morgana para así poder darle la poción correcta para salvarla.

—Primero, detén el ataque.

Morgause lo taladró con la mirada.

—No eres más que un simple sirviente, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

—Si quieres saber cuál es el veneno—insistió Merlín—retirarás la magia que guía a los caballeros.

— ¡Dime cuál es el veneno o morirás!—amenazó sin moverse del lado de Morgana.

—Detén en ataque o ella morirá conmigo.

La duda apareció en los ojos de Morgause. Una duda profunda que le cortó la respiración por unos momentos. Ella siempre había creído que su plan sería perfecto. Bajó la mirada a la joven mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Nunca había pensado que Morgana saldría herida de tal mortal modo. Aferro sus manos al cuerpo inerte de la chica. Odiaba a Merlín. Lo odiaba más profundamente que nunca.

—No quiero esto más que tú—le aseguró el sirviente—pero no me dejaste opción. Detén a los caballeros y podrás salvarla.

El juego que jugaba Merlín era uno muy peligroso, pensó Hermione pero la suerte parecía estar a su favor. Morgause sentía tal amor hacia su hermana que estaría dispuesta a perder esta batalla con tal de no perderla a ella. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y luego comenzó a recitar esas palabras milenarias de magia antigua. Sus iris brillaron en un tono dorado y, de repente, el sonido de la pelea del exterior se detuvo de inmediato.

Morgause alzó los ojos hacia el mago. Merlín metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño frasquito etiquetado con el nombre del veneno que le había administrado a Morgana. La hechicera lo tomó.

Justo en ese momento, Arturo entró, seguido de unos cuantos guardias confundidos.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con mi padre?!

—Él está a salvo—le aseguró Merlín.

Arturo miró más allá y vio que Uther se sentaba en el suelo, frotándose la cabeza como si le doliera. Volvió la mirada hacia Morgause y fue entonces cuando vio a la protegida de su padre tendida en los brazos de aquella asquerosa bruja.

— ¡Morgana!

— ¡Aléjate de ella!—le gritó Morgause, extendiendo su brazo hacia él de modo amenazante.

Era él quien estaba con una espada pero era ella la que con sólo unas palabras mágicas podía hacerlo volar por los aires.

Morgause se volvió hacia Morgana, tomándola mejor entre sus brazos, antes de comenzar a pronunciar un hechizo en voz baja. De inmediato, un inmenso tornado apareció justo encima de ellas, rodeándolas, atrapándolas en su interior. No duró mucho pero cuando desapareció, todos descubrieron con horror que ambas habían desaparecido.

…o0o…

Hermione dejó que Ingrid le acomodara las almohadas que tenía detrás de su espalda antes de volver a la misma posición. Ahora estaba limpia, usando un cómodo camisón, con la herida del brazo mejor curada y con un vacío en el pecho.

—Entiendo que esté preocupada por Lady Morgana…—comenzó a decir suavemente su doncella.

—No estoy preocupada por ella—la interrumpió Hermione—Sé que ella estará bien.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura si se fue con esa malvada hechicera?

—Porque Morgause aprecia demasiado a Morgana como para dañarla—murmuró.

Ingrid no entendió aquel comentario pero al ver a la princesa tan pensativa no quiso hacer más preguntas y simplemente tomó las prendas sucias que momentos atrás se había quitado. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su labor. Cuando fue a abrir descubrió a Arturo y a Merlín allí. Ingrid rápidamente hizo una reverencia ante la presencia del príncipe y se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar.

Arturo fue hasta la cama de su hermana y se sentó a su lado mientras que Merlín permaneció a una distancia prudente.

— ¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó— ¿Te duele el brazo?

—No, sólo es una leve molestia—le aseguró—No entiendo por qué Gaius insiste en que me quede en cama y guarde reposo.

—Has perdido mucha sangre. Tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio y simplemente asintió. No quería ponerse a discutir con su hermano.

— ¿Cómo está nuestro padre?—preguntó suavemente.

—Como era de esperarse—contestó Arturo—Destrozado. Se culpa por lo sucedido. Dice que no cuidó a Morgana como debía pero que no descansará hasta encontrarla. Esta vez Morgause se ha conseguido un poderoso enemigo.

Y no era la única.

—No fue su culpa.

—Intenté decírselo—aseguró el príncipe—pero está cegado por el dolor. Si alguien es culpable, ese soy yo.

— ¿Tú? Estabas peleando fuera. Podríamos encontrar cientos de culpables, Arturo. Podía ser mi culpa o de Merlín pues nosotros estuvimos allí cuando Morgause la tomó.

—No hubieran podido haber hecho nada para impedirlo.

—Tampoco tú—indicó ella—así que en vez de buscar culpables busquemos a Morgana antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Tarde para qué?

Ambos miraron a Merlín. El sirviente había hablado por primera vez desde que habían entrado allí.

—Antes de que Morgause le llene la cabeza con ideas erróneas.

—Morgana nunca permitiría tal cosa—dijo Arturo con seguridad.

—Tú mejor que nadie debes saber el increíble poder de persuasión que posee Morgause.

Su hermano se ruborizó con vergüenza ante el recordatorio. Había sido un estúpido por haber creído en sus palabras aquella vez. ¡Cómo se arrepentía de haber confiado en ella! Y pensar que estuvo a punto de asesinar a su padre.

—Tienes razón—asintió—pero quiero pensar que Morgana es más inteligente de lo que yo fui.

Hermione no hizo ningún otro comentario al respecto. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo volvería a aparecer Morgana, algo le decía que la chica no volvería a ser la misma. Morgause la salvaría e inmediatamente recordaría que había sido Merlín, su mejor amigo, el que la había envenenado sin miramientos.

—Será mejor que me marche—dijo Arturo luego de unos momentos—Vendré a verte más tarde. Ahora debo salir nuevamente en una campaña de búsqueda.

—Mantente seguro.

Él asintió y se alejó. Merlín siguió de cerca sus pasos pero la voz de Hermione los detuvo de inmediato.

—Arturo, ¿Merlín debe ir contigo?

Su hermano se giró y miró a Hermione con sospecha.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ingrid debe ir dentro de unos momentos a los salones de abajo a ayudar a ordenar todo. Si crees que puedes prescindir de él, sería útil en el castillo.

El príncipe parecía en una complicada tarea de decisión pero finalmente terminó suspirando con resignación.

—Bien—dijo y miró a su sirviente—Quédate con Ingrid y luego ve a ayudar en lo que ella te diga. Yo regresaré al anochecer.

Merlín asintió y luego vio como Arturo se alejaba. La doncella de la princesa se volteó a mirarla confundida.

—No sabía que debía de ir a ayudar. ¿Qué tareas tengo asignadas?

—Ninguna. Puedes tomarte el día libre si lo deseas.

— ¿Qué?

—Esa fue sólo una mentira piadosa—se excusó Hermione—Necesito hablar con Merlín a solas.

Ingrid primero miró a uno y luego a otro.

—No me parece prudente.

—Por más que valoro tu cuidado y ayuda, esta vez, no te pedí tu opinión. Ingrid, por favor, déjanos a solas…—al ver que se mostraba aún reticente, añadió—Vuelve dentro de una hora.

—Treinta minutos.

—Bien.

Ingrid se giró y se marchó dejándolos solos, no sin antes lanzarle una nueva mirada de advertencia a Hermione.

Merlín se aproximó un poco a la cama pero no demasiado, prefiriendo mantener una distancia prudencial. No quería tener que hablar con Hermione de nada aunque sabía que le debía algunas explicaciones. No quería que pensase mal de él y que creyese que había querido asesinar a Morgana. Todavía en sus oídos resonaban las palabras que le había dicho, llorando, preguntándole qué le había hecho.

La vio moverse en la cama, acomodándose en ese mar de almohadas que le había colocado Ingrid detrás.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No. Sólo estoy cansada de estar en la cama—dijo—La herida del brazo no es tan grave como Arturo cree.

— ¿No es demasiado profunda?

—Lo era. Pero conozco algunos hechizos que ayudaron a que dejara de sangrar. Duele a veces pero no demasiado. Es soportable.

— ¿No hay algún hechizo que lo cure de una vez?

—Quizás, pero sería demasiado sospechoso que tuviera una herida grande y que se curara milagrosamente.

Merlín suspiró. Ya habían aplazado el tema de conversación principal demasiado tiempo.

—Hermione, yo…

—No estoy enfadada contigo, Merlín—lo interrumpió—Al principio sí porque creí que realmente tu plan era asesinarla.

—Lo era—le aseguró él.

Hermione lo contempló sin poder creerlo. Ella había llegado a la conclusión que su intención era llamar la atención de Morgause.

— ¿Querías asesinarla?

— ¡No! Claro que no quería—dijo rápidamente—pero debía de hacerlo… Cuando fui a buscar la ropa para disfrazar a tu padre de sirviente, me desvié y bajé a ver a Kilgharrah.

— ¿Él no fue afectado por el hechizo?

—Quiso hacerme creer que sí—explicó con molestia—pero luego despertó. Me dijo que para erradicar la enfermedad que hacía que todos durmieran debía acabar con fuente que producía la magia.

— ¿Y creíste que era Morgana?

—Él me dijo que ella era.

— ¿Le creíste?

—Fue difícil no hacerlo. La pista principal estaba allí: era la única a la cual la enfermedad no parecía afectarle, y los caballeros no la atacaban. Kilgharrah me dijo que el único modo de destruir la magia era asesinándola… ¡No quería hacerlo, Hermione, lo juro! Sabes muy bien el aprecio que tengo hacia ella.

—Lo sé—suspiró—Supongo que ahora sólo nos queda abstenernos a las consecuencias.

—Morgause obviamente se preocupa por ella. Estoy seguro que estará bien.

—No me preocupa ella, Merlín. Sé que estará bien y que Morgause, si la deja regresar, lo hará habiéndola instruido antes en todos los conocimientos mágicos posibles. El que me preocupa eres tú.

— ¿Yo?—inquirió Merlín con desconcierto, incapaz de entender la mirada de desmesurada seriedad que tenía Hermione.

—Eres el que intentó matarla. Ahora, te has convertido en su enemigo.

El mago empalideció.

—Supongo que sí—musitó.

Hermione notaba las dificultades que tenía Merlín para asumir esa idea a pesar de sus palabras. No lo culpaba. Él siempre había visto en la protegida del rey una compañera, una amiga, una igual. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Morgana no era parecida a él pues ella no había dudado en aliarse con los enemigos de Camelot.

—No debí hacerlo—murmuró Merlín—Debí de haber encontrado otro modo. Si Morgana se vuelve contra Camelot sólo será mi culpa por…

—Hubiera sucedido de un modo u otro—lo interrumpió Hermione—No es tu culpa.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé—lo contradijo—Sé que ella se habría vuelto contra Camelot y contra ti.

Era la primera vez que decía algo tan abiertamente relacionado a sus conocimientos del futuro y ese era un tema del cual Merlín no quería hablar. El futuro era el sitio al que ella pertenecía, donde se encontraba el hombre de lentes que era el amor de su vida. El futuro era lo que la alejaba de su lado.

—Será mejor que me marche, mi lady—murmuró.

Hermione se mostró decepcionada pero sólo asintió. Que hubieran hablado por primera vez en casi un mes no significaba que volvieran a ser amigos o algo más.

Merlín se alejó de la cámara de la princesa lo más rápidamente posible. Hablar con ella era difícil porque tenía que estar recordando constantemente que ya no eran nada más que un sirviente y la hija del rey.

Era mejor concentrarse en otras cosas, como la promesa que le había hecho a Kilgharrah. El dragón se había negado darle información para ayudarlo a superar aquel problema con Morgause y a él no le había quedado otra opción más que prometer, por la vida de su madre, que lo liberaría. No quería hacerlo. El miedo de que lo que había visto en el cristal se transformara en realidad lo envolvía constantemente, estrujando su corazón. Sin embargo, lo había prometido, por la vida de su madre…

Así que, siguiendo las instrucciones que el mismo dragón le había dado, buscó una de las espadas que había robado de los caballeros de Medhir y fue hacia la cueva. Según él, sólo aquellas armas hechas bajo la antigua magia serían capaces de romper las cadenas con las que Uther lo había aprisionado.

Sólo rogaba no estar cometiendo un error.

* * *

 _¿Creen que finalmente Merlín dejará de dar vueltas e irá de rodillas suplicando a Hermione? Yo espero que sí porque ese par parece no hacer más que tener ganas de lanzarse uno en brazos del otro._

 ** _Adelanto del siguiente capitulo:_**

Cuando la vio alzar su mano tocar el rostro de Merlín casi saltó del asiento y fue hacia ellos para apartarlos de inmediato pero Gwen le lanzó una mirada confundida que lo hizo permanecer en su lugar, odiando a rabiar al idiota de Merlín. Pero todo ese odio se transformó de inmediato cuando vio que el imbécil rechazaba el gesto de su hermana. ¡¿A caso estaba loco?! ¿A caso no se daba cuenta de lo afortunado de que ella lo quisiera?

Le partió el corazón ver a su hermana quedarse de pie, sola, viendo como Merlín se alejaba.

¡Iba a matar a su sirviente!


	51. El último Señor de los dragones

**Marianagmt, un nuevo capítulo arriba gracias a tu corrección.  
**

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **EL ÚLTIMO SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**_

Hermione corrió rápidamente llevando un balde de agua en una mano y un montón de vendas en la otra. La herida de su brazo le dolía un poco pero lo más inteligente que podía hacer en ese momento era no pensar en ello puesto que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Camelot estaba siendo atacada y por nadie más que Kilgharrah.

Vio a Gwen haciéndole una seña y ella apresuró aún más sus pasos. La joven tenía a un pobre hombre malherido en una improvisada cama. La quemadura que tenía era grave y se extendía por todo su brazo derecho y parte de su rostro. Rápidamente humedeció en el agua un trozo de tela limpia y, tras indicarle a la joven doncella que lo sostuviera, comenzó a limpiar la herida. El hombre gritó de dolor pero ella no le hizo caso. Necesitaba limpiarlo, de otro modo podría infectarse. Luego, utilizó en él la loción para quemaduras que, a esas alturas, sólo utilizaba en casos realmente necesarios. Le hubiese gustado poder ofrecérselas a todos pero… ¡eran tantos!

Todas las personas de la ciudadela y más allá a las que atacaba el dragón venían a refugiarse dentro del castillo, creyendo que así conseguirían lo necesario… pero estaban equivocados. Era verdad que el castillo tenía alimento y agua y podía ofrecerles un sitio donde dormir pero las embestidas de Kilgharrah contras los duros muros y sus ardientes llamas eran brutales y ella, al igual que todos, temían no poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Gaius se les acercó a ayudarlas de inmediato cuando otras dos personas llegaron gimiendo y llorando de dolor.

—No creo que la gente pueda soportar una tercera noche—dijo Gwen, robándole sus pensamientos.

—Debemos confiar en Arturo—aseguró el anciano.

—Lo hago—aseguró la doncella—pero incluso él tiene pocas posibilidades.

Hermione estaba de acuerdo con ella. Arturo era un valiente y excelente caballero, con buenas habilidades para la lucha, pero incluso él palidecía delante de aquel enorme dragón.

Vio a Ingrid correr también ayudando a un grupo de mujeres y fue inmediatamente a ayudarla. Su doncella había demostrado ser útil, ágil y servicial como siempre bajo esas circunstancias. Entre ambas colocaron a las mujeres en un rincón, uno de los pocos sitios vacíos que quedaba. Limpiaron sus heridas, las curaron y luego les dieron de beber algo de agua limpia.

— ¿Y tu madre?—preguntó Hermione a la chica.

—La mandé con Rowena y su hija nada más comenzó el ataque—le explicó mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con su propio delantal—Las tres se aparecieron en Hogwarts.

— ¿Y por qué no fuiste con ellas?

— ¿Y dejarla? No haría algo así—aseguró.

—Eso fue muy estúpido de tu parte—la reprendió—pero gracias.

La joven sólo sonrió suavemente antes de volver a sus actividades. Hermione la imitó y tuvo que contener una mueca cuando sintió un tiró de dolor en su brazo herido. Había hecho algunos hechizos para que cicatrizase y, por fortuna, no había vuelto a sangrar, pero aún dolía porque en su interior el corte no había sanado por completo. Hubiera utilizado un poco del ungüento que preparaba usualmente pero había personas en peores condiciones que ella que lo necesitaban con más urgencia.

Justo en ese momento, Gwen llegó arrastrando a Arturo consigo.

— ¡Arturo!—gritó al verlo hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Estoy bien—le aseguró mientras se sentaba—Sólo es un rasguño.

—De un dragón—gruñó Gwen.

Entre ambas comenzaron a quitarle la armadura, luego la cota de malla y finalmente la camisa. Gwen apartó la vista, levemente ruborizada al ver el pecho desnudo del príncipe pero tras un disimulado golpe de parte de Hermione, volvió a su trabajo. Sabía que ese no era el momento de mostrarse vergonzosa pero… ¡Dios, era Arturo!

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Hermione, apartándose un poco para dejar que Gwen se encargara de cuidar a su hermano.

—Fue mi culpa—murmuró la chica con abatimiento.

—No lo fue—contradijo Arturo.

—Si hubiera hecho caso a las palabras de Gaius no me hubiera visto en ese lío—insistió—.Necesitaba agua limpia y, a pesar de que sabía que era peligroso, fui afuera. El dragón llegó y se abalanzó sobre mí. Intenté correr pero no fue suficiente. Cuando menos lo esperé, Arturo me empujó al suelo, ganándose una herida… Lo siento mucho… ¡No debiste hacerlo!

—No podía permitir que nada te sucediese—aseguró el príncipe, mirándola con infinito amor.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa. Ese par parecía estar hecho el uno para el otro.

—La próxima vez que quieras agua—le dijo a Gwen, rompiendo el momento de ambos—Sólo pídemela a mí. Pudo conseguirla sin arriesgar mi vida.

La doncella asintió, preguntándose mentalmente de dónde sacaría el agua. Sin embargo, Hermione no podía decirle que tenía la ayuda de algo llamado magia.

—Arturo, —se dirigió a su hermano—,te dejo en buenas manos. Yo iré a ayudar a los demás. Llámenme si me necesitan.

Ambos asintieron y vieron como la princesa los dejaba solos. Bueno, solos no porque estaban rodeados de cientos de refugiados.

Hermione estaba cruzando delante de la puerta cuando se topó con un angustiado y sudoroso Merlín. Él, al verla, le lanzó una mirada afligida. Tenía los ojos llorosos y el alma estremeciéndose de desesperación. Ella no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se compadecía de él. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al lado de una columna para poder hablarle en voz baja sin que nadie más escuchara.

— ¿Estás herido?—le preguntó con preocupación mientras miraba todo su cuerpo para comprobar que se encontraba sano.

—No—murmuró— ¡Ya no sé qué hacer, Hermione! He intentado utilizar mi magia para destruirlo pero no puedo.

—No creo que lo logres mediante magia ya que ellos son magia en sí mismos. Además, son criaturas sorprendentes, no monstruos… ¿Realmente quieres acabar con el último de su especie?

—No, claro que no—aseguró—pero… ¡Está destruyendo Camelot! Yo pensé que se alejaría para siempre, que no miraría atrás… No entiendo por qué hace esto.

— ¿Cómo te sentirías si pasaras veinte años encerrado en una cueva, sin posibilidad de salir?—le preguntó— Kilgharrah debe odiar a Uther con toda su alma por lo que le hizo y sólo quiere vengarse…

— ¿Sólo quiere vengarse?—inquirió incrédulo—Si yo tuviera que vengarme de todas las cosas que me han hecho…

—Pero tú no eres igual a él—lo interrumpió.

Abatido, Merlín suspiró.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para detenerlo?

Hermione no tenía idea alguna. Merlín gimió lastimeramente al ver que ella no podía aportar ninguna idea.

— ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!—gruñó, molesto consigo mismo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

—No, no lo es—Hermione tomó su mano y lo detuvo—Merlín—él volteó a mirarla con cansancio y dolor en la mirada—No es tu culpa. No podías saber que iba a pasar esto.

—Lo sabía—contradijo—Lo vi en el cristal. Si Camelot perece…

—Camelot, como siempre lo ha hecho, —lo interrumpió por segunda vez—sobrevivirá.

—Eso no puedes asegurarlo.

—Creo que puedo—le aseguró.

Ella nunca había oído que el gran reino del rey Arturo pereciera bajo los ataques de un dragón.

Merlín miró su expresión segura y quiso creerle. Sabía que ella venía del futuro y que posiblemente sabía de muchas cosas que sucederían pero dadas las circunstancias era difícil de creer que pudieran sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo. Hermione alzó su mano y le acarició el rostro, intentando consolarlo. El mago casi gimió ante el contacto. ¡Dios! Extrañaba tanto tocarla, besarla y tenerla a su lado. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era estirar sus brazos y atraerla hacia él, enterrar su rostro entre la curva de su cuello y olvidarse de todo… pero no podía hacer eso.

Si lo del dragón se había hecho realidad, no había duda que lo de Hermione y el hombre de lentes también.

…o0o…

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que un par de ojos curiosos los contemplaban.

Arturo vio a Hermione hablar con Merlín mientras Gwen se encargaba de curar su herida. Quiso poder levantarse inmediatamente e ir detrás de esa columna para poder oír lo que decían pero sabía que eso sería demasiado, incluso para él…

O quizás no.

No. No podía hacerlo.

¿Pero tenían que estar tan cerca cuando hablaban?

Cuando la vio alzar su mano tocar el rostro de Merlín casi saltó del asiento y fue hacia ellos para apartarlos de inmediato pero Gwen le lanzó una mirada confundida que lo hizo permanecer en su lugar, odiando a rabiar al idiota de Merlín.

Pero todo ese odio se transformó de inmediato cuando vio que el imbécil rechazaba el gesto de su hermana. ¡¿A caso estaba loco?! ¿A caso no se daba cuenta de lo afortunado de que ella lo quisiera?

Le partió el corazón ver a su hermana quedarse de pie, sola, viendo como Merlín se alejaba.

¡Iba a matar a su sirviente!

…o0o…

La noche había sido larga y casi nadie había podido dormir. Hermione se la había pasado ayudando a cuantos la necesitasen y, al amanecer, cuando los ataques habían mermado un poco, fue a cambiarse el vestido por otro más sencillo ya que el anterior tenía tierra y manchas de sangre. Se trenzó el cabello con prisa y fue a la reunión que había ordenado su padre. Ingrid se había ofrecido a acompañarla pero ella le ordenó que se quedase a descansar al menos por una hora.

Cuando llegó, descubrió que era la última y Merlín, Gaius, Uther, su hermano y algunos caballeros ya estaban allí, esperándola. Arturo le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento al lado de la mesa mientras el escriba extendía un pergamino y comenzaba anotar.

—El número de muertos: 49 hombres, 27 mujeres y otras 17 mujeres y niños están desaparecidos—dijo el príncipe con abatimiento.

Uther cerró los ojos, horrorizados ante esos números.

—La mayoría de los incendios están apagados—siguió Arturo—Los muros del castillo, en especial la sección occidental, están cerca de colapsar… Podría seguir…

Pero no quería hacerlo, podía verlo en su mirada. Hermione extendió su mano y tomó la de su hermano en señal de apoyo.

— ¿Tenemos alguna idea de cómo escapó la bestia?—cuestionó el rey.

—Lo lamento, sire, pero no—murmuró León.

Arturo se dejó caer con pesadumbres al lado de su hermana.

—Debe de haber una manera de liberarnos de esta aberración—gruñó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por unos segundos para volverlos abrir después.

Hermione notó que hacía una mueca de dolor y que disimuladamente se llevaba la mano a la zona donde estaba herido. Sin embargo, nada mas encontrarse con su mirada, la apartó y actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Uther miró con desespero a todos los presentes, ansioso de oír cualquier sugerencia. Cualquiera. Pero nadie dijo nada.

— ¿Gaius?—inquirió con esperanzas.

El anciano pareció meditarlo unos momentos hasta que finalmente habló.

—Necesitamos un Señor de los Dragones, sire.

Todos los ojos se posaron en el anciano tras estas palabras que quedaron flotando con pesadez en el aire. ¿A caso Gaius había olvidado que Uther los había mandado a asesinar a todos?

—Sabes muy bien que esa no es una opción—dijo el rey.

—Sire, ¿qué pasa si…?—comenzó con un leve titubeo el galeno— ¿…si de hecho quedase un último Señor de los Dragones?

—Eso no es posible.

—Pero… ¿Y si lo fuera?—insistió.

El rey lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenda finalmente de lo que quería insinuar.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?—le preguntó, queriendo oír las palabras que confirmaran sus pensamientos.

—Podría ser sólo un rumor…—indicó.

—Continúa.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que… que su nombre es Balinor.

— ¿Balinor?—inquirió el rey, pensando que aquel nombre le resultaba ligeramente familiar aunque no estaba seguro porqué— ¿Dónde vive?

—Fue visto por última vez en el reino de Cenred, en la ciudad fronteriza de Engerd, pero eso fue hace muchos años.

Arturo se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca de dolor que rápidamente reprimió.

—Entonces, es nuestro deber encontrar a ese hombre si es que aún existe.

—Nuestro tratado con Cenred ya no se sostiene—le recordó el rey a su hijo—Estamos en guerra. Si te descubre más allá de nuestras fronteras, te matará.

Arturo lo pensó unos momentos.

—Iré solo—dijo.

—No.

—No seré detectado si voy solo.

—Es demasiado peligroso—insistió el rey.

— ¿Más peligroso que quedarse aquí?—inquirió el príncipe—No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como la gente muere cuando sé que tengo oportunidad de salvarles.

—Yo iré contigo—advirtió Hermione.

Uther los miró a ambos con incredulidad. No iba a permitir que sus dos hijos se apartaran de su vista cuando ya había perdido a su querida Morgana. No podía permitir que a ninguno de los dos le sucediese algo.

— ¡Ninguno irá!—les gritó—Es demasiado peligros. Les ordeno que no salgan del castillo. ¡Y les estoy hablando como rey, no como padre!

—Padre—Hermione reservaba esa voz suave para esas ocasiones en las que él se ponía demasiado terco—, hay menos posibilidades de que Cenred nos atrape que de sobrevivir aquí si el dragón sigue atacando, y sabemos que lo hará. Por favor, padre, Arturo y yo podremos hacerlo.

Uther la miró fijamente, aun dudando, y ella no apartó la vista de sus ojos. Finalmente, el rey asintió, a lo que Hermione sonrió.

—Partiremos de inmediato—indicó el príncipe.

Ella asintió y fue rápidamente a preparase. El príncipe cruzó delante de su padre para seguirla.

—Sólo me preocupo por ustedes—le aseguró.

—Y nosotros por Camelot—replicó él antes de volverse hacia Merlín—Prepara los caballos.

Merlín corrió a las caballerizas sin perder tiempo, incrédulo aún de que el rey hubiese permitido que su hija hiciera aquel peligroso viaje. Con ayuda del encargado de los establos tuvo listo los tres caballos rápidamente y luego corrió hacia sus cámaras para prepararse para el viaje. Estaba en ello cuando Gaius se le acercó.

— ¿Sabes algo de los señores dragones?—le preguntó.

Merlín lo miró con extrañeza.

— ¿No se supone que sea yo el que haga esa pegunta?—inquirió pero al ver la expresión seria del anciano supo que estaba hablando en serio—No. ¿Y tú?

El anciano se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—Una vez hubo hombres que podían hablar con dragones, domarlos—le explicó.

— ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

—Uther creyó que el arte del Señor de los Dragones estaba demasiado cerca de la magia, por lo que detuvo a todos y los sacrificó.

La expresión de Merlín era de puro horror. Nunca dejaba de enterarse de atrocidades que cometió Uther.

—Pero uno sobrevivió—dijo el galeno, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Lo ayudé a escapar—dijo con obviedad.

— ¡Ah!

Debía de haber supuesto eso.

Merlín siguió preparándose para el viaje, sintiendo la mirada del anciano encima de él. Se notaba que quería decirle algo importante y que estaba pensando en las palabras correctas que debía usar.

—Merlín, ¿Nunca has oído el nombre de Balinor?—le preguntó.

—No—negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Tu madre nunca lo mencionó?

— ¿Mi madre?—inquirió sorprendido.

Nunca había esperado eso.

—Ella lo acogió.

— ¿Mi madre se enfrentó a Uther?

Merlín era incapaz de creer una cosa así. Su madre, que siempre le había enseñado a ser prudente y cuidadoso… ¿había ido en contra de las leyes y refugiado a ese hombre?

—Sí.

—Fue valiente.

—Lo fue—estuvo de acuerdo el galeno—Cuando Uther descubrió dónde estaba envió caballeros a Ealdor para cazarle, se vio obligado a huir.

— ¿Por qué mi madre nunca me dijo esto?—inquirió anonadado.

El galeno puso su mayor expresión de seriedad.

—Merlín, le prometí que nunca hablaría de estas cosas.

— ¿De qué?

—Siempre te he tratado como si fueras mi hijo—le dijo—pero no es eso lo que eres… El hombre al que vas a ir a buscar es… es tu padre.

Merlín tuvo la loca idea, por unos segundos, de que Gaius estaba intentando hacerle una broma cruel pero al ver su mirada seria, supo que sus palabras eran verdad.

— ¿Mi padre?—inquirió con cierto horror.

—Sí.

— ¿Un Señor de los Dragones?—inquirió sin poder creerlo— ¡¿Por qué nadie me lo ha dicho?!

¡Era increíble! ¡¿A caso todo el mundo creía que era un idiota que no podía enterarse de los aspectos más importantes de su propia vida?! ¡¿Cómo era posible que su madre no quisiera decirle aquello cuando tantas veces le había preguntado por él?! Ella había visto cómo ansiaba poder conocerlo, cómo ansiaba poder tener una figura paterna a su lado.

—He querido hacerlo—le aseguró—.Pero tu madre creía que era demasiado peligroso.

— ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo!

—Quería protegerte—insistió el anciano, defendiendo a la mujer.

— ¡No!—gritó, sintiendo que todos lo trataban como un idiota—Esa no era una decisión que debía tomar. ¡Yo tenía derecho a saberlo!

…o0o…

Hermione se acomodó la cinta de la bolsa a través del pecho mientras caminaba hacia el exterior del castillo. Se había quitado el largo vestido y se había colocado el pantalón de montar, botas altas, la camisa que aún tenía de aquella vez que se la había pedido a Merlín y una de las chaquetas viejas de su hermano que ya le quedaban pequeñas. A ella le quedaba inmensa pero su intención no era verse bien sino no parecer una princesa. Para ayudar a combatir esa imagen, incluso llevaba una espada en su cinturón.

— ¿Qué estás usando?—inquirió Arturo viéndola con los ojos abiertos como platos—¿Esa es mi chaqueta?

—Lo es—dijo con una leve sonrisa— ¿Me veo como una princesa?

—Te ves como una loca que roba ropa vieja e inmensa.

— ¡Perfecto!

Ambos fueron hacia los caballos, donde ya los esperaba Merlín. A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido que su hermano hizo una nueva mueca de dolor al montar.

— ¿Estás bien?—inquirió Merlín, también viéndolo.

—Sí, sólo fue un rasguño—aseguró forzando una sonrisa.

Se puso a andar y Hermione lo siguió. Avanzaron unos metros y ella se dio cuenta que Merlín no los seguía. Giró el rostro y vio que el galeno de la corte le decía algo en voz baja, a lo que el mago asintió con una sombra oscura en la mirada. No supo qué pero estaba segura que allí sucedía algo raro.

Cuando Merlín los alcanzó, ella le lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad pero él no abrió la boca para decir nada.

— ¿Está todo bien?—le preguntó.

—Bien—aseguró él sin mirarla antes de seguir montando con velocidad.

Después de eso, no hubo posibilidad de conversar. Iban rápidamente por el camino conocido, sólo viendo bosque a sus lados. Hermione notó que su antiguo amigo permanecía increíblemente silencioso. ¡Cómo le gustaría saber! Estaba preocupada por él. ¿Estaría así por sentirse culpable por liberar al dragón? No estaba segura aunque algo le decía que era algo más.

Finalmente, después de horas arriba del caballo, disminuyeron la velocidad cuando vieron, a lo lejos, un pequeño poblado. Todavía tenía un largo trecho que andar pero la perspectiva de descansar unos segundos en una cama, por más incómoda que fuera, era alentadora.

—Un paso más y estaremos en el reino de Cenred—informó Arturo.

Ella rogaba profundamente que parasen allí. Su trasero dolía horrores y la herida de su brazo comenzaba a molestar aún más. Su hermano también parecía necesitar descansar un poco.

—Más vale que este Balinor merezca la pena—gruñó el príncipe.

Hermione vio como Merlín apretaba las manos en las riendas. ¿A caso conocía a ese Señor de los Dragones? No recordaba haberlo visto reaccionar del mismo modo cuando Gaius lo había mencionado esa mañana.

Se pusieron en marcha nuevamente y, por más que Arturo se apresuró con intención de llegar antes de que oscureciera, sólo arribaron al pueblo cuando ya había entrado el sol y con una lluvia fría que le calaba los huesos. Los tres desmontaron, amarraron sus caballos frente a una posada y luego se dispusieron a entrar. Arturo obligó a Hermione a que se colocara una capa con capucha que le cubriera parte del rostro para que nadie se diera cuenta que se trataba de una mujer. Algo le decía que en ese lugar sería demasiada tentación para los borrachos.

Nada más ingresar, sacudiéndose el agua alborotadamente, el ruido de la charla constante se detuvo de inmediato y todos los ojos se clavaron en ellos tres. Como su hermano había dicho antes, todos los presentes eran hombres y no parecían demasiado amigables. Disimuladamente se acomodó mejor la capucha sobre su rostro.

— ¡Saludos!—dijo Arturo con cierto nerviosismo mal disimulado.

Sólo obtuvo un par de gruñidos a modo de respuesta.

Hermione lo empujó suavemente hacia adelante y pronto estuvieron ubicados en una mesa. El posadero no tardó en traerles tres jarros de cerveza que ellos no habían pedido pero que sin duda alguna les convenía pagar si no querían meterse en problemas.

—Estoy buscando a un hombre llamado Balinor—dijo Arturo al inmenso hombre que les había traído la cerveza—Estoy dispuesto a pagar… generosamente.

Sacó una bolsa de cuero con tintineantes monedas de oro, tentación para los traidores. El posadero miró primero la bolsa y luego a Arturo. Sus ojos se desviaron unos momentos hacia el resto de los presentes que no disimulaban estar escuchando la conversación.

El hombre se inclinó hacia el príncipe y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, como si estuviera a punto de decirle una confidencia.

—Nunca he oído hablar de él—murmuró y luego se marchó, abandonado el oro ofrecido.

Un murmullo pesado comenzó a sonar de nuevo que fue llenando poco a poco el pesado silencio que se había instaurado tras su llenada. Ahora todos se habían enterado que ellos estaban buscando al tal Balinor, pensó Hermione mientras miraba disimuladamente a todos los presentes. Aunque no podía decir si eso era bueno o malo.

— ¿Crees que algunos de estos sea él?—inquirió Merlín.

—Espero que no—murmuró Arturo.

Nadie tenía un rostro amigable y la mayoría de ellos estaban armados con dagas o espadas perfectamente a la vista.

—Yo también—estuvo de acuerdo el mago.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer—les dijo Hermione en voz baja—es intentar descansar esta noche y seguir buscando mañana. No creo que ninguno de los presentes diga algo… si es que realmente saben de Balinor.

—Tienes razón—Arturo estuvo de acuerdo—Iré a ver al posadero y le preguntaré si tiene alguna habitación.

Arturo se levantó y fue tras el inmenso hombre, llevándose la bolsa con dinero.

Nada más irse, Hermione encaró a Merlín.

— ¿Me vas a decir que te sucede o seguirás resentido con el mundo?

El mago simuló no entender qué es lo que quería decir.

—Yo no estoy resentido con nadie—le aseguró—Estoy bien.

Tomó su jarro con cerveza y se lo llevó a la boca para hacer inmediatamente una mueca de asco.

—Trágatelo—le advirtió Hermione con frialdad—Si alguien te ve escupirlo, nos podemos meter en problemas.

Merlín tuvo que lucha contra la repulsión pero finalmente se lo tragó. Hermione buscó entre su bolso y sacó un pequeño recipiente de metal. Lo abrió y se lo tendió a Merlín.

—Toma un poco con tus dedos y colócalo encima de tu lengua. Te quitará el mal sabor.

Merlín lo hizo, notando que era una pasta verdosa espesa. Primero la acercó a su nariz y luego la puso en su lengua. De inmediato, el sabor y el aroma a menta llenaron sus sentidos.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó con sorpresa mientras terminaba de saborearla, sintiendo que todo el asqueroso sabor de esa cerveza mal hecha se iba.

—Pasta dental. Bueno, es mi receta. No es perfecta pero cumple su función. Limpiar los dientes y refrescar la boca… —hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente—Merlín, sé que ya no somos tan unidos que antes y puedo entender que no quieras volver a ser mi amigo y, aunque te suene hipócrita lo que te voy a pedir, por favor, no me mientas. Claramente te sucede algo. Has estado muy callado.

El chico se movió con incomodad en la silla. No sabía si decirle a Hermione o no lo que sucedía.

—No quiero hablar de eso—murmuró—y es mejor para mí que no volvamos a ser amigos.

El dolor en los ojos de Hermione fue lacerante para él, especialmente cuando la vio asentir y bajar la mirada a su regazo.

Merlín quiso pegarse por ser tan idiota. ¡Allí estaba ella, preocupándose y siendo amable! ¿Y qué hacía él? ¡La lastimaba! No había sido esa su intención. Le hubiera gustado mucho poder confesarle lo sucedido pero eso significaría volver a abrirse a ella, incluso volver a ser su amigo y eso sería casi como masoquismo.

— ¡Tenemos suerte!—exclamó Arturo apareciendo nuevamente en la mesa—Le pedí una habitación con camas y, como todas sólo tienen dos, conseguí que nos rentara un catre.

Tomó la jarra con cerveza y estuvo a punto de llevárselo a la boca cuando Hermione lo detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes—le advirtió Merlín.

El príncipe miró la jarra con sospecha antes de hacerle caso a ambos.

…o0o…

Hermione vio que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba suavemente, quedándose sola en el interior. Era precaria, con dos camas y un improvisado catre al que habían agregado una manta y una dura almohada. El posadero le había dado tres velas para la noche y Merlín había encendido dos antes de salir junto con Arturo para darle algo de privacidad para cambiarse la ropa húmeda antes de ir a dormir. Se quitó rápidamente la capucha, la casaca de su hermano. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó las botas húmedas que ya le estaban helando los pies. Los movió un poco, intentando conseguir que circulara más sangre a ellos para así calentarlos antes de desvestirse completamente. Todas las prendas que había llevado estaban húmedas y, aunque podía secarlas con un simple hechizo, sería demasiado extraño que la ropa de ella estuviera seca y la de los demás no. Así que no le quedó otra opción más que usar la muda extra que había llevado en su bolso.

Sin embargo, no iba a vestirse como si estuviera a punto de salir a montar nuevamente. Esa sería la primera vez en noches que podría finalmente dormir por unas horas y quería estar cómoda. Así que, quedándose con su ropa interior, sólo se colocó una camisa encima. Se miró a sí misma e hizo una mueca. Era demasiado corta. Sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento ágil con ella y consiguió que la tela se estirara lo suficiente como para quedar a la altura de sus rodillas.

Volvió a guardar su varita en la funda de la almohada del catre y dejó su bolso a un lado.

—Pueden entrar—les informó a ambos.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y los dos ingresaron rápidamente pero se quedaron de piedra al ver a Hermione. Los ojos de Arturo se abrieron con horror y los de Merlín con asombro aunque a medida que la recorría con la mirada, adquirieron un tono más oscuro.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!—le preguntó su hermano antes de girar el rostro a su sirviente, quien parecía estar comiéndose con la mirada a Hermione—¡Merlín, voltéate!

Eso pareció sacarlo de la fantasía en la que estaba metido y, rojo como un tomate maduro, giró y le dio la espalda a la mujer de sus deseos.

— ¡Vístete!—le ordenó.

—Arturo, quiero dormir con algo de comodidad esta noche y te aseguro que mis pantalones de montar no son cómodos, así que, con todo respeto, te diré: no molestes.

— ¡Pero eso es indecente!

— ¡Por Dios, me cubre hasta las rodillas!

— ¡Exactamente!

Hermione rodó los ojos. No había modo de discutir con él pero ella no pensaba ceder bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¡Iba a dormir, por Circe, no a desfilar delante del grupo de hombres de la taberna! Decidida, se metió al catre y se cubrió con la manta.

— ¿Qué haces?—inquirió Arturo—La cama es para ti. Dale el catre a Merlín.

Al oír que mencionaban su nombre, el mago se giró, agradecido que las piernas de Hermione ya no se vieran.

—Este catre es más corto que la cama—explicó ella—Si Merlín se acuesta aquí, sus pies quedarán colgando.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que "y"?—inquirió molesta—¿A caso no tienes consideración por el hombre que te acompañó en tantos viajes?

— ¡Pero es su trabajo!

—Aun así…

Arturo le lanzó una mirada molesta a Merlín, como si él tuviera la culpa de que Hermione lo estuviera defendiendo de ese modo.

—O quizás prefieras la otra opción—sugirió Hermione con un brillo especial en los ojos, que sólo aparecía cuando se burlaba de su hermano.

— ¿Cuál?

—Puedo compartir la cama con Merlín.

El mago jadeó ruidosamente ante esta sugerencia.

Arturo, por su parte, miró con aún mayor horror a su hermana pero cuando se dio cuenta que sólo estaba jugando con él, se enfureció con ella.

— ¡Duérmete!—le ordenó.

Hermione se rió de él antes de girarse en el catre y acomodarse para dormir. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su brazo se apretó contra el colchón pero lo movió lentamente para dejarlo en una posición que no molestara.

Merlín estaba demasiado avergonzado como para desvestirse. Se tendió en la cama y se tapó de inmediato. Dio la espalda a Arturo e hizo todo lo posible para no mirar a Hermione. Aún no podía creer que hubiera sugerido que compartieran cama… sabía que había sido una broma, pero aun así era demasiado peligroso. Por unos momentos temió que Arturo sacara su espalda y lo matara allí mismo pero luego… luego imaginó cómo se sentiría tener a esa Hermione precariamente vestida en su cama…

Sintió un gemido de dolor proveniente de la cama del príncipe que lo hizo girar la cabeza. Arturo se había quitado la camisa, dejando a la vista las vendas que tenía alrededor de su pecho.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

—Perfectamente—se tendió en la cama— ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa hoy?

— ¿Qué?

¿A caso alguien más iba a preguntarle qué le sucedía?

—Me duele admitirlo—dijo el príncipe—pero me gusta tu réplica malhumorada. De hecho, es, probablemente, tu único rasgo redimible.

—Gracias—murmuró Merlín sin saber si ese era un alago.

—Hay muchos sirvientes que pueden servir—continuó Arturo—pero muy pocos que puedan hacer de sí mismos un completo imbécil.

Merlín no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente negó con la cabeza, conteniendo una triste sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es?—insistió Arturo.

—Nada.

—Es algo. Cuéntamelo.

Merlín siguió tercamente callado. Justo antes de salir de Camelot, Gaius se había acercado a él y le había dicho que no le dijese nada a Arturo al respecto. Si Uther se llegaba a enterar que era hijo de un Señor de los Dragones se podría meter en graves problemas.

—Está bien, sé que soy un príncipe, por lo que no podemos ser amigos, pero si lo fuera…

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, entonces… posiblemente congeniaríamos—admitió.

— ¿Y?

¿A caso Merlín tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

—Eso quiere decir que puedes decírmelo—dijo finalmente.

—Eso es cierto—admitió con seriedad—pero, verás, si no fueras el príncipe, te diría que te ocuparas de tus propios malditos asuntos.

Arturo no podía creerlo. Merlín lo insultaba con regularidad pero no solía decir esas palabrotas que podían salir de la boca de cualquier hombre de ese bar. No era tan frío y serio lo que quería decir que era algo realmente malo lo que le sucedía.

— ¿Hechas de menos a Gaius?

—Algo así—murmuró esquivo.

Arto, tomó su almohada y se la arrojó a la cabeza.

— ¡Entonces! ¿Qué es?—inquirió.

Su sirviente no dijo nada al respecto.

— ¿Es sobre esa mujer que me hablaste? ¿La bruja esa que te mintió?

Merlín brincó en la cama y se sentó de repente, viendo a Arturo con una mezcla de consternación y vergüenza.

— ¿Quieres cerrar tu maldita boca?—le gruñó con molestia antes de lanzarle una mirada a Hermione.

Arturo siguió la línea de su mirada.

—Está dormida—le aseguró—No escuchará nada, así que habla.

Merlín se dejó caer en la cama, odiando aquella situación. Arturo no dejaría de insistir hasta obtener una respuesta.

—Bien, te lo diré… Estoy preocupado por todo el mundo, allí en Camelot. Espero que estén bien.

Esa era parte de la verdad.

—Yo también—admitió el príncipe mientras pensaba en su querida Gwen— ¿Estás preocupado por ella también?

¿A caso Arturo no podía dejar pasar el tema?

—Ella no está en Camelot—murmuró—Buenas noches.

— ¿Aún la quieres?

¡¿En serio?! ¿Realmente quería ponerse a conversar en ese fatídico momento cuando Hermione estaba a un metro de ellos?

—Dije, buenas noches—gruñó.

—Vamos, Merlín, necesito saberlo—insistió—Yo sólo no quiero que le hagas daño a mi hermana.

Por segunda vez en menos de media hora se sentó de un brinco en la cama y miró conmocionado a Arturo.

— ¿Tu… tu hermana?—tartamudeó con cierto temor— ¿Por… por qué…. crees que…? ¡Yo nunca…! La mujer de la que hablamos no es Hermione—mintió finalmente.

—Lo sé, pero los vi anoche—confesó Arturo sin arrepentimientos—Estaban charlando y ella te tocó pero tú la rechazaste. Vi el dolor que le causaste y quise asesinarte…

—Mmm…

—Pero luego comprendí que es lo mejor.

— ¿Qué?—inquirió confundido.

—No quiero que les des esperanzas donde no las hay. Ella es una princesa y tu un sirviente.

Merlín no podía creer la hipocresía de Arturo.

—En ese caso, tú también eres un príncipe y Gwen una doncella.

—Sí pero eso… es… diferente…

— ¿Cómo es diferente?

— ¡Es diferente y punto!—exclamó.

—Es injusto—murmuró Merlín tendiéndose nuevamente en la cama.

— ¿Injusto? ¿Te estás quejando? ¿A caso quieres a mi hermana de algún modo?—preguntó con una sospecha mortalmente seria.

— ¡No!—exclamó.

Arturo permaneció en silencio por un largo momento hasta que finalmente le ordenó que se durmiera. Eso le pareció extraño pero no quiso comentar nada no fuera a querer interrogarlo nuevamente. Así que se obligó a despejar su mente de todas las preocupaciones que tenía para dormir.

El príncipe, por su parte, no fue afortunado en encontrar el sueño rápidamente porque la realidad que se le había presentado delante de sus ojos lo tenía sorprendido.

Merlín estaba enamorado de su hermana.

No había duda alguna. ¿Por qué de otro modo creería que era injusto su comentario? ¿Por qué habría negado tan rotundamente cuando él le preguntó si le gustaba Hermione? ¿Habría sido esa la razón por la que Merlín había roto la relación con la otra chica? ¿Habría inventado todo eso de la mentira y el engaño como excusa para no tener que soportarla más? Daba igual el motivo, en realidad, porque allí lo importante es que Merlín estaba enamorado de Hermione ¡Y lo peor de todo es que ella le correspondía!

¡Oh, Dios!, pensó con horror, ¿Y si se confesaban los sentimientos y decidían estar juntos secretamente? ¡¿Y si se casaban y Hermione tenía hijos con él?! ¡Eso significaría que tendría sobrinos torpes!

Tragó saliva nerviosamente. Quizás estaba exagerando. Quizás Merlín simplemente lo había negado tan rotundamente porque tenía miedo a ser decapitado… ¡Rogaba que fuera sólo eso!

Estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en si debía intervenir o no, sintiendo sólo el sonido del suave respirar de sus dos compañeros de cuarto hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que, si llegaba a hacerlo, Hermione jamás se lo perdonaría, sin importar que él indicase que lo hacía por su bien… y sería aún peor hablar con Merlín porque su hermana parecía tener una facilidad abrumadora para enterarse de algunas cosas.

Fue en ese momento cuando el sonido casi silencioso de la puerta abriéndose rompió sus pensamientos. Se quedó quiero como una piedra, simulando estar profundamente dormido mientras el inesperado visitante se acercaba lentamente. Arturo deslizó su mano hacia un costado, donde había colocado su espada y, antes de que el desconocido pudiera tomar el bolso y quitarle el dinero que guardaba, se lanzó sobre él, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Lo empujó con brusquedad contra la cama de Merlín y colocó el filo de su espada en su cuello.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!—preguntó Merlín, despertándose sobresaltado.

Hermione se despertó igual de conmocionada ante el intenso ruido y vio como su hermano amenazaba en la penumbra de la habitación a aquel desconocido.

— ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por robar?—le preguntó Arturo al ladrón.

El hombre lo contempló con palpable miedo.

—Tengo hijos que alimentar…—suplicó— ¡Por favor! No me mate. ¡Por favor!

—Dime dónde encontrar a Balinor y quizás lo reconsidere—gruñó.

— ¿Balinor?

— ¿Qué sabes de él?

— ¡Nada… yo…!

—Ese es el precio de tu vida—le recordó.

El hombre agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro, sin dejar de observar a Arturo con miedo.

—Han pasado muchos años desde que lo vi—le aseguró.

— ¿Pero sabes dónde vive?—insistió.

El hombre dudó unos momentos en responder, dividiéndose entre confesar aquello o arriesgarse y comprobar si aquel joven rubio estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra y asesinarlo.

—Deben viajar a través del bosque de Merendra, al pie de la montaña Feorre. Allí encontrar la cueva donde habita Balinor.

Hermione vio como Arturo quitaba lentamente la espada y le daba espacio para que volviera a enderezarse.

—Pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones—les advirtió.

— ¿Por qué?—inquirió Merlín con mucho interés.

—No los recibirá con agrado—aseguró—Balinor odia a todo y a todos. Esa cueva es el mejor lugar para él…—sus ojos se clavaron en Hermione—Aunque, quizás, si le ofrecieran compañía femenina…

Arturo rápidamente alzó su espada, oyendo como Hermione jadeaba consternada, y Merlín no tardó en empujar a aquel vulgar ladrón. Éste apresuró sus pasos y salió corriendo velozmente lejos de allí.

—Nos marchamos de inmediato—les dijo a ambos Arturo—No debemos de perder tiempo.

Hermione salió de la cama de inmediato y todos se pusieron en movimiento para preparar su marcha. Como ya habían pagado por adelantado la habitación no tuvieron que perder tiempo despertando al posadero y fueron directamente a buscar a los caballos.

Nuevamente salieron cabalgando con prisa de aquel pueblo, mucho antes del amanecer y anduvieron por largas horas hasta que el sol salió por el este. Desayunaron algo de pan que había llevado Hermione y las manzanas que había alcanzado a tomar Merlín. No fue mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para calmar a sus estómagos.

El viaje siguió durante el mediodía y el calor húmedo del medio del bosque resultaba agobiante, haciendo el trayecto aún más cansador. Hermione notó en varias ocasiones que Arturo luchaba contra el sueño. ¿A caso no había dormido ni un poco en la noche? Cuando comenzó a tambalearse y a verse pálido, ella y Merlín intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

—Deberíamos descansar—sugirió ella.

— ¡No!—exclamó Arturo pero inmediatamente después hizo una mueca—No, no podemos… Debemos continuar.

—Estás mal, Arturo—intentó hacerle entrar en razón.

—No, estoy bien—contradijo.

— ¡No lo estás!—intervino Merlín—Es la herida. Déjame verla.

Arturo estuvo a punto de protestar pero Hermione desmontó rápidamente y tiró de su brazo sano para obligarlo a bajar del caballo. No le quedó otra opción más que ceder. Al fin y al cabo, sentía que ya no podía más.

Merlín apartó un poco las prendas mientras Hermione hizo lo mismo con las vendas.

— ¡Esto ha estado sangrando, Arturo!—exclamó— ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste?

Cualquier posible respuesta de parte del príncipe fue impedida por el sonido de unos pasos firmes no muy lejos de ellos.

— ¡Al suelo!—exclamó Merlín en un susurro.

Entre ambos empujaron a Arturo al suelo y, con el corazón en la garganta, guardaron silencio.

A menos de dos metros de ellos, por el camino, vieron a un grupo de caballeros del reino enemigo. Los vieron pasar con prisa y formalidad, usando sus cotas de mallas y sus espadas, listas para el ataque.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de cruzar todos, Hermione se atrevió a suspirar profundamente.

—Eso estuvo cerca—murmuró antes de posar la mirada en su hermano que había cerrado los ojos— ¿Arturo? ¡¿Arturo?!

Merlín tomó al príncipe y lo zarandeó suavemente pero él no volvió a despertar. El corazón de Hermione se estremeció en su pecho, llenándola de terror.

— ¡Arturo!

Hermione abrió su camisa con prisa y quitó las vendas, viendo con horror como la herida abierta parecía infectada.

—Tiene fiebre—murmuró con un hilo de voz mientras comprobaba su temperatura—Necesito agua.

Merlín le tendió la bota llena de agua y ella tiró un poco de aquel líquido para que limpiarla, despejando la sangre. Hizo una mueca al ver la profundidad del corte. Sacó su varita mágica de la manga con velocidad.

— ¡ _Episkey!_

El flujo de sangre se detuvo de inmediato pero la herida siguió abierta, teniendo un horrible aspecto.

— _Vulnera Sanentum_ —murmuró.

La magia se expandió por el corte pero no lo cerró como ella esperó que lo hiciera. Frunció el ceño, confundida, y lo intentó de nuevo. Pero nada.

—No entiendo—dijo agobiada—Se supone que este hechizo debe curarlo… ¿Por qué no sucede?—miró a Merlín con desespero, pidiéndole una respuesta.

—Mi magia también es inmune al Gran Dragón—dijo la única ida que se le ocurrió—Como la herida se la produjo el, no funciona tampoco la tuya.

Hermione volvió a mirar con impotencia la herida. Sacó el ungüento, como último recurso y lo esparció encima de la herida, rogando que eso fuera suficiente.

—No sé qué más hacer—le confesó con desesperación a Merlín—No tengo más elementos con los que ayudarlo.

El mago estaba en igual estado que ella. Intentó pensar en alguna solución, quizás algo de lo que había aprendido con Gaius pero si Hermione misma no lo sabía, él no tenía muchas esperanzas.

—Debemos encontrar ayuda—dijo.

— ¿Quién va a estar en el medio del bosque?—inquirió ella—No podemos pedirle ayuda a cualquiera. Si los servidores de Cenred lo reconocen…

—Balinor—la interrumpió Merlín—Debemos encontrarlo y conseguir que nos ayude.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad lo que dijo ese ladrón!

—Lo sé—dijo con gravedad—Pero es la única esperanza que tenemos.

Así que entre los dos montaron a Arturo al caballo y Hermione colocó en él un hechizo para que no cayera. Rápidamente, ellos también comenzaron a cabalgar a una velocidad estable: ni muy lenta para no perder tiempo ni demasiado rápida para que el movimiento no abriera aún más la herida del príncipe.

Después de horas andando, se detuvieron nuevamente para comprobar cómo iba Arturo. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor a verlo y Merlín comprendió que ni siquiera debía de preguntar.

—Ya llegamos a las montañas de Feorre—le dijo—Iré a buscarlo. Tú mantenlo a salvo.

Hermione asintió. Aunque no quería dejarlo marchar sólo sabía que no tenían otra opción. Tampoco podían dejar a Arturo en medio del bosque, solo.

—Ten cuidado—le pidió—No conocemos a este hombre.

La expresión de Merlín se llenó de tristeza pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, salió corriendo lejos de allí.

Hermione tenía razón, pensó él mientras andaba por el bosque. No conocía a su padre y no podía confiar en él fácilmente a pesar de que internamente deseaba que él fuera tan noble y sabio como Gaius.

Siempre había crecido que su padre había abandonado a él y a su madre sin miramientos, que su madre se negaba a hablarle de él porque le causaba demasiado dolor pero ahora se daba cuenta que sus motivos habían sido muy diferentes. Ella no le había hablado de su padre porque había sido un hombre perseguido por la ley a pesar de que nunca había hecho nada malo.

Esquivó árboles, escaló piedras, se escondió cuando oyó sonidos sospechosos pero finalmente llegó a una cueva amplia por la que fluía, hacia el interior de la montaña, un río calmo. Dudó unos segundos pero finalmente terminó por entrar al interior oscuro.

— ¿Hola?—dijo en voz alta para anunciar su presencia.

La cueva se extendía en la profundidad de la montaña. Era amplia, húmeda y fría. Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta que logró ver que, claramente, aquella cueva estaba habitada: había una improvisada cocina, una cama en el suelo y ropa esparcida. Sus ojos recorrieron con tristeza el lugar. ¿Allí vivía Balinor? ¿A eso había sido condenado por el simple hecho de poder controlar a los Dragones? Era un lamentable destino.

De repente, una mano salió desde detrás de él y lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza, cortándole la respiración.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?—dijo una voz rasposa detrás de él.

—Mi amigo está enfermo—respondió mientras jadeaba en busca de aire—Necesita ayuda.

El hombre lo soltó de repente, empujándolo lejos. Merlín se giró con brusquedad y lo miró fijamente, sorprendido. No supo porque pero en ese instante estuvo seguro que el hombre que tenía delante era su padre. Quizás era un reconocimiento instintivo y natural o quizás fuera a causa de su magia. Sea como fuere, se quedó de piedra, observándolo casi sin parpadear.

Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, oscuro pero algunas canas se dejaban ver. La piel de su rostro estaba curtida por la naturaleza hostil con la que vivía, algo reseca y quemada por el sol. Tenía una abundante barba que cubría la mitad de su rostro y cejas pobladas. Todo su aspecto era un tanto salvaje y desalineado pero Merlín creyó ver en sus ojos una pisca de humanidad que le dio esperanza.

—Enséñame dónde está tu amigo, muchacho—le ordenó pero al ver que Merlín no se movía, añadió con un tono más frío— ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Búscalo!

Merlín salió corriendo de inmediato. Hizo el mismo camino hasta dar nuevamente con Hermione y su hermano. Entre los dos, volvieron a colocar cuidadosamente a Arturo sobre el caballo para trasladarlo, esta vez sin hechizo para que Balinor no sospechara o se diera cuenta de que alguno de ellos tenía magia, y se encaminaron hacia la cueva.

Nada más llegar vieron al hombre esperándolos en el exterior de la cueva. Hermione intentó saludarlo con amabilidad pero sólo le lanzó una mirada fría que la silenció de inmediato antes de ordenarle a Merlín que lo ayudase a llevar a Arturo al interior de la cueva. Ella los siguió de inmediato tras amarrar los caballos.

Cuando Balinor comenzó a untar un mejunje de quién sabe qué cosas sobre la herida abierta de su hermano, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para guardar silencio y no preguntar qué era aquello. No habían tenido un buen comienzo y lo último que deseaba ella era empeorarlo.

El hombre trabajó en silencio y con cuidado. En un momento le lanzó una mirada disimulada a sus dos espectadores silenciosos antes de murmurar unas palabras tan bajo que ninguno de los dos alcanzó a oír y cerró los ojos de inmediato. A pesar de que no pudieron ver el brillo dorado característico de la magia, ambos pudieron sentirla.

—Necesita descansar—les informó.

— ¿Estará bien?—inquirió Hermione, mirando con preocupación a Arturo, quien en ningún momento había vuelto a despertar.

—Por la mañana—fue todo lo que dijo.

—Gracias—dijo Merlín.

El hombre no dijo absolutamente nada y comenzó a acumular madera para encender una fogata.

—Realmente estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda—le aseguró Hermione— ¿Hay algún modo en que podamos pagarle? Tenemos dinero.

— ¿Para qué voy a querer dinero, muchacha? ¿A caso no ves dónde vivo?

—Entonces…—miró a su alrededor hasta que vio una hoya de cerámica—Déjeme preparar la cena.

Antes de que pudiera protestar o decir algo al respecto, se puso a trabajar. Ella aún tenía algo de los alimentos que no habían cocinado en el viaje y encontró, fuera de la cueva, unas cuantas papas silvestres. Preparó un precario estofado que quizás no alcanzara a cumplir su función de agradecimiento pero cuando lo sirvió, tanto Merlin y el hombre lo devoraron gustosos.

—Sabe muy bien—dijo Balinor aún con seriedad—No suelo tomar tanto tiempo para cocinar para mí mismo.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que está viviendo aquí?—inquirió Hermione con curiosidad.

Merlín, por su parte, se mantenía en completo silencio pero muy atento a la conversación.

—Unos pocos inviernos.

—Debe ser duro tener…

— ¿Por qué están aquí?—la interrumpió Balinor con brusquedad.

—Estamos buscando a alguien—le respondió con sinceridad.

A pesar de que Merlín le había dicho que era él, el hombre nunca se había presentado.

— ¿Aquí?

—Nos informaron que vivía por estos lados—indicó—Estamos buscando a un hombre llamado Balinor. ¿Lo conoce?

Vio que al oír aquel nombre, la cuchara se detuvo unos momentos en su camino a la boca, momentos en que la miró fijamente a los ojos, antes de continuar y tragarse el contenido.

—No.

— ¿Está seguro?—insistió—Era un Señor de los Dragones y tenemos la urgente necesidad de hablarle.

—Ha muerto.

—Pensé que dijo que no lo conocía—replicó ella.

Él dejó caer la cuchara con exasperación en el plato.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—les preguntó bruscamente— ¿Quién eres, muchacho?

Merlín, conmocionado de que estuviera hablándole directamente, tartamudeó.

—Yo… eg… soy Merlín…

— ¿Y tú?—miró a Hermione.

—Soy su hermana—dijo señalando a Arturo—Mi nombre es Jean.

— ¿Y quién es él?

—Es mi maestro—respondió Merlín.

— ¡Su nombre!—exigió Balinor.

—Su nombre es… Lancelot—mintió el mago—Un caballero, ya sabes, pero uno muy bueno.

Balinor lo miró con frialdad.

—Mientes—lo acusó—Él es Arturo Pendragon y tú debes ser Hermione Pendragon, los hijos de Uther—dijo el hombre del rey con asco.

Ambos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que haber mentido de ese modo no había sido su idea más inteligente.

—Sí—admitieron al final.

—Están en el reino de Cenred. Están buscando problemas—les aseguró— ¿Qué quieren conmigo? ¿Por qué me buscan?

No necesitaban ninguna otra confirmación sobre su identidad.

—El Gran Dragón está atacando Camelot—le dijo Merlín.

—Su nombre es Kilgharrah.

—Lo sabemos—dijo Hermione—No podemos detenerlo. Venimos a ti, arriesgando nuestras vidas, buscando tu ayuda. Sólo tú, el último Señor de los Dragones, puede salvarnos.

—Él no actúa de forma ciega. Mata por una razón: venganza—explicó Balinor—Eso es algo en lo que no estoy dispuesto a intervenir. Es asunto de Uther y de nadie más.

— ¡Pero está matando a gente inocente!—exclamó Merlín—Mujeres y niños.

Balinor se molestó ante esas palabras.

— ¡Uther me persiguió!—exclamó con rabia—Me cazó como a un animal.

—Lo sé—murmuró Merlín.

— ¿Qué sabrás tú de la vida de nadie, muchacho?—inquirió molesto mientras se ponía de pie—Uther me pidió que usara mi poder para llevar al último dragón a Camelot. Dijo que quería hacer las paces con él, pero no lo hizo. ¡Me mintió! ¡Me traicionó! ¿Y aún así quieren que proteja a ese hombre?

—No te lo pido por mi padre, sino por la gente inocente de que vive allí—le aseguró Hermione.

— ¡¿Y qué hay de la gente inocente a la que nadie protegió de él?! Mató a todos los de mi clase, fui yo el único que escapó.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?—preguntó de repente Merlín.

Esa pregunta preció apaciguar momentáneamente la rabia con la que habló, como si tuviera algún recuerdo que quisiera conservar libre de enojo.

—Hay un lugar llamado Ealdor—respondió—Tenía una vida allí. Una mujer… una buena mujer.

¿Ealdor?, se preguntó extrañada Hermione. Allí era el poblado donde vivía la madre de Merlín. Miró al mago y se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba fija en Balinor.

—Ealdor está más allá del domino de Uther—continuó el hombre—pero él aun así me persiguió. ¿Por qué no me dejaría en paz? ¿Qué fue lo que había hecho que quería destruir la vida que había construido y abandonar a la mujer que amaba? Envió a los caballeros para matarme—gruñó llenándose de enojo nuevamente—Me vi obligado a venir aquí… ¡A esto! Así que, entiendo cómo se siente Kilgharrah. Ha perdido a todos y cada uno de los de su especie, a cada uno de sus familiares… ¿Quieren saber cómo se siente? Miren a su alrededor.

—Con tu ayuda—dijo Hermione sintiendo una profunda compasión hacia aquel hombre que lo había perdido todo—él tiene esperanzas de volar lejos de Camelot y rehacer su vida.

— ¡Es el último en su especie!

—No, no lo es.

Los dos hombres la miraron con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—inquirió Balinor—¿A caso has visto otro dragón?

—Sí—aseguró.

— ¿Dónde?

—Lejos de aquí—fue su respuesta esquiva porque no iba a decirle que estaba hablando de distancias temporales y no territoriales—Su especie no está perdida… él no está sólo. Tampoco usted.

Balinor bufó, no creyéndole.

—Dirías cualquier cosa con tal de defender a tu asqueroso y traidor padre—gruñó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con lentitud, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría ser el error más garrafal si Balinor resultaba no ser confiable.

—Mi padre y yo tenemos muchas diferencias de opiniones—aseguró mientras extraía lentamente su varita magia del interior de su manga.

Balinor se quedó de piedra, viendo aquel objeto con los ojos abiertos como platos. A ella le pareció ver que se estremecía levemente.

—Eres tú—dijo casi sin aire luego de unos instantes, viéndola a los ojos—Tú eres Llewellyn, la guardiana de Emrys… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— ¿Cómo es que sabes de mi?—inquirió con sorpresa Hermione.

Ella había esperado que debiera de darle más información.

—Kilgharrah me lo dijo—explicó aún sin salir de su asombro—Me enseñó un complejo hechizo y me hizo hacer la cosa más atroz del mundo: extirparle parte de su corazón. Poco antes de que Uther me engañara, me pidió que se lo llevase a un hombre. Salazar Slytherin se llamaba. Me dijo que él sabría qué hacer con esto pero me recomendó que nada debía decirle sobre mi identidad…y ahora tú lo tienes en tu varita mágica.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Puedo sentirlo—tragó saliva y miró fijamente la varita mágica—puede que esté dentro de esa vara de madera pero rebosa de vida. Casi late. ¿No lo sientes?—al ver la expresión de estupefacción de ambos, hizo una mueca—Supongo que sólo es algo que yo puedo sentir.

— ¿Kilgharrah te dijo por qué decidió entregar parte de su corazón?

—Kilgharrah nunca dice las cosas con mucha claridad. Tuve que intentar muchas veces comprender sus palabras hasta que logré darle sentido. Él me habló de Emrys, el poderoso mago que llevaría la paz al mundo mágico. Me aseguró que su corazón le pertenecía a Llewellyn, la protectora de Emrys y que con él, ella lograría grandes hazañas. Se negó a decirme cómo sería usado, sólo mencionó que el destino haría que todo se encontrara en el momento adecuado.

—Así fue.

— ¿Puedo?—inquirió, extendiendo su mano.

Hermione se sintió tentada a negarse pero igual se la tendió. Cuando el hombre tocó su varita, se sorprendió a descubrir que no sentía nada de nada. ¿Cómo era posible, entonces, que cuando Merlín la tomaba, ella sentía un estremecimiento recorriendo su columna vertebral?

—Magnífico canalizador—murmuró—Es una lástima que lo uses tan precariamente.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

Él no respondió y, en vez de eso, tomó ambos extremos de la varita mágica de Hermione e hizo fuerzas con sus manos, rompiéndola en dos.

— ¡NO!—gritó ella, poniéndose de pie de repente.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!—inquirió Merlín, anonadado.

—Te enseñaré un mejor método—le aseguró él, apartándose cuando Hermione intentó recobrar su varita rota—Déjame tu collar.

— ¿A caso también lo vas a romper?—gruñó ella, rabiosa con aquel infeliz por lo que había hecho— ¡Devuélvemela!

¡Circe! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sabía muy bien que las varitas mágicas no podían ser reparadas con facilidad. Cuando se había roto la de Harry, sólo la varita de sauco de Albus Dumbledore había podido conseguir unir las dos mitades.

—No lo romperé, dame tu collar—insistió.

Hermione se llevó la mano al cuello, cubriendo la única joya que llevaba. Había sido uno de los primeros obsequios de Arturo y no pensaba dejárselo a ese malnacido.

—Confía en mí, dame tu collar—le dijo—Te mostraré una manera más práctica de canalizar tu magia.

— ¿Eso significa que podrá hacer magia sin necesidad de su varita?—preguntó Merlín con sorpresa.

—Efectivamente.

Aún así, Hermione no cedió y siguió mirando al hombre con rabia.

Merlín dudó unos momentos hasta que finalmente metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y extrajo el collar que le había regalado cuando aún estaban juntos. Se lo tendió a Balinor, quien simplemente le lanzó una veloz mirada de curiosidad al ver el dije con forma de corazón antes de concentrarse.

Merlín no atinó a mirar a Hermione, ya estaba demasiado avergonzado porque ahora ella sabía que él guardaba aquella cosa. Sería demasiado humillante, si preguntaba, tener que decirle que, desde que se lo había quitado, él lo había colocado dentro de su bolsillo y, fuera donde fuera, lo llevaba consigo, no queriéndose desprender de él.

—El corazón de un dragón es más que un músculo—explicó Balinor—es una mezcla de energía, poder y magia antigua.

Nuevamente murmuró un hechizo tan por lo bajo que ninguno de los dos alcanzó a oírlo y ambos fueron testigo, con mudo asombro, de cómo del interior de la varita de Hermione salía una especie de líquido rojo intenso, muy parecido a la sangre, que brillaba tan potentemente como una estrella en el cielo. Era poderoso y antiguo. Era el corazón de Kilgharrah.

Balinor colocó el collar bajo las dos mitades varita rota, dejando que el líquido incandescente callera sobre el metal, bañándolo con lentitud. Abrió su boca, cerró sus ojos y comenzó nuevamente a murmurar unas palabras tan viejas como el mismo tiempo. El líquido mágico se deslizó por la cadena hasta que llegó al dije y fue allí donde se fusionó con el metal, volviéndolo de un color rojo sangre tan realista que casi parecía un corazón verdadero.

Cuando Balinor abrió los ojos y vio su obra, sus ojos se llenaron de orgullo.

—Tómalo—le tendió el collar a Hermione.

Ella no se movió.

—No puedo. Ese collar no es mío.

Lo había sido una vez pero se lo había devuelto a Merlín cuando él decidió terminar su relación. No podía simplemente aceptarlo nuevamente.

—Tómalo, Hermione—insistió Merlín.

—No.

Merlín se lo arrebató de las manos de Balinor y, murmurando algo acerca de la terquedad de los Pendragon, caminó hacia ella y, colocándose detrás, le preguntó:

— ¿Me dejarás ponerte el collar o tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza?

Ella le lanzó una mirada helada pero terminó por apartarse el cabello hacia un lado y dejar que Merlín prendiese en ganchillo. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando los dedos fríos de él tocaron sin querer la piel de su cuello. Merlín se apartó rápidamente, pensando que quizá no había sido buena idea hacer aquello. ¡Dios, no debería de haberla tocado!

A Balinor no se le escapó el comportamiento de esos dos y no pudo evitar sentir cierta alegría ante la ironía del destino: la hija del monarca no sólo tenía magia sino que también estaba enamorada de un plebeyo.

—Intenta hacer un hechizo—le dijo.

Ella lo miró con desconcierto.

— ¿Cómo? Mi magia no es igual a la tuya.

—La magia siempre tiene la misma esencia, no cambia en los aspectos más básicos. ¡Vamos, has algo!—la apresuró.

Hermione pensó unos momentos y finalmente vio los platos y las hoyas sucias que habían quedado de la cena.

— ¡ _Fregotego!_

Sus ojos no se volvieron dorados, sus magia no salió de su interior y los platos siguieron sucios. Furiosa, miró a Balinor.

— ¡Espero que sepas reparar mi varita!

—No sé reparar esas cosas—aseguró.

— ¡No puedo hacer magia de este modo!—le gritó enojada—¡Necesito mi varita!

No quería sentirse impotente nuevamente como aquella ocasión en la que tenía su varita y no podía realizar ningún condenado hechizo.

—No lo estás haciendo bien—la reprendió el hombre— ¿Y qué hechizo es ese?

—Te dije que mi magia no era igual a la tuya.

—No, la magia es igual siempre—insistió—Inténtalo de nuevo, esta vez concéntrate más, piensa en el fin. No son sólo palabras las que pronuncias es como una antigua oración, debes sentirlas, debes ser consciente de lo que dices y lo que quieres lograr.

Hermione sintió deseos de protestar pero no quería sonar como una niña malcriada que se enfurece cuando no obtiene lo que quiere. Nunca le había temido al esfuerzo y no iba a empezar ahora. Así que cerró los ojos, tomó aire profundamente y luego los volvió a abrir, enfocando su mirada en los cuencos sucios. Buscó en el interior de su mente las palabras y, por más que eran sencillas y con un fin simple, se adueñó de ellas.

Sintió el frío metal del dije con forma de corazón encima de su pecho. Extendió su mano hacia los cuencos.

— _¡Fregotego!_

El dije brilló apenas imperceptiblemente cuando ella pronunció aquel hechizo y la frialdad del metal desapareció en el mismo instante. Una magia invisible salió de la punta de sus dedos y se trasladó por el aire y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los cuencos y la olla quedaron tan limpios que casi relucían.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta del asombro. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Había realizado magia sin necesidad de una varita mágica! Se sentía tan bien poder finalmente dominar aquel arte. Se sentía poderosa y no podía estar más orgullosa de sí misma.

—Estoy seguro que tu padre estará feliz por tus logros—dijo con sarcasmo Balinor, rompiendo el momento.

—Mi padre desconoce de esto al igual que mi hermano, así que agradecería que no le dijese nada al respecto.

—No lo diré y, además, te daré un consejo como muestra de mi buena disposición.

— ¿Qué consejo?—preguntó Hermione con sospecha.

—Huye. Vete lejos de Camelot, lejos de tu padre y de su condenado reino. Deja que él muera y que Camelot caiga.

Hermione no podía creer la increíble frialdad con la que hablaba ese hombre. Le agradecía su ayuda con el corazón de Kilgharrah pero aquella actitud era despreciable.

— ¿Quieres que todo el que vive en Camelot muera?—inquirió Merlín con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué debería de importarme?

— ¿Y si alguno de ellos fuera tu hijo?—inquirió con seriedad el mago.

—Yo no tengo hijos—gruñó.

Esas palabras hirieron al chico profundamente, incluso a pesar de que sabía que era muy poco probable que su madre le hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada si tenía que escapar para salvar su vida.

— ¿Y si te dijera…?

—Merlín…—Arturo murmuró entre sueños—Merlín.

Balinor miró al príncipe y luego caminó hacia el exterior de la cueva, haciendo que Merlín perdiera la oportunidad de presentarse como su hijo.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

—No voy a ayudar a Uther.

— ¡Entonces la vida de la gente de Camelot está condenada!—exclamó.

—Qué así sea—contestó con liviandad.


	52. El hijo del Señor de los dragones

**Marianagmt, ¿Te he dicho que te quiero? ¡Gracias por siempre corregir mis capítulos y por darme consejos!** **  
**

* * *

 **Topacio:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta la historia.

 **Invitado:** Gracias por tu comentario. Es bueno saber que te gustó el modo en que adapté estos capítulos aunque, en realidad, no les hice muchos cambios.

 **Rosangela:** ¡Gracias por leer siempre! :D

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **EL HIJO DEL SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**_

Balinor les permitió que se quedasen al lado del fuego para pasar la noche, cerca de Arturo, mientras que él fue a su rincón, donde ya tenía su improvisada cama hecha. Pronto, Hermione y Merlín lo oyeron roncar suavemente aunque el sonido parecía crear un eco y retumbar en la fría cueva.

Hermione sabía que era mejor tenderse a dormir para así poder ahorrar fuerzas para lo que les tocaba al día siguiente pero no podía hacerlo cuando tenía tantas cosas que aclarar con Merlín.

— ¿Así que le hablaste de la bruja mentirosa que te rompió el corazón a Arturo?—le preguntó de repente.

Merlín abrió los ojos enormemente al oír aquello, horrorizado al comprender que ella había oído aquella conversación que había tenido la noche anterior.

—Yo… no… bueno, sí, pero… yo… no quise… —tartamudeó con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, Merlín—lo tranquilizó ella con una triste sonrisa—No estoy enojada por eso.

— ¿No?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo culparte por querer hablar con alguien, incluso si es Arturo.

—Nunca fue mi intensión hablar mal de ti—explicó con sinceridad—Ese día estaba molesto y dije un montón de cosas de más cuando Arturo me preguntó qué me pasaba pero jamás te llamé bruja mentirosa.

—Supongo que si me hubieras llamado así lo tendría merecido—murmuró mientras llevaba sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazaba, con la mirada fija en las llamas de la fogata.

Merlín quiso gemir a causa de la angustia. ¿Por qué ella no le gritaba y le decía que era un idiota? Al menos, de ese modo, sería mucho más fácil soportar la culpa que sentía por haberla herido del modo en que lo hiso. En cambio, lo aceptaba abiertamente…

— ¡No! No digas eso—le imploró y ese par de ojos castaño con vetas doradas se posaron en él—Entiendo que hayas tenido que mentir y no decirme al respecto—ella lo miró con incredulidad—Lo entiendo, en serio. No voy a decirte que no me enfadé contigo cuando me enteré por parte de Kilgharrah. Me hubiese gustado que tú me lo dijeras.

—Debí de habértelo dicho antes.

—Sí, debiste—estuvo de acuerdo.

—Lo habría hecho en algún momento—aseguró ella—No te imaginas la cantidad de veces en que quise ir a ti y decirte la verdad pero no tuve el valor. Estaba demasiado asustada.

— ¿De lo que yo te iba a decir?—inquirió incrédulo—¡¿Pensabas que me iba a molestar?!

—No, no molestarte, pero… ¡No sabía si me ibas a creer!

—Bueno, es algo difícil de creer aún—admitió.

—Pero es la verdad—aseguró Hermione con seriedad.

Merlín vio la tristeza que había en los ojos de la joven que amaba.

— ¿Los extrañas?

— ¿A quién?

—A todos—indicó—A cada uno de tus amigos y familiares…

—Muchísimo—confesó—No hay día en que no piense en ellos y en que me pregunte si están bien. El Gran Dragón me dijo una vez que mi presencia en esta época no afectaría de ningún modo a su tiempo pero ese día que hablamos y lo descubriste, me dijo que no estaba seguro puesto que no podía conocer lo que sucedería cuando hay tanta distancia temporal. Es compresible, después de todos, son muchos siglos…

— ¡¿Siglos?!—Merlín abrió los ojos como platos.

Hermione dudó unos momentos, sin saber si debía decirle exactamente en qué fecha había estado. Finalmente, decidió aprovechar a ser completamente sincera con él. Sólo esperaba no espantarlo demasiado.

—Viví en el siglo XX y estaba casi a comienzos del siglo XIX cuando aparecí aquí—murmuró.

El rostro de Merlín era todo un poema. Sin duda él no había esperado aquella respuesta. Ella esperó unos momentos para ver si obtenía algún tipo de comentario de su parte pero él se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos. Le permitió tener su tiempo pero luego, decidió interrumpirlo. Después de todo, ella también quería respuestas.

— ¿Balinor es tu padre?—preguntó directamente.

Nuevamente Merlín se sorprendió pero tras mirarlo con ojos de lechuza, asintió suavemente.

— ¿Y él no lo sabe?—inquirió ella una vez más.

—No tiene idea alguna. Yo mismo me enteré antes de salir de Camelot. Mi madre y Gaius lo supieron todo el tiempo pero nadie se tomó el tiempo en decírmelo.

—Quizás lo hicieron para protegerte—intentó consolarlo—Tu madre es una mujer de buen corazón y te adora muchísimo. No creo que haya ocultado eso simplemente porque no quería que te enteraras quién eres. Ya demasiado tienes tu secreto como para añadirle el de tu padre.

—Supongo que tienes razón—murmuró—Pero tenía derecho a saberlo.

— ¿Se lo dirás?

—Quiero hacerlo—dijo—pero tengo miedo a su reacción. ¿Y si no me cree? ¿O si no le importa?

— ¿A caso él no tiene el mismo derecho a saberlo que tú?—replicó ella—Puedes no decírselo, Merlín, y ambos seguir con su vida como antes o puedes armarte de valor y confesarle quién eres y abstenerte a las consecuencias... Sé que puedo equivocarme pero… bueno, él parece un hombre tan solitario, tan dolido por haber perdido todo que saber que tiene un hijo podría resultarle un consuelo.

Merlín se sentía un tanto abrumado por las sensaciones. Allí estaba Hermione, hablándole con calma, intentando consolarlo y aconsejándole sin segundas intenciones cuando él la había tratado tan mal. ¡Era un bastardo que no se la merecía!

—Lo siento—murmuró con vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Sé que te hice daño…

—Merlín, realmente no tenemos que hablar de eso—le aseguró, repentinamente nerviosa—Estabas enojado conmigo y entiendo. No tienes que decir nada más al respecto.

—No terminé contigo porque estaba enojado. Para ese entonces, ya te había perdonado.

Hermione se quedó de piedra ante tal confesión.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué?—inquirió casi sin aire.

Merlín se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

—Porque te amo demasiado—dijo y luego se levantó—Es tarde, debemos dormir.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes decirme eso y después querer huir sin darme ninguna explicación!—le dijo con molestia.

—No estoy huyendo, Hermione—gruñó Merlín entre dientes—,simplemente estoy diciendo un hecho. Mañana Arturo intentará convencer a Balinor y, cuando no lo logre, volveremos a Camelot. Será un viaje largo y allí nos esperan grandes dificultades.

Merlín comenzó a remover sus pertenencias en busca de la manta que había llevado.

—Ten, —se la ofreció a ella—úsala.

Hermione la tomó pero la tiró a un lado con rabia.

— ¡No quiero tu estúpida manta, Merlín! Quiero que me digas porqué maldita razón terminaste conmigo. ¡Y no mientas! Porque si realmente me amabas como dices…—sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas— ¡Dios! Sabias que yo te amaba también. ¿Desde cuándo terminas con la persona que amas porque la amas? ¡Esa es la cosa más absurda que he oído!

Merlín quiso gritar y gritar para descargar toda esa frustración que sentía. ¿Tenía que suceder todo al mismo tiempo? ¡Morgana, su padre, Kilgharrah… y ahora Hermione!

—No quiero hablar de eso, Hermione—le dio con rotundidad.

Ella pareció querer decirle algo y por un momento temió que le gritara una sarta de maldiciones y que incluso se despertara Balinor. Sin embargo, le habló con una frialdad cruel y despiadada.

—De acuerdo. No me lo digas. Pero te recomiendo que, la próxima vez que quieras terminar con una mujer, seas lo suficientemente hombre como para decirle la verdad en vez de cubrirte de estúpidas excusas.

Tras esto, buscó su propia bolsa y la usó como almohada al tenderse al lado de su hermano.

…o0o…

A la mañana siguiente, Merlín estaba sentado al borde de la orilla del rio mientras veía a Balinor de pie a unos metros de él, pensativo. En su mente todavía resonaban las palabras que le había dicho Hermione. Cada una de ellas. Desde que le dijera a su padre la verdad a que se la dijera también a ella.

Justo en ese momento apareció Arturo, estirando sus brazos al aire, desperezándose.

— ¡Me siento tan bien!—dijo al ver a su sirviente— ¿Qué demonios me diste?

—Todo es debido a Balinor—le aseguró, señalando al hombre.

Arturo miró al hombre mientras se acercaba a Merlín.

—Así que lo hemos encontrado, entonces ¡Gracias a Dios por eso!

—Eso no significa que esté dispuesto a ayudar—le aseguró el mago.

— ¡¿Qué?!—inquirió incrédulo.

—No lo convencerás.

— ¿A caso no sabe lo que está en juego?—inquirió.

—Lo sabe—aseguró con seriedad.

— ¿Qué clase de hombre es ese?—preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—No lo sé—admitió con seriedad—Pensé que sería algo más.

—Entonces, es por eso que ha estado llorando Hermione—murmuró más para sí el príncipe.

— ¿Hermione estuvo llorando?—preguntó Merlín con horror.

—Ella dijo que no, que sólo es sueño pero no me engañó. Parece que pasó toda la noche llorando. La entiendo, en realidad. Debe estar destrozada porque el único que podía ayudarnos condenó a nuestro reino… ¡Pero yo lo convenceré! ¡Ya lo verás!

Arturo caminó con paso decidido hacia Balinor y vio como hablaban entre ellos por un largo momento. Cuando el príncipe regresó, se lo veía demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

—Va a cambiar de parecer—dijo a Merlín.

— ¡¿Dijo eso?!—preguntó con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

—Sólo… dale un momento—indicó Arturo con confianza.

Balinor comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con lentitud y, cuando estuvo a su lado, Arturo se preparó para aceptar la ayuda. El señor de los Dragones los miró a ambos antes de hablar.

—Hasta luego, entonces—se despidió.

Arturo se quedó de piedra. Justo en ese momento vio salir del interior de la cueva a su hermana, lista para regresar. Ella parecía tan abatida. Eso fue lo que lo motivó a seguir luchando.

— ¡¿Esa es tu decisión?!

—No voy a ayudar a Uther.

— ¡Entonces la vida de la gente de Camelot está condenada!—exclamó.

—Qué así sea—contestó con liviandad.

— ¿No tienes conciencia?

— ¡Deberías preguntarte lo mismo de tu padre!—le dijo Balinor—Por el bien de tu hermana deberías dejar que su padre se condene y muera en el infierno.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Inquirió con incredulidad— ¡Mi padre no representa ningún peligro para ella!

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡Balinor!—gritó Hermione con firmeza mientras se le acercaba—Si no vas a decirnos que nos ayudas, no queremos oírte.

—Sólo dije la cruel realidad.

—Tú no eres mejor que él—replicó Merlín con molestia.

Balinor sólo lo miró antes de girarse y avanzar hacia el interior de la cueva.

— ¡No malgastes tu tiempo con él, Merlín!—le dijo Arturo a su sirviente, lo suficientemente alto como para que el hombre oyera.

Arturo comenzó a avanzar, alejándose de allí. Al verlo, Hermione no dudó en seguirlo. Sin embargo, Merlín tenía una última palabra para su padre.

—Gaius habló de la nobleza de los Señores de los Dragones—dijo y esas palabras hicieron que Balinor se detuviera de repente antes de entrar a la cueva—Es obvio que se equivocó.

— ¿Gaius?—inquirió él, volviéndose hacia Merlín.

—Sí.

—Un buen hombre—admitió él.

—Sí… Esperaba que fueras como él—confesó—Quería…

— ¡Merlín!—el grito de un Arturo impaciente lo interrumpió.

—Bueno, supongo que no tiene sentido—indicó antes de comenzar a seguir al príncipe, dejando atrás a aquel hombre que lo había decepcionado.

…o0o…

Habían montado inmediatamente después y luego de andar la mayor parte del día, armaron un campamento improvisado con las pocas cosas que habían llevado, listos para pasar la noche allí. Merlín se encargó de los caballos mientras que Hermione hizo una pequeña fogata con la leña seca que tenía a su alrededor. Poco después, el mago comenzó a sacar las cosas del bolso para preparar una rápida cena. Los estómagos de todos gruñían ya que no había tenido ni un bocado de alimento durante todo el día.

Mientras él hacía eso, los dos hermanos se sentaron en silencio al lado del fuego. Arturo miró con preocupación a su hermana y luego a Merlín. Ellos dos estaban demasiado silenciosos y ya no estaba seguro a qué se debía. Ahora que prestaba atención se daba cuenta que Hermione no había dirigido ni una palabra, menos una mirada, a su sirviente. Sin embargo, si la interrogaba, ella se negaría a hablar, aún menos delante de Merlín. Por lo que dirigió su atención hacia él.

—Siempre he pensado que contigo el silencio sería una bendición, Merlín—le dijo—pero me resulta tan irritante. Eres un enigma, Merlín.

— ¿Un enigma?—inquirió el mago sin dejar su deber.

—Sí, pero yo también soy bastante similar a ti—aseguró.

Hermione y Merlín estuvieron a punto de bufar ante esto.

— ¿Si?

—Ahora me doy cuenta que no eres tan tonto como pareces…—bromeó con él por el simple placer de molestarlo.

Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

—Sí, a mi me parece lo mismo—lo miró brevemente—Ahora me doy cuenta que no eres tan arrogante como pareces.

— ¿Aún piensas que soy arrogante?—cuestionó sin poder creerlo.

—No—admitió—Más… altanero.

A pesar del insulto, las comisuras de los labios de Arturo se elevaron al oírlo.

—Esa es una gran palabra, Merlín—le dijo— ¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que significa?

—Significa orgulloso—intervino Hermione, hablando por primera vez—Altanero… Creo que te queda.

— ¡Oye!—protestó el príncipe.

—Déspota—dijo Merlín.

— ¡No significa eso ni por asomo!—aseguró Arturo.

—No, esa es otra cosa que eres.

Él lo contempló con indignación y estaba a punto de reprenderlo cuando oyó un sonido a pocos metros de ellos. Ordenó de inmediato que todos hicieran silencio mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su espada.

— ¡Shhh!

—Muy déspota.

— ¡Merlín!—lo amonestó.

—Pero si fuiste tú el que me pediste que hablara—le dijo.

Un segundo sonido se oyó y esta vez más cerca. Hermione imitó a su hermano y Merlín no tardó en unírseles. Miraron con expectación a su alrededor, buscando a algún hombre de Cenred sin lograr ver nada.

—Tengan cuidado—dijo una voz detrás de ellos que los hizo volver de repente—Pensé que quizás necesitan algo de ayuda. Esta es una tierra peligrosa.

— ¡Balinor!—exclamó Hermione con alivio.

El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza a modo de saludo.

— ¿Esto quiere decir que volverás a Camelot con nosotros?—preguntó Arturo.

Él asintió y posó sus ojos en el sirviente del príncipe.

—Tenías razón, Merlín. Hay algunos en Camelot que arriesgaron su vida por mí. Tengo una deuda que debe ser reembolsada.

—Si tienes éxito matando al dragón, no te irás sin recompensa—aseguró Arturo.

—No busco recompensas—aseguró.

Arturo dejó caer la espada en el suelo.

— ¡Genial! Ahora comamos.

Hermione aún estaba furiosa con Merlín por lo que había dicho la noche anterior pero eso no quería decir que no lo iba a ayudar en cuanto pudiese. Por algo era su protectora. Así que, tan inocentemente como pudo, sugirió que él y Balinor fueran a buscar más leña para avivar el fuego mientras ella comenzaba a preparar la comida de esa noche.

El mago sólo le lanzó una rápida mirada antes de obedecer.

—Esta madera está muy húmeda—comentó Merlín a Balinor cuando se alejaron del campamento.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que encontraremos la manera que arda—dijo con una indirecta el hombre.

— ¿Te refieres a una oración?—preguntó—Así es como se lo explicaste a Lady Hermione pero parece ser más que eso.

—La Antigua Religión nos puede enseñar muchas cosas—le aseguró sin dejar de recolectar toda rama que veía.

— ¿Eso es lo que te enseñaron a ti?

—No es algo que puedas aprender—dijo—O forma parte de ti o no lo hace. Por alguna extraña razón, la magia está presente en uno de los hermanos Pendragon. Nunca supe que su madre fuera hechicera.

—No lo era—aseguró.

—Extraño—volvió a decir.

— ¿Tu padre también era Señor de los Dragones?

Balinor apenas asintió suavemente antes de notar que Merlín tenía las manos prácticamente vacías.

—Necesitaremos más leña.

Pero él no iba a dejar desaprovechar esa nueva oportunidad que tenía gracias a Hermione.

—Mencionaste… Hablaste de Ealdor—dijo con nerviosismo— ¿Te refugiaste con una mujer?

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo—le aseguró queriendo dar por zanjado el tema.

—Yo crecí allí.

— ¿En Elador?

—Sí… y… conozco a la mujer—murmuró.

Los ojos de Balinor se llenaron de un brillo especial cuando recordó a la mujer que había amado tan profundamente.

— ¿Hunith? ¿Sigue viva?

—Sí… —era ahora o nunca—Ella es mi madre.

El corazón de Balinor se llenó de una pesadumbre profunda.

—Llegó a casarse… Eso está bien—dijo las palabras en voz alta para auto-convencerse de aquello.

—Ella nunca se ha casado—lo contradijo Merlín—Soy tu hijo.

Balinor lo miró fijamente, como si lo viera por primera vez, mientras que él, ansioso y aterrado como estaba, esperaba la reacción del hombre que le había dado la vida.

—No sé lo que es tener un hijo—murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

—Ni yo un padre—dijo feliz de ver que él no lo estaba rechazando.

Arturo eligió ese momento para llamarlo a gritos, como usualmente lo hacía.

—No debes decírselo a Arturo—le rogó.

Balinor estaba tan conmocionado por la noticia que sólo atinó a asentir. Ahora en su mente sólo había un indulgente pensamiento: no estaba sólo en el mundo, tenía un hijo.

…o0o…

Esa noche, después de que Arturo y Hermione se acostaron a dormir, padre e hijo se quedaron despiertos delante de la fogata. Balinor tallaba con maestría y cuidado un trozo de madera mientras que Merlín no podía quitarle los ojos de encima con total fascinación.

Tenía a su padre allí. ¡Tenía a su padre! Al principio había estado furioso con él por su actitud fría y desconsiderada pero ahora no podía más que enorgullecerse. Parecía haber dejado el sentido de venganza detrás para ayudar a sus antiguos amigos. Estaba agradecido. Sin embargo, aún tenía preguntas que hacerle.

— ¿Por qué nunca regresaste?—le preguntó.

Balinor dejó de tallar para mirarlo.

—Pensé que su vida sería mejor sin mí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Uther me quería muerto. Si me hubiese encontrado, me habría matado a mí y a tu madre. Quería que estuviese a salvo…

—Podríamos haber venido contigo—sugirió.

— ¿Qué clase de vida hubieran tenido aquí?

—Habríamos sido…—sonrió ante la imagen ficticia que apareció en su mente—felices… Cuando hayamos terminado en Camelot, te voy a llevar a Ealdor.

Balinor negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—No me reconocerá—pudo ver la decepción en el rostro de su hijo—Puedo verla en ti—le aseguró.

— ¿Si?

—Posees su bondad.

— ¿No quieres volver a verla?

—Es lo que más anhelo. Pero no puedo. Tú mejor que nadie debes entender.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió Merlín.

—Anoche me desperté sobresaltado cuando oí que tú y la princesa discutían. Oí que ella te preguntaba cómo puedes abandonar a la persona que amas.

—Oh…

Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Es muy peligroso lo que ustedes tienen.

—No tenemos nada—replicó con dureza.

—Merlín—lo llamó suavemente sin alzar la voz—, alguien debería estar completamente ciego como para no darse cuenta del modo en que actúan el uno alrededor del otro. Espero que en el castillo hayan sido más cuidadosos.

—Nadie sabe nada—aseguró—. Además, ya casi no hablamos. Menos ahora que está tan enfadada conmigo.

— ¿Puedo saber qué sucedió?

Merlín decidió confiarle parte de la verdad a él a pesar de que todavía no estaba seguro si era una buena idea hacerlo.

—Ella tiene un mejor futuro si mi. Hay un hombre que la ama con sinceridad y estoy seguro que ella devolverá su afecto. No quiero estar entre medio de ambos.

—Es muy noble de tu parte…

—Sí, bueno, ella no piensa lo mismo. No se lo dije, por supuesto, porque lo negará. Sólo quiero que todo acabe… Que se olvide de una vez de mí y yo de ella para así seguir con nuestras vidas.

—Si realmente la quieres, tienes una tarea casi imposible entre manos—le aseguró—. Han pasado casi veinte años y no hay día en que no recuerde a tu madre. El olvido es inexistente para los condenados al amor.

Merlín se cubrió el rostro con las manos con cierto desespero. Sabía que él jamás podría olvidarla pero al menos quería poder aprender a vivir con aquel sentimiento en relativa paz.

— ¿Tú le habías dado antes ese collar con corazón?

El mago casi gimió de la angustia ante el recuerdo del momento en que se lo ofreció. Esa había sido la primera vez que le había dicho que la amaba… y luego se habían besado como si no hubiera mañana, olvidándose de todo lo que lo rodeaba y de quienes eran.

—No quiero hablar más de esto, por favor—le rogó.

Balinor asintió suavemente.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Merlín pensó unos momentos hasta que tuvo una pregunta en su mente.

— ¿Cómo te convertiste en un Señor de los Dragones?

—Es algo que uno no elige, —le respondió—es algo que a uno no se le enseña. Es un don sagrado. Durante miles de años ha sido transmitido de padres a hijos… Y eso es en lo que debes convertirte, Merlín.

—Me gustaría—indicó con seguridad.

—Como todos los Señores de los Dragones no sabrás con certeza el poder que posees hasta que no te enfrentes a tu primer dragón.

Esas palabras lo decepcionaron. Él ya se había enfrentado al Gran Dragón y su magia había sido completamente inútil. Quizás no había recibido el don como su padre y sus antecesores.

—Deberías dormir un poco—le aconsejó Balinor—Yo haré guardia—se puso de pie y se alejó suavemente de allí—Buenas noches, hijo.

Eso sacó una sonrisa inmediatamente a Merlín.

—Que duermas bien, padre.

…o0o…

Hermione sintió que Arturo le colocaba una mano en la boca de repente, despertándola de repente. Miró a su hermano con sorpresa pero él le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Rápidamente se sentó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor buscando el peligro sin poder verlo pero sí oírlo: pisadas nuevamente.

El príncipe hizo lo mismo con Merlín, cubriéndole la boca para que no gritara cuando lo despertaba.

—Hombres de Cenred—murmuró, anunciándole el peligro.

Durante un eterno momento no hicieron más que contener la respiración, esperando a que algo sucediera o, mejor dicho, a que no sucediera porque nada más deseaban que siguieran de largo y no se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Desafortunadamente, no tuvieron esa suerte.

En cuanto se oyó un grito de guerra, uno de los caballeros de ese reino bajó corriendo por la colina lindante a su campamento blandiendo su espada. Arturo se adelantó, colocándose delante de Hermione y Merlín en un intento de protegerlos y entabló un duro combate contra él. Sin embargo, pronto llegaron los demás. Hermione no perdió el tiempo y también se unió a la pelea.

Balinor apareció de repente y, al darse cuenta lo que sucedía, le lanzó un grito a Merlín y él entendió lo que le pedía. Se inclinó a buscar la espada y se la lanzó.

Merlín vio con desespero como su padre y los dos príncipes se defendían del ataque. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad y vio a uno de los caballeros de Cenred caídos, le robó la espalda y él también se les unió. No era demasiado bueno en ello pero logró defenderse de los primeros golpes. Sin embargo, el hombre tenía una gran ventaja práctica por lo que no tardó demasiado en conseguir que soltara su espada, quedando a su merced.

Merlín abrió los ojos con terror y comprobó que tanto Arturo como Hermione no estaban a la vista. Casi estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo para evitar su muerte cuando su padre saltó al medio y comenzó a enfrentarlo pero en un terrible descuido la espada del hombre de Cenred encontró su camino hacia el pecho de Balinor, enterrándose justo casi a la altura de su corazón.

El alma de Merlín cayó a sus pies al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió pero inmediatamente después, cuando el cuerpo de su padre cayó sin fuerzas contra su cuerpo, una ola de rabia ciega se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—¡NOOOOOO!

La magia lo llenó y en menos de un segundo su brazo se alzó, sus ojos brillaron y el maldito asesino voló por los aires unos cuantos metros, hasta chocar contra un árbol y romperse el cuello. Merlín no tuvo un segundo pensamiento en él y volvió a mirar con sus ojos llorosos a su padre.

Ambos cayeron al suelo cuando el peso de su padre superó sus fuerzas. Él no dejó de abrazarlo mientras lo colocaba con cuidado sobre la hierba y la hojarasca seca. Balinor no dejó de mirar en ningún momento a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Veo que tienes el talento de tu padre—murmuró con la voz entrecortada por el dolor—Merlín…—un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

—No… —negó con la cabeza mientras sentía que su corazón se partía—Por favor, no.

No podía perderlo cuando acababa de encontrarlo. No, después de tantos años preguntándose por él, de haber pasado todos esos años de su vida queriendo conocerlo…

—Puedo salvarte—le aseguró temblando.

—No—su piel comenzó a ponerse increíblemente pálida y fría—Escúchame—le rogó mientras luchaba por respirar y no gritar de dolor—Cuando te enfrentes al dragón, recuerda… ser fuerte. El corazón de un dragón está del lado derecho, no izquierdo…

Merlín entendía lo que significaban aquellas palabras y no le gustaba nada. Se negaba a resignarse y a dejar morir a su padre de ese modo cuando él podía intentar salvarlo. No, no intentar. Debía de salvarlo. No podía perderlo tan pronto. ¡No podía!

—No puedo hacerlo sólo—le dijo controlando un sollozo.

—Escúchame—le imploró Balinor. Su mano se aferró a su ropa con toda la fuerza que era capaz de reunir—Eres mi hijo. He visto lo suficiente en ti para saber que harás que me sienta orgulloso.

Merlín asintió de manera mecánica.

Balinor no dejó nunca de mirarlo. Sabía que en cualquier momento su vida se apagaría para siempre y quería que lo último que viera antes de morir fuera el rostro de ese hijo que tanto había aprendido a querer en esas pocas horas. Extendió su mano lentamente hacia su rostro y lo tocó antes de que todo a su alrededor comenzara a nublarse. Su cuerpo se estremeció y la mano con la que mantenía aferrada la ropa de su hijo se fue aflojando, perdiendo fuerza. Fue como caer a un precipicio oscuro sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Todo su cuerpo era arrojado a un sitio más allá de su comprensión. Fue poco a poco perdiendo sus sentidos hasta que ya no quedó nada.

—¡No!—gritó Merlín al ver que su padre moría en sus brazos resonó en el bosque.

Hermione y Arturo llegaron corriendo en ese momento y vieron como Merlín sostenía el cuerpo de Balinor contra su pecho.

—¡NO! ¡Maldita sea!—gritó Arturo.

El príncipe sólo pudo ver morir la posible salvación de Camelot, pero Hermione, que sabía mucho más, notó como Merlín luchaba por controlar su dolor y se limpiaba rápidamente el rostro para que no vieran sus lágrimas.

Era tan injusto que ni siquiera pudiera tener un tiempo de duelo adecuado.

—¡Camelot está condenada sin él!—exclamó el príncipe.

Merlín se puso de pie y ella no tardó en ver sus ojos hinchados a causa del llanto.

—Debemos darle un entierro—dijo.

—Hermione, no hay tiempo—gruñó su hermano—Hay muchos más hombres de Cenred en este sitio. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes…

—Balinor ofreció su ayuda al hombre que más detestaba sin buscar recompensas y dio su vida luchando una batalla que no le correspondía—habló con tono firme—Debemos honrar su muerte.

Arturo pareció querer discutir pero finalmente, tras pensarlo mejor, cedió.

Fue un entierro rápido e improvisado; sin embargo, Merín nunca estuvo más agradecido en su vida con Hermione. Era consciente que, más allá de lo que su padre hubiera hecho o prometido hacer, la verdadera razón por la que pidió realizar aquella ceremonia fue porque sabía cuánto le importaba a él. Tuvo que luchar constantemente con la angustia y con las ganas de lanzarse a llorar desconsoladamente y casi sintió su alma romperse en dos cuando vio a Hermione colocar un ramo de flores salvajes encima y mirar la tumba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Me gustaría decir algo—murmuró Hermione.

Arturo, a pesar de su impaciencia por llegar a Camelot, asintió, cediéndole unos minutos más.

—Conocimos muy poco de él, —comenzó ella con suavidad—pero aprendimos algo al conocerlo. Si algo nos enseña esta situación es lo efímera que es la vida y lo importante que es ser bondadosos y perdonar. Nosotros vinimos a buscar a un Señor de los Dragones y nos encontramos con un caballero honorable que estuvo dispuesto a olvidar viejos rencores y ayudar al hombre que le arrebató todo lo que él amaba y lo obligó a vivir en este estado solitario.

—Hermione…—comenzó a protestar Arturo, queriendo defender a su padre.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que eso es verdad—lo interrumpió ella con violencia—Además, si Uther no hubiese expandido su odio hacia los dragones y hacia los Señores, Camelot nunca hubiese estado padeciendo lo que ahora padece.

El príncipe bajó los ojos al suelo con cierta vergüenza porque sabía que lo que ella decía era verdad.

Ella se volvió hacia la tumba.

—Gracias, Balinor, por honrarnos con tu sabiduría.

Merlín tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para no caer de rodillas al suelo sollozando.

…o0o…

El viaje de regreso a Camelot fue silencioso y lleno de una angustia palpable. Nada más estar en el campo de visión de los centinelas, éstos avisaron al rey de la llenada de los príncipes. Merlín, Arturo y Hermione desmontaron y fueron ante el monarca para darles las malas noticias. Él estaba reunido con un grupo del consejo y algunos caballeros en una pequeña cámara que usualmente no se utilizaba. Ahora, dado que el castillo estaba tan dañado, no tenían muchas opciones.

Arturo fue el primero en acercarse a Uther.

—Lo siento, padre, te he fallado—dijo con vergüenza— El último señor de los Dragones está muerto.

La mirada de Gaius rápidamente buscó a Merlín al oír aquello y vio el profundo dolor en los ojos del muchacho.

—Hubo muchos años en que podría haber deseado escuchar esas noticias—dijo Uther.

—No todo está perdido, padre—aseguró Arturo—Nosotros mismos tenemos que enfrentarnos al monstruo, así que permíteme que salgamos y luchemos bajo nuestros propios términos… en campo abierto, a caballo, donde podamos maniobrar mejor.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!—exclamó Hermione.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque es una locura!—aseguró ella—Sería un suicidio.

— ¿Entonces, qué?—su hermano la miró fijamente— ¿Quieres que me quede aquí a ver como Camelot cae?

—No, claro que no… Pero… no puedo soportar la idea de que algo malo te suceda.

—Y yo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada—Arturo miró al rey— ¿Padre?

Uther lo pensó por unos momentos y luego asintió.

—Tienes mi bendición.

El príncipe giró y miró a cada uno de los caballeros presentes.

—Necesito una docena de caballeros—indicó—Aquellos que no quieran luchar pueden hacerlo sin manchar su imagen… pero aquellos lo suficientemente valientes como para ser voluntarios deben saber… que las posibilidades de volver son escasas.

Durante unos breves momentos todos parecieron meditar sobre la decisión más difícil de su vida hasta que Sir León se adelantó. Luego, uno a uno, todos los caballeros presentes dieron un paso al frente, aceptando acompañar a su príncipe en aquella peligrosa misión. Sabían el peligro que eso significaban pero eran conscientes de que si morían, lo harían con honor.

...o0o…

Hermione dudó unos momentos antes de tocar suavemente la puerta de las cámaras de Gaius. El galeno, al abrir la puerta, la miró con sorpresa.

—No tienes que llamar, Hermione—le dijo—Nunca lo hiciste, en realidad.

Ella lo miró avergonzada.

—Lo siento es que… no sabía…—tartamudeó con incomodidad—Sólo quiero hablar con Merlín. ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto, pasa.

Hermione ingresó con cuidado, observando a su alrededor para comprobar que Merlín no se encontraba allí.

—Está en su habitación. Hablamos pero creí que necesitaba un tiempo para meditar a solas. Quizás tu presencia lo ayude.

Ella no estaba segura. Después de todo, su última conversación no había acabado en buenos términos. Aún así, armándose de valor, se acercó a la habitación del mago y tocó suavemente para anunciar su presencia pero no esperó a que él le diera autorización a entrar, simplemente ingresó y cerró la puerta suavemente.

Él estaba sentado en la cama, con un pequeño de Dragón tallado en madera que su padre le había dejado a su lado mientras él dormía. Al verla, dejó el animalito a un lado y la miró fijamente.

—Si no me quieres, me iré.

Merlín, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, negó con la cabeza. Ella lo agradeció interiormente mientras iba a sentarse a su lado.

—Lamento mucho lo de tu padre—murmuró.

—Gracias. Hubiera… hubiera deseado tener más tiempo…—su voz se quebró pero hizo un enorme esfuerzo para recuperarse— Tenías razón, le dije que era su hijo y no me rechazó. Parecía feliz.

—Imaginé que se lo habías dicho. Después de recoger leña ambos tenían un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

Merlín asintió, tembloroso. Cuando sintió las lágrimas llegar nuevamente a sus ojos se llevó las manos a la cara y las limpió con prisa.

—Gracias por el entierro—murmuró.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer—indicó tocando delicadamente el dije de corazón que pendía de su cuello.

Merlín miró el collar y el corazón se le encogió aún más.

—Mi padre dijo que yo podía enfrentarme al dragón… ¡Pero no puedo! Gaius me aseguró que el don de los Señores de los Dragones se heredan de padres a hijos pero cuando lo intenté no pude… —la miró a los ojos con cierto desespero— ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?

Hermione se inclinó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. El mago tardó unos momentos en reaccionar pero terminó envolviendo el cuerpo de la princesa con sus brazos para atraerla contra su pecho. Enterró su rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras luchaba contra el llanto pero cuando sintió que las manos de Hermione se aferraban con firmeza a su espalda no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo y dejó que todo el dolor y la angustia que lo invadía salieran a la luz.

Lloró por todo lo que lo molestaba: por la muerte de su padre, por la trágica desgracia de amar a una mujer con todo su ser y saber que jamás podría tenerla por completo, por haber tenido que traicionar a Morgana de ese modo, por ser el culpable de la desgracia de Camelot. En ese momento se sentía tan inútil y ridículo, tan pequeño e insignificante que casi creía que iba a romperse en miles de partes pequeñas pero que lo único que impedía que se destrozara eran los brazos de Hermione que lo sostenían con gentil firmeza.

Cuando los sollozos se fueron aplacando, sintió que Hermione giraba suavemente el rostro para hablarle al oído.

—Serás el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos—le aseguró.

…o0o…

Merlín silenciosamente ayudó a Arturo a colocarse la armadura para la batalla. El príncipe observó el rostro serio de su sirviente.

—Mira el lado positivo, Merlín—le dijo en un intento de levantarle el ánimo—Es probable que no tengas que limpiar esta armadura de nuevo.

El mago apenas hizo caso a su comentario.

—Debes ser cuidadoso hoy—le recomendó—No fuerces la batalla.

—Sí, sire—se burló Arturo.

—Hablo en serio.

—Puedo verlo—aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Debes dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

Arturo rodó los ojos pero, de repente, una pregunta vino a su mente: ¿Qué las cosas sigan su curso quería decir que debía aceptar que su hermana estaba enamorado de Merlín y que él le devolvía sus sentimientos?

—Merlín, si muero… por favor…

— ¿Qué?

—Hermione… ella…—no sabía qué decir—Sólo no quiero que le pase nada malo.

—Nada malo le sucederá—le aseguró.

Arturo lo contempló con agradecimiento y, tras eso, tomó su espada, listo para luchar contra el Gran Dragón. Sin embargo, cuando volteó, contempló con sorpresa que Merlín también estaba allí con una espada en su mano.

— ¿Qué haces?—cuestionó.

—Voy contigo.

—Merlín—intentó hacerlo entrar en razón—lo más probable es que muera.

—Sí, probablemente lo harías si yo no estuviera allí—dijo con tono de broma aunque había cierta verdad en sus palabras.

— ¡Claro!—puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Tienes idea alguna de cuántas veces tuve que salvar tu trasero real?

—Bueno, al menos has recuperado el sentido del humor—dijo el príncipe antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir cuando se dio cuenta que Merlín lo seguía con completa decisión— ¿De verdad vas a enfrentar al Dragón conmigo?

—No voy a sentarme aquí y ver—dijo como si fuera obvio y ante la mirada incrédula del príncipe, añadió—Sé que es difícil de entender cómo me siento, pero… Bueno, esa armadura me importa mucho, no voy a permitir que la ensucies.

Arturo rió suavemente, divertido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo y Merlín lo imitó pero pronto la sonrisa se fue borrando lentamente cuando recordó demasiado bien que su magia había sido inútil la vez anterior.

—Será mejor que uno de nosotros dos regrese con vida—dijo el príncipe—O Hermione sería capaz de hacer algo ridículo como… aprender magia e invocar a nuestros fantasmas para matarnos de nuevo.

Arturo pegó con su puño suavemente el hombro de su sirviente antes de salir.

— ¿Hermione haciendo magia? ¡Demasiado ridículo!—dijo con sarcasmo Merlín para luego seguirlo.

…o0o…

Hermione miró con impotencia como Arturo, Merlín y los caballeros se alejaban de Camelot. Tenía el corazón encogido de preocupación pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por ellos. Su padre se había negado cuando le sugirió la posibilidad de acompañarlos y, como si supiera que se podría escapar, colocó dos guardias que la seguían todo el tiempo. ¡Incluso tenían órdenes de acompañarla en el interior de su habitación! Había gritado, pataleado y armado un alboroto por lo ridículo de aquello pero su padre no dio el brazo a torcer.

—Estarán bien—dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Hermione miró hacia allí y vio a una igual de preocupada Gwen.

—Eso espero.

La doncella asintió mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba en dirección a Arturo.

—Lo estarán—indicó—Si no confiamos en ellos, ¿qué más nos queda?

Hermione la miró fijamente, conmovida por sus palabras. Pudo ver todo su cabello revuelto, sus manos ásperas a causa del trabajo y sus ojos cansados pero también una esperanza enorme hacia el hombre que amaba.

—He sido muy egoísta, Gwen—le dijo—y me disculpo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó la muchacha.

—Porque no te he preguntado cómo te encuentras… con todo esto—señaló a su alrededor—Imagino que debes extrañar a Morgana.

—Ella es fuerte—aseguró la doncella—Mucho más fuerte de lo que la gente imagina pero aún así, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—Estará bien—intentó consolarla—Si no confiamos en su fortaleza, ¿qué más nos queda?

Gwen sonrió al oír sus propias palabras, aunque sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar a ver qué sucedía.

…o0o…

La zona en la que se llevaría a cabo la batalla quedaba a una distancia prudente del castillo. Aunque dado el gran tamaño de las alas del Gran Dragón, no le costaría demasiado alzar vuelto y acortar las distancias. Arturo, al igual que todos, miraba el cielo nocturno de modo vigilante. Cuando vieron a Kilgharrah, se puso el casco de su armadura encima de su cabeza.

—Manténgase firmes—le dijo con voz potente a sus caballeros.

Todos permanecieron en su posición con nerviosismo, viendo como el enorme dragón no dejaba de acercarse a ellos con velocidad. Merlín estaba demasiado aterrado como para poder, incluso, gritar. Los caballos que montaban comenzaron a impacientarse, advirtiendo el peligro en el que se encontraban, aumentando el nerviosismo de sus jinetes.

—Esperen—les ordenó con voz potente el príncipe— ¡Esperen!... ¡AHORA!

En cuando el enorme cuerpo del dragón voló sobre sus cabezas se desparramaron en el terreno abierto, formando un círculo. Kilgharrah se dejó caer sobre tierra y, antes de que cualquiera pudiera atacar, utilizó su enorme cola para golpearlos y bajarlos violentamente de los caballos, quienes huyeron aterrorizados.

El Gran dragón los vio correr y lanzó una enorme llamarada de su boca.

— ¡NO! ¡DETENTE!—le rogó Merlín mientras se levantaba de un brinco.

Arturo vio una lanza cerca de su mano. La tomó y, una vez de pie, se enfrentó a la bestia. Kilgharrah lo observe por unos segundos, como si estuviera reconsiderando la idea de que el príncipe muriese calcinado por su propio fuego, pero luego abrió la enorme boca y dejó salir todo su poder encima de él.

Merlín retrocedió, asustado, pero un profundo alivio llenó su cuerpo cuando comprobó que Arturo había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para apartarse, girando por el suelo, hasta quedar debajo del enorme pecho escamado. Viendo allí su oportunidad, se armó con toda la fuerza que era capaz de reunir e impulsó la lanza hacia adelante, perforando la dura carcasa de la piel del dragón.

Kilgharrah soltó un grito desgarrador. Alzó una de sus patas y con ella golpeó al príncipe, haciéndolo volar por el aire y quedar inconsciente en el suelo, junto al resto de sus caballeros.

Ahora sólo Merlín quedaba. Ahora el peso de aquella situación y el don heredado de su padre caían pesadamente sobre sus hombros. Se puso de pie lentamente mientras veía al dragón posarse delante de Arturo para acabar con lo que había empezado.

Del fondo de su mente llegó una voz profunda y calma que no pertenecía a nadie más que a su padre.

 _"Ahora eres el último Señor de los Dragones. Eres el único portador del ancestral don"_

Él estaba allí en ese momento. Acompañándolo. Guiándolo.

 _"En lo profundo de tu ser, debes encontrar lo que Kilgharrah y tú comparten, ya que tu alma y la tuya son hermanas. Cuando le hablas como un familiar debe obedecer tu voluntad"_

Todo fue claridad para él en ese momento. comprendió todo lo que antes no había podido ver. Supo que el miedo era innecesario. Sólo dejó que la magia antigua que vivía en él se hiciera cargo.

—¡ _Dragorn_!—el grito hizo que Kilgharrah se detuviera de repente y lo contemplara— _Non didilkai._ _Kar imiss, epsipass imalla soorkrat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur… me ta sentende divoless… Kar… krisass._

Abrumado por una completa resignación, el enorme dragón que tanto daño había causado a Camelot, no tuvo más opción que inclinar su cabeza sumisamente ante su amo.

Merlín sabía que debía de acabar con él. Miró al suelo y vio la lanza con la que Arturo había intentado asesinarlo. Se inclinó y la tomó.

—Soy el último en mi especie, Merlín—le dijo—Sea cuales sean los errores que he cometido, no me hagas responsable de la muerte de mi noble raza.

Merlín aferró la lanza más firmemente y, tras unos momentos, usando su fuerza, la impulsó hacia adelante. Kilgharrah rugió mientras cerraba los ojos pero no hacía amago alguno para moverse de su sitio, viendo ya su amargo final. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que no había ninguna lanza atravesando su corazón.

— ¡VETE!—le ordenó Merlín gritando con furia—¡Márchate! ¡Si alguna vez atacas de nuevo Camelot…te mataré!

Kilgharrah hizo una reverencia, aceptando sus palabras con agradecimiento.

—Te he mostrado misericordia—le gritó Merlín dejando que la lanza cayera de sus manos—Ahora tú debes hacer lo mismo con los demás.

El enorme dragón no pudo estar más orgulloso de él.

—Joven mago, lo que has mostrado es lo que serás. No me olvidaré de tu clemencia. Estoy seguro que nuestros caminos se cruzarán de nuevo.

Extendió sus alas, dispuesto a marcharse, pero el grito de Merlín lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera!—le ordenó—Dime porqué diste parte de tu corazón. ¿Por qué ordenaste a Balinor hacer ese hechizo?

— ¡Oh, Balinor! Mi viejo amigo—murmuró recordando—Nuestros caminos se separaron trágicamente…

— ¡Dímelo!—insistió Merlín.

—La respuesta es más sencilla de la que tú o Lady Hermione imaginan—le dijo Kilgharrah—La razón por la que di parte de mi corazón fue porque siempre supe de las profecías de ustedes. Siempre supe de Arturo, de ti y de ella siendo tu guardiana.

—No me estás diciendo la verdad—lo acusó, pensando que había algo más allí que debía de estar ocultando.

— ¿A caso no puedo yo tener el mismo deseo que todo brujo, hechicero o mago que fue sometido por el rey? ¿No puedo querer que la magia reviva en el mundo lejos del temor de Uther Pendragon? Piénsalo de este modo, joven mago, mi corazón, es mi pequeño grano de arena para cumplir una misión que va más allá de todos.

Y tras estas últimas palabras, abrió nuevamente sus alas y voló lejos de Camelot.

…o0o…

Hermione había corrido a abrazar a su hermano cuando lo vio llegar y no había dudado ni segundo para lanzarse también en brazos de Merlín. Sin embargo, había tenido que apartarse pronto para no generar sospechas. Después de todo, los guardias que su padre había puesto detrás de ella no dejaban de seguirla aún. Fue recién a la mañana siguiente cuando el monarca les dio otra misión que cumplir cuando se sintió lo suficientemente libre como para respirar con normalidad.

—¡Gracias al Cielo!—había exclamado Ingrid mientras la preparaba para iniciar aquel nuevo día y asistir a la reunión que tenían programada con su padre y el resto del consejo—Otra ventaja de no ser princesa es que tengo la posibilidad de ir a donde quiero, cuando quiero, sin que estén detrás de mío como perros de caza.

— ¡Y yo que quería proponerte que intercambiemos puestos!—se burló Hermione.

— ¡Nunca más! Una vez ya fue suficiente. Anduve todo el tiempo con los nervios de punta temiendo ser descubierta.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo—le aseguró—Nadie sospechó.

—Creo que fue porque todos empezamos a enfermar misteriosamente, mi lady, y no por mis capacidades de actuación… ¡Listo! Ahora está lista para continuar con su día.

Hermione le sonrió a través del reflejo del espejo y luego de agradecérselo partió. En el camino se encontró con Arturo y Merlín y, nada más verla, ambos la saludaron: Arturo con una felicidad inmensa y Merlín con una tímida reverencia.

— ¿Qué se siente saber que tienes un hermano capaz de derrotar a un Dragón?

Ella que, a pesar de no haber escuchado la historia oficial de lo acontecido, sospechaba que Merlín tenía mucho más importancia en los hechos de lo que todos creían, rodó los ojos.

—Realmente no sé qué decir—confesó—No sé si sentirme orgullosa por tu logro o preocuparme por cómo se agrandó tu ego.

— ¡Ey! No cualquiera mata a un dragón.

—No, tienes razón. Pero quizás fue un golpe de suerte.

— ¡Hermione!—protestó— ¿A caso no puedes estar feliz?

—Lo estoy, mucho—le aseguró tomando su brazo para que la escoltara a la cámara donde se realizaría la reunión—pero estoy mucho más feliz porque has regresado sano.

Entraron a la sala donde ya todos los demás presentes los esperaban y se sentaron frente a la mesa, al lado del rey.

—Hemos sorteado una difícil etapa—comenzó a decir Uther—pero gracias a la audacia y la inteligencia de mi hijo y de sus caballeros hoy estamos aquí, más que dispuestos a seguir adelante. El camino que nos queda por recorrer no será sencillo. Por el contrario, será arduo, cansador y difícil. Debemos volver a reconstruir este castillo y este reino y continuar demostrando a todo aquel que quiera derrotarnos que no daremos marcha atrás. ¡Sobre todo contra la magia! ¡Camelot ha derrotado un enorme dragón! ¡El último! Lo demás no podrá contra nosotros.

Hermione se abstuvo de resoplar. ¿A caso su padre jamás aprendería? ¿No se daba cuenta que su mismo odio hacia estos seres fue lo que llevó a Camelot a casi ser reducida a cenizas? Además, ese discurso de creerse invencible era peligroso, especialmente ahora que Morgana estaba en manos de Morgause.

Después de aquellas palabras, el rey puso su concentración en lo que debían de resolver inmediatamente. Se dispuso una orden para contratar obreros que reparen el castillo, se firmó una orden para dar una justa remuneración a aquellas familias que habían perdido todo en el ataque e incluso Uther insistió en que se buscase el modo de recuperar la mayor cantidad posible de cultivos para luego sembrar más.

Verlo tan preocupado por el reino que tanto quería era algo que a Hermione la ponía muy orgullosa. Más allá de la ciega sed de venganza contra la magia, él era un buen rey. Uno imperfecto pero que sólo quería el bien para Camelot.

Unos golpes en la puerta sorprendieron a todos los presentes.

—Adelante—ordenó el rey.

Un guardia llegó e hizo una reverencia corta antes de entregar una carta al rey. Cuando éste le indicó que se marchara, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—La carta no ha llegado sola, mi lord—dijo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay cinco carros con alimentos, semillas para siembra y elementos medicinales.

Uther miró extrañado al guardia pero no tardó en romper el sello de la carta y leer lo que decía. Sus ojos se fueron ampliando a medida que leía las palabras escritas con prolija letra.

— ¿Qué es, padre?—inquirió Arturo sin poder contener la curiosidad—¿Quién manda todo eso?

—Lord Salazar Slytherin—murmuró.

— ¡Imposible!—exclamó Hermione.

—Dice que, a pesar de que sabe que esto no es suficiente para solventar tan dificultosa situación, espera poder ayudar…—volvió a posar los ojos en la carta—También se disculpa por no poder venir en persona y… —se silenció de repente.

— ¿Y qué?—preguntó Arturo con impaciencia, incapaz de creer que ese arrogante bastardo haya mandado todo gratis.

—Y pide el honor de recibir la visita de Hermione en su castillo—terminó su padre.

Arturo tardó unos momentos en comprender lo que aquello podía significar y en seguida su mente comenzó a gritar para encerrar a su hermana en alguna de las torres más altas del castillo con tal de que ese idiota no pudiera llegar a ella.

— ¡No!

El grito no vino de Arturo, como Merlín esperanzadamente deseaba, sino de la misma Hermione, quien se había puesto de pie de inmediato y miraba con enfado a su padre.

— ¡Ni siquiera pienses que puedo desear ir con él! ¡Rechaza sus cosas si es necesario!

Uther la miró con enfado.

—No puedo hacer eso, Hermione—le dijo—Rechazarlo sería una terrible ofensa. Además, no dice que tienes que ir como forma de pago.

Eso suavizó las expresiones de la joven.

—No, claro no, pero irás de todos modos—añadió el rey.

— ¡PADRE!

—Hermione, por favor, comprende…

—El que no parece comprender eres tú—le aseguró.

Uther pudo sentir la mirada de todos los presentes encima de él y supo que era momento de tener una conversación privada con su hija. Les hizo una seña para que todos los dejaran a solas y así lo hicieron. Merlín no pudo evitar lanzar una última mirada a Hermione, sintiendo que finalmente la estaba perdiendo para siempre.

—Arturo, tú también—le ordenó el rey.

—No me iré. Esto me compete tanto a ella como a mí. Es de Hermione de quien estamos hablando. No dejaré que la vendas al mejor postor.

El rey miró con indignación a su hijo.

—No haré tal cosa, Arturo. Pero es una cuestión lógica. Piensa en Camelot, piensa en el gran beneficio que traería un matrimonio entre ellos.

—Prefiero pensar en la felicidad de mi hermana—replicó con frialdad—Además, puede que él no quiera pedirle matrimonio.

Uther bufó.

—Claro que quiere. No soy tonto. Pude ver inmediatamente sus intenciones.

—Por favor, padre—rogó Hermione—No me mandes con él.

—Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.

—Porque… eg… —pensó en una excusa— ¡Porque no podré soportar el estar allí cuando sé que Morgana está a merced de esa bruja!

El rostro de Uther se suavizó notablemente al oír esas palabras. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era sentir la ausencia de Morgana.

—De acuerdo—murmuró—pero le escribiré prometiendo que irás en el futuro.

Hermione asintió.

—Gracias, padre.

Nada más salir de las cámaras, Arturo maldijo entre dientes. Hermione no le hizo caso alguno pero él no se iba a contentar con pasar desapercibido. Ellos caminaron por los pasillos del castillo juntos, sin tener rumbo fijo.

—No irás ni ahora ni nunca—le gruñó— ¡Qué descaro!

—Arturo, si voy o no, no es algo que puedas decidir tú. Al menos, no hasta que seas rey.

El príncipe volvió a gruñir una maldición contra Slytherin

— ¡Más vale que le digas que no si te pide matrimonio!

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Nuevamente, eso es algo que no puedes decidir…sino yo.

— ¡Lo mataré si te toca!

— ¡Por todos los Cielos! ¿Quieres dejar de exagerar la situación?—le pidió—No tengo intención alguna de casarme con él y menos aún de dejar que me toque de modo indebido. ¿Me crees tan tonta como para dejarlo? Sé defenderme, Arturo, no tengas dudas de eso.

—Lo sé, pero…

— ¿Por qué no acordamos algo?—se detuvo y Arturo la imitó— Prométeme que simplemente me ayudarás cuando veas que yo misma no puedo salir de mis problemas o cuando vaya a ti a pedirte que intervengas…

Arturo la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

—No puedo prometer tal cosa, Hermione. No porque no quiera sino porque sé que, si lo hago, me veré en la obligación de romper esa promesa. Eres mi hermana y jamás, jamás dejaré de meterme en tus asuntos.

El príncipe se despidió tras estas palabras y luego se alejó.

Hermione lo miró partir y luego suspiró. Era una fortuna para él que lo amara tanto porque sino ya hubiera sufrido su furia por ser tan metomentodo. Sabía que su intención era buena pero eso no quería decir que tenía derecho a tomar sus decisiones o pelear sus batallas.

¡¿Y en qué rayos estaba pensando Slytherin?! , se preguntó. ¿A caso no imaginó nunca que ella no aceptaría jamás tal cosa? Creía habérselo dejado demasiado claro la última vez que se vieron.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio. Luego iría a hablar con Godric para pedirle que por favor le dijera a Slytherin que dejase de molestarla. Además, aún tenía que hablarle sobre la carta que le había escrito semanas atrás y que ella no había respondido.

Se encaminó hacia las cámaras del galeno y de Merlín, más que interesada en oír lo sucedido la noche anterior con el dragón. Esta vez no tocó, pensando que la última conversación que había tenido con el mago no había dejado tan tensa su relación. Sin embargo, nada más entrar, se topó con el rostro serio de su antiguo amigo. Estaba solo, sentado frente a una mesa mirando la nada

— ¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó.

—Supongo que debo darte mis felicitaciones—murmuró sin mirarla.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estás feliz porque me caso con Salazar?—inquirió colocando los brazos en jarras— ¿Qué irás a mi boda y me verás caminar hacia él?

Los labios de Merlín se apretaron tanto que se volvieron una pequeña línea.

—¿Quiere decir que quieres verme casada con él, tener sus hijos y envejecer a su lado siendo la mujer más miserable del mundo?—siguió.

Los ojos de Merlín volaron inmediatamente a su rostro.

— ¡No! No quiero que estés casada con él—le aseguró con cierta violencia, poniéndose de pie de un salto— ¡No quiero ni imaginar que seas su esposa! ¡Me disgusta incluso la idea que te que bese! ¡Y no quiero ni pensar en la noche de bodas donde te tendrá…! Te tendrá de un modo en el que yo sólo puedo soñar.

La angustia que sentía era tan palpable que Hermione se quedó unos momentos incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, volvió a recordar su enojo anterior.

—Deberías pensar mejor en lo que quieres—le dijo entre dientes—No quieres que esté contigo pero tampoco quieres que esté con nadie. Es un poco egoísta, ¿no crees?

—Yo…yo…

—Ahórratelo—ordenó—Y aunque no mereces que te diga esto, te informo que no me casaré con él. Ni ahora ni nunca.

— ¿No lo harás?

—Creí haberte dicho una vez que nunca me casaría con alguien a quien no ame...—tomó aire con profundidad—Estoy cansada de esto, Merlín. Estoy cansada de esto—hizo un movimiento con sus manos entre ellos dos—Cuando me necesitas, allí estoy para ti y yo creo que estamos bien pero luego volvemos a discutir tan absurdamente. Si no quieres estar conmigo, si no me quieres, puedo entenderlo pero…

—Te quiero—aseguró él, interrumpiéndola—pero esto es lo mejor, Hermione.

— ¡¿Cómo eso es posible?!—inquirió estupefacta.

—No lo entenderías…

—Explícamelo.

—No creo que…

—Te lo ordeno.

Merlín la miró sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras. Ella jamás utilizaba su poder para hacerse obedecer salvo que no fuera absolutamente necesario. Sabía que podía mentirle y sería tan fácil inventar cualquier tonta excusa pero no quería hacerlo.

—El cristal de Neathid me mostró mucho más que la destrucción que causaría el Gran Dragón. Si eso se hizo realidad, no hay duda alguna que lo otro también.

— ¿Qué es lo que viste?—preguntó, incapaz de imaginar algo que justificara que él rompiera con ella.

—Te vi a ti, de regreso al futuro, abrazando a un hombre. Ambos se veían demasiado felices.

—Merlín, eso no es posible—le aseguró.

— ¡Lo vi, Hermione! ¡Es totalmente posible! Vi a Kilgharrah destruyendo Camelot luego de que yo lo liberara y todo eso sucedió.

—Sí, pero esto es diferente—insistió—Yo no puedo volver al futuro.

—Pero lo vi…

—Merlín, déjame explicarte algo—le señaló un silla para que volviera a sentarse. Él dudó unos momentos pero luego se dejó caer aunque no con muchos ánimos—No puedo regresar al futuro. Primero, porque no sé cómo hacerlo y, segundo, porque si lo hiciese, moriría.

Los ojos del mago se abrieron enormemente al oír esto.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Pasé diecinueve años en el futuro y, el final de mis días allí, las pasé enferma. No mentí a nadie al decir que estaba grave. Perdí mis fuerzas, perdí mi magia. Me estaba consumiendo poco a poco hasta que… morí.

Merlín apenas podía creer lo que oía pero no interrumpió a Hermione en todo el momento en que ella comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había aprendido sobre su condición: Nimueh la había raptado como venganza, la había mandado al futuro cuando los caballeros de Uther la rodearon pero la había traído de regreso cuando la vida de Hermione acabó para seguir viviendo aquí. Se enteró que los viajes temporales son peligrosos, que se puede cambiar en mayor o menor medida en futuro, que eso es lo que siempre la había preocupado y que un hechicero no puede estar fuera de su tiempo por mucho porque comienza a debilitarse y a consumirse, como le había sucedido a ella. Si Hermione había sobrevivido a aquello era porque Nimueh la había rescatado.

—Pero yo lo vi—insistió él, finalmente.

—Merlín, ya te dije que…

—No, escúchame. Te vi a ti y a él abrazados. Sé que era el futuro porque yo no reconocía nada de lo que había alrededor y no era el pasado. De hecho, te veías mayor a lo que te vez ahora. Sucederá, Hermione, irás al futuro.

—Pero regresare, si es que eso de ir allí es posible—aseguró—Por cierto, ¿cómo era él?

—Cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, usaba lentes…

Hermione rió inmediatamente, interrumpiendo su descripción. Al darse cuenta que Merlín la contemplaba fijamente, procuró calmarse.

—Harry no me ama—le aseguró—No de esa manera. Nos queremos muchísimo pero nunca sucedió ni sucederá nada entre nosotros. Él… él es… era mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco desde que tengo once años y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos—se ruborizó levemente—y admitiré que en el pasado sentí cierta atracción por él pero ya no. Si lo volviera a ver, me sentiría muy feliz pero sólo porque sabré que él se encuentra bien.

—Pero él te ama.

—No de ese modo—aseguró—Él vio lo peor y mejor de mí pero somos como hermanos.

Escuchar eso era un gran alivio para Merlín. Aún estaba algo preocupado pero si Hermione decía la verdad, y no había razón para creer que le mentiría, todo lo que había hecho había sido una completa estupidez.

—Lo único que me molesta ahora es que él cree que estoy muerta—murmuró con tristeza Hermione—Quizás eso es lo mejor.

— ¿Lo extrañas?

—Mucho.

—Si… si pudieras regresar al futuro y no sucediese nada malo, ¿lo harías?—pregunto con cuidado.

—Pero no puedo.

— ¿Y si pudieras?—insistió.

Ella entendió rápidamente la razón que motivaba a Merlín a preguntar aquello.

—No lo haría. No puedo simplemente abandonar mi vida aquí sin nada más. No puedo abandonar a Arturo, a mi padre, a Ingrid, Gaius y… y mucho menos a ti.

Merlín cerró los ojos, abatido.

— ¡Soy un estúpido!—gimió.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa.

—Lo eres—asintió.

Los ojos lastimeros y arrepentidos de él alzaron su rostro a ella.

— ¿Podrás alguna vez perdonarme?—le preguntó.

— ¿Perdonarte involucraría aceptarte nuevamente como algo más que mi amigo?—preguntó suavemente, algo emocionada por estar al lado de él nuevamente.

— ¡Dios, sí! No quiero que nadie más te bese o te toque… Sé que es una completa locura después de lo que te hice y entenderé que no me aceptes nuevamente pero te ruego que lo pienses.

—Merlín, no tengo que pensarlo.

El rostro del mago cayó.

—Entiendo—murmuró.

—Soy tu guardiana, no puedo simplemente apartarme de ti así sin más.

— ¿No estás diciéndome que no quieres regresar conmigo?

—No... Quiero regresar contigo.

Hermione apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Merlín se puso de un golpe de pie y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y besarla tan profundamente que sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban. Las manos del mago la sostuvieron todo el tiempo, incluso cuando dejó su boca se desvió hacia sus mejillas y luego su cuello.

Sin embargo, una toz demasiado forzada sonó en la habitación, consiguiendo que se separaran rápidamente, rojos, con la respiración agitada y despeinados.

— ¿Debo suponer que finalmente han resuelto sus diferencias?—preguntó Gaius contemplándolos con seriedad.

—Eh… sí—murmuró Merlín, tomando la mano de Hermione entre la suya con afecto.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes; sin embargo, les recomiendo que no se tomen de las manos y que ambos se arreglen un poco para no verse tan desalineados porque Arturo está buscándote, Merlín y, sin importar lo que digas, él no es tan tonto como para no sacar conclusiones.

Y, como si fuera un mal augurio, se oyó la voz del príncipe.

— ¡MERLÍN!

El mago soltó de inmediato a Hermione e intentó peinarse con los dedos mientras que ella, a toda velocidad, le acomodaba el pañuelo y extendía con las manos la tela de su camisa.

— ¡MERLÍN! ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO?

A pesar de que debía salir corriendo a toda velocidad para evitar que llegue el príncipe y vea a su hermana, se tomó el tiempo para dejar un rápido beso en la mejilla de la princesa antes de irse.

Hermione sonrió y lo vio partir, sintiéndose nuevamente en paz.

En ese momento, cuando la felicidad era tan abrumadora, era difícil pensar en un futuro oscuro. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el tiempo pasaría, nuevos acontecimientos estarían llevándose a cabo. Algunos buenos, otros no tanto.

* * *

¡Hola! Finalmente hemos llegado al final de la segunda temporada. ¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan tanto tomatazos como flores... personalmente, me gustó este capítulo. Tiene sus cosas buenas, creo yo. Ya me dirán ustedes.

Para la tercera temporada tengo preparada la llegada de alguien ;) ¿alguien se atreve a adivinar?

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

Abrió en una página al azar y leyó algunas frases sueltas, sonriendo al reconocer algunas líneas que Hermione había recitado de memoria. Estaba dando vueltas a las páginas cuando sintió que algo caía del interior. Pensó que quizás era alguna página suelta pero cuando se inclino para tomarlo vio que era un trozo de pergamino amarillento y viejo, doblado perfectamente a la mitad. Lo abrió con cuidado, dándose cuenta que el doblez estaba tan marcado que en cualquier momento podía cortarse.

Advirtió que se trataba de una carta por la forma en que estaba escrita. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la primera frase, la que informaba sobre el destinatario, su corazón casi se detuvo y todo su cuerpo se tensó en una ansiedad abrumadora.

 _Querida Hermione:_

Así comenzaba y aunque sus ojos se deslizaron por las palabras que siguieron inmediatamente tuvo que leer varias veces para estar seguro que no estaba siendo engañado por su propia mente y que lo que leía no era ningún tipo de alucinación.


	53. La biblioteca de Hermione Granger

**Marianagmt, no va a haber capítulo que no te agradezca por tu ayuda.** **  
**

* * *

 **Invitado:** Gracias por tu lindo comentario que me alegró el día a mí.

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **LA BIBLIOTECA DE HERMIONE GRANGER  
**_

Para Merlín, la mayor parte del tiempo, no era fácil soportar ser el sirviente de Arturo. Sabía que su destino era protegerlo para que él fuera el único y futuro rey de la tierra de Albion pero iba más allá de su entendimiento cómo era posible que mantener sus armaduras brillantes formaba parte de sus deberes de protector. ¿A caso con el brillo iba a cegar a sus adversarios? ¡No! Era inútil. Especialmente ahora que no había día que no salían a rastrear todos los terrenos de Camelot y de reinos aledaños en busca de Morgana. La lustraba por la mañana para además tener que lustrarla por la tarde.

El rey estaba obsesionado con la idea de encontrar a su protegida y no escatimaba gastos ni hombres. Ya habían sido muchos caballeros los que, por adentrarse a tierras peligrosas, habían perdido su vida en nombre de la causa del rey. Él, como siempre, debía de acompañar al príncipe. Y no es que no quisiese que Morgana regresase a Camelot, por el contrario, rogaba que estuviera a salvo y que Morgause no le hubiese llenado la cabeza con ideas peligrosas; sin embargo, no iba a negar que estaba asustado. Después de todo, Morgana sabía muy bien que él había sido el que la había envenenado.

Temblaba de sólo pensar en lo que tendría que pasar si Morgana volvía y le decía a Uther lo que él había hecho.

Hermione siempre intentaba consolarlo pero él podía ver en su rostro que no estaba segura de sus propias palabras. Se preguntaba si tendría que ver con el hecho de haber estado en el futuro. Algo le decía que sí. Le hubiera gustado tener tiempo para charlar con ella de ese asunto pero desde que habían vuelto apenas se habían visto un par de horas al día, con mucha suerte, y no estaban solos. Si no era Arturo o Uther era Ingrid o Gwen o Gaius. Y, por más que la doncella de la princesa y el Galeno sabían sobre su relación, desconocían completamente dónde había estado Hermione todos esos años antes de aparecer en Camelot, lo que impedía que hablaran con tranquilidad.

Por fortuna, y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba de buen humor, aquel día Arturo había decidido prescindir de sus servicios en el campo de batalla para permitirle quedarse a ayudar a Gaius a repartir los suministros para gripe. Pero como ya habían terminado, ahora tenía el resto de la tarde libre para pasarla con Hermione. Finalmente, después de tres meses, podrían tener el tiempo necesario para tener una conversación decente.

Se encaminó hacia las cámaras de la princesa, rogando interiormente que no estuviera Ingrid allí o que Hermione no estuviese en cualquier otro sitio. Por fortuna, cuando tocó la puerta, fue ella la que abrió, obsequiándole una de esas sonrisas que le aceleraban el corazón.

—Te estaba esperando—confesó.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Supuse que vendrías cuando mi hermano me vino a pedir que me mantuviera alejada de lo de Gaius porque tú te quedarías para ayudarlo.

— ¿Te dijo que te mantuvieras alejada?—inquirió anonadado.

—Me lo dijo aunque no con palabras tan suaves—aclaró mientras rodaba los ojos—Pasa.

Merlín miró alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie viéndolos antes de apresurarse a ingresar.

— ¿Ingrid está aquí?

—La mandé a hacer un recado y luego tiene el día libre—explicó como si no importara el asunto mientras iba a correr un poco las cortinas de la ventana para que ningún ojo curioso viera a Merlín allí dentro—Creo que nosotros tenemos una charla pendiente de hace meses.

Merlín asintió mientras se dejaba caer en una silla que se encontraba ubicada frente al escritorio de Hermione.

—Pero primero quiero hacer esto—intervino ella.

Merlín miró con curiosidad como se le acercó hasta quedar a su lado y, con total atrevimiento, se sentó encima de sus piernas para luego rodear con sus brazos su cuello y fundir los labios en un beso que lo dejó sin aliento y con ansias de más. Pero ella se separó tan repentinamente como se subió a él. Sin poder evitarlo se puso de pie y la siguió, buscando su cintura para volver a tenerla contra suyo pero ella sólo rió suavemente y no se dejó atrapar.

—Si continuamos por ese camino no podremos tener esa conversación que tanto quieres tener—le recordó.

—Sólo unos momentos. ¿Tienes idea hace cuanto no te beso?

—Hace medio minuto—le recordó con burla aunque sabía demasiado bien que no estaba refiriéndose a eso— ¿Quieres que nos besemos o quieres saber todo lo que sé del futuro?

Merlín hizo una mueca.

—No juegas limpio—la reprendió— ¿Cómo puedo decidir cuándo me lo pones así?

Hermione no se mostró ni un poco conmovida con su aparente indignación por lo que suspiró con resignación y terminó aceptando el hecho que, por momento, no tendrían una de esas sesiones de besos que tanto le gustaba.

—Si cuando tuve diecisiete años me hubieran dicho que el famoso Merlín estaría oculto en mi habitación queriendo robarme unos cuantos besos, no lo hubiese creído.

—No estamos besándonos, así que…—de repente se detuvo, repasando en su mente las palabras que acababa de oír— ¿Has dicho famoso?

Ella sonrió a sabiendas de que había capturado su atención.

—Muy famoso, de hecho. De donde yo vengo eres conocido tanto por muggles como brujos.

Merlín la contempló con la boca ligeramente abierta a causa de la sorpresa que le causó enterarse de esa nueva información. ¿Él? ¿Famoso? ¿Conocido por todos? Debía de ser un error.

—Seguramente es otra persona.

—Créeme, tu nombre no es tan común como puedes imaginar. Además, no creo que haya otro Merlín que vivió en Camelot y que estuvo siempre a la par del Rey Arturo.

— ¿Sabes de Camelot?—inquirió aún más sorprendido y de pronto una emoción desproporcionada lo invadió — ¿Todos saben de Camelot y de Arturo? ¿Lo conseguimos? ¿Él consigue ser el único y futuro rey de Albion?

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar pero no pudo darle la respuesta que él quería oír.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Qué? Pero… pero tú eres del futuro, tienes que saberlo. ¿Por qué otra razón seríamos conocidos?

—Son conocidos por los muggles como una antigua leyenda. Para la mayoría de ellos, que no creen en la magia, eres sólo eso. Pero para el mundo mágico fuiste uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, el que puso las bases que conciben el mundo mágico como lo conocen. No sé si es eso a lo que Kilgharrah se referirá cuando habla de Albion.

—Debe serlo—dijo queriendo tener esperanzas— ¿Cómo es el futuro de la magia? ¿Las personas que nacen con magia tienen libertad?

—Los muggles no saben de nuestra existencia, más allá de algunos pocos, pero ya no somos perseguidos. Vivimos en una sociedad oculta pero que es una convergencia entre el pasado y el futuro. Se usan vestidos largos, túnicas, cartas y carruajes pero también hay ascensores, libros excelentemente impresos, tenemos un primer ministro e incluso puedes hechizar un automóvil si quieres hacerlo volar—dijo mientras sonreía al recordar los serios problemas en que se habían metido Ron y Harry en su segundo año—Yo pasé once años de mi vida desconociendo lo que realmente era y cuando lo descubrí, cuando vi todo aquel mundo, me sentí completa, como si ese fuera mi hogar y hubiera estado esperando por mí.

Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír, contagiado por el brillo y el entusiasmo que mostraba Hermione.

—Suena maravilloso.

—Lo fue—estuvo de acuerdo pero poco a poco la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios se fue borrando—Al menos los primeros años.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué sucedió después?

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, sintiendo la necesidad de no estar de pie para poder contarle aquello a Merlín. Él no tardó en seguirla, sentándose a su lado, esperando pacientemente a que comenzara a hablar.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez sobre las palabras que tengo escritas en mi brazo?—le preguntó mientras sus dedos rozaban apenas imperceptiblemente la tela de la manga de su vestido, justo encima de la cicatriz.

—Recuerdo que me contaste sobre los muggles y sangre puras.

—Cuando me hicieron esto—movió ligeramente su brazo—estábamos en guerra. Hubo un poderoso hechicero que creía por encima de todo en la supremacía de sangre, incluso siendo él un mestizo. Reclutó a esas antiguas familias que tenían los mismos ideales que él y comenzaron a aterrorizar a todos los que no.

Merlín podía notar en su forma de mirar fijamente la pared, sin verla realmente, que aquellos sucesos fueron mucho más oscuros y terribles de lo que contaba. El rostro de Hermione estaba pálido y sus ojos llenos de un miedo antiguo que parecía aún torturarla. Él tomó su mano y eso pareció hacerla reaccionar. Le sonrió tristemente a modo de disculpa antes de continuar con su relato.

—Yo viví la segunda guerra mágica. La primera había acontecido años atrás, lo que ocasionó la muerte de muchas personas, incluidos los padres de mi amigo Harry.

—No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres—le aseguró él al ver que volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos.

—Quiero decírtelo—aseguró—Sólo que no pensé que fuera tan difícil. Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo pero ahora, que vuelvo a pensar en ello, no puedo dejar de preocuparme porque, teóricamente, aún no ocurrió, ¿entiendes?

Él asintió aunque no estaba completamente seguro de eso.

— ¿Temes cambiar el futuro para mal?—preguntó para estar seguro.

—Sí. No porque te lo diga a ti, porque te tengo completa confianza pero hay muchos involucrados en este tiempo. Algunos conozco y a otros aún no.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿A quiénes conoces?

—Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y…—tomó aire—Salazar Slytherin.

Algo por la forma en que dijo el nombre de aquel mago le dejó un gusto amargo en la boca.

— ¿Slytherin? ¿Qué sucede con él?

—Ellos tres y una mujer más que no conocí aún fundaron un colegio de magia y hechicería. Mejor dicho, fundarán—se corrigió y sonrió levemente al ver la expresión de Merlín.

¿Un colegio donde enseñan magia? ¡Wow! Aquello era simplemente… ¡wow! La mente de Merlín no era realmente capaz de imaginar algo así hecho realidad pero sin lugar a dudas iba más allá de lo extraordinario.

—De Rowena puedo creerlo—dijo recordando a la mujer seria e inteligente que había conocido— ¿Pero de Gryffindor y Slytherin? Es difícil de creer…

—Deberás hacerlo porque así será. Ambos son muy capaces—aseguró ella—No los subestimes.

— ¡A mí me subestiman todo el tiempo y seré el mago más conocido en el futuro!—exclamó.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Creo que ya se te subieron los humos a la cabeza—comentó.

—Pasar tanto tiempo al lado de tu hermano es contagioso—bromeó.

Hermione rió suavemente pero pronto se puso seria y suspiró.

— ¿Me dejarás contarte mi historia?—le preguntó— ¿Y me prometerás que no interrumpirás en ningún momento?

Esa era una promesa muy difícil de hacer pero aun así asintió y, cuando ella comenzó a narrarle todo lo que había sucedido, la oyó sin abrir la boca.

Hermione no comenzó con su historia sino con la de Voldemort, luego pasó a la de los padres de Harry y los demás merodeadores y finalmente con la de Harry mismo. Intentó no hablar de cosas que él sería incapaz de comprender por la diferencia de época y no se entretuvo en detalles menores sino que fue simplemente a la historia principal para no extenderse demasiado; aun así, las horas pasaron y ella fue incapaz de terminar tan rápidamente como le hubiera gustado. Sólo se mencionó a sí misma en pocas ocasiones y no dijo absolutamente nada más sobre las palabras que tenía en su antebrazo.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin será el responsable de ocasionar dos guerras?—preguntó él finalmente.

—No lo hagas sonar como si fuera su culpa.

— ¡Pero de algún modo lo es!—indicó.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y él supo quedarse callado a pesar de que seguía pensando lo mismo. Si Slytherin se abstuviese, el mundo mágico se ahorraría muchos problemas.

—Merlín, ahora tienes mucho conocimiento que no deberías de tener—dijo Hermione suavemente—Sabes muchas cosas que no se supone que debas conocer. No puedes ir diciéndosela a nadie y menos aun queriendo cambiar lo que no debe ser cambiado.

—Casi suenas como Kilgharrah—murmuró.

—Prométemelo—le ordenó con impaciencia, sonando casi fría—Prométeme que no dirás nada ni tampoco harás nada para evitar lo que te conté.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo prometo—dijo con sinceridad—Puedes confiar en mí, Hermione.

—Lo sé—ella se dejó caer contra él, permitiendo que la rodeara con sus brazos.

—Entonces…—murmuró él suavemente— ¿No puedes decirme nada más específico de Camelot?

—No sé qué decirte, Merlín—dijo con sinceridad—Más allá de lo que te conté, logramos vivir en un mundo sin temor a ser ejecutados por hombres como mi padre. Creo que lo conseguirás—le sonrió suavemente—Todo estará bien.

Él más que nunca quiso creerle pero dado lo incierto de los acontecimientos que vendrían era difícil hacerlo. Así que prefirió guardar silencio y seguir abrazándola, manteniéndola contra su pecho.

Se quedaron así durante unos momentos, quietos, disfrutando de su cercanía. Hermione se permitió cerrar los ojos unos momentos y sonrió cuando sintió los labios de Merlín acariciando su frente. Si tan sólo pudieran esos instantes durar para siempre.

…oOo…

 **Londres**

Aquella cafetería muggle era un sitio calmo donde podía permanecer el tiempo suficiente sin sentir sobre él las miradas fijas que lo hacían sentir incómodo y, especialmente, sin tener que soportar a los brujos o hechiceras que se le acercasen a darle las condolencias por la muerte de Hermione. Lo odiaba. Había quemado cientos de cartas que habían llegado de todas partes del mundo diciéndole las mismas vacías palabras de condolencia. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decir que sentían la muerte de su mejor amiga? ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decirles que el dolor mitigaría y que su vida volvería a ser la misma de antes con el paso del tiempo? Ellos no la conocieron, ellos no la vieron sonreír enormemente al ver una buena nota en sus exámenes o el dolor ante la traición de Ron cuando los abandonó cuando estaban buscando horrocruxes. Ellos no vieron la transformación de niña a adolescente a una joven mujer hermosa. Ellos no supieron cuán llena de vida estaba…

— ¿El café no estaba bien?

Alzó el rostro inmediatamente y vio a la joven camarera que se había posado delante de él, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía el típico delantalito blanco encima de sus ropas muggles y su cabello oscuro estaba atado en un rodete en la parte superior de su cabeza. Harry miró su taza intacta y ya fría.

—Eh… está bien—murmuró.

—Puedo cambiarla si quieres para tomar café caliente.

—No, gracias.

Él podía rápidamente calentarla con un simple hechizo. Sacar su varita disimuladamente y murmurar un hechizo sin que nadie se diera cuenta no era tan difícil.

— ¿Necesita algo más?

Negó con la cabeza y aceptó la cuenta que ella le dejo antes de marcharse a atender otra mesa. Otra cosa que le gustaba de aquel lugar era que nadie se metía en lo que no le incumbía. Los clientes parecían ser todos como él: personas que sólo buscaban la soledad en una taza de té o café fría; y los empelados sólo hacían las preguntas de rutina, sin comentar nada más.

Abrió su billetera, donde siempre llevaba el dinero muggle, y sacó lo suficiente como para pagar por lo que no había consumido. Sus ojos se perdieron unos momentos en la vieja fotografía mágica del famoso "trío de oro" que se habían tomado en su segundo año de Hogwarts. Eran tan pequeños en aquel entonces, pequeños y completamente inconscientes del destino que les tocaría vivir. Ninguno sospechaba que Ron se volvería un conocido Auror al que llamaban para importantes misiones alrededor del mundo. Y tampoco pensó jamás en que él mismo terminaría siendo una persona aún más solitaria de lo que era en su niñez al que sólo sus amigos veían en fiestas o cumpleaños. Y aún menos, nadie, nunca jamás, creyó posible que la más inteligente del grupo tuviera una corta vida. Importante, pero demasiado corta.

Con un suspiro volvió a cerrar la billetera antes de que algún muggle viera la fotografía moviéndose.

Se puso de pie, dejó el dinero en la mesa con una importante propina y luego salió a la ciudad sin tener rumbo fijo.

Sabía que su vida carecía de sentido y que si deseaba salir de ese estado de tristeza permanente debía ponerse a buscar algo que lo impulsara hacia adelante. La semana anterior Ron se había presentado en su departamento y le había dicho que ya era tiempo de superarlo, que habían pasado casi seis meses desde la muerte de Hermione… y él había comprendido que era verdad. Su amigo le había dicho que se inscribiera para ser Auror. ¿No había sido ese su deseo desde adolescente, después de todo? No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber que no era una mala idea. Hermione, de ningún modo, hubiera querido verlo con el culo apoyado en el sillón todo el día viendo la luz del sol moverse a través de la ventana.

Estuvo a punto ir a la academia al día siguiente. Ron le había asegurado que tendría su apoyo y que no le costaría nada entrar. ¡Era Harry Potter después de todo!

Pero el destino tuvo que intervenir.

Un abogado tocó la puerta esa mañana antes de que él terminara de desayunar y le anunció que Hermione Jean Granger, en su testamento, le había dejado todas sus pertenencias, incluida la casa antigua de sus padres. Eso fue como volver al principio. La tristeza abrumadora volvió a aparecer en su vida y se adueñó de él por mucho tiempo. Sabía que Ron lo había buscado pero él bloqueó la chimenea y puso hechizos en su departamento para que nadie pudiera aparecerse. Tras recibir casi veinte cartas de sus amigos preguntándole qué estaba sucediendo, sólo le escribió al pelirrojo para decirle que se iría de viaje por un tiempo para despejar su mente, que no se preocupara por él y que escribiría cuando regresase. Recibió otras diez cartas más pero no se dignó a abrirlas. Aún estaban apiladas encima de la mesita de café de la sala.

Si ese día se había levantado y vestido como correspondía y, finalmente, salido de la casa, había sido porque se había armado del valor suficiente como para regresar al antiguo hogar de su amiga. No había vuelto allí desde el funeral. Ese día había recogido todas sus pertenencias y había salido sin mirar atrás. También había buscado con desespero a Crookshanks pero fue inútil. Parecía que el gato sabía que su dueña ya no estaba y se había marchado en busca de quién sabe qué.

No se sentía listo aún para volver y quizás por eso había parado en la cafetería a intentar armase de un poco más de valor. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacer aquello pero sabía que si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría nunca. Siempre encontraría una excusa para retrasarlo y eso le parecía casi un insulto a la memoria de Hermione.

Así que, luego de salir del café, tomó un taxi y dejó que éste lo condujera frente a la casa de Hermione.

La casa estaba igual que la recodaba, aunque quizás el césped de adelante estaba demasiado alto y los arbustos necesitaban una urgente podada. Se sintió inmediatamente mal por descuidar el sitio sabiendo que nadie más pondría atención en él.

Sacó la llave que le había dado el abogado desde el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Oscuridad, silencio y el aroma típico a sitio cerrado fue lo que lo recibió. Extendió su mano hacia la perilla de la luz sólo para comprobar que habían cortado el servicio. Frustrado, lanzó un hechizo con su varita para que la habitación se iluminara.

De inmediato, vio que todo estaba como lo había dejado antes, estático en el tiempo, como si esperaran el regreso de su dueña.

Nuevamente la culpa lo llenó al ver que todo estaba lleno de polvo. Debería de haber ido ahí antes. Nada de eso merecía estar en ese estado, como si no lo valorara, como si él no quisiese recordar nada ni apreciar lo que dejó su mejor amiga.

Fue en ese momento cuando una fuerza de voluntad lo llenó y, decidido, comenzó a hacer todo lo que no hizo en ese tiempo. Limpió la casa con algunos hechizos, sacó el polvillo, abrió las ventanas, cortó el césped y podó los arbustos a la manera muggle para que los vecinos no sospecharan nada. No podía detenerse porque si lo hacía se podría a recordar los momentos que había pasado con ella allí y la tristeza que sentía sería tanta que se largaría a llorar. Sin embargo, después de pasar horas allí haciendo una cosa tras otra, en la casa no quedó nada más por hacer. Una mirada a su alrededor le mostró que los muebles estaba sin tierra, los pisos limpios y los cristales de las fotografías traslúcidos.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar quedarse fijos en una imagen en particular. Su hermosa amiga sonreía a la cámara. Era una imagen simple, muggle pero mostraba la sencilla y bella que había sido, incluso con el cabello revuelto, lleno de risos.

No entendía cómo había pasado tantos años en el colegio sin poder darse cuenta cuán maravillosa era. Había admirado su inteligencia, su capacidad para aprender rápidamente y su amistad sincera pero no fue sino hasta después de la guerra cuando pudo conocer a su mejor amiga realmente bien. La vio en sus peores momentos, cuando más vulnerables se sentía, la consoló cuando lloró, la abrazó cuando sintió frío, rió con ella porque deseaba hacerla feliz y sacarla de ese estado. La amó de una manera platónica pero sincera, de un modo tan profundo que, a pesar de que siempre había sabido el triste final de su enfermedad, se negó a creerlo y a rendirse, a abandonar las esperanzas que ella había decidido tirar a la basura. Y, cuando sucedió, su corazón igual se rompió. Durante toda una semana no pudo llorar su partida porque una rabia ciega lo envenenaba. ¡Era injusto! ¡Era injusto que ella tuviese que irse antes que él! ¡Era injusto que el destino no les hubiese dado una oportunidad a ellos de estar juntos en todos los sentidos de la palabra! Ella era la menos indicada para morir. Ella debería de haber envejecido a su lado y, cuando ya sus cabellos estuvieran blancos, podrían sentarse y tomarse de la mano y sonreírle burlonamente al pasado.

Sin embargo, ese era sólo un sueño, un deseo que jamás se cumpliría.

Cuando sintió que la primera lágrima caía de sus ojos, la apartó con prisa y se negó a llorar.

Luego de que la ira se fue, después de que ella falleció, estuvo toda otra semana sumergido en una tristeza angustiante en la que sólo lloraba. Aún se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al pensarla pero podía controlarse mejor.

Estaba tan cansado de extrañarla, de arrepentirse de muchas cosa que dejó de hacer a su lado. Sabía que necesitaba encontrar una forma de darle un cierre a esa eterna etapa de duelo pero era incapaz comprender cómo. Hermione siempre había tenido palabras de consuelo para él…

Comenzó a recorrer la casa, pensando en qué haría con ella. Si quería dejar el dolor atrás debía comenzar a pensar en qué hacer con todo lo que ella le había dejado. Especialmente, los libros. No quería darlos a nadie pero estaba seguro que Hermione hubiera odiado que los tuviera allí, en su biblioteca, acumulando polvo. Debía dejarlos en un lugar donde los apreciaran, donde pudieran ser útiles para alguien. Se quedó unos instantes pensando hasta que se dio cuenta que el mejor lugar era Hogwarts. Madame Pince siempre había cuidado de la biblioteca con mano dura, exigiendo respeto hacia cada una de las obras que estaban allí. Ese sería un buen hogar para ellos.

Como ya era demasiado tarde, esa noche se quedó a dormir allí. No pudo decir que descansó toda la noche porque esa casa lo hacía sentir incómodo. Tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño porque tenía el miedo, o quizás la esperanza, irracional de mirar hacia un rincón y encontrarse con ella allí.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Rebuscó entre los estantes y encontró café. Lo olió y lo miró en un intento de corroborar que estuviera en buen estado. Finalmente, con un leve encogimiento de hombros, se preparó una gran taza y lo bebió sin azúcar, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor amargo.

Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y luego salió de la casa para encaminarse a su propio hogar y así poder usar la chimenea para ir a Hogwarts.

El castillo había sido reconstruido nuevamente hacía año y medio. Con ayuda de la magia y muchos colaboradores no había tardado demasiado en erguirse nuevamente como la construcción imponente que siempre había sido. Ahora tenía unas torres que antes no habían estado y salas nuevas. Las mazmorras habían desaparecido y el gran comedor había aumentado su tamaño para poder recibir a la enorme cantidad de nuevos estudiantes.

Harry había estado allí un par de veces luego del fin de la guerra y nunca sin Hermione. Regresar se sentía extraño a pesar de la cálida bienvenida de Minerva McGonagall.

— ¡Harry Potter!—sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y salía detrás de su escritorio para ir a abrazarlo rápidamente—Es un placer tenerte por acá… aunque creí que te habías ido de viaje. Eso es lo que dijeron los Weasley.

—Eh…—se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo, alborotándolo—Yo… puede que le haya dicho una pequeña mentira—confesó—Necesitaba tiempo a solas para resolver unos asuntos.

La mujer la miró con decepción.

—Estoy segura que si lo hubieras pedido, te hubieran concedido todo el tiempo y el espacio que necesitas.

—No lo hubieran hecho—la contradijo—. Ellos son muy buenos pero se meten siempre en donde no los llaman. No quiero sonar mal agradecido después de todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero… realmente quería tener un tiempo sin tener que oír a la señora Weasley diciéndome que superaré con el tiempo la muerte de Hermione o que debo donar toda su ropa o que es mejor que me vaya a vivir con ellos…

Minerva asintió suavemente. Ella podía ver que la muerte de la jovencita lo había afectado demasiado y que quería estar solo. Pero ya había pasado tiempo y su antiguo alumno no parecía ser capaz de salir de esa etapa de duelo. Estaba preocupado por él.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar hoy con nosotros? Estoy segura que causarás un gran revuelo entre nuestros alumnos.

—No, gracias—dijo con prisa, odiando ser el centro de atención—Sólo vine a preguntar si… si puedo traer los libros de Hermione aquí, a la biblioteca. No me gustaría que estuvieran en otro lado. Prefiero que alguien les pueda sacar un buen uso.

—Esa es una muy buena idea—aseguró mirándolo con cierta compasión.

Harry se movió con incomodidad. Odiaba que lo vieran así, como si él no pudiera darse cuenta que lo compadecían. ¿A caso lo creían estúpido?

—Volveré después del toque de queda—le informó—No quiero que nadie me vea aquí.

Minerva asintió, sabiendo que decirle cualquier otra cosa podría no ser una buena idea.

Él se despidió de ella, regresó a la casa de su amiga y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Por unos momentos le faltó voluntad para tomar el primer libro y sacarlo pero luego sus manos se aferraron firmemente al lomo del que más cerca tenía y lo colocó dentro de un maletín de cuero de dragón al que había hecho un hechizo expansible.

Se tomó su tiempo, leyendo los títulos y borrando los nombres de su amiga del interior de ellos para que nadie supiera a quién había pertenecido antes. Cuando estuvo listo, miró la hora y se dio cuenta que ya era media tarde. Se había perdido el almuerzo y su estómago pareció recordárselo sonando ruidosamente. Como no tenía nada de comida allí decidió ir a la misma cafetería muggle que tanto le gustaba. Pidió una taza de té y un sándwich de queso grillado. Era una comida poco usual para esa hora pero, como esperaba, nadie le preguntó nada y simplemente le dieron lo que había ordenado. La misma joven de la última vez lo atendió y no hizo comentarios tontos sobre el clima o le preguntó cómo andaba.

Finalmente, volvió a la casa y sólo la dejó después de la cena para ir a la biblioteca de Hogwarts con el maletín en la mano.

El castillo estaba silencioso ya que todos los alumnos habían ido a sus salas comunes y Minerva tuvo la decencia de no avisar a nadie más que a Madame Pince que él iría a dejar los libros. Cuando llegó y se encontró con la bibliotecaria, le preguntó si podía él acomodar los libros de Hermione. Ella no se mostró muy complacida con la idea pero ante una mirada de advertencia de parte de la directora sólo asintió. Harry podía apostar que luego que él se fuera revisaría cada uno de los estantes para comprobar que los hubiera colocado en la sección correcta.

Cuando finalmente pudo tener la libertad de recorrer los pasillos a su antojo, suspiró aliviado. Era difícil andar cuando se tenía dos pares de ojos en su nuca. Esas dos mujeres no hablaban con palabras pero sí con miradas cómplices y eso era suficiente como para molestarlo.

No era tan bueno en navegar por la biblioteca como Hermione lo había sido pero tampoco desconocía el lugar. Sabía dónde estaba cada sección aunque no había sido habitual andar por ellas. En aquellos años había sido Hermione la que conseguía de allí todo lo que necesitaban él y Ron.

Era irónico cómo las personas sólo se dan cuenta de las cosas más trascendentales de su vida cuando ésta le da un duro golpe en la cabeza, en un intento de hacerlos reaccionar. Él había sufrido varios golpes pero había tenido que perder a su mejor amiga, a la joven a la cual había amado durante mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta, para darse cuenta cuán increíblemente valiosa había sido. No es que no la hubiese valorado, sino que no lo había hecho lo suficiente. Ella siempre estuvo allí para él, cuidándolo, ayudándolo, protegiéndolo siempre. Cuando enfermó, intentó devolverle un poco de todo lo que le había dado pero no había sido suficiente. Le hubiese gustado poder encontrar una cura para su enfermedad, salvarla de su injusto destino.

Pero no había podido hacerlo.

Le había fallado.

Suspirando, sintiendo la culpa nuevamente llenar su alma, comenzó a acomodar los libros. Los sacaba uno por uno y los colocaba en donde correspondía. Le llevó tiempo pero no le importó. Cuando tuvo en sus manos el libro favorito de su amiga _Hogwarts: una historia_ , su decisión de dejarlo junto a todos los demás titubeó. Era uno de los libros que más había leído Hermione, se notaba en su tapa gastada y en sus hojas con puntas dobladas. Incluso tenía una pequeña marca en el lomo, en la parte inferior, donde parecía que le faltaba un trocito, como si se hubiese enganchado contra algo, arrancando ese fragmento.

No, no podía simplemente dejar eso allí. Ese libro se lo quedaría él. Alzó la vista hacia los estantes donde estaban otras copias de ese libro. Después de todo, allí había otros cinco libros idénticos.

No supo por qué sus ojos se posaron en aquel tomo en especial ni porqué se dio cuenta que tenía una marca en el lomo, como si se hubiese enganchado, pero lo hizo. Curioso, dejó el libro de Hermione a un lado y tomó ese. Aunque parecía ser la misma edición que el de Hermione, aquel claramente tenía muchos años encima. Sus páginas estaba amarillentas y algunas rotas y la tapa claramente estaba gastada. Estaba tan deteriorado que nadie se tomaría la molestia de tomarlo y usarlo. Pero aquel trocito que faltaba era del mismo tamaño y estaba en el mismo sitio que el del otro libro. Sin duda alguna era una extraña coincidencia.

Abrió en una página al azar y leyó algunas frases sueltas, sonriendo al reconocer algunas líneas que Hermione había recitado de memoria. Estaba dando vueltas a las páginas cuando sintió que algo caía del interior. Pensó que quizás era alguna página suelta pero cuando se inclino para tomarlo vio que era un trozo de pergamino amarillento y viejo, doblado perfectamente a la mitad. Lo abrió con cuidado, dándose cuenta que el doblez estaba tan marcado que en cualquier momento podía cortarse.

Advirtió que se trataba de una carta por la forma en que estaba escrita. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la primera frase, la que informaba sobre el destinatario, su corazón casi se detuvo y todo su cuerpo se tensó en una ansiedad abrumadora.

 _Querida Hermione:_

Así comenzaba y aunque sus ojos se deslizaron por las palabras que siguieron inmediatamente tuvo que leer varias veces para estar seguro que no estaba siendo engañado por su propia mente y que lo que leía no era ningún tipo de alucinación.

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Estoy seguro que creerás demasiado imprudente que te haya escrito y quizás tengas razón. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, no me podía permitir comunicarme contigo de otro modo. Prometo ser prudente por si esta carta cae en manos indebidas. Se la daré a Rowena y estoy seguro que ella encontrará el modo de alcanzártela lo más pronto posible. Tengo noticias que darte y estoy seguro que estarás ansiosa por saber._

 _¿Recuerdas el favor que me pediste aquella la última vez que nos vimos, cuando llegaste al castillo tan alterada porque Kilgharrah pronunció tu secreto? Me es un enorme placer confesarte que finalmente he conseguido encontrar a alguien que puede ayudar en tu situación. Una antigua amiga que está dotada de esas capacidades y conocimientos que requieres. No le he dicho exactamente lo que deseas de ella porque no estoy seguro de cuán buena sea esa decisión. Prefiero que seas tú la que se lo comentes. Sólo debes comunicarte conmigo cuando estés lista y desees verla. Aunque vale advertir que queda lejos de Camelot y no es fácil llegar. Si vas no tendrás otro medio más que los normales porque su hogar está protegido. Estoy seguro que sabes a lo que me refiero, siempre lo sabes._

 _Quisiera poder darte más detalles pero me temo que es imposible aunque te puedo asegurar que se trata de una persona discreta y confiable. Cuando la conozcas y sepas su historia, estoy seguro que la encontrarás intrigante. En su pasado existió una persona que tú conoces muy bien._

 _Sé que sueno misterioso y no me avergüenza confesar que es esa mi intención. Enfádate si lo prefieres pero voy a decir que deseo verte de nuevo. Casi puedo imaginar la expresión que estás poniendo en este instante. No me compadezcas, mi lady, conozco bien tus sentimientos y los acepto._

 _Dado que no quiero extender más esta carta, me despido. Cuídate, querida, sé prudente con tus acciones y búscame en cuanto estés lista._

 _Con cariño,_

 _G.G._

La mente de Harry daba vueltas y estaba llena de preguntas. ¿Quién era G.G.? ¿Quién era esa tal Hermione? ¿Sería posible que fuera su Hermione? No. Era imposible. Su mejor amiga había fallecido tiempo atrás. Él mismo había visto como cerraban su ataúd y cómo éste era colocado dentro de un pozo de tierra en el cementerio del Valle de Godric.

Volvió a leerla, notando que hablaba de Camelot y de una tal Rowena. ¿Sería posible que se refiriera a la famosa Camelot y a Rowena Revenclaw? ¿Y el tal G.G. entonces era el afamado Godric Gryffindor? No, debía de ser una total tontería porque si no la carta que tenía en sus manos debería de tener siglos de antigüedad. ¡Siglos! Y eso era imposible, ¿no? Además, el nombre de Hermione no podía ser tan único que sólo su amiga lo tenía. Debieron de existir muchas mujeres con ese nombre a lo largo de la historia. ¿Verdad?

Incapaz de seguir allí, tomó el libro de su amiga y el de la biblioteca. Guardó la carta y se apresuró a salir, dejando los demás sin guardar. No se despidió de Minerva ni de nadie más. Caminó por los pasillos del castillo, bajó escaleras hasta que llegó a la entrada. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita consiguió que éstas se abrieran de par en par. Luego, con pasos largos caminó hacia fuera de los terrenos donde se apareció para llegar con prisa a pocos metros de la casa de Hermione. Corrió hacia allí y se encerró, sintiéndose enfermo y confundido.

¿Por qué tenía que sucederle eso? Justo cuando creía poder estar superando por fin su muerte venía a encontrar aquella carta con su nombre. Sabía que podía no significar nada pero, ¿y si significaba todo? ¿Sería posible que…? No, no era posible. ¡Él había asistido a su funeral, por Merlín!

Estaba temblando cuando llegó a la sala y volvió a sacar los dos tomos y la carta. A ésta la dejó a un lado y se concentró en revisar cada libro. Primero uno y luego otro. Entre más lo revisaba más se daba cuenta que tenían unas cuantas marcas similares sino idénticas en los mismos sitios y del mismo tamaño. Lo único que parecía diferenciarlo era que el encontrado en la biblioteca del colegio estaba mucho más deteriorado a pesar de que tenía la misma fecha de impresión.

Si no los tuviera a ambos en sus manos diría que eran el mismo libro.

…

Harry nunca se había tomado el tiempo de leer realmente _Hogwarts, una historia_ a pesar de que siempre supo que el libro era interesante. Quizás su juventud no le había permitido realmente apreciarlo. Pero ahora que se había tomado el tiempo de repasar sus páginas no podía dejar de estar más que fascinado. Jamás había sabido todo lo que había tenido que pasar Godric. En aquella época vivió perseguido y fue a vivir a África pero luego, a pesar de que su cabeza tenía un precio, regresó cuando tenía dieciocho años. Entabló amistad con Salazar Slytherin (cosa que Harry jamás entendería) pero luego tuvieron una gran disputa que hizo que rompieran cualquier relación. También había conocido al famoso Rey Arturo y había sido amigo de Merlín. Al leer eso su mente le recordó la carta que había encontrado, la firma que tenía y la mención de Camelot.

Cuando terminó de leer no pudo evitar sentir una necesidad de seguir investigando y en honor a su amiga no lo reprimió. Como había dejado todos los libros en la biblioteca del colegio y como no podía volver allí porque seguramente Minerva lo increparía por su súbita desaparición, fue hacia Flourish y Blotts y compró los libros más completos que tenían sobre Godric Gryffindor, Camelot, Merlín y el Rey Arturo.

Se sorprendió a sobremanera al enterarse que Arturo había conocido, de hecho, a Merlín cuando eran ambos jóvenes. La supuesta gran diferencia de edad entre los dos había sido sólo un mito que se había promulgado por quién sabe qué razón. También se enteró que el rey tuvo una hermana. No encontró nada de ella más allá de algunas menciones en las que ni siquiera aparecía su nombre.

En un libro titulado _"Merlín, más allá de la leyenda"_ , el autor, un tal Bloots, aseguraba que había conocido a la única descendiente del famoso mago que quedaban con vida y que ella guardaba celosamente el único retrato para el que Merlín y su esposa HERMIONE, habían decidido posar.

¡Hermione!

¡ALLÍ DECÍA HERMIONE!

Sí, era imposible que fuera la misma pero al leer aquello su corazón se aceleró, sus manos sudaron y no pudo pensar en nada más que en ver ese retrato.

Así que nuevamente fue a la librería a buscar algún libro en el que pudiese averiguar quién demonios era la descendiente de Merlín pero no consiguió nada. Cuando le preguntó al vendedor al respecto, éste le dijo que nadie sabía, más allá de Bloots, quién era la mujer pues ella quería mantenerse alejada de la comunidad mágica.

Luego de aquello pasó dos días enteros intentando comunicarse con el tal Bloots no porque el anciano escritor no quisiera recibirlo sino porque vivía viajando alrededor del mundo y era poco probable que quedara más de una semana en un mismo lugar. Cuando recibió una carta de su parte, aceptando que fuera a verlo, tuvo que pedir un traslador al Ministerio de Magia a la India. En el Ministerio tuvo que esquivar a Ron, que al verlo se sorprendió y luego caminó hacia él con la mirada furiosa. No quería hablar con él, no quería tener que darle explicaciones y sufrir su justo enojo.

…

India era un sitio ruidoso, lleno de gente, caluroso y colorido. Él jamás había tenido la oportunidad de estar allí pero le gustó, mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado. Especialmente porque no había nadie que lo reconociese y, si lo hicieron, nadie le dijo nada.

Se instaló en un hotel muggle ni demasiado costoso ni de tan baja categoría. Uno de los empleados le había hablado en hindi cuando lo llevó a su habitación pero como él no entendía nada del idioma sólo asintió unas cuantas veces antes de aceptar la llave del cuarto que le entregaba. Suspirando, había dejado caer la única bolsa con sus pertenencias antes de acercarse a su ventana y ver la calle del frente del hotel en el que se apiñaban toda clase de vendedores ambulantes formando una especie de mercado. La mayoría de ellos vendían especias y telas pero había otros que ofrecían algunos artefactos extraños e incluso libros. Pensó en bajar después y buscar algún recuerdo para llevarle a Ron en un intento de conseguir que lo perdonara por haberlo esquivado.

Finalmente, después de almorzar en el comedor del hotel, se encaminó hacia el exterior y no tardó demasiado en encontrar uno de esos _rickshaw._ Como fue capaz le indicó al ciclista la dirección a la que debía de ir, donde lo esperaba Bloots. El chofer lo dejó delante de una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Ansioso, no tardó demasiado en acercarse y llamar. Esperó unos momentos pero al ver que nadie lo atendía, volvió a hacerlo y luego otra vez y otra.

Cuando la puerta al final se abrió vio el rostro molesto de una mujer hindú que le gritó un montón de palabras. Él no entendía pero no necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente como para darse cuenta que se trataba de una sarta de insultos. Se quedó estático sin saber qué rayos hacer. ¿A caso se había equivocado de lugar?

—Eh… vengo… tengo una reunión con el señor Bloots—le dijo Harry—¡Bloots!

La mujer detuvo sus palabras de inmediato y luego le hizo una seña con sus manos para que lo siguiera al interior. Harry dudó unos momentos pero finalmente la siguió dentro de la casa. Ella lo condujo hacia una especie de patio interior que tenía un gran parecido a un oasis del desierto. Allí, en el medio, frente a una pequeña fuente de agua, se encontraba sentado un anciano. Harry logró reconocerlo gracias a la fotografía que había visto del autor. El hombre, al verlo, le hizo una seña para que se le acercara. Harry se apresuró a ir y tomó asiento a su lado, como se lo indicaba.

—Gracias por recibirme.

—Nunca le diría que no al salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Harry se movió incómodo ante este comentario y el hombre no tardó en notarlo.

—No sea modesto, señor Potter—dijo—No tema sacar algo de provecho después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

—No he hecho realmente nada por ustedes—dijo con sinceridad, sin sonar duro—fue por mí, por mis padres, por mis amigos… Por eso estoy aquí. Estoy seguro que se habrá enterado que Hermione Granger…ha…ha… fallecido.

—Sí, desgraciada noticia recibí. Le escribí una carta poco después de la guerra pidiéndole que me conceda el honor de entrevistarla.

—¿A ella?—preguntó sorprendido.

Usualmente la gente se interesaba demasiado en él. No es que se molestara, simplemente le sorprendía.

—Era una hija de muggles que luchó contra un sádico con creencias _sangrepuristas_ —explicó—Todo un evento digo de ser contado. Desgraciadamente, rechazó mi propuesta.

—Sí, ella era así. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención—sonrió levemente—Quizás sí, si estaba en un aula y el profesor hacía una pregunta. Ella alzaba la mano y quería que la vieran para ser la primera en responder.

—Siempre oí que dijeron que era una chica inteligente—comentó.

—Lo era.

La misma mujer que lo había recibido les llevó algo que parecía té con leche. Le entregó una taza a cada uno y le dijo algo en hindi a Bloots. El anciano le respondió en aquel idioma y luego ella se retiró haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Adelante—incentivó Bloots— Pruébelo, señor Potter.

Harry vio que sorbía un largo trago y cerraba los ojos con placer. Lo imitó, tomando un largo trago. El calor de la bebida y el dulzor se esparcieron sobre su lengua colapsando sus papilas gustativas. Era raro explicar su sabor, algo picante pero dulce a la vez.

— ¿Esto tiene jengibre?—preguntó.

—Así es. Cardamomo Chai—nombró el té—Es una de mis bebidas favoritas de la India…—volvió a tomar un sorbo pero luego la dejó a un lado—Por más que me gusta esta oportunidad, señor Potter, dudo que haya viajado desde Inglaterra para tomar el té conmigo. En su carta decía que quería preguntarme algo sobre mi libro de Merlín.

—Sí, quisiera saber quién es la heredera del mago.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué quiere saberlo?—preguntó con sospecha.

— ¿No me lo dirá?

—Por el contrario, señor Potter, se lo diré. Usted puede pensar que no merece tener ciertos beneficios ni ser llamado " _El salvador del mundo mágico"_ pero ese es el título que le ha tocado portar y no puedo estar más agradecido.

—Yo no…

—Soy hijo de muggles, al igual que lo fue su amiga—lo interrumpió—Puede imaginar mi triste destino si el Innombrable hubiera triunfado—hizo una leve pausa en la que volvió a beber el té de cardamomo y jengibre— Por eso voy a darle el nombre de la joven descendiente del famoso mago e incluso le diré dónde encontrarla. Sólo me pregunto si no es el nombre de la esposa de Merlín lo que llamó su atención.

Harry se sintió ruborizar levemente.

—Quizás.

Bloots sonrió ampliamente.

—Nadie lo acusará de nada por tener sentimientos y querer respuestas, señor Potter. Pero tengo un consejo para usted: no viva ni se aferre al pasado porque puede que no le guste el modo en que afecte su futuro.

Harry sólo asintió, sintiéndose bastante enfermo consigo mismo. Hermione no salía de su mente ni de su vida, no lo dejaba encontrar la paz… o quizás no era así. Quizás era él quien no la dejaba irse.

—Por favor, dónde puedo encontrar a la descendiente de Merlín.

El hombre le dio el nombre de la chica y la dirección de su casa.

Cuando Harry salió de allí, media hora después, se prometió que vería la pintura y nada más. Ese sería su último acto de obsesión. Luego, dejaría que la memoria de Hermione siguiera su camino.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

—Mi hermana.

Morgana alzó la vista y sonrió de inmediato al ver a Morgause a poca distancia. Se quitó inmediatamente la capucha y fue hacia ella. La abrazó suavemente antes de apartarse pero sin soltar sus manos.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?—preguntó la mujer rubia.

—Camelot ha acogido de nuevo a su hija con los brazos abiertos—le aseguró con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Uther no sospecha nada?

Morgana estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Él cree mis mentiras como el perro rastrero que es—aseguró.


	54. Las lágrimas de Uther Pendragon- parte I

**Marianagmt, gracias por seguir ayudándome con esta historia. Siempre me aconsejas el mejor modo de seguir o escribir.** **  
**

* * *

 **Invitado:** Sé que no actualicé precisamente pronto, pero lo hice, ¿no? Y eso es lo que cuenta.

 **Rosangela:** Lamento mucho que las clases te hayan mantenido ocupada. Sé lo que es eso, por eso actualizo recién ahora.

 **rocio e-chan** : ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar la historia. Sí, esto pinta para largo... recién estoy comenzando con esta nueva temporada y hay tantas cosas que tienen que suceder. Sé que has dicho que quieres mirar los capítulos luego de que yo termine de escribir todo pero no sé cuándo será eso. Quizás sea mejor que los vayas viendo mientras tengas tiempo. La serie no es muy larga, sólo trece capítulos cada temporada (y tiene cinco), pero es muy entretenida. Yo la acabé de mirar en tan poco tiempo. Hay cosas de ella que no me gustaron y pienso cambiarlas, aunque no todo porque sino sería demasiado diferente. Y no, no fuiste la única que se dio cuenta del detalle que dejé caer en el capítulo anterior aunque no todos lo mencionaron. Saludos.

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **Las lágrimas de Uther Pendragon- Parte I**_

Uther estaba siendo consumido por la propia tristeza de su alma. No era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salvar a Morgana para poder tenerla nuevamente junto a él y abrazarla y protegerla. Ella era suya en muchos más sentidos de lo que la chica podía imaginar. Le entristecía en cierta manera no ser capaz de decirle la verdad pero era algo que había prometido. Además, confesarle que él era… No, no podía. Eso simplemente traería demasiadas dificultades y conflictos innecesarios. Después de todo, era un rey y tenía una imagen que cuidar.

Sin embargo, que no le diera el título correspondiente no quería decir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que no la quería. Por el contrario, su corazón brotaba de un amor inmenso hacia ella. Habían tenido sus conflictos, era verdad, pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse ya que, después de todo, Morgana siempre se había disculpado, admitiendo sus errores. Pero él también los había cometido, lo sabía, y su orgullo y su temor no les habían permitido acercarse a la hermosa joven para hablarle con la calma necesaria. Siempre con gritos, con gestos hoscos. No quería que eso quedase así. Deseaba tener la oportunidad de ver a su querida Morgana nuevamente y poder rodearla con sus brazos, atraerla a su pecho y decirle cuán importante era para él.

Quizás ahora ella, que siempre había tenido una veta de rebeldía, sería capaz de darse cuenta cuán importante era acabar con todos aquellos seres despreciables que se relacionan con la magia. No hacen más que tener desgracias al mundo, dejando caer males sobre gente buena como ellos.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué siempre él? Años atrás una maldita bruja le había arrebatado a su bondadosa Hermione y ahora esta arpía le había quitado a su otra hija. ¿A caso alguna vez dejaría de sufrir? ¿A caso alguna vez pararían las desgracias para Camelot? Sí, quería creer que sí. Las desgracias se acabarían el día en que la magia deje de existir en el mundo.

…

Merlín miró alrededor con horror. No disimuló su expresión ni tampoco lo hicieron los demás caballeros que estaban junto a él, siguiendo al príncipe. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando veían a sus compañeros tendidos en el suelo, sin vida? Aquel campo de batalla estaba plagado de cadáveres de caballeros de Camelot, esparcidos como animales, víctimas de una atroz casería. Y, de algún modo u otro, lo eran porque Uther los había mandado allí en busca de su protegida, sin ver si sería una batalla justa, si estaban lo suficientemente entrenados o siquiera si tenían las armas necesarias. Un año completo. Un año sin Morgana que había sido una completa locura. Hermione le había dicho que estaba preocupada no sólo por el reino, por la pérdida de hombres sino por su padre, quien apenas comía y no pensaba en nada más que en su protegida.

Arturo hizo una señal para que todos se detuvieran y Merlín tiró suavemente de las riendas de su caballo para hacerlo.

—Vean si hay sobrevivientes—ordenó el príncipe.

El mago pudo notar la amargura en su voz. Arturo también quería que encontrasen a Morgana pero aquella matanza indiscriminada no le gustaba ni un poco. En cierta ocasión, arriesgándose a ser castigado, le había preguntado por qué no le decía algo a su padre al respecto. Él sólo lo había mirado y había murmurado que si Hermione estuviera en lugar de Morgana, no estaría haciendo aquella pregunta tan estúpida. Desde ese día, se había guardado sus opiniones.

Desmontaron y comenzaron a revisar a los hombres, uno por uno, buscando a alguno que hubiera sobrevivido. Arturo tomó el pulso de un caballero pero hizo una mueca. Alzó los ojos hacia el horizonte y se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes.

—Sus agresores se dirigieron al norte—dijo a Merlín e inmediatamente se puso de pie y se giró hacia su caballo— ¡Vamos!

— ¿Crees que debemos seguirlo?—le preguntó el mago.

Él lo miró con burla, creyendo que tenía miedo.

— ¡Vaya que eres niñita!—exclamó—Hermione es mucho más valiente que tú.

Merlín rodó los ojos y no le quedó otra opción más que seguir al príncipe. Volvieron a montar y siguieron un rastro hasta el interior de un bosque. Tenía que aferrarse firmemente a las riendas para poder mantenerse encima del animal sin correr el riesgo de caer. Estaba exhausto, empapado por la lluvia que los había tomado por sorpresa y tenía tanta hambre que creía que podría comerse un pollo entero él solo. Quería poder tomar un baño de agua caliente y dormir por siempre, de preferencia abrazando a la princesa.

— ¿Te sucede algo?—preguntó de pronto el príncipe, lanzándole una mirada.

—Sí, he estado montando todo el día—gruñó.

— ¿Te duele tu pequeño trasero?—se burló Arturo.

—Exacto, porque no es tan gordo como el tuyo—replicó.

—Puedo verlo… estás nervioso… como un cobarde.

—Quizás sea un cobarde—replicó rápidamente—pero no soy un cabeza de chorlito.

Arturo le lanzó una mirada llena de molestia.

— ¡No existe esa palabra!—exclamó.

—Es idiomática—aseguró Merlín con inteligencia.

— ¿Es qué?—preguntó desconcertado.

—Debes estar en más contacto con los libros y con la gente, sire…—contestó lo más cortésmente posible.

—Describe "cabeza de chorlito"—le ordenó el príncipe, seguro que lo que decía su estúpido sirviente no era más que un invento.

— ¿En dos palabras?

—Sí.

—Eh… Príncipe Arturo.

Algunos de los caballeros que estaban oyendo aquella ridícula conversación rieron suavemente pero una seña de Arturo los silenció. Merlín pensó que los iba a reprender o castigar de algún modo pero el príncipe sólo contemplaba adelante. Siguió su mirada y vio que a unos metros, entre los árboles, un improvisado campamento.

Desmontaron de inmediato y Arturo buscó su espada. Comenzaron a caminar lo más silenciosamente posible hacia allí, observando todo lo que los rodeaba para comprobar que no había ningún peligro cerca. El tenso silencio que los rodeaba no era un buen augurio.

Arturo se inclinó frente a la fogata y notó que las cenizas estaban aún calientes. Sus ojos se deslizaron por el lugar, buscando sin encontrar.

De repente, una fecha salió de la nada y pegó de lleno en la espalda de uno de los caballeros que estaban allí, asesinándolo de inmediato. Todos jadearon y buscaron a los atacantes, que comenzaron a salir de entre de los árboles, gritando enfurecidos, con armas en sus manos, dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte.

La batalla comenzó entonces. Arturo grito una orden que Merlín fue incapaz de escuchar. Sólo podía oír el sonido del metal de las espadas chocando una contra otras, sólo podía ver como hombres peleaban entre ellos defendiendo cada uno su causa. Cuando vio que uno se acercaba a él, tomó una espada que encontró cerca de uno de los cadáveres e intentó defenderse. Hermione le había dado algunos consejos hacía tiempo que le ayudaron en esa situación; sin embargo, su contrincante era mucho más hábil y no tardó en desarmarlo. Pero siempre tenía la magia de su lado. Unas cuantas palabras y los cascos, ollas y cazuelas de metal golpearon de inmediato la espada de su enemigo, sumándole peso y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Sonrió orgulloso de su logro y pasó encima para seguir luchando a su modo particular.

Quizás no fuera bueno con la espada pero era veloz y bueno con los hechizos.

Corrió rápidamente hacia donde Arturo estaba y lo vio pelear con un hombre furioso. Por concentrarse en ello no vio la raíz del árbol que tenía al lado y terminó cayendo vergonzosamente al suelo. Gimió de dolor cuando su pecho impactó pero inmediatamente alzó los ojos hacia el príncipe, viendo con horror como otro hombre venía desde atrás de él para darle un golpe a traición. Actuando rápidamente, levitó con su magia una lanza e hizo que ésta volara por los aires hasta impactar contra el maldito.

Arturo se libró de su enemigo y miró sorprendido al otro que había caído con una lanza clavada en el medio del pecho. Buscó a su alrededor a su salvador pero sólo fue capaz de ver a Merlín tendido en el suelo, escondiéndose, tan cobarde como siempre.

— ¡No estamos jugando a las escondidas, Merlín!—lo reprendió.

Merlín le lanzó una mirada molesta y gruñó por lo bajo antes de ponerse de pie con prisa. Sacudió su ropa lo mejor que pudo para luego ver a su alrededor y darse cuenta que los atacantes habían sido acabados. Ahora sólo quedaban sus cuerpos sin vida en aquel campamento descuidado. No había sobrevivido nadie.

Arturo suspiró con cansancio, agotado de aquellas búsquedas que ya llevaban poco más de un año. Estaba a punto de dar la orden para seguir adelante cuando oyó el sonido de unos pasos yendo hacia ellos. Alerta, sacó nuevamente su espalda y miró en dirección al sonido. Todos los demás también se pusieron alertas y comenzaron a avanzar pero él les hizo una seña para que se mantuvieran en sus lugares guardando silencio. Dio un paso y luego otro, forzando sus ojos a observar más allá de la niebla que había entre los árboles. Poco a poco una figura oscura fue visible: primero como una simple silueta pero luego se pudo distinguir el cabello largo y la falda de un vestido. Se movía tambaleantemente, como si le costara dar cada paso, iba sobre sus pasos y volvía a andar. Al principio nadie la reconoció pero luego fue claro que aquella persona era una mujer y no cualquiera sino la mismísima Morgana.

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron con sorpresa. Allí estaba la chica que durante tanto tiempo había buscado, luciendo asustada, con el cabello revuelto, la piel sucia y el vestido roto y gastado.

—Morgana—jadeó su nombre y corrió hacia ella.

La chica sonrió levemente pero cuando Arturo la sostuvo contra su pecho se desplomó y comenzó a sollozar mientras se aferraba a él como si fuera su roca.

Merlín sólo era capaz de observar absolutamente anonadado.

…

La noticia de la aparición de la protegida del rey Uther Pendragon no tardó en llegar a oídos de todos los ciudadanos del reino. Todos sabían muy bien que una bruja la había raptado hacía más de un año, antes de los incidentes con el feroz dragón, y que el rey no había dejado de buscarla ni un segundo. Su regreso representaba ahora una nueva etapa, quizás de paz, en la que ya no morirían caballeros en las largas campañas de búsqueda. Al menos, Hermione lo esperaba así. Aunque ella tenía otra clase de temores que tanto su padre como su hermano desconocían. Sólo Merlín compartía su temor y no era para menos.

Había visto como su hermano la había llevado a sus cámaras, le había ordenado a Gwen preparar un baño y asistir a Morgana en todo lo necesario. Hermione le había pedido a Ingrid que fuera a ayudar a la doncella. Sin embargo, ella misma había preferido mantenerse alejada, al menos de momento. No estaba lista para verla. Morgana siempre había sido su amiga allí, su compañera, su aliada, incluso. Y ahora, el odio que había comenzado a sentir tiempo atrás había sido moldeado por Morgause para crear en ella un ser vengativo y manipulador. Eso es lo que sabía que sucedería. Pero, ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si juzgaba imprudentemente a Morgana? No quería que eso sucediera.

Tenía que pensar con calma en su modo de actuar antes de verla.

Cuando Gaius fue a verla, ella y su padre se quedaron frente a su puerta, en el pasillo, esperando por el galeno. No dijeron nada sino hasta que lo vieron salir. Uther no tardó en acercársele, controlando a duras penas su preocupación.

— ¿Cómo está ella?—preguntó.

—Va a estar bien—aseguró el médico.

— ¿Le sucede algo malo?

—Nada físico—Gaius miró rápidamente a Hermione antes de volver a posar sus ojos en el rey.

— ¿Puedo verla?

—Es mejor esperar hasta mañana—dijo con calma, no permitiendo que los ojos ansiosos del monarca pudieran con su decisión.

—Sí, por supuesto—Uther asintió—Gracias, Gaius.

El rey tomó la mano de Hermione y, sonriente, hizo que la acompañara a sus cámaras privadas. Conversó con ella con liviandad, demostrando un claro cambio de humor con respecto al último año. Hermione se despidió de él a los pocos minutos y casi corrió hacia las habitaciones que compartían Merlín y Gaius.

Entró sin tocar y ambos giraron el rostro rápidamente hacia ella. Merlín se veía muy preocupado.

— ¿Dijo algo?—preguntó ella de inmediato.

—Eso mismo me ha preguntado Merlín—dijo Gaius—No ha dicho nada pero le he asegurado que no hay nada más que hacer que esperar.

—Si llega a decirle a Uther que la envenené…—comenzó a decir el mago.

—No lo hiciste con verdadera intención de asesinarla—le aseguró Hermione—Era necesario. Ella era la causa por la que Camelot estaba cayendo.

— ¡Pero el rey no lo verá así!—exclamó.

Hermione se acercó a él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—No dejaré por nada en el mundo que mi padre te haga daño.

Merlín le sonrió tristemente sin decir nada al respecto. Sabía que Hermione se enfrentaría a cualquiera por él pero no quería que fuera así.

—Será mejor que vayas a dormir—le dijo suavemente, acariciando con sus yemas el dorso de las manos de Hermione.

Ella hizo una mueca al oírlo pero terminó asintiendo. Gaius miró hacia otro lado, simulando estar demasiado ocupado en sus cosas como para ver como la pareja se daba un pequeño beso de buenas noches. Cuando la princesa se fue, miró a Merlín con una sonrisa burlona, logrando que se ruborizara notablemente. El mago murmuró "buenas noches" antes de desaparecer en su habitación.

…

Hermione se vistió como cada mañana y, tras desayunar, decidió que era tiempo de ir con Morgana. Si seguía retrasándolo, tanto su padre como su hermano y la misma chica comenzarían a sospechar de su reticencia a ir a verla. Así que se encaminó a la habitación de ella y tocó suavemente, rogando en silencio que nadie abriera o que le dijeran que aún estaba dormida. Sin embargo, no tuvo esa suerte. Gwen no tardó en abrir y, tras una sonrisa, la hizo pasar al interior.

Ella se lo agradeció e ingresó. Inmediatamente vio a la joven protegida de su padre sentada en el borde de la cama, con el cabello peinado y utilizando uno de sus hermosos vestidos. El año que había trascurrido desde que había sido raptada no parecía haberla afectado: al menos no físicamente porque seguía siendo tan joven y hermosa como siempre.

Al verla, Morgana puso una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y extendió sus brazos hacia ella en un pedido silencioso. Hermione fue de inmediato y la abrazó con firmeza, orando para que el corazón de la chica no hubiera sido corrompido por Morgause. Sintió ganas de llorar cuando las manos de la joven le devolvieron el abrazo.

— ¡Te ves tan hermosa!—dijo Morgana apartándose suavemente para mirarla a los ojos—¡No puedo creer lo mucho que has cambiado!

—No lo creo…

—Créeme, he tenido tiempo de recrear tu rostro, el de Arturo, el de Uther y el de muchos otros en mi mente como para darme cuenta incluso de los cambios más sutiles—aseguró ella acariciando uno de los rizos de Hermione—Te has transformado en toda una mujer. Seguramente tendrás muchos pretendientes.

—Por favor, Morgana—la reprendió suavemente—deja de decir tonterías y dime qué sucedió.

—No son tonterías—amplió su sonrisa— ¿Crees que no me he enterado de la carta que te mandó Slytherin?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de disgusto a Gwen, quien repentinamente recordó que debía salir del cuarto a hacer sus deberes diarios.

—No te enfades con ella—le rogó—. He sido yo la que ha insistido en que me diga todo lo sucedido.

—No estoy enfadada, Morgana—le aseguró—pero te aclaro que mi relación con Slytherin no es la que imaginas. Es cierto, brindó su ayuda cuando lo necesitamos pero no pienso ver eso como una obligación para aceptar su invitación.

Morgana la miró fijamente por unos eternos instantes.

— ¿Uther lo ve del mismo modo?—preguntó con demasiada seriedad.

— ¿Crees que realmente me importa?

La chica sonrió de inmediato, como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más maravillosa el mundo.

—Creo que…

— ¿Morgana?

Ambas giraron el rostro y vieron a Arturo entrar a la habitación.

— ¡Arturo! Ven aquí—le rogó Morgana extendiendo sus manos hacia el príncipe, cuando él se acercó, tomó sus brazos y lo mantuvo cerca de ella—Debo de agradecerte que…

—No, Morgana, no hay nada que agradecer—intervino él—Sólo me gustaría saber qué sucedió. He recorrido tantas regiones buscándote. Casi perdía las esperanzas.

—Gracias por no perderlas… yo…—sus ojos parecieron perderse por unos instantes y, cuando volvió a hablar su voz parecía llena de tristes recuerdos—Estuve en una celda casi un año.

— ¿Cómo lograste escapar?—quiso saber Hermione.

—Me trasladaron hace una semana, no sé por qué. Puede haber sido la patrulla de Camelot.

—¿La patrulla te encontró?—preguntó sorprendido Arturo.

Morgana asintió.

—Pensé que sería libre pero después vi que los mataron—murmuró—Uno a uno fueron derrotados. Pero esa noche los bandidos estaban distraídos por su último botín y tuve mi oportunidad. Cuando te vi, no podía creerlo—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos aferraron más firmemente los brazos de Arturo, como si temiera soltarlo y descubrir que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Arturo se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó firmemente, sosteniéndola contra su pecho mientras sentía las lágrimas de la joven caer por su cuello.

Hermione estaba confundida, incapaz de saber qué pensar al respecto. Sabía que Morgana terminaría volviéndose malvada en algún momento pero, ¿era ese? No podría asegurarlo. Todo lo que había dicho, sus reacciones, sus lágrimas… O era una excelente actriz o estaba siendo sincera.

Los ojos de Morgana se perdieron más allá de Arturo y el príncipe se dio cuenta de ello. Giró el rostro y vio a su sirviente parado con incomodidad al lado de la puerta abierta, sin mirar a nadie. Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Cuando le había ordenado a Gaius que lo mandara a llamar y le pidiese que lo encuentre en el cuarto de Morgana no había pensado que el tonto se quedaría allí como un papanatas mirando las moscas volar.

—Creo que necesito descansar—dijo Morgana.

Arturo asintió y se separó suavemente de su amiga, casi hermana, antes de tomar la mano de Hermione, indicándole que era momento de dejar a Morgana dormir.

—Todo estará bien—le aseguró—Estás a salvo ahora.

Morgana le sonrió con agradecimiento y vio salir a los dos hermanos de sus cámaras. Antes de que Merlín pudiera ir tras ellos, lo detuvo.

—Merlín—el miedo en los ojos del chico era más que notable—Quiero hablar contigo.

El mago miró rápidamente la puerta, ansiando más que nunca que Arturo pegara uno de esos gritos usuales en los que le ordenaba hacer cualquier cosa. Pero no fue así.

—Sé lo que hiciste—siguió diciendo ella, aumentando la agónica tortura que él sentía—Intentaste envenenarme.

—No…—tartamudeó—No quería…

Ella sonrió levemente, casi con tristeza mientras se secaba suavemente las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Está bien, Merlín, lo entiendo—le aseguró—Estabas intentando proteger a tus amigos. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Merlín tardó unos segundos en comprender que ella realmente no pensaba a ir corriendo con Uther a decirle que él había intentado asesinarla.

— ¿En serio?

—Eres tan ingenuo, Merlín. No creo que realmente estaba entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo. Pero créeme, he visto los demonios de este mundo. He visto de primera mano lo que resulta de oponerse a Uther…—su labio inferior comenzó a temblar a pesar de que ella hacía todo por contenerse y no llorar—No sabes cuánto lamento todo lo que he hecho. Sólo… sólo espero que puedas perdonarme.

Merlín apenas podía hablar pero de algún modo sacó las palabras.

—Siento tanto por todo lo que has tenido que pasar—le aseguró, consiguiendo que ella sonriera levemente—Realmente es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

La sonrisa de Morgana se amplió enormemente y Merlín suspiró aliviado, sintiendo que se había sacado un gran peso de encima al no tener que vivir temiendo que ella lo delatara y que Uther lo ahorcara.

Cuando salió de la habitación de ella, listo para hacer sus actividades diarias, no pudo evitar que el buen humor se colara por los poros de su piel. Lustró la espada y la armadura del príncipe, lavó ropa, remendó las que estaban rotas, le robó un beso a Hermione cuando la encontró en el pasillo sola, sorprendiéndola pero inmediatamente tuvo que darle una explicación sobre su arrebato; arregló la cama, sacudió el polvo de los objetos. Incluso mientras fregaba el piso de las cámaras de Arturo, de rodillas, una vieja canción que su madre le cantaba de niño se colocó en su mente y antes de darse cuenta estaba tarareándola. Cuando Arturo entró, frunció el ceño nada más verlo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—El sol está brillando—señaló la ventana—Hemos encontrado a Morgana y acabo de terminar todos mis labores—señaló a su alrededor para que viera la habitación impecable.

Arturo miró y comprobó que, efectivamente, todo estaba ordenado y limpio.

—Mmm…—fue todo lo que murmuró antes de cruzar al lado de su sirviente, intentando ir hacia el biombo para cambiarse de ropa.

— ¡Espera!—Merlín le impidió seguir su camino— ¿Tienes que ir por ahí justo ahora?

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Merlín dudó, sabiendo que hacer lo que hacía no era precisamente la forma correcta de tratar con un príncipe.

—Es que… acabo de terminar de lavar el suelo.

Una sonrisa llena de burla apareció en el rostro de Arturo.

—No te preocupes—le palmeó la espalda—No voy a deslizarme encima.

Y caminó por el piso limpio. Merlín miró con molestia las marcas de sus pisadas que quedaban por el suelo.

—De verdad no tienes idea, ¿no?—le preguntó.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es limpiarla—le aseguró Arturo mientras se quitaba su camisa para colocarse otra limpia.

— ¿Cómo lo ibas a saber?—se burló el mago.

—Te pido perdón, Merlín—Arturo se llevó una mano al corazón teatralmente.

—Es eso—insistió él— ¡Jamás has tenido que hacerlo!

—Yo sé cómo usar un trapo y un cubo—le aseguró el príncipe.

—Oh, sí—Merlín rodó los ojos mientras se inclinaba a buscar los elementos.

—Es fácil—insistió Arturo—Déjame enseñarte.

Tomó el trapo de la mano de Merlín, lo sumergió en el cubo con agua antes de escurrirlo levemente y luego fregar todo el rostro de su sirviente con él. Colocó incluso la mano detrás de la cabeza del chico idiota para evitar que se apartara mientras limpiaba toda su cara.

Merlín lo miró sin decir absolutamente nada.

— ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo usar el cubo?—le preguntó el príncipe.

—No será necesario yo… ¡Arturo, no!

Pero haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, tomó el cubo con agua y se lo vació encima de la cabeza del mago, dejándoselo como sombrero. Incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de dar unos golpecitos en la base antes de apartarse.

…

Hermione estaba preparando una poción cuando lo vio entrar en las cámaras que él y Gaius compartían. Ella había decidido pasar toda la tarde allí, dejando que Morgana y Uther se pusieran al tanto, teniendo toda la privacidad posible. Había planeado una tarde tranquila para sí misma, sin tener que pensar si su hermano y Merlín regresarían con vida de las patrullas de búsqueda. Pero debía de haber imaginado que no podía no suceder algo.

— ¿Cómo te mojaste?—le preguntó al verlo empapado casi de pies a cabeza— ¿Te caíste en algún lago?

Él suspiró.

—Tu hermano me estaba dando clases de cómo lavar el piso de su cámara—ella lo contempló con indignación—No, no lo culpes, esta vez fue toda mi culpa porque fui yo el que le dijo que no sabía hacerlo.

—Esa no es excusa como para mojarte de ese modo. Puedes resfriarte.

Él se dejó caer en la silla con resignación y cansancio.

—Creo que eso realmente no es algo que le importe.

Hermione buscó una de las toallas que sabía que tenía Gaius y fue hacia él para luego comenzar a secarle el cabello. Merlín se ruborizó al darse cuenta qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Intentó quitarle la toalla para hacerlo él mismo pero ella se lo impidió. Sintió que le desataba el nudo de su pañuelo para luego dejarlo en el suelo.

—Ven—le ordenó.

Merlín la miró con curiosidad y un nerviosismo supremo llenó su estómago cuando notó que ella entraba a la habitación. Perturbado, la siguió con curiosidad, casi con miedo. Hermione rió suavemente ante su obvia expresión.

— ¿Qué…?

Pero sus palabras se ahogaron cuando ella comenzó a tirar de su chaqueta hasta quitársela. Inmediatamente, puso sus manos en el borde inferior de su camisa y la alzó hasta sacársela por encima de su cabeza.

— ¡Hermione!—exclamó.

Ella le sonrió, toda ruborizada, pero no dijo absolutamente nada ante su protesta. No es que Merlín se estuviera quejando porque la chica lo estuviera desvistiendo. El problema era que quería que siguiera y a la vez quería que se detuviese. Era contradictorio y lo sabía demasiado bien. ¡Era tan frustrante!

La toalla hizo acto de presencia nuevamente y Hermione lo envolvió con ella para continuar secándolo. Las manos de la joven pasaban suavemente por encima de la tela, prácticamente acariciándolo. Merlín se estremeció cuando la sintió pegarse a su cuerpo y dejar suavemente un pequeño besito en su cuello.

—Hermione, por favor—casi gimió cuando los dedos de ella se posaron encima de su pecho, sin ningún tipo de intermediario—, Gaius puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Merlín contuvo el aliento cuando los dedos de ella se deslizaron con delicadeza sobre su estómago y más abajo.

— ¡MERLÍN!

El grito del príncipe lo hizo saltar lejos de su toque. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella por un segundo y ambos fueron completamente conscientes de lo que había estado a segundos de suceder. La vio volverse completamente roja antes de aparecerse fuera de su habitación con un suave chasquido.

…

Hermione caminó de un lado al otro en su habitación sin saber si desear que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y la tragara de inmediato o ir hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y asesinarlo por interrumpir. A pesar de sus pensamientos sabía muy bien que ninguna de las dos opciones sería posible. Aun así no tenía derecho alguno a estar protestando y maldiciendo su situación cuando ella sola fue la que se metió allí. ¿Quién la había mandado a tener ideas tan locas como querer "secar" a Merlín?

Rió de los nervios.

¿En qué había estado pensando? Bueno, sabía bastante bien el curso de sus pensamientos en ese momento, se dijo a sí misma con vergüenza.

Si hubieran estado en el futuro, teniendo un noviazgo mucho más aceptado y normal que el que llevaban en ese tiempo, ellos ya hubieran pasado a tener una relación física. Quizás muchos que la conocieron de adolescente pensaron que ella era simplemente una sabelotodo insoportable, que sólo se preocupaba por sus estudios y, en cierta forma, era verdad. Sin embargo, no era una mojigata como una vez oyó decir a Lavender. Nunca había tenido temor de relacionarse con chicos pero eso no quería decir que iba a acostarse con el primero que se le cruzase enfrente.

Con Merlín se sentía cómoda y quería dar un paso más pero las tontas normas de la moral de la época impedían que él estuviese dispuesto a seguir su idea.

Estaba actuando como una tonta por preocuparse por algo tan absurdo, lo sabía.

— ¿Mi lady?

Hermione giró de repente hacia su doncella.

— ¡Oh! Me has sorprendido—dijo sinceramente—No te oí entrar.

—Parecía muy concentrada. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, sí, Ingrid—asintió rápidamente y procuró mantener la compostura— ¿Morgana ha ido a hablar con mi padre?

—Así es, mi lady, pero ya han terminado. Lady Morgana ha pedido que la invite a pasear con ella.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Morgana la había mandado a llamar? Aquello era de por más extraño. Por más que nunca había discutido precisamente, el distanciamiento entre ambas en los últimos tiempos antes de su secuestro había sido más que obvio.

—Iré inmediatamente—contestó después de unos momentos.

Ingrid asintió y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Hermione la llamó para detenerla. La doncella se giró de inmediato.

— ¿Sí, mi lady?

—Confío en ti, Ingrid—le dijo con seriedad—, lo que te diré en este momento no puedes decírselo a nadie más.

La mujer la miró con una curiosidad palpable.

—No diré nada—aseguró.

—Ten cuidado con Morgana—le advirtió.

— ¿Disculpe? ¿Por qué dice eso?

Hermione no había estado muy segura al principio pero finalmente había decidido que Ingrid se merecía conocer más de la verdad sobre toda aquella situación.

—Hasta el momento ella no ha dado muestras de haber cambiado y realmente ruego que sea así pero ella… ella también posee magia.

Ingrid jadeó, muy sorprendida por esta nueva revelación.

— ¿Ella sabe que usted…?

—No—negó repetidamente con la cabeza—No sabe de mí, ni de mi relación con Merlín, ni siquiera de mi relación u opinión sobre la magia. Y no quiero que lo sepa.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no se lo ha dicho?

—No confío en ella. No era mi intensión al principio ocultarle toda esta situación pero Morgana no es digna de mi confianza. La aprecio, créeme, pero sé algunas cosas de ella que me hacen pensar que no tiene un buen corazón.

Para Ingrid aquello era difícil de creer. Lady Morgana siempre había sido buena con todos, incluso con ella. Siempre que se topaban la saludaba con cordialidad y cuando le ordenaba algo no dudaba en decir "por favor". Era amble. Sin embargo, por encima de cualquier persona, confiaba en Hermione Pendragon. Y si la princesa tenía ciertos reparos con respecto a la protegida del rey, no iba a hacer oídos sordos a sus advertencias.

—Lo tendré presente—aseguró.

Hermione le sonrió suavemente a modo de agradecimiento antes de salir de su cuarto y encaminarse al de Morgana.

…

Esa noche, cuando la oscuridad ya había ocupado todos los rincones y las calles y pasillos porque no había luna, Morgana salió del castillo cubierta por una capa oscura que la cubría de sus pies a su cabeza. El corazón latía violentamente dentro de su pecho, no por miedo sino por la emoción. Durante el tiempo que había permanecido lejos de Camelot había aprendido muchas cosas y una de ellas era no dejar que el temor la paralizara. Antes, inocente como había sido, había dejado que eso sucediera y le impidiera actuar como era debido. Sin embargo, las cosas iban a cambiar. Ella ya no era la misma de antes.

Entró a la caballeriza en completo silencio. Tranquilizó al caballo con dulzura antes de ensillarlo y luego salir de allí encima de él. Cabalgó con velocidad, sintiéndose poderosa y fuerte. El sitio en el que habían quedado no era cercano pero hizo el trayecto en el mínimo de tiempo.

Aquellas montañas eran altas y oscuras, perfectas para ocultarse. Cuando encontró la entrada a la cueva un siervo de su hermana hizo una reverencia que ella no se molestó en responder. Se quitó los guantes que abrigaban sus manos y siguió adelante. Si no conociera ya aquel sitio seguramente se perdería en medio de aquellos pasillos de piedra. Las raíces de los árboles que estaban encima de su cabeza caían como cortinas, ocultando algunas nuevas entradas, haciendo todo mucho más confuso para los posibles intrusos.

Llegó hasta una apertura grande pero no fría porque el fuego que ardía justo encima de un gran caldero ayudaba a regular la temperatura.

—Mi hermana.

Morgana alzó la vista y sonrió de inmediato al ver a Morgause a poca distancia. Se quitó inmediatamente la capucha y fue hacia ella. La abrazó suavemente antes de apartarse pero sin soltar sus manos.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?—preguntó la mujer rubia.

—Camelot ha acogido de nuevo a su hija con los brazos abiertos—le aseguró con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Uther no sospecha nada?

Morgana estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Él cree mis mentiras como el perro rastrero que es—aseguró.

— ¿Y sus hijos?

—Arturo y Hermione nunca sospechan nada. Ellos estaban muy preocupados por mí.

—Hermione parece tener más cerebro que su hermano, no debes subestimarla.

—No lo hago—afirmó con seriedad—Hoy mismo pasé tiempo con ella y no ha dejado de hacerme preguntas pero he sabido responder con inteligencia. Te aseguro, hermana, Hermione no será un estorbo en nuestros planes.

— ¿Y el chico?

La expresión de Morgana se transformó inmediatamente.

—Merlín—escupió su nombre con despreció pero pronto su rostro se llenó de un profundo orgullo—Cree que he cambiado. Y tiene razón. Pronto verá exactamente cuánto.

Morgana le entregó un pañuelo a su hermana. Era el mismo que había utilizado ese día para limpiar las lágrimas de Uther Pendragon mientras conversaban y ella hacía su rol de mujer indefensa y arrepentida. Él había estado tan feliz de verla que había llorado de felicidad. Cada vez que recordaba las palabras que le había dicho al tonto del rey se sentía asqueada de sí misma. Hubiera podido tan fácilmente acabarlo en ese momento. Mientras simulaba llorar, arrepentida de sus errores pasados y le decía cuánto lo apreciaba, podría haber sacado la daga que siempre llevaba con ella, obsequio de Morgause, y acabado con él de una buena vez. Sin embargo, ese no era el plan por el cual tanto habían trabajado.

La venganza llegaría a su debido tiempo. Mientras tanto, disfrutaría de ver retorcerse a todo Camelot.

—Lo has hecho bien—aseguró Morgause—Las lágrimas de Uther Pendragon sólo han empezado a caer.

Dejó caer el pañuelo en el interior del caldero y la delicada tela no tardó en ser consumida en el interior por aquel líquido marrón y espeso. Inmediatamente después, antes de que el llanto las dejara inconscientes a ambas, colocó una raíz de mandrágora en el interior. Un hechizo dicho de sus labios y listo. Uther sería atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado.

…

Arturo era un maldito presumido pero nadie iba a poder negar que no fuera un buen luchador, pensó Merlín mientras observaba al príncipe luchar con espada y ¡Con los ojos vendados! Cada vez que alguno de los caballeros que entrenaban con él se les acercaba para atacarlo, él lograba bloquear los golpes e incluso desarmarlos. Era muy sorprendente. Sin embargo, cuando el príncipe ordenó cambiar de armas y se acercó a él, ya con la venda fuera de sus ojos, y le preguntó qué pensaba, él dijo:

—He visto mejores.

El príncipe lo miró con molestia.

—Desde luego, porque tú eres un experto en luchar con los ojos cerrados—dijo con sarcasmo antes de beber un buen trago de agua fresca.

—Lo dices porque no viste lo que hice cuando rescatamos a Morgana—aseguró Merlín.

Él sabía que no era ni la mitad de bueno que Arturo pero tampoco se creía tan inútil.

—Porque te estabas escondiendo detrás de un árbol.

—No, no lo estaba—insistió.

Arturo sólo se rió de él, sin creerle. Giró hacia sus caballeros, espada en mano y les dijo.

—Ya no voy a usar la venda en los ojos. Voy a luchar como Merlín.

Cuando se dio cuenta que tenía la atención de todos hizo lo que, según él, era una perfecta imitación. Tomó la espalda como un inútil y simuló lloriquear desesperado.

— ¡No me hagas daño!—rogó al villano invisible.

Merlín se abstuvo por unos segundos de decirle algunas cuantas palabras. Si tan sólo él supiera… sin embargo, cuando Arturo giró y lo miró con prepotencia, supo que tenía que vengarse.

Esta vez el príncipe se enfrentaba a otro caballero que tenía un mazo en sus manos que ondeaba con agilidad y a otro con espada. Los dos primeros golpes de sus contrincantes los eludió con maestría. Pero antes de que pudiera bloquear el tercero, la espada escapó de sus manos y la masa terminó golpeando de lleno en su estómago. Se quedó sin aire de inmediato y, doblándose en dos, cayó boca abajo justo encima donde había barro.

El mago contuvo una sonrisa e intentó poner la mejor expresión de inocencia que tenía.

Después de aquello el príncipe ya no tenía humor suficiente como para burlarse de él ni de nadie. Tuvo que soportar su mal humor por un rato más, especialmente cuando le ordenó con urgencia que le preparase un baño pero supo soportarlo.

Esa noche se celebraría una fiesta en honor al regreso de Morgana y era difícil para cualquiera estar gruñón cuando sabía que lo esperaba un buen banquete y jarras llena de vino. Incluso los sirvientes estaban emocionados porque sabían que el rey los dejaría comer y beber hasta saciarse una vez que terminasen sus labores.

Merlín estaba aún en las cámaras de Arturo cuando Hermione fue a ver a su hermano. Cuando los ojos de ambos chocaron, los dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: lo acontecido el día anterior en las cámaras del sirviente. Lo peor para él era ver lo hermosa que estaba. El vestido lila que usaba se aferraba delicadamente a su cintura y tenía un exquisito escote que lo hacía sentir demasiado acalorado. Quizás lo único que lo mantenía prudentemente alejado era ver la corona de oro que tenía encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el príncipe a su hermana—Tu rostro está rojo.

—Estoy bien, Arturo—dijo ella con prisa, apartando la vista de Merlín— ¿Estás listo?

— ¿Listo para qué?

—Para ir a la fiesta. Me dijiste que viniera aquí porque me escoltarías hacia el comedor—le recordó.

— ¡Demonios!—exclamó el príncipe de repente; se había olvidado por completo—Lo siento. Prometí a nuestro padre que iría por Morgana y la escoltaría.

Hermione le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—No te preocupes—le aseguró—Puedo ir sola.

—No. Eres una princesa, debes ser escoltada.

—Arturo, por favor…—protestó.

—He dicho que lo serás.

—Si tanto te preocupas por eso, entonces que Merlín me escolte.

Hermione sintió que su hermano la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— ¿Qué?—jadeó él.

—He dicho que…

—Sí, sí—la interrumpió—Te he oído. Simplemente no logro entender cómo es posible que tú, una persona tan inteligente, pueda decir una cosa así. Merlín es un sirviente, no puede escoltarte a ningún lado. Menos a una fiesta donde está el rey presente. Hermione, nuestro padre lo matará—le aseguró señalándolo.

Hermione bajó la mirada, avergonzada de su sugerencia.

—Lo siento—murmuró.

Arturo agitó su cabeza, negándose a aceptar su disculpa y sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberle hablado de un modo tan rudo.

—Olvídalo—le ordenó—Merlín, llama a Sir León y dile que venga a escoltar a Hermione.

El mago asintió servicialmente y, sin mirar atrás, fue a hacer lo que le pidieron.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en completo silencio. Ella mirando el suelo y él mirándola a ella.

—Hermione—dijo Arturo finalmente—, no fue mi intensión hablarte así.

—No, no te preocupes—alzó la mirada hacia él—Entiendo que fue necesario. A veces olvido que no todo el mundo ve a Merlín como yo.

Arturo sonrió con burla.

—Absolutamente nadie ve a Merlín como tú lo haces.

Ella rió suavemente.

—Ahora que lo pienso, has protestado ante mi idea porque metería a Merlín en problemas, no porque él me acompañara o porque fuera un sirviente.

Arturo simuló no entender a qué se refería y la llegada de León impidió que tuviera que decir algo al respecto.

…

Las risas estallaron en todo el salón, contagiadas por el entusiasmo poco habitual del rey. Sin embargo, el hombre había encontrado finalmente a su protegida, motivo que era digno de ser celebrado no sólo por el simple hecho de haberla encontrado sino también porque los caballeros ya no tendrían que ir a interminables luchas y perder la vida por la causa. Al menos, no por esta.

Uther se puso de pie y vio que todos disfrutaban de los exquisitos manjares que tenían delante.

—Estando aquí, viendo tantas caras felices—comenzó a decir—parece casi un sueño. Puedo decir que no me he sentido así en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Borracho?—se burló Arturo.

El rey estaba de tan buen humor que rió ante esto y golpeó el hombro de su hijo con suavidad.

—Ebrio de felicidad—aclaró el monarca—. Habría buscado en el mundo entero, los mares, los cielos, las estrellas—miró a Morgana—… por esa sonrisa.

Morgana le sonrió, conmovida por sus palabras.

—El tenerla robada de mí—continuó diciendo el rey—era como tener una espada en mi corazón. Morgana, no hay palabras. Significas para mí más de lo que nunca sabrás—dijo con profunda sinceridad y luego tomó su copa y la alzó en lo alto— ¡Por Lady Morgana!

Todos lo imitaron y repitieron sus palabras.

— ¡Lady Morgana!

— ¡Lady Morgana!

La chica mencionada se puso de pie y abrazó de inmediato al rey. Hermione no podía ver su rostro pero no parecía estar sonriendo. Cuando Uther se separó de ella, su cuerpo tambaleó. Varios corrieron a ayudarlo pero el rey logró mantenerse de pie antes de que cualquiera llegara a él.

—Estoy bien—aseguró—Sólo necesito un poco de aire.

El rey los dejó a ellos seguir la celebración mientras él salía al exterior.

— ¿Estará bien?—preguntó Hermione a su hermano.

—Seguro. Él puede asegurar estar ebrio de felicidad pero el vino parecía desaparecer de su copa—contestó Arturo mientras seguía comiendo.

Ella no estaba tan convencida. Era verdad que había bebido bastante pero en otras ocasiones también había sido así y el alcohol no lo había afectado tanto.

—Iré a verlo—dijo y se puso de pie.

— ¡Hermione, no es necesario!—insistió Arturo.

Sin embargo, ella no le hizo caso. Siguió el camino que había tomado el rey sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos la seguían. Cuando llegó al exterior, vio a su padre dándole la espalda, inclinado sobre el pozo de agua.

— ¿Padre?—lo llamó—¿Estás bien?

Pero Uther no le respondió, ni siquiera pareció escucharla. Dio un paso hacia atrás como si se hubiese sobresaltado por algo y luego gritó. El grito era de puro terror, salido de miedo más oculto de su corazón. Hermione corrió inmediatamente hacia él pero el cuerpo del rey cayó de espaldas al suelo y terminó por colocarse en posición fetal, gritando nuevamente y temblando como nunca antes.

— ¡Padre! ¡AYUDA!—gritó desesperada— ¡AYUDA!

Miró al hombre fijamente, notando su expresión completamente aterrada.

— ¡Padre! ¿Qué sucede?—hizo una mirada rápida a todo su cuerpo— ¿Estás herido?

Varios guardias llegaron de inmediato, incapaces de saber que hacer al ver al rey tendido en el suelo, temblando de miedo y llorando desesperadamente, y a su hija desesperada sobre él.

— ¡Busquen a Arturo y a Gaius!—les ordenó ella.

Pronto, muy pronto, el rey estuvo bebiendo un profundo tranquilizante. Entre Arturo y otros caballeros llevaron al rey a sus cámaras y lo tendieron en la cama. Hermione le quitó las botas de los pies y las joyas que siempre utilizaba para luego taparlo hasta el cuello ya que no dejaba de temblar a pesar de que estaba profundamente dormido.

— ¿Estará bien?—preguntó Morgana, acariciando la mano del rey.

—Sólo debe descansar. Mañana vendré a verlo—dijo el galeno—El tranquilizante que le di es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo dormir toda la noche.

—Yo me quedaré con él—dijo Arturo.

—No tiene caso, sire—aseguró Gaius—Tu padre dormirá. Nada le sucederá aquí.

El príncipe dudó unos momentos pero finalmente terminó asintiendo.

—Bien. Marchémonos todos. Dejémoslo dormir.

Morgana fue la última en salir por lo que nadie pudo ver la sonrisa orgullosa que se extendía en sus labios al mirar el cuerpo inconsciente del rey.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

— ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡¿No lo ves, Hermione?! Nuestro padre se ha vuelto loco.

—Creo que exageras…

— ¡No lo hago! Si el rumor se llega extender, si la gente llega a saber de esto… creerán que el reino se ha vuelto débil porque su rey es débil.

Hermione comprendió la gravedad de la situación.

—Si alguien pregunta, diremos que está recuperándose favorablemente, que sólo fue agotamiento; después de todo, un rey lleva un enorme peso en sus hombros.

Arturo no se veía demasiado convencido.

— ¿Y si no nos creen?

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero entienda, en mi vida se fueron acumulando una serie de trabajos y exámenes escolares que no me dieron tiempo de hacer nada más que eso. Además, estaba tan abrumada con aquello que me atasqué en un episodio y no lo pude completar. ¡Pero aquí estoy victoriosa!**

 **Con suerte, dentro de una semana o dos, como mucho, estoy con un nuevo capítulo arriba.**

 **Saludos y gracias por continuar leyendo.**


	55. Las lágrimas de Uther Pendragon-parte II

**Marianagmt, gracias por tu ayuda.** **  
**

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **Las lágrimas de Uther Pendragon- Parte II**_

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Hermione?

Ella miró a su hermano por unos segundos y terminó asintiendo. Estaba caminando hacia sus habitaciones después de haber ido a ver a su padre aquella mañana. Él le hizo una seña para que lo siguiese y así lo hizo. Fueron hacia una sala vacía y, tras entrar, el príncipe cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme?—le preguntó.

— ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A nuestro padre, por supuesto. Oí tus gritos de ayuda e inmediatamente un guardia vino a buscarme.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga, Arturo, no sé qué es lo que le sucedió. Salí tras él y lo encontré frente al pozo. Cayó e inmediatamente grité por ayuda.

—No—él agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro— ¡No estás diciéndome toda la verdad!

—Arturo, sí…

— ¡No!—gritó él—Por favor, no me mientas. Vi la mirada que tú y Gaius intercambiaron cuando lo atendían. Cuando le pregunté al anciano qué había sucedido me dijo que era sólo el agotamiento.

—Posiblemente es eso.

—No soy tonto, Hermione. ¡Tú misma lo viste! ¡Estaba temblando, llorando y asustado como si hubiera visto un fantasma!

Hermione mantuvo la boca firmemente cerrada pero ante la mirada suplicante de su hermano tuvo que decirle la verdad. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y eso la asustaba un poco.

—Quizás lo vio—murmuró ella.

Arturo la miró confundido.

— ¿Cómo que vio a un fantasma? Eso es imposible.

Ella sabía demasiado bien que no era imposible. Los fantasmas existían pero el que Uther había asegurado haber visto no.

—Él estaba aterrado cuando lo vi. Sólo lloraba pero antes de que Gaius y yo le diéramos el tranquilizante, balbuceó algunas palabras... Algunas sin sentido pero luego…

— ¿Qué?

—Dijo que vio a nuestra madre.

Como había esperado, el rostro de Arturo se volvió blanco.

—Eso es imposible—dijo—Él ni siquiera habla de ella.

Ella lo sabía muy bien, aunque no por las mismas razones que su hermano. Arturo podría llegar a pensar que los fantasmas no existían pero Hermione estaba al tanto de que las almas de las personas podían traspasar más allá del velo invisible de la muerte. Sin embargo, no había sido el caso de su madre. Ella no era un fantasma por lo que su padre no podría haberla visto.

—Sé que le resulta muy doloroso hablar de nuestra madre—confirmó Hermione.

Se abstuvo que decirle que, el otro motivo por el que no decía nada de la madre de sus hijos, era porque así le resultaba más fácil cubrir sus mentiras. El rey encubría sus engaños simulando un increíble dolor ante la pérdida.

Arturo apretó los labios con claro disgusto. Era demasiado difícil entender cómo su padre, el gran rey de Camelot, podría actuar de ese modo.

— ¿Los guardias se dieron cuenta de su estado?—preguntó entre dientes.

Hermione lo miró confundida.

—Sí, muchos lo vieron.

— ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡¿No lo ves, Hermione?! Nuestro padre se ha vuelto loco.

—Creo que exageras…

— ¡No lo hago! Si el rumor se llega extender, si la gente llega a saber de esto… creerán que el reino se ha vuelto débil porque su rey es débil.

Hermione comprendió la gravedad de la situación.

—Si alguien pregunta, diremos que está recuperándose favorablemente, que sólo fue agotamiento; después de todo, un rey lleva un enorme peso en sus hombros.

Arturo no se veía demasiado convencido.

— ¿Y si no nos creen?

Ella no supo qué decirle para evitarle la preocupación sin caer en la mentira.

…

Morgana sonrió enormemente a su hermana. Estaba tan feliz que apenas podía contenerse.

—Todos están tensos en el castillo. El rumor sobre la fragilidad de Uther no hace más que propagarse.

Morgause sonrió también.

—Nuestro plan no hace más que funcionar.

—Muy pronto todo Camelot creerá que su rey está loco.

—Y un reino sin rey está maduro para la cosecha—se burló la mujer rubia.

Morgana vio que su hermana buscaba una nueva raíz de mandrágora para lanzar al interior del caldero.

— ¿Cuándo irás a hablar con Cenred?

—Mañana.

— ¿Y hará lo que deseamos?

Era sabido que Cenred no era uno de los fanáticos de Uther. Hacía muchos años, al ser reinos vecinos, estaban aliados, pero tras cientos de disturbios, la relación era más que tensa y conflictiva.

—Cenred no desea nada más que complacerme—aseguró ella con aburrimiento.

Morgana, que conocía demasiado bien la relación que había entre su hermana y aquel rey, sonrió levemente.

—Entonces, el tiempo que has pasado junto a él ha sido bien utilizado.

Las comisuras de los labios de Morgause se elevaron mientras lanzaba una mirada cómplice a su hermana. Sin decir nada, dejó caer la raíz de Mandrágora rápidamente en la pócima. Luego de remover, la quitó del interior y la tendió a Morgana.

—Recuerda venir a buscar la próxima. La enfermedad de Uther no deber hacer más que aumentar.

Ella asintió y pronto salió de allí. Montada a su caballo anduvo por el bosque, sin temor alguno, hasta llegar al castillo. Dejó al animal en el establo, no sin antes desensillarlo para que nadie sospeche que lo había utilizado y fue hacia el interior. Para su desgracia, aquella noche parecía haber más guardias que usualmente. Tuvo que cruzar frente a un grupo que vigilaba pegada contra la pared para que las sombras la ocultasen y luego pudo subir los primeros escalones. Sin embargo, en antes de que pudiera llegar al interior, se topó con uno de los caballeros.

— ¿Lady Morgana?—preguntó el hombre con sorpresa.

—Sólo estaba dando un paseo—se excusó con prisa ella y una expresión de pura inocencia.

El sonido de un goteo constante llamó la atención del caballero. Él miró hacia el suelo y vio que provenía del interior de la capa de la protegida del rey. Un líquido espeso y oscuro caía en gotas pesadas al suelo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Nada.

—Está sangrando—dijo él, pensando que eso era lo único que podía ser aquello.

—Estoy bien—gruñó Morgana y caminó hacia un lado, intentando esquivarlo.

Sin embargo, el caballero, creyendo que ella mentía y que realmente sangraba, se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole continuar.

—Está usted herida.

Él tomó uno de los bordes de la capa de Morgana y la apartó, buscando algún corte sangrante, pero ella fue más rápida y, antes de que el hombre pudiera comprender lo que estaba a punto de sucederle, usó la daga que siempre llevaba consigo y se la clavó justo en el pecho.

…

Cenred tenía cierto atractivo. Ella lo consideraba un peón más en su gran plan estratégico para conseguir que Uther cayera pero aun así iba a admitir que el hombre era apuesto. Quizás no con una belleza clásica y admirada por todos, sino, más bien, con una sutil, casi mítica. Tenía el cabello ondulado y oscuro que le caía a los costados del rostro como si fueran cortinas, largo hasta los hombros; era alto y delgado pero las ropas oscuras que siempre usaba dejaban notar sus músculos. Sus ojos oscuros se deslizaron sobre ella con lentitud, observándola atentamente; y sus labios delgados, como siempre que la veían, se estiraron hasta formar una leve sonrisa. Morgause estaba segura que recordaba los momentos que pasaron juntos. Quizás, lo que más le gustaba, era saber que con unas simples palabras estaba dispuesto a dejarse convencer para hacer todo lo que ella quisiese.

— ¿A qué debo este placer?—preguntó él.

—Si no abandonas tu castillo, entonces tendré que venir a ti—le contestó.

Ella no usaba vestido en ese momento sino sus vestimentas de caballero: pantalones, camisas, cota de malla, cinturón y espada. Él, del mismo modo, estaba armado con dos largas espadas que se cruzaban detrás de su espalda.

—Veo que no has perdido nada tu audacia—indicó Cenred.

—Desearía poder decir lo mismo—comentó ella con seriedad—, pero me encuentro ante el gran rey Cenred escondido cobardemente en sus aposentos cuando debería encontrarse en la frontera. Quizás, perdió su valor; quizás, es un cobarde.

Él la miró largamente, sin inmutarse demasiado por sus palabras. Sin embargo, uno de sus hombres no pareció pensar que esa altanera mujer debía de insultar de tal modo a su monarca por lo que sacó su espada de repente pero antes de que pudiera actuar ella lo miró furiosa y, con ayuda de su magia, lo hizo volar por el aire hacia atrás. Eso fue suficiente como para que todos los caballeros presentes sacaran sus armas, dispuestos a enfrentarse a ella, sin importarles que tuviera la ventaja de la magia.

Morgause le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Cenred y éste hizo una seña a sus hombres para que se detuvieran.

—Eres muy hermosa cuando estás enojada—comentó él.

—Por ello continúas desafiándome—dijo Morgause.

—No debe de gustarte… Si es que eso te lo hace más fácil.

Ella no pudo evitar reír ante esto y el rey la imitó. La conexión que una vez tuvieron tiempo atrás regresó en ese momento. Pronto se encontraron sentados uno frente al otro junto al fuego, como si no estuvieran teniendo preocupaciones o responsabilidades. Él le servía su más exquisito vino.

—Creo que no has hecho todo este camino sólo para beber, Morgause—comentó, dejando la botella a un lado para luego mirarla sólo a ella.

—Tú me conoces bien.

—Extremadamente bien—dijo con audacia, sonriendo nuevamente—Y aún, de alguna manera, permaneces cerrada.

Ella se sentía muy orgullosa de que así fuera.

—He venido a hablar sobre nuestro viejo amigo: Uther Pendragon.

—Ya he escuchado las tristes noticias—dijo con diversión Cenred—Él, al fin, perdió la cabeza.

—Camelot es débil, más débil de lo que ha estado nunca—indicó ella con firmeza—El reino es vulnerable, justo como te lo prometí.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que la ciudadela sigue siendo impenetrable.

—Ya veo—procuró mostrarse decepcionada—, aún sin su inteligencia, Uther sigue siendo demasiado fuerte para ti.

—Eres una mujer de gran coraje, Morgause—admitió—pero yo no pienso con mi espada. Un asalto a Camelot no debe ser emprendido con ligereza.

—Olvidas que tenemos un aliado en la corte.

—Aun así, eso no es garantía. Los traidores cambian con el viento.

— ¡Éste no!—exclamó con rotundidad—Puedes contar con ella hasta el final, puedes estar seguro de ello.

Él sólo la miró por un largo instante.

—Asumo que no estás hablando de Lady Hermione. No he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla pero he oído que cuida como una leona furiosa a su hermano.

Morgause resopló.

—Esa niña no es nada. No, nuestra aliada es igual de importante e increíblemente fiel a mí. Nunca se atrevería a traicionarnos. Esto te lo aseguro.

…

El rey se había puesto de pie aquella mañana, dispuesto a iniciar sus actividades habituales a pesar de que Gaius le había aconsejado seguir unos días más en la cama. Hermione había ido a ayudarlo a prepararse y a acompañarlo a la sala de reuniones donde usualmente se reunía con el consejo. Lo había notado nervioso, mirando hacia los rincones con miedo, como si temiese ver algo. Le había preguntado si se encontraba bien pero su padre, negándose a mostrarse débil, le aseguró que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Así que, cuando Arturo vino con noticias, no dudó ni un momento en recibirlo.

—Tenemos informes sobre mercenarios reuniéndose en el reino de Cenred.

— ¿Sabemos por qué?—preguntó el rey.

Todos conocían la tensa relación que había entre los dos reinos pero nunca nadie hubiera pesado que Cenred se atreverá a marchar hacia Camelot para atacar.

—Hay rumores de que Cenred está reuniendo un ejército—dijo Arturo—Creo que deberíamos enviar patrullas para confirmar esto.

Uther permaneció en completo silencio. Hermione miró a su padre y notó que tenía la mirada más allá de Arturo. Ella siguió el camino pero fue incapaz de ver algo. Sólo espacio vacío. El príncipe también se dio cuenta que no había sido oído.

— ¿Padre?—preguntó confundido.

El monarca se pegó a su silla, como queriendo apartarse de un terrible mal. Sus ojos se fuero agrandando y su respiración se volvió trabajosa.

Arturo giró y, al igual que Hermione, miró hacia atrás intentando descubrir qué era lo que causaba la reacción en el rey. Y no fue el único. Gaius, Merlín, los consejeros y los demás caballeros presentes intentaron observar lo que veía Uther pero nadie lo consiguió. Incluso Morgana se inclinó hacia un lado para observar pero inmediatamente miró al hombre porque el punto que contemplaba estaba cubierto por nada más que aire.

— ¿Padre? ¿Qué sucede?—inquirió Hermione, tocando su mano suavemente.

El rey se puso de pie lentamente, prácticamente sin parpadear, sin hacer caso a su pregunta.

—Déjame solo—imploró.

Arturo y ella intercambiaron una mirada confusa y, al igual que todos, volvieron a mirar hacia atrás cuando el rey extendió su mano y señaló frente a él, cerca de la puerta de entrada que era custodiada por dos guardias.

—Fuera de aquí—ordenó.

—Padre—Arturo intento acercarse a él y tomarlo del brazo—, nosotros…

Pero el hombre se apartó y, sin dejar de mirar lo que nadie más veía, volvió a gritar:

— ¡Dije fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Te voy a colgar!

De repente, cegado por una rabia incomprensible, corrió hacia adelante pero por fortuna Sir León y Arturo lo tomaron, impidiéndole avanzar. Tuvieron que forcejear con él y, casi a rastras lo sacaron de la sala donde no tardaron en oírse susurros y cuchicheos. Hermione los siguió de inmediato y tras ella vinieron Gaius y Merlín.

— ¡NO!—gritó Uther mientras intentaban dejarlo en su propia cama—¡Deben sacarlo de aquí!

—Padre, no había nadie—le aseguró Arturo mientras lo empujaba sin ser demasiado delicado

Gaius comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso algún tranquilizante para dárselo al rey.

— ¡Había! ¡¿Cómo pudieron no verlo?!—Inquirió furioso— ¡El niño estaba allí! ¿A caso no escucharon el agua?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, mientras Sir León lo obligaba a abrir la boca, Gaius dejó caer el líquido en el interior. Fueron unos pocos minutos después que cayó inerte en la cama, profundamente dormido.

—Déjenlo descansar—fue la orden del galeno antes de salir de allí.

Merlín fue tras él de inmediato, aunque no sin antes dar una última mirada a Hermione. Ella parecía profundamente afectada por la situación de su padre. Sin importar cuánto dijese que no apoyaba sus ideas y que no lo quería tanto como a Arturo, no había duda alguna que su corazón sufría al ver a Uther en ese estado y no era para menos: después de todo, a pesar de cualquier circunstancia, él seguía siendo su padre, el que la había acobijado desde el momento en que llegó a Camelot. Si el rey no hubiera estado preocupado por ella o arrepentido de su decisión de darla a la hechicera no la hubiera buscado por tantos años y eso era algo que ella entendía muy bien.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el mago miró con preocupación al galeno.

— ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?—inquirió—Debe de haber alguna explicación.

Gaius apretó los labios por unos segundos pero luego decidió compartir sus pensamientos con el joven.

—Durante la gran purga, Uther hizo ahogar a muchos sospechosos de brujería y muchos, Dios nos ayude, fueron niños, masacrados por haber nacido con magia… puede que su consciencia esté jugando con él. Sea lo que sea esto, no podemos ocultarlo por más tiempo—dijo con seriedad—La confianza de la gente en su rey es algo muy frágil, Merlín. Si ellos empiezan a perder la fe en él, temo por Camelot.

Y, como si de una premonición se hubiera tratado, las campanas de alarma comenzaron a sonar, invadiendo cada rincón. Ambos se miraron con preocupación y rápidamente fueron a ver de qué se trataba.

…

León miró el cuerpo del hombre sintiéndose casi enfermo. Había caído a un costado del castillo por lo que nadie lo había visto sino hasta muy entrado el día. Estaba pálido, seguramente por la gran pérdida de sangre a través de la herida que le habían hecho con la daga que aún estaba clavada en su pecho.

—Lleven a éste hombre a mi sala—pidió el galeno—Yo debo ir a hablar con Arturo inmediatamente.

Sir León asintió e hizo una seña con su mano a otros dos guardias que estaban detrás de él. Entre ellos colocaron el cuerpo sobre una carreta y luego lo llevaron lejos de allí.

El galeno ingresó nuevamente al castillo.

— ¿Quién crees que pudo haberlo hecho?—preguntó Merlín en voz baja.

—No lo sé—fue toda la respuesta que le dio el médico.

Sólo cuando estuvieron delante de los príncipes y de Morgana, el anciano volvió a hablar, relatando la tragedia que había acontecido.

—El centinela debió de haber sido atacado en algún punto de la noche—le dijo a Arturo.

— ¿Quién podría haber hecho eso?—preguntó el príncipe del mismo modo en que Merlín lo había hecho momentos atrás.

—Este es el símbolo de un guardián de sangre—le tendió la daga con la que habían asesinado al pobre hombre.

— ¿Un guardián de sangre?

Obviamente, Arturo no entendía qué quería decir aquello.

—Los sacerdotes guerreros juraron proteger a las Sumas Sacerdotisas de la Antigua Religión con ellos—explicó Hermione de inmediato, antes de que Gaius pudiera hacerlo, ganándose una mirada curiosa de su hermano y de Morgana—¿Qué? Leo mucho.

—Eso ya lo sabemos—comentó Arturo—Lo que no entiendo es cómo pueden existir aún. ¿A caso no huyeron todos con la gran purga?

—No todos—indicó Gaius con seriedad.

Arturo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que aquello podría significar.

— ¿Entonces, crees que hay un traidor en Camelot?—le preguntó para certificar que no estaba equivocado.

— Es posible, Sire. Él fue herido en algún punto de la noche.

— ¿Herido?—preguntó Hermione con sorpresa— ¿Eso quiere decir que no ha muerto y que puede llegar a identificar al atacante?

Los ojos de Morgana se alzaron inmediatamente hacia el anciano, esperando una respuesta con el corazón encogido. Si alguien se llegase a enterar… si alguien llegase a saber que ella…

—Quizás no pronto pero sí, podrá identificarlo.

Los labios de la protegida del rey se volvieron pálidos de tanto que los apretó. Había dejado aquel cuerpo creyendo que lo había asesinado pero no había sido así. Debía de hacer algo al respecto y terminar su trabajo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y su plan se arruinara.

…

Hermione abandonó el cuarto de su padre y se encaminó hacia las cámaras privadas de Gaius y Merlín. Tanto ellos como ella misma habían estado tan ocupados y preocupados que no habían tenido tiempo de tener una correspondiente charla. Además, quería saber cómo estaba evolucionando el centinela. Si había un traidor y asesino en Camelot, necesitaban saber quién era de inmediato. Por unos momentos, cuando había oído aquello, a su mente llegó el nombre de Morgana; sin embargo, ¿qué prueba tenía? Más allá de sus conocimientos que provenían del futuro, no había habido ningún indicio, desde su regreso, que la joven protegida de su padre estuviera ocultando algo.

Golpeó una vez pero entró sin tocar, una mala costumbre que había adoptado de Merlín. Sin embargo, nada más dar un paso al interior, notó el ambiente tenso. Gaius y Merlín estaban allí, mirándose uno al otro con preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—les preguntó.

El galeno la observó con seriedad.

—El centinela murió.

— ¿Qué?—inquirió sorprendida—Pero si dijiste que iba a recuperarse…

—Eso creí—aseguró él.

Ella sabía que la medicina de aquella época no podía ser jamás comparada con la del futuro pero, aun así, Gaius era muy bueno en su trabajo. Cuando no podía curar a alguien, cuando sabía que no había nada más por hacer era porque realmente era así. De otro modo, daba todo de sí para salvar una vida y siempre lo lograba.

—Esto es muy raro—comentó Merlín.

—Mucho—estuvo de acuerdo el galeno.

— ¿No estarán pensando que…?—pero ella se sintió incapaz de terminar la idea. Lo sabía. Ellos estaban pensando que alguien había venido hasta allí a terminar lo que había empezado y lo había conseguido—Avisaré a Arturo—finalmente dijo con un suspiro— Nos pondremos en contacto con sus familiares y les avisaremos de lo sucedido.

…

Merlín tomó el pequeño frasco con el tranquilizante antes de salir velozmente de sus cámaras para ir a la del rey. Gaius había quedado con los familiares del caballero fallecido, intentando tranquilizarlos y le había pedido que por favor hiciera aquello por él.

Entró a la habitación del monarca y se acercó a la cama. El hombre estaba tendido de lado en posición fetal, dormido pero temblando. En ese momento, en el estado en que se encontraba, no parecía ser el mismo que había ocasionado tantas muertes sólo por despreciar la magia. Ahora se veía tan frágil, tan delicado. Sería tan fácil acabar con su vida y permitir que Arturo tomase el trono, como correspondía. Sin embargo, él no era quién para decidir quién vivía y quién moría. Uther podría ser un maldito bastardo pero seguía siendo el rey y el padre de Hermione.

Tomó el borde de la manta y sábana de la cama y las extendió sobre el cuerpo del monarca con sumo cuidado. Fue cuando estaba acomodándola se dio cuenta que había algo oscuro al lado de su pie. Curioso, se inclinó y tocó aquello con la punta de los dedos. Era espeso y oscuro. Parecía ser sangre pero no lo era porque no era rojo.

Estaba inclinado a un lado de la cama cuando se dio cuenta que alguien entraba. Sabía que podría dejarse ver tranquilamente ya que no estaba haciendo nada malo pero un impulso desconocido lo hizo meterse debajo de la cama cuando, de repente, su rostro chocó con algo húmedo y viscoso. Miró sorprendido aquella especie de raíz antes de empujarla a un lado y colocarse mejor para que nadie lo viera. Y fue justo a tiempo porque una mano femenina apareció de repente y tomó aquella cosa, arrancándola.

Merlín se movió de prisa al escuchar los pasos alejándose para ver de quién se trataba.

Se quedó de piedra al descubrir que la que se marchaba no era otra más que Morgana.

Traidora.

El dolor de saber que ella le había estado mintiendo todo el tiempo fue tal que casi no pudo reaccionar pero finalmente la ira lo hizo salir de allí e ir tras ella.

La siguió por el castillo, por la ciudadela y, de ahí, hasta el bosque. En algunas ocasiones ella giró, contemplando hacia atrás, como si se sintiera observada pero al no poder verlo porque él se escondía con prisa, seguía su camino. Ella usaba una gruesa capa que usaba para cubrir su rostro con la capucha y que la protegía del frío pero Merlín sólo llevaba la misma ropa de siempre por lo que debía andar por la noche sintiendo el fresco nocturno calándole los huesos. Sin embargo, cuando la vio detenerse en un claro del bosque, iluminado por la luna, no le importó. Aún menos cuando oyó el sonido de cascos de caballos aproximándose. Pronto, para su horror, apareció Morgause, seguida por otros dos caballeros.

Fue como sentir que un balde de agua helada caía sobre su cabeza. Se sintió como un tonto, traicionado, profundamente herido por las mentiras de Morgana. Sin embargo, allí estaba. ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿Qué le había dicho Morgause?

—Perdona que hayas tenido que esperar—dijo la mujer rubia—, había mucho que discutir.

— ¿Pero tu visita fue provechosa?—preguntó Morgana con ansiedad.

—El ejército de Cenred cabalga hacia Camelot bajo mis órdenes—le aseguró.

Morgana sonrió enormemente, profundamente orgullosa de su hermana.

—No hay nada que no puedas hacer—la alabó.

—Eso es porque tú me das la fuerza, hermana. ¿Cómo transcurre la batalla por la mente de Uther?

—Cuando Cendred caiga sobre Camelot, encontrará un reino sin rey—apenas podía contener la alegría de sus palabras.

Merlín se movió suavemente detrás de una gran roca para acercarse y oír mejor lo que decían.

—Entonces, al fin estamos listos.

Morgana se puso seria.

—No del todo—comentó y comenzó a caminar, girándose hacia donde él estaba, obligándolo a inclinarse más y pegarse contra la piedra—Merlín sospecha de mí.

— ¿Se lo ha dicho a Hermione?—preguntó con preocupación Morgause—Quizás él no pueda convencer a Arturo pero ella sin duda alguna sí.

—Todavía no, pero lo hará.

— ¡Entonces debemos detenerlo!

—Eso no será demasiado difícil.

— ¿Por qué no?

Morgana miró directamente en la dirección en la que él se encontraba.

— ¡Porque él ya está aquí!

Merlín sintió el miedo llenándolo pero no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie, dispuesto a enfrentarlas. Ambas lo miraron fijamente. Morgana con una sonrisa burlesca y Morgause con completa sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad creías que era tan estúpida, Merlín?—le preguntó la protegida del rey con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Él hubiera podido responder pero si lo hacía sólo estaría perdiendo tiempo valioso que podría utilizar huyendo. Así que fue eso mismo lo que hizo y salió corriendo con velocidad antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera lanzarle algún hechizo que lo detuviera.

Morgana no se inmutó en perseguirlo y simplemente rió con diversión ante la ingenuidad del sirviente. Morganse les hizo una seña a los hombres que la acompañaban y ellos fueron los que fueron detrás de él.

Merlín no veía bien por donde iba, simplemente corría con toda la fuerza que sus piernas eran capaces de andar, esquivando ramas y raíces. Sin embargo, un inmenso hombre llegó de repente por el frente y le bloqueó el camino y de un golpe lo dejó inconsciente.

…

Hermione firmó los contratos que su hermano le entregaba. Era tarde en la noche pero ellos seguían trabajando sin tener demasiadas opciones. Su padre era incapaz de realizar todas esas tareas que le demandaba el reino, no sólo porque estaba sedado sino también porque cuando estaba despierto no hacía más que ver fantasmas donde no los había. Al menos, no fantasmas reales.

Cuando vio a Arturo fregarse la frente con las yemas de sus dedos, colocó su mano sobre su brazo con suavidad para llamarle la atención.

—Ve a dormir—le aconsejó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Quiero terminar con esto.

—Yo puedo hacerlo—le aseguró—Esto es muy sencillo. Tú eres el que debe ir en las patrullas y entrenar con los caballeros.

—Estoy bien, Hermione—volvió a decir con cierta brusquedad.

—Sólo estoy preocupada por ti—indicó ella.

Él se negó a contestarle, lo que hizo que se ganara una de las famosas miradas furiosas de su hermana. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de ello.

Cuando Gaius entró a las cámaras donde los dos hermanos trabajaban pudo notar la tensión en el ambiente. Una tensión muy inusual ya que Arturo y Hermione siempre solían estar en buenos términos.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran?—preguntó el galeno, llamando la atención de ambos.

Hermione lo miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pero antes de que pudiera decirle que estaban bien, quizás cayendo en la mentira, su hermano habló:

—No somos nosotros quienes estamos enfermos.

—Sé que no es fácil para ustedes ver a su padre en ese estado.

—No—contestó Arturo de repente, mirando fijamente al anciano por primera vez—Él siempre fue tan fuerte.

Y Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo. Uther siempre había mostrado poder y fortaleza, algo admirable ciertamente ya que prevalecía firme incluso en las peores situaciones.

—Estoy seguro que pronto se recuperará—dijo el médico.

Hermione quería creerle pero le resultaba difícil. Todo indicaba que lo que su padre parecía era una enfermedad mental y, para ello, no conocía poción o hechizo que pudiera ayudar. Lo que le extrañaba era que hubiese ocurrido tan repentinamente. Su enfermedad no había sido progresiva sino que cayó en ella como si hubiera dado un paso adelante y se hubiese hundido en un profundo poso de oscuridad.

—Sí—fue todo lo que dijo el príncipe antes de volver a posar la vista en sus papeles.

—Pero hasta entonces—continuó diciendo Gaius—tenemos que hacer planes, Arturo.

Tanto ella como su hermano se dieron cuenta del tono que utilizaba el anciano y de lo que sus palabras podían significar, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo al respecto.

—Necesitamos que asumas el control—insistió el galeno mirando fijamente al príncipe.

El rostro del príncipe de pronto se volvió demasiado pálido. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar el pergamino como si aquella conversación no fuera realmente importante.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Camelot necesita un líder—aseguró el Galeno—El deber cae hacia ti.

Arturo se negó a alzar la vista y Hermione comprendió su miedo. No sólo por la incertidumbre de ser rey, por todo el peso que eso significaría sino también porque él estaría reemplazando a su padre, al renombrado Uther Pendragon. Aun así, Gaius tenía toda la razón. Arturo se había entrenado toda su vida para cuando el momento de asumir al trono llegase y, en ese instante, cuando el rey no podía gobernar y había amenazas de ataques tan cercanas, era cuando más necesitaba que alguien estuviese a cargo. Que, específicamente, él estuviese a cargo.

—Debes asumir el papel de regente—dijo ella.

Su hermano la miró de repente, obviamente enfadado por sus palabras.

—Es cierto—asintió el galeno—y no es algo que sólo yo aconsejo. Los miembros de la corte son los que han hablado.

Eso sí enfureció aún más al príncipe.

— ¿Entonces ahora te dedicas a cuchichear a mis espaldas?—preguntó con frialdad— ¿Qué tipo de traición es ésta?

— ¡Arturo!—exclamó Hermione, sorprendida por el modo en que Arturo estaba exagerando aquella situación.

—Es por el bien del reino—intentó hacerle entender el médico.

—Yo no pienso usurpar a mi padre.

—Nadie ha hablado de usurpar—indicó Hermione con seriedad— ¿A caso no te das cuenta que es algo que se necesita hacer? El palacio está inundado de rumores, todos están inquietos y con miedo.

—Lady Hermione está en lo cierto—apoyó Gaius—Las guardias que recorren la ciudadela y el castillo no son suficientes para tranquilizarlos. Debes asumir como regente.

— ¡No lo haré!—aseguró con rotundidad—Yo siempre seré leal a mi rey y mientras su cuerpo respire será mi deber mantener intacta esa lealtad.

—Arturo, por favor…—insistió el anciano.

—Estás pasando por encima de mi padre—le informó con frialdad, casi con una amenaza implícita en su voz—Eso es algo que yo nunca haría.

Gaius parecía tener muchas cosas que decir al respeto pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada. Tras hacer una reverencia se marchó.

Hermione quedó a solas con su hermano nuevamente.

—Arturo—rogó suavemente—, no debes ser tan duro. Gaius sólo quiere que se haga lo mejor para el pueblo, al igual que los demás del consejo.

— ¡QUIERES CALLARTE!—le gritó de repente, sorprendiéndola— ¿No puedes entender que no quiero tener el trono aun cuando mi padre está vivo? Puede que tú no puedas verlo, Hermione, porque te criaste quién sabe dónde, lejos de las costumbres de la corte y, no te culpo, realmente no lo hago, pero me harías un enorme favor al mantener la boca cerrada cuando no sabes de lo que hablas. ¡No sólo hablas de traición con liviandad sino que también resultas insufrible!

Hermione se sintió palidecer y algo dentro de su pecho se rompió. Sus ojos se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas pero no derramó ninguna. Se negó a hacerlo. Y dado que su hermano estaba tan molesto por su presencia, sin ganas de pelear con él, se levantó suavemente.

—Discúlpeme, sire—dijo haciendo una reverencia fría y tradicional, cosa que nunca había hecho desde que se enteró que eran hermanos.

Él no se inmutó y simplemente la vio marcharse. Tan sólo cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada y el silencio retumbó en sus oídos, se dio cuenta que se había comportado como un verdadero idiota y había metido la pata, bien hondo.

…

Merlín abrió los ojos, sobresaltado por la intensa luz que había. Tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente hasta que éstos se adaptaron y pudieron enfocar algo. Árboles. Más específicamente, árboles enormes cuyas hojas brillaban a causa de la luz del sol. Era ya de día. La segunda cosa que pudo notar, segundos después, fue que era incapaz de moverse porque alrededor de su cuerpo tenía una gruesa cadena que aferraba sus brazos a los costados de su pecho.

Dos hombres encapuchados aparecieron de repente en su campo de visión y lo tomaron con brusquedad por los hombros, alzándolo, obligándolo a arrodillarse nuevamente en el suelo lleno de hojas. Morgause estaba delante de él vestida con armadura.

—Me intrigas, Merlín—dijo ella— ¿Por qué un humilde sirviente continúa arriesgándolo todo por Arturo y Camelot?—lo vio observar a sus lados, huyendo de su mirada—Lo sabes pero no me lo dices, ¿Por qué?

Aquel chico era realmente fascinante. No lo entendía. Ella era incapaz de comprender por qué se arriesgaba de ese modo. ¿Con qué sentido? ¿Y por qué no quería decírselo? ¿Era posible que hubiera mucho más en él de lo que aparentaba?

—Vamos—insistió—, que pones una y otra vez tu vida en peligro—caminó alrededor de él, observándolo, mirando sus expresiones, intentando deducir algo sin poder lograrlo—Tiene que haber una razón.

Sabía que tenía que dar una respuesta antes de que ella sacara demasiadas conclusiones.

—Creo en una tierra justa y con magia—dijo.

— ¿Y tú crees que Arturo te dará eso?—preguntó Morgause como si no pudiera entender su lógica.

—Yo lo sé.

— ¿Y luego qué?—inquirió ella— ¿Crees que vas a ser reconocido? ¿Es eso, Merlín? ¿Crees que tu ciega confianza hacia el príncipe te llevará a la fama, a la gloria, a la recompensa? ¿Todo eso para que un día le puedas servir al rey? ¿O quieres algo más? No, hay algo más… Algo que no me estás diciendo—se quedó pensando durante unos momentos— ¿Quieres a Lady Hermione? ¿Quieres que Arturo te acepte y te entregue a su hermana?

Él negó con la cabeza sin abrir la boca. Nada de aquello lo hacía por Hermione.

— ¿No me lo vas a decir? Bien, puedes llevarte el secreto a la tumba.

Sus labios no tardaron en comenzar a recitar un viejo hechizo que él nunca antes había oído y, de repente, las cadenas que lo aprisionaban brillaron y apretaron aún más, cortándole de repente la respiración e, incluso, la circulación.

Morgause miró casi con odio a Merlín.

—Intentaste envenenar a uno de los míos—le recordó—. Deberías de lamentar eso.

Ella le lanzó una última mirada antes de alejarse, seguida de sus dos secuaces, dejándolo a su suerte.

Sólo comenzó a forcejear contra las cadenas cuando Morgause ya se hubo marchado pero éstas no le permitían moverse demasiado. Intentó pensar en algún hechizo y cuando éste llegó a su mente no tardó en decirlo. Pero las cadenas se ajustaron, apretándose más, estrangulándolo. Y a ese le siguieron muchos otros conjuros pero sólo obtenía el mismo resultado.

…

Gaius miró la puerta de la habitación de Merlín mientras le servía en un plato el desayuno. Usualmente no tenía que despertarlo durante las mañanas porque él ya conocía sus responsabilidades y sabía que tenía que levantarse temprano, desayunar, buscar el desayuno del príncipe y luego ir a verlo. Sin embargo, al notar que no aparecía, fue hacia la puerta y golpeó suavemente antes de entrar.

— ¿Merlín?—preguntó.

Pero el muchacho no estaba allí. La cama estaba completamente hecha, como si nadie hubiese estado acostado allí en toda la noche. Eso lo preocupó. Había habido ocasiones en el pasado en las que sucedió lo mismo y algo malo le había ocurrido. Rogaba que esta vez no fuese así. ¿Pasó la noche con Lady Hermione? Esa situación sería igual de terrible pero más tolerable por el hecho de que tendría la certeza que estaba, de momento, con vida.

Preocupado, caminó fuera, dispuesto a hallarlo. Fue hacia las cámaras de la princesa y, tras tocar, la puerta fue abierta por Ingrid.

—Gaius, ¿está todo bien?—preguntó la doncella notando la mirada preocupada del anciano.

—No lo sé—respondió— ¿Merlín se encuentra aquí?

—No—aseguró.

— ¿Hay alguna… posibilidad de que haya pasado aquí la noche?—preguntó cuidadosamente.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron enormemente mientras negaba con la cabeza con seguridad.

—Ninguna. Lady Hermione discutió anoche con el príncipe Arturo y no ha estado bien. No quise dejarla sola al verla en ese estado.

—Entiendo. ¿Podrías decirle que me avise si sabe algo de él?

—Así lo haré.

Él se volvió a ir de allí hasta las cámaras de Lady Morgana pero solo encontró a Gwen colocando un jarrón de flores encima de una mesita alta, justo al lado de la ventana.

— ¿Gwen, has visto a Merlín?

—No, ¿hay algún problema?

Antes de que él pudiera responder Morgana entró a sus cámaras. Sonrió amablemente al aciano pero al ver su ceño fruncido a causa de la preocupación no dudó en acercársele.

— ¿Sucedió algo?—preguntó.

—No estoy seguro—contestó el galeno—Merlín no regresó anoche a casa.

—Él no es así—dijo extrañada Morgana, simulando estar muy desconcertada por esta noticia.

—No, no lo es—estuvo de acuerdo antes de salir para seguir con su búsqueda.

…o0o…

Hermione tenía el corazón estrujado por la desaparición de Merlín. Había buscado por todos los sitios pensados del castillo y los terrenos más próximos sin poder hallarlo. Ella sabía que no estaba con su hermano porque él estaba al lado de la cama de Uther, pensativo. Tampoco los demás caballeros sabían de Merlín, ni los demás criados que trabajaban en el castillo. ¿A dónde podría haberse metido?, se preguntó por milésima vez mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, yendo de habitación en habitación. Incluso revisó los calabozos, por las dudas. Pero nada. Era demasiado extraño. Él nunca desaparecería de ese modo. Al menos, no sin antes avisarle. ¿Y si se había metido en problemas? ¿Y si estaba en peligro?

No pudo evitar pensar que en que estaba fallando en su deber de protegerlo y odiaba la sensación.

Desesperada, corrió a las habitaciones del galeno. Gaius la miró con extrañeza cuando entró directamente al cuarto del mago. Tardó unos segundos allí dentro y luego salió hacia donde estaba el anciano sosteniendo un libro en sus manos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?—preguntó con cuidado el médico de la corte.

—Debe de haber por algún sitio algún hechizo de búsqueda o de localización—dijo colocando el libro encima de una mesa para luego abrirlo y comenzar a leerlo con atención—… por algún lado debe de haber uno…

El anciano asintió con prontitud y rápidamente se acercó para ayudarla a buscar.

…o0o…

Arturo se pasó la mayor parte del día en las cámaras de su padre, sentado al lado de la cama, viendo como el hombre fuerte que siempre lo había protegido y criado ahora se encontraba tendido allí, profundamente dormido a causa de las pócimas tranquilizantes que le habían obligado a beber. De otro modo, no hacía más que tener alucinaciones de fantasmas y cosas terroríficas que atormentaban su mente.

Hubiera podido ocupar su tiempo en cientos de actividades que tenía que cumplir pero no se encontraba con los ánimos suficientes como para levantase y hacerlas. No se sentía bien. Especialmente desde la noche anterior, cuando dijo aquellas palabras tan duras a Hermione. Aún no había ido a disculparse y no porque no estuviera arrepentido, que lo estaba, sino porque estaba increíblemente avergonzado de su actitud.

Hermione y Gaius habían tenido algo de razón. Uther no podía gobernar y él, como parte de su deber, debía asumir como regente ¡Pero no se sentía preparado! Se miraba a sí mismo y se comparaba con el rey y no podía dejar de notar una enorme cantidad de fallas en su persona. Aún no lograba completar su entrenamiento. Había tantas cosas que no sabía, tantas cosas que aún debía aprender… ¿y quién se las enseñaría si su padre no lo hacía?

Sintió unas manos cubriendo delicadamente sus hombros y giró rápidamente el rostro con la disculpa en sus labios, pensando que se trataba de su hermana, pero sólo era Morgana que intentaba consolarlo. Ella le obsequió una triste sonrisa de consuelo mientras sus manos apretaron suavemente sus hombros. Arturo volvió a mirar a su padre.

—Lo necesito para mejorar—dijo él, con el corazón encogido de tristeza.

—Lo sé.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua pero se negó a llorar. Sorbió ruidosamente su nariz y volvió a mirar a la protegida de su padre. Pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Morgana y la abrazó.

—Me alegra que estés aquí—le aseguró Arturo.

—No te preocupes, me aseguraré que él sea cuidado—indicó ella.

—Te lo agradecería por siempre. Estos momentos son difíciles para mí.

—No estás solo, Arturo. Tienes a Hermione…

—Mmm…

Morgana lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo con Hermione?

Él no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para darle demasiados detalles sobre la discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior, especialmente porque le avergonzaba terriblemente sus palabras. ¿Qué clase de hermano era? Él siempre se había jactado de cuidarla, de quererla por encima de cualquier otra persona del mundo y… ¿qué hacía? La insultaba del peor modo.

—Hemos discutido.

— ¿Es algo serio? ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

—No—dijo rápidamente—, no le digas nada. Simplemente… olvídalo. Yo hablaré con ella. Soy el que debe disculparse.

…o0o…

Merlín comenzó a preocuparse aún más cuando notó que la noche comenzaba a caer. Por segunda vez consecutiva parecía que tendría que pasar la noche lejos del castillo. Imaginó que Hermione estaría muriéndose de preocupación por él. Sólo rogaba que no hiciera algo estúpido para encontrarlo.

Él no había dejado de buscar en su mente hechizos que lo ayudaran a librarse de esas cadenas pero por más que lo intentaba no podía romperlas.

Cuando oyó por primera vez un sonido a un lado, detrás de unos árboles, la alarma sonó en su mente, pensó luego que quizás lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, al volver a oírlo por segunda e incluso por tercera vez, ya no tuvo dudas de que había algo allí oculto. Miró atentamente hacia el sitio de donde provenían los sonidos pero pronto descubrió que parecían rodearlo. Intrigado y asustado al mismo tiempo, comenzó a pensar en todas las alimañas peligrosas que sabía que habitaban en aquel bosque. Había algunas bastante comunes pero las que más le preocupaban eran las mágicas que siempre resultaban impredecibles y casi letales.

Cuando un aguijón apareció a lo lejos, su corazón se aceleró y rogó a cualquier Dios que estuviera oyendo sus plegarias que no fueran lo que él pensaba. Sin embargo, el destino no parecía ser su amigo porque pronto gigantescos escorpiones comenzaron a rodearlo, con sus largas colas segmentadas en alto. Serket. Criaturas horribles e increíblemente venenosas. Se quedó sin aliento, petrificado del terror por unos eternos segundos pero pronto comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra para intentar alejarlos de él. Funcionaron por unos momentos pero muy pronto uno se acercó lo suficiente y su aguijón se clavó directamente en el medio de su espalda.

El dolor lo cegó y ni siquiera pudo gritar. Su cuerpo se dobló en dos, dejando escapar el aliento por sus labios antes de alzarse repentinamente y mandar a volar por el aire a aquella bestia horrible hasta hacerla chocar contra el tronco de un árbol, matándola al instante.

Pero sus fuerzas no dieron para más. El dolor se extendía por cada fracción de su cuerpo como latigazos. Se inclinó hacia adelante e, incapaz de soportarlo, se dejó caer en el duro y frío suelo.

…o0o…

Ingrid caminaba con prisa por los pasillos principales del castillo llevando en sus manos los encargos de lady Hermione: cuatro velas blancas, un mapa de los terrenos el reino y un cuenco vacío. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, mucho menos a esas horas, cuando todos se suponían debían estar terminando la cena; lo único que sabía era que estaba relacionado con Merlín y su desaparición.

A pesar de que a ella no le había gustado ni un poco que aquel muchacho hubiese roto prácticamente todo el corazón de la princesa hacía un año atrás, había terminado por aceptar que no era un hombre tan malo después de todo. Y al ver a la pareja junta, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas cómplices, algo en ella se removía y no podía evitar sentir cierta ternura. Parecían ser el uno para el otro. Lady Hermione parecía ser muy feliz con él e Ingrid sabía que la princesa merecía ser feliz, por lo que iba a ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera a su disposición.

— ¿Ingrid?

La mujer se detuvo de repente y giró el rostro hacia atrás para observar a Lady Morgana contemplándola con seriedad. Rápidamente hizo una reverencia, sosteniendo firmemente contra su pecho las cosas que llevaba para que no se le cayeran.

—Buenas noches, Lady Morgana.

—Buenas noches… ¿A dónde vas con esas cosas?

Ingrid recordó rápidamente las palabras que le había dicho la princesa sobre ser precavida en presencia de la protegida del rey.

—Sólo debo llevar estas velas a las cámaras de Lady Hermione y devolver el cuenco y el mapa—mintió.

—Las cámaras de Lady Hermione quedan en esa dirección—dijo señalando con sus dedos el lado contrario al que la sirvienta estaba caminando.

—Quiero devolver primero las cosas—indicó rápidamente Ingrid— ¿Usted necesita algo, mi lady?

—No, nada… Sólo fui a visitar al rey. Ahora mismo regreso a mis cámaras.

Y sin decir nada más giró y se alejó con prisa. Ingrid la miró marcharse, extrañada por la actitud de repentino apuro pero rápidamente volvió a andar hacia las cámaras del galeno donde Hermione la esperaba. Tocó la puerta cuando llegó y pronto ésta se abrió revelando al anciano. Él le hizo una seña para que ingresase y luego cerró rápidamente.

— ¿Has traído todo?—preguntó Hermione.

—Sí.

—Excelente.

Tomó las cosas de sus manos y las colocó encima de una mesa vacía. Ingrid miró con atención como Hermione extendía el mapa encima y en cada esquina colocaba una vela.

—Gaius, pásame la pócima—pidió Hermione.

El galeno acercó un pequeño caldero de hierro hacia donde estaba la princesa y con ayuda de un cucharón cargó un líquido viscoso de color verde musgo en el cuenco que Ingrid había traído.

— ¿Estás lista?—le preguntó el anciano a Hermione.

Ingrid vio como la joven princesa tomaba aire profundamente antes de asentir.

— ¿Qué hará, mi lady?—preguntó sin poder contenerse, con algo de preocupación.

—Haré un hechizo que me ayude a encontrar a Merlín—explicó—. Sólo espero que se encuentre dentro del reino o tendrás que ir a buscar un mapa más extenso.

Ingrid volvió a mirar todo los preparativos y se dio cuenta que nada de eso le resultaba familiar. Ella podría no tener magia y su madre podría no practicarla pero eso no quería decir que los hechizos y encantamientos le resultaran ajenos. Sin embargo, aquello no lo entendía.

— ¿Qué clase de magia es ésta?—inquirió confundida.

—Magia de la antigua religión—respondió Gaius, mirándola fijamente—, muy poderosa y primitiva. Si te sientes incómoda, puedes marcharte.

Ella notó que esa era una sutil forma de mandarla a volar, especialmente por la mirada de advertencia que le estaba dando. Sin embargo, no era una cobarde y, si es que a caso el anciano lo pensaba, tampoco una traidora. Por lo que negó con la cabeza, mirándolo desafiante.

—Confío en ella, Gaius—aseguró Hermione.

Ingrid la miró y su pecho se llenó de felicidad al oír aquellas palabras.

Hermione no tardó en ponerse a trabajar nuevamente mientras que su doncella no dejaba de observar cada uno de sus movimientos con desmesurado interés.

— _Hoppaþ nu swilce swá lieg fleogan._

La princesa se había inclinado levemente sobre la mesa, observando fijamente cada una de las velas antes de susurrar aquel hechizo. Ingrid creyó ver que por unos segundos el collar que pendía del cuello de la joven resplandecía en un rojo fuego antes de que cada una de las cuatro velas se encendiera de repente. El rostro de Hermione se iluminó mientras sonreía levemente, orgullosa de su logro.

Gaius tomó del brazo de Ingrid con suavidad y le ordenó dar un paso atrás justo en el mismo momento en que Hermione se ponía recta nuevamente y hacía, con un leve movimiento de su mano, que todas las demás fuentes de luz de la cámara menguaran hasta casi apagarse por completo. Luego, colocó su mano derecha dentro del cuenco de aquella pócima espesa y de color horrible para luego sacarla y deslizarla por encima del mapa. La doncella pensó que ésta caería por todos lados pero no fue así. Ninguna gota de aquello cayó de los dedos de la joven sino hasta que ella dijo un nombre:

—Merlín.

El ruido fue como el de una gota de rocío cayendo de una rosa para ir a parar a una maltrecha hoja. En medio del silencio de aquellas habitaciones resultó casi ensordecedor.

Tanto ella como Gaius permanecieron apartados, mirando expectantes a Hermione. Finalmente ella apartó la mano de la parte superior del mapa y se volvió hacia ellos.

—Lo encontré—les informó.

…o0o…

Hermione tomó un caballo del establo y no tardó en montarlo para alejarse del castillo cabalgando. No miró atrás y tampoco le importó demasiado si era vista por alguien. Sabía que tenía la ventaja de la oscuridad de la noche que la ocultaba pero siempre había ojos curiosos que espiaban. Sin embargo, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en Merlín y en porqué rayos estaba en aquel lugar. No lograba comprender qué era lo que lo había impulsado a ir hacia aquella zona alejada del castillo, casi al borde del reino. ¿A caso había sido raptado? ¿Había seguido a alguien? ¿Estaba herido? ¿Por qué no regresaba?

Llevaba dentro del bolsillo de su capa el mapa del reino con la marca de la pócima por si llegaba a olvidar el camino que debía de seguir. Ella ya lo había memorizado pero no sabía cuándo su mente se podía trabar y quedar en blanco. No quería correr ese riesgo. También llevaba consigo un bolso con hierbas, pócimas, vendas y ungüentos, también algo de pan. De un lado de su cinturón colgaba su espada y del otro una bota con agua.

Sus piernas estaban tensas a cada lado del animal. Iba prácticamente inclinada hacia adelante mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad. Tenía un terrible mal presentimiento pero rogaba que no fuera así, que estuviera equivocada.

Tardó casi unas cinco horas en llegar a la zona que indicaba el mapa pero le llevó unos minutos más dar con él. Y el miedo caló sus huesos cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo con una cadena alrededor de su cuerpo. Pero lo peor de todo era que estaba rodeado de enormes _serkets_.

 _— ¡Confringo!_

Aquellas bestias retrocedieron espantadas cuando lanzó aquel hechizo y se hizo la explosión. Las que no resultaron mortalmente heridas corrieron despavoridas, advirtiendo el peligro.

Hermione aprovechó para correr hacia el mago, rogando no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _ **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

—Entonces, es el momento—comprendió Morgana.

— ¿Estás lista?—le preguntó Morgause y pudo ver una sombra de duda en los ojos de la joven que tenía en frente. Duda que no tardaría en hacer desaparecer—Morgana, el ejército de Cenred es poderoso, pero no puede derribar por sí sólo la ciudad. Tú también debes desempeñar tu papel.

Morgana tomó aire profundamente y pronto una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Dime qué debo hacer—le pidió.


	56. Las lágrimas de Uther Pendragon-parteIII

**Marianagmt, creo que debería comenzar a pagarte por toda la ayuda que me das con esta historia... por desgracia, no tengo dinero. :(** **  
**

NAYELI GPE NUNO: no tengo un tiempo exacto para subir los capítulos, simplemente lo hago cuando tengo un par ya acabados. Gracias por sumarte a la lectura de esta historia.

Rosangela: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por siempre leer esta historia.

Invitado: ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **Las lágrimas de Uther Pendragon- Parte III**_

Merlín abrió ligeramente los ojos y lo único que fue capaz de ver fue oscuridad. Era de noche, dedujo. Intentó girarse, preguntándose por qué rayos aún estaba vivo, cuando una delicada mano se posó sobre su hombro, evitando que volteara y se tendiera de espaldas.

—Cuidado, la herida es grave.

Merlín miró con cansancio a Hermione. Sus párpados tenían que luchar para mantenerse abiertos y podía sentir todo su cuerpo contraído por el dolor pero verla allí, a su lado, le dio un poco de paz.

—Hermione—dijo su nombre casi como si fuera un suspiro.

Ella acaricio su rostro con suavidad.

—Debes descansar. No estás completamente curado. Tuve que hacer lo que podía con las cosas que he traído pero para recuperarte debes dormir…

—El veneno de serket es poderoso.

—Lo sé, amor—susurró ella—. Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

—Yo…—intentó encontrar las palabras, especialmente porque sabía que debía decirle algo sumamente importante— Yo…

—Shhh... Duerme un poco.

Esa idea le resultaba tentadora y, aunque sabía que no debía, no tardó en caer en dormido.

…o0o…

Arturo tocó suavemente la puerta de las cámaras privadas de su hermana. Esperó con paciencia a que ésta se abriera y, cuando lo hizo, saludó cordialmente a la doncella. Lo último que deseaba era que Hermione encontrase otros motivos por los que estar molesta con él.

—Buenas noches, Ingrid—dijo con un leve asentimiento.

—Buenas noches, mi lord—ella hizo una reverencia.

— ¿Mi hermana está despierta? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Lo siento, mi lord, ella se acostó temprano.

—No la he visto en todo el día…

—No se sentía bien.

Esas palabras lo asustaron. Estaba perdiendo a su padre, no podía perder también a su hermana.

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Necesita a Gaius?

—No, excelencia. Cuando dije que no se sentía bien, no me refería a físicamente, sino de ánimo.

La culpa no tardó en embargarlo. Seguramente ella no dejaba de sentirse mal por lo que él le había dicho.

—Cuando mañana se despierte dile que necesito realmente hablar con ella.

Ella asintió e hizo una nueva reverencia cuando él giró y se alejó.

…o0o…

Merlín sintió que alguien le tocaba suavemente el rostro y lo llamaba con cuidado por el nombre. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver el rostro de Hermione encima del suyo.

—Debemos regresar a Camelot lo antes posible—le dijo ella—o sospecharán de nuestra ausencia.

Los ojos del mago se abrieron enormemente y casi de un salto se puso de pie.

— ¡No debí de haber dormido tanto!

—Debías descansar—Hermione se paró para estar a su altura—, estás herido.

— ¡Lo sé y realmente te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida, Hermione! Pero en este momento debemos ir inmediatamente a Camelot para salvarle la vida a tu padre. Hace dos noches seguí a Morgana. Ella y Morgause son aliadas y planearon acabar con el reino. ¡Tienen a Uther bajo un hechizo!

Hermione tardó unos segundos en dar sentido a las palabras de Merlín y así ser capaz de entender la magnitud de lo que decía. Ella había estado con Morgana y a pesar de que la duda de si era malvada o no siempre persistió en su mente, su deseo de que siguiera siendo la misma joven amable que había conocido al llegar al reino había empujado cualquier sospecha. ¡Se sentía tan tonta!

—Bien, vayámonos inmediatamente… Tengo mi caballo amarrado.

—Tu caballo es veloz pero estará demasiado agotado con nosotros dos encima. ¿No podemos aparecernos? Sería más rápido.

—No contigo tan mal herido—negó con la cabeza—. Podrías lastimarte más.

— ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo! Los hombres de Cenred están muy cerca de Camelot y en cualquier momento pueden atacar.

—Lo sé, Merlín, pero aparecerse está fuera de cuestión—le dijo con rotundidad—. Debemos pensar en otro modo de…—se quedó pensativa unos instantes—¡Eso es! ¡Kilgharrah!

Merlín la miró confundido.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el dragón?

—Eres un Señor de los dragones, está obligado a obedecerte. Llámalo y pídele que te lleve.

— ¿Qué me lleve volando? ¡Estás demente! Me comería ante la mera sugerencia.

— ¡No, no lo hará! ¡Llámalo!

—Pero…

— ¡Llámalo, Merlín!

Al mago no le quedó más opción que obedecer a su novia y, haciendo uso de las capacidades que hacía más de un año que no utilizaba, llamó a Kilgharrah.

— ¿Y si no viene?—preguntó él con preocupación.

—Vendrá, Merlín—le aseguró.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Eres el último Señor de los Dragones, está en su sangre obedecerte. No puede ser de otra manera… y antes de que preguntes cómo sé esto, la respuesta debe ser más que obvia: lo investigué.

Merlín sonrió levemente, adorándola demasiado. Le encantaba ver su curiosidad, sus ganas de aprender, su motivación por la lectura. Pero su sonrisa cayó cuando recordó lo que ella había pedido…

— No nos llevará sobre su lomo, Hermione—le aseguró—No querrá hacer tal cosa. Se sentirá ofendido y nos comerá.

Hermione puso una de esas miradas presumidas, muy impropias de ella y que a Merlín le recordaban a Arturo.

—Yo volé encima de un dragón y no me devoró—dijo con orgullo la princesa.

El mago dejó caer su boca a causa del asombro.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

—No.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—No fue planeado—confesó ella haciendo una ligera mueca con el rostro—, pero era una situación de vida o muerte. ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre Voldemort y Harry?—esperó a que el mago asintiera—Bueno, tuvimos que entrar al banco de los magos clandestinamente y nos atraparon. Aquel era uno de los sitios más seguros del mundo, tenía mucha vigilancia, desde grandes hechizos hasta dragones…

— ¡¿Usaban dragones?!

—Sí. El dragón estaba encadenado en las profundidades del banco. En un momento de desesperación, lancé un hechizo a las cadenas y las corté e inmediatamente salté encima de él. Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo. Gracias a eso pudimos salir de allí.

Merlín apenas era capaz de articular alguna palabra en su mente. La vida de Hermione Pendragon había sido toda una enorme aventura antes de llegar a Camelot.

…

Arturo entró con prisa a las cámaras del galeno sin molestarse en tocar ni pensar en ningún momento que su actitud era muy descortés. Él era el príncipe después de todo y aquel era su castillo. Además, estaba furioso. No sólo porque Ingrid le había dicho que Hermione no quería verlo tampoco ese día sino también porque su molesto sirviente no aparecía. ¿A caso pensaba que porque el rey no estaba de pie él podía hacer de las suyas y tomarse el resto de los días libres?

— ¿Dónde está ese medio tonto?—le preguntó al galeno.

Gaius alzó la vista con sorpresa hacia él.

— ¿Merlín?

—No tengo calcetines, ni calzoncillos y tengo una sesión de tiro con el arco—le mostró el arma que colgaba de su mano antes de seguir caminando hacia la habitación de su inútil sirviente— ¡Merlín!—lo llamó.

Gaius lo miró desconcertado.

—Pensé que estaba con usted, mi lord—mintió con maestría.

Arturo se volteó a verlo y lo miró amenazadoramente.

— ¡No trates de protegerlo!

—No intento hacerlo. Pensé realmente que estaba con usted.

—Bueno, cuando lo veas, dile que él es el blanco—le ordeno antes de salir de allí con prisa.

Gaius no pudo más que preocuparse. Se suponía que Hermione ya lo habría encontrado.

…

Kilgharrah llegó remontando los cielos. Dio un par de vueltas encima de sus cabezas hasta que logró ubicarlos con su potente mirada. Inmediatamente, descendió y se posó frente a ellos, contemplándolos con aparente curiosidad.

— ¡Has venido!—exclamó alegremente Merlín.

—No puedo hacer caso omiso a la llamada de un Señor de los Dragones, no importa cuánto intente evitarlo—contestó Kilgharrah con voz potente y luego miró a Hermione—Has hecho un buen trabajo curándolo.

—Gracias—indicó ella con orgullo.

—Te he llamado porque necesito tu ayuda—confesó Merlín—. Necesitamos llegar urgente a Camelot. El reino está en peligro…— el rostro del mago se ensombreció— y es por mi culpa.

—No, no digas eso—intervino Hermione.

—Sí, lo eso—la contradijo él—. Debí de haberlos escuchado. Ambos me advirtieron con Morgana y no les hice caso.

—Hiciste lo que creías correcto, joven mago—comentó el enorme dragón—, y eso muestra una gran valentía. Pero la confianza es un arma de doble filo.

Merlín estaba muy avergonzado de sí mismo. No importaba cuánto intentaba consolarlo Kilgharrah o Hermione, él era demasiado consciente de sus propios errores.

—Pensé que porque ella tenía magia… pensé que éramos iguales.

—De alguna manera lo son—indicó el Gran Dragón—, tú, Hermione, Morgana y todos los seres mágicos que habitan el mundo.

—No—el mago negó con la cabeza—. Nunca seré como ella.

—Has aprendido una lección importante, Merlín. Tu determinación para ver la bondad de la gente puede ser tu perdición. Pero me temo que tu futuro está unido al de ella para siempre. Ella será la oscuridad de tu luz y el odio de tu amor.

Merlín miró a Hermione en busca de una respuesta. Ella no dijo nada pero él vio la respuesta en sus ojos: era verdad. Hermione mejor que nadie podía saberlo. Conocer esto sólo lo llenó de una renovada determinación. No podía permitirle ganar. Debía de enfrentarla, de hacerle comprender que no se saldría con la suya.

—Necesitamos volver a Camelot, ya mismo.

—Puedo notar que aún no estás completamente recuperado y están a más de un día a pie—comentó el dragón.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

—Pero no estamos pensando en caminar—intervino ella.

Kilgharrah frunció el ceño.

— ¿Entonces?

—Volaremos.

…

Merlín y Hermione bajaron del enorme Dragón y, tras agradecerle, corrieron hacia el castillo con la advertencia del Kilgharrah aún resonando en sus oídos.

—Tengan mucho cuidado. La batalla por Camelot ha comenzado. Deben ser fuertes, por el destino de Arturo y el de Albion—les había dicho.

Hermione aún temblaba. Las alturas nunca habían sido su fuerte. Mientras volaban encima del Gran Dragón se había aferrado a la cintura de Merlín con fuerza y colocado la cabeza dentro de su pecho para no observar. El mago, por su parte, sólo había gritado de felicidad ante esa nueva experiencia.

—Busquemos a Gaius—sugirió Merlín mientras se adentraban al castillo.

Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer y todos estaban durmiendo aun. Sólo unos pocos guardias recorrían el exterior pero pudieron esquivarlos con facilidad cuando Hermione lanzó sobre ambos un hechizo desvanecedor. Subieron casi corriendo los escalones de la torre en donde se encontraba los cuartos del médico de la corte y cuando llegaron fueron directamente hacia el anciano. El mago lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

— ¡Gaius! ¡Despierta! ¡Gaius!

El galeno abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, e intentó observar al que lo llamaba. Había creído oír la voz de Merlín per no podía verlo.

— ¡Oh, cierto!—se oyó una voz femenina— _Finite incantatem._

Pronto pudo comprender que tanto Merlín como Hermione había estado bajo una especie de hechizo que los volvía invisibles ante los ojos de cualquiera.

— ¿Dónde estaban?—les preguntó poniéndose de pie—Estaba preocupado por ustedes.

—Después te explicamos, vamos—Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo incentivó a caminar con prisa.

Gaius se dio cuenta que estaba sólo con su ropa de dormir y que resultaría indecente andar así por el castillo, por lo que la obligó a detenerse y a buscar al menos su túnica. Merlín rodó los ojos con exasperación pero lo ayudó rápidamente a colocársela mientras le resumía las malas nuevas.

—Morgana está aliada con Morgause y conspiran contra Uther.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó el anciano anonadado.

—Ella es la responsable de las visiones de Uther—le aseguró— ¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos!

— ¿A dónde?

—Tengo que mostrarles algo.

Hermione y Gaius no tardaron en seguir a Merlín, quién se dirigía hacia la cámara privada del rey. Los dos guardias que estaban en la entrada los contemplaron con curiosidad.

—Debemos a ver al rey—indicó Hermione.

Los dos guardias hicieron una reverencia ante ella y luego se apartaron para permitirles la entrada. Hermione fue por delante y los demás la siguieron. Se sorprendieron al descubrir que no había ni una sola vela encendida. Por lo general, esas noches en que su padre se encontraba tan inestable, siempre quedaba alguna para que haya una tenue luz. Merlín rápidamente fue hacia un lado de la cama y, ayudándose con la luminosidad que entraba por la puerta, prendió una. Todos comprobaron con horror que la cama estaba revuelta y absolutamente vacía. Miraron por las esquinas de la habitación hasta dar con el rey, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea encendida, con los brazos rodando sus piernas y temblando notablemente.

— ¡Padre!

Hermione estiró su mano para tomar una colcha de la cama antes de correr hacia él y cubrirlo. Él se prendió de sus hombros desesperadamente y sollozó. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto detrás de ella. La chica giró el rostro, buscando lo que tanto aterraba a su padre aunque sabía que no podría ver absolutamente nada. Gaius también se acercó y tocó la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. No la tenía pero seguía sufriendo alucinaciones.

Merlín no podía evitar sentir lástima por aquel hombre atormentado. Él sólo podía imaginar las terribles cosas que debía de estar viendo. Los pecados que había cometido en su pasado habían vuelto para atormentarlo. Rápidamente corrió hacia la cama, se inclinó en el suelo, tomó aquella raíz que colgaba debajo y volvió a correr para tirarla al fuego que ardía en la chimenea. El grito que se oyó fue increíblemente agudo e hizo que los tres de ellos se tuvieran que cubrir sus oídos en un intento de amortiguar un poco aquel sonido.

Hermione miró sorprendida a las llamas.

—Mandrágora—murmuró anonadada.

Gaius miró a Uther quien seguía sollozando, aunque menos intensamente.

—Fue un encantamiento, señor—le dijo—. Usted debe descansar ahora.

Merlín y el anciano ayudaron al rey a ponerse de pie mientras que Hermione fue por delante a arreglarle la cama para que lo tendieran en ella. Ella lo tapó con cuidado y luego dejó que el galeno le diera un tranquilizante para que pudiera dormir un poco.

Luego, en silencio, volvieron a las habitaciones del médico. La puerta de las cámaras se cerró detrás de ellos.

—Siéntense—les ordenó el anciano—, deben estar cansados después de lo que han pasado.

Hermione se dejó caer en una silla pero Merlín negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro con nerviosismo.

—Debemos contarle a Uther lo que ha hecho Morgana.

— ¡No!—exclamó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Estás loco?—inquirió Gaius a su vez—Cortaría nuestras cabezas si hiciéramos tal acusación.

—Mi padre se lo tomaría como traición.

— ¡No podemos permitir que se escape de esto!—exclamó con frustración.

—Te entiendo, Merlín—aseguró el anciano—, pero él adora cada palabra que sale de Morgana.

—Sí, pero si lo supiera…

—Mi padre ha perdonado muchas de sus faltas, Merlín—dijo la princesa con el ceño fruncido—. Ella lo ha enfrentado, ha discutido con él, lo ha puesto en evidencia delante de todo el reino y aun así él casi desfalleció cuando desapareció. Está ciego a sus errores.

—Además, la raíz ya no está, no puede hacer más daño.

—No, no entiendes—negó con la cabeza ante las palabras del anciano—. Escuché a Morgana y a Morgause. Sus planes van mucho más allá, estoy seguro de ello.

—Y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo—indicó Hermione—, pero… incluso si yo misma voy y se lo digo… no me creerá.

…

Merlín durmió unas pocas horas antes de levantarse nuevamente para seguir con sus actividades diarias. Se lavó el rostro, tomó un rápido desayuno y salió hacia las cámaras del príncipe. Ya podía imaginarse las palabras de Arturo ante su ausencia.

Entró a la habitación a oscuras y se encaminó directamente hacia la ventana para asir las cortinas y empujarlas hacia ambos lados, dejando que la luz del nuevo día ingresase. Giró sobre sus pies y se quedó anonadado al contemplar lo increíblemente sucio y desordenado que estaba el cuarto: comida sobre la mesa, ropa sucia esparcida por el suelo, tierra por todos lados, marcas de pisadas de barro...

— ¡¿Qué pasó?!—inquirió.

Arturo se removió en la cama al escuchar el grito. Giró y lo miró con disgusto, como si todo aquello fuera su culpa.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¡Tuve que hacer todo sin un sirviente! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó!

— ¡Pero no estuve fuera tanto tiempo!

Caminó unos pasos, sin dejar de mirar el suelo mugriento y el desorden descomunal que había.

—Sin mi permiso—le recordó el príncipe.

— ¿Y si me estaba muriendo?—le preguntó indignado mientras comenzaba a juntar las cosas del suelo.

—No me estaría quejando—aseguró—. Pero no lo estabas. Así que, ¿en dónde has estado?

Merlín titubeó pero finalmente le dijo parte de la verdad.

—Me estaba muriendo.

Arturo lo miró de mala manera.

—No tengo tiempo para esto—se levantó con prisa de la cama—. El futuro del reino depende de mí. ¿Te haces una idea de lo que se siente?

El mago hizo una mueca con el rostro. Si tan sólo supiera Arturo que tanto la vida de él como la del reino estaban en sus manos.

—Bueno…—comenzó pero Arturo no le permitió seguir.

— ¡Merlín!—lo reprendió—Debería de haberte encerrado en las mazmorras. ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

Él tenía muchas cosas que decir al respecto. Desde que realmente había desaparecido porque había sido capturado y estado a punto de morir envenenado hasta que Morgana, la mujer por la que todos habían estado preocupados por más de un año, estaba aliada a una enemiga del reino y planeaba su caída. Pero claro, no podía pronunciar ninguna de esas palabras y, si las dijera, posiblemente Arturo no le creería.

—Todavía no has desayunado esta mañana, ¿verdad?—fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar.

Arturo lo contempló con rabia. Se puso de pie de inmediato y buscó lo primero que tenía a mano para lanzárselo por la cabeza.

— ¡Te desayunaré a ti!—exclamó y le aventó un jarro.

Merlín fue capaz de esquivarlo justo a tiempo.

—Y yo que me preguntaba por qué este sitio está hecho un desastre.

Pero decir aquello no había sido su más brillante idea, especialmente porque Arturo tenía una colección de jarros que había acumulado en esos dos días que no se había molestado en devolver a la cocina. Un segundo jarro voló por encima de la cabeza del mago.

— ¡Oh, sí!—exclamó con sarcasmo— ¡Puedo ver que tienes los ingredientes para ser un gran rey!

Y como Merlín supo que su vida estaba en peligro después de eso, salió corriendo de allí con prisa. Ya luego volvería a limpiar aquel chiquero.

…

Morgana se despertó aquella mañana de muy buen humor porque todos sus planes iban a la perfección. Nadie sospechaba de ella, salvo Merlín pero ese inconveniente ya se había solucionado. Por unos instantes se preguntó si Hermione preguntaría por él o indagaría qué había sucedido con él. Si mal no recordaba ella y el sirviente molesto eran amigos y, si había leído todas las señales correctamente, la chica lo quería como mucho más que un amigo. Quiso bufar por lo absurdo. Realmente no entendía a la hija de Uther. Si ella fuera la hija del rey quizás su destino hubiese sido diferente, posiblemente se hubiese casado con algún importante príncipe y desaparecido de Camelot o quizás, si hubiera sido así, el rey podría haber tenido una pisca de consideración por ella si se llegaba a enterar que tenía magia. Pero no era así. Estaba atada a aquel maldito reino y a ser cordial, al menos por un tiempo más, con el maldito monarca.

Pero sólo sería un tiempo muy corto. Ya pronto todo terminaría.

Sonrió ante esa perspectiva mientras se acerca a la ventana y contemplaba el exterior. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato ante lo que vio.

— ¿Puedo lavar los platos, mi señora?—preguntó Gwen al que la protegida del rey ya había terminado de desayunar.

Pero Morgana estaba tan anonadada que no la oyó. Allí, en el patio interno del castillo, caminaban a la par Arturo y Merlín. ¡Merlín! ¡MERLÍN! ¿Cómo demonios había hecho para escapar? ¡Morgause le había asegurado que ya no tendrían que preocuparse por él!

— ¿Morgana?

Volteó rápidamente al oír su nombre y miró con sorpresa a Gwen, quien se le había acercado al no obtener una respuesta.

—Estaba pensando en qué ponerme—se excusó con una sonrisa brillante pero completamente fabricada—. Debo vestirme.

Con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente dentro de su pecho, se apresuró a vestirse como correspondía para luego salir directamente hacia las cámaras del rey. Entró, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y miró al rey. El horror la paralizó. ¡Uther seguía durmiendo pero no estaba pálido ni lucía enfermo como el día anterior! Se inclinó sobre el suelo para comprobar que el sitio donde había dejado la raíz de mandrágora estaba completamente vacío.

— ¿Ha perdido algo, mi señora?

La voz la sobresaltó y se puso de pie de inmediato para contemplar al galeno.

—Mi pendiente—dijo lo primero que le llegó a la mente—. Creo que debo de haberlo perdido ayer cuando estuve aquí—para dejar el tema atrás se volvió hacia Uther—. ¿Cómo está él?

—Mucho mejor—contestó el galeno, confirmando sus peores temores—. Hemos encontrado el origen de su enfermedad.

Morgana giró el rostro rápidamente para contemplarlo con seriedad.

— ¿En serio?

—Estaba hechizado.

— ¿Hechizado?—su voz tembló.

—Sí, pero no tiene que preocuparse, mi lady, se recuperará completamente.

Morgana sintió deseos de arremeter contra Gaius, contra el rey y contra el condenado destino. Tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para que su rostro no se contorsionara en ira.

—Es un alivio—dijo finalmente.

—Lo es, mi señora.

…

Merlín estaba agotado. Limpiar toda la habitación de Arturo, amigarse con él y acompañarlo en sus sesiones de entrenamiento había sido increíblemente cansador. Y eso que aún no terminaba el día. No tenía que olvidar hacer algunos recados para Gaius y tampoco debía de dejar de observa a Morgana. A eso había que sumarle la tensión que había en el ambiente al saber Cenred había movilizado sus tropas.

Una mano salió de uno de los pasillos del castillo y tomó su brazo para arrastrarlo hacia un rincón semi-oculto. Merlín estuvo a punto de gritar a causa de la sorpresa pero mudo cuando notó que la que la había arrinconado era nada más y nada menos que Morgana. Las uñas largas de ella se clavaban amenazadoramente en su brazo, lastimándolo.

—No sé cómo conseguiste escapar—gruñó la chica con los ojos llenos de llamas de verdadero odio—, pero si dices algo, si susurras una palabra de lo que viste, haré de tu vida algo muy corto y doloroso. Simplemente piensa en cómo reaccionaría Uther si se enterase que un sirviente trató de envenenar a su adoraba protegida.

Merlín estaba entre la espada y la pared y lo único que era incapaz de hacer en esa situación era quedarse muy quieto para que no lo atravesara el filo. Si él decía algo, moría, si no lo decía, no sólo su vida peligraba sino también la de todos los demás.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, lo tomó desprevenido. Morgana lo tomó nuevamente pero esta vez del rostro y lo empujó hacia ella. Él tuvo que luchar para no acabar besándola accidentalmente.

— ¿Merlín?

Morgana lo soltó de repente, casi empujándolo.

— ¡Merlín!—exclamó la protegida del rey con falsa vergüenza—Te dije que tuviéramos más cuidado.

Hermione miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, primero a uno y luego a otro. Finalmente, puso una leve sonrisa en sus labios

—No te preocupes, Morgana—indicó la princesa con tono de complicidad—, no diré nada.

Hermione siguió su camino y Merlín no supo qué hacer. ¿Debía seguirla y explicarle lo que realmente había sucedido? Sin duda alguna pero primero debía de obtener algunas respuestas de aquella bruja manipuladora que tenía a su lado. Se volteó, furioso con ella.

— ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

Morgana se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que ella te quería pero parece que me equivoqué. No parecía demasiado preocupada porque estuvieras con alguien más.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse ya que sólo somos amigos—mintió pero rápidamente añadió—. Además, si estuviera con alguien, tú serías la última mujer a la que querría tener.

Salió de allí y no pudo ver la mirada de rabia que aparecía en los ojos de Morgana.

…

Merlín buscó a Hermione por todos lados hasta que la encontró en la biblioteca. Lord Geoffrey parecía no estar en ninguna parte por lo que no tuvo que dar excusas al sentarse al lado de la princesa. Hermione no lo miró cuando lo tuvo a su lado, simplemente siguió leyendo el inmenso libro que tenía delante como si él no existiera.

—Hermione, te juro que no…

—Te creo, Merlín—lo interrumpió ella, aún sin dejar de leer.

—Pero estás molesta—indicó él.

Ella apretó los labios con firmeza.

—No tienes idea cuánto—le aseguró.

— ¡Pero te aseguro que no sucedió nada! Ella sólo intentó besarme porque pensó que te enfadarías…

Hermione finalmente dejó el libro de mirar el libro que tenía delante para observarlo a él.

—Lo consiguió.

Se puso de pie, cerró el libro de golpe logrando que el sonido retumbara en aquella silenciosa sala y lo tomó antes de caminar hacia el fondo de un pasillo hecho de hilera de libros para volver a ponerlo en su lugar. Merlín la siguió de inmediato.

—No entiendo—balbuceó él sin dejar de observarla fijamente— ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo? Ella siempre ha sido mi amiga pero te juro que jamás tuve sentimientos románticos por Morgana…

La mirada de Hermione se llenó de tristeza y miró a Merlín con cierta vergüenza.

—No estoy enojada contigo, Merlín—le aseguró con cierta resignación— ¡Estoy furiosa con ella! ¡Te besó!

—No—negó repetidamente con la cabeza mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre ellos para poder rodarla con sus brazos—, no me besó. Me aparté antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Hermione enterró su rostro en medio del pecho de Merlín, sintiendo su cara arder. Tanto por rabia como por vergüenza. Confiaba en él por completo pero no confiaba ni un poco en Morgana. ¡Esa bruja de…! ¡Agh! Nunca antes había sentido celos de la belleza obvia que ostentaba la protegida de su padre, nunca… hasta ahora.

Una de las manos del mago se quedó en su cintura mientas que la otra acarició suavemente su cabello.

—Ella es hermosa—dijo y su voz quedó amortiguada en las prendas de Merlín.

Él casi rió ante lo ridículo de la situación. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Hermione se sintiera de ese modo?

—Tú eres hermosa—le aseguró.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero Merlín la soltó sólo para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y detener aquel movimiento.

—No soy tan hermosa como Morgana. Todo el mundo lo dice.

—Quizás los idiotas porque yo sólo puedo mirarte a ti—indicó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin soltar su rostro. Acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas de la princesa—Para mí eres la mujer más bella, inteligente y deseable del mundo.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante su intento de levantarle el ánimo. E iba a admitir que sus palabras causaban algo en ella.

—Además—añadió Merlín con tono de broma—, Morgana es una bruja psicótica que quiere verme muerto. No creo que haya esperanzas para nosotros.

Hermione rió suavemente pero su risa murió en los labios de Merlín cuando él bajó la cabeza para besarla suavemente. Él adoraba besarla. Especialmente cuando ella se mostraba tan predispuesta a profundizar sus besos, a mordisquear sus labios y a dejar que su lengua se adentrada dentro de su boca para acariciar la suya como estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Los brazos de la princesa rodearon la espalda de Merlín para poder pegarse más contra él. Sus manos lo acariciaron, sintiendo sus omóplatos y sintiendo el movimiento de sus músculos cuando deslizaba sus dedos por el cuello con tal delicadeza como para hacerla estremecer.

Él cortó su beso de repente e intentó alejarse de sus labios para no caer en la tentación nuevamente. No podía simplemente perderse con sus besos porque Geoffrey podría regresar en cualquier momento y descubrirlos. Colocó su cabeza en la curva del cuello de ella y gimió suavemente al sentir su aroma desprendiendo de su piel.

—Debo irme…—le dijo.

Ella se aferró sus manos a sus prendas para impedir que él se moviera pero no habría sido realmente necesario porque él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarse de ella.

—No—rogó.

Merlín fue incapaz de no deslizar su nariz por la piel de su cuello, aspirando profundamente para llenarse los pulmones de aquel aroma que le resultaba tan embriagador. Hermione se estremeció notablemente y su boca se abrió para soltar un jadeo cuando los labios del chico comenzaron a dejar un camino de besos. Su cabeza chocó contra el librero cuando la tiró hacia atrás para darle una mayor accesibilidad. Jadeó aun con más potencia cuando los dientes del mago encontraron un interesante punto que la volvía de gelatina bajo él.

Sin embargo, cuando oyeron pasos entrando en la biblioteca, a pocos metros de ellos, se separaron bruscamente e intentaron acomodarse la ropa y el cabello algo desalineado para intentar que las evidencias no los inculparan tan directamente.

— ¿Mi lady?—se oyó la voz del consejero de la corte.

—Aquí estoy, ya salgo—dijo ella en voz alta y se apresuró a caminar lejos de Merlín pero no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada cómplice y una sonrisa prometedora.

Ella se encargó de entretener al anciano para que él pudiera salir sin ser visto.

…

Los caballeros del reino que se encontraban fuera vigilando los avances de los secuaces de Cenred volvieron velozmente al castillo trayendo no muy buenas noticias. León pidió una audiencia con Arturo y pronto él, los príncipes, Merlín, Morgana y los consejeros de la corte, estaban presentes dispuestos a escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

—Son demasiados los que se aproximan, señor—dijo con seriedad— y estimo que llegarán en dos días.

— ¿Qué banderas llevan?—inquirió Arturo.

—Las de Cenred, señor. Sabíamos que estaba reuniendo un ejército pero…

— ¿Cuántos hombres?—lo interrumpió el príncipe.

—Veinte mil, quizás más—dijo con pesadumbres León—. Me temo que las noticias sobre la enfermedad del rey se han diseminado más allá de nuestras fronteras.

—Cenred ve una oportunidad—comentó Gaius.

—Debemos encontrar una manera de apaciguarlo—sugirió León.

Arturo negó con la cabeza.

—No, mi padre nunca cederá ante nuestros enemigos.

—Perdóname, señor—intervino el galeno—, pero nos superan en número.

Arturo era demasiado consciente de eso. Intercambió una mirada de preocupación con su hermana. Ella aún seguía sin hablarle y él había sido incapaz de disculparse.

— ¿Qué clase de concesiones pretende Cenred?—preguntó— ¿Qué territorios demanda?

—No tenemos que darle nada, sire—aseguró Gaius—, pero nos compraría tiempo valioso.

—Eso muestra debilidad, Gaius—le aseguró el príncipe con molestia mientras caminaba hacia la silla que se suponía debía de ocupar el rey—Sólo hay un curso de acción para nosotros—indicó y se ganó la mirada atenta de todos, no sólo por sus palabras sino también por la acción que acababa de hacer—: Tenemos que preparar la ciudad para un sitio.

León miró al príncipe con serias dudas.

— ¿Está seguro que es lo más inteligente?—le preguntó.

—El castillo es nuestra arma más fuerte—indicó Arturo—. Ningún ejército ha tomado alguna vez Camelot.

— ¿Qué pasará con la gente de los pueblos?—inquirió Sir León.

—Debemos darle refugio dentro de las murallas de la ciudad—dijo con firmeza, sin dudar de sus palabras.

— ¿Y qué hay de sus casas, de sus medios de subsistencia?—insistió el caballero—Cenred destruirá todo a su paso.

Arturo tragó saliva. El peso que tenía sobre sus hombros era demasiado. Pero si no lo hacia él, ¿quién? ¿Hermione? La quería y la creía muy capaz, pero gobernar un reino como aquel, bajo aquella tensa situación, podía llevarlo a cometer enormes errores y no quería que éstas la golpearan tan pronto. No, era su responsabilidad lo quisiera o no.

—Pero ellos conservarán sus vidas—dijo con seriedad—Ve—miró a León—, el ejército está listo.

El caballero asintió y luego se alejó a seguir las órdenes que le habían encomendado. Poco a poco fueron todos los demás saliendo, dejando a Arturo sólo con su sirviente.

Hermione le lanzó una última mirada a su hermano antes de alejarse de allí en silencio. Esos últimos días había estado tan ocupada y preocupada con la desaparición de Merlín que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo molesta que había estado por las palabras que le había dicho. La había herido profundamente que él, su hermano, la llamara insufrible y que la tratara como una extraña, como si no fuera consciente de la magnitud de los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo. Sin embargo, momentos atrás lo había visto tan concentrado en su rol, tan firmemente decidido que había podido vislumbrar en el rey en que se convertiría en el futuro y no había podido evitar sentirse orgullosa de él.

— ¡Hermione, espera!

Se volteó lentamente al escuchar la voz de su hermano llamándola. Merlín veía detrás de él pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente para darles espacio suficiente a los dos para hablar sin ser molestados con su presencia.

Arturo se aproximó a su hermana y la miró con una sincera expresión de arrepentimiento. Hermione no era una persona orgullosa ni demasiado rencorosa pero no iba a perdonar tan fácilmente a Arturo, incluso si ya no sentía tanta molestia como antes.

— ¿Qué quieres, Arturo?—le preguntó casi de mala manera.

—Quería disculparme contigo. Lo que te dije estuvo completamente fuera de lugar.

—Sí, lo estuvo—asintió y siguió mirándolo sin decir absolutamente nada al respecto.

—Esa noche estaba agotado, la amenaza de la guerra estaba encima de nuestras cabezas y yo no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto quería hacer bien las cosas pero no podía dejar de sentirme casi un niño. No me sentía preparado para gobernar el reino… aún no me siento listo.

Hermione suavizó notablemente su expresión ante aquella confesión. Arturo no era de los que iban confesando sus sentimientos libremente y aquella muestra de vulnerabilidad era un enorme gesto de su parte.

—Ven aquí—le dijo incapaz de evitarlo y abrió los brazos para él.

Arturo sonrió y no tardó en acortar la distancia entre ambos para dejarse abrazar por su hermana. Rió en su oído con alegría, sintiendo como si se liberaba de un enorme peso de encima.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor hermana que puede uno desear tener?—le preguntó.

Hermione no respondió y simplemente lo abrazó con más fuerza. Años atrás (o años después, ya que se encontraba en el futuro) nunca había podido imaginar sentir esa sensación de alegría ante tal familiaridad. Arturo era una parte importante de su vida y ahora que lo conocía la idea de perderlo hacía sangrar su corazón.

Arturo se separó suavemente de ella, sonriéndole.

— ¿Tú no me dirás lo mismo?—inquirió el príncipe.

Hermione lo miró con diversión.

—No—negó con la cabeza—, tienes muchas fallas, en realidad, hay mucho que mejorar así que yo podría desear tener un mejor hermano, en realidad.

— ¡Ey!—protestó Arturo al oír la respuesta de su hermana.

—Y aún no te he perdonado—indicó ella con seriedad.

—Pero… ¡Yo pensé que…!

—Pensaste mal.

Merlín, quien ahora ya no simulaba no oír la conversación de ambos, rió suavemente al ver la expresión indignada del príncipe. Parecía un niño al que se le había negado un dulce.

— ¡Hermione, por favor!—exclamó con tono de súplica— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?

La princesa pensó unos momentos hasta que una sonrisa fue formándose en sus labios. Arturo sintió pánico al verla.

—Quiero que prometas que por un mes te comportarás y serás bueno con Merlín.

La boca de Arturo se abrió enormemente. ¡Su hermana debía de estar bromeando! Giró el rostro para mirar a su inútil sirviente quién parecía tan sorprendido como él ante el pedido. Más le valía no estar involucrado en eso o se las pagaría. Volteó nuevamente a su hermana y la contempló mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

— ¡Te has vuelto completamente loca!—ella no dijo nada y esperó a que él siguiera hablando— ¡No haré tal cosa! Y lo haces sonar como si yo tratara mal a Merlín.

—Arturo, tú tratas mal a Merlín—aseguró Hermione.

— ¡No es verdad!

—Lo usas de blanco, lo obligas a practicar contigo cuando obviamente tienes más práctica y conocimientos en lucha, le tiraste hace unos días un cubo con agua por la cabeza y, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, le vives arrojando cosas cuando te molestas…

Arturo miró a Merlín con los ojos entrecerrados. ¡Ese maldito lo había acusado con su hermana!

—No aceptaré tal cosa—dijo el príncipe orgulloso a Hermione.

—Bien, entonces, no te perdonaré.

— ¡Bien!

Hermione giró sobre sus pies y caminó unos cuantos pasos, maldiciendo la terquedad de su hermano por lo bajo.

— ¡Está bien, acepto!—oyó que el príncipe decía detrás suyo con cansina resignación.

Se volteó a mirarlo y comprobó que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirara ofendido, como si lo estuviera obligando a hacer algo que le costaba horrores realizar.

—Pero sólo por un día—concordó rápidamente.

—Te he dicho un mes—replicó Hermione.

—Una semana y es mi última oferta.

Quizás eso fuera todo lo que pudiera sacarle, pensó la chica.

—De acuerdo, una semana. Pero si me llego a enterar que lo has tratado mal ya sea física o verbalmente, me las pagarás, Arturo Pendragon.

Se giró por tercera vez y rápidamente siguió su camino.

Arturo se volteó hacia Merlín con molestia.

— ¡¿Has visto lo que has logrado?!

— ¿Yo? No hice nada, lo juro.

— ¿No le dijiste que te mojé o que te tiré cosas?

—Lo de tirar cosas se lo conté a Gaius cuando me quejaba de ti pero siempre me quejo de ti con él. Quizás ella escuchó… y lo de agua…—el recordatorio de aquel día lo hizo ruborizar y en él, que era más bien pálido, el rojo de sus mejillas era muy notable.

Arturo entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó con el agua? ¿Por qué estás rojo? ¿Qué sucedió?—fue acercándose a su sirviente a medida que iba lanzando pregunta tras pregunta, siempre lleno de terribles sospechas.

—Nada—mintió Merlín con prisa—. Yo llegué a cambiarme y ella me vio porque estaba en las cámaras de Gaius haciendo una pócima.

— ¿Eso fue todo?—estrechó su mirada y Merlín asintió con la cabeza temiendo que le fallara la voz—Bien. Ve a lustrar mi armadura y a afilar mi espada. Luego iremos a practicar…

Merlín supo que seguramente iba a utilizarlo a él como contrincante pero no protestó. Era mejor así. Podía soportar sólo al príncipe y todas las penurias que lo hacía pasar. Si iba con Hermione a contarle que su hermano había faltado a su palabra nada más comenzar estaba seguro que lo único que conseguiría era que Arturo hiciera su vida un infierno.

…

Ese mismo día guardias y civiles comenzaron ayudar en el castillo. La guerra formaba parte de las pesadillas de todos y en esas horas tan tensas, el miedo y la desesperación sumergían a muchos en un silencio sepulcral. Mientras Arturo entrenaba a los hombres para la batalla y controlaban que estuvieran bien armados, Hermione se encargó de ayudar a Gaius a preparar pócimas y ungüentos para todo tipo de heridas y dolores que pudiera resultar necesarios. Luego, controló que hubiera suficiente alimento almacenado y buscó colchas para entregar a las familias que las necesitasen cuando se quedaran en el castillo. Hizo que las sirvientas llenaran cubos con agua para que estuvieran a mano en cuanto lo necesitaban y así evitarles el peligro de salir por las noches o durante la batalla.

Sin embargo, al anochecer, sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia cierta persona que vivía en la ciudadela. Tomando una de sus capas, se la puso y le pidió a Ingrid que la acompañara. Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta la casa donde se quedaba Rowena.

Ingrid fue la que tocó la puerta y tras unos momentos una niña adorable abrió. La doncella y la pequeña se saludaron con naturalidad mientras que Hermione se quedaba atónita al comprender que estaba frente a la futura Dama Gris de la casa de Ravenclaw. Merlín le había contado que hacía un tiempo la había conocido junto con Gaius pero en aquel entonces no había sido realmente consciente de en quién ser convertiría. Ahora que la veía, no podía comprender como una niña de apariencia tan dulce podría crecer albergando cierto rencor hacia su madre a tal punto de robarle su diadema.

—Permíteme que te presente a Lady Hermione, princesa del reino—le dijo Ingrid a la niña.

La pequeña miró a Hermione con infantil curiosidad por unos instantes pero rápidamente hizo la correspondiente reverencia.

—No tienes que inclinarte, Helena, y sólo dime Hermione.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Merlín me lo dijo.

— ¿Merlín? ¿El médico?

Si Gaius se enteraba que habían llamado a Merlín médico le daba un ataque.

— ¡Helena!—se oyó la voz molesta desde el interior de la casa— ¿Qué te he dicho de abrir la puerta?

Pronto la figura de Rowena apreció delante de ellas. Las contempló con sorpresa por unos segundos y luego, sin decir absolutamente nada, se apartó para permitirles entrar. En cuanto estuvieron en el interior, la futura fundadora miró a Hermione con seriedad.

—Supongo que estás aquí para darme una respuesta al pedido de Slytherin—dijo.

Hermione la miró con extrañeza ante esto.

— ¿Slytherin?—preguntó—No.

— ¿No aceptarás desposarte con él?—Ante esto Hermione sólo bufó—Bien haces en no aceptar—la felicitó Rowena.

—Sólo vine a comprobar que estén seguras—indicó ella.

La mujer asintió con seriedad.

—Lo estamos. En cuanto oí que sitiarán el castillo ante los posibles ataques, hice planes para volver al castillo de mi padre—les informó—. Helena y yo nos iremos dentro de unas horas, cuando sea tarde y todo esté oscuro. No quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de que nos apareceremos.

— ¿Tienen todo lo necesario? ¿Necesitan algo?

Rowena negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba que la princesa de Camelot era una mujer muy extraña. Ellas a penas se habían visto un par de veces pero aun así, allí estaba, preocupándose por su bienestar. No todas las personas de la monarquía se mostrarían así. Se preguntó qué había pasado concretamente con Hermione Pendragon. Godric le había advertido, sin entrar en detalles, que había en ella mucho más de lo que aparentaba y Rowena ahora podía apostar a que así era. Sólo le gustaría saber qué…

…

A pesar de que esa noche muy pocos durmieron por lo que el castillo estaba extrañamente concurrido, Morgana pudo salir sin ser vista para reunirse con su querida hermana en el sitio habitual. Fue cuidadosa y prestó mucha atención de no ser perseguida por nadie, menos Merlín. Para su suerte, no fue así. Sólo tuvo que soportar eternos minutos de espera en aquel claro del bosque a plena noche hasta que Morgause finalmente decidió aparecer.

— ¿Dónde has estado?—le preguntó con desespero nada más verla.

Morgause rápidamente detectó su humor.

— ¿Qué va mal, hermana?—inquirió con preocupación.

—Es Merlín—escupió el nombre del sirviente con rabia—. Él está vivo y está de vuelta en Camelot. Ha frustrado nuestro plan. Destruyó la raíz de mandrágora. ¡Su encanto está roto!

Era cierto que el rey aún no despertaba porque estaba bajo los efectos del sedante que le administraba Gaius y que, si estuviera despierto, aún tendría algunas alucinaciones, producto de la magia que quedaba en su cuerpo. ¡Pero no permanecería así para siempre! Sus signos vitales mostraban una gran mejoría.

Morgause le sonrió levemente a modo de consuelo.

—No te preocupes. La raíz ya ha hecho su trabajo y el ejército de Cenred está a menos de un día de la ciudad.

—Entonces, es el momento—comprendió Morgana.

— ¿Estás lista?—le preguntó Morgause y pudo ver una sombra de duda en los ojos de la joven que tenía en frente. Duda que no tardaría en hacer desaparecer—Morgana, el ejército de Cenred es poderoso, pero no puede derribar por sí sólo la ciudad. Tú también debes desempeñar tu papel.

Morgana tomó aire profundamente y pronto una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Dime qué debo hacer—le pidió.

Morgause levantó su mano, mostrándole el elemento que llevaba firmemente sostenido. Un báculo poderoso y peligroso.

—Fue tallado en el árbol Serbal que crece en el centro mismo de la isla de los Bienaventurados. Sólo las altas Sacerdotisas y sus Guardianas de Sangre han puesto alguna vez sus ojos en él.

Morgana era incapaz de dejar de observarlo y sentir cierto temor. No por lo que representaba sino porque se sentía tan indigna de usarlo.

—Mi magia es todavía muy débil—musitó—. No tengo la fuerza para manejar dicho instrumento.

—No te preocupes—la tranquilizó Morgause—. Te guiará. Contiene su propio poder.

Morgana aún tenía serias dudas pero cuando su hermana se lo ofreció no pudo rechazarlo. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos apenas rozaron aquel instrumento, sintió la magia que contenía vibrar suavemente y una renovada confianza en sí misma la embargó.

—No te voy a fallar—le aseguró a Morgause.

Ésta asintió con seriedad.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Buenas tardes a todos. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia hasta el momento. El próximo capítulo será el desenlace final de esta batalla y, más adelante, comenzarán a aparecer ciertos cambios... y otros personajes. No se olviden de Harry ;) jejeje

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

— ¡Merlín, llévatela lejos!

—Yo me quedo contigo—Hermione giró a ver a su hermano—. Merlín puede ir a avisar a los demás.

Y antes de que Arturo o el mismo Merlín pudieran advertir qué era lo que ella planeaba hacer, tomó el cuello del mago y lo empujó hacia abajo, haciendo chocar sus labios en un rápido beso.


	57. Las lágrimas de Uther Pendragon-parte IV

_Buenas tardes (acá son casi las tres y media de la tarde), espero que esta última parte de Las lágrimas de Uther Pendragon sea de su agrado... y les advierto a las fanáticas de Salazar que no digan nada antes de tiempo al leer el final de esta capítulo._

* * *

 **Marianagmt** , incluso cuando la tecnología está de tu contra me ayudas ¡Gracias!

* * *

 **Rosangela:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!Espero que este capítulo te guste.

* * *

 ** _Las lágrimas de Uther Pendragon_**

 ** _Parte IV_**

El paso de la noche trajo un nuevo día, un día lleno de temor y de constante movimiento. Las puertas de la ciudadela fueron abiertas de par en par para dejar a los aldeanos ingresar y así guarecerse durante el ataque. Se utilizaron salas enteras del castillo para crear enfermerías improvisadas o cuartos donde dejar a la gente. Hermione, Gwen, Ingrid e incluso Morgana iban y veían de un lado al otro con mantas o comida. Los hombres se armaban y las mujeres se preparaban para la subsistencia por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Arturo no dejaba de dar órdenes a todos con los que se topaba.

— ¿Se ha dado refugio a todos los de las aldeas?—le preguntó al caballero mientras no dejaba de caminar.

—Lo mejor que hemos podido, señor—respondió Sir León—. Son unos nueve mil, hasta ahora pero siguen llegando.

Arturo estaba seguro que nunca antes había habido tantas personas reunidas al mismo tiempo en el castillo.

— ¿Cuánto durarán nuestras provisiones?

—Depende de las pérdidas que se produzcan.

— ¿Y Cenred?

—Nuestros exploradores dicen que estará sobre nosotros en cuestión de horas.

Arturo sintió el pánico propagarse en su interior pero intentó disimularlo. Con un gesto de su mano hizo una seña para que León se marchara a continuar con sus deberes y él se encaminó presurosamente a las cámaras de su padre.

Uther aún permanecía bajo los efectos de los sedantes y, aunque se notaba una notable mejoría en su tez, el príncipe no podía dejar de pensar en cuánta falta le hacía en esos momentos. Le gustaría poder estar seguro de la decisión que había tomado. ¿Su padre habría hecho lo mismo? ¿O habría ideado un mejor plan?

Merlín apareció poco después en la habitación y le habló con seriedad, casi temiendo interrumpirlo.

—Señor—lo llamó—, es hora.

Arturo se sintió repentinamente enfermo y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para tomar aire profundamente antes de girar hacia su sirviente e ir con él. Pero no sin antes detenerse por última vez a mirar a su padre.

—Te prometo que no te decepcionaré—le dijo al cuerpo inconsciente del rey.

…

Merlín también estaba preocupado. Más bien, estaba aterrado. Se había tomado unos segundos para mirar por encima de la muralla del castillo antes de ir a preparar a Arturo y había visto a la gran cantidad de hombres que se estaban reuniendo en el exterior, listo para luchar y tomar Camelot por la fuerza. Todos eran enormes, feroces y parecían más que predispuestos a arriesgar su vida por la causa. Él sabía que los que los caballeros de Camelot también pero los guerreros de Cenred eran tantos que se extendían incluso más allá de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de ver.

Cuando intentaba colocar la armadura al príncipe el temor lo traicionaba y las hebillas se resbalaban de sus dedos constantemente.

—Lo siento—se disculpó por tercera vez consecutiva.

Arturo miró a su sirviente y no tardó en advertir lo que le sucedía.

—No es lo tuyo ponerte nervioso, ¿verdad, Merlín?—le preguntó mientras se apartaba y terminaba el trabajo por sí mismo.

—No estoy nervioso—dijo el mago.

— ¿No?—se burló Arturo.

Merlín tomó un momento para meditar las palabras que diría a continuación.

—No—negó con la cabeza suavemente—, porque confío en tu destino.

Arturo frunció el ceño ante aquel extraño comentario salido de la boca de su sirviente.

— ¿Has estado tomando sidra?—le preguntó—Porque éste no es precisamente el momento adecuado para tenerte borracho.

Merlín volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras sacaba lentamente la reluciente espada del príncipe que él mismo se había encargado de pulir y afilar.

—Es tu destino—comenzó a decirle con completa seriedad y sinceridad— ser el rey más grande que jamás haya conocido Camelot. Y tu victoria de hoy—hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el exterior—será recordada. Durante cada generación, hasta el final de los tiempos—Arturo tomó la espada que le daba Merlín con lentitud—. Sólo confía en ti mismo.

Merlín lo había dicho sin dejar de observarlo en ningún momento y Arturo se había sentido inundar por sensaciones extrañas. Estaba conmovido, conmocionado pero a la vez lleno de una renovada confianza en sí mismo. Miró a su sirviente como si estuviera viéndolo por primera vez, incapaz de creer que él hubiera dicho todo aquello en ese momento y le hubiese dado la fortaleza que no creía tener, al igual que lo hubiera hecho un padre o un mentor.

—Hay veces, Merlín, que muestras una especie de… No sé lo que es…—admitió—Quiero decir… no es sabiduría… Pero sí—se contradijo—, eso es lo que es.

Merlín fue incapaz de no sonreír enormemente ante este extraño cumplido que había intentado darle el príncipe.

—No te regodees—lo amonestó Arturo— ¡El resto del tiempo eres un completo imbécil!

…

Arturo comenzó a caminar por entre los guardias que estaban preparándose para la pelea. La mayoría ya estaban listos y ansiosos mientras que otros se acomodaban sus cotas de mallas nerviosamente pero preparados para la batalla. Cada uno de ellos estaba allí por propia decisión. Habían prácticamente crecido sabiendo que su destino era convertirse en Caballeros de Camelot, de servir fielmente a su reino y a su rey.

Cuando el príncipe cruzó delante de Sir León, le tendió la mano en señal de compañerismo. León no tardó en tomarlo y estrecharlo. Arturo siguió avanzando y luego dijo lo único que fue capaz, el único motivo por el cual estaba allí todos juntos.

— ¡Por amor a Camelot!—exclamó colocando su espada en alto.

Luego de eso, todos comenzaron a trabajar inmediatamente, alzando barricada tras las murallas en un intento de aumentar las defensas del castillo. Sin embargo, cuando Cenred dio una orden a sus hombres y grandes bolas de fuego ardiente salieron volando por el cielo nocturno, impulsadas por catapultas, los caballeros de Camelot tuvieron que salir huyendo para no morir quemados sólo para volver nuevamente cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron y los enemigos entraron.

El castillo pareció temblar ante todos estos impactos, despertando a un rey sobresaltado.

Arturo avanzó por encima de la barricada y, espada en mano, comenzó a pelear con valor. Los demás caballeros lo imitaron y pronto, en la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por el fuego creado, sólo se oyeron gritos de rabia y chirriantes sonidos de las espadas chocando una contras otras.

Hermione, en el interior, recorría los pasillos con prisa mientras intentaba realizar hechizos protectores en las salas donde se encontraban las personas. Era difícil concentrarse pero más difícil hacerlo sin que ninguno de los ciudadanos la viera. Por fortuna, Ingrid ayudaba a distraerlos pero aun así debía ser increíblemente cuidadosa. A eso había que sumarle el hecho de tener que vigilar a Morgana. No sabía cuándo ni si estaba en lo cierto pero algo dentro de ella le decía que la protegida de su padre muy pronto mostraría su verdadera naturaleza y ayudaría a los hombres de Cenred. Estaba tan concentrada en todo aquello que no fue capaz de ver que su padre había ingresado y, tras mirar a su alrededor algo aturdido, había atravesado la sala para encaminarse hacia el exterior, listo para unirse a la lucha y defender su reino.

Arturo sólo notó que su padre estaba allí, peleando a su lado, cuando oyó su voz. Giró el rostro con sorpresa luego de desprenderse de un hombre y lo miró sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Padre!—exclamó y corrió hacia él inmediatamente.

Era notable el esfuerzo que ponía el monarca en luchar. Su respiración era agitada y estaba cubierto de sudor. Arturo llegó a él y no tardó en tomarlo desde atrás para apartarlo de la lucha.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—le preguntó el rey a su hijo mientras intentaba apartarlo.

—No estás bien.

— ¡Éste es mi… reino!—exclamó pero pronto un grito de dolor salió de su boca.

Arturo miró el cuerpo de su padre en busca de alguna herida y descubrió con horror que una lanza había terminado impactando en la pierna izquierda del monarca. Como podía, arrastró el cuerpo incapacitado del rey y, tras lanzar una mirada hacia adelante, pudo ver como los caballeros luchaban a duras penas contra los hombres de Cenred.

— ¡Retrocedan!—les ordenó, viendo que allí sólo ponían en riesgo su vida de manera inútil— ¡Retirada!

Por fortuna, Merlín llegó en ese momento para ayudarlo a llevar a su padre al interior. Estaba preocupado por Uther y no se detuvo a pensar en la inexplicable llamarada de fuego que apareció en el camino de los demás guerreros, que les dio unos cuantos minutos de ventaja.

Caminaron con dificultad el trayecto que quedaba hasta el patio interno del castillo pero se detuvieron frente al pozo. Arturo recostó a su padre en él y rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionar la herida.

—Debes volver, estamos perdiendo el pueblo bajo—le dijo el rey a su hijo mientras gruñía ente dientes a causa del dolor.

—Ya está perdido, padre.

— ¿Y la ciudadela?

—A salvo por ahora.

—Debe permanecer así.

—Debes confiar en mí, padre, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Y antes de que el rey pudiera deducir que se refería no sólo a la batalla, tomó firmemente con sus manos la lanza y la arrancó de la pierna del rey. Uther tuvo que ahogar un grito que amenazó con destrozarle la garganta.

—Debes descansar—continuó diciendo el príncipe— y cuando estés bien aún tendrás un reino. Te lo prometo.

Arturo le hizo una seña a Merlín para que se encargara de terminar de trasladar a su padre al interior del castillo mientras él se encargaba de volver a luchar con el resto de los caballeros e un intento de que no traspasasen la ciudadela.

Merlín hizo que la mayor parte del peso del cuerpo del rey cayera sobre él para que el hombre no tuviera que apoyarse en su pierna herida. A duras penas llegó y dejó que Uther quedara sentado en una de las improvisadas camas. Buscó con la mirada a Hermione y al encontrarla, la llamó con prisa.

La princesa abrió los ojos con notable sorpresa al ver al rey allí. Corrió inmediatamente hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?—le preguntó a su padre.

El rey hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se acomodaba para quedar mejor sentado.

—No seas igual que tu hermano, Hermione—le pidió el monarca—. Tengo el deber de defender mi reino.

—Lo defenderás cuando estés sano—lo reprendió ella— ¡Y encima te hirieron! ¡Eres un hombre increíblemente terco!

Cortó rápidamente la tela del pantalón de su padre y comenzó a limpiar la herida. Notó que a su lado Merlín comenzaba a mirar con desespero a su alrededor.

—Gaius está allá—le indicó con un gesto de su cabeza, pensando que buscaba al anciano.

—No él—le aclaró y la miró significativamente.

Hermione comprendió entonces. Alzó el rostro de inmediato y fue incapaz de encontrarla. Dentro de su pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad a causa del temor. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de perderla de vista? Se maldijo a sí misma en silencio.

— ¡Gwen!

La doncella, que justo cruzaba delante de ellos, se detuvo de inmediato y, al igual que los dos hermanos, miró sorprendida al rey al verlo levantado.

—Cuida de mi padre—le rogó Hermione mientras le señalaba su pierna.

La chica pronto se puso en ello y tanto Hermione como Merlín comenzaron a buscar con desespero a Morgana sin poder encontrarla.

—Separémonos para encontrarla—sugirió Hermione con desespero.

—No sabemos qué está planeando, no quiero que te arriesgues sola a enfrentarla.

—Merlín, soy tan capaz como tú…

—Lo sé, pero Morgana es también poderosa y es aliada de Morgause. Seguramente ella le pidió hacer algo porque no creo que salga del castillo y se encamine directamente a su encuentro. Lo único que quiero es que no te pongas en peligro inútilmente.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Bien, si la encuentro antes, te lo haré saber—le aseguró y antes de que él volviera a preguntar cualquier cosa se alejó con prisa.

Sin embargo, no pudieron hacer más que un par de pasos lejos el uno del otro cuando sintieron la magia recorriendo sus cuerpos como una especie de explosión que los dejó aturdidos por unos segundos. Se volvieron inmediatamente a mirarse entre sí y, aunque no sabían precisamente qué era lo que acababa de suceder entendiendo que era lo suficientemente malo.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Arturo—dijo Hermione y Merlín asintió.

Ambos salieron al exterior con prisa y, para su fortuna, no tardaron en encontrarlo. El príncipe se encaminaba hacia ellos contemplándolos con mala cara. Bueno, contemplaba con mala cara a su sirviente.

— ¡Merlín! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

—En ningún sitio.

—Esto está comenzando a convertirse en un mal hábito—gruñó el príncipe antes de volverse hacia su hermana— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

— ¿En dónde más iba a estar?

—Me refiero aquí fuera, Hermione—aclaró el príncipe señalando el exterior donde había caballeros heridos, fuego y el sonido de la lucha era demasiado próximo.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, Arturo, yo…—se silenció de repente cuando sus ojos se toparon con algo demasiado increíble como para ser verdad.

Parpadeó varias veces, creyendo por unos segundos que estaba alucinando o quizás imaginando cosas; sin embargo, aquello parecía demasiado real y escalofriante. Miró a Merlín para preguntarle si estaba viendo lo mismo que ella pero su expresión anonadada decía todo. Arturo, molesto por el silencio de ambos, giró el rostro para mirar en dirección a lo que esos dos estaban observando.

— ¡¿Qué rayos…?!

Saltó sorpresivamente hacia atrás al ver un esqueleto caminando. ¡Un esqueleto! ¡Y con una espada en mano y todo! Lo peor de todo fue que no sólo parecían dispuestos a atacarlos sino que detrás de ese venían otros dos.

Arturo, superando su miedo inicial, dio un paso hacia adelante nuevamente y luego otro y otro, hasta que aquel espectro estuvo al alcance de su espada. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que se defendiera, bloqueando sus golpes con maestría, atacando con velocidad y siendo incapaz de morir… porque, ¿Cómo matabas a un esqueleto que ya ha muerto hace muchísimos años? Sin embargo, el príncipe era incapaz de rendirse.

Cuando Hermione notó que un segundo esqueleto se aproximaba peligrosamente a su hermano, tomó una espada de uno de los guerreros caídos y fue a enfrentarlo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Merlín la imitó pero en el manejo de un arma como aquella no era tan bueno como los dos hermanos. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que cortara un brazo a su contrincante, el problema era que eso no significó ninguna ventaja ya que no sentían dolor. El esqueleto pareció incluso mirarlo con burla a pesar de que no tenía ojos y luego, en un movimiento ágil, lo desarmó. Merlín dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado y estaba a punto de ser asesinado por alguien muerto cuando Hermione intervino de repente, salvándole la vida.

Arturo, Hermione y Merlín, no tenían posibilidad de ganar aquella batalla e hicieron lo más inteligente de su parte: huir al interior del castillo.

—Deben advertir a Gaius. Díganle que acordonen el hospital—les ordenó.

— ¿Tú que harás?—preguntó Hermione con el corazón acelerado.

—Los enfrentaré.

— ¡No puedes matarlos!

—Algo les dio vida, debe de haber algo que los mate—dijo el príncipe con lógica.

—Me quedaré contigo.

—No, te lo prohíbo.

—No te pedí autorización—le indicó con un gruñido antes de volverse a Merlín y hablarle en voz baja—El hospital está completamente a salvo—le aseguró—, coloqué algunos hechizos que mantendrán lejos el peligro… Busca una manera de acabar con esto…

Arturo, miró con molestia el intercambio de esos dos, enfadado por no poder oír lo que Hermione decía.

— ¡Merlín, llévatela lejos!

—Yo me quedo contigo—Hermione giró a ver a su hermano—. Merlín puede ir a avisar a los demás.

Y antes de que Arturo o el mismo Merlín pudieran advertir qué era lo que ella planeaba hacer, tomó el cuello del mago y lo empujó hacia abajo, haciendo chocar sus labios en un rápido beso.

— ¡HERMIONE!—gritó Arturo.

Merlín tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera fue capaz de devolverle el beso o abrazarla o hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera más que preocuparse porque la princesa estaba besándolo delante de su hermano.

Hermione se separó de él y sus ojos se encontraron.

—Ten cuidado.

Merlín asintió temblorosamente pero no se movió de su lugar.

— ¡Rápido!—le gritó ella al notarlo— ¡Vete, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!

Merlín salió de su ensimismamiento y corrió, dejando a los dos hermanos a solas.

Hermione, al sentir la mirada de su hermano encima de ella, lo miró.

— ¿Qué?—inquirió ella.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

—Un beso, Arturo.

— ¡No seas impertinente!

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas.

Arturo estaba por hablar nuevamente pero el sonido de los esqueletos acercándose a ellos lo detuvo. Ya luego tendría una charla con su molesto sirviente.

…

A pesar de que Hermione le había advertido que el hospital estaba a salvo, salió corriendo hacia allí para advertirle a Gaius. El peligro podría no entrar allí pero eso no significaba que cualquier persona no pudiera salir y encontrarse con él frente a frente.

Cuando llegó, el galeno estaba cuidando del rey, quien, malherido y agotado como estaba, quería salir a seguir luchando.

— ¡Gaius!—lo llamó con desespero.

El anciano dio una última mirada de advertencia al monarca para que se quedara en su sitio antes de aproximarse a Merlín.

—Debes conseguir que todo el mundo se quede aquí dentro—le dijo en voz baja—. El castillo está siendo atacado desde el interior.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—le preguntó desconcertado.

—Morgana. Ha convocado un ejército de muertos… ¡Están por todas partes!—le dijo con desespero—Hermione y Arturo quedaron defendiendo el ala norte del castillo.

Merlín no perdió tiempo dando más explicaciones y corrió hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó el médico.

—A tratar de detenerla.

No tenía otra opción. No sólo debía hacerlo porque era su deber sino también porque detener a Morgana significaría poder detener a los esqueletos y así salvar a Hermione. Por eso, corrió por el castillo con la espada aun firmemente sostenida en sus manos y se encaminó hacia las criptas. Después de todo, ese era el sitio más lógico en el cual buscarla si es que ella había despertado a los muertos de su descanso.

Por fortuna, no se equivocó. Nada más ingresar la vio allí, protegiendo una especie de báculo de madera cuya parte superior desprendía una luz blanquecina. La base de aquel instrumento mágico estaba clavada justo en medio de una antigua tumba.

Morgana giró el rostro al oír que alguien se aproximaba y, al verlo, estrechó la mirada.

—Deberías irte ahora, mientras aún puedes—le advirtió.

—Morgana, por favor—la miró imploratante—, te lo ruego.

Encima de sus cabezas se podía oír gritos de terror, seguramente de la gente que descubría a aquellos espectros asechando el castillo. Esto era increíblemente grave. Los caballeros serían incapaces de luchar en dos frentes al mismo tiempo.

—Las mujeres y los niños están muriendo—le dijo con desespero, intentando que ella comprendiera lo grave de la situación—. La ciudad caerá.

— ¡Bien!—exclamó ella, sorprendiéndolo.

—No, tú no quieres decir eso—la contradijo—Tú no eres así, no eres malvada.

—Merlín, tengo magia—le confesó—. Uther me odia y a todos los que son como yo. ¿Por qué debería de sentir otra cosa por él?

—Tú, de todos nosotros, podría hacerle cambiar de opinión—intentó convencerla—. Usando así la magia sólo endureces su corazón.

Morgana lo miró con burla.

— ¡Tú no tienes magia, Merlín! ¿Cómo podrías saber?—le preguntó.

—Te entiendo, ¡créeme!—le aseguró, intentando ser completamente sincero con ella, pensando que quizás, de ese modo, la haría regresar al lado correcto, pero cuando la vio estrechar sus ojos y contemplarlo con demasiadas sospechas, recordó todas las advertencias que tuvo que oír: Morgana no debía de enterarse que él poseía magia. —Si tuviera tus dones, los aprovecharía para hacer el bien. Esa es la razón por la cual naciste con esos poderes.

—No sabes lo que es ser un marginado. Avergonzarse de cómo has nacido, tener que ocultar quién eres… ¿Crees que merezco ser ejecutada por lo que soy?

—No—dijo él suavemente, conmovido por sus palabras—. No tiene que ser así. Podemos encontrar otra manera.

—No hay otra manera.

Merlín asintió y comenzó a alejarse, rodeándola. Morgana no dejó de seguirlo, viendo que no intentara nada estúpido, por lo que cuando él se abalanzó hacia el basculo, ella pudo bloquearlo de inmediato, logrando que perdiera su espada. Ella, por su parte, tenía la suya firmemente aferrada y amenaza con usarla con él.

— ¿Qué harás?—le preguntó Merlín— ¿Matarme?

— ¿Crees que no puedo?—inquirió Morgana con una sonrisa, sin dejar de acercarse a él y él sin dejar de retroceder.

Merlín se enderezó todo lo que pudo y dejó de moverlo.

—Hazlo, entonces—le dijo—. Hazlo rápido, por favor.

Morgana lo miró con sorpresa por unos instantes pero finalmente alzó su espada por encima de su cabeza para darle impulso sólo para luego bajarlo sobre Merlín con fuerza. Sin embargo, el mago esquivó el golpe y se inclinó de repente para buscar la espada que momentos atrás se le había escapado de las manos. Morgana volvió al ataque nuevamente, obligándolo a defenderse con brusquedad. Él no la atacaba, sólo bloqueaba e intentaba distraerla lo suficiente como para poder acercarse al báculo mágico que daba vida a los esqueletos. Sin embargo, no resultaba fácil. Cuando lo desarmó por segunda vez, tuvo que volver a escapar del filo de su espada con velocidad y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, corrió hacia un lado y se escondió detrás de una tumba el tiempo suficiente como para lanzar un hechizo sin que la chica lo notara y hacer que parte del techo de piedra cayera encima de ella, para dejarla inconsciente.

Todo se estremeció pero él logró mantenerse en pie e, inmediatamente después, correr hacia el báculo y, junto con su espada recuperada y un hechizo, la destrozó. Un haz de luz brillante y cegadora iluminó todo el recinto de repente, obligando a Merlín a cerrar los ojos con fuerza por un eterno instante. Cuando sintió, a través de sus párpados, que todo estaba oscuro como siempre, volvió a abrirlos para así comprobar que había logrado su cometido.

…

Arturo y Hermione luchaba a la par con los esqueletos. Hermione estaba cubierta de sudor y mugre, tenía la respiración agitada y los músculos de sus brazos ya dolían a causa del esfuerzo que implicaba luchar sin descanso. Arturo, a pesar de ser más fuerte y tener más experiencia que ella en las batallas, estaba en iguales condiciones. Sin embargo, en un determinado momento, los esqueletos detuvieron su ataque y se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos antes de caer al suelo convertidos en nada más que una pila de huesos viejos.

Ella lo comprendió de inmediato: Merlín lo había logrado.

…

De ese modo, libres de tener que enfrentarse a aquellos espectros salidos de sus tumbas, los caballeros de Camelot sólo tuvieron que reunir sus fuerzas para luchar en un solo frente, contra los hombres de Cenred. Estaban llenos de una renovada energía. Ver como los esqueletos caían, desposeídos de esa inusual vida que habían tenido segundos atrás, les ayudó a comprender que tenían muchas oportunidades de vencer y salir victoriosos de aquella batalla. Los otros podían tener deseos, ser codiciosos, pero ellos tenían poseían algo más poderoso: el amor por un reino y, a su modo de ver, era una de las causas más nobles por las cuales luchar.

…

Cenred, desde la cima de una colina, cubierto por los árboles, observaba el desarrollo de la batalla con creciente molestia. Morgause, a su lado, era incapaz de pensar en qué podría haber salido mal. Ambos estaban montados en sus respectivos caballos.

—Tu traidor ha fallado—la acusó él—, como sabría que lo haría. Retiraré a mis hombres.

— ¡No, no puedes!—exclamó ella con desespero.

—No puedo tomar la ciudad sin ayuda—gruñó con rabia—, ese no fue nuestro trato.

—Me has fallado, Cenred—lo acusó con enojo.

—Prefiero fallarte, Morgause, a ver morir a miles de hombres—le aseguró antes de mover las riendas para darle la indicación de girar a su caballo.

Morgause gritó de rabia al verlo partir.

…

El castillo estaba nuevamente destrozado. No tanto como la vez anterior cuando tuvo que sobreponerse al ataque de un dragón pero sí lo suficiente como para que repararlo costase una importante fortuna. Incluso aún había zonas donde el fuego aún ardía y otras donde los muros debían de ser levantados otra vez.

A pesar de eso, el rey llamó a una reunión con el consejo y algunos caballeros de Camelot.

Merlín, quien al igual que muchos otros no había tenido la oportunidad de dormir en toda la noche, logró encontrarse con Arturo después de haber estado ayudado en la reparación. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con Hermione y menos aún con el príncipe. Sabía que posiblemente Gaius e incluso Hermione protestaran por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo, él no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así.

— ¡Arturo!—lo llamó antes de que se acercara demasiado al rey.

— ¿Qué quieres, Merlín?

—Necesito decirte algo sobre Morgana.

—Está bien, sabemos que pasó—aseguró el príncipe mientras avanzaba rápidamente a donde se encontraba su padre y su hermana.

— ¿Lo sabes?—preguntó anonadado.

Arturo llegó a donde se encontraba Hermione y la tomó de la mano suavemente. Merlín pudo notar claramente la tensión en los hombros de la princesa y se preguntó qué había sucedido. Pronto, el rey dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablar.

—En mis tiempos ganamos muchas batallas, pero ninguna tan importante como ésta—aseguró—. Cada hombre, cada mujer y cada niño, ha actuado de manera heroica y les agradezco y saludo a todos—hizo una pausa leve—. Incluso antes de la batalla sabíamos que había un traidor entre nosotros. Alguien que ha sido casi nuestra perdición— Merlín estaba cada vez más confundido. Cuando habían mencionado a un traidor había creído que realmente habían descubierto a Morgana pero ahora tenía un mal presentimiento—.Sin embargo, tenemos que dar las gracias a la única persona que les burló, y quién, prácticamente con una mano, dio la vuelta a la batalla. ¡Lady Morgana!

El rey extendió su mano en una dirección y de pronto apareció la bruja, sonriéndole a su tutor con absoluta inocencia. Merlín era incapaz de creerlo. ¡Maldita mentirosa! Le había hecho creer a todo el mundo que ella había sido la que había salvado a Camelot.

—Ella fue quién valientemente entró a las criptas—siguió diciendo el rey—, encontró el objeto mágico y lo destruyó. Debemos estar alerta, debemos mantenernos firmes contra las oscuras fuerzas de la magia y asegurarnos que nunca vuelvan a penetrar de nuevo nuestras murallas.

Morgana tuvo el descaro de mirar directamente a los ojos de Merlín y sonreírle, burlándose de él, retándolo a acusarla delante de todos.

…

Después de la reunión Hermione se escabulló rápidamente. Estaba tan enojada por las mentiras de Morgana que creía que si la tenía delante suyo por otros cinco segundos más, terminaría lanzándose encima de ella, llamándola mentira delante de todos y acusándola de ser una traidora. Sin embargo, estaba segura que nadie le creería. Su padre y su hermano podía confiar en ella (más su hermano que su padre), pero bajo ninguna circunstancia permitirían que hiciera tales acusaciones sin tener ninguna prueba.

—Hermione, espera.

Detuvo de inmediato su andar y giró sobre sus pies para contemplar a su padre.

— ¿Si?

—Antes de que comience la reunión me ha llegado esta carta—le señaló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en su mano.

— ¿De quién es? ¿Qué dice?—preguntó con curiosidad—No son malas noticias, ¿verdad?

Uther sonrió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Por el contrario, he podido comprobar, una vez más, que la bondad existe, especialmente en el corazón de Lord Salazar Slytherin. Nuevamente ha mandado diez carros con provisiones para los pobladores del reino, desde alimentos hasta mantas.

Hermione jadeó con sorpresa. Era la segunda vez que hacía una cosa así. Aunque la primera vez había pedido que ella fuera a visitarlo, dejando más que claras sus intenciones.

— ¿Qué quiere a cambio?—preguntó con sospecha.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? ¿Está seguro?

Su padre le tendió la carta para que ella pudiera leerlo. Los ojos de Hermione rápidamente pasaron por encima de las palabras y comprobaron que, efectivamente, Slytherin sólo deseaba que Camelot se recuperase de la tragedia y que mandaba un poco de ayuda. Nada más.

—Aun así—dijo su padre—, no podemos recibir esto sin más. No quiero su caridad.

—Padre, no podemos despreciarlo—indicó ella suavemente—. Tú mismo lo dijiste la vez pasada. Despreciarlo sería un agravio de nuestra parte.

—Lo sé, Hermione, por lo que creo que es hora que vayas a visitarlo.

Hermione se quedó de piedra ante esas palabras. Su padre era demasiado consciente de lo que eso implicaba y lo ansiaba. Uther realmente esperaba que su querida hija se comprometiese con Slytherin. Él podría verlo como una ventaja pero realmente no tenía idea en dónde estaba metiéndose.

—Yo… no creo que…

—Hermione—dijo su nombre con tajante seriedad—, no te pregunté qué es lo que creías. Te prepararás y dentro de cinco días saldrás de viaje. Quiero que al menos pases una semana con él y esto no está a discusión.

* * *

 _ **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

—Que tú estés tan absurdamente enamorado de ella no quiere decir que me quedaré de brazos cruzados, como tú lo haces, sólo porque crees que te respeto. ¡Mira las ventajas de un enlace! Seremos intocables y podremos vengarnos de Uther de la mejor manera: teniendo a su hija.

Gryffindor perforó con la mirada a Salazar.


	58. El engaño de la princesa

**Rosangela:** Supongo que eres conscientes que Morgana seguirá saliendo indemne por un tiempo más porque Uther tiene un gran aprecio por ella.

 **Anónimo:** ¡Aquí está la actualización!

* * *

 **EL ENGAÑO DE LA PRINCESA**

Hermione no tardó ni un segundo después de hablar con su padre en correr hacia su propia habitación, ordenarle a Ingrid que la cubriese para luego tomar los polvos _Flu_ y usarlos para adentrarse en la chimenea y así transportarse a Hogwarts. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de girar, intentó salir al exterior pero estaba tan apurada que sus pies tropezaron y sintió que caía al suelo. Sin embargo, un par de brazos la sostuvieron de inmediato.

—Sé que te gusta estar en mis brazos, amor, pero no tienes que fingir tropezar para estarlo.

Ella se apresuró a apartarse de inmediato, lanzándole una mirada de pura molestia a Salazar Slytherin. Él sólo sonrió pícaramente.

—Ni aunque fueras el último hombre del planeta—gruñó.

—Sólo lo dices para disimular tus verdaderos deseos.

Las manos de ella se apretaron en puño en un intento de controlarse para no pegarle. Él era un maldito impertinente.

—No le hagas caso—dijo otra voz masculina.

Hermione giró y vio al hombre que había ido a ver. Que Slytherin estuviera allí sólo mejoraba la situación porque era por él que se encontraba allí.

—Nunca lo hago—le aseguró—. Pero esta vez sus acciones han llegado demasiado lejos.

Godric frunció el ceño y la contempló con curiosidad antes de girar rápidamente el rostro hacia su amigo.

— ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

—Te prometo que me he comportado—indicó llevándose una mano al corazón.

— ¡Has mandado ayuda a Camelot!

— ¡Por todos los cielos!—exclamó el mago de la casa de las serpientes con teatralidad—Y yo que pensaba que estaba ayudando. Pero veo ahora que eres sólo una quejumbrosa princesa malagradecida.

Hermione gimió con frustración.

—No quiero decir que no esté agradecida por esto. También te agradezco por la ayuda que nos has brindado un año atrás, con el ataque del Dragón. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que con estos gestos no haces más que meterme en problemas. ¡Mi padre quiere que vaya a visitarte! ¡Incluso cree que me pedirás que me case contigo!

Él se encogió de hombros con liviandad mientras se recostaba por el escritorio de Godric.

—Puedo hacer eso—aseguró.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero casarme contigo!

—Me temo que no tienes muchas opciones…

—Salazar—Godric dijo el nombre de su amigo en tono de amenaza—, estoy seguro que recuerdas lo que hemos hablado.

—Que tú estés tan absurdamente enamorado de ella no quiere decir que me quedaré de brazos cruzados, como tú lo haces, sólo porque crees que te respeto. ¡Mira las ventajas de un enlace! Seremos intocables y podremos vengarnos de Uther de la mejor manera: teniendo a su hija.

Gryffindor perforó con la mirada a Salazar.

—Involucrar a Lady Hermione en tus planes de venganza está fuera de discusión—le dijo con absoluta frialdad—. Y si sigues insistiendo sobre el asunto me veré obligado a hacer algo al respecto.

El silencio se hizo después de aquellas palabras por un breve instante. Slytherin hizo una mueca y terminó gruñendo una maldición por lo bajo.

—Bien—dijo con molestia antes de mirar a Hermione—. Puedes quedarte tranquila, princesita, que de momento no me casaré contigo… No podrás saber de lo que te pierdes.

Hermione se sintió un poco mejor ante estas palabras pero no lo suficiente. Todavía había un asunto que atender.

—Mi padre insiste en que debemos compensarte por la ayuda y quiere que dentro de cinco días parta a visitarte. E intentado decirle que no pero no me ha permitido replicar…

—No le pedí esta vez que me visitaras—aseguró Salazar.

—Lo sé, pero no quiere aceptar lo que has mandado sin darte algo a cambio porque lo ve como caridad.

—Créeme, nunca le daría algo a tu asqueroso padre.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó Godric con una leve sonrisa— ¿A caso has encontrado que dentro de tu frío y reseco pecho hay un corazón?

Esas palabras parecieron ofender profundamente al mago.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, siempre he tenido un corazón, aunque sólo lo demuestro a aquellas personas que son dignas de él—replicó.

La sonrisa de Godric se amplió.

— ¡Vaya!—simuló estar sorprendido—Nunca imaginé que creyeras que Lady Hermione era digna de tu corazón. Aunque debí de suponer que detrás de esa idea de casarte con ella había algún sentimiento.

El rostro usualmente pálido de Salazar se cubrió de un tenue rubor.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! Yo no lo hago por ella.

— ¿Entonces, por quién?

—No es de tu maldita incumbencia—gruñó antes de enderezarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

No se despidió de ninguno, simplemente se marchó, dejando a Godric con un sentimiento de satisfacción. Su amigo no perdía oportunidad de burlarse de él por sus sentimientos hacia la joven princesa. Era divertido tener la oportunidad de devolverle el gesto.

—No deberías de haber dicho eso—lo amonestó la mujer de sus sueños.

Él sólo hizo un gesto vago con su mano para que dejara pasar el tema.

— ¿Estás segura que tu padre no te permitirá quedarte en Camelot? Quizás puedas convencerlo de que ir a visitar a Slytherin es una mala idea.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con abatimiento mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas libres que había al lado de Godric.

—No. Él realmente quiere que me case con él, cree que hay ventajas en este matrimonio. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle que Salazar lo está engañando, que es un hechicero y que, definitivamente, no dirige ningún reino… pero no puedo. Eso lo podría en un grave peligro.

Godric asintió, estando de acuerdo con ella.

—Entonces, la única solución es viajar…

— ¿A dónde, se supone?—preguntó con exasperación—Mi padre no me permitirá viajar sola. Me acompañarán unos cuantos caballeros e incluso quizás mi hermano… Bueno—se corrigió—, quizás él no. Mi padre sabe que él está en desacuerdo con un enlace entre Slytherin y yo así que vería su presencia como un impedimento.

—Mmm…—Godric se quedó pensativo unos momentos hasta que finalmente habló—Quizás yo tenga la solución.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Realmente?

—Si sólo van unos pocos caballeros, yo puedo hacerme cargo de ellos y hacerles algunas leves modificaciones en sus recuerdos para que, al regresar a Camelot, crean que realmente estuvieron custodiándote todo el tiempo.

—Mi padre no me dejará partir sin tener como mínimo a cinco caballeros rodeándome.

—Sí, pero no tienen que ser todos de Camelot, ¿verdad? Puedes convencerlo que sólo vayan tres y otros dos del reino de Slytherin te acompañen.

— ¿Y quiénes, se supone, serán los dos? ¿Tú y Salazar? Los reconocerá.

—No si usamos _Multijugos_.

Hermione estuvo a punto de admitir que era una brillante idea, en realidad. Si eran cuidadosos podían engañar fácilmente al rey y a su hermano. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo dejar Camelot ahora. No con el regreso de Morgana.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa que haya aparecido la protegida de tu padre?—le preguntó él con extrañeza.

Hermione le relató rápidamente lo que había sucedido, la verdadera causa de la batalla, sobre como ella había ayudado y se había aliado con Morgause. Godric sólo podía oírla con completa sorpresa. Nunca había imaginado que Lady Morgana fuera capaz de tanta maldad.

—Qué tristeza—dijo luego de unos momentos—. Es realmente trágico ver como una chica tan extraordinaria malgasta sus dones en asuntos tan turbios.

—Como ves, no puedo abandonar el reino sin más. ¿Qué sucederá si intenta algo de nuevo y yo no estoy allí para impedirlo? Porque estoy segura que lo hará.

—Pero no tan pronto.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—Planes como los que tienen ella y Morgause no se elaboran de un día al otro. Aún menos luego de un fracaso tan monumental. Estoy seguro que ellas intentarán nuevamente hacerse con el reino, derrocar a tu padre y a tu hermano, pero serán prudentes porque no pueden permitirse el lujo de un nuevo fracaso.

Hermione entendía su lógica pero la idea de marcharse por una semana y dejar a Camelot a merced de Morgana le causaba malestar.

—Además, Rowena regresará mañana mismo—siguió diciendo Godric—. Mientras no estés, ella puede vigilar a Morgana, a tu padre e incluso a tu hermano. Ya has hablado con ella, es aplicada y muy responsable con su deber. Si le pido que lo haga como un favor, no se negará y tampoco se permitirá fracasar.

Hermione sabía que él la estaba convenciendo.

— ¿A dónde iría por una semana completa?

—Puedes venir aquí, si lo deseas.

Era una invitación demasiado tentadora. Pasar una semana entera en Hogwarts cuando ésta aún estaba siendo construida y tener la oportunidad de ver sus inicios, volver a recorrer algunos pasillos por los que caminaría cientos de años en el futuro era un lujo. Sin embargo, sería toda una semana lejos de Merlín.

Ella no quería ser como esas mujeres desesperantes que no podían permanecer ni un día separadas de sus novios pero mientras más lo pensaba se daba cuenta que toda una semana sin verlo sería una enorme tortura. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de traerlo con ella? Posiblemente. El problema era que realmente dudaba que Merlín estuviera feliz de tener que pasar siete días en el mismo castillo en el que se encontraban Salazar y Godric.

De repente, una nueva idea llegó a su mente y la hizo sonreír.

Quizás, encontrase otro sitio al cual ir con Merlín por una semana completa.

…

Esa misma noche, después de haber estado todo el día trabajando, el príncipe lo único que deseaba era poder sentarse a comer su cena en paz y luego dormir profundamente, sabiendo que, de momento, nadie intentaría entrar al castillo a asesinar a todos. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo sin antes tener una seria conversación con Merlín sobre el beso que le había dado Hermione en plena batalla. No iba a decirle nada a su hermana al respecto porque cualquier palabra de su parte sería un desperdicio de energía. ¡Hermione era tan terca a veces! Merlín no se quedaba atrás pero Arturo tenía la confianza de que un poco de intimidación de su parte ayudara en la charla que iban a tener.

Cuando el sirviente entró a las cámaras del príncipe llevando una bandeja de comida en sus manos y lo vio sentado frente a la mesa, con los brazos cruzados y mirada asesina, supo que estaba en serios problemas. En ese mismo instante sintió deseos de dar media vuelta y esconderse como un cobarde pero, como él no se consideraba eso, sólo ingresó y continuó con sus deberes, como si no notara los ojos claros del príncipe perforándole la cabeza.

—Merlín, tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Sí, mi señor?

Usó el título correspondiente porque sabía que a Arturo le encantaba ser tratado con desmesurado respeto.

—Besaste a mi hermana.

—Con todo respeto, fue ella la que me besó—comenzó a decir pero al notar que los ojos del príncipe se estrechaban peligrosamente, decidió cambiar de táctica—. Estoy realmente muy avergonzado de lo que sucedió.

— ¿En serio?—inquirió Arturo sin creerle en ningún momento—Yo no recuerdo haberte visto avergonzado en ese momento y, menos aún, disgustado. Tampoco recuerdo haberte visto apartarla cuando te besó o reprenderla por hacerlo…

Merlín sintió enrojecer pero aun así pudo encontrar una rápida excusa.

—Eso sería considerado muy irrespetuoso de mi parte. Ella es la princesa del reino, no podía empujarla sin más o hablarle de mala manera.

—No, es verdad, ¡Pero podrías haber hecho algo!

Claro que podría haber hecho algo, como tomarla por la cintura y besarla profundamente como realmente había deseado en ese momento ante la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería. Pero eso habría agravado mucho más su situación y en vez de estar recibiendo una reprimenda seguramente estaría encarcelado o peor, siendo torturado.

— ¿Qué podría haber hecho, Arturo?—le preguntó casi con desespero.

No quería meterse en problemas con el príncipe, perder su trabajo o tenerlo de enemigo pero se trataba de Hermione. Ya había intentado renunciar a ella y sólo había causado sufrimiento en ambos.

El príncipe no supo que decir. Estaba molesto por lo sucedido pero la expresión abatida de su sirviente lo incomodó. Bajó la vista al plato de comida que tenía delante y sintió que perdía de repente el apetito. No era estúpido, no era tan ciego como para no darse cuenta que la atracción entre Hermione y Merlín cada vez se hacía más notoria. Lo que le preocupaba era que alguien más que él se enterara. Si era así, podían meterse en un montón de problemas.

—Que no vuelva a suceder—le ordenó.

Merlín asintió sin poder hacer o decir nada más.

…

Hermione miró a su hermano, esperando que hablara, pero él parecía preferir seguir actuando como un niño enfurruñado por no obtener lo que quería. Hubiera preferido que las cosas fueran diferentes, realmente hubiera preferido eso; pero no era posible. Primero porque tendría que decir demasiadas verdades que no quería decir y segundo porque esas verdades llevarían a poner en peligro la vida de muchas personas.

—Arturo, estás siendo infantil—lo reprendió suavemente.

El príncipe se negó a hablar con ella a pesar de esto. Estaba demasiado ofendido. Había pensado que Hermione estaría de su lado, apoyando su decisión. Sin embargo, ¿qué hacía ella? ¡Aceptaba la propuesta de Slytherin de ir a visitarlo a su castillo! Y lo peor de todo era que nada más recibir una nueva carta de aquel idiota, su hermanita querida había saltado casi de su asiento para decirle a su padre que estaría encantada de ir a verlo. ¡Encantada! ¡Ella había utilizado la palabra "encantada"!

¡Encantada una mierda!

—Arturo…

Él simuló no haber oído el tono de súplica en su voz y miró a través de la ventana.

—Te aseguro que mi intención no es casarme con él—siguió diciendo ella—Incluso te puedo prometer, te puedo jurar por mi vida, que si me lo propone, me negaré.

Esas palabras lograron captar la atención de su hermano.

— ¿No estás encantada de ir?

—Claro que no lo estoy—aseguró ella—. Sólo quiero deshacerme de esta situación de una buena vez. Uther no me dejó replicar cuando intenté negarme.

—Pudieras haber acudido a mí—dijo ofendido.

— ¿Para qué? Él no iba a cambiar de opinión por ti.

Su hermana tenía razón pero eso no lo hizo sentir mejor. Él le había rogado a su padre casi de rodillas que desistiera de esa terrible decisión y luego, al no conseguirlo, le había vuelto a pedir que le permitiera acompañarla, todo para encontrar una negativa.

—Es peligroso, no deberías ir. No entiendo cómo nuestro padre te permite marcharte.

—El camino al reino de Slytherin es sencillo y sólo vendrán dos guardias de allí y dos de aquí para escoltarme a Ingrid y a mí. No llamaremos la atención de nadie al ser pocos. Incluso yo misma iré vestida como una simple sirvienta. Tenemos todo planeado.

Arturo bufó. Él no creía realmente que hubiera peligro en el viaje. El peligro era el maldito hombre que seguramente querría poner un anillo en el dedo de Hermione y llevarla a la cama incluso antes de que diga el "sí, acepto". Y eso es algo que no pensaba tolerar. ¡Pero ya se le acababan las ideas! Había intentado de todo, desde hablar con el mismo rey para decirle sobre las desventajas de ello hasta ofenderse con Hermione y dejar de hablarle. Incluso le había mandado una carta a Slytherin amenazándolo con matarlo si seguía insistiendo en querer ver a su hermana. Nada había servido.

Si tan sólo hubiera alguien que pudiera ir con ella, que se metiera en todos los asuntos, aunque no le inmiscuían, que estuviera más que predispuesto a defender el honor de Hermione a cualquier costo. Pero, ¿quién? Por unos segundos pensó en Sir León pero rápidamente lo desechó. El caballero era más útil a su lado. Era un excelente guerrero y lo necesitaba en el campo de batalla.

Como si el destino estuviera dándole la respuesta que buscaba, el hombre "ideal" entró en esos momentos a su cámara llevando el almuerzo de aquel día.

Merlín alzó los ojos hacia ellos mientras cerraba la puerta con un empujón de su pie mientras hacía malabares con la bandeja de comida en sus manos.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estaban juntos—se disculpó su sirviente de inmediato—Sólo traje comida para uno, pero puedo buscar algo para ti, Hermione.

—Lady Hermione—corrigió Arturo rápidamente—. Es una princesa, Merlín, tiene un título, no debes olvidarlo.

Como siempre, su hermana rodó los ojos.

—Yo le di autorización a que me llame por mi nombre hace años, Arturo, deja de actuar así—lo reprendió antes de volverse a mirar al joven de ojos azules—Y no te preocupes, Merlín, ya me iba. Ingrid me espera para almorzar.

Ella se despidió de ambos antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos a solas. Merlín se acercó inmediatamente a la mesa del príncipe y comenzó a servir los alimentos delante de él como siempre lo hacía.

—Irás con Hermione—dijo de repente Arturo.

Merlín alzó los ojos, sorprendido por aquellas repentinas palabras.

— ¿Ir con ella a dónde?

—Al castillo de Slytherin, por supuesto—aclaró como si fuera obvio—. No pienso dejar que vaya sola a ningún sitio donde esté ese mal nacido.

Merlín no podía creerlo. ¡Simplemente no podía! Siempre había sabido que de todas las personas que habitaban Camelot, Hermione era la que más conocía a su hermano pero oír aquellas palabras cuando ella le había asegurado esa misma mañana que Arturo las diría era simplemente demasiado.

—No estará sola—dijo siguiendo el rol que se suponía debía de interpretar—Ingrid y dos guardias de Camelot estarán.

—Sí, pero ninguno está idiotamente enamorado de ella.

Merlín boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Bueno, definitivamente aquello ni siquiera Hermione lo podría de haber advertido. ¡¿Cómo rayos había hecho Arturo Pendragon para llegar a tan brillante deducción?! A tan correcta deducción….

—Yo… yo no…—tartamudeó, rojo de vergüenza.

—Ahórratelo—le pidió con fastidio—Me he dado cuenta hace demasiado tiempo que tienes sentimientos más allá de los recomendables hacia ella. Eso no quiere decir que me guste ni que voy a permitir que te acerques más de lo debido, ya tuve demasiado con el beso que se dieron, pero ahora no tengo otra opción.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

No sabía si sentirse aliviado o no de que el príncipe supiera de que amaba a Hermione y de que, a pesar de eso, no lo había hecho colgar, decapitar, despellejar o cualquier otra forma de matanza que se le ocurriese.

—Yo no puedo ir a protegerla, mi padre tampoco piensa intervenir. Los dos caballeros que la acompañaran son fieles y harán su deber pero no puedo ir a ordenarles que se interpongan en los planes de Slytherin para conquistarla.

— ¿Estás queriendo decirme que quieres que sea yo el que se meta?

—Obviamente.

— ¿Y sólo porque crees que estoy enamorado de ella?

—No lo creo, lo sé—aseguró con total convicción—Eres el único que, cegado por tus estúpidos sentimientos, sería capaz de impedir que ella comenta un grave error o que se deje engañar por un imbécil con aires de grandeza. Ve a cada salida que van, síguelos sin darles tregua. No permitas que estén a solas ni un minuto del día, ni un segundo. No quiero que regrese y tener que oír que él la besó o siquiera rozó su mano o su pelo… ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo.

Entendía incluso cuando sabía que Hermione no iba a ir a pasar una semana con Salazar Slytherin.

…oOo…

Los dos hombres de supuesto reino de Slytherin iban delante, cabalgando pausadamente mientras se alejaban de Camelot. Ambos estaban vestidos con armaduras y capaz verdes con un escudo demasiado familiar para Hermione. Lo había visto demasiadas veces en las ropas de los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes. Ella e Ingrid iban detrás de ellos, en silencio, vestidas de manera muy sencilla. Merlín estaba detrás. Finalizando el grupo, los dos caballeros de Camelot que no dejaban de vigilar a su alrededor incluso cuando aún no habían dejado lo suficientemente atrás el castillo.

De todos, sólo ellos dos eran los que desconocían el verdadero plan que se llevaría a cabo. Para simular estar en una situación normal, ella charló de temas banales con su doncella mientras recorrían el camino principal que usualmente se utilizaba para comercialización. Tras una hora de andar, simuló tener la urgente necesidad de estirar un poco las piernas, quizás insinuándoles a los hombres que tenía algunas necesidades femeninas que satisfacer. Ellos le dieron su tiempo pero cuando volvieron a andar, los dos caballeros de capas verdes procuraron andar detrás, dejando a los hombres de Camelot en el frente.

Fue en ese momento cuando los de atrás sacaron sus varitas y antes de que supieran que estaba sucediendo, los de adelante cayeron inconscientes sobre sus caballos.

La risa de Salazar fue la primera en oírse tras esto.

— ¡En tu cara Uther!—gritó divertido mirando hacia Camelot.

— ¡Te has vuelto loco!—exclamó Godric viendo a su amigo con indignación—Estamos lejos pero aún no salimos del reino. Cualquiera puede oírte.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que se cansarán de buscar este rostro—dijo tocando su cara o, mejor dicho, la cara que le había dado la poción _multijugos_ —El tuyo también.

—Quizás no en Camelot pero sí en otro reino.

Salazar gimió ruidosamente.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar toda la diversión?—protestó— ¡Si no podré pasar una maldita semana con Hermione, al menos déjame tener esta victoria! Recuerda que es mi nombre el que está en juego. Uther cree que estará conmigo y que le pediré matrimonio.

—No es como si tú hubieras hecho algo como para impedir que piense una cosa así—le recordó Hermione como molestia mientras intercambiaba una mirada de complicidad con Ingrid, quien prefirió mantener la boca cerrada.

—Pues realmente pienso tal cosa—aseguró.

Tanto Merlín y Godric lo taladraron con la mirada. Él, al notarlo, sólo sonrió ampliamente, disfrutando de provocar la ira de los dos hombres.

—No—dijo Hermione.

— ¿No qué?

—No. Si me llegas a pedir matrimonio, tienes que saber que mi respuesta será siempre un rotundo no—explicó con calma.

—Querida—susurró hacia ella de manera seductora—, cuando seas mi esposa perdonaré que hayas pasado esta semana revolcándote con esta sabandija—señaló a Merlín—Y yo te enseñaré lo que realmente es quedarse sin aliento cuando te desgarra el placer.

Ingrid jadeó horrorizada por el vocabulario vulgar de aquel hombre pero jadeó aún más fuerte cuando vio que el sirviente de Arturo derribaba del caballo a Slytherin cuando se tiró sobre él. Ambos rodaron por el suelo y antes de que Salazar pudiera hacer algo golpeó con su puño el impecable rostro del mago, haciéndolo gemir del dolor. Después de ese golpe vino otro y otro.

— ¡Merlín!—gritó Hermione horrorizada, bajando del caballo para ir hacia ellos.

Godric se apresuró a seguirla pero sólo para detenerla e impedir que se metiera entre esos dos y no para evitar que Merlín siguiera golpeando a Salazar. En este momento, sentía que su amigo se merecía por haber hablado de ese modo de la princesa.

— ¡Si te vuelvo a oír hablar de ese modo de ella…—gritó Merlín a un sangrante Slytherin—te juro que te mataré!

— ¡MERLÍN, ESTO ES SUFICIENTE!

El grito de Hermione no fue lo que lo hizo detenerse sino la forma en que el mago lo miraba, como si por primera vez estuviera viendo en él algo que era digno de admirar: ahora lo contemplaba con respeto. Se separó de él, dudó unos momentos pero luego terminó por extender la mano hacia Slytherin. Él la tomó de inmediato y se puso de pie con ayuda de Merlín mientras sonreía a pesar de que tenía sangre en su boca, un ojo que iba a verse muy negro con el pasar de las horas y la nariz fracturada.

Hermione miró aquella escena con total desconcierto. Primero se peleaban y ahora… ¿esto?

— ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?—le preguntó en voz baja a Godric.

Él casi rodó los ojos.

—Slytherin es un provocador por naturaleza. Intentará sacarte fuera de ti cueste lo que cueste. Si tu respuesta es buena, ganarás su respeto. Creo que Merlín lo hizo, quizás demasiado bien—gruñó entre dietes esas últimas palabras antes de ir hacia su amigo— ¿Te has dado cuenta lo ridículo de tu actuar?—le preguntó—Ven aquí y deja que te cure esas heridas, imbécil.

Ingrid rápidamente corrió hacia ellos a ayudar, llevando su bota con agua para limpiar las heridas antes de que las curasen mediante magia.

Merlín se acercó a Hermione, mirándola algo avergonzado. Ella casi podía adivinar que él estaría pensando que lo reprendería por lo que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, cuando lo tuvo en frente, dio un paso hacia adelante, terminando de acortar la distancia que los separaban y lo besó lo más profundamente que podía teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban con tres espectadores. El mago, rojo como un tomate, la miró desconcertado.

—No necesito que me defiendas, aún menos de Slytherin—le aseguró ella con una leve sonrisa—pero gracias por hacerlo.

Si esa sería la forma en que ella respondería cada vez que la defendía, lo haría más seguido.

—¡Ya es suficiente, tórtolos!—exclamó Salazar de repente, aún con un ojo amoratado aunque ya sin sangre en la boca, apartando de repente a Godric, quién seguía intentando lanzar hechizos para terminar de curarlo—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Todos sabían que tenía razón por lo que inmediatamente siguieron su camino. Godric amarró las riendas de los caballos de los dos caballeros de Camelot a su silla de montar para que los animales los siguieran y Hermione colocó un hechizo sobre los dos hombres para evitar que cayeran al suelo.

Sólo se detuvieron cerca del anochecer para tomar una rápida cena y descansar unas horas antes de seguir el viaje durante el amanecer. Merlín e Ingrid se encargaron de la cena mientras que Hermione y Godric dieron alimento y agua a los caballos. Salazar, sólo prendió una fogata con ayuda de la magia y se sentó frente a ella a mirar como los demás trabajaban.

— ¿Estás cómodo?—le preguntó Merlín con molestia.

—No precisamente pero dado que estamos en medio del bosque no puedo pedir demasiado—contestó el hechicero con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Hermione me explicó que realmente no eres un lord, así que también deberías estar ayudando.

—Esa es la palabra clave, Merlín. "Debería". Teóricamente, debería de ayudar, es cierto, pero como dije antes, es mi nombre el que se está poniendo en juego en este absurdo plan. Yo no quería hacerlo pero cuando ella fue a buscar a Godric el muy tonto no pudo decirle que no. Así que… ¡Aquí me tienes!—extendió los brazos con cierta teatralidad—Mi nombre y mi boca cerrada es lo que tendrán de mi parte en este viaje. Puedes quedarte con ello y vivir en paz o puedes volver a intentar golpearme pero te aseguro que esta vez no seré tan lento en reaccionar y no saldrás ileso.

Merlín bufó. Slytherin era un grandísimo idiota pero no iba a tentar la suerte discutiendo con él. Era cierto, de alguna forma u otra, lo que había dicho. Su nombre había sido usado por Hermione como excusa para encubrir un gran engaño. Si Arturo o Uther se llegasen a enterar donde realmente pasaría la princesa esa semana, él se vería envuelto en muchos problemas. Él y también Slytherin puesto que sus dos "caballeros" habían ido a buscar a la chica para escoltarla al castillo de su amo.

—Gracias por ayudarnos—le dijo con sinceridad.

—No lo hice por propia voluntad—aseguró el hechicero.

—Lo sé, ya lo has dicho antes, pero creo que si realmente hubieses querido negarte, lo hubieras hecho.

Slytherin se quedó en silencio y simplemente miró al mago con una muy pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de que sus ojos se desviaran levemente hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Hermione. Merlín sintió el fuego de los celos rugiendo nuevamente en su estómago pero lo acalló de inmediato.

—Cálmate, enamorado—dijo Salazar al verlo—. Admitiré que Hermione Pendragon es una exquisitez para la vista y el fuego de su mirada cuando se enoja hace que me pregunte qué otra clase de fogosidad es capaz de sentir… pero por desgracia es, y siempre seguirá siendo, una hija de muggles.

Merlín lo miró con profundo desprecio.

—No puedo creer que tengas esas clases de pensamientos. Los muggles son personas…

—Inferiores—completó.

—No, no es verdad—contradijo con firmeza—Mi madre es muggle.

—No te lo tomes personal, Merlín. No tengo nada en contra de tu madre ni de ningún hombre o mujer que sea incapaz de hacer magia. Es sólo su…ignorancia, su incapacidad de entender lo desconocido lo que me enferma. Mira a Uther. El miedo a la magia lo ha convertido en un monstruo. ¿Cuántos otros puede haber como él? Todos esos malditos muggles son monstruos en construcción.

Merlín no dijo nada al principio mientras recordaba la horrible realidad que le había tocado vivir en el futuro a Hermione. Si tan sólo él supiera aquello quizás pensara diferente. Sin embargo, le había prometido a la princesa no decir nada al respecto.

— ¿Tú irías a cazar muggles como si fueran animales?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—dijo indignado— No soy un monstruo como Uther.

—Sí, tú no eres así, pero piensa en todos esos magos que son monstruos en construcción que, con tus ideales, sí estarían dispuestos a salir de cacería—le dijo seriamente antes de apartarse de su lado para seguir ayudando a Ingrid.

…

Ingrid obligó a Hermione a que tendiera a su lado esa noche y ella no tuvo duda alguna que se trataba de uno de sus últimos intentos para decirle que no cometiera la locura de escaparse una semana completa para pasarla a solas con Merlín. Su doncella no la decepcionó. Nada más acostarse a su lado comenzó a susurrarle lo mala que era aquella idea y ella sabía demasiado bien que posiblemente tenía un poco de razón. Pero las excusas que le había dado a su hermano antes de salir habían sido sinceras. Mientras más rápido se librase de aquella situación, mejor sería para todos: su padre vería al final de la semana que no Slytherin no le había propuesto matrimonio y finalmente dejaría esas ideas atrás… Al menos, eso esperaba.

Se durmió rápidamente pero a la mañana siguiente, antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte, fue despertada por Salazar, quien ya estaba luciendo su rubia cabellera porque la poción había dejado de hacer efecto durante la noche.

Avivaron el fuego una vez que todos estuvieron despiertos y tomaron un muy rápido desayuno.

— ¿Recuerdas el camino?—le preguntó Slytherin a Merlín.

—Por supuesto—respondió el mago.

— ¿Tienen todo lo necesario?—inquirió Ingrid.

—Lo tenemos—aseguró Hermione—. Estaremos bien. Sólo son unos pocos kilómetros más antes de llegar.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme que no les haga falta nada y que no corran ningún tipo de peligro—indicó su doncella.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Estaremos bien—repitió—. Sólo debes disfrutar de tu semana de vacaciones, Ingrid—miró a los otros dos fundadores—En cuanto a ustedes, deben prometerme que los dos caballeros de Camelot no sufrirán ningún tipo de maltrato. Y cuando agreguen recuerdos a su mente, no coloquen nada fuera de lugar.

— ¿Por quién nos tomas, Hermione?—preguntó irritado Godric.

—No te ofendas—le rogó—. No lo decía precisamente por ti, sólo quería ser sutil.

—No lo estás logrando, princesa—Salazar gruñó—y sólo por eso les colocare el recuerdo de nosotros divirtiéndonos más de lo debido.

— ¡Si te atreves…!—comenzó a decir ella con molestia.

—Yo me encargaré de que no sea así—le aseguró Gryffindor, mirando a su amigo a modo de advertencia.

Salazar rodó los ojos y murmuró algo que sonó a "nunca dejan que me divierta".

Luego de eso, despidieron y se dividieron con una promesa de volver a encontrarse en siete días. Los dos caballeros inconscientes fueron con los dos fundadores e Ingrid mientras que ella y Merlín se encaminaron hacia Ealdor.

Ese había sido siempre el plan, tomarse una semana juntos en Ealdor lejos de todas las preocupaciones. Merlín le había escrito a su madre diciéndole que iría a verla, incluso antes de que Arturo le pidiera que acompañara a Hermione. Había sido arriesgado pero la chica le había asegurado que ella, de alguna forma u otra, encontraría la manera de sacarlos a ambos de Camelot. Y no había faltado a su palabra.

Montaron tranquilamente, sabiendo que tenían tiempo de llegar antes de que el sol terminara de estar en lo alto del cielo.

— ¿Qué le has dicho a tu madre de mí?—preguntó de repente Hermione.

Merlín casi se cae del caballo ante esa pregunta pero no intentó recuperarse rápidamente. Lo que no fue tan rápido como hubiera deseado porque ella lo miró y, a notar que no respondía, frunció el ceño.

—Merlín—dijo su nombre con un tono de advertencia que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Le dije que no iría solo—le aseguró.

— ¿Pero le dijiste que iría yo? ¿Específicamente? ¿Me mencionaste?

—Eh… puede que… me haya olvidado de…

— ¡Merlín!

—Sólo será una pequeña sorpresa.

— ¿Pequeña sorpresa?—le preguntó molesta— ¿Qué se supone que le dirás cuando me vea? ¿Qué me estás haciendo un favor al sacarme del castillo? ¿Siquiera le has dicho que la persona que llevas es una mujer, que es algo más que tu amiga?

Merlín enrojeció.

—Creo que mi madre dedujo eso—murmuró—. Me respondió hace un par de días y me preguntó si debía de hacer una nueva división en la casa para darme a mí y a mí invitado un poco de privacidad.

— ¿Qué le respondiste?—quiso saber Hermione sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían ante las suposiciones que hacía.

—No tuve tiempo de hacerlo. Si le escribía una respuesta la carta llegaría casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros. Así que… supongo que… bueno, ella habrá…

—Supones que habrá hecho los arreglos para que tengamos nuestro propio espacio en su hogar—completó ella al notar que él era incapaz de terminar la oración—. No está bien.

—Lo sé, sé que no deberíamos estar solos y tener esa privacidad antes de casarnos pero…

—No me refería a eso, Merlín, no me importa estar a solas contigo—lo interrumpió—. Sólo no quiero que tu madre se moleste en hacer tantos preparativos, como si no tuviera suficiente con sus labores diarios.

Merlín siempre se sorprendía de la forma de hablar de ella, con tanta liviandad, como si no le importara ni un poco poner en peligro su virginidad. ¡No es que estuviera en ese tipo de peligro! Aunque, claro, hubo veces en que la situación se tornó demasiado riesgosa.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Hermione, ajena a sus pensamientos—Te has vuelto rojo.

Ante este comentario, sí fue demasiado consciente del rojo de su rostro.

—Estoy bien.

No entendía cómo era posible que ella no estuviera incómoda. ¿A caso era porque había crecido en el futuro? ¿Serían diferentes las relaciones dentro de quinientos o seiscientos años? Quería preguntárselo pero no sabía si era una buena idea hablar de esos temas dentro del bosque cuando podían toparse con oídos indiscretos.

Montaron el resto del camino prácticamente en silencio y, cuando llegaron a Ealdor, descubrieron que la mayor parte del pequeño poblado ya estaba despierto haciendo sus labores. Hermione estaba vestida con ropa sencilla y no tenía ninguna joya más allá del collar con el corazón del Gran Dragón. Sobre sus hombros tenía una capa algo gastada, cuya capucha se apresuró a subir por encima de su cabeza para evitar que alguien de allí la reconociera. Quizás muchos hubiesen olvidado el rostro de la princesa que había llegado años atrás pero tal vez otros, los más memoriosos, no tardarían en reconocer su cabello, sus ojos o su fisonomía.

Se adentraron a la aldea y no tardaron en sentir los ojos de todos encima de ellos. Merlín los saludaba con una sonrisa enorme, feliz de estar en aquel sitio que lo había visto nacer y crecer. Hunith no tardó demasiado en salir de la casa y, al ver a su hijo, corrió hacia él con la felicidad saliéndole por los poros de su piel. El mago bajó del caballo y se fundió en un abrazo con su madre. Ambos rieron suavemente, nerviosos, alegres y emocionados. Ella besó a su hijo en las mejillas antes de apartarse un poco, sólo lo suficiente como para mirarlo desde la punta de los pies a la cima de su cabeza.

—Has crecido—le dijo—. Estas mucho más alto que la última vez que te vi.

—Sólo unos pocos centímetros.

—Ya te has vuelto todo un hombre…

Su mirada se deslizó fuera de él para posarse en la figura encapuchada que había desmontado y los esperaba a un lado de su caballo, sosteniendo las riendas. No había duda alguna que se trataba de una mujer pero, por más que ella intentó observar su rostro, no pudo conseguirlo.

— ¿Quién es tu compañera?—preguntó, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

Ella más que nadie quería que su hijo fuera feliz, que encontrara el amor y el cuidado de una buena mujer.

—Aquí no, madre—dijo suavemente Merlín—.Vámonos dentro primero.

Eso la confundió y logró que la sonrisa poco a poco se le borrara. Muchas preguntas llenaron su mente pero supo mantenerse tranquila.

—Sean bienvenidos—los saludó—. Dejen los caballos y entremos.

Su hijo y la misteriosa dama amarraron los caballos, les quitaron la montura y le dieron agua fresca y algo de alimento. Hunith vio como ambos trabajaban a la par, hablando de vez en cuando entre susurros, como si temieran que alguien los oyera. ¿A caso sería ella alguna sirvienta del castillo? ¿La doncella de alguna Lady?

Cuando terminaron, entraron al interior de la precaria casa. Intentó actuar con calma aunque, como toda madre preocupada, sólo quería conocer la identidad de dicha mujer y entender por qué tanto secretismo.

Merlín apartó una de las dos únicas sillas que había para que su madre se sentara.

—Querido, no tienes que hacer esto—le aseguró ella—. Aquí eres mi hijo, no mi sirviente.

—Es caballerosidad, madre.

Ella se maravilló con la actitud de él y se sentó, sintiendo en su pecho la calidez del orgullo. La otra mujer no permitió que Merlín hiciera lo mismo por ella, simplemente tomó asiento, mostrando cierta rebeldía. Él tomó, como no había otra silla, tomó un viejo cajón de madera y lo usó de asiento.

Cuando la mujer de la capucha alzó sus manos para descubrirse el rostro, lo primero que notó fue que esas no eran manos de una sirvienta. No tenían cayos, cortes o uñas rotas. Por el contrario, parecían ser suaves, lizas y delicadas.

— ¡Oh, por Dios!

La exclamación había salido de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo al ver el rostro de la joven mujer.

Merlín la miró con cierto dolor.

—Madre, por favor…—le rogó.

Ella miró a su hijo primero y luego a la princesa de Camelot. Ambos lucían nerviosos, casi con miedo, como si estuvieran temiendo que comenzara a gritar y los echara de su casa por estar juntos. Eso le partió el corazón. Supo, de inmediato, que debían de estar acostumbrados a aquello porque en el reino del padre de la joven no estarían muy contentos de ver que la princesa se relacionase con un sirviente. Incluso podría apostar que Uther no sabía nada al respecto.

Por unos instantes quiso decirles algo, reprenderlos por ser tan imprudentes y poner en peligro su vida de aquel modo, todo por un romance… pero luego recordó que ella también había sido joven, también había amado a alguien con todo su corazón, sin importarle que fuera peligroso estar con él porque era buscado por el rey. ¿Qué derecho tenía de decirles a su hijo y a esa joven que no podían estar juntos? Lo único que podía hacer ahora era rezar para que ellos puedan tener un futuro juntos, algo que ella nunca pudo tener.

—Lo siento—se disculpó por su reacción—. Me sorprendieron, eso es todo. Quizás hubiera sido mejor advertirme antes.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo—murmuró Hermione, dándole una mirada represora a Merlín.

Merlín le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

—No sabía qué decir o cómo decirlo—se explicó el mago.

— ¿Durante casi un año?

— ¿Un año?—preguntó sorprendida la madre de Merlín— ¿Llevan juntos un año?

Su hijo dudó unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Se preguntó por qué había titubeado levemente pero no se atrevió a preguntarlo.

—Entiendo que esto puede ser para ti una gran noticia—dijo Hermione suavemente, intentando contener los nervios típicos que podían sentir las jóvenes al conocer a su suegra—. Cuando programé este viaje esperaba que él te dijera al respecto de nosotros. Lamento que no haya sido así. Si estás incómoda con mi presencia, me marcharé inmediatamente y…

—No estoy incómoda con usted aquí, mi lady—intervino Hunith.

—Por favor, sólo Hermione—le rogó ella—No estamos en el castillo e incluso allí, son pocos los que mencionan mi título.

Hunith no necesitaba recordar lo peculiar que era Hermione. Desde la primera vez que la vio, ayudando cargar cubos con agua a su hijo, supo que no era lo que se esperaba de una princesa, de la hija de un rey. La miró fijamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez que usaba ropas sencillas y ninguna joya más que un collar que pendía de su cuello. Era una hermosa chica, también inteligente y amable. Merlín le había asegurado en sus cartas que era muy querida en el reino. Ya aquella vez, cuando había pasado esos días aquí junto a su hermano y a Lady Morgana, había demostrado ser valiente y desinteresada y tener cierto cariño hacia su hijo. Esas miradas, ese abrazo de aquel entonces sólo podían haber sido augurios de lo que iba a venir.

Ella, como madre, tenía miedo de lo que podría sucederle a su hijo por relacionarse con una princesa pero más miedo le daba que dicha princesa era la hija del hombre que condenaba la magia por encima de todo.

—Hermione sabe mi secreto, madre.

Miró a Merlín por unos segundos y luego asintió suavemente.

—Lo sé. Ella nos oyó hablar a ti y a mí la primera vez que estuvo aquí—le contó—. Me prometió no decir nada a nadie sobre eso.

—Y no lo he dicho—indicó Hermione con firmeza—y nunca lo haré.

Lo decía de tal modo que Hunith fue incapaz de ponerlo en duda.

—Gracias—dijo conmovida, sonriéndole levemente.

Hermione le devolvió el gesto, sintiendo que el nudo de nerviosismo que tenía en el estómago se deshacía poco a poco.

—No, gracias a ti por permitir que nos quedemos aquí esta semana—dijo ella—. Hemos traídos alimentos, mantas y otros productos necesarios para no ser una molestia.

—No serán, ninguno de los dos, una molestia—les aseguró ella y luego dudó unos segundos antes de continuar—Tengo curiosidad, ¿Dónde cree tu padre que estás? Porque estoy segura que no le has dicho que vendrías con mi hijo aquí. No creo que te hubiera dejado, especialmente después de la desaparición de Lady Morgana.

— ¿Te has enterado de eso?—inquirió Merlín.

—Todo el mundo se ha enterado del rapto de Lady Morgana—Hunith suspiró con tristeza—Pobre niña.

Merlín y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada cómplice pero no dijeron nada al respeto.

—Él, obviamente, no sabe nada sobre mi relación con Merlín. Nunca lo aprobaría.

— ¿Qué le has dicho, entonces, para que te deje salir del castillo?

—Que iba a ver a su prometido—Merlín escupió casi las palabras.

—Salazar no es mi prometido—aseguró ella con rotundidad—. Mi padre tiene esas esperanzas sólo porque él le hizo creer que estaba interesado en mí pero no es así.

—Yo puedo decir lo contrario—murmuró el mago.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta.

— ¿No fue suficiente haberlo golpeado ayer? Pensé que ya estaban en buenos términos…

— ¿Golpeaste al prometido de Lady Hermione?—preguntó incrédula Hunith, mirando con ojos abiertos como platos a su hijo.

—No es su prometido—aseguró—. Y se lo merecía.

Hermione asintió, dándole la razón. Hunith intentó no mostrarse tan confundida por toda esa nueva información, un tanto contradictoria, que estaba recibiendo.

— ¿No hay peligro que éste hombre le informe a tu padre que no estás con él?

—Ninguno, él nos acompañó un tramo del camino—dijo ella.

Merlín podía ver la mirada perpleja de su madre así que se tomó un momento para explicarle quién era Salazar Slytherin. No dudó en decirle que poseía magia, que engañaba a Uther haciéndole creer que era un rey de un lejano reino, que había dicho que quería casarse con Hermione para adquirir poder pero que, según lo que le había dicho el día anterior, no lo haría porque ella era una hija de muggles.

— ¿Muggles? ¿Qué es eso?

—Esa es la forma suave que él tiene para llamar a las personas sin magia—explicó él.

—Salazar tiene ideas muy firmes con respecto a la pureza de sangre mágica. Para él, lo es todo—añadió Hermione—, por eso me sorprendió cuando llegó un día al reino y me anunció que quería casarse conmigo. Sin embargo, le he dicho tantas veces que no pienso aceptar que tal vez finalmente lo comprendió.

Merlín se abstuvo de hacer algún tipo de comentario sólo porque estaban delante de su madre. Salazar podría no pensar más en casarse con Hermione pero aún la deseaba, de eso no había duda alguna. Todo ese coqueteo, esas palabras fuera de lugar, esas miradas que no intentaba ocultar no podían no ser nada.

—Suena como si tú lo conocías de antes—dijo la madre del mago a la princesa.

—Así es—aseguró y luego titubeó unos momentos—Yo… eh… yo conocí a su amigo antes, Lord Godric Gryffindor.

— ¡Pero su cabeza tiene un precio en Camelot! Todos saben eso.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Sí, todos lo saben. Incluso él, pero ese no fue impedimento para que intentara entrar y lo lograra… puede que con mi ayuda—confesó con cierta vergüenza.

Hunith estaba conociendo a Hermione Granger como nunca antes lo había imaginado. Siempre supo que era buena y que no tenía las mismas ideas con respecto a la magia como su padre, de otro modo ya hubiera delatado a su hijo; sin embargo, nunca antes hubiera podido imaginar la red de engaños que había entablado alrededor de su propio padre, haciéndole creer cosas que no era, aliándose con sus enemigos… ¿Cómo era posible todo eso?

Hermione buscó la mirada de Merlín. No habían hablado de cuánta información le darían a la madre de él. Ella confiaba lo suficientemente en Hunith como para decirle el secreto de que también poseía magia pero no quería abrir la boca y que luego él se enfadara porque su deseo era mantener a su madre lo más alejada posible del asunto. El mago encontró sus ojos y ella, para darse a entender, tocó con la punta de sus dedos collar con el dije con forma de corazón. Eso logró hacerlo comprender y, luego de unos momentos, se encogió levemente de hombros, dándole a pensar que aceptaría lo que Hermione decidiera.

—No me malentiendas, Hunith—le pidió—, aprecio a mi padre y le estoy enormemente agradecida por aceptarme como su hija después de todo lo que debió pasar, de los años de búsqueda. El motivo por el cual miento y entablo amistad con hechiceros y magos no tiene que ver con su persona.

Hermione miró la superficie de la mesa que tenían delante hasta que notó que había un pequeño recipiente.

— _Wingardium leviosa._

Ella había tenido tiempo de practicar desde aquella vez en que el padre de Merlín le había enseñado a realizar magia sin varita por lo que el recipiente no tardó en elevarse suavemente por el aire. La madre del mago abrió los ojos inmensamente mientras seguía el movimiento ascendente de aquel objeto inerte. Fugazmente miró a su hijo para comprobar que él no estuviera realizando aquella magia pero no, era la princesa.

Poco a poco, cada una de las piezas de esa intricada red de enigmas y engaños que había oído de Hermione Pendragon fueron encajando y teniendo completo sentido.

—Eres también una hechicera—murmuró sorprendida.

…

Hunith ofreció, como la vez anterior, su cama a Hermione pero esta vez ella se negó, alegando que habían traído mantas suficientes como para armar improvisados colchones y estar más que cómodos. Sin embargo, ella no les permitió dormir juntos en la misma sección. La princesa se quedó en una, ella en su cama y Merlín tuvo que adaptarse a la idea que durante las noches tendría que dormir en la cocina.

Mientras Hermione se quedó acomodando las pertenencias de ambos en el interior de la casa, él salió con su madre a ayudarla a traer leña. Saludó a algunos vecinos que lo reconocieron pero no se quedó a charlar con ninguno de ellos porque seguramente le preguntarían por la acompañante que había llegado con él. Tan solo cuando estuvieron en el bosque, protegidos de la mayoría de los oídos indiscretos, él se atrevió a preguntarle lo que realmente pensaba de su relación con Hermione.

Hunith tardó unos momentos hablar.

— ¿Eres feliz con ella?—le preguntó.

—Yo pregunté primero, madre.

—Merlín, realmente no importa qué es lo que yo opine. Si eres feliz con ella, si la amas, ¿serías capaz de dejarla sólo porque yo no lo apruebo?

La respuesta era más que obvia. Si no se separaron aunque sabían que Uther no aprobaría jamás su relación o incluso Arturo, ¿Qué podría motivarlos a hacerlo sólo por Hunith? Merlín amaba a su madre y siempre la había respetado y por eso más que nada quería que aprobase su relación con Hermione. Quizás por eso había sentido miedo y no le había dicho nunca antes que estaba con Hermione.

—Lo siento, no—murmuró.

Ella sonrió levemente, entendiéndolo.

—No me molesta que estén juntos aunque es imposible para mí no preocuparme por ti—le confesó—y por ella también—su mirada se llenó de tristeza—. Pobre niña, ocultando siempre la verdad de su padre. Sólo puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser para ella. ¿Su hermano sabe que…?

—No—Merlín negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. No sabe de sus capacidades ni de nosotros… Es complicado. Sé muy bien que ella quiere decírselo pero no se atreve.

—Realmente quiere a su hermano.

—No te imaginas cuánto. Ellos pueden pelear por tonterías pero a los pocos minutos están nuevamente llevándose bien—Merlín suspiró con tristeza—. Me gustaría poder ser alguien lo suficientemente importarte como para ofrecerle todo lo que ella quiere. Si no fuera un simple sirviente podríamos mantener una relación sin necesidad de ocultarnos.

—Merlín—Hunith sintió que se le rompía el corazón al ver la angustia de su hijo—, estoy segura que encontrarán el modo de avanzar en su relación.

Él no dijo nada por unos momentos mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y buscaba con la mirada por el suelo algunas ramas secas para el fuego.

— ¿Quieres saber qué es lo peor?—le preguntó luego de unos momentos—Que hace unos meses tuvimos un conflicto... En realidad, fue por mi propia estupidez que decidí romper con ella. Sentí que la perdía para siempre, que con cada palabra, con cada paso que dábamos, nos alejábamos tanto. Yo sabía que ella sufría y me sentía atroz—miró a su madre y se dio cuenta que lo oía con profunda atención—. Esos fueron los peores días de mi vida pero me sirvieron para darme cuenta que soy incapaz de renunciar a ella.

Era absolutamente sincero. El miedo de perderla siempre estaría ahí, en un rincón de su corazón y de su alma, asustándolo, pero eso no quería decir que estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sin antes luchar.

Los brazos de Hunith envolvieron el cuerpo de su hijo. Él había crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto. Era más alto que ella, sacándole unos buenos treinta centímetros.

—Estoy increíblemente orgullosa de ti. Te has vuelto un hombre honorable.

…

La primera noche, cada uno durmió donde correspondía. Sin embargo, la segunda, Hermione se deslizó fuera de su improvisada cama, cruzó delante de una dormida Hunith, y se coló por debajo de las mantas de Merlín. Él la había mirado con cierta preocupación pero el deseo de tenerla a su lado era mayor al miedo de lo que podría decir su madre, por lo que la dejó. Ella se pegó a su cuerpo, él la envolvió con sus brazos y la manta y luego, tras un suspiro, se dispusieron a dormir. Cuando la madre del mago los descubrió al día siguiente pensaron que se llevarían un buen reto pero sólo obtuvieron una mirada de advertencia.

La tercera noche, cuando notó que su hijo no se molestaba en armar su cama en la cocina, hizo como si no se dio cuenta y también hizo oídos sordos y ojos ciegos cuando los vio ir a ambos hacia el sitio donde ella dormía. Por fortuna, se dijo, sólo dormían. A ella realmente no le importaría darles la libertad y la privacidad que necesitaban— después de todo, eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados— pero Hermione no dejaba de ser la hija del rey. La virginidad era un asunto sumamente importante. Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando los dos ya dormían, se le ocurrió una peligrosa idea. ¿Y si ella ya no era virgen? ¿Y si su hijo era el responsable de ello? El temor de esa realidad la dejó inquieta y por eso no pudo dormir bien.

A la mañana siguiente, en una de las salidas a sus labores diarios acompañada de Merlín, no pudo evitar interrogarlo sobre el tema.

—No quiero inmiscuirme en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia—comenzó a decir con cierto cuidad—pero no he podido evitar notar que tú y Hermione son muy unidos.

Merlín miró a su madre con curiosidad.

—Debemos serlos para cuidarnos la espalda el uno al otro.

—Lo entiendo, pero no me refería a… a ese tipo de unión—murmuró por lo bajo—sino a una más íntima.

Merlín gimió, con el rostro tan rojo que su madre no pudo encontrar cierta diversión ante su vergüenza.

—No…. No…—negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sin completar realmente la oración.

Hunith no necesitó nada más, confiaba en él.

…

Las salidas de Hermione fuera de la casa de Hunith eran pocas. No porque no quisiese sino porque allí no se sentía encerrada. Todo lo contrario, le encantaba ayudar en los quehaceres del hogar y disfrutaba enormemente de la compañía de la madre de Merlín. Habían sido muchas las ocasiones en que se quedaban simplemente charlando con una taza de té en la mano, conociéndose, poniéndose al día con las noticias de Camelot y de todas las personas que ella conocía de allí.

Sin embargo, cuando sí salía por las tardes a pasear de la mano con Merlín, se tomaba la molestia de lanzarse a sí misma un hechizo _glamour_ para disimular un poco sus facciones. Si alguien la miraba muy fijamente podrían llegar a reconocerla pero, de otro modo, sólo pasaría por una chica común y corriente, de vestimentas simples que estaba en una relación con el joven Merlín.

Una tarde, cuando los dos estaban al linde del bosque, contemplando hacia el interior de los árboles, simplemente disfrutando de la oportunidad de abrazarse sin temor a ser descubiertos, oyeron un suave carraspeo detrás. Como le habían estado dando la espalda al pueblo no habían notado que alguien los había estado observando fijamente antes de decidirse a acercarse a ellos. Cuando giraron el rostro, pudieron ver a una chica de aproximadamente su edad, rubia, alta, de sonrisa amble y ojos grises. Era muy bonita, pensó Hermione con cierto recelo.

— ¿Annie?—preguntó Merlín con sorpresa.

La chica sonrió más ampliamente al saberse reconocida.

— ¡Hola, Merlín!

El mago soltó suavemente a Hermione y fue a abrazar afectuosamente a su vieja amiga, sin darse cuenta que su novia lo seguía muy detenidamente.

—Pensé que no vivías más aquí… Te fuiste cuando eras una niña prácticamente a trabajar al castillo de Cenred. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo vine de visitas—aseguró—. Llegué recién ayer y mi madre me contó que también estabas en la aldea… y muy bien acompañado.

— ¡Oh!, sí, claro. Lo siento, ésta es Hermione—se la presentó—. Hermione, ella es Annie, una amiga de la infancia. Will, ella y yo éramos inseparables prácticamente.

Hermione intentó combatir sus absurdos celos y estrechó la mano de la joven con absoluta amabilidad mientras le sonreía.

—Es un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente, Hermione… Es extraño, es el mismo nombre de la princesa del reino de Camelot y puedo asegurar que no lo oigo de muchas mujeres que se llaman así.

—Sí, es una de esas raras casualidades de la vida—sonrió.

Annie miró entre los dos.

—Así que ustedes dos están juntos—dijo— ¿Están casados ya o sólo comprometidos?

Merlín se movió con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, en realidad, ninguna de las dos situaciones. Sólo… estamos juntos.

Había situaciones, como aquellas, que sólo las mujeres eran capaces de entender. Por esa razón, ante esa respuesta, Annie fue capaz de ver perfectamente la reacción de Hermione aunque Merlín ni siquiera lo notó. Sintió cierta compasión por la compañera de su antiguo amigo e incluso por él ya que no parecía tener idea alguna del dilema en el que se estaba metiendo.

—Hacen una bonita pareja—les aseguró—. Estoy segura que pronto oiré noticias de una boda.

Merlin rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Te aseguro que no—indicó, pensando en que ese futuro no era demasiado cercano para ellos con Uther al trono—. El matrimonio no aparece en mis planes.

Annie le lanzó una mirada de compasión a la chica que tenía en frente, quien parecía estar cada vez más molesta con Merlín. Ella había intentado salvar a su amigo y él sólo hacía más profunda su propia tumba. ¡A veces los hombres eran tan densos!

—Hermione, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?—preguntó repentinamente.

—Definitivamente—dijo antes de lanzarle una mirada fría a Merlín, quien sólo vio cómo su novia se alejaba de prisa con Annie, sin entender qué había sucedido.

…

Hermione no regresó a la casa de Hunith sino hasta entrada la noche. Se despidió de la chica con total amabilidad y luego decidió ayudar con la cena a la madre de Merlín, sin darle a él más que una mirada de reconocimiento que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Has pasado una buena tarde?—preguntó Hunith.

—Así es—le sonrió ella—. Annie es una excelente persona. Muy divertida y alegre. Es bueno poder charlar con otra mujer con liviandad, especialmente porque desconoce quién soy en realidad. En el castillo sólo cuento con Ingrid, y ella es excelente, pero no deja de tratarme con exagerado respeto porque soy una princesa.

—Siempre ha sido una chica muy dulce—indicó la mujer—. Aún recuerdo cuando Merlín le escribió aquella carta de amor.

Los ojos de Hermione volaron al joven mago y lo contemplaron con diversión.

— ¡Madre!—protestó él.

— ¿Qué? Sólo eras un niño en aquel entonces.

— ¿Debería ponerme celosa?—preguntó Hermione con cierta burla.

Después de haber pasado aquel tiempo con Annie había descubierto que sus recelos del inicio habían sido completamente infundados, especialmente porque la chica ya tenía un marido que la esperaba de regreso al castillo.

—Te juro que no—dijo él con prisa, no queriendo volver a sentir que ella se molestaba por quién sabe qué cosa.

Cenaron con tranquilidad, hablando de temas banales, antes de ir a dormir. Merlín se quedó unos momentos en su silla, esperando a que las dos mujeres cambiaran sus atuendos diarios y luego dudó unos segundos antes de seguir a Hermione. No sabía si quería que durmiera a su lado como las noches anteriores.

Ella se encontraba vistiendo su camisón blanco y estaba acomodando las colchas para pasar una noche cómoda. Merlín la miró con timidez, sin saber qué decir a continuación. ¿Debería disculparse? El problema era que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho. ¿O quizás debería de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Eh… Hermione—la llamó suavemente.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Aún estás molesta conmigo?

—No estoy molesta contigo.

Los hombros de Hermione estaban tensos, lo que indicaba que acababa de mentir.

—Lo estás, puedo notarlo. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada.

Merlín se aproximó lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, no queriendo acomodarse demasiado por temor a que ella se lo tomase mal.

—Por favor—le rogó—, dime qué sucede. Esta tarde te fuiste con Annie y me dejaste solo.

— ¿A caso no querías que me fuera con ella?

—Puedes ir con quien desees pero… puedo notar que algo no está bien.

Hermione se llevó las rodillas al pecho y envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos, sintiéndose algo tonta por estar enfadada con él por algo tan trillado. El problema incluso no era que estaba enojada con él sino que le avergonzaba demasiado decírselo.

—Tú no quieres casarte conmigo—dijo después de una larga pausa, roja de vergüenza, incapaz de mirarlo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No me hagas repetirlo, Merlín! Lo dijiste esta misma tarde, no quieres casarte.

—Espera un momento, yo no dije eso.

—Sí, lo hiciste—indicó ella, molesta—. Annie estaba insistiendo en saber cuándo nos casaríamos y tú no le dijiste que no estábamos pensando en eso en este momento. ¡Le dijiste que no estaba en tus planes! No me malinterpretes, no quiero casarme de inmediato, ni contigo ni con nadie, pero esperaba que… quizás en el futuro… que nosotros…

Hermione se silenció de inmediato. Sentía su cara arder, al igual que sus ojos. Era tan humillante decirle esas cosas a Merlín. De niña siempre había puesto prioridad al colegio y, a medida que fue creciendo, a pesar de la guerra que le tocó vivir, sus planes fueron siempre de completar sus estudios, obtener un trabajo, independizarse, tener una casa propia… Nunca contraer matrimonio, menos a los veintidós años. Sin embargo, parecía ser que algunas costumbres de esa época se le habían pegado porque allí, incluso con unos cuantos años menos, las mujeres ya tenían esposos e hijos a cuesta. No quería eso para sí misma, no de inmediato, pero saber que Merlín no lo querría nunca, le molestaba. ¿Qué sentido tenía esa relación, entonces, si no los llevaba a ningún lado?

—Hermione—comenzó él con suavidad, casi susurrando su nombre—, si llegara a casarme contigo, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Pero hoy…

—Hoy dije eso porque pensaba en tu padre. ¿Crees que me permitirá casarme contigo? Ni siquiera puedo decir tu nombre sin usar el título correspondiente delante de él.

Hermione quería que la tierra la tragase. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer un océano de una gota de agua en todo lo referido a Merlín? Abochornada, dejó caerse contra él y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

—Lo siento—dijo sin moverse.

Sintió las manos de Merlín rodearla con infinito afecto.

—No te preocupes—le aseguró dejando un pequeño beso en la cima de su cabeza—. Siempre es bueno saber que las mujeres están desesperadas por casarse conmigo—indicó con una sonrisa.

La mano de Hermione inmediatamente le dio un merecido golpe en su brazo, aunque realmente no estaba enfadada por aquel comentario.

—Deja de juntarte tanto con Arturo, te está contagiando su engreimiento—le advirtió con seriedad.

—Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

…

— ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Hermione sin poder borrar la sonrisa enorme que se colaba en sus labios.

Era el atardecer del anteúltimo día que estarían allí y Merlín y ella habían salido de la casa tomados de la mano y aún no se soltaban. Hermione se había colocado la capucha de su capa encima de su cabeza para que su rostro se ensombreciera y nadie la pudiera reconocer. Aun así, evitaron andar por la única y principal calle de la aldea y caminaron por detrás de las casas. Hunith le había contado que desde que llegaron sus vecinos no dejaron de preguntarle por la misteriosa visitante, a lo que ella les contestaba que sólo era la "prometida" de su hijo. Cuando se lo había contado Merlín no estaba presente pero Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse y tartamudear que no estaban prometidos. La mujer sólo había sonreído con cierto misterio, como si supiera algo que ella no. A pesar de que ese tema se había solucionado entre ambos, la princesa no podía dejar de sentir cierta inquietud.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Si fueras un completo extraño y me arrastraras hacia el bosque, temería de estar yendo hacia mi muerte.

—Por fortuna para ti, nunca he planeado asesinar a nadie más que tu hermano—comentó él con burla, sin dejar de llevarla entre los árboles.

—No sé si eso me deja tranquila.

—Vamos, Hermione—le sonrió— ¿No puedes contener tu curiosidad?—pero antes de que pudiera responderle, él agregó—No, no puedes. Nunca has podido.

—Supongo que eso es algo que tenemos en común.

Él sólo rió y apretó suavemente su mano.

Hermione podía notar que estaba tranquilo, mucho más relajado. Ella también se encontraba así. Su estado de ánimo era excelente al estar lejos de las presiones que vivían en el castillo. No había reuniones a las que asistir, no había que andar cuidándose de mostrarse demasiado cariñosos… Bueno, quizás de eso último, sí. Hunith había aceptado que durmieran juntos, que se tomaran de la mano pero nunca se habían besado delante de ella o se había mostrado demasiado afectuosos. A Hermione no le molestaba porque, después de todo, estaba pasando la mejor semana de su vida desde que llegó a aquella época. No despreciaba su vida en Camelot, simplemente la comparaba con la del campo, libre de preocupaciones y saltaba en evidencia que prefería ésta última. A pesar de eso, estaba ansiosa por regresar al castillo y comprobar que su hermano se encontraba bien.

Antes de salir había pedido a Rowena el favor de que vigilara a Arturo y que, ante cualquier inconveniente, por más mínimo que fuera, le avisara con una lechuza o cualquier otro medio de comunicación veloz. La bruja no había mostrado mucho entusiasmo pero había terminado aceptado cuando Merlín le había pedido que por favor accediera. Hermione podría haberse puesto a pensar en los motivos por los que había aceptado luego de que su novio se lo pidiera pero había preferido no hacerlo.

— ¿Llegaremos pronto?—preguntó ella al notar que el sol bajaba velozmente por el horizonte.

— ¿A caso tienes miedo a la oscuridad, mi lady?

Ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al oírlo llamarla por su título. Sabía que él lo había dicho con burla, una burla sin malicia, pero esas simples palabras le recordaron a Godric. El fundador la llamaba así por una razón muy particular.

— ¿A estas alturas de mi vida, Merlín? He vivido tantas cosas que la oscuridad no me asusta—aseguró.

—Bien, porque aún nos queda un tramo.

— ¿Tu madre no se preocupará por nosotros?

—No, le he avisado que iríamos al…—se cortó de repente al darse cuenta que iba a develar el misterio—que iríamos allí.

Ella resopló. Una actitud muy poco femenina e inadecuada para una princesa. Por suerte, allí no había nadie que pudiera reprenderla por ello.

— ¿Es demasiado diferente?—preguntó de repente él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Merlín, sin dejar de sostener su mano y caminar, pensó unos segundos antes de explicarse.

—El modo de vivir… en otro tiempo—añadió eso último por lo bajo.

—Aún existe la monarquía—comenzó ella—pero mi vida estaba muy lejos de ese mundo. La sociedad mágica se parece más a esta época que la vida de los muggles pero hay muchas diferencias también. Muchas que van más allá de los simples avances tecnológicos o mágicos.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?—preguntó con profunda curiosidad.

Hermione no respondió de inmediato y Merlín se dio cuenta que estaba siendo precavida con sus palabras. No se ofendió porque sabía que no era porque no confiara en él sino porque intentaba explicarse de modo que él entendiera.

—Creo que la principal diferencia que hay es la vestimenta y la forma de comportarse.

— ¿Qué clase de ropas usaban?

Ella sonrió con cierta picardía.

— ¿Quieres saber cuál era mi uniforme escolar?—al ver que él asentía, añadió—Llevaba una camisa blanca, con una corbata…

— ¿Qué es una corbata?

Hermione tuvo que explicarle qué era aquella prenda. Fue extraño tener que hacerlo y más aún cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía idea realmente para qué servían.

—Entonces, ¿llevaban esa cosa colgada de su cuello? ¿No era incómodo?

—Terminas acostumbrándote—aclaró.

—No parece tan extraño...

—No he terminado, Merlín—le aseguró—Usaba medias, zapatos oscuros y una falda.

—Aun no entiendo qué tiene eso de…

—La falda era hasta aquí de larga—dijo, mostrándoselo.

Señaló justo encima de su rodilla. Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron enormemente, llenos de pánico. Era como si le hubiera dicho que corría desnuda por en medio del patio.

— ¡Pero todos veían tus piernas!—exclamó escandalizado.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

—Sí, y mi falda era de ese largo era demasiado decente. Algunas chicas más atrevidas la llevaban a la mitad de su muslo. Claro, ellas no podían inclinarse a recoger alguna pluma si se les caía sin mostrar demasiado… Pero eso no es nada. Si vieras los trajes de baño.

— ¿Usaban ropa especial para bañarse?

—No para el baño diario, sino para nadar—aclaró ella—. Estaban los trajes enteros que se aferraban a tu cuerpo pero que dejaban las piernas completamente a la vista. Después estaban las bikinis. Eran sólo dos piezas de telas que cubrían lo necesario.

— ¿Lo necesario? ¿Qué…? ¡Oh!

La mirada significativa que le lanzó ella lo hizo comprender. Se ruborizó demasiado al darse cuenta que estaba imaginado a Hermione con algo como aquello. Trozos de tela cubriendo sólo su zona íntima y sus senos… mostrando tanta piel. Sin embargo, el rubor se marchó de inmediato al imaginar a muchos hombres viendo a Hermione así vestida.

— ¿Todas las personas andaban así?—preguntó incrédulo— ¿Con tan poca ropa?

—No todos—aseguró ella—. Yo nunca fui muy adepta a mostrar mi cuerpo aunque tengo que admitir que realmente extraño los pantalones. Son muchos más cómodos que estas faldas.

Él estaba por hablar nuevamente, ansioso por saber más, pero el sonido del agua corriendo le advirtió que estaban cerca de su destino. Tiró de la mano de Hermione hacia un lado y la obligó a seguirlo hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

—Espera aquí—le pidió.

Soltó su mano y enseguida buscó las velas que había llevado dentro de su bolso. Las colocó en una roca seca y, con ayuda de la bendita magia, las encendió con prontitud. Aquella zona del bosque se ilumino tenuemente, permitiendo a Hermione observar que a pocos metros de ellos se encontraba un delicado río de agua pura y cristalina.

—Sé que en mi casa has tomado baños pero no se asemejan a los del castillo—dijo rápidamente él, casi con vergüenza—. Pensé que sería una buena idea traerte aquí y permitirte tomar un baño tranquila, con agua increíblemente limpia y fresca. Y he traído esto… son tus cosas. Espero que no te importe que las haya tomado.

Ella miró como sacaba del interior de su bolsa su champú casero y su jabón perfumado. También le había traído un cepillo para el cabello y ropa limpia.

—Merlín—murmuró su nombre anonadada—, no te hubieras tomado tantas molestias por mí.

Él se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Realmente no me importa… y, de hecho, fue idea de mi madre—añadió con algo de vergüenza—. Dijo que éste sería un buen detalle.

—Lo es—le aseguró ella.

Se miraron por un momento eterno hasta que él se dio cuenta que quizás estaba importunándola. Rojo como un tomate, tartamudeó unas cuantas palabras incoherentes antes de formular una frase entera.

—Yo… yo iré por… por allá—señaló a cualquier lugar—. No miraré, te lo prometo. Simplemente, grita si necesitas algo.

— ¿Te alejarás?—preguntó preocupada Hermione.

No le gustaba realmente la idea de quedarse allí sola, bañándose desnuda en el medio del bosque.

—No mucho.

Ella no estaba convencida.

— ¿Y si simplemente te volteas?

Él abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua.

— ¿Quieres que sólo voltee?

—Confío en ti, Merlín—le aseguró, luchando contra el sonrojo.

El mago sólo pudo asentir, tembloroso, antes de sentarse en la roca, junto a las velas, dándole la espalda al río. Intentaba no cerrar los ojos para no imaginar a Hermione detrás de él, quitándose la ropa, lo cual era increíblemente difícil porque una vocecita peligrosa le susurraba ideas tentadoras en su mente. Oír la tela cayendo y sus pies desnudos sobre las hojas secas sobre el suelo realmente no ayudaron a su situación. Pero lo peor fue cuando tuvo que aferrar sus manos a sus rodillas y, temblorosamente, combatir con sus deseos más primitivos al oírla meterse al agua. Ella estaba desnuda y mojada a menos de dos metros.

— ¿Me cuentas más?—pidió de repente, desesperado por una distracción.

— ¿Más de dónde vengo?

—Sí—contestó rápidamente.

Él tenía un nudo de nerviosismo en su estómago y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar por los pensamientos impíos que estaba padeciendo. Los segundos que ella tardó en darle una respuesta le parecieron eternos.

—Las mujeres tenemos un poco más de valor—dijo ella—. Quizás aún no somos completamente valoradas pero sí mucho más que aquí.

— ¿Crees que no te valoro?—pregunto confundido y agradecido al mismo tiempo que el tema que tocaban eran lo suficientemente serio como para mantener su atención.

—No, no me refiero a ti específicamente. Pero puedes verlo en mi padre o en muchos otros hombres que sólo ven a las mujeres como objetos que utilizan para conseguir dinero o herederos. De donde vengo, somos algo más que una fábrica de bebés.

— ¿A caso no quieres tener hijos?

Ella se encogió de hombros a pesar de que él no podía verla.

—Nunca lo he pensado con seriedad—contestó—. Quizás algún día, aunque ser madre nunca ha sido una de mis prioridades.

Eso podía entenderlo. Él tampoco nunca se había visto como padre de alguien. La idea le gustaba, no iba a negarlo, pero de ahí a que se concretase había un largo trayecto. Además, siendo mago y estando en constante relación con Arturo, sólo pondría en peligro la vida de su hijo.

— ¿Quieres saber algo más?—preguntó ella.

—Cuéntame lo que quieras—casi rogó.

Era cien veces preferible hablar con Hermione a tener que caer en un silencio donde sólo pensaba en una cosa. Ya estaba sentado encorvado hacia adelante, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

—Las parejas no necesitan estar casadas para tener relaciones sexuales.

Merlín gimió lastimeramente, enterrando su rostro en las palmas de sus manos. ¡Eso no era algo que necesitase saber! Especialmente porque ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta que Hermione estaría dispuesta a acostarse con él sin estar correspondientemente casados. Ya lo había advertido antes, era verdad, pero tener una afirmación tan directa no ayudaba en su situación.

—Lo siento—se oía su voz avergonzada—No debí decir eso.

No, no debió. Pero no quería hacerle creer que él estaba poco dispuesto a charlar sobre esos temas con ella. ¿Y si no quería hablar de nada más?

—No, está bien—se esforzó por decir pero rápidamente cambió de tema— ¿Cómo es que la magia es tan diferente entre nosotros?

—No puedo asegurarlo—se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando—. Quizás es como me dijeron una vez: una cuestión de evolución. La magia cambia, se adapta a los magos y a la época pero, en esencia, siempre es la misma.

—Pero nuestros hechizos son diferentes.

—Yo he intentado hacer los tuyos—indicó ella—Tú nunca los míos. Deberías practicarlos.

Era una idea muy interesante. No se imaginaba diciendo esos hechizos y no tenía idea alguna de si funcionaría pero le gustaría intentarlo.

Hermione salió del agua rápidamente y, tras secarse, se colocó la ropa que Merlín le había llevado. Había estado un poco avergonzada de haberse desnudado estando él tan cerca pero iba a admitir que realmente estaba agradecida de haber podido tener un buen baño.

—Estoy lista—le informó.

Él giró de inmediato y la miró. Al principio estaba serio pero luego le sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Puedo cepillar tu cabello?

Ella se sorprendió por ese pedido pero, sobreponiéndose, asintió. Merlín tomó el cepillo y le hizo una seña para que se sentara frente a él. Lo hizo pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada precavida. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura solía tener nudos y sus rizos no eran dóciles. Sin embargo, en vez de sentir tirones o dolor, sólo pudo relajarse cuando él comenzó. Lo hacía con cuidado y suavidad. Apartaba mechones y los peinaba individualmente, procurando no lastimarla.

—Si no fueras sirviente de mi hermano, te contrataría yo—rió ella suavemente.

—Creo que Ingrid no estaría muy feliz de que le quite su trabajo—comentó el mago con diversión sin detenerse en su labor. Tomó un mechó entre sus dedos y lo llevó a su nariz para aspirar profundamente—Adoro como huele tu cabello.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido. Habían sido muchos los que la había alagado pero nadie tenía el efecto de hacerla sentir hermosa como Merlín. Era tonto, lo sabía, pero quería ser hermosa para él.

—Puedo prepararte un poco de loción con este aroma si quieres—sugirió.

—Creo que es demasiado florar para mí—indicó—. Me gusta cómo te queda a ti.

Se abstuvo de decirle que esa noche, cuando se acostaran uno al lado del otro, tendría serias dificultades para conciliar el sueño. El aroma sería una dulce tortura que no dejaría de recordarle que ella había estado desnuda a escasa distancia y él, siendo un maldito caballero, no había querido molestarla ni propasarse girando el rostro para mirar siquiera alguna curva.

—Gracias.

Por unos segundos él tuvo la terrible idea que ella estaba agradeciéndole por ser un caballero pero luego se dio cuenta que lo decía por su comentario. Aparto suavemente el pelo de un lado de su nuca y se dio cuenta que estaba ruborizada. ¿Era por lo que él dijo? Algo le decía que sí. Apartó más su cabello largo y rizado, viendo como la piel de su cuello se mostraba aparentemente suave y lisa. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo cuando el deseo de inclinarse y besar aquella zona lo llenó.

Ella pareció darse cuenta que algo había cambiado en él porque giró ligeramente el rostro y lo observó de soslayo. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo más profundo aún, haciendo que luciera adorable.

— ¿Vas a besarme?—le preguntó ella con suavidad.

Merlín tragó saliva y sus ojos se posaron sin que pudiera evitarlo en aquella boca entreabierta que parecía llamarlo a gritos.

—Esa idea cruzó por mi cabeza—murmuró casi sin aire.

Hermione no esperó a que él actuara, simplemente se giró, quedando arrodillada, antes de buscar sus labios para fundirse en un beso profundo que casi los calcinó en un segundo.

Cuando ambos regresaron a la casa de Hunith ya era tarde. Ambos estaba muy ruborizados aún y la mujer no tuvo que hacer demasiadas preguntas como para adivinar qué era lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Miró a su hijo con preocupación pero él, aún avergonzado, negó suavemente con la cabeza y murmuró que nada sucedió. Esta vez fue un poco más difícil creerle.

…

— ¡Arturo!

El príncipe no perdió el tiempo. Bajó de su caballo y corrió hacia su hermana, quien lo esperaba en la entrada del castillo. Subió las escaleras y en cuanto estuvo a su lado la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, olvidándose que estaba sucio y maloliente después de haber pasado toda la tarde en una patrulla por la frontera. La había extrañado tanto que era casi inconcebible. Todo ese tiempo había estado pensando en lo que estaría haciendo, si el maldito Salazar le había puesto una mano encima. Si había sido así iba a asesinar a Merlín.

—Arturo… no puedo respirar—jadeó ella a su oído.

Él la soltó de inmediato, algo avergonzado por su arrebato.

—Lo siento—murmuró y comenzó a arrastrar sus ojos en ella, deteniendo su mirada especialmente en sus manos—No tienes un anillo—dijo con felicidad.

— ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?—le preguntó su hermana—Te prometí que si él me pedía matrimonio, le diría que no.

— ¿Te lo ha pedido?—inquirió tenso.

Ella no le respondió de inmediato, incrementando su preocupación.

—No—dijo finalmente Hermione, sonriéndole con suavidad—. No me lo ha pedido.

—No estás decepcionada, ¿verdad?

Esta vez la oyó reír con diversión.

—Quizás lo esté nuestro padre—volvió a reír—. Hubieras visto como me recibió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja pero cuando no le di la noticia de mi pronto matrimonio me dijo: "Espero que hayas hecho algún tipo de plan para regresar pronto". Parecía muy decepcionado cuando le aseguré que no era así.

—No será mi caso—indicó y luego se acercó y besó suavemente su frente— ¿Mi sirviente supo comportarse?

—Merlín siempre sabe comportarse.

—Eso es discutible—gruñó y luego cambió rápidamente de tema— ¿Me acompañarás esta noche a la cena?

—Por supuesto.

Él se despidió de ella y se encaminó directamente a sus cámaras. Su sirviente no estaba allí por lo que tuvo que llamarlo a gritos.

— ¡Merlín!—esperó unos segundos— ¡MERLÍN!

El joven entró corriendo, casi cayendo a causa de la prisa, pero con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—Sire—lo saludó.

—Prepárame un baño—le ordenó y mientras iba detrás del biombo a desvestirse comenzó el interrogatorio— ¿Ustedes cuando llegaron?

—Hace un par de horas. El rey le informó a Hermione que habías salido con la patrulla. Ya vuelvo, voy por agua—le informó.

Arturo esperó a que su baño estuviera listo antes de volver a preguntar.

— ¿Salazar no intentó nada con Hermione?

Merlín titubeó levemente.

—Eh… no.

—Dudaste. ¿Por qué dudaste? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada—respondió con prisa él—. Él no hizo nada.

Arturo estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos.

—Merlín, ¿Por qué me mientes?

— ¡No te miento!

—Merlín—dijo su nombre con tono de advertencia.

Su sirviente suspiró.

—Él puede haber comentado… algo. Algo fuera de lugar y yo pude haberlo golpeado… o no—murmuró rápidamente antes de casi correr por la habitación haciendo sus deberes diarios.

— ¿Qué dijo?

— ¿No estás molesto conmigo?—quiso saber, muy sorprendido por la liviandad de su actitud.

— ¿Por qué? Golpeaste a ese infeliz y me alegro. Te dije que la protegieras, era tu trabajo. Entonces… ¿Qué dijo?

Arturo miró al joven juntar sus prendas sucias, apartar su espada para luego limpiarla y afilarla, quitar las sábanas de la cama y colocar nuevas. Iba a admitir que a ese tonto también lo había extrañado. El sirviente que lo había reemplazado había sido aburrido.

— ¿Qué dijo, Merlín?—insistió.

—Ya lo he olvidado—mintió—Realmente no recuerdo qué dijo.

Arturo estuvo a punto de insistir pero rápidamente se tragó sus palabras. Quizás era mejor no saber al respecto. De otro modo, buscaría a Salazar donde estuviese y lo mataría.

* * *

 **ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

Sin embargo, más allá del famosísimo Merlín, Harry estaba más que ensimismado por la imagen de la esposa del mago. Hermione. Esa era su Hermione. Sabía que por lógica aquello era imposible pero algo dentro de su ser le decía que esa era la chica de sus sueños, su mejor amiga, su amor platónico… ¡Era su Hermione! Por supuesto, su rostro era el de una mujer de casi cuarenta años pero el autor de aquella obra había sido capaz de plasmar con perfecta precisión la mirada suave de ella, su rostro amable y esa pequeña sonrisa que la hacía tan especial.

...

— Ilústrame, por favor, ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Ir a visitarla?

—De hecho, esa no es una mala idea.

— ¡Está en el pasado, Potter!—le gritó.

—Estamos en el mundo mágico, Drachen, ¿desde cuándo no podemos viajar en el tiempo?


	59. La descendiente de Merlín

**Marianagmt, muchas gracias por tu incondicional ayuda. Tuve muchas dudas al escribir este y los siguientes capítulos pero supiste ayudarme a encontrar mi camino.**

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo aquellos cuyos nombres no sepan reconocer.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Me disculpo por la tardanza. He estado ocupada estudiando y no he tenido tiempo de escribir mucho, luego tuve un percance que me mantuvo rabiando por todo un día-pero ya terminó-, y ahora estoy enferma por lo que mi imaginación y mis ánimos no están en su máximo potencial. Pero aún así he decidido actualizar esta historia. Espero que disfruten en capítulo._

 ** _LA DESCENDIENTE DE MERLÍN_**

Harry no podía evitar sentir un nudo de nervios en la boca de su estómago. Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba delante de la puerta de aquella lujosa casa en el centro de Londres cuya dueña era la única descendiente con vida del famosísimo Merlín, estaba más decidido que nunca a descubrir la verdad. Quizás no fuera nada, se repitió por milésima vez en un intento de no crearse falsas esperanzas. Después de todo, no podía olvidar jamás que él mismo había organizado el funeral de su mejor amiga y había visto como cerraban el cajón y luego colocaban tierra sobre su tumba. Su mente le gritaba constantemente que sus suposiciones eran una completa locura pero su corazón se negaba a quedarse tranquilo después de haber encontrado aquella carta que parecía ser del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor en la cual se dirigía a una Hermione; una Hermione que vivía en Camelot y que, al parecer, había sido la esposa de Merlín.

El corazón del mago latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho cuando alzó su mano para tocar el timbre de la casa. Mientras esperaba, miró a su alrededor para comprobar que la calle en la que se encontraba todas las construcciones eran iguales de lujosas y extraordinarias. Que la descendiente del famoso Merlín viviera en algún lugar como aquel tenía cierta lógica aunque lo que lo seguía sorprendiendo era que hubiera preferido mantenerse alejada completamente del mundo mágico y que disfrutase de vivir en el Londres muggle.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Harry giró el rostro en ese momento, repleto de ansiedad, sólo para plasmar en él el desconcierto que sintió.

— ¿Tú eres la descendiente de Merlín?—preguntó si poder creerlo.

La chica de cabello oscuro y de rostro firme alzó una de sus delineadas cejas negras ante esto.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?—lo miró fijamente con sus electrificantes ojos azules.

— ¡Pero eres una camarera!

Efectivamente, era la joven que siempre le servía café en aquel sitio al que le gustaba ir para alejarse de todo, la que nunca se metía en la vida de nadie y simplemente cumplía su función.

—Repito, ¿tienes algún problema con ello, Potter?

— ¿Sabes quién soy?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Todo el mundo mágico sabe quién eres—indicó antes de apartarse de la puerta— ¿Quieres entrar o vas a quedarte parado delante de mi casa todo el día?

Harry entró sin dudarlo. Quería respuestas.

—He venido por…

—Sé por lo que has venido a verme—aseguró ella, cerrando la puerta—. Ven, sígueme.

El chico fue tras ella, siempre observando con curiosidad su alrededor. El interior de la casa era igual de lujoso que el interior pero bastante normal. A simple vista no había nada mágico pero la vibración que sentía en el aire y que parecía salir de las mismas paredes le aseguraba que todo era una simple fachada. La magia zumba en el aire con potencia y se sentía tan poderosa y ancestral que él tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

La muchacha lo llevó hasta una sala elegante en la que había una pequeña mesita de vidrio de café, rodeada por sillones de color rojo. Ella le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento antes de pedirle que la espere allí. Harry se quedó sólo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que la chica reapareció llevando una bandeja con té y galletas de vainilla. Le sirvió una taza en silencio y se la tendió.

—Gracias—dijo Harry aceptándola.

La vio tomar asiento frente a él. Se preguntó si había alguna característica física que podría haber llegado a compartir con el famoso Merlín. ¿El mago habría tenido el cabello negro, los ojos azules o midió lo mismo que ella?

— ¿Seguirás mirándome o me hablarás de lo que has venido a hacer aquí?

Harry sintió que sus mejillas ardían levemente al verse descubierto observándola.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con prisa—. Me dijiste que sabes por lo que he venido.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que te haré las cosas fáciles.

El muchacho sintió la molestia naciendo dentro de él. ¿Por qué tenía que tener esa actitud?

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre—mintió Harry para extender un poco la conversación y hacerla más amena—. Bloots me dio tu dirección pero no me dijo cómo te llamas.

—Athena Drachen—y ante la expresión de desconcierto de Harry, sonrió con cierta burla— ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas algún apellido más importante?

—De hecho, sí—confesó.

—Que sea desciendiente de Merlín no quiere decir que mi familia estuvo siempre involucrada con familias mágicas. De hecho, mi padre era hijo de muggles.

— ¿Es tu madre la...?

—Era—lo corrigió rápidamente ella.

Harry se sintió incomódo por su equivocación.

—Lo siento—se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, Potter. La guerra afectó a todos y mi familia no fue la excepción.

El muchacho esperó a que ella dijera algo más al respecto, algo que no lo dejara con curiosidad pero cuando no dio más detalles supo quedarse callado. Como había dicho Athena, la guerra había afectado a todos y de tantas diferentes maneras que Harry sólo podía imaginar lo que había sucedido.

—He venido a hablar sobre el cuadro que tienes de Merlín y su esposa, Hermione—volvió a tocar el tema que le competía—. Supongo que Bloots te avisó que vendría para eso.

—No he hablado con Bloots desde que vino a hacerme aquella entrevista para su libro—aseguró ella.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabías que iba a venir?

Ella sonrió misteriosamente por unos segundos eternos. Harry creyó que no iba a responder pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo un maullido rezonó en la habitación. Athena sonrió de inmediato y se inclinó hacia adelante para toma al gato que se había comenzado a fregar por sus piernas pidiendo atención.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos cuando reconoció de inmediato al animal. Era Crookshanks. ¡Era Crookshanks! Y estaba completamente seguro porque aquel rostro chato y ese color del pelaje eran inconfundibles para él. ¿Qué demonios hacía el gato de Hermione allí?

Athena tomó con cuidado al gato y lo acarició con afecto. El animal ronroneó en su regazo, feliz de estar allí.

— ¿Qué…?—estaba tan atónito que era incapaz de hilar correctamente una simple pregunta— ¿Qué… es…?

—Creía que lo conocías muy bien.

—Es Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione.

—Es mitad gato y mitad kneazle, lo que le da una gran inteligencia—dijo Athena—. Es confiable y sabe distinguir a las personas en las que vale la pena confiar.

—Lo sé—asintió Harry— ¿Cómo es que llegó aquí? Luego del funeral lo busqué por toda la casa y no lo encontré.

Ella, sin dejar de acariciarlo, le sonrió levemente a Harry.

—Claro que no, ese ya no era su lugar.

—Pero, ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?—exigió saber el muchacho.

—Lo encontré una mañana rondando por mi jardín.

Harry aún no entendía. La respuesta que le había dado Athena era corta y lo dejaba aún con demasiadas dudas. Él la miró fijamente, sin saber qué preguntar a continuación y ella pareció darse cuenta del desconcierto de su mirada por lo que terminó compadeciéndose. Dejó a Crookshanks en el suelo, lo cual no pareció gustarle demasiado al animal porque se alejó bruscamente con malhumor. Se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiese. Harry dejó la taza y la siguió sin perder el tiempo.

—Estoy seguro que tendrás muchas preguntas—dijo Athena—, pero te recomendaré que primero me escuches.

Él asintió aunque no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no debía presionarla mucho ya que ella parecía tener un carácter fuerte que le recordaba demasiado a muchos Slytherin. Sin embargo, no recordaba haberla visto nunca en el colegio.

Athena abrió unas enormes puertas de madera con sus manos para que ambos pudieran ingresar a una enorme biblioteca. Harry se quedó viendo con la boca ligeramente abierta. Aquel sitio era tan asombroso, lleno de todo tipo de libros, de tapas de colores diversos, de materiales diferentes, algunos más gruesos que otros y la mayoría de apariencia antigua. Entre los altos estantes había lámparas estratégicamente colocadas que iluminaban bien todo el sitio. En ciertas esquinas había sillones que parecían llamarlo a gritos para que se sentase y disfrutase de un rato de lectura ¡A él, precisamente, a quien no le gustaba demasiado leer! Harry sólo veía como seguían avanzando, doblando en aquel laberinto de libros, hasta que llegaron a una sección donde la magia que había en el ambiente pareció hacerse más densa y vibrante. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente dentro de su pecho. Algo le decía que finalmente estaba por averiguar algo importante, quizás algo relacionado con su mejor amiga.

—Ya casi llegamos—dijo Athena.

Caminaron unos metros más, doblaron en una esquina y se toparon nuevamente con una segunda puerta. Ella se detuvo de repente, sacó su varita e hizo un complicado movimiento frente a ésta mientras pronunciaba un hechizo que Harry jamás había oído en su vida.

— ¿Qué hechizo fue ese?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Uno que ya nadie enseña. Lo que hay detrás de estas puertas está protegido por Magia de la Antigua Religión, una muy poderosa que los magos actuales no podrían manejar.

La chica de cabello oscuro dio un paso hacia adelante y abrió la puerta completamente para luego apartarse y dejar que él ingresase. Harry dio un paso tentativo hacia el interior sólo para descubrir que allí sólo había una única cosa: un cuadro.

Si antes su corazón había latido con velocidad ahora casi se había detenido por completo.

El cuadro no era tan grande como había imaginado en un primer momento. Tenía un marco de madera y parecía ser de lienzo de lino. Las pinceladas eran suaves pero nítidas y conformaban una imagen inconfundible. Allí, delante de sus ojos y con sus anteojos perfectamente colocados, veía la imagen de dos personas sentadas la una al lado de la otra. El mago, como había imaginado desde el principio, tenía unos ojos increíblemente azules como Athena. No parecía ser demasiado mayor, con barba y cabello blanco y largo como aparecía en las figuras de colección de las Ranas de Chocolate. No, en aquel retrato, parecía más joven, de unos treinta, quizás cuarenta años y, extrañamente, tenía una especie de corona de plata sobre su cabeza. Su rostro no demostraba seriedad o esa expresión vacía que caracterizaba aquellos cuadros antiguos sino que su mirada denotaba cierta diversión, como si algo en la situación de estar siendo plasmado en una pintura le resultara gracioso.

Sin embargo, más allá del famosísimo Merlín, Harry estaba más que ensimismado por la imagen de la esposa del mago. Hermione. Esa era su Hermione. Sabía que por lógica aquello era imposible pero algo dentro de su ser le decía que esa era la chica de sus sueños, su mejor amiga, su amor platónico… ¡Era su Hermione! Por supuesto, su rostro era el de una mujer de casi cuarenta años pero el autor de aquella obra había sido capaz de plasmar con perfecta precisión la mirada suave de ella, su rostro amable y esa pequeña sonrisa que la hacía tan especial.

—Merlín y Hermione—dijo Athena, sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento—. Hermione era la hermana de Arturo Pendragon.

El mago miró con sorpresa a la chica.

— ¿Ella es la hermana de Arturo?

— ¿Habías oído de ella antes?

—Sólo lo leí recientemente—indicó—. No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que nadie la conoce?

—En el mundo muggle nadie la conoce y los magos son pocos los que la oyeron nombrar. Quizás porque creen que no fue importante—se encogió de hombros—, quizás ella lo quiso así.

Harry estaba cada vez más confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella no habló de inmediato. Se quedó observando un largo instante aquel cuadro en completo silencio.

—Yo nunca conocí a Hermione Granger—dijo finalmente—pero he visto su fotografía. Su parecido es asombro, ¿no crees?

—Son idénticas—estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

—Son la misma persona.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita nerviosa al oír eso pero al notar que Athena no mostraba signos de haber hecho algún tipo de broma se puso serio.

—Son muy parecidas, lo admito pero no son la misma persona. Es imposible.

—Cosas locas han sucedido en el mundo de la magia, ¿A caso esta no puede ser una de ellas?

—No—dijo con completa seriedad—. La mujer de este cuadro quizás es, como mucho, algún antepasado de Hermione. ¡Merlín sabe que ella era increíblemente inteligente y capaz! No me sorprendería descubrir que en su sangre hay una pisca de magia antigua…

—No es un antepasado, es ella, es la misma Hermione Granger que tú conociste—aseguró la chica.

Harry estaba comenzando a sospechar seriamente que la hermosa chica que tenía delante de él estaba completamente loca, lo cual era grave pero aun así no dejaba de exasperarlo.

—No es la misma.

—Sí, es.

— ¡Maldita sea, no! Yo mismo organicé su funeral, vi como cerraban el ataúd con su cuerpo dentro. ¡Yo soy el que voy a la florería casi todas las malditas semanas y compro un ramo para poner en su tumba!

—Potter…

—No—la interrumpió—, no quiero oírte. Venir aquí fue una mala idea.

Athena lo miró encaminarse a la puerta con prisa. Ella ya había supuesto que aquella tarea que le había encomendado su madre no sería nada fácil.

— ¿Por qué crees que Crookshanks vino a mí, Potter?—le preguntó antes de que él pudiera marcharse—Porque es inteligente y ha sabido ver que, aunque sea muy pequeña, hay una parte de ella en mí.

Harry se detuvo para mirarla con burla.

—Es sólo un gato.

—Un gato que es mitad kneazle, Potter, no lo subestimes.

Él bufó.

Athena sabía muy bien que había una manera de conseguir que Harry Potter le creyera aunque no le gustaba ni un poco la idea. Su madre le había advertido que sólo lo hiciera cuando ya se le agotaran todos los recursos. Para desgracia de su difunta madre, ella nunca había sido precisamente paciente con las personas que parecían tener una roca en vez de cerebro.

—Puedo probártelo—indicó.

— ¿Cómo?

—Hay un diario—confesó—. Es mi deber mantenerlo oculto porque se supone que nadie debe de saber que Hermione Granger en realidad no era quien decía ser.

—Hermione siempre dijo la verdad. Ella nunca mintió sobre su identidad.

—Ella no era hija de los muggles que la criaron.

Harry la miró con sorpresa. Él recordaba con demasiada precisión el momento en que, cuando aún vivía su amiga, vino aquel abogado a decirles que era adoptada… pero se suponía que aquello no lo sabía nadie más que ellos dos.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? ¿Él te lo dijo?

—No sé de quién rayos hablas. Hermione misma me lo dijo.

—Nunca has hablado con ella.

—No, pero leí su diario.

Harry aún era incapaz de creerle. Cuando había decidido buscarla para saber quién era realmente aquella misteriosa mujer llamada Hermione nunca había esperado que le dijera que era su Hermione y aún menos que asegurara que todo ese tiempo su mejor amiga había estado fingiendo ser alguien que no era. No podía creerle, simplemente no podía. ¡Él había visto el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga!

—Mira, Potter, puedes escucharme, leer el diario y comprobarlo por ti mismo o simplemente marcharte de una buena vez. Sólo te estoy dando la oportunidad de conocer la verdad y de que tengas un poco de la paz que buscas.

— ¿Por qué dices que busco paz?

—Porque sólo un hombre desesperado sería capaz de ir a la India a buscar al autor de un libro muy poco leído a pedirle la dirección de la mujer que tiene un cuadro de una tal Hermione. Has venido aquí por una razón, puedo notarlo. La cuestión es, ¿estás dispuesto a encontrar las respuestas y la paz que quieres o prefieres vivir con la curiosidad el resto de tu vida?

Para Harry, la respuesta era más que obvia.

…

Athena lo llevó nuevamente a la sala y nuevamente lo dejó solo por unos momentos, rodeado del silencio de la habitación pero aturdido con los gritos de sus propios pensamientos. Era difícil para él estar en su situación. Pero, ¿qué se suponía que podía hacer? Si se iba ahora sólo quedaría con más dudas. Aún creía que ella estaba loca pero quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirle y así terminar con todo una buena vez.

Cuando ella llegó, lo encontró sentado en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, completamente compenetrado en sus pensamientos. Se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta antes de sentarse a su lado en el sillón. Él notó de inmediato el libro que tenía en sus manos, obviamente antiguo, y quiso tomarlo pero ella se lo impidió.

—Primero me oirás—le dijo.

—Bueno—gruñó— ¿qué quieres decirme?

—Nadie fuera de mi familia ha puesto sus ojos en este libro, Potter—comenzó con seriedad, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Así que lo que leas no podrás decírselo a nadie.

—Entiendo, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

—Si lo haces, no tengas duda alguna que lo sabré.

— ¿Cómo?

—Magia antigua—dijo como si él fuera un tonto por hacer una pregunta tan obvia—. Tiene hechizos indetectables que harán que tus peores pesadillas se conviertan en realidad si abres la boca.

En ese momento, Harry pudo ver cierta semejanza entre Athena y Hermione. Ambas sabían cómo ponerle los pelos de punta.

—No diré nada a nadie.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta—continuó—, es un libro muy viejo, por lo que tendrás que tratarlo con suma delicadeza. Podrás venir a leerlo todas las veces que quieras.

— ¿Venir?—preguntó con duda— ¿No podré llevármelo?

—Mi confianza en ti aún no es la suficiente.

Harry quiso decirle que si él fue capaz de salvar al mundo mágico de un terrorífico mago oscuro sería capaz de cuidar un libro antiguo pero prefirió quedarse callado. Estaba seguro que ella no apreciaría sus palabras.

— ¿Puedo comenzar a leerlo ahora?

—Sí, pero primero me escucharás.

—Pensé que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, que lo que me querías decir…

—Sí, esto era sólo una introducción. Lo que quiero es contarte una historia. Mi familia siempre ha protegido el secreto que guardaron Merlín y su esposa. Hay muchas cosas que el mundo mágico desconoce y por una muy buena razón. Cuando leas este diario te darás cuenta que mucho de lo que dice es increíblemente peligroso. Si esta información hubiera caído en manos de Voldemort, todo lo que conocemos hoy habría desaparecido.

Ella hablaba con tal seriedad, observando directamente a sus ojos verdes, que Harry fue incapaz de reprimir un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

—Tan sólo cuando cumplí once años y mi madre me impidió ir a Hogwarts me enteré quiénes eran mis antepasados.

— ¿Por qué te prohibió ir?

—Ella tampoco fue. A todos nos educaron en casa. Quizás porque temían que alguno abriera la boca de más siendo tan jóvenes.

— ¿Y no te molestó?

—Al principio, sí, pero luego entendí que esta misión que se me había encomendado era mucho más importante que yo misma. Tú salvaste el mundo a tú modo y, aunque no tiene comparación, me gustaría creer que nosotros lo hacemos al nuestro. Guardamos un secreto que es más grande que nosotros mismos, protegemos un reino que nunca vimos pero que estuvo allí en todo su esplendor y fue la base para lo que hoy es el mundo mágico.

— ¿Te refieres a…?

—Camelot—completó ella—. Camelot fue el reino de Merlín y él, con ayuda de su esposa y de algunos amigos más, construyeron los pilares del mundo mágico tal y como lo conoces. Ellos fueron los que trasformaron poco a poco las leyes mágicas y los que impidieron que toda la magia fuera aniquilada.

Harry estaba algo confundido y, por primera vez, lamento no haber prestado un poco más de atención a sus clases de Historia de la Magia. Recordaba la quema de brujas de la Edad Media pero no precisamente algo referente a Camelot.

— ¿Cómo que aniquilada? Leí muchos libros de Camelot y de Merlín pero no apareció nada de eso.

—No era precisamente motivo de orgullo para aquellos que vivieron en la mejor época de Camelot. Arturo intentó enmendar el error de su padre y lo hizo tan bien que casi todos prefirieron olvidar el pasado. Uther fue un gran rey en muchos aspectos pero después de que su esposa muriera a causa de un hechizo que él mismo mandó a hacer, estaba tan cegado con el dolor que organizó lo que se conoció como "La gran Purga". Persiguió, torturó y asesinó a cientos de personas que tenían magia, sin discriminar por el género o la edad. Los mató porque simplemente nacía con algo que para él era peligroso e incontrolable.

—Eso no tiene sentido—dijo pasmado Harry—. Estoy completamente seguro haber leído de lo grandioso que fue Uther como rey y sólo fue superado por su hijo.

Ella sonrió suavemente y lo contempló como si fuera un niño pequeño e ingenuo.

—Potter, la historia está llena de mitos. No puedes creer cada cosa que te dicen o todo lo que lees. Tienes que crearte una mentalidad propia.

—Gracias por el consejo—dijo él con cierto sarcasmo.

—No te hagas el ofendido—le pidió mientras rodabas los ojos.

— ¿Has terminado de hablar o tienes algo más que decirme?—preguntó con cierta exasperación.

—Sólo tengo que contarte una cosa más—le aseguró—. Cuando mi madre me contó en aquel entonces quiénes eran mis antepasados me aseguró que mi tarea sería mucho más difícil que la de ella o la de su padre o la de su abuelo porque yo, además de guardar el secreto, tenía que esperar la llegada del famoso Harry Potter.

— ¡¿Yo?!

—No conocí a algún otro personaje famoso llamado Harry Potter así que siempre creí que eras tú. Y que hoy hayas venido a verme me lo confirma—dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Mi madre me dijo que vendrías y que yo tendría que ayudarte a superar la pérdida de tu amiga. No hagas esa mueca, Potter, no lo dije yo, sino mi madre.

—No necesito que me ayudes.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no quieres que te ayude y yo no quiero inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me competen. Así que lo único que haré es darte toda la información que tengo. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con ella, no me importa. Lo único que me interesa es que mantengas la boca cerrada. Así que… aquí tienes—le entregó el diario con sumo cuidado—. No hagas nada precipitado.

…o0o…

Harry se encontró sentado solo en el sillón con aquel diario en sus manos. Estaba nervioso. Después de haber oído todo lo que había tenido Athena que decir tenía que admitir que aunque aún parecía una completa locura no sonaba como si realmente fuera así. Todavía creía que era imposible que Hermione fuera la misma mujer del cuadro pero pensaba que debía de haber alguna explicación lógica que justificara que Athena lo creyera. Y dicha explicación se debía de encontrar en el objeto que tenía en sus manos.

Así que lo abrió.

La primera página estaba en blanco pero la segunda y las siguientes, estaban escritas con una prolija letra que reconoció fácilmente. Se le aceleró el corazón de repente. Quizás era mera casualidad. La letra de Hermione podría ser demasiado parecida a la de aquella mujer… increíblemente parecida.

 _"Mi nombre es Hermione Pendragon, hermana de Arturo Pendragon, rey de Camelot._

 _Este diario está destinado a pasar a mi primogénito y de él o ella a su primogénito hasta llegar a manos de Athena Drachen. Ella será la que decidirá su destino. Confiaré en cada uno de los que comiencen a leer esto y creeré en que ustedes son capaces de guardar el secreto de este diario y de cada cosa que leerán en él._

 _Aunque ahora me conocen como Hermione Pendragon, muchos años atrás, mi apellido no era ese, sino Granger. Durante la mayor parte de mi vida creí haber nacido el 19 de septiembre de 1979, que mis padres biológicos eran un par de dentistas apellidados Granger y, durante exactamente once años, creí ser muggle. Sólo cuando llegó a mí una carta del castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, supe que había mucho más en mí que la información que sacaba de los libros que leía. En aquel entonces no sabía aún todo lo que me esperaba ni que en el viaje al tren que me llevaría al castillo conocería a dos de mis mejores amigos…"_

Harry tuvo detener la lectura de repente, sintiendo que un nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar con normalidad. No había leído más allá que un par de fragmentos y casi desfallecía de la impresión. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que aquello estuviese sucediendo? ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione, su Hermione, hubiese viajado al pasado si él la había visto muerta? ¿Podría ser todo una farsa? Podía comprender que todos supieran su cumpleaños y el hecho de que ella era hija de muggles era conocido por todos pero, ¿cómo sabía el que escribió aquel libro, que Hermione los había conocido en el tren?

Incapaz de soportar más el no saber, volvió a posar los ojos en las palabras que tenía delante. Leyó todo el diario de un tirón. Fueron más de trescientas páginas que narraron lo que fue la vida de Hermione cuando era adolescente. No daba realmente demasiados detalles sobre la guerra, más allá de mencionar que hubo una y que fue ganada; se centraba más en dar detalles de la vida cotidiana: su primera clase en el colegio, cuando quedó encerrada en el baño y la atacó aquel troll, cuando se transformó en gato por beber la poción Multijugos que habían preparado a escondidas. También mencionaba al Profesor Lupin, elogiándolo como profesor. Hablaba sobre los exámenes, sobre sus libros favoritos, contaba anécdotas divertidas que le sacaron una sonrisa de triste nostalgia a Harry. Era como una novela entretenida que era incapaz de soltar.

Sin embargo, la parte que más atrapó su atención, fue cuando Hermione comenzó a narrar su vida en Camelot.

 _"Tuvo que pasar más de un año, desde mi llegada a Camelot, para que yo realmente me diera cuenta que Uther estaba completamente en lo cierto al decir que era mi padre pero, ¿cómo podría haber sido de otro modo si yo tenía en mi mente el recuerdo de estar gravemente enferma, de haber mirado a los ojos a Harry por última vez y sentir la certeza de que ese era el final, de que moriría? Quizás otro en mi lugar podría haberse dado cuenta de todas las señales que estaban en frente pero yo era terca y no quería creer que aquel era mi verdadero hogar. No porque no lo quisiese sino porque era diferente y porque estar allí implicaba alejarme de todo y todos a los que quería._

 _Aún los quiero y los extraño. Cada persona que conocí en aquel tiempo tiene un lugar especial en mi memoria; y ahora puedo decir con orgullo que he madurado lo suficiente puedo mirar al pasado y recordar, incluso los momentos oscuros, con una pequeña sonrisa. Todo lo que viví me ayudó a conformarme como persona y que a mi llegada a Camelot no me sienta débil e inútil."_

No daba una gran explicación de cómo fue que llegó a aquel sitio más que indicar que la magia de una poderosa bruja había ayudado a su regreso. Al igual que en la primera parte de la narración, en aquella parecía centrarse en anécdotas e historias, la mayoría divertidas. A Harry le agradó mucho saber que allí el famosísimo Arturo, el hermano de Hermione, la protegía a sobremanera. No lo encontró exasperante, como ella lo hacía notar; por el contrario, lo llenó de un alivio enorme saber que alguien velaba por su protección. Lo que no le gustó demasiado era leer las escenas donde aparecía Merlín. El famosísimo mago no se parecía en absoluto a lo que todos conocían. Hermine lo describía como torpe, algo despistado e " _increíblemente dulce_ ". Casi estuvo a punto de arrancar aquellas páginas al leerlo. No había duda que ella estaba increíblemente enamorada de aquel idiota… porque eso era, un idiota. A él no le importaba demasiado que fuera el GRAN Merlín. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Hermione también se detuvo a mencionar algunas batallas, las más conocidas que incluso Harry oyó nombrar, pero también contaba algunos detalles sobre su relación con Morgana, con Salazar Slytherin y con Godric Gryffindor. No decía en ningún momento que él estaba enamorado de ella, como daba a entender la carta que había encontrado en el libro de la biblioteca pero Harry estaba seguro que esa omisión había sido completamente intencional.

Lo peor de todo era que mientras más leía menos creía que aquello se tratase de un engaño o de una creación de una loca mental. Todo; su forma de hablar, su caligrafía, sus memorias del colegio, algunas palabras muy usadas por ella; absolutamente todo le recordaba a Hermione.

Harry estaba tan ensimismado en la lectura que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del paso de las horas ni de que Athena entró en la sala, ya tarde en la noche, y le dejó un plato con un sándwich y un vaso con jugo de calabaza.

 _"En esos tiempos, Morgana y yo no éramos precisamente amigas. Al darme cuenta del modo en que se estaba comportando, entendí que lo mejor que podía hacer era distanciarme para ahorrarme no sólo sufrimiento sino también evitar una gran variedad de problemas. Apenas podía imaginar los graves inconvenientes que podría ocasionar en el futuro si yo accidentalmente cambiaba el pasado. A pesar de esto, cuando me di cuenta que había sido envenenada por quien yo menos lo esperaba todo mi mundo tembló. La sostuve en mis brazos y me sentí impotente, viendo delante de mí como su cuerpo poco a poco se apagaba. Recuerdo haber gritado y llorado pidiendo una explicación. No la obtuve de inmediato. Morgause apareció y se la llevó. Esa fue una de las épocas más oscura que vivió Camelot. Sin Morgana, mi padre fue desmoronándose."_

Harry dio vuelta la página, ansioso de seguir leyendo, sólo para descubrir que era la última y que ese lado estaba completamente blanco. Parpadeó con estupor por unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie de inmediato.

— ¡Athena!—la llamó a gritos mientras abría la puerta de la sala que iba hacia el pasillo por el que la había visto salir horas atrás— ¡Athena!—gritó con mucha más fuerza.

Sólo cuando ella apareció en el pasillo vistiendo un pijama y mirándolo como si quisiera asesinarlo fue completamente consciente de cuán tarde era.

—Son las cuatro de la madrugada, Potter—gruñó mientras avanzaba hacia él con la varita en su mano—. Que te haya permitido quedarte en mi casa aún cuando eres un completo extraño para mí, no te da derecho a despertarme con tus gritos.

—Yo… lo siento.

—Deberías.

—Es sólo que… terminé de leer.

— ¿Y quieres un premio por eso?—le preguntó ella con burla.

— ¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo que si hubieras ido a Hogwarts hubieras quedado en Slytherin?

—Supongo que ese será uno de los tantos misterios sin resolver. Ahora, ¿me dirás de una buena vez qué es lo tan importante que querías decirme o simplemente me despertaste para anunciarme que terminaste de leer?

Harry hizo caso omiso a la forma hiriente en la que dijo aquello. Parecía que realmente se ponía de muy mal humor cuando la despertaban.

— ¿Hay otro diario?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque éste simplemente no puede terminar así. No me dice absolutamente nada. ¿Quién fue el que envenenó a Morgana? ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿La encontraron? ¿Qué pasó con Camelot?

—Creo que la historia te dice lo suficiente como para que te hagas una idea, Potter—le dijo ella mientras cruzaba a su lado y se dejaba caer con pesadumbres en el sillón— ¿Te irás ahora y me dejarás dormir?

—No, necesito saber más. ¿Qué fue de Hermione?

Ella lo miró con una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas alzadas.

— ¿Tu amiga o Hermione Pendragon?—preguntó Athena.

Harry supo rápidamente qué era lo que ella estaba queriendo saber.

—Son la misma persona, ¿no?—La chica sólo asintió con cansancio—Supongo que… debí creerte.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo—dijo ella con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—No, pero aun así, siento que debía. Conocí a Hermione cuando tenía once años e incluso al comienzo, cuando no éramos siquiera amigos, me ayudó. Le debo tanto. Ahora, que he leído esto, no puedo quedarme simplemente sin saber qué le sucedió. Realmente no me importa Morgana o Camelot o Merlín. Me preocupa ella. ¿Fue realmente feliz?

Ella se conmovió un poco por la increíble preocupación que mostraba pero no lo demostró tan abiertamente.

—Todo indica que sí, Potter, pero yo no puedo asegurarlo. Sólo sé lo que dicen los diarios.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que hay más?

—Son tres, pero el último sólo está escrito hasta la mitad. Ella no los escribió todos de un tirón. Sé que el primero y el segundo sí, pero el tercero creo que lo escribió cuando era anciana.

— ¿Puedo leer los otros dos?—preguntó con desespero—Por favor.

—No encontrarás muchas más cosas de lo que has leído. Son interesantes y tiene un carácter histórico porque mencionan algunas cosas importantes de la historia de la magia pero, si lo que quieres es averiguar si fue feliz, con ellos nunca lo sabrás.

— ¿Por qué rayos no?

—Porque, como te habrás dado cuenta, no cuenta demasiadas cosas malas. Creo que sabía que todos nosotros lo leeríamos y por eso fue muy cuidadosa con lo que decía. Estoy absolutamente segura que en su vida sucedieron muchas cosas que no quiere que nadie se entere y quizás haya una buena razón para eso.

Harry podía entenderlo pero aun así, necesitaba saber.

— ¿Hay algún modo en que me pueda comunicar con ella?

—Claro, ¿Por qué no le mandas una carta con una lechuza, Potter? Es lo que siempre haces cuando quieres hablar con personas del pasado.

—No necesitas ser tan sarcástica. Pensaré que incluso hay algo de Snape en ti.

—Creo que una tía abuela de mi madre era Prince.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. ¿A caso ella tenía respuestas para cada cosa que decía? ¡Era exasperante!

—Mira, realmente no me importa si eras pariente o no de Snape, puedes ser incluso familiar de los Dumbledore y a mí me dará igual… ¡A mí me importa Hermione! Y no descansaré hasta saber que ella se encuentra bien.

—Potter, perdóname por ser tan brutalmente cruel contigo, pero ella ya está muerta. Vivió la mayor parte de su vida en la Edad Media.

—Eso lo sé.

— Ilústrame, por favor—dijo con exageración ella— ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Ir a visitarla?

—De hecho, esa no es una mala idea.

— ¡Está en el pasado, Potter!—le gritó.

—Estamos en el mundo mágico, Drachen, ¿desde cuándo no podemos viajar en el tiempo?

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo: **

—Supongo que esas son las desventajas de pasar la tarde bebiendo en una taberna—dijo una voz femenina.

Él abrió los ojos de inmediato y miró a la preciosura que tenía delante. Labios besables, mirada inteligente, cuerpo interesante, un cabello largo y lleno de risos para enredar entre los dedos mientras se le devora la boca. No era hermosa en el sentido convencional, sino parecía tener una hermosura exótica. ¿Ella lo había llevado allí? ¿Era ella la que le había quitado la ropa? No le molestaría descubrir que era así y le interesaría mucho más devolverle el favor.

—Toma—le tendió un jarro—. Te ayudará a detener el dolor de cabeza.


	60. Gwaine

**Marianagmt, gracias por tu ayuda en estos capítulos.**

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo aquellos cuyos nombres no sepan reconocer.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Estoy algo nerviosa porque el viernes rindo un final y, por eso, he adelantado la actualización mientras intento distraer mi mente de las guerras mundiales, los gobiernos patriarcales, la guerra fría y... otros temas. En fin, disfrútenlo._

 ** _GWAINE_**

Merlín odiaba ir de cacería. Entendía que si alguien quería alimentarse podría recurrir a aquella práctica pero Arturo no tenía esa necesidad. En el castillo había comida más que suficiente. El príncipe lo hacía por mero deseo de creerse superior, de poder demostrar a todos que era capaz de seguir el rastro de su presa y asesinarla sin miramientos. ¿Quién rayos hacía eso? Los reyes y los príncipes, por supuesto… No todos, claro. Hermione sentía el mismo rechazo que él e incluso había intentado convencer a su hermano de que dejara de hacerlo y Arturo había estado aproximadamente dos semanas sin salir hasta que su instinto primitivo pudo con él.

Por eso estaban allí. Los dos montados a caballo. Merlín, teniendo que llevas los dos faisanes que Arturo había logrado cazar esa misma tarde. Habían montado la mayor parte del día y lo único que quería hacer él en ese mismo instante era tirarse en la cama a dormir, de preferencia abrazando a Hermione… pero, claro, eso no sucedería hasta que el príncipe se decidiera a regresar al castillo.

— ¿Sabes lo que se necesita después de un duro día de caza?—preguntó Arturo cuando vio frente a ellos una diminuta aldea.

— ¿Dormir?—sugirió Merlín.

—Una jarra bien fría de cerveza de hidromiel—aseguró el príncipe sin hacer caso a su sirviente.

En cuanto lo vio avanzar en dirección a la aldea, Merlín supo que aquello era una mala idea. Incluso rogó internamente que en aquel sitio no hubiese una taberna pero, por supuesto, eso era imposible. Hasta en los rincones más desolados del mundo alguien colocaría un bar y tendría clientes.

Se acercaron, desmontaron y comenzaron a amarrar sus caballos.

—No hay mejor lugar para medir el estado de ánimo de un pueblo como en la taberna local—indicó Arturo.

Merlín hizo una mueca. Esa era la cosa más absurda que podría haber oído ¿Cómo iba a medir el estado de ánimo en un lugar donde el alcohol corría como agua?

—Este es uno de los momentos en que te digo que no es una buena idea y tú me ignoras, ¿verdad?

—Estás aprendiendo, Merlín—dijo casi con jovialidad el príncipe—. Poco a poco, pero estás aprendiendo—el mago lo miró ofendido pero él no le hizo caso alguno—. Ahora, recuerda, aquí no eres mi siervo. Soy un simple campesino como los demás.

—En lo de simple tienes razón—murmuró Merlín absteniéndose de rodar los ojos.

— ¿Qué?—inquirió Arturo.

—Dije: "El sol brilla con ardor"—mintió rápidamente, señalando el sol incandescente de la tarde.

Arturo miró el cielo y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para no quedar repentinamente cegado.

—Sí, tienes razón—comentó.

Merlín contuvo una sonrisa mientras avanzaban hasta llegar a la taberna.

Arturo entró primero y él lo siguió. Un murmullo generalizado se oía, alegre, entretenido y completamente ajeno a la presencia de ambos. Buscaron una mesa libre y no tardaron en ocuparla. De inmediato, apareció una mujer de mediana edad frente a ellos que comenzó a limpiarles la mesa. Arturo miró a su alrededor, comprobando con total placer que todos allí parecían encontrarse a gusto. No había caras largas ni se oían quejas contra el rey.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Qué será?—les preguntó con amabilidad ella— ¡Oh! Eres un tipo guapo…

Al oír eso, el príncipe miró de inmediato a la mujer y colocó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Bueno, no serás la primera que lo dice—dijo con una total ausencia de modestia.

—Oh, lo siento—se excusó ella—, se lo estaba diciendo a tu amigo.

Miró con buenos ojos a Merlín, quién a pesar de ruborizarse levemente, sólo pudo encontrar divertida la expresión de indignación del príncipe.

— ¿Él?—preguntó con incredulidad Arturo.

Ella asintió y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería a Merlín.

—Eg… gracias—murmuró él.

Aquello era… ¡Increíble!, pensó Arturo. ¡Realmente increíble!

—Dos jarras de hidromiel, por favor—le pidió con cierta brusquedad.

Ella le dio una última mirada al mago y le obsequió una sonrisa antes de marcharse a buscar su pedido. Merlín miró nuevamente a Arturo, haciendo todo lo posible para no reírsele a la cara. ¡Aquella podría ser la primera mujer que parecía pensar que había alguien más apuesto que el príncipe de Camelot!

—Estaba equivocado—le dijo sólo por el placer de molestarlo—. Venir aquí ha sido una brillante idea.

Arturo se molestó aún más al escuchar aquello. ¿Por qué el idiota ese tenía que regodearse de ese modo? Ya le daría él su merecido castigo.

La mujer volvió a aparecer y les dejó dos jarras de hidromiel. Bebieron al mismo tiempo, disfrutando del sabor de la refrescante bebida. Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la taberna se volvió a abrir, dejando entrar a un corpulento hombre con cara de pocos amigos. Su mera presencia fue suficiente para intimidar a todos. El murmullo alegre se silenció de repente y varios rostros voltearon para verlo. Algunos fueron más disimulados y se mantuvieron estáticos en su lugar, como si desearan volverse estatuas de repente.

El hombre avanzó lentamente hasta la barra. Miró a la mujer que los había atendido e hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Mary—la saludó con falsa cortesía—. Parece que el negocio va bien.

—Tenemos algunos días buenos—dijo ella mirando alrededor con nerviosismo.

—Supongo que no me racanearás mi parte, entonces…—dijo terminando de acercarse y colocando su inmensa mano encima de la barra.

Mary tiró unas cuantas monedas de oro para que él las tomara, sin atreverse a acercarse más. El hombre las contó con prisa antes de mirarla con enfado.

— ¿Y el resto?

—Es todo lo que tenemos.

Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, la tomó del borde de la blusa y le acercó el filo de la daga que había mantenido oculta hasta el momento.

Arturo se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Quítale las manos de encima—le ordenó con seriedad.

Como era de esperarse de un hombre como aquel, no recibió bien la orden y no tardó en querer atacar al príncipe, pero éste fue veloz y se apartó con prisa, haciendo que cruzara de largo y cayera de rodillas en el suelo contra la pared. Merlín, en la mesa, suspiró con resignación. ¿Por qué no había puesto más empeño en impedir que pararan allí? Estaba completamente seguro que se habrían ahorrado un montón de inconvenientes.

El hombre se levantó de inmediato y miró a Arturo con odio.

—Te voy a hacer pagar por esto—le aseguró, completamente inconsciente de la verdadera identidad de su contrincante.

Merlín, aún sentado en la mesa, sonrió ante esto. Arturo era increíblemente bueno luchando, ese hombre era un demente si creía que sería capaz de ganarle.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo—murmuró con diversión el mago.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que la taberna había estado en completo silencio y que su comentario lo habían oído todos. Aquel malviviente no parecía ni un poco contento con eso pero pronto se llevó los dedos a la boca y lanzó un silbido potente. Pronto, un grupo de hombres igual de grandes que él, entraron al bar. Merlín se puso de pie y retrocedió, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

—Tenías que haber abierto tu gran boca, ¿verdad, Merlín?—gruñó Arturo a su lado.

Otro hombre, que hasta hace momentos atrás había estado sentado bebiendo, al igual que ellos, se puso de pie.

—Ustedes dos se han metido en un pequeño lío, ¿no es cierto?—les preguntó a Arturo y Merlín mientras se acercaba al bandido que intentaba robar a la tabernera.

—Deberías salir de aquí mientras tengas oportunidad—le aconsejó el príncipe.

—Posiblemente tengas razón—comentó.

Pero sin hacer caso a su sugerencia, le entregó la jarra con hidromiel que había estaba bebiendo al hombre y, cuando éste la tomó, aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

Muy pronto todo fue el mismo caos y todos parecían estar peleando con todos. Por fortuna, los hombres que seguían al mastodonte no eran duchos en la lucha, al menos no tanto como Arturo o el extraño que les estaba ayudando. Merlín tampoco se quedaba atrás. Era capaz de defenderse con algunos golpes y con un poco de ayuda de la magia cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

— ¡Merlín, detrás de ti!—le advirtió Arturo.

El mago se corrió justo a tiempo antes de recibir el impacto de una silla que alguien le había lanzado. Corrió hacia el otro lado de la barra y ayudó a Mary a acabar con uno de los matones. Ella le dio un gesto de agradecimiento antes de correr a salvar algunas de las pocas cosas valiosas de la pelea, dejándolo a él allí.

El hombre que los estaba ayudando se le acercó de repente, sosteniendo la cabeza de otro entre sus brazos con fuerza hasta que finalmente éste cayó inconsciente a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

—Dame la jarra—le ordenó a Merlín.

El mago miró detrás de él y cuando la vio, se la tendió, pensando que la usaría para defenderse, pero no. El extraño bebió un largo sorbo de su contenido como si estuviera tomando agua en vez de alcohol.

— ¡Cuidado!—le advirtió Merlín cuando vio que alguien venía detrás a atacarlo.

Él giró y de un solo golpe lo noqueó.

—Entonces—dijo casi con despreocupación—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Merlín.

—Gwaine—se presentó y le tendió la mano—. Encantado de conocerte.

Merlín aceptó su mano pero nuevamente vio que alguien venía a atacarlo por lo que le hizo una seña. Gwaine giró y con un movimiento ágil golpeó a su agresor con la jarra de la que había estado bebiendo, rompiéndosela en la cara.

— ¡Vaya desperdicio!—se lamentó.

Arturo seguía luchando más allá con el grandote que había ingresado primero. Él podría ser veloz y bueno en la lucha pero el otro tenía la ventaja de tener fuerza. Con sus largos y grandes brazos lo tomaba con facilidad e incluso era capaz de elevarlo por el aire, haciéndolo quedar como un ridículo. Pero él era el príncipe y no se iba a dar por vencido dejando que ese imbécil le ganara. La quinta o sexta vez que se levantó del suelo, intentó volver a su ataque pero Gwaine fue más rápido y lo embistió con violencia, empujándolo al suelo.

Tan sólo cuando Gwaine giró fuera de él, Arturo y Merlín se dieron cuenta que el otro había estado por utilizar su daga contra el príncipe y que ésta había ido a parar en el muslo del que los había ayudado.

Merlín corrió inmediato a él, intentando impedir que se levante y apoye su fuerza en la pierna herida, pero no llegó a tiempo y el cuerpo de Gwaine se desmoronó, golpeándose la cabeza contra una mesa en el trayecto.

— ¿Cómo está?—preguntó Arturo con preocupación.

—No muy bien. La herida es algo profunda. Está sangrando mucho.

Arturo le hizo una seña a dos de los hombres que habían estado defendiendo la taberna y junto con ellos colocaron al agresor en el cepo. Rápidamente Merlín y él montaron en sus caballos, llevándose a Gwaine consigo.

—Si este hombre los vuelve a molestar, manden un mensaje a Camelot—les dijo Arturo—. Los soldados estarán aquí en menos de un día.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer una promesa como esa?—preguntó Mary.

—Porque soy el hijo del rey, el príncipe Arturo.

Ellos comenzaron a alejarse mientras que Mary no tardó en explotar en emoción.

— ¡El príncipe! ¡El príncipe Arturo estuvo en mi taberna!

…

Era el anochecer cuando llegaron al castillo. Desmontaron y entre los dos llevaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Gwaine a las cámaras del galeno. Con cuidado, lo dejaron en la cama de Merlín lo mejor acomodado posible.

Gaius se acercó y no tardó en quitar el improvisado vendaje que le había hecho el sirviente del príncipe.

—Merlín, tráeme un poco de agua fresca—le ordenó—, toallas, aguja e hilo de seda…

— ¿Y Miel?—preguntó el muchacho.

—Estás aprendiendo—dijo el anciano con orgullo.

Merlín salió corriendo inmediatamente en busca de lo que el galeno le había pedido.

— ¿Miel?—inquirió desconcertado el príncipe.

—Ayuda a combatir la infección—le informó.

—Pero… ¿se pondrá bien?

—Suponiendo que es fuerte, estará bien—aseguró.

—El hombre me salvó la vida, Gaius. Sólo dale cualquier cosa que necesite.

El galeno asintió y el príncipe rápidamente salió de allí. De camino de salida se encontró con su sirviente, quien llevaba todas las cosas al anciano.

—Por cierto, Merlín—lo llamó—, ni una palabra de lo que sucedió a Hermione.

El chico miró con desconcertado al príncipe.

—Pero…

—Si ella se llega a enterar de que puse a mi vida en peligro tan estúpidamente me matará.

—Pero…

—Sabía que lo entenderías.

…

Merlín estaba frente a la puerta de Hermione dudando en si debía entrar o no. Usualmente, después de haber pasado todo el día sin verse, se encontraban por al menos una hora para pasar un rato juntos, conversando, tomados de la mano, besándose… pero hoy, después de lo que le había ordenado Arturo, no podría entrar allí sin decir ni una palabra a Hermione sobre lo sucedido. Además, ¿A caso Arturo no se dio cuenta que cuando ella viese a Gwaine se preguntaría de dónde había salido?

Pero a pesar de esto, no era capaz de quedarse sin verla. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Así que, como ya era tarde y sabía que posiblemente Ingrid ya no se encontraría allí, entró sin tocar. Primero metió su cabeza y miró a su alrededor, buscándola, hasta que la descubrió sentada al lado de un candelabro, leyendo. Ella alzó su cabeza al oír que la puerta se abría y, al verlo, sonrió enormemente. Merlín terminó de entrar para luego caminar con prisa a su lado.

Hermione se puso de pie, dejó el libro a un lado y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo. Merlín no tardó en enterrar su rostro en el cuello de ella, aspirando el aroma dulce que desprendía su piel y su cabello, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos para atraerla a su pecho y, de ser posible, no dejarla apartarse nunca. La princesa no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió que él rozaba su cuello con sus labios.

— ¿Cómo les fue hoy?—preguntó ella mientras alzaba las manos para acariciar el cabello del mago.

Merlín se tensó de repente y Hermione supo de inmediato que algo había sucedido.

—Bien—murmuró él.

Hermione se separó, empujando suavemente el pecho de Merlín para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Merlín…

Él hizo una mueca.

—Se supone que no puedo decírtelo—dijo lastimeramente—. Arturo no quiere que te enteres.

— ¿Y por qué no?

Él no le respondió inmediatamente.

—Nosotros… él… nos encontramos con una aldea, fuimos a una taberna y… puede ser que…

— ¿Se metieron en una pelea?—adivinó ella.

—Quizás… —ante la mirada insistente de la chica terminó confesando todo— ¡Sí! Un hombre entró, exigió dinero que no le correspondía, Arturo se metió, estaba por comenzar una pelea, entonces Gwaine nos ayudó y terminó salvando la vida de Arturo. Estaba mal herido y lo trajimos y…

—Espera un momento—lo interrumpió Hermione, intentando dar sentido a todo lo que él acababa de decir— ¿Quién es Gwaine?

—El hombre que estaba en el bar. Salvó la vida de Arturo…—miró atentamente el rostro de la chica que tenía frente a él— ¿Estás demasiado enojada con nosotros?

Ella suspiró profundamente.

—Supongo que enfadarme por eso sería ridículo de mi parte—dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. A esta altura de mi vida estoy pensando seriamente en que me rodeo de hombres que no saben no meterse en asuntos que no le incumben. Harry y Ron eran igual a ustedes.

—Bueno, técnicamente—dijo con cuidado Merlín—, sí era asunto de Arturo ya que se trataba de una aldea del reino y liberó de ella a un malnacido que les robaba.

Ella asintió aunque aún con serias dudas.

—No estoy enfada, Merlín—le aseguró—. Estoy agradecida con el tal Gwaine… ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Gaius lo está atendiendo. Lo dejamos en mi cama para que pase la noche con comodidad.

— ¿y dónde dormirás tú?

Él se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

—Quizás coloque un catre en algún rincón o…—se topó con la mirada divertida de ella y pronto su rostro se iluminó ante la comprensión—o… puedo dormir aquí, contigo.

—Eso me gustaría—aseguró Hermione—. No compartimos la cama desde que salimos de Ealdor.

Merlín sintió que su corazón se aceleraba dentro de su pecho.

—Pero aquí nos podrían descubrir…—dijo con una voz muy tenue, casi como si quisiera que ella lo convenciera de lo contrario.

La vio hacer un movimiento con su mano en dirección a la puerta y una oleada de magia cruzó a su lado. Inmediatamente, el cerrojo se trancó.

—No, nadie nos molestará—le aseguró Hermione dándole una mirada que casi consiguió derretirlo.

Merlín nunca antes en su vida había dormido en una de las camas que usaban la realeza pero cuando su cuerpo cansado del día de caza se posó sobre aquel colchón, a él le pareció estar en el cielo y gimió ruidosamente a causa del placer. Hermione, tendida a su lado, rio suavemente.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto—aseguró Merlín, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

Sintió que ella se movía para acomodarse en la cama, terminando con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y con un brazo cruzando por encima de su abdomen. A su nariz llegó el aroma dulce del champú que ella usaba. Aspiró nuevamente con profundidad y suspiró, lleno de placer.

—Definitivamente puedo acostumbrarme a esto…

…

Gwaine se despertó de repente, sintiendo un intenso dolor en su muslo. La luz del sol llegó a sus ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos repentinamente para no quedar ciego. ¡Parecían que taladraban su cabeza!

—Supongo que esas son las desventajas de pasar la tarde bebiendo en una taberna—dijo una voz femenina.

Él abrió los ojos de inmediato y miró a la preciosura que tenía delante. Labios besables, mirada inteligente, cuerpo interesante, un cabello largo y lleno de risos para enredar entre los dedos mientras se le devora la boca. No era hermosa en el sentido convencional, sino parecía tener una hermosura exótica. ¿Ella lo había llevado allí? ¿Era ella la que le había quitado la ropa? No le molestaría descubrir que era así y le interesaría mucho más devolverle el favor.

—Toma—le tendió un jarro—. Te ayudará a detener el dolor de cabeza.

Gwaine lo tomó con precaución y antes de beberlo incluso lo olió para ver si no detectaba nada raro en él. Cuando dio el primer sorbo, para su horror, descubrió que sabía a mil demonios.

— ¿Quieres envenenarme?—le preguntó él a la belleza con una sonrisa divertida.

—Dado que has salvado a mi hermano, eso es lo último que pensaría hacer.

Él intentó levantarse lentamente.

— ¡No, espera!—se giró y le tendió sus pantalones—No quiero ver nada que no deba.

—Quizás sí debas—le guiñó un ojo.

La chica se ruborizó adorablemente y él supo de inmediato que se trataba de una virgen. Ninguna otra se podría como un tomate maduro con palabras tan simples. Cómo le encantaría poder tomarla por la cintura y arrastrarla a la cama para enseñarle todo… absolutamente todo.

Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar con su plan de seducción, la puerta se abrió de repente y un rostro familiar apareció.

— ¿Merlín?—preguntó recordando el nombre del muchacho que había conocido el día anterior— ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

El chico entró al cuarto llevando consigo una bandeja con el desayuno.

—Sí, ayer resultaste herido y Arturo quería que asegurarse que fueras atendido por un galeno.

— ¿Arturo?—preguntó Gwaine desconcertado.

—El príncipe Arturo—aclaró Hermione—. Ayer le salvaste la vida.

Gwaine bufó.

—Es un noble—dijo con pesar—. Si hubiera sabido quién era, entonces no lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿Disculpa?—preguntó entre dientes Hermione.

Gwaine se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error. Ella le había dicho segundos atrás que había salvado la vida de su hermano y, si Arturo era el príncipe, eso quería decir que la chica a su lado era una princesa… ¡Diablos!, pensó con una triste sonrisa mental. El hecho de que sea de la realeza no la hacía menos hermosa; todo lo contrario, en realidad. Era como prohibido y eso le daba cierto "sabor" a la situación.

—Arturo es un bueno hombre—aseguró Merlín.

Gwaine se sentó en la cama. Merlín rápidamente tomó del brazo a Hermione y la empujó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Gaius?—le sugirió—Creo que estaba por hacer una pócima.

—Pero debo revisar su herida—intentó voltearse hacia Gwaine pero él no se lo permitió.

—Ya lo haré yo. Ve, ve…

La obligó a salir y luego cerró la puerta. El hombre miró a Merlín con extrañeza por lo que acababa de suceder. No había que tener más de dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta que acababa de echar… ¡A una princesa!

—Será mejor que te cubras—le sugirió el mago.

Gwaine miró hacia abajo y pronto entendió. Se cubrió su entrepierna con la manta.

—Lo siento.

Merlín dejó la bandeja a un lado de la cama.

—No te preocupes. Si Arturo o el rey se enteraran que estabas desnudo con la princesa en el mismo cuarto, te podrías considerar hombre muerto… pero por ahora, eres un héroe y el rey te lo quiere agradecer en persona.

Gwaine casi escupió el agua que había estado bebiendo al oír eso.

—Por favor, no—dijo a toda prisa, dejando el vaso a un lado—. He conocido a unos cuantos reyes… una vez que conoces a uno los conoces a todos.

—Pero… probablemente te dará una recompensa—dijo Merlín, desconcertado por su negativa.

—No estoy interesado. Además, tengo todo lo que necesito aquí mismo—le aseguró, dando un pequeño golpe a su bolsa que colgaba al lado de la cama.

Merlín era incapaz de comprender cómo funcionaba el modo de pensar de aquel hombre.

— ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

—Sus esperanzas parecían pocas y nulas… —se acomodó en la cama y le sonrió con diversión—. Supongo que me gustaba cómo se veía esa clase de apuesta.

Merlín sólo fue capaz de sonreír. Claramente aquel hombre era todo un personaje.

…

Arturo se estiró perezosamente mientras Merlín acomodaba las cortinas de la ventana. Había salido de su cuarto para correr a despertar al príncipe, llevarle el desayuno y comenzar con sus tareas diarias.

— ¿Cómo están Gwaine?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Recuperándose…—aseguró el mago.

Comenzó a atar las cortinas y al alzar la vista logró divisar a alguien que se acercaba al castillo a caballo, seguido por otros dos. Claramente era alguien importante ya que vestía una brillante armadura que parecía haber sido recientemente pulida.

— ¿Quién es ese?—inquirió.

Arturo se acercó a la ventana y miró al hombre que señalaba su sirviente.

—Sir Derian—sonrió levemente—. Él está aquí para el cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Oh, sí—comentó Merlín rodando los ojos y volviendo a sus actividades—, el torneo de caballeros. Cabalgan alrededor, golpeándose unos a otros con armas contundentes por ninguna buena razón…

Arturo miró con molestia a Merlín.

—Es mucho más que eso—aseguró con rotundidad.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó con incredulidad—Todo lo que he visto es a la gente encontrar las siete campanas eliminadas, de modo que el último hombre en pie pueda llamarse ganador.

—El cuerpo a cuerpo es una prueba de fuerza y coraje—lo corrigió.

— ¿Estás seguro que estamos hablando de la misma cosa?

—Bueno, no podría esperar que lo entiendas—lo miró de mala manera—porque tú no eres un caballero.

—Si eso significa que no me golpearán en la cabeza, estoy feliz de no serlo—aseguró con rotundidad antes de girarse y darle la espalda.

—Me temo que eso no es así—gruñó el príncipe antes de tomar una de los vasos de metal vacíos para aventarlo hacia su sirviente y pegarle justo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Merlín gimió de dolor y se volteó a ver con incredulidad a Arturo mientras se frotaba la zona en la que el vaso había impactado. El príncipe no se mostró ni un poco culpable por esto e incluso se atrevió a sonreiré con petulancia.

—Necesito mi armadura pulida para esta tarde—le dijo.

Merlín apretó los labios con fuerza, sintiendo el deseo de mandarlo a volar pero sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa. Era el príncipe, después de todo.

…

La cabaña quedaba muy lejos del castillo de Camelot por lo que nadie podría llegar a descubrirlos. El anciano sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal pero también era consciente que necesitaba el dinero que le iban a pagar por aquellas espadas. Las tomó con mucho cuidado y se las tendió al comprador. Éste se quitó la capucha de su capa, mostrando su gran rostro magullado por golpes recientes. No preguntó qué le había sucedido. No era su asunto.

—Las espadas de Stulome, como me pediste—le indicó.

El hombre tomó una y la miró. Su compañero, mucho más petizo y robusto que él, se inclinó hacia adelante y miró con detención como el arma carecía completamente de filo; los bordes de metal no parecían haber sido afinados por el herrero que las había forjado.

—Son contundentes—dijo.

—Eso es sólo lo que aparentan—aseguró el hombre con el rostro golpeado e hizo una demostración cortando con un rápido movimiento el cordón de la camisa de su amigo.

El anciano sabía que iba a sonar muy impertinente con su pregunta pero no podía dejar de preocuparse un poco.

— ¿Por qué quieren armas como éstas?

Los ojos amenazantes del comprador se posaron en él.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, viejo—indicó, asegurándose de mostrar cómo su mano empuñaba firmemente la espada. Él, totalmente aterrado, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces— ¿Tienes los cristales?

—El dinero primero.

Cuando la bolsa de cuero apareció y él tuvo la oportunidad de contar la cantidad de monedas de oro del interior, se volteó nuevamente para buscar el pequeño cofre. Giró sobre sus pies y se las mostró. El hombre intentó tomarla pero él lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

— ¡Todavía no!

Cerró unos instantes los ojos, tomó aires y luego murmuró aquellas viejas palabras que estaban prohibidas en el reino. Las piedras brillaron por un instante antes de volver a ser tan traslúcidas como siempre. Cerró el cofre y se las entregó.

—Quien porte estos cristales podrá tomar la forma de quién sea la sangre que tocan.

Su comprador rió suavemente, divertido por la posibilidad.

—Gracias, gracias.

El anciano se giró para volver a revisar sus monedas sin darse cuenta que el peligro venía detrás. Lo único que sintió fue el dolor agonizante de la espada atravesándole el pecho.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó el hombre gordo.

—A completar nuestra venganza. Arturo se arrepentirá de haber ido a aquella taberna.

…

Hermione intentaba no detenerse demasiado porque sabía que Gaius se estaría preocupando demasiado por ella, especialmente porque había salido del castillo sin decirle a nadie más que al anciano y sin siquiera llevar consigo un guardia. No es que le preocupase su propia seguridad. Después de todo, sabía defenderse demasiado bien. Simplemente era una cuestión de guardar las apariencias. Era la princesa de Camelot, después de todo. En su defensa, podía decir que ir al mercado a recoger las hierbas que había encargado la semana anterior era un asunto de suma importancia. Sin esos ingredientes no podrían hacer las pócimas que curaban la gran mayoría de las enfermedades de los ciudadanos del reino.

Iba tan presurosa que no prestó atención a Gwaine pero el hombre no era de los que disfrutaban de ser invisibles, especialmente ante la mirada de las damas.

— ¡Hermione!— cuando sintió la mirada de muchas personas se dio cuenta de su error—Lady Hermione… Creo que esto te pertenece.

Ella se volteó y miró que lo que le ofrecía era una pequeña flor de manzanilla. Rápidamente la tomó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. La usaré para hacer un tónico para los males estomacales.

La sonrisa pretenciosa que Gwaine había puesto cuando ella había aceptado su obsequio cayó de inmediato.

—No, es tuya. Una flor tan hermosa y delicada como esa, para una mujer tan hermosa y delicada como la que tengo delante de mí.

Hermione tuvo que combatir contra el rubor que había nacido en su rostro. A pesar de que llevaba años siendo "la princesa" y que muchos hombres había alagado su belleza (aunque no tanto como la de Morgana), no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, esa situación en particular no pudo evitar encontrarla un tanto graciosa. Gwaine era apuesto, de eso no había duda, pero tampoco nadie que lo viera coquetear podría negar que se trataba de un rompecorazones nato.

—Pensé que no te agradaba la nobleza, Gwaine—dijo ella.

—Sí, pero tú no te pareces a los demás nobles.

— ¿Qué? ¿A caso no luzco lo suficientemente hermosa, fría y distante?

Él rió ante sus palabras.

—Quizás luces demasiado hermosa, cálida y cercana—la contradijo—. No todas las princesas estarían atendiendo a un pobre hombre que se lastimó en una pelea de taberna.

—Salvaste la vida de mi hermano, eso significa mucho para mí.

—No es sólo eso. Merlín me dijo que ayudas siempre a Gaius a hacer las pócimas para los enfermos y—espió la canasta que llevaba—… puedo adivinar que es allí donde te diriges. Admítelo, Lady Hermione, eres especial.

Ella se encogió de hombros suavemente.

—No sé si especial, simplemente puedo asegurarte que salgo del estereotipo.

Él sonrió ampliamente ante esto, cada vez más maravillado con ella.

—Escapa conmigo.

Hermione estalló a carcajadas de inmediato y Gwaine sonrió a pesar de esto. Ya imaginaba una respuesta como aquella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? No escaparé contigo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No te amo.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No dirás que soy un plebeyo?

—A mí no me importa eso.

—Estoy seguro que tu padre no piensa igual…

—Yo también estoy segura de eso.

Hermione hizo una inclinación con su cabeza suavemente a modo de despedida antes de avanzar para marcharse a donde Gaius.

Gwaine se quedó observándola mientras se alejaba, sintiendo más que nunca que algo no concordaba. Hermione era demasiado diferente a lo que se esperaba de una princesa.

…

— ¡Oswald!—el grito de advertencia no llegó a tiempo para el Sir.

Él y su compañero habían acampado aquella noche en medio del bosque para partir esa mañana hacia Camelot para participar del torneo. A pesar de que había conocido los peligros, nunca había esperado realmente ser atacados por dos hombres completamente extraños. Intentó defenderse pero la espada lo cortó antes de que fuera capaz de alejarse.

El otro caballero intentó defenderse pero lo atacaron desde atrás y lo asesinaron de inmediato.

— ¡Darg!

El hombre que había sido golpeado por Arturo giró el rostro y vio a otro hombre intentando escapar. Sacó la espada y la lanzó, matándolo con prontitud. Por unos instantes, sólo hubo silencio. El campamento parecía no tener a nadie más.

—Los cristales—ordenó Darg a su amigo.

Se los tendió. Darg tomó uno y lo untó con la sangre de Sir Oswald. El cristal tenía una larga cadena que ayudaba a que pudiera usarlo como colgante. Se lo colocó por encima de la cabeza y en unos pocos minutos ya no se veía como el hombre inmenso, de rostro golpeado y mirada carente de inteligencia, sino que cada parte de su cuerpo era como el del hombre que acababa de asesinar.

—Tienes buena pinta, Darg.

Él miró a su amigo con molestia.

—Sir Oswald—lo corrigió.

El otro lo miró con diversión e incluso hizo una burlona reverencia.

—Lo siento, sire.

—Todo está bien—tomó el cristal que quedaba y se lo tendió—. Es tu turno. Después podemos tomar el lugar que nos corresponde.

…

Hermione estaba sentada, leyendo un libro de medicina herbal de Gaius, cuando oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba con violencia. Alzó la vista y vio entrar a un Merlín muy malhumorado.

— ¿Qué hizo mi hermano?—preguntó directamente.

Merlín hizo una mueca ante esto pero no respondió y simplemente agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras se encogía de hombros. Eso no decía mucho, en realidad, pero Hermione entendió que no quería hablar del asunto.

— ¿Estás sola?—el mago miró alrededor de la habitación, buscando a Gaius o a Gwaine.

—Gaius fue a hacer sus recorridas y me dejó controlado aquella pócima—señaló un caldero que hervía a fuego lento en una esquina— y Gwaine… la última vez que lo vi, andaba por la ciudadela… quizás intentando robar el corazón de alguien más—ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Cómo que de alguien más?—preguntó el muchacho con sospecha mientras iba hacia su lado.

Hermione se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber abierto la boca.

—No es nada…

—No parece que sea nada.

—Merlín, por favor—lo miró significativamente para que dejara pasar el tema pero él no quería hacer aquello.

Por el contrario, ahora quería saber cada palabra, cada detalle, cada gesto que había hecho o dicho Gwaine.

— ¿Te dijo algo?

—Te aseguro que no tiene la menor importancia. Simplemente coqueteó conmigo pero yo le afirmé que no estoy ni un poco interesada.

—Mmm…—eso no lo dejaba ni un poco tranquilo— ¿Eso fue todo?

Hermione se puso de pie para quedar a su altura, mirándolo fijamente.

—No—esta vez usó un tono despreocupado—. También le aseguré que me gustan los hombres sin tanto músculo como él, con ojos increíblemente azules, que tienen magia y unas orejas únicas…

— ¡Oye!—protestó él llevándose las manos a sus orejas para cubrírselas con cierta vergüenza.

Hermione rió suavemente.

—No seas tonto—le apartó las manos suavemente—. Me gustas tú, todo tú…

Merlín sonrió levemente. Era un tonto, lo sabía pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de inseguridad si se comparaba con Gwaine. El hombre era alto, musculo, incluso muchas mujeres podrían clasificarlo como considerablemente atractivo. Él, en cambio sólo era… bueno… era él.

Cuando sintió la mano de Hermione acariciando su rostro, se volteó a mirarla. Ella tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que le aceleró el corazón.

—Te amo, Merlín, y nunca me atrevería a traicionarte de ningún modo—le prometió.

Intentó, realmente intentó porque sabía que cualquiera podía entrar a aquella habitación en cualquier momento pero fue una guerra perdida desde un comienzo. La tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó firme y ardorosamente para luego separarse unos centímetros para contemplar su reacción. Hermione abrió los ojos, aturdida por las sensaciones y se relamió sus labios, sintiéndolos aún cosquillear después de ese beso abrumador.

—Bésame de nuevo—le ordenó.

Merlín sonrió ampliamente, invadido por el orgullo.

—Eso sería tentar la suerte—le susurró—. Nos pueden descubrir.

— ¡Por Circe, sólo bésame de una buena…!

Saltaron lejos el uno del otro cuando de repente la puerta se abrió. Pero no era más que Gaius. El anciano miró a la pareja con curiosidad, notando muy pronto sus labios rojos, su cabello despeinado y su mirada culpable. No sería demasiado complicado adivinar lo que habían estado haciendo.

— ¿Debo recordarles que alguien además de mí los puede descubrir?—les preguntó.

—No—respondieron al unísono.

—Bien—asintió mientras avanzaba para dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa—. Por un momento pensé que olvidaron que eran un sirviente y una princesa… Merlín, oí que Arturo te estaba buscando, ¿Por qué no vas a ver que quiere?

El mago no tardó en asentir y desaparecer de allí. Podía sentir su rostro arder a causa de la vergüenza. No era que se hubiesen olvidado que lo que había entre ellos era prohibido. No, eso era imposible. Simplemente fue un momento de "rebeldía". ¡Es que era imposible no besarla! Ella no se daba cuenta quizás, pero morderse sus labios, mirar con esos enormes ojos curiosos y llenos de determinación, sonreír como lo hacía, todo eso conseguía que el hombre que la viese quisiera saltarle encima.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Merlín alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que Arturo lo había encontrado.

— ¿Qué tiene mi cara?—dijo con aparente sorpresa—Es la misma de siempre.

—Me refería a tu expresión, era… parecías…—agitó la cabeza—No importa. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te dije que tendríamos que ir a recibir a los caballeros.

Muy pronto se encontraron los dos bajando la escalera de la entrada del castillo, viendo como dos hombres se aproximaban a caballo. Arturo se adelantó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Sir Oswald!—exclamó el príncipe—No pensé que fueras lo suficientemente valiente como para presentarte.

Un hombre delgado y con barba bajó del caballo. Vestía su cota de malla y una túnica azul. Con elegancia caminó hacia Arturo y le estrechó la mano a modo de saludo.

— ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ponerme a tu retaguardia?—le preguntó con burla.

—Nunca lo has conseguido antes—le recordó Arturo.

—Eso era antes—gruñó Oswald—. Esto es ahora.

Arturo no entendió cuán en serio iban las palabras del que sólo en apariencia era Sir Oswald y no pudo más que encontrar diversión en lo que dijo. Miró más allá de su invitado para observar a su acompañante.

—Sir Ethan—se presentó inmediatamente.

—Éste es mi sirviente, Merlín—el mago hizo una reverencia corta a los dos hombres—. Le encanta trabajar duro así que por cualquier cosa que necesiten, sólo llámenlo.

Merlín miró con claro disgusto a Arturo. Lo ofrecía como si fuera su esclavo, no su sirviente.

—Créeme, lo haré—aseguró Oswald mirando fijamente a Merlín.

Arturo asintió y no tardó en hacerles una señala a los dos hombres para que lo siguieran para mostrarles las habitaciones que le correspondían.

—Espero que sea de su agrado—les dijo.

Ambos observaron con mucha curiosidad a su alrededor antes de asentir. Arturo se despidió de ellos, dejándolos instalarse pero no sin antes decirles que eran bienvenidos al campo de práctica. Merlín estaba a punto de seguirlo pero Sir Oswald lo llamó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Atiende nuestros caballos y luego trae mi equipaje—le ordenó.

Merlín asintió, sabiendo que no le quedaba otra opción. No es como si pudiera quejarse o negarse ante una orden de un superior y menos si este superior era un antiguo amigo de Arturo. Salió de allí, llevó a los animales al establo, les quitó las sillas de montar, los cepilló y les dio comida y agua. Luego, tomó el inmenso baúl de Sir Oswald y comenzó a ir con él hacia el castillo. ¡Aquella cosa pesaba una tonelada! Sus brazos temblaban a causa del esfuerzo. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera hacer magia para llevar aquella infernal cosa! Su respiración se volvió trabajosa pero aumentó aún más considerablemente cuando tuvo que subir las escaleras.

—Aquí estás…—gruñó Oswald— ¿Por qué te llevó tanto tiempo?

Merlín dejó el baúl en el suelo e intentó no mirar de mala manera a los dos hombres que estaban cómodamente sentados con una copa cada uno en sus manos.

—Pesa una tonelada…—se excusó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras respiraba agitadamente—Siete pisos… escaleras…

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte—Sir Ethan lo miró fijamente sin poner ningún gesto en su rostro.

Merlín sólo asintió antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida mientras se frotaba los brazos adoloridos.

—Pero no puedes dejarlo ahí—completó el hombre.

— ¿No puedo?—preguntó lastimeramente el mago.

—Está en el medio—indicó Oswald.

—De acuerdo—contuvo un suspiro de resignación— ¿Dónde lo quiere?

—Allí, junto a la cama—señaló Ethan.

Merlín tomó nuevamente aquel cofre que parecía contener todas las rocas del reino y lo movió a un lado de la cama.

—No—le dijo Oswald cuando vio que ya estaba acomodándolo—, del otro lado.

Los labios de Merlín se volvieron una línea delgada y se apretaron firmemente conteniendo una sarta de palabras coloridas contra esos dos imbéciles. Movió nuevamente el baúl al otro lado pero cuando estaba a segundos de dejarlo en el suelo, fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—Va a estar en mi camino ahí—se quejó Ethan.

Merlín los miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Dónde lo quieren?—preguntó jadeando en busca de aire.

—Encima del guardarropa—dijo Oswald luego de mirar toda la habitación.

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron enormemente.

— ¿Encima?—inquirió con incredulidad.

—Estás en lo cierto, Oswald—indicó Ethan conteniendo una sonrisa burlona—. Ahí es exactamente donde debe estar.

Merlín hizo una serie de malabares para lograr subir el baúl sobre sus rodillas, luego sobre sus brazos, por encima de su cabeza y luego, lentamente, encima del guardarropa. Sin embargo, sin que él se diera cuenta, los dos sires se habían puesto de pie detrás y Oswald, con la punta de su espada, abrió la tapa del baúl y todo el contenido cayó encima del sirviente.

…

Gaius miró a Merlín tomar la precaria sopa que había preparado con rapidez. La cuchara iba y venía del plato a la boca del muchacho con velocidad. ¿Cuál sería la prisa? Estaban cenando y, por lo que tenía entendido, ya había acabado con sus tareas.

—Es difícil saber si estás comiendo o inhalando la sopa—le dijo el anciano.

—No he tenido nada en todo el día—se excusó él—. Sir Oswald me tuvo a su entera disposición.

El galeno lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Horrible—se quejó mientras bebía la sopa—. Me trata como basura.

—Eso no suena como el joven que yo conocía—comentó con el ceño fruncido—. Siempre me pareció un joven más bien reflexivo y con alma.

—Entonces debe de haber cambiado—aseguró.

—Debes recordar que no todos los señores son tan buenos con sus sirvientes como Arturo.

La sopa que en ese momento estaba tomando terminó en la cara del galeno cuando el chico la escupió. Merlín miró con horror lo que había hecho.

—Gracias, Merlín—dijo con sarcasmo Gaius.

—Lo siento—murmuró avergonzado—, pero no puedes decir algo así…

Gaius estaba por replicar pero la puerta se abrió de repente y entró Gwen, mirándolos con preocupación.

—Merlín, tienes que venir conmigo.

El tono de voz no permitía réplica por lo que se puso de pie y la siguió de inmediato.

…

El bar estaba repleto pero en ese momento lo único que podía ver Merlín era la enorme cuenta que tenía en sus manos. Era casi como cinco sueldos suyos.

— ¿Te bebiste todo esto?—le preguntó con incredulidad a Gwaine, quien al no poder sostenerse en pie tenía que ser sujeto por alguien más.

—Con la ayuda de mis nuevos amigos—aseguró el hombre alzando su mano e inmediatamente todos los presentes del bar alzaron sus copas con alegría.

—Dice que no tiene nada de dinero—dijo el dueño de la taberna e inmediatamente tomó de las ropas a Merlín y lo alzó amenazadoramente unos centímetros del suelo—. Así que tendrás que pagar…

Gwen abrió los ojos horrorizada ante lo que estaba viento.

—No puedo pagar—dijo sinceramente el mago.

—Entonces será mejor que encuentres a alguien que pueda—gruñó bajándolo de inmediato.

Gwaine no pudo encontrar otro mejor momento para reírse. El hombre que lo sostenía lo empujó y le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

Así que no le quedó otra opción más que llevar al hombre casi a rastras. Gwen ayudó un tramo del camino pero antes de llegar a las habitaciones de Gaius, los abandonó porque otra sirvienta le dijo que Lady Morgana estaba buscándola. Así que Merlín solo tuvo que subir el resto de las escaleras, entrar a la habitación y dejarlo en la cama.

—Tú eres el mejor amigo que he tenido—le aseguró Gwaine con una sonrisa demasiado amplia.

—Al parecer tienes muchos—gruñó el mago.

—Me encantaría ver la cara de Arturo cuando se dé cuenta…—rió divertido.

Él no. No quería ni estar cerca cuando tuviera que darle aquella larga cuenta al príncipe. Quizás fuera por el gran estado de embriaguez que tenía encima pero realmente no parecía ni un poco preocupado por la reacción del monarca.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo y los nobles?—le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Nada—se estiró perezosamente en la cama—… Mi padre fue un caballero en el ejército de Caerleon. Murió en una batalla dejando a mi madre sin nada. Cuando ella fue a pedirle ayuda al rey, él le dio la espalda.

— ¿No lo conociste?—preguntó Merlín.

—Sólo algunas historias que me habían contado.

Merlín no pudo evitar sentir cierta compasión por él. Se notaba claramente que su vida no había sido fácil y que el modo más fácil de sobrellevarla había sido ahogándose en alcohol.

—Yo conocí a mi padre antes de que muriera—confesó.

Eso pareció capturar el interés del Gwaine y ayudó a despejar un poco su mente. Aún tenía el alcohol inundando su sistema pero era capaz de entender lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Por qué?

Merlín bajó su mirada a sus manos.

—Fue desterrado.

— ¿Qué había hecho?

Esa era una respuesta difícil de dar.

—Nada. Sirvió al rey…

—Pero el rey se volvió contra él—completó Gwaine para después reír sin sentir gracia alguna—. Eso no me sorprende.

—Arturo no es así—contradijo Merlín rápidamente.

—Tal vez, pero no vale la pena morir por ninguno de ellos, ¿eh?—rió ruidosamente, como si la idea lo divirtiera—. Aunque quizás sí por la princesa…

Merlín se tensó de repente.

— ¿No tienes problemas con que ella sea noble?—le preguntó.

—Ella es diferente—dijo pensativo pero poco a poco volvió a colocar una de esas sonrisas divertidas en su rostro—… No me importaría colarme una noche en su habitación, ¿entiendes?—codeó a Merlín y le giñó un ojo— para disfrutar un poco de su… "realeza".

Merlín se puso de pie inmediatamente y lo miró mortalmente serio.

— ¡Que ni se te ocurra!—le gritó furioso—O antes de que siquiera llegues a la puerta terminarás con una cuerda alrededor de tu cuello.

La mente ebria de Gwaine tardó en darle sentido al arrebato del joven que tenía delante pero cuando lo logró, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su boca se estiró en una sonrisa felina.

—Vaya… vaya… ¿Quién iba a imaginar que tú, de todas las personas, Merlín, pudiera tener un flechazo con la princesa del reino?

Merlín empalideció notablemente.

—No… yo no…

—Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo—le aseguró antes de acomodarse en la cama, más que dispuesto a dormir.

Merlín no podría quedarse jamás tranquilo con esa supuesta promesa. Después de todo, ¿cuánto se podía confiar en un hombre que pasaba la mayor parte de las horas de un día borracho? Incluso si sabía que Gwaine no tenía realmente malas intenciones; en un simple descuido podía abrir la boca de manera incorrecta.

Suspirando y sabiendo que no le quedaba más opción que rogar que la borrachera que tenía encima le impidiera recordar aquella conversación a la mañana siguiente, se dirigió hacia las cámaras de Hermione donde ya habían acordado que él pasaría el resto de las noches que Gwaine durmiera en su habitación.

Sin embargo, nada más salir, se encontró con la mirada de Gaius. El anciano lo miró con curiosidad.

—Gwaine está profundamente dormido. Él junto con sus nuevos "amigos" se bebieron prácticamente todo lo que había en la taberna.

—Puedo adivinar que no pagó nada de lo que bebió—dijo el anciano.

Merlín hizo una mueca ante esto.

—Arturo se llevará una sorpresa mañana.

— ¿Crees que estará dispuesto a pagar?

—Roguemos que sí—suspiró y comenzó a dirigirse nuevamente hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches…

—Merlín—lo detuvo— ¿A dónde vas? No pude evitar darme cuenta que tampoco anoche no dormiste aquí.

Merlín sintió que toda la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro. Si el anciano los había reprendido por estar besándose allí cuando no había nadie, ¿cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba que dormían en la misma cama?

—Yo… eh… voy a dormir a una de las habitaciones del fondo del castillo, la que son de los sirvientes.

Gaius sólo asintió, sin decir nada, y él aprovechó ese silencio para despedirse nuevamente y salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible. Fue cuidadoso al entrar a la habitación de Hermione pero para su sorpresa descubrió que ésta estaba vacía. Sin saber qué hacer, miró nuevamente la puerta por la que acababa de entrar. ¿Debía marcharse y volver más tarde? Había muchas posibilidades de ser descubierto por alguno de los guardias que rondaban por el pasillo y ¿qué se supone que iba a decirles cuando lo vieran? ¡Ellos podían creer que había aprovechado a que Hermione no estaba para robar! Quizás la mejor opción que tenía era quedarse allí a esperarla.

Por fortuna, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo, pero, por desgracia, ella no llegó sola. La voz de ella y de Ingrid charlando le advirtieron que se aproximaban al cuarto y, antes de que la doncella lo descubriera, corrió detrás del biombo a ocultarse.

—Su padre es muy exigente…—oyó que decía Ingrid cuando la puerta se abría.

—Creí que eso era algo que ya habías podido advertir desde el primer momento en que llegaste a trabajar al castillo—le respondió Hermione antes de cambiar de tema—. Siento que podría dormir toda la noche y todo el día.

—Ya mismo la ayudaré a cambiarse.

Se oyeron pasos alejándose y Merlín adivinó que serían los de Ingrid yendo al armario en busca de la ropa de dormir de la princesa. Sin embargo, no fueron los únicos que se oyeron, ya que al mismo tiempo él notó que otro par de pisadas se acercaban justo a donde estaba. El pánico lo invadió y giró hacia todos lados en busca de un sitio a donde escapar pero sin encontrarlo.

Cuando Hermione estuvo a segundos de entrar detrás del biombo vio una sombra oscura esperándola allí. Extendió su mano hacia aquel extraño por puro instinto con un hechizo colgando de la punta de su lengua pero una mano tapó su boca. Quiso gritar pero pronto descubrió la identidad de su "secuestrador".

Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida de encontrarlo allí, aunque muy pronto recordó que quizás la cena con su padre se había extendido demasiado y que él podría haberla estado esperando por un buen rato. Suavizó su mirada y tomó su mano con suavidad para apartarla, dándole a entender que no iba a delatar su presencia. Cuando él la soltó, salió de detrás del biombo y miró a Ingrid que justo volvía con uno de sus camisones. Se adelantó para tomarlo.

—Ya puedes retirarte—le informó.

— ¿No quiere que la ayude a desvestirse?—preguntó desconcertada la chica.

—No, me las arreglaré yo. Estás liberada de tus obligaciones.

— ¿Está segura?

—Muy segura. Ve, descansa, ya es tarde…

Tomó con delicadeza el brazo de la mujer y la arrastró hacia la puerta, procurando que no pareciera que tenía demasiada prisa para que se marchara. Cuando cerró la puerta, inmediatamente lanzó un hechizo para bloquearla e incluso insonorizó la habitación.

—Ya puedes salir—le dijo a Merlín.

El mago sacó su cabeza en primer lugar y tras una rápida mirada para comprobar que no había nadie más que Hermione y él, salió.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Hermione—. Mi padre me tuvo de un lado al otro, leyendo tratados, enseñándome las nuevas alianzas con los reinos… fue un largo día, pero luego quiso que Arturo, Morgana y yo cenásemos con él.

—No tienes que disculparte—le aseguró Merlín—. Yo también tuve un día ocupado. Sir Oswald y Sir Ethan no me han dado ni un segundo de paz. Arturo me ofreció para que estuviera a su total disposición y ellos se lo tomaron muy en serio.

Hermione sintió un poco de culpa dentro de su pecho. Ella quejándose por tener que leer aburridos tratados pero había sido Merlín quién realmente la había pasado mal. ¡Qué hipócrita se sentía! Se acercó a él, tomó su mano y lo arrastró al borde de la cama para que ambos se sentaran a charlar con comodidad.

— ¿Qué te hicieron hacer?

—Nada fuera de lo normal—aseguró—. Acomodar sus pertenencias, llevarles comida, encargarme de sus caballos, limpiar sus armaduras y la habitación…

—Pero las habitaciones que le entregamos a los invitados están siempre limpias.

—Lo sé pero se les cayó una copa de vino en la cama y tuve que cambiar las sábanas y lavar las sucias; y sus botas estaban llenas de barro y el piso quedó como un chiquero...—Merlín hizo una mueca al recordar que había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde arrodillado, limpiando el suelo que parecía haber sido pisoteado con verdadera intención—Si no lo creyera imposible pensaría que ambos tienen algo contra mí.

— ¿Los conocías de antes?

—No. Nunca antes los había visto.

—Arturo me dijo que Sir Oswald había venido años atrás, antes de que yo llegara a Camelot, para una de estas peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y que era un hombre honorable y valiente.

—Quizás sea honorable con los suyos…

Ella lo miró con compasión antes de inclinarse a abrazarlo pero al sentir que él contenía un gemido de dolor se apartó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué es?

—Nada…

—Merlín—lo llamó en tono de advertencia—, ¿qué sucede?

—Sólo… tengo la espalda algo adolorida y los brazos… pero ya pasará.

Ella le lanzó una mala mirada que él no supo interpretar en un primer momento pero que luego dedujo que se trataría de una forma de reprimenda por no haberle dicho antes. La vio levantarse de la cama e ir hasta una de las ventanas, contar cinco ladrillos desde la cornisa, murmurar un hechizo y tras presionar el ladrillo, lograr que éste se hundiera. Merlín vio maravillado como el suelo, justo debajo de esa zona, se abría como si fuera una especie de cofre cuyo interior estaba lleno de diferentes frascos y recipientes.

—Tienes toda una colección—dijo el mago.

—Es siempre bueno estar preparada—dijo mientras buscaba una en especial—. Todas las pócimas que hay en los estantes de Gaius son naturales. Éstas son mágicas… ¡Aquí está!

Se paró sosteniendo un frasco transparente con un líquido aceitoso de color amarillento. Con la punta de su pie, bajó el suelo para volver a ocultar el resto de las pociones y el ladrillo volvió a su lugar. Merlín nunca dejaría de maravillarse con la magia que era capaz de hacer ella.

Hermione se acercó de nuevo, dejó el frasco en la mesita que había al lado de la cama y luego se volteó hacia él para comenzar a quitarle la chaqueta.

— ¿Qué… qué… haces?—preguntó con nerviosismo pero sin poner ni un poco de resistencia.

—Desvistiéndote—se inclinó hacia un lado para que pudiera ver su sonrisa coqueta—. Puedes devolverme el favor cuando me ayudes a salir de este vestido para ponerme mi ropa de dormir.

—Hermione, por favor…—le rogó.

¿A caso ella no podía tener un poco de consideración con él? Estaban a punto de compartir la misma cama después de todo. Él no necesitaba tener que combatir con su propia naturaleza para no lanzársele encima.

—Sólo necesito que te quites toda la ropa de arriba. Te haré masajes con ese aceite. Dentro de un par de horas no sentirás ni un poco de dolor.

Él dudó unos segundos, no porque no creyera en sus palabras sino porque se sentía algo incómodo recibiendo ese tipo de cuidados pero terminó por asentir. Comenzó a quitarse el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello pero Hermione apartó sus manos para poder hacerlo ella. Luego, también quitó su camisa, tomando el borde inferior para tirarla hacia arriba de la cabeza de Merlín. Él evitó su rostro. Estaba muy avergonzado porque su cuerpo no era igual al de los hombres con los que usualmente ella se rodeaba, todos príncipes o caballeros musculosos de tanto entrenar.

Hermione, ajena a los pensamientos de Merlín, tomó el frasco, lo destapó y dejó que el líquido aceitoso cayera sobre su mano. Dejó el frasquito en el mismo lugar y fregó sus manos entre sí para que quedaran untadas antes de posarlas sobre los hombros del mago. Lo sintió demasiado tenso y comprendió que esta tensión no tenía nada que ver con su dolor.

—Relájate—le aconsejó con suavidad.

Él asintió temblorosamente pero no lo hizo. Hermione comenzó a friccionar sus hombros para luego bajar hacia sus omóplatos, siempre aplicando cierta presión. Lo oyó suspirar suavemente y supo que pronto terminaría relajándose por completo.

—Acuéstate boca abajo—le ordenó—, y estira tus dos brazos a los costados.

Por fortuna, Merlín no protestó por lo que cuando estuvo instalado; ella pudo arrodillarse sobre la cama al lado de su cadera y así alcanzar bien toda su espalda. Su piel era increíblemente blanca a pesar de que pasaba mucho tiempo en el sol cuando acompañaba a Arturo en sus recorridas por los terrenos del reino o en sus prácticas de lucha; y tenía unos cuantos lunares pequeños esparcidos que ella encontró con deseos de recorrer con sus dedos, como si se tratasen de un juego en el que había que unir puntos para formar una figura.

Sus manos volvieron a posarse y a deslizarse por sus hombros y de allí hacia el centro. Sus dedos presionaron con delicadeza sobre columna vertebral y comenzó a deslizarlos en zigzag sobre ella, como si se tratase de una serpiente, desde la parte superior de su nuca hasta el borde de su pantalón, ida y vuelta. Oyó un suave gemido salir de la boca de Merlín y no pudo evitar sentir el orgullo crecer en su cuerpo. Le gustaba poder ayudarlo, en todos los sentidos. Masajeó sus costados y él se removió con incomodidad al sentir algo de cosquillas, para no molestarlo más fue hacia sus hombros nuevamente y poco a poco bajó por uno de sus brazos. Se tomó su tiempo frotando los músculos cansados, bajó hacia su codo y de ahí, con movimiento circulares de sus pulgares, a sus muñecas. Se tomó el tiempo para masajear la palma y cada uno de sus dedos. Cuando se movió a su otro brazo, aplicó los mismos cuidados, poniendo atención en no dejar ni una sola parte de ellos son masajear. Cuando terminó, suspiró satisfecha.

—Listo—le dijo—, mañana no sentirás ningún tipo de dolor…—esperó una respuesta de su parte que nunca llegó— ¿Merlín?

Se inclinó hacia él para poder observar su rostro y comprobar que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Hizo una pequeña mueca de pesar. Aunque comprendía que esa noche él estaría increíblemente cansado, realmente le hubiese gustado que Merlín la ayudase a desvestirse porque los botones de ese vestido eran condenadamente difíciles de alcanzar.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Merlín corrió fuera de las cocinas llevando el desayuno del príncipe en una bandeja. Hacía casi malabares para no tumbar nada teniendo en cuenta que iba muy rápido y que tenía que esquivar a todos los que se cruzaban por su camino. ¡Demonios! Si tan sólo no se hubiese quedado dormido hasta tan tarde. Al principio, cuando comenzó a trabajar con el príncipe, le resultó difícil despertarse al amanecer para tener que despertarlo pero se había terminado acostumbrando. Sin embargo, anoche… anoche se había quedado tan profundamente dormido gracias al masaje de Hermione que hoy ambos se habían despertados sobresaltados cuando Ingrid tocó la puerta y llamó a la princesa con fuerza ya que no podía entrar como lo hacía todas las mañanas. Ambos habían saltado de la cama, desesperados, y ella le había ordenado a su doncella ir por el desayuno antes de que la ayudase a vestirse y así darle tiempo a él a salir sin ser descubierto.

¡Oh, Arturo iba a matarlo!

—Lo siento, sé que llego tarde—comenzó a disculparse viendo que el príncipe ya estaba vestido, sentado frente al escritorio que estaba junto a la ventana.

—No, en absoluto…

Merlín comenzó a vaciar la bandeja encima del escritorio, haciéndose lugar entre el montón de pergaminos que tenía Arturo.

—Bueno—fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Después de todo, si a Arturo no le importaba, no iba a tentar su suerte disculpándose de nuevo. Así que dejando la bandeja vacía a un lado, se encaminó hacia la cama para poder hacerla.

— ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?—preguntó Arturo de repente— ¿No estás mareado?

—No.

— ¿A punto de ponerte a cantar?

Quizás cantase de felicidad el día en que pudiera despertar al lado de Hermione sin tener que salir huyendo por miedo a ser descubierto pero mientras tanto…

—No, ¿Por qué?

Arturo tomó un trozo de papel que había en su escritorio y lo sacudió ruidosamente. Merlín no tardó demasiado en reconocerlo. Ahora lo entendía demasiado bien.

—Catorce cuartos de galón de agua miel—leyó—, tres jarras de vino, cinco cuartos de sidra…

—Puedo explicarlo—aseguró volviendo a ir hacia él.

—… cuatro docenas de huevos al escabeche…

—Ese fue Gwaine, fue a la taberna y… y no podía pagarlo—lo miró a modo de disculpa pero sus ojos de cachorro arrepentido no hicieron mella en Arturo.

— ¿Y dijiste que yo lo pagaría?

Sí, él entendía ahora que quizás esa no hubiera sido la decisión más inteligente de su parte.

—Mmm… si no lo hacía aquel encargado de la posada nos hubiera atravesado con la espada a los dos—intentó hacerle entender.

—No veo el inconveniente—aseguró con frialdad Arturo.

—Dijiste que se le debe dar todo lo que necesita…—le recordó.

— ¡Cuatro docenas de huevos al escabeche!—exclamó con furia.

Merlín hizo una mueca. Sí, eso era increíblemente absurdo.

—Lo siento, yo lo pagaré—dijo con prisa.

Le tendió la cuenta con brusquedad.

—Seguro que lo harás—le dijo y Merlín pudo entender el doble sentido de aquella afirmación.

…

—Arturo es un pura sangre jactancioso—se quejó Gwaine mientras miraba con disgusto que la bota que estaba lustrando hace diez minutos seguía prácticamente igual de sucia que cuando comenzó.

Miró hacia un lado y notó que Merlín ya llevaba limpiando en el mismo tiempo que él dos pares que parecían relucir de tan brillantes que las había dejado. ¡Maldito! ¿A caso la práctica lo había hecho tan rápido en esas labores absurdas?

— ¿Por qué?

—Haciéndonos hacer esto…

—Creo que es justo.

— ¡¿Las de todo el ejército?!—le preguntó malhumorado, señalando la larga fila de botas que tenía aún por delante.

—Si admitieras que tu padre era un caballero, no tendrías que estar aquí—le aseguró Merlín.

—Tal vez, pero no voy a estar cometiendo los mismos errores que mi padre—dijo con rotundidad—. De todas maneras, él siempre trató bien a todos sus sirvientes.

Merlín frunció el ceño, mientras recordaba la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior.

—Pero si nunca conociste a tu padre—le recordó— ¿verdad?

—Bueno, me gusta pensar que lo era—admitió con un leve encogimiento de hombros— ¿Qué pasaba con el tuyo?

—No, no tenía ni un sirviente—le informó y luego su rostro se llenó de una tristeza profunda—. Estaba solo.

— ¿Cuándo falleció?

—Hace aproximadamente un año… Sólo hubiese deseado tener la oportunidad de haberlo conocido mejor—admitió— Habría tantas cosas que podría haberme enseñado.

—Pero conseguiste reunirte con él.

—Sí.

—Si hay algo que aprendí de la vida de mi padre—dijo Gwaine—, es que los títulos no valen nada. Es lo que hay en el interior lo que cuenta... y tú también lo sabes.

Merlín lo miró extrañado por aquel último comentario.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque si creyeras que lo que importa son sólo los títulos que uno ostenta, no seguirías tan fielmente a Arturo y tampoco estarías detrás de la princesa como un perrito enamorado—le sonrió con burla.

Merlín gimió lastimeramente. ¿Por qué no había podido olvidar aquella parte de la conversación de la noche anterior? ¿Por qué?

—Yo no…

La puerta del cuarto en el que estaban se abrió inmediatamente, dejando entrar a la susodicha. Los dos se pusieron de pie de inmediato e hicieron una reverencia como correspondía. Ella hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Déjense ya de tonterías los dos—les ordenó mientras se acercaba a ellos pero se detuvo justo en frente de Gwaine—. Tú—lo señaló sin dejar de observarlo con enojo— ¿A caso crees que somos tus malditos sirvientes?

El hombre la miró desconcertado por la forma en que ella le hablaba.

— ¿No?—titubeó

—No, maldita sea que no lo somos… ¡Y ya deja de mirarme así! ¿A caso nunca antes escuchaste a una mujer maldecir?

—Sí, pero nunca a una princesa—admitió y dentro de sus pensamientos se dijo que era una imagen muy ardiente, en realidad.

—Bueno, ahora estás escuchando a una, bastardo… y me escucharás muy bien. ¿Ves todas estas botas que hay aquí?—las señaló—Las lustrarás tú sólo porque no pienso permitir que por tu culpa Merlín tenga que padecer. No es tu sirviente, ni lo soy yo ni lo es mi hermano como para andar pagando tus malditas cuentas—le dijo con rabia—. Te agradecimos por lo que has hecho por Arturo, por salvarle la vida, te dimos una cama, comida e incluso mi padre estaba dispuesto a recibirte y recompensarte pero no—la o de esa última palabra sonó larga y pesada—. Eres tan malditamente orgulloso que no quieres dejar el problema que tienes con los nobles de lado porque no confías en nosotros y…

—Confío en ti—la interrumpió él.

Y la miraba de tal manera que era imposible no creerle. Incluso Merlín fue capaz de ver la sinceridad de sus palabras. Hermione lo miró con notable sorpresa por unos segundos y tardó otros más en recuperarle lo suficiente como para hablar.

—Eh… gracias por tu confianza en mí—dijo ella—. Sólo, por favor, no te metas en más problemas y no metas en problemas a Merlín, ¿sí?

Ella lo miraba con completa seriedad sin entender que lo que acababa de hacer la había delatado más de lo que podía haber imaginado. Gwaine miró primero a la chica y luego miró a Merlín. Su sonrisa se extendió ampliamente.

—Claro como el agua—aseguró.

—Bien…—ella comenzó a girarse pero se volteó rápidamente—Merlín, llévame luego la cuenta, yo la pagaré.

El mago la miró con ciertas dudas.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto? ¿Arturo te lo dijo?

—Fue Gaius. Arturo no sería tan tonto como para confesarme que te castigó por algo que no es tu culpa—le contestó.

Hermione salió esta vez sin volver a mirar atrás. Merlín suspiró, sintiéndose un poco mal por tener que dejar que pagara una cuenta que no era de ella. Tomó el cepillo y siguió con su trabajo, pensando que no podía hacerle eso. Pagaría él.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó Gwaine al verlo.

—Lustrar las botas.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? Lady Hermione me matará si te regresa y te ve aquí. Ya demasiado tuve que soportar su discursito para defender a su loco enamorado—codeó a Merlín—. Dime… ¿Ya las has apretado en un rincón oscuro?

Merlín abrió los ojos enormemente y negó repetidamente con la cabeza pero la mirada divertida que tenía Gwaine no se iba.

—Vamos, Merlín…—le dijo—Nadie te defendería de ese modo, contradiciendo las órdenes de su hermano mayor, sólo porque quiere, menos cuando eres un simple sirviente.

—Gracias—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. No es por desmerecerte pero sabes tan bien como yo que a la gente como ellos no les importamos… salvo que les importemos.

— ¿Aún estás ebrio?—le preguntó el mago—Lo que acabas de decir no tiene nada de sentido… ¿Por qué no sigues lustrando?

Gwaine no creía ni un poco esa presunta indiferencia y desentendimiento por parte del chico que tenía a su lado pero si era así como lo prefería, no iba a insistir. No de momento, al menos…

* * *

 _ **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

—Estás mintiendo—la acusó.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque es ilógico. ¿Por qué buscarías a Merlín para ordenarle hacer algo? Él es mi sirviente, no tuyo…—la miró con sospechas— ¿No estaban por ir a besuquearse en algún rincón?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— ¿Realmente? Si quisiera besuquearme con Merlín, como tú lo dices, no sería tan estúpida como para ir a buscarlo dentro de la habitación de algún huésped… y tampoco iba a decírtelo.

— ¡Hermione!—la reprendió.

—Tú fuiste el que sugirió tal cosa, así que no pongas esa cara…

-...-

— ¿Estás segura que quieres jugar a esto, mi lady?—le preguntó—Coquetear es un arte y no uno no se vuelve artista de la noche a la mañana.

—Aunque no lo creas, tengo siglos de ventaja—le aseguró ella.


	61. La partida y el regreso de Gwaine

**Marianagmt, gracias por tus constantes consejos.**

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo aquellos cuyos nombres no sepan reconocer.

* * *

 ** _LA PARTIDA Y EL REGRESO GWAINE_**

Merlín podía ser tan terco a veces, pensó Hermione mientras caminaba con pasos firmes. Ella misma había tenido que ir a la taberna y decirle al hombre que le dijera la cantidad de dinero que Gwaine debía porque el mago se había negado a dejar que ella se responsabilizase. ¿A caso no entendía que no le importaba? Era sólo dinero. No es que iba a ponerse a pagar todas las deudas que tuviera el nuevo amigo de Merlín pero había que tener en claro que, de todos, era ella la que tenía realmente una buena cantidad de monedas de oro a su disposición con las que podía hacer lo que quería.

—No, hoy no—la detuvo Arturo de repente.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No qué?

—Hoy no podrás practicar con nosotros—le dijo, tomando la espada que ella llevaba en sus manos—. Y puedes ir a ponerte un vestido también.

Hermione miró su cuerpo vestido con una de las camisas viejas de Arturo y sus pantalones de montar. Más allá de que no usaba falda, no entendía cuál era el inconveniente con su atuendo.

— ¿Por qué no puedo entrenar con ustedes? Siempre me dejas hacerlo.

—Sí—él se acercó a ella y bajó la voz—, cuando no hay nadie más que nosotros. Nuestros caballeros ya están acostumbrados a ti pero los hombres que son nuestros invitados, los sires de los reinos aliados, no están habituados a ver a una mujer luchar a su par.

Hermione era demasiado consciente de eso pero había esperado que su hermano tuviera un poco de consideración y que no se dejase llevar por los comentarios de los demás. Al parecer, se había equivocado.

—Podrían acostumbrarse—intentó insistir.

Él la miró con seriedad, lo que no hizo más que aumentar su molestia.

—Hermione—comenzó él con suavidad, sabiendo lo "sensible" que podía llegar a ser su hermana con respecto a todo aquello que la hacía ver como una mujer indefensa y vulnerable—, estos son hombres que tienen años de experiencia en batalla; si tú peleas contra algunos de ellos y ven que eres prácticamente igual de buena, se ofenderán. El orgullo de los caballeros es muy delicado…

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia?—le preguntó Hermione con burla.

Arturo bufó de repente.

— ¡No se puede hablar contigo!—exclamó con molestia.

—Ya, tranquilo—le sonrió levemente—. Me quedaré a ver, sólo eso. No participaré.

Los hombros de Arturo se relajaron notablemente y le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana.

—Bien… pero luego ve a colocarte un vestido, te ves como un hombre—le ordenó antes de comenzar su propia práctica con un muñeco de madera.

Hermione rodó los ojos, exasperada por el comportamiento de Arturo. Un día su paciencia se terminaría y saldría con una falda corta tan sólo para molestarlo y hacerle ver cómo se vestirían las mujeres en el futuro. Se dejó caer a un lado del césped del campo de entrenamiento, junto a una pila de armaduras que debían ser pulidas. Merlín, quien estaba unos metros más allá afilando unas cuantas espadas, le dedicó una sonrisa leve de consuelo que ella devolvió rápidamente antes de volver observar a su hermano.

Arturo no tardó en hacer alarde de su fuerza y velocidad. Peleaba contra aquel falso caballero de madera como si fuera un cruento enemigo que debía aniquilar inmediatamente. Poco a poco, su destreza fue llamando la atención de los demás hombres presentes que habían asistido al castillo para participar de la competencia cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero quienes más se acercaron a observar fueron Sir Oswald y Sir Ethan.

—Parece que necesitas algo de entrenamiento—dijo con tono provocador Oswald.

Ethan prefirió quedarse un poco más atrás pero él, al igual que todos los demás, pudo oír aquel comentario fuera de lugar.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Piensas eso?

—Sé que sí—aseguró.

Arturo extendió sus brazos, retándolo a luchar con él, a entrenar a su lado. Oswald hizo una seña a Merlín para que le tendiera una espalda y el pobre, con su torpeza habitual, no pudo evitar tropezar una vez antes de poder entregársela en la mano. El hombre lo miró como si no fuera nada más que una mosca molesta que debiera aplastar de una buena vez, arrebatándole el arma con brusquedad.

La lucha comenzó de inmediato y todos vieron con claridad que aquello era mucho más que un simple entrenamiento. La rivalidad entre Arturo y el Sir era notable. Cada golpe, cada bloqueo, cada movimiento, era hecho con una rabia.

—Estás oxidado—le dijo el príncipe a su amigo, golpeando suavemente su rostro con burla—. No eres tan rápido como solías ser.

Esas palabas no hicieron más que aumentar la furia de Oswald, quien atacó con más violencia.

— ¡Sigo siendo lo suficientemente rápido como para golpearte!—aseguró.

Para demostrarlo, golpeó a Arturo pero éste se apartó con prisa, haciendo que Oswald trastrabillara hacia adelante antes de poder afirmar sus pies al suelo y voltear a verlo con enojo. Pero la mirada del príncipe se concentró en algo más que el rostro de su contrincante.

—Pensé que eras diestro—dijo señalando la mano izquierda que sostenía la espada.

Hermione, quien estaba demasiado atenta a todo lo que sucedía, encontró demasiado peculiar esa información e incluso le pareció notar que el hombre dudaba unos segundos antes de responder.

—Lo soy—inmediatamente pasó la espada a la otra mano—, sólo quería darte ventaja.

No tardó en atacar nuevamente pero Arturo lo volvió a bloquear con facilidad.

— ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante?—propuso Sir Oswald—Cincuenta monedas de oro al primer golpe limpio.

—Has que sean cien—Arturo indicó, sin importarle demasiado.

Hermione no entendía; realmente no entendía a su hermano. ¿Cómo era que no le importaba apostar libremente tanto oro pero sí ponía el grito en el cielo si tenía que pagar la cuenta del bar del hombre que le salvó la vida? No es que justificara lo que había hecho Gwaine, sino que ambas le parecían absurdas formas de perder dinero.

Arturo giró con agilidad cuando él intentó atacarlo y de en dos movimientos lo tuvo a punta de su espada.

—Puedes guardar tu dinero—le dijo con burla, liberándolo y poniendo una sonrisa enorme de orgullo en su rostro.

Arturo fue hacia su hermana, esperando que ella lo felicitara como si fuera un cachorrito que había aprendido a ir al baño donde correspondía. Hermione lo aplaudió suavemente e hizo una reverencia de reconocimiento con la cabeza para dejarlo conforme aunque interiormente sólo podía pensar en lo tonto e infantil de su comportamiento.

…

Merlín miró la armadura con expresión conforme. Las había pulido hasta sacarle brillo, siendo muy cuidadoso en no dejar ninguna mancha, no fuera que Sir Oswald, quien no se sentía del mejor humor después de la derrota, lo mandara a lustrarla nuevamente. Cuando comprobó que todas las piezas estaban listas, las tomó entre sus manos y las llevó al interior del castillo, más específicamente, a la habitación del hombre.

Las dejó a un lado mientras veía con asco como la habitación estaba increíblemente sucia. Había ropa sucia por todos lados, barro en el suelo, papeles sobre el escritorio y la mesa del almuerzo tenía platos sucios, sobras de comida y copas vacías de vino. Con resignación, comenzó a juntar un poco hasta que algo junto a todo este desorden llamó su atención: dos espadas cubiertas cuidadosamente con una exquisita tela roja. Eran idénticas, brillosas, del peso justo, pero sin ningún tipo de filo. Frunció el ceño ante esto. ¿Eran esas las espaldas que utilizarían para el cuerpo a cuerpo? Las admiró por unos instantes, tomándola con cuidado pero luego comenzó a dejarlas donde las había encontrado; sin embargo, una resbaló accidentalmente de entre sus dedos. Quiso atraparla por la hoja pero su mano se apartó por reflejo cuando ésta cortó su dedo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso, muchacho?

Sir Oswald y Sir Ethan habían llegado a la habitación y lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Merlín dejó la espada de inmediato, haciendo como si su dedo no le doliera.

—Yo sólo estaba ordenando…

Y para demostrarlo tomó los platos y los apiló.

—Aléjate de lo que no te concierne—ordenó Oswald.

Merlín asintió obedientemente antes de terminar de juntar todo con prisa y llevarlo a la cocina. Sin embargo, nada más dejar las cosas, corrió hacia las cámaras de Gaius para que el anciano le vendara el dedo que se había cortado y que no dejaba de sangrar. ¡Rayos, nunca imaginó que un simple corte pudiera ser tan doloroso! Abrió la puerta y descubrió que Hermione estaba ahí también y que para tranquilidad de su hermano ya se había colocado un vestido. Ella estaba dándole órdenes para que Gwaine cortase las hierbas del modo correcto y él, para sorpresa de Merlín, lo hacía sin protestar.

Hermione alzó la vista y abrió los ojos enormemente al comprobar la cantidad de sangre que había en la ropa de Merlín.

—Sólo es un pequeño corte—le aseguró con prisa, viendo su expresión preocupada.

—Siéntate—ordenó el galeno al verlo.

Inmediatamente él se hizo cargo. Limpió la herida, la untó con una pomada para que dejase de sangrar y luego la vendó.

— ¿Cómo te cortaste?—preguntó la princesa mientras observaba como trabajaba el galeno.

—Con una espada del cuarto de Sir Oswald. A la vista parecía ser desafilada, pero cuando lo toqué…

—Tienes suerte—aseguró Gwaine—. He visto esas espadas en acción. Fueron forjadas mediante magia.

Hermione y Merlín intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Magia nuevamente.

—Pero, ¿para qué querrían semejante hoja?—inquirió Gaius.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos por unos momentos pero finalmente Merlín dijo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Creo que querrían matar a Arturo en la pelea.

— ¿Delante de tanta gente?—preguntó el médico con sorpresa.

—De hecho—dijo Hermione pensativa—, es la tapadera perfecta. Si tienen éxito nadie sospechará que fue intencionado.

—Necesitamos advertirle a Arturo.

Merlín intentó ponerse de pie pero como Gaius no había soltado su dedo, gimió de dolor cuando sin querer lo apretó. Eso lo hizo quedarse en su lugar.

—Esa no es una buena idea—aseguró el galeno.

—Tiene razón—aseguró Hermione—, Sir Oswald es un caballero, viene de una familia que todos podrían considerar decente. Si lo acusamos de tal cosa sería un insulto. Necesitamos pruebas antes.

Gaius terminó de ajustar las vendas y permitió que Merlín se levantase. El dolor en su dedo no pasó de inmediato pero disminuyó notablemente. Ahora sólo sentía como si punzara.

—Necesitamos las hojas—dijo el mago.

—Yo las conseguiré—dijo Gwaine.

—Claro que no—Hermione negó con la cabeza ante esa absurda idea—. ¿Qué razones tendrías para ir a la habitación de Sir Oswald?

—Es cierto—concordó Merlín—. Iré yo.

—Tampoco. Si te descubren mi padre pedirá tu cabeza. Seré yo la que vaya.

Los tres hombres negaron de inmediato y comenzaron a protestar ante la idea.

—Mi padre me perdonará si Oswald me acusa de robo, mi castigo no será tan grave como el de ustedes—intentó convencerlos.

—Pero estarás dentro del cuarto de un hombre, Hermione—intentó hacerle ver la realidad Gaius—. Si tu padre te descubre y piensa que hay algo más que lo que realmente sucedió, pedirá que tu honor sea protegido y eso puede incluir una alianza matrimonial con Sir Oswald.

Hermione asintió. Había pensado en esa posibilidad pero no iba a dejar que Merlín o Gwaine arriesgasen su vida. Ella iba a encontrar el modo de salir de cualquier dificultad en la que se metiera. Después de haber tomado esta decisión, no dejó de convencerse por ninguno de ellos.

—Lo haré esta noche, cuando esté durmiendo—les aseguró—, luego vendré aquí con las espadas.

Tal como les había dicho, lo hizo. Después de cenar con su hermano, dejó que Ingrid la acompañara a sus cámaras. También le permitió que la ayudase a cambiarse su atuendo para dormir pero le pidió que aún no se marchara.

— ¿Necesita algo más, mi lady?—preguntó con curiosidad la doncella.

—Tengo que robar unas espadas mágicas de la habitación de Sir Oswald y necesito que me cubras por si alguien viene a buscarme aquí—le dijo con prisa.

Ingrid se la quedó observando como si se hubiese vuelto loca y, de hecho, esa idea incluso cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza.

— ¡No puede hacer una cosa así! ¡Es peligroso!

—Tendré cuidado—aseguró Hermione mientras se colocaba una bata encima de su camisón de verano.

—Por favor—rogó con desespero Ingrid—, ¿Por qué no puede decirle simplemente a su hermano que este hombre tiene espadas mágicas?

—Porque no me creerá si no tengo pruebas—aseguró ella, intentando hacerle comprender—. Ingrid, esto es algo que debo hacer. Sir Oswald tiene esas espadas en su poder y temo que no sean por una buena causa. Puedes quedarte aquí y cubrirme pero no te obligaré a hacerlo. Puedes marcharte ahora si lo deseas y no te culparé—le señaló la puerta.

Ingrid pareció dudar por unos segundos pero terminó por negar con la cabeza.

—Me quedaré aquí—aseguró—y cubriré su ausencia por si alguien la busca.

Hermione se lo agradeció y una hora después, cuando creía que el hombre ya se había dormido, caminó hacia las cámaras de éste con prisa, procurando que sus pisadas no hicieran ningún tipo de sonido contra el suelo. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y estaba a segundos de entrar cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Giró sobresaltada y estuvo a segundos de lanzar una excusa por su presencia allí cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Merlín.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—susurró entre dientes.

—No podía dejarte hacer esto sola—dijo él a su vez en voz baja.

—Vete—le ordenó.

Él, tercamente, negó con la cabeza. Hermione se abstuvo de bufar. No podían simplemente discutir frente a la puerta. Los descubriría algún guardia o Sir Oswald despertaría. Viendo que no le quedaba más opción, le hizo una seña para que la siguiese aunque no sin antes llevarse el dedo índice a los labios para que recordase que debía guardar absoluto silencio.

Ambos ingresaron y Merlín cerró la puerta detrás de él con cuidado. Caminaron silenciosamente en la penumbra de la habitación apenas iluminada con un par de velas. Hermione le hizo una seña para que viera bajo la cama, donde se podía ver el inicio de un cofre alargado y no tan alto mientras que ella se dedicaba a buscar en el baúl que se encontraba frente al armario.

Hermione elevó la tapa con suma lentitud, para hacer el menor ruido posible. Efectivamente, allí se encontraban dos espadas. Tomó una por la empuñadura y la giró, comprobando que en apariencia no tenía filo alguno. Miró hacia atrás para decirle a Merlín que la habían encontrado cuando descubrió que el mago estaba observando fijamente a Sir Oswald dormir.

—Ey…—llamó su atención apenas elevando su voz.

Merlín giró el rostro y la contempló con los ojos abiertos enormemente. Ella no entendía qué quería decirle cuando lo vio señalar el pecho desnudo del hombre. Cerró nuevamente la tapa del baúl, dejando la espada en el interior para buscarla después, e ir a ver qué rayos quería decirle él. Al aproximarse, notó que del cuello de Oswald pendía un collar con un cristal traslúcido pero del tamaño de un puño. Se acercó un poco más, mirando fijamente el interior. Al principio no fue capaz de ver nada pero luego distinguió con claridad el rostro de un hombre que jamás antes en su vida había visto. Éste, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de repente.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que se habían metido en un enorme lío. El grito de Merlín fue en vano cuando Sir Oswald la empujó en la cama con rabia, hacia su cuerpo. Giró sin dejar de sostenerla y se colocó encima de ella, impidiéndole moverse ya que sostenía con sus manos las muñecas de la joven. Merlín entró en pánico e intentó realizar algún tipo de hechizo para liberarla pero Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que lo obligó a abstenerse.

— ¡Qué atrevida, princesa! Nunca hubiera imaginado que una cosita como tú fuera capaz de entrar al cuarto de un hombre—sus manos se aferraron con mayor fuerza y Hermione hizo todo lo posible para no demostrar el dolor que sentía porque temía que Merlín cometiera algún tipo de imprudencia—Y encima vienes con este bastardo—miró con desprecio al mago— ¿A caso pensaban robarme?

—No—dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos con fijeza, intentando demostrarle que no estaba asustada, aunque eso no fuera verdad—. Te ordeno que me sueltes y que quites tu cuerpo de encima de mí.

— ¿O sino qué?

—Gritaré tanto que los guardias vendrán y al ver que estás atacándome, te llevarán delante de mi padre. Te ahorcarán.

El hombre parecía poco asustado ante esa perspectiva.

— ¿A caso debo recordarte que fueron ustedes quienes vinieron a mi habitación mientras dormía? Soy un hombre noble.

—Yo también pertenezco a la nobleza—le recordó ella con rabia—. Ahora quita tus asquerosas manos de mí antes de que te arrepientas.

Oswald la miró con diversión hasta que ella alzó su rodilla con fuerza justo encima de su entrepierna, logrando que se doblara de dolor. Merlín aprovechó a empujarlo fuera de ella, sin importarle que cayera de la cama, para luego ayudar a Hermione a ponerse de pie. Ella se frotó suavemente las muñecas adoloridas mientras corrían hacia la puerta pero justo cuando estaban por salir Ethan apareció en la entrada, viéndolos con curiosidad. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su amigo que aún se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Merlín, creyendo que ella era de menor importancia, atrapándolo con una mano justo a la altura de su cuello. Los ojos del joven se abrieron enormemente, sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo por miedo a que él lo ahorcara. Cuando Hermione intentó intervenir, Ethan la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia atrás.

—Vete—le ordenó Merlín.

Hermione negó rotundamente con la cabeza. No iba a abandonarlo de ninguna forma.

…

Gwaine caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, esquivando mesas, calderos y estantes. Su rostro se volteaba a cada instante para observar la puerta.

—Ellos ya deberían de estar de regreso—le dijo a Gaius con preocupación.

—Lo sé—contestó el galeno.

—Pensé al principio que era buena idea que los dos vayan juntos pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

—Merlín nunca hubiera permitido que ella se pusiera en riesgo de ese modo.

El hombre miró al anciano con sospechas.

—Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— ¿Saber qué?

—Lo que hay entre ellos. Es bastante obvio, en realidad—dijo con una mueca.

—Ellos son sólo amigos—mintió el anciano—. Será mejor que vaya a ver qué está sucediendo.

—No, iré yo.

Y antes de que Gaius pudiera decir algo que lo impidiese, Gwaine se alejó con prisa.

…

Merlín estaba en una situación complicada. Bueno, decir complicada era quizás un poco efímero porque en ese instante estaba tan aterrado que no sabía si debía seguir aparentando ser un tonto sirviente o usar su magia para su beneficio y rescatar a Hermione, quien estaba pegada contra la pared, siendo custodiada por Ethan. Ella no parecía asustada, sino más bien molesta.

—Si mi padre se entera de esto, los matará.

Pero sus palabras fueron respondidas sólo por el sonido del cuchillo que lanzó Sir Oswald hacia Merlín. El mago se encogió y éste pegó justo encima de su cabeza, quedando clavado contra la puerta del armario.

—Juro que estaba sólo acomodando las sábanas—dijo él.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Sir Ethan? Sólo estaba arreglando las sábanas—se burló el hombre.

Ethan miró con diversión como un nuevo cuchillo volaba acabar al lado de la cabeza del sirviente.

—Mi error—se disculpó falsamente Ethan—. Él no es el ladrón llorón que creí que era y ella—miró con desprecio a Hermione—, es sólo una estúpida princesa que no sabe lo que hace.

Ella tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no empeorar la situación y defenderse de aquel atroz insulto.

—Merlín dice la verdad. Yo lo vi entrar aquí y estaba por avisarle que mi hermano lo buscaba cuando me di cuenta del peculiar collar que usa. Admito que no debí entrar pero juro que no nunca tuve malas intenciones. Sólo curiosidad.

Intentó mirar lo más inocentemente que pudo a los dos hombres pero después de que ambos vieron su actuar esos días y luego de que le hubiera pegado con su rodilla en la entrepierna a uno de ellos, sus intentos fueron en vano.

Oswald le hizo una seña a su amigo y éste fue hacia Merlín sosteniendo su espada en su mano, viéndose lo más amenazante posible, dejando que Oswald se encargara de la princesa.

Hermione lo miró con sospecha mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Aún no se había colocado la camisa y simplemente andaba con sus pantalones. Él siguió andando y Hermione inconscientemente retrocedió.

—Si te acercas, realmente lo lamentarás—le aseguró, más que dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos, incluso magia si era necesario.

Merlín tenía los labios apretados con fuerza, sabiendo de las terribles intenciones de aquel idiota. Si él llegaba a tocar a Hermione… si llegaba a rozarla siquiera…

— ¿Hay algún problema aquí?

Hermione y Merlín miraron hacia la entrada y vieron, con alivio, como Gwaine ingresaba. El hombre no tardó demasiado en notar la mirada aterrada de la princesa, quien se encontraba arrinconada por Oswald, y en la furia palpable de Merlín.

—No. Ahora vete—ordenó Oswald, contemplándolo como si no fuera nada más que un insecto.

Gwaine no hizo caso alguno al hombre y miró directamente a Hermione.

— ¿Está bien, mi lady?—Ella asintió, algo temblorosamente para su horror— ¿Y tú, Merlín?

—Creí haberte dicho que te fueras—gruño Oswald.

—No estaba hablando contigo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a un caballero de esa manera?—cuestionó Ethan, apuntando su espada hacia él.

Inmediatamente lo siguió Oswald y Gwaine, quien no podía quedarse atrás, también desenvainó la que había llevado consigo. Ethan fue el primero en atacar pero por fortuna era increíblemente malo en combate porque con un simple movimiento Gwaine lo desarmó y se hizo con las dos espaldas.

— ¡Cuidado!—gritó Hermione al ver que Oswald se lanzaba hacia él.

—No te preocupes, puedo manejar a este matón—aseguró.

Merlín corrió hacia Hermione para abrazarla en ese momento, aprovechando la distracción de los otros hombres que seguían ocupado luchando.

—Vete—le ordenó.

—Ni siquiera sueñes que los dejaré a ustedes solos.

Merlín miró con desespero hacia la batalla cuando se dio cuenta que Ethan habían vuelto al ataque; sin embargo, de nuevo, Gwaine logró desarmarlo y de un golpe casi le rompió la nariz. Se volvió inmediatamente hacia Oswlad, lo atacó, se defendió, y lo obligó a soltar su espada, colocando la suya propia justo a la altura de su cuello.

Sin embargo, todos debieron de haber advertido que el sonido de la lucha y los gritos no hubieran pasado desapercibidos nunca. Muy pronto entró Sir León, seguido por otros dos caballeros. Todos miraron desconcertados como Gwaine amenazaba a un Sir invitado por el rey y que había atacado gravemente a éste.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

En cuanto Gwaine se desconcentró, Oswald aprovechó para alzar el brazo y golpearlo duramente el rostro, haciendo caer hacia atrás.

— ¡Ese hombre me atacó!—gritó encolerizado— ¡Exijo una audiencia con el rey!

—Lo que te mereces es una…—comenzó Hermione pero sintió la mano de Merlín apretando la suya.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios le hacía eso? ¿Por qué no la dejaba decir la verdad?

Después de eso, el arresto de Gwaine fue inminente. Los guardias lo llevaron hacia la cámara de las audiencias y allí esperaron al rey y el príncipe. Merlín corrió a buscar a Gaius para contarle lo sucedido y llegaron justo a tiempo para oír a Oswald contar su versión de los hechos.

—Sire, este hombre me atacó con una espada. Me quiso matar.

— ¿Es verdad?—preguntó el rey.

—Me metí para defender a Merlín y a la princesa—dijo Gwaine con voz sumisa.

El rey miró a su hija con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hacías allí?

Hermione miró primero a su padre, luego a su hermano y finalmente a Merlín. Él le hizo una seña apenas perceptible para que guardara silencio. Nuevamente quedó desconcertada. ¿Por qué no podía decir la verdad?

—Buscaba a Merlín—dijo ella—. Necesitaba ordenarle que mañana fuese a buscar a bosque ciertas hierbas.

—Intenté hablar con este hombre pero estaba como poseído—dijo de repente Oswald al ver que el rey comenzaba a asentir a las palabras de su maldita hija—. Estoy seguro que Sir Ethan respaldará mi versión—dijo mirando a su amigo.

—Efectivamente. Respaldo cada una de sus palabras.

Gwaine miró con odio a aquel bastardo y rápidamente, de un solo movimiento, se puso de pie, dispuesto a atacarlo.

— ¡Él es un mentiroso!

Los guardias rápidamente reaccionaron y lo obligaron a permanecer en el suelo.

— ¡Te cortaré la lengua en cuanto te atrevas a hablarle a un caballero de esa manera!—exclamó el rey, increíblemente enfadado por el tratamiento de este simple hombre.

—La nobleza se define por lo que haces, no por quien eres—aseguró Gwaine con rotundidad—Esos hombres no son fuertes, son arrogantes. ¡Son unos matones!

— ¡Gwaine!—exclamaron a la vez Hermione y Arturo al ver que intentaban desprenderse del agarre de los guardias en un intento de atacarlos.

—Ya ve, Sire, cómo se comporta—dijo Oswald contemplando con seriedad al rey.

—Ya he oído suficiente—dijo el monarca—. Un plebeyo que ataca a un noble es una violación a las leyes de los caballeros.

Hermione palideció al oír aquello. Ella sabía muy bien qué significaba.

—No podía estar más de acuerdo—indicó el maldito Sir.

—Padre, por favor…—rogó Hermione.

—Sir Oswald—intentó Arturo hablar con tono conciliador—, por favor, le ruego que reconsidere…

—Sólo su ejecución me dará satisfacción—dijo tajantemente el hombre.

—Padre, entiendo cómo debe verse esto. Es una situación embarazosa—comenzó a decir Arturo con tono conciliador—. Sir Oswald es un querido amigo y nuestro invitado en Camelot, pero Gwaine también es mi invitado aquí. Puede no ser de doble cuna pero puedo dar fe que él tiene un corazón noble.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando ves el modo en que se comporta?—gruñó el rey a su hijo, señalando al hombre y mirándolo con total desprecio.

—Gwaine arriesgó su vida para salvar la de tu hijo—le dijo Hermione a su padre, observándolo con seriedad—. Si no hubiera sido por él, Arturo hubiera muerto.

El rey miró fijamente a su hija antes de girar el rostro hacia su heredero.

—Te lo ruego, por favor—le imploró éste—. Si la palabra de un caballero es su vínculo, yo te doy la mía. Gwaine es un buen hombre. Merece clemencia.

Uther desvió su mirada hacia el hombre por el que sus dos hijos intercedían. No importaba qué pudieran decir ellos, en realidad, porque no podía permitir que lo sucedido quede sin el castigo correspondiente. Este simple hombre había cometido un delito y no podía hacer como si no había pasado nada.

—Estás desterrado de Camelot—le informó tomando una decisión—. Si vuelves aquí, pagarás las consecuencias con tu vida. Tienes hasta el amanecer para abandonar la ciudad.

Tras estas palabras, el rey abandonó la sala, dejando un tenso silencio tras él.

…

—Arturo, debemos hacer algo—le dijo Hermione a su hermano.

El príncipe alzó la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo para observarla.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?—no necesitaba preguntarle a qué se refería porque era demasiado obvio—No puedo implorar más al rey, sabes tan bien como yo que no escuchará. Lo máximo que hemos conseguido es que no sea condenado a muerte y eso ya es un triunfo.

— ¡Pero lo han desterrado! ¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo cuando se trata del hombre que salvó tu vida?

—Hermione, por favor…

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes, él no se lo merece! Oswald no es quién dice ser. Si no fuera por Gwaine, él…—Hermione cerró la boca de inmediato, dándose cuenta que quizás había abierto la boca de más.

Los ojos de Arturo la contemplaron casi sin parpadear.

— Él… ¿Qué?—interrogó el príncipe, entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella— ¿Qué es lo que sucedió esta noche, en realidad?

—Ya lo dije, buscaba a Merlín, comenzaron a atacarlo y Gwaine llegó a ayudarnos.

—Estás mintiendo—la acusó.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque es ilógico. ¿Por qué buscarías a Merlín para ordenarle hacer algo? Él es mi sirviente, no tuyo…—la miró con sospechas— ¿No estaban por ir a besuquearse en algún rincón?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— ¿Realmente? Si quisiera besuquearme con Merlín, como tú lo dices, no sería tan estúpida como para ir a buscarlo dentro de la habitación de algún huésped… y tampoco iba a decírtelo.

— ¡Hermione!—la reprendió.

—Tú fuiste el que sugirió tal cosa, así que no pongas esa cara…

Arturo se llevó una mano a su frente y se la frotó con cierta fuerza. Estaba por darle dolor de cabeza. No le gustaba ni un poco sugerir tal cosa pero su hermana ya había besado al inepto de su sirviente, ¡delante de él! Si ellos comenzaban algo, necesitaba saberlo. Seguramente intentaría detenerlos y, para su desgracia, sabía que posiblemente no lo conseguiría… pero de todos modos quería saber.

— ¿Me prometes que no hay nada entre tú y Merlín?

—Somos amigos—dijo ella, sabiendo que no estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Y con Gwaine?

— ¿Crees que podría tener algo con él? Es apuesto pero realmente no es mi tipo. Demasiado mujeriego para mí gusto.

Arturo no pudo evitar reírse de esto.

—No sabía que tuvieras un "tipo"—le dijo.

—Por supuesto, me gustan los hombres inteligentes, valientes y de buen corazón.

—Bueno, creo que me puedo quedar tranquilo porque ninguno de esos calificativos corresponden a Merlín—rió suavemente al ver la expresión indignada de su hermana—. Ya sé, ya sé. Recuerdo demasiado bien que me dijiste lo que sentías por él pero aún no lo entiendo… De todos modos, nos hemos desviado del tema. Estabas por decirme lo que realmente sucedió esta noche.

—Ya te lo dije…

—Hermione, por favor—la interrumpió Arturo con brusquedad.

Ella lo miró fijamente, debatiéndose internamente por unos momentos.

—Te contaré, pero prométeme que no harás nada estúpido—su hermano esperó con impaciencia sin decir o hacer algo que diera a entender que prometería tal cosa—. Merlín y yo sospechábamos que Oswald y Ethan tenían espadas mágicas y fuimos a buscarlas para mostrártelas como pruebas.

Arturo miró a su hermana con incredulidad.

—Oswald nunca haría una cosa así. Está en contra de la magia como nosotros.

 _Como ustedes,_ quiso corregirlo ella pero se abstuvo de abrir la boca.

—Te lo dije, no es él realmente. No sé quién es pero sé que Merlín pudo reconocerlo. Lo vi en sus ojos. Este hombre notó que representábamos una amenaza para él cuando nos descubrió dentro de su cuarto y nos quiso atacar. De no haber sido por Gwaine, Merlín seguramente estaría muerto y yo, condenada.

— ¿Condenada? ¿A qué te refieres?

Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba levemente. En otras ocasiones había hablado de sexo abiertamente, para disgusto de su hermano, pero ahora se sentía algo cohibida.

—Hermione, dime qué diablos sucedió—ordenó rotundamente Arturo al ver el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

—No sucedió nada. Gwaine llegó.

El corazón de Arturo se aceleró a causa del terror. No quería creer que ella estuviera sugiriendo que…

— ¿Oswald te tocó?

—No, te dije que no sucedió nada. Gwaine llegó a tiempo.

—Pero intentó hacerlo—La expresión de Arturo era de una rabia casi ciega— ¡Demonios, Hermione! ¿Quién te mandó a meterte ahí? ¡¿Tienes idea del lío en que te hubieras metido si él llegaba a…?!—se calló de repente, sintiéndose enfermo con la simple idea.

—No fue mi culpa, Arturo—le respondió Hermione—. Intentaba probarte que él estaba tratando con magia, que es un peligro. ¿Me hubieras escuchado si te pedía que no participaras? No, claro que no.

— ¡Pero me hubieras dicho igual!

— ¿Y me hubieras creído?

—Por supuesto que sí, eres mi hermana.

—Bueno, te lo digo ahora. Ellos usan magia: espadas encantadas que no tienen filo pero que hieren mortalmente.

— ¿Y cómo sabes esto? ¿Llegaste a ver las espadas?

—Sí, antes de que él nos descubriera en sus cámaras, las vi. Aparentan ser una de las tantas espadas comunes sin filo que se usan para este tipo de torneo pero realmente no es así.

— ¿A caso los viste usarlas? ¿Te cortaste?

—No, yo no, pero Merlín sí. Cuando él lo contó, Gwaine estaba presente y él no tardó en identificarlas. Las había visto antes y asegura que son mortales. Y lo son—aseguró—. Arturo, por favor, no puedes participar.

—No seas absurda, Hermione—le dijo con un suspiro—. No puedo retirarme.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—Pero… pensé que…

—Te dije que te creería y lo hago, pero no puedo abandonar sin más, sin tener una buena razón para hacerlo. Y tampoco podemos ir y acusarlos libremente porque no tenemos prueba.

—Podemos pedir que revisen sus cámaras privadas—sugirió ella con esperanzas—Yo sé dónde están.

—Si notaron que tú y Merlín descubrieron la verdad, no dejarán las espadas en cualquier parte. Seguramente las escondieron. Si vamos ahora a revisar, no estarán y sólo quedaremos como unos tontos.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haremos?—preguntó indignada Hermione— ¡No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados!

—No lo haremos—le aseguró Arturo—. Yo lucharé.

— ¡No! ¡Por Circe, Arturo, estamos hablando de espadas mágicas! ¡Podrías morir!

— ¿Circe?

—Olvídalo—dijo ella rápidamente, maldiciendo internamente por su error—. No puedes ir y luchar de todos modos. Ellos tienen una clara ventaja.

—Puede que tengan espadas encantadas pero yo soy un mejor luchador. Lo has visto, Hermione, Oswald no tiene velocidad ni ingenio para la pelea. Yo te vengaré y le demostraré que no puede meterse contigo.

Hermione intentó discutir con su hermano pero nada de lo que dijo fue suficientemente bueno como para convencerlo de que no debía participar. ¡Él era tan condenadamente terco!

…

Hermione caminaba hacia la cámara de Gaius a toda prisa, rogando que Gwaine no se hubiese marchado aún. Para su fortuna, el hombre se cruzó en su camino. Al verla, le sonrió encantadoramente.

—No quiero que te vayas—le dijo ella, deteniéndose frente a él.

—Sé que me extrañarás—aseguró él con cierta picardía—, pero nos volveremos a ver.

—Mi padre te acaba de desterrar de Camelot, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Él se encogió de hombros con cierta despreocupación pero Hermione podía ver que sus ojos no tenían ese brillo alegre y coqueto que era habitual en su persona.

—Una corazonada—le dijo.

—Fue muy valiente todo lo que has hecho. No sólo salvaste a mi hermano, sino también a Merlín y a mí. Si fuera mi decisión, no tendrías que irte, pero no hay modo de convencer a mi padre ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

Las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron ampliamente y dio un paso hacia ella. Hermione se mantuvo firme, mirándolo fijamente, sonriendo con cierta diversión ante su intento de coquetearle.

—Me puedo conformar con un beso—le susurró.

—Yo podría besarte…

Los ojos de Gwaine se abrieron enormemente a causa de la sorpresa. Había coqueteado de manera burlona, sólo para divertirse en un intento de ponerla incómoda. Después de todo, estaba con Merlín, ¿o no? Nunca había esperado que ella dijera tal cosa. Se movió incómodo sobre sus propios pies, casi retrocediendo ante la presencia de la princesa.

—En realidad… yo sólo…—tartamudeó con nerviosismo.

La risa divertida de Hermione le advirtió que ella no pensaba en besarlo realmente, simplemente jugaba con él. La miró con diversión antes de volver a colocar una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres jugar a esto, mi lady?—le preguntó—Coquetear es un arte y no uno no se vuelve artista de la noche a la mañana.

Hermione no podía creer que estaban teniendo esa conversación pero aun así era preferible tenerla a tener que enfrentarse a una rotunda despedida. El hombre tenía su carisma y no sólo había sabido ganar su respeto sino también su cariño.

—Aunque no lo creas, tengo siglos de ventaja—le aseguró ella.

Él colocó los ojos en blanco, mientras agitaba suavemente la cabeza.

—Creo que entiendo cada vez más porqué Merlín está tan enamorado de ti.

Hermione se apresuró a cubrir la boca de Gwaine con sus manos, lanzándole una mirada reprensora.

— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca?—le preguntó en un susurro, desviando sus ojos hacia ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar que no hubiera nadie—No puedes decir cosas como esas. Cualquiera puede escucharte.

Él apartó las manos de la princesa con cuidado.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto?—preguntó—He intentado por todos los medios que Merlín me diga algo pero se ha hecho el tonto.

—Merlín no te dijo nada porque no hay nada que decir—ella apartó sus manos y dio un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ambos—. Somos amigos.

—Pero eso no es todo—cuando vio que la joven estaba por volver a replicar, se apresuró a tranquilizarla—. No le diré a nadie, Hermione. Merlín y tú me ayudaron e incluso Arturo me defendió delante de su padre.

Hermione hizo una leve mueca.

—Mi hermano… él es una buena persona—aseguró—pero… él no…

—Él no sabe lo de ustedes.

—No.

—No le diré nada.

—Gracias… no sólo por esto, sino por todo. No tenías que meterte en todo este lío y aun así lo hiciste.

Él se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo soy. Me gustan demasiado los problemas… ¿Sería muy inapropiado abrazar a la princesa del reino del que me acaban de expulsar?

—Demasiado—le aseguró antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Gwaine se sorprendió del pequeño arrebato de la chica pero luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella era demasiado dulce para ser de la nobleza. ¿Qué hacía ese pequeño conejito en medio de tantos lobos?

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose con demasiada fuerza llamó la atención de ambos. Se separaron, quizás Gwaine con demasiada prisa, al ver a Merlín contemplándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

—Bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir—dijo el hombre antes de dar una inclinación con la cabeza a ambos y salir de allí en completo silencio.

Hermione miró a Merlin, quien seguía con la mirada fija en Gwaine. Ella suavemente estiró su mano y tomó la suya, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El mago giró el rostro en su dirección y le sonrió suavemente, casi con tristeza, antes de empujarla suavemente hacia las cámaras del galeno. Ambos entraron en silencio hasta que notaron que Gaius los miraba en silencio.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Merlín no quiso contarle de sus celos y prefirió decirle sobre otro de sus temores.

—No sé qué hacer—le dijo con desespero—. Arturo está completamente a merced de estos malditos. ¡Si tan sólo no nos hubiéramos detenidos en esa taberna!

— ¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió Hermione sin entender.

— ¿Recuerdas el rostro que viste en la piedra?—ella asintió— Pues, el idiota que intentó robarle a la dueña de la taberna es él. Seguramente están aquí en busca de venganza.

—Pues, parecen tener todas las de ganar—dijo con molestia Hermione—, pero no lo harán.

—Quizás podamos conseguir que se retire—sugirió el galeno.

—No lo hará. Conozco a Arturo—aseguró Merlín mientras se paseaba por habitación, intentando pensar en alguna solución.

—Y yo ya hablé con él—les informó Hermione—. Me creyó sobre las espadas aunque no puede hacer nada al respecto sin ninguna prueba.

— ¿Y qué dijo sobre la prueba?—preguntó el médico con seriedad.

—No abandonará—dijo ella con mal humor—, e incluso cree tener la suficiente destreza como para derrotarlos. Dice que se vengará por lo que quisieron hacerme.

Gaius lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Merlín, quien simplemente le hizo una seña disimulada para que no preguntara ahora y luego se volvió hacia Hermione. Se acercó a ella y le habló por lo bajo.

— ¿Le dijiste?

—Se me escaparon unas palabras—confesó ella con vergüenza—e insistió tanto que terminé diciéndole. No fue mi idea más brillante porque sólo empeoré la situación. Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo—le aseguró dándole una pequeña caricia en el brazo a modo de consuelo—. Encontraremos un modo de solucionar este problema.

— ¿Cómo?

—De alguna manera voy a usar mis poderes para salvarlo.

— ¿Con el rey y medio Camelot observando?—cuestionó el galeno, sobresaltándolos a ambos ya que creían que estaban hablando demasiado bajo como para que él escuchase.

—Es demasiado peligroso—le dijo Hermione.

—No tengo opción.

…

La noche fue demasiado larga, especialmente para Merlín y Hermione, quienes tuvieron que soportar solos los nervios de lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Como Gwaine se marchó, la cama del mago volvió a estar libre y a éste no le quedó ninguna otra opción más que dormir en ella, sintiendo la ausencia de Hermione a su lado.

Cuando la mañana llegó, mal dormido y demasiado preocupado, se dirigió hacia las cámaras del príncipe para ayudarlo a prepararse. Como la lucha estaba a solo unas horas, Arturo no quiso desayuno pero sí insistió, como siempre, en que repasase que tuviera su armadura completa y lista. Estaba estirando la cota de malla cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, dejando entrar al rey.

Merlín rápidamente hizo una reverencia y se apartó unos pasos, dejando que padre e hijo hablasen. El rey traía consigo algo alargado en sus manos, cubierto con un trozo de lienzo. El mago asumió que se trataba de alguna espada, seguramente muy especial para el monarca dado que la trataba con mucho cuidado.

—Confío en que estés listo para el reto—le dijo el hombre mayor, sonriéndole a su hijo.

—Sí, padre.

—Vine a traerte esto—sacó el lienzo, mostrándole, como había asumido Merlín, una espada reluciente—Yo gané mi primer cuerpo a cuerpo con esta espada. El borde se ha desafilado, por lo que es perfectamente segura.

Observó cómo su hijo la tomaba y la movía en sus manos. Estaba increíblemente orgulloso de él.

—Todos están ansiosos por tu victoria hoy—siguió diciendo Uther—. Sé que no me decepcionarás.

Arturo no dijo absolutamente nada pero su padre asumió que había entendido el mensaje que le intentaba dar, así que tras un rápido abrazo de despedida, se marchó de la habitación.

Merlín lo ayudó a prepararse, colocándole la cota de malla y el resto de la armadura, siempre en silencio, pero no porque no quisiera hablar sino porque no sabía qué decir para convencerlo de que desistiera de aquello.

—Ya sabes cómo son esos momentos en que yo te digo que algo no es buena idea y…

—Y después te ignoro, sí—lo interrumpió Arturo.

—Y después pruebo que tengo razón—completó su sirviente mientras le pasaba la espada del rey.

—Merlín, tu preocupación por mi bienestar es conmovedora, pero no pienso escuchar las ideas con las que Hermione te llenó la cabeza.

— ¡Ella no hizo tal cosa!

— ¿A caso no me dirás de las espadas mágicas, que realmente tienen filo y que podrían matarme?

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Ahórratelo—le ordenó con rotundidad—. Le creí a Hermione, no necesito que me lo repitas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes competir a pesar de todo? ¡Es magia!

—Creo que eso lo has dejado claro ya. Mira, no voy a esperar que lo entiendas a pesar de que te lo he dicho muchas veces, y tú puedes pensar que el combate es alguna clase de estúpido juego pero es más que eso—le dijo seriamente—. Se trata de demostrarle a la gente que estoy en forma para guiarlos. Si ellos no me ven como un futuro rey, no soy nadie porque, ¿quién se dice rey si no tiene reino?

Merlín entendía, realmente lo hacía, pero eso no quería decir que debía de gustarle.

—Lo sé—respondió con cierta vergüenza—. Sólo ten cuidado.

…

Hermione llegó junto con su padre y Morgana. Ambas sólo se habían dirigido una falsa sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia allí y habían intercambiado un par de palabras cordiales. La princesa sabía demasiado bien que la protegida del rey sólo deseaba actuar como si ella era la misma mujer de antes y no como si estuviera planeando el próximo modo de atacar al reino. Estaba segura que si se enteraba de lo que sucedía en ese mismo momento, sería capaz de ayudar a aquel bastardo a asesinar a Arturo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione suavizó su expresión de inmediato y asintió a Morgana. Sus turbios pensamientos habían hecho que frunciera el ceño con fuerza, llamando la atención de la chica.

—Sólo estoy ansiosa por el reto—mintió antes de sentarse en su lugar.

Los presentes también se sentaron al ver a los nobles tomar asiento y esperaron expectantes a que comenzara. Hermione miró hacia la arena donde se llevaría a cabo el reto y vio a los caballeros alineados en dos grupos, todos montados a caballo, cada grupo en cada extremo. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano y lo vio justo colocándose el casco. Ella quiso saludarlo pero no miraba en su dirección sino hacia las tribunas. Hermione se preguntó a quién estaría buscando. Muy pronto su pregunta fue respondida ya que, al seguir la dirección de la mirada de su hermano, vio a Gwen sentada casi en primera fila, intentando no mostrarse tan nerviosa.

Su padre se levantó en ese momento y tras comprobar que los caballeros estaban listos, dio la señal que daba comienzo al evento.

En menos de un segundo, todos salieron casi al mismo tiempo, montando con velocidad, aferrando en sus manos sus espadas. La gente comenzó a vitorear a sus favoritos, aplaudiéndolos y alentándolos. Entre el montón de caballeros Hermione no pudo distinguir a su hermano pero fue viendo como poco a poco muchos de ellos caían de los caballos, quedando descalificados. Todos los presentes jadearon espantados cuando uno de los hombres fue arrastrado por su caballo, al enredarse su pie en el estribo. A su lado, Uther aplaudía tanto como los demás, entretenido por lo que estaba viendo.

Sin embargo, Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta que había algunos hombres que caían claramente heridos. Se alejaban de la batalla lentamente, cojeando, quejándose de dolor e incluso sangrando. La preocupación la inundó e intentó con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a su hermano. Como casi todos tenían las mismas armaduras, lo encontró gracias al caballo que montaba. Pero no fueron precisamente buenas noticias porque se dio cuenta de inmediato que otro caballero montaba directamente hacia él, quien estaba de espalda y no advertía el peligro.

— ¡ARTURO!—gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, sobresaltando tanto a su padre como a Morgana.

Cómo fue capaz él de oírla en medio del sonido de los cascos contra el suelo y de las espadas chocando, nunca lo entendió. Pero en el momento en que el príncipe oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre con cierto desespero, giró el rostro y pudo ver, justo a tiempo, que alguien se acercaba a él. Logró esquivar la espada de su contrincante a duras penas, pero lo consiguió. El caballo de éste se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, lanzándolo al suelo.

Todos aplaudieron, eufóricos por lo sucedido pero en cuanto éste hombre se puso de pie y corrió directamente hacia el príncipe, tomándolo del brazo y tirándolo al suelo.

— ¿Qué demonios…?—preguntó Uther sin poder creer lo que veía.

Arturo cayó, quedándose sin aire por unos segundos. Su enemigo alzó la espada y estuvo por clavársela en medio del pecho sin miramientos pero el príncipe logró girar sobre la tierra a tiempo. Todos seguían aplaudiendo y vitoreando, como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta que lo que estaba sucediendo iba en contra de las reglas del torneo.

Arturo miró a su contrincante directamente a los ojos y, por más que no logró advertir el resto de su rostro porque el casco lo cubría, pudo reconocerlo. Oswald. Bastardo. Se lanzó contra él con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada en su corazón. El maldito se arrepentiría por querer aprovecharse de su hermana.

En medio de esa pelea, fue incapaz de ver que el último caballero que quedaba montado se dirigía a él. Hermione esta vez fue incapaz de gritar, hacerlo sólo lograría distraerlo y seguramente Oswald aprovecharía su distracción. Miró con desespero hacia un lado, buscando a Merlín. Lo vio susurrándole algo a Gaius y ella rogó en silencio que fuera algún plan para salvar a su hermano. Fue en ese momento en que él apartó el rostro del anciano y lo enfocó en el caballero a caballo.

De pronto, como si fuera magia—y ella sabía que lo era—, la correa de la montura del caballo se rompió, enviando al suelo al jinete. De todos modos, éste se puso de pie y corrió a ponerse al lado de su compañero para enfrentarse entre ambos al príncipe.

—Dos contra uno—dijo Arturo al ver su situación—. Un poco injusto, ¿no creen?

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un grito furioso antes de que los dos se le lanzaran encima. Arturo bloqueaba los golpes, uno tras otros, sin ser capaz de atacar.

— ¡Padre, por favor, haz algo!—le imploró Hermione.

—Yo… no puedo—indicó el rey.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no?!—Se enojó ella— ¡Es tu hijo quién está arriesgando su vida ahí!

—Hermione, entiende, no puedo intervenir. Él debe demostrar ser capaz.

Furiosa, se puso de pie y se encaminó a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba Merlín. Oyó a su padre llamándola pero no le hizo caso alguno. Ingrid la vio correr y no tardó en seguirla de inmediato, notando la preocupación en su rostro. Ambas se encontraron con Merlín.

—Hay que hacer algo—le dijo al mago.

—Tengo que intervenir—dijo Merlín y estuvo a un segundo de tomar una espada e ir con el príncipe.

Sin embargo, lo que vio lo detuvo. Uno de los caballeros que había caído durante el torneo se levantó lentamente y, tras tomar aire unos segundos, fue corriendo hacia Arturo para luchar a su lado.

— ¿Quién es ese?—preguntó Ingrid.

—No lo sé—contestó Merlín sin dejar de mirar hacia la batalla.

—Pero deberíamos darle las gracias—dijo Gaius.

Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo. Ahora la pelea era mucho más pareja. Mientras Arturo peleaba con uno, su compañero se ocupaba del otro. Ambos eran muy buenos en la lucha y se notaba claramente que tenían ventaja con respecto a Oswald y Ethan.

El salvador de Arturo golpeó con agilidad la mano del caballero contra el que luchaba, logrando que soltara la espada mágica. Ésta voló por el aire unos segundos hasta que logró tomarla y ahora tener las dos armas a su disposición.

—Sólo hay una persona que conozco que pueda hacer eso—dijo Merlín con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién?—cuestionó Hermione.

Pero la pregunta quedó sin respuesta porque en ese momento dicha persona conseguía realizar un movimiento veloz y mortífero con la espada robada. Todo se llenó de un repentino silencio y el caballero cayó muerto. Para empeorar la situación, Arturo cayó de espaldas al suelo tras haber perdido el equilibrio y su enemigo no dudó el tomar ventaja de esto. En ese instante, el caballero que quedaba de pie alzó la espada robada y se la clavó en el pecho de éste, salvándole la vida del príncipe.

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

Ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos en la arena.

Hermione se adelantó con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta pero Merlín la tomó del brazo, impidiéndole seguir.

— ¿Sabes que todos esperan que luchemos hasta el final?—preguntó el príncipe al caballero mientras se quitaba el casco.

Estaba sudado, respiraba con dificultad y sentía que todos los músculos de su cuerpo dolían. Por más que le dolía no ser el ganador, sabía que lo que estaba por decir era la decisión correcta.

—Has luchado con valentía. El campo es tuyo—le dijo Arturo.

El otro no reaccionó como él esperaba. No alzó sus manos en señal de triunfo ni saludó a la multitud que nuevamente había comenzado a alentarlos para que continuaran. Simplemente dejó su espada a un lado, soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio y, con resignación, se quitó el casco que llevaba. La sorpresa de Arturo fue suprema pero aun así rio, más de sí mismo que de la situación.

—Debí de haberlo sabido—dijo—. Nadie pelea como lo haces tú—le aseguró a Gwaine.

No obstante, el momento de relativa paz después de la batalla duró poco. Cuando el rey vio de quien se trataba, ordenó inmediatamente que lo arrestasen por desobedecer las órdenes explícitas que había dado. Arturo protestó pero no hubieron palabras lo suficientemente buenas para convencer a su padre de que no debía de asesinar al hombre que le había salvado la vida… dos veces.

—Padre, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Hermione había entrado silenciosamente y había llamado la atención de su padre y de su hermano.

— ¿Qué es, Hermione? Si es algo que puedes resolver tú sola, hazlo, debo organizar una ejecución.

—Creo que deberías venir conmigo antes de seguir con lo tuyo.

Arturo y Uther siguieron a la princesa hasta una de las tiendas que se habían armado al lado del campo de batalla, en la cual se colocaron los cuerpos de los dos caballeros. Uther sintió que su estómago se retorcía al descubrir que allí se encontraban Oswald y Ethan. Si tan sólo hubiera acabado desde un primer momento con aquel imbécil, ahora aquellos caballeros estarían vivos.

Gaius, hizo una reverencia al verlos ingresar.

— ¿No has podido hacer nada para salvarlos?—le preguntó el rey.

—Me temo que no.

—El prisionero es culpable por sus muertes—miró a su hijo con desprecio, culpándolo por lo sucedido—. Va a ser ejecutado inmediatamente.

—Me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco, padre. Es por esto que te he mandado a llamar—Hermione le hizo una seña a Gaius—. Me temo que Sir Oswald y Sir Ethan no son lo que parecen.

El anciano quitó los collares con las gemas que colgaban del cuello, enseñándoselos al rey, antes de quitarles el casco a los dos hombres. Ninguno de ellos tenía el aspecto que habían tenido antes. Arturo reconoció de inmediato al hombre que los había atacado en la taberna.

— ¡Hechicería!—exclamó con sorpresa Uther.

—Como vez, padre—dijo Hermione—, Arturo le debe nuevamente la vida a Gwaine. Si aun así decides ejecutarlo, demostrarás ser un rey muy desagradecido.

…

Gwaine se sorprendió cuando los guardias lo dejaron salir de la celda y aún más se sorprendió cuando al subir las escaleras se encontró con Merlín esperándolo.

—Debemos esperar el veredicto del rey— le dijo antes de guiarlo hacia la entrada de las cámaras del consejo—. Hermione y Arturo están reunidos con Uther. Ellos no permitirán que nada malo te suceda.

Gwaine no dijo nada. Él creía en la benevolencia de los dos príncipes pero no confiaba en el rey. Fue en ese momento cuando las puertas se abrieron y los hermanos salieron, mirando abatidos.

—El rey está dispuesto a pasar por alto el hecho de que luchaste en el cuerpo a cuerpo—le dijo Arturo.

— ¡Es fantástico!—exclamó Merlín.

—Pero…—continuó el príncipe— Es un hombre terco. No anulará la sentencia. Debes abandonar Camelot.

— Tienen que hablar con él—les imploró el mago—. Estoy seguro que podrán convencerlo.

—Merlín, no—lo interrumpió Gwaine con seriedad.

—Lo siento, Gwaine—dijo Arturo—. Mi padre está equivocado. Si fuera por mí…

—Lo sé—aseguró el hombre, intentando sonreír—. No necesitas explicarme.

Gwaine miró hacia la princesa, notando que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo, mirándose la falda de su vestido con expresión triste. Dio un paso hacia ella y estiró el brazo para tomar su mentón con sus manos y alzar su rostro. Sus ojos castaños, casi dorados, lo contemplaron con tristeza.

—Mejora esa expresión—le dijo sonriendo suavemente—. Volveré, ¿recuerdas que te lo dije? Aún me debes un beso.

Eso sacó una sonrisa acuosa a la princesa pero hizo que la alarma sonara en la cabeza del príncipe.

—Sí, eso no sucederá—intervino, tomando a Hermione para atraerla hacia él, lejos de Gwaine—. Merlín, acompaña a nuestro invitado. Ve que tenga todo lo necesario antes de irse.

…

— ¿A dónde irás?—preguntó Merlín mientras acompañaba al exterior a Gwaine.

—Pensaba en Mercia—respondió sin dejar de caminar.

—Pero es peligroso.

—Sí, pero obtienes mucha más cerveza por tu dinero—le aseguró con felicidad pero al ver la expresión de Merlín, agregó— ¡Estoy bromeando!

— ¿Por qué no le dices al rey quién eres realmente? Te concederá el perdón inmediatamente. Podrías quedarte en Camelot.

—Yo nunca podría servir a un hombre como Uther.

—Sin embargo, ayudaste a Arturo.

—Eso lo hice por la belleza de su hermana—Merlín volvió a lanzarle una mala mirada—. Tranquilízate, enamorado—le dijo con cierta diversión—. Arturo me defendió, por eso lo hice. Eso demostró que es un verdadero hombre noble.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no te quedas? Podrías convertirte en un caballero como tu padre. Arturo y tú lucharon muy bien juntos.

Gwaine pareció meditarlo unos instantes, pero finalmente volvió a sonreír.

—Y quizás algún día volvamos a hacerlo—le dijo antes de dar una palmada sobre el hombro del mago—. Nos vemos, Merlín.

—Por favor, Hermione quiere que te quedes.

Gwaine no pudo evitar reír ante esto. Este hombre era muy bueno o muy idiota.

— ¿Y no te importa que yo te la robe?— le preguntó.

Merlín le sonrió.

—Como si pudieras hacerlo.

— ¡Lo sabía!—lo señaló con el dedo y casi cantó victoria— ¡Sabía que había algo entre ustedes! Ella ya me lo había confesado pero sólo faltaba que me lo dijeras tú—hizo una leve pausa en la que se lo quedó viendo con una pícara sonrisa—. Dime, Merlín… ¿Cómo es en la cama?

El rostro de Merlín se volvió rojo de inmediato.

—Creo que es hora de que te marches—le dijo con seriedad el mago.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Dame unos detalles a modo de consuelo.

—No pienso hablar de ella de ese modo—le dijo rotundamente.

— ¿Es así de buena?—insistió Gwaine.

Merlín le dio un par de empujones casi bruscos para sacarlo de allí.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

—Sólo quería hablar contigo, Merlín.

— ¿Sobre qué?—preguntó el mago intentando actuar despreocupado.

—Sobre lo que sucedió hoy, por supuesto—ella buscó un banquito y se sentó junto a ellos—. ¿Cómo salvaste a mi hermano?

—No fue realmente gran cosa. Sólo quité la flecha que se había clavado en su espalda. Ni siquiera logró rozar su piel.

Gaius lo miró con extrañeza porque eso no había sido lo que le había contado a él. ¿Por qué motivo quería ocultarle la verdad a Hermione? ¿Qué era lo que no quería que ella supiera?


	62. La cueva de cristal

**Marianagmt, como siempre, gracias... ¡Y muy feliz cumpleaños! (Aún me siento culpable por no haberte saludado a tiempo) Eres una excelente persona y te mereces lo mejor.**

* * *

 **Invitado:** Siempre intento no tardar en actualizar esta historia pero siempre hay algo que interviene con mi tiempo y me impide escribir a la velocidad que quiero. Espero que perdones mi tardanza.

 **Whitch:** ¡Gracias por ser el comentario 300! Muchas, muchas gracias... Por desgracia, como tengo adelantados siempre muchos capítulos, en este no habrá nada de lime pero sí lo habrá más adelante. Prometo dedicarte ese capitulo especialmente para ti.

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo aquellos cuyos nombres no sepan reconocer.

* * *

 ** _LA CUEVA DE CRISTAL_**

Estaban corriendo por sus vidas. De nuevo… y esa era una escena que volvía a repetirse con regularidad en la vida de Merlín desde que había ido a vivir a Camelot. Había ocasiones en las que se preguntaba en qué rayos había estado pensando su madre al mandarlo al mismísimo sitio en donde ser mago era un pase seguro para la horca. Sin embargo, no podía culparla a ella por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento ni tampoco por lo que había acontecido todas las veces anteriores. En ese momento, el que tenía la culpa de todo era Arturo por querer ir justo ese día a cazar y no querer llevar a nadie más que a él de ayudante. El príncipe había asegurado que su sirviente era suficiente porque hacía él sólo tanto ruido como toda una tropa. Y, por supuesto, como el Destino no podía de haberlo dispuesto de otro modo, se metieron en problemas; en el camino se toparon con un grupo de bandidos que no tardaron en reconocer al heredero de la corona y no dudaron ni un segundo en ir tras ellos para asesinarlos.

La desventaja en cuanto a números era demasiado obvia por eso Arturo y él habían hecho lo más lógico: correr.

Y allí estaban, esquivando árboles, moviendo sus piernas a toda velocidad, saltando sobre las raíces y las rocas, corriendo en zigzag en un intento vano de despistarlos y así perderlos. Cada cierto tiempo miraban hacia atrás tan sólo para comprobar que la distancias entre ellos y su muerte no era demasiado larga. Tenían los músculos adoloridos de tanto correr y el aire se escapaba de sus labios en rápidos jadeos.

— ¡Apresúrate, Merlín!—le gritó el príncipe cuando notó que estaba quedándose atrás.

Merlín intentó no gemir de dolor mientras obligaba a sus piernas a andar con más prisa pero al mismo tiempo intentando ser cuidadoso de no tropezar. Por suerte, doblaron en un inmenso árbol y encontraron un desnivel en el suelo. Arturo le hizo una seña y ambos se ocultaron ahí, con el corazón latiéndoles a gran velocidad.

— ¿Los hemos perdido?—preguntó Merlín sin aliento, dejándose caer en el húmedo suelo del bosque.

Arturo miró por encima y no los vio. Sonrió con completo orgullo cuando miró a su sirviente.

—Te dije que huiríamos de ellos.

— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Merlín también mirando, mostrándose más inseguro.

— ¿Por qué nunca confías en mí, Merlín?—inquirió con molestia Arturo.

Los gritos y sonidos de pisadas le advirtieron que no los habían perdido realmente. Ambos miraron hacia adelante y vieron con horror que ellos ya se habían dado cuenta en dónde se encontraban. Compartieron una mirada de pánico antes de salir a correr nuevamente en cualquier dirección.

— ¡Vamos! Por este camino.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—Confía en mí—fue todo lo que le dijo el príncipe antes de seguir andando.

Se detuvieron unos segundos en un sitio plagado de inmensas rocas que era mucho más altas que ellos antes de seguir andando. Arturo parecía buscar algún sitio donde esconderse y a Merlín no le quedó más opción que seguirlo. Sin embargo, en ese trayecto, el mago se detuvo de repente, como si sus pies se hubiesen quedados pegados en el suelo.

— ¡Arturo!—lo llamó con alarma.

El príncipe se volteó a ver la expresión de pánico de Merlín.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vamos!—corrió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo consigo.

Los pies de Merlín volvieron a andar pero la alarma que sonaba en el centro de su cabeza había aumentado su volumen. Frente a ellos dos enormes estatuas de grandes reyes se alzaban, de roca antigua, talladas a mano por cientos de hombres. Las plantas enredaderas habían hecho su camino en ellas, extendiendo sus raíces en el interior, pero aun permitiéndoles mostrarse imponentes. Era una especie de advertencia.

Arturo lo soltó y siguió andando, dejando a Merlín justo en medio de ellas. La respiración del mago era superficial y rápida, un poco a causa de haber estado corriendo y otro por estar allí en ese momento. Había algo en el ambiente, algo que no supo distinguir en un primer momento que hacía cosquillear su piel y aceleraba su corazón.

— ¿Dónde te metiste, Merlín?

El mago salió de su ensimismamiento y siguió andando en contra de sus deseos. Siguió la voz del príncipe y lo alcanzó con prontitud.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?—le preguntó en un susurro, temiendo profanar el silencio ensordecedor que los rodeaba.

—El Valle de los Reyes Caídos.

A donde sea que mirasen la vegetación había cubierto buena parte de lo que antes fue una imponente construcción. Había esculturas rotas, rostros tallados en la piedra que parecían tener expresiones tan vívidas que causaba terror mirarlos por demasiado tiempo. Lo peor de todo es que ese cosquilleo, esa energía que parecía salir desde el mismo centro de la tierra, no dejaba de inquietarlo. Era magia, se dio cuenta de repente. Magia increíblemente poderosa.

— ¿Está maldito?—no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No. No a menos que creas en supersticiones.

Salvo que aquello posiblemente no era una simple superstición. Merlín podía sentirlo.

—Lo está.

— ¡Es un mito! No nos seguirán hasta aquí. Nunca se atreverían—le aseguró—. Confía en mí.

Merlín lo miró de mala manera.

— ¡Si dices eso una vez más…!

Pero cualquier amenaza quedó acallada porque, en contra de la seguridad de las palabras del príncipe, los bandidos se adentraron al Valle y comenzaron a perseguirlos nuevamente. Otra vez les tocó correr. Se adentraron al interior de aquel sitio que el bosque ya había hecho suyo, volviendo a esquivar árboles, volviendo a saltar sobre las raíces para no tropezar y caer. Cuando creían haber obtenido un poco de ventaja, lo peor sucedió.

Un grupo de arqueros se detuvo y apuntó con sus arcos hacia ellos. Merlín no hubiera podido detenerlo jamás, ni siquiera con su magia. Una flecha voló por el aire directamente hacia el príncipe y atravesó su armadura limpiamente, clavándose en la parte superior de su espalda. El príncipe cayó bocabajo de inmediato.

El mago lo tomó del brazo, notando que aún estaba vivo, y lo alzó sobre sus hombros con esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Arturo con voz grave.

—Una flecha.

— ¿Una flecha?—parecía a punto de caer en la inconsciencia—Bien. Por un momento pensé que era algo terrible.

Y eso fue todo. El peso del príncipe cayó encima de él y, al no poder soportarlo, volvió a caer al suelo. Merlín miró con horror como la herida no dejaba de sangrar. Giró el rostro hacia atrás y comprobó que los bandidos se habían marchado pensando, seguramente, que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la vida del príncipe acabara.

Merlín actuó mecánicamente, intentando no pensar demasiado las cosas. Arrastró a Arturo hacia un lado y, colocándolo lo mejor posible, tomó el resto de la flecha y, tomando aire profundamente para armarse de valor, tiró hacia fuera. En la inconsciencia en la que se encontraba, Arturo gimió de dolor y el corazón de Merlín casi se detuvo a causa de la preocupación. Con un ruido atroz, la punta de la flecha salió pero la sangre comenzó a brotar aún más. Merlín se quitó con prisa el pañuelo que llevaba e intentó detener la hemorragia aunque no lo consiguió. Sus manos temblaron notablemente.

A toda prisa encendió el fuego y cuando volvió a controlarlo descubrió que había comenzado a tener fiebre. Desesperado, comenzó a mirar el suelo en busca de las hierbas que muchas veces había visto. Cuando las encontró, armó un pequeño bollo que calentó suavemente en el fuego para luego colocar encima de la cabeza del príncipe. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer y esto lo preocupaba.

—Necesito que te recuperes, cabeza de chorlito—le dijo en un susurro, observando su piel increíblemente pálida y fría.

Giró suavemente su cuerpo para volver a observar la herida de su espalda. Aún sangraba. No podía creer que la flecha hubiera sido capaz de atravesar su cota de malla. Repasó en su mente todos los hechizos curativos que sabía hasta dio con uno en particular que creía que sería de ayuda.

— _Purhhaele dolgbenn_ —dijo mientras tocaba la herida con sus manos.

Podía sentir su propia magia en las yemas de sus dedos pero no parecía hacer ningún efecto. Giró suavemente el cuerpo de Arturo y vio, con horror, que su piel había palidecido aún más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acudir a los ojos de Merlín pero él intentó contenerlas. Iba a salvar a Arturo. No podía dejarlo morir. ¡No se suponía que debía morir! Limpió con suavidad el rostro del príncipe, sintiéndose increíblemente sólo. Si tan sólo Hermione o Gaius estuvieran allí, ellos hubieran sabido qué hacer. En un intento desesperado de conseguir que despertara, le dijo casi con triste burla:

—No me importa si mueres, hay muchos otros príncipes. No eres el único pomposo, arrogante, condescendiente, real… con el que puedo trabajar. El mundo está llenos de ellos— Arturo siguió aún perdido en la neblina que antecede la muerte—. Pero… te voy a dar otra oportunidad.

El corazón del mago estaba desgarrándose de desesperación.

— _Licsar gestapol nu._

Sus ojos brillaron en color oro como siempre que realizaba magia pero esto tampoco funcionó. Merlín se mordió los labios con fuerza en señal de frustración. Nada parecía servir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no conocía un hechizo más potente? ¿Por qué no podía haberlo salvado? ¿Por qué la flecha no le había dado a él? Arturo era su responsabilidad y él le había fallado. ¿Qué clase de guardián era?

Con las manos temblorosas y el corazón roto, se apartó del cuerpo de Arturo. Bajó sus ojos a sus manos para descubrirlas llenas de sangre del príncipe. Esa imagen lo paralizó y la idea de que él podría morir se hizo aún más real. A pocos metros se encontraba un pequeño manantial de agua cristalina. Caminó hacia allí y comenzó a lavarse, viendo como el agua comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. En ese momento, sintió que la barrera de aparente control que había mantenido alzada se rompía muy lentamente y de pronto se encontró llorando con desesperación. No podía creerlo. Arturo iba a morir y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

— ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Merlín alzó la mirada rápidamente y vio a un hombre de pie a pocos metros de él. Era un anciano con prendas oscuras y algo viejas. Su cabello y su barba estaban blancos a causa de la edad. Estaba sorprendido de verlo allí ya que nunca había esperado encontrarse con alguien más y por eso dudó antes de responderle.

—Mi amigo está muriendo y no puedo ayudarlo.

—Entonces, no desperdicies tus lágrimas—miró a Arturo—. Por lo que puedo decir, su tiempo de morir aún no ha llegado.

Merlín se lo quedó observando con precaución. ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué decía esas cosas? ¿Y por qué estaba en aquel sitio que todos creían maldito? Cuando el anciano comenzó a acercarse, encaminándose directamente a Arturo, Merlín se puso de pie y corrió para interponerse en su camino.

—No temas—le dijo él—. Mi nombre es Taliesin.

—Yo soy Merl…

—Sé quién eres—lo interrumpió—. El momento de nuestro encuentro fue escrito hace mucho tiempo. Tú eres Emrys.

Merlín se quedó paralizado a causa de la sorpresa. Taliesin cruzó a su lado y volvió a caminar hacia el príncipe, esta vez sin que nadie se interpusiese en su camino. Se inclinó a su lado, giró suavemente su cuerpo y colocó una de sus manos por encima de la herida.

— _Aweorp be_.

Merlín notó cómo los ojos del anciano brillaban en color dorado. Su magia fue tan poderosa que incluso él, que se encontraba de pie a su lado, pudo sentirla. Cuando volvió a girar el cuerpo de Arturo, su piel ya no estaba tan pálida. Se inclinó y tocó la frente del príncipe, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo ya sin fiebre.

— ¿Arturo?—lo llamó suavemente.

—Está dormido—le dijo el hombre—. Dentro de unas horas se recuperará completamente.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si mi memoria no me falla…

Merlín lo miró con dudas.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Quiero mostrarte algo, Merlín—se giró y comenzó a caminar sin esperarlo.

— ¿Qué?—inquirió con curiosidad.

—Debes esperar y ver.

Merlín miró hacia atrás, para comprobar que Arturo se encontraba bien, antes de ir tras Taliesin. El anciano se armó un camino entre las rocas hasta que llegaron frente a la entrada de una cueva.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—A su debido tiempo, lo descubrirás.

Le hizo un gesto para que ingresara primero y, cuando lo hizo, lo siguió. Merlín, al principio, no logró distinguir nada más que lo que usualmente se reconocía en sitios como aquel: paredes oscuras de roca húmeda. Sin embargo, tras hacer unos cuantos pasos y descubrir que el pasillo que estaba siguiendo doblada y se expandía en una amplia caverna, vio que de todas las paredes, el techo e incluso del suelo, nacían cristales luminosos que resplandecían ligeramente e iluminaban el ambiente. En ese momento, más que nunca antes, sintió la magia rodeándolo de forma intensa. Salía de cada rincón, cada recoveco, cada trozo de piedra antigua. Merlín se sintió abrumado. El poder que estaba en todas partes parecía incluso trascender el tiempo, como si hubiera estado allí desde siempre, como si pudiera seguir estando incluso cuando el hombre dejase de existir en el planeta.

—Aquí es donde la magia empieza—la voz de Taliesin hizo eco en las paredes de la cueva.

Merlín sintió un estremecimiento en su interior. Había oído de aquel sitio, pero siempre le dijeron que se trataba de una leyenda, de un simple mito.

—Esta es la Cueva de cristal—musitó.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y de pronto comenzó a oír cientos y cientos de murmullos, como si dentro de cada uno de los cristales se hubiese ocultado alguien y estuviera susurrando en voz baja. El rostro del mago iba de un lado al otro, sin saber qué escuchar primero, hasta que sus ojos captaron de repente una clara imagen que se reflejaba en una de aquellas traslúcidas piedras. ¡Era Morgana! ¡Y estaba sentada sobre el trono de Uther e incluso usaba su corona! Y de repente, la imagen cambió, mostrándole a un hombre anciano de barba larga y blanca que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves?—preguntó Taliesin.

—Imágenes, flashes…—murmuró antes de voltear el rostro a verlo—. He visto algo como esto antes, en el cristal de Neathid.

—Lo que ves aquí es exactamente lo mismo porque el cristal fue tallado desde esta misma cueva—señaló el interior—. Míralos, Emrys—le ordenó—, míralos de verdad. Mucho será revelado.

Merlín giró suavemente el rostro pero casi de inmediato lo volvió hacia el anciano.

— ¡No! Sácame de aquí. Quiero volver con Arturo.

—El futuro está oculto excepto para unos pocos, Emrys. Eres uno de esos pocos.

Merlín agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No. Ya he pasado por esto antes.

Aún podía recordar haber visto al Gran Dragón destrozar prácticamente Camelot o a Hermione en brazos de aquel hombre. No quería pasar por lo mismo, no quería volver a sufrir.

—Tal vez hay una razón por la que fuiste traído aquí en este momento del tiempo. Llewellyn pertenece a este momento histórico pero, ¿tú? ¿Te lo has preguntado?

Merlín negó rotundamente con la cabeza. No entendía y no estaba seguro de querer entender.

— ¿Por qué razón?—cuestionó.

—Sólo los cristales te lo pueden decir. Contienen los secretos de lo que aún no ha ocurrido. Los secretos que se te revelarán son sólo para ti y tu protectora. Sólo entre ustedes pueden lograr descifrar el futuro que vendrá.

Merlín ni siquiera preguntó cómo es que sabía de Hermione. El anciano parecía conocer tantas cosas que no estaba sorprendido que supiera de su protectora.

—Míralos, Emrys—le ordenó con rotundidad—. Usa lo que veas para el bien.

El mago sentía nuevamente ganas de llorar, aunque esta vez por causa de la frustración que lo llenaba. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas que poseían magia en el mundo, debía de ser él el que llevara tal peso sobre sus hombros? No quería mirar los cristales, no quería saber qué demonios sucedería porque estaba seguro que lo que vería no le gustaría pero, ¿qué opción le quedaba?

Giró suavemente sobre sus pies, casi conteniendo la respiración. Caminó unos pasos al interior, siempre manteniendo los ojos en el suelo de roca oscura, hasta que los alzó. Lo primero que vio fue un caballo que se paraba sobre sus patas traseras mientras Morgana intentaba tranquilizarlo. Luego, rápidamente, ésta imagen cambió y pudo ver nuevamente a la joven con una daga cuidadosamente ornamentada en sus manos. Vio sangre corriendo, vio a Hermione llorando, se vio a sí mismo gritando con toda las fuerzas de sus pulmones. Retrocedió espantado hasta chocar contra una pared pero nada más girar el rostro, sus ojos volvieron a sumergirse en lo que plasmaba un cristal. Morgana caminando a escondidas por el castillo para luego verla, repentinamente, frente a un Uther profundamente dormido. Los ojos de Merlín se agrandaron enormemente cuando la vio sacar la daga de su funda y alzarla, dispuesta a asesinar al rey.

Merlín cerró los ojos mientras gemía ruidosamente para amortiguar el sonido que retumbaba en su cabeza. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, intentado escapar de aquellas visiones pero un cristal se alzaba justo frente a él. Cuando sus párpados se elevaron, pudo ver nuevamente a Hermione llorando mientras un chico, el mismo de lentes y cabellos oscuros, la abrazaba. Esta vez fue inconfundible. Estaban en el castillo y ella incluso usaba uno de esos costosos vestidos y la corona heredada de su madre ostentaba en su cabeza.

Merlín se tiró al suelo de la cueva y cerró los ojos con increíble fuerza mientras se tapaba los oídos en un intento de oír. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera amortiguar sus propios pensamientos! ¡Todo! ¡Todo parecía que iba a suceder ahora! ¡Hermione! ¡Morgana! Sentía que estaba a punto de perderlas a ambas. Se sentía tan pequeño e inútil. A su alrededor todo cambiaba y se movía a gran velocidad y él no sabía cómo hacer para ir al mismo paso.

¿Por qué él? ¡¿Por qué?!

…

Arturo abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el trozos de cielo entre la espesura de los árboles. Se movió suavemente, casi temiendo sentir un increíble dolor pero, para su sorpresa, no fue así. Se sentó y vio a su sirviente a pocos metros de él, con la mirada fija en un punto, su rostro estaba pálido y estaba temblando notablemente. Era como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

— ¿Merlín?—lo llamó.

Pero él no respondió. El príncipe se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia Merlín para pegarle por la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de su estado.

—Pareces un armiño asustado—lo acusó cuando sintió los ojos de su sirviente observándolo.

— ¿Sí? Bueno, al menos yo no parezco un sapo—gruñó con claro mal humor—. Ahora, vámonos. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

Arturo miró como comenzaba a caminar.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me parezco a un sapo?

—Sí, tal vez un día, por arte de magia, te transformes en un apuesto príncipe, pero como la magia está prohibida probablemente eso jamás suceda. Anda, vámonos.

—Merlín…

El chico lo miró con exasperación.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Yo soy el que da las órdenes, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí—Merlín suspiró con pesadumbres— ¿Estás listo? Vámonos.

Y se fue y Arturo, a pesar de lo indignado que se sentía, no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo. No estaban demasiado lejos de Camelot pero sí lo suficiente como para tener que caminar toda la tarde. El príncipe pensó que se sentiría cansado o increíblemente adolorido pero, nuevamente, se sorprendió de que no fue así. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecían haber recibido una buena dosis de energía que le permitía andar casi sin cansarse y su herida era prácticamente indetectable.

—Dijiste que tenía una flecha en mi espalda. ¿Cómo es que no siento nada más que un moretón?—le preguntó a su sirviente.

—No lo sé.

Merlín caminaba delante de él. Andaba a grandes zancadas y no miraba hacia atrás.

—Merlín… ¿Ocurrió algo que no me estás contando?

—No.

Esperó que dijese algo más, incluso que desvariara o siguiera soltando algún tipo de queja o burla, pero no lo hizo.

—Vamos—le suplicó—, echo de menos tu habitual charla.

—Sin duda tú lo compensas.

Bueno, ya no tenía duda alguna, algo había sucedido y su querido sirviente no quería decírselo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué actuaba así?

—Aún no has respondido mi pregunta—le recordó el príncipe.

Se oyó un suspiro profundo.

—La flecha no perforó la armadura y cuando caíste noqueado, la saqué.

Aquello sonaba a puro invento pero dado que no quería aumentar el malestar de su sirviente, intentó ser suave con sus palabras.

—Muy bien, no suelo decir las cosas así, pero hiciste un muy buen trabajo allí atrás—lo felicitó y esperó a que dijera algo pero no lo hizo— ¿Oíste lo que te acabo de decir?

—Ajá…

— Bueno, tal vez debería darte algún tipo de recompensa. ¿Qué quieres? Puedes pedir lo que sea. Incluso si quieres te dejaré llevar a mi hermana a algún sitio… sólo ustedes dos—no iba a hacer tal cosa pero quería conseguir algún tipo de reacción de su parte—. Vamos, estoy dispuesto a darte lo que desees. ¿Qué quieres?

—Un poco de paz y tranquilidad—gruñó antes de apresurar sus pasos y andar con mayor prisa.

Demonios, pensó Arturo, algo realmente malo había sucedido. Muy, muy malo.

…

Hermione corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza, aliviada como nunca antes de encontrarlo sano y salvo. Toda la maldita mañana había estado preocupada por él y por Merlín.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—le preguntó mientras se separaba.

Arturo tomó su mano y la besó con cariño antes de soltarla.

—Ya lo contaré.

Hermione se volvió hacia su asiento, conteniendo las ganas de preguntar más y de ir hacia Merlín y abrazarlo también. Pero no podía hacer tal cosa. Su padre, Morgana, los caballeros, algunos sirvientes y el consejo estaban presentes, esperando con ansias oír lo que Arturo tenía para contar.

Su hermano comenzó narrando su expedición de caza para luego anunciar su encuentro con un grupo de bandidos.

—Los bandidos seguramente tienen su guarida en algún lugar de las Montañas Blancas. ¿Cómo nos escapamos? Nunca lo sabré—dijo—Aunque algo de crédito debe ir a mi siervo, Merlín.

Hermione vio que disimuladamente Gwen e Ingrid lo felicitaban pero el chico sólo les dio una sonrisita forzada, como si no quisiera llamar la atención sobre sí mismo.

—Que sea recompenzado—ordenó Hermione.

Merlín estuvo por protestar pero el rey asintió a las palabras de su hija.

—Encárgate de eso, Arturo—le ordenó—y envía una patrulla. Quiero a esos hombres capturados para ser llevados a la justicia.

—Inmediatamente, padre.

—No quiero que te pierdas el cumpleaños de Morgana.

La chica mencionada le sonrió a todos con aparente dulzura.

—Tomarían más que un manojo de ladrones para apartarme de tal banquete—aseguró Arturo, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Te prometo que mañana será una noche tranquila.

Todos comenzaron a salir. Como Morgana, su padre o su hermano estaban a la vista, intentó acercarse con prisa a Merlín para saludarlo pero el muchacho rápidamente se escabulló antes de que ella pudiera llegar a él.

…

Merlín sabía que estaba comportándose como un cobarde y eso lo hacía sentir una basura pero no podía evitarlo. No quería hablar con Hermione. Primero porque sabía que ella sin duda alguna iba a querer involucrarse en el asunto y evitar a toda costa lo que los cristales predijeron; y, segundo, porque esas visiones la involucraban. Ella lo negaría rotundamente porque ya le había dicho que era imposible que volviera a ver al tal Harry, el chico de lentes que había sido su mejor amigo, pero ¡Él lo había visto! Y esta era la segunda vez.

Desesperado y no sabiendo en quién más confiar, le contó lo que había sucedido a Gaius.

—No puedo sacarme esas visiones de la cabeza—le confesó.

—Eres increíblemente afortunado por haber visto la Cueva de Cristal—le aseguró el anciano aunque él realmente no se sentía de ese modo—. Incluso antes de la Gran Purga, los hechiceros hablaban de ese lugar con increíble respeto.

—Ese hombre, el que me llevó allí… ¿Lo conoces?

— ¿Quién era ese?—cuestionó Gaius como si no pudiera creer que él le estuviese haciendo una pregunta como aquella—Diría que él murió hace unos 300 años—los ojos de Merlín se abrieron enormemente ante esta noticia—. Taliesin era el vidente de los Antiguos Reyes. Se dice que la Cueva de Cristal era la fuente de sus profecías.

—Él me dijo…—trató de ordenar sus pensamientos—, que había una razón por la cual fui traído aquí a este momento del tiempo. Incluso sonó como si hubiera estado predestinado a nacer en esta época. No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vi todo esto? ¿A caso…? ¿A caso esto es inminente? ¿Morgana matará a Uther?

—Merlín, debes ser cuidadoso—advirtió el anciano—. Los cristales son traicioneros. Lo que viste puede no ser todo lo que parecía.

—Entonces… ¿no hago nada?

—No hay nada que sugiera que lo que viste es inminente, ¿correcto?

—No—respondió Merlín después de una pausa.

—Así pues, no dejes de tomar tu sopa, entonces—le aconsejó, señalándole el plato que tenía delante—. Anda, come.

Merlín estuvo a punto de tomar una cucharada cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a Hermione. La chica los miró a ambos y les dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lo siento. No quise interrumpir su cena—les dijo—. Vendré más tarde…

—No, adelante, querida—insistió Gaius y Merlín quiso pegarle por ser tan amable en ese momento en que él quería evitarla—. Pasa. ¿Quieres un poco?

—No, gracias, ya cené. Sólo quería hablar contigo, Merlín.

— ¿Sobre qué?—preguntó el mago intentando actuar despreocupado.

—Sobre lo que sucedió hoy, por supuesto—ella buscó un banquito y se sentó junto a ellos—. ¿Cómo salvaste a mi hermano?

—No fue realmente gran cosa. Sólo quité la flecha que se había clavado en su espalda. Ni siquiera logró rozar su piel.

Gaius lo miró con extrañeza porque eso no había sido lo que le había contado a él. ¿Por qué motivo quería ocultarle la verdad a Hermione? ¿Qué era lo que no quería que ella supiera?

—Estoy segura que fue mucho más que eso, Merlín—ella le sonrió—. Incluso Arturo está dispuesto a recompensarte.

—Ya le dejé en claro que no quiero nada—comenzó a beber su sopa con velocidad.

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza y luego posó su mirada en el anciano que simplemente se encogió de hombros, igual de desconcertado que ella.

—Merlín… ¿estás bien?—él sólo asintió— ¿Estás seguro?

—Te dije que sí—respondió con cierta brusquedad pero en cuanto vio la expresión de la princesa, se arrepintió de su actitud—. Lo siento. Ha sido un largo día y estoy cansado. ¿Te importa si me voy a dormir?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa aunque le costó mucho.

—Descansa—se puso de pie y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios pero Merlín no se lo devolvió.

Hermione salió de la habitación con un nudo en su garganta. Algo malo había sucedido. Algo muy malo.

…

Merlín fue muy temprano a buscar a Arturo, incluso antes de que Hermione fuese a ayudar a Gaius en sus tareas diarias. Estaba evitando a Hermione, lo sabía y no se sentía precisamente orgulloso de ello. No es que no quisiese contarle lo que había ocurrido, simplemente… no quería contárselo aún. Quería ordenar sus pensamientos, encontrar el modo correcto de darle la noticia, no sólo de los planes de Morgana sino también sobre la llegada de su amigo, Harry Potter. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Él sabía que le había asegurado que sólo habían sido amigos y que no había habido nunca nada entre ellos, pero no podía dejar de tener el presentimiento de que no había sido tan así. Después de todo, ¿era posible que dos personas que pasaron por tanto juntos no tuvieran ningún tipo de sentimiento el uno por el otro?

Agitó la cabeza inmediatamente después de que ese pensamiento llegó a su mente. Quizás estaba siendo paranoico. Debía de dejar de comportarse como un tonto e ir a contárselo a Hermione. Después de todo, como había dicho Gaius, no había nada que indicara que los eventos que había visto sucederían dentro de poco.

De mejor humor, entró al cuarto del príncipe con la bandeja del desayuno en sus manos, sólo para encontrarlo ya colocándose las botas por su cuenta.

— ¡Estás despierto!—dijo sorprendido.

—Es el cumpleaños de Morgana—dijo como si fuera obvio—. Tengo que comprarle un regalo.

Merlín dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita que estaba cerca de la ventana.

— ¿Qué le regalarás?—le preguntó mientras tomaba una manzana.

—Es un secreto.

Se volvió hacia el príncipe y le tendió la fruta.

—Anda, dime—le pidió con diversión.

Arturo rodó los ojos.

—Una daga—dijo finalmente antes de comenzar a desayunar.

Merlín se quedó de piedra al oír eso. Una daga. ¡Una daga como la que había visto! ¿O no? Quizás simplemente se trataba de una coincidencia. No, no se alteraría de inmediato. Tal vez no fuera nada. Pero, ¿y si era algo? Estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué pensar.

Cuando Arturo terminó de desayunar, juntó con prisa la bandeja, el plato y la copa y las devolvió a la cocina. Estaba saliendo del castillo, aún perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando frente a las escaleras una imagen terroríficamente familiar se le presentó: Morgana intentaba controlar a su caballo, que se elevaba sobre sus patas traseras. Un pánico helado cubrió su alma y, olvidándose de todo, corrió hacia el cuarto del galeno. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y lo encaró de inmediato.

— ¡Está sucediendo! ¡Está sucediendo ahora mismo!—exclamó—El futuro que vi está ocurriendo.

Por fortuna Hermione no estaba allí porque había cambiado rotundamente de opinión sobre decirle la verdad. No quería contarle de Morgana, no quería decirle del chico Potter…

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—le preguntó con total calma el anciano, alzando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

—Acabo de ver a Morgana luchando con un caballo, tal como lo vi en los cristales.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Era la misma imagen!

—Pero ella siempre está montando. No es raro verla con caballos—intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Eso no es lo único—insistió el mago—. El regalo de Arturo para Morgana será una daga.

El anciano lo meditó unos instantes.

—Merlín—dijo su nombre con suavidad—, creo que estás sobreactuando. Podría ser cualquier daga. En cuanto a la visión de Morgana con el caballo…

— ¡Era la misma!—juró.

—… es apenas una rara visión. Ciertamente no es confiable como presagio de perdición.

Merlín se sentía tan confundido. Él estaba seguro de que lo que había visto era lo mismo que los cristales le habían mostrado. Pero, ¿y si Gaius tenía razón? O peor, ¿Si él tenía razón?

Sin saber qué pensar, salió de allí dispuesto a comenzar sus actividades de una vez por todas, pero tuvo que esconderse rápidamente porque, por accidente, su camino se había cruzado con el de Hermione. Nuevamente la sensación de estar comportándose como un imbécil lo invadió pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué sucedería si cuando ella viera a Harry comenzara a comportarse diferente? ¿Y si se alejaba de él? Si tan sólo fuera capaz de mentirle sin miramiento y lograr que ella le creyese, podría enfrentarla pero sabía que Hermione era increíblemente lista y se daría cuenta, si es que ya no lo había hecho, de que algo estaba sucediendo.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de Arturo, éste ya se encontraba de regreso. Estaba sentado frente a su mesa con un pequeño cofre en sus manos. El príncipe lo miró y Merlín advirtió rápidamente que estaba molesto.

—Merlín… ¿Has lavado mi ropa?

—Eh… no. No—confesó con una mueca.

—Bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Eh… —no supo qué demonios decirle.

—Entonces, para empezar—se inclinó hacia un lado y buscó su capa— ¡Cose mi ropa! Y limpia mis camisas—se las tendió con brusquedad, casi tirándoselas encima—y lustra mis botas.

Merlín tomó todo como pudo pero con su torpeza natural, las botas terminaron cayendo al suelo y, cuando las quiso levantar, lo demás se escapó de sus manos. Arturo rodó los ojos, llamándolo inútil por lo bajo. El mago se mostró avergonzado por esto pero sus ojos cayeron en el cofrecito que tenía el príncipe delante. Éste, notó que la atención de su sirviente se había desviado.

—Ah—exclamó—. Este es el regalo de Morgana—sacó la daga del interior— ¿Qué piensas?

Merlín casi tenía miedo de mirar pero cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el arma se dio cuenta que era completamente diferente a la que había visto en las piedras. Era rústica, lisa, simple… ¡Maravillosamente diferente!

—Maravillosa, ¿no?—preguntó el príncipe— Siente el balance. Siente el filo de la hoja.

Merlín la tomó y soltó una risa suave de puro alivio.

—Sí. Es justo lo que toda mujer quiere, ¿verdad?—dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

A pesar de que no era la daga que Morgana utilizaría en el futuro, era una daga al fin y al cabo y era preferible que la protegida del rey no tuviera ningún tipo de arma en sus manos.

La frente del príncipe se arrugó ante estas palabras.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—quiso saber.

—Bueno—comenzó—, no soy un experto pero, ¿las mujeres no suelen ir por las cosas bonitas, como las joyas?

Con esas palabras, se alejó, sabiendo que dejaría pensando al príncipe.

…

— ¿Cómo me veo?

Merlín extendió sus brazos y giró sobre su propio espacio para que Gaius pudiera darle una buena mirada. El anciano se lo quedó observado con cierto desconcierto.

—Igual que siempre lo haces—le aseguró el galeno sin entender a dónde iba el muchacho con todo esto.

—Apuesto, entonces—sonrió con una notable alegría.

—Estás de mejor humor—indicó el anciano.

—He visto el regalo de Morgana—explicó.

— ¿La daga?

—Es muy sencilla y aburrida—aseguró.

— ¿Y no como la viste?

Merlín negó con la cabeza de inmediato mientras una nueva sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios.

—No. Esa era suntuosa, elegante, muy llamativa. Si yo fuera Morgana, estaría algo decepcionada con el regalo de Arturo.

Gaius rió con suavidad, contagiado por la alegría del chico.

—Bien. Ahora puedes dejar de preocuparte.

—Lo haré—aseguró Merlín—. Voy a seguir como si yo nunca hubiese encontrado la cueva o a Talieslin.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que a pesar de todo no le contarás a Hermione lo que sucedió?

Merlín no había esperado esa pregunta aunque debía de haberlo hecho conociendo lo metido que podía llegar a ser Gaius en ciertos asuntos. Finalmente, al comprender que estaba pasado el tiempo, contestó.

—Lo haré. Voy a ir a verla y luego iré a disfrutar de la fiesta como todos los demás.

Merlín salió de allí y rápidamente se encaminó hacia las cámaras de la princesa, rogado interiormente que ella no estuviera demasiado enojada con él como para no escucharla. Saludó formalmente a los caballeros con los que se topaba, como si no estuviera planeando colarse en las cámaras de la hija del rey. Cuando llegó, tocó suavemente, sabiendo que Ingrid quizás estuviera allí, ayudándola a prepararse. Efectivamente, fue la doncella quien abrió y le sonrió suavemente.

—Buenas noches, Merlín.

—Buenas noches. ¿Se encuentra Hermione?

La mujer miró hacia atrás y luego asintió, abriendo la puerta aún más para dejarlo entrar.

—Esperaré a Hermione frente a la sala de banquetes—le informó mientras salía—. Si llegan a tardar demasiado, mandaré a toda la guardia a buscarte. ¿Está claro?

Ingrid ya no tenía reparos en dejarlos a solas pero nunca los dejaba sin ningún tipo de advertencia. Por lo general, no se lo decía directamente a Hermione porque era la princesa, sino a Merlín, que estaba en igual posición social que ella.

—Como el agua—aseguró el mago antes de cerrar la puerta cuando Ingrid se marchó— ¿Hermione?—la llamó cuando no la vio en la habitación.

— Dame un minuto.

La voz había venido desde tras del biombo. Merlín se acercó a la cama y se sentó a esperarla. Cuando ella salió, sus ojos se deslizaron sin reparo alguno por todo su cuerpo pero no pudo evitar que se detuvieran en su escote. De repente, se sintió demasiado acalorado y con un deseo desmesurado en deslizar sus labios por el inicio de sus senos.

—Merlín, mi cara está más arriba.

El mago tragó saliva y, rojo como un tomate, la miró con vergüenza.

—Es… te ves…—no supo qué decir.

Se veía hermosa, como siempre, pero en particular su vestido ajustado en el pecho y la cintura lo hacían sentir un deseo primitivo que sólo podía ser considerado como deseo.

— ¿Ridícula?—preguntó ella—Porque me siento así. Ingrid insistió en que usara esta cosa—intentó tirar hacia arriba el escote pero sólo consiguió que sus pechos se viera más llenos y besables— ¡Agh! ¡Creo que me cambiaré!

—Sí, deberías hacer eso—estuvo de acuerdo.

Ella se detuvo de repente y lo miró con atención, sospechando.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me cambie?

—Bueno… eh… claramente te sientes incómoda…

—Ajá—dijo con escepticismo— ¿Por qué realmente no quieres que lo use?

—Es que… te ves…—la señaló con sus manos sin poder dar con la palabra adecuada de nuevo— ¡Todos te verán!

—Soy la princesa, Merlín, para mi desgracia, no puedo pasar desapercibida.

— ¡Y aún menos vistiendo eso!—esta vez señaló directamente hacia su escote— ¡Todos te mirarán y no precisamente a los ojos!

— ¿Y eso te molesta?

— ¡Sí!

Ella se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando, y finalmente asintió.

—De acuerdo—dijo—, lo usaré.

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamó con incredulidad—Pero…yo pensé que…

—Pues, claramente, pensaste mal—lo miró con molestia—. Puedo soportar una noche con los ojos de todos los hombres en mis senos. Eso no sería tan malo como darme cuenta que mi novio, o lo que sea que seas conmigo, me está evitando.

La boca de Merlín se abrió a causa de la consternación. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

— ¿Estás haciendo eso simplemente porque crees que te evitaba?

—No lo creía, estabas haciéndolo—aclaró ella—. Creí que una vez habíamos dejado en claro que no nos ocultaríamos nada, Merlín.

El mago dejó caer su cabeza con abatimiento.

—Lo sé—suspiró con pesadumbres—, lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué?—cuestionó ella.

Merlín alzó el rostro y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa. Extendió su brazo, rogando que no lo rechazara, y tocó su rostro con suavidad. Hermione dejó que acariciara su mejilla.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo. Estaba aterrado—confesó—. Aún lo estoy, pero prometo que te lo diré todo. Te lo prometo. Sólo… ¿podríamos hablar después del banquete? Estoy seguro que si no bajamos pronto, Ingrid vendrá a buscarnos.

Hermione no parecía muy conforme con esa idea pero de todos modos asintió. Merlín quiso apartar su mano pero ella se lo impidió.

—No me has besado en todo el día—le recordó con cierta timidez.

Merlín no pudo más que sonreír antes de chocar sus labios con los de ella. Estaba seguro que jamás en su vida se cansaría de besarla. Hermione se pegó a él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos mientras lo obligaba a profundizar el beso. Las manos del mago descendieron por la espalda de la chica, acariciaron su cintura.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron y ambos saltaron rápidamente lejos el uno del otro.

— ¿Hermione?—era la voz de Arturo— ¿Estás lista?

La chica le hizo una seña a Merlín para que se fuese a esconder rápidamente mientras ella se miraba al espejo para comprobar que no estaba demasiado desalineada. Su cabello estaba bien pero sus labios estaban rojos por causa de los besos y el escote de su vestido estaba un poco más bajo que la última vez que se miró. Se lo intentó subir nuevamente mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta, casi rezado interiormente para que su hermano no se diera cuenta de que era lo que había estado haciendo… y menos con quién.

…

Hermione saludó a Morgana con una enorme sonrisa, como si la considerara la misma chica que había conocido a su llegada al reino y no una sádica en busca de poder que quería ver muerto a su padre. Era irónico pero a pesar de que sabía esto no podía dejar de sentir cierta necesidad de cambiarla. ¿Era eso posible? No estaba segura y tampoco sabía si eso sería bueno para el futuro. Pero no iba a dejar de intentarlo, no hoy, al menos, cuando todos parecían brillar a causa de la alegría y del alcohol. Por eso la abrazó y le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños mientras le daba, sin que nadie más viera, un pequeño sobrecito de terciopelo rojo. La chica se apartó un poco y miró hacia su mano.

—Ábrelo cuando nadie más vea—le dijo Hermione— o podemos meternos las dos en problemas.

Eso capturó la atención de la protegida del rey, quien tuvo que combatir sus deseos de abrir su obsequio en ese mismo momento.

Luego, fue a saludar al resto de los invitados y a recibir los obsequios que los demás reinos le habían mandado. La comida y la bebida no faltaron. Mientras todos estaban celebrando, Morgana tuvo la oportunidad de observar, disimuladamente, el interior de la bolsita que le había dado Hermione. Al principio no logró distinguir nada pero luego, cuando notó que algo brillaba en su interior, metió su mano y sus dedos tocaron una especie de cristal frío. Lanzando una mirada a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie la veía, lo sacó. Se quedó completamente asombrada al ver que se trataba de un colgante largo que tenía un cristal alargado que parecía cambiar de colores. En ese momento, mientras lo tenía en sus manos, estaba cambiando de un verde a un lila.

Era mágico.

No tenía ninguna duda de eso. Podía sentir la magia cosquilleando en las yemas de sus dedos. Era magia simple y débil, un artilugio sin ningún propósito aparente pero iba a admitir que era bonito. Definitivamente no había esperado jamás eso de Hermione. ¿Cómo lo habría conseguido?

Alzó los ojos hacia la princesa pero ella en ese momento charlaba con Sir León animadamente.

—Morgana, toma.

La chica dejó caer velozmente el regalo de la princesa al interior de la bolsa mientras le sonreía al rey, quien le entregaba un pequeño cofre. Ansiosa, lo abrió y vio que se trataba de un hermoso collar con rubíes. Por más que no quisiera a ese hombre, no había duda alguna que sabía dar buenos obsequios. Se volteó e inmediatamente se lo colocó, permitiendo que Uther lo abrochara por detrás.

Arturo hizo una seña a un caballero y éste, con una reverencia, colocó otro cofre delante de la chica, éste más grande que el anterior y menos ornamentado.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!—le deseó el príncipe.

Ella le sonrió. Nunca dejaría de adorar esa fecha del año en la que recibía más obsequios que nunca. Con cuidado, abrió el cofre y sacó del interior algo que sin duda alguna estaba más feliz de recibir. Una daga. Una hermosa daga con relieve e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Era llamativa pero su filo era perfecto. La sacó de su vaina, maravillándose sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando todos estallaron en aplausos a causa del magnífico regalo, el príncipe se levantó y fue hacia su sirviente, que no dejaba de mirar el arma con los ojos inmensamente abiertos.

—No es frecuente que tengas razón, Merlín, pero esta es una de esas raras ocasiones—le dijo—. A las chicas les gustan las cosas bonitas.

Merlín se sintió desfallecer. No podía creer que había sido él el culpable de que Morgana tuviera en sus manos la daga que utilizaría para asesinar al rey.

* * *

 **Adelantos del siguiente capítulo:**

—Será mejor que te vayas.

— ¡¿Me estás echando?!—Inquirió con incredulidad— Yo vine a arreglar las cosas y ¿me echas?

—No tengo tiempo para ti, Ron—le aseguró con rotundidad—y no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

El pelirrojo se enfadó aún más ante esto. Apretó sus manos en forma de puño y luego giró, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Pero antes de girar el picaporte, se volteó para mirarlo fijamente.

—Como dijiste, ella era mi amiga también, así que no cometas el error de pensar que eres el único que sufre por su muerte.

...

— ¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?

—Tenía la esperanza que pudieras decirme eso tú—le dijo Harry, mirando todo el bosque y viendo sólo árboles y más árboles— ¿Estamos en Camelot?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Es algo que simplemente sé—dijo sin querer entrar en detalles—. Lo que podemos hacer mejor es comenzar a andar.


	63. La partida

**Marianagmt, como siempre, gracias por la enorme ayuda que me das al corregir mis capítulos y darme ideas cuando me encuentro trabada.**

* * *

 **Milagros** :¡Claro que la voy a continuar! No suelo tener una fecha regular para actualizar pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar sin seguir subir los capítulos.

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes me Pertenece, salvo Aquellos Cuyos nombres no Reconocer Sepan.

* * *

 _ **LA PARTIDA**_

Ella sabía que debía de haber protestado con más intensidad para hacerle creer a Potter que estaba enfadada por la idea de arriesgar su vida en un viaje como aquel. Sin embargo, sólo había gruñido unas cuantas cosas, la mayoría malas palabras, dándole a entender que era una mala idea, antes de hundirse de lleno en los preparativos. Aún no podía creerlo. ¡Iba a viajar a través del tiempo! Desde que había leído los diarios por primera vez había sabido que ese era su destino porque en ellos Hermione mencionaba que ambos aparecerían en Camelot. Había leído sobre la mayoría de lo que sucederían durante su estancia en aquel sitio pero estaba completamente segura que la Princesa se había guardado unas cuantas cosas para sí misma.

Potter le había asegurado que él se encargaría del "medio de transporte" y ella le había dicho que encontraría por él la vestimenta adecuada y crearía una historia creíble para explicar su presencia a los demás. Después de todo, por lo escritos, cualquiera se podía dar cuenta que el hermano de Hermione y su padre, eran bastante protectores. No estaba segura que a Potter le gustase lo que diría pero era la mejor opción. Serían amigos antiguos de Hermione, que la habían conocido mucho antes de que ella llegase al reino. Plebeyos, por supuesto, ya que nadie creería que fueran nobles. A ambos le faltaban los modales y, por más que ella había investigado, aún desconocía la mayoría de las tradiciones de la monarquía medieval. Además, si se hicieran pasar por nobles, ¿cómo justificarían el hecho de conocer a Hermione con anterioridad? Otra cuestión era que diría que ella y Potter estaban casados. No era de su agrado pero era lo más inteligente que podía hacer. De algún modo debía de mantener al muchacho controlado porque eran más que obvios sus sentimientos hacia su amiga. ¿Qué sucedería si iba y le declaraba su amor a la princesa? Primero, podía terminar siendo ejecutado al no ser de la nobleza, lo que acabaría con la vida del famoso _niño-que-vivió_ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Qué irónico sería que lo que no consiguió Voldemort, lo lograse un muggle. Segundo, podía impedir que Hermione se casara con Merlín y tuvieran hijos, y por ende, ella misma no nacería y ahí sí se verían en un serio problema. Si eso no sucedía, todo lo que se conocía como mundo mágico peligraría. Lo principal sería pasar desapercibidos.

Quedaron en reunirse una mañana para ultimar los detalles. Potter llegó temprano por la mañana, increíblemente puntual. Entró sonriendo, deseándole un buen día y asegurándole que todo estaba encaminado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "encaminado"?—cuestionó Athena.

—He hecho muchas investigaciones. He hablado con un Inefable y…

— ¡¿Qué has hecho qué?!

— ¿Por qué te alteras?

—Me has prometido, Potter, que no le dirías absolutamente a nadie. ¿Y qué haces? ¡Vas a hablar con un maldito trabajador del Ministerio!

—Pero yo no le dije absolutamente nada sobre esto—aseguró con cierto enfado porque ella lo estaba acusando de tal cosa—. Sólo lo pregunté sobre viajes en el tiempo.

— ¡Eso ha sido muy estúpido de tu parte!—exclamó, casi gritándole.

Harry no lograba entender por qué estaba tan molesta. No había hecho nada realmente malo. No había abierto la boca de más, no había mencionado jamás el nombre de Hermione o el de Athena.

—No te das cuenta lo que has hecho, ¿verdad?—cuestionó ella— ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué sucederá si tenemos algún problema durante nuestra estadía en Camelot? A ti la gente te comenzará a buscar y, en algún momento, ese Inefable unirá los puntos: ¡El famoso Harry Potter desaparece de la faz de la tierra pero días atrás estuvo averiguando sobre viajes en el tiempo!

El chico la miró con fijeza.

—Estás paranoica—la acusó y de repente se dio cuenta de algo que ella había dicho— ¿Cómo que "nuestra estadía"? Tú no vendrás conmigo.

— ¡Oh, claro que iré!—aseguró Athena con rotundidad—No permitiré que te marches solo.

— ¿Por qué habrías de ir conmigo?—interrogó Harry— No conociste a Hermione, no tienes ninguna relación con ella…—se silenció de repente al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir—. Bien, sé que eres su tatara-tatara-nieta o lo que sea… pero eso no quiere decir que tengas el derecho de ir.

—Potter, quizás no tenga el derecho, pero es mi deber. Sigo siendo la protectora de su secreto y no te dejaré ir solo cuando ya has cometido la imprudencia de abrir la boca—le dijo con seriedad—. Así que te guste o no, iré contigo.

—No quiero que vayas conmigo.

—Que te quede claro que me importa bien poco lo que quieras. Iré de todos modos y no podrás impedirlo. Y si por alguna razón intentas engañarme—caminó hacia él, acortando la distancia que los separaba hasta que apenas quedaron unos pocos centímetros entre ellos—, revelaré el secreto.

Harry la miró con incredulidad.

— ¡No serías capaz de tal cosa! Llevas toda tu vida ocultando la verdad.

—Y sería tan fácil dejar que todo salga a la luz. Sólo debo llevar los diarios a El Profeta y…

— ¡Bien!—gruñó con molestia el mago— Vendrás conmigo, pero si llegas a ser una molestia juro que encontraré el modo de regresarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojo.

Ella sonrió enormemente, orgullosa de haber conseguido lo que se había propuesto, algo que sólo molestó más a Harry. No quería tenerla rondando a su alrededor cuando estuviera con Hermione porque sería el recordatorio claro que su mejor amiga jamás le pertenecería.

— ¿Ya has desayunado?—preguntó ella mientras se apartaba de él e iba hacia el sillón y, con un movimiento de su varita y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hacía aparecer sobre la mesita una tetera humeante y dos tazas— ¿Quieres algo de té?

Harry se quedó aturdido unos segundos antes de asentir. Era un tanto sorprendente la facilidad con la que podía hacer magia no verbal y también como cambiaba su humor. Primero había estado aterradoramente enfadada y luego le ofrecía té como si fuera o quisiera aparentar ser la perfecta anfitriona. Realmente no entendía a esta mujer. Se sentó, casi resignadamente, en uno de los sillones que tenía cerca pero guardando cierta distancia de ella, para luego tomar la taza que le ofrecía.

—Espero que, al menos, hayas sido capaz de borrarle sus recuerdos—dijo ella luego de unos instantes. El silencio prolongado que él dio fue suficiente respuesta y Athena tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no insultarlo nuevamente— ¿Qué te dijo el Inefable?—preguntó luego de tomar aire profundamente.

Él se detuvo unos segundos a pensar en lo que iba a decirle porque no quería enfadarla nuevamente.

—Me habló de los viajes a través del tiempo en general, me contó un poco de su propia investigación, e incluso me prestó algunos libros—estaba seguro que Hermione se mostraría increíblemente orgullosa de la cantidad que había leído en esos últimos meses—. Encontré uno llamado "Viajes en el tiempo, ¿un sueño o una posibilidad?" de…

—Alek Solovióv—completó ella—. Lo leí. ¿Te llamó la atención el círculo de runas antiguas?

— ¡Exacto!—exclamó repentinamente emocionado, olvidándose momentáneamente que estaba enfadado con ella— He intentado contactarme con Solovióv pero aún no me ha respondido. Estoy seguro que si conseguimos una entrevista con él lograremos conseguir más información. Quizás incluso pueda aconsejarnos qué runas específicamente usar porque no las menciona en su libro y así…—Harry notó que Athena sonreía ligeramente, como si supiera algo que él no— ¿Qué sucede?

—Alek es mi primo segundo por parte de mi padre.

— ¿Realmente?—ella asintió— ¡Eso es genial!—casi saltó de la emoción, sintiendo que estaba cada vez más cerca de Hermione— ¿Podrías hablar con él?

—Ya lo hice y me ha dado las runas exactas que debemos utilizar.

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Si ya tenías el método de viajar por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—inquirió desconcertado.

Ella se encogió de hombros levemente.

—Supongo que quería ver qué tan dispuesto estabas de hacer esto. Después de todo, es magnánimo. No estamos hablando de un viaje de una semana o dos al pasado, sino de siglos. Es increíblemente peligroso y eso es algo que Alek me advirtió. No sé si habrás escuchado sobre el caso de Eloise Mintumble—Harry se mostraba totalmente desconcertado—. Ella fue una de las viajeras del tiempo que trabajó en una investigación experimental del Ministerio de Magia. Quedó atrapada cinco días en 1402. Los Inefables hicieron todo lo posible por rescatarla y cuando la trajeron de regreso al presente se dieron cuenta que su cuerpo había sufrido los efectos porque en un instante envejeció cinco siglos. Cinco días después, murió en San Mungo.

Harry estaba increíblemente desconcertado.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca supe de eso? Ni siquiera lo estudiamos en Historia de la Magia.

Ella le dio una mirada significativa.

— ¿Realmente crees que el Ministerio querría que la gente se enterase de esto? Su presencia en el pasado no sólo la afectó a ello sino a todos con los que se relacionó. Muchos de sus descendientes desaparecieron, el futuro cambió y estoy segura que ni ellos mismos saben a ciencia cierta cuánto. Es por eso que quiero que pienses bien en lo que vamos a hacer, Potter. Nuestra presencia allí no puede cambiar, bajo ninguna circunstancia, el presente en el que vivimos.

—Lo entiendo—aseguró él y luego se quedó pensativo unos momentos— ¿Le dijiste a tu primo lo que haremos?

—Claro que no. Le dije que estaba aburrida y que yo quería probar algo distinto y como me conoce bastante, no hizo preguntas. Él no sabe nada sobre Hermione Granger, pero conoce que soy descendiente de Merlín. Cuando me vio realizar un potente hechizo de magia antigua, mi madre tuvo que explicarle de alguna manera de dónde provenía el poder que tengo.

— ¿Confió, sin más, en él?

—No—ella rodó los ojos—, claro que no. Le dijo eso pero inmediatamente tuvo que hacer un juramento inquebrantable. Si abre la boca, muere.

Harry se quedó momentáneamente de piedra al oírla hablar con tanta liviandad de la posible muerte de alguien, más específicamente, de su primo. Para salir de aquel estado, se obligó a pensar en lo que importaba: Hermione.

— ¿Cómo sabes que las runas que te dio son las correctas?

—No lo sé. Él sólo sacó cuentas, leyó cientos de libros y me dio lo que le pedí. No ha hecho pruebas porque nadie querría arriesgarse a intentarlo sin saber si va a volver. Todo es una simple teoría, pero la más lógica que tenemos en nuestras manos.

Harry asintió, entendiendo lo que decía. El Inefable le había asegurado que un viaje en el tiempo no era algo que debía de tomarse a la ligera, había muchos peligros, muchas reglas pero Harry estaba seguro que rompería en su mayoría. Sin embargo, no le importaba.

— ¿Y nosotros volveremos?—inquirió, algo preocupado por terminar como Eloise.

—Volveremos de un modo u otro, Potter, porque no pienso quedarme en plena Edad Media con la Peste Negra dando vuelta.

— ¿Hermione estuvo en los años de la peste?

—No lo creo, pero no pienso arriesgarme—le dijo con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos— ¿Entiendes, Potter? Nosotros no podemos quedarnos bajo ninguna circunstancia allí. Debemos regresar. Este es nuestro tiempo y es aquí donde pertenecemos, te guste o no.

…

El gran día llegó más rápido de lo que había previsto y Harry apenas podía consigo mismo. Estaba tan nervioso, preocupado y ansioso al mismo tiempo. ¡Finalmente iba a ver a Hermione! ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al ver? ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Sorprendida? ¿O quizás lo reprendería por haber cometido una locura como aquella? Estaba seguro que serían todas esas opciones a la vez. Después de todo, habían sido los mejores amigos desde siempre pero, conociéndola como lo hacía, no dejaría de darle unos buenos gritos por su imprudencia. Pero estaba seguro que terminaría por entender por qué lo había hecho: por ella, todo por ella, por lo que habían pasado juntos, por el amor que sentía, por su amistad, por el dolor de perderla. Era su cierre y lo necesitaba, no importaba que Athena insistiera que era una mala idea.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta de la casa de Hermione sonó, se quedó sorprendido. ¿Quién podría estar buscándolo, especialmente en la antigua casa de Hermione? Nadie sabía que se encontraba ahí. Mientras iba hacia la puerta, lanzó una mirada ansiosa al reloj. Sólo faltaban diez minutos para aparecerse en la casa de Athena y ahí dirigirse al sitio donde realizarían el ritual. Abrió apresuradamente, pensando en deshacerse rápidamente la persona que estuviera allí, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de Ron, quien estaba claramente molesto. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada lo perforaba.

—Veo que has regresado de tu viaje—dijo con sarcasmo y pasó al interior sin ser invitado.

Harry se apartó rápidamente, algo aturdido por su presencia. No había esperado que él fuera a buscarlo allí, justamente ese día.

—Sí—mintió—pero estoy saliendo de nuevo.

Ron bufó ante sus palabras, no creyéndolas en ningún momento, mientras comenzaba a mirar la sala, comprobando que todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Su ceño se frunció profundamente antes de volver a mirar al chico con molestia.

—Eres un maldito.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué?

— ¡¿Por qué?! Porque has mentido—lo acusó—a todo el mundo. No sólo a tus conocidos, a mis padres sino también a mí—su voz sonó herida—. Pensé que éramos amigos.

—Lo somos, Ron, pero…

—Pero no soy tan buen amigo como Hermione, ¿verdad?—preguntó escupiendo las palabras— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que siempre la preferiste a ella? Desde el colegio yo sólo era el tonto amigo de Harry Potter y ella era la chica dulce e increíblemente inteligente que te acompañaba. Hermione siempre te prefirió.

Harry no podía creer que estaban teniendo esa conversación… otra vez.

—Estás siendo ridículo, Ron—lo acusó—. Hermione nos quería a ambos por igual.

Sin embargo, esas palabras no parecieron calmarlo.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podía competir yo con el famoso niño-que-sobrevivió?

— ¡No podías competir porque no era una maldita competencia! ¡Estoy harto, Ron, de tener esta conversación absurda! Hermione era mi amiga, sí, pero también tuya. No sentía ninguna preferencia hacia mí. De hecho, y creo que lo sabes muy bien, ella estuvo enamorada de ti durante un tiempo… pero, claro, tú preferiste a Lavender.

—En aquel entonces era un crío, Harry—se quejó, mirándolo herido como si fuera un traidor por recordarle aquello.

—Eso no importaba, igual le rompiste el corazón.

—Lo dudo—gruñó—. Porque si realmente me hubiera querido tanto me hubiese buscado a mí, no a ti, cuando comenzó a enfermar.

—Eso fue diferente, Ron. Ella no quería acercarse a nadie porque sabía que iba a morir. No quería que nadie sufriese por su culpa.

—Pues falló rotundamente—dijo por lo bajo pero Harry logró oírlo igual—Y te dejó quedarte a su lado. No digas que eso no es preferencia.

— Si me dejó quedarme fue porque insistí en hacerlo. Se lo debía después de lo que había hecho por mí.

— ¿Y crees que yo no quería quedarme con ella?—cuestionó.

—Sé que querías—soltó un suspiro—pero yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Fue su decisión, no la mía. No puedes venir aquí y recriminarme por algo que ella hizo.

—Podrías haberme buscado igual. ¡Recuerdas muy bien las veces que vine a verla y me cerraste la puerta en la cara!

Harry rodó los ojos.

— ¡Deja de exagerar! Hermione me ordenaba que no te dejara entrar, no quería ver a nadie. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si te veía aquí? ¡Ella estaba mal, Ron! Muy mal… y tú entrarías, llorarías por ella, la contemplarías con compasión, con lástima y la harías sentir peor. Fue por eso que no te busqué.

—No podías saber cómo me comportaría.

Harry estuvo a segundos de decirle que no, que no podría, pero luego comenzó a recordar todos los años que pasaron juntos. Ron era una buena persona, tenía buenas intenciones, pero tenía un temperamento que solía estallar en los peores momentos. Miró el reloj de la repisa y se dio cuenta que debía marcharse.

—Será mejor que te vayas.

— ¡¿Me estás echando?!—Inquirió con incredulidad— Yo vine a arreglar las cosas y ¿me echas?

—No tengo tiempo para ti, Ron—le aseguró con rotundidad—y no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

El pelirrojo se enfadó aún más ante esto. Apretó sus manos en forma de puño y luego giró, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Pero antes de girar el picaporte, se volteó para mirarlo fijamente.

—Como dijiste, ella era mi amiga también, así que no cometas el error de pensar que eres el único que sufre por su muerte.

…

Athena supo de inmediato que algo había sucedido. Potter entró a la casa apenas saludándola, cargando una mochila de tela vieja y gastada.

— ¿Qué pasó?—le preguntó mientras lo llevaba hacia el segundo piso, a donde tenía las ropas del chico— ¿Por qué no estás saltando de emoción ante la locura que estamos por cometer?

—Ron vino a verme.

La chica se lo quedó observando fijamente durante unos eternos minutos, comprendiendo lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de él en esos momentos.

—No—ella dijo con prisa—, olvídalo.

Él la miró con confusión.

— ¿No qué?

—Te he dicho que lo olvides, Potter. Que te haya permitido saber a ti sobre la verdad no quiere decir que tienes el derecho o la obligación de ir a contársela a Weasley.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en decirle a Ron?

—Porque eres increíblemente predecible.

—Pero Ron también era su amigo—dijo él—. Ellos estuvieron a punto de salir, incluso. ¿Cómo no va a tener derecho de saber que ella está viva?

—Porque no lo está: Hermione Granger está muerta, Potter, te guste o no. En este tiempo ya no existe—le dijo con poca paciencia—. Hermione Pendragon vivió en la Edad Media, fue la hermana del rey Arturo, la esposa de Merlín y una increíble hechicera. Sin embargo, todo esto no puede saberlo cualquiera. ¿Te imaginas lo que haría el Ministerio de Magia si supiera esto?

—Pero Ron sabe guardar secretos.

Athena apretó los labios con fuerza, intentando contener sus ganas de hechizar a ese imbécil cabeza dura. ¿Cómo rayos Potter había logrado vencer a Voldemort si era tan terco y se negaba a escuchar a los demás?

—Mira, Potter, yo te prohibí decir cualquier cosa sobre el tema. Si abres la boca, abstente a las consecuencias—lo amenazó—Ahora, ¿estás listo o no?

Harry suspiró con pesadumbres pero terminó asintiendo.

— Entonces, entra ahí y cámbiate—le ordenó—. Yo estaré en otra habitación haciendo lo mismo. Si tienes problemas, sólo avísame.

—Sé cómo vestirme, no soy un niño—se quejó Harry.

—Si tú lo dices—se encogió de hombros y siguió andando por el pasillo.

Harry entró al lujoso cuarto, observando todo con atención. Estaba bien iluminado porque un enorme ventanal con cortinas celestes y blancas permitía que la luz del sol ingresase. Había un estante a un lado, repleto de libros y algunos portarretratos en los que se podían ver a diversas personas que él desconocía. Comenzó a mirarlos con atención, hasta que notó a una mujer de unos treinta y pico de años, sentada felizmente en una hamaca, sonriendo hacia la cámara, mientras se acariciaba el vientre ligeramente redondeado. Ella le parecía increíblemente familiar y no entendía por qué. Observó fijamente su rostro hasta que finalmente comprendió: era la madre de Athena.

Sorprendido, retrocedió y volvió a mirar todo lo que lo rodeaba. ¿A caso aquel era el cuarto de la chica? Ahora que prestaba un poco más de atención podía notar que tenía cierto toque femenino y en toda la habitación había el aroma que también sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella, como una especie de perfume fresco y cítrico, que le recordaba a los amaneceres del verano.

A pesar de que había sido ella misma la que lo había llevado allí, se sintió repentinamente incómodo, pensando que estaba invadiendo su privacidad. Buscó rápidamente su ropa, queriendo salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible, y la vio extendida sobre la gran cama con dosel. Se desvistió y luego comenzó a ponerse las prendas. Primero, una camisa blanca, luego, un pantalón de tela algo rasposa, una chaqueta y después el cinturón. También había unas botas de cuero duro y unas medias de lana amarillenta que picaban. ¿A caso ella quería convencerlo de desistir con esa idea dándole aquellas ropas incómodas? Pues no iba a lograrlo.

Cuando terminó, salió de la habitación y fue allí donde se encontró con Athena. Llevaba su cabello oscuro trenzado y usaba un vestido largo que se ajustaba ligeramente a su cintura, de mangas cortas, de un color que iba entre el rojo y el bordó, y, bajo este, una camisa blanca que cubría sus brazos.

—Te ves bien—le dijo sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente.

Ella, por su parte, estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Tú te ves ridículo!—le aseguró, señalando su camisa— No tienes que metértela dentro del pantalón—caminó hacia él y como si fuera la madre de un niño mal vestido comenzó a arreglarlo—, y ese cinturón no va así. Tienes que tenerlo flojo alrededor de tus caderas porque es donde va la espada.

— ¿Una espada?—preguntó atónito.

—Claro. No la usarás porque estoy segura que terminarás lastimándote a ti mismo pero es para guardar las apariencias—se apartó de él y lo miró nuevamente—. Aún no es suficiente. Tus lentes son el problema.

Harry tocó sus lentes redondos sin entender a qué se refería.

—No puedo quitármelos—le dijo—. No veo nada sin ellos.

—Eso lo entiendo. Pero tiene un marco muy delicado. Sería demasiado sospechoso—ella se acercó a Harry y con un rápido movimiento de su mano, que asustó ligeramente al chico, hizo que la magia hiciera efecto—Mucho mejor.

Harry sintió que el marcho era un tanto más pesado que antes. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se quitó los lentes, intentando distinguir algún tipo de cambio. Por fortuna, Athena logró comprender el inconveniente e hizo que un espejo de mano llegara volando desde su cuarto para que él pudiera observarse. Harry se volvió a colocar los lentes y observó en el reflejo que estos ya no eran circulares, sino rectangulares y tenía una apariencia muy rústica, como si alguien los hubiese hecho a mano. Por fortuna, el cristal aún tenía el aumento necesario para permitirle ver bien.

—Gracias.

—De nada—ella lo miró fijamente— ¿No te has arrepentido aún?

—En absoluto—dijo con determinación— ¿Y tú? ¿Ya te has dado cuenta que es una mala idea acompañarme?

—Lo he sabido desde el primer momento—aseguró mientras lanzaba un suspiro—, pero no pienso dejarte ir solo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos

— ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

—Muchas cosas, Potter, pero no tengo razón alguna para contártelas. Ahora, hay algo que sí te tengo que decirte y tendrás que estar de acuerdo porque no estará liberado a discusión.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó con sospechas.

—La historia que nos cubrirá: seremos plebeyos, antiguos conocidos de Hermione que hemos venido a verla al enterarnos de que se encuentra en Camelot. Nunca supimos o sospechamos que se trataba de una princesa, por eso estamos muy sorprendidos de que sea así—le dijo con seriedad—. Recuerda bien estos detalles, Potter, porque debemos tener una historia en común. Los detalles podremos ir agregándolos sobre la marcha pero nunca digas nada que nos puesta meter en problemas. Mientras menos digamos, mejor será para nosotros—ella cuadró sus hombros—. Ahora que eso está claro, ¿nos vamos?

Con ella insistir era en vano y Harry lo había aprendido en el corto tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, por eso no insistió más en el asunto. Después de todo, había guardado toda su vida el secreto de Hermione, ¿qué le impedía seguir guardando otros más?

—Nos vamos—asintió y se acomodó mejor la mochila en sus hombros— ¿Dónde has preparado todo?

—En el salón de baile.

— ¿Tienes un salón de baile?—inquirió incrédulo mientras comenzaba a seguirla.

—Esta casa es mucho más grande y antigua de lo que parece—le aseguró mientras bajaban las escaleras— Tiene muchas salas, la mayoría inútiles en la actualidad. El salón de baile fue muy importante y brilló con todo su esplendor en otras épocas pero, este día, nos será útil para otra cosa.

— ¿No te sientes sola en este sitio?

Ella iba delante de él, por lo que Harry pudo notar sus hombros tensos ante esa pregunta. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz sonó monótona.

—No tengo tiempo para sentirme sola—respondió.

Athena abrió una gran puerta e inmediatamente las luces que colgaban del techo se encendieron, mostrándole a Harry la maravilla arquitectónica que tenía delante de él. Aturdido, dio un paso hacia el interior, viendo el majestuoso salón que podía compararse en tamaño con el mismísimo Gran Salón de Hogwarts. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo oscuro y tenían detalles tallados en color dorado que Harry sospechó que era oro. Sus ojos se deslizaron por todo el lugar, incapaz de detenerse, hasta llegar al mismísimo techo. Más allá de los dos grandes candelabros que colgaban pudo ver que el techo estaba pintado con cientos de detalles que parecían contar una historia. Había tanto que mirar que no podía decidirse qué observar primero. Había toda clase de seres mágicos, desde sirenas hasta dragones, había un bosque, y un cielo resplandeciente y todo se movía. Era como las pinturas mágicas que colgaban de las paredes del castillo.

— ¿Esa es la espada de Godric Gryffindor?—inquirió anonadado, viendo que un mago empuñaba dicha arma.

Athena siguió su mirada.

—Lo es y ese es Gryffindor—le aseguró—y allí está Slytherin con el relicario, allá Rowena con su diadema y por ese lado, está Helga con la Copa.

Los cuatro fundadores estaban distribuidos en cada esquina del salón, cada uno moviéndose a su propio compás.

— ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo es que tienes pinturas de esto?

—Hermione creyó que esta era una forma de honrar a los fundadores, no sólo por construir Hogwarts sino también por todo lo que hicieron por ella.

— ¿Estás queriendo decirme que esta casa era de Hermione?

—De Hermione y de Merlín, en realidad—aclaró con liviandad, como si no fuera demasiado importante lo que estaba contando—. Según lo que me dijo mi madre, a quien le dijo su madre y así sigue…—hizo un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que la historia había pasado de generación en generación— Este era un pequeño castillo que construyeron Merlín y Hermione años después de casarse. Ellos vivían en Camelot, con el rey Arturo, pero de vez en cuando se tomaban su tiempo lejos de la corte.

La expresión de Harry era de pura incredulidad.

—No lo puedo creer—murmuró.

—Te dije que este sitio es mucho más antiguo y grande de lo que parece—le recordó—. Ha tenido muchas modificaciones a lo largo de tiempo y tiene una carga mágica impresionante.

Harry aún estaba perdido en el estupor. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Hermione caminando por esos pasillos, en ella bailando en aquel salón, sonriendo, riendo, abrazando a sus hijos… viviendo su vida tan lejos de él. ¿Ella lo extrañaría aunque sea un poquito?

— ¿Podemos continuar?

La pregunta de Athena hizo que saliera bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Asintió con prisa y se dejó guiar hasta el centro de la sala.

—He escrito las runas en el mismo orden en que me las dio Alek—ella señaló los dibujos que había hecho con pintura blanca en el suelo de lustrosa madera—y memoricé el hechizo que debo decir.

— ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo yo?

—No tienes el poder suficiente—respondió simplemente.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? Soy tan capaz como tú o cualquier otro mago—aseguró, sintiendo que su orgullo estaba siendo herido.

—No te ofendas, Potter, no dudo de tus capacidades mágicas ¡Derrotaste a Voldemort, por Circe!—exclamó—. Simplemente esta es magia muy avanzada y arcaica, tanto que el hechizo ni siquiera está en latín, sino en un idioma más antiguo. No quiero vanagloriarme pero te aseguro que no por nada soy la descendiente de Merlín. Tengo un núcleo mágico más poderoso que el de la mayoría de los magos y he pasado toda mi vida estudiando la magia. Soy yo la que debe hacer esto.

Harry ya había oído ciertos comentarios de ella y la había visto realizar hechizos sin necesidad de una varita pero nunca antes se había detenido a pensar cuán realmente importante era Athena Drachen. Su mente se había empeñado en verla simplemente como un medio por el cual podía llegar a Hermione, sin pensar demasiado que en sus venas corría la misma sangre que la del famoso Merlín, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Era todo tan surrealista.

—Está bien—terminó por decir.

Athena lo miró con extrañeza pero no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto de tan inesperada aceptación. Había esperado que quizás él opusiera más resistencia pero no iba a ser tan tonta como para cuestionar su suerte.

— ¿Eres realmente consciente de que estamos por hacer algo que nunca nadie antes ha hecho y que no tenemos la completa seguridad de si va a funcionar?—le preguntó ella.

—Sí—Harry ya lo había pensado demasiado— ¿Comenzamos?

—Sí, sólo comprobaba que estabas al tanto de lo peligroso que es esto. ¡Oh!—exclamó de repente— Espera un segundo.

Harry la vio salir corriendo de salón, con la falda moviéndose alrededor de sus pies, para volver a los pocos segundos con cierto gato entre sus brazos.

— ¿Crookshanks?—preguntó él con incredulidad— ¿Piensas llevarlo?

—Es el familiar de Hermione, ¿No crees que estará feliz de verlo?—inquirió— Además, estoy segura que Crookshanks es mucho más valioso que cualquier cosa que lleves en tu mochila.

Harry aferró con más fuerza su mochila, casi temiendo que ella hiciera algún tipo de pregunta sobre lo que llevaba en el interior, pero por suerte, no lo hizo. No quería que supiera lo que tenía pensado llevar porque seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo. Claro, tenía algo de oro, comida—aunque envuelta en paquetes de plástico que aún no se habían inventado en la época a la que irían—, una manta y una botella de plástico con agua; pero además de eso llevaba algo que seguramente Athena se lo quitaría si supiera. Por fortuna, había hecho averiguaciones y había descubierto un hechizo para hacer que aquella vieja mochila tuviera el aspecto de los morrales que usaban los viajeros en la Edad Media.

—Tómalo y no lo sueltes por nada—le entregó al gato de su amiga—Comenzaremos.

Harry sostuvo a Crookshanks entre sus brazos mientras seguía con sus ojos atentos a la chica. Ella se paró a frente a él, ambos en el centro, y con un suave movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un cuenco de piedra lleno de agua cristalina. Lo dejó en medio de ambos pero mojó sus dedos con aquel líquido antes de trazar en la frente de Harry una runa que él no supo reconocer. Repitió el proceso con Crookshanks y con ella misma.

El mago la vio cerrar los ojos suavemente para luego mover sus labios en un cántico ancestral.

Fue mágico.

Literalmente la magia parecía salir como pequeñas gotas doradas de cada uno de los poros de Athena y envolverlos a los tres, creando una especie de cápsula. El corazón de Harry se aceleró cuando notó que las runas que segundos antes habían estado en el suelo parecían elevarse y flotar a su alrededor, cada vez a mayor velocidad. Volvió a mirar a la chica que tenía delante, dispuesto a preguntarle si se suponía que todo estaba saliendo como correspondía, pero se quedó sin habla cuando descubrió que ella se encontraba elevada unos centímetros sobre el suelo, levitando. Sin embargo, lo que más capturó su atención fue que tenía los ojos abiertos pero ya no eran del mismo color azul electrizante que él recordaba muy bien sino de un tono dorado potente que parecía brillar. Era como si la magia la llenara por completo y estuviera buscando un modo de salir de su cuerpo.

Fue en ese mismo momento en que Crookshanks pareció pensar que eso era demasiado para él porque comenzó a removerse en los brazos de Harry y el muchacho tuvo que apretarlo contra su pecho, ganándose unos dolorosos rasguños, en un intento de que no se escapara. Al mismo tiempo todo comenzó a girar más rápido y Athena comenzó a decir el hechizo a mayor.

La adrenalina comenzó a correr por las venas de Harry y un repentino temor lo invadió. ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si acababan en cualquier otro sitio menos en donde querían? ¿Si iban demasiado atrás en el tiempo o, peor, no lo suficiente, y terminaban nuevamente viviendo alguna de las guerras mágicas? ¿Y si no encontraban a Hermione? ¿O si al hallarla, ella no quería saber nada de él?

Pero de repente todas sus preocupaciones se vieron tiradas a la basura cuando el miedo de morir lo llenó al ver que todo el salón de baile en el que se habían encontrado antes comenzaba a desarmarse delante de sus ojos. El techo parecía caer a una velocidad impresionante sobre sus cabezas pero a pesar de que podía ver los grandes trozos de roca ir hacia ellos, éstos nunca los tocaban o lastimaban. Harry pronto se vio envuelto en una vorágine de acontecimientos y ya no supo dónde mirar o qué pensar. Todo pasaba delante de sus ojos, ¿o retrocedía?, y lo único que era capaz de hacer era sentir que él pronto terminaría deshaciéndose en pedazos también.

Sin embargo, eso no sucedió porque hubo una explosión de magia sorpresivamente y todo lo que pudo oír fue un grito desgarrador proveniente de Athena. La miró de inmediato, viendo su expresión de dolor mientras que se llevaba sus manos a su pecho. Sus ojos ya no eran dorados, sino azules. Y, de repente, ya no flotaba, sino caía. Harry soltó de inmediato a Crookshanks e intentó ir hacia ella para sostenerla pero era incapaz de avanzar y, aunque al principio no lo notó, luego se dio cuenta que él también caía hasta acabar tirado de espaldas en medio de un oscuro bosque. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones cuando golpeó la tierra pero de inmediato se levantó, no sin tener dificultades, cuando escuchó que a su lado la chica gemía de dolor. Por suerte no se encontraba demasiado lejos porque de otro modo la oscuridad de la noche le hubiera impedido poder encontrarla.

— ¿Qué te sucede?—le preguntó con preocupación mientras tanteaba con sus manos sus extremidades en un intento de comprobar que no se hubiera roto ni un hueso— ¿Dónde te duele?

Ella soltó el aire entre sus dientes antes de hablar.

—Mi pecho—jadeó—, apenas puedo respirar.

El sonido dificultoso que hacía con cada inspiración le confirmó a Harry que no mentía. Desesperado, buscó en él su varita sin poder encontrarla. Maldito entre dientes. Intentó invocarla pero tampoco funcionó.

—Maldita sea, no veo nada… ¡Y no encuentro mi varita!

—Sólo—un jadeo ruidoso—… sólo dame… dame… un momento…

Sintiéndose increíblemente impotente, a Harry no le quedó otra opción más que esperar, sosteniéndola contra él mientras que inconscientemente acariciaba su cabello. Athena parecía luchar por cada bocanada de aire pero poco a poco, muy lentamente, pareció recobrar la capacidad de sus pulmones. Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y muy pronto se quedó dormida.

…

—Me diste un susto de muerte—le dijo Harry cuando Athena abrió los ojos nuevamente.

El sol había comenzado a salir en el horizonte y la luz del amanecer se colaba entre los árboles. Athena se estremeció notablemente cuando sintió el frío del amanecer colándose a través de su ropa pero de inmediato las manos de Harry la apretaron contra él, protegiéndola, mientras subía aún más la manta sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, inmediatamente se apartó, sintiendo que su contacto quemaba. En sus labios estaba bailando un insulto fuerte pero se contuvo, sabiendo que sonaría demasiado hipócrita después de que él había quedado cuidándola toda la noche mientras ella se recuperaba.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó al chico.

— ¿Yo? Eras tú quien anoche me dio un susto de muerte—Harry se puso de pie y tendió su mano para ayudarla pero ella no la tomó y se levantó por su cuenta, a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban levemente por haber estado dobladas durante horas en la misma posición— ¿Estás bien?

— Perfectamente.

Harry la miró fijamente.

— ¿Realmente? Cuando llegamos no podías respirar.

—Pero ahora ya estoy bien, Potter—le aseguró, intentando mostrarse como fuerte—. No soy de porcelana. Lo que sucedió fue algo que podríamos haber esperado.

— ¿En serio?—inquirió mientras doblaba cuidadosamente la manta con las manos y la colocaba nuevamente dentro de su mochila.

—Sí, fue sólo consecuencia de la gran cantidad de energía que utilicé. Mi núcleo mágico es potente pero viajar siglos en el tiempo no es cosa de todos los días. Estaba agotada pero ya estoy bien—miró a su alrededor con curiosidad— ¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?

—Tenía la esperanza que pudieras decirme eso tú—le dijo Harry, mirando todo el bosque y viendo sólo árboles y más árboles— ¿Estamos en Camelot?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Es algo que simplemente sé—dijo sin querer entrar en detalles—. Lo que podemos hacer mejor es comenzar a andar.

Ella hizo un movimiento seguro con su mano pero nada sucedió. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero obtuvo los mismos resultados.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede?—preguntó con molestia.

— ¿Tampoco puedes hacer magia?—los ojos de Harry la contemplaban con preocupación— Yo intenté encontrar mi varita anoche pero no pude. La invoqué pero es como… como si no sintiera la magia en mí. ¿Se supone que esto debe de suceder así?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—No sé qué estás pensando, Potter, pero yo te advertí que intentar esta locura sería peligroso. No había nada seguro.

—Sí, pero nunca pensé que no podríamos realizar magia. ¡Estamos en la Edad Media!

— ¡Qué iluminador!—exclamó ella con sarcasmo.

—Quiero decir que no podemos andar indefensos. Yo no sé cómo defenderme con una maldita espada…

—Mira, Potter, en primer lugar, que yo sepa que estamos en Camelot no quiere decir que estamos en el tiempo correcto.

—Aun no entiendo cómo lo sabes…—gruñó entre dientes.

Ella dijo algo por lo bajo que sonó como una maldición dirigida hacia él.

—Lo sé porque puedo sentirlo—dijo con resignación—. Camelot es el sitio en donde mi magia nació, el lugar en el que habitaron mis progenitores y, no lo entenderás, pero puedo sentirlo aquí—señaló su pecho—. Es como si mi magia lo reconociera.

—Pero no puedes realizar magia…

Athena se quedó pensando unos instantes antes de hablar.

—Creo que eso está relacionado al hecho de que no somos de este tiempo.

—Pero Hermione viajó en el tiempo en nuestro tercer año y no se quedó sin magia.

—Pero no fueron siglos, sino horas. Ella existía en ese tiempo. Nosotros no nacimos en esta época—ella se encogió de hombro—. De todos modos, esto es sólo una suposición. La cuestión es que no tenemos magia y eso es lo que nos debe preocupar.

—Eso me preocupa—aseguró Harry con molestia—. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

—Caminamos, Potter.

— ¿Hacia dónde?

Athena, si hubiera tenido magia, habría hecho aparecer un mapa que le indicase la dirección correcta pero como no podía no tenían más opción que seguir su instinto. Crookshanks, que hasta ese momento había estado acostado cerca de la base de un árbol, escuchando con aburrimiento toda la conversación, decidió que ese era el momento de intervenir. Se estiró, desperezándose, lanzó un maullido para llamar la atención de la chica y pronto comenzó a caminar.

—Allí—señaló hacia el sol.

— ¿Estás segura?—preguntó Harry mientras veía que ella comenzaba a seguir al gato.

— ¿Prefieres ir en la dirección contraria?—inquirió Athena sin detenerse.

Harry miró hacia atrás y realmente no supo que decir. No encontraba realmente alguna diferencia en cuanto al camino que seguir si de todos modos estaban absurdamente perdidos en quién sabe qué época. Estaba molesto, muy molesto pero no iba a enojarse con Athena porque… bueno, le había advertido de los peligros. Una parte de él se sentía un tanto culpable por haberla puesto en peligro pero la otra no dejaba de decirle que ella misma se lo había buscado al insistir tanto en querer acompañarlo.

—No, vamos por donde indica el gato—dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

—Los Kneazles son criaturas increíblemente inteligentes, Potter, y Crookshanks posee la mitad de esa genética. No cometas el error de subestimarlo.

Caminaron todo el día, siempre siguiendo a Crookshanks. El gato andaba con la cabeza en alto, moviendo la cola con cierta galantería. De vez en cuando se detenía, olfateaba el aire y seguía andando. A veces cambiaba de dirección pero nunca andaba en círculos o parecía estar perdido; por el contrario, el animal parecía saber muy bien a dónde debía dirigirse. Siempre siguiéndolo, no se detuvieron, salvo durante lo que supusieron por la posición del sol era el medio día para comer unas fresas silvestres que Athena pudo identificar. Harry al principio había mirado la fruta con sospechas pero había terminado por aceptarlo cuando su estómago rugió. Luego, siguieron caminando y tan sólo cuando el sol estaba poniéndose dieron con un camino. Fue en este en donde se toparon con un comerciante de telas que estaba viajando, para su fortuna, hacia Camelot y aceptó llevarlos luego de que Athena repitiera la historia que había inventado. Había visto que los ojos de Harry se iban agrandando graciosamente cuando la oyó decir que era su esposo pero por fortuna no abrió la boca y eso fue lo que les permitió ganarse parte de su confianza y así conseguir que los llevara en su carreta.

Athena pensó que ese sería el mejor momento para averiguar si habían caído en el tiempo adecuado.

— ¿Usted cree que será difícil hablar con el rey?

— ¿Quieren una audiencia con Uther?—preguntó sorprendido.

¡Sí, lo habían conseguido!, pensaron ambos con felicidad.

—Sí, una audiencia—ella se prometió recordar utilizar el vocabulario correcto de ahora en más—, con el rey Uther.

—Dudo que esta noche sea posible—dijo el hombre—. Hoy es el cumpleaños de su protegida y hay una gran celebración. No podrán entrar fácilmente al interior del castillo a menos que tenga una buena razón o conozcan a algún guardia.

—Conocemos a Hermione—dijo Harry.

Athena le lanzó una mirada para que cerrara la boca.

— ¡Sí, claro!—exclamó con burla el hombre—. Muchos dicen que Lady Hermione es uno de los seres más bondadosos que existe en el reino pero perdónenme por ponerlo en duda. No la he visto relacionarse mucho con ningún aldeano más allá de sus propios sirvientes.

—Ella no siempre perteneció aquí—insistió el mago—. Hermione es realmente una de las personas más buenas que he conocido.

Athena parecía querer acercar sus manos a su cuello y estrangularlo en cualquier momento pero él no iba a permitir que alguien hablase mal de su amiga.

—Sí, todos conocen esa historia de la princesa. Raptada por una bruja por muchos años hasta que apareció nuevamente y el rey la reconoció. Dicen que antes vivió en una aldea de otro reino y que eso la llenó de humildad… pero yo la he visto un par de veces y no he dejado de notar los costosos vestidos y las joyas de oro y plata. Se ha vuelto uno de ellos.

—Si tanto le disgusta el reino, ¿Por qué sigue comerciando con él?—quiso saber Athena.

—No me molesta el reino, me molesta sus monarcas—replicó con un gruñido—o, más bien, la mentalidad que éstos tienen.

Athena se dio cuenta que las manos apretaban con mayor fuerza las riendas del carro con más fuerza y de inmediato lo supo. Había detectado algo en él al verlo por primera vez pero había sido tan débil que no había podido asegurarlo. Pero ahora sí, su rabia hacia el reino había conseguido que la magia que poseía aquel hombre bullera en su interior, haciéndolo más claro para ella. Quiso decirle que Hermione no tenía los mismos ideales que su padre pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento era pasar desapercibidos para la mayoría de las personas, no sólo por ellos sino también por la princesa… al menos, de momento, porque ella sabía muy bien que luego las cosas se complicarían demasiado para ambos.

Luego de eso, Athena dirigió la conversación a temas más neutrales como el clima y las buenas cosechas, interrumpiendo a Harry cada vez que él quería abrir la boca. No quería arriesgarse y que dijera algo imprudente.

El hombre los bajó en una posada, aconsejándoles que esa noche la pasaran allí y que luego se ocupasen de intentar hablar con el rey pero ella ni Harry pensaban aguardar por más tiempo. Ambos estaban preocupados por el hecho de no poder hacer magia y querían saber cuál sería la opinión de Hermione al respecto. Así que tras despedirse de él y agradecerles por el viaje, se dirigieron a pie al castillo, con Crookshanks acurrucado en los brazos de ella.

Athena era consciente de que no podían entrar y simplemente pedir por ella, pero por fortuna, sabía a quién buscar. Hermione se lo había dicho en sus diarios.

* * *

Buenas... ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Finalmente Harry ha viajado al pasado y está a segundos de encontrarse con Hermione. ¿Qué creen que sucederá cuando estén el uno frente al otro?

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

—He hecho todo lo que he podido—le aseguró en galeno—. Puedo sanar su piel pero su cráneo… su cráneo está roto. Está sangrando por dentro.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada para ella. A pesar de que había considerado a Morgana una traidora estos últimos tiempos, no había sido así al principio y, secretamente, había tenido la esperanza de que la situación cambiara. O, al menos, de retrasar un poco más lo inevitable.


	64. La llegada de Harry Potter

**Marianagmt, gracias por el constante apoyo que me das a a hora de escribir esta historia.**

* * *

 **Milagros** : Hola, gracias por seguir esta historia. Sí, estoy subiéndola a wattpad así que la que viste seguramente es mía... espero, jejeje...

 **Jane:** ¡Ahora lo continúo! Estoy intentando actualizar seguido pero últimamente he estado demasiado ocupada y no he logrado escribir ni una sola palabra decente. Pero en cuanto me quede tiempo libre y termine con los exámenes voy a ponerme en ello.

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes me Pertenece, salvo Aquellos Cuyos nombres no Reconocer Sepan.

* * *

 ** _LA LLEGADA DE HARRY POTTER_**

Hermione no estaba completamente segura de qué había pasado durante el banquete pero lo que fuera había afectado a Merlín al punto de que nuevamente estaba evitándola. Luego de que terminara la cena, lo había buscado pero no lo había encontrado por ningún lado. Incluso Gaius no supo darle una respuesta y, por unos momentos, temieron que se hubiese vuelto a meter en problemas.

—No te alteres, Hermione—intentó tranquilizarla el galeno—, seguramente está con Arturo.

—No, ya fui a buscarlo. Arturo duerme.

— ¿Tu hermano no lo habrá mandado a realizar alguna tarea?

—No lo sé…—pensó unos segundos— aunque realmente lo dudo.

—Muchas veces lo ha hecho trabajar hasta tarde—le recordó.

—Sí, pero no los días de celebración. Hoy las tareas de Merlín estaban enfocadas simplemente en el banquete de Morgana, cuando éste terminaba, estaba libre—comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro— ¿A caso esto tendrá algo que ver con lo que no me dijo?—notó que Gaius desviaba su mirada rápidamente— ¿Tú lo sabes?

—No sé de qué hablas—mintió el anciano.

— ¡Oh, por Circe! ¡Lo sabes!—lo acusó— ¿Quieres decirme de qué demonios se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué Merlín estuvo actuando de manera extraña desde que volvió de aquel viaje de caza con Arturo?

—Te juro, Hermione que no sé…

Un golpe en la puerta le impidió seguir mintiendo. El anciano se encaminó hacia ella, pensando enquién podría llegar a ser a esa hora de la noche. Abrió y se encontró con la cara de Sir León. Detrás de él estaban dos personas que nunca antes había visto. Una mujer de cabello oscuro y vestimenta simple que, por alguna razón, le parecía extrañamente familiar; y un hombre de lentes y cabello alborotado que parecía un tanto desesperado.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

—Han pedido hablar con urgencia contigo. Ella dijo que te conoce—señaló a la chica.

Gaius la volvió a mirar con atención, intentando hacer todo lo posible por descubrir dónde podría haberla visto antes pero no lo consiguió. La joven mujer llevaba en sus brazos un horrible gato que le lanzó una mirada de aburrimiento.

—Pero yo no los conozco—dijo.

León rápidamente se puso tenso ante esto.

—Conocemos a Lady Hermione—la chica habló con prisa—. Nos dijeron que hoy era el cumpleaños de la protegida del rey y que la princesa no nos podría recibir, por eso pensé que quizás usted podría ayudarnos.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta al oír su nombre para ver quiénes podrían estar buscándola pero no pudo dar nada más que una mirada a la chica porque sus ojos estaban puesto en nadie más que en el joven que la acompañaba.

— ¡¿Harry?!

El muchacho casi corrió hacia ella pero en cuanto hizo el primer movimiento, la espada de Sir León estaba justo a la altura de su cuello, presionando el filo contra su piel. Si hacía un solo movimiento más, al caballero no le costaría nada asesinarlo.

— ¡León, no!—gritó Hermione— Harry es mi amigo. Juro que no representa ninguna amenaza.

El hombre miró a Harry, amenazándolo en silencio, tardando unos instantes eternos antes de hacer un movimiento con su espada para liberarlo pero aún así el chico se quedó en su sitio, simplemente contemplándola con los ojos abiertos inmensamente.

Harry había realizado aquel viaje a través del tiempo queriendo encontrarla pero siempre había mantenido sus esperanzas al mínimo por si aquella locura fallaba. Desde que habían aparecido en aquel bosque, su corazón acelerado no se había querido arriesgar a tener fe y evitó pensar que Hermione, su Hermione, realmente estaría allí… pero allí estaba, usando un impresionante vestido, con el cabello rizado mucho más largo y unos cuantos tonos más claros de lo que recordaba, y unos ojos con iris casi dorados. Eran sus ojos pero no los que él recordaba. Era su mejor amiga pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Hermione le robaba aliento y él no podía hacer nada más que contemplarla, dándose cuenta finalmente lo inalcanzable que era. ¡Llevaba una corona de oro en su cabeza, por Merlín! ¿Qué más claro mensaje que ese? Su Hermione, su querida Hermione Granger con su sencillez y su uniforme escolar una talla más grande de lo debido ya no existía porque había sido reemplazada por una mujer de impresionante belleza que era, nada más y nada menos, una princesa ¡La princesa de Camelot!

De repente, se sintió un tanto incómodo. Había sido un tonto al ir allí, buscándola como un desesperado porque quería volver a tenerla con él. Se había intentado auto-convencer que aquello sería su cierre pero debía de haber sabido desde un principio que se estaba engañando. Ahora era claro: estar allí significaba que volvería a perderla y eso posiblemente rompería de nuevo su corazón.

Él amaba a Hermione pero ahora se daba cuenta que ella, sin saberlo y sin quererlo, le causaba demasiado daño. Aún así, cuando ella corrió hacia él y lo envolvió un abrazo desesperado y repitió su nombre una y otra vez con un susurro, no pudo apartarla. Por el contrario, la abrazó con más fuerza, la elevó en el aire y la hizo girar, riendo y sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo a pesar de que sabía que pronto tendría que volver a despedirse de ella.

León se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta mientras le daba una mirada represora a la pareja.

—Mi lady—la llamó.

Hermione se apartó de Harry pero era incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Oh, no tienes que preocuparte!—le aseguró al caballero—Harry es un viejo amigo del pueblo en el que yo vivía antes.

Los ojos del hombre contemplaron con curiosidad al chico pero finalmente asintió, aceptando las palabras de la princesa porque era poco común que ella hablara sobre su vida de antes de llegar a Camelot y si lo había hecho ahora era porque ese muchachito era importante. Sólo esperaba que no causara ningún tipo de problemas.

—Entiendo ¿Quiere que despierte a su padre para anunciar que tiene visitas?

—No será eso necesario—aseguró Hermione con prisa—, mañana se lo diré yo. Gracias por traerlos hasta aquí. Ya puedes retirarte.

León hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Gaius cerró la puerta, pensando que quizás esta sería una conversación que debería de suceder en privado. Sin embargo, él era aún inconsciente de la enormidad de los hechos que iba a oír.

— Bueno, esto salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba—comentó la chica.

Hermione puso su atención en ella por primera vez y sus ojos se agrandaron graciosamente al sentir cierta familiaridad con ella aunque no estaba segura de porqué ya que no recordaba haberla visto nunca antes. Era una chica linda, de ojos azules y cabello negro pero lo que más capturaba su atención era la increíble potencia de su magia que, aunque no se comparaba con la de Merlín, era increíblemente fuerte. Justo en ese momento una mancha peluda saltó de los brazos de ella hacia los pies de Hermione para comenzar a fregarse por las piernas de la princesa mientras todo el cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar en un ronroneo de reconocimiento.

— ¡Crookshanks!

Hermione se inclinó para recoger a su querida mascota, llevándola a su pecho mientras la mantenía firmemente rodeada con sus brazos. Había pensado que nunca más volvería a verlo y ahora que lo tenía fregando su cabecita peluda contra su mejilla se daba cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos. Y él parecía que también la había extrañado.

Alzó la mirada hacia su amigo y la chica, dándose cuenta que ambos la miraban fijamente. Harry con una especie de fascinación y ella con clara curiosidad.

—Perdóname, pero me temo que no nos hemos conocido antes—dijo Hermione a la joven, con la formalidad que estaba acostumbrada a usar cuando tenía visitas—. Me llamo Hermione Pendragon y soy…

—Athena sabe demasiado bien quién eres, Hermione—la interrumpió Harry.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, soy tu tátara-tátara-tátara nieta—se encogió de hombros—o algo así. Realmente no tiene demasiada importancia la cantidad de parientes que hay entre nosotras.

Hermione se quedó completamente estática al oír eso y tardó un largo tiempo en reaccionar.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué acabas de decir?—cuestionó Gaius.

La princesa miró al anciano con los ojos bien abiertos. Se había olvidado de que también estaba allí y de que él no tenía idea alguna de que ella venía del futuro. Lo miró fijamente por unos instantes, sabiendo que tenía que tomar una decisión rápidamente.

—Gaius—lo llamó—, el único que sabe la verdad sobre el sitio en el que viví esos años en que estuve lejos de Camelot es Merlín por lo que te pido que me prometas que lo que escucharás y te enterarás ahora no se le dirás a nadie, ni a Arturo y aún menos a mi padre.

El anciano estaba demasiado sorprendido por tanto secretismo pero aún así asintió.

—Te lo prometo.

—Déjame hablar con ellos y luego responderé cualquier pregunta que tengas—le aseguró antes de volverse nuevamente hacia la chica— ¿Cómo es eso que eres mi descendiente?

—Es una historia muy larga—ella rodó sus ojos—, y puedo contártela pero sólo a ti—lanzó una mirada de soslayo a los dos hombres que estaban con ellas—. Hay cosas que nadie más puede saber.

Hermione asintió e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no obligarla a hablar en ese mismo instante. Dejó a Crookshanks en el suelo para ir a preparar algo de té. Estaba colocando el agua sobre el fuego cuando el galeno la interrumpió, pidiéndole que lo dejase a él hacer aquello para que ella se encargara de las visitas. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione estuvo con las manos libres, no podía hacer más que mirar con molestia a ese par.

—No puedo creer que estén aquí—les dijo con seriedad— ¿Cómo se supone que hicieron para llegar a ésta época? ¿Se dan cuenta de lo riesgoso que fue hacer un viaje como este? ¡Podrían meterse en muchos problemas! No sé si lo sepan pero mi padre no acepta la magia y si descubre que ustedes dos son hechiceros los matará.

Gaius les lanzó una mirada desde donde estaba preparando el té.

— ¿Cómo sabías que soy una bruja?—inquirió Athena.

—Pudo sentir tu magia.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso si ni yo la siento? Potter y yo intentamos hacer magia en cuanto llegamos pero fue imposible.

—A mí me sucedió lo mismo pero no sé si será por las mismas razones—les indicó uno de los bancos—. Siéntense—les ordenó— porque quiero saber cómo hicieron para viajar a través del tiempo y llegar hasta aquí… y por qué, si se supone que estoy muerta en esa época.

Ambos se sentaron. Gaius les dejó una taza de té humeante delante de cada uno, mientras él también se sentaba, algo alejado pero atento para escuchar toda la conversación y no perderse ningún detalle.

—Beban—les ordenó Hermione—. Estoy segura que deben estar cansados pero debo saber qué demonios hacen aquí.

—Ese no es el vocabulario que debe tener una princesa—la reprendió suavemente Harry, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

— ¡Cállate, Harry!—lo reprendió y el chico borró su sonrisa de inmediato— Estoy feliz de verte. De hecho, hace mucho tiempo vengo pensando en comunicarme contigo de algún modo para hacerte saber que estoy bien… ¡Pero nunca me esperé esto! ¡No de ti, Harry!

—Pero yo quería verte…

— ¿Verme?—preguntó con incredulidad— ¡Se supone que estoy muerta en tu época!

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por el regaño, y aún más por las palabras duras que ella había utilizado. Hermione parecía no entender.

—Yo sabía que no lo estabas—la contradijo.

—No, no lo sabías—intervino Athena—. Creías que estaba muerta y te estabas volviendo completamente loco por eso.

Harry le lanzó una mala mirada a la chica, queriendo más que nunca que cerrara la boca.

— ¡Oh, Harry!—exclamó Hermione yendo hacia él para envolverlo suavemente en un abrazo— Lamento mucho que las cosas hayan sido tan duras para ti.

El chico bajó la mirada hacia la taza que sostenía en sus manos pero que aún no había tocado.

— ¿Cómo esperabas que no sufriese si sentía que te había perdido para siempre?

Lo peor de todo era que ya la había perdido, incluso si aún no lo había hecho.

Los brazos de Hermione apretaron con más fuerzas pero eso no lo hizo sentir mejor. Aún así, no quería demostrarle lo vulnerable que lo hacía sentir, por lo que procedió a contarle cómo había llegado a averiguar que ella estaba viva. Desde el momento en que comenzó a limpiar su hogar y decidió donar sus libros a la biblioteca de Hogwarts hasta que encontró aquel tomo de Hogwarts a través de la historia que le resultó demasiado familiar. Mencionó la carta pero no dio demasiados detalles de ella, simplemente le dijo que su nombre aparecía y que eso lo había llevado a la investigación que había terminado en la casa de Athena.

—Creo que eso es suficiente por ahora—dijo la chica, hablando por primera vez desde que Harry había comenzado—. El resto de la historia debo contársela yo, pero, como dije, no quiero que nadie más oiga.

— ¿Por qué no?—preguntó ofendido Harry—Yo sé todo lo que sucedió después.

—Sabes parte de lo que sucedió—corrigió Athena—. Hay cosas que no son para oídos de cualquiera…

Harry estaba por abrir la boca para protestar pero Hermione decidió que sería inteligente no dejarlo.

—Entiendo—dijo ella aunque realmente no lo hacía—. Creo que ya los he mantenido demasiado tiempo despierto. Es demasiado tarde. Lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es descansar. Mañana podremos seguir hablando y quizás averigüemos el motivo por el cual no pueden hacer magia. Ahora, síganme.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a seguirla pero antes de salir de allí, Hermione se detuvo y volteó el rostro hacia el anciano.

—Gaius, enseguida vuelvo.

El anciano asintió en silencio, sabiendo que tendría que hablar unas cuantas cosas con ella. Cuando ellos salieron, Crookshanks no tardó en seguirlos. Ahora que había encontrado a su dueña, no pensaba separarse demasiado tiempo de ella.

…

Gwen miró con una sonrisa a Morgana.

La protegida del rey estaba sentada frente al espejo, observando largamente los regalos que había recibido ese día; más específicamente, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar la daga que le había dado Arturo.

—Tiene unos obsequios preciosos—le dijo, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la joven—. Más que nada, cepillos—señaló con cierta diversión la nueva colección que estaba armando.

—No sé si debo tomarlo como un insulto porque consideran que me hacen falta o si simplemente son el típico regalo estereotipado que se le dan a las mujeres—comentó Morgana.

—Bueno, cualquiera sea el caso, aquí tiene un espejo muy hermoso con el que hacen juego—se lo mostró mientras ella leía la tarjeta— ¿Quién es el rey… Gremoaus?

Los ojos de Morgana se abrieron rápidamente al reconocer la caligrafía pero intentó disimularlo rápidamente, soltando una leve risa.

—Al menos, él no cree que mi cabello necesita cepillarse—dijo con tono de burla.

Gwen era casi incapaz de sacar sus ojos de aquel espejo tallado que sostenía.

—Es tan bonito.

Morgana supo que debía de quitárselo de las manos de inmediato. Tomó uno de los tantos pañuelos bordados que había recibido ese día y se lo tendió.

—Ten—se lo ofreció—, toma esto. Quiero que lo tengas.

Gwen dejó el espejo a un lado, olvidándose de él mientras miraba con incredulidad a la joven mujer.

— ¿Yo? ¡No!

—Es un agradecimiento—insistió Morgana.

Gwen lo tomó cuidadosamente, sabiendo que aquel objeto era una de las cosas más valiosas que posiblemente poseería. Se lo agradeció suavemente y luego de terminar sus tareas, se marchó a su casa.

Cuando Morgana se quedó sola, tomó rápidamente el espejo de mano que Gwen había sostenido momentos atrás e hizo que su aliento empañara el cristal donde su imagen se reflejaba.

 _Hermana:_

 _Ven al Bosque Oscuro a media noche._

 _Morgause._

Morgana sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que quería ver a su hermana pero por diversas razones no había podido hacerlo. Rápidamente buscó un vestido que fuera sencillo de colocarse por su cuenta y se vistió. Tomó su capa y, tras comprobar la hora, se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de abrirla se detuvo y sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia su tocador, donde descansaba la pequeña bolsita con el obsequio de Hermione en el interior. No podía evitar pensar que esa era una de las cosas más hermosas que había recibido hoy, y realmente había recibido todo tipo de costosas joyas. Sin embargo, aquel collar tenía magia.

Caminó de regreso y lo sacó, volviendo a mirarlo fijamente. Era un cristal mágico que nuevamente estaba cambiando de un tono dorado a naranja para luego, muy lentamente, cambiar a rojo.

¿Cómo es que Hermione había conseguido aquello? ¿Y por qué se lo había dado? Ella sabía muy bien que Hermione no era igual a su padre, pero tampoco había mostrado abiertamente su pensamiento o había confrontado con dureza a su padre con respecto a la magia.

Por unos segundos pensó con diversión en qué pensaría Uther de su preciosa hija si ella iba a verlo en ese mismo instante y le mostraba lo que le había regalado. Seguramente la obligaría a hablar y la castigaría duramente, sintiéndose decepcionado que una persona tan cercana a él lo hubiese traicionado de ese modo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que en otro momento le hubiese gustado, en ese instante se sintió incapaz de hacer tal cosa. Que Hermione Pendragon le hubiese obsequiado aquello la había… conmovido.

Suspiró con cierto cansancio. Sería mejor que se pusiera en marcha porque sino su hermana se cansaría de esperarla. Colocó nuevamente el collar en la bolsita y la guardó con cuidado en un sitio que esperaba que nadie encontrase. Luego, se dispuso a salir.

…

Merlín no iba a dar marcha atrás. Iba a permanecer vigilándola día y noche si hiciera falta porque estaba completamente seguro de que las cosas que había visto en la cueva de Cristal estaban pasando. ¿Por qué, de otro modo, habría Morgana recibido justo ese noche, la daga con la que la había visto asesinar al rey? Todo había estado pasando delante de sus ojos pero él había sido un tonto y se había dejado convencer por Gaius de que no debía preocuparse.

Pero ahora lo sabía.

Debía de detener a Morgana, costase lo que costase. Por ese motivo era que se encontraba oculto detrás de una cortina, viendo la entrada de sus cámaras privadas por un pequeño espacio, esperando el momento en que ella saliera… No sabía cuándo sucedería, pero estaba dispuesto a pasar toda la noche allí si hiciera falta e incluso todas las noches que siguieran.

Primero salió Gwen y él adivinó que se dirigía a su casa, dando por finalizada su jornada. Esperó un poco más y por un instante pensó que no sería esa noche pero luego vio, vestida tal como en la imagen que se le presentó en la cueva. Merlín contuvo el aliento al verla colocarse en el cinturón que pendía de sus caderas la daga que Arturo le había obsequiado. Por unos eternos segundos no pudo hacer más que quedarse de piedra, viéndola alejarse con la capa ondeando detrás de ella, pero finalmente pudo reaccionar y en cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no verlo, se dispuso a seguirla.

Mientras iba tras ella, casi podía ver reproducirse en su mente todo lo que había visto antes. Ella iría hacia el final del pasillo, doblaría en la esquila y se dirigiría a las cámaras privadas del rey para matarlo ¡Pero él no podía permitir que eso sucediera!

Por eso, cuando ella dobló en la esquina, antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, hizo que ésta se cerrara de repente y que el candelabro encendido que iluminaba aquel pasillo fuera hacia ella.

Morgana saltó hacia atrás, soltando un grito del susto. Sus pies se enredaron con la falda de su vestido y antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, había pisado el primer escalón de una escalera lateral que descendía hacia las mazmorras. La chica agitó los brazos en un intento de aferrarse a algo pero fue inútil y terminó rodando escaleras abajo, golpeándose duramente la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

— ¡No!

Merlín corrió hacia allí de inmediato y su corazón casi dejó de latir cuando la vio en la base, con sangre corriendo por su frente.

…

—Sé que estas no son las mejores cámaras de Camelot pero es todo lo que soy capaz de ofrecerles sin tener que despertar a alguien—les dijo Hermione mientras les abría la puerta de uno de los cuartos vacíos para los sirvientes—. Pero tiene todo lo que necesitan: dos camas, un armario, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas. Incluso una tina.

Harry la escuchó decir aquello con alegría, como si tener una tina para bañarse era algo increíblemente bueno. Después de unos segundos, pensó que quizás así era, teniendo en cuenta en la época en que se encontraba.

—Es más que suficiente—aseguró Athena, sabiendo que esas serían sus habitaciones durante el resto de su estancia.

—Mañana ordenaré a un sirviente que les traiga el desayuno y luego, si quieren, podemos encontrarnos nuevamente para charlar—dijo Hermione—. Me gustaría poder desayunar con ustedes pero me temo que prometí a mi hermano que estaría con él y me esperará.

—Así que Arturo Pendragon es tu hermano…—comentó Harry.

—Es increíble pero es verdad—ella suspiró suavemente, colocando en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera recordando algo del famoso monarca—. Quizás mañana puedan conocerlo. Mientras tanto, cualquier cosa que necesiten, háganmelo saber.

—Me gustaría que mañana me mostraras dónde se encuentra el mercado—dijo Athena—. Quiero comprar algo más de ropa porque sólo vinimos con lo puesto. No quería arriesgarme a traer más de lo necesario y que no fueran correspondientes a este tiempo.

Hermione asintió.

—Yo me encargaré de eso—les prometió—. Los dejaré descasar.

Hermione dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero justo en ese momento Ingrid apareció corriendo, con los ojos abiertos como platos llenos de terror.

— ¡Oh, mi lady!—exclamó al verla, casi llorando— Gracias a Dios pude encontrarla. ¡Ha sucedido algo terrible!

Athena y Harry intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación mientras oían a la doncella explicarse.

—Lady Morgana ha caído por las escaleras del tercer piso y ha quedado inconsciente—tomó la mano de Hermione y comenzó a arrastrarla con ella—. Merlín fue quien la encontró y avisó a Gaius. Arturo la llevó a las cámaras del galeno para que pudiera revisarla.

Hermione corrió tras ella, sin darse cuenta que Harry y Athena iban detrás. Cuando llegaron, vieron que un hombre joven de cabello rubio, musculoso y de ojos claros, salía de la sala. Al verla a la princesa, casi corrió hacia ella, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

— ¡Hermione!

Ingrid se movió a un lado para que el príncipe pudiera ir hacia su hermana para abrazarla.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó ella.

—Yo…—él parecía tener dificultades para hablar—. No lo sé. Merlín llegó corriendo a mi habitación diciendo que Morgana estaba inconsciente. Yo sólo la tomé y la traje aquí.

—Iré a verla.

—Merlín y Gwen están allí dentro, no creo que Gaius quiera tener a alguien más.

—Iré a verla—insistió con rotundidad, sin dejar lugar a discusión.

—Bien, yo iré a avisarle a nuestro padre.

Arturo besó suavemente la frente de su hermana antes de marcharse sin siquiera mirar a las otras personas que estaban con ella. Hermione se volteó hacia ambos.

—Será mejor que vuelvan a sus cuartos—les ordenó—. Este momento no puedo estar con ustedes.

—Hermione, quizás podamos ayudar—intentó convencerla Harry.

—No, lo siento, se tiene que ir—miró a su doncella—. Ingrid, acompáñalos por favor.

La joven asintió y rápidamente les pidió que los siguieran. Ambos lo hicieron pero Harry lanzó una mirada molesta hacia atrás, observándola fijamente mientras la veía atravesar la puerta.

Hermione entró y lo que vio no la hizo sentir mejor. Había esperado que quizás Ingrid estuviera exagerando pero parecía que no había sido así. Su desesperación había sido acorde a la situación. Morgana estaba tendida en la mesa que parecía haber vaciado con prisa e inclinado sobre ella se encontraba Gaius, cosiendo la herida que tenía en su frente. Ella estaba mortalmente pálida y su pecho a penas subía y bajaba en una respiración demasiado pausada.

— ¿Estará bien?

El anciano, Merlín y Gwen casi saltaron al oírla.

—He hecho todo lo que he podido—le aseguró en galeno—. Puedo sanar su piel pero su cráneo… su cráneo está roto. Está sangrando por dentro.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada para ella. A pesar de que había considerado a Morgana una traidora estos últimos tiempos, no había sido así al principio y, secretamente, había tenido la esperanza de que la situación cambiara. O, al menos, de retrasar un poco más lo inevitable. Ese había sido el motivo principal que la había llevado a arriesgarse y regalarle para su cumpleaños aquella joya mágica.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, viéndola sin poder creer que se encontraba allí, tendida, muriendo lentamente. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y no se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar sino hasta que Gaius le tendió un pañuelo amarillento y viejo pero limpio. En ese preciso momento, Merlín corrió a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

— ¿Pueden vigilarla un momento?—preguntó el anciano, sin dejar de observar en la dirección en la que el mago se había marchado.

—Por supuesto—asintió Gwen.

Gaius fue hacia la puerta y no se molestó en tocar antes de entrar. Simplemente lo hizo y luego cerró tras él. Hermione se sintió peor aún, porque parecía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo la superaba. Primero aparecía Harry, luego Morgana agonizaba y ahora Merlín la dejaba de lado, como si ya no confiara en ella. ¿A caso había hecho algo para molestarlo? ¿Le había dado motivos para que no le contara?

Del otro lado de la puerta, el anciano miraba fijamente a Merlín, quien simplemente estaba sentado en la cama con una expresión llena de culpa en el rostro.

—Tenía que parar el futuro. Tenía que evitar que Morgana asesinase a Uther—le dijo el mago con pesadumbres— pero no quería que fuera de esta forma.

Gaius fue a sentarse a su lado.

—No fue tu culpa, Merlín—le aseguró.

—Sé que he prevenido que suceda algo mucho peor… pero… yo… yo sólo…—le costaba encontrar las palabras—deseo que hubiese sido de otra forma.

Gaius asintió, estando de acuerdo.

—Tienes que decirle a Hermione.

—No, no puedo—la miró con desespero—. Has visto lo mal que se encuentra. Si le llego a decir que yo fui el que le hizo esto a Morgana nunca me perdonará.

—Creo que le causas de más daño con la distancia que le impones—le dijo y luego hizo una leve pausa—. Merlín, tienes que hablar con ella. Algo más sucedió esta noche.

— ¿Qué?

—Alguien de su pasado vino a verla.

— ¿De su pasado? Eso es imposible porque ella es de…—se silenció de repente y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al comprender.

—Ella es del futuro—dijo Gaius—. Me permitió escuchar la conversación pero no sin antes prometer que no diría nada a nadie. Me advirtió que tú eras el único conocías la verdad.

Merlín no había creído posible que pudiera sentirse peor, pero así fue.

— ¿Por qué, Gaius?—le preguntó con una profunda tristeza— ¿Por qué siempre que intento mejorar las cosas termino empeorándolo?

…

Harry se levantó de la cama sintiendo que el mal humor se colaba por cada uno de los poros de su piel. La noche anterior, después de que Hermione los había echado sin miramientos, se había acostado a dormir sin probar ni un solo bocado de la rápida cena que le había llevado la mujer aquella, demasiado molesto como para comer. Athena sólo le había lanzado una mirada de molestia y luego había hecho caso omiso a su presencia.

Le hubiera gustado poder dormir porque realmente se había sentido casado después de haber pasado su primera noche en la Edad Media sentado en el frío suelo del bosque y de haber caminado todo el condenado día; pero no lo había conseguido. Al menos no con la profundidad que le hacía falta. Su sueño había sido ligero y se había despertado varias veces durante la noche en cuanto escuchaba el más mínimo sonido y no había podido dejar de pensar en el modo en que se había comportado Hermione… ¿Por qué después de darle la bienvenida con tanta felicidad había cambiado radicalmente de opinión para comenzar a reprenderlo por haber ido allí, como si no fuera nada más que un crío? ¿Por qué no podía seguir feliz y darse cuenta de que todo lo había hecho por ella, porque la amaba?

Había sido un iluso, lo sabía, pero eso no lo hacía sentir menos molesto consigo mismo y con Hermione.

— ¿Seguirás gruñendo entre dientes o comenzarás a prepararte para comenzar el día?

Alzó la vista y vio a Athena sentada frente a la mesa, trenzándose el cabello. Harry notó que no usaba las mismas prendas que el día anterior. El vestido que usaba en ese momento era de color verde y tenía una cinta de color amarilla alrededor de su cintura. Para molestia del chico, ella se veía bien con aquel tono.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa?—preguntó— ¿Hermione vino a traértela?

—Buenos días también para ti, Potter—ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Y no, no fue lady Hermione, sino su doncella, Ingrid. Harías bien en recordar dirigirte a la princesa por su título.

—Es Hermione, no estaré llamándola "mi lady"…—se quejó.

—Deberás hacerlo si no quieres que el rey te castigue o el príncipe.

Harry gruñó, llevándose las manos al pelo, sintiendo que su estado de ánimo no hacía más que empeorar.

—Mira, Potter, venir aquí fue tu idea—le dijo Athena con enojo— pero si hubiera sabido que no te abstendrías a las reglas de la época no te abría ayudado… Realmente no te entiendo. Querías verla y comprobar que tu mejor amiga estaba bien, pues aquí estamos y no haces más que refunfuñar como un niño malcriado.

—Ella no es más mi mejor amiga—gruñó—. Viste como me trató anoche, como si no quisiera tenerme aquí. ¡Me retó porque vine a verla! Y luego, simplemente nos echó con esa mujer…

—Esa es su doncella.

— ¡Su doncella! No tienes idea de lo ridículo que suena eso. La Hermione que yo conocí nunca hubiese tolerado eso. ¡Incluso hizo una estúpida organización para liberar a los elfos domésticos!

Athena no pudo evitar sentirse exasperada por todo el dramatismo del chico.

— ¿Por qué no pudiste oírme cuando te lo dije antes? Hermione Granger ha muerto. La que está aquí es Pendragon y ya no tiene diecinueve años, sino veintiuno. Ha pasado muchos años viviendo aquí como para aprender a adaptarse a esta nueva vida, conciliándose con lo que es y con lo que representa. En nuestro tiempo, ella siempre fue una hija de muggles increíblemente inteligente que tan sólo se volvió conocida cuando logró ayudarte a derrotar a Voldemort; aquí, ella era conocida incluso desde el mismo momento en que nació.

Harry no había pensado de ese modo y se dio cuenta de debió de haber sido terriblemente complicado para Hermione adaptarse a esta nueva vida teniendo tantos ojos encima de ella. Él realmente entendía eso de ser "famoso" sin siquiera proponérselo. Sin embargo, aún así, lo que él había pasado no podía compararse con lo de su amiga, porque él sólo había tenido que lidiar con las miradas de los curiosos cuando salía al mundo mágico. Hermione tenía que cargar sobre sus hombros con mucho más porque ella junto con su familia velaban por todo un reino.

— ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera después de comprender que realmente estabas aquí?—siguió diciendo Athena al ver que él no comentaba nada— ¿Qué siga feliz porque arriesgaste estúpidamente tu vida o que baile de alegría porque ahora estás en un reino donde si descubren que tienes magia, estás condenado a muerte? Y anoche no fue realmente el mejor momento para aparecer y no debimos de seguirla cuando su doncella vino a buscarla. La situación la sobrepasó. Además, ¿qué íbamos a hacer nosotros dos ahí? Simplemente estorbaríamos.

Harry asintió, entendiendo la perspectiva de Athena.

—Aún así, ella se siente tan lejana.

La mirada de Athena se suavizó un poco.

—Lamento que lo sientas así—le dijo lentamente, sin elevar la voz ni hablarle con brusquedad—, pero debes comprender que las cosas son diferentes ahora. Pese a todo, estás aquí y lo que podrías hacer es conocer a esta nueva Hermione durante el tiempo que nos quedemos y tomarte el tiempo de aceptar que, a pesar de que luego no la tendrás en tu vida, eso no querrá decir que la habrás perdido para siempre. Por el contrario, siempre tendrás sus recuerdos. Así, cuando pienses en ella, en vez de sentir ese vacío inmenso, puedas sonreír y alegrarte porque vivió su vida junto a personas que la quisieron muchísimo.

Harry se sorprendió de buena manera. Era increíble el modo en que Athena le había hablado. Lo irónico era que hubiesen tenido que hacer el viaje de sus vidas a través del tiempo para que él pudiera comprender al fin que realmente no habría sido necesario buscar a Hermione. Pero como había dicho su compañera de viaje, ya estaban allí e iba a tomarse el tiempo de conocer a esta nueva Hermione para que cuando llegase el tiempo de marcharse se pudiese despedir de ella, no con un "adiós" definitivo, sino con un "hasta luego".

—Tienes razón—le dijo y colocó su mejor sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie—. Debo prepararme para comenzar este día—miró a su alrededor— ¿Dónde está el baño?

Athena sonrió como lo haría el gato sonriente de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y Harry, de repente, tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

…

Hermione sabía que tenía al menos media hora antes de que Ingrid fuera a su cuarto a despertarla para prepararla para enfrentar el día, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado, sabiendo que debía ocupar cada segundo que tenía, se apareció directamente en las habitaciones de Merlín.

El sonido de la aparición hizo que el mago se sentara bruscamente en su cama, mirándola con los ojos inmensamente abiertos. En cuanto la reconoció, todo su cuerpo pareció encorvarse, como si tuviera que soportar un gran peso, y apartó la vista de su rostro.

Hermione movió su mano hacia la puerta, consiguiendo que esta se trabara y luego lanzó un hechizo insonorizador para impedir que cualquiera que quisiese ir a ver a Morgana pudiese oírlos.

—Supongo que debes de saber qué hago aquí—le dijo ella, acercándose a la cama para sentarse a su lado.

Merlín se tensó al sentirla y se movió unos centímetros lejos de Hermione para evitar tocarla.

—Podría hacer una suposición o dos—murmuró él—. Este no es un buen momento, Hermione.

—Este momento sería tan bueno como cualquier otro—replicó ella con molestia—. No soy tonta, Merlín, desde el momento en que llegaste de la cacería con mi hermano te has estado comportando de un modo extraño y, aunque no sé de qué se trata, entiendo que está relacionado con Morgana.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

— ¿Cómo? Bueno, digamos que desde el accidente que tuvo no has hecho demasiado para disimular tu reacción. Pareces…—lo miró fijamente, buscando la palabra correcta y, cuando dio con ella, su mente comprendió— culpable. Merlín, tu sabes lo que sucedió, ¿no es cierto?

Merlín alzó la vista hacia ella y no necesitó decirle nada más. Hermione se sentía herida y al mismo tiempo estaba tan confundida. Esta era la segunda vez que Merlín atentaba contra la vida de Morgana y, por las noticias que había dado Gaius el día anterior, parecía que en esta ocasión lo lograría.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó casi susurrando.

— ¿No estás molesta conmigo?

Sí, lo estaba.

—Primero quiero saber qué sucedió.

Eso sería lo correcto. Merlín no era un asesino y si realmente hubiese querido acabar con la vida de Morgana, estaba segura que se le hubiesen ocurrido otras formas en vez de dejarla morir lentamente con una hemorragia interna en su cabeza. Él no era así de cruel. Debía de haber alguna explicación lógica para todo aquello.

El mago suspiró, sabiendo que había llegado la inevitable hora de confesar.

—Esa mañana cuando nos persiguieron los bandidos, entramos al Valle de los Reyes caídos. Fue ahí donde hirieron a Arturo pero no fue sólo un rasguño. Él estaba muy mal. Intenté curar la herida con magia pero no lo logré y fue entonces cuando apareció Taliesin. Gaius me dijo que era el vidente de los Antiguos Reyes.

—Lo sé, estudié la historia de Camelot incluso desde antes de su fundación—dijo Hermione—. Pero… él está muerto, ¿Cómo es que pudo aparecer ahora?

—No lo sé, simplemente estaba allí. Fue él quien curó a Arturo. Sabía de mí y de ti, nos dijo por nuestros nombres—Hermione comprendió que no se refería a los nombres que todos conocían de ellos— y luego me llevó a aquella maldita cueva de cristal donde me obligó a ver todo esto… yo no quería, pero él insistió.

—Merlín, ¿qué fue lo que viste?

—Vi a Morgana, la vi caminando hacia el cuarto del rey con la daga que le obsequió Arturo para su cumpleaños. ¡Vi como lo asesinaba!—exclamó con desespero— y luego, cuando llegué aquí, todo comenzó a suceder. Gaius intentó convencerme que era sólo una coincidencia pero yo tenía el terrible presentimiento de que no era así. Y anoche, cuando espiaba fuera de su cuarto, la vi salir y dirigirse en dirección del cuarto del rey ¡Te juro por mi vida que yo no quería que algo así sucediera, Hermione! Sólo quería detenerla, pero no de esta forma.

Hermione no podía enfadarse con él por eso, no ahora que sabía la verdad. Podía ver en sus ojos el tormento que padecía al darse cuenta que había hecho mucho daño a Morgana. Ellos podían no estar de acuerdo con el pensamiento de la protegida del rey y verla como una amenaza, pero eso no quería decir que no la quisieran, que no quisiesen que ella fuera consciente de la verdad y de que volviera a ser la misma dulce chica que habían conocido años atrás.

—Gracias por salvar la vida de mi hermano.

—No fui yo quién lo hizo—le recordó— ¿Estás demasiado molesta conmigo?

—Por lo sucedido con Morgana, no, entiendo que fue un accidente—le dijo con sinceridad—. Pero lo que sí me molesta es que no me lo hayas dicho antes, Merlín. Entre los dos podríamos haber evitado esto y encontrado otra manera. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Merlín? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Por favor, no te enojes conmigo—le rogó—, pero no te lo dije porque… eso no fue lo único que vi en la cueva. Te vi a ti y a Harry, tu amigo… y ahora él está aquí—gruñó con mal humor.

— ¿Cómo sabes que él está aquí?

—Gaius me lo dijo… Sé que me dijiste que no hay nada entre ustedes, que nunca lo hubo pero, entiéndeme, me sentí insignificante. Él es de tu pasado, él es una de las personas que más quieres. Han vivido muchas cosas juntos ¿Y quién soy yo? Un simple sirviente.

—Por favor, Merlín, no vuelvas con tus complejos de inferioridad—le pidió ella con molestia—. Eres un sirviente, sí, pero eres la persona a la que amo. No importa si Harry está aquí ahora, él se marchará y yo me quedaré contigo.

—Sí, él se marchará y a ti no te quedará otra opción más que quedarte conmigo—dijo malhumorado.

— ¿Realmente crees que no tengo opción? Si no quisiera estar más contigo, créeme, serías el primero en saberlo porque no te engañaría de ese modo. Además, ambos ya somos adultos y es el momento de comportarnos adecuadamente, no necesitamos estos celos ridículos de por medio.

Merlín suspiró. Hermione tenía razón. Debía de aprender a confiar más en ella y en sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que nunca ocuparía el lugar que Harry tenía en su corazón. Le llevaría un tiempo convencerse de que eso, de hecho, no era realmente necesario.

—He estado comportándome como un idiota—suspiró.

—Bueno, si le preguntas a mi hermano, él dirá que es algo común en ti.

Él sonrió levemente.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de él.

—Y yo podría decir que ambos son unos imbéciles a veces—replicó ella sonriendo pero pronto se puso seria—. Ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto, creo que debemos encontrar el modo de salvar a Morgana. Su tiempo de morir no es este.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Aún no lo sé. No conozco los hechizos necesarios pero creo que puedo crear algún tipo de pócima que…

La puerta de la entrada a las cámaras se abrió de repente. Hermione y Merlín se quedaron estáticos, escuchando desde el interior.

— ¿Hay alguna mejora?—se oyó.

—Es mi padre—dijo Hermione por lo bajo, olvidándose durante unos segundos de que había colocado un hechizo y que nadie podía oírlos allí dentro.

—Lo siento, mi lord, pero me temo que no—respondió el galeno.

La noche anterior se había improvisado una cama en las salas del médico para colocar a Morgana y darle todas las atenciones necesarias. Se oyeron pasos y ambos asumieron que el rey estaba acercándose a la chica.

—No puedo verla morir, Gaius—le dijo el monarca con la voz quebrada por el desespero.

—Ojalá hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer…

—No—Uther lo detuvo—. Tú no lo entiendes. No puedo perderla. No importa lo que ocurra, no puede morir.

—Haré todo lo que pueda, señor, pero…

—No, Gaius—lo interrumpió nuevamente—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, cualquiera. No importa lo que sea. Debes salvarla.

Hermione no podía creer que su padre estuviese sugiriendo tal cosa. No obstante, el galeno no parecía captar la indirecta o quizás, como ella, no quería creer que fuera posible.

—Si supiera de alguna forma...—comentó el anciano.

—No me entiendes, Gaius—el rey estaba cada vez más desesperado—. Cúrala, no me importa qué remedios utilices. En estos libros debe de haber algo. Algo de la Antigua Religión…

A su lado, Merlín dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¿Está sugiriendo…?

—Hechicería, sí—completó el rey, siendo brutalmente sincero.

—Sé que ella es muy querida para usted, sire—comenzó a decir el anciano—, pero seguramente usted no va a arriesgar todo por Morgana.

—Gaius, tú no lo entiendes. Hay algo que tendría que saber. Algo que no le he dicho a nadie—hizo una pausa y Hermione sintió que un frío escalofriante corría por su espalda, al adivinar lo que su padre estaba por decirle—Morgana es mi hija.

Si antes Merlín había estado sorprendido porque el rey estaba dispuesto a usar magia, ahora se había quedado de piedra.

—Fue en el tiempo en que Gorlois estaba combatiendo en las planicies del Norte. Su madre…—contempló a Morgana— Vivian… creció sola, y yo… había perdido a mi esposa hacía poco… estaba confundido, lleno de dolor…

—Lo entiendo, señor.

Un largo silencio se estableció en el que nadie dijo absolutamente nada porque estaban procesando lo que se acababa de decir.

—He dicho suficiente—la voz del rey había vuelto a ser seria y casi fría—. La gente no puede saber nunca quién es en realidad Morgana, por el bien de Arturo y Hermione.

—Le aseguro, sire, que su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Hermione se apartó de Merlín y, sin decirle absolutamente nada, se apareció delante de la puerta de entrada de las cámaras del galeno, casi sin pensar en que alguien podría verla. Cuando su padre salió y se encontró con ella, supo de inmediato que había oído cada palabra. Avergonzado, bajó la vista al suelo.

—Estarías dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella—le dijo Hermione sintiendo que su corazón dolía—, incluso utilizar magia.

—Hermione, por favor…

— ¡¿Por favor qué?!—le preguntó casi gritando— ¿"Por favor, olvida que te entregué al nacer porque sospechaba que tenías magia"? ¿O prefieres "Por favor, olvida que dije que tienes una hermana que quiero más que a ti"? No eres más que un maldito hipócrita.

Él intentó dar un paso hacia ella, pero Hermione retrocedió de inmediato, evitando que la tocara.

—Hermione, te amo. No la quiero más a ella que a ti, eso es ridículo.

—Aún así no quita el hecho de que harías cualquier cosa por Morgana y que a mí me entregaste sin miramientos.

—Esas circunstancias eran diferentes.

— ¿Y si ahora hubiésemos invertido los roles?—le preguntó—Si yo fuera la que estuviera agonizando en aquella camilla, ¿le rogarías también a Gaius que me salve con cualquier medio?—El rey no respondió de inmediato—Entiendo.

—No, Hermione, no lo haces—le aseguró con cierto desespero—. Morgana, ella es…

—Ahórratelo, padre, no quiero oírte—lo interrumpió y tras dar media vuelta, se alejó de él a toda prisa.

* * *

 _ **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

— ¿Eres el chico de Gaius?

—Él es mi guardián—aclaró.

—Eres como un hijo para él.

—Sí—muchas veces el anciano le había dicho eso.

—Veo la forma en que se preocupa por ti—dijo Uther.

Merlín se quedó en silencio, incapaz de pensar en algo acorde para responder. Era verdad lo que el rey decía, el galeno se preocupaba mucho por él; incluso desde el primer día en que había puesto un pie en Camelot lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos a pesar de lo que él era, brindándole un lugar dónde quedarse y comida. A lo largo de los años eso no había cambiado. Seguía ayudándolo constantemente, dándole consejos, reprendiéndolo si era necesario, protegiéndolo del mismo rey. Pero, por supuesto, eso era algo que no iba a expresar en voz alta.


	65. Un nuevo motivo de venganza

Matemáticas, Filosofía, Didáctica... Entiéndanme, demasiadas cosas que hacer, poco tiempo. Por eso la tardanza. Me hubiera gustado actualizar muchísimo antes pero no pude. Lo siento.

* * *

Milu: Gracias, me alegra saber que piensas que esta historia es linda. Espero que este siguiente capítulo te guste.

* * *

 ** _UN NUEVO MOTIVO DE VENGANZA_**

Harry alzó la vista de inmediato cuando la puerta se abrió y Hermione apareció a la vista, obsequiándole una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento—les dijo a él y a Athena—, no era mi intención tardar tanto. ¿Ya desayunaron?

Ambos asintieron.

Ella estaba vestida con un exquisito vestido de color púrpura con detalles plateados y su cabello estaba prolijamente trenzado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. No llevaba la corona ese día y las únicas joyas que usaba eran una delicada cadena de oro que pendía de su cuello con un dije en forma de corazón y un par de aretes colgantes con unas piedras traslúcidas que Harry sospechó que eran diamantes. Ella se veía increíblemente hermosa pero había algo en sus ojos que la hacían parecer profundamente triste.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, por supuesto.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Morgana?—preguntó Athena.

Hermione dudó unos segundos.

—Agoniza. Tiene una hemorragia interna que el galeno no puede curar.

—Esta Morgana…—comenzó a decir Harry— ¿Es la misma Morgana que tiene magia y que se enfrentó constantemente al rey Arturo y a Merlín?

—Sí, es la misma.

—Pero ella es… buena aún, ¿verdad? Porque leí tu diario y no sé realmente qué pensar de ella.

Hermione lo miró confundida.

— ¿Qué diario?

—No los has escrito aún—intervino Athena—, lo harás dentro de unos años.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por esa información.

— ¿Y los han leídos?

—Yo sólo los dos primeros porque alguien—le lanzó una mirada significativa a Athena— no me permitió leer los otros.

—No te pertenecen como para tener el derecho de leerlos, son míos—vio que Hermione iba a abrir la boca—y antes de que pueda preguntar algo, mi lady, le contaré toda la verdad a su debido tiempo. Simplemente no creo que ese momento sea ahora. Supongo que usted estará ocupada con lo de Morgana.

—Sí, debo encontrar el modo de salvarla—dijo—. Y, por cierto, no necesitan tratarme con formalidad. Llámenme Hermione, sólo tengan cuidado delante de mi padre, él lo tomaría como una falta de respeto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente. Harry y Athena vieron entrar a un hombre que tendría casi la misma edad que Hermione. Tenía el cabello oscuro, algo desordenado, y unos ojos de color azul electrizantes. Era delgado y vestía de manera simple, con un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello.

—Harry, Athena—Hermione se dispuso a presentarlos—, éste es…

—Merlín—completó Harry, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Realmente no era lo que había esperado aunque ahora que recordaba el cuadro que había visto en la casa de Athena podía encontrar ciertas obvias similitudes.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy Merlín?—preguntó con curiosidad el mago.

—Porque ella tiene tus ojos—señaló a Athena.

Merlín miró a la chica, dándose cuenta que realmente sus ojos parecían del mismo color. E incluso, había algo en su forma de mirar, que le hacían recordar un poco a él. Hermione rió suavemente a su lado y él se volteó a contemplarla con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?—se preguntó Hermione— La primera vez que te vi—se dirigió a Athena—, sentí una especie de familiaridad, como si ya te hubiese conocido antes aunque no podía decir de dónde.

—Creo que yo aún no lo entiendo—dijo Merlín, sintiéndose confundido.

—Ya sabes de dónde provengo—le recordó ella, mirándolo significativamente—. Harry y Athena también son de allí. Cuando él fue a buscarla, descubrió que ella es mi… nuestra descendiente.

Merlín miró nuevamente a la chica, con los ojos inmensamente abiertos, intentando digerir lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ella y yo…?—señaló con sus manos a Hermione y luego a él.

—Sí, creo que todos entendimos esa parte—dijo Harry con malestar, viendo como su amiga se ruborizaba adorablemente y le lanzaba una mirada tímida hacia el mago.

Athena le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Harry se recordó la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo esa misma mañana. Tragó saliva, tomó aire y, luego de un instante, le tendió la mano a Merlín.

—Un placer—esperó a que él la tomara y cuando lo hizo se la estrechó con firmeza—. Nunca imaginé que tendría la oportunidad de conocer al famoso Merlín. He oído muchas cosas de ti.

—Yo puedo decir lo mismo—le dijo el mago.

— ¿Se lo contaste todo?—le preguntó Harry a su amiga.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si le dijera "¿Esperabas que fuera de otra manera?".

—Por supuesto que sí, no tengo secretos que ocultarle.

Por alguna razón, Merlín desvió la mirada a estas palabras. Harry estaba por saltar y decirle que quizás ese sería un camino de una sola vía pero entonces vio que Hermione también lo había notado y le había tomado la mano al joven, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

—Realmente me tengo que ir—les dijo Hermione luego de unos segundos—. Lamento no poder estar con ustedes este día, me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente pero me temo que circunstancias inesperadas han cambiado los planes que tenía ayer. Sólo vine a ver cómo se encontraban y a avisarles que Ingrid vendrá dentro de un rato a buscarlos para darles un recorrido por el castillo y la ciudadela.

— ¿No puedo ir contigo?—preguntó esperanzador Harry.

—Oh, me temo que no. Mi padre y mi hermano están demasiado alterados por lo que ha ocurrido y no sería bueno añadirle… esto. Pero ustedes no se preocupen, disfruten del día, vayan de compras si quieren. Le di a Ingrid dinero para que los lleve al mercado.

Antes de que Harry pudiera protestar, Athena se adelantó.

—Gracias.

Merlín y Hermione salieron de la habitación, ya sin tomarse de las manos.

—Sólo vine a ver cómo te encontrabas—le dijo el mago en voz baja—. Te fuiste repentinamente de la habitación y luego Gaius y yo te oímos discutir con tu padre. Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Lamento que hayan tenido que oír eso—murmuró Hermione con la mirada triste—. Fue un momento de descontrol, dejé que mis sentimientos sacaran lo peor de mí.

—Nadie va a culparte por estar molesta. Escuchas decir a Uther todo esto y de repente tienes una hermana…

—Yo ya sabía que Morgan era hija de mi padre—confesó y antes la mirada sorprendida de Merlín, añadió—. Lo sé, debí decírtelo pero simplemente lo olvidé. Cuando llegué por primera vez a Camelot y aun no tenía idea de quién era yo, le pregunté a Arturo si ella era su hermana, porque esa era la información de conocimiento popular en el futuro, pero él me dijo que no. Después de eso, fueron pocas veces las que volví a pensar en Morgana como hija de Uther. Ahora fue como abrir los ojos y ver con claridad lo que tenía en frente y que no podía o no quería ver.

—Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto.

—No te preocupes, lo superaré—intentó forzar una sonrisa que terminó cayendo a los pocos segundos—. Siempre supe que no era la favorita de mi padre y realmente no quiero serlo. Me hubiese gustado que quisiese a todos sus hijos por igual… Supongo que oírlo confesar su preferencia hacia Morgana me lastimó mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Merlín sintió un terrible deseo de arrimarla a su pecho y abrazarla, de poder consolarla de cualquier modo, pero estaban llegando a la entrada de las cámaras del rey y dos guardias estaban apostados frente a la puerta, vigilando.

—Gaius me dio algo para tu padre—dijo lentamente— ¿Quieres entregárselo tú? Quizás puedan hablar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que no es justo, pero no tolero su presencia en estos momentos.

Merlín asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Aún estaba herida con él y cualquier palabra que pudiera decir Uther sólo le causaría más daño.

—Iré a hablar con Gaius, tengo algunas ideas pero no sé qué tan buenas sean—dijo ella.

Cuando notó que uno de los guardias los contemplaba, hizo una reverencia cuando se alejó y luego él se volvió hacia las cámaras del rey. Tocó antes de entrar pero no esperó ninguna respuesta. Abrió la puerta y uno de los caballeros se encargó de volver a cerrarla.

Merlín vio al rey frente a una de las altas ventanas, contemplando el exterior con una expresión de dolor.

—Sire—lo llamó para darle a entender que ya no estaba solo, pero el rey no se movió de su posición—, Gaius me pidió que le trajese esto. Pensó que ayudaría a calmar su mente.

Al comprobar que aún el monarca no daba muestras de haberlo oído, dejó el pequeño frasquito de poción tranquilizante sobre la mesa. Esperó unos segundos más pero al ver que nada cambiaba, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir pero la voz del rey lo detuvo.

— ¿Eres el chico de Gaius?

—Él es mi guardián—aclaró.

—Eres como un hijo para él.

—Sí—muchas veces el anciano le había dicho eso.

—Veo la forma en que se preocupa por ti—dijo Uther.

Merlín se quedó en silencio, incapaz de pensar en algo acorde para responder. Era verdad lo que el rey decía, el galeno se preocupaba mucho por él; incluso desde el primer día en que había puesto un pie en Camelot lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos a pesar de lo que él era, brindándole un lugar dónde quedarse y comida. A lo largo de los años eso no había cambiado. Seguía ayudándolo constantemente, dándole consejos, reprendiéndolo si era necesario, protegiéndolo del mismo rey. Pero, por supuesto, eso era algo que no iba a expresar en voz alta. Por fortuna, Uther no parecía esperar que él dijese algo porque siguió hablando.

—Sientes en tu hijo cada alegría… y cada dolor—su voz se oía angustiada, como si estuviese a punto de lanzarse a llorar—. Miras sus fallos y ves los tuyos. Todo lo que quieres es su felicidad, para que ellos escapen del sufrimiento durante su vida—tomó aire profundamente y Merlín vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. He cometido tantos errores—confesó, lleno de remordimiento— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha pasado esto?—ahora ya lloraba—Podría haber hecho algo… cualquier cosa…

Se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar sus sollozos.

Merlín se quedó estático por unos segundos, viendo al gran rey Uther desmoronarse delante de sus ojos. Él era un hombre atormentado por su pasado, un hombre despiadado que había asesinado quizás a más personas de las que recordaba, pero era un simple hombre al fin y al cabo. Sintió compasión por él pero sabía que no podía hacer o decir nada para consolarlo. Así que dio media vuelta y lo dejó sólo con sus lágrimas y culpas.

…

Arturo no había dejado de entrenar en casi todo el día, sin importarle de repente que en plena tarde el cielo comenzase a cubrirse para lanzar sobre el reino una torrencial lluvia. Intentó decirle que se detuviese, que podría enfermar pero por supuesto, no lo escuchó. Parecía querer sacar de su interior toda la rabia y la impotencia que sentía, descargar de algún modo la energía acumulada y así no pensar en que Morgana estaba muriendo.

A pesar de que no había sido su intención y de que Gaius y Hermione decían que había sido un accidente, él no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Más ahora cuando veía que todo los pilares de Camelot parecían tambalearse ante la inminente muerte de Morgana.

Abatido, se encaminó hacia las cámaras de Gaius, tan sólo para oír algo que lo destrozó un poco más. Gwen y Hermione estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, abrazándose mutuamente, mientras que Gaius tocaba el pecho de Morgana.

—Su respiración se ha ralentizado aún más—informó el galeno—. Ella se habrá ido para mañana.

Gwen se lanzó a llorar y Hermione hizo todo lo posible por consolarla.

Abrumado por la culpa, corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. Su respiración era dificultosa y antes de poder darse cuenta, él también estaba llorando. Segundos más tarde, cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, no se molestó en ver quién era pero cuando un brazo cálido lo rodeó, el aroma del champú de Hermione llegó a su nariz. No dijeron nada, simplemente se mantuvieron unidos de ese modo por un largo tiempo.

—No sé qué hacer—dijo luego, sin apartarse de ella—. Quiero salvarla pero no sé cómo y temo que si lo hago, logre asesinar al rey.

—Aunque me duele, ella no volverá a ser la misma de antes y estoy segura de que si no lo consigue ahora, seguirá intentando matar a mi padre. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que debamos dejarla morir. No así—apartó un poco su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. He estado todo el día aquí. Hay una poción que hace crecer los huesos rotos, que los repara, que pensé que podía servir. La preparé con ayuda de Gaius pero cuando se la dimos no conseguimos el efecto que queríamos. Su hueso se reparó, pero su cerebro está demasiado dañado y sigue sangrando por dentro… Tenemos que encontrar otro modo, Merlín, y rápido.

Esa noche, Hermione quedó a dormir a su lado. Cuando Ingrid fue a buscarla y la vio, no le dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera que lo que estaba sucediendo era indecoro, quizás porque pensaba que dadas las circunstancias ninguno de los dos iba a hacer demasiado. Como su doncella cubría su ausencia, sólo tuvo que permanecer en la habitación de Merlín mientras todos los demás iban a ver a Morgana. La única persona que la había visto entrar y no volver a salir había sido Gwen pero la chica no dijo nada al respecto y sólo de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas en dirección a la puerta cerrada.

Cuando todos ya se marcharon y Gaius dormía cerca de la cama de Morgana, Merlín se levantó lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Hermione. Salió de la habitación, caminó de puntillas para no ser oído y, una vez en el pasillo, hizo todo lo posible para salir del castillo sin ser detectado por ninguno de los guardias. Tenía una idea y quizás fuera la única con la que pudiera salvar la vida de Morgana.

Aunque fue cuidadoso, cuando oyó unos pasos siguiéndolo por la ciudadela y vio una sombra que se ocultó rápidamente, se dijo que debió de haber sido aún más precavido.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?—le preguntó Merlín, volviendo sobre sus pasos para ir hacia donde se ocultaba el chico.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto al verse descubierto y salió de su escondite antes de que Merlín llegara.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—lo reprendió Merlín— ¿Qué haces siguiéndome? ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es andar por estar horas?—notó movimiento a un lado y rápidamente tomó a Harry del brazo para arrastrarlo detrás de una carreta— Si los guardias te encuentran merodeando pensarán que eres un ladrón.

Merlín sacó la cabeza por encima de la carreta y comprobó que ya no había nadie.

—Tienes que irte.

—No me des órdenes—le dijo malhumorado, zafando de su agarre.

—Sé que no lo parezco pero soy mayor que tú—le recordó—. Debes hacerme caso.

Harry bufó. Merlín podía ser el mago más conocido de la historia del mundo y, teóricamente, tener cientos de años más que él, pero en ese momento sólo parecía ser un hombre un par de años mayor. Uno que estaba comportándose de un modo extraño al escabullirse del castillo en plena noche.

—Te vi salir del castillo—le dijo.

—Deberías de estar durmiendo.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. ¿A caso Hermione sabe que estás aquí?—la expresión del mago le dio la respuesta—. No, no lo sabe, ¿verdad? Puedo volver, si eso es lo que quieres, y puedo decirle que…

—Es suficiente, déjala dormir—lo interrumpió—. Hermione pasó un mal día hoy. Si ella no sabe que estoy aquí es porque quise dejarla descansar… Además, no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Merlín miró por el camino por el que había venido, pensando que mandar al amigo de Hermione por su cuenta no sería una buena idea y él no podría acompañarlo. Debía de aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche.

—Ven conmigo—le dijo—, pero guardia silencio, no querrás despertar a nadie.

Harry lo siguió rápidamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Al menos, hasta que llegaron al linde del bosque, a las afueras de la ciudadela.

— ¿Me vas a decir dónde me estás llevando? Mira que si intentas que me pierda sin posibilidad de regresar vas a tener que darle una gran cantidad de explicaciones a Hermione.

Merlín lo miró con seriedad.

—Oh, pero yo no haré que te pierdas, prefiero asesinarte sin más. Nadie se enterará porque nadie sabe que estás conmigo—Harry se detuvo al oírlo, mirándolo con los ojos inmensamente abiertos—. Estoy bromeando—lo tranquilizó rápidamente Merlín—. Hermione me mataría si dejara que te sucediese algo.

—Nunca pensé que le tuvieras miedo a una chica—dijo aunque recordó todas las veces en que su amiga se había enfadado con él a tal punto que pensó que iba a hechizarlo.

—No es precisamente una chica común y corriente, es Hermione—aclaró el mago—. Vamos, apresurémonos. Tenemos que llegar al claro antes de que amanezca porque no quiero que nadie lo vea.

— ¿A quién?

Merlín sólo le sonrió de manera misteriosa y, sin responderle, hizo que corriera detrás de él. Harry mantenía un buen estado gracias al Quidditch pero eso no lo ayudó precisamente mientras iba detrás del famoso mago, esquivando árboles, saltado sobre las rocas, evitando tropezar con las raíces que salían de la tierra. Era como una carrera de obstáculos. Merlín parecía tener ventaja en eso y, aunque en un par de ocasiones lo vio tropezar, volvía rápidamente a la carrera.

De repente, Harry oyó que el mago gritaba en un idioma que él desconocía pero que se parecía mucho al que Athena usaba en alguno de sus hechizos. Su voz no era la misma de siempre, sino era unos cuantos tonos más grave y tenía un tono urgente y de orden. No entendió que estaba haciendo pero algo dentro de él se estremeció ligeramente porque sentía que estaba a punto de vislumbrar una pequeña parte del poder que había convertido a Merlín en el gran hechicero del que todos sabían.

—Sólo debemos esperar—le dijo Merlín—. Vamos, nos quedan un tramo más, el claro está tras esos árboles.

Comenzaron a caminar.

— ¿A quién llamaste?

—A Kilgharrah—dijo lentamente el sirviente del príncipe, pensando que sería prudente advertirle—. Él es un dragón. Intenta no provocarlo porque tiene un humor bastante cambiante… y no hables de Uther más allá de lo necesario porque lo odia—pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era contarle rápidamente la historia—. El rey lo mantuvo cautivo durante muchísimos años como una forma de mostrar a todos el poder que tenía, como si les advirtiera que no debían de contradecirlo.

—Pero ahora está libre.

—Sí, yo lo liberé. No fue una de mis mejores ideas pero no pude haberlo hecho de otro modo.

—Apuesto que el dragón no estaba muy feliz.

—No, ni un poco. Atacó Camelot sin miramientos, destruyó plantaciones completas, quemó hogares de cientos de personas—su voz dejaba notar un rastro de tristeza.

— ¿Cómo lograron sobrevivir?—preguntó con curiosidad Harry, ya que esa historia no la había leído en los diarios de Hermione.

Llegaron al borde del claro y se detuvieron. Merlín tardó unos instantes en responderle, recordando aquellos días.

—Arturo, Hermione y yo fuimos a buscar al último Señor de los Dragones que quedaba con vida. Uther había mandado a asesinar a todos los demás porque su poder se asemejaba demasiado a la magia por lo que era nuestra última esperanza. Lo encontramos pero como estábamos en tierras de un reino enemigo, en una batalla, murió.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo…?

—Él era mi padre—confesó Merlín con profunda tristeza— y yo heredé su don. Es por eso que puedo llamar Kilgharrah y ordenarle.

Harry estaba sorprendido. La vida de Merlín había sido mucho más complicada que la que él alguna vez pudo haber imaginado. Toda esa hostilidad que en un principio había sentido, todos esos celos, desaparecieron de repente. A pesar de que él no era aún el mago del que había oído, se podía ver que era un buen tipo. Quizás esa era una de las razones por la que Hermione se había enamorado de él.

—Lamento lo de tu padre.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, dejando pasar esas palabras aunque sabía que Harry hablaba con sinceridad.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo realmente. Yo ni siquiera supe que existía sino hasta que, antes de partir en su búsqueda, Gaius me confesó su identidad.

—Yo tampoco conocí a mi padre.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo siento. Hermione me contó tu historia.

El sonido de unas inmensas alas comenzó a oírse a lo lejos y, en un tiempo menor al esperado, un inmenso dragón apareció y se posó en el claro con una suavidad inusual para su tamaño. Merlín caminó hacia él y Harry no tardó en seguirlo.

—Veo que has podido encontrar el camino, después de todo—dijo Kilgharrah, viendo fijamente a Harry.

Harry no sabía si estaba más sorprendido por el hecho de que estaba hablándole a él o porque estaba hablando. Si Hagrid estuviera allí y lo oyera se volvería loco de la felicidad.

— ¿El camino?

—He sentido a tu compañera y a ti desde el primer momento en que aparecieron en medio del bosque. Dudé que llegaran a Camelot pero esa cosa que trajeron con ustedes supo mostrarles el camino.

— ¿Cosa?—preguntó extrañado Merlín— ¿Qué cosa?

—Crookshanks. Es el gato de Hermione. No te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra en contra de él porque ella te hechizará.

Merlín asintió aunque no estaba seguro de porqué Harry le había dado aquella advertencia. No podía ser tan malo, después de todo, se trataba sólo de un gatito.

—Estoy seguro que no me has invocado para socializar, joven mago—dijo Kilgharrah a Merlín— ¿A qué se debe el placer esta vez?

—He ido a la Cueva de Cristal y he visto a Morgana atentar contra la vida del rey—comenzó a explicar el mago.

—Eso no me sorprende.

—Pero la detuve—aseguró Merlín.

—Cambiar el futuro no es un asunto sencillo. Hacerlo está lleno de peligros—miró a Harry—. Como bien deberían saberlo.

—Lo sé—el mago asintió—, y como resultado de mis actos Morgana está muriendo.

— ¡Entonces tendrías que regocijarte!—dijo con alegría el dragón.

—Necesito que me ayudes a curarla.

— ¡No voy a hacer eso!

Harry no podía creer lo que oía.

— ¡Pero eso está mal!—exclamó Harry—Hablas de no cambiar el futuro y me miras como si yo quisiese hacerlo pero luego dices una cosa como esta. Si realmente sabes de donde vengo y sabes de Hermione, no puedes querer que algo así suceda. Morgana está destinada a hacer grandes cosas.

—Es cierto, grandes pero terribles. Su muerte ahorraría al mundo de muchas penas.

—No puedes asegurarlo—insistió Harry—. Morgana tiene un destino que cumplir, ella es sólo un eslabón más en la cadena de acontecimientos. Si ella muere ahora, muchas cosas dejarán de suceder y mi futuro puede cambiar. Quizás para mal.

Merlín se alegró de haber llevado a Harry con él porque después de sus palabras, el gran dragón parecía estar reconsiderando su decisión. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, negó con la cabeza.

—No la salvaré.

— ¡Pero ella es la hija de Uther!—Merlín le informó.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Lo sabías?—preguntó desconcertado.

—Sí, pero eso da igual, Morgana debió de haber muerto hace mucho tiempo y sólo por tu intervención ha llegado a esta edad.

Merlín se estaba quedando sin opciones. Había pensado que quizás con hablar con él e intentar hacerle entender lograría convencerlo, pero al parecer debería recurrir al otro método.

— ¡Soy el último Señor de los Dragones, no puedes desobedecerme!—le gritó, nuevamente con esa voz potente que Harry había oído antes.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?!—el dragón rugió y Harry tuvo de repente el terrible miedo que quisiera devorarlos a ambos— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a abusar de tu poder?!

Merlín no se dejó inmutar por sus palabras.

—Te lo ordeno—dijo lentamente para dejar en claro cada palabra que decía.

La expresión del dragón fue de fiereza pura y Harry estuvo a segundos de tomar del brazo a Merlín para alejarlo de aquella enorme bestia. Sin embargo, cuando Kilgharrah habló, lo hizo con aparte calma.

—Bien. Pero te advierto que el mal que resulte es tu obra y sólo tuya.

Harry se movió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cuando vio la cabeza del dragón aproximarse a Merlín pero en vez de comerlo o quemarlo vivo, lanzó sobre él su aliento cálido. Cuando se detuvo, los miró a ambos una última vez y luego se alejó de allí volando.

— ¿Ya sabes cómo salvarla?—preguntó el chico de lentes.

Merlín asintió y rápidamente volvieron corriendo al castillo.

Cuando llegaron a las cámaras del galeno, ambos se tomaron el tiempo de recobrar el aliento antes de ingresar. Gaius no estaba allí pero Gwen seguía firme al lado de Morgana. El mago se acercó lentamente a ella para rodearla con suavidad con sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco? Estarás exhausta.

Gwen asintió lentamente.

—Si se despierta…

—Te llamaré—le aseguró.

La doncella giró sobre sus pies y de repente vio a Harry.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Eh…Gwen, éste es Harry—los presentó el mago—, un viejo amigo de Hermione. Él estará aquí por unos cuantos días. Harry, ella es Gwenevier, la doncella de Lady Morgana.

La chica lo miró con ciertas sospechas pero terminó asintiendo.

—Es un placer, Harry.

—Igualmente.

—Anda, ve—insistió Merlín al ver que Gwen no se movía—. Descansa.

Ambos la vieron con atención hasta que cerró la puerta al salir.

—Supongo que ella no conoce tu secreto.

—No, en el castillo nadie más que Hermione y Gaius lo saben y espero que siga siendo así porque sino estoy condenado.

—No diré nada—aseguró Harry.

—Sí, lo sé, si no hubiera pensado que podría confiar en ti, no te habría llevado conmigo esta noche.

Se acercó rápidamente a la cama improvisada de Morgan y Harry lo siguió de cerca. El chico de lentes miró a la hermosa mujer que estaba inconsciente. Estaba increíblemente pálida a causa de la hemorragia interna pero aún así no se podía negar su hermosura. Vio con atención cómo el mago colocaba una de sus manos encima de su cabeza, tomaba aire profundamente y comenzaba a recitar un hechizo que jamás había oído.

— _Ic pe purhhaee pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraet paere ealdan ae._

Harry era incapaz de moverse y de quitar la vista de Merlín. De repente, los ojos del mago brillaron en un tono dorado por unos segundos y al instante, el pecho de Morgana se elevaba en busca de aire. Ella se relajó en la cama de inmediato y siguió respirando con normalidad, como si estuviera profundamente dormida.

Lo había conseguido.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Yo iré a despertar a Hermione para avisarle, tú ve a tu cuarto—le ordenó en el mismo tono—. Nadie puede saber que estuvimos involucrados en esto.

Harry asintió y se dispuso a salir pero de repente notó que el mago iba hacia la habitación que había más allá. ¿Era ahí donde estaba Hermione? ¿Había pasado la noche junto a Merlín? Eso no lo habría podido imaginar jamás.

…

Cuando Gaius volvió de sus tareas del pueblo a la primera hora de la mañana, se sorprendió enormemente al encontrar a Morgana despierta, abrazando con felicidad al rey. Uther dejó un beso encima de la cabeza de su hija sin dejar de mirarla con el más grande amor que era capaz de reunir. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del galeno, le sonrió encantado.

—Es realmente un milagro.

Gaius podría asegurar eso. El día anterior ella estaba muriendo y ahora se veía increíblemente sana.

El rey se apartó de la chica con cuidado y le hizo una seña al médico para que lo acompañase fuera. Una vez que ambos salieron, tomó su mano y la estrechó con firmeza.

—Gracias, Gaius, sabía que no me fallarías.

—Le juro, mi lord, que yo no he hecho nada—le dijo con sinceridad.

El rey sonrió, incapaz de creer aquellas palabras.

—Por supuesto—dijo con complicidad, como si supiera que el galeno no podía hablar de esos temas—, lo entiendo. No haré ninguna pregunta. Pero no olvidaré esto, Gaius. Piensa en cualquier cosa que desees y lo tendrás.

Estrechó su mano nuevamente y luego se alejó para volver con su hija.

El galeno también se marchó. Él no lo había hecho pero tenía una fuerte sospecha de quién podría haber sido el responsable de la milagrosa recuperación de Morgana. Caminó por los pasillos del castillo sin saber realmente dónde podía encontrarlo pero no tuvo que andar demasiado porque después de unos pocos minutos lo encontró sentado al lado de Hermione cerca de una gran ventana. Estaban hablando en voz baja, tomados de la mano, pero al sentir que alguien venía se soltaron de repente.

—Es sólo Gaius—dijo ella a Merlín.

El mago suspiró con pesadumbres y alzó la vista hacia el galeno. Cuando éste estuvo a su lado, le dijo:

—No pude ver el dolor de todos y dejar que sucediese.

—Lo sé—el anciano lo miró con compasión—, pero estás jugando con cosas que van más allá de ti.

—Sea lo que sea que vaya a venir—dijo Hermione—, lo enfrentaremos juntos.

…

Morgana le sonrió suavemente a Gwen mientras acomodaba su almohada. Se sentía muy bien poder haber tomado un baño, ponerse ropas limpias y estar en su cama nuevamente.

—Gracias, Gwen.

La doncella hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse y en cuando Morgana estuvo sola, el rey se aproximó a su cama, mirándola con infinita adoración.

—Yo nunca hubiera dejado que mueras—le dijo mientras iba a sentarse a su lado, tomando sus manos con amor—. Creo que de alguna manera he querido con tantas fuerzas que vivas que lo he conseguido.

El rey besó las manos de su hija.

—Siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo—dijo Morgana, entendiendo ahora la razón por la cuál, a pesar todo, el rey se había mostrado benévolo y la había perdonado siempre—. Estoy agradecida. Contigo, Arturo y Hermione.

—Tú significas todo para mí, Morgana, aunque sé que no he sido siempre el mejor protector.

Morgana podía estar de acuerdo con eso pero ese no era el momento de sacar recriminaciones. Tragando saliva con nerviosismo, intentó encontrar el modo más adecuado de decirle al rey que ella sabía que era su padre. En medio de la nube de inconsciencia en la que había estado sumergida esos días había alcanzado a oír ciertas cosas. No recordaba todo, la mayoría eran palabras sueltas y voces a los que no le podía dar sentido. Sin embargo, las palabras que el rey había dicho al galeno las tenía gravadas como a fuego en su mente.

—Al estar tan cerca de la muerte me he dado cuenta que tú, Arturo y Hermione son para mí—lo miró a los ojos significativamente—, lo cerca que estamos el uno del otro.

Uther comenzó a tener una leve sospecha pero no quería creerlo posible.

—Sí.

Morgana le sonrió.

—Tú eres como un padre para mí, sé que lo eres.

Esperó unos instantes a que el rey reaccionara, que dijera algo, que la abrazara, que se alegrara porque ya no había más secretos entre ellos. Ese era el momento de acabar con las diferencias, de dar un paso adelante y dejar el pasado lleno de rencor atrás. No obstante, el rey permaneció pasmado, como si hubiese visto algún tipo de fantasma que lo atemorizaba.

—Sí.

Esa no era la respuesta que ella había esperado.

—Me gustaría que la gente lo supiera—le dijo.

—Ellos lo saben, saben que me eres como si fueras mi hija.

El rostro de Morgana se llenó de incrédula seriedad.

—No, no lo saben realmente—lo contradijo.

—Claro que lo saben—dijo rápidamente el rey.

—A los ojos de la gente no soy más que tu pupila—dijo entre dientes, cada vez más molesta—, una "invitada".

Uther se sentía cada vez más incómodo. Se movió en su lugar en la cama, casi sabiendo que seguir haciéndose el desentendido era inútil.

—Lo que importa es lo que sentimos—le aseguró—, no lo que piensa la gente. Eso es lo que importa—soltó sus manos de las de ella y tomó con suavidad sus hombros, empujándola hacia sus almohadas—. Debo dejarte descansar.

Uther salió de allí, dejándola sola, sin darse cuenta que había revivido en el interior de su hija ese odio que por unos segundos había desaparecido. Sin saberlo, él tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar su destino y ahora, sin saberlo también, lo había sellado.

Arturo y Hermione fueron a visitarla después.

Primero llegó el príncipe, se sentó a su lado tal como lo había su padre, la tomó de las manos como lo había hecho el rey, y le habló con emoción, diciéndole lo feliz que estaba por tenerla viva. Morgana sólo le sonrió, hablándole poco, simulando estar feliz cuando en realidad no podía dejar de pensar que él era su hermano. Su hermano… y pensar que hace unos cuantos años había sentido una especie de enamoramiento, se le había acelerado el corazón cuando lo tenía cerca, había querido tocarlo y besarlo pero había cubierto todos esos sentimientos bajo una hostilidad burlona, ¡Y él resultaba ser su maldito hermano! Era una fortuna que ya lo hubiese superado porque de otro modo esto hubiese sido muy incómodo.

Hermione llegó después del mediodía, sonriéndole con la misma amabilidad cuidadosa de los últimos años. Ella estaba segura de que siempre la había tratado del mismo modo con que lo había hecho desde que llegó a Camelot pero, por alguna razón, la princesa se había apartado. Había sido un proceso muy lento pero la calidez del principio había desaparecido… al menos, hasta esa noche de su cumpleaños, cuando ella le obsequió aquel collar mágico.

— ¿Puedo hacerte compañía un rato?

—Por favor, sí—insistió Morgana—. Necesito conversar con alguien inteligente y que no esté diciéndome cada dos segundos de lo feliz que está porque estoy viva.

Hermione tomó una silla y la aproximó al lado de la cama de Morgana.

—Bueno, entonces, sólo lo diré una vez—se buró la princesa— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Harta de estar en la cama. Gaius dijo que debo recuperar fuerzas pero parece olvidar que pasé prácticamente dos días durmiendo.

—Intenta ponerte de pie esta noche, cuando estés sola—le aconsejó—. Camina si quieres un poco por el pasillo pero no te esfuerces mucho. A pesar de que no te guste, tu cuerpo acaba de reponerse de una casi repentina muerte, ten un poco de consideración por él.

—Lo tendré—le aseguró.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Recuerdas qué sucedió esa noche?—Hermione le preguntó con lentitud.

Morgana simuló estar recordándolo pero en realidad estaba pensando en qué debía decirle. Si ella le decía que estaba saliendo del castillo cuando la puerta se le cerró de repente, tendría que decirle el motivo por el cual quería salir a hurtadillas.

—Realmente no. Lo siento.

Quizás había visto mal, pero le pareció notar que Hermione se mostraba algo aliviada de oír eso.

—Bueno, realmente ya no importa, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no—contestó—Yo también quiero preguntarte algo. El obsequio que me diste para mi cumpleaños, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

— ¿No te gustó?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí, es hermoso—dijo con sinceridad—Muchas gracias por dármelo. Fue totalmente diferente a lo que recibo siempre.

—Pensé en eso. No quería darte cepillos, espejos o más de esas valiosas joyas que siempre utilizas. Quería darte algo especial, con lo que pudieras sentirte identificada.

Los ojos de Morgana se abrieron enormemente y de repente sintió pánico ante la posibilidad de que Hermione hubiese descubierto su secreto. Sabía muy bien que ella era amiga de Merlín pero había sospechado que esa rata metida no iba a decirle nada a nadie.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que me sentiría identificada?—preguntó simulando estar tranquila y no a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

— ¿A caso no te gusta tener algo que posea la magia que tan ardientemente defiendes?—la miró con aparente inocencia— Sé que Uther se volvería loco si supiera que lo tienes y enloquecería aún más si se enterara que yo te lo di, pero pensé que valía la pena arriesgarse.

Morgana se relajó visiblemente, creyendo que Hermione en realidad no sabía nada; al menos, lo suficientemente relaja que podía estar después de haber escuchado el nombre del rey.

—Quizás debería de mostrárselo—gruñó Morgana por lo bajo—, así no olvidaría que no puede comprarme con vestidos o collares con esmeraldas.

Hermione la miró con sospecha.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Morgana se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

—Nada—le sonrió con la mayor normalidad posible—, ¿Te importa si duermo? Creo que he comenzado a sentir el cansancio.

—Por supuesto, te dejaré descansar—dijo la princesa, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, hasta que comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta pero de repente se detuvo y se volteó nuevamente—. Morgana…

— ¿Si?

—Creo que nunca te di las gracias adecuadamente.

Morgana la miró con confusión.

— ¿Darme las gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que hiciste por mí cuando llegué a Camelot. En aquel tiempo había estado confundida, sintiéndome una completa extraña en Camelot pero tú me diste la bienvenida, me enseñaste a comportarme adecuadamente y a convertirme en lo que ahora soy.

Morgana estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hablar de inmediato.

—Eh… yo…. Lo hice con placer—dijo luego de unos momentos—. No necesitas darme las gracias por eso. No esperaba que lo hicieras.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea necesario.

Hermione se marchó, dejándola con sentimientos confusos.

Después de que Uther se había negado a confesarle la verdad a todos, lo había odiado y no sólo a él sino también a sus hijos porque lo había hecho por preservar el honor de toda la familia. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de sus sentimientos. Hermione siempre había sido amable con ella e incluso la había ayudado en muchas situaciones peligrosas. ¿Cómo odiarla si, de algún modo u otro, era su hermana? Quizás no estuviera al mismo nivel que Morgause pero eso no quería decir que no la quisiera, al menos un poco.

…

Morgana no se había presentado a la reunión a la que la había llamado y tampoco se había contactado con ella de ninguna forma. Eso, en su mente, sólo quería decir una cosa: habían surgido problemas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, recorrió el bosque, entró al castillo esquivando a los guardias y, cuando un sirviente la descubrió en el pasillo, no dudó en asesinarlo antes de que diera alerta de su presencia. Estaba dirigiéndose las cámaras de su hermana cuando se topó con ella antes de llegar.

— ¡Morgause!—exclamó sorprendida.

—He venido a ver por qué no acudiste a nuestra cita—le dijo.

Morgana fue incapaz de mirarla a los ojos y su hermana supo de inmediato que, como había sospechado, algo malo había sucedido.

—Algo está mal—dijo poniendo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

—Morgause, hay mucho de lo que hablar—dijo Morgana en voz baja.

— ¿Qué es?

La joven alzó los ojos para contemplar el rostro de su hermana.

—Oí a Uther.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó confundida.

Morgana sabía que era absurdo retrasar lo inevitable.

—Él es mi padre…—sintió que su garganta se secaba—Yo soy su hija—el desprecio se colaba en su voz.

— ¿Uther?—Morgause estaba sorprendida por aquella inaudita revelación.

—Él me ha estado mintiendo todos estos años—Morgana dijo con rabia.

Por alguna extraña razón que iba más allá de la comprensión de Morgana, su hermana sonreía levemente, con los ojos brillosos de emoción.

—Esta es una maravillosa noticia.

— ¿Maravillosa? Él me repudió. Quiere que la gente piense que es el rey ideal. Es más importante su propia carne.

— ¿No ves? Esto es maravilloso—insistió Morgause—Tienes el derecho legítimo al trono.

Morgana negó rápidamente.

—No, hermana—la corrigió—, primero está Arturo y luego Hermione.

—Pero eso son problemas menores. ¿A caso no quieres hacer pagar a Uther por todo este engaño?

— ¡Sí!—respondió sin dudarlo.

—Entonces, acaba con ese par y sube al trono, hazlo ver sufrir a sus hijos, que vea cómo tú logras llegar triunfante.

Oyeron el sonido de las campanas de alarma sonando. Habían encontrado el cuerpo del sirviente.

—Deberías irte—le dijo Morgana—, no pueden encontrarte aquí.

Morgause no se movió.

—Prométeme que no harás nada precipitado—le pidió—. Esto es algo que hay que planear muy bien.

Morgana apartó el rostro, mirando hacia el suelo sin decir absolutamente nada. Su hermana se inclinó y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Recuerda—insistió—, debemos esperar hasta el momento oportuno.

Morgana siguió en silencio y ella no tuvo más opción que marcharse antes de que la descubrieran.

…

Athena no podía evitar sonreír mientras veía como Hermione intentaba hacerle entender a Harry la razón por la cual no debía permanecer por mucho tiempo allí. Estaban en la cámara de la princesa. Ella estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, disfrutando del viento fresco de la noche que entraba mientras escuchaba a Hermione y a Harry discutir sentados en la mesa que estaba más allá. La princesa tenía a Crookshanks acurrucado en su regazo, ronroneando de vez en cuando por las caricias que ella le hacía detrás de sus orejas.

—Lo digo por tu propio bien—insistió Hermione—. No pienses jamás que no quiero tenerte aquí pero, créeme, Camelot es un lugar peligroso para ti.

— ¿Y para ti no?

—Llevo viviendo cuatro años aquí, ya sé cómo desenvolverme.

—Pero existen peligros aún así, empezando por el hecho de que eres la hija de un maníaco loco que sería capaz de asesinarte si se entera de lo que eres.

—Mi padre sería capaz de hacer muchas cosas si se enterara que tengo magia pero no va a asesinarme—le dijo aunque ella no estaba tan segura de sus palabras, pero eso no iba a decírselo—. Y, en todo caso, yo no pienso permitir que suceda.

— ¿Y Arturo?—quiso saber su amigo.

— ¿Qué sucede con él?

— ¿Te haría daño?

—Jamás.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?

Hermione dudó unos instantes.

—Es complicado, Harry—murmuró, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que jugaban inquietas con la falda de su vestido—. Amo a Arturo con todo mi corazón y por más que sé que no me lastimaría, no quiero arriesgarme a decírselo y causarle dolor. Estaría confundido, se sentiría traicionado porque no se lo dije antes, no sólo pondría en duda sus ideales sino también su confianza en mí. Se supone que represento lo que él odia.

—Quizás él odie eso porque no conoció nada más—intervino Athena por primera vez—; quizás, si le mostraras que no todo es tan malo…

—Sí, quizás…—ella suspiró—. Sin embargo, eso no sucederá pronto. Al menos, no mientras Uther siga al poder. Es imprescindible que Arturo llegue a ser el rey que está destinado a ser, que luche por lo que debe luchar. No lo hará si se enfrenta a nuestro padre. ¡Hay tantas cosas que yo podría decirle a Arturo! ¡Tantas cosas que no sabe! Pero sólo conseguiría que odie a Uther.

—Pero luego, ¿se lo piensas decir?—preguntó Harry.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo.

Su amigo se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

—Bien, entonces yo me quedaré hasta que eso suceda.

— ¡Claro que no!—Hermione, exasperada, se puso de pie de repente, haciendo que Crookshanks brincara con brusquedad, lanzando un maullido molesto— Si fuera por mí te mandaría de regreso mañana mismo. Tú no perteneces aquí, no entiendes…

—Explícaselo—ordenó Athena mientras llamaba con sus manos al gato, quien hizo caso omiso y subir a la cama y acostarse justo encima de las almohadas.

La princesa miró a la chica con sorpresa.

— ¿Tú lo sabes? ¡¿Y aún así accediste a dejarlo venir?!—preguntó con un tono peligrosamente serio.

— ¿Saber qué?—Harry las miró a ambas en busca de una respuesta.

—Claro que lo sabía—respondió Athena, encogiéndose levemente de hombros—, pero esto es algo que él debía de hacer.

— ¡Ey, yo también quiero enterarme!

Hermione se volvió hacia su amigo.

—Si te quedas demasiado tiempo aquí morirás. Esa fue la razón por la que me viste morir en el futuro. No era mi tiempo, mi magia se escapaba y mi cuerpo se deterioraba. ¿Por qué crees sino que el ministerio no permite los viajes en el tiempo sino por sólo unas pocas horas?

—Pero tú viviste allí por muchos años—insistió Harry.

—Porque tuve la ayuda de alguien que me permitió permanecer con vida hasta que estuviera lista para regresar—aclaró—. Es una historia muy larga para contar esta noche—se apresuró a decir cuando vio los ojos expectantes de Harry—, e Ingrid vendrá dentro de poco para ayudarme a desvestir.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Necesitas ayudas para cambiarte?

—Eso es porque tú nunca has usado esta clase de vestidos, Potter—se burló Athena.

—Pero te he visto cambiarte esos vestidos y siempre lo has hecho sola—las dos chicas lo miraron significativamente y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—No, no te vi realmente—se apresuró a aclarar, rojo como un tomate—. Lo que quise decir es que es el segundo vestido que te veo puesto y nunca supe que alguien te hubiese ayudado.

—Lo hice con magia la primera vez—aseguró Athena—, al igual que desvestirme, y con éste vestido tuve ayuda de Ingrid ¿Crees que podría alcanzarme a atar por mi cuenta la cantidad de lazos que tengo en la espalda?

Hermione exclamó de repente, sorprendiendo a ambos.

—Lo siento, chicos, lo olvidé por completo—se disculpó Hermione—, sé que anoche les di una habitación para que compartan sin pensar realmente en que podía resultar incómodo para ustedes.

—No te preocupes, que tengamos una sola habitación respaldará nuestra historia—dijo Athena con calma.

— ¿Qué historia crearon?—preguntó con curiosidad, volviendo a sentarse.

Harry gimió lastimeramente.

—No quiero decirle que estamos casados—se quejó.

—Pero es la mejor opción, Potter, piénsalo. No nos parecemos lo suficiente como para decir que somos hermanos y en esta época, un hombre y una mujer que viajen juntos, resultarían muy extraño. Lo mejor es decir que somos marido y mujer, quizás recién casados, antiguos amigos de Hermione del pueblo en el que antes vivió.

—Me parece una buena idea—dijo Hermione—, sólo debemos pensar en pequeños detalles por si nos pregunta alguien, más específicamente mi padre, pero es una buena idea.

—Sólo hay un problema—se quejó Harry—: nosotros no parecemos una pareja. Ni siquiera nos llevamos demasiado bien.

—Eso es algo que tendrán que solucionar entre ustedes—les dijo Hermione.

Harry estaba a punto de protestar de nuevo pero las campanas de alarma del castillo comenzaron a sonar de repente y Hermione se tensó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Harry.

—Algo ha sucedido. Espérenme aquí, iré a ver de qué se trata.

Comenzó a caminar con prisa hacia la puerta pero cuando la abrió se sobresaltó al descubrir que Ingrid estaba allí, a punto de tocar.

—Mi lady, gracias a Dios que está aquí—la doncella sonaba aliviada mientras empujaba suavemente a Hermione al interior y cerraba la puerta—. Han encontrado a un sirviente asesinado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Saben quién lo hizo?

—Sospechan que hay un intruso en el castillo—la mujer se dio cuenta que la princesa no se encontraba sola—. Mis disculpas, no sabía que tenía compañía. Quizás es mejor que todos se queden un rato hasta que hallen al culpable.

—Quédense ustedes—replicó Hermione—, yo iré a ver en qué puedo ayudar.

— ¡No!—exclamó de inmediato Harry, tomándola de la mano— No voy a permitir que hagas una cosa como esa. ¡Es un suicidio!

—Harry, créeme, esta no es la primera vez que estas cosas pasas y, por desgracia, temo que no será la última. Así que, ¡suéltame!

Hermione se escapó bruscamente de su agarre y corrió lejos de su amigo. Harry quiso seguirla inmediatamente pero Ingrid se lo impidió.

—Ella estará bien—le aseguró.

…

Merlín corría por el pasillo a toda prisa.

¡Había sido tan tonto! No había detenido nada e incluso posiblemente él había sido el que lo había causado. ¡Oh, cuán maldito podía ser el destino a veces! Había creído la primera vez que había visto a Morgana salir que iba a asesinar al rey pero segundos atrás, cuando revisaba el cadáver del sirviente junto a Gaius, había visto uno de los indicios que se le habían presentados en la cueva de cristal: una mano ensangrentada. Salvo que en realidad no estaba ensangrentada sino que de ella chorreaba el vino espeso de color rojo que el sirviente estaba devolviendo a las cocinas del castillo.

Fue una revelación darse cuenta que Morgana estaba a punto de asesinar al rey. Una atroz revelación.

Así que sin dar explicaciones a nadie, corrió por el castillo hacia las cámaras de la chica y, nada más llegar, abrió la puerta e ingresó.

Morgana se giró de repente y Merlín notó que no estaba vestida para dormir sino que usaba el mismo vestido rojo y la capa de la vez anterior. De la cintura de ella pendía la daga que le había obsequiado Arturo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—le preguntó con desprecio en la voz.

—Arturo me envía a cuidarte—mintió con prisa mientras cerraba la puerta—. Está preocupado por el intruso.

Ella le lanzó una mala mirada.

—No te necesito—le aseguró con rotundidad mientras caminaba hacia la otra salida pero Merlín fue veloz y se puso en su camino.

Molesta, intentó golpearlo pero el mago tomó su muñeca y la detuvo. Forcejearon unos instantes, ella tratando de liberarse, él tratando de retenerla, hasta que Morgana perdió la paciencia.

— ¡Sal de mi camino!

El brillo dorado de sus ojos apareció de inmediato y antes de que Merlín fuera consciente de lo que sucedía, era empujado por la fuerte magia de la chica hacia atrás, para terminar chocando contra la pared, derribando un candelabro en el proceso. Las velas no se apagaron y rápidamente encontraron las telas de la cortina por la cual extenderse.

Morgana se quedó unos segundos observando lo que había hecho y, poco a poco, una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en sus labios. Sin embargo, pronto recordó que tenía cosas que hacer y que debía de ponerse en marcha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

…

— ¿Dónde está Merlín, Gaius?—preguntó Hermione rápidamente al anciano, al encontrarlo en uno de los pasillos.

—No lo sé—le respondió con preocupación—. Salió corriendo rápidamente diciendo que se que había equivocado.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de qué podría querer decir con eso y cuando lo hizo, su corazón se llenó de miedo. Giró sobre sus pasos y corrió, sin hacer caso a la llamada del anciano que le preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo. Su mente intentaba pensar en todas las posibilidades al mismo tiempo ¿Dónde se encontraría Merlín? ¿Habría ido a ver al rey o había preferido ir primero con Morgana? Las dos posibilidades eran igual de buenas. Sabiendo que debía tomar una decisión rápidamente y viendo que las cámaras de su hermana quedaban más cerca, decidió ir hacia allí primero y luego aparecerse en las cámaras de su padre si no encontraba a ella o a Merlín.

Mientras corría por el pasillo se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada pero que por debajo de ésta se podía ver una luz naranja brillante. Confundida, aceleró sus pasos y fue entonces que el claro olor a algo quemándose llegó a su nariz. Humo.

Empujó la puerta bruscamente, sintiendo el calor, y vio en el interior que las cortinas de la ventana comenzaban a consumirse por completo.

— ¡Merlín!—gritó cuando lo vio inconsciente, demasiado cerca del fuego.

Corrió hacia él, lo tomó de sus brazos y movió su cuerpo lejos del peligro. Tomó su rostro suavemente entre sus manos, buscando alguna quemadura pero no la halló. Había llegado justo a tiempo.

— _¡Ennervate!_

Merlín abrió los ojos de inmediato, respirando profundamente. Cuando vio el rostro de Hermione, sonrió levemente pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar lo que había sucedido.

— ¡Morgana fue a asesinar a Uther!—exclamó—Tengo que llegar…

Hermione tomó su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y rápidamente se apareció junto con él fuera de las habitaciones del rey. Por fortuna, los guardias que buscaban al intruso que había asesinado al sirviente estaba ocupados en otras zonas por lo que no vieron absolutamente nada. Ambos entraron corriendo, viendo como Morgana alzaba la daga por encima del rey.

Merlín reaccionó por instinto, alzando su mano hacia la ventana y haciendo que los vidrios de ésta volaran hacia adentro, como si hubiesen explotado. Giró sobre Hermione, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo para que ninguno de aquellos trozos filosos la lastimara.

La fuerza de la explosión hizo que Morgana acabara en el suelo y que el rey se despertara de repente.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó sobresaltado.

Morgana se puso de pie de inmediato, con los ojos llenos de miedo y confusión.

—Eh… yo…—tartamudeó—había fuego y… me asusté. Quería estar contigo—corrió hacia los brazos de Uther, empujando la daga que se le había caído debajo de la cama para que el rey no pudiera verlo—. Eres la única persona con la que me siento segura.

El rey la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho.

Merlín y Hermione se escabulleron de allí sin ser vistos.

…

Ambos volvieron a las cámaras de la princesa, donde aún se encontraban Harry y Athena. Hermione le dio a Ingrid la libertad de marcharse y, cuando lo hizo, todos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Hasta que Harry se hartó.

— ¿Nos van a contar qué fue todo lo que sucedió o no?—preguntó.

Merlín miró a Hermione con dudas pero ella le sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza, diciéndole en silencio que podía confiar en Harry. Entonces comenzó a contarle desde que había entrado en la cueva, lo que había visto y sus intentos de impedirlo.

—Cuando estábamos hablando en mi habitación, oímos a Uther confesarle a Gaius que Morgana es su hija—dijo Merlín.

—Y ahora ella también lo sabe.

— ¡¿Qué?!—preguntó Merlín y se volteó hacia Hermione, que era la que había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

—Piénsalo, ¿Por qué otro motivo habría de haber actuado tan repentinamente? Además, cuando fui a verla lanzó ciertos comentarios que no dejan mucho lugar a la duda.

— ¿Al final intentó asesinar al rey?—preguntó Athena con curiosidad.

—Acabamos de impedirlo—dijo Merlín.

— ¿Y qué sucederá ahora?—inquirió Harry.

—Debemos ser mucho más cuidadosos—Hermione se encogió de hombros suavemente—, especialmente Arturo y yo.

— ¿Por qué ustedes?

—Porque ahora que sabe que también tiene sangre real, si Uther muere, somos los únicos que nos interponemos entre ella y el trono.

* * *

 _ **Adelantos del siguiente capítulo:**_

— ¿Te das cuenta de a quién le estás hablando con ese tono?

—A un idiota.

— ¡Harry!—protestó Athena, lanzando una mirada en dirección al príncipe— No puedes hablarle de ese modo.

— ¡Oh, claro que puedo!—exclamó él, sintiendo la ira crecer en su pecho—No me importa que se crea importante sólo por su tipo de sangre porque ya me he enfrentado antes a personas con la misma idea pero mucho peores que él.

...

—Te amo.

Hermione apretó la tela de su falda en el interior de sus puños al oír aquellas palabras que salieron apenas susurradas de la boca de Harry. Por unos segundos fue incapaz de sentir nada pero pronto su corazón se estrujó en el interior de su pecho. No podía decir que no lo había presentido, que no había visto algo en los ojos de su amigo que le gritaba la verdad.

—Yo también te amo.


	66. Tratar con la monarquía

¡Hola!

Creo que no tengo disculpas suficientes como para justificar mi ausencia durante tanto tiempo. Simplemente he estado ocupada y no he podido ni siquiera sentarme a escribir una página. Es por eso que, dado que los siguientes meses estaré igual de ocupada, he decidido subir un par de capítulos que ya tenía escrito desde hace tiempo.

* * *

 _ **TRATAR CON LA MONARQUÍA**_

—Recuérdenlo, sólo deben hablar cuando se lo pidan, deben hacer una reverencia delante de mi padre y mi hermano siempre que lleguen o se vayan de la misma habitación y si deben dirigirse a ellos deben recordar utilizar el "excelencia", "sire", "mi lord" o cualquiera que se le parezca. Al igual que deben dirigirse a Morgana como "mi lady". Siempre háblenle con el total respeto porque si no pueden meterse en problemas…

—Hermione, ya lo sabemos—dijo Harry—. No necesito que me repitas todo lo que Athena ya me dijo hasta el cansancio.

—Lo siento, pero quiero que todo salga bien—los miró con nerviosismo— ¿Recuerdan la historia?

—Sí, tranquilízate, todo estará bien.

Hermione asintió, intentando hacerles caso pero no podía evitar sentir la incomodidad de la situación. Tan sólo hacía un día Morgana había querido asesinar al rey y la tensión no salía aún de su cuerpo. Pero quizás lo que más preocupada la tenía era el modo en que reaccionaría su padre con sus amigos después de la discusión que habían tenido ya no habían vuelto a hablar más. Merlín, a su lado, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Vengan—les ordenó.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, empujando las grandes puertas de la cámara del consejo donde se encontraba su padre y su hermano revisando algunos contratos comerciales. Ambos alzaron el rostro en su dirección y los ojos de su hermano se abrieron enormemente cuando se posaron en el chico con lentes que iba muy cerca de Hermione.

—Buenos días—saludó ella.

—Bueno días, Hermione—el rey también contempló con curiosidad a las personas que iban detrás de su hija.

Arturo permaneció en silencio, se recostó en el respaldar de la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sin dejar de mirar al chico.

—Padre, Arturo, quiero presentarles a Harry Potter y su esposa Athena—ella les lanzó una mirada significativa a los dos e inmediatamente hicieron una reverencia ante el rey y el príncipe—. Son viejos amigos míos.

Ante esas palabras los dos hombres se enderezaron y contemplaron aún con mayor interés a los invitados de Hermione.

—Cuando dices viejos amigos—comenzó a decir el rey—… ¿Te refieres a antes de llegar aquí?

—Sí, padre. Ellos, al enterarse de que estaba aquí en Camelot, vinieron a verme. Los invité a pasar una temporada con nosotros…

— ¡¿Que has hecho qué?!—preguntó de repente Arturo— ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Arturo, no entiendo por qué actúas así.

— ¡¿Por qué?!—rió con cierto sarcasmo pero muy pronto se puso serio— ¿A caso te has olvidado de cómo te encontré? Estabas desnutrida, deshidratada y vistiendo harapos. No recordabas si quiera cómo llegaste aquí. Nos dijiste a todos que habías estado enferma… Te lo dije aquella vez pero parece que tengo que volver a recordarte lo sospechoso que fue. En el pueblo donde vivías nadie pareció prestar atención a tu persona… ¡Y ahora de repente aparecen estos dos! Hermione, no hay que tener más de dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta que quieren aprovecharse de ti. Ahora eres la princesa del reino, tienes poder y riquezas, algo que claramente ellos pudieron ver.

—No, no es así—le aseguró su hermana.

—Mi lord—Athena se adelantó e hizo una nueva reverencia—, si me permite, podemos explicar lo que ocurrió en aquellos años.

El monarca estuvo a punto de negarse rotundamente. No quería que nadie que rondara en su castillo pudiera recordarle a él y al resto del reino que su hija no había estado allí durante sus primeros años de vida.

—Por favor, padre—dijo ella.

Hermione le había suplicado que oyese pero el rey era muy consciente de la mirada que le daba y que su tono no correspondían a sus palabras. Era como si le ordenase que hiciese aquello porque había hecho algo mucho mayor por Morgana. Apartó la mirada de ella, incapaz de soportarla, e hizo un gesto con su mano para darle vía libre de hablar.

Harry miró a su amiga, quien asintió ligeramente. Tomó aire profundamente y rogó que lo que había ensayado toda la noche anterior le saliera bien.

—Hermione y yo hemos sido amigos desde que tenemos once años—explicó el muchacho—, jamás me atrevería a hacerle algún tipo de daño intencionalmente. Pero debo confesar que aquella vez la descuidé. La aldea estaba siendo asediada por una peste y muchos del pueblo fallecieron en aquella ocasión. Cada familia estaba destrozada, velando por sus enfermos.

—Harry y yo aún no estábamos casados pero yo he vivido con su familia desde muy joven, cuando mis padres fallecieron—intervino Athena—. Fueron los suyos los que me criaron, hasta que enfermaron, ambos a la vez, al igual que su hermano menor. Entre los dos hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para ayudarlos pero fue sólo su padre quién sobrevivió. Estábamos destrozados.

—Cuando fuimos a la casa de Hermione, sólo encontramos a sus padres. Ambos estaban muertos. La buscamos por todos lados pero no la hallamos. Aún no entendemos qué le pasó.

— ¿Y nunca fueron a verla?—preguntó entre dientes Arturo.

—Claro que sí, fuimos al comienzo, cuando sólo su madre era la que había enfermado—Harry intentó sonar convincente—, pero cuando mi hermano se contagió, no tuve oportunidad de volver a su casa por más de un mes. Cuando volvimos, ella ya había desaparecido. Advertimos al resto de los aldeanos que la conocían de su ausencia pero por más que buscamos por semanas no la encontramos.

—Imaginamos lo peor—Athena se mostraba con los ojos brillosos, como si estuviera por llorar y contemplaba a Hermione como si sintiera una terrible culpa llenándola.

Hermione le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, admirando internamente la capacidad actoral de la chica.

—No los culpo por lo que sucedió—dijo ella, acercándose a su padre y a su hermano—, jamás podría hacerlo porque ellos fueron mis amigos desde que yo era muy niña. Por favor, permitan que se queden aquí por un tiempo.

Arturo no quería aquello pero iba a admitir que esa era una excelente oportunidad de conocer algo del pasado de Hermione, pasado que ella no quería compartir con nadie y del que había dicho sólo unas pocas palabras. Miró a su padre y se sorprendió al descubrir que no contemplaba a Hermione ni a sus invitados, sino que sus ojos vagaban muchos más allá, como si deseara rehuir de los ojos de su hija.

El rey estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Oír aquel relato le había recordado su mal comportamiento en el pasado para con su hija y ese era un sabor amargo que siempre estaría en su paladar. Tener a ese par allí sólo aumentaría su disgusto.

—No—dijo el rey luego de unos instantes.

—Padre…—Arturo intentó encontrar las palabras para hacerle entender.

—No—repitió el rey y contempló finalmente a su hija—, tú perteneces aquí, Hermione, no tienes ningún motivo por el cual relacionarte con este tipo de personas.

—Son mis amigos—dijo ella con seriedad.

—Eran tus amigos—lo corrigió él como si fueran necesario—. Como dijo Arturo, no sabemos qué quieren. Pueden estar engañándote, queriendo robar…

— ¡No!—exclamó Harry de repente, ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte del rey y otra de advertencia de su amiga— Lo siento, mi lord—se apresuró a corregir su error—, pero le aseguro que no tenemos ninguna segunda intención. Mi esposa y yo sólo queríamos volver a verla y asegurarnos de que estaba bien.

—Ya la vieron, ahora pueden regresar a donde pertenecen.

— ¡Padre, no!—protestó Hermione— Ellos no se irá a ningún lado.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?—el rey la contempló casi con odio.

— ¿Cómo te atreves tú?—replicó ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima—Lo que te estoy pidiendo no es nada en comparación con muchas otras que has hecho, ¿o a caso debo recordártelo?

El rey se sintió empalidecer. No podía creer que Hermione estuviera amenazándolo con aquello.

—Salgan todos—les ordenó—, debo de hablar con mi hija a solas.

—Padre, estás…—intentó Arturo.

— ¡AHORA!—gritó.

Harry podía sentir la tensión vibrando en el ambiente y dado la mirada del rey que le lanzaba a su hija, lo último que quería hacer era irse de allí y dejarla a su suerte. Miró significativamente a Athena, diciéndole silenciosamente que no iba a moverse de allí pero cuando el hermano de Hermione se puso de pie, los empujó casi con cierta brusquedad para sacarlos.

—No…—comenzó a protestar.

—Sales por tu cuenta o mandaré a llamar a los guardias—le dijo Arturo entre dientes, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia—y pasarás la noche en un calabozo.

—Vamos, Harry—Athena lo tomó por el brazo y entre ambos sacaron al muchacho de allí, aunque él no dejaba de observar a su amiga, quien mantenía los ojos fijos en Uther.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, siendo vigilada por dos guardias, Harry lanzó una mala mirada a Arturo, importándole muy poco que se tratase del futuro rey más famoso de todos los tiempos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla allí?—le preguntó.

El príncipe lo contempló con incredulidad.

— ¿Te das cuenta de a quién le estás hablando con ese tono?

—A un idiota.

— ¡Harry!—protestó Athena, lanzando una mirada en dirección al príncipe— No puedes hablarle de ese modo.

— ¡Oh, claro que puedo!—exclamó él, sintiendo la ira crecer en su pecho—No me importa que se crea importante sólo por su tipo de sangre porque ya me he enfrentado antes a personas con la misma idea pero mucho peores que él.

Athena se dio cuenta a lo que hacía referencia el muchacho y también notó que Arturo había sentido curiosidad por sus palabras y estaba ansioso por preguntar.

—Potter, esto es suficiente—lo reprendió con entre dientes mientras le daba la espalda al príncipe y le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

Pero él la empujó a un lado—aunque a pesar de su enojo intentó no hacerlo con brusquedad— para así enfrentarse a Arturo cara a cara.

— ¿Cómo puede importarme quién demonios seas cuando has dejado a Hermione con ese desgraciado?

— ¡Estás hablando de mi padre! ¡Del rey!—le recordó el príncipe—Le debes respeto.

—Pues tu padre puede besar mi…

— ¡Harry Potter!—gritó Athena antes de que él dijera algo que posiblemente lo llevara a la horca.

Tuvieron una lucha silenciosa de miradas, hasta que finalmente el muchacho suspiró y volvió a contemplar de mala manera a Arturo.

—Cuando dije que me preocupo por Hermione no miento—le aseguró al príncipe—. No conozco a tu padre pero he oído que no es precisamente un hombre indulgente y ahora parecía furioso.

—Mi padre jamás se atrevería a lastimar a Hermione, él la ama, es su hija—indicó Arturo intentando convencerlo aunque dentro de su pecho no podía dejar de compartir ese temor que sentía el supuesto amigo de su hermana.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Arturo asintió sin dudarlo pero a su mente llegaron las imágenes de un recuerdo antiguo en el que su padre había alzado su mano contra Hermione para castigarla. Lo había odiado en ese momento y, a pesar de que ya lo había perdonado por aquel incidente, siempre había estado atento a que no volviera a ocurrir. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta cerrada mientras se preguntaba si debía de entrar e interrumpir, tan sólo para comprobar que todo estaba bien; pero justo en ese momento ésta se abrió, mostrando a una seria Hermione. Lanzó una fugaz mirada a su hermano para que finalmente sus ojos se posaran en Harry y Athena.

—Mi padre permitirá que se queden bajo la condición de que trabajen en el castillo durante su estancia.

Arturo notó que Hermione no estaba a gusto con esa idea pero que parecía haberla aceptado a pesar de todo. Miró a la pareja y pronto descubrió que el tal Harry asentía sin dudarlo mientras que la esposa de éste sólo parecía resignada.

—Lo haremos—dijo el chico de lentes—. Todo lo que sea necesario.

Hermione hizo una mueca ante sus palabras.

—De todos modos no se quedarán mucho tiempo—murmuró y al notar que Harry iba a protestar le lanzó una de esas miradas que eran tan particulares de ella que lo silenciaron momentáneamente. Hermione se volteó a ver a Athena—. Tengo permiso para tomarte bajo mi servicio, ayudando a Ingrid en las tareas.

— ¿Y yo?—inquirió Harry.

Hermione miró a su hermano, quien agrandó los ojos graciosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—No, olvídalo, Hermione, ya tengo a Merlín y no necesito otro sirviente incompetente—miró de mala manera a Potter.

—Me gustaría creer que con dos sirvientes te quejarás menos.

— ¡Yo no me quejo!

—Claro que lo haces.

— ¡En absoluto!

—Arturo, lo haces, admítelo.

Harry y Athena intercambiaron una mirada entre sí al oír a los dos hermanos discutir tan absurdamente. Él había tenido que oír incontables peleas ridículas entre ella y Ron durante sus años de colegio pero no se parecían en absoluto a lo que estaba presenciando. Mientras que con Ronald las palabras eran gritadas y llenas de verdadero enojo, con Arturo parecía una discusión donde la burla y el enfado se mezclaban al punto de no poder distinguir las diferencias.

—No admitiré tal cosa como tampoco aceptaré tener un nuevo sirviente. No lo necesito.

Hermione se dio cuenta que lo mejor era utilizar otro tipo de tácticas para convencerlo.

—Por favor, Arturo—lo miró a los ojos—, esto es importante para mí.

El príncipe sabía muy bien lo que ella estaba haciendo y por más que intentaba combatir con el creciente deseo de aceptar lo que fuera con tan de verla feliz… ¡no lo conseguía! Gruñendo una maldición entre dientes, asintió, malhumorado.

— ¡Gracias!—le sonrió enormemente y fue a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Arturo rodeó la cintura de su hermana con sus brazos, suspirando, mientras pensaba con resignación que ella era su debilidad. ¿Llegaría el tiempo en que sería capaz de negarle algo o de permanecer enfadado con ella el tiempo suficiente? Lo dudaba. Cuando Hermione se separó, lo miró a la cara, nuevamente seria.

—Espero que trates a Harry mejor de lo que tratas a Merlín—le advirtió—. Merlín ya conoces todas tus mañas y te complace en todos tus caprichos. Harry no hará eso—se volteó a su amigo— ¿verdad?

El muchacho miró primero a su amiga y luego a Arturo, sin saber realmente qué decir.

—No—su voz estaba llena de duda pero ante la mirada insistente de su amiga, repitió con más seguridad—No.

Arturo miró con incredulidad.

—Bien, ya que ahora eres mi criado, ve a limpiar la caballeriza, alimenta y cepilla a mi caballo y comprueba sus herraduras.

—No le hagas caso—rápidamente dijo Hermione.

—Es mi sirviente, Hermione, no el tuyo.

—Te dije que lo trataras bien.

—Lo hago.

— ¿Y eso es tratarlo bien? ¿Por qué no lo mandas directamente a practicar con los caballeros?

—Si eso es lo que quieres…

— ¡No!

El príncipe puso los ojos.

—Ven, Potter—le ordenó—, te encargarás de mis cámaras. Quizás ese trabajo sea lo suficientemente liviano para ti.

Arturo comenzó a caminar y Harry lo siguió, lanzándole una mirada molesta a su amiga por haberlo mentido en esa situación. Athena le lanzó una sonrisa burlona y agitó su mano en su dirección a modo de despedida. No le gustaba ni un poco estar bajo las órdenes de aquel imbécil—y, nuevamente, no le importaba que se tratara del más famoso rey que ocuparía el trono de Camelot—pero haría todo lo que fuera necesario para permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en aquella época, al lado de Hermione.

El príncipe lo llevó a paso veloz y en completo silencio a través del castillo hasta que se encontraron frente a unas enormes puertas dobles.

—Estas son mis cámaras privadas—le informó con voz seria—y sólo yo o mi sirviente tenemos acceso a ellas. Ahora que tú también podrás entrar te advertiré que si llega a faltarme una sola cosa, no dudaré en hacerte colgar. Merlín suele ser un inútil pero no me ha robado jamás.

— Yo tampoco soy un ladrón—dijo, molesto por tal acusación.

Arturo no respondió, simplemente le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta para mostrarle el interior de la habitación. Claramente no era moderno, nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no había duda que era digna de un príncipe. ¿A caso esa copa era de oro?

—Merlín, te presento a tu nuevo… compañero—el príncipe se dirigió hacia su antiguo sirviente, quien había estado arreglando las sábanas de la cama—. Hermione convenció a nuestro padre de que se queden, pero a cambio tienen que trabajar en el castillo.

— ¿Y te convenció a ti de tomarlo como tu segundo sirviente?—preguntó Merlín con una sonrisa divertida aunque no necesitaba oír una respuesta para saber que era cierto.

Arturo le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—Cállate o te haré limpiar todo el castillo a ti solo.

— ¡Oh, esa es una nueva amenaza! ¿Te costó mucho pensarla?

— ¿Qué?

—Nada—murmuró rápidamente y se volvió hacia Harry—. Bienvenido, Harry. Estos días serán los más divertidos de tu vida.

El sarcasmo estaba tan presente en su voz a pesar de su sonrisa que el príncipe logró detectarlo. Rodó los ojos, cansado pero al mismo tiempo resignado ante el comportamiento de su sirviente.

—Hazte cargo de éste—le ordenó a Merlín señalando a Harry—. Y no se metan en problemas.

El príncipe se volteó sin darles una segunda mirada y se marchó, dejándolos solos.

Harry suspiró.

— ¿Es siempre así?

Merlín siguió arreglando la cama.

—No siempre. Es buena persona, en realidad, simplemente tiene un ego que es más grande que Camelot—acomodó la almohada finalmente y comenzó a juntar las prendas que el príncipe había esparcido por el suelo antes de tirárselas a Harry—Toma.

— ¿Qué se supone que hago con esto?

—Si eres el sirviente de Arturo, no te dejará quedarte de brazos cruzados. Lo menos problemático que puedes hacer es lavar su ropa y encargarte de su cuarto. Luego te mostraré dónde lavar eso.

— ¿Y por qué no haces todo con magia?

— ¡Shhh! ¡No puedes decir esas cosas!—lo reprendió con alarma—Estamos en un lugar donde eso está prohibido, debes ser más cuidadoso. El cuarto del príncipe es sólo suyo pero cualquiera, incluso el rey, puede venir a buscarlo.

—Tendré más cuidado—aseguró.

Merlín comenzó a juntar el plato con los restos del desayuno y la copa que Harry había visto antes.

— ¿Eso es de oro?—preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

El mago miró la copa.

—Supongo que sí—dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

…

Hermione le dio el día libre a Ingrid después de que llevó el desayuno para tener todo ese tiempo disponible para pasarlo con Athena. Necesitaba saber unas cuantas cosas antes y algo le decía que Harry no se mostraría muy predispuesto a contarle mucho, especialmente porque se trataba de averiguar cómo habían llegado allí y cómo podían volver al tiempo que le correspondía.

Colocó un hechizo silenciador en su cuarto antes de hablar.

—Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto. Si fuera por mí, se quedarían en el reino sin tener que trabajar de ningún modo—le aseguró—. No es como si no contamos con los recursos necesarios para mantener a dos personas más.

—No te preocupes, ya sabía que esto sucedería—comentó Athena mientras se sentaba.

Hermione fue a su lado, tomó a Crookshanks entre sus brazos, sacándolo de la silla que se encontraba al lado de Athena y se sentó, acariciando las orejas de su gato distraídamente, quien no se inmutó demasiado de haber sido colocado sobre las piernas de su dueña.

— ¿Lo sabías?—preguntó con cierta duda pero pronto recordó lo que días atrás había mencionado su amigo— ¿Lo escribí en esos diarios?

—Sí, pero no son diarios llenos de detalles—le aseguró—, simplemente explican situaciones que podrían llamarse cotidianas.

— ¿Los has traído?

—No, eso sería muy estúpido de mi parte—indicó—. Le di a leer a Potter el primero para que me crea y no siga gritando a los cuatro vientos que me he vuelto loca al insinuar que la esposa de Merlín era la misma Hermione que él había conocido de niño.

Hermione no pudo evitar que el color invadiera sus mejillas al oír a Athena decir "La esposa de Merlín". Era algo que quería que se cumpliera, que la ponía ansiosa y feliz pero, sin lugar a dudas, también lo sentía como una posibilidad muy lejana, casi improbable. Al menos, mientras viviera su padre.

—Supongo que no habrá sido muy fácil soportar a Harry en esos días—murmuró, concentrándose en el otro tema que importaba.

—No es como si no lo estuviera esperando, tú te encargaste de dejarme bien en claro que él iría a verme.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? ¿Con los diarios?

—Los diarios fueron sólo una parte pero también hubo una carta. Aunque esas no fueron las únicas cosas que recibí de ti: a lo largo del tiempo, mi familia ha contado con la riqueza que han heredado de ustedes pero hubo, por muchos años, objetos que estaban destinados a llegar directamente a mí. Por ejemplo, eso—señaló el collar con forma de corazón que llevaba Hermione.

La princesa se llevó las manos hacia él, tocando el dije suavemente, sintiéndolo cálido no sólo por el contacto de su piel sino también porque dentro de aquel pequeño objeto latía una magia poderosa.

— ¿Cómo es que esto pasó directamente a ti? ¿Sabes lo que es?

—Una vez mi madre me lo dio, diciendo que estaba en un cofre con otros objetos; cofre que se mantuvo completamente cerrado sin importar cuánto intentaron abrirlo hasta que, sin que nadie hiciese nada, se abrió el día en que nací. Me fue dando algunas cosas a lo largo de los años, a medida de que yo podía usarlos o comprender cuán valiosos eran. Ese collar—lo señaló de nuevo—, me lo dio cuando cumplí quince. No entendí al principio qué significaba pero luego vi que con él puesto podía realizar mejor los hechizos.

—Es como una varita, dentro del dije hay un canalizador mágico que me permite proyectar mi magia. Al principio tenía una varita mágica pero me costó mucho utilizarla y cuando lo conseguí no fui capaz de hacer los hechizos de la Antigua Religión como hace Merlín.

—También sé algunos. No soy muy buena con todos ellos pero puedo realizar los básicos si tengo tu collar puesto. Junto con el collar había un libro muy antiguo que siempre que lo toco tengo miedo que se rompa—confesó con cierta vergüenza.

—Yo no tengo ningún libro—aseguró.

—Quizás aún no.

¿Podría estar refiriéndose al libro de Merlín?

—Imagino que tampoco has traído el collar.

—No, no sabía si convenía traerlo. Serían dos objetos, los mismos, que convivan en el mismo tiempo. Podría resultar demasiado peligroso y no me quise arriesgar.

—Eso fue muy inteligente de tu parte—la felicitó—, pero no lo fue venir aquí, no importa cuánto haya querido hacerlo Harry o lo que yo pueda escribir en esos diarios.

—Hermione—dijo su nombre con cierta exasperación—, te voy a confesar que desde el primer momento en que comencé a recibir cosas que fueron tuyas y aún más desde que leí tus diarios, y lo he hecho cientos de veces, no he dejado de admirarte y he ansiado tanto como Harry poder estar aquí y conocer y admirar tu inteligencia… pero en este momento, estoy sufriendo una terrible decepción.

La princesa la miró desconcertada y un poco ofendida por aquellas últimas palabras.

—A riesgo de parecer presumida, te diré que sí soy inteligente.

—Entonces, piensa. Tú mejor que nadie debe entender la importancia de no cambiar los efectos del tiempo.

Hermione la miró con desesperación porque, realmente, estaba tan confundida con todo el asunto del tiempo.

—Siempre me han dicho que cambiar el tiempo es algo muy peligroso, que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer al tiempo al que viaje, puede afectar el futuro. El Gran Dragón me ha dicho que no puedo cambiar nada del futuro que conocí porque cuando yo estaba allí, antes, ya había estado aquí—intentó explicarle—, por eso he cuidado durante mucho tiempo mis acciones, incluso con Merlín y Morgana.

—Todo lo que te dijo, es cierto. Tienes un gran conocimiento en tus manos: el saber que triunfarás…

— ¿Triunfar?—preguntó Hermione— No sé si vamos a triunfar. Sé que Arturo muere, sé que Merlín funda las bases del mundo mágico pero ¿y yo? ¿Qué será de mí?

— ¿Ese es el problema?—Athena la miró desconcertada— ¿Quieres reconocimiento?

— ¡No!—exclamó Hermione rápidamente, alarmada de que ella pudiera pensar algo así—. Lo que quiero decir es que en el futuro no hay nada sobre mí, al menos, nadie sabe nada. Nunca escuché de alguna Hermione por lo que incluso mi nombre, más allá de la literatura, parece no existir. Merlín y Arturo existieron en un tiempo que, para los de tú época, es casi una leyenda. Claro, los magos saben que realmente vivieron y conocen sus acontecimientos más importantes pero…—Hermione agitó su cabeza suavemente, silenciándose de repente y se tomó el tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos— Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que me cuesta creer en mi triunfo porque nunca he oído nada sobre él. Sí, he oído de mi hermano y de Merlín y de lo importantes que fueron pero nunca supe nada más de ellos. ¿Y si fallo? ¿Y si lo arruino?

Para su consternación, Athena rió ante sus palabras. Cuando la chica notó la mala mirada que le lanzaba la princesa, se contuvo pero aún tenía una sonrisa divertida tirando de sus labios.

—Lo siento, pero oír tus dudas sobre ti misma y tus capacidades estaba mucho más allá de mis expectativas. ¡Para mí eres jodidamente genial!—sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo aunque pronto se puso seria—Pero puedo entender que tengas miedo. Existen esas pruebas que tanto te hubiese gustado ver pero me temo que no te las puedo mostrar. Sólo tienes que confiar en ti misma, ¿sí?

— ¿No me puedes dar un adelanto de lo que va a venir?

— ¿A caso tú le has dicho a alguien sobre Morgana? ¿Alguien más allá de Merlín?

—No.

—Yo tampoco te diré nada, por las mismas razones que tú no le has dicho a nadie.

— ¿Porque guardas la esperanza de que las cosas no vayan tan mal como lo dice la historia?—intentó bromear suavemente aunque claramente decepcionada por no poder un poco de información

—Sabes muy bien que esa no es la razón, sino porque, si abrimos la boca, en el futuro estamos jodidos—rió suavemente y, aunque la idea era terrible, Hermione también rió hasta que se pusieron en silencio—. Lo que te puedo decir es que lo que vendrá no será fácil pero que si juegas las cartas correctas todo irá bien.

—Eso es más fácil decir que de hacer.

— ¿Me lo vas a decir a mí?—inquirió—Harry y yo hemos viajados al pasado casi a ciegas, poniendo en peligros nuestras vidas para poder verte. Y si estamos aquí es porque tuvimos una increíble suerte.

—Aun no entiendo por qué…

—Porque teníamos que estar aquí—la interrumpió ella—. Estaba escrito en los diarios, estaba dicho que iba a suceder y, aunque no lo creas, Harry y yo influiremos en ciertos acontecimientos que aún no te puedo adelantar. Entiendo que estés preocupados por nosotros pero estaremos bien.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que sabes cómo volver?

—Sé cómo volver pero el problema es que no tengo magia para realizar el hechizo correspondiente.

— ¿Y no podría hacerlo yo?—preguntó Hermione.

—La persona que lo hace debe ser la misma que viaja en la línea temporal.

—Entonces, ¿cómo? ¿No hay ningún indicio en los diarios? ¿No hay nada que nos pueda ayudar a devolverlos en el tiempo? ¿O, al menos, dice si ustedes recuperan su magia?

—Lo único que dice es que volvemos a nuestro tiempo, no aclara cómo.

A pesar de que Athena había asegurado que todo saldría bien, la falta de información sobre el inconveniente de regresar al futuro la inquietaba. Se quedó pensando unos segundos en ello, sin saber qué hacer al respecto, hasta que la voz de la chica la interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo convenciste a tu padre que nos deje quedarnos en el castillo?

Hermione no había esperado aquella pregunta por lo que tardó unos segundos en encontrar una respuesta. Aunque, sinceramente, la tardanza fue más bien producto de los recuerdos que le llegaron de esa discusión.

—Le dije que si no los dejaba quedarse iba a decirle a Arturo la verdad.

— ¿Qué verdad?

—Que Morgana es nuestra hermana.

— ¿Y eso funcionó?—Athena la miraba fijamente.

—No como yo creía. Odia que lo desafíen e incluso ante una amenaza tan grande como esa fue incapaz de ceder por completo. Tuvo que tener la última palabra y decir que, si iban a quedarse, tendrían que hacerlo bajo sus condiciones.

Hermione no añadió nada más porque no quería realmente hablar de su padre. Estaba increíblemente enfadada con él. Uther Pendragon era un hombre altanero, que desconocía lo que era la humildad y el honor. Prefería salvar su propio pellejo y mantener a todos controlados con sus manipulaciones en vez de doblegarse y sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. Era por ese motivo que habían llegado entre ambos a ese ridículo acuerdo: ella no abriría la boca sobre Morgana y él dejaría que Harry y Athena se quedasen en el castillo durante un tiempo indeterminado, trabajando como sirvientes.

—Tengo que pedirte algo—musitó de repente Athena.

Hermione miró a la chica con curiosidad, no por las palabras que había dicho sino por el tono que había utilizado para decirlas: parecía tímida pero al mismo tiempo había oculto en su voz un leve temblor que delataba su nerviosismo. Sea lo que fuera que Athena iba a pedirle, debía de ser increíblemente importante.

—Dime.

Athena sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente.

—Necesito ayuda con un asunto…

…

El día no fue uno de los peores de su vida pero definitivamente se le acercaba. Arturo era un maldito malcriado y no importaba lo que dijera Merlín al respecto. A pesar de que el príncipe le había dicho a Hermione que iba a mantenerlo limpiando sus cámaras privadas, durante la tarde lo había obligado a sostener un enorme y pesado escudo que los caballeros y el príncipe utilizaron como blanco para practicar. Incluso Arturo le había dado una espada para que luchase con él. ¡Ahora le dolía todo! El quidditch nunca lo había preparado físicamente para este tipo de actividades.

Merlín lo había mirado con diversión al verlo llegar arrastrando los pies y llevando consigo la pesada armadura que debía de lustrar.

— ¿Te hizo sostener el escudo?—Harry sólo asintió, gruñendo una maldición entre dientes—Esa es como su forma de darte la bienvenida.

— ¿En serio?

Merlín rió suavemente.

—Anda, dame eso—tomó la armadura—. Yo me encargo de esto. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Mañana verás que no será tan malo.

Pero fue casi igual. Terminó cansado y aunque nuevamente Merlín le dio las últimas horas del día libre para ir a descansar, no pudo dormirse rápidamente. Quería hablar con Hermione. Necesitaba hablarle. Por lo que, en contra de lo que su cuerpo deseaba, una vez que terminó con sus tareas, caminó hacia las cámaras de su amiga y tocó la puerta. Sin embargo, nadie atendió.

El castillo era inmenso y como no conocía aun bien la rutina de Hermione era imposible que él supiera dónde se encontraba, por lo que decidió que la mejor opción que tenía era esperarla allí. Se quedó recostado contra la pared pero cuando el cansancio se hizo aún más presente en su cuerpo terminó por sentarse en el suelo.

—Mi lady, no creo que sea una buena idea alterar aún más a su hermano—oyó la voz de un hombre.

—No lo alteraré más, simplemente…—la voz de Hermione se detuvo, dubitativa—, simplemente tendrá que aprender que no siempre las cosas serán cómo él quiere que sean.

—Pero…—León se detuvo de repente, no sólo de hablar sino también de caminar.

Hermione lo imitó y siguió su línea de visión.

— ¡Harry!—exclamó sorprendida— ¿Qué haces sentado en el suelo?

—Estaba esperándote.

Se puso de pie lo más normalmente posible, intentando no hacer ninguna mueca de dolor.

—Justo estábamos hablando de ti con Sir León—comentó ella, yendo a su lado.

El guardia siguió de cerca a la princesa, sin dejar de lanzar miradas a Harry, como si temiera que él fuera una amenaza.

— ¿De mí?

—Estaba diciéndole a León que podría darte algunas clases de defensa—dijo Hermione señalando a su acompañante—y él me estaba diciendo lo mucho que enfadaría a Arturo eso.

— ¿Clases de defensa?—se extrañó Harry.

—Sí, ya sabes, el uso de espadas, algo de arquería, lo básico.

La expresión de Harry era de desconcierto y, aunque lo último que deseaba hacer era eso, sabía que ofendería a Hermione si se negaba. Además, ella encontraría de alguna forma u otra la manera de convencerlo para aceptar aquella locura.

—Eh… seguro…—miró a Sir León quién parecía tan escéptico a la idea como él—Aunque no quiero meter en problemas a nadie. Si Arturo se enojará por esto, es mejor que no…

—Arturo no dirá nada porque yo hablaré con él—intervino Hermione con rotundidad—. Ahora que esto está arreglado, ustedes pueden acordar cuándo comenzaran.

Esperó a que los dos se pusiesen de acuerdo de inmediato, delante de ella y a ambos no le quedó más opción que hacerlo, quedando en verse al día siguiente a última hora de la tarde, en el campo de entrenamiento.

León no se marchó de inmediato, lo que molestó a Harry porque quería hablar a solas con su amiga. Hermione, dándose cuenta de la inquietud del muchacho, le pidió al caballero que llamase a Ingrid y que la mandase allí. Esperaron a que el hombre doblara en la esquina del pasillo antes de ingresar a las cámaras privadas donde podían hablar con relativa tranquilidad.

Justo cuando estaban ingresando, algo rozó las piernas de Harry. El chico bajó los ojos a sus pies y vio a Crookshanks apresurarse y adelantarlos para instalarse, como todas las noches, en la cama de Hermione. El gato parecía estar ocupando todas las horas del día para recorrer su nuevo hogar, feliz de tener tanto espacio para sí, mientras que por las noches no se separaba de su dueña. Hermione fue hacia él y acarició la zona detrás de su cabeza, a lo que él ronroneó gustoso por el gesto.

— ¿Qué querías decirme, Harry?—preguntó ella sin dejar de darle atención a su gato.

Harry metió la mano dentro de su saco y extrajo algo que Hermione reconoció de inmediato.

— ¡Harry, no debiste!—lo reprendió pero dejó de acariciar a Crookshanks de inmediato, lo cual molestó al animal, para tomar aquel libro entre sus manos—. Esto es muy peligroso.

—Es tuyo, Hermione.

La chica miró con añoranza su antiguo libro de _Hogwarts, una historia,_ y tocó con suavidad sus hojas.

—Este fue el modo en que te encontré—confesó Harry—. Comencé a revisar tu biblioteca y decidí que lo mejor sería donar tus libros al colegio. Estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts cuando me topé con este mismo libro, de la misma editorial y fecha de edición, roto en el mismo sitio—lo señaló—. En ese momento no me di cuenta pero ahora lo entiendo. Ese libro que encontré estaba muy deteriorado, como si hubiese pasado años en aquel estante esperando a que yo lo encontrara.

— ¿Crees que es el mismo?—preguntó Hermione, entendiendo la dirección de sus pensamientos.

—Sí. Sé que suena loco pero, ¿no crees que yo te traje tu libro y que tú conseguiste el modo de dejarlo en la biblioteca a la espera de que yo lo encontrase y fuera capaz de venir a ti?

—Suena a completa locura pero… es también… lógico—dijo aunque su voz tenía ciertas dudas—. Aún así, no entiendo cómo pudiste pensar que yo realmente estaba viva.

El se movió con incomodidad, pasándose la mano por el cabello alborotado, lo cual lo desordenó aún más.

—Realmente no lo pensé al comienzo—confesó con vergüenza—. Sólo me sentía… incompleto…

—Oh, Harry…

El chico sintió sus mejillas arder y decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema.

—Pero no fue el libro simplemente, sino la carta que encontré dentro de él la que me llamó la atención.

— ¿Una carta? ¿De quién?

—De Gryffindor a ti—dijo.

— ¿Qué decía la carta?

—Que se la daría a Rowena para que te la diese a ti porque era peligroso si caía en manos equivocadas, o algo así, y que había encontrado el modo de ayudarte…—Harrry dudó—Quizás entendí mal pero creo que incluso insinuaba que sentía algo por ti aunque no era correspondido.

Hermione sabía muy bien a qué carta se refería su amigo. Era la carta que Godric le había mandado a Rowena y que ésta se la había dado a Merlín, cuando ellos estaban separados aún. En aquel tiempo le había pedido ayuda al caballero para poder comunicarse con Harry, para decirle que estaba bien y preguntarle si las cosas en el futuro seguían estando tal cual antes. Sin embargo, nunca había respondido aquellas palabras.

—Entonces…—oyó que Harry decía suavemente— ¿Es verdad?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Tú y Godric…?

—No seas absurdo, Harry—le dijo con una leve sonrisa aunque sus mejillas también se habían calentado—. Admito que Godric ha insinuado tener ciertos sentimientos pero no es nada serio y, como has dicho, no puedo corresponderle.

— ¿Por Merlín?

—Por supuesto.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos segundos más, pensando en la relación amorosa que tenía su amiga con el famoso mago.

— ¿Así que lo de ustedes va en serio?—preguntó luego de unos instantes, incómodo de estar tocando estos temas con ella pero necesitando más que nunca conocer la verdad.

—Bueno, me gusta pensar que sí, aunque es complicado mantener una relación en secreto. Pero saber que existe Athena, me da esperanzas.

Miró fijamente a su amigo, dándose cuenta que realmente no parecía entusiasmado ante sus palabras. Quiso preguntarle qué le sucedía pero algo dentro de ella le decía que ya conocía la respuesta así que quedó en silencio, sintiendo algo de miedo. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con la falda de su vestido, como siempre hacía que estaba nerviosa.

—Te amo.

Hermione apretó la tela de su falda en el interior de sus puños al oír aquellas palabras que salieron apenas susurradas de la boca de Harry. Por unos segundos fue incapaz de sentir nada pero pronto su corazón se estrujó en el interior de su pecho. No podía decir que no lo había presentido, que no había visto algo en los ojos de su amigo que le gritaba la verdad.

—Yo también te amo.

Su propia voz también había salido como un hilo, delgada y casi monótona, aunque no carente de sentimientos. El miedo estaba demasiado arraigado a aquella confesión.

—Pero no del mismo modo.

Ella giró el rostro lentamente para observarlo. Él tampoco la había estado mirando. Aún no lo hacía. Tenía los ojos clavados en el piso de piedra.

—Harry, yo no…

—Entiendo—la interrumpió él—, sé que no me quieres del mismo modo y, si soy sincero, creo que el amor que siento es más hacia la antigua Hermione. Athena intentó hacerme entender, incluso antes de venir, que no serías la misma porque Hermione Granger murió y yo no quise aceptarlo sino hasta que te vi—finalmente se atrevió a alzar la vista hacia su amiga, quien lo miraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. Ahora eres diferente.

— ¿En buen o mal sentido?

—En el bueno, por supuesto, siempre en el bueno—sonrió tristemente—. Ahora te has vuelto más inalcanzable para mí.

— ¡Oh, Harry!

Se tiró en sus brazos, sintiendo que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro pero sin importarle demasiado estar llorando delante de él. Harry la apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo él mismo deseos de llorar pero negándoselo. Dudó unos segundos pero finalmente terminó por tocar con suavidad sus largos risos y acariciarlos, sintiéndolos suaves entre sus dedos.

—No llores—intentó tranquilizarla, mientras se arrepentía de no tener un pañuelo consigo—. No tienes que llorar por esto. Cuando te fuiste me sentí la persona más infeliz del mundo y no era capaz de entender cómo los demás podía superar con el tiempo tu muerte y yo no. Pero ahora que veo que realmente eres feliz aquí, que estás con tu familia, puedo volver tranquilo.

Hermione apartó el rostro de su pecho, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas.

—Mientras Athena no tenga magia, es imposible que regreses al tiempo correspondiente—le informó con seriedad.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? Podré pasar más tiempo contigo.

—No es bueno. Debes volver o puedes morir.

—Sí, sí, recuerdo toda esa explicación—comenzó a secar las lágrimas de su mejilla con su propia mano—, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

—Tú sí, pero ¿te das cuenta que Athena también está arriesgando su vida cada segundo que pasa aquí?—se separó de su amigo para contemplarlo con enfado—Si algo llega a pasarle, no haré responsable a nadie más que a ti.

—Pero… ¡Yo no la obligué a venir!

— ¿A caso no te das cuenta que sin ella jamás hubieras podido aparecer ni siquiera medio segundo en el pasado?—el muchacho no iba a aceptar aquello en voz alta— Presta atención, Harry, porque Athena es mucho más importante de lo que crees.

—Sé que es importante—aseguró—. Ha guardado el secreto de tu existencia durante toda su vida.

—No sólo eso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—inquirió confundido.

—Ella y yo hemos tenido una charla muy esclarecedora ayer

— ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa.

—No puedo decírtelo. Arruinaría la sorpresa…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Será mejor que te vayas—le aconsejó Hermione—. Ingrid llegará en cualquier momento y no le gustará verte aquí.

—Pero…

—Vete, Harry—insistió con seriedad.

El muchacho, a regañadientes, se despidió de su amiga y se alejó lo suficiente como para que Ingrid no lo viera cuando llegaba del lado contrario del pasillo. Hermione se apresuró a esconder el libro que le había dado Harry antes de que alguien lo viese.

En cuando su doncella entró a la habitación, miró significativamente el interior, buscándolo, lo que le dio a entender a Hermione que León se había encargado de informarle que ella no había estado a solas cuando la había dejado.

—Harry es sólo mi amigo—le aseguró.

Ingrid se ruborizó levemente al verse sorprendida por aquel comentario.

—Yo no he dicho nada.

—Pero lo has pensado—Hermione le sonrió tranquilizadoramente—. Créeme, él no representa ningún peligro para mi pulcra virginidad.

— ¡Mi lady!

Ahora la cara de Ingrid estaba completamente roja, como uno de los tomates más maduros de la cocina del castillo. Hermione sabía que era muy cruel al hablarle con tantas libertades, sabiendo perfectamente que su vocabulario alarmaría a sobremanera a la chica.

—Lo siento—aunque sus palabras eran sinceras aún no podía dejar de sonreír levemente—. Pero hablo en serio cuando digo que no es nada más que un amigo. Cuando nos dejó León, sabía que vendrías casi corriendo a vernos porque te diría que estábamos solos. Aunque te aseguro que no hicimos nada más que hablar.

El rostro de Ingrid había vuelto a adquirir un tono casi normal y mientras oía la explicación de Hermione se había puesto a buscar en el armario el camisón para ayudarla a prepararse para la cama.

—Creo que usted me subestima, mi lady—le dijo luego de unos segundos—. Han sido muchas veces las que me ha dicho que usted y Merlín sólo hablan cuando se quedan a solas pero yo sé muy bien que no es así.

Fue el turno de Hermione de ruborizarse, lo que hizo sonreír a Ingrid. La doncella le hizo una señal a la princesa para que diera media vuelta y así pudiera comenzar a desprender la interminable cantidad de lazos del vestido que llevaba. Comenzó a hacerlo en completo silencio, estando atenta a su reacción tras aquellas palabras.

—Nunca hemos hecho nada demasiado indebido—musitó Hermione.

—Lo sé.

—Merlín no quiere…

—Eso es algo que puedo poner en duda—la voz de Ingrid estaba llena de diversión—. Estoy seguro que él realmente quiere hacer… lo indebido.

Aquellas últimas dos palabras fueron dichas casi en un susurro, lo que hizo reír a Hermione entre dientes.

—Realmente no es así. Nos hemos besado, mucho—confesó—, pero él siempre se detiene…

—No tiene que decirme todo esto, mi lady—la interrumpió Ingrid.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la clara incomodidad de la doncella. Esta vez no había sido intencional. Simplemente había comenzado a hablar, sin darse cuenta a quién se dirigía.

—Lo siento—se disculpó por segunda vez.

—Quizás estos temas los deba de hablar con una mujer casada. ¿No estaría dispuesta su amiga, la señora Potter, ha hablar de ello?

Hermione sólo sonrió, sin decir nada y dejó que Ingrid continuara con su labor. No debía de olvidar que su doncella era tan inocente como ella en estos aspectos, sino incluso más. Recordaba muy bien que le había contado una vez que nunca se había casado porque había estado ocupada cuidado de su madre. Sin embargo, dudaba seriamente que fuera a seguir su consejo y hablase de ello con Athena. La chica era unos cuantos años más joven que ella, de la edad de Harry, y a penas la conocía. No se sentía en plena confianza como para hablar de tales asuntos.

Cuando Ingrid terminó y se despidió, Hermione se metió a la cama todavía pensando. Crookshanks no pareció inmutarse por su presencia pero en cuanto ella se acomodó, se movió ágilmente para quedar a su lado.

A pesar de que tenía a Merlín, a su hermano y a otro montón de personas que se preocupaban por ella, había ocasiones como aquellas en las que se sentía tan sola. Le hubiera gustado poder contar con alguna amiga, a la cual contarle tantas cosas que no podía confiar a Merlín y mucho menos a Arturo. Le hubiese gustado tener a su madre a su lado. No solía pensar mucho en ella, en su madre biológica, pero en esos momentos no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido la historia de su vida si hubiese vivido. ¿A caso la magia tendría vía libre en Camelot? ¿Habría apoyado su relación con Merlín? ¿Habría intentado convencer a su padre de permitirles estar juntos a pesar de que él no tuviera sangre real?

El suave sonido de unos golpes en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y cuando ésta se abrió y vio una silueta oscura gracias a la luz del pasillo. La llama tenue de la vela que tenía al lado de su cama le permitió reconocer el rostro de Merlín.

—Lamento venir tan tarde—se disculpó él mientras cerraba la puerta para luego caminar hacia la cama—. Arturo me mantuvo ocupado porque le di unas horas libre a Harry y tomé su lugar.

—Gracias—dijo Hermione mientras tendía su mano hacia él—. Harry y yo necesitábamos hablar.

Merlín la tomó con cuidado y se inclinó a dejar un pequeño beso en su dorso antes de terminar de acortar la distancia entre ambos pero en el momento en que iba a sentarse al lado de Hermione, oyó un maullido amenazador que lo dejó de piedra. Los ojos del mago se agrandaron enormemente mientras giraba para ver al animal que parecía disgustado ante la intromisión.

—No te hará daño.

— ¡¿Qué no me hará daño?!—preguntó Merlín con incredulidad antes de soltar la mano de Hermione y mantener una prudente distancia entre ella y su infernal gato—La primera vez que quise tocarte cuando él estaba presente, saltó sobre mi pecho y me arañó.

—Oh, pero él sólo quería protegerme— dijo Hermione mientras volteaba a su dulce gatito y le hacía caricias— ¿No es verdad Crookshanks? Sí, tú sólo querías protegerme…

—Yo no pensaba herirte.

Merlín sintió rabia al ver cómo el gato le lanzaba una mirada petulante mientras estaba en brazos de su dueña mientras que él ni siquiera podía tocarla.

—Lo sé, pero eres un extraño para él—intentó hacerle comprender Hermione—. Pronto te conocerá y dejará de actuar así. Dale tiempo. Crookshanks es muy inteligente. Además, no puedes imaginar lo mucho que me ha extrañado.

—Yo también te extrañé—dijo él con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

Hermione miró a Merlín con una pequeña sonrisa tirando sus comisuras.

— ¿A caso estás celoso de un gato?—bromeó.

—Teniendo en cuenta que en este momento está recibiendo más atención que yo…

La princesa rió suavemente, notando que las mejillas del mago se volvían roja ante esa confesión. Dio unas últimas caricias a su mascota y luego se levantó de la cama, sabiendo perfectamente que él estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Siéntate en el sillón—le ordenó.

El chico miró el sillón que ella indicaba con curiosidad pero no se movió en un primer momento sino recién cuando Hermione lo apresuró a hacerlo. Mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en aquel cómodo asiento, se preguntó qué estaría tramando ella. La sonrisa que tenía la chica en la cara y la forma en que lo miraron pudieron darle una pista pero no fue lo suficientemente capaz de darse cuenta en ese instante; simplemente su corazón se aceleró y todos sus músculos se tensaron, como si su cuerpo fuera capaz de darse cuenta de algo que a su mente se le escapaba.

Hermione dio pasos lentos hacia él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, procurando contonear las caderas del modo en que una vez había oído a Lavender aconsejar a Padma. Se sentía algo ridícula por estar haciendo caso a las palabras de aquella chica que nunca le había agradado pero iba a admitir en su interior que ciertos conocimientos había tenido del tema su antigua compañera eran correctos porque Merlín parecía haber deslizado sus ojos de su rostro hacia sus senos y de allí al contoneo que hacía cada vez que daba un paso. Parecía casi hipnotizado por el vaivén.

Posó sus manos sobre sus propios muslos y, muy lentamente, comenzó a usar sus dedos para ir elevando la tela de su camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta los talones. A medida que iban apareciendo tramos de piel de sus piernas, los ojos de Merlín se agrandaban, hasta que, cuando aparecieron sus rodillas y el inicio de sus muslos, su boca también se dejó caer, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera contemplando aquello.

Hermione sabía que lo que iba a hacer era un atrevimiento de su parte pero esa noche iba a aprovechar la oportunidad y tener algo más que unos cuantos besos robados. Quizás no llegaran lo suficientemente lejos como deseaba pero estaba decidida a llegar a algún lugar con Merlín.

Terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas del mago, teniendo las suyas propias dobladas a ambos lados. Era consciente que aquella posición era increíblemente indecente y que si alguien entrase en ese momento y los descubriese así, estarían metidos en serios problemas. Pero Hermione sabía que era ya tarde en la noche y, a menos que hubiera algún tipo de emergencia, nadie los interrumpiría.

El mago estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para protestar pero Hermione se apresuró y llevó una mano a sus labios para impedírselo. No necesitaba oír sus protestas en ese momento. Los ojos azules del chico la miraron con reproche aunque sin verdadero enfado. Ella sólo intentó sonreírle aunque estaba segura que su gesto demostró un poco el nerviosismo que sentía.

—Sólo…—sus mejillas se ruborizaron—quiero intentar algo…

Apartó con lentitud la mano de la boca de él, rogándole con la mirada que guardara silencio. Cuando notó que no decía nada, acercó su rostro al del chico y, con suma lentitud, acortó la distancia entre sus labios para obsequiarle uno de los besos más dulces que fue capaz de dar. Los ojos de Merlín se cerraron casi inmediatamente, disfrutando de sentir el contacto de sus bocas. Las manos de él no se movieron, porque no hacían más que sostener con fuerza los apoyabrazos del sillón, en un intento de resistir el deseo de tocarla. Porque una vez que apoyara sus manos en ella, sabía que estaría perdido.

Hermione no se apresuraba. Tenía una de sus manos alrededor del cuello del mago mientras que la otra la usaba para acariciar su cabello, enredando sus dedos alrededor de sus mechones oscuros, sin dejar de besarlo con suavidad. Él le devolvía el beso pero Hermione estaba esperando que hiciera algo más, que hiciera algo que le diera a entender que estaba dispuesto a profundizar aquel beso. Cuando lo sintió trazar el contorno de su labio inferior con su lengua, casi gimió pero se contuvo y simplemente abrió ligeramente su boca para permitirle entrar. El contacto fue tímido y suave al comienzo pero hizo que comenzara a sentir como su cuerpo era invadido por una calidez placentera que hacía su estómago se retorciera de ansiedad. Se movió sobre sus piernas para pegarse más a su pecho. No era la primera vez que se besaban de ese modo pero Hermione lo sentía diferente, quizás porque sabía el camino que iba a tomar a continuación.

Sin dejar de besarlo, deslizó la mano que tenía en su cabello hacia la parte inferior de la nuca de Merlín, consiguiendo que él sintiera unos exquisitos escalofríos, para luego comenzar a desatar el nudo que sostenía el pañuelo rojo que usaba. Le costó un poco pero cuando lo consiguió, no dudó en apartar su boca de la suya para bajar hacia su garganta y comenzar a dejar pequeños besos en el hueco de su garganta. Merlín tragó saliva nerviosamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante las atenciones de la princesa.

Hermione pensó que él iba a quedarse sentado sin hacer demasiado hasta que reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo "indebido" de sus actos, que luego la apartaría e intentaría convencerla de que lo que habían hecho era sobrepasar los límites de lo permitido. Sin embargo, él la sorprendió colocando sus manos algo callosas sobre sus rodillas para luego deslizarlas hacia arriba, acariciando desvergonzadamente sus muslos. Fue el turno de Hermione de estremecerse ansiosamente. ¡Cómo le gustaba que él tocase sus piernas! Su mente pícara le susurró la idea de que sería mucho más placentero sentir como Merlín deslizaba su boca por ellas y ese pensamiento le aceleró el corazón e hizo que se removiera inquieta sobre él, apretándose contra su cuerpo.

Merlín jadeó ruidosamente al sentirla y ella aprovechó para volver a darle un electrizante beso que consiguió que él deslizara aún más profundamente sus manos sobre sus muslos, rodeando generosamente sus nalgas para empujarla contra él. Hermione gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras miles de placenteras cosquillas se deslizaban desde su cuello hasta los dedos de sus pies. Merlín fue el que cortó el beso en esta ocasión para imitarla y comenzar a besar su cuello.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa cuando el mago volteó su cuerpo, llevándola consigo para dejarla bajo su cuerpo. Estaban en una posición muy incómoda en aquel estrecho sillón pero dado que Hermione aún mantenía sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Merlín, no tenían muchas posibilidades. Él la obligó a desenredar sus extremidades, acariciándolas nuevamente, lo que le permitió luego arrodillarse delante de ella, en el suelo, para volver a atacar su cuello, intercalando besos y mordiscos que hicieron a Hermione preguntarse dónde rayos había quedado el tímido Merlín… no es que se quejara por este cambio… ni un poco.

Él la tenía jadeando, casi gimiendo, desesperada por su atención mientras comenzaba a bajar con besos hacia el recatado escote que mostraba su camisón. Las manos de Hermione volvieron a posarse en su cabeza y sus uñas prolijamente cortadas rasparon el cuero cabelludo de Merlín, arrancándole un gemido involuntario.

Unos golpes sonaron, anunciando que había alguien del otro lado de la puerta pero dado que los dos estaban demasiado ocupados, ninguno lo oyó.

Una de las manos de Merlín deslizó la tela que cubría el hombro de Hermione, apartándola del camino que estaban trazando sus labios. Hermione misma, en un momento de absurda valentía, tiró de su propia ropa para que no sólo sus hombros quedaran completamente al descubierto ya que las mangas se deslizaron más allá de sus brazos, dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus senos. Los ojos del mago se abrieron enormemente al verla de ese modo delante de él. No podía ver sus pezones porque aún la tela los cubría pero la imagen que presentaba Hermione era suficiente como para hacerlo desear tenerla completamente desnuda y jadeante bajo él.

Dudó unos segundos, aunque su duda no fue por si debía hacerlo o no, sino más bien porque no estaba seguro de si ella disfrutaría de sus atenciones. Sin embargo, una sola mirada a su rostro ruborizado y a esos ojos llenos de anhelo le bastó para comprender que Hermione parecía estar tan ansiosa como él. Así que volvió a bajar su cabeza y esta vez sus labios fueron a parar justo al borde del camisón, justo al borde de su pezón derecho. Un latigazo electrizante recorrió la columna de Hermione, quien arqueó su espalda y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás gimió ruidosamente.

Las manos del mago tomaron el borde inferior del camisón de Hermione, que a esas alturas había subido mucho más allá de la mitad de sus muslos, listo para alzarlo por encima de su cuerpo pero justo en ese momento la puerta ésta se abrió con cierta violencia.

— ¡¿Hermione, estás bien…?! ¡MERLÍN!

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes era lo suficientemente ágil como para separarse a la velocidad necesaria y así aparentar que nada había sucedido. Gaius era ya anciano pero seguía teniendo la vista de un águila y la suficiente agilidad mental como para no caer en cualquier excusa absurda que se les pudiera ocurrir. No, de nada serviría tampoco negarlo porque el médico había visto suficientemente bien como su protegido había estado entre las piernas de la princesa de Camelot, con las manos en sus prendas de dormir.

Ahora los dos estaban de pie en medio de la habitación, mirándose completamente avergonzados mientras que el anciano cerraba la puerta para darles la correspondiente reprimenda sin que nadie más oyese.

—Gaius, nosotros no…—comenzó a decir una roja Hermione, a penas pudiendo soportar la mirada de disgusto que le lanzaba el anciano a ambos.

— ¡¿No?!—cuestionó con enojo—Lo que acabo de ver no parece haber sido un "no".

Hermione se dijo que había sido una tonta por no haber trabado la puerta.

—Lo sé pero te aseguro que…

—No quiero oírlo—la interrumpió con brusquedad, siendo muy consciente que el tono que estaba utilizando era sumamente inadecuado para dirigirse a alguien como ella—. ¡Estoy tan decepcionado de ustedes! Se supone que son conscientes de los riesgos que implica que estén juntos… Estoy especialmente enfadado contigo, Merlín—el mago agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a nadie, menos al galeno—. Te he hablado demasiadas veces de evitar este tipo de situaciones. Si alguien llegase a descubrir lo que ha estado a punto de suceder…—se detuvo y miró a ambos con sospecha— ¿No ha pasado antes? Dime la verdad, Hermione, o me veré en la obligación de comprobarlo por mi cuenta.

La princesa no podía creer que podía ponerse más roja, pero esa amenaza lo consiguió. Había pasado de ser un tomate a una remolacha.

—Juro por mi vida que no—dijo con sinceridad, obligándose a mirar a los ojos de Gaius a pesar de que eso le causara mucha vergüenza porque mucho peor sería tener que soportar una revisión de su parte para que él comprobara que seguía siendo virgen—. Nunca hemos llegado tan lejos.

Gaius miró primero a uno y luego a otro, dudando. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, tenso aún por lo que acaba de presenciar.

—Vámonos, Merlín—le ordenó con un tono que impedía que discutiera.

El mago lo siguió sin voltear el rostro para mirar a Hermione.

Gaius estaba buscándolo esa noche tras ver que no había regresado a su cuarto aún y, tras comprobar con Arturo, fue hacia las habitaciones de Hermione confiando en que ella supiera donde se encontraba. Los gemidos que oyó del interior lo alarmaron pero su mente creó una imagen totalmente diferente a la que se imaginó porque pensó que alguien estaba sufriendo. Para el anciano no había sido tampoco fácil ver aquello. Él quería tanto a Merlín como a Hermione pero no tanto como para tener que ser testigos de aquello. Sin embargo, que estuviera igual de avergonzado que la pareja no significaba que iba a dejar que la situación se quedara así.

Hicieron el camino hacia sus propias cámaras en silencio pero nada más llegar el galeno le soltó uno de los discursos más largos, atemorizantes y vergonzosos de su vida. Cuando finalmente pudo ir a la cama, tras prometer que jamás volvería a escabullirse por la noche a los cuartos de la princesa, ya pasaban dos horas de la medianoche. Intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir pero todo su cuerpo seguía tenso por lo ocurrido, no sólo por haber sido descubierto con Hermione sino también porque su mente no dejó de recordarle que había estado a segundos de tenerla desnuda bajo él… pero aún así él estuvo con su cuerpo entre sus muslos y la vio con los labios entreabiertos, gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo sus atenciones…

Todo su cuerpo volvió a arder con los recuerdos.

¡Por todos los cielos, ella acabaría por matarlo algún día!


	67. Una no tan buena idea

_**UNA NO TAN BUENA IDEA**_

Morgana estaba segura que a pesar de que quería ver el reino de Camelot caer y que deseaba que Uther sufriera de las más dolorosas maneras que pudieran ocurrírsele, ella no le deseaba realmente ningún mal a Hermione. La hija del rey, su hermana, era una buena persona y se lo había demostrado infinidad de veces. Por ese motivo, aunque sus planes aun no estaban completos, desde que Morgause la había contactado para contarle sobre su nueva idea de venganza, no había dejado de pensar en algún modo de salvar a la chica de aquello. Era consciente que no sería fácil puesto que la princesa tenía un carácter fuerte y decidido que le impediría abandonar a su suerte a los que amaba, por lo que tenía que encontrar una razón lo suficientemente buena para apartarla sin levantar sospechas.

Fue cuando Uther le comentó hacía unas semanas atrás en una conversación casual que Lord Godwyn planeaba visitar el Camelot en compañía de su hijo que se le ocurrió aquella descabellada idea. No era precisamente la mejor pero estaba segura que podría empezar con ella. Si no funcionaba, se dijo, luego idearía algo más.

Primero fueron sutiles palabras, alagando al príncipe que nunca había conocido lo suficiente como para hacerle ver el potencial del muchacho a Uther pero no demasiado como para darle a entender que ella estaba interesada. Luego, después de una reunión sobre el manejo comercial de Camelot al que se había infiltrado simulando estar interesada, había alagado a Hermione por su suspicacia para los negocios, diciendo bien alto para que el rey oyera, que sería una excelente reina en el futuro, si es que llegaba a casarse con algún príncipe heredero de alguna corona. Y, finalmente, ese mismo día.

El rey había pasado toda la mañana pensativo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella, quien prestaba suma atención al monarca, buscando siempre debilidades en su persona para poder atacarlo más fácilmente en el futuro. Aprovechó que los dos príncipes estaban ocupados durante el almuerzo y decidió comer junto a él.

—Te noto algo callado ¿A caso no soy buena compañía?—preguntó inocentemente.

El rey sonrió ligeramente a modo de disculpa.

—No, claro que lo eres. Eres una de las personas que más adoro—Morgana forzó una falsa sonrisa ante esto—. Simplemente he estado pensando…

— ¿Puedo preguntar en qué?

—En Hermione.

— ¿Ella está bien?

—Sí… No. Hace un tiempo hemos discutido y no hemos vuelto a tener la misma relación que antes. Creo que debería disculparme.

Morgana quiso preguntar sobre la discusión que mencionaba el rey pero supo que no iba a conseguir una respuesta clara. Después de todo, Uther era un hombre renuente y no confesaba abiertamente sus errores. Y este debía de ser un error porque de otro modo no diría que debía de pedir disculpas.

—Recuerdas comportarte bien. A las mujeres también nos gustan esos detalles—le aconsejó.

El rey se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

— ¿Crees que se enfadará aún más si le anuncio que tengo un candidato perfecto para ella?—preguntó.

Esa idea venía rondando su mente hacía ya muchos años. Después de todo, Hermione casi pasaba de la edad adecuada en la que debía comprometerse. Al comienzo no había querido hacer tal cosa porque acababa de recuperarla y la idea de que cualquiera se la quitase tan inmediatamente lo alteraba. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado los suficientes años como para haber superado esa etapa. Hermione podía no ser tan hermosa como Morgana pero sin duda tenía belleza y era sumamente inteligente. ¿Qué hombre no la encontraría adecuada para convertirla en su esposa?

Morgana notó la mirada del rey y simuló estar sorprendida por estas palabras.

— ¿Un candidato? ¿Te refieres a que deseas comprometerla con alguien?

—Desde que has mencionado la otra vez que sería una excelente reina, no he podido dejar de pensar en que tienes razón. Hermione es hermosa y sumamente inteligente. Cualquiera que elija yo para ella será muy afortunado al tenerla.

—Estoy segura que sí, mi lord—dijo pensando en jugar correctamente sus cartas—, pero, realmente, no creo que Hermione esté dispuesta a casarse con un completo extraño.

Eso era algo que también había pensado el rey y que ya lo tenía solucionado.

—Oh, no será un extraño. He pensado en el hijo de Lord Godwyn, Paris. Vendrá con su padre dentro de un par de días y tendrán tiempo de conocerse. Tienen planeado marcharse después de cinco días pero quizás el chico quede fascinado con ella y eso le dé la oportunidad de proponérselo.

Morgana sólo hizo un sonido esquivo, dejando que el rey siguiera pensando en voz alta. El plan no era bueno, en realidad, pero como se había dicho antes, iba a dejar que siguiera su curso. Si tenía suerte, dentro de una semana Hermione estaría casada y de camino a otro reino, lejos de los futuros problemas que habría en Camelot, lejos del peligro.

—Pero tú no le digas nada de esto a Hermione—le ordenó Uther—. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Lo prometo, mi lord.

…

Ingrid terminó de acomodar el cabello de Hermione bajo la atenta mirada de Athena. La chica, en silencio, había comenzado a mirar en detalle para aprender el modo correcto de peinarla cuando fuera su turno. La parte de vestirla ya lo había hecho, a pesar de que la princesa había protestado ante la idea de que realmente cumpliera su papel de sirvienta.

Ese día en especial había requerido muchísimo trabajo de ambas dado que debieron preparar el agua para el baño a primera hora de la mañana, cepillaron su cabello, la vistieron con un nuevo vestido color carmesí que había mandado a confeccionar el rey para que Hermione usara este día, la maquillaron suavemente e Ingrid acababa de terminar de peinarla.

— ¿Puedes buscar mi corona, por favor?—le preguntó Hermione.

Athena asintió y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la repisa donde estaban los diversos cofres con las joyas de la princesa. Buscó en uno muy ornamentado y encontró la delicada corona de oro. Se sentía tan extraña tenerla en sus manos.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Hermione mientras se paraba e iba a su lado.

—Sí. Sólo que se siente tan extraño. Jamás imaginé sostener esto.

—Si te parece magnánimo tenerlo en tus manos, imagina en tu cabeza—se burló ella mientras tomaba la corona y giraba hacia el espejo para colocársela a sí misma—. Realmente no entiendo porqué mi padre hace tanto lío por la visita de un nuevo rey.

—Las visitas de otros reyes al reino son siempre bien organizadas—le recordó Ingrid.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez parecía mucho más ansioso. ¡Incluso mandó a hacer este vestido!—miró la prenda que lucía como si fuera una ofensa— Le aseguré que no necesitaba un condenado vestido nuevo pero no quiso oírme.

Ingrid hizo una mueca ante el vocabulario tosco de la princesa mientras que Athena sólo sonrió.

— ¿Este rey es amigo de tu padre?—preguntó la chica.

—Sí, pero han venido otros de sus amigos y la preparación no ha sido tan rigurosa.

— ¿Lo conocías de antes?

—Sí, vino hace unos años—Hermione intentó recordar—, pero sólo fue de paso y no se quedó más que un día. Aunque esta vez viene con su hijo. A él ni Arturo ni yo conocemos.

—Mmm…—el sonido había salido de Ingrid quien, pensativa, seguía haciendo sus labores sin dejar de oír la conversación.

— ¿Sucede algo?—le preguntó Hermione.

La doncella se detuvo de repente y se ruborizó a causa de la vergüenza que sintió al comprobar que las otras dos la estaba observando fijamente.

—Nada.

—Ingrid…

—Sólo estaba pensando en…—bajó la vista hacia sus manos—en algo que estaban comentando los demás sirvientes.

— ¿Es sobre la llegada del rey?—quiso saber Hermione.

—Sí. Ellos… ellos dicen que la razón por la que el rey planeó todo esto fue porque piensa que el príncipe Paris va a proponerle matrimonio.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al oír aquello y miró a su doncella casi sin parpadear. Ingrid, pensando que la princesa se había enfadado con ella, era incapaz de mirarla.

—Lo siento—se disculpó la chica—. Sé que debía decírselo antes pero le juro que si no lo hice es porque no creí que fuera algo más que un rumor.

—No te preocupes—Hermione intentó aparentar estar calmada—, no creo que sea real. Como dijiste, quizás es solo un rumor.

Pero su intento de auto-convencerse falló terriblemente cuando miró el rostro de Athena. ¡Esa chica no podía disimular mejor! La miró de mala manera y ella sólo le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. Entendía que no pudiera decirle nada de lo que había escrito en sus diarios pero esto era increíblemente magnánimo. ¿Cómo le había ocultado el hecho de que su padre estaba pensando arreglarle un matrimonio con un completo desconocido?

Estuvo por reprenderla pero en ese momento un golpe sonó en su puerta. Athena se apresuró a ir a abrir, agradeciendo silenciosamente tener una excusa para apartarse de Hermione. En cuanto abrió la puerta, se recordó a sí misma hacer una reverencia porque delante tenía al príncipe.

—Mi lord—lo saludó.

—Athena. ¿Mi hermana ya está lista?

—Sí, sire.

Athena se apartó ligeramente y dejó que el príncipe viera a Hermione. Los ojos de Arturo recorrieron el hermoso vestido de Hermione y su cabello rizado recogido en un delicado peinado que hacía ver sus rasgos más delicados y alargaba su cuello.

—Te ves hermosa—la felicitó.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves muy apuesto.

Su hermano llevaba sus mejores ropas, sus botas lustradas y su capa con el escudo de Camelot colgando de sus hombros. Sobre su cabeza también relucía su corona de oro.

—Confieso que no había esperado que éste tal Potter fuera tan efectivo como realmente lo es—dijo el príncipe—. Pero me ha sorprendido. Incluso he estado pensando en despedir a Merlín.

Hermione lo miró de mala manera.

—No digas esas cosas.

—Tú fuiste la que me obligó a aceptarlo. Incluso acepté que León le enseñe a manejar de manera decente la espada.

—Por lo cual te estoy muy agradecida—dijo Hermione—, pero eso no te permite decir cosas tan crueles como esas: no despedirás a Merlín.

—Puedo hacerlo…

—Pero no lo harás. Piensa lo aburrido que estarás si te quedas sin él como tu sirviente.

El príncipe asintió, aceptando sus palabras. Era cierto, muchas veces la idiotez de Merlín le resultaba tan hilarante y si sólo tuviera a Potter como su sirviente su vida sería increíblemente aburrida. Sin embargo, su comentario anterior había sido sólo eso, palabras sin sentido: jamás permitiría que Potter se quedase como su único sirviente. No confiaba en él y odiaba el modo en que sus ojos brillaban cuando se topaba su hermana.

— ¿Nos vamos?—le preguntó, volviendo al tema que importaba—Si llegamos tarde, nuestro padre nos matará.

Hermione asintió y tomó el brazo que Arturo le ofrecía para luego dejar que la llevara hacia la gran sala en donde recibirían al rey y a su condenado hijo. Ingrid y Athena los siguieron a una distancia prudente.

— ¿Harry y Merlín?—preguntó al notar que ninguno de los dos estaban presentes.

—Los mandé por delante. Quería buscarte primero sin que Potter eclipsara tu atención…

— ¡Eso nunca sucede!—protestó Hermione.

Su hermano le lanzó una mirada burlona. Claro que sucedía. Arturo podía entender que su hermana quisiese pasar tiempo con su antiguo amigo pero no le gustaba ni un poco que aquel tonto que no era nada más que un plebeyo se pasase siempre el tiempo hablando con ella, riendo, compartiendo chistes privados que no contaban a nadie más. ¡Agh! ¡Lo odiaba!

—Hermione, no sé cómo Athena no arma un alboroto diciendo que estás intentando robarle a su marido.

—Ella sabe demasiado bien que eso no sucederá jamás—aseguró Hermione con rotundidad.

— ¿Estás segura? He oído que las mujeres pueden ser muy celosas.

—Claro, tú eres un gran conocedor sobre ese tema—dijo Hermione con cierto sarcasmo.

Cuando llegaron a la gran sala, se dieron cuenta que ellos eran los únicos que faltaba. Los caballeros y unos pocos sirvientes se encontraban a ambos lados, dejando un pasillo central hasta el sitio en el que se encontraba el trono del rey. Uther ya estaba allí y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando los vio, pero puso una sonrisa resplandeciente cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione. Ambos caminaron hacia él y el rey los saludó con una inquietante energía. Hermione miró hacia atrás y notó que Ingrid y Athena iban junto a Merlín y Harry, quienes ya se habían acomodado para recibir al rey.

—-Es un día emocionante, ¿no?—les preguntó.

—La llegada del lord Godwyn siempre es motivo de celebración—concordó Arturo, quien había tenido oportunidad de reunirse varias veces con el monarca, amigo de su padre.

—Y del príncipe Paris—añadió Uther mirando significativamente a Hermione—Dicen que es muy apuesto.

Hermione hizo un sonido esquivo, sin atreverse a decir nada por miedo a comprometerse. Arturo, por su parte, miró a su padre con curiosidad.

— ¿Paris es apuesto?—preguntó con extrañeza.

—Tú nunca lo has visto—le recordó su padre.

—Lo sé, pero no entiendo porqué has dicho una cosa como esa.

—Sólo fue un comentario: dicen que él es apuesto, encantador, ingenioso y…estratégico…

— ¿Estratégico?—Hermione no pudo quedarse callada ante el uso de aquella palabra tan peculiar— ¿Realmente acabas de decir que éste príncipe es "estratégico?

—Siempre lo he pensado—aseguró Uther colocando una nueva sonrisa en sus labios—. Nosotros también lo hemos pensado. Lord Godwyn y yo, quiero decir. Te encuentra estratégica a ti, Hermione…

Hermione intercambió una mirada con su hermano antes de volver a posar la vista sobre su padre.

— ¿Me encuentran estratégica?

—Oh, sí… y hermosa y encantadora.

—Pero no me conocen, sólo lo saludé en una ocasión y no intercambiamos más que palabras de cortesía.

—Las personas no necesitan mucho tiempo para conocerse—aseguró el rey.

—Eso no es cierto—intervino nuevamente Arturo.

El rey estuvo a punto de hablar pero en ese mismo momento se anunció la llegada del rey. Por las puertas atravesaron tres personas: Lord Godwyn, un hombre alto y delgado pero imponente; su hijo Paris, casi tan alto como su padre y muy parecido a éste a excepción de su cabello rubio, que era mucho más claro que el de Arturo; y finalmente una mujer regordeta que parecía ser la sirvienta de alguno de ellos.

Sin embargo, esta entrada no perturbó los pensamientos de Hermione y aún menos los de su hermano que, al igual que ella, estaban teniendo un terrible presentimiento.

—Padre, ¿qué es lo que estás queriendo decir?—preguntó Arturo entre dientes para que el grupo que se acercara no se diera cuenta de la rabia que se colaba en su voz.

—Lord Godwyn siempre ha sido un buen aliado y la fuerza de esa unión no puede ser subestimada.

—Por favor, dime que quieres una unión de justas—rogó el príncipe.

—Quiero… Queremos—se corrigió— una unión de amor.

— ¿Amor?—gruñó Arturo.

—Bueno, puede haber amor o no. Todo dependerá de tu hermana.

El príncipe volteó con los ojos inmensamente abiertos hacia ella y la vio rígida y pálida, sin apartar la vista del frente.

— ¿Por qué de Hermione?—inquirió entre dientes.

—Estoy hablando de matrimonio, Arturo—aclaró finalmente el rey.

— ¡¿Matrimonio?!

—Sabía que ustedes entendería—dijo con prisa el rey y se adelantó a recibir a su buen amigo— ¡Lord Godwyn! Han sido muchos meses…

Los dos hombres se abrazaron con alegría, dándose palmadas el uno al otro en el hombro como si se felicitaran por alguna brillante idea que habían tenido. Pero Arturo no compartía esa felicidad. Lo único que quería hacer era golpearlos a ambos en la cabeza para ver si así reaccionaban y se daban cuenta que casar a la pequeña Hermione con aquel idiota príncipe era una de las peores ideas que a alguien se le pudo ocurrir.

Volvió a mirarla, notando con preocupación que ella ahora tenía el aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. Tomó suavemente su brazo, lo que la hizo salir del estado en el que se encontraba.

—Hermione…

—Ahora no, Arturo—le rogó en voz baja.

Ambos fueron hacia sus invitados.

—Príncipe Paris, eres más que bienvenido—dijo Uther con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios—. Permíteme presentarte a mis hijos: el príncipe Arturo y mi bella hija, lady Hermione.

Paris sonrió y el gesto hizo que sus ojos verdes resplandecieran, dejando en claro para todos los presentes lo atractivo que era. Sin embargo, en cuanto intentó dar un paso hacia adelante para hacer una reverencia ante Hermione, su capa terminó enredándose alrededor de su pie y él cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

¡Vaya, qué candidato le había conseguido su padre!

…

Arturo iba caminando a toda prisa por el pasillo y Gwen y Merlín hacían todo lo posible para alcanzarlo. Era increíblemente difícil para el mago dado que llevaba al menos cuatro bolsas de viaje consigo que le pertenecían al príncipe Paris.

— ¿Las mejores habitaciones están listas?—preguntó.

—Así es—aseguró Gwen—, todo está preparado.

—Mi padre desea impresionar al príncipe Paris—dijo aquello con una mueca antes de detenerse y girarse hacia Merlín, quien se había quedado rezagado unos cuantos metros más atrás—. Y Merlín, sería bueno que las maletas llegaran ¡antes que ellos!

El mago le lanzó una mala mirada.

—No tienes idea de cuánto pesan estas cosas.

—Si te quejaras menos y caminaras más, quizás no tendrías que sostenerlas durante tanto tiempo—lo reprendió Arturo.

Merlín se abstuvo de decir algo y siguió avanzando.

—Arturo, ¿qué te pasa?—preguntó Gwen sin poder evitarlo—Te ves contrariado.

Él negó con la cabeza, esperando decirle que no sucedía nada pero algo que era mucho más fuerte habló y terminó confesándole a Gwen la verdad.

—Mi padre nos ha dado una noticia… sorprendente. Espera que Hermione se case con Paris.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Gwen y Arturo miraron más allá de ellos, donde se encontraba Merlín, quien no se había alejado lo suficiente aún como para evitar escuchar parte de la conversación. Arturo miró a su sirviente y se dio cuenta que, al igual que su hermana, su sirviente también había palidecido notablemente ante esa noticia.

—Merlín, las bolsas.

No le habló con brusquedad porque recordaba demasiado bien que aquel tonto tenía sentimientos románticos hacia Hermione pero sí lo suficientemente serio como para darle a entender que debía de cumplir con sus obligaciones. Lo vio tragar saliva nerviosamente y asentir para luego comenzar a caminar de nuevo, totalmente abatido.

— ¿Cómo se tomó Hermione la noticia?—preguntó Gwen con suavidad.

—No he podido hablar con ella porque una vez que terminamos, huyó con sus doncellas pero puedo asegurar que nada bien.

—Debe sentirse terrible.

—Sí, pero no se casará. No lo permitiré.

Gwen miró dulcemente a Arturo, conmovida como siempre por el infinito amor y sentido de protección que tenía hacia Hermione. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, agitó ligeramente su cabeza y se despidió de él, caminado con prisa en un intento de alejarse de todas las absurdas ensoñaciones en las que a veces se metía.

…

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!—preguntó enfadada Hermione.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no podía hacerlo y también sabes por qué—respondió Athena con rotundidad.

—Al menos me lo hubieras dicho a mí—ahora Harry también miraba con clara molestia.

— ¿Para que se lo cuentes en la primera oportunidad a Hermione?—le preguntó— Claro que no. Hay muchas cosas que yo sé y que nadie más tiene que enterarse. Especialmente ninguno de ustedes dos porque harán todo lo posible para evitarlo. Y discúlpenme si sueno egoísta pero, ¡quiero nacer!—les gritó antes de dar media vuelta y girar hacia la puerta para salir de allí.

Entre los tres se habían escapado de la gran sala para hablar. Para distraer a Ingrid, le había pedido que por favor fuera a conseguir unos ingredientes para pociones que Godric había mandado con Rowena hacía ya unos días. No se sentía feliz de engañarla de ese modo pero la quería demasiado como para involucrarla en el asunto de los viajes en el tiempo y, si la chica oía la conversación que mantenía con Athena y Harry, no tardaría en deducir que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

—Creo que está exagerando—murmuró Harry.

Hermione suavizó su gesto mientras apartaba la vista de la puerta por la que había salido Athena para posarla en su amigo.

—No, Harry, ella tiene razón—le aseguró—. Creo que de nosotros, es la más sensata.

—Hermione, ¿te das cuenta que ella sabía perfectamente que tu padre estaba pensando en casarte con un completo extraño y que no te dijo absolutamente nada?

—Sí y eso me molesta pero la entiendo. Se supone que ni tú ni ella deben intervenir. Algunas cosas deben suceder.

—No entiendo cómo se supone que te debes casar con este "príncipe"—su voz dijo aquella palabra con total burla—, si al mismo tiempo Athena dijo que ella es descendiente de ti y Merlín.

—Quizás Merlín es mi amante—se burló ella.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Tú no eres esa clase de mujeres.

— ¿Cómo sabes qué clase de mujer soy?—preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa— Tú mismo dijiste que he cambiado.

—Pero no demasiado—murmuró, mirándola fijamente.

…

Hermione estaba completamente seria, dejando que Ingrid terminara de desabotonar el vestido que se había colocado aquel día para así ponerse su largo camisón. Cuando ya tenía su prenda para dormir, se sentó en la silla para comenzar a desenredar sus risos que habían estado todo el día sujetos en aquel elegante peinado.

— ¿Necesita ayuda, mi lady?—preguntó con suavidad su doncella.

—No te preocupes, puedo encargarme de esto. Puedes ir a tu casa y descansar—le aseguró.

Ingrid asintió y estuvo por marcharse pero se detuvo de repente y volvió a mirarla.

—Sé que usted quiere mucho a Merlín y que seguramente se enfadará conmigo por decir esto pero… ¿sería realmente tan malo casarse con un príncipe?

Hermione suspiró.

—Imagino que no sería tan malo—respondió ella con suavidad—, pero no me imagino mi vida sin Merlín. Lo amo, Ingrid, tanto que la idea de separarme de él me rompe el corazón.

Su doncella la miró con cierta compasión. Ella no sabía lo que era amar y ser correspondida pero sí tenía una idea de lo doloroso que era tener el corazón roto al saber que el hombre que quería no le había dado jamás una segunda mirada.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hará ahora? Si su padre la obliga…

—No voy a casarme con el príncipe Paris, no importa lo que mi padre diga.

En ese mismo momento alguien golpeó la puerta y cuando Ingrid fue a abrir descubrió que el monarca estaba allí.

— ¿Mi hija se encuentra presentable?—preguntó.

—Sí, mi lord—hizo una reverencia y se apartó.

—Vete—le ordenó el rey—, necesito hablar con ella a solas.

Ingrid volvió a hacer una reverencia antes de marcharse, no sin antes dar una última mirada a la princesa.

Hermione volvió a concentrarse en su cabello, apenas prestando atención a su padre. Estaba todavía enfadado con él y no le importaba demostrárselo.

—Necesito hablarte sobre Paris—Hermione lo miró de soslayo a través de su reflejo en el espejo—. Sé que esta es una situación delicada. Como bien sabes, Lord Godwyn no es sólo un buen amigo sino también un aliado de Camelot.

—Entonces es eso—Hermione finalmente terminó con su cabello y se volteó hacia su padre—. Todo lo que te importa es Camelot.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto, Hermione—la voz de Uther comenzó a sonar con cierta dureza.

—Mira, no tengo nada contra Lord Godwyn y tampoco con su hijo, pero no puedo simplemente aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio de este hombre sin siquiera conocerlo y mucho menos amarlo.

—No estamos hablando de amor—dijo el monarca con rotundidad—, sino del bien del reino y de tu propio bienestar. ¿A caso no puedes entender que esto lo hago por ti, que todo lo que quiero es que tengas un próspero futuro?

— ¿Y crees que Paris me lo dará?

—No lo creo, lo sé—le aseguró con seriedad—. Es el único príncipe heredero por lo que si te casas con él, en un futuro, puedes ser reina. ¿Has pensado en eso?

— ¿Y tú has pensado que quizás eso no sea lo que yo quiera para mí?—le preguntó ella a su vez—El día en que me case quiero hacerlo con el hombre al que ame, al que pueda hacer feliz y que me pueda hacer feliz también.

—Eso está bien, Hermione, pero no puedes esperar que el amor nazca desde el inicio. Yo aprendí a amar a tu madre, la amé con locura y nuestro matrimonio también fue concordado por mi padre y el suyo.

— ¿Y si yo no tengo esa suerte?

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—Tampoco tú.

—Hermione, por favor… ¡Te estás comportando como una chiquilla! Si no quieres entender que lo hago por ti, al menos, hazlo por Camelot.

—Creo que estás dando ese discurso al hijo equivocado—se burló ella—. Es Arturo quien hace sacrificios por Camelot, no yo.

—Eres mi hija y te toca hacer sacrificios también

—Pues yo no pedí ser tu hija, padre—resaltó esa última palabra—. Simplemente tuve la desgracia de nacer en este momento y detenerte como mi padre. ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle a tu otra hija que…?

— ¡ES SUFICIENTE!—gritó y la mirada que le dio fue fría—Si tienes o no sentimientos por este chico me da igual, te casarás con él y quizás en el futuro seas capaz de agradecérmelo. ¡Y no olvides que yo permití que esos dos amigos tuyos se queden aquí!

— ¡No puedes comparar una cosa con otra!

Uther hizo caso omiso a sus quejas.

—Y si lo que te preocupa es no tener algún sentimiento por este joven, será mejor que empieces a buscarlo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su padre. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

…

— ¡Por favor, Gaius!—imploró el mago—Me he comportado por esas dos semanas, no he ido a verla a altas horas de la noche… ¡A penas le he hablado!

Gaius no dejó de comer su cena y le hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano para que él lo imitara y también comenzara a comer pero Merlín simplemente lo siguió mirando suplicante.

— ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—Tuya—el anciano le lanzó una mirada de indignación— ¡Tú eres el que me prohíbe ir a verla!

— ¡Porque quiero evitar que cometas una estupidez!

—Entiendo que lo que hicimos no fue muy inteligente de nuestra parte y que es realmente una fortuna que hayas sido tú el que entró esa noche al cuarto y no Arturo o el mismísimo rey, pero entiende, esta vez no es una cuestión tonta ¡Su padre quiere casarla con ese imbécil!

—Deberías ser más respetuoso con los invitados.

—Pero es un tonto, Gaius—insistió con desesperación—. Lo viste en el acto de recibimiento ¡Cayó de boca en el suelo delante de ella!

—Como si tú nunca has sido torpe.

— ¡Oh, pero tú no lo has visto en el cuarto! Yo tuvo que estar ahí cuando aquella anciana casi lo desnuda por su cuenta porque era incapaz de desvestirse solo.

—Aún así, sea quien sea el príncipe, siempre habrá uno. Puede que no éste pero habrá otros. Uther no dejará que ninguno de sus dos hijos se quede solteros dado que cualquier contrato matrimonial puede beneficiar a Camelot. Lo sabías desde el comienzo, Merlín. Conocías muy bien los riesgos de comenzar una relación con alguien como ella.

—Claro que sí, pero…

—Si tú preferiste ignorar los riesgos, no es mi culpa.

Merlín lo miró con dolor.

— ¿Por qué actúas de ese modo?—le preguntó— ¿A caso has olvidado que fuiste tú mismo quien me alentó? Porque desde el momento en que te enteraste que estábamos juntos, sólo recibimos algunas advertencias de tu parte, no quejas y menos amenazas o cualquier intento de impedir que estemos juntos. Pensé que estabas de nuestro lado.

Gaius lo miró significativamente por unos instantes, manteniendo un completo silencio. Finalmente, Merlín se cansó de esperar y se puso de pie, dejando la cena de lado.

—Iré a verla—le informó—. Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras pero no lo evitarás.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación rumbo hacia las cámaras de Hermione.

Siempre que había invitados en el castillo, todos los guardias se mantenían atentos y vigilaban con mayor insistencia los pasillos y las afueras del castillo. Esa vez no fue la excepción porque Merlín tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzo para llegar sin ser detectado. Mientras estaba escondido detrás de una de las largas cortinas se preguntó si no habría algún hechizo de invisibilidad que le permitiera ir a donde quería sin que nadie lo viera. Tendría que revisar el libro que le dio Gaius hace tiempo o preguntárselo a Hermione, en todo caso.

Cuando se encontró frente a las habitaciones de la princesa, entró sin miramientos, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde como para que alguien más estuviera allí. Nuevamente, la única vela encendida era la que se encontraba al lado de la cama y ella se encontraba sentada encima de ésta, con Crookshanks al lado. Sus recuerdos le hicieron notar la similitud de la escena que se presentaba frente a él y sintió cierto pánico porque era la primera vez que estaban a solas.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él y rápidamente hizo un movimiento con su mano en dirección a la puerta. Ésta hizo un suave "clic" y Merlín comprendió que la había cerrado para que nadie entrase como la última vez.

—Yo… no debería estar aquí—le dijo con suavidad—, pero necesitaba verte. Lamento no haber estado aquí antes pero Gaius me lo prohibió.

Hermione hizo una mueca ante la mención del galeno de la corte.

—No te preocupes, asumí que él no permitiría que siguiéramos viendo a escondidas. Soy yo la que debe disculparse contigo por meterte en este lío. Ese día simplemente quería estar contigo y me olvidé por completo de trabar la puerta.

Merlín se acercó cautelosamente hacia la cama, siendo seguido por la atenta mirada del gato de Hermione.

—Ese fue un descuido de ambos—dijo sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían furiosamente cuando su mente le recordó qué era lo que lo había mantenido tan distraído.

Ninguno de los dos se movió ni tampoco dijo otra palabra sobre el tema. Simplemente se contemplaron, sintiendo que sus pechos se llenaban de una abrumadora necesidad de besarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, no lo hicieron. Ya no porque tuvieran miedo de ser descubiertos sino porque la noticia de que ella debía de casarse con alguien más se los impedía.

—No quiero perderte—musitó finalmente Merlín, hablando tan bajo que ella podría no haberlo oído. Sin embargo, la habitación estaba tan silenciosa que incluso el sonido de sus respiraciones podía oírse—Me aterra la idea de que te cases con él.

—No lo haré.

—Tu padre te obligará.

—No lo permitiré.

—Te puedes meter en muchos problemas.

—No me importa.

—Necesito que estés bien para cumplir con nuestro destino y desheredada no lo estarás.

—Tampoco lo estaré si me caso con Paris.

Merlín la miró con impotencia. No sabía si era la penumbra de la habitación o si realmente el rostro hermoso de ella en ese momento se veía demacrado a causa de la tristeza. Sus ojos estaban opacos e incluso su cabello usualmente tan lleno de vida propia se encontraba pegado a su cabeza, con apenas unas pocas ondas.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces?—le preguntó elevando la voz— ¿Qué se supone que haremos? Uther no permitirá que salgas librada de esto y no creo que funcione la amenaza de que irás a decirle a Arturo sobre Morgana.

—Sé que eso no funcionará pero no me pienso rendir sin luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, Merlín. Te amo, quiero estar contigo, con nadie más que contigo.

—Yo también te amo—se sentó en la cama a su lado—, pero…

—Por favor, no me digas que lo mejor para mí es que me case con él porque no estarías siendo sincero contigo mismo. Siempre supe la gente es buena para convencerse y negar sus propios sentimientos pero nunca esperé que fueras tan cobarde como para venir delante de mí para decirme que estás bien con el hecho de que me case con alguien más.

— ¡Yo no estoy bien con eso!—casi gritó—De hecho, lo odio, pero intento ser realista, Hermione. Si no es tu padre, es tu hermano, y si no son ellos, será la gente. ¡¿Crees que les gustará ver a una princesa con un simple sirviente como yo?! ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué futuro se supone que nos espera?

Hermione alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

—Uno lleno de dificultades pero en el que estamos juntos—el mago alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos—. Por favor, Merlín, lucha conmigo. No me dejes sola.

—Nunca—le prometió fervorosamente—, pero estaríamos luchando contra toda la sociedad.

—Y saldremos victoriosos. La existencia de Athena es prueba de ello.

…

El plan era sencillo. Demostrarle a Paris que Hermione era la última mujer con la que desearía casarse porque era maleducada, provocativa y carecía de modales. También pensaba actuar fría y distante con él. Por ese motivo, cuando esa mañana su padre insistió en que lo llevara a cabalgar por los terrenos del reino, ella no dudó en sacar su peor lado a la luz.

Cuando los caballos estaban listos, el chico rubio intentó ayudarla a montar pero ella no dudó ni un segundo en apartarlo con brusquedad para subir por su cuenta su cuerpo sobre el animal. Se sentó con cada pierna a un lado, sin importarle que en esa posición su vestido se subía ligeramente y mostraba parte de sus piernas. Sin detenerse a esperarlo, agitó las riendas y comenzó a andar con velocidad.

— ¡Mi lady!

Paris intentó seguirla con la misma velocidad pero en cuanto intentó montar su pie terminó enganchado en el estribo y casi cayó. Sin embargo, sus manos aferraron con fuerza las riendas en el momento justo para evitar así llevarse un buen golpe en su cabeza. A duras penas logró estabilizar su cuerpo encima del caballo y en cuanto lo consiguió fue tras ella.

Arturo vio la escena con diversión, orgulloso de que su hermana no le dejase las cosas fáciles a ese imbécil. A ambos lados de él se encontraban sus dos sirvientes que también tenían pensamientos similares.

—Saben—comenzó a decir el príncipe con cuidado—, creo que es el momento en que ustedes intervienen en esta situación.

Harry y Merlín se miraron con curiosidad, sin saber a dónde se dirigían los pensamientos de Arturo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó el chico de lentes.

—Ustedes son dos idiotas enamorados de Hermione. ¿Quién más estaría dispuesto a hacer todo para impedir este matrimonio?

— ¡Yo no…!—comenzó a protestar Harry pero una mirada de Arturo bastó para silenciarlo.

— ¿Crees que no he notado la forma en que la miras?—preguntó—Deberías avergonzarte teniendo en cuenta que estás casado.

Harry quiso protestar nuevamente pero Merlín lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo para que guardara silencio.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?—preguntó finalmente.

…

Mientras tanto, Hermione seguía con su carrera sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Simplemente paró su carrera cuando pensó que había sido suficiente para el pobre animal y se detuvo frente a un río, permitiéndole beber un poco de agua antes de darles unas suaves palmadas en su cuello para luego atar las riendas a la rama de un árbol. Para su desgracia, el sonido de otro jinete galopando no tardó en hacerse oír y mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba se encontró con Paris. El chico desmontó con cuidado, como si temiera hacer el ridículo una vez más.

— ¡Eso fue muy impresionante!—exclamó el príncipe.

Él la miraba con cierta fascinación, algo que no había esperado Hermione. Ella había querido que se sintiera intimidado, quizás escandalizado incluso de su loca carrera por medio del bosque.

—Gracias—no sonrió y soltó esa única palabra bruscamente.

—Supongo que debes montar con regularidad—intentó continuar la charla—. Yo no. Mi padre me dijo que mi madre era una increíble amazona pero supongo que no he sacado mucho de ella—el rostro del príncipe se lleno de una profunda tristeza—. Nunca la conocí. Falleció al darme a luz.

Hermione no había esperado que le contara aquello.

—Lo siento. Yo tampoco conocí a mi madre, aunque me han dicho que tengo cierto parecido a ella.

— ¡Ya lo creo! Definitivamente no te pareces a tu padre, lo cual es un gran alivio—indicó Paris pero de inmediato entendió el sentido que Hermione podría haber comprendido de sus palabras y se quiso corregir—. No es que insinué que tu padre no es…—luchó para encontrar la palabra correcta pero le fue imposible—Yo sólo quiero decir que eres muy linda y tu padre no… no creo que sea lindo… ¡No es que piense en él de esa manera! Yo sólo…

Hermione no fue capaz de decir nada, simplemente se lo quedó observando sin poder creer que alguien como él hubiese sido criado en la corte y que fuera un príncipe heredero, y que aún así careciera de todas las cualidades esperables en un futuro rey. La facilidad para hablar y el uso cuidado de sus palabras definitivamente no eran su fuerte.

—Mmm… yo… podría haberte alcanzado antes—dijo Paris con cierto rubor en su cuello, pensando que el tema anterior debería de darse por zanjado—, pero me detuve por esto.

Él extendió su mano y le entregó una rosa, mirándola con nerviosismo como si temiera que fuera a rechazar aquel improvisado obsequio. Hermione encontró muy dificultosa la tarea de ser fría ante aquel gesto dulce.

—Oh…es… lindo. Gracias—aceptó la rosa a regañadientes.

Escondido dentro de una capa para hacerse invisible, Merlín hervía por dentro y Harry, a su lado, simplemente taladraba con la mirada a aquel imbécil.

Merlín ya no pensaba demasiado en la capa que los cubría pero cuando momentos atrás la había visto y el amigo de Hermione le había mostrado cómo usarla, no había salido de su asombro ¡Era magnífica!, tal como Hermione se lo había contado en la historia de su vida en el futuro. En aquel entonces, no le había prestado mucha atención a ese detalle pero ahora se daba cuenta que quizás había subestimado la utilidad de aquel objeto mágico.

— ¡Haz algo!—le ordenó en un susurro Harry a Merlín mientras veía que dos de los caballeros de Camelot finalmente llegaban, acompañados por Ingrid.

La doncella desmontó y pronto comenzó a preparar la manta para que los dos príncipes se sentaran y disfrutaran del almuerzo que llevaban en la canasta.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga? Esta es una mala idea—gruñó el mago, apartando la mirada del amor de su vida que estaba siendo cortejada por otro hombre—. Si Hermione se llega a enterar de que estamos espiándola, nos matará.

—Esto lo hacemos por su bien—se excusó Harry—. Además, no es como si fuera nuestra idea.

—Arturo sólo nos dijo que impidamos que ellos se acerquen demasiado.

—Exacto. Y él está tomando su mano para llevarla a la manta. ¡Se están acercando!

A Merlín tampoco le gustaba lo que veía pero no podía hacer simplemente un hechizo para que la soltara. Sin embargo, la torpeza del príncipe Paris no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, haciéndolo tropezar con una rama caída, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Si Hermione no se hubiese soltado de su agarre a tiempo, ella también hubiera terminado tendida junto a él.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella.

—Sí… ¡Sí!—se puso de pie rápidamente, sacudiéndose las hojas secas y la tierra que se habían prendido a su desalineado atuendo.

El resto del tiempo que duró aquel día de campo, Harry y Merlín se lo pasaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad del primero, contemplando interactuar a Hermione y a Paris. Fue realmente aburrido para ambos, en realidad, dado que mientras que el príncipe hacía enormes esfuerzos por llevar algún tipo de charla casual con ella, Hermione ponía el doble en parecer desinteresada. Además, la torpeza de él hizo que ella terminara ensuciando su vestido con vino y que su cabello quedara más revuelto de lo usual porque sin querer el príncipe había golpeado su cabeza en un intento de espantar a una abeja que revoloteaba cerca.

Cuando fue el momento de volver al castillo, Hermione lo hizo con un paso calmado, sin mirar a nadie. Sabía que tanto Ingrid como Paris estaban contemplando pero ella no iba a abrir la boca y hacer cualquier tipo de comentario. Estaba cansada mentalmente. Nunca antes había imaginado que ser una persona seria y fría ocupara tanta energía. ¿Cómo era que lo conseguía Slytherin? Suponía que quizás se tratara de talento natural.

Hermione desmontó antes de que Paris pero aún así él logró hacerlo sin caerse y llamarla por su nombre antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de huir al castillo.

—Gracias por pasar este día conmigo—le dijo.

—Mmm, yo también.

Inesperadamente, Paris la tomó en sus brazos y, dado que era mucho más alto que ella, la elevó unos centímetros por encima del suelo mientras la pegaba a su pecho. Hermione soltó un gritito de sorpresa y, totalmente rígida, esperó a que la soltara. Por fortuna, no tardó en hacerlo pero sus rodillas se doblaron cuando la soltó sorpresivamente. León, que estaba cerca, logró tomarla del brazo justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera.

—Espero verte pronto—dijo Paris antes de girar e intentar subir los escalones hacia el interior del castillo con prisa, pero, casi predeciblemente, su pie resbaló en el segundo escalón haciéndolo tropezar—. Estoy bien…

Se puso de pie y entró, rojo a causa de la vergüenza, sin voltear el rostro a mirarlos.

…

—Díganme lo que han averiguado—les pidió Arturo a sus dos sirvientes.

—Es torpe—comenzó Harry.

—Increíblemente torpe—concordó Merlín—. Realmente no entiendo cómo alguien cómo él puede haber sido entrenado para convertirse en un rey.

Estaban en las habitaciones del príncipe después de haber venido del día de campo que Hermione había tenido con el príncipe Paris. Arturo los había tomado a cada uno de un brazo y los había arrastrado al interior para enterarse con lujo de detalle lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

—El que sea incapaz de montar un caballo como se debe ya lo hace inadecuado para mi hermana—aseguró el príncipe—. Si no puede montar, ¿cómo se supone que podrá protegerla?

—No creo que Hermione necesite demasiada protección—comentó pensativo Harry y Merlín asintió, estando de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Potter, ella es mi hermana y sé perfectamente lo que es adecuado para ella—le lanzó una mirada significativa—y también lo que no lo es.

El chico de lentes frunció el ceño.

—Hermione ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niños. Hemos pasado por un montón de cosas juntos. Creo que yo también sé lo que es bueno para ella.

El príncipe lo miró con curiosidad. Siempre había querido saber más sobre la vida de Hermione antes de llegar a Camelot pero por alguna razón que iba más allá de su entendimiento, ella nunca quería hablar demasiado. Siempre había asumido que era porque el recuerdo de sus padres adoptivos le traída dolor pero no podía asegurarlo.

—Estoy seguro que lo que sea que hayan vivido no se compara con la difícil vida de una mujer de la corte como lo es ella. Aquí hay verdadero peligro.

Harry bufó.

—Eso dices porque no sabes de la ocasión que con once años se quedó atrapada con un troll…—dijo mirándolo despectivamente.

Cuando los ojos de Arturo se abrieron enormemente, Harry no necesitó seguir viendo los gestos que Merlín le hacía para que guardara silencio como para darse cuenta que había abierto la boca de más.

— ¿Qué mi hermana… qué?—preguntó el príncipe con un tono bajo.

—Yo… nada.

—No, ahora tienes que decirme qué fue eso de que se quedó atrapada con un troll—ordenó.

Arturo no podía dejar de recordar la ocasión en la que su padre había estado casado con uno…una… ¡Camelot había sido el mismo caos! Merlín y Hermione habían intentado convencerlo de que aquella mujer que tenía tan encantado a su padre era en realidad un monstruo pero él había sido incapaz de creerles sino hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos. ¿A caso, en aquel momento, su hermana la había distinguido porque ya tenía experiencia con esa clase de atroces seres?

—Dime—insistió con seriedad, dando un paso amenazadoramente hacia Harry.

El chico retrocedió pero aún así negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Si quieres saber cualquier cosa, pregúntaselo a ella.

— ¡Ella no me lo dirá!

— ¿Y no te has preguntando por qué?—inquirió.

—Harry—Merlín dijo el nombre del muchacho en forma de advertencia.

— ¡Tú también!—lo acusó de repente Arturo.

— ¿Yo qué?—se hizo el desentendido.

— ¡Tú también sabes de eso!—exclamó y miró a ambos profundamente ofendido.

—No, claro que no—mintió con prisa.

—Entonces…

—Entonces lo que deberías hacer es preguntárselo a ella—cortó Merlín antes de volver a lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Harry para que no hiciera una cosa tan estúpida nuevamente—. Ahora debemos pensar cómo rayos haremos para evitar que Hermione se case con ese tal Paris.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que Arturo se concentrara en lo importante.

—Estoy seguro que ella jamás aceptará su propuesta.

— ¿Y el rey?—Harry miró al príncipe fijamente—De lo que yo estoy seguro es de que tu padre es un hombre que siempre consigue lo que quiere y es claro que ahora lo que desea es que Hermione se case con Paris.

Arturo quiso protestar porque sabía que de una forma u otra estaban insultando a su padre pero la verdad era que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Aquel tonto tenía razón. Uther Pendragon era un hombre decidido.

—Y piensa esto—añadió Merlín luego de unos instantes—, si ve que sus planes funcionan y ella se casa con Paris, luego irá por ti y no descansará hasta encontrarte una buena reina.

Arturo palideció terriblemente ante esa idea.

—Debemos detener esto. Sea como sea…

…

Esa misma noche, durante el banquete organizado en honor a los invitados, Arturo intentó sentarse a un lado de Hermione, quien había tomado asiento al lado de Morgana, pero Uther intencionalmente lo distrajo para impedirlo. Cuando el príncipe quiso ocupar ese lugar, se dio cuenta que Paris ya lo había tomado y que nuevamente intentaba hablar con su hermana.

Él no era el único descontento con esta situación. Morgana también se arrepentía de haber hecho un plan tan ridículo como aquel. El príncipe que Uther había encontrado era apuesto, sin duda alguna, pero era un completo idiota. No parecía ser alguien inteligente ni capaz y ese tipo de hombres jamás capturarían la atención de Hermione. ¿Cómo era posible que el rey pudiera pensar que sería el hombre correcto para su hija? Bueno, no tenía que pensar mucho para encontrar una respuesta: el rey Uther Pendragon no veía nada más allá de su propia nariz y no le importaba destrozar la felicidad de los demás para preservar su propio bien o el de su detestable reino.

El rey, inconsciente de todos los pensamientos negativos o los planes que había para evitar el matrimonio que tanto quería para su hija, sólo sonreía y miraba no tan disimuladamente a la pareja, compartiendo el entusiasmo con Lord Godwyn.

—Es una gran ocasión—dijo Uther.

—La posibilidad de unir a nuestras dos familias—concordó Godwyn.

—En efecto—concordó—, esta unión reforzará lo que por mucho tiempo fue una alianza no oficial entre nuestros reinos.

—Eso me daría un gran placer—aseguró el Lord—. Puedo asegurarte que mi corazón está con el tuyo. En cuanto a sus corazones… bueno, ¿quién puede decirlo?

En ese mismo momento Paris estaba bebiendo algo de vino de su copa un tanto ruidosamente mientras que Hermione hacía todo lo posible para no mirarlo.

—Ese es un asunto sin importancia—indicó Uther—. Los asuntos del estado prevalecen por sobre las emociones. Hermione lo sabe y estoy seguro que Paris también.

Al otro lado de la gran sala, Gaius hacía todo lo posible para evitar la mirada de la vieja nodriza del príncipe Paris. La mujer, desde el otro lado, había clavado sus ojos en él y no había dejado de mirarlo fijamente, intentando llamar su atención. Después de un momento alzó la vista disimuladamente en su dirección para comprobar que se había ido…

—Permiso.

Oh, Dios…

— ¿Puedo?—preguntó ella pero para ese entonces ya estaba sentada a su lado, con su plato en frente— Has estado evitando mi mirada—lo acusó.

—No, no…—Gaius inventó rápidamente una excusa para no ofenderla—mi mirada no es tan aguda como solía ser.

—Eso es por lo que pensé ponerme más cerca—sonrió con un intento de coquetería y se pegó al hombro de Gaius con atrevimiento—. Así me puedes apreciar mejor, ¿eh?

El galeno tragó saliva nerviosamente. Podría llegar a ser una mujer agradable aunque definitivamente no estaba interesado en lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

— ¿Has… eg… pasado una tarde agradable?

— ¡Eso pretendo!—le aseguró y volvió a guiñarle un ojo sin borrar la sonrisa sugerente de sus labios—Y quizás una noche aún mejor.

…

Paris estaba sentado en el banco mientras que detrás de él se encontraba su nodriza, la mujer que lo había criado desde el mismo momento en que había nacido. Y, al igual que lo hacía desde pequeño, estaba peinando cuidadosamente su cabello antes de mandarlo a dormir.

—Creo que estuvo bien, ¿no crees?—preguntó Paris, quien a pesar de sus palabras se mostraba increíblemente dudoso.

—Va a estar todo bien—asintió la mujer mayor.

—Quiero decir… supongo que podría haber ido… mejor—se miró frente al espejo fijamente, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que había sucedido ese día—No soy el príncipe perfecto.

— ¡Tonterías!—exclamó su nodriza— ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso de "príncipe perfecto"?

—Todos dicen que Arturo es el príncipe perfecto—gruñó—. Incluso mi padre. Lady Hermione debe estar acostumbrada a estar rodeada de toda esa "perfección".

Él no era tan tonto como parecía. Había visto como ella esquivaba sus miradas y como parecía aburrida siempre que intentaba iniciar una conversación.

— ¡Más tonterías! ¡Ser perfecto suena aburrido!—exclamó— ¡Tú tienes espíritu, niño! Y si Hermione es tan inteligente como dicen que es, será capaz de reconocerlo. Y si no tiene tanto cerebro como dicen, o ninguno, puedes casarte con ella por su dinero—dijo con tono de broma pero hablaba completamente en serio.

—Lo tiene, es sumamente inteligente—aseguró con tristeza Paris—. Quiero hacer que esto funcione, por el bien de mi padre—confesó—. Sé que tan importante esto es para él y respeto su juicio ¡No le digas que dije eso!—rogó a la anciana.

—Ni siquiera lo pensaría—aseguró—. Y es mejor que te guardes todas esas dudas y no se las cuentes a nadie más. Estos son tiempos peligrosos y casarte con una Pendragon te dará mucho poder. No puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Paris lo pensó unos instantes y finalmente asintió.

—Tienes razón.

Pero aún se veía triste. La mujer dejó el cepillo a un lado y lo contempló con cierta compasión.

—Tengo algo aquí…—fue a buscarlo y tomó una cajita— ¡Esto te animará!

Los ojos de Paris se iluminaron. La anciana abrió la caja y dejó ver la rana que contenía en el interior. La dejó caer entre las manos del príncipe.

—Nuestro pequeño secreto.

Paris tomó una de las patas del pequeño animal y sin pensarlo abrió la boca mientras dejaba que éste se deslizara por el interior. Comenzó a masticar con placer, sintiendo el asombroso sabor que llenaba su paladar.

— ¡Eres tan especial!—lo felicitó su nodriza—Créeme, lo sé.


End file.
